SPRING DAYS
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan. ABO apocalypse AU, mpreg. KookV, side pairings & warnings inside.
1. In Case of Rapture

Jeon Jungkook hanya sekali melihat bayi seumur hidupnya ketika ia berusia 4 tahun. Di mana saat itu Omega dan Beta wanita masih umum berkeliaran di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Makhluk mungil tidak berdaya, yang hanya menangis saat ingin makan dan buang air. Tetapi menggemaskan saat mereka merespon kasih sayang orang-orang di sekitar.

Jungkook tidak menyukai bayi, tapi ia tahu bahwa bayi adalah pertanda bahwa akan selalu ada regenerasi kehidupan.

Terakhir kali Jungkook melihat wajah _eomma_ nya adalah saat ia berusia 6 tahun. Beta tersebut mati karena wabah yang tiba tiba menyerang ke seluruh belahan dunia. Merenggut nyawa berjuta-juta Omega dan Beta wanita.

Saat ia berusia 8 tahun,

Presiden Korea Selatan, Moon Jae-In, mengumumkan bahwa seluruh Omega dan Beta wanita yang masih bertahan hidup untuk dibawa ke Seoul, untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dan penghidupan yang layak.

Saat ia berusia 10 tahun,

Bayi terakhir yang terlahir di Korea Selatan diumumkan melalui media, mengundang keributan di negara-negara Asia Timur.

Saat ia berusia 11 tahun,

Korea Utara mengumumkan penyerangan ke daerah perbatasan.

Hingga saat itu, perang dimulai, dan sebagai penanda bahwa yang terburuk belum menampakkan diri.

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death_.

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin

* * *

 **10 Januari 2045, Korean Peninsula**

 **11.58 a.m**

" _Ha, dul, set_..."

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menonjol dengan otot-otot berlumur keringat. Tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang, terlihat mengkilap dengan peluh yang mengucur di tubuhnya. Sudah kelimapuluh kalinya ia melakukan sesi _push up_ yang rutin dilakukannya setiap kali ia tidak berada di luar untuk melakukan misi. Ruang latihan yang sudah bertahun-tahun digunakan sebagai tempat untuk melatih kemampuan individu anggota pasukan Brigade Khusus ke-13 tersebut, bergema oleh suara hitungan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Alpha berusia 25 tahun tersebut tidak menoleh sedikitpun saat ia mendengar suara pintu besi terbuka digeser.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , Namjoon sudah menunggu kita semua di ruangan rapat."

Hoseok, seorang Beta dengan rambut berwarna merah; berusia 27 tahun memanggilnya.

Jungkook menancapkan dengkulnya ke atas permukaan lantai dan menghentikan latihannya. Setelah mengambil handuk di dekat _treadmill_ , ia hanya mengangguk, "Ye, _Hyung_ , aku menyusul nanti."

Hoseok berlari kecil meninggalkan Jungkook.

Setelah ia mengenakan kembali kaos berwarna putih yang selalu ia kenakan di luar waktu tugas, Jungkook pergi menuju ruangan rapat.

Sudah 9 tahun ia pergi dari Seoul, meninggalkan ayahnya yang sudah tua di titipan saudara jauhnya, mengikuti jejak kakak laki-lakinya untuk melindungi Korea Selatan. Semenjak usia 16 tahun, anak-anak di Korea dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk melindungi Korea sebagai pasukan militer pertahanan pertama atau sebagai pasukan keamanan kepolisian biasa. Jungkook memilih yang pertama, karena di dalam benaknya, cepat atau lambat, Korea Selatan akan menghilang dari peta jika tidak ada yang melindungi—sama seperti negara-negara lainnya yang menghilang semenjak tahun 2021 yang lalu. Bahkan Cina yang dulu terkenal sebagai negara yang berpotensi menyaingi Amerika, kini terpecah-pecah menjadi beberapa negara kecil.

Semuanya akibat degradasi populasi Omega dan Beta wanita, menyebabkan angka kelahiran semakin langka. Ditambah lagi negara-negara adikuasa dan negara-negara yang memiliki potensi militer tinggi, mulai menyatakan perang terhadap negara-negara yang lemah keamanannya. Musim-musim yang terus memburuk membuat negara-negara miskin di dunia pada akhirnya menyerah pada takdir, sementara dunia politik dunia semakin tidak jelas arahnya.

Termasuk Korea Selatan sendiri.

Tetapi Jungkook, di usianya yang ke 25 tahun, telah mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai wakil kapten Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 di bawah Namjoon. Prestasinya selama ia terjun ke peperangan membawanya ke posisi yang membuatnya semakin dihormati sebagai Alpha yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata. Bahkan _Republic of Korea Army Special Forces_ _Black Berets,_ menganugerahinya dengan lencana spesial dan julukan _heugpyobeom_ , pantera hitam.

Sekarang ini, ia ditugaskan untuk melakukan misi khusus ke daerah perbatasan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Tugas untuk melakukan penyerangan diam-diam ke salah satu markas tentara Korea Utara. Sesampainya Jungkook di ruangan rapat, ia tidak perlu memotong Namjoon untuk mengulangi rencana penyerangan mereka.

Kim Namjoon, Alpha berusia 27 tahun tersebut sudah 3 tahun mengemban jabatan sebagai kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Hal ini bukan berdasarkan kemampuan individunya dalam melakukan misi (karena Jungkook selalu nomor 1 dalam kemampuan fisik; kemampuan teknik penyerangan dan pertahanan lainnya), tetapi karena kepemimpinan dan perencanaannya yang tidak dapat disaingi oleh siapapun. Jungkook merasa, justru misi-misi sebelumnya yang berhasil adalah berkat rencana matang yang disiapkan oleh Namjoon.

Di dalam ruangan rapat, selain mereka berdua, ada Hoseok selaku operator radio militer dan alat komunikasi lainnya; Yoongi selaku Alpha ahli persenjataan; Chanyeol—seorang Alpha dan ahli mesin; 7 orang lainnya Beta yang terdiri dari Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Yongguk, Daehyun, Jongdae, dan Yugyeom sebagai anggota biasa. Sementara satu orang lainnya adalah Seokjin, Beta yang merupakan kekasih Namjoon—meski hubungan mereka tidak diketahui oleh pimpinan lain; dan bertugas sebagai tim medis di pasukan inti Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13.

"Sudah ada Won-sik dan Hyun-woo di daerah X ini," kata Namjoon menerangkan, "Mereka akan membantu kita memposisikan diri dan mencari jalur tercepat yang aman ke markas pasukan brigade," ia berhenti untuk menjilat bibirnya, nampak ragu, "Masalahnya adalah, mereka tidak yakin seratus persen bahwa di markas ini ada yang berjaga. Hanya beberapa tentara terlihat berjaga di sekitar, dan mereka beberapa kali bolak balik membawa tawanan berpenutup kepala warna hitam."

"Apa mereka tidak punya informasi lainnya?" tanya Jungkook. "Bisa saja kan, tawanan-tawanan tersebut ternyata orang-orang penting yang pernah diculik oleh Korea Utara. "

"Mungkin saja, apalagi di daerah yang agak terpencil seperti ini," jawab Namjoon, "Di sekitar sana Won-sik dan Hyunwoo juga sudah memastikan bahwa ada banyak ranjau, jadi mungkin Yongguk akan membantu Chanyeol di barisan depan."

Chanyeol terlihat agak gugup, "Kapan kita mulai misi ini?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat anggotanya satu persatu, "Malam ini. Pukul 1 malam, waktu Korea Utara."

* * *

 **10 Januari 2045, Korean Peninsula**

 **00.40 a.m**

Udara dingin, 5 derajat celsius, tidak mengurungkan keinginan Jungkook keluar melakukan misi malam itu. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya, sudah ada Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Chanyeol, Yugyeom, dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Ia mengambil goggle dan memasangnya, sementara Kyungsoo masih memantau kejauhan di depan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada dua orang berjaga-jaga di depan markas. Tapi aku belum melihat sinyal dari Won-sik dan Hyun-woo," kata Kyungsoo pada Namjoon.

Tepat pukul 1 malam, sesosok hitam melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, menandakan bahwa keadaan sudah aman. Chanyeol mengeluarkan alat pendeteksi ranjau, dan membuat aba-aba pada yang lain untuk mengikutinya.

Selama mereka menjalankan tugas, Jungkook teringat akan misi pertamanya saat ia berusia 17 tahun. Saat itu ia masih anak kecil yang labil dan tidak percaya diri, takut akan misi pertama yang dijalaninya. Berhari-hari ia tidak tidur di tempat tidur yang empuk karena harus bergantian jaga malam berdua dengan Yugyeom.

Tetapi ada seorang seniornya yang terkadang datang untuk menemani mereka. Berbagi cerita soal pengalamannya di tahun-tahun pertama mendaftar jadi tentara junior, dan beberapa lelucon soal petinggi-petinggi di pusat. Orang tersebut juga sangat cekatan dan selalu mencetak poin besar di setiap misi yang diberikan. Jungkook sangat menghormati dan mengidolakan orang tersebut.

Kim Taehyung.

Seorang Alpha; mentor Jungkook di tahun-tahun pertamanya.

Tetapi kemudian Alpha tersebut menghilang saat ia ditugaskan untuk menyelinap masuk ke daerah perbatasan Korea bersama dengan 25 orang lainnya—untuk membakar gudang penyimpanan senjata Korea Utara. Berhari-hari—hingga mereka menunggu berminggu-minggu lamanya, Taehyung dan kawan-kawan mereka yang lain tidak kunjung kembali. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan beberapa orang mayat teman mereka yang terbaring tidak bernyawa di antara timbunan pasir putih, menandakan bahwa misi yang sedang mereka jalani mengalami kegagalan.

Namjoon mengatakan pada saat itu, tidak mungkin ada harapan bagi mereka yang telah tertangkap oleh pasukan Korea Utara untuk kembali dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

Mereka mengikuti perkataan Namjoon dan percaya bahwa teman mereka telah tewas dengan membawa kehormatan, tetapi Jungkook tidak.

Sudah 8 tahun lebih Jungkook tidak melihat sosok Taehyung lagi. Melihat senyum kotak yang unik di wajah Alpha tersebut setiap kali Jungkook bergurau dengannya.

Ia juga mengingat betapa sering Yugyeom, Seokjin dan Yongguk mengomentari perubahan sikapnya semenjak saat itu. Dulu ia adalah anak yang selalu membuat onar, tapi malu-malu saat harus berhadapan dengan Alpha dan Beta yang lebih tua darinya, tapi selalu membuat candaan lucu yang membuat orang tertawa bahkan di saat-saat paling terdesak.

Tapi semenjak ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Taehyung menghilang bersama 5 orang lainnya, ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang tidak banyak bicara dan bergerak sesuai nalurinya. Ia menutup perasaannya dalam-dalam, bahkan tidak merespon saat Seokjin mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kelakar bodohnya pada Jungkook.

("Jungkook- _ssi_ , kapan terakhir kali kau tertawa keras?" Yugyeom selalu bertanya padanya jika candaannya selalu ditanggapi dingin oleh Jungkook.)

Mungkin sekarang Taehyung sudah mati, bersama dengan senior-seniornya yang lain, kalau kata orang-orang. Tapi Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak termakan ucapan itu. Ia yakin, di lain sisi di dunia ini, pasti Taehyung masih hidup.

Ya, masih hidup.

"Jungkook, tolong kau bereskan penjaga di sana."

Jungkook nyaris melompat kaget saat Namjoon membuyarkan _namja_ tersebut dari lamunannya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, ia menyelinap diam-diam ke belakang tentara penjaga yang sedang menguap di dekat meja jaganya. Dengan cepat, Jungkook mengangkat pisau dan menyayat leher penjaga yang sedang tidak menyadari keberadaan Alpha bersurai hitam tersebut—dengan satu sayatan sempurna yang dalam dan mematikan. Tanpa suara, tubuh penjaga tersebut jatuh ke atas tangan Jungkook. Hoseok membantunya menyeret tubuh tentara tersebut di antara semak-semak. Dua orang penjaga lainnya keluar dari dalam markas, kali ini Namjoon dan Yoongi memukul kepala mereka dengan siku, sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri dengan sayatan di leher.

Untuk sementara, markas kembali sepi.

Chanyeol pergi ke ruangan kontrol, berusaha mengutak-atik kode untuk membuka gerbang markas selama selang beberapa detik. Jungkook dan Yoongi masuk ke dalam markas tanpa suara, sementara Kyungsoo dan Hoseok berjaga di belakang mereka.

Hampir setengah jam mereka menghabiskan tentara yang memunculkan diri, sampai akhirnya mereka yakin markas tersebut aman untuk sementara.

"Hei," kata Yoongi berbisik, "Tidak kah kalian merasa aneh? Sepertinya markas ini terlalu sepi, dan tidak begitu banyak tentara berjaga yang membahayakan."

"Kurasa juga a—"

"Menunduk dan pakai masker kalian!" seru Jungkook pada ketiga temannya.

"Jebakan?!"

Dari seluruh sisi ruangan mulai mengepulkan asap mencurigakan berwarna putih. Jungkook tidak perlu menebak dua kali untuk mengetahui bahwa gas tersebut adalah gas tidur. Ia memimpin ketiga temannya untuk mencari tempat aman, sementara suara langkah kaki berderap di sekitar mereka.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan..."

Hoseok berkomat-kamit panik.

Yoongi menunjuk ke sebuah pintu besi yang dirantai dan dikunci oleh banyak gembok. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Jungkook menembak gembok tersebut dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk melompat ke dalam. Di dalam sana gelap, hanya ada beberapa penerangan yang bersumber di ujung lorong sempit memanjang.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Hoseok masih panik.

"Tenang, _Hyung_! Fokus saja untuk memasang _timer_ _bomb_ di pintu tadi!"

Mereka langsung berlari menyusuri lorong panjang. Di dalam sana hening, hanya terdengar suara letupan air jatuh—dan suara ledakan hebat di dekat pintu. Jungkook merasakan sekitarnya bergetar hebat sebelum akhirnya keadaan kembali tenang.

"Mereka punya ruangan rahasia," bisik Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya, "Apa jangan-jangan ini tempat persembunyian tentara yang lain?"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Lebih tepatnya, mungkin tepat ini hanya tempat persediaan senjata yang kita cari," kata Yoongi.

Jungkook berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar dari lapisan baja dan besi berat, yang setengahnya sudah berkarat. Ia memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo untuk membukanya, sementara ia dan Yoongi mengarahkan pistol tangan berlaras pendek mereka ke depan, mewanti-wanti apabila ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan mengancam nyawa mereka.

Pemandangan yang mereka dilihat di dalam membuat mereka terkejut setengah mati.

Beberapa tentara—ada yang berpakaian utuh, setengah utuh, dan telanjang bulat—sedang melakukan seks beramai-ramai. Ada banyak laki-laki muda, berusia sekitar 18 tahun hingga sekitaran 20 tahunan, dengan tubuh dirantai ke tembok—dipaksa untuk melakukan oral seks dan seks dengan posisi aneh lainnya dengan tentara-tentara tersebut. Jungkook bisa mendengar suara Hoseok menahan mualnya.

 _Omega_.

Dari indera penciumannya yang tajam, Jungkook tahu bahwa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah kumpulan para Omega yang seharusnya sudah jarang ditemui di belahan dunia manapun. Aroma manis Omega sangat mudah ditangkap dan dibedakan dengan aroma Alpha maupun Beta lain. Tapi kini di antara aroma manis tersebut, ia bisa mencium aroma busuk keringat dan aroma _musk_ yang menjadi ciri khas Alpha dan aroma tawar milik para Beta.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jungkook berbisik pelan, menyuruh ketiga teman-temannya untuk menembaki satu persatu tentara musuh yang mereka lihat.

Suara teriakan, erangan kesakitan, darah, isi cairan otak, semuanya bercampur jadi satu sewaktu suara tembakan pistol berdengung dan bergema di seisi ruangan.

Omega-Omega tersebut kini berteriak ketakutan, berlari kesana-kemari dengan panik mencari perlindungan. Tentara-tentara yang masih hidup, belingsatan mengambil senjata mereka lalu menembaki Jungkook dan kawan-kawannya dengan kalang kabut, menyebabkan beberapa tembakan meleset justru mengenai Omega-Omega tersebut. Tembakan lainnya mengenai saluran gas dan menyebabkan ledakan lainnya bermunculan di sekitar mereka.

Jungkook menembak mati tentara-tentara tersebut dengan mudah. _Google_ dan maskernya terciprat darah segar. "Ini tentara terakhir yang kutembak hari ini, aku harap," gumamnya. Ia menoleh ke arah yang lain untuk memeriksa apakah ada Omega yang masih hidup.

Hatinya terasa ngilu melihat beberapa Omega di depannya sudah tewas akibat menghirup gas beracun. Namun yang paling menyayat hatinya adalah beberapa Omega di antaranya sedang mengandung—tubuh mereka yang telanjang memperlihatkan perut mereka dengan ukuran bervariasi—bahkan ada yang dari ukuran perutnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak kembar. Kyungsoo yang dari tadi hanya memeriksa dengan diam, kini jatuh terduduk dengan suara tangisan tercekat di tenggorokan. Hoseok membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mual, dan Yoongi hanya memandangi wajah-wajah Omega tersebut dengan mata nanar.

"10 tahun aku melihat Omega untuk terakhir kalinya," kata Yoongi lirih, "Tetapi kini aku malah menemukan mereka sudah tidak bernyawa." Jungkook hanya bisa diam menatap Yoongi, "Korea Utara pasti menggunakan Omega-Omega ini untuk memperbanyak populasi mereka. Tapi entah berapa dari mereka yang berhasil hidup..."

" _Hyung_." Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Jungkook memanggilnya.

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya saat ia mendengar suara orang melenguh di belakangnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia memberi petunjuk pada Yoongi untuk mengikutinya.

Di sebuah sel dengan pintu setengah terbuka, berdiri seorang Omega berambut abu-abu—dengan dibantu oleh seorang Omega mungil berambut _blonde_ dengan kedua tangannya. Poninya menutupi sebagian matanya, dan Jungkook merasa ia pernah mengenal kedua mata tersebut... _di suatu waktu_ _dan di suatu tempat_.

"Tolong—"

Jungkook berlari menuju Omega tersebut dan langsung memapah tubuh Omega yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran tersebut, sementara Yoongi memapah Omega _blonde_ di sebelahnya. Kedua Omega tersebut setengah telanjang. Omega yang lebih tinggi—yang saat ini sedang dipapah oleh Jungkook, terbuka di bagian setengah dada ke atas.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. Ia mengenal suara tersebut.

Mengenal kedua mata tersebut.

Wajah tersebut, meski hanya separuh yang bisa ia lihat.

Dengan suara gemetar, ia berbisik, "Taetae- _Hyung_?"

Omega tersebut hanya menjawab dengan teriakan bernada rendah.

* * *

 **10 Januari 2045, Korean Peninsula**

 **04.20 a.m**

Jantung Namjoon tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang di dadanya. Matanya menerawang markas yang separuhnya sudah terbakar akibat ledakan-ledakan yang dihasilkan di dalam. Won-sik dan Hyun-woo berpatroli di sekitar markas dengan gelagat khawatir. Tangan Namjoon memijat-mijat pahanya dengan gugup, sementara Seokjin merangkul bahu Alpha tersebut—berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku mendengar suara ledakan di dalam, Jin," kata Namjoon, "Bagaimana jika mereka—"

"Tapi tidak ada tentara musuh yang keluar dari dalam markas 'kan, Joon?" Seokjin setengah berbisik berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, tetapi sesungguhnya ia sama khawatirnya dengan Alpha tersebut. "Jungkook sangat ahli dalam tembak-menembak, pasti mereka selamat selama Jungkook bersama mereka."

Pintu gerbang tiba-tiba terbuka sambil mengepulkan asap berwarna putih. Namjoon, Seokjin, Yugyeom dan Chanyeol langsung bersiap-siap untuk menembak saat mereka mendapati Jungkook, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Yoongi keluar dari sana.

"Kalian selamat!" seru Yugyeom gembira.

"I-itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah 3 orang yang masing-masing dipapah oleh Jungkook, Yoongi dan Kyungsoo.

"Jin- _Hyung_!" seru Jungkook panik, matanya merah karena sempat terkena semprotan gas, "Aku butuh pertolongan!"

Seokjin menghampiri mereka dengan wajah bingung, "H-huh?!"

Terdengar suara erangan yang memilukan dari salah satu orang yang mereka berhasil selamatkan. Mata Seokjin membelalak saat ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, "Tidak mungkin—"

"Jin- _Hyung_ , cepatlah!"

Seokjin langsung meminta Yugyeom dan Jungkook membawa Omega yang paling tinggi di antara Omega lainnya tersebut menjauhi markas dan timbunan ranjau yang membahayakan. Ia menidurkan Omega tersebut di atas matras yang dipersiapkan oleh Won-sik dan Hyun-woo selama mereka berjaga semalaman untuk mengintai kegiatan tentara Korea Utara di dalam markas.

Omega tersebut mengerang kesakitan, napasnya menderu-deru pendek. Bagian selangkangannya kini berlumuran darah segar. Seokjin menelan ludah, " _Omega_. Dan dia sudah pembukaan sepuluh. Sepertinya." Beta yang bertugas sebagai paramedis tersebut terlihat kalut karena baru pertama kali inilah ia melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak pernah percaya akan lihat secara langsung. Jika sebelumnya ia hanya membaca buku tentang pengetahuan akan alat reproduksi Alpha, Beta dan Omega, kini di hadapannya benar-benar ada seorang Omega yang hendak melahirkan.

"Astaga, astaga—" Hyun-woo menatap dengan tidak percaya di sebelahnya, ikut panik.

Jungkook memegang tangan Omega yang ia percaya sebagai Taehyung. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu Taehyung, ia masih bisa mengenali orang tersebut. Pertanyaannya adalah, Taehyung yang ia kenali selama ini adalah Alpha-tetapi Omega yang kini sedang berusaha bernapas adalah Taehyung yang dulu ia kenal dekat.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu?! Ia terlihat kesakitan!" seru Jungkook panik, tangannya tergenggam erat di tangan Omega tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?! Aku belum pernah membantu persalinan sama sekali seumur hidupku!" gerutu Seokjin. "K-kalau aku lihat di buku—umm, kau harus mulai mendorong? Kau tahu, seperti buang air besar?"

Omega tersebut hanya menatap Seokjin dengan mata nanar, "Aku tahu rasanya melahirkan, _babo_." Ia menggerung rendah dan melebarkan kedua kakinya, selangkangannya terus mengucurkan darah. Hoseok tidak dapat menahan rasa mualnya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya ke semak-semak. Suara gerungan tersebut berhenti selama beberapa detik, dan orang-orang mengamati sesuatu yang muncul di antara selangkangan Omega tersebut dengan takjub.

"Astaga, itu—?" Won-sik tidak dapat fokus ke sekitarnya selain ke selangkangan Omega tersebut. Ia melihat ujung sesuatu yang mirip dengan kulit manusia, tetapi berambut dan berlumuran darah. Tangannya meremas tangan Yugyeom yang saat ini wajahnya berubah pucat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"K-kepalanya-kurasa ini kepalanya!" seru Seokjin, "Ya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya!" ia berseru senang, "Sedikit lagi, dua atau tiga dorongan lagi dan bayi ini akan keluar ke dunia!"

Ucapan Seokjin tersebut membuat yang lain memasang wajah was was namun penuh rasa takjub. Bayi pertama yang mereka lihat setelah bertahun-tahun populasi manusia tidak bertambah. Harapan baru. Masa depan yang baru.

Jungkook diam selama proses bersalin tersebut berlangsung, matanya tidak berhenti menatap Omega di hadapannya. Wajah Omega tersebut dibasahi oleh keringat, matanya menyipit menahan rasa sakit, dan beberapa kali bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena gigitan yang dihasilkan akibat menahan erangan.

Ia benar-benar mengenal Omega ini.

Taehyung.

"Taetae- _Hyung_ _ie_?"

Omega tersebut menatap mata Jungkook dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "J-Jungkook- _ah_ —hnggh!"

Dengan napas menderu, ia mulai mengejan dan berusaha mendorong bayi yang kini tersumpal di antara selangkangan dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, memeras tangan Jungkook kuat-kuat.

Sesosok manusia kecil keluar dari tubuhnya.

Semua orang hampir berseru senang saat Yoongi melempar pertanyaan,

"Kukira dia akan menangis?"

Seokjin memeriksa bayi tersebut dengan waswas. Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah sudah membiru, dingin, tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Beta tersebut berusaha menekan dada bayi yang sudah membiru tersebut, melakukan emergency CPR. Matanya meneteskan airmata ketika tidak ada respon dari tubuh bayi—laki-laki tersebut, "Tidak ada—ia tidak merespon—"

"Ia sudah—"

Namjoon tidak melanjutkan.

Jungkook melihat Omega di sampingnya berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, wajahnya kini basah entah karena keringat atau airmata. Tangannya berusaha meraih bayi yang digendong oleh Seokjin, "Berikan dia padaku..."

"Dia sudah mati..." Jungkook berkata, wajahnya sarat dengan emosi.

"Aku tahu—" Omega tersebut menangis sesenggukan, "Dia bukan yang pertama mati... Ya, lebih baik begitu daripada mereka mengambil yang masih hidup..." tangannya menyentuh wajah bayinya yang sudah dingin. Ia meletakkan bayinya tepat di atas dadanya, menyanyikan lagu yang entah sudah berapa tahun tidak pernah ia dengar.

Jungkook teringat _eomma_ nya pernah menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

Dan pagi keesokannya, mereka mengubur tubuh mungil yang seharusnya menjadi masa depan umat manusia.

* * *

 **11 Januari 2045, Korean Peninsula**

 **08.40 a.m**

"Berdasarkan data analisisku, ketiga Omega ini bernama Park Jimin menghilang di Daegu sekitar 6 tahun lalu," Junmyeon menunjuk foto seorang anak laki-laki chubby, dan mengarahkan foto tersebut ke layar proyeksi 3D, "Yang ini bernama Byun Baekhyun, juga masuk ke data orang yang juga menghilang sekitar 6 tahun lalu dari Seoul," ia menunjuk foto pria muda berusia akhir 20 tahun, "Dan yang ini, salah satu anggota pasukan Brigade yang pernah dikirim oleh Bang Si Hyuk-daejangnim. Kim Taehyung."

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook saling berpandangan.

"Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki sejarah sebagai seorang Omega!" seru Jungkook, "Bahkan Taetae- _Hyung_ bukan seorang Omega. Kalian pasti ingat dia adalah seorang Alpha, kan? Dia juga dikenal sebagai Alpha yang cocok sebagai penerus Leeteuk-nim!"

"Aku mengerti itu, tapi berdasarkan data fisik dan pemeriksaan seks, Byun Baekhyun sepertinya baru mengalami heat sejak berusia 21 tahun. Park Jimin, mengalami heat semenjak berusia 16 tahun, dan Kim Taehyung sejak 18 tahun," papar Seokjin, "Dari hasil pemeriksaan juga, mereka sudah berkali-kali mengalami kekerasan seksual. Terutama Taehyung, tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mengalami kehamilan sebanyak 4 kali. Mungkin lebih, melihat hasil pemeriksaan _ultrasound_. Dia—dia memiliki rahim dalam kondisi yang sangat bagus. Dan dari bentuk mulut alat reproduksi tambahannya—dia sudah hamil berkali-kali."

Wajah Jungkook, Namjoon dan Junmyeon memucat mendengar penjelasan Seokjin.

"L-lebih dari empat kali? Apa mungkin Korea Utara bermaksud menjadikan mereka inkubator manusia?" tanya Jungkook. Ia merasakan perutnya mual membayangkan kemungkinan tersebut. Taehyung disiksa dan dipaksa untuk berhubungan seksual, dan melahirkan anak-anak yang kemungkinan besar tidak berhasil bertahan hidup setelah mereka lahir.

"Kurasa hal itu mungkin sekali, apalagi anak-anak yang terlahir di dunia saat ini menjadi aset penting bagi semua negara. Aku yakin, di pasar gelap pasti menjual anak sudah menjadi hal yang illegal. Walau aku sendiri tidak yakin ada anak yang dilahirkan oleh para Omega ini berhasil selamat setelah dilahirkan," Namjoon berdiri dari kursinya, "Kurasa untuk sementara, kita tidak perlu mengabarkan orang-orang pusat mengenai hal ini."

Rapat singkat berakhir dan Jungkook pergi mengekor Seokjin menuju ruang rawat.

"Jadi, ia benar-benar Taetae- _Hyung_ kan?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, "Jungkook- _ah_ , aku mengerti bahwa kau sudah lama mengharapkan Taehyung masih hidup. Tapi kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuknya berinteraksi dengan Alpha lainnya. Kematian anaknya membuatnya depresi berat saat ini," jelas Seokjin.

Jungkook berhenti tepat di depan ruang rawat sementara Seokjin masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Alpha tersebut mematung sesaat sebelum akhirnya berjalan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruang rawat. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat banyak pintu yang biasa digunakan untuk mengisolasi pasien yang mengalami trauma atau mengidap virus berbahaya. Jungkook tahu bahwa dari salah satu ruangan tersebut ada Taehyung di baliknya. Ia mendekati ruangan Taehyung, ruangan yang ia curi dengar berada di lorong paling ujung. Ia hendak membuka pintu ketika ia mendengar suara histeris dari dalam. Khawatir, Jungkook mendobrak masuk, "Taetae- _Hyung_ -"

Taehyung berteriak marah kepadanya, matanya merah karena airmata, dan tubuhnya terguncang karena menangis sesenggukan.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Aku ingin pergi—aku harus pergi—"

"Pergi kemana, _Hyung_?"

"Pergi! Aku mau pergi!" teriak Taehyung histeris, "Aku mau bertemu Jihoon!"

"Jihoon siapa—"

Taehyung menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai jika Jungkook tidak cepat-cepat menahan tubuhnya.

Jungkook mendengar suara pintu didobrak dengan paksa, "Jungkook- _ah_ , sudah kubilang—"

" _Hyung_ , Taetae—"

Seokjin berdecak dongkol dan serta merta segera menyuntikkan suatu cairan penenang ke leher Taehyung sementara ia meminta Jungkook memegangi tubuhnya. Taehyung terjatuh ke dada bidang Jungkook setelah beberapa menit meronta-ronta, dan akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah pada dosis obat yang diberikan Seokjin. Beta tersebut menatap Jungkook dengan kesal, "Lihat akibat ulahmu. Kondisi Taehyung masih belum stabil untuk saat ini. Setidaknya berikan ia waktu untuk menyendiri."

Jungkook hanya memandang Taehyung dengan sedih.

Kemana Taehyung yang dikenalnya selama 9 tahun tersebut?

* * *

 **11 Januari 2045, Korean Peninsula**

 **10.23a.m**

Jimin dan Baekhyun, dua Omega lainnya selain Taehyung yang mereka selamatkan kemarin, kini duduk melingkar bersama anggota Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Di bawah kendali Namjoon, mereka ditanyai pertanyaan mendalam mengenai pasukan Korea Utara dan bahasan mengenai markas yang tanpa disangka-sangka menaungi Omega-Omega yang seharusnya beberapa tahun lalu sudah jarang ditemui di belahan dunia manapun. Suasana tidak diduga berubah tegang mengingat bahwa saat ini mereka sedang berhadapan dengan aset berharga di seluruh negara, dan kemungkinan Korea Utara sedang mencari siasat untuk merebut kembali Omega yang telah mereka ambil.

Jimin, Omega bertubuh mungil itu, memasang wajah datar saat Yoongi menanyainya. Beberapa pertanyaan hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan lemah. Sementara Baekhyun sepanjang interogasi, terlihat berusaha menahan airmatanya. Jungkook langsung berasumsi bahwa Omega bernama Baekhyun tersebut merasa tidak nyaman harus diinterogasi setelah berhasil diselamatkan dari cengkeraman tentara Korea Utara.

Yoongi menjadi orang yang menanyai mereka, memulai pertanyaan dengan dehaman.

"Jadi, kalian bukan terlahir alami sebagai Omega?"

Jimin dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalian bilang, kalian diinduksi dengan hormon palsu? Untuk memicu heat palsu?"

Keduanya kembali mengangguk.

"Berapa kali-" Yoongi menatap Namjoon-memastikan bahwa ia menang harus menanyakan hal ini, "Berapa kali kalian-dipaksa-"

"Setiap minggu setidaknya tiga kali," jawab Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, "Dan sekali dalam sebulan, untuk seks beramai-ramai."

Hoseok, Yugyeom, Chanyeol, dan Hyun-woo tidak dapat menahan ekspresi mereka.

"Lalu soal kelahiran-" Yoongi melanjutkan, "Berapa kali kalian harus melahirkan?"

"Aku dan Baek- _hyungie_ ," jawab Jimin lagi, "Kami hanya dijadikan budak seks. Tapi tidak pernah sampai melalui masa kehamilan," ia terdiam beberapa saat. Enggan berkata lebih jauh tapi kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi Taehyun dan enam orang lainnya, mereka memiliki beberapa Alpha tetap yang bertugas untuk membuahi rahim mereka. Enam orang yang lain ini-mereka beberapa kali gagal melahirkan bayi yang hidup hingga usia 7 tahun: hanya Tae- _hyung_ _ie_ yang hingga 3 kali melahirkan bayi sempurna, 1 diantaranya yang masih hidup, kini ada di bawah pengawasan pemerintah langsung, di Pyongyang."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, "Apa namanya Jihoon?"

Jimin dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan terkejut. Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab lirih, "Ya, namanya Jihoon. Dia bayi yang lahir dari eksperimen pertama dan juga yang pertama kali bisa hidup hingga usia 7 tahun."

Namjoon mengambil alih, "Jadi, selama ini, hanya Taehyung yang berhasil hamil dan melahirkan, beserta beberapa Omega lainnya. Tapi untuk sementara ini, Taehyung lah yang satu-satunya paling berpotensi dijadikan inkubator manusia?"

Jimin dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Ruangan kembali hening.

Artinya, seluruh umat manusia saat ini memang sedang berhadapan dengan akhir dunia.

Dan Taehyung hanya secercah harapan yang rapuh, yang bisa diambil kembali kapan saja oleh bukan hanya Korea Utara, tapi juga negara-negara lainnya.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah.

"Kalau begitu, kita semua harus melindungi Taetae- _Hyung_. Bagaimanapun caranya," kata Jungkook bersikeras, "Korea Utara pasti bermaksud menjadikannya sebagai inkubator manusia, dan mungkin akan melakukan eksperimen pada anak-anaknya selanjutnya. Atau mungkin mengubah paksa anak-anak mereka menjadi Omega lagi, dan lebih buruknya kembali menjadikan mereka inkubator manusia untuk regenerasi kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Aku mengerti ucapanmu, Jungkook- _ah_ , tapi-"

"Apa Namjoon- _Hyung_ mau bilang bahwa Tae- _hyung_ _ie_ lebih baik menjadi inkubator berjalan? Hanya hidup untuk melahirkan bayi, sementara ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan anak-anaknya? Bahwa sudah takdirnya untuk menjadi Omega, sementara dulunya ia adalah seorang Alpha?" suara Jungkook meninggi karena amarah, "Bagaimanapun, kehidupan manusia sekarang ini menjadi seperti ini karena ulah negara-negara tidak berperikemanusiaan di dunia, ulah-ulah kakek moyang kita, dan _Hyun_ g bilang bahwa cara mengembalikan kehidupan di muka bumi ini melalui satu orang Omega yang dulunya adalah seorang Alpha? Apakah semuanya terdengar adil?"

Suasana kembali hening untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya Yugyeom mengangkat tangannya, "Kurasa, aku setuju dengan Jungkook-ssi, _Daewi-nim_."

"Aku juga." Chanyeol dan Yongguk mengangkat tangan mereka bersamaan, disusul dengan Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Hoseok, Won-sik dan Hyun-woo yang bertepuk tangan untuk Jungkook.

"Aku sendiri juga kurang menyukai pemerintah, juga pimpinan lainnya," gumam Yoongi agak keras dengan sengaja.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan bahu terangkat. Alpha tersebut memijat dahinya dan berkata, "Aku memang sudah bilang bahwa lebih baik untuk tidak mengabari Brigade 1 dan pemerintah pusat mengenai hal ini. Tapi kupikir lagi, sepertinya kita akan menerima tiga orang teman baru hari ini. Dan sudah menjadi kewajiban kita, untuk melindungi satu sama lain."

Seisi ruangan bersorak senang, sementara Jimin dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan satu sama lain, wajah mereka terlihat kaget-namun kemudian ekspresi mereka mencair menjadi senyuman girang. Jimin dan Baekhyun menghampiri Namjoon dan Jungkook, membungkukkan tubuh mereka dalam-dalam dan mulai menanngis sesenggukan, "K-kami tidak tahu harus membalas kalian dengan apa...kami—"

Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan seringaian khasnya, " _Dae-bak_! Kebetulan kami butuh kru untuk memasak. Sekarang akhirnya aku tidak perlu memasak untuk kalian, _neeoheedeul_! Oh atau mungkin aku butuh asisten untuk mengurus radio yang rusak?"

* * *

 **20 Januari 2045, Korean Peninsula**

 **11.23** **a.m**

Sehari setelahnya, Namjoon meminta Yoongi untuk mengabarkan _Daehanminguk Yuk-gun_ sebagai pimpinan tertinggi militer mengenai keberhasilan misi mereka di Korean Peninsula. Oleh pimpinan pusat, mereka diminta untuk kembali mengawasi daerah perbatasan dengan tetap menjaga keamanan diri. Setelah mengontak mereka, Jungkook meminta izin pada Seokjin untuk menemui Taehyung. Beta tersebut mengizinkan, mengatakan bahwa beberapa saat ini keadaan psikis Taehyung sudah membaik, sudah mau menerima keberadaan Seokjin dan mulai menerima Jimin dan Baekhyun untuk mengobrol dengannya. Tetapi depresinya masih belum menghilang mengingat baru kurang dari 2 minggu ia telah kehilangan bayinya. Seokjin meminta Jungkook agar menjaga topik pembicaraan, tidak terlalu banyak membahas mengenai hal personal. Jungkook menyetujui tanpa berkata banyak.

Jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang saat ia memasuki ruang tidur Taehyung. Omega tersebut duduk di celah lubang jendela, wajahnya menghadap keluar. Ia tidak memutar kepalanya saat mendengar Jungkook memutar kenop pintu. Jungkook diam mematung membayangkan wajah Taehyung saat ini, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih dekat ke tempat tidur dan berdeham pelan, "Taetae- _Hyung_."

Taehyung menoleh sedikit, kepalanya masih menyandar pada lutut yang terlipat di depannya. "Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook merasakan pikirannya kosong, "Aku—"

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya tentangku dari Jimin- _ssi_ san Baekhyun," potong Taehyung. "Ya, benar. Sekarang aku ini Omega, bukan Alpha yang dulu pernah menjadi temanmu."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah dari Taetae- _Hyung_ yang dulu aku kenal!" seru Jungkook dengan nada tinggi, "Kau-kau masih sama dengan Taetae- _Hyung_ yang kukenal dulu. Kau percaya diri, punya selera humor yang aneh, berkemauan tinggi, keras kepala, kuat, tapi juga peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu!"

"Apakah aku cukup keras kepala untuk mempertahankan anak-anakku?" Taehyung membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan pertanyaan, "Apakah aku cukup kuat untuk menerima bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melihat anak-anakku?"

Jungkook menelan ludah, " _Hyung_ , kumohon-"

"Itu kenyataannya, Jungkook," kata Taehyung, "Aku masih terlalu lemah. Masih terlalu lemah pendirian untuk mempertahankan anak-anakku." Ia mulai menangis, tangisannya meski tidak sehisteris saat Jungkook menemuinya dua hari yang lalu-tapi pemandangan itu cukup menyayat hatinya dalam-dalam, "Bertahun-tahun mereka membunuhku pelan-pelan, melakukan eksperimen mengerikan, lalu memisahkanku dengan anak-anakku, Jungkook- _ah_ —"

Jungkook mendekati tubuh Taehyung yang terguncang oleh isak tangis dan mendekap Omega tersebut erat-erat, "Mulai saat ini kau aman bersama kami _, Hyung_. Kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian bertiga jatuh ke tangan mereka. Kau sudah berjuang sampai sejauh ini, jadi biarkan kami yang berjuang untukmu," ujarnya setengah berbisik ke telinga Taehyung. Taehyung menggenggam kaus putih Alpha tersebut, menangis di dadanya yang bidang. Jungkook menggendong tubuh Omega tersebut dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, terus mendekap tubuh Taehyung hingga ia terlelap dalam tangisnya.

Saat Taehyung jatuh tertidur, Jungkook tidak mengedipkan matanya sedikit pun pada Omega di hadapannya itu. Tangannya bergerak ke bagian perut Taehyung, dan merasakan perut namja tersebut masih memiliki daging tambahan yang sepertinya ia dapatkan selama masa kehamilan.

Berapa banyak waktu yang Taehyung habiskan untuk mengandung anak yang mungkin pada awalnya tidak ia inginkan...

Berapa banyak siksaan yang harus ia tahan selama bertahun-tahun selama ia dipenjara...

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, _Hyung_..."

Ia berbisik pelan, berharap tidak akan membangunkan Taehyung—namun di lain sisi berharap agar Taehyung mendengarnya.

Bertahun-tahun ia berharap akan bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung, dan saat inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk tetap mempertahankan Taehyung di sisinya.

* * *

 **22 Januari 2045,** ** _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_**

03.15 a.m

"Divisi Batallion ke 3, _Horang_ , berbicara pada _Songun_." Seorang pria, Alpha, berbicara melalui komunikator berupa radio, "Ye, di sini Hyung-sik. Kami ingin menyampaikan bahwa kami sudah menemukan markas H _eugpyobeom._ Ye, dalam waktu tiga hari, kami berencana untuk melakukan penyerangan mendadak. Kami hanya perlu kordinat pasti di mana tempat itu berada. Ganti."

" _Kalau begitu, kami tunggu hasil secepatnya dalam waktu 3 hari dari sekarang_."

"Aku mengerti, _Wonsa-nim_."

Alpha berambut coklat tersebut mengakhiri komunikasi setelah mendengar konfirmasi di hujung pembicaraan. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di dekatnya, dan beberapa orang langsung berdiri mengitarinya.

"Dalam tiga hari ini, aku ingin kalian tidak menyia-nyiakan rencana yang sudah aku siapkan." Kata Alpha bernama Hyung-sik tersebut pada kawan-kawannya, "Kita akan melancarkan serangan dadakan. Kalau bisa, bunuh mereka semua dan bakar habis markas mereka. Besok, setelah Jae-hwan menghubungi kita dan memastikan situasinya sesuai rencana, kita akan melakukan penyerangan."

Seorang Beta menanggapi, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Omega-Omega yang berhasil mereka selamatkan?"

Hyung-sik menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku ingin V tetap hidup. Aku tidak peduli dengan 2 Omega lainnya. Kuharap dalam misi ini, kalian bisa membawa pulang V kembali ke sini," ia terdiam beberapa saat, "Saat ini, dia adalah aset negara yang memegang peran penting dalam masa depan dunia ini."

 **TBC**

 **Catatan penulis** : Akhirnya keinginan untuk membuat ABO dengan genrenya action dan kehancuran di akhir dunia. Fanfic ini juga hanya memakai nama-nama asli dari dunia Kpop, secara saya kurang menyukai penggunaan OOC lol.

Jika kalian menyukai fanfic ini, bisa tinggalkan review atau follow up untuk mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya! Akhir kata, terimakasih untuk waktunya untuk menyempatkan diri membaca!


	2. The Silence

Tiga orang yang terdiri dari dua orang Beta dan satu orang Alpha berlari kecil di tengah kesunyian malam. Ketiga pria bertubuh kekar karena latihan itu mengenakan seragam kamuflase yang biasa dikenakan jika mengintai di daerah musuh. Mereka memberi isyarat pada satu sama lain untuk tetap berada di jangkauan tempat yang mereka tuju. Setelah menemukan tempat persembunyian aman, mereka menggelar alas yang terbuat dari matras tipis dan menempatkan tubuh di atas matras tersebut.

Seorang Beta menggunakan binokuler militer untuk mengamati kejauhan. Diamati olehnya, sebuah kamp militer yang terdiri dari 4 bangunan berjejer yang terbuat dari tenda berwarna hijau tua, dijaga oleh dua orang Beta. Dua orang Beta ini bergantian ketika matahari terbit dengan dua orang Beta lainnya. Sesekali dua buah mobil bersenjata yang dilapisi besi dan baja melintas, menurunkan satu dua orang untuk masuk ke dalam perkemahan militer.

Salah seorang Beta yang lain memberitahu yang mereka lihat pada Alpha yang bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit gelap. Alpha itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah _handheld_ radio berupa HT dan menyetel frekuensi yang tepat. Ia mendekatkan tangannya yang dilingkari oleh sebuah jam tangan ke mulut, setelah menekan layar arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Basis militer. Barat daya, sesuai dengan kordinat yang telah diterima. Aman."

" _Affirmative_."

Alpha itu kembali memasukkan HT kembali ke tas.

Seorang Beta menoleh pada Alpha itu dengan wajah sedikit khawatir, "Jongin- _ah_ , kau yakin kita akan bisa menghadapi mereka? Kudengar mereka salah satu pasukan tentara terbaik pilihan Korea Selatan."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Ken- _Hyung_. Kita tidak akan menghadapi mereka satu persatu. Lagipula Hyungsik- _nim_ terlalu cerdas untuk hal-hal seperti ini," Alpha itu memandang pada kejauhan di hadapan mereka. "Dan jangan memanggilku lagi dengan nama asliku. Kita sedang menjalankan misi saat ini."

"Bahkan aku yakin, tentara Korea Selatan tidak akan menyusahkan diri dengan menggunakan nama-nama samaran," sahut Beta itu mendengus.

"Kalau begitu," ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai kecil, "Artinya akan semakin mudah mengorek informasi dari mereka bukan?"

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos everywhere_.

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin, incoming pairings

* * *

 **24 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

08.22 a.m

Yoongi sedang mengutak-atik radio yang rusak sambil memasang wajah serius. Punggung dan bahunya serasa mau lepas karena sudah dua hari ini ia tidur sambil terduduk di atas kursi kesayangannya. Ia tidak akan mau tidur di atas _bunk_ bed yang ia tiduri berdua bersama Hoseok sampai ia berhasil membenarkan radio yang rusak ini. Toh sudah menjadi hobinya mengutak atik peralatan komunikasi yang rusak dan menjadikannya alat komunikasi unik.

Perhatiannya tersita saat seseorang masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka—" ia menoleh dan melihat sesosok Omega mungil berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas kopi panas. Yoongi langsung mengerutkan dahi, "Oh. Rupanya kau, Omega. Kau yang bernama Jimin itu 'kan? Ada apa kau ke sini?"

Omega itu mengangguk malu-malu, "Uhh—aku membawakanmu kopi? Jin- _hyung_ menyuruhku membawakannya untukmu," Omega mungil dengan takut-takut mengangkat gelas berisi kopi.

"Hn, begitu. Taruh saja di sana."

Yoongi kembali pada pekerjaannya dan nyaris tidak memperhatikan ketika Jimin mendekatinya. Omega mungil itu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Yoongi dengan wajah penasaran. Ketika Yoongi membalikkan badannya—merasa terganggu karena bayangan tubuh Omega itu menghalangi sinar jatuh, ia berdecak frustasi. Apalagi ketika Omega itu mendekat ke arahnya, ia bisa mencium aroma manisan Korea yang ia rindukan semasa ia kecil dulu—memecah konsentrasinya.

"Halo? Aku sedang bertugas untuk membereskan radio di sini, bisakah kau minggir sebentar? Atau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna?"

Jimin tampak tidak terintimidasi oleh ucapannya, "Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau terlihat serius saat mengerjakan ini semua. Aku hanya bisa melihat kabel-kabel rumit di sini, tapi bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, menyerah, "Warna-warnanya yang sedikit berbeda memberiku petunjuk untuk memperbaiki ini semua."

"Kau bilang kemarin kau butuh asisten untuk memperbaiki radio yang rusak ini, kan?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah gembira. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya, dan Yoongi merasakan dirinya terpaku memandangi wajah itu. Aroma yang dikuarkan oleh Omega itu semakin tidak membantu keadaan.

"Aku berubah pikiran—" kata Yoongi, "Aku akan butuh bantuan jika aku memang butuh. Sekarang tidak. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

" _Wae yo—_ " ketika melihat Alpha bertubuh pendek dan berambut perak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, Jimin terpaksa mundur. Wajahnya berubah kecut, " _Ne, ne._ Aku keluar. Dasar orang tua."

Ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan keras, tetapi Yoongi tetap berusaha acuh tak acuh. Setelah ia yakin bahwa Jimin sudah pergi dari ruangannya, Alpha itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan aroma manis yang begitu mengganggu fokusnya. Bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu Omega dalam hidupnya, dan kini ia hidup bukan hanya dengan satu Omega, tetapi tiga sekaligus.

Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah mencium aroma Omega sedekat ini.

Dulu _Appa_ nya selalu bercerita, bagaimana aroma tubuh _Eomma_ nya membuatnya kehilangan akal.

Masalahnya saat ini, Yoongi tidak tahu kapan Omega-Omega ini akan tetap bersama mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti, jika ia dan anggota yang lain membawa Omega-Omega ini ke medan peperangan. Bagaimana reaksi pemerintah Korea Selatan jika mereka tahu bahwa mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Omega-Omega ini. Karena pada peperangan ini ia tidak tahu ke arah mana politik di Korea Selatan akan dibawa, mengingat kondisi ekonomi dan politik semakin tidak stabil dengan adanya perang.

"Kenapa aku tidak terlahir sebagai batu saja, huh," gumamnya pada diri sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali pada pekerjaannya yang membosankan.

* * *

 **24 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

08.42 a.m

Jungkook sedang melatih otot-otot tangannya dengan mengangkat barbel. Sudah 2 jam lebih sejak ia mulai latihan fisiknya, dimulai dengan peregangan, lari mengelilingi perkemahan, dan dengan latihan angkat barbel yang dilakukannya saat ini.

Kemarin ia telah mengunjungi Taehyung di kamarnya, dan bersyukur karena keadaan Omega itu sudah lebih baik daripada dua hari lalu saat ia melakukan kunjungan ke sana. Taehyung sudah bisa ia ajak bicara tanpa perlu menangisi anak-anaknya yang sudah tiada, bahkan Omega itu sudah bisa tersenyum meski hanya satu dua kali Jungkook bisa melihatnya.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia begitu mengidolakan Taehyung sebagai seorang Alpha yang kompeten dan berbagai macam pencapaian mengesankan. Bahkan ia mengidolakan sifat Taehyung yang mudah berbaur dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jungkook beberapa kali berusaha meniru gaya berkelahi tangan kosong melalui Taehyung. _Alpha_ yang pernah ia idolakan dulu bahkan bisa menjatuhkan senior mereka yang bertubuh 2 kali lebih besar darinya dalam Judo.

Alpha yang kini telah menjadi Omega.

Dan melahirkan anak-anak yang tidak akan pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya.

Jungkook sangat membenci Korea Utara, membenci bagaimana mereka memperlakukan Taehyung. Benci bagaimana mereka telah merebut Taehyung yang sangat ia idolakan.

Kemarahan berkobar di dadanya.

Alpha itu pergi mendekati area latihan sasak tinju, dan meninjunya sekuat mungkin. Sasak itu terdorong mundur dengan keras dan isinya berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Jungkook tidak berusaha menahan isinya, hanya memperhatikan bagaimana isi samsak yang terdiri dari pasir tersebut mengalir tanpa henti ke lantai.

"Kau merusak samsak tinju lagi, Jungkook- _ah_?" Hoseok berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggeret sebuah _trolley_ berisi berbagai macam senjata. "Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatanmu jika kau sedang latihan, huh? Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya memesan peralatan-peralatan kita latihan ke pusat?! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh orang-orang pusat di sana karena terus mengganti alat latihan!"

Jungkook mendengus, " _Mianhaeyo_ , aku kehilangan akal saat menghancurkan samsak tinju di sini. Tapi aku yakin alat-alat latihan lainnya rusak karena digunakan oleh Namjoon- _hyung_."

Hoseok mengacungkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jungkook dan memasang wajah terpana, "Ah! Tentu saja! Namjoon- _ssi_! Saat barang-barang di sini rusak, justru di saat bersamaan dia yang paling banyak menggunakan ruang latihan!"

Alpha yang lebih muda itu tidak menarik otot wajah sama sekali ketika Hoseok tertawa lepas di depannya.

Menyadari ekspresi di wajahnya, Hoseok menghentikan tawanya dan menepuk bahu Jungkook dengan wajah prihatin, "Jungkook-ah, aku tahu bahwa berat bagimu mendapati Taehyung berbeda dengan Taehyung yang dulu. Tapi jangan sampai semua ini mempengaruhi perasaan dan pikiranmu di medan perang, oke?"

" _Ne._ " Jungkook mengangguk.

Hoseok menaruh _trolley_ nya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruang latihannya. Sambil membalut tangannya dengan kain, Alpha itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela kecil. Melihat langit berubah warna menjadi merah keabu-abuan—yang ia ketahui semenjak beberapa tahun lalu bahwa pertanda hujan asam akan segera turun.

Semenjak perang meletus 14 tahun yang lalu, cuaca di seluruh dunia memburuk. Kini di Korea pun hanya ada 3 musim. Musim kemarau yang perkepanjangan, musim hujan yang terkadang diikuti dengan hujan asam, dan musim dingin yang mematikan. Musim kemarau yang berkepanjangan menyebabkan persediaan air semakin terbatas, hujan asam menyebabkan kendaraan dan bangunan mudah lapuk, serta musim dingin yang disertai bongkahan es. Musim-musim tersebut tidak hanya membuat malapetaka bagi Korea, tetapi juga telah menghilangkan beberapa desa kecil di Korea.

Busan, tempat kelahirannya dulu, kini hanya sebagian saja yang tersisa. Ia ingat beberapa tahun lalu, tidak lama setelah ibunya meninggal, ayah dan kakaknya pergi membawanya keluar Busan menuju ke Seoul karena tiba-tiba terjadi kebakaran hutan hebat akibat musim kemarau yang berkepanjangan. Mereka memulai hidup baru di sana, meski harus berusaha bergantung pada saudara jauh—dan hidup luntang lantung karena persediaan makan yang mulai terbatas.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak memakan nasi, mencoba rasa _kimchi_ seperti apa di lidahnya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak pergi ke taman tempat ia bermain ketika kecil.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak bertemu _Appa_ maupun _Hyung_ nya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak merasakan musim semi.

Seseorang menarik rambutnya, dan Jungkook terkesiap.

"Apa—"

Sesaat begitu ia membalikkan tubuh, ia mencium aroma yang bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak pernah ia cium. Seperti percampuran antara susu dan pepohonan—yang samar-samar diingatnya. Aroma yang memikat.

Ia melihat Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya, wajahnya datar seperti biasa ia lihat, sementara tangannya masih berusaha menggapai rambut di kepala Jungkook.

 _Jika kalian menghabiskan waktu lama dengan Omega, kalian akan mulai mengenali aroma tubuh mereka_ , ia ingat kalimat itu di suatu buku yang pernah ia baca.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka ia akan mencium aroma senikmat ini dari seorang Taehyung. Ya, seorang _Taehyung._

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan setinggi ini. Padahal dulu tinggi kita selalu sepantaran," kata Taehyung. "Kau banyak berubah, Jungkook- _ah_."

 _Begitu pula denganmu_.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarmu?"

"Aku bosan. Jimin dan Baekhyun tidak ada di kamar mereka, dan seharian tidak ada orang datang ke kamarku. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku keluar kamar saja," Omega itu berjalan mengitari ruang latihan dengan wajah kagum bercampur penasaran, "Aku tidak menyangka ruang latihan kalian akan sebesar ini."

"Justru ini ruangan terkecil yang pernah kugunakan untuk latihan, berbeda dengan ruangan yang pernah kita pakai sebagai latihan militer awal," sahut Jungkook menanggapi.

Ya, ia berkata sejujurnya. Ruangan berukuran seratus meter persegi itu digunakan sebagai area berlatih bela diri tangan kosong, alat-alat _weightlifting_ , area latihan menembak, dan masih banyak lagi. Jungkook sendiri pun terpukau karena semua alat-alat latihan yang mereka miliki bisa muat di satu tempat seperti ini.

"Hmm, begitukah?" Taehyung berdeham pelan, "Kurasa aku terlalu banyak tinggal di tempat sempit, sampai-sampai aku melihat tempat ini sebagai tempat yang begitu besar."

Alpha yang lebih muda itu terlalu gatal untuk menanyakan bagaimana kondisi tempat yang ia tinggali sebagai Omega di Korea Utara, tetapi terlalu takut untuk menyakiti perasaan Taehyung. Pada akhirnya, Alpha itu hanya memilih diam dan memperhatikan setiap hal yang dilakukan oleh Omega di hadapannya.

Taehyung berjalan menuju tempat latihan menembak, dan mengambil sebuah pistol berpeluru karet. Ia mengarahkan pistol itu ke sasaran, sebelum akhirnya menarik pelatuk. Peluru karet tepat menembus di tengah-tengah sasaran.

Melihat hal itu, Jungkook spontan berseru, "Uwa! Kau melakukannya, _Hyung_!"

"Kau tidak mungkin lupa bahwa aku dulu adalah salah satu penembak paling mahir di batallion ke 13 'kan?" Taehyung tersenyum bangga.

Jungkook tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman kotak yang menjadi ciri khas Taehyung selama ini. Sembilan tahun lamanya ia harus menunggu untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi.

"Tapi kukira—selama kau tidak ada—kau akan lupa bagaimana caranya menembak!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku—" ekspresi Taehyung berubah muram dengan cepat, "Kau tahu, selama aku ada di ruang tahanan—jika ada tentara yang mendatangi selku, aku akan mencuri pistol dari mereka selama mereka tertidur. Tapi begitu aku ketahuan, mereka langsung—menghabisiku."

 _Menghabisi_. Jungkook merasa ingin memusnahkan orang-orang yang pernah menyentuh Taehyung.

Samar-samar ia bisa membayangkan Taehyung, dengan kedua tangannya ditahan dengan tangan yang lebih besar, berusaha berontak tetapi terlalu lemah untuk melawan.

"Aku... Aku mengerti, _Hyung_. Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya," ujar Jungkook akhirnya.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan, lega karena Jungkook menghentikan ceritanya. "Kau mau mencoba berlomba dalam menembak denganku? Aku tak yakin bahwa kemampuanmu akan lebih baik daripada aku."

Seringaian muncul di wajah Jungkook, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang khas, "Kau berani bertaruh? Apa hukumannya bagi yang kalah?"

" _Push up_?" Taehyung memberi ide, "Aku tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa melakukan _push up_ , jadi jika aku kalah, kau boleh memukul tanganku dengan dua jari."

"Curang! Kenapa aku _push up_ sedangkan kau hanya dipukul di tangan?"

"Ini adil, _babo!_ Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun aku tidak latihan fisik, _eo_?"

Jungkook mengerang—tetapi akhirnya menyetujui kesepakatan yang ditawarkan Taehyung.

Keduanya mengatur posisi, masing-masing siap dengan posisi menembak.

 _BANG_

 _BANG_

"Aku menang!" seru Jungkook, begitu tahu bahwa kelima pelurunya tepat mengenai tengah sasaran, menyebabkan sebuah permukaan yang sedikit berlubang pada sasaran.

Taehyung berseru kesal, "Tentu saja kau menang, kau punya waktu selama bertahun-tahun menggunakan pistol!"

"Hukuman tetaplah hukuman, _Hyung_ ," seru Jungkook senang, tanpa sadar menyanyikan kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya.

Taehyung menunjuk ke ring tinju, "Bagaimana kalau hukumannya setelah kau berhasil mengalahkanku dalam Judo? Aku masih bisa melakukan Judo!"

Jungkook ingin memotong ucapannya dengan menambahkan _Tapi kau baru pulih seminggu lalu setelah melahirkan_ , _dan sekarang kau ingin bertanding Judo denganku?!_ "Uh, _Hyung,_ bahkan tubuhku sekarang hampir dua kali lipat darimu," Alpha itu mengangkat salah satu lengannya yang kekar dengan timbunan otot-otot, sengaja menyombongkan tubuhnya yang kini telah berubah atlestis ketimbang beberapa tahun lalu. Jika beberapa tahun lalu ia adalah seorang Alpha kecil yang bertubuh kurus dan lemah, maka sekarang ia adalah seorang Alpha dengan tubuh idaman—otot yang menonjol hampir di setiap bagian tubuhnya.

Sementara Taehyung, jika dulu ia adalah seorang Alpha dengan postur cukup berisi dengan otot yang lumayan di tubuhnya dan mungkin hampir sama atletisnya dengan Jungkook sekarang, maka saat ini ia hanya seorang Omega dengan tubuh kurus ( _Apa mereka teratur memberinya makan_?)—kecuali bagian perutnya yang lebih berisi—kemungkinan besar karena selama bertahun-tahun ia telah melahirkan sebanyak lebih dari 4 kali.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya dulu?" tanya Taehyung mulai ragu dengan idenya. "Aku masih ingat beberapa gerakan Judo—dan kurasa aku masih bisa mempraktikannya."

"Aku takut untuk menyakitimu, _Hyung_..."

Taehyung memasang wajah kesal, "Apa karena sekarang ini aku seorang Omega? Makanya kau bilang begitu?"

" _Hyung_ —"

"Jadi kau mau atau tidak?"

Jungkook hanya menggeleng lemah, tetapi senyuman muncul di wajahnya. Taehyung yang dikenalnya dulu selalu memaksa, bahkan akan menyeretnya jika Jungkook tidak pernah menuruti kemauannya. Ia naik duluan ke ring tinju dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung.

"Naiklah kalau begitu."

Taehyung membalas senyumannya dan meraih tangan Jungkook, "Jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan semua kemampuanmu Jungkook! Aku ingin tahu sampai mana kemampuanmu sekarang ini. Kudengar dari Jin- _hyung_ kau menjadi wakil Namjoon- _hyung_."

"Begitulah," Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya, berusaha untuk acuh tidak acuh.

"Apa kau yang terkuat sekarang ini?"

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan Hobi- _hyung_ yang mahir senjata ataupun Jongdae- _hyung_ dalam pertarungan jarang dekat, kurasa aku hanya lebih tangkas jika berhadapan satu lawan satu."

"Kau bohong," kata Taehyung, "Kau dijuluki _Hwanggeum Maknae_ oleh Jin-hyung bukan tanpa sebab kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba buktikan sekarang?"

Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Jungkook tidak berhenti memandangi Taehyung.

 _Shi-bal_ , ia bertambah cantik saja—seperti bukan Alpha pada umumnya.

Dulu, bila Jungkook ingat dengan baik, Taehyung memiliki dua alis yang tajam dan ekspresi yang sedikit sangar jika ia berubah serius. Tapi kini—entah apa karena pengaruh hormon dan perubahan _gender_ nya yang sekarang ini menjadi seorang Omega, Taehyung berubah menjadi lebih cantik. Mungkin ia masih memiliki sisi-sisi kejantanan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Alpha, tapi semuanya seperti digantikan oleh sisi yang pada umumnya cenderung dimiliki oleh seorang Omega.

Tahi lalat di wajahnya membuat wajahnya semakin eksotis, dan Jungkook baru menyadarinya hari ini. Bibirnya—meski tidak seranum bibir Jimin ataupun Seokjin—tetapi garis mulutnya terlihat elegan dan indah. Alpha itu tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya, membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia mengulum bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Dan juga bentuk tubuhnya. Yang membedakan pada bentuk tubuh Omega adalah pinggul mereka yang cenderung lebih lebar daripada kebanyakan Alpha maupun Beta pria.

Pikiran Jungkook kembali melayang saat ia menaruh kedua tangannya di antara pinggul tersebut, menggoyang-goyangkannya sementara ia—

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau semesum ini, Jungkook_? Ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung memberi aba-aba padanya untuk bersiap-siap setelah keduanya saling membungkuk memberi hormat. Setelah itu ia melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya, begitu pula dirinya. Kedua tangan Taehyung memegang baju dan bagian celananya—yang kemudian ditiru oleh Jungkook. Jungkook menahan napasnya begitu ia merasakan aroma tubuh Omega itu menguar ke wajahnya.

Kedua-duanya masih dalam posisi seimbang, sampai akhirnya Taehyung memuntir kakinya di sekitar betis Jungkook, membuat Alpha itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi kemudian oleh Jungkook—dengan mudahnya—ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya Omega itu jatuh dengan punggung menyentuh permukaan lantai ring terlebih dahulu. Jungkook yang juga kehilangan keseimbangan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Taehyung, yang ditahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah! Tentu saja kau yang menang!" seru Taehyung kesal, "Aku harus berlatih Judo lagi sampai aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Jungkook- _ah_! Juga latihan menggunakan senjata api!" ia masih dalam posisi terlentang di atas lantai.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berlatih lagi?"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "Bagaimana aku melindungi diriku sendiri jika aku tidak berlatih bela diri, huh? Lagipula sekarang aku juga harus melindungi Jimin dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang paling lemah di antara kami, dan Jimin—dia baru 18 tahun..."

Jungkook tidak bergerak dari posisinya, tangan dan tubuhnya masih mengunci tubuh Taehyung di bawahnya, "Aku mengerti," kata Alpha itu. "Aku bisa mengajarimu latihan."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Kau sudah tumbuh besar sekali, Jungkook-ah! Bahkan tubuhmu lebih berat dan lebih tinggi daripada yang kuingat. Kau juga—" Omega itu menjilat bibirnya, "Kau juga menjadi Alpha yang hebat. Auramu berubah." Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh dagu Alpha itu, "Kenapa sekarang wajahmu begitu serius? Kapan terakhir kali kau tertawa?"

Jungkook teringat akan pertanyaan Yugyeom yang sering dilontarkan padanya.

Alpha itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke leher Taehyung, mencium aroma manis yang semakin pekat. Dilihatnya ada dua bekas gigitan yang berbentuk seperti luka yang sudah lama mengering. _Apakah ini perbuatan Alpha di daerah perbatasan?_ Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan perlahan ia bisa merasakan tubuh Omega itu menegang, "Hyung," kata Alpha itu memulai, "—semenjak kau pergi, aku—aku seperti kehilangan semuanya."

Taehyung yang pada awalnya tersenyum padanya, kini berubah larut dan menjadi diam mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari bibir Alpha itu.

Merasa agak canggung dengan jeda yang tertanam di antara mereka, Jungkook mengangkat tubuhnya, matanya memandang lurus ke wajah Taehyung. Wangi manis yang ia hirup tadi semakin kuat, dan Jungkook merasakan wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Taehyung.

Omega itu mendorong bahu Jungkook dengan keras. " _Meomchwoyo_."

Kaget dengan reaksi Taehyung, Jungkook langsung kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dengan panik. " _Hyung_."

Omega itu menelengkan kepalanya ke arah lain, "A-Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik, Jungkook- _ah_. Dan aku ingin kau mengingat dan terus melihatku sebagai seorang Alpha, bukan sebagai seorang Omega jalang yang sudah digunakan beberapa kali oleh tentara Korea Utara." Taehyung beranjak turun dari ring tinju.

"Taetae- _hyung_."

Taehyung tidak menoleh. Omega itu terus berjalan keluar dari ruangan latihan, meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya bisa diam menerima reaksi darinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook menyadari sikapnya tadi dan langsung memaki dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Tetapi Jungkook telah sedikit merusak kepercayaan itu dari Taehyung dengan hampir kehilangan kendali.

Padahal ia hampir mendapatkan sosok Taehyung yang ada di masa lalunya.

"Jungkook _babo_. Selalu mengacaukan segalanya. Selalu bertindak dengan otot, bukan dengan otak."

* * *

 **25 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

02.21 a.m

Seokjin tidak bisa tidur di kasurnya malam itu. Ia berusaha memejamkan mata. Tetapi pikiran-pikiran buruk berterbangan di kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu malamnya saat ini, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Suara hujan—hujan asam—terdengar berjatuhan di atap mereka. Mungkin pagi hari saat mereka terbangun nanti, mereka harus segera mengganti lapisan atap dengan yang baru.

Ia tidak bergeming menatap langit-langit kamar mereka saat Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya, mendekap Beta yang lebih tua itu erat di pelukannya. Suara berat bergema di telinganya.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur, _Hyung_?"

"Pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan Omega-Omega yang disekap oleh Korea Utara."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apakah tidak terpikir olehmu, Joonie?" Seokjin memutar tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya menghadap Alpha di sebelahnya, "Kenapa Omega-Omega yang seharusnya punah bertahun-tahun lalu, justru kini muncul lagi? Bukankah Omega terakhir diumumkan berada di Jepang? Sebelum akhirnya Omega itu juga mati perlahan karena wabah penyakit? Pasti Korea Utara melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan eksperimen berbahaya. Entah apa eksperimen yang mereka lakukan," Beta itu membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Namjoon. "Taehyung yang dulu adalah Alpha, sekarang seorang Omega. Bahkan ia sudah melahirkan sebanyak lebih dari empat kali! Dua orang Omega yang lainnya pun—mereka dulunya merupakan Beta..."

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Artinya kita bisa mengembalikan manusia ke dunia ini."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang bisa membuat mereka merubah gender kedua mereka," Beta itu kembali fokus dengan suara rintik hujan di luar, wajahnya termenung sedih, "Jimin dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah bilang bahwa bayi-bayi yang lahir selama ini, hanya ada satu anak saja yang selamat. Apa ini sudah menjadi takdir kita untuk menjadi umat manusia yang terakhir?"

"Karena memang sudah dipastikan bahwa manusia akan punah, Seokjin. Sudah menjadi takdir kita," Namjoon mengelus kepala Seokjin dengan lembut. Matanya kembali terpejam karena rasa kantuk, "Pada akhirnya, semua manusia akan mati. Jika alam sekarat, maka seluruh makhluk hidup pun akan ikut sekarat bersamanya."

Seokjin ikut memejamkan matanya, "Aku takut, Joonie. Aku takut akan mati. Aku takut manusia tidak akan pernah ada lagi di muka bumi ini."

"Ssh," Namjoon mendiamkan kekasihnya itu, "Semua ini karena kesalahan manusia yang telah merusak alam. Maka alam menebus kesalahan kita dengan memberikan wabah penyakit."

"Justru kita yang menanggung kesalahan orang-orang sebelum kita," gumam Seokjin dengan suara lirih.

" _Hyung_ , tidurlah."

Terdengar suara gaduh di dekat kamar mereka. Seokjin langsung duduk tegak di tempat tidurnya, sementara Namjoon yang setengah mengantuk berusaha membuka matanya.

"Suara apa itu?"

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar mereka, "Jin- _hyung_! Buka pintunya! Ada yang terluka!"

Buru-buru Seokjin turun dari tempat tidur. Ia membuka kunci pintu dan melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan wajah cemas dan khawatir.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini, Baekhyun- _ah_? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung lagi?"

"Ini Jimin—," katanya dengan napas tersengal-sengal, "Ia terjatuh di dapur—tangannya sobek karena—"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Seokjin langsung meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian di kamar mereka, sementara Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya. Dilihatnya tangan Jimin berlumuran darah, wajahnya meringis karena rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan. Sementara di dekat meja, tergeletak _knife-hand_ yang juga berlumuran darah. Dengan cepat Seokjin mengambil kotak obat dan menarik tangan Jimin ke wastafel—mencucinya secepat mungkin—agar tangan Jimin bersih dari darah sekaligus menghemat persediaan air.

Kemudian ia meneteskan alkohol ke tangan Omega mungil itu, menghasilkan suara pekikan kesakitan dari Jimin. Dengan cepat ia membalur tangan Jimin dengan obat dan perban.

"Pendarahannya sudah terhenti. Kuharap kau akan lebih berhati-hati jika memegang pisau lagi nantinya. Sekarang bakteri penyebab pembusukan daging sering bermunculan di mana-mana," kata Seokjin. "Kenapa kalian tidak tidur jam segini?"

"Aku lapar—" kata Jimin merasa bersalah, "Makanya aku meminta Baek- _hyung_ untuk menemaniku ke dapur. Tapi ternyata aku masih payah dalam menggunakan pisau."

"Jika ada di antara kalian yang lapar, kalian bisa mengambilnya di lemari es di pojok sana," Seokjin menunjuk ke pojok dapur, "Tapi kuharap kalian mengerti untuk tidak terlalu sering mengambil makanan di sana. Makanan akhir-akhir ini sulit didapatkan."

"Kami mengerti, Hyung. _Gamsahamnida_ ," Baekhyun menolong Jimin berdiri dari lantai dan keduanya setengah berlari mengikuti Seokjin. Seokjin tidak memperhatikan mereka sedang mengikutinya sampai ia mendengar Baekhyun berkata, " _Hyung_ , jika kau keberatan, aku juga ingin menjadi tenaga medis."

Seokjin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun, mulutnya terbuka lebar—seolah-olah terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun, "Kau serius mau jadi tenaga medis?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku—aku hanya berpikir, di antara orang sebanyak ini, jika kau sendirian yang membantu mengobati luka mereka, pasti kau akan kewalahan," ia tersenyum agak malu-malu. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, mungkin aku bisa menjadi asistenmu?"

Hati kecil Seokjin merasa tersentuh, "Oh? Kau berpikir seperti itu? Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan menerimamu sebagai asisten! Besok kau boleh membantuku kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Seokjin. Mereka berpisah di ujung tenda, Seokjin pergi ke kamarnya dan Namjoon, sementara Baekhyun membawa Jimin ke kamar mereka. Saat mereka hampir sampai di tenda yang berisi kamar tidur mereka, kedua Omega itu berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

"Oh!" tubuh mungil Jimin menabrak dada Chanyeol dengan suara benturan kecil. Baekhyun langsung menahan tubuh Omega yang lebih muda itu agar tubuhnya tidak terjuntai ke belakang. Matanya langsung menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti hendak menindas.

"Uh," Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya saat Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "H-ha—"

"Kenapa kalian berkeliaran malam-malam begini?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba suaranya berubah lembut.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_!" seru Jimin, "Maafkan kami, kami baru saja dari dapur tadi. Aku kelaparan, makanya aku meminta Baek- _hyung_ untuk menemaniku."

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol menyelidiki keduanya dengan tatapan datar—membuat Baekhyun merasakan lehernya menegang. Tetapi kemudian Alpha itu menujuk ke tangan Jimin yang diperban, "Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh ini, ini hanya terkoyak oleh pisau di dapur—"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jimin dan memperhatikan tangan mungil Omega itu dengan seksama, "Kau tidak bisa bilang ini hanya terkoyak pisau. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Jimin-ah."

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , aku mengerti!"

Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu pergi ke tendanya setelah ia yakin bahwa kedua Omega itu telah sampai di kamar mereka dengan selamat. Baekhyun mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa mengenalmu? Dan kenapa hubungan kalian sudah seakrab tadi?" tanya Baekhyun menuntut. Ia mengira Chanyeol adalah Alpha yang mengerikan dan jahat—sama seperti Alpha-Alpha lain yang mereka temui sebelum diselamatkan oleh tentara Korea Selatan. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah, Alpha-Alpha di sini sangat menjaga naluri agresi dan segala tindak tanduk mereka terhadap Baekhyun, Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Dia menemaniku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kamp militer sini, setelah Jin- _hyung_ melarangku keluar sendirian. Dia orang yang baik—berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selalu kita temui setiap malam, _Hyung_."

Baekhyun berdehum, "Aku tahu. Alpha-Alpha di sini baik. Ketua mereka juga. Dan Jeon Jungkook—tentara yang kelihatannya masih muda tapi sudah menjadi wakil Kim Namjoon. Tampaknya dia sangat menyukai V—um... Tae- _hyung_." Lidahnya masih terasa asing. Semasa mereka masih berstatus sebagai Omega di bawah pengawasan tentara Korea Utara, Taehyung biasa dipanggil oleh tentara di sana dengan sebutan V.

Jika ia dengar dari Omega-Omega yang lebih tua, karena begitu menjadi Omega, Taehyung langsung menjadi yang paling favorit di antara para tentara. Visual wajahnya yang indah, dan lubang kemaluannya yang sangat disukai oleh para tentara. Mereka sering kali mengatakan pada Omega yang lain bahwa berhubungan seks dengan Taehyung adalah salah satu nikmat paling membahagiakan yang pernah mereka rasakan. Seperti berhubungan dengan seorang Omega yang masih perawan.

Baekhyun masih merinding memikirkannya.

Bahkan setelah ia berhasil melahirkan seorang anak dengan selamat, Hyung-sik, jenderal yang menguasai Batallion ke 3 khusus daerah perbatasan, langsung menjadikannya sebagai Omega pribadinya—bersama dengan Seojoon, wakilnya yang juga seorang Alpha. Hyung-siklah yang menjadi ayah dari anak pertama Taehyung yang berhasil selamat; Jihoon.

Tetapi Alpha itu tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang tepat bagi Jihoon. Ia langsung melakukan eksperimen pada anaknya tersebut, berupaya untuk mengubah anaknya menjadi Omega secara alami melalui percobaan-percobaan mengerikan. Tetapi begitu diketahui oleh pemerintah Korea Utara, anak itu langsung dibawa ke Pyongyang.

Meski Baekhyun yakin bahwa hidup anak itu tidak akan lebih buruk daripada apa yang telah Hyung-sik lakukan padanya.

Bahkan dengan Omeganya sendiri, Hyung-sik bisa berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan. Beberapa kali ia menyiksa Taehyung secara fisik. Beberapa saat lalu sebelum Taehyung hamil dengan anaknya yang terakhir, Baekhyun selalu mendapati luka-luka lebam di sekitar tubuh Taehyung. Bahkan tak jarang Omega yang lebih tua itu pingsan karena malnutrisi dan bekas penyiksaan yang ia terima.

Penderitaan Taehyung selalu jadi yang terburuk di antara mereka semua.

Bahkan penyiksaan yang diberikan pada Baekhyun selama ia menjadi budak seks tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia hanya disiksa jika ia tidak menurut—dan oleh karena itu hampir setiap saat ia selalu mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh tentara yang menggunakannya.

Baekhyun menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna hitam jelaga dan menyentuh tengkuknya, membayangkan hidupnya jika ia terus menjadi seorang Beta.

" _Hyung_ , kita sudah sampai."

"Oh."

Omega yang lebih tua itu memandangi Jimin. "Jimin- _ah_."

" _Ne_?"

"Apakah saat ini kehidupan kita akan lebih baik?"

Jimin balas memandangnya.

"Aku berharap demikian, _Hyung_."

Keduanya berpisah di depan pintu kamar masing-masing.

* * *

 **25 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

10.44 a.m

Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sekitar basis militer mereka. Ketika ia menggunakan lensa binokularnya dari ruang jaga, matanya mencurigai sebuah kepala manusia—tidak jauh dari area mereka menaruh ranjau untuk jebakan. Tidak lama ia memperhatikan adanya orang lain di basis militer lain, kali ini ia menyaksikan beberapa buah mobil bersenjata— _Marauder_ —berjalan menuju basis mereka. Ia langsung menghubungi Hyun-woo yang bertugas jaga bersama Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Yongguk melalui HT yang telah tersambung langsung ke jam tangan yang mereka kenakan.

" _Mayday_. Arah jam tiga. Mobil bersenjata. _Over_."

Di kejauhan ia bisa melihat Hyun-woo, Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Yongguk berlari kembali ke kamp militer mereka. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan diarahkan ketiga orang Beta yang berusaha melarikan diri—musuh langsung menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Kyungsoo dengan panik langsung menyalakan pemancar radio dan menghubungi Namjoon yang berada di dalam.

" _Acknowledge_. _Mayday_. DO. 33B. Ada tiga mobil bersenjata dan beberapa tentara. Mereka menembak Woo, Chen dan Suho. _Over_."

Beta itu menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi saat sebuah pisau terhempas ke lehernya. Terkesiap, Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak memuntir tangan orang yang memegang pisau tersebut, tetapi dengan cepat orang itu menangkap kedua tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas meja. _Chip_ penghubung HT yang dari tadi berada di tangannya jatuh terlempar keluar jangkauannya, dan Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya ditekan dengan kasar. Tenaganya untuk melawan tiba-tiba hilang.

"Kalian—"

"Ssh," seorang Alpha dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan kulit gelap menaruh jari telunjuknya ke atas mulut Kyungsoo, menyuruhnya diam, "Bisa tolong tunjukkan di mana Omega-Omega itu berada?"

* * *

 **25 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

10.46 a.m

Yoongi nyaris berteriak panik pada Namjoon begitu ia menerima panggilan darurat dari Kyungsoo.

"Namjoon- _daewi-nim_! Panggilan darurat dari Kyungsoo. Ada tentara Korea Utara menyusup ke daerah kita dan mereka membawa 3 kendaraan bersenjata. Mereka juga sudah mulai menembaki Hyun-woo, Jongdae, Junmyeon, dan Yongguk. Tidak ada balasan dari ketiganya."

Namjoon langsung berdiri dari kursinya, " _Shi-bal_! Mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita! Beritahu Hoseok dan Won-sik untuk segera menyiapkan mobil! Kita harus pergi sekarang!" ia langsung beralih pada Seokjin yang dari tadi mengamati dengan resah dan waswas, "Beritahu yang lain bahwa kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Beta itu langsung menghilang untuk memberi kabar pada yang lain.

Namjoon bergerak untuk mengambil pistol dan persenjataannya yang lain dan langsung meminta Yoongi untuk segera bersiap-siap pergi.

Pikirannya sesaat melayang pada ketiga bawahannya yang kemungkinan besar sudah tidak bernyawa. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memastikannya jika basis mereka sudah terkepung oleh pasukan tentara Korea Utara. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya, dan ia berharap bahwa ia sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat.

 _Semoga kalian selamat_.

* * *

 **25 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

10.50 a.m

"Cepat, cepat! Kalian harus segera membereskan barang-barang kalian! Bawa yang memang diperlukan dan tinggalkan yang tidak perlu kalian bawa!"

Seisi kamp langsung berubah panik begitu mengetahui kabar bahwa pasukan Korea Utara telah sampai di daerah basis militer mereka. Masalahnya adalah mereka hanya berupa pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari beberapa orang, sementara pasukan yang dibawa oleh Korea Utara kemungkinan terdiri dari 30 orang atau lebih.

Jungkook merasakan adrenalinnya terpacu begitu mendengar bahwa Korea Utara menyerang daerah kamp mereka. Begitu ia selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, ia langsung berlari ke kamar Taehyung, dan mendapati Omega itu sedang terduduk di atas kasurnya dengan wajah pucat. Tangannya terpilin dengan posisi canggung, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran karena rasa panik bercampur rasa ketakutan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , me-mereka—mereka datang untuk kami—pasti mereka ingin-"

Jungkook mendekap bahu Taehyung, "Jangan kau cemaskan soal itu. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman sebelum mereka berhasil merebutmu kembali." Ia melihat Taehyung hanya mengangguk lemah, "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pergi keluar. Hobi- _Hyung_ pasti sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk kita pergi."

Keduanya keluar dari kamar Taehyung dan berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang mengawal Baekhyun dan Jimin keluar dari kamar mereka. Jungkook dan Chanyeol—seolah-olah mereka saling mengerti pikiran satu sama lain, membawa ketiga Omega itu keluar dari kemp.

Tepat mereka keluar dari kamp, sebuah ledakan terdengar tidak jauh dari ruang pengawas. Suara ledakan tersebut diikuti dengan getaran hebat, membuat kelima orang tersebut langsung menundukkan tubuh secara spontan. Begitu keadaan membaik, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya terbelalak lebar.

 _Kyuungso_.

Kepulan debu yang diiringi suara ban berdecit menyita perhatiannya. Hoseok dan Wonsik, masing-masing membawa kendaraan bersenjata dan satu lagi membawa truk penumpang. Mereka turun dari kendaraan mereka dan langsung membuka pintu mobil. Tanpa dinyana lagi, Hoseok juga memberi senjata pistol pada Taehyung. Omega itu memandangi senjata di tangannya dan Hoseok secara bergantian.

"Senjata untukmu. Kau pasti ingat caranya menembak 'kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan langsung mengantongi pistol tersebut di celananya.

Jungkook dan Chanyeol membantu ketiga Omega untuk naik ke kendaraan, sementara Yugyeom dan Daehyun sibuk menarik tas berisi berbagai macam persediaan amunisi dan senjata tambahan. Sementara itu Seokjin mengabarkan bahwa masih ada dua orang lagi yang belum muncul, Namjoon dan Yoongi. Dengan waswas, Jungkook mengambil senjatanya dan turun dari kendaraan.

"Tunggu, Jungkook-ah! Kau mau ke mana?!" tanya Seokjin khawatir, melihat anggota termuda dan wakil kapten mereka tiba-tiba turun dari kendaraan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Menjemput Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_."

Seokjin hanya mengangguk, "Berhati-hatilah!"

Taehyung hendak ikut turun dan pergi menemani Jungkook, tetapi Yugyeom menahannya, "Kau tidak bisa pergi, _Hyung_. Karena kau salah satu sasaran mereka."

Omega itu hanya memandang Yugyeom dengan netra yang nanar.

 _Semoga kau selamat, Jungkook-ah._

* * *

 **25 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets Base Camp**_

11.08 a.m

Yoongi dan Namjoon dengan hati-hati, berusaha menyelinap keluar dari ruang pertemuan mereka. Ada empat orang tentara berjaga, berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap. Akan berbahaya jika mereka terang-terangan melakukan penyerangan. Sambil memberi isyarat satu sama lain, Yoongi berjalan di depan Namjoon sambil berusaha melewati dua orang tentara yang sedang sibuk memeriksa lorong kamp.

Sebuah suara membekukan keduanya.

" _Hyung_ , kami menemukan dua orang!"

Seorang tentara berseragam lengkap memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Cepat lari!" seru Namjoon sambil menarik Yoongi yang kini berada di belakangnya. Keduanya berlari berlawanan arah, sementara suara langkah kaki dan suara derapan tentara-tentara Korea Utara mengejar dari segala penjuru. Jantung Namjoon terasa mau pecah. Keadaan berubah dari tenang menjadi berbahaya dalam sekejap.

Suara tembakan dilepaskan memekakan telinga kedua Alpha yang berusaha melarikan diri itu.

"Tiarap!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memecah derungan senapan.

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Namjoon dan Yoongi, tangannya memegang sebuah granat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Alpha yang lebih muda itu melempar granat di tangannya ke gerombolan tentara yang sibuk menembaki mereka.

Ketiganya langsung melompat keluar kamp saat getaran hebat berguncang disertai suara ledakan dan suara teriakan kesakitan yang memekakan gendang telinga. Asap dan bau tengik gosong tubuh manusia langsung memenuhi hidung mereka. Jungkook langsung menarik kedua Alpha yang lebih tua itu menjauh dari kamp.

"Kau memang hebat, Jungkook- _ah_! Tanpamu, mungkin kami sudah hancur lebur ditembaki oleh mereka!" seru Yoongi memuji keberanian Alpha yang lebih muda tersebut.

Jungkook tidak merespon, terus berlari ke depan, sementara suara tembakan semakin menjadi-jadi di belakang mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kendaraan yang telah dipersenjatai dan dilapisi dengan baja, serta sebuah truk bermuatan penumpang berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Hoseok langsung muncul di antara bukaan kecil pada kendaraan tersebut dan berseru, "Cepat naik! Ada dua kendaraan lain yang mengejar kami!"

Sementara Namjoon naik ke kendaraan bersenjata, Jungkook dan Yoongi naik ke kendaraan truk berpenumpang. Di dalam sana ada Taehyung, Jimin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Seokjin. Sementara Yugyeom dan Daehyun berada di dalam kendaraan bersenjata bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon.

Begitu melihat Jungkook menaiki truk, Taehyung langsung melempar pelukan ke tubuh Alpha tersebut.

Mata berwarna perak itu berkaca-kaca oleh air mata, "Kukira kau—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_!" Jungkook hanya tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya—membuat Seokjin, Yoongi dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan ke satu sama lain. _Barusan ia tersenyum?_

Tiba-tiba truk berbelok tajam dan nyaris melempar penumpang di dalam keranda keluar di jalanan. Suara tembakan kembali menghiasi sekitar mereka—menciptakan kepulan debu di udara. Seokjin langsung mengeluarkan masker dan membagikannya ketiga Omega di dalam truk.

"Pakai ini. Udara akan semakin memburuk begitu kita keluar dari perbatasan," kata Seokjin.

Suara tembakan kembali menggema di telinga. Kali ini diikuti dengan penampakan dua kendaraan bersenjata mengepung truk dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

"Mereka mengepung kita! Aku tidak bisa lari dari mereka!" seru Won-sik panik.

"Mundur dan segera cari jalan lain! Biar Yoongi- _hyung_ yang memberi tahu Hobi- _Hyung_ bahwa kita berpindah jalur!" balas Jungkook, memberi instruksi.

Won-sik mengikuti instruksi dari Jungkook dan langsung mengerem secara mendadak, sebelum akhirnya berputar membentuk huruf O pada permukaan tanah. Ia langsung membawa truk kembali mendekati daerah perbatasan, sementara kedua kendaraan Korea Utara berusaha memutar arah. Tetapi dengan cepat Won-sik membawa mereka ke balik pegunungan yang terdiri dari bebatuan, berusaha menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa kita selamat? Apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Jimin pada Seokjin dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Semoga saja begi—"

Tiba-tiba kendaraan bersenjata yang berupa mobil _jeep_ menghadang mereka. Seorang tentara berjaga di atas kap mobil, mengendalikan senapan mesin ke arah truk yang dibawa oleh Won-sik. Beta itu memekik kaget, " _Shibal!_ Berapa banyak mereka yang mengejar kita?!"

Baekhyun ikut berteriak panik saat dua orang tentara Korea Utara, salah seorangnya merobek terpal yang memayungi kepala mereka dan memaksa masuk ke dalam truk. Ia menembaki seisi truk, tetapi dengan cepat Jungkook mengambil pisau bermata pendeknya dan langsung menebas leher tentara itu. Darah segar langsung mengucur deras dari leher orang itu, dan tubuhnya terlempar keluar truk. Sementara tentara satu lagi berhasil mendekap tubuh Taehyung.

Jimin berusaha melepaskan Taehyung, tetapi ia langsung memukul wajah Omega itu dengan sikunya.

"Sekarang jangan melawan," kata tentara itu dengan nada mengancam. Ia menodongkan pistol ke kepala Taehyung, "Jika kalian tidak ingin Omega jalang ini terluka."

Jungkook merasakan emosi di dadanya kembali meluap. Ia bersiap-siap untuk menerjang Beta keparat itu, tetapi Yoongi menahannya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan bertindak sembarangan—"

"Tapi—"

Taehyung berusaha mengambil pistol yang dari tadi berada di kantung celananya, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha menghalangi tentara yang menangkapnya dengan berusaha menjauhkan mata pisau dari lehernya. Selang beberapa detik tentara tersebut berjalan mundur menjauhi bagian dalam truk, Taehyung mengarahkannya ke leher Beta tersebut dan menarik pelatuk.

Suara letupan senjata api mengejutkan seisi truk.

Tubuh tentara tersebut kini terkulai lemas dengan darah mengucur deras dari lubang menganga di kerongkongan dan bagian belakang kepalanya. Darah bermuncratan seperti air mancur ke wajah Taehyung.

Seisi truk mendapati Omega itu, dengan ujung pistol tertuju pada tubuh tak bernyawa di atas lantai truk. Tangannya gemetaran saat berusaha membersihkan darah yang mengotori sebagian wajahnya, sedangkan air matanya nyaris jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jungkook menghampiri Omega itu dan langsung menurunkan moncong pistol di tangannya.

"Dia sudah mati, _Hyung_."

Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, air matanya bercucuran.

Suara kendaraan lain menyita perhatian mereka. Jungkook, Chanyeol, dan Yoongi langsung menyiapkan senjata mereka—bersiap-siap jika ada yang kembali menyerang mereka. Tetapi ternyata di atas kap kendaraan bersenjata tersebut berdiri Yugyeom—dengan setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh masker. Ia melambaikan tangan, memberi instruksi bahwa keadaan untuk sementara aman.

HT di pergelangan tangan Yoongi berdesir dan mulai mengeluarkan bunyi transmisi—dari Namjoon, "RM. _Mayday_. Tolong beritahu Won-sik untuk mencari tempat yang aman. Kami berhasil mendapatkan Yongguk, tetapi ia terluka parah di bagian perut."

* * *

 **25 Januari 2045**

6.41 p.m

Mereka mengungsi ke sebuah pegunungan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Pegunungan yang mereka rasa aman karena terletak di ujung tebing dan terdiri dari batu-batuan cadas, dan sedikit pepohonan yang daunnya sudah mengering karena kemarau berkepanjangan. Warna langit kala itu merah seperti darah, bercampur warna hitam jelaga karena polusi udara. Malam menjelang disertai kesunyian, tidak ada suara hewan malam menyambut waktu datangnya sang candra. Hanya sepi, dan suara rintihan kesakitan.

Kelompok Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 itu merasa beruntung dengan keadaan aman sementara disertai penampakan sumber mata air yang entah dari mana, begitu saja mengalir di dalam gua tempat mereka bernaung sekarang. Tetapi air tersebut kini diwadahi di dalam sebuah baskom yang warnanya sudah memerah karena terpolusi oleh darah.

Wajah Hoseok memucat, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, tetapi ia tidak tega untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman seperjuangannya itu.

Peluh membasahi dahi dan tengkuk Seokjin, tetapi Omega itu tetap berusaha menutup luka menganga di perut Yongguk. Perutnya kini sobek dari bagian dada hingga ke bagian atas perut, memperlihatkan sebagian susunan organ dalam pencernaannya. Darah merembes secara periodik dari tubuhnya. Wajah Beta tersebut kini pucat karena kekurangan darah, tetapi netranya memancarkan bahwa ia harus bertahan hidup lebih lama—meski napasnya menandakan bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menghirup oksigen lebih lama lagi. Setiap kali ia menghirup oksigen, paru-parunya seperti berkontraksi hebat, memaksanya untuk mengeluarkannya kembali secara paksa.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah," kata Seokjin lirih. Baekhyun membantunya menjahit perut Yongguk, meski wajahnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa mualnya. "Peluru timah mengenai bagian usus besar dan lambungnya. Lambungnya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Yongguk yang sudah berada di ambang kematian. Mata Alpha itu nanar—seolah-olah airmatanya mengancam untuk membasahi wajahnya, "Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat berani, Yongguk- _ah_."

"A-aku... Jong—Jongdae, Hyun-woo, Junmyeon—mereka—" napasnya terputus-putus, "Mereka semua ditangkap. K-Kyungsoo juga—"

Jungkook mengusap lengan Beta itu. Matanya menatap kosong, tetapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, "Jika memungkinkan, kami akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Sekarang sudah saatnya kau beristirahat."

"Tapi—tapi aku takut mati—aku—"

Airmata mulai membasahi wajah Yugyeom dan Daehyun. Keduanya mengalihkan wajah mereka dari api unggun, tidak bisa menahan tangisan mereka. Sementara Jimin sudah banjir oleh air mata, tetapi wajahnya ia sembunyikan di balik dada Taehyung. Terlalu takut untuk menyaksikan hal buruk yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Terlalu takut untuk melihat darah yang begitu banyak mengalir dari perut Yongguk.

Hari ini mereka akan kehilangan salah satu teman mereka.

Seisi gua tahu jika dalam setiap misi, sudah pasti akan ada nyawa yang harus dikorbankan.

Tapi ini adalah hal yang berbeda, karena sudah 2 tahun mereka bersama—mengemban tugas bersama. Seperti sebuah keluarga.

"Kau tidak akan mati sendirian," kata Jungkook menenangkannya. "Kami semua ada di sini. Kami semua menemanimu."

Mata Yongguk berkaca-kaca, "Tapi... Setelah ini—aku-aku akan sendiri..an..."

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook mengambil satu tangan Yongguk dan menggenggamnya, kini ia berusaha agar mata Beta tersebut sepadan dengannya, "Setelah ini kau tidak akan sendirian. Kau akan bersama dengan keluargamu di Incheon. Kau akan tenang bersama mereka."

" _Ne._ "

Yongguk hanya menghela napas panjang, berusaha memaksakan sebuah senyuman—dan kemudian ia menutup matanya.

Cukup lama sampai ia berhenti bernapas.

Seokjin menitikkan air mata, "Pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh."

Namjoon berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengusap wajahnya, "Tutup tubuhnya dengan kain yang tersisa," ia beralih pada orang-orang yang tersisa di hadapannya. "Aku dan Jungkook akan menguburkannya malam ini. Hoseok dan Won-sik, kalian membantu kami untuk membawakan tubuh Yongguk ke atas gunung."

Kedua Beta itu hanya mengangguk dan terduduk dalam diam. Hoseok mulai menangis terisak-isak begitu Won-sik menutupi tubuh Yongguk dengan selembar kain berwarna putih—yang memerah begitu menyentuh bagian perutnya.

" _Wae_ , _wae_ ," gumam Hoseok lirih.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Hoseok, matanya merah dan kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya dari kita semua ada yang mati."

" _Andwae_ , ini pertama kalinya di tugas kita, kita kehilangan empat orang yang sudah menjadi keluarga dari kita, dan satu orang lagi kehilangan nyawanya di peperangan ini," kata Jungkook. "Tapi aku bersumpah, jika orang pusat bersedia mengirimi kita bala bantuan, aku akan mengerahkan segala kemampuan untuk menyelamatkan Junmyeon- _hyung_ , Jongdae- _hyung_ , dan Kyungsoo- _hyung_."

 _Jika itu mungkin_ , batin Taehyung putus asa, tetapi ia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.

Malam itu, tepat pukul 11 malam, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok dan Won-sik membawa tubuh Yongguk yang sudah tidak bernyawa ke atas gunung. Jungkook dan Won-sik menggali tanah sedalam mungkin, tetapi karena mereka kehabisan tenaga akibat porsi makanan yang semakin menipis dan suhu yang turun drastis pada malam hari, mereka harus berbagi tugas dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok—meski Jungkook bersikeras untuk menggali kuburan Yongguk sendiri.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membantu kalian, Jungkook-ah. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk ikut menguburkannya," kata Namjoon saat Jungkook menolak permintaannya untuk menggantikan Alpha itu menggali tanah kuburan untuk Yongguk.

Setelah satu jam menggali tanah, mereka memasukkan tubuh Yongguk yang tidak bernyawa ke dalam tanah. Satu persatu dari keempatnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan, diakhiri dengan Namjoon yang seolah-olah memberi pidato singkat.

Sudah lama sekali semenjak perang meletus, mereka tidak pernah menguburkan tentara korban perang ke tempat asal mereka. Pasti selalu di tempat terakhir mereka mati. Karena kebanyakan dari tentara yang mati di medan perang saat ini pun sudah tidak punya keluarga untuk diperjuangkan. Termasuk Yongguk yang telah kehilangan keluarganya ketika Incheon tiba-tiba saja mendapat serangan mendadak dari tentara Korea Utara—membunuh kedua saudaranya, seorang wanita Alpha dan seorang laki-laki Beta, serta kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tua.

Jungkook hanyalah salah satu orang yang beruntung masih memiliki keluarga—meski ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ nya saat ini—dan sudah dua tahun tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Selepas mereka menguburkan Yongguk; Namjoon, Hoseok dan Won-sik beranjak turun dari pegunungan. Sementara Jungkook masih berdiri lama di atas sana. Menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kalung rantai yang terbuat dari perak, dan membuka isinya. Sebuah foto dua orang anak kecil, satu laki-laki dan satu lagi perempuan.

 _Mereka saudara Yongguk yang telah lama mati_.

Ia menaruh kalung tersebut di atas gundukan tanah kuburan Yongguk.

Kemudian Alpha itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, memberi hormat terakhir, dan berjalan kembali ke dalam gua tempat ia dan yang lain bernaung untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **26 Januari 2045**

04.17 a.m

"Kau belum tidur sama sekali?"

Jungkook menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan menemukan Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya. Alpha itu hanya menggeleng dan kembali duduk terdiam di tempatnya—di atas ujung tebing. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menyaksikan langit yang berwarna biru nan silam, perlahan berubah warna menjadi oranye keungu-unguan.

Taehyung duduk di sebelahnya, dan menawarkan selimut pada Alpha itu.

Jungkook menerimanya tanpa suara.

Suara Taehyung memecah kesunyian, "Kau tahu, Jungkook- _ah_ , jika kau sedih, kau tidak perlu menunjukkannya dengan air mata."

" _Ne_."

Omega itu mengusap lengan Jungkook dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian, "Aku tahu ini semua kesalahanku. Jika saja aku dan yang lain tidak ikut kalian—"

"Yongguk- _hyung_ mati dengan terhormat," potong Alpha itu cepat.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Yongguk- _hyung_ , dia mati karena ia berpegang teguh pada apa yang ia rasa benar. Dan aku rasa aku juga sudah seharusnya mati melindungi kalian," pada akhirnya Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Kami tidak akan membuat kalian kembali tersiksa di sana. Aku berjanji."

Air mata berjatuhan dari mata Taehyung, "Kenapa kau banyak sekali berubah, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau—kau bukan anak kecil lagi seperti dulu…" Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Tapi aku tidak mau kau mati karenaku. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang Omega yang lemah di pandanganmu. Bagaimanapun keadaan tubuhku sekarang ini, aku tetaplah seorang Alpha dulunya."

"Aku melindungimu bukan karena kau seorang Omega, tapi karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi, _Hyung_."

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jungkook sesaat—dan membimbing Alpha tersebut untuk menidurkan kepalanya ke pangkuan Omega yang lebih tua itu. Taehyung berbisik, " _Jal jayo,_ Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook menutup matanya.

* * *

 **26 Januari 2045,** _ **Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_

07.55 a.m

Jongin menguatkan rahangnya ketika Hyung-sik menampar wajahnya. Telinganya berdenging saat atasannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau gagal."

" _Ye_."

"Aku mengatakan padamu untuk membawa V ke sini, tapi kau malah membawa pulang tiga orang Beta yang tidak berguna ini? Apa maksudmu, Kai?" ia menatap Jae-hwan dan Eunkwang, dua orang Beta yang menjadi teman satu misi Jongin. "Ken, _Jae-_ hwan, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengontrol tindakan Kai? Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ingin kalian membawa V hidup-hidup ke sini? Apa ucapanku kurang jelas?"

Kyungsoo, Hyun-woo, Jongdae dan Junmyeon hanya bisa terdiam mengamati seisi ruangan tersebut. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di basis militer Divisi Batallion ke 3—jika itu memang benar yang mereka dengar. Rasa takut meliputi ketiganya, karena mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh musuh pada mereka saat ini. Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir sebaiknya mereka langsung membunuhnya dan yang lain agar tidak ada informasi yang bisa dibocorkan.

" _Joesonghamnida_ ," kata Jongin pelan, berusaha menahan emosinya sekaligus ingin membela kawanannya tersebut. "Tapi kami punya alasan khusus kenapa kami membawa mereka ke sini. Kita bisa menyiksa mereka untuk mendapatkan informasi mengenai sistem pertahanan Seoul, kan? Atau setidaknya mengenai daerah perbatasan?"

Hyung-sik menatap Jongin, tampak sedikit tertarik, "Hmm, benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak memiliki sumber informasi yang tepat untuk mengorek pengetahuan mengenai Korea Selatan."

Kyungsoo meronta dan berusaha berbicara, tapi mulutnya disumpal dengan kain dan kedua tangannya terikat dengan sangat kuat. Mustahil baginya untuk berontak.

Jongin menunjuk ke arah tiga orang Beta yang kini masing-masing memasang ekspresi ngeri di wajah mereka, "Salah satu dari mereka, bisa kita bawa ke ruang interogasi."

" _Ne_ ," ujar Hyung-sik menyetujui ide Jongin, "Kalau begitu—" ia menunjuk pada Hyunwoo dan Jongdae, "Kita bawa dua orang ini ke ruang interogasi. Jika salah satu dari mereka tutup mulut, pasti satunya lagi bersedia untuk membuka mulutnya." Ia menjetikkan jari dan dua pasang tentara membawa Hyun-woo dan Jongdae keluar ruangan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berusaha meraih Hyun-woo dan Jong-dae yang meronta-ronta meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dengan kasar, dua orang tentara memukul kepala mereka dengan siku, membuat keduanya jatuh pingsan. Dengan dada bergemuruh penuh rasa putus asa, Kyungsoo menatap Hyung-sik dengan penuh kebencian.

Alpha itu menangkap tatapan Kyungsoo dan hanya tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan, "Apa kau sebegitu bencinya pada kami, tentara Korea Utara, sampai-sampai kau tidak berdaya untuk menyelamatkan kedua temanmu tadi?" ia mengambil pengikat kain yang menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang ludah ke sepatu Alpha itu dan berkata penuh rasa amarah, " _Shi-bal nom-ah!_ "

Hyung-sik menendang wajah Beta itu dengan keras, membuat Junmyeon langsung bereaksi. Suara tawa Hyung-sik semakin keras, sementara Jongin hanya diam memandang Kyungsoo dengan rasa geli. Di belakang mereka Jae-hwan dan Eunkwang hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong, tetapi wajah Jae-hwan terlihat gemetar karena rasa takut.

"Kai—Jongin-ah," panggil Hyung-sik pada Jongin, "Kau boleh membawa mereka berdua ke tempat eksperimen. Jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang berhasil bertahan hidup dalam waktu 3x48 jam, kau boleh memilikinya," ia memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon satu persatu. "Ya. Beta-beta ini, mereka memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Cocok sekali sebagai percobaan yang baru."

Senyuman kejam merekah di wajah Jongin, "Aku mengerti, _Daejang-nim_."

Ia meminta Jae-hwan dan Eunkwang membawa Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon ke sebuah ruangan gelap yang dipenuhi dengan spesimen-spesimen aneh di lemari-lemari terbuat dari kaca. Jae-hwan mengambil sebuah tabung berisi cairan mencurigakan, dan menyedot isinya dengan jarum suntik panjang. Kyungsoo setengah sadar saat Jae-hwan menyuntikkan isinya ke tengkuknya dan tengkuk Junmyeon. Dilihatnya Junmyeon menggelepar di sebelahnya dengan rasa sakit luar biasa tergambar di wajah Beta itu.

Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan rasa sakit yang sama menyerangnya, disertai rasa panas yang tidak mengenakkan terasa membakar bagian bawah perutnya. Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Ia berusaha memegangi perutnya, tetapi kedua tangannya masih terikat di belakangnya.

Terakhir kali sebelum ia hilang kesadaran, ia mendengar Jae-hwan berbisik pelan padanya—dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae, mianhae..._ "

* * *

 **26 Januari 2045**

10.48 a.m

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan diikuti dengan suara panik. Ia mengusap kepalanya—menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak tertidur di pangkuan Taehyung, tetapi kini ia hanya berbantalkan selimut dan tanah. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan dan memproses keadaan sekitarnya, Jungkook akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke dalam gua.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun dan Seokjin mengelilingi Jimin, sementara tangan Omega mungil itu digenggam oleh Taehyung. Wajahnya merah, keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya, dan erangan keluar dari mulut Omega mungil yang saat ini sedang dikelilingi oleh dua Omega lainnya beserta Seokjin. Tiba-tiba aroma manisan Korea— _manggaetteok_ jika ia tidak salah ingat—menguar dari tubuh Jimin. Lebih kuat daripada aroma Taehyung yang pernah ia cium. Jungkook merasakan penisnya mulai bereaksi, sampai akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jimin dan mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh darinya.

" _Hyung_ , apa ada sesuatu terjadi pada Jimin? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia—"

"Jungkook-ah, saat ini Jimin sedang mengalami _heat_. Jika kau tidak mau kehilangan kendali, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi bersama Namjoon- _hyung_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Chanyeol. Aku, Baekhyun dan Seokjin- _hyung_ akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk Jimin sampai _heat_ nya selesai," kata Taehyung menjelaskan. Ia nyaris tertawa karena melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Alpha tersebut, tetapi rasa khawatirnya terhadap Jimin memendam rasa gelinya.

"O-oh, _heat_."

"Ya, artinya jika ia berhubungan seks dengan Alpha, ia bisa memiliki seorang anak. Bayi."

"Dia mengalami _heat_ palsu, kan? Bagaimana mungkin jika dia—"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Memang aneh jika Omega seperti kami bisa mengalami _heat_ tanpa diinduksi oleh hormon lainnya, tapi _heat_ kami lebih menyakitkan dan lebih berpotensi menghilangkan akal Alpha jika kalian terlalu dekat dengan kami dalam waktu lama saat _heat_ ," Jungkook masih menatapnya dengan bingung—dan Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Jungkook- _ah_? Apakah aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu jika kau mau?"

Wajah Jungkook memerah. Ia menggeleng, " _Ne, ne_. Aku mengerti! Kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Alpha itu membalikkan badannya, pergi meninggalkan gua dan mulai mendaki gunung bebatuan. Sampai di puncak gunung, akhirnya ia tidak bisa mencium aroma Jimin sama sekali. Dilihatnya di atas sana—di sisi yang berseberangan dengan kuburan Yongguk, tidak hanya ada Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Chanyeol, tetapi juga ada Hoseok, Won-sik, Daehyun dan Yugyeom. Mereka duduk membentuk ligkaran. Ketujuh orang tersebut menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki gunung.

Hoseok melambaikan tangannya, "Oh, kau baru bangun. Sini, bergabung bersama kami!"

"Pasti Seokjin- _hyung_ menyuruh kalian ke sini," tebak Jungkook.

"Jika aku boleh mengatakannya, baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan aroma ketika Omega mengalami _heat_ ," Chanyeol tidak langsung membenarkan ucapan Jungkook, "Dan baunya... Aku seperti hilang kendali untuk beberapa saat."

"Memangnya bau Omega yang sedang _heat_ seperti apa?" tanya Yugyeom penasaran. Seumur hidupnya sebagai Beta, ia tidak memiliki indera penciuman setajam seorang Alpha.

"Mereka punya aroma yang berbeda-beda," kata Namjoon menjelaskan. "Terkadang bau manis, terkadang berupa aroma buah-buahan, atau bahkan bunga-bunga yang dulu kita sering temui saat kecil."

"Kudengar, kalau seorang Alpha atau Beta berhubungan seks dengan Omega, rasanya sangat nikmat. Apa betul begitu?" Daehyun ikut bertanya, di wajahnya terpasang rasa penasaran bercampur takjub.

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Omega. Mana aku tahu," kata Won-sik menanggapi. "Toh percuma saja, di dunia ini mungkin hanya tersisa kurang dari sepuluh orang Omega."

"Bukankah di antara kita semua memang tidak pernah ada yang berhubungan seks kecuali Namjoon- _hyung_ dengan Seokjin- _hyung_?"

Semua mata memandang ke arah Namjoon, dan kapten Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 itu memerah. "Kau bicara apa, Jungkook- _ah_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membawa topik seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya berhubungan dengan Seokjin _-hyung_ , _Daewi-nim_?" Yugyeom memainkan alisnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceritakannya pada kalian!"

Yoongi yang dari tadi bersama mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya termenung menatap langit. Jungkook yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan _sunbaenim_ nya tersebut, langsung menghampiri Yoongi. "Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk muram, " _Ne._ "

Jungkook tidak bertanya lebih baik, menganggap bahwa Alpha yang lebih tua itu ingin menyendiri untuk saat ini. Mungkin masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kematian Yongguk yang begitu tiba-tiba dan keberadaan empat orang teman mereka lainnya yang tidak diketahui kondisinya hingga sekarang.

Tidak perlu waktu dua hari, saat ini pun Jungkook sudah mulai merindukan tawa Yongguk dan keempat temannya yang lain.

* * *

 **27 Januari 2045**

02.20 a.m

Yoongi terduduk dari mimpinya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit-langit mulut gua. Mendengarkan suara erangan kesakitan disertai aroma manisan Korea yang semakin kuat di hidungnya. Tiba-tiba Alpha itu merasakan mulutnya kering dan adrenalinnya terpacu lebih kuat dari biasanya. Ia berjalan menuju aroma tersebut berasal, menghirup aroma manis itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Kakinya pergi membawanya ke bagian lebih dalam di gua.

Dilihatnya ke belakang, teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Omega-Omega yang lainnya telah tertidur pulas. Yoongi mendorong dirinya masuk ke bagian terdalam gua, dan berhenti sampai di sebuah lubang menjorok, dengan penerangan dari lubang kecil yang membawa masuk cahaya bulan dan panas dari sebuah lampu gas.

Yoongi menghirup aroma tersebut lebih banyak lagi, tahu bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan sumbernya.

Mata kelamnya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang sedang menggeliat kesakitan di atas matras. Napas Jimin menderu-deru, tangan mungilnya memegangi perutnya, sementara satu tangannya lagi memegangi dadanya. Begitu Omega itu menyadari kehadiran Yoongi, ia terkesiap dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi.

" _Hyung—_ Alpha..."

Yoongi tidak dapat menahan nalurinya. Ia langsung menyergap tubuh Jimin dalam dekapannya. Tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, Alpha itu menarik baju Jimin hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Tangannya menggerayangi seluruh bagian tanpa terkecuali, lalu menciumi titik-titik sensitif Omega itu. Jimin mengerang ketika Yoongi mengemut putingnya dan menciumi lehernya tanpa ampun. Meski sekilas ia terhenti saat melihat perban yang membalut tangan kanan Omega itu.

Alpha itu menelan ludahnya, "Jiminnie— _shi-bal_ , Jiminnie... tubuhmu—kau cantik sekali—"

Alpha itu membuka kaus putihnya dan kemudian menggigit leher Jimin dengan posesif, mengklaimnya, menandai bahwa ia menetapkan Jimin sebagai miliknya. Omega itu mendesah panjang, pikirannya bereaksi dengan gigitan yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

"Uhhn... Alpha—"

Setelah ia yakin ia telah menandai Jimin, Yoongi mengeluarkan penisnya dari celananya. Kemudian ia membuka dan mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin selebar mungkin, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan penisnya ke lubang kemaluan Jimin. Satu, dua, hingga tiga kali, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh lemas di atas tubuh Jimin.

Pikirannya masih dikendalikan oleh nafsu, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya—dan samar-samar ia hanya bisa mencium aroma manisan Korea. Yoongi bergerak di sebelah tubuh Jimin, dan mendekap Omega yang terlelap itu dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

 **27 Januari 2045**

06.40 a.m

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoongi-ah—"

Seokjin menatap dengan tidak percaya, begitu paginya ia pergi ke tempat Jimin, mengecek jika _heat_ Omega itu masih berlangsung. Sehari yang lalu ia mendengar dari Taehyung dan Baekhyun bahwa _heat_ Omega seperti mereka berakhir lebih lama, sekitar seminggu lebih, jika mereka tidak memiliki pasangan Alpha. Tetapi kini ia justru dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya seperti kehilangan kepalanya.

Yoongi sedang tidur sambil mendekap tubuh Jimin. Kedua-duanya telanjang, hanya ditutupi dengan sehelai selimut putih.

Seokjin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoongi, "Apa yang kau lakukan Yoongi- _ah_?! Tidak bisakah kau bangun sekarang?"

Yoongi akhirnya membuka matanya. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba saat ia sedang bermimpi indah, " _Hyung_ , bisakah kau—" ia menoleh ketika mendengar suara lenguhan dari Jimin. Matanya langsung membelalak lebar, " _Mwo_?"

Jimin langsung terduduk di matras dan menatap Yoongi dengan bingung. Kemudian matanya beralih pada tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Begitu menyadari sesuatu, wajahnya langsung memerah, "Uh, _Hyung_ , apa aku dan kau—"

"Ya, kalian berhubungan seks. Apa kalian tidak ingat sesuatu?"

Jimin menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan panik, "A-aku tidak ingat apapun—biasanya aku sadar jika aku berhubungan seks dengan Alpha saat _heat_ , tapi aku tidak bisa ingat apapun jika aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan Yoongi- _Hyung_!" Omega itu berusaha mengingat-ingat jika ia meminta sesuatu pada Yoongi, tetapi nihil, diingatannya hanya ada gelap disertai rasa sakit. Bahkan ketika dulu ia masih berada di bawah kendali Korea Utara, ia bisa mengingat betul ketika ia _heat_ , Alpha yang bersetubuh dengannya akan menyiksanya habis-habisan. Meninggalkan bekas luka di sekitar tubuhnya, menimbulkan bekas memar di sekitar wajah dan lengannya.

Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul di balik punggung Seokjin. Wajahnya langsung berubah cemas, "Jimin- _ah_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa Alpha ini menyakitimu?!" ia langsung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan menuduh, "Sudah kukatakan kemarin untuk menjauh dari Omega yang sedang _heat_! Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bisa mengontrol diri kalian, huh?!"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa ke sini! Aku hanya ingat bahwa ada bau manis yang membimbingku ke sini! Lalu setelah itu semuanya jadi gelap," kata Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan.

Taehyung mengamati Yoongi sesaat dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jimin. Tangannya bergerak ke tubuh Omega yang lebih muda itu, mencari-cari jika Yoongi meninggalkan bekas luka di sekitar tubuhnya. Tetapi ia hanya menemukan bekas gigitan di leher Jimin—tetapi hal itu tampak lebih buruk di matanya. Ia langsung menunjuk marah pada Yoongi, "Kenapa kau mengklaimnya, _Hyung_?!"

"Hah? Untuk apa aku mengklaimnya?"

Taehyung menunjuk pada bekas gigitan di leher Jimin. "Ini artinya kau menandai bahwa dia adalah milikmu. Arti lainnya; bahwa kau harus berhubungan seks dengannya setiap Jimin mengalami _heat_ , jika ingin cepat mengakhiri _heat_."

Yoongi menelan ludahnya.

Seokjin mengangkat Alpha bertubuh pendek itu, "Sekarang cepatlah kau pergi dan kenakan bajumu, aku perlu melakukan pemeriksaan pada Jimin jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan padanya."

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin—"

Seokjin menendang Yoongi hingga ia pergi.

Jimin menarik lengan Taehyung, wajahnya berubah cemas, "Tapi aku tidak akan hamil, 'kan?"

"Bukankah selama ini kau menghabiskan _heat_ dengan Alpha, tetapi belum pernah hamil? Kau akan baik-baik saja Jimin- _ah_ ," Omega itu memeluk Jimin. Ia tahu alasan Jimin takut jatuh hamil. Karena setiap Omega selain dirinya yang pernah mengandung, pasti akan mengalami keguguran ataupun melahirkan anak yang telah mati.

Pasti pikiran Omega yang masih muda itu dipenuhi rasa takut jika dirinya sampai hamil, ia hanya perlu menerima kenyataan bahwa bayi yang dikandungnya akan mati.

Ia tahu karena Taehyung pun berpikir demikian.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang. Ia menyimpan kembali senternya ke saku, "Aku tidak melihat bekas kekerasan di tubuh Jimin. Kurasa Yoongi- _ah_ memang tidak berbuat di luar batas semalam."

Taehyung tersenyum lega, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak ingin jika Alpha-Alpha di sini sampai berbuat hal yang sama seperti Alpha-Alpha di Korea Utara."

Seokjin ingin bertanya, seburuk apakah perlakukan Alpha-Alpha tersebut pada ketiga Omega ini, sampai akhirnya Taehyung begitu protektifnya pada Jimin dan Baekhyun—berusaha menjaga Omega-Omega ini dari jangkauan Alpha saat _heat_? Tetapi ia mengurungkannya, karena takut pertanyaan itu terlalu sensitif untuk dibahas.

* * *

 **27 Januari 2045**

05.34 a.m

Hari itu, karena persediaan makan mereka yang semakin terbatas dan respon dari pemerintah pusat yang belum diterima hingga saat ini, Namjoon akhirnya memutuskan agar mereka berpindah tempat. Jumlah hewan-hewan liar yang mereka temui di alam pun setiap harinya semakin sedikit, karena cuaca dan udara yang semakin memburuk. Kemungkinan mereka untuk berburu pun semakin berkurang. Pada akhirnya, Ia menyarankan agar mereka pergi mencari desa atau kota yang sudah ditinggalkan—karena kemungkinan besar toko-toko yang menjual makanan kaleng dan makanan instan akan ada di sana.

Dan sesuai kesepakatan, mereka akan berangkat di malam hari, untuk mengurangi kecurigaan tentara Korea Utara mengenai keberadaan mereka. Berdasarkan pengamatan Yoongi dari peta yang disimpannya, desa terdekat berada sekitar delapan puluh kilometer, jarak yang pas untuk dicapai sambil menghindari musuh.

Siang harinya, saat Jungkook tengah mengasah pisaunya, Taehyung muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya. Omega itu memasang wajah muram begitu datang, jika Jungkook menyadarinya.

" _Hyung_?"

Taehyung mengamati Jungkook mengasah pisaunya—tapi Alpha itu tahu jika Taehyung sedang terbenam dengan pikirannya, "Kau sudah tahu, kan? Kalau Yoongi berhubungan dengan Jimin ketika ia sedang _heat_?"

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, kaget dengan berita yang ia dengar. Pantas saja pagi tadi Yoongi langsung menghilangkan diri di atas bebatuan sambil membawa radio-radio kesayangannya. Rupanya ia sedang berkontemplasi tentang dirinya dan Jimin. "A-aku baru tahu."

"Yoongi kehilangan akalnya, ketika ia mencium aroma Jimin. Makanya ia tidak ingat ketika ia menyetubuhi Jimin," kata Taehyung. "Alpha yang kehilangan akal saat berhubungan dengan Omega, selalu mengerikan di dalam benak kami. Mereka pasti akan berubah kasar."

"Apa Yoongi- _hyung_ menyakiti Jimin?"

Taehyung hening untuk beberapa saat, "Tidak, untungnya. Tapi masalahnya aku dan Baekhyun, cepat atau lambat kami akan segera mengalami _heat_. Dan aku ingin kau segera menjauh dari kami begitu _heat_ kami muncul."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Meski sesungguhnya ia cukup ragu akan bisa menahan aroma tubuh Taehyung begitu Omega itu sedang _heat_. Masalahnya Yoongi sendiri tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari aroma tubuh Jimin! Bagaimana jika Taehyung dengan aromanya yang memikat itu sedang dalam _heat_? Mungkin Jungkook perlu mengikat dirinya pada sebuah pohon agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Tapi kenapa kami harus menjauh, _Hyung_? Bukankah jika aku baca dari buku, berhubungan seks antara Alpha dengan Omega justru cepat menghentikan _heat_?" tanya Jungkook pada akhirnya setelah suasana kembali hening.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, "Kau tidak tahu 'kan, apa yang dikatakan oleh buku selanjutnya? Bahwa _heat_ berhenti jika Alpha yang menjadi pasangan seorang Omega melakukan hubungan persetubuhan, _atau_ jika terjadi proses kehamilan."

Sesuatu berbunyi 'kilik' di otak Jungkook. "Kau—tidak ingin hamil," kata Alpha itu akhirnya, "Tapi—tapi apa benar-benar kalian tidak pernah bisa melahirkan bayi dengan selamat? Selain anak pertamamu, Jihoon?"

Omega itu tersentak mendengar nama anaknya. Tetapi kemudian wajahnya kembali melunak, "Ya, sejauh ini hanya Jihoon yang berhasil selamat. Usianya 7 tahun, aku ingat pasti," air mata berkumpul di wajahnya, "Kau harus tahu rasanya—bagaimana saat kau yang seharusnya adalah seorang Alpha, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Omega. Lalu melahirkan anak, dan anak itu begitu saja direbut dari tanganmu. Bahkan kau tidak sempat mengingat wajah anakmu seperti apa." Suara Omega itu tercekat di tenggorokan, "Aku ingin kau mengingatnya, Jungkook- _ah_. Park Hyung-sik. Orang yang telah mengubah hidupku."

Park Hyung-sik.

"Dia—?"

"Alpha yang sudah mengklaimku," kata Taehyung. "Alpha—dan _Appa_ kandung dari Jihoon putraku."

Jungkook merasakan dadanya memanas—mengetahui bahwa anak dari Taehyung berasal dari Alpha selain dirinya.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , Taehyung- _ah_ , sudah saatnya kita pergi."

Suara Seokjin yang memanggil mereka memutus percakapan di antara keduanya.

Taehyung berdiri duluan, meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mengasah pisaunya.

Pikiran Alpha itu terbang ke suatu nama yang dari tadi berusaha diingatnya.

 _Park Hyung-sik_.

* * *

 **28 Januari 2045** _ **Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_

03.34 p.m

Kyungsoo tidak tahu pasti jam berapa saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya. Rasa panas yang dari kemarin membakar tubuhnya, kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Peluh mulai mengucur dari dahi dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain semenjak suntikan pertama yang ia terima. Ia juga mulai merasakan selangkangannya basah, entah karena keringat atau sesuatu yang lain, sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mulutnya terasa kosong.

Beberapa saat lalu, Jae-hwan memberinya nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih. Tapi perutnya dan bagian kemaluannya terlalu sakit baginya untuk bergerak. Di kejauhan, ia bisa mendengar suara erangan Junmyeon, disertai suara teriakan melengking. Hingga akhirnya suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat Junmyeon karena ruang sel mereka dibatasi oleh tembok setinggi lima meter, ia tahu bahwa pelan-pelan Junmyeon menyerah pada keadaan. Mungkin temannya itu sekarang dalam keadaan sekarat.

"J-Junmye—on..." erangnya sedih. Tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Beta itu merasakan airmatanya yang baru saja kering, kini kembali tumpah. Belum tiga hari ia ditangkap, ia sudah merasakan dirinya menyerah dan siap mengatakan segalanya pada tentara Korea Utara. Tetapi bayangan akan kelompoknya yang mungkin berusaha menyelamatkan mereka berkelebatan dalam kepalanya.

Ia harus bertahan hidup.

Ia harus kembali pada teman-temannya.

Perasaan dan keinginan lain muncul di dalam benaknya.

Keinginan agar seseorang memasuki lubang kemaluannya dengan penis mereka, lalu berejakulasi di dalamnya. Ia ingin agar seseorang mendominasinya, mengklaimnya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

Di saat itulah Jongin muncul sambil membawa Hyun-woo. Kepala Beta itu terkulai lemas—sehingga Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat wajah temannya itu. Tapi ia bisa membayangkan wajah Hyun-woo saat ini babak belur karena penyiksaan oleh tentara Korea Utara. Diperhatikannya lagi, bagian kaus putih Hyun-woo basah oleh darah dan cairan lainnya.

"Aku membawakan temanmu. Kurasa kau cukup kesepian untuk saat ini 'kan?"

Jongin melempar tubuh Hyun-woo yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali ke lantai sel Kyungsoo yang dingin—dan setelah kembali mengunci pintu sel, Alpha itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sel.

Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha meraih tubuh Hyun-woo. Dan disadarinya Hyun-woo hanya diam, tidak menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sama sekali. Matanya yang membengkak dengan warna merah dan biru hanya menatap kosong ke wajah Kyungsoo.

Temannya itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kyungsoo merasakan rasa panas semakin menjalar di tubuhnya, dan ia semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Bang Yongguk (26) dan Hyun Woo (27) menjadi karakter pertama yang mati.**

 **Berarti karakter yang masih hidup dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 beserta kode nama mereka adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kim Namjoon aka RM (27)**

 **Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29)**

 **Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27)**

 **Min Yoongi aka Suga (28)**

 **Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26)**

 **Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25)**

 **Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25)**

 **Jung Dae-hyun aka DH (26)**

 **Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28)**

 **Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27)**

 **Kim Jun-myeon aka Suho (29)**

 **Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28)**

 **Lalu Omega:**

 **Kim Taehyung (27)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (26) Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol**

 **Park Jimin (18)**

 **Untuk pasukan Batallion ke 3 Korea Utara adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Park Hyung-sik aka Horang (31) –usianya sengaja dibuat tua lol**

 **Park Seojoon aka SJ (33) –karakter misterius yang akan muncul di kemudian hari**

 **Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26)**

 **Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (28)**

 **Seo Eun-kwang aka EK (28)**

 **Daftar ini dibuat untuk mempermudah mencari usia dan nama karakter yang ada.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memfollow, menambahkan ke cerita favorit, dan juga yang sudah mereview! Sampai jumpa di chapter 3!**

 **Saran dan kritik diterima, bahkan yang mau flame pun silahkan (haha, saya sudah terbiasa diflame)**


	3. Everyone Leaves

" _Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Omega, padahal kau dulunya adalah seorang Alpha?"_

" _Ahh, tidak sia-sia aku menjadikanmu seorang Omega—haa! Kencang, seperti perawan huh?"_

" _V, mereka memanggilmu—lagi—"_

" _Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari neraka ini. Tunggu aku, V."_

" _Hyung-sik—dia membawa anakmu pergi, Hyung."_

" _Kali ini kau melahirkan orang mati? Tidak masalah, kita bisa coba lagi."_

" _Semalam—kau demam—dan tiba-tiba saja darah mengucur dari—"_

" _V? Taehyung?"_

" _Anak ini pasti akan mati. Karena pada akhirnya, mereka semua akan berakhir sama."_

" _Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah melahirkan anak mati untukku, kau mengerti?"_

" _Aku akan kembali untukmu, V."_

Taehyung membuka matanya. Wajahnya menatap ke langit-langit kamar. Gelap.

Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Sementara tangannya terangkat ke langit-langit, berusaha meraih sesuatu yang kasat mata.

"Seo-joon."

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos, cannibalism (untuk chapter ini saja)_.

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin, incoming pairings

* * *

 **30 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

Jungkook dan yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk menemukan markas sementara yang dapat menampung dan memberikan perlindungan sementara dari para tentara Korea Utara yang sibuk berkeliaran di sekitar perbatasan. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mencari tempat perlindungan baru, sementara mereka harus sekaligus berjuang membagi makanan sama rata akibat tempat tinggal yang tidak menentu.

Sudah sejak sehari yang lalu mereka tiba di sebuah desa—lebih tepatnya disebut sebuah kota kecil—yang sudah tidak berpenghuni. Desa itu kosong setelah ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya yang berusaha melarikan diri dari ancaman serangan bom nuklir Korea Utara—jika itu memang benar yang Daehyun baca di sebuah buletin di balai kota. Mungkin karena penduduknya terlalu terburu-buru menyelamatkan diri, kota itu masih memiliki furnitur lengkap di setiap rumah-rumah penduduk yang mereka datangi. Bahkan persediaan makanan pun baru diproduksi sekitar 4 tahun lalu.

Jungkook beserta Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 lainnya memilih rumah pribadi walikota—dengan 2 kamar tidur utama dan 4 kamar tidur biasa. Ruang tamunya pun masih memiliki televisi yang berfungsi, meski saat ini siaran TV sangat susah untuk ditemui. Kebanyakan hanya menyiarkan berita penyerangan negara-negara besar ke negara-negara kecil dan berkembang, perpindahan politik, peperangan, dan berita-berita menyedihkan lainnya.

Seokjin bergurau begitu Yoongi menyalakan saluran TV, mengatakan bahwa jika ada stasiun TV yang masih berjalan, ia akan bergabung secara sukarela dan membuka program acara masak. Tidak ada yang tertawa dengan gurauan Beta tertua itu, kecuali kekasihnya Namjoon—yang secara tulus mengapresiasi gurauannya.

Saat Jimin dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah pinggiran kota, mereka menemukan sebuah kebun yang masih berfungsi; yakni kebun jagung yang beberapa buahnya telah busuk karena cuaca yang tidak kurung membaik. Mereka memberitahu yang lain dan memanen jagung yang masih dalam kondisi baik, menyimpannya sebagai persediaan makanan.

Sementara itu, hampir memasuki bulan Februari, musim kemarau yang diikuti dengan sering terjadinya hujan asam, kini kian memburuk. Udara pada siang hari mencapai 45 derajat selsius, sementara pada malamnya, udara bisa turun hingga minus lima derajat selsius. Untungnya persediaan baju musim hangat banyak tersedia di toko-toko di kota, sehingga mereka bisa mengantisipasi cuaca dingin di malam hari.

Kota itu, seperti kota-kota yang lainnya, juga dipenuhi dengan debu dan polusi setiap kali waktu memasuki siang hari. Jungkook dan yang lain terpaksa mengenakan masker mereka setiap kali melakukan patroli, agar penyakit paru-paru tidak menyerang mereka secepat orang-orang yang tidak mengenakan masker. Beberapa tahun lalu, 4 orang anggota dari resimen lain, tewas akibat menghirup terlalu banyak polusi selama bertugas di luar daerah perbatasan. Mereka mengalami gejala batuk-batuk menyerupai TBC, dan meninggal dalam jangka waktu hanya 17 hari terjangkit penyakit.

Bahkan Seokjin sendiri memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat mereka tinggal, tidak mau ambil resiko jika sampai masker yang ia kenakan ada yang rusak dan tidak bisa 100% berhasil memfilter polusi di udara. Apalagi dialah satu-satunya medis di kelompok Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 dibantu dengan Baekhyun sebagai asisten barunya, jika ia jatuh sakit, maka tidak dinyana lagi anggota yang lain akan lebih mudah mati di medan pertempuran.

Kesimpulannya, untuk sementara ini mereka ada dalam zona aman. Dan mereka bersyukur akan hal itu.

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

00.41 a.m

Jungkook tengah menemani Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mengotak-atik sinyal frekuensi pemancar radio mereka—dan menyambungkannya dengan sebuah layar televisi. Alpha yang lebih tua itu bermaksud untuk menghubungi pemerintah pusat dengan alat telekomunikasi berupa percakapan lewat video. Meski sejak kemarin siang ia berusaha membuat alat tersebut dengan bantuan Chanyeol, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Hingga saat ini mereka belum mengontak lagi pihak militer pusat.

"Ah, Chanyeol sialan, jika saja ia mau membantuku lebih lama!" gerutu Yoongi sambil melempar kabel-kabel ke meja dengan kesal.

Jungkook mengamati kabel-kabel di atas meja dengan wajah berusaha memahami arti dari kabel-kabel tersebut, meski ia gagal pada akhirnya. "Tampaknya Chanyeol-hyung terlalu sibuk menguntit Baekhyun. Dia terlalu tertarik padanya."

"Bahkan ia tidak bisa menjaga kelaminnya kemana-mana!"

Alpha yang lebih muda itu mendengus, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah mengklaim Jimin begitu ia _heat_? Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah Chanyeol telah berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun?"

Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Jungkook—selama beberapa saat. Wajahnya berubah dingin, "Kurasa Jimin menghindariku. Semenjak aku—mengklaim dirinya sebagai Omega milikku."

"Oh, ya?" Jungkook terdengar tertarik, "Memangnya sewaktu kalian melakukan seks, kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, _Hyung_?"

"Bahkan aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan padanya!" seru Alpha berambut perak itu frustasi, "Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku bangun di malam hari karena mencium aroma manis, dan bangun-bangun aku sudah mendapatinya telanjang di sebelahku! Kau tahu—feromon seorang Omega—rasanya seperti kau menyeruput cairan alkohol. Sesaat kau merasa nikmat, selanjutnya kau tidak sadarkan diri."

Jungkook mengingat-ingat sensasi ketika ia menghirup aroma Taehyung—bahkan ia serasa teler untuk beberapa detik.

Dan ia ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi.

"Setidaknya, setiap dia _heat_ , kau akan jadi orang pertama yang dicarinya."

Yoongi mendengus, "Kalau kami melakukan seks tanpa dasar cinta, apa artinya?"

"Uh—bukankah sudah cukup kalian berhubungan seks selama kalian menikmatinya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku menikmatinya atau tidak. Aku hilang ingatan selama aku menyetubuhi Jimin, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Yoongi menggeleng lemah.

"...oh." Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata.

Tetapi kemudian Yoongi berkata lagi padanya, "Tapi kuakui aku senang dengan keberadaan Omega-Omega ini. Aku merasa seperti ada harapan untuk membangun dunia yang baru—yang lebih baik lagi," ujar Alpha itu dengan wajah termenung ke potongan-potongan kabel di atas meja. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Jungkook, "Kau juga, Jungkook- _ah_. Wajahmu terlihat lebih bahagia ketika Taehyung datang. Kau seperti—kembali pada dirimu yang dulu."

Mulut Jungkook ternganga heran mendengar pernyataan Alpha yang lebih tua itu, "Oh—begitukah?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Jungkook dan mengangguk pelan, " _Ne_. Apa jangan-jangan..." kemudian wajahnya berubah serius, "Kau mencintai Taehyung?"

Jungkook membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pikirannya sesaat kosong, dan sesaat kemudian terbang ke masa-masa Taehyung masihlah seorang Alpha yang ia idolakan.

Lalu ia membayangkan Taehyung yang kini membawa trauma di masa lalunya.

Taehyung yang rapuh, yang ia sumpahi untuk selalu ia lindungi.

" _Ani_. Aku hanya ingin—melindunginya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

"Hn, begitu," Yoongi kembali pada pekerjaannya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Alpha yang lebih muda itu.

Bahkan ia tidak yakin dengan ucapan Jungkook.

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

00.47 a.m

"Kurasa ini masih bisa dimakan," kata Baekhyun sambil membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kaleng makanan berisi buah leci.

"Ooh! Leci!" seru Jimin senang. "Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak makan leci! Sepertinya terakhir aku makan buah leci saat aku berusia sekitar 10 tahun..." Omega itu berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Taehyung berdiri di samping mereka, matanya ikut mencari-cari bahan makanan yang dapat dibawa pulang. Sudah 2 jam mereka menghabiskan waktu mengobrak-abrik isi sebuah minimarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlindung. Yang ia temukan hanyalah kaleng-kaleng makanan yang sudah terbuka dengan isi membusuk, dan lainnya adalah makanan yang sudah lewat jauh dari tanggal kadaluarsa yang tertera.

Setidaknya makanan-makanan ini lebih lezat daripada makanan yang ia makan ketika ia berada di ruang tahanan Omega tentara Korea Utara.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya saat ingatan-ingatan buruk selama 8 tahun dikurung.

 _Kumohon, jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi_.

"V- _Hyung_?"

Omega itu tersentak, " _Mwo_?"

"Kami sudah menemukan bahan makanan yang masih bisa dimakan," kata Jimin sambil menunjukkan keranjangnya yang terisi penuh. Baekhyun juga menunjukkan isi keranjang yang dipenuhi makanan-makanan kaleng—dan beberapa kotak susu yang masih memiliki waktu kadaluarsa sampai seminggu ke depan.

"Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu. Mungkin kalian bisa berjalan duluan tanpaku," Taehyung menanggapi sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku masih ingin mencari makanan di sini. Sepertinya aku belum menyusuri semua tempat."

Tanpa berdebat panjang, Jimin dan Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Taehyung—kembali ke tempat perlindungan utama mereka.

Taehyung kembali pada pikirannya selama ia berjalan menyusuri setiap lorong rak-rak yang berisi bahan makanan dan persediaan lainnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap bagian mainan anak-anak. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di situ dan meraih sebuah boneka beruang. Tangannya mengusap boneka beruang itu lamat-lamat.

" _Aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia. Aku menamai anak itu Ji-hoon. Park Ji-hoon. Karena kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menjadi orang tuanya. Kau hanya memiliki tugas untuk melahirkannya ke dunia. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."_

" _Mungkin dia akan menjadi Omega secara alami nantinya. Karena itu aku akan membawanya ke Pyongyang."_

" _Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya. Karena di sini tugasmu hanya satu, memberi kami anak."_

Suara kaleng yang jatuh mengagetkannya. Taehyung langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sikap waspada. Dilihatnya seisi minimarket kosong, hanya ada dirinya. Lampu tabung di langit-langit berkedip-kedip ketika Taehyung berjalan keluar dari susuran rak-rak.

Masih kosong.

Ia hendak berbalik lagi ketika dilihatnya sesosok manusia berdiri di belakangnya. Omega itu terkesiap dan langsung mengambil pistolnya.

Melihat moncong pistol tertuju padanya, sosok manusia itu langsung berlari pergi dan menghilang tanpa suara.

Dengan hati-hati dan perasaan waswas, Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok manusia itu menghilang. Tangannya masih siaga menggenggam pistol, dengan jari telunjuk siap menarik pelatuk. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang minimarket, dan merasakan udara panas berhembus dari luar. Ketika ia menghampiri sumber udara panas tersebut, dilihatnya sebuah lubang menganga di ujung tembok yang berseberangan dengan ruang penyimpanan.

Ia melirik ke lubang tersebut.

Dan sepasang netra berwarna merah dengan urat pembuluh darah menjalar, balik memandanginya.

Taehyung langsung berteriak kaget dan kembali mengacungkan pistolnya.

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

00.54 a.m

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang daritadi berdiri di depan pintu masuk minimarket—mengenakan masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, matanya sibuk memandanginya dan Jimin dengan tatapan datar seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Omega itu melangkah mundur dengan perasaan panik ketika Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian perlu bantuan?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian, tangannya terjulur ke keranjang belanjaan yang mereka bawa.

Jimin dengan senang hati menawarkan keranjangnya pada Chanyeol, "Tentu saja! _Gomawoyo_ , Chanyeol- _Hyung_!"

Chanyeol menerima keranjang belanjaan Jimin dan menoleh pada Baekhyun, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri!"

Alpha itu hanya mengangguk, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan menggema dari dalam minimarket. Ketiga orang itu langsung beralih ke asal suara dengan wajah terkejut.

"Itu suara V- _Hyung_!"

"Pasti ada sesuatu—"

Chanyeol langsung berlari masuk ke dalam minimarket, sementara Jimin dan Baekhyun mengikutinya di belakang. Begitu mereka memasuki minimarket, mereka mendapati Taehyung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke sebuah lubang yang terpampang di pojokan minimarket. Omega itu menembakkan pistol sekali dan disertai suara jeritan kesakitan.

Jimin berlari ke arah Taehyung, "Hyung! Apa yang kau—"

"Ada manusia—" kata Taehyung dengan suara bergetar, "Ada manusia selain kita di sini..."

Chanyeol ikut menundukkan kepalanya ke lubang tersebut dan melihat ceceran darah di antara lubang tembok dan tanah berdebu. Alpha itu menelan ludahnya, "Apa jangan-jangan masih ada penduduk yang tinggal di sini?" katanya sambil memeriksa ceceran darah tersebut.

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

01.34 p.m

Yoongi berseru senang ketika akhirnya sistem saluran telekomunikasi yang dibuatnya berhasil tersambung. Ia menunjukkannya pada Namjoon ketika pimpinan mereka itu sedang berduaan dengan Seokjin di dapur. Ketika Yoongi memberitahu hal tersebut, Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu langsung berdiri dari meja makan dan setengah berlari menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Jungkook sedang ikut membantu Yoongi mencari frekuensi yang tepat.

Tidak lama kemudian layar televisi mulai berdesing cepat, dan menampakkan wajah seorang Beta yang dulu merupakan teman Namjoon selama mereka masih dalam tahap pendidikan militer. Layar televisi awalnya tidak terlihat stabil, sampai akhirnya samar-samar kembali memunculkan sosok Beta tersebut.

"Oh! Jackson- _sunbaenim_!" seru Jungkook gembira.

Jackson yang lengkap mengenakan setelan jas militer dan sepasang _headset_ di telinga, ikut berseru gembira melihat mereka, "Kalian! Hei, Joonie!" ia melambaikan tangan dengan senang ke arah kapten muda Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 itu, "Kami sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk membalas pesan kalian! Sekarang kalian ada di mana? Dan bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

"Hai juga, Jackson. Sekarang kami berada di sekitar daerah Daeseong-dong, masih tidak jauh dari basis militer yang dulu. Sekitar delapan puluh kilometer, kurang lebih," kata Namjoon menjelaskan. "Sejauh ini keadaan sudah aman."

"Begitukah?" Jackson tersenyum, "Maafkan kami tidak bisa mengirimkan bala bantuan. Seoul tiba-tiba saja mendapat serangan udara dari tentara Jepang tanpa peringatan awal. Bang PD- _janggunnim_ meminta agar polisi dan tentara di pusat untuk membantu mengamankan di sini untuk sementara. Beliau khawatir jika Jepang bekerja sama dengan Korea Utara untuk menghancurleburkan Seoul."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan di sana sekarang ini? Bagaimana _Daehanminguk Yuk-gun_ saat ini? Apa masih banyak serangan yang datang?"

Jackson menggeleng sedih, "Kami kehilangan banyak, tapi sekarang ini kami sudah membuat barikade untuk serangan udara yang mendatang."

Seisi ruangan langsung terdiam. Tidak hanya Korea Utara, tapi sekarang Jepang menjadi musuh mereka. Meski sudah dua tahun lalu Jepang resmi menyatakan perang pada Korea Selatan dan Cina, tapi baru saat ini serangan pasti dari Jepang diluncurkan. Cepat atau lambat, barisan pertahanan di Seoul akan semakin berkurang. Sampai pada akhirnya hanya tersisa puing-puing dari ibukota negara Korea Selatan.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan berat hati. Ia tidak lupa bahwa ayahnya saat ini berada di Seoul. Dalam hati ia setengah berdoa, berharap jika apapun terjadi di Seoul, ayahnya akan menjadi salah satu orang yang berhasil melarikan diri. Setidaknya ia berharap ayahnya masih akan baik-baik saja sampai ia bisa kembali ke Seoul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa hanya kalian yang ada di ruang tengah? Mana yang lain?" tanya Jackson, memecah keheningan.

Namjoon memandang teman-temannya, saling bertukar pandang. Akhirnya Alpha itu memutuskan untuk menjawab, "Sejak penyerangan dadakan dari Korea Utara ke kamp militer enam hari lalu, kami sudah kehilangan empat orang. Yongguk telah mati dengan terhormat, dan empat orang lainnya—Hyun-woo, Jongdae, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo—mereka semua berhasil ditangkap."

Jackson terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Aku mengerti, dan turut berduka. Aku akan mengabarkan PD Bang- _janggunnim_ sesegera mungkin mengenai hal ini dan mengirimkan kalian bahan makanan secepatnya dalam tiga hari," kata Beta itu—wajahnya diliputi rasa simpati bercampur rasa duka. "Tapi mengenai bala bantuan, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kami bisa mengirimnya ke tempat kalian. Kuharap sampai nanti, kalian tetap bisa bertahan hidup, Namjoon-ssi. _Dangyeol_."

Namjoon mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya sampai ke pelipis, " _Dangyeol_. _Sodaejang_."

Layar televisi kembali statis.

Seokjin memulai, "Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa bertahan."

" _Ne_ ," Namjoon menyetujui. "Mulai sekarang, kita akan berpatroli dua orang setiap 4 jam. Terlalu berat untuk Hoseok, Daehyun, Yugyeom dan Won-sik untuk berpatroli setiap saat."

"Apakah cukup?" tanya Jungkook ragu, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita juga memasang jebakan di sekitar kota. Aku khawatir akan ada tentara Korea Utara yang tanpa sengaja menemukan kota ini dan membantai kita semua, cepat atau lambat." Suaranya tertahan ketika ia hendak menyebutkan, _Omega-Omega di sini, termasuk Taehyung, juga akan tidak dijamin selamat_.

"Benar katamu, Jungkook-ah. Aku akan meminta Chanyeol dan Hoseok untuk membuat jebakan ranjau dan mesin penembak otomatis besok pagi. Setidaknya kita butuh pertahanan yang lebih ketat jika tidak ingin menyerang lawan," Alpha itu memandang lurus ke arah Jungkook, "Aku juga berharap kau tidak akan lelah melatih Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu dia adalah Alpha dan seorang tentara yang berbakat. Kita membutuhkan kemampuan itu untuk saat ini."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Suara pintu didobrak terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

" _Daewi-nim_!" seru Chanyeol—muncul begitu tiba-tiba di ambang pintu, dengan Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Jimin di belakangnya. "Kami menemukan manusia selain kita di kota ini!"

Namjoon terkesiap, diikuti dengan yang lainnya, "Huh?! Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

03.13 p.m

Hoseok dan Won-sik berjalan di depan, sementara Chanyeol dan Jungkook mengikuti keduanya di belakang. Senapan masing-masing menggantung di tangan mereka, sebagai bentuk pertahanan utama jika ada musuh mendekat atau melakukan penyerangan.

Jungkook mengingat cerita Taehyung beberapa saat yang lalu, bagaimana ia melihat sosok manusia lain di dalam minimarket. Manusia yang tidak ia ketahui apakah laki-laki Beta atau Alpha, karena sosoknya begitu samar-samar di benak Omega itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah netranya yang berwarna merah dan dipenuhi dengan pembuluh darah—menghiasi wajahnya yang hitam entah karena debu dan polusi atau tidak. Ketika Taehyung berusaha menembakinya, sosok itu berlari dengan bahu berlumuran darah.

Jungkook kemudian menangkap jejak kaki yang dicetak oleh bercak darah, dan menyuruh Hoseok, Won-sik dan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Sambil membenarkan posisi maskernya, ia samar-samar mencium bau tengik—seperti bau bangkai yang sudah berhari-hari dibiarkan membusuk di alam. Hoseok yang menangkap aroma tidak mengenakkan itu, langsung memegangi maskernya.

"Kenapa bau di sini seperti bau tempat pembuangan bangkai?" gerutunya, mengingat-ingat ia pernah mencium aroma ini ketika ia berada di antara mayat-mayat saat melakukan misi-misi pertamanya, dan terakhir ketika mereka menemukan tempat penyimpanan Omega di ruang bawah tanah.

Kaki Jungkook menendang sesuatu ketika ia terlalu fokus dengan sekitarnya. Sesuatu itu menggelinding pelan ke depannya. Diamatinya benda itu berwarna putih, dengan sepasang lubang dan sebuah lubang kecil berbentuk hidung. Mata Alpha itu langsung membelalak lebar.

"Bukankah itu tengkorak manusia?" tanya Won-sik dengan nada khawatir.

"Kuharap tebakanmu salah, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook membungkukkan tubuh untuk mengamati benda itu dengan lebih dekat. Ekspresinya berubah drastis, "Kecuali kali ini, tebakanmu benar."

Hoseok nyaris memekik, "Kenapa ada tulang manusia—"

"Ssh! Aku mendengar sesuatu!" Jungkook langsung memberi mereka isyarat untuk diam. Ia memberi tanda pada Chanyeol untuk melindunginya, sementara Alpha yang lebih muda itu berjalan mendekati asal suara yang didengarnya.

Dilihatnya sesosok manusia berdiri di antara gundukan tanah. Sosok manusia itu berpakaian yang terdiri dari hanya kaus putih yang sudah berwarna coklat karena berbagai macam noda dan polusi udara, dan kakinya diselimuti dengan celana kamuflase militer. Manusia itu sedang sibuk menggigiti sesuatu—seperti memakan sisa-sisa tulang. Jungkook mencoba untuk melihat dari dekat, dan disadarinya kemudian bahwa orang itu sedang menggigiti bagian daging dari seonggok tangan laki-laki yang sudah setengah membusuk.

Jungkook mengeluarkan suara mual—mengejutkan manusia misterius itu. Orang itu langsung menoleh dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang sudah sehitam jelaga, dengan mata merah menyala, dan setengah dari kulitnya seperti terkena luka bakar.

Jungkook mengarahkan senapannya dan menembaki sosok itu tanpa ampun ketika manusia mengerikan itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya. Sosok itu langsung terkulai di atas tanah, dengan darah segar mengalir dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Makhluk apa ini?! Kenapa ia tidak terlihat seperti manusia?" tanya Chanyeol panik dan setengah tidak percaya.

"B-barusan—apa aku salah lihat? Dia seperti sedang memakan tangan manusia..." Hoseok menelan ludahnya.

"Memang tangan," kata Won-sik sambil mengarahkan senapannya ke arah gundukan tanah. Ketika diperhatikan lebih dekat, gundukan tanah itu berisi tulang-tulang dan anggota tubuh manusia yang setengah membusuk dan tidak terkubur dengan baik. Hoseok benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa mualnya. Dengan cepat, Beta itu membuka maskernya dan muntah sejadi-jadinya.

Chanyeol langsung membantu Hoseok mengeluarkan isi perutnya dengan menepuk punggung Beta tersebut dan menawarkan sebotol minuman untuk membersihkan mulutnya.

Jungkook memeriksa tubuh sosok yang sudah menjadi mayat di hadapannya, "Sepertinya orang ini bukan yang dilihat Taetae- _hyung_ tadi. Lihat," ia menujuk ke bahu mayat itu, "Bahunya sama sekali tidak terluka."

"Lalu mayat-mayat yang ada di sini, mereka siapa?" tanya Chanyeol, wajahnya bergidik ngeri. "Mengapa mereka bisa bertahan hidup tanpa menggunakan masker penyaring udara?"

Jungkook menggali tanah dan tubuh mayat yang sudah mulai dingin dengan ujung sepatu bootsnya, seolah-olah berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya bisa mengingat bahwa pakaian yang dikenakan oleh mayat yang baru saja memakan tangan manusia beberapa menit lalu adalah pakaian kamuflase untuk pasukan tentara di daerah perbatasan. Entah tentara Korea Selatan atau tentara Korea Utara, karena warna celananya sudah pudar akibat udara yang kotor dan debu lainnya.

"Jika saja aku juga tahu jawabannya, _Hyung_."

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

06.29 p.m

Jungkook dan yang lain memberitahu Namjoon apa yang mereka lihat. Pimpinan mereka itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan ekspresinya berubah tidak percaya. Won-sik melemparkan tangan yang setengahnya sudah membusuk dan dipenuhi dengan bernga, dan setengahnya lagi memiliki lubang bekas gigitan manusia.

Seokjin berusaha menahan isi perutnya agar tidak tumpah saat ia menyelidiki potongan tangan yang sudah jadi bangkai itu.

"Bekas gigitan ini—memang disebabkan oleh gigi manusia." Ia menyodok-nyodok tangan itu dengan ujung moncong pistol, "Kulitnya melepuh sebagian. Sepertinya sebelum orang ini mati, dia menderita penyakit kulit."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook, Won-sik, Chanyeol dan Hoseok satu persatu—lalu memandangi Taehyung sesaat. "Kalian benar. Ada manusia selain kita di sini."

"Apa mereka berbahaya?" tanya Yugyeom takut. Begitu ia mendengar cerita dari Taehyung dan Jungkook bahwa ada manusia selain mereka di kota ini—dan kemungkinan mereka adalah kanibal, ia merasakan kakinya langsung berubah seperti jeli. Baru beberapa hari lalu ia kehilangan Yongguk, dan kini ia mendapati berita bahwa ada kuburan massal manusia yang kemungkinan besar berisi korban kanibalisme.

"Untuk sementara kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya. Jungkook, Yoongi- _hyung_ , Chanyeol, dan Hoseok, aku ingin kalian memasang pengamanan dan barikade di sekitar bangunan ini," kata Namjoon memberi instruksi, "Setidaknya akan ada kamera yang berjaga di sekitar sini. Aku menemukan ada beberapa kamera CCTV yang masih bisa digunakan, dan kurasa akan sangat berguna untuk memanfaatkannya. Ranjau-ranjau yang sudah dipasang tadi siang, akan banyak ditambahkan di daerah sekitar kita. Yugyeom dan Won-sik, kalian bantu mengawasi keadaan untuk mereka dengan menggunakan mobil. Aku dan Daehyun akan berjaga di sekitar balai kota jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan Seokjin—" Alpha itu menoleh pada kekasihnya, "Jaga para Omega ini."

Seokjin mengangguk, mematuhi.

Taehyung maju ke depan, "Setidaknya biarkan aku juga ikut membantu kalian. Aku bisa menggunakan senjata. Bukankah lebih baik untuk tiga orang yang berjaga-jaga di sekitar balai kota?"

Jungkook meletakkan tangannya ke dada Omega itu, "Tidak. Kau di sini bersama yang lain. Kau bisa membantu Jin- _hyung_ untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan Jimin, juga mengawasi apabila ada orang mencurigakan masuk ke wilayah kita."

Omega itu menggeram kesal, tapi tidak mendebat.

Ketika para Beta dan Alpha kecuali Seokjin meninggalkan ruang tengah untuk mulai melakukan tugas masing-masing, tinggalah ia bersama ketiga Omega yang lain. Jimin menempel pada Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat cemas. Beberapa saat ini, Omega itu terus berusaha menjaga jarak dari Yoongi. Tapi begitu Alpha itu pergi keluar dari bangunan rumah walikota, wajahnya langsung berubah khawatir—matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Alpha itu sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, semuanya sudah aman dan terkendali untuk sementara," kata Seokjin menenangkan Jimin.

Taehyung jatuh terduduk di atas sofa dan menendang meja dengan kesal, "Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkanku ikut? Aku masih bisa melawan dan melindungi diriku sendiri! Apa mereka lupa bahwa aku dulu seorang Alpha dan tentara yang terbaik selama masa pelatihan?!"

Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan wajah berkenyit, "Taehyung, kau sekarang bukanlah seorang Alpha. Kau seorang Omega. Kau tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya melindungi diri jika salah satu dari mereka adalah Alpha yang lebih kuat darimu."

Omega bertubuh tinggi itu menyisir rambut pirangnya keabu-abuannya dan mengerang frustasi.

Baekhyun mendekatinya dan kemudian memegangi dahinya. Wajahnya berubah khawatir, "V- _hyung_ , apa kau demam? Wajahmu terlihat sedikit merah—" ia merasakan temperatur tubuh Taehyung, "Tubuhmu seperti mulai panas."

Taehyung langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengutuk, "Huh?" ia memegangi dahinya.

Seokjin memandangi Baekhyun, menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Jimin mendekat dan memegangi lengan Omega yang lebih tua itu, " _Heat_ mu akan tiba tidak lama lagi, _Hyung_."

* * *

 **31 Januari 2045,** _ **Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_

09.56 p.m

Sehari yang lalu, seorang penjaga berpakaian putih-putih mengambil mayat Hyun-woo dari selnya. Dua hari lalu ia tidak pernah mendengar suara dari sel Junmyeon—sampai akhirnya sehari yang lalu pula penjaga dengan pakaian yang sama menyeret suatu karung hitam sebesar tubuh manusia keluar dari sebelah selnya. Kyungsoo tidak perlu berpikir dua kali bahwa mereka membawa tubuh Junmyeon yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Airmatanya sudah lama mengering sehari yang lalu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis lagi. Hanya berdoa agar Junmyeon tenang saat ini, karena tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengannya.

Hanya dirinya dan Jongdae—ia berharap—masih hidup saat ini. Tetapi kondisinya terasa seperti mau mati. Tubuhnya panas, lebih panas daripada pertama kali ia menerima suntikan berisi cairan mencurigakan, dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa lemah. Selangkangannya kembali basah semenjak beberapa jam lalu, dan ia merasakan penisnya bereaksi saat ia menghirup aroma maskulin—Alpha—Jongin tepatnya—lewat di depan selnya.

Alpha itu hanya sibuk menungguinya di luar setiap selang 6 jam. Memperhatikan.

Tidak lama tubuh Hyun-woo dibawa keluar, Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin berdiri di dalam selnya. Wajahnya dingin.

"Bagaimana rasanya, mengalami _heat_?"

Kyungsoo mengerang—tidak yakin bahwa apa yang didengarnya adalah hal yang benar. Ia hanya mendecih membuang ludah ke arah Jongin. "Kau akan menerima akibatnya—setelah semua yang kau lakukan—hngh, pada kami..."

Jongin menyeringai. Ia menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo—tidak peduli saat Kyungsoo berusaha menendang dan mencengkram tubuhnya. Dengan tenang, Jongin justru membalas dengan menampar keras wajah Beta itu, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran untuk beberapa saat. Setengah sadar, ia mencium aroma pinus dari tubuh Jongin, merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi. Ia mendesah panjang—setengah sadar—sampai akhirnya Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sebuah tempat tidur berseprai kain warna putih.

Alpha itu melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan jaketnya, sementara bootsnya masih dikenakan di kedua kaki. Matanya menatap kosong pada Kyungsoo. "Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ bilang, jika kau berhasil hidup dalam waktu 3x48 jam, maka aku boleh memilikimu. Dan sudah 4 hari semenjak tubuhmu berubah menjadi Omega."

 _Omega_. Kyungsoo tidak mempercayai kata-kata itu.

Tapi pikirannya mulai dipenuhi dengan hal lain.

Ia ingin tubuhnya dihantam dengan keras oleh Alpha itu, merasakan penisnya di antara selangkangannya.

 _Kendalikan dirimu, Kyungsoo_ babo _! Kau bukanlah seorang Omega, kau masih seorang Beta!_

Tetapi ketika ia berusaha melawan, Jongin menekan wajahnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kakinya, sementara kedua tangannya ditahan dengan sebelah tangan. Kyungsoo menggeliat—berusaha melepaskan diri ketika ia merasakan celananya mulai dilepas dengan paksa. Udara dingin langsung menyapu kulitnya yang telanjang.

Sesuatu yang lain—penis—menginstrusi bagian dalam selangkangannya yang basah. Kyungsoo mengerang saat Jongin mulai menghantam tubunnya secara periodik. Alpha itu melenguh seperti orang mabuk. Tangannya yang tadi telah melepaskan celana Kyungsoo, kini berpindah untuk menarik lehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain masih menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di belakang punggung.

"Menyedihkan. Dari seorang Beta, kini kau sudah menjadi Omega."

Kyungsoo mengerang. Sementara Jongin masih menungganginya dari belakang.

"Temanmu—siapa namanya? Suho? Junmyeon? Dia mati dalam 2 hari setelah kami menyuntikkannya dengan cairan pemodifikasi hormon dan gen," kata Jongin berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, "Dia bukan orang-orang terpilih sepertimu. Dia tidak beruntung tidak bisa menjadi Omega sepertimu." Entah bagaimana, Alpha itu sudah mengetahui namanya. _Apakah ia tahu_ _Jongdae?_

Kyungsoo mengerang ketika Jongin menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam lubang kemaluannya secara berulang-ulang.

"Kau orang terpilih Kyungsoo. Setelah ini kau akan melahirkan anak-anak kami. Walau aku yakin bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa seperti V."

Suara erangan rendah disertai lenguhan menggema di seisi ruangan.

* * *

 **1 Februari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

06.27 p.m

Jungkook mengira dirinya yang paling pertama bangun saat ia melihat Taehyung berdiri di tengah ruangan bawah tanah yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai ruang latihan. Omega itu memegang sebuah samsak tinju, dan dengan sedikit susah payah berusaha mengkaitkannya ke atas langit-langit. Dengan mudahnya, Jungkook mengambil samsak tersebut dan memasangnya ke langit-langit.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Jangan keras kepala, _Hyung_."Jungkook menegur sikapnya.

Taehyung hanya diam. Ia membalut tangannya dengan kain dan mulai meninju samsak tersebut sekuat tenaga. Jungkook memperhatikan Omega itu sampai akhirnya Taehyung kewalahan.

"Kenapa kau hanya memperhatikanku? Kalau kau ingin latihan kau bisa melakukannya sekarang," gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi kelincinya, "Kau tidak akan bisa meninju dan melindungi diri dengan postur tubuh seperti itu, _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Namjoon-hyung memintaku untuk mengajarimu bela diri dan cara menggunakan senjata api," kata Jungkook akhirnya.

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk mengajariku." Taehyung tidak menatap Jungkook saat mengatakannya, tetapi ekspresinya terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba keras kepala begini?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti Omega yang lemah bagimu?"

Omega itu akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Jungkook dengan pandangan tidak senang. Jungkook balas menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau lemah. Kau hanya perlu latihan khusus jika kau ingin kembali mahir seperti dulu."

"Padahal dulu aku yang mengajarimu menggunakan senapan. Juga berkelahi dengan tangan kosong."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang tugaskulah yang mengajarimu melakukan semuanya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai Omega yang lemah, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku masih bisa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong jika perlu."

"Tidak ada yang mau berkelahi denganmu, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menggerutu, "Baiklah! Apa yang mau kau ajarkan hari ini padaku, huh?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari yang ringan? Latihan pertahanan dalam perkelahian jarak dekat." Ia memberi instruksi agar Taehyung mengikutinya ke matras yang mereka telah gelar dari kemarin. Omega itu menurut mengikutinya.

"Biar aku contohkan terlebih dahulu, " Alpha itu meminta Taehyung untuk menyerangnya sementara ia berdiri dengan sikap waspada.

Tepat aba-aba dimulai diucapkan, Taehyung langsung melemparkan tinju ke wajah Jungkook. Dengan mudah Jungkook menghindari pukulan tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, Taehyung membalas lagi dengan tendangan di kaki, dan Jungkook melompat ke belakang. Kembali Omega itu melancarkan pukulan ke wajah Jungkook disertai pukulan lainnya. Lagi-lagi, dengan mudahnya Jungkook menangkap kedua tangan Taehyung, lalu mengunci tangan Taehyung dengan satu satu kepalan tangan.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya bersama tubuh Taehyung ke atas matras sambil memutar tubuh Omega tersebut. Mereka terjatuh di atas matras dengan posisi tubuh Jungkook berada di atas punggung Taehyung. Taehyung merintih kesakitan ketika Jungkook mempererat genggamannya di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Ne_! _Ne_! Kau menang! Otot-ototmu itu tidak terkalahkan!" teriak Taehyung sambil mengaduh kesakitan. "Sekarang bisakah kau turun dari atas tubuhku? Aku nyaris tidak bisa merasakan punggungku."

Jungkook tidak berusaha bangkit dari atas tubuh Taehyung, justru meletakkan hidungnya di antara tengkuk Omega itu. Menghirup aroma yang sebelumnya ia baui dari tubuh Taehyung. "Baumu hari ini—aku bisa merasakannya, _Hyung_."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengunci tubuh Jungkook dengan kedua pahanya, berusaha melepaskan diri saat Alpha itu bergantian jatuh terhempas di atas matras.

"Jangan menghirupnya, _babo_!"

Mata Jungkook menangkap wajah Taehyung yang memerah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Omega itu, " _Hyung_ —tubuhmu panas—"

Taehyung menepis tangannya, "Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya."

Jungkook menyadari apa yang terjadi, "Kau... _heat_?"

Dengan cepat, Omega bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke _trolley_ berisi senjata api, "Belum saatnya. Tapi sebentar lagi."

"O-oh."

Taehyung melemparinya sebuah senapan berisi peluru karet, "Mungkin jika aku tidak berkelahi dengan tangan kosong, kau bisa mengajariku hal yang lain."

Alpha itu berdiri dang berjalan menuju trolley yang berisi senjata api. Aroma susu dan pepohonan yang beberapa hari ia hirup semakin tajam. Jungkook mati-matian berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, berusaha agar ia tidak menghantam tubuh Taehyung dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar—dan menghabisi Omega itu dengan penisnya.

Entah sejak kapan ia berpikir untuk melakukan seks dengan Taehyung.

Ia membayangkan tubuh Taehyung di bawahnya, memaksanya untuk terus menyodokkan penisnya ke lubang kemaluan Omega itu. Memohon.

"Wah, kukira aku yang datang lebih dulu ke sini. Tapi rupanya ada kalian," suara Yugyeom memecah pikiran Jungkook.

Beta itu berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa tempat penyimpanan pisau, senyuman merekah di wajahnya yang terlihat masih lugu. Ia melihat ke arah Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian, bersikap seperti biasanya.

Jungkook bersyukur dengan kemunculan temannya sejak masa pelatihan. Karena jika tidak, tangannya saat ini mungkin sudah berada di anggota tubuh Taehyung, dan mungkin ia sudah memaksa Omega itu untuk menyerahkan diri.

* * *

 **1 Februari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

11.33 p.m

Taehyung terbangun dengan rasa panas menjalar di tubuhnya. Rasa panas yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak ia rasakan semenjak ia melahirkan anak terakhirnya—yang sudah mati. Tangannya langsung bergerak memegangi perutnya, merasakan bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya bereaksi. Siang tadi ia meminta bantuan Seokjin untuk membawanya ke tempat yang aman dari jangkauan Alpha—ke sebuah rumah yang terletak di belakang tempat persembunyian mereka.

Karena ia mengalami _heat_. Dan harus bertahan selama seminggu lamanya di rumah ini sampai _heat_ nya selesai.

Tetapi kini Taehyung sedikit menyesali keputusannya, karena Baekhyun maupun Jimin berada di markas persembunyian, sementara hanya dirinya dan Seokjin yang berada di rumah tersebut. Rumah itu hanya memiliki dua kamar, dan tidak memiliki perlindungan sebaik markas utama mereka untuk saat ini. Ia merasa sangat sendirian.

Pikiran Taehyung langsung berterbangan ke sosok yang dilihatnya kemarin. Ia bergidik ngeri, mengingat bahwa mungkin saja orang yang dilihatnya itu juga memakan manusia.

Tangannya bergerak ke tengkuknya yang terdapat dua bekas gigitan, tanda yang ia terima dari kedua Alphanya dulu. Hyung-sik.

Dan Seojoon.

Selangkangan Taehyung mulai basah saat ia membayangkan Seojoon. Bagaimana Alpha itu memperlakukan dirinya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan, sementara Hyung-sik hanya menganggapnya sebagai budak seks dan mesin pembuat anak.

Seojoon yang selalu lembut. Alpha pertama yang membimbingnya pelan-pelan untuk menjadi seorang Omega. Yang juga membenci Korea Utara seperti dirinya. Yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata manis pada Taehyung. Yang selalu menahan amarah Hyung-sik setiap kali Alpha itu ketahuan melampiaskan setiap amarahnya pada Omega itu. Seojoon yang tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi semenjak ia mengandung anak darinya—dan hanya mengucap kalimat bahwa ia akan membawa Taehyung bersamanya keluar dari penderitaan yang tak terhingga.

Berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa Jihoon padanya.

Berjanji bahwa jika mereka berhasil kabur dan membawa Jihoon, ia akan menjadi ayah dan Alpha yang baik bagi Taehyung dan Jihoon.

Betapa Taehyung mengharap bahwa Seojoon adalah ayah kandung dari Jihoon.

Karena anak yang dikandungnya—hasil hubungannya dengan Seojoon sudah dua kali tidak pernah bertahan hidup.

" _Aku akan kembali untukmu, V."_

Taehyung mengerang kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Peluh mulai bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit, Omega itu menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ia berusaha membayangkan wajah Seojoon, wajah Alpha yang dicintainya. Membayangkan bagaimana Alpha itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Tidak pernah menyakitinya ketika mereka berhubungan seks.

Airmata mengalir di pipi Taehyung.

"Seo-joon..."

Omega itu tidak sadar ketika seorang manusia memecahkan jendela dan berusaha masuk. Ia sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya, dan baru menyadari saat sebuah wajah menatapnya. Taehyung berteriak kaget, berusaha mengambil pistol yang terletak di bawah bantalnya. Tetapi tangan yang lebih kuat menahannya untuk mengambil pistol. Seorang yang lain muncul, bertubuh setengah telanjang dan menguarkan aroma sama tengiknya dengan sosok di hadapannya saat ini.

Orang itu—Alpha—meski aromanya bercampur dengan bau darah dan bau bangkai, berusaha mengangkat Taehyung ke bahunya. Taehyung berusaha melawan, tapi tenaganya sudah habis dengan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Ia hanya mengaduh selama mereka membawanya, kedua tangannya menggantung ke bawah. Bau Alpha menguar di hidungnya.

Taehyung hilang kesadaran.

Seokjin tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, mendengar suara teriakan Taehyung. Meski setengah sadar, buru-buru Beta itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke kamar Taehyung. Ia mendorong paksa pintu dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong.

Ia mengitari kamar, berusaha mencari tombol lampu. Ia berhasil menyalakan penerangan, tetapi gagal menemukan sosok yang seharusnya berada di dalam kamar tersebut. "Taehyung?! Taehyung, kau di mana?" matanya baru menangkap jendela yang kaca dan jeruji jendela hancur berantakan di sekitar.

 _Penyusup_.

Ia langsung menghubungi Namjoon dengan HT, berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak panik.

* * *

 **2 Februari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

00.12 p.m

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan emosinya begitu ia tahu Seokjin telah kehilangan Taehyung dalam pengawasannya.

"Apa maksudmu kau kehilangan Taetae- _hyung_ , Jin- _hyung_?! Kenapa kau tidak berjaga sekalian saja di kamarnya?" serunya marah. Yoongi menahan tubuh Alpha itu agar ia tidak menerjang Seokjin karena rasa marahnya.

Seokjin membalasnya tak kalah sengit, "Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Mana mungkin aku tidur di dalam kamar seorang Omega yang sedang _heat_? Kau tahu 'kan, ada kemungkinan 5 persen untuk seorang Beta untuk berkopulasi dengan Omega saat _heat_!"

"Daripada kalian sibuk berdebat, kenapa kita tidak segera bertindak untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Daehyun sambil berusaha melerai kedua orang tersebut. Ia mengerti meski Jungkook seorang wakil dari Namjoon, tetap saja ia lebih muda dari mereka dan emosinya masih belum terlalu stabil.

"Aku harus ikut mencarinya," kata Jungkook memandang Namjoon. "Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menunjukku sebagai orang pertama yang mencarinya!"

Namjoon memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai diserang migrain, "Aku akan menunjukmu jika kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu, Jungkook-ah. Saat ini kau tersulut kemarahan, jadinya kau tidak bisa berpikir tenang."

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tetapi ekspresinya masih terlihat kesal.

Namjoon menunjuk ke beberapa kawannya, "Hoseok, Daehyun, Chanyeol. Kalian bertiga pergi. Dan kau Jungkook- _ah,_ " Alpha itu mendongakkan kepalanya pada Alpha _dongsaeng_ yang menjadi wakilnya, "Kau bertugas untuk memberi instruksi pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin ada yang tewas malam ini. Kendalikan emosimu dengan tepat."

"Aku mengerti," kata Jungkook—ia mengambil masker dan perlengkapan senjata diikuti dengan yang lain. Kelima orang tersebut mengenakan setelan jaket kamuflase mereka dan rompi anti peluru.

Jungkook berdoa dalam hati, _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Hyung_.

Dan mereka pergi di tengah kesunyian malam, menembus semak-semak yang telah lama tidak terpangkas dan deburan polusi yang masih menguar di saat malam.

Saat Jungkook, Chanyeol, Daehyun dan Hoseok pergi untuk mencari Taehyung, tinggalah Namjoon, Won-sik, Seokjin, Jimin, Baekhyun, Yugyeom dan Yoongi. Mereka semua, kecuali Yoongi, berkumpul di ruang tengah. HT terpasang di atas meja, sementara Namjoon memilin kedua tangannya dengan sikap menunggu.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, _Hyung_ ," kata Namjoon pada Seokjin—yang dari tadi berjalan berputar-putar dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

"Memang bukan salahku," kata Seokjin. Ia menggigiti jar-jarinya, "Tapi sejujurnya aku khawatir Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Ia sedang _heat_ , Joonie."

"Selama tidak ada Alpha di antara mereka, keadaan akan lebih baik," Baekhyun menanggapi. _Semoga_.

"Jungkook adalah orang yang hebat, _Hyung_. Dia pasti bisa membawa Taehyung dengan selamat," Yugyeom menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya. "Sekarang duduklah, aku mulai pusing melihatmu dari tadi hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas."

Seokjin mengikuti ucapan Beta yang lebih muda itu.

Sementara itu Jimin berdiri dari sofa duduknya dan berjalan keluar ruang tengah.

Baekhyun menahannya, "Kau mau ke mana? Keadaan masih belum aman untuk saat ini, jika kau mau pergi sendirian."

"Aku hanya ingin ke ruang bawah tanah, _Hyung_. Hanya—ingin melihat apa yang Yoongi- _Hyung_ lakukan di bawah sana," ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan Jimin berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Kukira ia dan Yoongi nyaris tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali semenjak mereka menghabiskan _heat_ bersama? Sehabis Yoongi mengklaimnya, sepertinya ia takut untuk mendekati orang itu," kata Seokjin.

"Mungkin ia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka?" Namjoon menanggapi, "Bukankah akan semakin baik jika Jimin lebih sering berada di dekat Yoongi? Setidaknya ada satu Alpha yang terikat dengannya dan bisa melindungi Jimin."

Baekhyun hendak mengatakan bahwa tidak semua Alpha akan protektif terhadap Omega mereka, tetapi kemudian mengurungkannya. Di hatinya, muncul kecurigaan lain akan sikap Jimin hari ini.

 _Mungkinkah_?

Suasana kembali hening.

Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan suara-suara di radio—tidak memperhatikan kedatangannya. Alpha itu duduk di atas kursi putar dengan kedua kaki terangkat ke atas meja. Tangannya iseng memutar tombol radio dan tangan satunya lagi memegangi kepalanya, seperti sedang berpikir.

" _Hyung_."

Yoongi nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

"Hanya karena ingin saja." Jawab Jimin sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sedang bernapas," sahut Alpha itu. Jimin mengangkat alisnya, tidak menyangka akan ada jawaban seperti itu dari mulut Yoongi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendatangiku? Bukankah kau menghindariku semenjak aku mengklaimmu?"

Wajah Jimin berubah merah, "Uh—aku—aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin bersamamu. Kupikir sebelum-sebelumnya, kau akan jahat padaku. Tapi kau tidak seperti itu."

Yoongi memutar kursi menghadap Jimin, "Karena aku bukan mereka, Jimin-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah punya maksud untuk menyakitimu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Jimin, "Aku tidak pernah diklaim oleh Alpha sebelumnya. Aku hanya dijadikan mainan oleh mereka, dan juga oleh Beta lainnya. Biasanya mereka juga selalu menyiksaku." Omega itu menunjukkan tangannya yang terdapat beberapa bekas luka yang telah kering—termasuk luka yang baru di dapatnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Mereka bukan manusia. Mereka hewan."

" _Ne_."

"Tapi begitu aku mengklaim dirimu," aku Yoongi memulai, "Aku merasa bahwa aku harus selalu berada di sebelahmu. Setidaknya melindungimu dari Alpha dan Beta lainnya. Aroma tubuhmu juga, seperti oksigen tambahan yang harus aku hirup setiap hari."

Jimin memegang tangan Yoongi yang dari tadi memutar tombol radio, "Apakah kau mau berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitiku?"

Alpha itu agak tersentak—tidak menduga pertanyaan itu keluar dari Jimin. "Tentu saja. Justru aku ingin melindungimu."

Omega di hadapannya mengangguk senang.

Keduanya memulai percakapan, sedikit canggung, tapi setidaknya mereka mencoba untuk membuka diri pada satu sama lain.

* * *

 **2 Februari 2045,** _ **Unnamed Small Town, Daeseong-dong**_

01.04 p.m

"Ke sini."

Jungkook mengarahkan teman-temannya ke tempat kemarin siang ia menemukan sosok manusia tersebut. Dilihatnya tempat itu masih sama seperti siang ia menemukan tempat itu. Masih ada gundukan tanah berisi tulang belulang dan bangkai manusia yang telah dilumuti oleh bernga. Hal yang membedakan adalah bawah tubuh tadi sudah tidak ada di sana.

 _Ada yang memindahkan tubuhnya_.

"Aku tidak menyangka masih ada banyak rumah-rumah di sekitar sini," kata Hoseok setengah berbisik. Suaranya nyaris tidak kedengaran karena tertutup oleh masker, "Apa mungkin mereka bersembunyi di salah satu rumah di sini?"

"Bisa jadi. Untuk itu kita perlu berhati-hati," kata Chanyeol sambil mengikuti Jungkook di belakang.

Terdengar suara teriakan rendah kesakitan di belakang mereka. Jungkook langsung mengarahkan pistolnya. Dilihatnya Hoseok jatuh terduduk di antara semak-semak. Kakinya masuk ke dalam perangkap hewan— _beartrap_. Ketiga temannya yang lain langsung mengitari Beta itu dengan wajah cemas.

"Sialan, ternyata ada beberapa jebakan beruang di sekitar sini," kata Daehyun pada yang lain—senternya mengarah ke beberapa jebakan yang dipasang dengan rapi dan disembunyikan di antara semak-semak.

Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan jebakan dari kaki Hoseok, "Astaga, jebakan ini cukup dalam masuk ke dagingmu. _Mianhae_ jika ini terasa sakit, _Hyung_ ," Alpha itu membuka perangkap dengan cekatan meski mereka hanya memiliki sumber penerangan dari senter, menghasilkan rintihan kesakitan dari Hoseok.

" _Shi-bal_! Aku tidak mungkin berjalan seperti ini!"

Daehyun mengeluarkan perlengkapan medik dan mencuci luka Hoseok dengan botol berisi air—menghilangkan darahnya hingga bersih. Kemudian ia membalur luka Hoseok dengan alkohol dan obat luka, sebelum akhirnya membalutnya dengan kain putih. "Kau bisa bersandar padaku. Aku akan membantumu berjalan."

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara bunyi benda jatuh, dan langsung saja dengan cekatan Jungkook dan Chanyeol mengarahkan pistol dan senapan mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Pelan-pelan, Jungkook memimpin teman-temannya mendekati asal suara tersebut.

Mata Alpha itu membelalak lebar saat melihat seonggok tubuh yang sudah tidak sempurna, hanya tersisa kepala yang sudah membusuk dan badan yang terdiri dari leher hingga ke atas perut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak ada. Hoseok memekik pelan, menahan rasa mual.

Daehyun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh Hoseok, "Jangan muntah sekarang, _Hyung_!"

"A-aku tahu—tapi—ukh!"

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, memperhatikan asal dari tubuh ini dijatuhkan. Matanya menangkap sebuah jendela terbuka. Ia memberi kode pada yang lain agar mencari pintu masuk lainnya. Setelah beberapa menit mengitari daerah tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah lubang saluran air dari dalam rumah tersebut. Jungkook melompat masuk ke lubang tersebut, diikuti dengan Chanyeol. Hoseok yang saat itu terluka, terpaksa harus berjaga di luar bersama Daehyun.

"Langsung hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu," kata Jungkook.

Daehyun dan Hoseok mengangguk.

Begitu memasuki saluran air, hidung Chanyeol dan Jungkook langsung mencium bau tengik darah dan bangkai. Bahkan makser yang mereka kenakan tidak dapat menahan semua bau tersebut. Mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah lorong yang hanya diterangi dengan lampu gantung—berkedip-kedip setiap kali mereka melangkahkan kaki. Chanyeol tersandung sepotong tulang kering manusia, dan menggigit bibirnya karena panik. Di sekitar lorong yang mereka masuki banyak tumpukan tulang belulang, sebagian adalah anggota tubuh manusia yang belum seutuhnya membusuk.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan—dapur—bercat krem dan penuh dengan muncratan darah dan cairan aneh lainnya. Saat Jungkook memasukkan kepalanya—siap-siap menginterogasi isinya—ia melihat seorang manusia, bertubuh bungkuk dan berkulit setengah mengelupas (apa mungkin karena pengaruh hujan asam?), sedang sibuk memotong-motong sesuatu di atas papan talenan. Ia tidak perlu mengetahui lebih jauh karena orang itu—Beta—memang sedang memotong anggota tubuh manusia, lebih tepatnya bagian dari paha hingga kaki bagian bawah.

Saat Beta tersebut sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya, Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan pisaunya dan langsung membabat leher Beta itu. Tanpa suara, tubuhnya terhempas ke atas meja dapur dengan darah mengalir dari lehernya.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Kau tidak mungkin membunuh semua orang ini jika ingin tahu di mana Taehyung berada!"

Jungkook tampak tidak peduli dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Ia membersihkan pisaunya yang berlumuran darah ke baju Beta yang sudah mati itu. "Aku harus membunuhnya terlebih dahulu, jika kau tidak ingin salah satu dari kita ada yang dimakan mereka."

Alpha yang bertubuh lebih tinggi itu tidak menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Keduanya kembali mengitari dapur, berusaha menemukan ruangan aneh lainnya. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah tumpukan tubuh manusia. Bernga—belantung dan lalat memenuhi ruangan. Manusia-manusia ini berpakaian seperti warga pada biasanya, dan pikiran mengerikan menyelimuti kepala Jungkook.

"Kurasa mereka semua warga dari kota ini. Warga yang tidak berhasil menyelamatkan diri saat Korea Utara menjatuhkan ancaman bom nuklir," kata Jungkook.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi apa mungkin—" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, "Kalau orang-orang yang membunuh dan memakan mereka ini—adalah tentara Korea Utara?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Seragam mereka terlalu sulit untuk dikenali."

Mata Chanyeol pada akhirnya menangkap sebuah pintu yang ditutupi dengan lemari berisi barang pecah belah. Ia langsung menyikut wakil kaptennya itu. "Jungkook-ah," panggilnya agar Alpha yang lebih muda itu ikut menengok.

Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar kenop pintunya, tetapi dikunci. Chanyeol mengambil sepasang kawat dan mulai mengutak-atik lubang kunci tersebut. Kenop pintu berbunyi 'klik', dan tanpa suara Chanyeol berhasil membuka pintu.

Pintu tersebut menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Pikiran Jungkook langsung tertuju pada ruang bawah tanah di mana ia menemukan Taehyung dan yang lainnya. Ia menelan ludah, memberi instruksi pada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berusaha sepelan mungkin menuruni tangga dengan pistol terhunus di depan tubuh mereka.

Mereka menuruni anak tangga dan sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruang sel berjejer di kanan dan kiri mereka. Satu dua orang Beta, berpakaian yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka penduduk biasa, terkapar lemah di sel masing-masing. Tubuh mereka tidak lebih dari kulit yang hanya dibalut tulang. Kulit mereka pun sama-sama melepuhnya dengan Beta yang tadi ia bunuh. Dua orang Beta itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, mata mereka memandang kosong ke depan.

"Ada suara langkah kaki," bisik Chanyeol pada Jungkook.

Keduanya langsung berlari kecil ke sel tahanan yang memiliki sudut ruangan paling gelap. Mereka diam di sana, mengamati.

Seorang Beta lagi, setengah telanjang dan berpakaian seragam tentara turun. Kulitnya melepuh dan matanya merah. Suara napasnya seperti mesin, menderu-deru. Beta itu memperhatikan sekitarnya, seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Akhirnya ia menarik salah seorang tahanan dari selnya—yang bahkan tidak berusaha meloloskan diri.

Beta itu menarik pisau panjang yang ujungnya sudah karatan sebagian, dan menggorok leher tahanan yang sudah terkulai lemas itu. Darah muncrat ke wajahnya.

Jungkook menahan napasnya. Ia hendak menghampiri Beta tersebut, pistol siap di tangannya, sedangkan pisaunya ada di kantung celana. Tetapi Chanyeol yang menyadari niatannya, langsung menarik Alpha itu kembali ke tempatnya. Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur kesal, tetapi Chanyeol menyuruhnya diam dan memperhatikan.

Beta itu akhirnya pergi menaiki tangga.

Begitu ia menghilang di kegelapan, Jungkook dan Chanyeol langsung keluar dari sel, "Sepertinya tidak ada Taehyung di sini," kata Chanyeol. "Dan berapa banyak dari mereka yang berkeliaran di sini? Kenapa mereka memakan manusia? Padahal di sini banyak toko kelontong yang masih menyimpan persediaan makanan layak konsumsi."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Jungkook. "Padahal bisa saja kita membunuh Beta tadi atau mengancamnya untuk membawa kita ke tempat Taehyung."

HT mereka berbunyi.

Suara panik Daehyun bergema, " _Mayday_. DH. Hobi dibawa salah satu dari mereka. _Out_."

Jungkook mengumpat marah, "Kita harus membunuh mereka semua! Lalu menyelamatkan Taetae- _Hyung_ dan Hobi- _Hyung_!"

"Kendalikan dirimu."

Jungkook meninju tembok sel dengan marah.

"Sekarang, kita kembali dulu ke tempat Daehyun. Ia pasti menunggu kita di sana."

Jungkook menarik napasnya. Ia adalah wakil kapten, tetapi entah kenapa pikirannya akhir-akhir ini berubah kalut begitu ia memikirkan Taehyung dan juga teman-temannya. Untung saja Chanyeol langsung memposisikan dirinya secara profesional ketika Jungkook tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Tetapi sebelum mereka keluar, Jungkook menghampiri sel yang masih berisi seorang Beta yang dari tadi hanya duduk terdiam—pandangannya kosong ke depan. Ia meraih pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk. Tubuh Beta itu langsung jatuh ke atas tanah disertai muncratan darah.

"Setidaknya ia langsung mati tanpa rasa sakit yang menyiksa," kata Jungkook saat Chanyeol hendak memprotes perbuatannya.

Begitu mereka keluar dari bangunan mengerikan itu, mereka mendapati Daehyun terduduk di antara semak-semak. Wajahnya diliputi rasa ketakutan dan sedikit rasa sakit, "Mereka membawa Hobi-Hyung. A-aku tidak bisa mengikuti mereka, mereka terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa melawan—aku melarikan diri—"

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Daehyun, "Kami mengerti. Sekarang kita akan melacak mereka, oke?"

Daehyun mengangguk lemah.

Ketiganya pergi bersama-sama, mengitari daerah tersebut. Hujan asam mulai berjatuhan dari langit-langit, membasahi tanah dan pelan-pelan mereka menghentikan pencarian.

Jungkook samar-samar mencium aroma metalik—bau karat—dan bau harum manis.

Matanya langsung menangkap sebuah sosok yang sedang berjalan di dekat mereka. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol, mengatakan apa yang ia lihat. Dan mereka membuat rencana.

* * *

 **2 Februari 2045,** _ **Unnamed Small Town, Daeseong-dong**_

03.14 p.m

Taehyung membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya berada di atas matras di sebuah ruangan persegi panjang. Ruangan itu berbau amis darah, dan matanya menangkap tubuh manusia digeletakkan begitu saja di atas lantai. Tubuh itu sudah membusuk sebagian, dan kehilangan anggota tubuh dari dada hingga bagian bawah kaki.

Merasakan tubuhnya masih terasa panas sekaligus lemah, Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia mengingat bahwa ada dua orang misterius dengan kulit mengelupas dan berseragam tentara menangkapnya, lalu semuanya gelap. Omega itu merintih ketika bagian bawah perutnya kembali berkedut-kedut perih. Ia berusaha memegangi perutnya ketika menyadari bahwa tangannya terikat rapi di kepala tempat tidur.

Ia sedang _heat_ saat ada orang asing mengerikan tiba-tiba menculiknya. Dan sekarang ia kehabisan tenaga karena _heat_ yang dialami tubuhnya. Taehyung merutuki dirinya, berharap ia masih seorang Alpha dan tidak perlu menjadi Omega yang lemah karena sedang mengalami _heat_.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sekumpulan foto ditempel di tembok secara berantakan. Foto-foto itu ditempel bersamaan dengan kertas-kertas koran yang memberitakan bahwa kota di area Daeseong-dong menerima ancaman bom nuklir dari Korea Utara 3 tahun lalu. Sebuah jurnal yang dibiarkan tergeletak di dekat matras menyita perhatiannya. Dengan susah payah Taehyung berusaha meraih benda tersebut dengan kakinya.

Suara pintu didorong dengan paksa mengagetkannya. Buru-buru Taehyung memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya dengan susah payah, menggunakan tangannya yang masih terikat rapi di kepala ranjang.

Beta yang tadi menangkapnya kini membawa satu orang lain lagi, dan melempar orang itu ke sebelahnya. Taehyung membelalakkan mata dengan panik. Hoseok kini jatuh terkapar di sebelahnya.

Beta itu mengikat kedua tangan Hoseok ke kepala tempat tidur—sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Taehyung.

Kemudian ia pergi keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan keduanya.

Omega yang sedang kesakitan itu berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, kakinya menyentuh tubuh Hoseok. Hoseok perlahan membuka matanya.

"—uhh, Taehyung?" tanyanya setengah sadar. Ia melihat Omega berambut pirang keabu-abuan itu tengah terengah-engah seperti berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, wajahnya merah dan dipenuhi peluh. Kemudian Hoseok baru menyadari bahwa Taehyung sedang _heat_. "Kau—sedang _heat_."

" _Ne_." Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menggigit bibirnya. Pikiran lain muncul di kepalanya—bayangan Hoseok untuk berhubungan seks dengannya muncul akibat dorongan hormon di tubuhnya saat ini. Taehyung berusaha mengontrol pikiran-pikiran itu. "Kenapa—kau berada di sini _Hyung_?"

"Aku, Jungkook, Chanyeol, dan Daehyun ingin menyelamatkanmu. Tapi—aku tertangkap mereka," kata Hoseok menjelaskan. "Kau kelihatan buruk sekali, Taehyung."

Taehyung berusaha tertawa, tetapi perutnya seperti berkata sebaliknya, "Kau juga, _Hyung_. Kakimu, ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Para keparat ini memasang jebakan beruang," kata Hoseok sambil mengerang. "Sialnya aku salah satu korbannya."

"Apa mereka akan memakan kita?"

Hoseok menelan ludah, "Semoga Jungkook dan yang lain cepat tiba ke sini sebelum mereka melakukannya."

Pintu kembali terbuka, memunculkan dua orang Beta—Beta salah satunya adalah orang yang membawa Hoseok ke kamar—dan satu orang Alpha yang menggendong tubuh Taehyung ke tempat ini. Taehyung langsung bereaksi ketika ia mencium aroma Alpha yang belum pernah mengklaimnya. Pikirannya mulai berterbangan—keinginan untuk berhubungan seks kembali di pikirannya.

"Omega." Alpha berkulit seperti terkelupas dan terbakar itu memandangi Taehyung. Matanya yang merah membelalak, seringaian mengerikan muncul di wajahnya yang setengah hancur.

Taehyung tidak menolak atau berusaha melawan ketika Alpha itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Justru muncul keinginan agar Alpha itu segera memasuki dirinya. Tangannya yang berkalus dan besar mulai merobek kaus putih Taehyung, menampilkan dadanya yang masih berukuran sekepalan kecil tangan—sisa-sisa kehamilannya yang sebelumnya—dan perutnya yang masih terdapat lemak tambahan. Hal yang berbeda dengan dirinya ketika masih Alpha adalah ukuran pinggulnya yang saat ini lebih besar.

Di mata Alpha manapun, pemandangan tubuh Taehyung justru terlihat menggiurkan. Alpha itu langsung mengisap puting Taehyung, dan Taehyung mengerang dengan rasa nikmat. Tangan dan mulut Alpha itu terasa kasar di kulitnya, tapi ia tidak dapat menahan hasratnya.

"Taehyung! Kendalikan dirimu—"

Salah satu Beta menonjok wajah Hoseok.

" _Jebal_."

Hoseok semakin memberontak dan berteriak ke arah Taehyung, dan Beta yang lain menendang wajahnya, menghasilkan luka memar di wajah Hoseok dan darah segar mengucur di bibirnya.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Alpha itu, merasakan kakinya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, sementara celananya dilucuti dengan paksa. Naluri Omeganya sudah hampir siap diinstrusi saat suara tembakan bergema di telinganya—diikuti suara erangan kesakitan.

Seisi ruangan tersentak, dan langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Alpha dengan wajah rusak sebagian itu menyuruh dua Beta bawahannya untuk menyelidiki asal suara—dengan bahasanya yang tidak bisa dikenali Hoseok maupun Taehyung yang mulai kehilangan pikirannya.

Kembali terdengar suara tembakan diikuti suara teriakan, memecah kesunyian malam.

Saat Alpha itu hendak berjalan keluar kamar, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu. Tangannya memegang pistol—mengacungkannya ke arah penculik Taehyung.

"Kami sudah membunuh temanmu. Sekarang saatnya untukmu mati," kata Jungkook, matanya membara oleh amarah.

Alpha yang namanya belum diketahui tersebut langsung memekik keras ke arah Jungkook, menyerbu tubuh Jungkook. Dengan cepat Jungkook menahan tubuh Alpha yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itu, dan melempar tubuhnya keluar kamar. Masih belum menyerah, sang Alpha kembali menyerang Jungkook—kali ini dengan pisau panjang yang ia keluarkan dari celananya. Jungkook berusaha menembak, tapi Alpha itu telah menerjang tubuhnya. Keduanya berjatuhan di atas lantai. Pistol yang dipegang oleh Jungkook terlempar jauh dari tangannya.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!" seru Hoseok panik.

Kedua Alpha bergelut di atas lantai. Alpha yang bertubuh lebih besar menghajar wajah Jungkook, tetapi Jungkook langsung menendangnya dengan dengkul di bagian kemaluan, menimbulkan suara erangan kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga. Alpha besar itu kembali dengan parangnya dan berusaha menusuk Jungkook di bagian dada, tapi Jungkook menghalanginya dengan telapak tangannya. Darah mengucur dari telapak tangan, tapi Jungkook menarik paksa mata parang tersebut dan langsung memutar badan, menyikut Alpha yang bertubuh lebih besar di bagian wajah.

Alpha itu terlempar ke belakang, memberi waktu pada Jungkook untuk mengambil pistolnya. Alpha yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah Alpha yang lebih besar.

Suara letupan senjata api kembali terngiang di udara. Dua kali.

Jungkook menembak Alpha itu di bagian dada dan kepala. Dan tubuh Alpha itu ambruk langsung ke lantai, isi kepalanya berceceran di sekitarnya.

Jungkook merasakan telinganya berdenging untuk beberapa saat. Setelah ia yakin keadaan telah membaik, ia langsung berlari masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Taehyung dan Hoseok terkapar di atas matras dengan kedua tangan terikat. Ia membuka ikatan tali mereka satu persatu, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya ketika melihat tubuh telanjang Taehyung. Menahan dirinya agar tidak menggerayangi tubuh yang terlihat nikmat di matanya.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Kau berhasil menemukan kami!"

" _Ne_ , Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan Daehyun- _hyung_ ada di luar. Mereka mengawasi bagian luar bangunan ini. Tidak kusangka jumlah mereka cukup banyak," kata Jungkook. Ia menggendong tubuh Taehyung yang setengah tidak sadarkan diri di atas punggungnya sambil membantu Hoseok berdiri. Sekilas ia melihat dua bekas gigitan pada leher Omega itu—tetapi berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada Hoseok, "Kakimu bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Kurasa aku akan selamat malam ini," sahut Beta itu sambil tersenyum—yang justru terlihat seperti sedang meringis.

"Pegangan padaku," titah Jungkook sambil membenarkan posisi Taehyung di punggungnya. Hidungnya masih menangkap aroma tubuh Taehyung. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah.

Ketiganya keluar dari bangunan yang berupa rumah dengan dua tingkat. Di luar mereka mendapati Daehyun terduduk dan Chanyeol berdiri dengan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol yang berdiri memasang wajah khawatir, tangannya tidak lepas dari bahu Daehyun.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa keadaan aman?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Daehyun terjatuh dari posisi duduknya. Langsung saja Hoseok, Jungkook dan menghampiri teman mereka tersebut dengan rasa khawatir.

"Daehyun?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hoseok memegangi tubuh temannya tersebut. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah merembes keluar dari dada Beta itu. Ketika ia memperhatikan telapak tangannya, tangannya diselimuti oleh darah segar.

Jungkook terkesiap dan mengamati wajah Daehyun. Kulit wajahnya tampak pucat di balik masker yang dikenakannya. Alpha itu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menghubungi Yoongi, meminta agar Won-sik menjemput mereka dengan truk penumpang.

"Sejak kapan kau terluka?" tanya Jungkook waswas.

"Sejak—" Daehyun meringis kesakitan, "Sejak mereka membawa Hoseok. Ada satu orang Beta datang tiba-tiba dan menyadari keberadaanku. Dia langsung menebasku dengan pisau, tapi aku berhasil menembaknya sampai mati."

Jungkook mengumpat. Ia tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Namjoon padanya beberapa saat lalu sebelum Namjoon mengizinkannya menyelamatkan Taehyung.

 _Aku tidak ingin ada yang tewas malam ini_ _._

"Bertahanlah, Daehyun," ujar Hoseok. Ia membuka tas yang berisi peralatan medik—pertolongan pertama—dan membuka baju Daehyun yang sudah dilumuri darah. Bagian dadanya tergores panjang, nyaris menampilkan kulit dan daging di dalam dada. Beta itu menelan ludah dan melihat ke arah Jungkook. Chanyeol membantunya mencuci dada Daehyun dengan alkohol dan membalut perban di sekitar bagian dadanya setelah menghubungi Yoongi.

Sementara Jungkook yang masih menggendong tubuh Taehyung di punggungnya, membungkukkan tubuh sambil membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat pada Daehyun. Daehyun hanya mengangguk lemah setiap mendengar ucapannya.

Won-sik tiba dengan membawa truk bersama Seokjin. Beta yang bertugas sebagai medik tersebut langsung menyuruh yang lain memapah tubuh Daehyun ke dalam truk. Ia dengan tenang membuka ikatan perban yang kembali dilumuri darah, dan memperhatikan bagian luka di dada Daehyun. Wajahnya kembali berubah cemas.

"Lukanya kembali terbuka. Sepertinya juga lukanya terserang infeksi," kata Seokjin menginformasikan. "Aku membawa obat untuk infeksinya, tapi darahnya tidak berhenti mengucur."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak punya kantung persediaan darah!" seru Hoseok panik. "Kalau tidak salah golongan darah Daehyun A, 'kan? Apa perlu aku mendonorkan darah untuknya?"

Seokjin mendesah panjang dan menggeleng, "Kita butuh persediaan darah secepatnya. Karena aku tidak punya alat untuk mengambil darah, akan butuh waktu lama juga mempersiapkan kantung darah untuk Daehyun."

Jungkook mempererat pegangan tangannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun hanya balas meremas genggaman tangan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku mati hari ini," kata Daehyun pelan. "Tapi aku takut meninggalkan kalian."

"Jangan bicara begitu, _Hyung_. Kau tidak akan mati hari ini." Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Tidak, tidak. "Ini semua salahku, kau jadi—"

"Semua manusia akan mati pada akhirnya." Daehyun menatap Jungkook. Pandangan seisi truk tertuju padanya. "Aku mungkin tidak akan selamat saat ini. Meski aku beruntung bisa mati ditemani oleh kalian."

"Kau akan selamat. Besok kau akan terbangun dengan tubuh lebih baik," kata Seokjin, "Lukamu sudah mulai menutup, Daehyun- _ah_."

Daehyun berusaha tertawa, tapi ia hanya terbatuk-batuk kecil, "Aku mulai mengantuk."

Jungkook mengusap kepala Daehyun, "Tidurlah, _hyung_."

Beta itu menutup matanya dan Jungkook mulai berkomat-kamit, berharap bahwa Daehyun hanya terluka dan akan bangun keesokannya dengan tubuh yang lebih baik lagi.

Sementara truk mereka meluncur di jalanan beraspal yang sudah hancur sebagian karena hujan asam.

Udara dingin malam itu nyaris tidak membaik sampai mereka sampai di tempat perlindungan awal mereka.

* * *

 **2 Februari 2045,** _ **Unnamed Small Town, Daeseong-dong**_

05.57 p.m

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa Daehyun sudah tidak lagi bersama mereka. Alpha itu sedang memperhatikan wajah Daehyun yang terlalu tenang untuk orang sedang tidur. Panik ia menyuruh Seokjin untuk memeriksa napas dan denyut nadi dari tubuh Daehyun. Wajah Daehyun yang pucat kini telah mulai membiru.

Won-sik dan Chanyeol membawa tubuh Daehyun yang telah tidak bernyawa ke dalam tempat mereka berlindung. Namjoon menerima kematian Daehyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit tergambarkan. Ia menoleh ke arah Won-sik dan Yoongi, menyuruh mereka untuk membantunya menguburkan tubuh Daehyun sesegera mungkin di pekarangan.

Mereka tidak menangis pagi itu. Kecuali Jungkook yang diselimuti perasaan bersalah. Alpha itu membantu yang lain menguburkan Daehyun, dan ia hampir tidak berhenti bergeming di posisinya, meminta maaf pada Daehyun atas kecerobohannya, merasa ia telah menyia-nyiakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai wakil kapten dengan membiarkan salah seorang anggotanya mati. Namjoon tidak menyalahkannya, justru berusaha menghibur Alpha muda itu dengan sentuhan lembut di bahu.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Tapi aku gagal menyelamatkannya. Aku membiarkan seorang teman kita lagi. Aku tidak menjalankan tugasku dengan baik."

"Dia mati bukan karena kesalahanmu," Namjoon mengulangi ucapannya. "Seperti halnya Yongguk. Daehyun mati dengan terhormat, dan ia telah menjalankan misi dengan baik."

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan hanya kembali termenung.

Sementara para Omega dan Seokjin menemani Taehyung yang masih berusaha melewatkan _heat_ nya di tempat tidur. Seokjin yang telah mengobati luka Hoseok, menghampiri rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat Taehyung melewati _heat_ nya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Ia dan para Omega duduk di dekat tempat tidur Taehyung, masing-masing tidak membuka suara. Sampai akhirnya Seokjin meneteskan airmata dan mulai menangis. Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya.

" _Hyung_?"

"Daehyun mati," kata Beta itu dengan suara lirih, "Padahal belum seminggu Yongguk mati, dan sekarang Daehyun. Aku takut jika setelah ini, di antara kita ada yang akan mati lagi."

Baekhyun dan Jimin saling berpandangan. "Tidak akan ada yang mati, _Hyung_. Untuk saat ini, keadaan semuanya sudah aman 'kan?"

"Tapi peperangan masih berjalan."

"Aku tahu," Baekhyun menatap dengan sedih. Ia berpikir untuk menjadi medis agar dapat membantu Seokjin dalam mengobati rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka. Tapi di dalam peperangan pasti selalu ada luka yang tidak bisa sembuh hanya dengan diobati.

Taehyung merintih dan Seokjin berangsur ke tempat tidur Omega itu, membimbingnya untuk minum air putih.

Hari-hari masih terus berjalan. Tapi peperangan masih belum ada ujungnya.

* * *

 **Februari 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

Jungkook berhasil melewati _heat_ Taehyung tanpa menyentuh sama sekali Omega itu. Setiap kali Taehyung menjalani _heat_ di rumah yang terletak di belakang pekarangan markas utama mereka, ia juga mengurung dirinya di kamar tidur yang ia bagi bersama Yugyeom. Terkadang Alpha itu berusaha menghilangkan aroma tubuh Taehyung dengan berpatroli di sekitar balai kota, sendirian.

Setelah _heat_ Taehyung pertama berakhir, ia dan yang lain menemukan jurnal yang berhasil diambil oleh Omega itu dan membaca isinya.

Isi dari jurnal itu—yang ditulis oleh seorang tentara Korea Selatan bernama Kangin, seperti yang ia duga, menyatakan bahwa kota yang ia tempati setelah ia ditugaskan untuk mengevakuasi warga kota tersebut—tiba-tiba saja mengalami karantina oleh pemerintah Korea Selatan. Warga yang tidak sempat melarikan diri—dan 16 orang tentara Korea Selatan, terpaksa tinggal di dalam kota itu untuk menunggu hasil keputusan dari proses karantina tersebut.

Pemerintah Korea Selatan menyatakan bahwa kota tersebut tidak jadi terkena bom nuklir, tetapi justru mengalami efek dari senjata biologis yang berhasil diluncurkan Korea Utara—yakni wabah penyakit kulit. Pemerintah Korea Selatan mengatakan bahwa orang yang terkena wabah tersebut akan tewas dalam 3 hari, atau jika tidak, mereka akan terus hidup tetapi dengan pikiran yang gila—kehilangan segala emosi dan pikiran rasional yang mereka miliki. Penyakit kulit ini berupa kulit yang memerah seperti luka bakar dan mengelupas hingga menunjukkan bagian terluar daging.

("Darimana pemerintah Korea Selatan tahu kalau wabah itu akan membunuh mereka dalam waktu 3 hari dan membuat mereka gila?" tanya Yugyeom penasaran. "Apa Korea Utara pernah mengeluarkan senjata biologis ini?")

Kangin—tentara yang menulis catatan itu, mengatakan bahwa selama seminggu ia berada di kota, warga mulai mengalami gejala aneh dan mati dalam waktu 3 hari. Mereka yang hidup berkeliaran di kota, dan mulai memakan para warga yang masih hidup lainnya. Mereka hidup sebagai kanibal, tidak peduli masih ada stok makanan yang tersisa atau tidak.

Di tengah-tengah penulisan, Kangin yang seorang Alpha—mengatakan bahwa ia terpaksa membunuh teman-temannya yang mulai terjangkit penyakit tersebut dan menguburkannya di satu lubang yang sama. Bala bantuan yang dijanjikan oleh Korea Selatan tidak pernah datang (tertulis terakhir 4 Desember 2042), dan Kangin mulai menemukan bercak-bercak aneh di kulitnya. Teman-temannya yang masih hidup, sekitar 8 orang dari mereka, juga mulai terjangkit penyakit yang sama. Ia mulai melihat bagaimana teman-temannya mulai kehilangan pikiran mereka, mulai menyerang satu sama lain.

Kangin bercerita bagaimana pada suatu malam ia nyaris memakan mayat temannya.

Penulisan di jurnal selanjutnya tidak dapat dipahami bahkan oleh seorang Namjoon. Karena biasanya yang menyelidiki soal data-data adalah tugas Junmyeon dan Daehyun, mereka terpaksa hanya membuat asumsi-asumsi tidak pasti mengenai keberlangsungan hidup Kangin.

Tapi Jungkook tahu, bahwa di malam ia menyelamatkan Hoseok dan Taehyung, Alpha yang ia bunuh adalah Kangin.

Jurnal berakhir pada tanggal 17 Desember 2042.

(Ketika muncul pertanyaan lagi dari Won-sik, "Apakah artinya kita juga akan berakhir sama seperti mereka?"

Namjoon hanya memandang dengan sedih, "Tidak. Kita tidak akan berakhir seperti mereka. Senjata biologis ini, kurasa hanya sebagai percobaan perang.")

Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di kota itu—karena setelah suplai makanan dari pemerintah pusat berhasil dikirimkan, muncul berita bahwa Seoul kembali di serang dan kini berpindah untuk sementara di Incheon. Seoul dengan segala macam pertahanannya hancur sebagian karena serangan rudal yang dikirim bertubi-tubi oleh tentara Jepang, sementara Korea Utara sendiri mulai melakukan serangan darat ke Seoul.

(Jungkook tidak pernah berhenti berdoa agar ayahnya adalah salah satu orang yang selamat).

Perbatasan yang dulu masih mereka lindungi, kini sudah menjadi area terbuka bagi Korea Utara untuk menyerang. Beberapa sub unit pasukan tentara yang melindungi daerah perbatasan selain Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 berhasil dihabisi oleh tentara Korea Utara. Bahkan tentara Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 yang berhasil selamat pun kini kurang dari 10 orang.

Di akhir percakapan mereka dengan tentara yang bertugas mengirimkan suplai makanan, tentara tersebut—Beta, mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan besar suplai makanan ini adalah suplai terakhir yang dapat mereka kirimkan. Pemerintah pusat berharap bagi Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 agar ikut kembali ke Incheon, membantu tentara di sana untuk melindungi warga Korea Selatan yang masih tersisa.

Namjoon merundingkan hal tersebut bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tetapi muncul pertimbangan baru mengenai empat rekan mereka, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Jongdae dan Hyun-woo yang tidak diketahui keadaannya hingga saat ini.

("Jika mereka sudah mati, apa pentingnya untuk kita menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Won-sik.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka masih hidup? Apa kita juga mau membuang kemungkinan itu?"

"Sekarang lebih penting hati nurani kita, atau pikiran rasional kita?"

"Namjoon- _hyung_ , pertanyaanmu sungguh menyulitkan."

"Lagipula jika kita membawa pulang Omega-Omega ini ke Incheon, apa tidak ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk melakukan eksperimen yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara?"

Seisi ruangan terdiam mendengar ucapan Seokjin. Jungkook menyetujui ucapan Beta itu.)

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk lebih lama bertahan di kota itu. Jika mereka tidak mendapat kabar lebih lanjut tentang Kyungsoo dan yang lain dalam waktu 3 bulan, maka mereka akan kembali ke Incheon.

Hari-hari mereka pun dipenuhi dengan rasa waswas mengenai Seoul yang saat ini sebagian sudah dijajaki oleh Jepang. Mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu kepastian tentang Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Keputusan bodoh, tapi akan lebih bodoh lagi jika mereka membawa Omega-Omega tersebut ke Incheon.

Bagaimanapun juga, manusia sudah hampir punah.

Ditambah dengan peperangan yang tak kunjung berakhir.

Selama beberapa bulan menunggu itu, Jungkook melatih Taehyung berlatih bela diri dan menggunakan senjata api. Sesuai dugaannya, dalam waktu singkat Omega itu berhasil menguasai teknik Judo dan sudah mahir menggunakan senapan berlaras pendek—meski tidak sejago dirinya ataupun Hoseok. Baekhyun dan Jimin yang awalnya terlihat takut untuk menggunakan senjata api, akhirnya mulai mencoba mengikuti Taehyung.

Setidaknya mereka saat ini dapat melindungi diri masing-masing.

Tapi masih ada satu hal yang masih terasa belum terpuaskan di diri Jungkook.

Dan hal itu berhubungan dengan Taehyung.

* * *

 **15 Maret 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

5.24 a.m

Kurang dari seminggu setelah _heat_ nya berakhir, Taehyung kembali tidur ke tempatnya semula. Meski tiap malam ia bermimpi buruk tentang masa-masa ia berada di ruang tahanan Omega bersama para Omega lainnya, selalu ada Baekhyun dan Jimin yang berusaha menenangkannya. Dan selalu saja ia akan kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Tetapi pagi itu, Taehyung terbangun di tempat tidur besar yang ia tiduri bersama dengan Jimin dan Baekhyun—merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia melihat Baekhyun masih tidur dengan posisi tubuh terlipat ke arah tubuh Taehyung—seolah-olah mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Omega yang lebih tinggi itu, sementara di sisi lainnya tidak ada Jimin. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa Jimin hanya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk buang air, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Jimin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung melepaskan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan menuruni tempat tidur. Setengah berlari ia pergi ke kamar mandi, mendapati Jimin terduduk di dekat mulut toilet. Omega yang paling muda itu memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali, membuat khawatir Taehyung.

Tangannya bergerak memegang punggung Jimin, menepuk-nepuk.

Setelah Jimin puas memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia bergegas mengambil gelas berisi air, menyuruh Omega itu mencuci mulutnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Omega itu menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Aku terbangun tadi, dan tiba-tiba perutku seperti mau meledak."

Tangan kiri Taehyung mengelus dahi Jimin, "Tidak hangat. Kurasa kau hanya masuk angin. Mungkin kalau kau istirahat hari ini, kau akan merasa baikan."

Jimin hanya mengangguk lemah dan hendak kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tetapi Taehyung menghentikannya. Wajah Omega itu berubah pucat.

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa bulan ini kau sudah mendapatkan _heat_?"

.

.

.

" _Selamat V. Kau mengandung anakku."_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Yang mati di chapter ini: Kim Jun-myeon (29) dan Jung Daehyun (26)**

 **Karakter yang masih hidup hingga sejauh ini dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 beserta kode nama mereka adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kim Namjoon aka RM (27)**

 **Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29)**

 **Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27)**

 **Min Yoongi aka Suga (28)**

 **Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26)**

 **Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25)**

 **Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25)**

 **Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28)**

 **Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27)**

 **Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28) lebih tepatnya status belum diketahui**

 **Lalu Omega:**

 **Kim Taehyung (27)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (26) Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol**

 **Park Jimin (18)**

 **Sepertinya di chapter ini juga banyak kesalahan penulisan haha. Saya selalu menulis di atas jam 9, jadi antara sadar dan tidak sadar dengan apa yang saya tulis. Kalau ada yang menemukan kesalahan penulisan, bisa langsung memberitahu lewat review~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Waktunya saya untuk beristirahat mwaha!**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang telah memfollow dan menambahkan cerita ini ke favorit.**

 **Terutama yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya: nicelline, alanyreyne, Vee, dan a-richuu (makasih loh untuk koreksinya mwehe, sudah diperbaiki yah! :D)**


	4. Someone Else's Eyes

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa bulan ini kau sudah mendapatkan _heat_?"

Jimin membeku pada posisinya. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung, "Huh—kurasa bulan ini aku—"

Taehyung hanya memandangi wajah Omega yang lebih muda itu. Ekspresinya berubah waswas. "Seharusnya kau mengalami _heat_ sebelum aku mengalaminya. Tapi kau belum mendapatkannya sama sekali bulan ini."

" _H-Hyung_... A-aku—"

"Malam saat kau menghabiskan _heat_ bersama Yoongi-Hyung... Kau pasti ingat 'kan kalau Alpha bisa membuahi Omega hanya dalam sekali berhubungan seks. Gejalamu saat ini, dan waktu sejak kau diklaim oleh Yoongi-Hyung... Waktunya sangat cocok. Kau hamil Jimin- _ah_."

Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk mata Jimin—dengan tangan gemetar ia memegangi perutnya, "Jika—jika aku benar-benar hamil..." Omega itu kembali menatap Taehyung, "V-Hyung—aku takut—"

Taehyung memeluk Omega itu. Ia merasakan jantungnya ikut berdetup kencang di dadanya. Tahu bahwa setiap anak yang terlahir selain putra pertamanya akan selalu berakhir dengan kematian. Ia bisa merasakan Jimin yang mulai diliputi oleh rasa takut dan rasa cemas.

Jika Jimin memang benar mengandung anak Yoongi, maka anak itu tidak akan hidup bertahan lama.

Dengan suara setengah berbisik, ia memilih berkata, "Ia akan hidup, Jimin-ah. Sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Ia akan hidup."

Jimin terisak dalam pelukannya.

" _Selamat V. Kau mengandung anakku."_

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos, slight angst_

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Other character x V

* * *

 **15 Maret 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

11.27 a.m

Seisi ruangan—seluruh anggota pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13—mendengar kabar kehamilan Jimin dengan raut wajah kaget.

Paginya, begitu Jimin mendapati dirinya hamil, Taehyung membangunkan Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Omega itu langsung memeluk Jimin, wajahnya berubah iba bercampur khawatir—karena tahu bahwa anak yang dikandung oleh Jimin tidak memiliki banyak peluang untuk hidup. Karena begitulah kenyataannya, para 'Omega' yang pada awalnya secara alami bukan terlahir sebagai Omega, mereka akan keguguran di tengah kehamilan ataupun melahirkan anak yang sudah mati tidak lama setelah dilahirkan. Omega dan Beta perempuan seharusnya sudah habis hingga beberapa tahun. Tapi Korea Utara membuat percobaan-percobaan mengerikan. Mereka membuat eksperimen yang dapat mengubah genetik Alpha dan Beta menjadi seperti Omega.

Tapi bagaimanapun mereka bukan Omega secara natural.

Taehyung mengingat betul bagaimana tentara Korea Utara menyetubuhi mereka dengan paksa—atau lebih tepatnya memperkosa—mengisi rahim mereka dengan janin yang tidak diinginkan. Tetapi begitu mereka hamil, mereka akan segera kehilangan bayi-bayi mereka. Meski dengan kegagalan lahirnya bayi-bayi tersebut, tentara Korea Utara tetap tidak memberi pilihan kepada para Omega. Mereka dipaksa hamil berkali-kali, keguguran berkali-kali, dan nyaris mati dengan penyiksaan yang diderita selama bertahun-tahun.

Hyung-sik terus muncul di kepala Taehyung, mengingatkannya ke masa-masa kelam itu.

Dan sekarang, dengan adanya berita kehamilan Jimin, ia seperti kembali ke waktu mereka masih berada ditawan oleh tentara Korea Utara.

Seokjin, sebagai orang ketiga yang tahu mengenai kehamilan Jimin, bersikeras agar Omega itu memberitahu yang lain—terutama Yoongi. Karena Alpha itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Jimin—dan secara langsung merupakan _Appa_ dari bayi yang dikandung Omega berambut blonde itu.

Justru begitu tahu bahwa mengenai kehamilan Jimin, Yoongi hanya diam. Ia terus memandangi Jimin, memasang ekspresi datar. Tapi seisi ruangan tahu, bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling terkejut mendapat berita itu.

"Tapi bukankah kalian bilang—" kata Namjoon pada akhirnya—karena seisi ruangan hanya diam membeku mengetahui berita itu, "Bahwa setiap bayi yang lahir tidak akan bisa hidup? Hanya bayi pertama Taehyung yang satu-satunya masih ada hingga saat ini 'kan?"

"Kami tahu soal itu," Taehyung menanggapi. "Tapi sekarang kondisinya berbeda. Kami sudah tidak menerima penyiksaan lagi, tidak ada kekerasan dan rasa tertekan di bawah Korea Utara. Bayi yang dikandung Jimin—" Omega itu memandang Jimin, wajahnya terlihat tidak yakin, "Ia akan hidup."

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, Yoongi- _hyung_?"

Seisi ruangan beralih pada Yoongi. Ekspresi datar di wajah Alpha itu berubah panik. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Jimin dan melihat pada Namjoon, "A-apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Kau 'kan _Appa_ dari bayi yang dikandung Jimin, _babo_! Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!" Seokjin menendang kaki Alpha itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat tidak senang begitu, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook—memandangi wajah Alpha yang lebih tua itu berkedut-kedut seperti hendak memukul sesuatu.

"Bukannya aku tidak senang! Hanya saja kupikir—kita berada di tengah peperangan, lalu tiba-tiba Jimin hamil... Bukankah ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk hamil? Bahkan jika bayi ini lahir dengan selamat, bukankah akan menjadi beban untuk kita merawatnya?"

Terdengar suara orang berlari menaiki tangga.

Jimin berlari sambil menangis begitu mendengar kata-kata dari Yoongi.

"Jimin-ah—," Baekhyun berlari mengikutinya ke atas.

Seisi ruangan kembali sepi untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau Alpha yang terburuk, _Hyung_ ," celetuk Yugyeom dengan wajah mencibir. "Kau tahu bahwa bayinya tidak akan selamat, tapi kau malah berkata seperti itu. Sungguh keterlaluan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan, huh?! Memang kenyataannya buruk saat ini untuk memiliki seorang anak! Bahkan anak yang dikandung oleh Jimin—" Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan ucapannya. Kemudian wajahnya berubah penuh penyesalan, " _Aigoo_! Aku tahu aku memang salah sudah mengatakannya—tapi— "

Taehyung memasang wajah penuh amarah. Tangannya menunjuk ke arah tangga, "Hampiri Jimin dan minta maaf padanya. Jika anak itu hidup atau tidak, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah Alpha dari Jimin. Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang hal ini."

Yoongi mengerang, tetapi mengikuti perkataan Omega itu. Ia berlari kecil menaiki tangga. Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Yoongi _-Hyung_ jika ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga perkataannya."

Chanyeol yang telah berdiri di sebelahnya mendengus. Baekhyun langsung memandanginya dengan tatapan jengkel, "Oh, _mianhae_. Aku hanya ingin batuk tadi, mendengar ucapanmu tadi."

Tidak lama setelah Yoongi menyusul Jimin di lantai dua, mereka bubar ke pekerjaan dan tugas masing-masing karena menganggap bahwa percakapan dan proses rekonsiliasi Jimin dengan Yoongi akan berlangsung lama. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi adalah orang yang selalu jujur dengan perkataannya, sehingga terkadang Alpha itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, meski sesungguhnya Alpha itu adalah orang yang paling sensitif dibandingkan siapapun. Sedangkan Jimin adalah seorang yang perasa dan meski ia masih muda, Omega itu memiliki pola pikir yang sangat luas seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Tetapi kini ucapan Yoongi mengenai kehamilannya melukai hati Omega itu. Orang-orang berharap Yoongi dapat memperbaiki keadaan dengan meminta maaf pada Jimin, membuat keadaan lebih baik.

Bahkan jika anak mereka tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup ke dunia.

Sementara itu, Jungkook dan Taehyung melanjutkan latihan rutin mereka di lantai _basement_. Jungkook sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung—mengira-ngira dan menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Omega itu pikirkan. Sementara Taehyung memikirkan mengenai probabilitas hidup bayi yang dikandung Jimin.

Omega itu sendiri tidak pernah melihat bayi-bayinya hidup, bahkan dua di antaranya mati saat ia masih memasuki trimester kedua. Jihoon, anaknya yang berhasil hidup—ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana nasibnya saat ini.

Hanya Seojoon lah yang selalu mengabarinya mengenai keadaan Jihoon. Menceritakan padanya bagaimana ia berusaha menyelamatkan Jihoon dari eksperimen-eksperimen mengerikan Hyung-sik.

Kedua Alpha itu, Hyung-sik dan Seojoon, adalah jenderal tertinggi dan wakil di daerah perbatasan. Keduanya saling berbagi tugas, Hyung-sik sebagai pemegang kendali di daerah perbatasan, sementara Seojoon sebagai pemegang kendali atas wilayah militer Korea Utara di dekat perbatasan. Kedua tugas mereka saling berhubungan dan memiliki banyak kesamaan, tetapi Seojoon memegang lebih banyak kendali atas tentara-tentara Korea Utara di perbatasan—meski hanya seorang wakil dari Hyung-sik. Bahkan ia juga ditugaskan pemegang kendali utama pasukan militer di Pyongyang berkat kemampuannya di medan perang.

Pertama kalinya Taehyung ditawan oleh tentara Korea Utara dan dijadikan salah satu kelinci percobaan genetik, Hyung-sik memilih Taehyung sebagai Omega pribadinya. Menjadikannya budak seks, memaksanya untuk disetubuhi hampir dua kali tiap harinya.

Setiap harinya Taehyung disiksa secara fisik dan psikis, hingga akhirnya Seojoon muncul dan menawarkan dirinya sebagai Alpha kedua untuk Taehyung setelah dua kali ia keguguran, meski awalnya ditentang oleh Hyung-sik.

Taehyung selalu berharap jika ayah dari Jihoon adalah Seojoon, karena Alpha itu selalu bercerita padanya mengenai keadaan Jihoon. Bercerita bagaimana Jihoon tumbuh dan berkembang, bagaimana Jihoon berinteraksi dengannya.

Seojoon yang berjanji padanya untuk membawa Taehyung keluar dari penjara yang telah memasungnya selama bertahun-tahun. Membuat Taehyung mulai menerima dirinya sebagai seorang Omega, mulai membuatnya mencintai Alpha itu dengan setulus hati.

Terkadang Taehyung teringat akan sikap Seojoon pada diri Jungkook.

Tidak mudah mengekspresikan dirinya, tetapi berpendirian keras. Tidak mudah membuat keputusan, tetapi memiliki hati yang tulus. Polos, tetapi juga tidak pernah mau kalah.

Sayangnya Jungkook bukanlah seorang Seojoon.

Sebulan kemudian ketika ia mengetahui dirinya mengandung anak pertama dari Seojoon, Alpha itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Muncul berita bahwa Hyung-sik telah berhasil membuat Seojoon dicopot dari posisinya dan dibuang oleh Korea Utara ke suatu tempat. Dan muncul berita lainnya bahwa ia mengkhianati Korea Utara dan bergabung dengan kelompok pemberontak. Taehyung tidak tahu yang mana merupakan kebenaran, tetapi pada pilihan kedua, ia memiliki harapan bahwa ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Seojoon.

(Ia akan pulang dengan Seojoon.

Dan akan pulang bersama Jihoon.

Mereka akan hidup bertiga, entah di mana.

Setidaknya mereka bisa hidup bahagia)

Kini ia menyadari bahwa harapannya itu adalah harapan kosong.

Hingga saat ini ia tidak tahu keberadaan Seojoon. Tidak tahu keberadaan Jihoon.

Hanya tahu bahwa Hyung-sik saat ini memburunya, berniat untuk memperkosanya habis-habisan dan langsung menghamilinya begitu ia kembali ke pemasungannya dulu.

Jungkook menyeka air matanya, membuatnya tersentak kembali ke dunia nyatanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau menangis."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook. "Ada sesuatu mengenai mataku."

Alpha itu balas menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ini soal bayi yang dikandung Jimin?"

Omega itu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Sungguh. Bisakah kita mulai latihan?"

Jungkook menangkap tangannya, "Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu saat ini."

"Jungkook—"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak-anakmu? Dengan _Hyung-sik_?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyung-sik."

Jungkook menyentuh leher Omega itu, "Atau mungkin dengan Alphamu yang lain? Dari bekas gigitanmu ini—ada Alpha lain yang telah mengklaimmu."

Taehyung tanpa sadar menepis tangan Alpha itu, menamparnya dengan keras.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, Jungkook- _ah_."

Omega itu tersentak ketika ekspresi wajah Jungkook berubah marah. Alpha itu langsung mendorong tubuh Taehyung di atas matras latihan, kedua tangannya mendorong bahu Taehyung—sebelum akhirnya ia memindah tangannya untuk menahan kedua tangan Omega itu di atas kepalanya. Taehyung berusaha meronta, sampai akhirnya Jungkook mendorong mulutnya ke atas mulut Taehyung, mengulumnya seperti permen.

Omega itu berusaha melawan, tapi tubuh Jungkook terlalu besar untuk ia lawan. Ia merasakan lidah Alpha itu memasuki mulutnya—menahan suara teriakannya. Saat bibir mereka berpisah, Taehyung kembali meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Ia diliputi rasa takut.

Wajah Jungkook yang selama ini dalam benaknya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Alpha yang dulu selalu ia jahili—selalu membuatnya tertawa karena sikap dan kepribadiannya yang lucu, kini berubah menjadi Alpha yang mendominasi dan seolah-olah hendak meremukredamkan dirinya.

Ia melihat sisi Seojoon yang dilihatnya pada diri Jungkook bertransformasi menjadi Hyung-sik.

" _Apa kau menyukainya? Omega jalang?_ Chang-nyeo _?"_

" _Inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau melawan seorang Alpha."_

" _Kau sekarang adalah seorang Omega. Ingat itu."_

Taehyung mulai merasakan wajahnya berlumuran airmata saat Jungkook menarik paksa celana dan bajunya.

"JUNGKOOK! _Geumanhae_!"

Jungkook tidak dapat menahan amarahnya ketika ia kembali melihat dua tanda bekas gigitan di leher Taehyung. Satu bekas gigitan itu sudah pasti milik Hyung-sik, sementara satunya lagi ia tidak pernah tahu siapa (kenapa Baekhyun dan Jimin juga tidak pernah menyebutkan nama mereka?). Sepintas ia bisa mencium aroma Alpha lain pada tubuh Taehyung. Hal itu membuatnya naik pitam untuk sesaat.

Sewaktu ia menyelamatkan Taehyung dan Hoseok dari kejaran Alpha yang gila karena wabah penyakit kulit, Jungkook mulai merasakan dirinya terus tertarik pada aroma tubuh Taehyung. Ia terus membayangkan Taehyung memulai _heat_ nya, membayangkan bagaimana aroma tubuhnya kembali memenuhi hidung dan otaknya. Karena takut bahwa ia akan melewati garis batas antara memenuhi hasrat naluri alamiahnya dan hubungannya dengan Taehyung, Alpha itu berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Taehyung.

Ia tidak ingin menjadi Hyung-sik yang didengarnya dari Taehyung. Menjadi Alpha yang brutal dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Omega itu.

Jungkook membayangkan apabila dirinya berada di posisi yang sama dengan Taehyung. Dari dulunya yang seorang Alpha, menjadi seorang Omega. Kemudian dipaksa melahirkan anak-anak orang-orang yang tidak pernah dicintainya.

Apa Jungkook sanggup melakukannya?

Tetapi kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi ketika Taehyung membentaknya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Omega itu tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja dengan masa lalunya. Jungkook ingin sekali agar Taehyung membuka diri padanya, menceritakan segala penderitaannya. Ia siap menjadi wadah untuk Taehyung, atau menjadi sandaran meski hanya sebentar. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung percaya padanya bahwa ia adalah seorang Alpha yang kompeten, yang mampu melindungi dirinya.

Jungkook merasakan dirinya kehilangan pikiran ketika ia mendorong Taehyung ke atas matras, menciumnya dengan paksa dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuh Omega itu agar tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia seperti melihat dirinya bergerak—dengan pikiran kosong, berusaha menahan tubuh Taehyung di bawahnya. Omega itu terus meronta, tetapi ia akan terus kembali menahan Taehyung ke posisi semulanya.

Aroma tubuh Taehyung merasuki hidungnya—mengendalikan pikirannya—bau pepohonan dan susu. Ia menarik paksa celana Taehyung, memperlihatkan sepasang kaki yang panjang dan indah. Ia melepas salah satu tangannya untuk memaksa Taehyung melebarkan kedua kakinya, dan beralih pada baju putih yang dikenakan oleh Omega itu—merobeknya dengan paksa. Taehyung berusaha menahan tangan Alpha itu ketika ia mencoba menarik celana dan merobek bajunya, tapi ditepis oleh kedua lengan Jungkook yang nyaris dua kali lebih besar dari lengannya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah Omega, dan ia tetap kalah pada kekuatan seorang Alpha.

Jungkook sekilas mengingat-ingat bagaimana _Eomma_ nya berkata sewaktu ia masih hidup, bahwa Jungkook akan menjadi Alpha yang kuat seperti _Hal-beoji_ nya.

 _Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'Alpha yang kuat'?_

Ketiga kalinya Taehyung berusaha bangkit, Jungkook menampar Omega itu. Taehyung jatuh kembali di atas matras, tidak berdaya. Ekspresi wajah Taehyung berubah ketakutan saat melihat wajahnya.

 _Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?_

Jungkook menurunkan celananya, menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah hampir ereksi. Ia mengarahkan barangnhya tersebut ke lubang kemaluan Taehyung—lebih tepatnya vagina seperti yang dimiliki oleh Omega dan Beta perempuan pada umumnya; hendak menyetubuhi. Taehyung mengerang saat ujung penis Jungkook (ia ngeri begitu melihat ukuran penis Jungkook) menyentuh mulut kemaluannya.

Alpha itu tersentak ketika dua tangan Taehyung menyentuh lengannya, berusaha menahan tubuhnya. Suaranya terdengar serak oleh tangis ketika ia berteriak pada Jungkook, "JUNGKOOK! _Geumanhae_!"

Kini matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang telentang di bawahnya; kedua matanya berlumuran air mata dan rambut pirang keabuannya acak-acakan, sementara tubuhnya telanjang—memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh yang menggairahkan. Tapi begitu ia menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah terperanjat.

Ia nyaris memperkosa Taehyung.

Memperlakukan Omega itu persis seperti apa yang tentara Korea Utara lakukan padanya.

Penyesalan langsung menyesaki dadanya. Suaranya bergetar ketika ia memanggil nama Taehyung, " _Hyung_ , aku—"

Tangisan Taehyung pecah di hadapannya. Omega itu melipat tubuhnya—kedua tangannya berusaha memeluk dirinya yang telanjang bulat di hadapan Jungkook. Ketika ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, Omega itu berteriak histeris.

" _Andwae_! _Andwae_! Jangan sentuh aku! _Geumanhae_!"

Jungkook seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, menyayat dirinya sendiri pelan-pelan.

" _Geumanhae_! _Jebal_ , Hyung-sik—"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu. Keduanya langsung berlari menuju Taehyung.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Taehyung yang sedang meringkuk—berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dari Jungkook. Omega itu melihat celana Jungkook yang hampir setengahnya menuruni paha dan ke arah selangkangan Taehyung secara bergantian, berbagai macam emosi tidak dapat disebutkan pada wajahnya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun marah bercampur tidak percaya pada Jungkook, "Kukira kau akan berbuat baik pada V- _Hyung_ , akan melindunginya! Tapi nyatanya kau—"

Chanyeol menonjok perut Jungkook sekuat tenaga, membuat Alpha itu jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai kayu.

"Kuharap kau memikirkan konsekuensi akan perbuatanmu ini, _Jungkook-ah_." Alpha itu menggendong tubuh Taehyung—dan harus menerima tonjokkan dari Omega yang meronta tidak ingin disentuh itu.

Keduanya keluar dari ruang latihan sambil membawa Taehyung. Jungkook bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengumpat padanya.

Tapi ia pantas menerimanya.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya menggunakan otot, bukan otaknya.

Jungkook terduduk dengan kepala terkulai lemas bersandar pada tembok. Ia berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi Taehyung, tapi justru beberapa menit lalu ia nyaris memperkosa Omega itu. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di wajahnya. Ia begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

Sekali lagi, ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, menyayat dirinya sendiri pelan-pelan.

" _Shi-bal_."

* * *

 **15 Maret 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

00.05 p.m

Jimin menangis di atas tempat tidur yang ia tiduri bertiga bersama Taehyung dan Baekhyun. Omega itu memikirkan ucapan Yoongi—menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi adalah fakta. Fakta bahwa hamil di saat ini akan berakhir dengan kematian sang bayi. Kemungkinan kecil bahwa ia lahir dengan selamat pun sama buruknya. Karena begitu tahu bahwa ada yang terlahir di dunia, Korea Utara pasti akan langsung menggunakan anak itu sebagai bahan percobaan—seperti halnya Jihoon.

Baekhyun datang tidak lama kemudian, menenangkan Omega yang paling muda itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu mungil Jimin.

"Apa kau memikirkan ucapan Yoongi- _hyung_ tadi?" tanya Omega yang lebih tua dengan lembut.

Jimin mengangguk lemah, "T-tapi ia berkata benar... Jika aku hamil di saat seperti ini, sementara Korea Utara sedang mengincar kita, anak ini tidak akan punya kesempatan hidup sama sekali."

Bahkan jika Korea Utara tidak mengejar mereka, anak itu tetap tidak akan hidup.

Baekhyun merangkul tubuh Jimin, sebelah tangannya mengelus perut Jimin yang masih rata. "Setidaknya anak ini sedang berjuang dalam perutmu. Kesempatan untuknya hidup atau tidak, semuanya bergantung pada—Tuhan. Bahkan aku mulai tidak yakin apakah Tuhan memang benar ada atau tidak."

Jimin terisak, "Aku ingin anak ini h-hidup..."

Omega yang lebih tua itu terdiam.

Yoongi muncul di ambang pintu dengan suara ketukan pintu. Wajahnya diliputi rasa bersalah. "Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Baekhyun memandangi Alpha itu dengan wajah dongkol, "Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa kau mau menyakiti perasaan Jimin lagi?"

Yoongi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, "Aku ingin—membicarakan semuanya pada Jimin. Kurasa ini akan sedikit personal. Jika boleh, bisakah kau menunggu di luar?"

Baekhyun hendak menolak permintaan Yoongi, tapi Jimin menyentuh bahunya, meminta Baekhyun agar mengikuti permintaan Alpha itu. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil berdecak kesal.

Setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi berdua di dalam kamar, suasana jatuh hening untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di atas ranjang, memikirkan aksinya untuk selanjutnya. Tangannya bergerak memegangi Jimin yang duduk memunggunginya. Tubuh mungil Omega itu gemetar karena tangisan, dan Yoongi takut jika Jimin akan menolak keberadaannya saat ini.

"Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin hanya diam.

"Aku—aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tadi," kata Alpha itu lagi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku hanya ingin—mengungkapkan apa yang memang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku hamil?" Jimin perlahan menoleh padanya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, "Aku— _shi-bal_ —sebenarnya aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang _Appa_. Tidak percaya bahwa di masa-masa sulit ini aku akan memiliki seorang anak, padahal Omega dan Beta perempuan seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini bertahun-tahun lalu," ia menjilat bibirnya dengan canggung. "Apalagi saat masih kecil aku membayangkan akan punya keluarga, menjadi _Appa_ yang lebih baik dari _Appa_ ku. Tapi begitu aku ingat bahwa kalian mengatakan tidak pernah ada bayi yang terlahir dengan selamat kecuali anak pertama Taehyung—aku merasa bahwa percuma saja aku merasa bahagia."

 _Karena pada suatu saat kebahagiaan itu akan terenggut_.

Kini Jimin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yoongi. Air matanya mengering sebagian, dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius ketika ia menatap wajah Alpha itu, "Kenapa percuma?"

Mata Yoongi memandang ke arah perut Jimin, "Karena jika anak ini mati—maka aku akan merasa sebagian dari diriku hancur. Mungkin anak ini memang belum lahir, tapi aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana jika—kita terlahir di waktu yang tepat—aku akan dapat melihat anak ini—anak kita—terlahir dengan selamat, dan tumbuh besar. Berumur panjang. Dan kita akan mati mendahului umur anak ini."

"Tapi, jika ia berhasil terlahir dengan selamat, apakah kau akan melindunginya?"

"Tentu saja aku akan melindunginya!" seru Yoongi, "Tapi tetap saja—ini adalah peperangan, Jimin- _ah_. Bisa saja ketika ia berhasil bertahan hidup, justru aku yang akan mati. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya—"

Jimin meraih tangan Alpha itu, menuntun tangan Yoongi ke perutnya yang masih rata.

"Perutku masih belum membesar," kata Omega itu memulai, "Tapi bayi ini memang sedang bertahan hidup di dalam rahimku. Jika ia memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk hidup, setidaknya aku ingin kau mengenalnya."

Alpha itu meneteskan air matanya, saat tangannya menyentuh permukaan perut Jimin, mengusapnya selembut mungkin.

Ia tidak peduli jika teman-temannya yang lain akan mengatainya begitu tahu seorang Min Yoongi yang hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan emosinya kepada orang lain, tiba-tiba saja menangis hanya karena memegangi perut seorang Omega yang tengah hamil. Ia juga tidak peduli jika ia adalah seorang Alpha dewasa, dan menangis bukanlah hal yang biasa baginya. Tetapi masalahnya adalah, Omega itu tengah mengandung anaknya, dan ia tidak pernah tahu berapa persen kemungkinan untuk pasangan Omeganya itu dapat melahirkan bayi yang hidup.

Melihat Alphanya menitikkan air mata, Jimin ikut menangis. Tangannya meraih air mata Yoongi, berusaha menghapusnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis tiba-tiba, _Hyung_?"

"Ini—seperti mimpi. _Appa._ Aku—aku akan menjadi seorang _Appa_."

Ia teringat akan keluarganya yang sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu akibat tragedi yang disebabkan oleh Korea Utara, meninggalkannya sendirian di sebuah penampungan—sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang tentara militer.

Alpha itu menoleh pada Jimin, "Jimin-ah—Jiminnie..." ia melepaskan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Omega itu, "Bisakah aku—bisakah aku menciummu saat ini?"

Jimin sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Alpha itu, tetapi kemudian wajahnya memerah dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Air mata kembali berlinangan di matanya, "Tentu."

Mereka berciuman, berusaha untuk saling mendominasi, tetapi Yoongi berusaha mendorong tubuh Omega itu ke atas tempat tidur. Tangannya menahan bahu Jimin agar tidak bergeming dari permukaan ranjang, dengan wajahnya masih berada di atas wajah Jimin. Ia mencium aroma Jimin, wangi manisan Korea yang ia sukai—dan merasakan ada sedikit perubahan pada aroma tubuh Omega itu. Aroma itu semakin kuat, dan membuat Yoongi merasa ingin terus melindungi Jimin—melindungi anak mereka.

 _Tuhan—_ Hana-nim, Yesu-nim, Ssin _, apapun itu namamu,_

 _jika kau memang ada,_

 _maka biarkanlah anak ini hidup_

"Uhh-kurasa mereka sedang berhubungan seks saat ini," kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

Omega itu nyaris melompat dari sofa saat ia mendapati Alpha bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kau menguping mereka?" Ia berseru tidak percaya pada Alpha itu, tetapi hatinya berkata lain, _Bagaimana mereka bisa berbaikan hanya dalam waktu singkat?!_

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Tapi kebetulan aku mendengar suara aneh dari kamar kalian. Seperti suara erangan Jimin, dan—"

"Kau tidak perlu mendeskripsikannya hingga sedetail itu, _gomawoyo_."

Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa pendapatmu tentang kehamilan Jimin?"

Baekhyun menghela napas, raut wajahnya berubah sedih, "Aku tidak tahu... Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Yoongi- _hyung_ benar. Ini saat yang buruk untuk Jimin hamil. Jika anak itu mati, maka hal itu akan menjadi pukulan terbesar untuk Omega seperti kami."

"Apa anak Jimin dan Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak akan selamat?"

Omega itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Karena bagaimanapun juga kami bukan Omega yang terlahir secara alami. Kami dulunya hanyalah Beta—kecuali V- _hyung_ yang seorang Alpha, dan kami tidak memiliki kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Omega dan Beta perempuan pada umumnya," ia memainkan tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Jika kami sampai hamil, maka ada kemungkinan bahwa bayi kami akan terlahir mati, atau kami akan keguguran jauh hari dari waktu persalinan. Itu—sudah menjadi pilihan dalam hidup kami semenjak ditawan kami masaih berada di tangan Korea Utara."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Bukankah anaknya berhasil hidup?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, tanpa sadar tangannya sudah menyentuh tangan Omega itu.

"V-Hyung berbeda, kurasa. Entah karena dulunya ia seorang Alpha atau bukan, ia berhasil melahirkan seorang anak dengan selamat dan berhasil hamil setiap kali ia berhubungan seks. Mungkin sebenarnya ia sudah hamil lebih dari 4 kali, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu pasti berapa kali ia keguguran. Di antara kami semua—dialah yang paling subur. Makanya tidak aneh jika ia diklaim oleh Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ dan Seojoon- _junjangnim._ "

"Dua orang Alpha?!" meski ia pernah mendengar bahwa Taehyung memiliki dua Alpha, hal itu tetap mengejutkan baginya. _Berapa kali ia harus berhubungan seks?!_

"Hanya Taehyung yang memiliki dua orang Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya dan beberapa lagi hanya untuk memaksanya melakukan seks, sementara kami—Omega lainnya, biasanya hanya dipasangankan dengan dua sampai tiga orang Alpha—dan kami tidak pernah diklaim."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Wajahnya beralih kembali pada Baekhyun, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa selama ini—aku hampir tidak pernah mendengar bahwa kau mengalami _heat_?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku—" suaranya tercekat. Ia memilin tangannya di pangkuan, "Kurasa di antara Omega lainnya akulah yang paling gagal. Aku hanya mengalami _heat_ tiga kali dalam setahun. Petugas medik mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan kecil untukku hamil, dan Korea Utara nyaris membunuhku—tetapi kemudian Seojoon- _junjangnim_ menyelamatkanku."

 _Tapi kurasa keadaan akan lebih baik jika aku mati_.

"Kurasa Seojoon ini adalah orang yang baik."

"Ia sangat baik," kata Baekhyun menyetujui, "Ia adalah orang satu-satunya yang terang-terangan smenentang segala perbuatan Hyung-sik _daejangnim_. Aku sedikit bersyukur untuk V-Hyung sudah mendapatkan Alpha seperti dia, karena Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ adalah Alpha terkejam yang pernah aku temui."

Chanyeol hendak bertanya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan dari ruang bawah tanah.

Ia langsung saling berpandangan dengan Baekhyun, memasang wajah terkejut.

"Taehyung?"

Baekhyun langsung meluncur ke ruang bawah tanah bersamanya, dan mendapati Taehyung meringkuk di atas matras. Tubuh Omega lebih tua itu telanjang bulat, sementara Jungkook terduduk di atas matras dengan celana nyaris menuruni pahanya. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, Omega itu langsung pergi ke sisi Taehyung, menenangkan Omega yang lebih tua.

Ia seperti merasakan saat-saat pertama dirinya dibawa ke tempat pengasungan Omega, melihat bagaimana para Omega dipaksa berhubungan seks.

Hatinya hancur ketika ia melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada Taehyung.

"Kukira kau akan berbuat baik pada V- _Hyung_ , akan melindunginya! Tapi nyatanya kau—" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Jungkook terlihat begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut, menenangkannya. Kemudian tangan Alpha itu beralih ke tubuh Taehyung, menggendongnya. Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri, nyaris mencakar wajah Alpha itu, tetapi ia tidak bergeming dan membawa tubuh Omega itu keluar dari ruang latihan, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan pikiran-pikiran akan perbuatannya pada Taehyung.

* * *

 _ **16 Maret 2045, Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_

01.10 p.m

Jae-hwan menyodorkan sepiring makanan pada Kyungsoo yang selama beberapa hari ini terus menolak makanannya. Beta—yang sekarang ini telah menjadi Omega—itu berkali-kali menutup mulutnya ketika Jae-hwan menawarkan sesendok sup padanya. Kyungsoo tidak bergeming, terus meringkuk di atas tempat tidur yang ia tiduri saat ini bersama Jongin. Ia hanya memakan setengah porsi makanannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali memuntahkan makanan ke atas lantai.

Jongin nyaris frustasi dengan Kyungsoo, menampar wajah Omega (Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau menerima dirinya sebagai Omega—bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah seorang Beta) itu, menyodokkan sendok makanannya dengan sikap memaksa.

Alpha itu nyaris melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Kyungsoo, tapi Jae-hwan menahan bahu Jongin, memaksanya untuk berhenti bersikap kasar pada Omega itu, " _Geumanhae_ , Kai. Dia memang tidak bisa menelan makanannya, aku rasa."

"Kau tidak bisa lihat bagaimana tubuhnya, Hyung?! Dia bisa mati kelaparan jika terus menerus menolak untuk makan!" erang Jongin putus asa. Ia menjambak rambut Omega itu, "Kau mau mati, huh? Apa menjadi orang mati terdengar menyenangkan bagimu, Omega?!"

Kyungsoo memegangi lengan tangan Jongin dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa—uuhhh!" Ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berupa cairan bening.

Jae-hwan memandangi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kasihan, "Dia tidak baik-baik saja, Kai. Aku akan membawanya ke medik."

Jongin melempar nampan berisi makanan ke samping tempat tidur, berteriak marah, membuat Jae-hwan berjengit kaget begitu alas nampan menyentuh kakinya. "Lakukan saja sesukamu!"

Beta itu langsung meminta bantuan seorang tentara untuk membopong tubuh Kyungsoo ke medik.

Sementara Jae-hwan ikut mengantar Kyungsoo, Jongin terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya, memaki-maki dengan marah. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara panggilan dari Hyung-sik padanya melalui pengeras suara, memintanya untuk segera ke ruang pertemuan. Alpha itu kembali memaki, karena sudah tahu jika Hyung-sik memanggilnya, artinya ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terjadi.

Ia berlari kecil ke ruang pertemuan. Dan di dalam sana sudah ada dua orang Alpha lainnya beserta enam orang Beta sedang duduk mengitari meja rapat.

Jongin memperhatikan noda darah di seragam Hyung-sik, menyadari bahwa Alpha yang merupakan atasannya itu baru saja menyiksa Jongdae—tentara Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 selain Kyungsoo—yang saat ini masih hidup. Mereka menyembunyikan Jongdae di ruang bawah tanah, menyiksanya hampir 24 jam sehari, berusaha mengutak atik informasi darinya. Tapi Jongdae selalu berhasil menutup mulut, dan sampai saat ini Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana Beta itu tidak menjadi gila setelah mengalami penyiksaan-penyiksaan mengerikan dari Hyung-sik.

Hyung-sik menyuruh Jongin duduk begitu melihat Alpha itu berjalan masuk ke ruangan.

"Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai wilayah perbatasan," kata Hyung-sik memulai. "Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tidak melaporkan tugasnya padaku hari ini." Seisi ruangan langsung memucat mendengar ucapan Hyung-sik. "Aku berharap kalian jujur dan melaporkan kejadian apa yang telah terjadi hari ini."

Seorang Alpha mengangkat tangannya, "Aku yang bertang—"

"Bisakah kau maju ke depan? Aku ingin mendengar semuanya." Hyung-sik mengarahkan tangannya ke samping.

Alpha itu maju ke depan—ia bernama Minho, salah satu bawahan Hyung-sik. Matanya tertuju ke bawah kakinya saat ia berjalan ke samping Hyung-sik.

Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan dirinya gemetaran oleh rasa takut.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" Hyung-sik menyentuh bahu Alpha itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Minho.

" _Ye_. Aku sudah—"

Hyung-sik menendang perut Minho—menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Minho langsung terjatuh ke atas lantai dengan punggungnya menabrak tembok. Seisi ruangan membelalakkan mata, tidak menduga apa yang atasan mereka telah lakukan. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara ataupun berusaha menghentika aksi Hyung-sik. Mereka hanya diam mengamati.

Alpha bengis itu mendekati Minho yang terbatuk-batuk memegangi perutnya. Ia mengangkat dagu bawahannya, dan berkata, "Kau sudah apa? Apa kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik? Bagaimana dengan gudang penyimpanan makanan yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu? Kenapa hari ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa dua dari lima gudang penyimpanan makanan terbakar habis? Kau ke mana saja?"

" _Joesonghamnida_ —pasukan pemberontak tersebar di mana-mana, mereka menyerang beberapa tempat penyimpanan stok makanan. Ada kabar bahwa Seo-joon—"

Hyung-sik kembali menendang tubuh Minho, "Kalau kau menyebut nama itu di depanku sekali lagi, aku bisa saja membunuhmu. Ingat, bahwa aku tidak suka ada orang yang tidak bisa menurutiku." Alpha itu berdeham dan berbalik kepada bawahannya yang lain.

Seisi ruangan tahu bahwa Seo-joon sesungguhnya bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak, dan berkali-kali telah berhasil menghancurkan gudang senjata dan gudang penyimpanan makanan. Hingga saat ini tidak pernah diketahui lokasi markas besar mereka. Hyung-sik selalu naik pitam saat ia mengetahui keberhasilan pemberontak yang telah membakar gudang-gudang penyimpanan, milik tentara Korea Utara, merasa bahwa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pemimpin direnggut. Apalagi orang itu adalah Park Seojoon; rival, bawahan, sekaligus Alpha yang telah mengklaim Taehyung selain dirinya.

Hyung-sik sangat membenci Alpha itu.

"Jika kalian mengulang kesalahan yang sama, aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku. Aku bisa saja membunuh kalian semua. Kalian paham?"

Seisi ruangan hanya serempak menjawab ' _Ye_ '. Tidak satupun dari mereka ada yang berani menoleh pada Minho.

"Sekarang aku ingin dengar berita baik. Apakah tidak ada satupun dari kalian ada yang punya berita baik untukku?"

Alpha wanita, yang bernama Seungwan alias Wendy, berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu yang penting, berkaitan dengan tentara Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 Korea Selatan, _Daejang-nim_."

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini Hyung-sik tersenyum lebar, "Apa itu?"

"Aku dan bawahanku berhasil menangkap dua orang tentara Korea Selatan di dekat Daeseong-dong sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Mereka mengirimkan makanan untuk pasukan Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Dan tepat sehari yang lalu, salah satu dari mereka membocorkan di mana Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 ini tinggal."

Hyung-sik masih memasang seringainya, "Oh! Bagus kalau begitu!" ia bertepuk tangan dan memerintahkan Seungwan untuk duduk. "Kalau begitu aku bisa memulai rencana kapan dan bagaimana untuk menyerang mereka, bukan? Ah, ya, V. Aku tidak boleh melupakan V. Kuharap kalian semua membantuku berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan V kembali dengan selamat."

Wajahnya berubah mengerikan, dan seisi ruangan hanya bisa diam, tidak banyak menanggapi selain menganggukkan kepala mereka.

* * *

 **16 Maret 2045,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

04.25 p.m

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dengan canggung di ruang tengah. Namjoon dan Yoongi masing-masing duduk di kedua sisinya di atas sofa. Alpha itu masih menunggu Seokjin yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Taehyung dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Pikirannya tidak terputus akan perlakuannya terhadap Taehyung kemarin hari. Ia begitu menyesalinya, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana menebusnya.

Namjoon menepuk lembut bahu Alpha yang lebih muda di sebelahnya, "Aku tahu kau menyesali perbuatanmu, tapi tidak ada gunanya jika kau terus menerus tegang seperti itu."

"Hyung, aku kehilangan akal pikiranku saat itu. Aku benar-benar menyakitinya—memaksanya untuk berhubungan seks denganku! Apa yang harus kuperbuat untuk meminta maaf?" seru Jungkook frustasi. Tubuhnya meluncur turun di punggung sofa, kedua tangannya tertangkup di wajahnya.

"Karena cara berpikirmu masih seperti anak kecil. Kau mungkin sudah berusia dewasa dan menjadi orang yang paling kuat di antara kita semua, tapi kau tetap seorang anak kecil," Yoongi mendengus menanggapi.

Namjoon memasang wajah kaget—hendak menegur Alpha yang paling tua itu, khawatir jika ucapannya terlalu menyakiti hati kecil Jungkook.

Tetapi Jungkook membenarkan ucapan Yoongi. "Kau benar, Hyung. Aku—aku masih belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat seperti Namjoon- _hyung_ , ataupun bisa sepenuhnya mengontrol emosiku seperti Chanyeol- _hyung_."

Karena kenyataannya seperti itu, di usianya yang ke-25 tahun pun, ia tidak pernah bisa bersikap sebagai mana layaknya seorang Alpha. Ia selalu mudah terbawa emosi, meski sesekali ia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jika ia tidak memiliki para _Hyung_ yang selalu berada di sisinya dan menyokongnya dari belakang, ia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Para _Hyung_ yang selalu menasihatinya dan mengarahkannya—yang tidak pernah lupa mengingatinya, bahkan ketika ia terpilih sebagai wakil dari Namjoon.

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya saat itu, "Kurasa jika orang pusat menyebutmu dengan sebutan _heugpyobeom_ , kau lebih cocok dengan sebutan _Jungtokkie_."

Jungkook dan Namjoon memandangi Alpha yang paling tua itu dengan tatapan aneh, " _Hyung_ , kurasa kau terlalu banyak mendengar lelucon dari Jin- _hyung_."

"Bagaimanapun juga, Jungkook- _ah_ ," kata Namjoon, "Aku tahu bahwa kau mungkin mencintai Taehyung. Jika kau merasa bahwa kau mencintainya, maka perlu untukmu bersikap lebih sabar kepada Taehyung. Bagaimanapun juga dulunya dia adalah seorang Alpha, pasti masih sulit bagi dirinya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia adalah seorang Omega. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalam kepalanya yang mengatakan bahwa didominasi oleh Alpha lain akan melukai harga dirinya," Alpha itu menerawang jauh ke depan. "Dan saat ia hamil, mungkin ia juga berpikir bahwa dirinya tetaplah seorang Alpha. Meski kurasa ia benar-benar mencintai anak-anaknya pada akhirnya."

 _Aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa aku mencintainya, Hyung,_ pikirnya pahit, tapi Jungkook hanya dan diam mendengarkan.

Tidak lama kemudian turun Jimin diikuti dengan Seokjin dan Baekhyun.

"Kurasa dia sudah mau berbicara dengan orang-orang selain kami," kata Seokjin menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dan kedua Omega di depannya. Beta itu menatap Jungkook, "Ini kesempatan kedua yang aku berikan—setelah hari pertama kau membuatnya histeris, dan juga setelah kejadian kemarin. Kuharap kau akan berubah setelah ini, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bersikap egois. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah seorang Alpha, dan aku berharap kau selalu memikirkan semua tindak tandukmu."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Ne, _Hyung_."

Baekhyun hendak menahan Alpha itu ketika ia mulai menaiki tangga, tapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia melihat ekspresi di wajah Jungkook—dan entah kenapa terbesit perasaan bahwa ia yakin Jungkook dapat menggantikan posisi Seojoon di hati Taehyung.

Beberapa kali Taehyung mengucapkan nama Jungkook ketika mereka masih menjadi Omega milik tentara Korea Utara. Meski Omega itu tidak bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya saat berlatih militer dengan pasukan Korea Selatan, tetapi beberapa kali ia menceritakan tentang teman-temannya. Salah satunya adalah salah seorang juniornya yang bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Berdasarkan deskripsi Omega itu, Baekhyun mengira bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang Beta—karena sifatnya yang cenderung submisif dan masih plin plan dengan pilihan hidupnya. Bahkan Taehyung menggambarkannya sebagai junior yang imut dan selalu mudah digoda. Tetapi begitu ia melihat Jungkook secara langsung, ia sedikit kaget karena Jungkook yang diceritakan oleh Taehyung berbeda dengan bayangannya.

Jungkook adalah seorang Alpha, dan ia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat sebagai seorang tentara—itu yang didengarnya dari Seokjin begitu ia dan yang lain bergabung dengan Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Alpha itu tampan, memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan kekar (bahkan Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya terlihat lebih kurus dibanding Jungkook), wajahnya pun sering terlihat serius—meski jika diperhatikan, Alpha itu sering tersenyum ketika bersama Taehyung. Ia tidak mengenal Jungkook secara lebih dekat dan intim, tapi ia tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah seorang Alpha yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Bahkan ia bisa melihatnya sewaktu Yongguk sekarat, bagaimana Jungkook menenangkannya.

Ada sisi di mana Jungkook mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Seojoon.

Meski ia ragu kalau Taehyung dapat mencintai Jungkook sama halnya seperti Taehyung mencintai Seojoon.

Matanya terus mengamati Jungkook hingga Alpha itu berjalan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Jungkook merasa ia seperti kembali ke awal-awal pertemuannya dengan Taehyung setelah Omega itu 8 tahun menghilang di kehidupannya. Tapi kali ini Taehyung tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya, memunggungi Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung menyadari keberadaannya, karena Omega itu langsung menarik selimut hingga ke atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya mulai terguncang ketika Jungkook berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan memperkosaku lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti menghantam dada Jungkook keras-keras.

" _Andwe_. Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf padamu, Hyung. Aku—aku kehilangan pikiranku saat itu."

"Aku menceritakan soal Hyung-sik padamu," kata Taehyung pelan, "Tapi kemudian kau berubah seperti dirinya. Kau—ingin memperkosaku. Seperti dirinya."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi seperti Hyung-sik!" seru Jungkook, "Jika nama itu pernah terbesit padaku, maka aku merasa ingin membunuhnya. Membunuh orang yang telah memberikan penderitaan padamu."

Taehyung terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jungkook, "Apa setelah kau membunuhnya, kau berpikir bahwa semua hal yang telah ia lakukan padaku akan hilang begitu saja?"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya. Kenapa Taehyung selalu membuatnya bungkam, dan di saat yang bersamaan membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Mungkin yang dikatakan orang-orang padanya benar. Mungkin selama ini Taehyung lah yang menjadi sumber senyuman baginya, yang membuatnya mulai membuka diri. Mungkin ia memang tertarik pada Taehyung. Mungkin ia _memang mencintai_ Taehyung. Tidak peduli jika feromon Taehyung membuatnya seperti hilang pikiran atau jika ia hanya tergoda dengan status Taehyung saat ini, Jungkook sangat meyakini bahwa ia sangat mencintai Taehyung.

Karena itu dia merasa marah dan cemburu ketika tahu bahwa Taehyung telah diklaim Alpha lain. Ketika tahu bahwa Taehyung memiliki seorang putra dari seorang Alpha selain dirinya.

"Aku tahu bahwa tidak mungkin menebus semua penderitaanmu hanya dengan membunuh orang ini," kata Jungkook akhirnya setelah jeda yang mengilukan, "Tapi, tidak adakah kesempatan untukku untuk membuatmu melupakan semua penderitaan itu? Apakah kau akan terus menerus menganggapku sebagai seorang adik?"

Kali ini Taehyung yang terdiam, wajahnya sedikit terlihat terkejut.

"Aku—aku minta maaf telah berbuat jahat padamu seperti kemarin. Aku hilang kendali, aku tidak tahu ke mana pikiranku," Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Tapi aku berbuat begitu karena—"

Jungkook merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya. Apa ia harus mengatakan sekarang bahwa dia mencintai Taehyung? Tapi ia baru saja hampir memperkosanya kemarin! Ke mana ia melempar harga diri Taehyung setelah perlakuannya pada Omega itu kemarin? Jungkook berharap Taehyung akan menghajarnya habis-habisan jika itu bisa membuat Taehyung memaafkannya.

"—karena aku dibutakan oleh aroma tubuhmu?" pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat mengutarakan perasaannya.

Taehyung kali ini berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Jungkook mematung di tempatnya berdiri, tidak menduga Taehyung akan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku menghajarmu?"

Ia tidak menduga ucapan itu dari Taehyung, tetapi ia memang mengharapkan Omega itu untuk menghajarnya. Wajahnya berubah terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai senang, "Tentu saja jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkan—"

Taehyung benar-benar melayangkan tinju ke wajah Jungkook—sangat keras—tetapi Jungkook tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Omega itu meringis memegangi kepalan tangannya yang terasa ngilu setelah bertemu dengan tulang pipi Jungkook. Ia merasa tangannya seperti baru saja menghantam tembok beton.

Jungkook memegangi pipinya yang mulai membiru karena bekas pukulan Taehyung. Tetapi Alpha itu tetap tersenyum. "Keluarkan semua rasa marahmu, _Hyung_. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Omega itu merasa direndahkan dengan ucapan Jungkook. Ia kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Jungkook, yang tetap tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Hilang kesabaran, Omega itu mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke tembok, memukul-mukul tubuhnya. Jungkook tidak melawan, hanya diam di tempatnya semula, menunggu Taehyung menghabiskan semua amarahnya pada Jungkook.

" _Wae? Wae?_ " Taehyung memukul tubuh Jungkook sekuat tenaganya, "Kenapa aku harus menjadi Omega?! Kenapa kau tetap menjadi seorang Alpha? Kenapa aku begitu lemah—aku tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri—juga anak-anakku—" Omega itu terisak, tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai. Tangan Jungkook menahan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku memang bajingan..."

"Setidaknya Hyung-sik lebih bajingan daripada kau, Jungkook- _ah_..." Taehyung tersenyum kecil pada Jungkook. "Setidaknya kau menyesali perbuatanmu dan mengaku bahwa kau bajingan."

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung. "Aku berjanji padamu, bahwa setelah ini aku akan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan pernah seperti orang yang bernama Hyung-sik ini. Aku—aku akan mengontrol diriku, menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa. Jika aku sampai menyakitimu atau membiarkan orang lain melakukannya, diriku yang akan menjadi tebusannya."

Taehyung menendang kaki Jungkook, "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Lagipula aku masih bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," kata Omega itu. Tangannya meraih wajah Jungkook, menyentuh luka lebam yang diakibatkan oleh pukulan darinya. " _Mianhae_ , aku membuat wajahmu seperti ini."

"Ah, ini tidak lebih menyakitkan daripada apa yang telah kuperbuat kemarin. Aku—benar-benar menyesal," Jungkook menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat. Setelah 8 tahun ia tidak melihat Taehyung, kini tubuh Omega itu seperti mengecil di matanya—entah karena ia yang tumbuh lebih tinggi atau karena Taehyung benar-benar memendek. Ia tidak peduli. "Aku akan menjaga semua perbuatanku padamu."

Taehyung balas menatapnya. "Daripada Hyung-sik, kau lebih mirip... Seojoon."

"Huh? Seojoon?"

"Dia—Alphaku."

"Huh?! Alpha?! Bukankah Hyung-sik—"

"Aku memiliki dua orang Alpha. Hyung-sik dan Seojoon," kata Omega itu. Ia menunjuk pada dua bekas gigitan di lehernya, "Mereka berdua Alpha yang telah mengklaimku. Tapi dibanding Hyung-sik, Seojoon adalah Alpha yang sangat baik. Ia banyak melindungiku ketika Hyung-sik ingin menyiksaku."

Jungkook menelan ludah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa bersaing dengan orang bernama Seojoon ini begitu melihat raut muka Taehyung yang berubah senang, "Uh—tapi dia tentara Korea Utara—"

"Dia berbeda, Jungkook-ah! Dia—dia banyak menentang semua tindakan Hyung-sik. Dia banyak menyelamatkan hidup orang lain! Tapi sekarang, aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana?"

" _Wae_?"

"Saat aku mengandung anakku dengan Seojoon, dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang." _Anak yang saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu, yang langsung mati begitu aku lahirkan_. "Tanpa kabar. Tanpa jejak."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, "Apa dia—"

"Dia masih hidup, aku tahu itu."

Jungkook mengerti akan satu hal dari ucapan Taehyung.

Omega itu mencintai Seojoon. Dan ia berharap Seojoon akan kembali padanya.

* * *

 **16 Maret - ? April,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

Frekuensi hujan asam semakin bertambah mendekati bulan April. Langit yang setiap hari berwarna kelabu, kini semakin berwarna merah ketika hujan asam turun menapaki daratan bumi. Meski persediaan makanan tercukupi, mulai terjadi kesulitan memperoleh air bersih. Jungkook dan yang lain terpaksa meminum air menggunakan mesin filter air yang dibuat oleh Yoongi dan Chanyeol—yang tidak 100% dapat menyaring air tanah serapan.

Seokjin mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jimin karena Omega itu semakin sering mengalami mual dan muntah setelah masa kehamilannya diketahui oleh yang lain. Cairan tubuhnya yang berkurang karena kehamilan disertai produksi air bersih yang sulit dijangkau, membuat Omega itu sering kehilangan kesadaran ketika ia tengah melakukan aktivitas. Pada akhirnya Seokjin memaksanya untuk banyak beristirahat dengan pengawasan dari Yoongi sebagai Alphanya.

Ketakutan-ketakutan bahwa Jimin akan keguguran di tengah-tengah usia kehamilan membuat yang lain sangat berhati-hati dengan kondisi Omega itu. Taehyung dan Baekhyun selalu mencarikan makanan kaleng berupa buah-buahan, berharap dapat merestorasi persediaan air yang dibutuhkan oleh Jimin. Selama mereka masih berada di basis militer Korea Utara, mereka mendapat perawatan khusus dari petugas medik di sana—sekaligus tetap mendapatkan berbagai bentuk penyiksaan fisik dan mental seperti biasanya.

Terkadang ketika latihan, Jungkook mendapati Taehyung ikut mencemaskan keadaan Jimin. Sesekali Omega itu menceritakan pengalamannya tentang selama hamil dan bagaimana ia kehilangan bayinya di saat-saat yang tidak ia duga. Jungkook hanya menenangkannya dengan merangkul bahu Omega itu, berkata bahwa mereka tidak bersama dengan tentara Korea Utara—mengatakan bahwa keadaan saat ini lebih baik. Bahwa bayi yang dikandung Jimin akan selamat.

Meski ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan tersebut sangat kecil.

Dan setelah ia meminta maaf pada Taehyung ketika ia nyaris memperkosa Omega itu, hubungannya dengan Taehyung semakin dekat. Taehyung mulai melempar lelucon dengannya, yang tentu saja dibalas oleh sikap antusias Jungkook. Di tengah-tengah latihan, ketika ia mulai merasa dikontrol oleh aroma tubuh Taehyung, ia akan menghilang ke kamar mandi selama beberapa menit—menguasai dirinya. Lalu kembali ke hadapan Taehyung seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan Taehyung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bahkan ketika ia mulai merasakan bahwa kontak fisiknya dengan Taehyung membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kontrol beberapa kali. Ketika Taehyung tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman berbentuk kotaknya yang sangat khas, atau ketika Taehyung dengan jahil menggamit dagunya. Jungkook hanya akan membalas Taehyung dengan tertawa.

Hingga suatu malam, ketika Taehyung mendapatkan _heat_ nya, Jungkook mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi—berusaha mengontrol seluruh indera dan pikirannya agar mengikuti isi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Taehyung—tidak ingin berbuat sama seperti ketika ia nyaris memperkosa Taehyung.

Ia mengingat-ingat _Eomma_ nya, membayangkan wajahnya, membayangkan ketika ia dan keluarganya masih tinggal satu rumah. Untuk sesaat, ia akan sedikit melupakan soal Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah! Buka pintunya!" suara Seokjin bergema di telinganya, dan Jungkook kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Huh? Ada apa, _Hyung_? Aku belum selesai!" Jungkook berpura-pura di dalam kamar mandi, mengguyur air ke dalam lubang toilet (Yoongi masih belum membetulkan tombol _flush_ toilet duduk tampaknya).

"Taehyung mencarimu," kata Seokjin, terdengar waswas.

Jungkook kali ini terdiam di dalam kamar mandi, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu. " _Mwo_? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba mencariku?"

"U-uh, kurasa—" Seokjin terlihat ragu, "Mungkin lebih baik kau menghampirinya sekarang di kamar belakang!"

Jungkook langsung berlari keluar kamar mandi. Ia nyaris terpeleset di tangga dan hampir menabrak Won-sik yang sedang berjalan sambil memakan porsi makan malamnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, karena ini pertama kalinya Taehyung memanggil dirinya saat sedang _heat_. Ia tidak peduli jika Taehyung hanya memintanya untuk menunggu di luar, karena setidaknya ia bisa menemui Omega itu di hari pertama _heat_. Ia berucap pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan kontrol, bahwa ia akan menahan dirinya ketika aroma tubuh Taehyung mencapai lubang hidungnya.

Ia tidak peduli dan terus berlari ketika hujan asam membasahi sedikit tubuhnya.

Ia hanya ingin melihat Taehyung.

Ia sampai di kamar pada pondok kecil di pekarangan belakang, ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran. Aroma pepohonan dan susu yang begitu menggairahkan di hidungnya. Jungkook mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunggu di luar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengenakan masker, berusaha menutupi aroma tubuh Taehyung dari hidungnya, sementara untuk Baekhyun agar ia tidak perlu mencium aroma tengik air hujan yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya mual bercampur geli.

Keduanya memandangi Jungkook yang basah karena percampuran antara hujan asam dan keringat, tetapi tidak berkata lebih lanjut ketika Alpha itu mulai masuk ke dalam pondok. Chanyeol hanya berbisik padanya, memintanya agar mengontrol dirinya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Jungkook.

Jungkook melangkah masuk, mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari Taehyung. Feromon tubuh Omega itu semakin pekat di hidungnya, tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Jungkook membuka pintu perlahan dan begitu ia tiba di dalam kamar Taehyung, Jungkook melihat Omega itu tidur telentang di tempat tidur—tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Alpha itu menelan ludahnya.

Taehyung menyadari keberadaan Jungkook, pelan-pelan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Alpha itu, wajahnya basah oleh keringat.

"Aku ingin kau. Ke mari. Aku ingin—melewatkan _heat_ bersamamu—"

" _Hyung_? Apa kau yakin? Kau bisa saja ha—"

Omega itu memasang wajah memohon, air mata nyaris berjatuhan di pipinya, "Aku tidak peduli. Cepatlah. Aku ingin kau sekarang juga."

Langsung saja Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur, menerima uluran tangan Taehyung yang kemudian merangkul lehernya. Alpha itu mulai menciumi tubuh Taehyung, merasakan setiap lekukan di tubuh Omega itu. Ia merasakan desahan napas Taehyung di kepalanya, dan menghirup aroma tubuh Omega itu sebanyak-banyaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mengizinkannya untuk menghabiskan seks bersamanya saat _heat_.

Tetapi saat itu ia tidak mengklaim Taehyung. Hanya menghabiskan malam pertama dan malam terakhir _heat_ Taehyung dengan seks, tanpa adanya bekas gigitan di leher Omega itu.

Ia masih belum siap, karena ia menunggu Taehyung untuk mencintai dirinya.

Tapi ia tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya seperti Seojoon.

* * *

 **29 April,** _ **Republic of Korea Army Special Forces Black Berets New Base Camp**_

Hujan turun deras hari itu, menimbulkan air timbunan hujan di tanah-tanah pekarangan membeluak hingga nyaris memasuki area di mana bangunan markas mereka berdiri. Angin kencang yang menyertai hujan—memporak-porandakan bagian depan dan belakang bangunan. Hal ini menyebabkan pada hari itu, tidak ada satupun Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 yang melanglang keluar bangunan markas utama. Mereka berdiam di tempat masing-masing, menunggu hujan reda.

Hampir 3 bulan mereka berada di kota tidak berpenduduk tersebut, informasi mengenai keberadaan Kyungsoo dan yang lain semakin tidak terjawab. Jungkook, Won-sik, Yugyeom, Chanyeol, Hoseok, dan Yoongi bergantian keluar dari kota untuk melakukan pencarian terhadap teman-teman mereka yang ditahan oleh Korea Utara, tetap tidak ada hasil. Pada akhirnya mereka kehabisan waktu dan harus kembali ke Incheon. Jungkook awalnya masih meragukan keputusan untuk kembali ke Incheon dengan membawa Omega yang mereka telah berhasil mereka selamatkan dari Korea Utara, tetapi bagaimanapun juga mereka kehabisan waktu dan usaha mereka untuk mencari informasi mengenai teman-teman mereka yang hilang hanya berbuah kosong.

Sore itu, ketika Won-sik dan Hoseok bertugas jaga, mereka mendapati keberadaan yang mencurigakan melalui kamera CCTV di dekat balai kota. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung melaporkannya pada Namjoon yang saat itu sedang mengutak atik rute kepulangan ke Incheon. Alpha itu memanggil bawahannya yang lain untuk berkumpul ke ruangan pengawasan CCTV, ikut melakukan pengamatan.

Mata mereka menangkap sekelompok orang—berseragam tentara—memasuki bangunan-bangunan rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan.

Tentara Korea Utara.

Awalnya Namjoon—selaku Kapten, berniat mengirimkan Jungkook dan Hoseok untuk menghabisi kelompok tersebut, tetapi begitu ia melihat tiga mobil berisi pasukan lain mulai berkeliaran di sekitar kota, ia membatalkan niatannya tersebut. Alpha itu terlalu ragu untuk mengirimkan tentara terbaiknya, karena selama mereka bertugas hingga saat ini, mereka sudah kehilangan dua orang, dan empat lainnya menghilang. Ia tidak yakin akan membuat keputusan yang tepat, apalagi mengingat bahwa pasukan tentara Korea Utara tersebut berjumlah hampir empat kali lipat daripada mereka.

Namjoon memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menunggu hingga para pasukan tentara Korea Utara masuk ke wilayah mereka. Jika mereka sampai memasuki wilayah ranjau, barulah mereka akan bertindak. Bagaimanapun juga mereka hanya terdiri dari 8 orang, dengan 3 orang lainnya adalah Omega. Meski tidak dipungkiri jika kemampuan Taehyung saat ini seprima ketika ia masih menjadi tentara dulu, ia tidak mungkin mengirimkan seorang Omega ke medan perang.

"Namjoon-ah, mereka mulai masuk ke wilayah jebakan ranjau," kata Won-sik dengan wajah masih menghadap layar CCTV. Meski hujan deras, kamera pengawas dengan jelas menunjukkan dua orang tentara mulai memasuki pekarangan, melihat-lihat. Tidak lama kemudian layar CCTV bergetar hebat; menampilkan ledakan yang berasal dari ranjau, meledakkan dua orang tentara tadi. Suara ledakan tersebut tampaknya menarik perhatian tentara yang lain, karena tidak lama kemudian segerombolan tentara langsung menyebar di depan pekarangan.

"Mereka semua menyebar di sekitar markas," kata Yugyeom panik.

"Ada salah seorang dari mereka menyadari kamera kita—sialan," Hoseok melompat frustasi dari atas kursinya ketika salah seorang dari tentara menembak kamera pengawas.

Namjoon membuat rencana dalam kepalanya, sementara Jungkook berdiri di sebelahnya, siap mendengarkan rencana sang kapten. Akhirnya Namjoon berkata, "Tahan pintu depan dengan lemari dan segala perabotan berat lainnya. Lakukan hal yang sama dengan jendela-jendela di depan."

Dengan cepat mereka mulai membarikade pintu dan jendela utama, sementara Seokjin mulai memanggil para Omega ke ruang tengah. Taehyung menyematkan pistol yang ia terima dari Hoseok beberapa bulan lalu ke ikat pinggang yang sengaja dibuatkan oleh Beta itu untuknya. Setelah mereka siap membarikade area depan rumah, Yoongi menghampiri Jimin. Tangannya merayap ke pinggul Omega itu dan merangkulnya dengan sikap protektif.

"Tinggalkan semua barang-barang yang tidak kalian perlukan. Sekarang kita akan keluar lewat pintu belakang. Jangan lupa untuk kenakan masker, juga goggle jika diperlukan."

Namjoon menunjuk Won-sik dan Jungkook agar berjalan duluan, sementara yang lain mengekor di belakang mereka.

Mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah derap sepatu _boots_ tentara Korea di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan disertai suara dentuman tendangan dan tembakan senjata api. Namjoon menyuruh mereka untuk mempercepat langkah, khawatir jika ada tentara Korea Utara yang mengetahui letak pintu belakang. Kembali terdengar suara ledakan disertai suara jeritan kesakitan, menandakan bahwa ada beberapa orang tentara yang baru saja menginjau ranjau.

Tidak lebih dari 5 menit kemudian, mereka hampir sampai ke tempat kendaraan mereka diparkir. Hoseok dan Won-sik baru saja mulai menaiki kendaraan mereka ketika sekelompok tentara Korea Utara mempergoki mereka sambil menodongkan senjata.

"Berhenti atau kami tembak!"

Mereka berhenti di tempat masing-masing. Hoseok dan Won-sik pelan-pelan turun dari kendaraan mereka. Salah seorang dari tentara mulai berjalan mendekati mereka dengan sikap waspada, diikuti dengan tentara lainnya. Seluruh pasukan tentara Korea Utara menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka, mengepung.

"Sekarang," kata salah satu dari mereka, seorang Alpha, "Jatuhkan semua senjata kalian—"

Jungkook bergerak dengan cepat, melompat ke Alpha itu dan menoreh lehernya. Darah bermuncratan, dan sekali lagi ia menoreh leher dua orang lainnya. Sementara Namjoon meneriakkan kode pada Hoseok, membuat Beta itu langsung membuka penutup granat dengan mulutnya dan melemparkannya ke sekelompok tentara yang mulai kembali mengerubungi mereka. Soekjin menyuruh ketiga Omega untuk menunduk. Suara ledakan disertai suara letupan senjata api mulai berlomba-lomba di udara. Won-sik nyaris terkena timah panas di wajahnya jika Yugyeom tidak mendorong tubuh Beta itu hingga terdorong ke belakang.

Yoongi langsung berlari ke arah Jimin, tubuhnya berusaha menghalangi tembakan-tembakan yang diarahkan ke padanya. Ia meringis ketika sebuah peluru meluncur melewati bahunya, menimbulkan luka gores.

"Cari tempat berlindung!" seru Alpha itu, sambil memapah Jimin, sementara Seokjin, Baekhyun dan Taehyung berlari mengikutinya.

Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung sesaat—memastikan bahwa Omega itu baik-baik saja, sebelum menembakkan senapan ke arah tanah—menimbulkan cipratan dahsyat—berusaha untuk mengelabui tentara Korea Utara sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kabur bersama yang lain. Ia melompat dan berguling di tanah yang basah saat ia merasakan udara panas berkelibatan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok, melihat teman-temannya yang lain berhasil melarikan diri. Yugyeom dan Won-sik ikut bersembunyi di sebelahnya, sementara Chanyeol, Namjoon dan Hoseok bersembunyi di bangunan yang berseberangan.

"Mereka banyak sekali!" bisik Yugyeom kehabisan napas di sebelahnya.

"Korea Utara sepertinya sudah mengetahui keberadaan markas kita sebelumnya," balas Won-sik. "Sekarang rencana kita apa?"

Jungkook melihat ke arah Namjoon, mereka berkomunikasi lewat mata dan gestur tubuh. Sebelum akhirnya Jungkook berdiri dari posisinya dan berkata, "Ikuti aku."

Yugyeom dan Won-sik mengikuti Jungkook menyelinap ke sebuah bangunan rumah, diikuti lagi dengan Namjoon, Chanyeol dan Hoseok. Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah berupa pondok kecil, berisi persediaan makanan ternak yang telah mengering hingga berwarna hitam. Di dalam sana sudah terdapat Seokjin, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jimin dan Baekhyun yang meringkuk di bawah sebuah kabinet.

"Apa kalian semua baik-baik saja?!" tanya Namjoon pada seisi ruangan.

Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala, suara hujan deras disertai suara langkah kaki mengelilingi mereka.

Jimin mendekat ke tubuh Yoongi, berbagi kehangatan dengan Alpha itu, sementara kedua tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya.

"Hyung, aku takut," ucap Omega mungil itu pada Alphanya. Baru kali ini, setelah ia bertahun-tahun mendekam di dalam 'penjara' Korea Utara, ia merasakan ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya. Tetapi ketakutan itu juga dipicu oleh kehadiran makhluk lain yang baru beberapa minggu menempati perutnya.

Yoongi merangkul Jimin dekat-dekat, dada mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia curiga jika Jimin juga bisa merasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdebar tidak tenang, "Kita semua akan selamat. Kita punya Jungkook, Hoseok dan Chanyeol di sini. Mereka adalah para anggota terbaik di Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13." Semenjak ia tahu bahwa Omega itu mengandung dan mulai mencium perubahan aroma di tubuh Jimin, naluri untuk melindungi Jimin muncul di dalam dirinya. Naluri itu memacu perasaan lain pada Omega yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Tetapi kali ini, perasaan itu semakin terpacu dengan keadaan mencekam yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku kehabisan rencana. Kita tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini terus," kata Namjoon, dahinya berkerut cemas. Ia menghapus ceceran darah yang ia terima ketika sebuah timah panas melewati tepat pipi kirinya. "Tidak mungkin bagi kita menghadapi mereka semua. Aku merasa bahwa tadi kita berhasil menghabiskan separuh dari mereka, tapi entah kenapa jumlah mereka terus bertambah."

"Pasti ada yang merencanakan ini semua. Mereka tahu kalau kita berada di sini, dan membuat rencana," kata Yugyeom menanggapi. Tangannya gemetaran karena rasa panik dan rasa menggigil akibat hujan asam. Cepat atau lambat hujan asam akan membuat kulit mereka gatal-gatal, atau lebih buruknya, menimbulkan luka di sekujur tubuh mereka jika mereka menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di bawah rintik hujan asam.

Jungkook mengacungkan tangannya, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," ucap Alpha itu, wajahnya berubah begitu serius. Ia bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata atau mengalihkan mata pada Namjoon. "Pertama aku akan menyelinap keluar, lalu begitu aku sampai di dekat kantor walikota, Hobi- _hyung_ dan Won-sik- _hyung_ akan mengambil kendaraan sesuai dengan aba-aba dariku. Untuk aba-aba kedua, Namjoon- _hyung_ yang menentukan. Pada aba-aba kedua ini, aku ingin kalian semua yang berada di sini naik ke kendaraan dan pergi selama aku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

"Ini ide yang bagus, tapi—"

Taehyung memotong ucapan Namjoon, "Kau tidak boleh mengorbankan dirimu, Jungkook- _ah_! Bagaimana kau akan bisa kembali bersama kami nantinya?!" matanya memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan cemas yang mengatakan bahwa Jungkook telah kehilangan akalnya.

"Aku juga setuju. Jika kita memakai umpan manusia, itu sama saja dengan kita mengorbankan satu nyawa," kata Hoseok menimpali. Ia tahu bahwa Jungkook adalah yang terkuat di antara mereka, tapi itu sama saja dengan membunuh anggota terbaik hanya untuk menarik perhatian musuh.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi. Kita butuh pengalih perhatian," Jungkook menatap Taehyung. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuknya melindungi Omega itu. "Di antara kami semua, akulah yang paling gesit. Setidaknya aku bisa menghindar dari tembakan peluru lebih cepat daripada yang lain."

" _Andwe_! Kau tetap bersama kami! Aku—" Jungkook berdiri mendekati Taehyung dan menangkap tangannya, menggenggam erat. Ia melihat raut wajah Taehyung berubah putus asa.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Hyung. Ini sudah tugasku," ucap Alpha itu, suaranya terdengar yakin. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali pada kalian, bagaimanapun caranya. Intinya adalah, kalian semua harus keluar dari kota ini dengan selamat."

Taehyung hendak menangis ketika Jungkook beranjak dari sisinya, keluar dari dalam pondok. Alpha itu menoleh pada Namjoon yang hanya memberi anggukan kecil untuknya, sebelum pergi menyelinap menuju kantor walikota.

"Semuanya bergantung padamu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Taehyung hendak mengikuti Alpha itu, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Percayalah padanya. Ia dijuluki _heugpyobeom_ bukan tanpa sebab."

Omega itu dengan berat hati ikut menunggu di dalam pondok bersama yang lain.

Sementara itu Jungkook menyelinap, berusaha senyenyat mungkin. Bahkan ia merasakan dirinya nyaris tidak bernapas sama sekali. Ia memikirkan keputusan yang telah dibuatnya dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan ia hidup adalah 50 %, dan 50% lainnya ia mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dari kota ini dalam keadaan bernyawa. Tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah wakil dari Namjoon dan memiliki tugas untuk melindungi seluruh anggotanya. Setidaknya ia ingin agar Taehyung bisa pergi dari kota ini dengan selamat.

Sepintas ia memikirkan ayahnya di Incheon—setelah Seoul hancur oleh serangan dari Jepang. Sepintas lainnya ia memikirkan kakaknya yang berjuang di tempat lain. Sepintas lainnya lagi ia memikirkan ibunya yang sudah tiada di dunia. Ia membayangkan jika dunia tidak pernah perang, Omega dan Beta perempuan masih ada hingga saat ini, ketika cuaca tidak pernah memburuk, bahan pangan dan tanaman tidak sulit untuk ditemukan.

Mungkin saat ini ia akan ada di tempat lain.

Mungkin saat ini ia akan bekerja di suatu tempat, entah itu menjadi seorang _idol_ , polisi, atau pekerja kantoran.

Mungkin saat ini keluarganya akan masih hidup, menunggunya di rumah.

Mungkin saat ini ibunya akan mulai mencecarnya dengan keinginan untuk memiliki cucu.

Mungkin saat ini ia akan memiliki seorang kekasih. Entah Omega atau Beta.

Kemudian pikirannya beralih ke hal lain. Jika semua keadaan ini tidak pernah ada, ia tidak akan pernah mengenal Taehyung.

Taehyung akan tetap menjadi seorang Alpha.

Mungkin dia akan hidup di tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Jungkook.

Mungkin ia akan memiliki kekasih seorang Omega atau Beta, sama halnya dengan Jungkook di dunia yang lain.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah mengenal Taehyung. Tidak akan pernah belajar untuk melindungi dan mempertahankan diri dari seorang Taehyung. Tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana wajah Taehyung ketika ia tersenyum.

Ia tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa ia dapat mencintai Taehyung.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook telah berada di balai kota. Tempat itu sepi dari orang. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa saat ini para tentara Korea Utara sedang mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Alpha itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berjalan tepat di tengah-tengah pusat balai kota, yang berseberangan dengan kantor walikota—markas mereka sebelum ini. Ia mengangkat senapan mesin ringan di atas kepalanya, tidak mempedulikan detakan jantungnya yang terasa mau pecah di dadanya.

"Aku, Jeon Jungkook, selaku _daewi_ kedua dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, _heugpyobeom_ , ingin melakukan perundingan dengan kalian." Wajahnya menghadap ke depan, menghantam hujan asam yang seharian menghujani seisi kota.

Ia mendengar suara langkah derapan _boots_ di atas tanah becek. Di hadapannya kini berdiri 3 orang, mengenakan masker dan goggle, dan di dada mereka terpasang lengkap berbagai macam senjata, sementara tangan mereka memegang senapan berlaras panjang. Jungkook menahan napasnya.

Seorang Alpha wanita—yang jarang-jarang ia temui semasa ia ditugaskan sebagai tentara militer perbatasan, berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Ye_ , aku sudah mendengar tentangmu," kata Alpha itu, berusaha untuk mengacuhkan ucapan Jungkook. Tetapi sesungguhnya ia tahu sebutan _heugpyobeom_ yang disandang oleh Alpha muda di hadapannya. Alpha itu beberapa tahun lalu berhasil menjalankan misi melakukan penyelamatan di markas utama perbatasan, dengan membunuh setidaknya 20 orang tentara sendirian, sementara teman-temannya pergi menyelinap untuk menyelamatkan tahanan yang lain. "Buang senjatamu." Kata Alpha itu. Jungkook segera menjatuhkan senapannya tanpa diminta dua kali. Dilihatnya Alpha wanita itu mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke wajah Jungkook. "Aku beri kau waktu 5 detik untuk menjawab. Di mana kawan-kawanmu?"

"Aku terpisah dengan beberapa di antara mereka. Tapi aku ingin berunding dengan kalian."

Alpha itu menembakkan senapannya ke permukaan tanah di sekitar Jungkook, menimbulkan suara yang memekakkan telinga disertai percikan air. Jungkook tidak berkedip ataupun terlihat kaget sedikitpun. "Kau berbohong. Sekarang katakan di mana mereka, atau jika perlu aku akan membunuhmu sekarang."

"Aku berkata sejujurnya. Aku berpisah dengan mereka! Kalian boleh menangkapku jika kalian mau!"

Alpha itu memandangi Jungkook sebelum akhirnya menatap ke kedua Beta di belakangnya, meminta saran dari mereka. Jungkook menelan ludahnya, ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan waswas, tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka rencanakan. Setelah beberapa detik, pada akhirnya Alpha wanita itu menyuruh kedua Beta bawahannya untuk menyungkurkan Jungkook ke atas permukaan tanah yang becek. Jungkook tidak melawan ketika kedua tangannya dipegangi sementara wajahnya dipaksa untuk mencium permukaan tanah yang basah. Ia meringis kecil ketika ujung senapan Alpha wanita itu menyentuh rahangnya.

"Terakhir." Wanita itu menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan mengancam, "Jika ini adalah jebakan, aku akan—"

Suara decitan ban mobil yang menggelincir di atas permukaan tanah yang basah, menyita perhatian Alpha itu, membuatnya menoleh. Dilihatnya sebuah truk militer berpenumpang dan sebuah kendaraan berlapis baja melaju kencang ke arahnya. Alpha itu beserta kedua bawahannya langsung menghindar—dengan ban mobil nyaris melindas tubuh mereka.

"Ternyata memang jebakan, huh?!" gerutu Alpha wanita itu dengan ekspresi marah. Ia memekik ketika mobil militer yang dikendarai Hoseok kembali meluncur ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, Jungkook ikut menghindar dengan sebelah tangannya berusaha meraih kembali senapannya, sementara tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang. Won-sik dan Hoseok melaju menuju pondok tempat mereka berlindung dan bersembunyi tadi. Selama perhatian teralihkan dengan adanya dua kendaraan ini, ia langsung berlari kembali menuju pondok. Suara-suara tembakan kembali terngiang di telinganya, tetapi ia tidak peduli dan terus berlari sambil berusaha menghindari tembakan. Suara teriakan Alpha wanita itu terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan, dan Jungkook hampir sampai di pondok tadi.

Dilihatnya hanya Taehyung yang belum menaiki kendaraan. Omega itu mengulurkan tangan padanya, tetapi ia melihat dua kendaraan dari baja mengikuti mereka dari belakang, disusul dengan sebuah truk bersenapan mesin mulai menembaki mereka dari belakang. Jungkook berusaha sekuat tenaga meraih tangan Taehyung, tetapi mobil yang dikendarai oleh Won-sik sudah mulai melaju.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!" teriak seisi truk pada Alpha yang tengah berlari mengejar truk.

Jungkook berusaha mengejar, tetapi ia hampir tertinggal jauh. Belum lama Hoseok dan Won-sik membawa kendaraan mereka, tiga kendaraan berlapis baja lainnya mengepung mereka, kali ini disertai tembakan. Hoseok dan Won-sik memutar kendaraan mereka setajam mungkin, nyaris melarikan diri. Tetapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk terperangkap di antara enam kendaraan militer Korea Utara.

Di dalam, Namjoon mengumpat keras-keras. Saat mereka hampir berhasil melarikan diri, tiba-tiba saja muncul kendaraan lain menghadang mereka. Dan kini tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kabur.

"Kita—" Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan putus asa, "Kita dikepung."

Suasana hening untuk sesaat sementara suara derapan langkah militer Korea Utara kian mendekat disertai suara peluru dan timah panas ditembakkan.

"Jangan menyerah duluan, Hyung, kita masih bisa melawan," kata Yoongi pada Beta itu. Ia menyerahkan Jimin pada Seokjin dan Baekhyun, sementara ia ikut duduk di samping Chanyeol, menyiapkan senapannya. Suara tembakan terus menerus bersahut-sahutan di udara.

Sementara itu Taehyung yang duduk di kursi paling bekalang truk militer, masih mengulurkan tangannya pada Jungkook, sementara Yoongi dan Seokjin memegangi tubuhnya. Chanyeol bersiaga di atas kursinya, mengarahkan senapannya ke arah orang-orang terlihat yang hendak mengincar dan menembakkan senapan mereka ke arah Jungkook.

"Terus berlari, Jungkook- _ah_!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Arahkan senapanmu padaku! Aku akan menarik tubuhmu dengan itu!"

Jungkook mengulurkan ujung senapannya ke tangan Taehyung. Omega itu menarik senapannya, menarik tubuh Jungkook bersama dengannya, saat terdengar dua dentuman suara letupan senjata api. Sekali ia merasakan udara panas meluncur melewati lehernya, dan sekali lagi matanya tidak menangkap ke mana timah panas itu meluncur.

BANG

Tetapi kemudian ia mulai merasakan darah berceceran di atas lantai truk.

Seisi truk membelalakkan mata.

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya di tubuh Yoongi, sementara Yoongi nyaris melompat berdiri dari kursinya.

Seokjin hendak membuka mulutnya saat matanya menangkap ke mana arah peluru itu tertanam, "Apa—"

Sementara Chanyeol ikut membantu Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook saat ia mendapati bajunya terciprat darah segar. Alpha itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke dada Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja dibasahi oleh warna merah.

Jungkook menyadari ada sesuatu yang panas dan menyakitkan di dadanya ketika ia ikut mengarahkan matanya ke arah pandangan orang-orang. Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dadanya, dan dilihatnya di ujung jarinya dilumuri oleh warna merah. Ia merasakan rasa sakit itu bertambah berkali kali lipat ketika Taehyung menyentuh dadanya. Darah semakin berhamburan dari lubang di dadanya.

"Oh—"

Ia merasakan isi pikirannya kosong. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hanya wajah-wajah berkelebatan bermunculan di matanya.

Ekspresi Taehyung ketika melihat darah di dadanya. Omega itu mulai menangis dan meneriakkan sesuatu padanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Jungkook merasakan dirinya mulai meluncur ke atas permukaan lantai.

Ketika Taehyung berusaha memeluk tubuhnya, ia berbisik pelan pada Omega itu. Ia tidak sadar ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia hanya ingat bahwa ia begitu mencintai Taehyung ketika melihat wajah Omega itu berubah putus asa bercampur kaget.

 _Jangan memasang wajah itu,_ jebal.

Ia hanya ingin melihat Taehyung tertawa. Pokoknya ekspresi apapun, selain ekspresi negatif di wajahnya.

Ia menyentuh wajah Taehyung, menyisakan setitik darah di wajah tampan Omega itu.

" _Saranghaeyo_ —Taetae..."

Lalu semuanya gelap.

Jungkook terjatuh ke pelukannya, sementara Taehyung meneriakkan nama Alpha itu. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika mendengar Jungkook berbisik padanya.

Chanyeol lah yang pertama kali menenangkan Omega itu, membantu membawa tubuh Jungkook ke bagian terdalam di truk, sementara suara tembakan semakin memenuhi sekitar mereka. Yoongi mulai memasang senapan mesin berlaras berat, membalas tembakan tentara Korea Utara.

Sementara itu Seokjin membuka baju Jungkook, memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan berlumuran darah. Ia berusaha menahan aliran darah dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Taehyung menangis di sebelahnya, sebelah tangannya terus mencengkram tangan Jungkook.

Ia menyalahkan dirinya.

Jika Jungkook mati, ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Jungkook mencintainya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak pernah mengizinkan Jungkook untuk mencintainya.

Ia masih terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Omega.

Matanya terus memandangi wajah Jungkook, yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika suara dentuman diikuti suara decitan mobil lainnya bermunculan di sekitar. Ia tidak sadar ketika lima buah mobil berlapis baja dan bersenapan mesin muncul, diikuti dengan puluhan orang berseragam abu-abu non militer, menghabisi pasukan tentara Korea Utara dan membuat mereka terpaksa untuk mundur.

Ia tidak sadar ketika Won-sik berteriak dari kursi depan, "Kita—kita selamat! Ada yang menolong kita!"

Ia tidak sadar ketika Namjoon muncul dari luar dan ikut duduk bersamanya, mengamati Jungkook. Sampai akhirnya Alpha itu menarik perhatian Taehyung dengan menyentuh lengannya.

"Taehyung, keadaan sudah aman. Kita semua sudah aman. Ada yang membantu kita melawan Korea Utara."

Tapi Taehyung tidak bergeming, "Tapi, _Hyung_ —Jungkook- _ah_..." air mata berhamburan keluar dari matanya.

Seokjin berkata padanya, "Tenangkanlah dirimu, biar aku yang menangani ini bersama Baekhyun." Beta itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membawakannya perlengkapan medik, sementara kedua tangannya masih menekan-nekan dada Jungkook.

"Aku akan menemani Jungkook di sini. Keluarlah dan tenangkan dirimu." Namjoon mendorong bahu Taehyung pelan, matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol—memintanya agar membawa Taehyung keluar.

Chanyeol membantu Taehyung berdiri, menariknya keluar dari dalam truk. Taehyung meronta meminta dirinya untuk dilepaskan, meminta agar ia bisa terus menemani Jungkook. Chanyeol tidak mempedulikannya, menariknya terus keluar dari dalam truk. Sementara Yoongi sambil setengah memapah Jimin, mengikuti mereka keluar dari dalam truk.

"Ayo kita pergi, Taehyung, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di luar."

Taehyung tidak memperhatikan ucapan Chanyeol, kepalanya masih berisi tentang Jungkook. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan Jungkook mati. Ia berharap agar Alpha itu tidak berakhir seperti Yongguk dan Daehyun. Berharap agar ia bisa memutarbalikkan waktu, di mana ia bisa menentang rencana bodoh Alpha itu mentah-mentah—memberitahunya bahwa ia akan kehilangan nyawanya dengan sia-sia.

"Taehyung," kata Chanyeol lagi, berusaha untuk mengembalikan perhatian Taehyung, "Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu di luar. Dia bilang, dia dari kelompok pemberontak Korea Utara. Dan dia mengenalmu, Jimin dan Baekhyun dengan sangat baik."

Taehyung tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah turun dari truk, ketika sebuah suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya. Ia masih tidak tersadar ketika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dan ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini adalah orang yang mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

Jutsru ia hanya menoleh, melihat di sekitarnya terdapat tubuh-tubuh tentara Korea Utara yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan beberapa truk yang sudah setengah hancur oleh suatu hantaman yang keras. Dilihatnya Hoseok, Yugyeom dan Won-sik berdiri di hadapannya, memandanginya. Dilihatnya pula langit sudah kembali kelabu dan hujan asam sudah terhenti sejak beberapa menit lalu. Kemudian suara itu memanggilnya lagi, kali ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dilihatnya di atas sebuah _tank_ militer, berdiri sosok Alpha yang dikenalnya dengan begitu baik. Yang ia rindukan. Yang ia cintai.

Air mata masih terus berhamburan dari matanya, ketika mulutnya berucap, "Seo-joon."

Alpha itu turun dari _tank_ sambil melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung.

Wajah Alpha itu, entah berapa lama Taehyung merindukan wajah itu. Wajah tampan yang selalu tersenyum padanya. Wajah tampan dengan tubuh kekar yang selalu merangkulnya, melindunginya, setelah bertahun-tahun Hyung-sik menyiksanya. Tangan Alpha itu terentang, hendak memeluk tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung menghirup lamat-lamat aroma yang begitu dirindukan oleh ingatannya, wangi aroma lada bercampur cengkeh dan _mint_.

Taehyung merasakan bekas gigitan di lehernya terenyuh perih ketika suara itu kembali berkata padanya, "V. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu."

" _Aku akan kembali untukmu, V."_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter yang masih hidup hingga sejauh ini dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 beserta kode nama mereka adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kim Namjoon aka RM (27), Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27), Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28, lebih tepatnya status belum diketahui)**

 **Lalu Omega:**

 **Kim Taehyung (27), Byun Baekhyun (26, Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol), Park Jimin (18)**

 **Pasukan Korea Utara:**

 **Park Hyung-sik (31), Son Seungwan (27), Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26), Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (28), Seo Eun-kwang aka EK (28)**

 **Lalu kemunculan karakter lain:**

 **Park Seojoon (33)**

 **Saya orangnya sadis, suka menyiksa karakter di fanfic dan juga readers, tentunya MWAHA.**

 **BTW selamat untuk BTS atas penghargaannya pada Seoul Music Awards kemarin! Begitu saya menonton video mereka menerima banyak penghargaan, saya jadi langsung bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini mwahaha (Mereka semua ganteng sekali saat perform huhu)! Ini satu-satunya fanfic yang tiap chapternya saya tulis lebih dari 10k words loh! *slow claps***

 **Ah ya, fanfic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari novel Stephen King: The Stand dan fanfic House M.D yang berjudul Gone With The**

 **Wind. Tapi waktu saya baca ulang, premise chapter awal memang mirip Children of Men ya :"D dan soal manusia-manusia kanibal, masih ada kelanjutannya. Kalian akan tahu bagaimana kisah sesungguhnya di balik wabah penyakit kanibal ini. Soal kehamilan Jimin juga, yaaa... masih rahasia lah ya bagaimana kelanjutannya hahaha.**

 **Terimakasih atas penambahan favorite dan follow di chapter sebelumnya!**

 **Terutama untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya: noonim, Kim Taeru, a-richuu, Serdadu Hatsuki, Kukira, Nagi, cutepark, alanyreyne, Viyomi**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review lagi mengenai pendapat dan pikiran kalian tentang fanfic ini (termasuk mengoreksi typos juga). Membaca review satu persatu bikin saya semangat saat menulis :"D Kalian semua daebak memang! (Maafkan kolom penulis yang terlalu panjang ini mwaha, baru kali pertama saya nulis sepanjang ini di kolom penulis)**

 **Silahkan klik tombol favorit, follow, dan tombol lainnya di bawah catatan penulis ini jika ingin tahu kelanjutan fanfic ini.**


	5. All in A Flash

**1 November 2037,** **_Hanbando Bimujang jidae_**

00.06 a.m

"Cepat, cepat! Jangan berlama-lama di sana! Apa kalian tidak punya alat pendengaran?!" teriak seorang tentara Korea Utara pada barisan tahanan yang masih lengkap berpakaian militer Korea Selatan, meski kini perlengkapan senjata mereka telah dilucuti satu persatu secara paksa oleh pasukan musuh, Korea Utara.

Mereka berbaris membentuk garis panjang dan berduyung-duyun memasuki sebuah bangunan dari beton dan tulang-tulang besi menjulang ke langit yang nampak gelap akibat udara yang sudah terkontaminasi dan waktu yang telah memasuki petang. Warna abu-abu menyelimuti gedung di depan mereka. Udara dingin menguar saat mereka memasuki bangunan tersebut. Beberapa tentara Korea Utara meludahi mereka dari balkon lantai dua yang dibatasi oleh dinding setengah tinggi orang dewasa. Beberapa orang lainnya tertawa dengan mengejek dan mencemooh kedatangan tahanan baru mereka di markas.

Seorang tentara menendang salah seorang tentara Korea Selatan yang lewat secara acak, dan membuat Beta pria yang telah ditendangnya itu tersungkur ke atas permukaan konkrit yang dingin.

"Sudah kubilang menunduk! Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan?!" seru tentara yang habis menendang seorang Beta tentara Korea Selatan yang kini berusaha berdiri dari posisinya. Tentara Korea Utara itu juga merupakan seorang Beta seperti tentara Korea Selatan yang habis ditendangnya. Tetapi ia kembali menendang perut Beta itu saat ia hampir setengah berdiri sambil tertawa mengejek, "Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh para _sunbae_ , tentara Korea Selatan adalah sampah!"

Seisi bangunan ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tapi saat Beta bermasker itu masih sibuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa, tanpa disangka-sangka seorang Alpha meninju wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga meski kedua tangannya terborgol dan terkunci rapat. Mata Alpha yang menyala-nyala penuh emosi itu memandang dengan rasa marah dan tidak senang. Tinjunya membuat sang tentara Beta yang mengenakan masker terlonjak ke belakang, bagian punggungnya menabrak langsung ke dinding besi. Beta itu mengerang kesakitan dan seorang temannya membantunya menegakkan diri, dan seorang tentara lainnya—mengenakan topi, langsung menjatuhkan Alpha itu ke atas lantai konkrit dengan moncong senapannya.

Alpha itu terjatuh tersungkur dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menimpa bahunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keabu-abuan kini basah bukan hanya karena keringat dingin, tetapi juga karena terkena genangan air yang membasahi lantai.

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani melawan?!" tanya seorang tentara bertopi yang lebih pendek dari Alpha itu dengan marah sambil menginjak punggung sang Alpha yang kini telentang di atas lantai. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang Alpha, kau berani menantang kami!"

"Hentikan, Peniel," ucap seorang tentara lain yang lebih senior pada tentara bertopi itu. "Bukankah kita semua sudah berjanji untuk menyiksa mereka setelah semuanya sudah tiba di penjara bawah tanah?"

"Tapi dia baru saja meninju Sungjae!" serunya marah, "Kenapa kau malah membela musuh, _Hyung_?!"

"Aku tidak membelanya, tapi ini perintah Seojoon- _junjangnim_ ," kata Beta yang lebih tua itu pada Beta bertopi bernama Peniel.

"Tapi—"

"Shin Dong Geun. Tidak bisakah kau mencerna kata-kataku dengan baik?"

Beta bertopi itu mengerang dan mengangkat moncong pistolnya dari Alpha yang tergeletak di atas lantai, wajahnya berkerut tidak senang.

Beta yang tadi habis ditendang dengan sengaja kini membantu Alpha yang tergeletak di atas lantai itu untuk berdiri, "Kau baik-baik saja, Tae?" tanyanya dengan setengah berbisik, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ ," jawab Taehyung sambil menepak dengan gerakan agak kasar uluran tangan Beta yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri. Kau sendiri baik-baik saja, Bogum- _hyung_?"

Bogum—senior Taehyung sekaligus Beta yang merangkap menjadi kapten dalam misi gagal kali ini mengangguk mendengar keinginan Taehyung.

Beta yang tadi menendangnya—dan bernama Sungjae—kini mendorong bahunya dan bahu Taehyung lebih keras, menyuruh mereka untuk cepat bergerak. Taehyung mendesis marah pada Beta keparat di belakangnya, tetapi wajah Bogum mengisyaratkan dirinya agar tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk menunduk, meski ia bisa merasakan harga dirinya seperti dibuang entah ke mana karena mengikuti ucapan para Beta tentara Korea Utara.

Beberapa jam lalu ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anak bimbingan yang paling disayanginya seperti seorang adik, Jeon Jungkook, untuk pergi menjalankan misi meledakkan gudang penyimpanan milik Korea Utara. Tetapi kini, hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil dari salah seorang rekannya, seluruh nyawa mereka sudah berada di dalam genggaman telapak tangan Korea Utara.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan rekan-rekan yang lain. Tetapi perasaan kalut meliputi dada Taehyung saat ia mendengar suara sorakan penuh kemenangan dari tentara Korea Utara disertai suara langkah kaki yang terputus-putus.

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _mature scenes, body shaming, forced pregnancy_ , OOC, ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, violence, slight angst, flashback on Taehyung' s side, self abortion (for story plot). Lots of rape scenes (V x other character. Skip this chapter if this disgusts you)_

 _And some grammatical error + typos_

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Other characters x V

 **Author's commentary** : ini adalah flasback ke masa lalu Taehyung. Akan banyak adegan menyedihkan (adegan penyiksaan dan adegan kekerasan) di sini, plus adegan (karakter selain Jungkook) x V. Ini mungkin chapter terberat yang saya tulis, bagaimana Taehyung melewatkan penderitannya selama mendekam sebagai Omega tawanan Korea Utara, dan bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pada Seojoon. Ada baiknya bagi kalian yang tidak kuat melihat warning di atas, bisa menskip bagian ini (saya update 2 chapter kok haha). Bagian ini hanya sebagai penjelas mengapa sosok dan karakter Taehyung bisa begitu berubah drastis, bagaimana dia yang seorang Alpha menjadi Omega, bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jungkook, dan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Jimin dan Baekhyun.

Dan di sini tidak ada character OC, semuanya adalah Kpop idol dan Kdrama actor

* * *

 **1 Desember 2037,** **_Hanbando Bimujang jidae_**

Taehyung dan rekan-rekan tawanannya yang lain ditempatkan di sebuah penjara bawah tanah, dengan pencahayaan hanya berupa satu buah lampu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kemudian mereka satu persatu dimasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam sebuah sel yang dindingnya terdiri sebagian dari material konkrit dan sebagian lagi jeruji besi, memisahkan antara satu sel dengan sel lainnya.

Ia ditempatkan bersama Bogum dan Ilhoon, rekan-rekan yang juga merupakan seniornya. Ruangan yang mereka tempati hanya berukuran 3x3 meter, tanpa tempat tidur dan hanya ada satu tempat pembuangan air. Taehyung bisa merasakan Bogum maupun Ilhoon mulai panik bahwa mereka akan dikurung di tempat itu dalam waktu yang tidak dapat mereka prediksi.

"Selamat menikmati kehidupan kalian di penjara," kata Sungjae dengan nada mengejek sambil menutup rapat-rapat pintu penjara. Taehyung nyaris menyambarnya dan dengan cepat Beta itu menguncinya, "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya nanti telah berani melawanku, Alpha sialan."

Taehyung menggeram marah padanya dan Sungjae mendengus menertawakan reaksinya.

Ia benci karena ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Sampai kapan kita akan di sini?" tanya Ilhoon bergumam, seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ akan menyelamatkan kita semua," kata Taehyung sambil bersandar ke tembok. "Atau mungkin Leeteuk- _daeryeongnim_ akan kembali dari Seoul untuk menyelamatkan kita semua."

"Kau bercanda? Bahkan aku yakin dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan perbatasan karena masalah keamanan di Seoul," ucap Ilhoon lagi sambil setengah tertawa, dan setengahnya lagi putus asa.

"Jika mereka menyadari bahwa kita tidak kembali dari misi, pasti mereka akan mengirimkan tenaga bantuan untuk mencari kita," tentang Bogum, meski suaranya sendiri terdengar tidak yakin.

Mereka diam untuk waktu yang lama. Korea Selatan sudah menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Korea Utara dan sekali dua kali dari serangan rudal oleh Jepang. Dan Seoul sebagai ibukota Korea Selatan kini terancam keselamatannya akibat serangan yang bertubi-tubi tersebut. Setahun yang lalu, Korea Utara berhasil menerobos sebagian wilayah perbatasan, menjarah desa-desa kecil dan menculik warga-warga yang mereka biarkan tidak terbunuh untuk kemudian mereka persekusi. Kini Korea Selatan berada dalam status sangat terancam, kapan saja negara itu akan menghilang dari peta dunia.

Taehyung tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada warga yang telah diculik oleh Korea Utara. Ia berharap bahwa apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, tidak lebih buruk daripada yang ia bisa bayangkan.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu selnya dibuka dengan suara keras. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke dalam sel. Di sebelahnya Ilhoon dan Bogum masih tertidur pulas. Ia mengerang kesakitan saat seorang tentara ternyata memaksanya untuk bangun dengan cara menarik lengannya.

"Bangun! Sekarang saatnya kalian yang pergi ke lantai dasar!"

Ia berusaha melawan dengan meninju perut tentara itu, tetapi dua tentara lainnya menahannya dengan sigap dan langsung menghajarnya. Taehyung merasakan darah merembes membasahi pelipisnya saat ia melihat Bogum dan Ilhoon berusaha melakukan perlawanan yang sama, dan berakhir dengan hal yang sama pula sepertinya. Dilihatnya Ilhoon hampir setengah sadar ketika tentara Korea Utara membawanya keluar dari sel.

"Kemana kalian akan membawa kami?" tanya Bogum panik saat ia melihat sel-sel yang lain sudah mulai kosong. Seluruh rekan-rekan mereka yang lain entah ada di mana.

"Jangan banyak pertanyaan," sahut seorang tentara dengan nada dingin.

Taehyung membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke lantai dasar, melalui koridor yang lebih terang daripada sel yang mereka tinggali tadi. Koridor itu terdiri dari pintu-pintu yang berjajar setiap beberapa meter, dengan lantai berupa permukaan keramik berwarna putih. Ia bisa mendengar suara dentuman langkah kaki setiap mereka melangkah di atas lantai yang mengkilap itu.

Di koridor panjang itu hanya ada dirinya, Bogum, Ilhoon, dan lima orang tentara yang menjaga mereka. Mereka berjalan melewati 3 pasang pintu sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah pintu berdaun kembar, yang terbuka otomatis begitu mereka tiba di depan.

Taehyung langsung mencium bau bahan-bahan septik dan bau steril lainnya. Aroma lain juga menarik perhatiannya, bau para Alpha lain diikuti bau Beta. Di ruangan tersebut berdiri dua orang Alpha, salah satunya wanita, dan seorang Beta. Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, merasa asing dengan kehadiran Alpha wanita. Alpha wanita jarang sekali ditemui di daerah militer seperti ini, meski jumlah mereka masih terbilang cukup banyak.

"Ah, rupanya ada Alpha di regu ini," kata Alpha wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Irene. Alias Bae Joohyun."

Alpha pria di sebelahnya menepuk bahu wanita itu, "Kenapa kau malah memperkenalkan diri?"

"Aku hanya berusaha ramah. Berhenti memukulku, Minho- _Oppa_ ," Alpha wanita itu menendang Alpha di sebelahnya. "Toh mereka akan jadi penghuni di sel ini dan bisa dengan sepuasnya kalian nikmati."

Beta di sebelahnya hanya memutar matanya dengan sikap kesal.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada kami?" tanya Taehyung tanpa berbasa-basi, mendengar kata-kata dari Joohyun.

Joohyun tersenyum menyeringai, "Ah, yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian tentu akan sedikit mengagumkan. Karena ini baru percobaan, dan kalian akan jadi kelinci percobaannya."

Ilhoon bergidik ngeri, "K-kalian akan menjadikan kami kelinci percobaan?"

"Sebenarnya kami sudah beberapa kali mengetesnya pada tahanan-tahanan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sayangnya beberapa di antara mereka mati saat menjalani eksperimen gagal pada sebelum ini. Setidaknya kalian harus bersyukur karena aku dan yang lain sudah menyempurnakannya sedikit untuk kalian," kata Joohyun menjelaskan sambil terkekeh senang.

"Kalian memang bukan manusia," ucap Taehyung dengan suara rendah, membuatnya terlihat lebih mengancam daripada biasanya.

"Tapi apa yang kami lakukan ini akan menyelamatkan umat manusia," kata Minho membantu rekannya, "Dan kalianlah yang harus menjadi bahan percobaannya."

Joohyun memberi perintah pada tentara-tentara di dekat mereka untuk memegangi tubuh ketiganya, sementara ia berkata pada Beta di sebelahnya, "Jaehwan- _ah_ , jika kau mau kau boleh mencobanya kali ini."

Beta bernama Jae-hwan itu terlihat ragu, "Aku?"

"Bukankah selama ini kau sudah membantuku dan yang lain untuk menyelesaikan eksperimen ini? Siapa tahu ini akan menjadi eksperimen pertama kami yang berhasil."

Jae-hwan menghela napas dan mulai mengambil sebuah jarum suntik dan sebuah gelas tabung kimia berisi cairan mencurigakan.

Taehyung dan kedua rekannya mulai memberontak.

"Hentikan semua ini, atau kalian akan menyesalinya," ancam Taehyung.

"Percuma saja kau mengancamku," kata Jae-hwan sambil mengambil sampel dari gelas tabung menggunakan jarum suntik, "Karena kalian berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan."

Taehyung hanya bisa memandang saat Bogum berteriak sewaktu ujung jarum suntik itu tertanam di lehernya. Begitu pula dengan Ilhoon yang berusaha melawan, tetapi tentara yang memegangi langsung menundukkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai dengan tempurung lutut yang menekan paksa punggungnya. Beta itu memejamkan matanya saat jarum suntik mencapai kulit leher, dan tidak melawan saat cairan di dalam jaruk suntik berpindah ke dalam tubuhnya.

Bogum dan Ilhoon langsung jatuh ke atas lantai keramik putih dengan tubuh lemas.

Joohyun membuka tabung yang baru dan menyuntikkan jarum suntik kosong ke dalam isinya. Taehyung menggeram untuk mengancam saat Alpha wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan jarum suntik terangkat di tangannya. "Tenang saja! Ini tidak akan sakit! Hanya seperti digigit semut!" ucap Joohyun dengan wajah pura-pura simpati.

"Kalian semua memang keparat—hng!" Taehyung meringis saat jarum suntik itu mencapai lehernya.

Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah panas. Rasa aneh, rasa sakit bercampur panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian—"

"Setidaknya berdoalah agar kau tidak berakhir seperti Alpha lain pada sebelum-sebelumnya," kata Minho di ujung ruangan, mengamati ketiga tahanan mereka menggeliat di atas lantai seperti cacing. "Karena kalau kau berhasil selamat, sudah pasti kau adalah orang yang sangat beruntung."

Taehyung tidak bisa membalas ucapan Alpha itu dan merasakan sendi-sendi tubuhnya seperti merenggang. Rasa panas semakin membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Anehnya rasa panas itu hanya ia rasakan di dalam organ-organ dalam tubuhnya, terutama di bagian bawah perutnya, membuat sensasi yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Taehyung akhirnya ikut mengerang kesakitan seperti kedua rekannya yang lain. Keringat mulai bermunculan dari sekujur permukaan kulitnya.

"Bawa mereka kembali ke ruang tahanan lagi," kata Joohyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke para tahanan.

Para tentara yang memegangi mereka tersebut langsung membawa Taehyung dan yang lain keluar ruangan, melalui koridor yang lain. Ia bisa mendengar para tentara itu berbisik pada satu sama lain, menertawakan keadaan mereka. Taehyung merasakan dirinya ingin menghajar para Beta itu satu persatu, tetapi tenaganya seperti menguap karena rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

Mereka kembali ke ruang bawah tanah tidak lama kemudian. Di dalam sel-sel lain sudah terisi kembali dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain, tapi kini mereka sama-sama mengerang kesakitan dan menggeliat di atas permukaan lantai seperti dirinya, juga Bogum dan Ilhoon.

Tentara yang memegangi mereka, melempar tubuh ketiganya ke dalam sel tanpa rasa kasihan. Mereka tertawa dan berkata, "Selamat berjuang. Semoga kalian bisa bertahan hidup dan menjadi _Omega_ yang dapat memuaskan gairah kami semua di sini."

Taehyung tidak sempat bertanya apa maksud mereka saat perutnya kembali bergolak perih. Ia berusaha mendekati tubuh Bogum dan Ilhoon yang juga sedang merintih kesakitan memegangi perut mereka.

"K-kalian baik-baik saja?"

Bogum hanya diam dan menggeleng, sedangkan Ilhoon menjawab dengan erangan tinggi.

 _Apa ini penyiksaan yang diberikan oleh tentara Korea Utara untuk kami? Memberi kami penyiksaan seperti ini?_

Ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya hampir berkali-kali lipat besarnya, Taehyung mulai merasakan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

 _Seorang anak remaja berusia 16 tahun memandangi Taehyung yang sedang membersihkan senapan dengan wajah penasaran. Dan dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk, sepasang matanya tidak lepas dari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Anak itu berambut dengan potongan pendek yang dipangkas seperti ala militer—nyaris botak—yang juga diaplikasikan pada anak-anak baru lainnya seperti dirinya. Taehyung menoleh ke arah anak itu, dan menarik leher bocah remaja itu dengan jahil._

" _Kenapa kau terus-terusan memperhatikanku begitu, Jungkook-_ ah _? Kalau kau ingin aku ajarkan cara membersihkan senapan, lebih baik kau bawa senapan anginmu ke sini."_

 _Jungkook memegangi lehernya dan mengerutkan wajahnya dengan jengkel pada Taehyung, "Aku sudah belajar dari Namjoon-_ hyung _, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengajariku. Lagipula kau payah dalam soal mengajarkan."_

 _Taehyung menendang Jungkook dengan kesal, "Kalau begitu pergi sana, kalau kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku!"_

 _Jungkook terkekeh lucu sambil menghindari tendangan Taehyung, "Ah,_ hyungnim _! Padahal aku mau mengajakmu bergulat!"_

" _Aku pasti menang lagi. Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mengajakku bergulat kalau kau sendiri masih sering kalah?"_

" _Tidak, pasti kali ini aku yang akan menang! Ayolah,_ hyungnim _!" Jungkook mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Taehyung._

 _Taehyung menghela napas panjang dan melemparkan tangannya dengan sikap menyerah, "Ne, ne. Aku akan bergulat denganmu jika aku sudah selesai membersihkan senapanku. Apa kau puas?" ia melihat Jungkook tersenyum dengan senyuman kelincinya, "Pergi sana! Kau tunggu saja di ruang latihan!"_

" _Oke! Kau sudah berjanji!" Jungkook berlari menuju ruang latihan sambil setengah melompat, masih menebarkan senyuman._

* * *

Taehyung bangun dengan rasa sakit yang masih sama. Berusaha mendudukkan diri dengan bersandar di tembok konkrit, perutnya masih bergejolak karena rasa panas seperti terbakar. Kali ini Taehyung memuntahkan isi perutnya ke samping karena tidak dapat menahan rasa mual. Ia mengerang saat rasa asam memenuhi mulutnya. Ketika matanya menangkap 3 nampan berisi makanan dan air putih. Tanpa ragu ia meraih gelas berisi air putih, meneguknya, dan berkumur-kumur sebelum akhirnya memuntahkannya dengan sembarangan ke atas lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Ia melihat ke arah Bogum dan Ilhoon, masih merintih kesakitan, meski kini keduanya seperti sudah bisa mengontrol rasa sakit di tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang mereka suntikkan pada kita? Ahh, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Tubuhku—s-seperti terbakar dari dalam," ucap Bogum, melengkungkan punggungnya karena rasa sakit di perutnya.

"Kuharap aku tahu itu apa, _hyung_ ," jawab Taehyung dengan tubuh letih seperti dipaksa bekerja selama berjam-jam tanpa tidur.

Ilhoon menatap keluar sel. Sesekali matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit, "Aku melihat mereka membawa tubuh Sungmin- _hyung_ dan yang lain beberapa saat lalu. Ku-kurasa, mereka sudah tidak bernyawa."

Ketiganya terdiam di dalam posisi mereka. Ilhoon mulai menangis putus asa, menangisi kepergian rekan-rekan mereka yang lain, dan Bogum mengusapkan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk menenangkan Beta yang lebih muda itu.

"S-setidaknya mereka sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik..."

"Dan kita tetap menderita," ucap Ilhoon, memejamkan matanya dan melipat tubuhnya ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya.

"Apa mereka memasukkan racun ke tubuh kita?" suara Bogum terdengar cemas.

"Mungkin," Taehyung kembali mengerang.

 _Tapi kenapa hanya mereka yang masih bertahan hidup?_

Ia mulai kehilangan perkiraan waktu setelah sehari kemudian mereka dipindahkan ke ruangan yang lebih layak dengan lubang pembuangan air dan dengan penerangan yang lebih baik. Meski begitu mereka tetap terkapar di atas lantai.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai membaik, meski kini rasa panas tetap menjalar di tubuhnya, bahkan lebih panas daripada hari pertamanya menerima suntikan dari Joohyun. Rasa panas itu kini mulai diikuti dengan cairan basah di antara selangkangannya, dan sesuatu di bagian bawah perutnya mulai berkedut-kedut tidak nyaman. Bedanya rasa tersebut membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terangsang oleh birahi. Ia merasa ingin menyentuh bagian bawah dirinya, memegangi sesuatu di bawah sana, dan menikmati sensasi ketika tangannya menyentuh bagian tersebut. Taehyung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia adalah Alpha, dan masturbasi dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri terasa memalukan bagi dirinya.

"Ilhoon? Apa yang kau lakukan—" ia mendengar suara Bogum memanggil nama Ilhoon—dan buru-buru ia menarik tangannya yang hampir memegangi selangkangannya sendiri.

Dilihatnya Beta itu menyisipkan tangannya ke dalam celana, memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati sentuhan tangannya di antara selangkangannya.

Taehyung dan Bogum membuka rahang mereka lebar-lebar, "ILHOON?"

"A-ada sesuatu yang lain di bawah sini," kata Ilhoon tidak percaya. Wajahnya berubah merah entah karena rasa malu atau karena panas yang menyergap organ dalam tubuhnya, "S-seperti ada lubang lain di bawah penisku? Dan lubang itu mengeluarkan cairan?" ia berucap tidak yakin.

"Maksudmu kau punya dua lubang, _hyung_?" Taehyung memasang wajah geli dan menganggap bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Ilhoon adalah hal lucu, meski rasa panas masih menjalar di tubuhnya. Setidaknya di situasi seperti ini ia masih bisa melucu.

Ilhoon bertambah merah, "A-aku tidak tahu! Hng, tidak bisakah kau menganggapku serius?"

Mereka mendengar suara pintu dibuka, kali ini Peniel dan Sungjae mendatangi mereka bersama dua orang Beta lainnya.

Peniel melangkah masuk dan mengendus-endus, tersenyum ketika ia melihat ketiganya memandanginya dengan tatapan benci. "Ooh. Rupanya kalian sudah resmi menjadi Omega? Selamat kalau begitu."

"Omega? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya hangat akibat sensasi panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga mulai terasa pusing karena menangkap berbagai macam aroma yang selama ini tidak pernah diciumnya. Bau-bau di antaranya merangsang pikirannya. "Omega seharusnya sudah punah beberapa tahun lalu."

"Kau terlalu sok tahu, _Omega_ ," ejek Peniel sambil menekankan kata di akhir kalimatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah tiga temannya yang lain, menggerakkan kepalanya. Mereka langsung memegangi Taehyung, Bogum dan Ilhoon satu persatu.

"K-kalian mau membawa kami ke mana?!" seru Bogum panik, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menarik tangannya. Sia-sia.

"Di mana teman-teman kami yang lain?!" sambung Ilhoon.

"Kalian seharusnya bersyukur karena kalianlah yang satu-satunya masih hidup di sini," ucap Sungjae.

Pernyataan itu memang sudah diduga mereka, tetapi mendengarnya langsung dari orang yang telah mengurung mereka justru terdengar berkali-kali lipat menyakitkan. Ilhoon dan dirinya kembali meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, sementara Bogum hanya bisa memandangi mereka karena merasa usaha mereka untuk melarikan diri sia-sia.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada teman-teman kami?! Kenapa mereka bisa mati?!"

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya saat Peniel menampar wajahnya lagi dan ia kembali merasakan pelipisnya yang sudah terluka sebelumnya, kini kembali terbuka lukanya.

Mereka membawa Taehyung dan dua teman-temannya yang masih hidup ke sebuah lift yang terdiri dari besi dan baja ringan. Taehyung mulai merasakan dirinya bertambah pusing ketika mencium aroma-aroma baru yang tidak pernah dihirupnya semaki bertambah banyak jumlahnya. Ia seperti mencium bau Alpha lain di dalam lift, dan bau itu mengusik pikirannya, merangsang nafsu birahi di dirinya. Bahkan ketika Peniel dan satu Beta lain mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam lift, ia merasakan pikiran lain menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan diri pada dua Beta itu, berharap mereka mau memuaskannya secara seksual—entah bagaimanapun caranya.

Alpha itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Ke mana ia buang harga dirinya dengan berpikir bahwa dia ingin digagahi oleh dua orang Beta di dalam lift?

Mereka tiba di lantai empat. Pintu lift yang terbuat dari kaca tembus pandang, terbuka dan memperlihatkan satu ruangan besar—mirip koridor yang biasa dilalui orang tapi lebih leluasa—dengan dinding berwarna gelap dan lantai terbuat dari batu pualan berwarna hitam legam, kontras dengan ruangan yang didatanginya beberapa waktu lalu—yang tidak ia ingat kapan.

Mereka dibawa ke depan sebuah pintu berukuran hampir 4 meter, dari bahan logam berat dan sudah berkarat sebagian. Di depan pintu itu berdiri dua orang penjaga, Beta pria, dengan pakaian seragam jaga yang lengkap. Pintu itu dibuka oleh keduanya, dan Taehyung dibawa menaiki tangga curam. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan kesakitan, erangan, lenguhan, dan berbagai macam suara yang mungkin masih bisa dikeluarkan oleh manusia, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tangga itu berbentuk memutar dengan dinding-dinding masif dari batu alam yang sudah lembap karena tidak menerima banyak cahaya. Suara langkah kaki mereka berdentum-dentum di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ia hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali cahaya lampu yang terletak di ujung tangga. Beberapa kali ia terantuk oleh ujung anak tangga karena minimnya cahaya. Di ujung tangga, meski dengan penerangan terbatas, ia melihat ada sebuah pintu yang juga terbuat dari logam, kali ini logam ringan, berdiri di tengah-tengah dinding tangga. Peniel mengucapkan beberapa kata ke sebuah mesin perekam suara, dan pintu terbuka.

Pemandangan yang tidak pernah diduganya—yang ia harap hanya ada di dalam mimpi buruk—kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Di sisi kanan dan kirinya ada banyak sel-sel yang terbuat dari besi dan bahan konkrit, dengan lantai dingin yang terbuat dari lapisan batu-batuan yang telah mengeras, dan langit-langit tinggi dengan beberapa sumber penerangan bergantung di atas. Sel-sel itu tidak memiliki pintu dan mudah untuk orang keluar masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Taehyung seperti ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Di dalam sel itu, ada beberapa anak muda berusia belasan hingga akhir 20 tahun, sebagian mengenakan _choker_ dan alat-alat aneh di seluruh tubuh mereka, sebagian lagi hanya telanjang bulat dan diikat ke langit-langit dengan menggunakan rantai. Hidung Taehyung membaui aroma manis bermacam-macam jenis yang tidak pernah ia cium sebelumnya.

Ia menelan ludahnya.

Aroma khas milik _Omega_. Ia pernah mencium aroma Omega saat ia masih sangat kecil, tapi aroma tersebut kini kembali menyeruak ke dalam ingatannya.

Tapi, bukankah Omega seharusnya sudah musnah dari bumi semenjak beberapa tahun lalu? Ia tahu pemerintah Korea Selatan mengatakan bahwa Omega dan Beta wanita kini dilindungi di Seoul, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa di balik pengumuman pemerintah, sesungguhnya Korea Selatan sedang menutupi kebenaran dari publik dengan mengatakan bahwa Omega dan Beta wanita masih ada di dunia ini.

Omega dan Beta wanita seluruhnya sudah punah karena virus mematikan tersebut kini tersebar luas di seluruh dunia.

Bagaimana mungkin—?

Dan hal yang membuatnya merasa geram, marah, dan semakin benci pada Korea Utara adalah ketika ia mendapati seluruh Omega dipaksa untuk berhubungan seks dengan mereka. Entah itu oral seks ataupun aktivitas seks lainnya. Beberapa di antaranya mengasari para Omega dengan kekerasan fisik dan kekerasan verbal, memaksa mereka untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi mereka.

Suara erangan dan lenguhan kesakitan, bukan suara ketika merasakan nikmat, bertebaran di sekitarnya.

Para Alpha dan Beta pria menyetubuhi para Omega yang berusaha melarikan diri dengan sia-sia, dan harus berakhir dengan banyak luka di tubuh mereka. Taehyung tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya ketika ia melihat seorang Omega—berusia sama dengannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon agar dibebaskan dari penderitaan—dan menjerit saat Alpha yang menungganginya mencambuknya beberapa kali, meninggalkan sebuah bekas sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Aku bilang kau belum boleh orgasme, _chang-nyeo_!"

Suara tamparan disertai jeritan kesakitan.

"Kau menyukainya, huh? Apa kau ingin aku masuk lebih dalam lagi?"

"Jangan memberontak!"

Taehyung langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan marah saat ia melihat tiga orang Beta menggerayangi tubuh seorang Omega mungil. Kedua tangan Omega itu ditahan oleh seorang Beta, seorang Beta menjilati tubuhnya, sementara Beta lainnya mengangkat kedua kaki Omega itu dan melingkarkannya di panggulnya. Omega itu berusaha memberontak dengan mengalihkan wajahnya, dan menerima tamparan dari Beta yang memegangi tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk melihat Beta yang tengah menggagahinya.

Tempat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah neraka.

"Oh, kau membawa para Omega baru, Peniel?" seru seorang Beta yang sedang menciumi dada seorang Omega.

"Ne, aku ingin mengantarkannya ke tempat Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_!"

"Ah, kurasa salah satu dari mereka terlalu tinggi dan terlalu cantik untukmu! Dan mungkin dia terlalu nikmat untuk kau gagahi!"

Taehyung bisa melihat Bogum langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan jengkel mendengar ucapan itu. Jelas-jelas yang mereka maksud adalah sang kapten muda tersebut.

" _Jebal ip dakcheyo_ , _hyung_!" Peniel tertawa pada salah satu seniornya sambil menyuruhnya untuk diam. Ia berbisik pada Taehyung, "Lihat. Ini adalah tempat tinggal kalian nanti, sampai kalian memiliki anak dari kami semua. Hmm, atau selamanya."

Taehyung berhasil melepaskan diri dan menendang perut Peniel, "Kalau kau membuatku marah sekali lagi, aku bisa saja membunuhmu nanti." Sungjae kini yang berusaha menggapai kedua tangannya untuk menahan Taehyung.

Bogum dan Ilhoon terkesiap di sebelahnya.

Peniel memegangi perutnya dan kembali tertawa, "Aku tidak sabar untuk menyicipimu duluan," ucap Peniel sambil berdiri dari atas lantai. Ia mengapit mulut Taehyung dengan tidak senang, "Kasihan sekali, Alpha sepertimu harus tetap hidup dan menjadi seorang Omega di tempat seperti ini."

Taehyung meludah ke arahnya. Peniel mengerjapkan mata saat ludah Taehyung mengenai matanya.

"Kau memang Omega si—"

Salah satu pintu yang berada di ruangan itu terbuka.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan di sana? Hyungsik- _daejangnim_ sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi!" seorang Alpha wanita lain menghentikan Peniel untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah Taehyung.

Peniel berdecak kesal, "Kau selamat hari ini, Omega."

Taehyung menatap Beta itu dengan wajah tidak senang.

Para Beta membawa mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dengan gerakan memaksa. Taehyung bisa merasakan aura panas semakin menguar di dalam dirinya ketika ia mencium bau banyak Alpha di dalam satu ruangan yang dimasukinya. Alpha wanita yang tadi menghentikan Peniel, kini berdiri di antara dua Alpha lain, yang salah satunya ia kenali sebagai Minho.

"Ini para Omega baru?" tanya Alpha wanita itu sambil melipat tangannya. Rambut coklatnya ia ikat menjadi ekor kuda. "Hanya ada 3 orang?"

"Yang lainnya sudah mati. Kurasa mereka semua memang lemah secara fisik," jawab Sungjae.

Minho mendengus, "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada hanya 1 orang yang hidup." Ia berhenti untuk memandangi Taehyung, "Kali ini ada seorang Alpha yang berhasil hidup rupanya."

"Bawa mereka kemari."

Mata Taehyung kini tertuju pada Alpha yang berada di tengah-tengah sang Alpha wanita dan Minho. Alpha itu duduk di sebuah kursi dari kulit yang sudah usang. Matanya berwarna hitam legam, bahunya bidang, dan wajahnya—Taehyung akan mengatakan bahwa Alpha di hadapannya ini sangat tampan—tetapi ada kesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat di balik senyumannya. Alpha itu memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma ketiga Omega yang ada di depannya, lalu membuka matanya dan menyeringai.

"Ah. Sepertinya yang kali ini akan berhasil."

Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Bogum, Ilhoon, dan Taehyung satu persatu, mengamati dan mempelajari mereka seperti hewan yang sedang mengintai mangsanya dari dekat, memilih mana yang akan ia cicipi duluan.

Matanya sesaat menangkap mata Taehyung, tetapi Alpha itu terlihat tidak peduli.

Pada akhirnya Alpha itu menunjuk ke arah Bogum.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil yang satu itu. Sisanya boleh kalian ambil."

Ilhoon dan Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah Bogum dengan sikap terperangah, tidak menduga-duga. Wajah Beta yang merupakan kapten mereka—yang kini telah menjadi Omega—memucat. Seluruh tubuh Bogum mulai bergetar oleh rasa takut yang menjalar.

"Kau tidak bisa—" Taehyung berusaha menggapai Bogum, hendak melindunginya dari Alpha itu, tetapi Peniel dan Sungjae kembali menyergapnya, sementara seorang Beta mendorong tubuh Ilhoon keluar ruangan.

"Tae! Ilhoon!" seru Bogum berusaha melarikan diri, tetapi Alpha bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu menarik bahu Bogum dan mendorongnya ke atas meja. Bogum memekik kesakitan.

Sang Alpha wanita dan Minho bergegas keluar.

"Seungwan, tolong jangan lupa tugasmu untuk mengawasi bagian gudang persenjataan. Kemungkinan tentara Korea Selatan akan mengincar lagi persediaan senjata kita," kata Alpha pria yang kini tengah melucuti pakaian Bogum satu persatu. Bogum berusaha berontak, tapi ia tidak bisa menyaingi kekuatan Alpha itu.

Alpha wanita itu—Seungwan—mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Minho.

" _Hyung_!"

Pintu itu tertutup sebelum Taehyung berhasil melihat sosok Bogum tertutup oleh tubuh besar Alpha di balik pintu.

Tetapi ia mendengar suara Bogum, merintih kesakitan, tidak teredam seluruhnya oleh pintu yang membatasi pandangannya pada Bogum.

* * *

Peniel dan Sungjae memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah sel yang terpisah dari Ilhoon, melempar tubuhnya tanpa rasa ragu akan menyakitinya sedikitpun.

Taehyung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai sel. Ia bisa merasakan rasa panas di dalam tubuhnya masih menguar, tetapi rasa marah menghapuskan rasa sakit bercampur panas di dalam dirinya. Ia hampir menendang perut Peniel saat Beta itu dan Sungjae bekerja sama untuk mengikat tangannya dengan rantai ke sebuah tiang kecil dari bongkahan beton yang dicat berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Bogum- _hyung_?! Apa maksud kalian dengan Omega?!"

Peniel membuka pakaiannya dan wajahnya terlihat malas ketika ia menatap Taehyung, "Melakukan apa? Membuat anak. Dan maksud kami dengan Omega? Saat ini kalian adalah Omega. Kami ingin membuahi kalian, untuk bisa berkembang biak. Karena saat ini dunia sudah kacau karena angka kelahiran terhenti. Sudah paham?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. Sungjae tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Alpha yang kini telah menjadi Omega itu. "Mungkin kita harus menjelaskan padanya dengan pelan-pelan. Kalau mau kau boleh menjelaskan semuanya pada Omega ini, _hyung_. Aku mau melihat Omega yang satunya lagi," bisik Sungjae sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tsk," Peniel berdecak jengkel saat melihat Sungjae sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia menoleh lagi pada Taehyung, "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks dengan Beta, saat menjadi seorang Omega." Beta itu menyeringai pada Taehyung.

Taehyung berusaha menarik tangannya dari rantai dengan susah payah tanpa hasil. "Kau keparat. Kalian semua keparat."

Peniel terkekeh pelan, kepalanya naik turun, dan ia menampar wajah Taehyung untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ia senang untuk memberikan banyak bekas menyakitkan di wajah mantan Alpha itu. Melihat wajah cantik Taehyung dipenuhi oleh luka-luka kecil, entah itu torehan luka pada kulit ari atau hanya sekadar luka memar. Ia sedikit kagum karena meski ia menampar Taehyung berkali-kali, Omega itu tidak menciut rasa beraninya untuk menantang dirinya. Justru semakin berani untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kalian semua juga keparat, para tentara Korea Selatan. Beraninya mengambil hak orang lain," ucap Peniel sambil memegangi wajah Taehyung. Ia menjilati bekas luka di pelipis Taehyung, dan membuat Alpha yang kini telah berubah menjadi Omega itu memasang wajah jijik padanya.

"Kalian semua akan mendapatkan balasannya," ujar Taehyung.

"Oh, ya? Kapan? Sampai kalian berhasil diselamatkan?" Peniel tertawa, "Apa kau masih belum bisa membedakan mana yang nyata mana yang hanya mimpi," ia membuka kancing baju Taehyung yang entah sudah beberapa hari tidak dicuci. Tetapi justru ia menghirup baju Taehyung—lubang hidungnya kembang kempis seperti pecandu yang menyesap butiran kokain. Ia menyeringai seperti maniak saat hidungnya disesaki oleh aroma manis dari tubuh Taehyung, "Aku suka baumu. Awalnya baumu ingin membuatku muntah, tapi sekarang aku seperti bisa mencium bau madu. Bau susu dan pepohonan di hutan, seperti yang aku ingat waktu kecil."

Taehyung bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa aroma tubuhnya saat ini. Yang ia ingat adalah ia belum berganti baju dari sejak pertama ia ditahan oleh tentara Korea Utara. "Kau gila. Bahkan bau tubuhku kau bilang seperti bau susu." Ia terkesiap ketika Peniel menarik celananya dan melepaskannya, melemparnya ke sebelah mereka. "Hei—aku ini masih seorang Alpha—"

"Siapa bilang kau Alpha? Kau ini sudah menjadi Omega," tawa Peniel menurunkan risleting celananya dan membebaskan barang miliknya.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya ketika melihat penis milik Peniel sudah hampir setengahnya ereksi. Ia merasakan selangkangannya kembali basah. Dirinya menginginkan Peniel untuk menyetubuhinya, dan ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjauhkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

"Jika kau melakukannya aku akan—uuh!"

Taehyung memejamkan mata saat ujung penis Peniel menggesek lubang kemaluannya—yang entah dari mana tidak pernah ia ketahui ada di antara selangkangannya. Lubang ini terletak tepat di bawah penisnya—Taehyung membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat penisnya justru mengecil dari ukuran sebelumnya—dan ia nyaris memekik panik jika Peniel tidak berada di antara selangkangannya untuk memberinya kenikmatan. Ia mengerang beberapa saat kemudian saat Peniel mulai menggenjotnya bagian dalam di bawah perutnya seperti pompa.

Ia tidak ingat untuk sesaat bahwa ia adalah seorang Alpha.

Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ia mencium aroma tubuh Peniel, bau Beta yang entah kenapa seperti memabukkan dirinya, melenakannya, membuat Taehyung lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang Alpha.

Taehyung berteriak saat Peniel mulai setengah berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan refleks berusaha menarik rantai yang menahan dirinya.

Ia hilang kesadaran saat Peniel mendorong tubuhnya ke antara tiang dan tembok, menggagahinya berkali-kali.

* * *

 _Taehyung mengangkat dan melempar tubuh kurus Jungkook dengan mudahnya ke atas tanah meski Jungkook berkali-kali berusaha menahan berat tubuh Taehyung dengan kedua kakinya. Pada akhirnya Alpha muda itu terjatuh sambil mengerang kesakitan saat tubuhnya menimpa permukaan tanah._

 _Jungkook mengeluh kesal dan mulai mengamuk di atas tanah, "AH! Kalah! Lagi-lagi aku kalah!" teriaknya frustasi. Kaki sang Alpha yang lebih mungil menendang ke tanah dengan tidak senang._

 _Alpha yang lebih tua itu tertawa melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang menggemaskan dan membuat pose penuh kemenangan di depan Jungkook, mengejeknya. "Lain kali kau perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengajakku bergulat atau berkelahi dengan tangan kosong."_

" _Kau menang karena aku lebih kecil darimu!" erang Jungkook keras kepala, tetapi ia berakhir dengan tersenyum seperti biasanya menerima ejekan dari Taehyung, "Lihat saja jika aku sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darimu nanti! Aku pasti akan dengan mudah mengalahkanmu!"_

 _Taehyung berlutut di depan Alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu, mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut, "Tapi aku ingin kau tetap seperti ini, tetap menjadi seorang Jungkook yang menggemaskan."_

 _Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya dengan tidak senang, "Kalau aku tetap bertubuh kecil seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melindungimu ataupun yang lainnya,_ hyung _."_

 _Alpha itu sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Kenapa kau ingin melindungiku? Aku ini bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tahu. Bahkan aku juga yang biasanya menyelamatkanmu saat kau latihan menjalani misi berbahaya."_

" _Karena itu aku ingin bertukar posisi untuk melindungimu," ucap Jungkook masih telentang di atas tanah. "Kau dan yang lain, kalian semua banyak melindungiku. Suatu saat harusnya akulah yang melindungi kalian."_

"Babo. _Akulah yang seharusnya melindungimu, Jungkook-_ ah. _" Taehyung ikut menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tanah. Ia menggapai kepala Jungkook, menggasak kepala botak Alpha itu. "Sudah menjadi tugas orang yang lebih tua untuk melindungi mereka yang lebih muda."_

" _Aku tidak mau menjadi tua seperti Jin-_ hyung _untuk dapat melindungimu," Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap Taehyung. "Aku hanya perlu menjadi kuat. Agar aku bisa melindungi kalian semua. Melindungimu,_ hyung _."_

 _Taehyung tidak menyahuti ucapan Jungkook._

* * *

Keesokannya dan untuk seterusnya, Taehyung akan selalu terbangun dan mendapati Beta yang berbeda-beda datang kepadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan oral seks ataupun seks sungguhan secara fisik. Pada awalnya Taehyung akan melawan, bersiap-siap pada posisinya dan menghajar para Beta yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi mereka akan datang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain, melawan dan menaklukan Taehyung hingga ia kewalahan dan membuatnya terpaksa kembali digiring untuk diperkosa beramai-ramai.

Jika dulu ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan 5 orang sekaligus, kini staminanya seperti menguap entah ke mana. Ia akan selalu berakhir dengan menyerah pada keadaan yang membiarkannya dihabisi beramai-ramai. Bahkan ia nyaris tidak bisa melawan meski kini tangannya sudah mulai terbebas dari rantai yang selalu mengikatnya ke tiang di dalam sel.

Peniel tetap mendatanginya untuk berhubungan seks selama beberapa kali selama seminggu, dan Taehyung tidak pernah bisa berontak saat penis Beta itu telah tertanam di antara selangkangannya. Beberapa hari sekali juga ada petugas yang bertugas untuk membersihkan selnya, datang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padanya dan pergi tanpa kata-kata.

Setiap berusaha untuk tidur pun ia akan mendengarkan suara teriakan kesakitan dan suara dentuman benda keras menyentuh permukaan tubuh manusia. Dan setiap malam ia akan mendengar Beta dan Alpha masuk ke dalam selnya, menyuruhnya kembali untuk melayani mereka dengan menjalankan oral seks ataupun menyuruhnya untuk berhubungan seks tanpa persiapan.

Taehyung merasakan dirinya seperti setengah mati.

Ia juga tidak bebas pergi ke mana-mana karena tangannya akan sering terikat di tiang, mengurungnya. Sesekali Peniel akan mengajaknya seks beramai-ramai di sel Omega lain. Dan pada sesekali itulah ia akan melihat Ilhoon—dengan wajah pucat seperti orang mati, dan kantung mata menghitam di bawah matanya—berkali-kali digagahi oleh Sungjae tanpa ampun. Taehyung akan berlari ke arah Sungjae, meninju wajahnya berkali-kali dan membuat Beta itu nyaris tak sadarkan diri, hanya untuk kembali ditangkap oleh tentara lainnya dan diberi pembalasan yang tidak sepadan. Kadang mereka menghukumnya dengan kekerasan fisik, atau bahkan kekerasan secara seksual.

Di tengah-tengah penyiksaan, Taehyung mulai dilanda rasa penasaran dengan keadaan Bogum. Seniornya itu selalu berada di dalam ruangan Alpha yang menjadi atasan para tentara Korea Utara di daerah perbatasan, tidak pernah menampakkan diri sama sekali, kecuali apabila ada urgensi yang membuatnya keluar ruangan. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun dari dalam sana, kecuali suara pintu berdecit dibuka dan penampakan Alpha itu—yang kemudian ia ketahui bernama Hyung-sik.

Hingga suatu hari, saat ia kembali melewati depan sel Ilhoon saat seorang Beta menyeretnya ke sel lain, melihat perut seniornya itu mengembang dan membuncit oleh sesuatu yang pasti bukan makanan. Pikiran Taehyung langsung berubah kalut.

 _Ilhoon hamil. Mereka semua ingin menghamili para Omega di sini._

Ia baru menyadari sepenuhnya maksud perkataan Peniel beberapa minggu lalu.

Sampai akhirnya ia mulai merasakan perubahan pada dirinya ketika Peniel datang ke selnya dan berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya beberapa kali suatu malam. Pada awalnya ia akan menolak makanan yang ditawarkan oleh tentara yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan kepada para Omega karena perutnya yang selalu bergolak mual. Bahkan tidak jarang ia memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sama sekali belum tergantikan oleh makanan lain. Sampai pada akhirnya Jae-hwan mendatanginya dan membawanya ke ruangan medik.

Di dalam sana ada Joohyun, melakukan pengamatan dengan urinnya dan memeriksa perutnya dengan sebuah mesin aneh yang tidak pernah Taehyung lihat sebelumnya.

Mesin tersebut mengeluarkan bunyi detakan aneh saat Joohyun memeriksa keadaan perutnya.

"Ah, percobaan genetikku akhirnya berhasil!" Alpha wanita itu akan tersenyum bangga dan mengatakan, "Kau hamil! Setidaknya 10 minggu!"

Taehyung merasa panik mendengar bahwa dirinya hamil. Ia melakukan perlawanan dan berusaha melarikan dirinya dari ruangan Joohyun, sebelum akhirnya dalam beberapa menit kemudian para tentara lainnya akan menangkap dirinya kembali ke ruang medik. Joohyun dengan wajah menyesal akan berkata padanya, "Sayang sekali, padahal kau dan Ilhoon sudah berhasil hamil di bulan-bulan pertama kalian berada di sini. Kenapa kau malah terlihat putus asa begitu? Siapa tahu salah satu dari bayi kalian akan menjadi bayi pertama yang hidup selama 1 dekade terakhir ini!"

Taehyung menggertak untuk mengancam Alpha wanita itu, tapi Jae-hwan langsung menyuntikkan obat bius ke dirinya—membuatnya tak sadarkan diri beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

" _Apa kau masih memiliki keluarga,_ Hyung _?"_

" _Hmm?" Taehyung menoleh dari tempat duduknya. Ia melihat Jungkook sedang duduk dengan kepala menghadap ke luar di seberangnya. "Keluargaku sudah tidak ada untuk saat ini. Mereka terbunuh ketika ada kejadian pemberontakan di Daegu, dan hanya aku dan_ halbeoji _ku yang selamat," tanpa sadar ia kembali terkenang pada masa-masa ketika ia dan keluarganya masih hidup bersama, sebelum akhirnya tentara Korea Utara datang dan merebut kebahagiaan mereka. "_ Halbeoji _ku meninggal sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Dan aku pergi ke panti asuhan yang sama dengan Yoongi-_ hyung. _"_

 _Jungkook berdehum, "Aku rindu pada_ Appa _ku. Juga Junghyun-_ hyung. _"_

" _Setidaknya mereka masih hidup. Kau masih punya keluarga yang bisa kau perjuangkan."_

" _Aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka lagi. Dan aku hanya berapa kali mengirimi mereka surat. Aku tidak tahu apakah suratku pernah sampai dan dibaca oleh_ hyung _," ucap Jungkook._

" _Tapi kau masih punya keluarga, Jungkook-_ ah _. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun. Apalagi_ Appa _mu itu berada di Seoul, tempat paling aman untuk saat ini—meski mungkin banyak serangan yang akan datang nantinya. Dan Junghyun-_ sunbaenim _, dia adalah tentara yang hebat. Kau harus percaya pada kemampuannya."_

" _Apa kau juga menganggapku sebagai keluargamu,_ Hyungnim? _" tanya Jungkook, menatap Taehyung dengan matanya yang bulat._

 _Taehyung menatap Alpha yang lebih muda itu, dan tertawa, menampilkan senyumannya yang berbentuk kotak, "Tentu saja. Kau mengingatkanku pada adik-adikku. Terutama adikku yang bernama Jeonggyu. Kalian sangat mirip, dan usia kalian pun juga sama."_

 _Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya dengan kecewa dan menghela napas, "Haaaah, rupanya aku hanya seorang adik, huh?"_

 _Taehyung tertawa dan mendekati Alpha itu, menjawil telinganya dengan gemas, "Memangnya kau ingin aku menganggapmu apa?"_

* * *

Taehyung terbangun pada suatu malam, ketika udara masih dingin, tetapi ia tahu di luar sana mengalami penurunan suhu yang lebih drastis. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke ruangan gelap, yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu kecil di sel-sel yang masih memiliki kehidupan. Ia mendengar suara jeritan, pekikan, erangan, dan lenguhan yang sama hampir setiap malam. Dirinya mulai merasa tenat mendengar segala bentuk penyiksaan-penyiksaan itu, setiap hari.

Kemarin ia melihat seorang Omega diseret paksa dari sel di sebelahnya dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Omega itu lebih muda darinya—dengan tubuh kurus dan mungil, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Omega itu, ataupun sekadar berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak pernah diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Omega lain, karena setiap saat para tentara Korea Utara akan mendatangi sel-sel untuk menjamah tubuh dan menuntut seks dari para Omega yang tidak berdaya.

Taehyung tidak mengerti bagaimana ia masih bisa merasakan mentalnya berjalan dengan baik sementara sekitarnya selalu berulang-ulang dengan hal yang sama. Mungkin karena ada secercah harapan bahwa teman-temannya yang berada di daerah perbatasan akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Harapan kosong. Harapan yang tidak mungkin akan terwujud.

Harapan itu lama kelamaan akan hanya berbentuk pertanyaan.

 _Kapan mereka akan datang_?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara langkah kaki diseret dengan paksa, dengan susah payah ke dalam selnya. Taehyung menoleh, ke asal suara itu. Dilihatnya sebuah bayangan manusia di antara keremangan lampu gantung selnya direfleksikan ke atas permukaan lantai yang dingin. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang dengan surai berwarna pirang berjalan mendekatinya.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat Ilhoon, dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dan perut yang lebih besar daripada yang bisa diingatnya. Temannya yang kini telah menjadi Omega seperti dirinya, dengan susah payah menyeret dirinya ke dalam sel dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka—memudahkan siapa saja untuk masuk ke dalam. Taehyung berdiri dari permukaan lantai yang dingin dan melebarkan tangannya pada Ilhoon, menyambut rekannya tersebut.

" _Hyung—_ "

Ia bisa merasakan dirinya begitu merindukan teman yang sangat sulit untuk ditemuinya meski sel mereka cukup berdekatan satu sama lain. Tetapi ia terkesiap ketika melihat Ilhoon bertingkah aneh. Temannya itu menyeringai bahagia sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang bagian bawah perutnya. Sekilas Taehyung seperti menangkap sosok anak kecil di depannya.

Mata Ilhoon menatap kosong ke arahnya, tetapi senyumannya yang lugu langsung membuat Taehyung tersadar bahwa seniornya itu telah kehilangan pikirannya.

Taehyung merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah akibat mulutnya terasa kelu.

"Lihat, Tae," kata Ilhoon dengan nada seperti anak kecil. "Aku menemukan ini," ia menunjukkan sebuah pistol tangan berwarna hitam memantulkan cahaya dari terang lampu.

"Ini pistol? Apa yang akan kau gunakan dengan pistol ini, _Hyung_?" ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berniat untuk menenangkan Ilhoon.

"Kau tidak tahu? Pistol ini akan membawa kita pada kebebasan," kata Ilhoon sambil terkekeh. "Aku mengambilnya dari Sungjae. Dia sedang tertidur sekarang di dalam selku."

Taehyung merasakan ada yang semakin tidak beres dengan ucapan temannya itu. "Tapi bagaimana caranya kita menggunakan benda ini? Terlalu banyak tentara yang akan menghadang kita kalau kita berusaha melarikan diri, _hyung_ ," bisik Taehyung hati-hati sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar mereka. Untungnya para tentara sedang sibuk dengan Omega mereka masing-masing, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Ilhoon.

Ilhoon menatap Taehyung, "Bagaimana caranya? Kau hanya perlu menarik pelatuk dan 'BANG'! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

" _Hyung—?_ " Taehyung mulai merasakan dirinya cemas. Ia memegang tangan Ilhoon yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah perut Ilhoon yang telah berisi janin dari entah Sungjae ataupun tentara Korea Utara lainnya. "Lebih baik kau letakkan senjata itu—"

" _Andwae_ ," ucap Ilhoon menggeleng, "Kau tidak mengerti, Tae. Kita harus segera melakukannya, atau jika tidak kita akan terkurung di sini selamanya. Ini kesempatan kita satu-satunya," ia menjelaskan pada Taehyung seperti Taehyunglah yang sekarang menjadi anak kecil di antara mereka. "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana caranya, setelah itu kau hanya tinggal mencontohku, kau paham?"

Taehyung memasang wajah tidak paham, "A-aku tidak mengerti, _Hyung_. Aku harus mencontoh apa?"

Ia hendak menarik tangan Ilhoon, tetapi Ilhoon telah membuka mulut, lalu mengacungkan pistol itu ke mulutnya dan menarik pelatuk tanpa ragu.

Taehyung tidak sempat berteriak kaget saat muncratan darah segar disertai isi otak yang terciprat ke sekitarnya, termasuk wajahnya. Sekilas ia melihat wajah Ilhoon tersenyum padanya—seperti wajah orang yang sedang merasa bahagia—dan tubuhnya langsung terjatuh di dalam sel Taehyung. Taehyung merasakan darah segar mengalir hingga ke jari-jari kakinya—mencium bau anyir darah.

Ia tidak berani menoleh ke bawah, melihat kembali wajah Ilhoon.

Beberapa saat kemudian lampu seluruh ruangan menyala dan terdengar suara dering persis sirene ambulans berbunyi di atas kepalanya. Beberapa tentara masuk ke dalam selnya diikuti dengan Sungjae dan Peniel.

Mereka memandangi mayat Ilhoon dengan wajah sedikit terkejut dan memandangi Taehyung sesudahnya.

"Apa yang—bagaimana dia bisa ke sini?" tanya Peniel. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil pistol yang masih dipegang oleh tangan Ilhoon. "Hei, bukankah ini pistolmu, Sungjae- _ah_?"

Sungjae masih tidak berhenti memandangi mayat Ilhoon, " _Shi-bal_ , tidak kusangka dia akan mengambil pistol dariku," ia menendang tubuh Ilhoon yang sudah tidak bernyawa, berkali-kali sampai rekan-rekannya yang lain berusaha menahannya. "Omega sialan! Kau memang lebih baik mati!"

Rasa marah berkumpul di dada Taehyung. Ia menatap Sungjae dengan penuh kebencian saat Beta itu memaki-maki Ilhoon yang hanya menatap kosong seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya, tidak memiliki kehidupan. Langsung saja ia mendorong tubuh Beta itu keluar sel, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai. Ia melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya sekeras-kerasnya, sekuat yang ia bisa tanpa ampun. Peniel berteriak padanya, mengancam akan berbalik menghajarnya, tapi Taehyung tidak peduli.

Ketika Peniel dan tentara lain berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sungjae, ia berbalik menyerang mereka dengan gerakan membabi buta. Ia marah dan ia merasakan semuanya sudah berada di puncaknya. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan dihajar dan disiksa dengan cara yang setimpal, karena ia tidak akan pernah puas untuk menghajar mereka setelah apa yang tentara Korea Utara lakukan pada dirinya dan kedua temannya.

"Hei, seseorang! Bantu tangkap dia sekarang!"

Seorang tentara Beta bertubuh besar berhasil menyergapnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, dengan cepat memborgol pergelangan tangannya. Taehyung meringis kesakitan bukan karena bahunya yang menyentuh permukaan lantai dengan keras ataupun ketika pinggiran borgol menggesek pergelangan tangannya, tetapi ketika perutnya tiba-tiba berkedut-kedut dengan hebat. Rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya memuntahkan isi perut.

Peniel menekan wajahnya ke permukaan lantai—tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kesakitan dari Taehyung.

"Kau memang Omega kurang ajar, kenapa kau tidak pernah menyerah juga, huh?" gumamnya marah, sambil berlutut dan masih menekan wajah Taehyung ke permukaan lantai, "Apa perlu kami mengajarkanmu tata krama?!"

Beta itu menoleh ke kakinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjalar di ujung-ujung celananya.

"Apa—" Ia melihat darah itu berasal dari antara selangkangan Taehyung yang masih terbungkus oleh celana panjang yang diberikan dan dipaksa oleh tentara Korea Utara untuk Omega itu kenakan. Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, "Bawa dia ke medik, sekarang!"

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya kini membutakan dan mengebaskan seluruh inderanya yang lain. Taehyung mengerang kesakitan saat rasa sakit itu bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Ia melihat darah di antara selangkangannya dengan rasa lupa.

Sesaat melupakan bahwa ia tengah membawa nyawa di dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

" _Tapi jika Omega saja sudah punah dan Beta wanita pun tidak ada, apa gunanya kita masih berperang? Toh pada akhirnya tidak akan ada yang bisa melanjutkan kehidupan kita semua. Semua orang akan mati sia-sia. Jumlah manusia akan semakin berkurang karena saling bunuh membunuh."_

" _Jungkook-ah, kau terlalu banyak belajar filsafat dari Namjoon-_ hyung _dan Yoongi-_ hyung _,"_

" _Aku serius, hyung! Bukankah artinya akan semakin banyak manusia yang mati, tapi manusia sendiri justru tidak bisa bertambah lagi populasinya saat ini?"_

 _Taehyung terbawa memikirkan ucapan Jungkook, "Hmmm, benar juga katamu. Setidaknya kita harus terus berjuang membela negara kita, sebelum berakhir sama seperti negara-negara lain yang telah menghilang dari dunia."_

 _Jungkook kembali merenung di sebelahnya, "Aku penasaran, jika kita tidak memiliki Omega dan Beta wanita, bagaimana kita akan menjalin hubungan seperti Alpha dan Omega atau Beta dengan Beta pada umumnya?"_

" _Kenapa kau tidak mencontoh saja seperti Namjoon-_ hyung _dan Jin-_ hyung _?"_

" _Aku tidak mau punya Beta. Aku ingin punya keluarga dengan Omega, jika mereka memang masih ada."_

 _Taehyung mendengus, "Bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyukai anak kecil, Jungkook-_ ah _," ia menepuk kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum jahil, "Dan berhentilah berbicara tentang hal ini. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk membicarakannya."_

 _Jungkook memasang wajah jengkel, tetapi mulutnya tetap membentuk senyuman seperti biasanya, "Ah,_ hyungnim _!"_

* * *

Taehyung mendapatkan berita bahwa ia mengalami keguguran di waktu pertamanya mengandung. Tetapi ia menghela napas lega, karena ia tidak ingin melahirkan anak yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia cintai. Anak yang tidak akan pernah ia bisa besarkan, yang pasti begitu terlahir dengan selamat akan langsung direbut darinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Omega-Omega lainnya selain dirinya dan Ilhoon tidak pernah ada yang berhasil hamil hingga proses kelahiran.

Para Omega sebelum mereka adalah produk gagal dari percobaan sebelumnya. Dan kini ia dan Ilhoon dinyatakan sebagai eksperimen pertama tentara Korea Utara yang berhasil, meski ia sangat membenci sebutan itu.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang tentara Korea Utara lakukan pada mayat Ilhoon. Apakah mereka menguburnya, atau mereka membakar mayatnya, ataupun hal lainnya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli, tetapi pikirannya sehari setelah kematian Ilhoon mulai menerima kematian temannya dengan hati ringan. Setidaknya kini Ilhoon beristirahat dengan tenang, tanpa penderitaan.

Setidaknya Ilhoon juga tidak perlu melahirkan anak yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia sayangi pula seperti dirinya.

Pikirannya kemudian beralih pada Bogum, memikirkan keadaan seniornya yang ia rasa masih hidup. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Bogum di saat yang bersamaan, karena pintu yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan Bogum selalu tertutup rapat, hanya beberapa orang penting yang bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia tidak pernah tahu apakah Bogum masih hidup di dalam sana.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

* * *

Ia kembali ke dalam selnya yang dingin dan lembap setelah beberapa hari menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruang medik yang dirasanya lebih pantas untuk ditinggali.

Beberapa sel di sekitarnya sudah mulai kehilangan penghuninya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada para Omega yang kini telah menghilang dari sel mereka, tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan hal tersebut dalam-dalam.

Peniel, Sungjae dan teman-teman mereka akan datang seperti biasa tiap malam. Tetapi mereka lebih banyak mengasarinya setelah apa yang dilakukannya berhari-hari lalu pada Ilhoon. Mereka akan mengikat tubuh Taehung di tiang, memaksanya untuk melakukan oral pada beberapa Beta, sementara Peniel dan Sungjae secara bergantian menungganginya seperti hewan.

Beberapa kali mereka akan kembali menyiksanya secara fisik, menamparnya, menendangnya, dan terkadang tidak memberinya makan sama sekali jika ia tidak mau menuruti permintaan mereka. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka melemparkan caci makian pada Taehyung, merendahkan dirinya yang dulu seorang Alpha dan kini terperangkap selamanya untuk menjadi seorang Omega.

Lambat laun, Taehyung mulai merasakan dirinya terbiasa oleh keadaan di sekitarnya, meski ia memaksa dirinya untuk tetap bertahan sampai ada orang yang menyelamatkannya.

Entah siapa pun itu.

Ia juga benar-benar tidak dapat menghitung waktu. Ia hanya ingat jika malam maka udara akan semakin dingin, dengan seisi ruangan akan semakin terasa lembap di kulit dan inderanya yang lain. Jika siang tiba maka ruangan akan sedikit menghangat, dan ia bisa melihat bayangan matahari jatuh pada satu sudut ruangan. Semenjak memburuknya cuaca, jika siang hari tiba, maka seluruh ruangan akan berwarna merah seperti darah.

Pada suatu siang, saat ruangan tersebut kembali memerah, Taehyung merasakan dirinya mulai terasa panas di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, termasuk bagian bawah perutnya. Ia mendorong nampan berisi makan siangnya menjauh dari tubuhnya, dan meringkuk di atas lantai dengan kesakitan.

 _Heat_ , ia mengalami _heat_ seperti Omega pada umumnya, seperti yang pernah dibacanya di buku. Tidak lama berada di posisi tersebut, akan banyak berdatangan tentara Korea Utara, kali ini para Alpha. Mereka berduyun-duyun untuk menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung, dan dengan ganas langsung menyeretnya ke luar dari selnya, ke area yang lebih luas.

Pikirannya dikendalikan oleh naluri birahinya agar segera dipuaskan oleh para Alpha. Ia tidak menahan diri ketika para Alpha mulai mengelilinginya dan memberinya berbagai macam sentuhan intim berupa ciuman, elusan, dan lain sebagainya di seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia terbangun dalam keadaan masih telanjang bulat dan berada di koridor panjang yang terletak di antara sel-sel. Lantai terasa lebih dingin di kulitnya, tidak seperti yang dirasakannya kemarin. Tangannya bergerak memegangi perutnya.

Taehyung tahu bahwa ia hamil lagi, entah dengan anak siapa, ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Jae-hwan beberapa waktu kemudian mendatangi Taehyung untuk memeriksa keadaannya setelah Peniel mengomel mengatakan bahwa Taehyung menolak makan, seperti yang dialaminya ketika ia pertama kali mengandung dulu (ia tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia kehilangan bayi yang tidak pernah diinginkannya?).

Joohyun kembali tersenyum melihat Taehyung kembali hamil, "Hmm, kali ini kau mengandung sekitar 7 minggu. Tidak kusangka kau bisa hamil secepat ini. Apa kali ini kau dihamili lagi oleh seorang Beta?"

Taehyung hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun. Joohyun tetap memaksakan senyumannya dan menyuruh Beta suruhannya untuk mengantar Taehyung kembali ke sel.

Ia kembali menidurkan diri di atas lantai sel yang dingin. Tapi kemudian Jae-hwan muncul untuk memberikannya selimut dan matras yang layak untuknya, mengatakan bahwa ia berharap Taehyung tidak akan keguguran hanya karena keteledorannya. Taehyung mendengus tanpa sedikit patah kata pun mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi menerima selimut dan matras itu dengan tangan terbuka.

Ia berusaha untuk tidur, tetapi pikirannya pergi entah ke mana.

Suara-suara di sekitarnya semakin sepi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki orang masuk ke dalam dan ke luar ruangan.

Udara semakin dingin meski ia menyelimuti dirinya dan menidurkan diri di atas matras.

Tangannya bergerak ke atas perutnya yang belum mulai menampakkan diri.

 _Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak ini jika ia berhasil hidup?_

 _Apa aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya tumbuh besar dengan normal?_

 _Apa aku harus membesarkannya di tempat seperti ini?_

 _Atau justru aku akan dipisahkan dengannya jika aku melahirkannya dengan selamat?_

Ia menarik ke atas baju yang dikenakannya, dan mulai menekan permukaan perutnya kuat-kuat, sampai ia bisa merasakan sakit. Air matanya menetes saat ia merasakan rasa sakit mulai berkedut-kedut dari dalam perutnya. Ia menahan napas untuk menahan rasa nyeri yang menggigit, saat ia mulai mengepalkan tinju ke atas perutnya, menekan dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat.

Taehyung mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan dan berguling dari atas matras ke atas lantai. Kini rasa mual menjalar dari perut ke tenggorokannya, disertai rasa perih yang amat sangat—melebihi ketika ia mengalami _heat_. Ia melingkarkan tubuhnya, memegangi perutnya.

" _Mianhae_."

Cairan basah mulai menuruni selangkangannya.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Joohyun sambil membaca hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan yang dilakukan olehnya terhadap Taehyung, "Berdasarkan hasil cek kesehatan, kau seharusnya memiliki tekanan darah yang baik, nutrisi yang mungkin—yah—cukup baik juga, dan tidak ada masalah lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi kenapa kau selalu berkali-kali keguguran?" ia berkecak pinggang sambil memandangi Taehyung yang sedang dalam posisi setengah terduduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Mungkin aku eksperimen yang gagal," jawab Taehyung sedikit ketus, berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Ani—justru kau subur. Hasil pemeriksaan fisikmu berkata demikian. Kau juga mengalami _heat_ pada waktu yang tepat," Alpha wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tidak mungkin—menggugurkannya sendiri, kan?"

Taehyung tertawa dengan tawa yang sarat akan emosi, "Jika aku berpikir bahwa anak ini tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk hidup atau pun untuk mengenal diriku, aku mungkin bisa saja melakukannya."

Joohyun mendelik marah dan melemparkan kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Taehyung ke atas lantai, "Kau sembarangan—"

Ucapannya diinterupsi oleh suara derap langkah. Seorang Alpha muda berkulit gelap dan berwajah panik mengangkat sesosok orang yang dikenal oleh Taehyung, " _Noona_ , keadaan gawat—"

"Ada apa, Jongin- _ah_?" Joohyun berjalan mendekati seorang Alpha muda berambut coklat dan mengecek sosok yang dibawa oleh Alpha muda bernama Jongin tersebut. Matanya membelalak kaget, saat mengecek langsung keadaan gawat yang dimaksud oleh Jongin, "Bawa dia ke ruang operasi sekarang."

Taehyung memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dari atas kasur dan beranjak turun, berusaha memastikan sosok yang dibawa Jongin bukanlah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau ke mana?! Kau belum pulih untuk saat ini!" teriak Joohyun pada Taehyung saat ia melihat Omega itu berjalan mengikuti Jongin.

"A-apa dia—Bogum?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada cemas.

"Jika ya, kau mau apa?" tantang Joohyun. "Pokoknya kau belum boleh bergerak keluar dari ruangan ini. Jika kau melanggarnya, aku bisa saja membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup." Ia membanting pintu dan berlari mengekor Jongin menuju ruang operasi.

Taehyung sedikit menciut dengan ancaman Joohyun dan ia pun kembali ke atas ranjang yang telah dari awal disediakan untuk para Omega di ruang medik. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, merasakan tangannya berubah dingin dan gemetar hebat.

Bagaimana jika yang barusan dibawa oleh Alpha tadi benar-benar Bogum?

Ia sudah kehilangan Ilhoon dengan cara mengenaskan, dan ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan untuk kehilangan Bogum.

Taehyung berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan menidurkan diri di atas bantal dan kasur. Tetapi kemudian ia mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan bergema di seisi ruangan. Ia cepat-cepat memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, mengacuhkan rasa perih di bagian bawah perutnya.

Ia membuka pintu ruang pemeriksaan dan berjalan menuju ruang operasi. Ia sempat kehilangan arah untuk beberapa saat dan bersembunyi di balik lemari berisi buku-buku saat dua orang tentara—Beta—berlari melewatinya. Kini ia berada di koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dinding masif tanpa bukaan. Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya semampu yang ia bisa, meski perutnya berkali-kali berjengit ngilu.

Ia sampai di depan ruang operasi yang terletak di ujung koridor. Kembali terdengar suara jeritan tinggi.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah—"

" _Noona_ , detak jantungnya melemah—"

" _Shi-bal_ , bayinya terlalu lemah untuk hidup—"

" _Noona_ , dia sudah mati."

Joohyun mengangkat tangannya yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan medik yang berlumuran darah. Di sebelahnya Jae-hwan mengangkat sesuatu mirip gumpalan daging berwarna merah pucat, tetapi berbentuk seperti manusia. Wajah Beta pria itu muram saat meletakkan tubuh janin itu ke atas sebuah piringan logam.

"Dia tidak kuat untuk mengandung bayi ini. Dan sepertinya juga akibat ulah dari Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_."

Joohyun menggumam marah, "Padahal kita hampir saja berhasil! Kenapa Alpha dengan sumbu pendek seperti dia bersikeras memiliki Omega, _eo_?!" kemudian matanya menangkap Taehyung yang berlari masuk ke dalam ruang operasi dan langsung menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur operasi. "Kau—! Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh ke sini!"

" _Hyung!_ " Taehyung memanggil-manggil nama Bogum. Beta yang telah menjadi Omega itu sudah memucat dan terasa dingin ketika Taehyung menyentuh wajahnya. " _Hyung_ , sadarlah!"

Percuma karena Bogum sudah tidak bernyawa. Bagian bawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam dan kelopak matanya sudah setengah tertutup. Bibirnya terlihat seputih kertas. Di tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka memar yang tidak bisa Taehyung bayangkan disebabkan oleh benda seperti apa. Bahkan lebih banyak daripada bekas luka yang diterimanya dari para Beta yang selalu datang menjamahi tubuhnya setiap malam.

Pada bagian bawah selangkangannya darah sudah berhenti mengucur, tetapi genangan darah yang menuruni tempat tidur operasi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Warna merah kini menghiasi seluruh kaki jenjang Bogum dan bagian putih permukaan ranjang. Taehyung menjerit histeris memanggil-manggil nama Bogum, memanggil nama rekannya tersebut dengan percuma.

Jae-hwan menarik tubuh Taehyung, "Dia sudah mati. Percuma saja kau memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarmu."

Sepasang netra berwarna coklat mendelik marah, "Kalian semua membunuhnya!" teriak Taehyung sambil menepis tangan Jae-hwan. Ia mengarahkan pandangan marahnya pada Joohyun dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke wajah Alpha wanita itu, "Semua eksperimenmu, kau hanya bermaksud untuk membunuh mereka semua. Semua eksperimenmu gagal!"

"Kau berani mengatai bahwa eksperimenku gagal?!" balas Joohyun marah, "Kau pikir kau siapa?! Dan asal kau tahu, hanya kau eksperimenku yang berhasil bertahan hidup! Berarti eksperimenku tidak sepenuhnya gagal!" ia menyuruh dua orang Beta yang berada di dalam ruangannya untuk menangkap Taehyung dan membawanya keluar ruang operasi—bergumam bahwa ia malas berurusan dengan Omega seperti Taehyung.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya hendak menarik wajah Alpha wanita di depannya. Tetapi tangannya sudah terlanjur ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan lainnya.

Mereka mengurung Taehyung di sebuah ruangan berukuran 2x3 meter dicat abu-abu, tanpa bukaan dan hanya terdapat satu pintu sebagai transportasi antar ruangan. Taehyung menjerit-jerit marah, mendobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia menyerah ketika bahu dan perutnya berdenyut nyeri, dan tanpa perlawanan lagi, Taehyung menjatuhkan diri ke atas lantai.

Ia merasa tidak berdaya, tidak berguna.

Dan sendirian.

* * *

Pintu kamar yang mengungkungnya terbuka sehari kemudian.

Matanya menyipit karena silau cahaya lampu yang berasal dari koridor. Di ambang pintu berdiri Peniel dan Sungjae. Mereka langsung mengerubungi Taehyung, memegangi tangannya jika Omega (sejak kapan Taehyung mulai menerima dirinya sendiri sebagai Omega?) itu melakukan perlawanan.

Tapi Taehyung hanya diam, wajahnya sarat akan emosi ketika Peniel dan Sungjae membawanya keluar ruangan.

Ia bahkan tidak bertanya ketika dirinya diseret tanpa perlawanan keluar ruang medik kembali ke selnya. Alih-alih para Beta membawanya masuk ke dalam sel, justru mereka membawa Taehyung ke tempat pertama kali ia dan teman-temannya terpisah. Tempat terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat teman-temannya masih hidup, dan setidaknya sehat secara mental.

Di dalam sana ada Alpha bertubuh besar yang menahan Bogum di dalam ruangannya. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Taehyung, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ ," panggil Peniel. Ia dan Sungjae membungkukkan tubuh untuk memberi hormat, "Kami membawa Omega yang Anda maksud."

Hyung-sik berdiri dari kursinya yang terlihat usang oleh usia. Suara langkah kakinya bergema ketika ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung di atas permukaan lantai yang berwarna hitam kelam. Ia mencengkram bagian bawah wajah Taehyung dengan gerakan kasar. Matanya terpejam saat ia mencium aroma Taehyung, "Apa benar kalau kau telah hamil dua kali? Dan pernah sekali hamil dengan anak seorang Beta?"

Taehyung hanya diam memandangi Hyung-sik dengan dingin, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Alpha di depannya.

Peniel yang menjawab untuknya, "Dia pernah sekali—sepertinya mengandung anakku. Dan satunya lagi, menurut dugaan Joohyun- _noona_ , berasal dari seorang Alpha atau mungkin Beta lain."

"Omega yang subur, heh," kata Hyung-sik sambil bertukar pandangan dengan Taehyung. "Padahal biasanya Omega di sini hanya bisa dibuahi jika mereka berhubungan seks dengan Alpha. Tapi sepertinya kau berbeda dengan Omega lain."

Ia tersenyum dingin saat Taehyung tidak berkedip sedikitpun di hadapannya.

Peniel menginterupsinya, "Uh— _daejangnim_? Apa artinya kau ingin menjadikan Omega ini milikmu? Maksudku, uhh, hanya tersisa dua Omega saat ini, dan kami—"

Hyung-sik menoleh ke arah Peniel. Salah satu tangannya yang tersembunyi di belakang punggung, kini terulur ke arah Peniel dengan moncong pistol mengarah ke kepala Beta itu, "Kau keberatan jika aku mengambil Omegamu? Bukannya kalau aku ingat-ingat, justru eksperimen ini berjalan atas dasar ideku?"

Peniel menelan ludah, " _A-aniyo_ —aku tidak bermaksud begitu, _dejangnim_ , hanya saja—"

Hyung-sik menurunkan moncong pistolnya beberapa derajat dan menarik pelatuk tanpa pikir dua kali. Peniel menjerit kesakitan setelah terdengar bunyi letupan senjata api. Taehyung tidak menoleh, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Sungjae begitu terkejut dengan reaksi spontan Hyung-sik. Beta itu memekik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

"Itu hukuman untukmu yang berani menyanggah ucapanku. Kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku tidak suka dengan orang yang banyak alasan," kata Hyung-sik masih tersenyum. Ia menaruh kembali pistolnya ke kantung tambahan di antara bagian belakang dan sisi celananya. Ia mengendikkan kepala ke arah Sungjae, "Bawa temanmu keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku butuh privasi di sini."

Sungjae dengan suara melengking yang terdengar panik memapah keluar tubuh Peniel yang sedang meronta-ronta memegangi lengan tangannya yang kini memiliki lubang menganga dengan darah tidak berhenti mengucur dari lubang tersebut. Taehyung bisa menyium anyir darah di dalam ruangan itu. Tetapi aura mengerikan dari Hyung-sik mengalihkan bau itu dari hidungnya. Ia tahu bahwa Hyung-sik adalah orang paling berbahaya dari Korea Utara, salah seorang kaki tangan pemerintahan Korea Utara yang sangat diagung-agungkan oleh negaranya.

Namanya memang terkenal dan menjadi buruan dari setiap negara, tetapi ia selalu punya cela untuk melarikan diri dan melakukan pembantaian yang lebih besar sebagai bentuk balas dendam. Bahkan para senior Taehyung selama ia masih menjadi anggota tentara muda, mereka selalu menakut-nakuti Taehyung dan teman-temannya dengan kekejaman seorang Park Hyung-sik, Alpha berdarah dingin yang tidak takut mati, dan justru kematianlah yang takut padanya.

Kini ia berdiri di hadapan orang itu.

Hyung-sik duduk di atas mejanya yang terbuat dari campuran bahan logam dan kayu padat, kedua tangannya terpilin menjadi satu di dengkul kirinya. "Buka bajumu."

"Aku baru saja keguguran."

Hyung-sik mendengus, "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah mengejek, "Aku tetap akan memintamu untuk melepas bajumu."

Taehyung hening sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan melawan atau menuruti kemauan Alpha di depannya. Ia memilih pilihan terakhir.

Tangannya mulai bergerak ke kancing baju yang dikenakannya, membukanya satu persatu. Lalu ia melucuti celananya, membuangnya ke lantai. Mata Hyung-sik tidak berhenti memandanginya.

"Kau memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus. Lebih bagus dari Omegaku yang sebelumnya. Dia temanmu bukan?"

Taehyung hanya menyahut secara otomatis, "Kalian membunuhnya."

Hyung-sik sedikit terperanjat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar berani dan spontan. Ia terkikik geli, "Secara logika, justru bayinya lah yang membunuhnya. Aku hanya berkontribusi menaruh bayi itu di dalam rahimnya. Ya, rahim. Kau juga mempunyainya sekarang, kan?"

Taehyung mendelik marah, "Kalian semua binatang."

"Sama juga sepertimu. Kau juga binatang," balas Hyung-sik masih tersenyum. "Sekarang kemari, atau aku akan memaksamu melakukannya."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menuruti kemauanmu."

Senyuman di wajah Hyung-sik menghilang. Taehyung berusaha menahan rasa gentar di hatinya saat ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah tampan Hyung-sik yang begitu drastis. Hyung-sik melangkah pelan-pelan ke sisi tubuhnya. "Aku paling tidak suka Omega yang senang melawan."

Taehyung tidak sempat menahan diri saat Hyung-sik mencekik lehernya dan melemparkannya ke atas meja. Taehyung merasakan leher dan bahunya berdenyut perih sewaktu ia menabrak permukaan meja. Hyung-sik tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia menjenggut surai pirang abu-abu Taehyung, sementara satu tangannya lagi mencengkram dagu Omega itu.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan belajar untuk menghormati Alpha barumu. Kau sekarang adalah Omega. Ingat itu."

Taehyung menggigit jari-jari Hyung-sik, dan Alpha itu menjerit kesakitan. Ia berteriak marah saat melihat Taehyung menarik sedikit lapisan kulit ari di tangannya. "KAU OMEGA JALANG!"

Ia kembali mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke atas meja, menamparnya sampai Omega itu nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Taehyung bisa merasakan bibirnya robek dan darah segar yang terasa amis menyergap mulutnya.

"Inilah yang kau dapatkan jika kau melawan seorang Alpha."

Hyung-sik membuka celananya dan melebarkan kedua kaki Taehyung lebar-lebar, membuat jalan masuk untuk ujung penisnya. Taehyung berusaha meloloskan diri, tapi tamparan Hyung-sik membuat pemandangan di matanya mulai dipenuhi oleh titik-titik kehitaman.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temanmu yang bernama Bogum itu? Aku menggagahinya setiap malam, bahkan saat ia hamil. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan jika ia tidak mau menuruti kemauanku, dan memberinya sedikit permainan jika ia tidak bisa memuaskanku," bisik Hyung-sik ke telinga Taehyung. Napasnya memburu di leher dan telinga Omega itu, membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya karena rasa takut.

Penisnya memasuki lubang kemaluan Taehyung dan mulai menggenjot, "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi ketika siangnya ia hampir kehilangan nyawa? Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit dengannya. Aku mengikatnya ke tempat tidur, menamparnya, lalu aku menendangnya beberapa kali—aku tidak ingat. Dan _voila_ , darah mengucur dari selangkangannya. Tidak kusangka ia selemah itu. Pantas saja anak di dalam rahimnya langsung mati."

Taehyung mulai menangis mendengar cerita Hyung-sik. Ia bisa membayangkan penderitaan Bogum selama temannya itu berada di bawah genggaman seorang Alpha kejam. Tangannya berusaha merengkuh sesuatu, untuk menahan goncangan yang saat ini menimpa tubuhnya. Tetapi tangan Hyung-sik yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat menahannya.

"Juga temanmu yang satu lagi," kata Hyung-sik, penisnya berada di antara selangkangan Taehyung, "Aku pernah memanggilnya satu malam untuk melakukan seks bertiga bersama Bogum. Tidak kukira spermaku akan dengan cepatnya membuahi dia. Tapi sayang, dia tidak mau untuk bermain-main denganku. Jadi kuberikan saja dia pada yang lain." Hyung-sik terkekeh pelan, "Aku atasan yang baik, bukan?"

Taehyung menjerit kesakitan saat penis Hyung-sik mencapai sesuatu di bagian bawah perutnya, entah itu mulut rahimnya yang baru terbentuk beberapa bulan ini (ia telah kehilangan hitungan waktu semenjak pertama kali kelompoknya ditangkap) atau mungkin bagian rektumnya yang tanpa diduganya ternyata masih berada di dalam sana. Mungkin penis besar Hyung-sik mengobrak-abrik bagian kemaluannya tanpa ampun, sehingga ia merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu.

Hyung-sik tertawa keras-keras di telinganya, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Omega, padahal kau dulunya adalah seorang Alpha?"

Ia bisa merasakan cairan basah dan lengket membasahi sebagian tubuhnya, dan kemudian dunianya kembali gelap.

* * *

 _Suatu malam, Taehyung menghabiskan waktu bersama para rekan-rekannya, senior dan para juniornya._

 _Mereka akan selalu berbagi cerita sehari sebelum salah satu kelompok atau regu kecil akan menjalankan misi. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi untuk menenangkan pikiran para tentara yang akan ditugaskan._

 _Taehyung selalu menikmati saat-saat tersebut, terutama ketika ia akan menjalankan misi. Ia sudah menganggap para tentara di markas sebagai saudara-saudaranya sendiri. Ia melihat Seokjin dan Bogum seperti kakaknya sendiri, dan melihat Jungkook dan Yugyeom seperti adik-adiknya sendiri pula._

 _Menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka membuatnya selalu ingat bahwa akan ada orang lain yang menunggu kepulangannya dari menjalankan misi, membuat hati kecilnya bersemangat saat menjalankan tugas._

 _Tapi hari itu adalah misi pertama untuk Jungkook, dan Alpha muda yang masih sangat polos dan butuh penyemangat hidup itu terlihat pucat saat mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, Seokjin, Bogum, Hyosang, Jonmyun, dan seniornya yang lain akan mengelilinginya, memberinya pencerahan dan semangat dengan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook akan menjalankan misi pertamanya dengan mulus. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi seorang tentara yang hebat._

" _Tapi sejujurnya aku tetap merasa takut," kata Jungkook padanya, sewaktu Alpha muda itu datang ke tempat latihan karena tidak bisa pergi tidur. "Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau nanti ternyata perkiraan Namjoon -_ hyung _akan banyak yang meleset?"_

" _Kau terlalu banyak mencemaskan sesuatu, Jungkook-_ ah _," Taehyung mengusap bagian belakang Jungkook, sebuah gestur yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Alpha muda itu, "Yang penting adalah kau percaya pada rekan timmu, dan tidak pernah meninggalkan mereka kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Keberhasilan misi bukan nomor satu, tapi bagaimana kau bisa bekerja sama dengan rekan-rekan satu tim."_

 _Jungkook memandang takjub, "Ah. Kau benar,_ hyungnim. _Tapi mengapa kau selalu bisa menjalankan misi dengan sukses?"_

" _Karena aku percaya bahwa aku akan selalu kembali ke markas, kembali pada teman-temanku yang lain dengan selamat," ucap Taehyung percaya diri, "Dan juga bakat untuk bertahan hidup tentunya."_

" _Kau memang pandai dalam berkelahi tanpa senjata,_ hyung. _Tapi kau juga pandai menggunakan senjata api. Kau sempurna dalam semuanya."_

" _Semua orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. kau hanya perlu melatih apa yang menjadi kelebihanmu untuk berhasil."_

" _Kenapa lama kelamaan kau terdengar seperti Yoongi-_ hyung, _sih?" erang Jungkook agak jengkel._

" _Kukira kau yang terlalu banyak meniru tingkah laku dan kebiasaan darinya," tawa Taehyung. Ia kembali mengusap bagian belakang kepala Jungkook, "Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi besok, lakukan semuanya yang kau bisa. Percaya pada rekan satu timmu. Kalian tidak akan berhasil jika kalian tidak bekerja sama dengan baik."_

 _Jungkook terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Hei,_ Hyungnim. _"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Apa kau juga merindukanku saat menjalankan misi?"_

* * *

Ia tinggal di ruangan Hyung-sik yang berukuran hampir 10 kali lipat lebih besar daripada selnya. Ruangan itu juga dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dan toilet terpisah yang lebih besar, dan juga tempat tidur yang layak untuknya.

Sayangnya, sebagus apapun ruangan yang ditinggalinya. Kehidupannya tidak pernah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Justru bertambah lebih buruk.

Hyung-sik akan mengikatnya ke kepala tempat tidur, menamparnya selama beberapa kali sebelum mereka memulai seks. Terkadang ia akan menorehkan ujung mata pisaunya ke kulit Taehyung, mengancamnya jika ia tidak mau menurutinya. Lalu ia akan mengata-ngatainya seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh para tentara Korea Utara yang selalu berbondong-bondong untuk memperkosanya habis-habisan.

Meski Hyung-sik lebih buruk dibandingkan mereka karena ia akan selalu menceritakan bagaimana ia menyiksa Bogum setiap malam.

Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak bekas luka yang ditinggalkan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia tidak bisa ingat ketika _heat_ nya datang beberapa waktu lalu, apakah Hyung-sik tetap menyiksanya seperti biasa.

Sampai suatu ketika, saat ia merasakan perutnya kembali bergejolak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Taehyung mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya hamil. Hyung-sik langsung mengetahui keadaannya hanya dengan sekali mencium perubahan aroma di tubuhnya. Lalu ia membawa Taehyung—atau lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa Omega itu ke ruang pemeriksaan.

Joohyun hanya bisa menerima kedatangan Taehyung dengan wajah muram—mulai wanti-wanti bahwa kehamilan Taehyung hanya akan berakhir dengan keguguran, tetapi wanita itu menebar senyuman yang dipaksakan begitu Hyung-sik mengajaknya berbicara.

"Oke. Kau hamil lagi. Baru saja 11 minggu," kata Joohyun sambil melihat ke layar kecil. Ia melihat ke arah Hyung-sik dengan hati-hati, "Da _ejangnim_ , aku harap kau menjaga temperamenmu kali ini. Bisa saja eksperimen kita gagal lagi kali ini. Dia satu-satunya Omega yang bisa hamil sebanyak 3 kali."

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatur semuanya."

Ia tahu saat Hyung-sik mengatakannya dengan mulut menyunggingkan senyum, Alpha itu akan kembali lagi menyiksanya malam hari.

Dan benar saja, pada malamnya Hyung-sik nyaris membuatnya kehilangan nyawa dengan mencekik lehernya saat mereka berhubungan seks. Tetapi ia langsung berhenti saat matanya menangkap perut Taehyung yang sudah mulai membesar tanpa ia sadari. Ia menyentuh perut Taehyung, menekannya kuat-kuat sementara Taehyung masih belum pulih dari rasa nyeri di lehernya. Omega itu akan mengejang di atas tempat tidur.

Ia berharap bahwa Hyung-sik segera cepat-cepat membunuhnya, membuatnya keguguran atau apapun. Asalkan dirinya dan bayinya tidak perlu hidup di dalam tempat yang bahkan tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk bernapas sebagaimana mestinya.

XXX

Sehabis Hyung-sik memaksakannya melakukan oral, memaksa Taehyung untuk mengemut penisnya dan hampir tersedak saat Alpha itu mendorong barang miliknya ke tenggorokan Taehyung, Alpha itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atasnya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu hari ini. Wajahmu yang cantik," kata Hyung-sik untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi Taehyung tidak merasa tersanjung sedikit pun dan hanya menuruti kemauan Alpha itu, mendudukkan dirinya di atas penis Hyung-sik yang berdiri dengan kokoh di antara selangkangannya.

Tangan Hyung-sik memegangi perut Taehyung yang sudah berbentuk bulat sempurna dan dipenuhi oleh bekas luka memar dan bekas sayatan benda tajam. Begitu ia selesai berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Taehyung, ia pergi tidur dengan tubuh Omega itu masih berada di atasnya.

Alpha itu selalu tertidur dengan suara dengkuran yang nyaring, yang sedikit kontras dengan wajah tampannya. Taehyung menandangi wajah itu dengan penuh kebencian, menyalahkan Hyung-sik yang telah menyebabkan hidupnya dan rekan-rekannya yang lain ke dalam neraka seperti ini.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas nakas tempat tidur Hyung-sik. Sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sebuah pegangan tangan pada ujungnya, berwarna hitam, dan permukaan yang bergaris-garis kaku.

Pistol.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Hyung-sik yang masih mendengkur, memastikan bahwa Alpha itu benar-benar tertidur. Lalu pelan-pelan ia mengangkat dirinya yang masih ditanami oleh penis besar milik Hyung-sik, meringis saat kemaluannya terenyuh dengan rasa nyeri. Ia meraih pistol itu dan berhasil menariknya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

Ia menimang-nimang pistol itu di tangannya.

Ia hampir tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menggunakan senjata api. Kapan terakhir kali ia membunuh seorang manusia dengan sebuah pistol. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya mengarahkan moncong pistol sehingga tembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Tempat ini telah menghancurkan sebagian ingatannya. Bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa sepenuhnya melindungi diri.

Taehyung yang sekarang adalah Omega. Lemah. Telah kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha.

Lalu ia terbayang akan kejadian di mana Ilhoon menembakkan pistol tangan ke mulutnya, dan dalam sekejap ia terbebas dari segala penderitaan.

Taehyung dengan gemetar mengangkat pistol, mengarahkan moncongnya ke lubang mulutnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap.

" _Apa kau juga merindukanku saat menjalankan misi?"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyambar pistol itu dari tangannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, OMEGA JALANG?!"

Hyung-sik telah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan ia memukul ujung ganggang pistol ke kepala Taehyung sekuat tenaga. Taehyung terjatuh dari tempat tidur, dan tangannya refleks memegangi perutnya. Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar. Bahkan sosok Hyung-sik seperti berubah samar-samar saat Alpha itu turun ke atas lantai, menamparnya lagi, kali ini dengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu hari ini dengan tidak memukulimu sama sekali," ucapnya marah, "Tapi kau malah bermaksud untuk bunuh diri?!"

Taehyung hanya diam. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat perutnya tiba-tiba berdenyut perih.

Hyungsik menarik sebelah lengannya dengan kasar, hampir memuntir tangan Omega itu, "Bangun! Sekarang aku harus membawamu ke medik sebagai akibatnya."

Alpha itu dengan kasar menyeret tubuhnya yang setengah membungkuk oleh rasa sakit sampai ke ruangan pemeriksaan, ke ruang pribadi Joohyun. Alpha wanita itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan, dan berubah muram saat ia mendengar penjelasan kecil dari Hyung-sik.

Taehyung berharap bahwa kali ini ia datang ke medik dan mendapatkan kabar bahwa ia kehilangan bayinya, nyatanya Joohyun hanya berucap, "Untung saja hanya tulang rusuknya yang sedikit patah. Jika tidak, ia akan kehilangan bayinya."

"A-aku tidak kehilangan—bayi ini?" tanya Taehyung tidak percaya, tangannya bergerak ke perutnya.

"Memangnya kau berharap kami akan semudah itu membunuhmu sebelum kau memberi kami anak?" balas Joohyun tidak senang. Ia berbalik ke arah Hyung-sik dan berpura-pura tersenyum, "Da _ejangnim_ , bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau perlu mengontrol sedikit temperamenmu?"

Hyung-sik mendelik marah pada Joohyun, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak marah jika dia tidak berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri dan anakku yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, persis di depan mataku?! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?!"

Joohyun menciut di depan Hyung-sik, "A-aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja, kau perlu berhati-hati untuk saat ini. Setidaknya kau hanya perlu tahan untuk tidak menyakitinya sampai bayinya lahir."

Alpha wanita itu sedikit mencibir, menggumamkan bagaimana Hyung-sik kehilangan temperamennya pada Omega-Omega miliknya pada sebelum-sebelumnya, dan kini tiba-tiba saja Alpha itu bersikap sedikit protektif saat Taehyung nyaris membunuh bayi di dalam perutnya.

Hyung-sik berteriak marah dan menendang meja Joohyun. "Setidaknya aku perlu Omega baru saat ini!"

"Jongin, Jae-hwan, Eunkwang baru saja pergi daerah perbatasan yang belum terjamah. Mungkin kau akan menemukan mainan yang lainnya," kata Joohyun, berusaha menyenangkan hati atasannya.

Hyung-sik masih bersungut-sungut marah.

Taehyung bersyukur untuk tinggal selama beberapa hari di ruang medik. Ia tidak perlu tinggal di kamar Hyung-sik yang semakin hari semakin terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada tempat yang pernah didatanginya.

* * *

Sesuatu di dalam perutnya selalu bergerak setiap malam, seperti hendak mengoyaknya dari dalam. Taehyung akan terbangun saat janin di dalam perutnya berputar-putar, menciptakan rasa di nyaman di bagian bawah perutnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hyung-sik seharian tidak datang ke ruangannya, tidak datang untuk menyiksanya ataupun memaksanya untuk melakukan seks seperti biasa.

Tetapi makanan selalu tersedia dengan rapi di depan pintu masuk, memberinya nutrisi. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya Joohyun mulai memberinya makanan-makanan terbaik yang bisa disediakan. Taehyung selalu merasakan mulutnya berair melihat makanan yang berada di atas nampan, tapi ia tahu bahwa setiap kali ia berusaha makan, anak di dalam perutnya akan menendang lambungnya dan memaksanya untuk memuntahkan makanan yang dimakannya.

Sumber makanan yang masih layak dikonsumsi memang sudah jarang ditemukan. Perternakan sudah hampir kehilangan sumber daya hewannya karena banyaknya hewan yang mati akibat perubahan drastis cuaca dan bahan pangan ternak yang juga mulai sulit ditemukan. Ladang pertanian pun semakin sulit untuk dijangkau karena keterbatasan sumber air dan semakin maraknya serangan hama mematikan akibat peningkatan suhu bumi.

Ia yakin, sumber makanan yang didapatkan oleh Korea Utara—yang selama ini selalu disantapnya, berasal dari hasil jarahan di daerah-daerah Korea Selatan yang masih bisa menghasilkan makanan mereka sendiri meski hanya dalam jumlah terbatas.

Meski begitu, ia tetap merasa sayang menyia-nyiakan makanan yang telah disediakan untuknya. Kehamilan membuatnya seperti ingin memuntahkan segala hal yang ia makan.

Taehyung memandangi perutnya dengan sedih. Ia merasa dipermalukan dengan kehadiran bentuk perutnya sekarang. Ia harus merelakan perut datarnya kini diisi oleh manusia kecil yang tidak pernah ia inginkan sebelumnya.

Ia adalah seorang Alpha—beberapa waktu lalu—dan tiba-tiba saja sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang Omega dan mengandung anak dari Alpha yang sangat dibencinya. Ia benci membayangkan bagaimana Hyung-sik memasuki tubuhnya, menggagahinya, mengata-ngatai harga dirinya yang dulu seorang Alpha, menganggapnya sebagai Omega jalang.

Taehyung melihat perutnya kembali bergerak-gerak, seperti merespon perubahan emosi di hatinya. Tanpa sadar, ia menaruh tangannya di atas perut, ujung telunjuknya bergerak mengikuti gerakan perutnya. Bentuk kaki mungil menyembul dari dalam perutnya, membuat Taehyung membulatkan matanya.

"Kau keras kepala, _ne_ ," bisiknya pada janin di dalam perutnya. Ia melepas harga dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha jauh-jauh sebelumnya, dan ia tidak peduli jika saat ini ia berbicara pada makhluk yang menempati dirinya seperti parasit. "Padahal aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu hidup. Tapi lihatlah, di sini kau masih berada di dalam perutku. Hidup dan terus menendang-nendangku dari dalam."

Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya, saat melihat perutnya berkedut—membentuk sebuah tangan kecil—menyentuh ujung telunjuknya.

"Apa itu tanganmu?" Taehyung tertawa, "Aku penasaran bagaimana rupamu kalau kau lahir nanti. Aku harap kau tidak akan pernah mirip _dia_. Kau harus mirip denganku."

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

* * *

Ruangan Hyung-sik didatangi oleh beberapa orang tentara—di antaranya Jongin, Jae-hwan, Sungjae, dan Peniel—saat Alpha itu menyetubuhinya tanpa peduli di depan bawahannya. Punggungnya membelakangi Peniel dan yang lain, sementara wajah Taehyung menghadap wajah para barisan tentara yang membawa Omega di masing-masing tangan mereka. Taehyung melihat ke arah tangan Peniel, berusaha mencari-cari bekas luka yang pernah ditimbulkan oleh Hyung-sik, tetapi tangan Beta itu tertutup oleh lengan panjang seragamnya.

Sementara Peniel menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut melihat perutnya yang membesar.

"Kami membawa beberapa orang yang berhasil bertahan sebagai Omega, _daejangnim_ ," kata Peniel sebagai salah satu tentara yang membawa para tahanan baru. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Taehyung.

"Kalian boleh membawa mereka sebagai hadiah karena telah berhasil menjalankan misi ini."

Taehyung melihat para bawahannya membungkukkan tubuh, membawa masing-masing Omega keluar dari ruangan Hyung-sik. Sesaat ia melihat dari empat orang Omega yang dibawa, salah seorang di antaranya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Taehyung—atau lebih tepatnya dari perutnya. Wajah Omega itu berubah pucat saat Taehyung melenguh nikmat di pangkuan Hyung-sik.

 _Kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku_ , batin Taehyung sambil balas menatap Omega baru itu.

Hyung-sik mencengkram pinggulnya sekuat tenaga, dan Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan, menggigiti bibirnya.

Alpha itu menggigit puting Taehyung yang sudah beberapa waktu ini terasa lebih sensitif daripada biasanya. Taehyung tidak kaget saat Hyung-sik menghisap cairan putih dari putingnya dan menahan napasnya.

"Kukira kau menginginkan Omega baru untuk menggantikanku."

Hyung-sik mendongak tidak peduli.

"Tidak saat aku punya kau di antara kedua kakiku."

* * *

Taehyung membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Sesuatu yang basah menuruni kakinya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dan membuka selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia sudah terbiasa buang air kecil tepat di dalam toilet setiap malam, tapi ia tidak mengerti saat ia terbangun dengan setengah celananya basah.

Ia berusaha merasakan selimutnya yang juga ikut basah, tetapi justru ia mencium aroma yang berbeda—seperti bukan aroman urin.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berkontraksi hebat, membuat Taehyung mengerang kesakitan. Rasa sakit di bagian perutnya, tepatnya di bawah perutnya hingga ke daerah kemaluannya, membuat matanya mulai berair.

Di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada Hyung-sik, dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia kembali mengerang saat rasa sakit yang sama semakin mencengkeram perutnya, seperti ingin menyodoknya dari dalam. Rasa sakit itu kini menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk ke bagian bawah punggungnya. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya hampir sama ketika ia mengalami keguguran, tetapi kali ini rasanya seperti berkali-kali lipat lebih memberatkan.

Taehyung memberanikan diri untuk turun dari ranjang, meski rasa sakit itu terus menggigitnya dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia bergerak menuju pintu Hyung-sik, berusaha mendobraknya untuk mencari pertolongan. Ia tahu bahwa Hyung-sik selalu mengunci kamarnya jika ia pergi keluar, tetapi setidaknya ia bisa meminta pertolongan dari dalam dengan memukul-mukul daun pintu.

Jika ia beruntung, maka ada orang yang akan mendengarnya dan mungkin akan membawanya ke ruang medik. Dan jika ia tidak beruntung, ia harus menangani rasa sakit ini sendirian.

Ia berharap jika kali ini ia tidak keguguran.

Pelan-pelan, meski ia tidak menginginkannya, ia mulai mencintai anak yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Peluh mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya saat pintu Hyung-sik terbuka lebar, menampakkan Jae-hwan di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?! Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak keguguran lagi, kan?" tanya Beta itu panik. Ia membantu Taehyung untuk berdiri.

Taehyung menggeleng, "A-aku tidak tahu—aku terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang basah... Dan tiba-tiba saja—" ia menjerit kesakitan berusaha memegangi perutnya.

Jae-hwan langsung berteriak memanggil Beta lainnya. Ia dibantu oleh seorang Beta, memapah Taehyung ke ruang medik.

Taehyung merasakan ingatannya berubah samar ketika rasa sakit itu bertambah setiap detiknya. Ia mengerang, melenguh, dan berkeringat seperti bukan manusia.

Joohyun menungguinya di depan ruang medik dengan wajah senang, "O-oh! Akhirnya!" Alpha wanita itu dengan cepat langsung mengambil barang-barang yang ia perlukan.

Mereka membawa Taehyung ke sebuah ruangan yang dicat putih dengan satu tempat tidur beroda berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada lampu berukuran besar di atas tempat tidur dan mesin-mesin yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh di sekitarnya. Taehyung mengingat bahwa ia pernah masuk ke ruangan itu, saat Bogum telah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di matanya.

Taehyung ingin menangis mengingatnya, tapi air matanya justru berjatuhan karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

Jae-hwan meletakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu, sementara Joohyun berganti pakaian—mengenakan pakaian steril dan tangannya terbalut oleh sarung tangan plastik. Ia melebarkan kaki Taehyung, matanya membulat ketika menyadari ada sesuatu di antara sana.

"Benar. Aku bisa melihatnya, persis seperti yang aku baca di buku!" wanita itu menoleh pada Jae-hwan dengan sikap bangga.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Joohyun tertawa kecil, "Apa maksudku? Tentu saja, kau akan melahirkan hasil eksperimen pertama ke dunia!"

Taehyung merasakan dirinya mual.

Joohyun membiarkan dirinya terkapar di atas ranjang ruang operasi, sementara ia berbicara dengan seorang Beta dan Jae-hwan. Taehyung tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya, tapi ia tahu bahwa mereka sedang berdiskusi soal dirinya.

Ia kembali mengerang kesakitan saat Hyung-sik masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Senyuman dingin terpampang di wajahnya, "Rupanya _anakku_ akan lahir hari ini, _huh_?" ia bisa mendengar nada riang dari suara Alpha itu. Ucapannya itu membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

Ia kembali melihat perutnya yang terus-terus berkontraksi hebat.

Setelah ini, mereka akan mengambil anaknya darinya.

Taehyung berusaha menutup kakinya, tapi panggilan alam menyuruhnya untuk membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, dan mendorong sesuatu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ia merasakan dirinya bereaksi ketika Joohyun berteriak di antara kakinya, "Dorong!"

Taehyung melenguh saat ia mulai mendorong bayi yang telah beberapa lamanya mengisi bagian bawah perutnya. Tangannya berusaha merogoh-rogoh sesuatu, berusaha memberinya pegangan, tetapi gagal. Ia terpaksa memegang ujung ranjang rumah sakit, dan dengan sekuat tenaga kembali mendorong bayi di dalam perutnya.

Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan bagian selangkangannya seperti terbakar, dan sesuatu yang basah mulai menuruni kakinya.

"Sepertinya jalan lahirnya sedikit terkoyak," kata Joohyun mengerutkan dahi.

Di sebelahnya Jae-hwan memasang wajah ketakutan bercampur jijik.

Kepalanya seperti berputar-putar saat ia kembali diminta untuk mendorong. Taehyung mengeluarkan teriakan rendah sewaktu mendorong untuk terakhir kalinya, sementara Joohyun mengambil sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya, dan dengan cepat ia mengangkat sesuatu itu—yang berbentuk manusia, berkulit merah, dengan tangan dan kaki yang sempurna—menendang-nendang dan menyentak-nyentak dengan tidak senang.

Ia merasakan rasa lega yang tak terkira, tapi juga rasa haru saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi.

Tangisan bayinya.

Kapan terakhir kali ia mendengar suara bayi?

Apalagi bayi itu adalah anaknya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangan pada anaknya, "A-aku ingin melihat rupanya—"

Joohyun mengacuhkan Taehyung dan membawa bayi itu ke sebuah basin, membersihkannya. Hyung-sik yang berdiri di sebelahnya memandangi bayi di dalam basin dengan takjub.

Taehyung merasakan perutnya kembali bergolak dan seluruh persendian tulangnya seperti akan lepas dari rangkaian tubuhnya.

Ia mendengar suara tangis bayinya berubah menjadi suara senggukan.

Taehyung berusaha menjaga dirinya agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran, tapi ia mulai melihat bintik-bintik hitam menghiasi matanya. Tangannya terulur ke arah tubuh bayinya yang terletak di dalam basin, ingin menyentuh kulit kemerahan yang sangat rapuh, tapi tidak berhasil.

Ia kehilangan kesadaran tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

 _Jungkook berbaris di belakang Yugyeom. Ia membalikkan tubuh berkali-kali ke arah Taehyung dan para seniornya yang lain dengan perasaan gugup._

 _Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook merasa tegang di saat pertamanya menjalankan misi._

 _Tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Heechul yang menyuruhnya agar menjauh dari para tentara muda yang akan pergi menjalankan misi, ia membungkukak sedikit dan berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "Pulanglah dengan selamat. Kami semua menunggumu di sini."_

 _Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang besar. Ia menarik pelindung kepala yang dikenakannya, seperti berharap bahwa Taehyung tidak akan melihat air matanya. Taehyung seperti melihat Jungkook berubah menjadi anak kecil._

" _Aku pasti akan pulang,_ hyungnim _! Aku akan kembali dengan nilai sempurna. Lihat saja!"_

 _Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat pada Alpha muda itu saat ia mulai pergi bersama yang lain._

 _Jungkook semakin menjauh di matanya, menghilang di antara barisan-barisan tentara muda yang mengenakan pakaian seragam bertugas._

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung membuka matanya.

Ia menoleh dan melihat seseorang memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas. Orang yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Kemudian Taehyung ingat pernah melihatnya di dalam ruangan Hyung-sik. Omega yang memandangi perutnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kau Omega—?" tanya Taehyung spontan sambil membangunkan dirinya. Ia meringis saat bagian bawah perutnya berontak hebat.

Omega itu—berambut coklat dan bertubuh mungil—membantu Taehyung memposisikan dirinya. "Uh, sebelumnya aku adalah Beta," katanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari Alpha wanita yang bertugas di sini, yang bernama Joohyun, bahwa kau baru saja melahirkan."

Taehyung langsung mengingat persalinannya. Tapi ia tidak ingat berapa lama ia tertidur. Dengan raut wajah panik, ia bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang kehilangan, mencari-cari sesuatu. "Di mana—di mana bayiku?"

Omega yang lebih muda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bayi?" wajahnya seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Alpha yang berkuasa di tempat ini—apa namanya Hyung-sik?"

Taehyung memandanginya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Joohyun masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh Jae-hwan. Ia sibuk membawa banyak berkas dan menyuruh Jae-hwan untuk membantu membawakan. Ia terhentik ketika ia melihat Taehyung, "Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Taehyung memandang marah padanya, "Di mana—di mana bayiku?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

Jae-hwan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Joohyun menghentikannya, "Dia ada di tempat yang aman. Itu yang penting. Dia tidak boleh sampai disentuh oleh manusia lainnya. Jadi kau tenang saja, oke? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Di. Mana. Bayiku." Tuntut Taehyung dengan nada tinggi. "Aku ingin melihat bayiku. Sekarang."

"Bukankah kau dua kali keguguran? Dan salah satunya kau menggugurkannya sendiri?" ejek Joohyun, "Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba peduli ingin melihat anakmu?"

Taehyung berdiri dari ranjangnya dengan niatan untuk menghardik Alpha wanita itu, tapi Jae-hwan mendorongnya kembali ke ranjang. Beta itu berbisik ke telinganya, "Lebih baik kau pulihkan dirimu sebelum kau mencari masalah, oke?"

Taehyung menggerutu jengkel, tetapi ia menuruti omongan Beta itu.

Joohyun mendengus ke arah Taehyung sesaat, lalu menoleh pada Omega di sebelahnya, "Dan kau, Kim Minjae. Setelah ini aku ingin kau ke ruang pemeriksaan. Jae-hwan bilang kau memuntahkan makananmu akhir-akhir ini, kan?"

Minjae mengangguk pelan.

Joohyun dan Jae-hwan mengambil beberapa berkas dan beberapa tabung reaksi, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Minjae melirik ke arah Taehyung, melihat wajah Omega di sebelahnya memasang emosi bercampur-campur di wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, "Kau yang bernama Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menyandarkan diri ke kepala ranjang, "Kau tahu namaku—?"

"Alpha wanita itu bilang kalau dia berharap para Omega yang berada di sini akan sepertimu."

Taehyung tertawa pahit, "Mungkin hanya dalam beberapa waktu saja kalian akan mati menderita di sini. Mati karena keguguran atau bunuh diri."

"T-tapi kau berhasil melahirkan, bukan? Dan kau masih hidup?"

Taehyung menatap Minjae. Wajah Omega itu terlihat polos di matanya, sedikit mengingatkannya pada tentara muda yang selalu mengekornya sewaktu ia masih dibebastugaskan di markas Korea Selatan. Ingatan akan Jungkook—membuatnya merasa sedih, "Aku sudah kehilangan dua temanku karena mereka tidak kuat dengan keadaan di sini. Salah satunya ada yang menjadi gila dan bunuh diri. Yang lainnya mati karena tubuhnya tidak kuat mengandung."

Wajah Minjae memucat mendengarnya.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Taehyung.

Minjae mendongak, "Tahun ini—aku baru saja berusia 17 tahun." Ia menelan ludahnya, "Apa aku juga akan mati seperti teman-temanmu yang lain?"

Taehyung merasa sedikit bersalah karena ucapannya pada Omega itu. 17 tahun, dan ia lebih muda dari usianya. Tapi Taehyung tidak tahu tanggal berapa saat ini. Ia sudah kehilangan hitungan hari semenjak dipendam di penjara Korea Utara. "Bisa saja kau tetap hidup. Tapi mungkin anakmu tidak. Kau lebih muda dariku. Seharusnya kau lebih banyak menikmati hidupmu saat ini, apalagi jika kau bukanlah seorang tentara."

"Tentara atau bukan, dunia di luar sama saja," kata Minjae sedih, "Cuaca tidak pernah membaik lagi. Sekarang udara di luar semakin memburuk, dan jika kau tidak mengenakan masker, kau bisa saja mati dalam waktu dekat. Hujan asam juga semakin sering turun. Semua bahan pangan rusak. Kami hanya bisa makan apa yang masih tersedia di alam liar."

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada harus mendekam di tempat seperti ini," ucap Taehyung. "Apa mereka—para tentara Korea Utara—menyiksamu?"

Minjae menggulung lengan bajunya, menunjukkan bekas memar dan luka sayatan, "Setiap malam. Mereka memaksaku untuk melakukan seks. Alpha dan juga Beta. Bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung sudah lama tidak dipanggil oleh embel-embel _Hyung_ , dan ia sedikit terkesiap ketika Minjae memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tersebut. "Sama sepertimu." _Hanya saja penderitaanku lebih banyak dan lebih berkali-kali lipat_.

Minjae terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Apa Hyung-sik—merupakan partnermu tetapmu, _hyung_?"

"Untuk saat ini aku barang simpanan miliknya. Kecuali ia mencari Omega lain. Memangnya kenapa?" raut wajah Taehyung berubah penasaran.

Omega yang lebih muda itu terlihat bimbang, lalu memutuskan, "Hyung-sik—dia membawa pergi anakmu, _Hyung_."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Minjae, "Dia—mengambil anakku? Kau tahu dia membawanya ke mana?"

"A-aku hanya mendengar percakapannya dengan para Beta lain. Lalu dia bilang bahwa dia membawa bayimu ke Pyongyang."

Mata Taehyung membelalak, "Pyongyang?"

Minjae mengangguk.

Saat Taehyung ingin bertanya lebih banyak darinya, Jae-hwan memanggil Omega muda itu. "Kami menunggumu dari tadi di ruang pemeriksaan. Kenapa kau tidak menyegerakan diri ke sebelah?!"

Minjae buru-buru terbangun dari atas ranjang, membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf, lalu melihat ke arah Taehyung. Omega itu melambai ke arahnya, dan menghilang mengikuti Jae-hwan.

Taehyung tidak membalas lambaian tangannya.

Kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu.

Lalu matanya mulai basah.

Taehyung menangis sampai ia terisak-isak hebat.

Ia hanya ingin menggendong anaknya, meski hanya untuk sedetik.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian, ia kembali ke ruangan Hyung-sik.

Alpha itu kembali ke ruangannya ketika waktu mendekati malam. Taehyung mencuri dengar pembicaraan Peniel dengan Sungjae tentang kepergian Hyung-sik ke Pyongyang, menemui pemerintah di sana.

Taehyung tahu bahwa Alpha itu membawa bayinya ke Pyongyang untuk melakukan eksperimen yang mengerikan.

Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara kenop pintu berdecit dibuka dan sosok tinggi Hyung-sik masuk ke dalam ruang tidur. Ia melihat ke arah Taehyung yang duduk di atas tempat tidur. Senyuman di wajahnya mengembang dan ia melebarkan tangan, "Taehyung. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan lubang kemaluanmu hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya lagi hari ini? Bukankah kau sudah merasa lebih ringan setelah melahirkan?"

Matanya menatap Hyung-sik dengan tatapan tajam yang penuh amarah. "Ke mana kau bawa pergi anakku?"

"Anakku, bukan anakmu," kata Hyung-sik, melepaskan mantel dan mulai membuka kancing baju seragam khusus untuk bertugas. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan melempar bajunya ke atas lantai, "Kau di sini hanya bertugas untuk melahirkannya. Tapi tanpa aku, anak itu tidak akan pernah ada."

Taehyung merasakan emosinya meletup-letup, "Kau bahkan tidak mengizinkanku untuk menggendongnya ataupun sekadar menyentuhnya," desis Taehyung. "Ataupun memberinya nama."

Hyung-sik mengambil sebuah tali dari dalam lemari bawah yang selalu dikuncinya setiap saat. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur, dan mengikat tangan Taehyung ke kepala tempat tidur, dengan posisi tubuh dan wajahnya menghadap kepala tempat tidur. Taehyung tidak melawan, hanya terus mendengar semua ucapannya dengan tidak senang.

"Aku akan memberimu satu rahasia," bisik Hyung-sik di telinga Taehyung, "Aku menamai anak itu Ji-hoon. Park Ji-hoon. Karena kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menjadi orang tuanya," ia menarik baju yang dikenakan Taehyung hingga robek. Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat merasakan sensasi dingin menerpa kulitnya, "Kau hanya memiliki tugas untuk melahirkannya ke dunia. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

 _Jihoon._ Hyung-sik menamai anaknya dengan nama Jihoon.

Anaknya adalah laki-laki. Ia mengetahuinya jenis kelamin anaknya sekarang.

Taehyung meringis saat ia merasakan ujung sabuk kulit Hyung-sik menerpa punggungnya. Ia merasakan luka mulai terbuka di kulit disertai kucuran darah segar. "Kau tidak berubah. Kau masihlah seorang Alpha yang keparat."

Ucapannya itu memberikannya satu cambukan lagi. "Kim Taehyung. Kau memang Omega yang kurang ajar. Padahal wajahmu cantik, dan tubuhmu begitu sempurna," ia mendengar suara Hyung-sik menyalakan pematik api. Hidungnya langsung mencium aroma asap cerutu. Taehyung mengerang saat putingnya yang masih sensitif disentuh oleh tangan dingin Hyung-sik. "Taehyung. Kenapa aku tidak memberimu nama baru saja? Para bawahanku selalu membicarakan dirimu. Mereka bilang bahwa kau memberi mereka kenikmatan tiada duanya dibanding Omega lainnya."

Tangan Hyung-sik bergerak di antara pinggulnya, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dengan tempurung lututnya. Alpha itu menurunkan celananya, dan Taehyung menggigit bibirnya saat ujung penis Hyung-sik menyentuh bagian sensitif di selangkangannya.

"Omega itu unik. Kalian punya vagina di antara penis dan buah zakar kalian," bisik Hyung-sik di belakang Taehyung. Taehyung merasakan satu tangan Hyung-sik memegangi pantatnya-meremasnya, membuatnya hilang kendali akan rasa nikmat. Ia nyaris tidak mempedulikan Hyung-sik yang sibuk berceloteh soal alat reproduksi Omega karena sensasi di bawah perutnya, "Dan vagina milikmu, seberapa sering aku memakainya. Tetap saja kencang."

"Hngg—" Taehyung mendongak ke langit-langit. Ia menahan napasnya saat asap dari batang rokok Hyung-sik menerpa wajahnya.

"Ahh," Hyung-sik sudah memasukkan semua barang miliknya di lubang Taehyung. Ia mulai menggenjot tubuh Taehyung dengan penisnya yang besar. "Tidak sia-sia aku menjadikanmu Omega—haa!" Taehyung merasakan dirinya terangsang, ia mulai berorgasme dengan penis Hyung-sik tertanam di antara selangkangan dan kakinya yang terbuka lebar-lebar, "Kencang, seperti perawan, huh?"

"Kau binatang—"

Hyung-sik menampar luka di punggungnya keras-keras. Taehyung menjerit kesakitan, "Jaga ucapanmu, jalang. Beruntung kau masih punya vagina yang memuaskanku, huh," bisik Hyung-sik, kembali meniup asap ke arahnya. "Daripada aku memanggilmu dengan nama Taehyung, lebih baik aku memanggilmu V. Vagina, Visual."

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Omega Jalang? _Chang-nyeo_?"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa amarahnya.

* * *

Hyung-sik meninggalkan seperti boneka setelah hubungan seks mereka pada malam sebelumnya. Meninggalkannya masih dalam posisi terikat, sampai akhirnya Jae-hwan lah yang membukakan tali yang mengikatnya. Ia juga membantu mengobati luka di punggung Taehyung.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau berhenti membuatnya marah."

Jae-hwan terdengar tulus saat memberinya masukan, tetapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Ia sudah lama kehilangan rasa. Seluruh tubuh maupun perasaannya sudah lama kebas dari segala rasa.

"Bahkan tanpa membuatnya marah pun dia akan tetap menyiksaku."

Jae-hwan tidak dapat menyahut apa-apa mendegar ucapan Taehyung, tapi ia dengan tenang tetap mengobati luka Omega itu.

* * *

 _Heat_ nya tidak tiba pada suatu hari. Tanpa perlu memuntahkan isi perutnya pun, Taehyung tahu bahwa dirinya hamil lagi.

Ia kembali ke ruang pemeriksaan, kembali tidur di atas tempat tidur ruang pemeriksaan sementara Joohyun memeriksa keadaannya. "Sudah kuduga kau hamil lagi. Kali ini—hmm, 7 minggu." Ia tersenyum melihat layar yang berwarna hitam abu-abu, dengan satu bulatan kecil terpampang di sana.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

* * *

Ia mendengar kabar bahwa Minjae mati setelah kehabisan darah saat melahirkan. Bayi yang dilahirkannya juga tidak selamat.

Jae-hwan yang memberi tahunya pada suatu hari, ketika diam-diam ia mendatangi Taehyung untuk mengunjunginya.

Taehyung hanya diam ketika Jae-hwan memberitakan hal itu padanya, membuat Beta itu merasa bingung.

"Bukankah kau mengenalnya? Kenapa kau seolah-olah tidak peduli akan hal ini?"

Tatapan Taehyung yang dingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padanya."

* * *

"Hari ini, kau akan menghadiahkanmu pada bawahanku."

Taehyung yang dari tadi sibuk memandangi gerakan dari dalam perutnya, kini menatap Hyung-sik yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Mata legam Alpha itu mengerjap-ngerjap seolah-olah ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, "Apa maksudnya? Maksudku adalah, kau harus melayani bawahanku hari ini. Jadi aku tidak akan melakukan seks denganmu."

Sebelum Taehyung meminta penjelasan dari Hyung-sik, dua orang Beta dan satu orang Alpha berdatangan ke kamar. Mereka langsung mengerubungi tempat tidur Hyung-sik—mengelilingi Taehyung, dan Hyung-sik berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu—hei, Hyung—"

Hyung-sik menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Nama barumu sekarang V, bukan?"

"Tunjukkan kalau kau bisa memuaskan kami, V."

"Bisa kau buka kakimu lebar-lebar?"

Taehyung berusaha untuk berontak, melepaskan diri.

Ia gagal.

* * *

Keesokannya, mereka membawanya keluar dari ruangan Hyung-sik setelah beberapa lama ia terus terkurung di dalam sana. Mereka menyetubuhinya hampir setiap saat selama 2 hari berikutnya.

Dengan kehadiran manusia lain di tubuhnya, gairahnya meningkat lebih tinggi daripada biasanya, tetapi di lain sisi ia mudah merasa lelah. Alpha dan para Beta itu tidak berhenti berhubungan seks dengannya kecuali setiap beberapa jam sekali.

Di kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang menatapnya dengan takut-takut.

 _Minjae? Tidak, Minjae sudah mati_.

Sosok yang melihatnya sedang disetubuhi oleh 3 orang pria itu duduk di kejauhan, memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil, menyembunyikan diri di balik bayang-bayang langit-langit sel yang rendah.

Seorang anak kecil, setidaknya ia berusia sekitar belasan tahun.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Ternyata tentara Korea Utara juga memaksa anak kecil untuk menjadi budak seks mereka.

Ia jatuh pingsan saat perutnya mulai mengejang oleh rasa perih yang hebat.

* * *

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan melahirkan lagi di tengah malam. Para Beta dan Alpha meninggalkannya di dalam sebuah sel kosong, sendirian, sementara ia harus menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia berusaha memanggil para tentara yang berada di dekat sana untuk membawanya ke ruang medik, tetapi nyatanya ruangan itu terlalu sepi untuknya.

Taehyung bergidik ngeri. Para Omega yang beberapa waktu lalu dibawa ke sini kini telah mati seluruhnya. Hanya tersisa dirinya.

Kecuali anak kecil yang dilihatnya siang tadi.

Anak kecil itu kini berdiri di depannya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Taehyung kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu seperti membuatnya teringat akan Minjae. Tetapi ia jauh lebih muda, berusia belasan tahun, dengan pipi tembam dan mulut yang ranum. Taehyung berharap jika anak ini tidak pernah melakukan persetubuhan dengan Alpha ataupun Beta yang lebih tua darinya. Meski ia tahu bahwa kenyataan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"B-bawa aku ke ruang medik—ah," Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang basah membasahi selangkangannya. Ia mengira dirinya buang air kecil, tapi nyatanya darah menuruni kakinya, membentuk genangan berwarna merah. "Panggilkan tentara yang berjaga di sekitar sini. Cepat!"

Anak itu tersentak dan langsung berlari mencari tentara di sekitar sementara Taehyung menungguinya dengan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang mulai tidak teratur.

Seorang tentara muda—Alpha—atau lebih tepatnya Jongin, mendatanginya dengan wajah panik.

"K-kau—apa—"

"Bawa aku ke medik. Sekarang."

Jongin langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke ruang medik sambil menyumpah-nyumpah merasa direpotkan. Anak yang telah menolongnya itu memandanginya dari kejauhan, wajahnya terlihat cemas.

* * *

"Kali ini kau melahirkan orang mati?" Hyung-sik berdiri di sebelah ranjangnya, setelah ia berjuang mati-matian berusaha mengeluarkan seorang anak manusia ke dunia. Alpha itu tidak mempedulikan air mata yang membasahi matanya dan terus melanjutkan, "Tidak masalah, kita bisa coba lagi."

Taehyung menggeleng, tangisannya pecah, "A-aku tidak bisa—" ia menatap Hyung-sik dengan tatapan memohon, "Mana anak itu? Di mana _anakku_?"

"Kenapa kau malah mencari anak yang sudah mati? Sudahlah, kita bisa membuat yang lain lagi."

"Aku ingin anakku," ucap Taehyung keras kepala.

Hyung-sik mendelik marah. Ia menampar Taehyung, "Aku tidak peduli kau ingin anakmu atau tidak! Anak itu sudah mati! Dia anak yang gagal! Sekarang diamlah dan kau hanya perlu memulihkan dirimu, supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat menghamilimu lagi."

Alpha itu meninggalkan ruang rawat dengan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang menangisi kematian bayi yang bahkan ia tidak pernah lihat wajahnya maupun sempat ia namai.

Bahkan ia tidak pernah tahu apakah anak yang dilahirkannya laki-laki atau perempuan. Alpha atau Beta.

Tidak akan pernah.

* * *

Beberapa waktu kemudian, _heat_ nya datang. Hyung-sik berdiri di sebelah tempat tidurnya, hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Alpha itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Taehyung, hidung dan mulut tak pernah berhenti menciumi leher dan dada Omega di depannya.

Taehyung mengerang, sensasi panas menjalar di tubuhnya.

"A-Alpha—"

"Apa sekarang kau menganggapku sebagai Alphamu, _Omega_?"

Hyung-sik tersenyum padanya. Ia mengikat tangan Taehyung di kepala tempat tidur seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sewaktu mereka melakukan seks. Taehyung mengerang merasakan cairan basah menuruni selangkangannya. Hyung-sik menjilati bagian kemaluannya, tangannya memain-mainkan mulut vagina Omega itu, menghasilkan desahan napas penuh kenikmatan dari Taehyung.

Hampir saja ia menyangka Hyung-sik tidak akan menyiksanya saat Alpha itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya, menampar wajah Taehyung beberapa kali dan tertawa seperti maniak.

"Kau menyukai itu, Omega?" kini tangannya mencengkram pinggul Taehyung keras-keras, menimbulkan bekas memar berbentuk cap tangan. Taehyung merasakan matanya basah oleh air mata, tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit, saat Hyung-sik seperti menggeser tulang pinggulnya dari posisi yang seharusnya dengan tenaga di kedua tangannya.

Mulutnya yang dari tadi hanya menciumi leher dan dada Taehyung, kini menancap di leher Omega itu, meninggalkan bekas. Mengklaim Taehyung sebagai miliknya.

Awalnya gigi Hyung-sik hanya menancap di lehernya, sampai kemudian ia merasakan bagian daging di lehernya ikut tertancap, mengeluarkan darah segar.

Ia menjerit.

* * *

Perutnya kini kembali terisi oleh anak dari Hyung-sik.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia mengandung, tapi ia mulai merasakan perutnya diisi oleh kehadiran makhluk lain. Janin di dalam perutnya sudah mulai menendang-nendang bagian dalam perutnya beberapa saat lalu, ketika Hyung-sik menyetubuhinya dari belakang.

Alpha itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan keadaan perut Taehyung yang mulai membesar. Tidak peduli ketika perut Omega itu menggencet permukaan meja kerjanya. Ia terus menyodomi Taehyung dengan penisnya yang besar. Tangannya mencengkeram rambut Taehyung, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi melingkari pinggul Omega itu.

Taehyung mendengar suara ketukan pintu, menginterupsi perhatian mereka. Tapi seperti biasa, Hyung-sik akan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

"Masuk," ujarnya dengan suara lantang.

Peniel dan Sungjae masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh seorang Alpha bertubuh tinggi besar. Hidung Taehyung dipenuhi oleh aroma manis cengkeh dan _mint_ , kontras dengan aroma Hyung-sik yang seperti bubuk mesiu dan pohon cemara. Taehyung menoleh ke sumber aroma itu.

Matanya menangkap wajah tampan—tidak kalah tampan dari Hyung-sik—dengan alis hitam sempurna, hidung mancung dan mata yang selalu terlihat seperti menerawang kejauhan. Alpha itu juga menangkap matanya, dan sesaat raut wajahnya berubah tidak karuan.

"Hyung-sik- _ah_."

"Huh? Seojoon?" Hyung-sik melepaskan cengkeramannya dari rambut Taehyung dan mengambil cerutu yang setengah terbakar di atas asbak, "Tidak kusangka kau akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Omega itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hyung-sik dengan raut wajah bergeriap ngeri.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Aku sedang bersenang-senang dengannya di sini."

"Tanpa adanya privasi?"

Hyung-sik menghisap cerutunya dalam-dalam, menghembuskan asap. Wajahnya berubah tidak senang. "Aku tidak butuh privasi di sini. Jika kalian ingin melihatku sedang bersetubuh dengan Omega-Omega di sini, maka aku tidak keberatan. Siapa yang tidak ingin melihat seorang Alpha atau Beta menggagahi Omega-Omega menggairahkan seperti ini?"

Seojoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap habis akal, "Kau memang gila, Hyung-sik- _ah_."

"Posisiku lebih tinggi daripada kau saat ini, Seojoon. Setidaknya kau bisa menjaga ucapanmu sedikit di depanku."

Seojoon mendesah panjang, "Aku ke sini bukan untuk berdebat denganmu, oke? Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan bahwa beberapa kendaraan militer kita berhasil dicuri oleh pasukan pemberontak. Tapi tidak jelas—"

"Oke. Kita bicarakan nanti. Aku ingin menyelesaikan yang satu ini dulu."

Taehyung menggerung saat tangan Hyungsik yang mencengkeram rambutnya kini mulai mencengkram lehernya sementara ia berejakulasi di dalam tubuh Omega itu. Ia merasakan napasnya mulai tercekat di tenggorokan dan kepalanya pusing karena dirinya mulai kekurangan oksigen. Matanya hampir setengah menutup tak sadarkan diri.

Peniel dan Sungjae mengalihkan wajah mereka dengan tidak sampai hati, sementara Seojoon memasang wajah penuh kengerian. Ia langsung berjalan menuju Hyung-sik dan memisahkan tubuh Taehyung dari tubuh Alpha itu. Hyung-sik berteriak marah saat penisnya ikut tertarik keluar dari dalam mulut vagina Taehyung. Cairan spermanya bermuncratan keluar.

Seojoon merangkul tubuh Taehyung yang setengah hampir tidak sadarkan diri, "Kau menyakitinya! Apa kau tidak habis pikir kenapa para Omega yang menjadi percobaan di sini cepat mati?!"

Hyung-sik menaikkan celananya dan memasukkan barangnya yang masih ereksi ke dalam. Ia menghirup cerutu dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya. "Kukira kau ke sini bukan untuk berdebat."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku menghentikanmu karena itu adalah alasan yang benar," ucap Seojoon. Ia menggendong tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya keluar ruangan Hyung-sik.

Hyung-sik menahan bahunya, memaksa Seojoon untuk berhenti, sebelum akhirnya Hyung-sik meninju wajahnya keras-keras. Tubuh Seojoon timpang dan hampir menjatuhkan Taehyung dari gendongannya. Dengan cepat ia menghantam tubuh Hyung-sik dengan setengah berat badannya, membuat Alpha yang merupakan atasannya itu terjungkal ke atas lantai.

"Kau memang brengsek, Seojoon! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Peniel dan Sungjae berusaha membantunya berdiri. Tetapi dengan kasar ia menepis tangan para Beta itu.

Seojoon tidak peduli dan terus membawa Taehyung keluar ruangan, "Kau tidak pernah memaafkanku, Hyung-sik- _ah_."

Pintu tertutup dengan suara keras.

* * *

Taehyung, untuk pertama kalinya, merasakan dirinya diperlakukan lembut oleh tentara Korea Utara. Tentara bernama Seojoon itu membawanya ke ruang medik, dengan sesekali bertanya tentang keadaan Omega itu. Tidak sedikit pun nada di suaranya mengandung unsur kemarahan seperti yang biasa Hyung-sik, Peniel, Sungjae, maupun para tentara lainnya sewaktu mereka memperlakukan dirinya dengan tidak sepantasnya.

Ketika mereka sampai di ruangan Joohyun, Alpha wanita itu menyambutnya dengan kaget. " _Oppa_? Uh maksudku _junjangnim_. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau membawa Omega milik Hyungsik- _daejangnim_?"

"Periksa keadaan Omega ini," kata Seojoon sambil menurunkan tubuh Taehyung di atas ranjang yang tersedia.

Joohyun buru-buru mengambil mesin _ultrasound_ yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memeriksa keadaan Taehyung dan sebuah stetoskop. Ia hanya butuh beberapa menit memeriksa keadaan Taehyung dan keadaan janinnya dengan mesin _ultrasound_.

"Kurasa pinggulnya sedikit bermasalah. Tapi tidak ada masalah dengan anggota tubuh lainnya. Janinnya juga sehat," kata Joohyun.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa membetulkan letak tulang pinggulnya?"

"Hmm, biar coba kucari—"

Joohyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Taehyung menatap Seojoon dengan tatapan setengah curiga pada Alpha yang telah menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Seojoon memandangi Taehyung, wajahnya berbalik bingung, "Kenapa? Karena kau hampir mati di tangan Hyung-sik." Alpha itu memegangi leher Taehyung, matanya menangkap gigitan berbentuk lengkungan menyerupai bulan sabit. "Kau telah diklaim oleh Hyung-sik, huh?"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak memegangi lehernya, "K-klaim? Aku tidak tahu—"

"Artinya kau sudah ditandai sebagai milik Hyung-sik. Dan kemungkinan kau menghabiskan _heat_ bersamanya akan terasa ringan. Jika yang aku baca di buku itu benar."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. "A-aku bukan miliknya."

"Hmm?"

Mata Seojoon menatapnya.

"Aku dulu adalah seorang Alpha. Para tentara di sini memaksaku menjadi Omega. Dan aku tidak pernah sudi jika ada seoang Alpha yang mengklaimku sebagai milik mereka."

"Rupanya ada Alpha yang berhasil menjadi Omega, _eo_?" Seojoon menundukkan kepalanya, seperti berpikir keras, lalu kembali mendongak. "Aku mengerti. Semua Alpha dan Beta yang pernah berada di sini, semuanya tidak pernah ada yang berniat menjadi Omega. Tapi kalian tidak punya pilihan."

"Kalian tidak memberi kami pilihan. Kalian membuat kami semua mati menderita."

"Karena Hyung-sik membiarkannya," kata Seojoon. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya memperlakukan para Omega semena-mena selama aku berada di sini."

"Kau?"

Seojoon mengangguk, "Sebenarnya aku satu posisi dengannya. Tapi dia mengemban lebih banyak tugas dari pada aku." Matanya mengamati perut Taehyung dengan seksama, "Apa yang kau kandung itu adalah anaknya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Dia hanya membiarkanku berhubungan dengan Beta dan Alpha lain saat aku sudah mengandung anaknya," jawabnya.

Alpha itu tertegun sejenak, "Kau—apa kau sebelumnya sudah melahirkan?"

Taehyung kembali mengangguk, "Ya. Dua kali sebelumnya aku keguguran, dan sekali aku melahirkan anak yang sudah tidak bernyawa." Ia bisa merasakan matanya menjadi basah. "Tapi ada satu yang berhasil bertahan hidup."

"Jihoon," Seojoon menyebut nama itu.

Wajah Taehyung langsung berubah sedikit terang oleh rasa senang, "K-kau tahu Jihoon?"

"Aku tahu. Hyung-sik membawanya ke Pyongyang. Mereka merawatnya di sana."

Seluruh permukaan kulitnya seperti disambut oleh listrik. "B-berapa usianya sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya di sana?"

Ekspresi Seojoon melunak melihat Taehyung setengah memohon menanyakan keadaan putra yang tidak pernah disentuhnya, "Ia baik-baik saja. Ia baru berusia setahun empat bulan yang lalu. Apa kau ingat tanggal ulang tahunnya?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia mulai menangis, "Setahun? Apa waktu sudah berjalan secepat itu?" rasa senang mengetahui bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja seperti membuka harapan baru di hatinya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk anaknya saat ini. Atau setidaknya ia ingin bisa melihat wajah anaknya, melihat seperti apa rupanya. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tanggal 16 September 2041," jawab Seojoon. "Jihoon berulang tahun yang ke 3 pada tanggal 29 Mei lalu. Tentara di sana ada yang menyayangi dan merawatnya dengan baik, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Ucapan Seojoon membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

29 Mei.

Jika ia ingat betul, maka tanggal kelahiran putranya itu bertepatan dengan musim semi, jika musim semi masih memungkinkan muncul di muka bumi.

Seojoon tersenyum padanya, dan Taehyung tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Alpha itu berkata padanya, "Aku belum resmi tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?"

Taehyung hampir ingin menyebutkan nama aslinya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia enggan menyebutkan namanya di tempat seperti ini. Namanya seperti sudah hilang bersamaan dengan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha. Ia menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar, bimbang.

"Kim Taehyung. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau hanya perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan V."

Seojoon mengucapkan nama itu di mulutnya, seperti sebuah mantra. Tanpa ragu ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, "V. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Seojoon."

* * *

 _Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya dengan sikap cemas. Ia tidak berhenti berlarian ke kanan dan ke kiri, sambil mengajak bicara sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Itu adalah kebiasaan yang dilakukannya jika ia merasa tegang. Hal yang juga membuat Yoongi menegurnya dengan jengkel._

" _Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi orang aneh dalam waktu semenit? Atau tidak 5 detik?"_

" _Tapi,_ Hyung _, hari ini seharusnya mereka tiba!"_

" _Mereka kali ini berhasil. Kau tidak perlu cemas."_

 _Tepat Yoongi berbicara demikian, di kejauhan muncul mobil bersenjata yang diikuti oleh barisan panjang anak-anak muda berpakaian dan bersenjata lengkap. Para tentara yang lebih tua menyambut mereka dengan hangat, kecuali Taehyung. Ia melihat Yugyeom telah kembali dan dikerubungi oleh para senior. Tetapi tidak ada Jungkook di mana-mana._

 _Perasaannya berubah cemas._

"Hyung-nim! _"_

 _Sebuah suara yang dikenalnya membuatnya menoleh._

 _Jungkook menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke atas tanah._

" _Jungkook-_ ah _!"_

" _Lihat, lihat! Aku berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang Beta kemarin! Dan aku mendapatkan persenjataan mereka sebagai gantinya!" ucapnya dengan riang, sambil menunjukkan sebuah senapan berlaras panjang ke muka Taehyung._

" _Ahh, kau berat sekali, Jungkook-_ ah, _" kata Taehyung sambil mengeluh, tapi senyuman khas tersungging di wajahnya. "Kau hebat. Kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan padamu, kan?"_

 _Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Ucapanmu rupanya benar. Aku tidak menyesal mendengarnya."_

 _Taehyung menggelitiki Jungkook dengan jengkel, "Kenapa kau harus menyesal, huh?!"_

 _Jungkook tertawa, berusaha menepis tangan Taehyung. Tapi Alpha yang lebih tua itu lebih kuat, dan mereka bergulingan seperti anak kecil di atas tanah. Seokjin berjalan melewati mereka, hendak memberi selamat pada Jungkook. Tetapi begitu ia melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya, ia hanya tersenyum dan berbalik pergi._

" _Ah,_ hyungnim _!_ Meomchwoyo _!"_

 _Taehyung hanya tertawa puas._

* * *

Hyung-sik tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika ia melihat Seojoon membawa Taehyung kembali ke ruangannya. Ketika Alpha yang merupakan bawahannya itu datang ke ruangannya, mendapatinya tengah mengamuk.

Barang-barang di atas mejanya, kotak berisi cerutu dan rokok-rokok, semuanya bergeletakkan dengan berantakan di atas lantai yang berwarna hitam. Asbak rokok tumpah ruah di atas meja. Kertas-kertas berserakan, sebagian ia biarkan terbakar sampai Minho datang dan menyemprotkan tabung pemadam api. Guci-guci yang harganya sudah tidak ternilai di saat ini pun dibiarkannya pecah di atas lantai. Bendera Korea Utara yang sengaja ia pasang di antara tiga bingkai jendela, kini sudah robek sebagian.

Ketika Seojoon masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan Taehyung di sampingnya, masih lengkap dengan seragam tugasnya, sementara Hyung-sik hanya bertelanjang dada. Seluruh tubuhnya memerah karena murka. Ia mengacungkan pistol pada Seojoon. Di antara sela-sela giginya, terdapat sebatang rokok yang sudah hampir habis.

"Serahkan V padaku. Dia milikku saat ini," ucap Hyung-sik marah.

"Dia bukan milik siapa-siapa, Hyung-sik- _ah_ ," katanya dengan nada tenang. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menurunkan pistolmu sebelum melukai orang lain."

Hyung-sik menembak tepat ke sisi telinga Alpha itu, membuat Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi telinganya oleh rasa kaget bercampur ngeri. "Aku akan benar-benar melukaimu jika kau berani mengambil Omegaku lagi. Kau tahu itu, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Seojoon memandang Hyung-sik dengan pandangan menantang. Ia melepaskan Taehyung dengan berat hati, dan Taehyung merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin kembali ke Hyung-sik. Tidak ingin, saat ada Seojoon di sebelahnya saat ini. Seojoon dengan hati-hati menyuruh Minho membawa Taehyung ke ruang tidur Hyung-sik.

"Pergi. Sebelum aku menembak kepalamu."

Seojoon menuruti keinginannya.

Taehyung menoleh sesaat pada Alpha itu, dan Seojoon balas menatapnya. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah kata-kata, " _Aku akan kembali untukmu, V._ "

* * *

Hyung-sik tidak mengampuninya sama sekali untuk keesokannya dan keesokannya lagi.

Alpha itu berusaha membunuhnya dengan mencekik dan menampar wajahnya. Dua tiga kali ia menendang perut Taehyung, tidak peduli dengan suara parau Taehyung yang memintanya untuk berhenti.

Taehyung menangis Hyung-sik menendang perutnya, tangannya dengan protektif melindungi janin di dalam perutnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu dibawa pergi oleh Alpha brengsek itu?! Kau sudah lelah denganku, heh? Karena aku tidak memperlakukanmu seperti barang pecah belah?!"

Ia merasakan sesuatu berdesir keluar di antara selangkangannya. Ia melihat lantai mulai digenangi oleh genangan darah.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia keguguran.

* * *

Bayi kelimanya tidak pernah punya kesempatan hidup, seberapa besar keinginan Taehyung melihatnya bergerak-gerak seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon di hari kelahirannya. Bayi yang kini dilahirkannya, hanya diam bahkan saat Jae-hwan berusaha memberinya bantuan napas. Terlambat karena kulitnya sudah membiru, sudah tidak bernyawa.

Taehyung menangis secara terang-terangan untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan para tentara Korea Utara, sementara Joohyun menjahit kembali vaginanya yang terkoyak saat berusaha melahirkan bayi terakhirnya. Alpha wanita itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat Taehyung menangis di depannya.

Hyung-sik datang ke ruangan operasi. Wajahnya terlihat dingin saat ia melihat bayi di tangan Jae-hwan sudah dingin dan membiru. Ekspresinya berubah saat Jae-hwan meletakkan bayi Taehyung yang sudah mati ke sebuah baskom bermaterial logam.

"Kali ini mati lagi?" tanyanya pada Jae-hwan dan Joohyun.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam.

Hyung-sik berjalan mendekati Taehyung, tidak mempedulikan Omega yang sedang menangisi kepergian anaknya yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mencengkeram dagu Taehyung.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah melahirkan anak mati untukku, kau mengerti?"

Taehyung meludah ke arahnya, "Kau yang telah membunuhnya."

Hyung-sik menatapnya dengan emosi, dan menggertak di depan wajah Taehyung, menantangnya.

"Kau bilang aku yang membunuhnya? Kau yang melahirkan anak mati!"

Jae-hwan buru-buru menahan Hyung-sik dengan bantuan dua orang Beta lain yang berjaga di dalam ruang operasi.

" _Daejangnim_ , ini bukan saatnya yang tepat untuk marah—"

"Kau berani memberi perintah padaku?!"

Joohyun membantu Jae-hwan menyeret Hyung-sik keluar, " _Mianhamnida_ , tapi tolong untuk saat ini kau harus menunggu di luar, _Daejangnim_."

Hyung-sik pada akhirnya bersedia dibawa keluar dari dalam ruangan operasi dengan suaran benturan keras bergema dari luar. Jae-hwan bergidik ngeri sementara Joohyun menghela napasnya, "Pasti dia baru saja menghajar seorang tentara di luar sana."

Jae-hwan meletakkan tangan di atas bahu Taehyung yang berguncang oleh isak tangis, "Kukira kau tidak pernah ingin memiliki anak dari para Alpha di sini."

Taehyung melanjutkan tangisannya. Perutnya masih berkedut-kedut sakit, tapi tidaklah lebih perih dari perasaannya yang harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia baru melahirkan anak yang telah mati.

Ia tidak ingat kapan ia mulai memiliki keinginan untuk melihat anak-anaknya memiliki kesempatan hidup, dan setidaknya, bisa tumbuh di tempat yang lebih baik.

* * *

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, Seojoon datang ke ruangan Hyung-sik pada suatu hari, berdebat dengannya sementara Taehyung mendengar pertikaian mereka di balik kamar tidur Hyung-sik.

Alpha itu bersikeras agar Hyung-sik setidaknya memberi kebebasan pada Omega di ruang tahanan dan juga pada Omeganya sendiri. Ia juga berdebat memaksa Hyung-sik agar setidaknya ia membiarkan Taehyung bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk ruangannya, bukan dengan membiarkannya mendekam di ruangan seperti ini.

Ia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dan suara hentakan kaki, disusul suara erangan dan lenguhan penuh kemarahan yang masing-masing berasal dari Hyung-sik dan Seojoon. Taehyung berasumsi bahwa kedua Alpha itu kini tengah bergulat di lantai, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dan suara para tentara lain berusaha melerai pertikaian di antara kedua atasan mereka.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Minho dan Seungwan saling bergantian berbicara pada Seojoon dan Hyung-sik. Akhirnya mereka mencapai satu kesepakatan yang Taehyung tidak bisa dengar apa, disertai suara benturan benda keras.

Tiba-tiba kenop pintu kamar tidur berputar dan daun pintu melayang terbuka. Di ambang pintu berdiri Seojoon, dengan bekas luka memar di matanya dan darah segar di pelipisnya. Tetapi ia tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung, dengan senang mendekati tempat tidur.

"V, kau bisa ikut denganku untuk saat ini."

Taehyung membulatkan mata, "Huh? T-tapi, kenapa?"

Seojoon mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dari atas tempat tidur, "Aku sudah berbicara dengan Hyung-sik. Sekarang ia setuju jika aku bisa membawamu ke tempatku."

Ada helaan rasa lega di hatinya, tapi Taehyung juga kembali teringat bayangan mengerikan ketika ia disetubuhi oleh Hyung-sik dan para Alpha maupun Beta lainnya. "Apa kau juga akan menyiksaku?"

Alpha itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar nada ketakutan di suara Taehyung, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya melemahlembut, "Aku akan memperlakukanmu sebagaimana mestinya. Aku bukanlah seorang Hyung-sik. Ataupun seperti Beta dan Alpha lainnya yang berada di sini." Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, berharap Taehyung akan menerimanya.

Taehyung terlihat ragu, tetapi saat Seojoon hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi netral, Omega itu menerima kedua tangan Seojoon.

Ia membawa Taehyung keluar kamar, melalui ruang kerja Hyung-sik yang sudah terlihat seperti bukan ruangan kantor yang biasanya.

Hyung-sik terduduk di atas meja, dengan wajah merah oleh rasa marah. Alpha itu memiliki bekas memar di dagunya dan darah mengucur dari lubang hidungnya. Matanya memerah karena emosi yang bercampur aduk dan karena bekas pukulan akibat kepalan tinju yang disebabkan oleh Seojoon. Serta merta Hyung-sik mendelik marah melihat Seojoon menggendong Taehyung di antara kedua tangannya.

"Kau akan menyesali ini semua. Menyesali apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Seojoon."

Seojoon tidak peduli dan berbalik memunggungi Hyung-sik, meninggalkan Alpha itu bersama dengan Minho dan Seungwan yang berusaha menahannya agar ia tidak menyerang Seojoon kembali.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Seojoon.

Untuk terakhir kali ia melihat Hyung-sik menatap marah padanya seperti iblis.

Terakhir kali, sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ia tentukan kapan.

* * *

Ia dibawa oleh Seojoon ke dalam ruangan yang berbeda ketika ia pergi memasuki ruang pribadi Hyung-sik. Kamar itu dicat berwarna krem, dengan lantai berwarna putih bersih seperti ruangan Joohyun, tetapi dengan nuansa lebih hangat. Mata Taehyung menangkap material karpet berbulu sintetis yang terletak di bawah meja kerja Seojoon, sebuah sofa nyaman berwarna coklat, cahaya yang berasal dari langit sore hari. Meski warna langit merah kelabu saat itu, Taehyung merasakan bahwa tempat itu begitu menarik di matanya.

Seojoon kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya, yang kurang lebih juga memiliki nuansa sama. Ada lampu gantung di tengah-tengah ruangan, tempat tidur berseprai warna putih dengan dua bantal berjajar di atasnya, sebuah lemari berisi berbagai macam buku yang belum pernah ia lihat, dan sebuah meja kecil dengan kamera sebuah kamera yang sedikit usang.

Alpha itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati ke atas tempat tidur, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Taehyung ketika ia menyelamatkannya dari Hyung-sik.

Taehyung menatap tangan kekar Alpha itu dengan tatapan kagum, "Aku bisa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri tanpa kau perlu menggendongku, kau tahu," katanya pada Seojoon. "Atau kau hanya ingin pamer otot tanganmu dengan menggendongku sampai sini?"

Telinga Seojoon memerah mendengar ucapan Omega itu, "Huh? Te-tentu saja bukan begitu! Aku pikir karena kau baru beberapa hari melahirkan, kau jadi sedikit kesulitan berjalan."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia memang sedikit kesulitan berjalan akhir-akhir ini karena ia hampir setiap saat digagahi oleh Hyung-sik dan berkali-kali kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh saat hamil. Sewaktu ia berjalan, ia harus berpegangan pada sesuatu selama beberapa menit untuk menstabilkan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau menyelematkanku dari Hyung-sik?" tanya Taehyung memperjelas kalimatnya.

Seojoon memutar bola matanya dan berpikir, "Karena kupikir, apa yang dilakukannya pada para Omega salah. Dia—dia sudah berkali-kali membunuh Omega yang menjadi budak seksnya. Beberapa di antaranya meninggal bahkan sebelum mereka bisa memberinya anak," kata Alpha itu.

"Aku tahu," kata Taehyung, "Karena ia juga pernah membunuh temanku. Membiarkannya mati melahirkan anaknya," ekspresinya berubah kucam.

"Aku turut berduka mendengarnya."

"Hmm. _Gamsahamnida_ ," Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mendongak untuk melihat Alpha itu, "Apa kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai Omegamu juga?"

Seojoon langsung bereaksi dengan sikap gelagapan, salah tingkah. "Umm, a-aku, ini pertama kalinya aku membawa Omega ke tempatku," katanya dengan wajah mulai memerah seperti telinganya, "Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan Omega. Karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana berinteraksi dengan mereka."

"Tapi sekarang kau berinteraksi denganku, kan?"

"Hu-uh, tapi kau bilang dulunya kau seorang Alpha, kan? Kurasa karena aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah seorang Alpha, bukannya seorang Omega, makanya jadi sedikit mudah untuk berinteraksi denganmu."

Taehyung tertegun. Baru kali ini ada yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang Alpha.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang jika aku menganggapmu sebagai seorang Alpha?" Seojoon menatap wajahnya yang berubah kaget.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja—" Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, "Baru kali ini ada yang masih mau mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang Alpha. Aku memang seorang Alpha, tapi itu dulu. Aku hanya seorang Omega saat ini. Hanya barang untuk dikembang biakkan seperti ternak. Dan diperlakukan seperti budak seks."

"Tapi kau selalu melakukan perlawanan, bahkan berhasil menghajar para tentara di sini, kan? Aku dengar dari bawahanku. Mereka bilang kau berbeda dengan Omega lain. Kau akan melawan seperti layaknya seorang Alpha, sampai akhirnya mereka harus mengerahkan lebih banyak orang untuk menundukkanmu. Kau masih punya sifat mendominasi, seperti Alpha lainnya. Kulihat dari postur tubuhmu dan juga suaramu yang berat, sangat mudah mengenalimu sebagai seorang Alpha."

Ucapan itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

"Kau serius berpikir seperti itu?"

Seojoon mengangguk. "Kau juga—mungkin aku kurang punya hati nurani mengatakannya, tapi—kau berhasil bertahan hidup di bawah kekangan Hyung-sik. Padahal Omega lainnya akan mati dalam waktu singkat dengan penyiksaan yang ia lakukan pada mereka," ucap Seojoon. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung, "Dia itu tidak stabil, secara emosi. Tapi dia punya kemampuan dan kelihaian layaknya seorang pemimpin, tapi tidak secara emosional."

"Aku tahu. Aku membencinya. Sangat."

"Aku memaklumi hal itu. Siapa yang tidak membencinya?"

Taehyung merasa lega mendengar ucapan Alpha itu. Seojoon sama sekali tidak menyukai Hyung-sik.

"Kau bilang kau tahu tentang Jihoon, kan? Dan kau bilang kau sering mendatanginya?"

Seojoon mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan," Taehyung memilin tangannya dengan gemetar, "A-aku ingin tahu soal Jihoon darimu. Apa kau—"

"Aku menemuinya setiap kali aku pergi ke Pyongyang," sahut Seojoon dengan cepat. Ekspresinya berubah bersemangat, "Ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa perlu khawatir melepas tangannya," ia melirik pada Taehyung, "Ia juga mirip denganmu. Aku hampir tidak melihat adanya kemiripan Hyung-sik di wajahnya. Ah, dia juga akan berusia 4 tahun pada tahun ini."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Begitukah? Aku se—" matanya berubah basah. Ia berusaha mengerjap-ngerjap menghapus air matanya dan suaranya kembali parau, "Aku senang sekali, mendengarnya."

 _Aku ingin bertemu Jihoon_.

Seojoon mengusap kepalanya, seperti anak kecil.

"Kuharap kau bisa bertemu dengannya, V."

Taehyung tidak menolak saat Seojoon menawarkan sebuah pelukan padanya.

* * *

Seojoon tidak memaksanya untuk berhubungan seks. Alpha itu dengan pelan-pelan membiarkan Taehyung tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Tangannya yang besar akan membelai wajah Taehyung. Lalu Taehyung akan terbangun keesokannya dengan lengan kokoh Seojoon berada di atas tubuhnya, memberinya perlindungan dan kehangatan.

Seojoon juga tidak pernah berbicara dengan kata-kata yang dapat menyakiti hatinya. Ia selalu memilih kata-kata yang tepat selama mereka berbicara.

Alpha itu akan memerah jika ia merasa malu, tertawa pada leluconnya sendiri—dan membuat Taehyung ikut tertawa bersamanya, mengusap kepala Taehyung seperti anak kecil setiap keduanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Seojoon sedikit mengingatkannya pada Jungkook—entah mengapa.

Bedanya Seojoon jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Jungkook dan lebih tua darinya.

Tapi Seojoon begitu lepas saat berbicara dengannya, selalu mengajaknya bercanda. Bahkan ia hanya tertawa begitu tahu bahwa Taehyung memiliki kebiasaan unik ketika Omega itu menceritakan kehidupannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya lagi?"

"Karena aku sudah kehilangan minat untuk melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau melakukannya."

Taehyung memerah. "Mana mungkin aku melakukannya sekarang, saat kau tiba-tiba memintaku untuk melakukannya?"

Seojoon menarik tangannya. Melihat bekas memar yang masih disebabkan oleh Hyung-sik pada Taehyung, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau membuka semuanya. Tentang dirimu. Sedetail mungkin."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, "Huh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin mempelajari dirimu. Aku ingin mengenalmu. Setidaknya sampai aku memutuskan akan berhubungan seks denganmu atau tidak, aku ingin tahu semuanya tentang dirimu."

* * *

Seojoon juga membiarkannya untuk bertemu dengan para Omega lain.

Alpha itu selalu membiarkan kamar tidurnya tertutup, tapi tidak pernah menguncinya. Bahkan ia memberikan kuncinya dengan sukarela pada Taehyung, menginginkan Omega itu berkeliaran bebas di sekitar kantornya ataupun jika ia merasa kesepian, ia bisa bertemu dengan Omega lain.

Ruangan yang berisi banyak sel itu, ternyata terletak berbeda satu lantai dengan ruangan Seojoon. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dengan sikap takut saat tiga orang Beta berjalan melewatinya. Ia bisa merasakan para Beta itu menatapnya, tetapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam dan seolah-olah berusaha mengacuhkan Taehyung.

Taehyung tiba di ruangan pertama kali ia tiba dan disekap sebagai seorang Omega. Ruangan itu masih sama seperti dulu, tetapi kini lebih banyak bukaan. Banyak para Omega di dalam sel-sel, tetapi ia tidak melihat penampakan Beta ataupun Alpha lain. Hanya ada para Omega, dan mereka bercakap-cakap antara satu dengan lainnya.

Taehyung merasa ia seperti berada di tempat lain. Tempat itu berbeda di matanya kini. Lebih terang dengan cahaya merah yang berasal dari matahari, dan penuh dengan suara yang bukan seperti erangan atau suara orang yang sedang melakukan seks. Tempat itu lebih hangat dan nyaman, lebih menyenangkan daripada apa yang pernah diingatnya.

Tempat itu terlihat lebih bebas daripada yang pernah diingatnya.

Seorang anak kecil berjalan mendekatinya—usianya tidak lebih dari 15 tahun jika ia lihat dari penampakannya.

"Kau yang bernama V- _hyung_?" tanya anak itu dengan wajah ramah. Taehyung mengamati anak itu dengan wajah heran, "Kau sekarang bersama Seojoon, kan?"

"Kau tahu aku?" Taehyung berbalik tanya padanya.

Anak itu menganggukkan kepala, "Aku—aku menolongmu pada malam kau hendak melahirkan. Kau ingat?"

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Lalu matanya membulat saat ia menyadari identitas anak di hadapannya. "Ah. Aku ingat kau." Anak itu sebelumnya memasang ekspresi ketakutan ketika mengamatinya, dan tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada yang bisa diingatnya. Jika anak itu dulunya memiliki pipi tembam yang menggemaskan, kini pipinya sedikit lebih tirus daripada sebelumnya.

"Namaku Park Jimin," kata anak itu mengulurkan tangannya, matanya membentuk sebuah garis tipis setiap kali ia tersenyum. Taehyung dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Aku harap kita bisa berteman, _hyung_."

Ia teringat pada Bogum, Ilhoon, dan Minjae saat menatap kedua mata Jimin. "Kuharap juga begitu."

Di belakangnya muncul beberapa Omega. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sebagai Byun Baekhyun, Lee Taemin, dan Cha Hakyeon. Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat ia tahu bahwa Taemin ternyata adalah Omega dari Minho. Sementara dua yang lain masih—selain Jimin—menjadi budak seks para Alpha dan Beta lain secara bergilir.

Untuk Jimin, berkat peraturan baru yang dibuat oleh Seojoon, ia tidak akan membuat anak itu menjadi Omega sampai ia berumur 16 tahun.

"Ada 6 orang Omega lagi selain kami," kata Taemin. Omega itu terlihat menarik di mata Taehyung, dengan bibir ranum dan bentuk mata dan alis yang indah. "Mereka juga masih belum memiliki pasangan yang tetap dan tetap dijadikan budak seks secara bergilir."

Taehyung merasakan suasana berubah muram. "Sejak kapan—kalian berada di sini?"

Hakyeon melihat ke arah teman-temannya, "Aku tidak ingat. Tapi jika yang dikatakan Jae-hwan benar, kami baru berada di sini sekitar 1 tahun."

"Apa kita tidak akan pernah bisa pergi dari sini, _hyung_?" bisik Jimin pada Taemin.

Taemin hanya menjawab dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apa kau pernah hamil? Apa benar kau pernah melahirkan bayi yang masih hidup?" celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Kepalanya mendongak pada Taehyung. Taehyung bisa melihat pipinya yang tirus. Sesaat ia tidak yakin jika para tentara memberinya makan dengan baik. "Para Beta dan Alpha di sini bilang kalau kau Omega yang satu-satunya pernah melahirkan seorang anak bayi dengan selamat. Itu keajaiban, kan? Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali di tempatku tinggal ada yang pernah melahirkan. Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki Omega ataupun Beta wanita lagi di sana."

Hati Taehyung sedikit terenyuh saat ia mengingat bahwa ia pernah melahirkan Jihoon, tetapi tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh anaknya, "Aku pernah hamil. Berkali-kali. Hanya sekali yang berhasil hidup."

Hakyeon menarik bahu Baekhyun, menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu mengganggu privasi Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Taehyung pada Hakyeon. "Aku sudah berada di sini cukup lama, lebih lama daripada kalian. Aku bisa menceritakan semuanya tentang tempat ini, jika kalian mau."

"Memangnya berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Sekitar 4 tahun. Awalnya aku budak seks bersama seperti halnya kalian. Tapi kemudian Hyung-sik memilihku sebagai Omeganya. Sebelumnya temanku, Bogum, menjadi Omeganya."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia sudah mati. Kehabisan darah saat melahirkan."

Jimin dan Bekhyun saling berpandangan dan menelan ludahnya. Sementara Taemin terlihat bersimpati pada Taehyung, dan Hakyeon memegangi perutnya secara reflek.

"Berarti mereka benar-benar akan terus menghamili kita sampai kita bisa memberi mereka anak yang hidup?" tanya Hakyeon merasa ngeri.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Itulah yang sudah terjadi padaku."

* * *

Taehyung menjalin pertemanan dengan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya, hanya dalam beberapa saat. Ia yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Omega selain dirinya untuk berinteraksi lebih dari beberapa saat, membuatnya kembali merindukan kehidupannya semasa menjadi tentara Korea Selatan.

Ia begitu merindukan tali persahabatan yang kuat di antara sesama anggota, merindukan para seniornya— _sunbae_ —yang selalu berbicara tentang hal-hal yang di luar batas pengetahuannya, merindukan para junior— _hoobae_ —nya yang selalu mendatanginya dan mengajaknya bermain. Mereka memberinya kehidupan, membuatnya melupakan sesaat bahwa mereka tengah berada di akhir dunia. Bahwa mereka dapat mati kapan saja saat menjalankan tugas.

Keempat teman barunya, Jimin, Baekhyun, Taemin dan Hakyeon mengingatkannya akan banyak hal di masa lalunya, dan di lain sisi sebagai kaca yang mengingatkannya akan keadaannya sekarang.

Ia berharap, jika suatu saat ia dan keempat teman-temannya yang baru akan bisa keluar dari neraka itu. Harapan untuk pergi dari penjara itu tidak pernah hilang dari hatinya, justru bertambah besar melihat keadaan teman-teman barunya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka, seperti yang terjadi pada Bogum dan Ilhoon, seperti yang ia biarkan terjadi pada Minjae.

Kini keadaan sedikit berbeda. Seojoon berbeda dengan Hyung-sik. Alpha itu melindungi para Omega di sini. Membatasi Beta dan Alpha yang ingin menyetubuhi mereka, melarang melakukan kekerasan secara fisik, verbal, maupun seksual. Omega yang dirasanya masih terlalu muda, ia larang untuk melakukan persetubuhan, kecuali hanya sekadar oral seks. Sedangkan untuk Jimin, Seojoon memberi pilihan pada anak itu agar ia menjalani proses penyuntikan perubahan hormon—(eksperimen yang ternyata sudah dijalankan selama belasan tahun oleh pemerintah Korea Utara, dan Hyung-sik lah yang saat ini meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal untuk menjalankan eksperimen ini, jika yang dikatakan Seojoon benar)—saat ia sudah dirasa siap.

Tetapi Alpha itu tidak memberitahukan Jimin jika ada kemungkinan bagi anak itu untuk mati saat ia mengalami transisi menjadi seorang Omega. Mungkin karena ia terlalu takut untuk membuat Jimin menjadi trauma atau semacamnya.

Dan ternyata, tanpa sepengetahuannya, Hyung-sik juga pernah menyetubuhi Taemin dan Hakyeon, tetapi hanya sekali, karena sebelum Alpha itu hampir membunuh mereka, Seojoon dan Minho pasti akan menghentikannya.

"Dia mengerikan. Beringas. Temperamental. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana manusia seperti dia bisa benar-benar ada di dunia ini," kata Taemin sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengingat kejahatan Hyung-sik yang pernah menyiksanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup selama berada di bawah kekangannya, _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya nasib yang bagus," kata Taehyung. _Nasib yang mengenaskan, karena aku harus menjalani penyiksaan dan penderitaan itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama._

Para keempat teman barunya mendengar cerita-ceritanya tentang kekejaman Hyung-sik yang selama ini telah membuatnya menderita. Bahkan ia dengan sukarela melepaskan bajunya, menunjukkan bekas-bekas penyiksaan dari Hyung-sik yang tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Tapi kau beruntung untuk saat ini, V," ucap Hakyeon. "Kau sudah berada di bawah perlindungan Seojoon. Dia Alpha yang sangat baik, berbeda dengan Alpha maupun Beta lainnya."

Ucapan itu membuat Taehyung tertegun.

"Hmm, _ne_. Aku memang beruntung."

Ia tidak tulus saat mengatakannya.

* * *

"Hyung-nim _."_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Jadi kali ini, kau akan menjalankan misi besar?"_

 _Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang berdiri di ambang pintunya._

" _Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Heechul-_ daewinim _?"_

 _Jungkook berubah kelam._

" _Bukankah ini adalah misi yang paling banyak mengalami kegagalan? Pergi ke Hanbando Bimujang jidae?"_

" _Jadi kau menginginkan aku gugur dalam misi kali ini? Atau bagaimana?"_

" _Uhh, bukan maksudku begitu. Hanya saja—bukankah misi ke sana memiliki presentasi berhasil yang rendah? Aku dengar dari Yoongi-_ hyung _, bahwa banyak yang gagal saat menjalankan misi ke sana."_

" _Lalu?"_

" _Kenapa kau mengajukan diri untuk mengambil misi ini? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan para_ sunbaenim _lain yang pergi? Kenapa bukan Pasukan Khusus saja yang pergi ke sana?"_

 _Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Karena aku mampu melakukannya. Kau datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanku?"_

 _Ia tertegun melihat Alpha muda itu tanpa ragu-ragu mengangguk._

* * *

Seojoon menceritakan padanya sedikit-sedikit soal eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara. Bagaimana eksperimen itu pada awal pembuatannya telah menelan beratus-ratus nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa. Korea Utara berupaya untuk memasarkan hasil eksperimen ini ke seluruh dunia, mengembalikan populasi manusia, tentunya dengan harga yang mahal. Dan anak-anak yang terlahir—jika ada satu dari mereka yang berhasil terlahir dengan selamat—maka akan mereka lanjutkan sebagai bahan eksperimen pula.

Taehyung terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, "B-berarti, Jihoon adalah eksperimen yang pertama?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?!" tanpa sadar ia nyaris menyentakkan lengan Alpha di hadapannya kuat-kuat.

"Karena aku sedang berusaha untuk menghentikannya," kata Seojoon menjelaskan, "Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu tentang rencanaku ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku menganggap bahwa kau tidak mungkin membocorkan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Lalu bagaimana?" airmata Taehyung mulai menuruni pipinya, "A-aku tidak bisa—membiarkannya dijadikan eksperimen manusia begitu saja. Kau harus menyelamatkannya, bagaimanapun—"

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan anaknya menjalankan proses diseksi seperti hewan-hewan kecil yang dijadikan eksperimen—seperti yang dilihatnya di saluran TV ketika ia masih begitu kecil, ketika dunia masih sedikit berbeda dari sekarang.

Ia juga teringat akan ucapan Hyung-sik, yang berniat menjadikan Jihoon sebagai eksperimen apakah gen manusia dapat secara alami dijadikan Omega. Taehyung tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapan Hyung-sik di dalam benaknya.

Seojoon memeluk Taehyung, mengusap bahu Omega itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, menenangkannya, "Tenang saja, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padanya. Aku akan berusaha segenap tenaga untuk membebaskannya dari Pyongyang."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, kembali menangis di pelukan Seojoon.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan kalian semua dari neraka ini."

* * *

Ia bercinta dengan Seojoon, untuk pertama kalinya, di suatu malam yang dingin, saat langit kembali menggelap oleh malam.

Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya panas seharian sebelumnya, dan ia memanggil-manggil nama Seojoon.

Alpha itu mendatangi kamar tidur mereka (karena Alpha itu ingin Taehyung menganggap kamarnya sebagai kamar mereka bersama), memasang raut wajah kaget, dan langsung menuju tempat tidur. Ia dengan pelan-pelan membantu Taehyung melepaskan bajunya. Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, Taehyung tahu bahwa Alpha itu berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menghirup banyak feromon menggairahkan dari tubuh Taehyung. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol pikirannya.

Taehyung merangkul leher Alpha itu dengan sukarela, membiarkan dirinya ditindih oleh tubuh Seojoon yang lebih besar darinya.

Ia dan Seojoon sama-sama menginginkannya, menginginkan percintaan mereka berlangsung lama, hangat, nyaman dan intim.

Seojoon yang memulai ciuman di antara mereka, tetapi tidak menolak saat Taehyung berusaha mendominasi.

Taehyung meneriakkan nama Seojoon berkali-kali.

Bukan karena paksaan, tapi karena ia mencintai Alpha itu.

Seojoon menciumi wajahnya. Ekspresi Alpha itu penuh emosi positif, bahagia, bangga, semuanya ada di sana. Ia menyisir rambut Taehyung, membiarkan kedua mata abu-abu milik Taehyung menatap netra oniks miliknya.

"Kau cantik, V. Aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkanmu saat ini, dan untuk seterusnya."

Taehyung menitikkan air mata, " _Nado_ , aku juga, Alpha."

Seojoon menggigit lehernya, mengklaimnya, tepat berdekatan dengan bekas gigitan Hyung-sik. Tapi Taehyung menyukai bekas gigitan darinya, menandai dirinya sebagai milik Seojoon.

Kedua tangan mereka saling bertemu, saling bertangkupan. Seojoon berada di atas tubuhnya, memberi perlindungan yang selama ini tidak dapat diberikan oleh Hyung-sik untuknya.

Taehyung merasa bahagia, untuk sesaat.

* * *

Taehyung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan _heat_.

Ia hanya ingat bahwa Seojoon menghabiskan _heat_ bersamanya beberapa waktu lalu, cukup lama untuk Taehyung mengingatnya.

Tapi kini ia terbaring di atas tempat tidur Seojoon, keringatnya bercucuran, dan perutnya terasa perih.

Ia tahu bahwa tidak sedang _heat_ , tapi ada sesuatu hal lain yang membuatnya kesakitan. Ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing, dan seluruh persendian di tubuhnya mengancam akan lepas dari tiap rangka di tubuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Jimin mendatangi kamar tidur yang ditinggalinya bersama Seojoon, mengecek keadaannya, wajahnya berubah khawatir. Di belakangnya berdiri Jae-hwan dan Sungjae. Mereka membawanya ke ruangan Joohyun.

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana kelanjutannya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan berbau anyir darah keluar di antara selangkangannya.

 _Tidak akan pernah ada yang kedua kalinya setelah Jihoon_.

* * *

Jimin menjadi orang yang pertama dilihatnya ketika ia terbangun. Anak itu menangis di sebelahnya, terbukti dari matanya yang bengkak dan sembab.

"Semalam—kau demam—dan tiba-tiba saja darah mengucur dari—"

"Aku tahu itu, Jimin- _ah_ ," Taehyung merasakan suaranya berubah parau. Anak pertamanya dari Seojoon tidak selamat di usia kandungannya yang bahkan ia duga masih belum cukup untuk dirasakan perubahannya. "Aku keguguran, bukan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Taemin- _hyung_ menungguimu semalam, selama Joohyun- _noona_ memeriksa keadaanmu. Dia bilang kau hampir meregang nyawa dan kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi dia juga bilang kau beruntung tidak kehilangan rahimmu untuk saat ini."

 _Separah itukah_?

"V."

Taehyung dan Jimin sama-sama menoleh ke arah Seojoon. Alpha itu berkeringat saat ia masuk ke ruang perawatan yang diinapi oleh Taehyung. Jimin langsung bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur Taehyung, dan membungkukkan tubuh sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, memberi privasi.

Seojoon memandangi Taehyung dengan wajah khawatir. Tangannya langsung terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Taehyung, "Kau—aku dengar—"

" _Mianhae_ , Seojoon. Aku—aku—"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kita akan selalu bisa mencobanya."

Taehyung menangis saat Seojoon memeluk tubuhnya.

Alpha itu memberinya waktu untuk memulihkan diri.

Dan Taehyung sangat mengapresiasi perbuatannya. Ia berharap jika Seojoon adalah ayah dari Jihoon, berharap bahwa Seojoon menjadi orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuhnya saat ia pertama kali menjadi seorang Omega.

* * *

Seojoon berhubungan seks dengannya ketika _heat_ nya yang ketiga kalinya tiba setelah ia mengalami keguguran.

Ia tidak banyak berharap dari _heat_ nya ini, ia akan kembali hamil. Karena ia tahu bahwa setelah ini pun ia akan keguguran.

Beberapa saat lalu ia mendengar bahwa Taemin baru saja kehilangan anak pertamanya, ketika perutnya masih belum cukup memperlihatkan dirinya hamil. Ataupun dengan Hakyeon yang bahkan hampir meregang nyawa sepertinya saat ia melahirkan bayi yang sudah mati jauh hari sebelum Omega itu mendekati usia persalinan.

Masih banyak lagi para Omega yang kehilangan bayi mereka semenjak ia menjadi Omega milik Seojoon. Bayi mereka akan mati saat dilahirkan, atau bahkan sudah mati di dalam kandungan.

Taehyung kehilangan harapan bahwa anak yang akan dikandungnya dari Seojoon akan hidup.

Di sisi lain ia berharap bahwa anak-anaknya akan berhasil bertahan hidup dan tumbuh normal seperti anak pertamanya yang berhasil hidup, Jihoon. Tapi di lain sisi ia berharap bahwa anak yang dilahirkannya setelah Jihoon akan mati, agar ia tidak perlu melihat mereka direnggut darinya, tanpa pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyentuh anak-anaknya.

Kejam rasanya untuk melihat seorang anak manusia harus hidup di bumi yang sudah sekarat. Hanya ada perang, kekurangan bahan pangan, wabah penyakit, cuaca yang kian memburuk.

Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena Jihoon bisa hidup.

Salahkah ia jika ia bersyukur mengetahui anaknya masih hidup?

"Tahun ini Jihoon akan berusia 7 tahun," kata Seojoon padanya. "Dia berubah menjadi anak yang lincah dan sangat periang. Kurasa ia mewarisi semua sifat itu darimu, huh?"

Taehyung tersenyum. Seojoon selalu menceritakan perkembangan putranya jika Alpha itu kembali ke Pyongyang. Dan dari cerita Seojoon, Jihoon tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat pandai. Ia juga merasa dekat dengan Seojoon yang rutin mengunjunginya di markas pemerintah pusat. Meski Taehyung tidak dapat membayangkan bagaiman rupa Jihoon sekarang, setidaknya dengan adanya cerita dari Seojoon, ia bisa menerka-nerka seperti apa putranya sekarang ini. Hal apa yang disukainya. Apa yang menjadi kebiasaan uniknya.

"Apa menurutmu sifat asliku berbeda dengan sifatku saat ini?"

"Jika aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini, maka aku berani bertaruh kau akan mengeluarkan semua sifat aslimu. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, bebas dari penderitaan di tempat seperti ini," Seojoon menyentuh wajah Taehyung. "Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa dengan lepas. Ingin melihatmu menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Apa aku yang sekarang bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya?"

"Kurasa bukan. Karena aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sifat aslimu yang sesungguhnya. Kau bilang kau ini aneh 'kan? Aku belum pernah melihat sisi anehmu itu."

Taehyung cukup lama merenungkan ucapan Seojoon.

Ia sudah lupa dirinya seperti apa dulunya.

Tapi Seojoon tahu bahwa selama ia berada di bawah dekaman Korea Utara, ia tidak pernah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa Alpha itu bisa begitu mengenal dirinya dibandingkan dirinya sendiri?

Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana ia begitu beruntung Seojoon memilih dirinya sebagai Omega miliknya, menyelamatkannya dari Hyung-sik.

Memikirkan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Alpha. Pada seorang Seojoon. Pada seorang tentara Korea Utara. Pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Di _heat_ nya yang ketiga kalinya setelah ia mengalami keguguran, Seojoon dengan lembut bercinta dengannya. Tanpa paksaan.

Dan Taehyung berucap, "Jika aku mengandung setelah ini," ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya, "Anak ini pasti akan mati. Karena pada akhirnya, mereka semua akan berakhir sama."

Jari jemari Seojoon yang panjang terpilin di antara jari jemarinya, "Tapi jika ia hidup, aku akan berusaha mengeluarkannya dari tempat itu." Ia menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Taehyung. Bibir mereka saling bertemu, "Aku juga akan mengeluarkanmu dari neraka ini. Tunggu aku, V."

 _Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

Seojoon dengan pelan-pelan memasukkan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sepenuhnya ke lubang kemaluan Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan mata, merasakan penis Seojoon mengisi kekosongan di dalam dirinya.

Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan malam itu.

Tidak ada banyak pertukaran kalimat, hanya teriakan dan lenguhan, memanggil dan menyebut nama satu sama lain.

Terakhir kali Seojoon berejakulasi di dalam tubuhnya, Alpha itu berbisik di telinga Taehyung dengan napas yang terasa panas di kulitnya, kedua tangannya menyentuh dua sisi wajah Taehyung, "Aku akan kembali untukmu, V."

Keesokannya Taehyung terbangun dengan tempat tidur yang kosong.

* * *

Seojoon tidak pernah datang lagi ke ruangannya, ke tempat tidur mereka, ataupun sekadar menampakkan diri hadapan Taehyung, sampai Omega itu mengetahui dari pemeriksaan Joohyun bahwa dirinya hamil lagi.

Taehyung merasakan airmatanya kembali tergenang, saat beberapa hari kemudian, ketika ia mendengar suara kenop pintu diputar dan daun pintu terbuka lebar, muncul Peniel dan Sungjae yang mengabarinya bahwa Seojoon sudah lama menghilang dan kini Taehyung harus kembali ke tempat Hyung-sik.

"Memangnya dia ke mana?" tanya Taehyung saat Peniel menarik tubuhnya dari tempat tidur. "Di mana Seojoon?"

Peniel memandangnya seolah-olah Taehyung menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh padanya, "Tidakkah kau tahu? Dia melarikan diri, mengkhianati kami semua di sini."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Belum sempat Peniel menjawabnya, di dalam ruang pribadi Seojoon, Hyung-sik telah duduk di atas kursi kerja Alpha itu. Ia menyeringai saat ia melihat Taehyung di hadapannya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, V. Aku merindukan wajahmu dan tubuhmu yang menggoda itu."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik. Rasa takut dan ngeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

" _Apa menurutmu, kita akan kembali merasakan musim semi?"_

" _Mungkin bisa saja. Jika ada yang tahu cara untuk mengembalikan iklim dunia ini seperti semula."_

" _Namjoon-_ hyung _bilang, manusia tidak mungkin mengubah iklim bumi tanpa membuat kerusakan. Apa menurutmu cuaca yang buruk sekarang ini disebabkan oleh manusia,_ hyung-nim _?"_

" _Manusia memang selalu merusak, bukankah begitu? Memangnya siapa yang memulai peperangan ini? Siapa yang membuat cuaca memburuk, sehingga bahan pangan menjadi ikut langka?"_

" _Bukankah itu hukuman dari Tuhan?"_

" _Segala sesuatu akan selalu ada sebab akibatnya, Jungkook-_ ah. _"_

 _Jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di sebelah Taehyung. Alpha muda itu menerawang ke langit-langit yang semakin memerah dari ke hari, membuatnya dapat membayangkan jika suatu saat langit akan berwarna seperti darah. Dan suhu akan semakin terasa panas di kulitnya di siang hari, dan menggigit kulit karena udara dingin ketika malam tiba. Hujan asam semakin lama akan membuat banyak kerusakan di mana-mana._

"Hyung-nim. _"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Apa kau tidak takut menjalankan misi besok?"_

" _Apa kau sendiri merasa takut sewaktu pertama kali menjalankan misi, Jungkook-_ ah _?"_

" _Aku bukannya takut. Lebih tepatnya, khawatir kalau aku akan menemui masalah saat menjalankan misi, lalu bam! Pada akhirnya aku dan yang lain tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri."_

 _Taehyung menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Jungkook, "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi," ia kembali menerawang ke langit-langit seperti Alpha muda di sebelahnya, "Aku selalu mencoba membayangkan bagaimana aku pulang nantinya, kembali bersama kalian. Setidaknya bayangan itu akan membuatku sedikit tenang."_

" _Jadi, kau akan kembali?"_

" _Aku akan selalu kembali."_

* * *

"V, mereka memanggilmu—lagi. Peniel dan yang lainnya," ucap Taemin takut-takut sambil memegangi perutnya yang kian membesar tiap harinya seperti dirinya.

Tepat Taemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Peniel, Sungjae dan Jongin muncul di belakangnya. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat mereka.

Peniel terkekeh melihat Taehyung. Ia memainkan topinya sambil merangkul Jongin, "Ada Alpha baru yang ingin berkenalan denganmu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, dia ingin mencoba dirimu saat ini."

Taehyung melihat ke arah wajah Jongin—yang sesungguhnya sudah lama sering dilihatnya. Alpha itu memasang wajah tidak sabaran saat ia mendatangi sel yang kini menjadi tempatnya tidur sehari-hari, setelah Hyung-sik membebaskannya untuk tidur bersama para Beta dan Alpha lainnya.

Ia sangat mengenal rupa Alpha muda itu, Jongin. Alpha yang membawa tubuh Bogum ketika temannya meregang nyawa. Dan juga membawa tubuhnya ketika ia akan melahirkan. "Mencoba?"

"Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ bilang bahwa kami bisa menggunakanmu sepuas-puasnya," kata Sungjae. "Kau mau kita melakukannya berlima? Di sini juga ada Taemin, heh. Aku tidak akan bisa memilih jika banyak Omega cantik seperti kalian."

Taemin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sungjae. Ia langsung meringkuk di dalam sel, seolah-olah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya karena rasa takut. Taehyung berdiri untuk melindunginya, "Kalian jangan melibatkannya. Jika Hyung-sik bilang pada kalian untuk menggunakanku sepuas-puasnya, maka kalian pergunakan aku sesuka kalian. Jangan pernah melibatkan Omega lain dalam hal ini."

"V—" Taemin terlihat masih segan dan ketakutan.

"Menarik. Kalau begitu kau harus bisa melayani kami bertiga sampai puas," Peniel langsung menyeret Taemin keluar, sementara Taehyung tinggal di dalam sel.

Omega yang lebih tua darinya itu menutup telinganya, saat ia mulai mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan disertai suara benturan yang ia tahu berasal dari apa. Ia tidak berani menoleh saat suara rintihan kesakitan itu berubah dalam waktu singkat menjadi suara rintihan penuh kenikmatan oleh seks yang melenakan.

Ia nyaris kehilangan harapan bahwa Seojoon akan datang kembali padanya, menyelamatkan Taehyung dari penderitaannya yang tidak terhingga.

Ia nyaris kehilangan akalnya.

* * *

Beberapa waktu kemudian, para Omega dipindahkan oleh tentara Korea Utara ke ruang bawah tanah atas permintaan Hyung-sik.

Alpha itu mulai mencemaskan tentang Omega-Omega miliknya setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Korea Selatan sudah mulai membuat beberapa kelompok baru untuk berjaga di daerah perbatasan. Para kelompok ini, jika sesuai dengan apa yang diinformasikan, berniat untuk menjebol beberapa markas utama dan gudang persediaan.

"Kita akan membangun ruang bawah tanah. Kita akan mengunci mereka dalam-dalam di sana, sementara kita menghabisi mereka," kata Hyung-sik sambil menggenjot tubuh Taehyung yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Jangan lupa buat area jebakan ranjau sebanyak-banyaknya di sekitar markas dan gudang penyimpanan."

Peniel, Sungjae, Jongin, dan empat bawahannya yang lain diam dan mendengarkannya. Wajah mereka sesekali tertuju pada Alpha itu yang sedang menyetubuhi Taehyung di depan mereka muka mereka. Ia terlihat tidak peduli saat penisnya tertanam di antara selangkangan Taehyung, sementara tangannya memegangi perut Omega yang sedang mengandung itu, dan di belakangnya para bawahannya berjejer mendengarkan ucapannya.

Sementara Taehyung menatap mereka dengan wajah seperti orang yang hampir kehilangan separuh mentalnya.

Peniel tidak berhenti menatap mata Taehyung yang mulai kehilangan redupnya. "Kapan mereka akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Hyung-sik. Menggerung saat penisnya menyodok mulut rahim Taehyung, berorgasme selama beberapa saat di dalam sana, "Tapi kerjakan secepatnya. Aku tidak berharap kita kehilangan salah satu gudang persediaan kita lagi. Apalagi sampai kehilangan para sampel eksperimen kita ini."

Taehyung menjerit saat ia mencapai klimaks—klimaks yang hingga saat ini tidak pernah diinginkannya.

Sementara Peniel dan yang lain membungkukkan tubuh mereka, mulai menjalankan rencana Hyung-sik. Mereka meninggalkan Hyung-sik masih dalam posisi yang sama, barang miliknya tertanam di antara selangkangan Taehyung—dengan sikap tidak peduli meski bawahannya telah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menjalankan tugas.

* * *

" _Ini mungkin salah satu misi terberat yang akan kalian jalani. Aku harap kalian semua kembali dengan selamat. Jangan lupakan bahwa kita semua adalah satu keluarga, kami semua akan selalu menunggu kedatangan dan mendoakan keselamatan kalian di sini," kata Heechul memberi pidato singkat. Beta yang bertugas sebagai kapten pasukan tentara angkatan darat sekaligus anggota Daehanminguk Hapttongchammobonbu yang memegang kendali di daerah perbatasan, menatap wajah para tentara muda yang akan menjalankan misi menghancurkan persediaan senjata Korea Utara._

 _Misi ini sudah sering dilakukan, tapi sering pula mengalami kegagalan karena begitu ketatnya sistem penjagaan di gudang persediaan senjata Korea Utara mengetahui bahwa negara tersebut memiliki persediaan senjata terlengkap di seluruh dunia yang hampir tidak pernah ada habisnya. Penjarahan senjata yang dilakukan oleh negara-negara adikuasa seperti Amerika beberapa tahun lalu menyebabkan serangan balasan yang menyebabkan kerugian besar akibat jumlah korban jiwa yang berjatuhan._

 _Korea Utara, tidak bisa dipungkiri sebagai salah satu negara dengan sistem pertahanan terkuat. Bahkan juga dengan kekuatan serangan mereka. Negara itu telah mengklaim beberapa wilayah di Korea Selatan, terutama di daerah perbatasan. Tidak aneh jika basis militer Korea Selatan juga banyak ditempatkan di daerah perbatasan untuk menahan serangan masuk dari Korea Utara._

 _Karena cepat atau lambat, Korea Selatan hanya akan tinggal nama._

 _Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini adalah misi tersulit yang dijalaninya. Di barisan depan, kanan dan kirinya seluruhnya adalah seniornya. Karena kapasitas kemampuannya, Taehyung dipilih oleh Heechul sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari tentara angkatan darat wilayah perbatasan yang termuda untuk menjalani misi ini._

 _Jika ia pulang dengan selamat dan sukses menjalankan misi, ia akan langsung dikirim ke pusat dan menerima pelatihan baru. Mengangkatnya dengan status dan posisi yang lebih tinggi bahkan daripada para seniornya di markas saat ini._

 _Taehyung merasa senang akan tawaran emas tersebut, tapi di lain sisi ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan dirinya berhasil selamat dari misi ini kecil._

 _Seokjin memeluknya semalam sebelumnya, memberinya ucapan selamat bertugas dan harapan bahwa Alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu akan kembali dengan selamat, dengan tubuh utuh. Namjoon dan Yoongi memberinya beberapa wejangan dan dukungan moral. Hoseok memberinya sedikit tips tentang senjata api, berharap bahwa suatu saat tipsnya akan berguna di saat yang mendesak._

 _Sedangkan Jungkook, setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu mengobrol bersama kemarin, ia hampir tidak melihat Alpha muda itu di hari keberangkatannya._

 _Dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa tidak akan bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Taehyung mengangkat senapannya ke bahu, dan berbaris sesuai dengan formasi yang telah ditentukan. Ia hendak mengikuti barisan depannya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan._

" _Hyung-nim! Kembalilah dengan selamat! Aku menunggumu di sini!"_

 _Jungkook berlari menyerobot kerumunan tentara yang mengantar keberangkatan Taehyung dan rekan-rekannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Taehyung._

 _Air matanya membasahi wajahnya. Tidak pernah Taehyung melihat Jungkook terlihat lebih kecil seperti itu di matanya. Memang Jungkook seperti anak-anak di matanya, seperti seorang adik kandung yang begitu disayanginya._

 _Tapi kini ucapan Jungkook membuat Alpha muda itu terlihat semakin kecil di mata Taehyung._

 _Jungkook menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung tertegun melihat perubahan ekspresi Jungkook._

 _Jungkook menunggunya pulang. Ucapan itu sesaat membuatnya merasa lega._

 _Tanpa sadar, Taehyung merasakan air matanya juga ikut mengalir. Ia berusaha membalas senyuman Jungkook dan ikut melambaikan tangan._

 _Ia harus kembali pulang dengan tubuh yang utuh, bagaimanapun juga._

* * *

Taehyung terbangun dengan wajah basah oleh air mata. Ia tiba-tiba saja teringat akan Jungkook. Harapannya untuk kembali tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya karena Jungkook selalu terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya.

Tapi mimpinya mengenai Alpha muda yang merupakan juniornya semasa ia menghabiskan waktu sebagai tentara muda di perbatasan. Alpha muda yang selalu mengekornya jika ia bebas dari tugas, yang selalu diganggunya jika ia tidak memiliki kesibukan. Jungkook awalnya terlalu malu untuk membalas sifat jahilnya, tapi pada akhirnya, pelan-pelan, Alpha muda itu tumbuh menjadi salah satu sahabat Taehyung.

Entah bagaimana keadaan Jungkook sekarang ini, setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

Apakah Jungkook masih menunggunya di sana?

Apakah Alpha muda itu masih seperti dulu? Polos, menggemaskan, tetapi bisa diandalkan?

Taehyung melihat ke sekelilingnya. Beberapa waktu lalu ia dan Omega yang lain dipindahkan ke tempat tahanan yang baru, di bawah tanah. Tempat itu penuh dengan saluran-saluran pipa aneh di langit-langit. Lantainya terbuat dari campuran semen dan bata, dan selalu ditumbuhi oleh lumut. Cahaya matahari nyaris tidak mencapai tempat itu. Bahkan temboknya yang awalnya berwarna abu-abu, kini semakin diisi oleh warna kehijau-hijauan dari warna lumut.

Bahkan ruangan bawah tanah itu lebih buruk daripada tempat pertamanya dipenjara.

Taehyung dan para Omega lain tidur di atas matras yang disediakan. Tapi tidak jarang mereka diajak berhubungan seks di atas lapisan lantai yang sudah bersatu dengan lumut, membuat telapak tangan dan permukaan tempurung lutut mereka selalu lecet akibat pergesekan permukaan lantai dengan kulit.

Kini beberapa Omega lain yang tengah hamil seperti dirinya, dikumpulkan di satu tempat. Terkadang jika ada di antara mereka yang hendak melahirkan, maka para Omega lain akan membantu Omega tersebut untuk bersalin. Dan jika ada di antara mereka yang keguguran, maka mereka juga akan membantu melakukan proses pembersihan rahim dengan bantuan Jae-hwan, sebagai tenaga medik dan asisten langsung Joohyun.

Joohyun telah beberapa saat lalu kembali ke Pyongyang, entah karena alasan apa. Tapi ia tahu dari Peniel yang berbicara dengan Sungjae ketika mereka menyetubuhinya, bahwa Joohyun diberi tugas baru untuk melakukan eksperimen dengan para ilmuwan di markas militer pusat lainnya.

Taehyung sempat ketakutan, khawatir jika mereka melakukan eksperimen pada Jihoon karena Peniel dan Sungjae beberapa kali menyebutkan pengubahan kromosom manusia sebelum pembentukan gender kedua—yang menentukan apakah manusia itu Alpha, Beta atau Omega.

Kini ia tetap terkurung bersama Omega lainnya di bawah tanah, tanpa bisa menggali informasi lebih jelas tentang Jihoon sejak Seojoon pergi. Tapi setidaknya kini ia dan para Omega lain bisa saling menolong satu sama lain, mulai menjalin hubungan seperti layaknya teman. Saling melindungi, saling berbagi segala hal.

Ia tidak peduli jika para Beta menertawakan statusnya yang dulu seorang Alpha kini berubah drastis sebagai seorang Omega, karena kini ia menemukan sedikit harapan di tempat yang begini mengerikan.

Hyung-sik pun hanya sesekali mendatanginya, menyiksanya, beberapa kali nyaris menghantam perutnya yang kini sudah kian membesar karena terisi oleh seorang bayi, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya terkapar di ruang sel. Para Omega lain akan mendatanginya, membersihkan tubuhnya dari luka-luka dan cairan yang disisakan oleh Hyung-sik di tubuhnya.

Alpha itu kini disibukkan dengan adanya kelompok pemberontak, yang entah darimana munculnya. Tetapi dengan kepergian Alpha itu, semakin banyak Beta dan Alpha lain yang mendatangi Taehyung.

Dengan ini, apakah ia bisa bilang bahwa keadaan saat ini sudah membaik?

* * *

Ketika Peniel menyetubuhinya dari belakang saat dirinya setengah kehilangan kesadaran, Taehyung merasakan perutnya berkontraksi. Surai berwarna pirang keabu-abuannya lengket di dahinya oleh keringat, dan Taehyung merasakan napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Peniel tahu bahwa ia akan melahirkan, tetapi Beta itu tetap menggenjot tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

Lalu muncul Sungjae, menginterupsi kegiatan Beta itu, "Semuanya! Darurat! Ada penyusup datang ke tempat ini!"

"Biarkan saja, toh mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mencapai ke dalam sini tanpa kehilangan nyawa," balas Peniel. Ia menggerung saat ujung penisnya menggesek lubang kemaluan Taehyung. "Haah! Jika mereka ke sini pun, aku akan tetap berhubungan seks di sini. Kau urus bagian di atas."

Sungjae mengerang, "Kenapa kau malah bicara begitu di saat penting seperti ini!"

Beta itu memanggil beberapa rekannya dan bergerak menaiki tangga. Suara derap sepatu _boots_ mereka bergema di seisi ruangan. Di kejauhan Taehyung bisa mendengar suara tembakan dan suara ledakan, disusul getaran kecil di dalam ruang bawah tanah.

"Apa menurutmu—kewajibanmu untuk menjalankan tugas—tidak lebih berharga daripada berhubungan seks dengan seorang Omega?" tanya Taehyung, merasakan rasa sakit akibat kontraksi dan rasa nikmat hubungan persetubuhan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Peniel. "Memangnya sejak kapan tentara kalian berhasil menghancurkan gudang penyimpanan kami? Berapa kali kalian berhasil menjarah persenjataan kami di tempat seperti ini?"

Kembali terdengar suara ledakan. Kali ini lebih besar daripada yang sebelumnya, membuat Peniel kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan terpaksa menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam lubang kemaluan Taehyung disertai muncratan cairan berwarna putih. Hanya dengan mengelap cairan yang membasahi penisnya, Beta itu kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celana dan beranjak pergi dari sel Taehyung.

"Aku akan pergi ke atas," kata Peniel sambil membetulkan letak topi militernya di kepala, "Tapi jangan dulu melahirkan sebelum aku kembali lagi ke sini untuk menyetubuhimu."

Taehyung ingin sekali mendelik dan berteriak marah padanya, tapi mulutnya terkunci oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang basah menuruni selangkangannya.

" _Shi-bal—_ "

" _Hyung_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin muncul di depan selnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang juga basah oleh keringat. Ketika ia melihat Taehyung menjawabnya dengan erangan, _namja_ itu—yang baru saja secara resmi menjadi Omega beberapa waktu lalu—langsung berlutut di sebelah Omega yang hendak bersalin itu.

"Aku—air ketubanku—pecah..."

Ia dan Jimin sama-sama panik.

"A-aku tidak melihat Jae-hwan di manapun," kata Jimin gugup, "Omega yang lainnya juga—masih ada tentara yang ada di sini. H-hanya aku yang ada di sini. Tapi aku—"

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jimin, hendak untuk tidak pernah melepasnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucap Taehyung sambil menatap netra coklat milik Jimin. Omega yang lebih muda itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan putus asa, tapi tangannya juga tidak pernah lepas dari tangan Taehyung.

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih dekat dengan ruangan mereka. Taehyung bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di dekat pintu utama yang memisahkan ruangan mereka dengan koridor gelap dan panjang menuju gudang persediaan senjata.

Pintu berat yang terbuat dari logam dan setengahnya sudah berkarat itu terbuka.

Empat orang—mengenakan masker dan _goggle_ dengan tubuh hanya sebagian terlihat akibat gelapnya ruangan bawah tanah, muncul di ambang pintu. Mereka mengarahkan pistol ke sekeliling mereka. Para tentara yang sedang berhubungan seks dengan Omega di sel mereka masing-masing, terkesiap dengan kedatangan penyusup tersebut. Beberapa di antara mereka yang tidak sempat untuk mengambil senjata mereka untuk perlindungan diri, menerima tembakan tepat di kepala mereka.

Suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga mengisi ruangan, disertai suara jeritan panik dan kesakitan. Masing-masing berasal dari para Omega dan para tentara. Taehyung dengan refleks, menyuruh Jimin untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia menunggu sampai suara tembakan itu mereda.

Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya saat ia mendengar suara jeritan Taemin dan Hakyeon, dan para Omega lain. Bahkan Jimin yang berada di sisinya pun mulai gemetar hebat oleh rasa takut. Ia mendengar suara lecutan senjata api mengenai saluran gas, mengeluarkan asap berwarna mencurigakan dengan bau tengik yang mematikan.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya saat perutnya kembali berdesir oleh rasa nyeri. Ia menyuruh Jimin untuk menutup hidung mereka, agar tidak terlalu banyak menghirup gas beracun yang tidak sengaja dimunculkan akibat letupan senjata api.

Matanya yang setengah tertutup kemudian menangkap seragam bertugas yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Seragam bertugas yang beberapa waktu lalu, yang sudah sangat lama menghilang di benaknya, muncul di pandangannya. Seragam berwarna abu-abu kehijauan, lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru dan kantung yang terisi oleh berbagai macam senjata.

Taehyung menyadari bahwa seragam itu adalah seragam yang dulu ia pernah kenakan.

Para penyusup yang berjumlah empat orang itu membuka _goggle_ dan masker mereka masing-masing. Taehyung menghirup aroma Beta dan Alpha di hidungnya. Ia mengenal aroma itu dengan sangat baik. Air matanya menetes.

Ia berusaha bangkit mendekati para tentara Korea Selatan tersebut, yang telah berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan bawah tanah, tetapi juga berhasil hampir menyapu bersih seisi ruangan di dalamnya. Jimin menahan Taehyung, berbisik dengan suara parau, " _H-hyung_? Kau tidak berniat untuk bunuh diri dengan pergi ke sana, kan?"

Taehyung bisa merasakan Jimin takut. Tapi Taehyung memandang lurus para tentara yang mengedarkan pandangan mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur putus asa. Ia merasakan air matanya hendak tumpah, "A-aku mengenal mereka, Jimin- _ah_. Mereka—mereka adalah teman-temanku..."

Tangannya bergerak untuk mencapai pintu sel, sementara satu tangannya lagi menahan perutnya yang kini kembali berkontraksi. Taehyung menahan napasnya. Ia sedikit tertegun ketika Jimin membantunya berdiri dengan menyuruhnya untuk merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu mungilnya, "Aku mengerti."

Seorang Alpha mungil—berambut silver yang dikenalnya sebagai Yoongi, seniornya yang selalu terlihat malas tetapi sesungguhnya berotak cerdas, berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo—Beta yang berambut cepak dan selalu berwajah muram. Di dekat mereka juga berdiri Hoseok, dengan rambut merahnya. Beta yang selalu memasang wajah riang, kini sama muramnya dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia memuntahkan isi perutnya saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi di ruang bawah tanah.

Lalu ada seorang Alpha bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, dengan otot-otot kokoh di sekujur tubuhnya. Taehyung tidak mengenal Alpha itu, tapi dari aroma mint dan cengkeh yang mengingatkannya pada Seojoon, Taehyung tahu bahwa Alpha itu bukanlah Seojoon. Rambutnya memang hitam seperti Seojoon, tapi Alpha itu bukanlah Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya. Alpha yang pernah mengklaim dan juga merebut hatinya.

Saat Alpha itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mata hitamnya—yang begitu diingat oleh Taehyung—menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya seperti membeku saat melihat Taehyung.

Jika dulu ia memiliki wajah bundar, mata yang bulat dan besar, dan senyuman yang kekanak-kanakan, kini Jungkook telah menjadi seorang Alpha yang tampan, dengan rahang kokoh dan tajam. Wajahnya jadi terlihat lebih dewasa daripada yang diingatnya. Rambutnya yang dulu dipangkas habis kini kembali tumbuh hingga menutupi sebagian lehernya.

Taehyung merasakan air matanya basah, saat Alpha itu menatapnya tetap sama seperti dulu, meski kini wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih dewasa daripada yang pernah diingatnya.

Perutnya kembali bergolak, dan Taehyung hanya bisa berucap, "Tolong—"

Sudah lama ia tidak pernah mendengar namanya sendiri sampai Jungkook meneriakkan namanya,

"Taetae- _hyung_?"

" _Hyung-nim! Kembalilah dengan selamat! Aku menunggumu di sini!"_

 _Apakah aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang?_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **Cast in this story as listed below (during the captive in North Korea),**

 **Omega:**

 **Kim Taehyung (19 awal cerita, 27 akhir cerita), Park Bogum (24), Jung Ilhoon (23), Kim Minjae (18), Park Jimin (13 pada awal cerita, 18 pada akhir cerita), Byun Baekhyung (24 pada awal cerita, 26 tahun pada akhir cerita), Lee Taemin (24), Cha Hakyeon (25)**

 **Beta:**

 **Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (awal cerita 20, pada akhir cerita 28), Shin Dong-geun aka Peniel (awal cerita 19, akhir cerita 27), Yook Sungjae aka Sungjae (awal cerita 19, akhir cerita 27)**

 **Alpha:**

 **Park Hyung-sik (awal cerita 24, akhir cerita 31), Park Seojoon (awal cerita 26, akhir cerita 33), Bae Joohyun aka Irene (awal cerita 25, akhir cerita 32), Son Seungwan aka Wendy (awal cerita 19, akhir cerita 27), Kim Jong-In aka Kai (awal cerita 18, akhir cerita 26), Choi Minho aka Minho (awal cerita 24, akhir cerita 31)**


	6. Take A Shelter

Taehyung hanya bisa diam mematung di hadapan Alpha yang selama beberapa lama tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Sudahkah ia tidak bertemu dengan Seojoon selama setahun lebih?

Alpha itu masih memiliki potongan rambut cepak berwarna hitamnya, yang dulu selalu Taehyung sentuh ketika mereka saling bercinta. Aroma cengkeh dan _mint_ , kembali mengingatkan Taehyung bahwa ia pernah mencium aroma itu di tubuh Alpha yang dicintainya.

Kini Alpha itu berdiri di depannya, dengan masker setengah terbuka, dan _goggle_ yang ia pasangkan di atas lingkar kepalanya. Wajahnya sedikit lebih gelap dari pada apa yang diingat oleh Taehyung. Seragam yang dikenakannya pun kini bukanlah seragam yang biasa dikenakan oleh tentara Korea Utara, melainkan seragam berrwarna abu-abu muda lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru dan sepatu _boots_ anti air, tanpa tanda pengenal atau tanda militer lainnya.

Tetapi matanya yang bulat dan legam, alisnya yang tegas, bentuk wajahnya yang sempurna dengan hidung mancung dan senyum hangat, tetapi membuat Taehyung sadar bahwa Alpha di depannya adalah seorang Seojoon.

Taehyung merasakan kerongkongannya berubah kering saat nama itu mengalir dari mulutnya:

"Seojoon...?"

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos, slight angst_

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Seojoon x V

* * *

 **30 April 2045,** _ **on the way to**_ **Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

02.01 a.m

Tanpa adanya adu mulut, Seojoon membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang terletak di Provinsi Hwanghae Utara, kota Sariwon. Kota itu terletak tidak jauh dari Pyongyang, tetapi terletak di bagian terdalam Hwanghae yang masih terdiri dari hutan-hutan pinus. Tetapi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 6 jam untuk mencapai tempat tersebut.

Awalnya Namjoon tidak mempercayai Seojoon untuk ikut bersama kelompoknya ke markas rahasia mereka, tetapi begitu ia mendengar cerita dari para Omega tentang siapa sosok yang mereka kenal sebagai Seojoon, dan setelahnya mendengarkan sendiri dari Seojoon tentang kaum pemberontak, akhirnya Alpha yang lebih muda itu menerima tawaran Seojoon. Chanyeol dan Won-sik awalnya memrotes keputusan pemimpin mereka, tetapi Yoongi dan Hoseok ikut mendukung keputusan Namjoon dengan pikiran yang lebih dewasa.

Tempat itu juga tidak mudah terjamah oleh tentara Korea Utara maupun Korea Selatan karena dibatasi oleh sungai dan beberapa pengunungan rendah. Sungai dan pegunungan rendah menyembunyikan letak markas rahasia kelompok pemberontak yang tersembunyi di bawah tanah. Setiap siang ataupun setiap malam tiba, jika ada mobil militer tentara Korea Utara yang lewat, pegunungan-pegunungan di sekitar akan menyembunyikan bukaan rahasia yang terbuat dari dua pintu beton yang harus dibuka dengan menggunakan mesin.

Tidak sampai di situ, sistem penjagaan mereka pun sangat maju dan sudah memiliki tingkat keamanan yang sedikitnya satu tingkat lebih modern. Ada kamera yang dapat mengenali wajah dan suara anggota kelompok pemberontak, dan jika mereka mendeteksi adanya kebohongan atau hal berbahaya, akan muncul mesin senapan yang otomatis menembaki sasaran yang dianggap mencurigakan. Bahkan ranjau-ranjau yang ditanam di sekitar tempat mereka hanya akan aktif jika kamera menangkap wajah-wajah mencurigakan di sekitar markas.

Chanyeol dan Hoseok mendengarkan dengan tatapan takjub selama Seojoon menjelaskan kegunaan dari alat-alat canggih di setiap pelosok yang mereka lihat.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa jika kami ke sana?" tanya Chanyeol masih belum percaya dengan ucapan Seojoon. Alpha itu menegakkan punggung senapan di tangannya. Baekhyun dengan wajah agak panik menarik turun tangan Chanyeol. "Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayai kalian? Bagaimana kau bisa meyakini kami bahwa ini bukan jebakan?"

Seojoon terpegun dan menarik napas. Ia mengerti alasan Chanyeol tidak mudah percaya padanya. "Selama ada aku dan teman-temanku bersama kalian, sistem keamanan akan berjalan dengan baik dan semestinya," kata Seojoon menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Dan... Tenang saja. Di tempat kami tidak hanya ada mantan tentara Korea Utara, tapi juga beberapa tenaga militer dari negara kalian. Mereka semua orang baik-baik. Jika kalian masih belum percaya, kalian boleh memastikannya langsung pada Jackson Wang dari _Daehanminguk Gukgun_."

"Huh?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya, terkejut dengan ucapan Seojoon. Apalagi ketika Seojoon menyebutkan nama temannya saat sepelatihan dulu. "Kau bilang Jackson Wang? Mengapa mereka bergabung dengan kalian?"

Seojoon tersenyum penuh misteri, tetapi matanya menyiratkan ungkapan kesedihan. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku jelaskan pada kalian. Cepat atau lambat."

Ucapan Seojoon membuat seisi penumpang truk militer menjadi penasaran sekaligus bercampur khawatir. Terutama Namjoon. Alpha itu hendak menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Seojoon, tetapi ketika ia melihat Alpha itu tidak melepaskan matanya dari Taehyung yang sedang menunggu Jungkook sadar dari keadaannya—ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulut sampai mereka tiba di markas rahasia.

Percakapan singkat antara Taehyung dan Seojoon setelah mereka hampir setahun tidak bertemu, langsung membuat Namjoon tersadar bahwa Seojoon adalah Alpha dari Omega itu. Ia langsung mengingat aroma tubuh Seojoon karena samar-samar Namjoon bisa menciumnya dari tubuh Taehyung. Namjoon juga berasumsi bahwa Alpha itu kemungkinan besar adalah ayah dari bayi Taehyung yang terlahir mati ketika ia dan rekan-rekannya pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Omega lainnya.

Taehyung merangkul tubuh Seojoon ketika Omega itu dihadapkan langsung dengan Seojoon, dan Alpha itu dengan tidak ragu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung tinggi dan memberinya ciuman.

Sesaat Namjoon merasa bersyukur sekaligus iba dengan keadaan Jungkook. Alpha muda itu—ia dan yang lain sudah tahu bahwa Jungkook mencintai Taehyung. Bagaimana Jungkook selalu berusaha menyelamatkan Taehyung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, bagaimana ia berusaha mengontrol sisi Alphanya agar tidak menyakiti Taehyung, dan bentuk pengorbanan lainnya.

Jika Jungkook terbangun nanti dan mengetahui bahwa Alpha Taehyung telah kembali dan berkemungkinan besar untuk merebut kembali Omeganya, bagaimana perasaan Alpha muda itu?

Namjoon menelan ludahnya, karena ia tahu bahwa Jungkook diam-diam adalah pribadi yang sensitif. Ia memang jarang menunjukkan emosinya di hadapan orang lain, tapi ia juga pribadi yang selalu menjaga perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan orang lain. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapapun, hanya untuk membuat kesan pada dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang Alpha yang kuat dan dapat menjadi tempat untuk bergantung.

Bahkan jika hal tersebut dapat membuatnya meregang nyawa.

Sejak kepergian Taehyung sebagai tahanan Korea Utara, Alpha muda itu pelan-pelan mulai menjadi sosok Jungkook yang lebih dewasa. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya dulu kini telah digantikan dengan watak yang lebih bijak dan lebih matang dari sebelumnya. Meski masih tidak sabaran, setidaknya Alpha muda itu tidak cengeng seperti waktu ia baru pertama kali masuk sebagai prajurit baru. Bahkan ia juga semakin tertutup dalam menunjukkan emosinya. Padahal pada masa awal-awal pertama ia masuk sebagai anggota prajurit muda, Jungkook secara berangsur-angsur mulai menunjukkan kepribadian aslinya juga berkat bantuan Taehyung. Ia menjadi anak yang selalu tertawa, senang bercanda, tidak malu menunjukkan pendapatnya.

Di saat Namjoon dan yang lain menyelamatkan Taehyung, langsung terjadi perubahan secara drastis pada karakter Jungkook yang biasanya sarat akan emosi—ke sifat aslinya seperti ketika ia masih berstatus prajurit muda. Ia lebih luwes saat menunjukkan emosinya, leluasa untuk menyatakan pendapatnya, dan lebih berani dalam hal yang dapat mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Omega itu banyak memberikan pengaruh dan perubahan positif pada Jungkook sejak ia kembali pada rekan-rekan lamanya.

Apalagi jika bukan cinta yang menyebabkannya?

Sayangnya mereka semua kini mengetahui bahwa Taehyung mencintai Alpha lain dan sudah diklaim. Dan Namjoon tidak mungkin memaksa Taehyung untuk mencintai Jungkook. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa yang bisa seenaknya saja ikut campur dalam hubungan keduanya.

Meski pemandangan ketika Taehyung dengan setia menunggui Jungkook hingga Alpha itu membuka matanya membuat Namjoon yakin bahwa sebagian dari diri Taehyung mulai menerima kehadiran Jungkook di hatinya, tetapi masih banyak sisi lain dari Taehyung yang lebih mencintai Seojoon.

Tanpa sadar, Namjoon mencengkeram erat tangan Seokjin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Beta itu sedikit terkesiap ketika Namjoon—entah dari mana, memegang tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Joonie? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

Namjoon menatap kekasihnya. Ia berbisik ke telinga Beta itu, "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu? Bahkan sampai akhir hayatku?"

Ia tersenyum saat melihat telinga Seokjin berubah merah. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu?" tanya Seokjin balik berbisik. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dengan sikap canggung saat menangkap mata yang lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan rasa ingin tahu.

Namjoon tidak sungkan-sungkan saat ia menjawab, "Karena aku ingin mengatakannya padamu saat ini."

* * *

 **30 April 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

08.11 a.m

Mereka tiba di Sariwon tepat ketiga matahari telah naik dan langit mulai berubah warna menjadi merah. Hujan asam telah berhenti dari semalam lalu, ketika pasukan pemberontak menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan tentara Korea Utara.

Jungkook langsung dilarikan ke ruang perawatan medik oleh beberapa tenaga medis dari kelompok pemberontak. Perban yang telah dililitkan ke luka di dadanya beberapa jam lalu, kembali memerah oleh kucuran darah, membuat Taehyung panik dan beberapa kali membuat Seokjin ikut luntang lantung bersamanya. Untung saja tidak perlu banyak waktu bagi Seokjin untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tae, lukanya sudah tidak separah tadi karena aku sudah mengambil timah dari dadanya. Perbannya merah oleh darah karena lukanya masih belum sepenuhnya mengering. Beberapa hari ia akan kembali pulih total dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali sadarkan diri. Oke?"

Taehyung masih cemas dengan keadaan Jungkook meski Seokjin beberapa kali menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Bibir Alpha itu sempat memucat karena kekurangan darah. Tapi begitu mereka sampai di ruang medik markas kelompok pemberontak, setelah Jungkook menerima satu kantung darah yang untungnya tersedia di sana, warna wajah Alpha itu kembali ke warna asalnya. Tangan Jungkook yang terasa dingin semenjak subuh tadi kini perlahan mulai menghangat di antara ruas jari jemari Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung tetap tidak lepas dari tangan Jungkook. Ia bahkan tidak memedulikan Baekhyun dan Jimin yang pergi mengajaknya untuk beristirahat. Ia bersikeras untuk menunggu Alpha itu hingga ia terbangun, tidak peduli pula saat ia melihat sosok Seojoon berdiri di depan ruang medik.

Ia hanya mengangguk pada Alpha itu, dan melihat Seojoon ikut membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan menghilang di ambang pintu.

Lalu Taehyung kembali pada Jungkook yang tertidur di atas ranjang ruang medik. Masih tertidur.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai beralih untuk menyentuh garis-garis di wajah Jungkook. Mempelajari garis-garis wajahnya yang telah kian bertumbuh dan berkembang membentuk wajah kokoh yang tampan dan juga lebih dewasa. Jungkook telah menjadi pria yang tampan dan dapat diandalkan. Seorang Alpha yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki jiwa seorang pemimpin, setidaknya menurut Taehyung.

Ia merasa bersalah karena Jungkook telah mencintainya. Telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dirinya dan yang lain, sementara ia hanya bisa memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Lebih-lebih lagi ia terlambat untuk mencegah Jungkook nyaris kehilangan nyawanya beberapa jam lalu.

Taehyung mengutuki dirinya yang seorang Omega. Menyesali bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang Alpha yang independen seperti dulu. Marah pada dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya dan harus bergantung pada orang lain.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku gantikan?" suara lembut Seojoon menegurnya dari belakang.

Alpha itu telah kembali ke ruang medik untuk menemuinya.

Taehyung menoleh. "Aku bisa menunggunya di sini lebih lama lagi."

Seojoon menarik kursi duduk tanpa sandaran di sebelah kursi Taehyung, dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku belum secara resmi menanyakan soal dirimu. Sejak kapan kau ikut bersama mereka?"

"Sejak mereka menyelamatkanku, Jimin dan Baekhyun dari ruang bawah tanah," ucap Taehyung. Wajahnya kembali terarah ke tubuh Jungkook. "Mereka pergi untuk menghancurkan gudang persenjataan, lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka juga berhasil menyusup masuk dan menemukan kami."

"Mereka pasti benar-benar tentara yang hebat," Seojoon tersenyum kecil. "Bisa menyusup masuk sampai ke dalam sel. Untung saja mereka menemukanmu."

Taehyung tidak sedikit pun merasa senang dengan ucapan Alpha itu, "Taemin- _hyung_ , Hakyeon- _hyung_ , dan Omega lainnya mati. Apa aku pantas dikatakan beruntung karena berhasil mereka selamatkan?"

"V—"

"Bahkan aku juga kehilangan—" Taehyung merasakan air matanya menetes ke punggung tangannya yang terkepal di atas paha, "Aku juga kehilangan anak kita—"

Alpha yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung terkesiap, tubuhnya menegang di kursinya. Suara Seojoon terdengar parau di telinganya, "Kau hamil?"

"Setelah kau pergi, aku baru tahu bahwa aku hamil. Aku hamil dengan anakmu, untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Roman wajah Seojoon berubah panik bercampur tidak percaya. Ia menelengkan kepala ke arah lain sementara tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Tanpa perlu mengucapkannya secara langsung pun, ia tahu bahwa Seojoon menyimpan rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa. Tangannya dengan canggung bergerak ke perut Taehyung yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh bayi mereka yang telah mati. Taehyung tidak menepis tangan Alpha itu, hanya menatap jari-jari panjang yang berbarik urat nadi milik Seojoon membelai perutnya.

"Apa Hyung-sik yang menyebabkan—"

"Ketika aku melahirkannya, dia sudah mati," potong Taehyung cepat, buru-buru ia menepiskan tangan Seojoon dan mengalihkan wajahnya selintas ke tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring di atas ranjang. "Ketika kami berhasil diselamatkan, tiba-tiba saja aku langsung merasa ingin melahirkan. Dan di saat itulah—" Taehyung tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi.

Seojoon menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba saja menggenang di bawah matanya, "V, aku benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu di sana."

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" Taehyung merasakan suaranya tercekat. "Seharusnya sudah terlambat untukmu meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan V," Seojoon menarik napas. Ia menghapus air mata Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya. Mata Taehyung menolak untuk menatapnya, tapi tangan besar Seojoon memaksanya agar Omega itu mau melihat ke arahnya, berharap bahwa Taehyung akan mendengar penjelasannya. "Aku bergabung dengan kelompok pemberontak, _Yeokjuk_ , bukan karena tanpa alasan. Aku harus kembali karena jika tidak, pemerintah Korea Utara akan semakin memperluas wilayah jarahan mereka. Mereka akan semakin banyak menculik dari warga di kota-kota dan menangkap tahanan dari tentara Korea Selatan, lalu dengan paksa mengubah mereka menjadi Omega sepertimu. Bagaimana aku bisa menebus semuanya?"

"Tidak perlu penebusan apa-apa lagi saat ini. Semuanya sudah terjadi," tukas Taehyung. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan dinding mulutnya pahit. "Kau bilang kau mau kembali untukku."

"Aku memang berusaha kembali untukmu, V. Mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Tapi—ternyata kau sudah diselamatkan oleh orang lain."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah datang."

Seojoon hanya bisa diam.

Ruang medik menjadi lengang untuk sesaat, sampai suara berat Taehyung memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jihoon?"

Wajah Seojoon berubah sedih, "A-aku tidak bisa kembali ke Pyongyang untuk melihatnya lagi. Aku sekarang dijadikan buronan oleh negaraku sendiri, V. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Pyongyang tanpa ada tentara lain mengincar kepalaku saat ini."

Jantung Taehyung seperti berhenti berdetak. "Lalu—apakah mustahil untuk—apa kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya secepatnya?"

"Tidak sampai kami menemukan rencana yang tepat untuk menerobos pertahanan pemerintahan pusat," tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Tapi aku sedang melakukan usaha penyelamatan terhadap Jihoon secepat yang aku bisa, sekaligus untuk melakukan penyerangan ke pusat pertahanan di sana."

"Seberapa lama lagi?"

"Mungkin berbulan-bulan," ia merasakan mata Taehyung berubah nanar oleh rasa putus asa. Tapi tangannya merengkuh tangan Taehyung, meyakinkan Omega yang telah diklaimnya. "Aku berjanji untuk menyelamatkannya untukmu. Aku akan mempertemukan kalian."

Netra Taehyung tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Alpha itu. Seojoon menggerakkan tangannya ke bagian belakang leher Taehyung, mendorong wajah Taehyung ke wajahnya. Bibir mereka hampir saling bersentuhan saat Taehyung mendorong bahu Alpha itu dengan sedikit gerakan menghentak. Seojoon memandanginya dengan bingung.

"V?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Seojoon," Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. Seluruh pandangannya kembali ke wajah Jungkook yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Seojoon melihat ke arah Jungkook, memandanginya. "Alpha ini... Apa dia—"

"Dia adalah _hoobae_ ku," ucap Taehyung. "Dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri."

Seojoon tahu bahwa Taehyung tidak sungguh-sungguh tulus saat mengucapkannya. Ia mengusap kepala Omega itu dengan lembut, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung untuk menunggui Jungkook lebih lama.

* * *

 **31 April, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

10.25 p.m

Seokjin pergi menuju kamar yang akan ditidurinya bersama dengan Namjoon setelah Junghwan alias Sandeul—Beta yang merupakan wakil dari Seojoon, mengetahui hubungannya dengan Seokjin. Awalnya ia tidak keberatan saat Beta itu memilihkan satu ruangan tidur dengan _bunk bed_ bersama dengan dua orang Beta lainnya, tetapi Namjoon langsung menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Seokjin tidak boleh terpisah. Junghwan menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Namjoon dan membuat Seokjin hampir kehilangan harga dirinya ("Ah baiklah, kami ada beberapa kamar dengan satu tempat tidur yang cukup ditiduri dua orang. Hubungan antara Alpha dan Beta bukanlah hal aneh untuk zaman sekarang ini, huh?" ucap Junghwan setengah bercanda).

Tapi setidaknya ia setengah bersyukur Namjoon berkata jujur pada Junghwan. Karena ia harus menyesuaikan diri lagi untuk tidur terpisah dengan Namjoon setelah beberapa tahun mereka menjalin hubungan.

Ia dan Namjoon telah merajuttali kasih semenjak mereka masih baru ditetapkan sebagai prajurit tetap di daerah perbatasan. Namjoon pada awal pertemuan mereka adalah pemuda yang sedikit rikuh dengan orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya—termasuk ceroboh dengan barang-barang di sekitarnya, tapi pelan-pelan Seokjin membantunya lebih membuka diri pada orang lain.

Seokjin pada awalnya juga leboh menganggap Namjoon sebagai saudara laki-lakinya sendiri, tidak tertarik secara seksual maupun memiliki keterikatan fisik dan emosional terhadap Alpha yang lebih muda itu. Tapi bertahun-tahun melewatkan waktu bersama Namjoon, Seokjin menyadari bahwa Namjoon adalah Alpha yang sangat bertanggung jawab, memiliki jiwa kepemimipinan yang tinggi, dan tidak pernah meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan di balik tubuh jangkung dan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat serius, Seokjin jatuh cinta pada kelembutan yang dimiliki oleh Namjoon.

Hubungan antara Alpha dan Beta pria masih sedikit dianggap tabu di negara mereka. Bahkan setelah Omega dan Beta wanita mulai tereduksi jumlahnya di belahan dunia manapun dan dengan hampir terhentinya jumlah kelahiran, hubungan antara Alpha dan Beta pria masih belum bisa diterima. Alpha tidak pernah bisa mengklaim Beta, hanya bisa sebatas menjalin hubungan biasa.

Karena sebagai seorang tentara pun, di zaman seperti sekarang ini, menjalin hubungan justru akan mempersulit keadaan. Siapapun bisa mati. Tidaklah aneh jika beberapa tentara akan melakukan hubungan seks tanpa perlu membuat hubungan khusus di antara kedua pihak. Mereka melakukan hubungan persetubuhan hanya untuk melepaskan nafsu birahi mereka yang selama bertahun-tahun terhalang dengan tidak adanya Omega ataupun Beta wanita. Termasuk bagi para tentara yang selama pengiriman tugas mereka tidak dapat berhubungan dengan siapapun.

Seokjin merasa sedikit iri dengan status Taehyung sebagai seorang Omega—di saat-saat yang sulit seperti ini. Taehyung dapat memilih Alpha yang diinginkannya. Meski di lain sisi ia juga merasa bersalah dan kasihan dengan Taehyung karena ia menjadi Omega tanpa diinginkannya. Bahkan ia dijadikan inkubator manusia selama masih menjadi tahanan Korea Utara. Harus mengalami bentuk penyiksaan-penyiksaan yang mengerikan. Seokjin tidak mengerti bagaimana Taehyung bisa melewatkan hal-hal mengerikan tersebut sebagai tahanan Korea Utara tanpa sedikit pun keadaan mentalnya pergi menyelinap keluar dari dirinya.

Seokjin juga merasa bersimpati dengan Jungkook yang menyimpan cinta pada Taehyung. Seluruh rekan-rekannya pun sudah tahu bahwa Jungkook mulai mencintai Taehyung semenjak Alpha muda itu menemukannya di ruang bawah tanah Korea Utara. Sudah banyak pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan oleh Alpha itu. Dan kini, Jungkook masih tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang ruang medik karena telah menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan bagi yang lain untuk melarikan diri.

Semuanya dilakukan Jungkook karena ia mencintai Taehyung.

Tetapi hatinya sedikit terenyuh sedih melihat Taehyung juga masih mencintai Seojoon. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jika terbangun nanti, Jungkook mendapati Taehyung telah kembali bertemu dengan Alphanya yang dulu.

Meski mungkin Taehyung kini juga mulai mencintai Jungkook, tapi seberapa besar cintanya pada Alpha itu dibandingkan ia mencintai Seojoon?

Seokjin sedikit tersentuh melihat Taehyung mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Jungkook. Rela menghabiskan waktunya di ruang medik hanya untuk menunggui Jungkook hingga tersadar. Taehyung tidak sedetikpun melepaskan tangannya dari Jungkook, membuat Baekhyun dan dirinya terpaksa untuk menyeretnya makan dan setidaknya membersihkan diri.

Kini, Seokjin berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tidurnya bersama Namjoon. Di dalam sana, Alpha itu sedang duduk di kursi sambil mempelajari sebuah peta di atas meja. Namjoon menoleh saat hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh Seokjin. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan melempar senyuman pada kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jungkook? Apa dia masih belum bangun juga?"

Seokjin menggeleng sedih, "Tapi setidaknya dia bernapas dan masih bisa merespon. Taehyung—pada akhirnya ia bersedia bergantian menunggui Jungkook dengan Baekhyun untuk sementara." Beta itu duduk di atas tempat tidur mereka. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mempelajari ruangan-ruangan di markas ini," kata Namjoon, melepaskan kacamata bacanya. "Bentuk ruangan dan persediaan teknologi, juga senjata mereka lebih canggih daripada markas kita yang dulu. Mereka punya 3 jalur keluar darurat. Salah satu di antaranya ada tangga menuju tempat perlindungan."

"Pasti butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membangun ini semua. Mereka sudah merencanakannya dari dulu."

Namjoon mengangguk setuju, "Aku dengar mereka membuat tempat ini sejak Korea terpecah menjadi dua bagian. Para pemberontak hanya perlu menyempurnakannya sejak perang meletus bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan dari pemberontak ini?" tanya Seokjin penasaran. "Kenapa mereka menyelamatkan kita, huh?"

Namjoon mengangkat bahu, "Seandainya aku juga tahu. Seojoon- _hyungnim_ bilang bahwa dia akan memberitahu kita jika Jungkook sudah tersadar nanti."

Seokjin berdehum menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima jawaban Namjoon.

Alpha yang lebih muda darinya itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Seokjin ikut membaringkan tubuh bersamanya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas dada bidang Namjoon. Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Beta itu, hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis menciumi bagian tengkuk Seokjin.

"Kita tidak jadi kembali ke Incheon," ucap Seokjin pada Namjoon.

"Mm-hmm," Namjoon berbisik setuju. "Setidaknya di sini kita bisa mendapatkan bantuan lebih dan tempat untuk berlindung. Dan juga stok makanan."

"Apa jadinya jika Korea Utara mengklaim wilayah negara kita semua? Kita akan berada di mana nantinya? Apakah kita juga akan dijadikan tahanan mereka? Atau kita justru dijadikan eksperimen seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Taehyung dan yang lain?"

"Kita bisa mencegah agar hal itu tidak menjadi kenyataan," Namjoon mengusap bahu Seokjin, "Toh aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu itu semua terjadi padamu. Aku akan terus melindungimu dan yang lain sampai titik darah penghabisan."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Joonie," Seokjin menghela napas panjang, "Ada apa denganmu? Hari ini kau jadi aneh sekali. Kau seperti banyak merancau."

"Aku tidak aneh. Aku hanya menjadi diriku sendiri," Namjoon tergelak pelan. Ekspresinya berubah serius, "Tapi... Semua manusia pada akhirnya akan mati. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu, kan? Perang ini, meski kita berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya kita ikut berperang di dalamnya, pada akhirnya kita harus tetap melindungi apa yang kita percaya. Bahkan jika hal itu dapat merenggut nyawa kita."

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati."

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin dengan lembut lalu merangkul tubuh Beta itu erat-erat, "Masih ada Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Jungkook—mungkin dia masih tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dia punya sisi kepemimpinan yang potensial jika dia mau melepaskan egonya."

"Aku tahu soal itu," potong Seokjin. "Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh mati lebih cepat dariku."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menyetop pembicaraan tentang siapa dulu yang lebih mati saat ini... "

Seokjin mengangguk setuju.

Ia memejamkan mata setelah mendengar Namjoon mulai mendengkur di telinganya.

Tangannya terengkuh kuat di kain yang melapisi kulit gelap Namjoon. Aroma tubuh Namjoon yang menyesapi hidungnya, membuatnya lama-lama menyerah oleh rasa kantuk.

* * *

 **1 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

07.54 a.m

Jungkook membuka matanya yang terasa berat oleh berjuta-juta rasa kantuk.

Bunga tidur yang tadi di lihat dalam fragmen ingatannya kini tergantikan oleh pemandangan baru di depan matanya.

Hal pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Wajahnya yang terlihat cantik, dengan bentuk alis tegas, sepasang mata besar berwarna oniks yang indah dan berkaca-kaca, hidung mancung, bibir sempurna, tiga tahi lalat yang masing-masing berada di bawah mata, pipi dan bawah bibirnya. Jungkook berusaha mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap wajah yang selama ini seperti lama ia rindukan.

Ia merasakan tangannya basah oleh air mata, "Tae...Tae- _hyu—ung_?"

Taehyung memegangi tangannya. Air matanya tumpah melihat Jungkook telah membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama 2 hari.

Jungkook mengerang kaget saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepala ke bahunya—merangkul bahu Alpha itu, membuat bagian dari pundaknya yang tidak diselimuti oleh perban menjadi basah oleh air mata. Jungkook mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah sadarkan diri, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung tersenyum dengan senyuman berbentuk persegi ke arahnya, dan matanya berkaca-kaca oleh titik-titik air.

"Aku masih hidup," Jungkook memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, meski ia merasa dirinya masih lemah. Dadanya berdenyut perih. Ia melihat ke arah dadanya yang terbalut oleh perban, "Ini—ini di mana?" suaranya terdengar parau karena mulutnya yang terasa kering.

"Biar aku ambilkan air untukmu dulu,"

Omega itu berlari untuk mengambilkannya minum. Jungkook berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dengan hati-hati. Tangannya bergerak ke dadanya yang terbalut rapi oleh perban. Sedikit noda darah menodai perban itu. Kemudian sepasang matanya yang bermanik hitam langsung berkeliling melihat ke sekitar. Tempat itu asing—bukan asing dalam hal yang mengerikan ataupun mengancam—tetapi asing karena tempat yang ditempatinya saat ini memang tidak pernah disinggahinya. Ada banyak alat-alat aneh terpasang di atas langit-langit, membuat Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

 _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri_?

Taehyung muncul di sebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air, "Minumlah."

Jungkook mengambil gelas berisi air itu dan mulai meneguknya dengan agak rakus. Ia terbatuk sedikit, merasakan dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Taehyung dengan panik mengusap bagian belakang leher dan punggungnya, mengomelinya karena minum terburu-buru.

"Minumlah dengan pelan-pelan! Kau punya luka di dadamu! Kau mau lukanya terbuka lagi?!"

Alpha muda yang dari tadi hanya duduk di atas ranjang tersenyum dengan rasa bersalah. Ia kembali meminum air putihnya dengan lebih hati-hati, setelah batuknya reda, "Apa yang terjadi? Kita di mana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kita ada di markas Yeokjuk, kelompok pemberontak."

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi, "Pemberontak?"

Taehyung tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya, dan malah mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Alpha itu—yang tersambung dengan saluran IV, "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _babo_. Kau memang gila. Kau membuat rencana gila dan nyaris membuat nyawamu melayang dengan percuma."

"Tidak percuma, kan? Kita semua selamat sekarang ini," Jungkook terkekeh pelan, hati-hati dengan luka barunya di dada. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan jengkel, "Kau tidur seperti orang mati selama 2 hari. Kau kira mudah bagiku untuk mengira kau akan mati?! Aku menungguimu—aku takut kalau kau—"

Jungkook mengusap wajah Taehyung dengan penuh kelembutan, "Yang penting untuk saat ini aku masih hidup, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi saat ini."

Taehyung tetap memasang wajah tidak senang.

Tepat ketika Jungkook hendak menenangkan Taehyung, muncul Seojoon di ambang pintunya. Alpha itu tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tapi dari aroma tubuhnya yang seperti menempel dengan kuat di tubuh Taehyung, Jungkook merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Ah, dia sudah bangun? Biar aku panggilkan Jin dan Junghwan ke sini," ucap Alpha itu sambil setengah berlari pergi.

Jungkook menatap kepergian Alpha itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, " _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook masih dengan suara parau dan berat. Matanya membulat sempurna seperti terkejut setengah mati. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke ambang pintu yang terbuka, "Dia—Aku bisa mencium bau dia di tubuhmu. Apakah dia adalah..."

"Dia Alphaku," jawab Taehyung tanpa ragu.

"Hyung-sik?"

"Seojoon."

Satu nama itu seperti menghantam wajah Jungkook keras-keras.

* * *

 **5 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

10.00 a.m

Sejak tahu bahwa mereka berhasil diselamatkan oleh Seojoon dan kelompok pemberontaknya, Jungkook bisa meraskan dirinya panas oleh rasa cemburu sekaligus rasa marah.

Ia cemburu karena ia tahu bahwa Seojoon telah mengklaim Taehyung sebagai miliknya.

Dan marah karena Seojoon ternyata sangat berbeda dengan bayangannya. Alpha itu tampan, memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya (hanya beberapa senti, tetapi tentu saja hal itu membuat Jungkook agak gusar), tegas, dan memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang menyaingi Namjoon. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Seojoon. Bahkan meski ia terus-terusan menatap jengkel ke arah Seojoon, Alpha yang lebih tua itu tidak sedikit pun balas membencinya.

Jungkook tidak menyukai cara Seojoon menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat, bersikap lembut pada Omega itu, tidak ragu-ragu untuk menyentuh tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung pun juga tidak secara sembunyi-sembunyi membalas tatapan Seojoon dengan ekspresi sama tertariknya. Sudah pasti ada ikatan spesial yang terpilin di antara keduanya.

Karena ia masih terluka, Taehyung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya dibantu oleh Seojoon. Alpha itu melatihnya menggunakan senjata api—yang menurut Jungkook tidaklah semahir dirinya, dan berlatih berkelahi dengan tangan kosong—dan lagi menurut Jungkook, tidaklah semahir dirinya.

Dan kini Jungkook, masih tidak boleh memaksakan dirinya dengan latihan-latihan yang memberatkan kondisinya. Ia hanya duduk di ruang latihan, melakukan latihan ringan, sementara di ujung matanya Taehyung dan Seojoon sedang mengobrol, mendiskusikan soal senjata api. Ketika ia melihat Seojoon mulai membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit agar wajahnya sepantaran dengan wajah Taehyung, Jungkook merasakan wajahnya panas oleh amarah. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan latihan setelah menendang trolley berisi peralatan latihan dengan keras hingga ujung benda itu menabrak dinding.

Taehyung dan Seojoon sama-sama berbalik kaget mendengar suara benturan dan melihat Alpha muda yang sedari tadi menempati satu ruangan bersama mereka sudah tidak berada di belakang keduanya.

Seojoon memandang heran ke tempat Jungkook meninggalkan ruangan, "Umm, Alpha yang bernama Jungkook itu—kenapa dia pergi tiba-tiba dan menendang trolley tanpa sebab?"

Taehyung ikut menoleh ke arah tempat Jungkook menghilang beberapa detik lalu, "Dia... hanya marah. Kurasa."

Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lengkap pun, Seojoon langsung memahami arti dari ucapan Taehyung. "Apa dia memperlakukanmu sama seperti Hyung-sik?"

Taehyung langsung berbalik ke arah Seojoon, bersikeras, "Tentu saja tidak! Jungkook... dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia memang masih sedikit egois, tapi dia sangat sensitif dan peduli pada orang-orang sekitarnya. Dialah... dia yang menyelamatkanku dari ruang bawah tanah. Dia juga terluka karena mengorbankan nyawanya untukku dan yang lain."

"Hmm," Seojoon mengangkat alisnya, menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Kau yakin kau tidak mencintainya?"

Taehyung menatap Seojoon, "Dia—aku menganggapnya sebagai saudaraku. Adik. Kenapa hanya karena dia menyimpan hati padaku, kau langsung berasumsi bahwa aku mencintainya?"

Seojoon mengusap kepalanya, "Karena—" _—kau mengkhawatirkan dirinya seperti bukan seorang adik,_ "Ada sedikit rasa aneh sewaktu kau menungguinya. Makanya aku berasumsi bahwa kalian berdua saling mencintai."

Omega di hadapannya merespon dengan wajah terkejut, "Tidak mungkin—aku tidak mungkin mencintai seorang Alpha untuk saat ini! Apalagi—"

"Apalagi karena kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Seojoon, melanjutkan ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat. "Aku... tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih pantas untuk—"

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, V. Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu, berhenti memikirkan bagaimana aku menyelamatkanmu dari sana," ucap Seojoon pelan. "Mungkin seharusnya akulah yang tidak pantas masih mendapatkan cinta darimu setelah apa yang kulakukan."

"Apakah setelah ini kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?" tanya Taehyung penuh harap.

Seojoon tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh Taehyung dengan hangat, "Tentu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu mulai saat ini. Bersama-sama, kita akan menyelamatkan Jihoon."

Taehyung menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Alpha itu di bibirnya.

Kecupan itu tidak sehangat seperti sewaktu mereka melakukannya pertama kali. Ada sesuatu yang lain, di antara mereka.

* * *

Jungkook menyumpah-nyumpah saat beberapa detik kemudian Hoseok muncul di hadapannya, sedang membawa kotak berisi bermacam-macam bagian dari potongan-potongan senjata yang belum terakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Jungkook- _ah_? Apa kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Hoseok dengan cemas pada Alpha itu. Ia menurunkan kotak tersebut dan menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Atau mungkin perlu aku panggilkan Jin- _hyung_?"

Jungkook melirik padanya dengan agak frustasi, "Siapa sebenarnya Alpha ini? Seojoon ini? Kenapa kalian dengan mudahnya mempercayainya untuk bergabung dengan kelompok ini?"

Hoseok masih belum memahami ucapan Jungkook, "Karena mereka dapat membantu kita, kan? Toh di sini ada stok makanan dan persediaan persenjataan yang memungkinkan kita untuk tinggal dan berlindung. Kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan yang lain."

Wajah Jungkook berubah muram. "Aku tetap tidak percaya dengan Alpha bernama Seojoon ini. Dia—dia membuatku kesal."

"Huuuh? Kenapa?" Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Dia Alpha yang baik. Dia mau menampung kita di sini dan menawarkan bantuan tenaga jika kita butuh penyerangan untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Mereka juga bersedia untuk membawa kita ke Incheon setelah tahu bahwa Seoul hancur."

"Dia tetap saja mencurigakan. Pura-pura baik."

"Para Omega membelanya. Mengatakan bahwa Seojoon lah yang memberi sedikit perubahan sewaktu ia masih bersama mereka," Hoseok kembali mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi Jungkook bertambah masam, sampai ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah-hah. Kau cemburu, _ne_?"

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" Jungkook kini berkacak pinggang.

Hoseok menyeringai lucu, "Dia Alpha dari Taehyung, kan? Kau sebenarnya cemburu padanya karena hal itu? Karena Seojoon ini adalah Alpha dari Taehyung? Tidak perlu mengatakan bahwa kau mencurigainya, Jungkook- _ah_."

Wajah Jungkook memerah, "Ke-kenapa aku cemburu soal itu!"

"Wajahmu memerah," Hoseok dengan jahil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook dengan sikap gusar menurunkan telunjuk Hoseok dari wajahnya, "Aku tidak percaya padanya karena dia muncul tiba-tiba dan membantu kita tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia juga bilang bersedia memberikan bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Bukankah menurutmu hal ini terlalu mencurigakan? Ia menerima kita di markas ini, dan tiba-tiba saja ia bersedia untuk membantu kita! Bisa saja dia berusaha menjebak kita semua! Bisa saja sebenarnya dia adalah mata-mata Korea Utara!"

"Hmm, dia bilang sore ini dia mau menjelaskan semuanya kenapa dia bersedia membantu kita. Ada syarat yang harus kita lakukan sebelum ia dan kelompoknya bersedia membantu kita semua. Dia juga bilang bahwa Jackson dan beberapa tentara Korea Selatan bekerja sama dengannya."

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya, "Dia serius mengatakan itu?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Dia bilang dia juga mau membeberkan beberapa rahasia tentang Korea Utara dan juga tentang Korea Selatan. Entah apa motif dari negara kita terus berperang selama beberapa tahun terakhir." Hoseok mengangkat kembali kotak berisi kumpulan bagian persenjataan. "Jaga kesehatanmu. Kita akan segera membutuhkan bantuanmu, cepat atau lambat, _Jungwi_ - _nim_."

* * *

 **3 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

03.00 p.m

Sesuai perkataan Hoseok, para tentara Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 berkumpul di ruang rapat yang terletak di bagian tengah-tengah markas. Seojoon telah menunggu mereka bersama dengan Junghwan dan tiga orang Beta lainnya dan satu orang Alpha selain Seojoon. Sementara Namjoon muncul bersama Jungkook, Yoongi, Seokjin dan Hoseok.

Seojoon mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi berjumlah 20. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Namjoon, sementara Seokjin duduk di sebelahnya. Beta itu memaksa bahwa ia ingin ikut rapat agar ia bisa mengawasi Jungkook, jika Alpha itu sampai berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat dirinya kembali membuka lubang luka di dadanya.

Seojoon membuka pertemuan mereka dengan memperkenalkan dirinya dan para anggotanya. Ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Jungkook saat Alpha itu menguap lebar-lebar dengan sikap tidak sopan saat memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Seokjin di lain sisi menepuk paha Jungkook keras-keras, menegur perbuatannya ("Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan?! Dia jauh lebih tua darimu!"), yang kemudian oleh Jungkook hanya dibalas dengan dengusan napas tidak peduli.

"Alasanku membawa kalian ke pertemuan ini adalah, karena aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya dari awal tentang siapa kami, kenapa kami membentuk kelompok pemberontak Korea Utara, dan apa fakta di balik Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan itu sendiri," ucap Seojoon sambil membuka layar laptop.

Layar proyeksi mulai menyala, menunjukkan peta Korea secara keseluruhan, Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, berdasarkan sejarah, Korea adalah satu kesatuan. Sampai pada akhirnya ideologi komunis dan liberal memasuki sebagian wilayah Korea setelah kependudukan Jepang. Korea Utara komunis, dan Korea Selatan sedikit mengambil paham liberal. Meski pada tahun 1945, secara sebentar Korea sempat bersatu menjadi _Choson Inmin Konghwakuk_ , Rusia telah menduduki seluruh bagian Korea Utara dan Amerika mengambil Korea Selatan sebagai sisanya."

Jungkook melihat Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan setuju, tertarik dengan bahasan Seojoon. Tubuh Alpha yang menjadi pimpinan mereka itu pun ikut condong ke arah layar presentasi. Jungkook memutar bola matanya melihat Namjoon begitu terbawa oleh presentasi yang disediakan oleh Seojoon.

"Setelah perang yang bermula pada tahun 1951, akhirnya muncul keputusan untuk pembagian wilayah oleh _United Nation_. Hingga jadilah kita yang dulu bersaudara, terpisah seperti saat ini. Hanya karena perbedaan paham," kata Seojoon lagi. "Dua negara kita dikendalikan oleh negara adi kuasa saat itu. Terkecuali hingga saat ini. Jepang mulai memunculkan diri di peperangan dengan maksud ingin merebut wilayah Korea, seluruhnya—Utara dan Selatan, kembali sebagai jajahan mereka, maka Korea Utara akhirnya melakukan penjarahan ke wilayah Korea Selatan dengan alasan untuk mengambilnya sebelum sebagian wilayah kalian diambil oleh Jepang."

"Bukankah sama saja? Jika kalian mengambil negara kami, dan negara kami diambil oleh Jepang, pada akhirnya kami tidak punya identitas sebagai negara sama sekali?" potong Jungkook. "Justru penjarahan oleh negara kalian banyak memakan korban tidak berdosa."

"Makanya pada awal tahun 2010, muncul aliansi kecil yang terahasia dari Korea Utara maupun Korea Selatan, yang memegang paham bahwa kita adalah satu kesatuan, bukan sebaliknya."

"Yeokjuk," Namjoon menimpali. "Apakah itu adalah rencana kalian? Menyatukan Korea?"

"Rencana kami memang ingin menyatukan Korea Utara dengan Korea Selatan. Mustahil memang karena perbedaan paham dan kepercayaan yang kita anut. Tetapi kami memang berusaha membuat banyak penggalan misi kecil untuk menghentikan peperangan dan menghentikan penjarahan oleh Korea Utara. Karena kami tahu bahwa kita semua memiliki hak yang sama untuk hidup dan karena kita semua terlahir dari moyang yang sama, hanya terpisahkan oleh garis semu bernama perbatasan. Kami melakukan ekspedisi secara militer ke desa-desa dan kota-kota kecil, memberikan mereka perlindungan dari Korea Utara dan meminta bantuan mereka untuk bergabung dengan kami, melakukan intregasi kecil-kecilan."

Namjoon, Jungkook, Yoongi dan Seokjin saling berpandangan. Mereka baru saja mengetahui satu kenyataan yang selama ini tidak pernah diketahui oleh mereka.

"Dan mungkin ini adalah suatu rahasia yang tidak akan mengejutkan kalian. Tentang wabah penyakit yang merenggut ratusan nyawa Omega dan Beta wanita selama bertahun-tahun lalu, itu semua adalah ulah dari tentara Korea Utara sendiri. Mereka mengirimkannya dalam pengiriman turis-turis asing—yang sesungguhnya merupakan inang dari virus ini, ke negara-negara berkembang dan negara adikuasa. Tetapi virus yang telah disebarluaskan oleh Korea Utara diberikan dalam bentuk percobaan oleh pemerintah dunia yang juga bergabung dengan _United Nation_."

"Dari mana kalian mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Yoongi menyela. "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba saja menuduh _United Nation_ sebagai dalang di balik semua ini? Aku sudah tidak terlalu curiga dengan Korea Utara karena mereka pasti sangat biadab bahkan terhadap negara saudara sendiri, tetapi _United_ Nation?" Alpha berambut perak tersebut tergelak dengan tawa yang garing, "Kenapa mereka melakukan ini semua? Bagaimana dengan Jepang? Mereka juga ingin merebut negara kami, tetapi kenapa bukan mereka yang mengirimi Korea Utara virus tersebut?"

"Karena selama bertahun-tahun kami juga berusaha mengirimkan mata-mata, mengirimkan mereka sebagai anggota tetap UN, sebagian lagi sebagai bawahan palsu pemerintah dunia. Memalsukan identitas sebaik mungkin agar kami bisa memenetrasi sistem penjagaan dan mengambil informasi dari mereka," kata Seojoon. Ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah, "Untuk Jepang sendiri, mereka juga telah mengincar wilayah kita sejak lama. Tentara yang selama ini bekerja untuk mereka adalah orang-orang yang ditarik paksa dari negara-negara kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun lalu hancur akibat perang dan wabah penyakit. Populasi Jepang sudah lama mati, dan mereka tidak punya banyak ilmuwan yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengembangkan virus ini. Aku berani jamin itu."

Namjoon dan rekan-rekannya sedikit terperangah melihat kepercayaan diri di wajah Seojoon. Sementara Jungkook masih mendengarkan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi percobaan yang Korea Utara lakukan—"

Seojoon menoleh ke arah Yoongi, "Percobaan itu dibiayai sepenuhnya oleh pemerintah dunia, tentunya. Kalian masih tidak akan percaya soal itu, kan?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Aku sudah menduganya. Tapi kenapa? Apa untungnya bagi pemerintah dunia menebar virus ini dan mematikan para Omega dan Beta di seluruh dunia? Bukannya justru negara-negara mereka juga menderita akibat populasi yang sudah lama terhenti?"

"Karena beberapa tahun terakhir sebelum perang dunia ke 3 pecah, dua negara Korea adalah negara dengan perekonomian paling stabil di dunia. Awalnya pemerintah dunia ingin mendekati Korea Selatan sebagai sekutu mereka sekaligus mengontrol perekonomian Korea Selatan yang tidak pernah terombang-ambing seperti negara lainnya. Korea Selatan menolak, dan pemerintah dunia mau tidak mau menjalin kerja sama dengan Korea Utara yang sangat terasing di dunia."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa Korea Utara bisa dengan mudahnya menerima tawaran tersebut?"

"Harus ada _mutual benefit_ tentunya, keuntungan satu sama lain antara Korea Utara dengan pemerintah dunia," sahut Seojoon. "Caranya adalah dengan pemberian senjata-senjata dan peralatan canggih pada Korea Utara. Beberapa senjata dan peralatan canggih di sini adalah buktinya. Kami berhasil mengambilnya dari beberapa markas Korea Utara yang tersebar di sekitar daerah perbatasan."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang vaksin," kali ini Namjoon yang berucap. "Seharusnya masih mungkin untuk mengembalikan populasi Omega dan Beta wanita di dunia ini, kan?"

Seojoon mengangguk, "Benar. Awalnya mereka mengirimkan virus tersebut hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari penjualan vaksin yang akan dikirimkan tidak lama kemudian, tapi ternyata wabah tersebut malah berkembang terlalu cepat dan vaksin yang telah direncanakan tidak pernah berhasil ditemukan. Bisa kau bayangkan, saat populasi Omega dan Beta wanita sudah habis dari seluruh permukaan bumi, betapa banyaknya vaksin yang sudah dibuat, tetap saja tidak akan bisa menghidupkan para Omega dan Beta wanita yang sudah menghilang dari peradaban."

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa mereka duga, Jungkook mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan percobaan lain yang Korea Utara lakukan? Seperti membuat percobaan pada Alpha dan Beta? Lalu mengubah mereka menjadi Omega?"

Alpha yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah layar proyeksi itu terpekur, "Ah. Tentu saja, tentang percobaan yang dapat memanipulasi kromosom pada Alpha dan Beta menjadi seorang Omega itu, Korea Utara sudah bertahun-tahun merencanakannya. Mereka membuat penelitian ini untuk kepentingan sendiri, tapi tak disangka wabah penyakit yang datang bertahun-tahun lalu membuat sedikit keuntungan bagi mereka. Meski eksperimen yang lahir dari penelitian ini sangat banyak memakan korban. Selama ini hanya Beta yang mendapatkan suntikan penyulihan kromosom pengubah gender yang dapat berhasil bertahan hidup menjadi Omega. Sedangkan untuk Alpha yang menerima suntikan ini, mereka banyak yang mati. Kecuali—"

"Taetae- _hyung_. Kim Taehyung," ucap Jungkook langsung memotong kalimat Seojoon.

Seojoon membelalakkan matanya sesaat, lalu ekspresinya melunak saat ia melihat Jungkook menyebutkan nama Taehyung. "Tepat. Seperti yang kalian telah ketahui, V lah yang berhasil melahirkan bayi hidup hingga saat ini. Namanya mungkin tidak diketahui oleh negara-negara lain, tetapi berita bahwa eksperimen berhasil tentang alterasi dari Alpha dan Beta menjadi Omega sudah menyebar ke negara-negara besar. Kemungkinan besar negara-negara lain menyerang Korea Utara karena ingin merebut hasil eksperimen yang berhasil ini." Sedikit mengejutkan saat Seojoon bercerita bahwa Korea Utara masih mengalami penyerangan dari negara-negara lain.

"Dan seberapa seringnya pemerintah kalian mengatakan bahwa mereka melindungi Omega dan Beta wanita yang tersisa, sesungguhnya Omega dan Beta wanita sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Keberadaan V menjadi harta yang berharga bagi Korea Utara. Ia menjadi incaran negara-negara lain, termasuk Korea Selatan sendiri, negara kalian."

Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya, menggebrak meja di bawah tangannya, "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga Taetae- _hyung_ dulunya adala seorang Alpha, dia menjadi Omega bukan atas dasar kemauannya. Dan dia tidak bisa saja dengan mudahnya dijadikan eksperimen manusia. Kita semua harus melindunginya."

Mata Seojoon terpaku di mata oniks milik Jungkook, "Aku setuju dengan hal itu. Kami semua akan melindungi kalian dari para Omega di sini, termasuk V."

Seisi ruangan bertepuk tangan sesaat, karena pada akhirnya mereka memiliki pandangan yang sama.

"Tapi kalian belum menceritakan tentang wabah penyakit lain yang ditimbulkan oleh Korea Utara," kata Hoseok memotong riuh tepuk tangan. Matanya terarah ke depan, seolah-olah pikirannya sedang meraba ke masa lalu. "Kami pernah bertandang ke sebuah kota kecil di Daeseong-dong, dan di dalam sana kami mendapatkan informasi bahwa sebelumnya kota tersebut mengalami ancaman serangan nuklir dari Korea Utara. Orang-orang yang tidak berhasil dievakuasi, terjebak di dalam kota itu. Termasuk tentara Korea Selatan. Ada seorang tentara Korea Selatan yang menjadi korbannya. Tentara ini—dia mencatat seluruh keadaan di dalam kota pasca evakuasi besar-besaran, dan mencatat bagaimana perlahan orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai menjadi gila dan hidup seperti binatang buas. Dia bilang bahwa wabah penyakit ini adalah senjata biologis yang diluncurkan oleh Korea Utara dalam perang."

"Ah, wabah penyakit yang sangat mengerikan itu," kali ini Junghwan yang mewakili Seojoon untuk menjawab, "Sebenarnya, agak berat jika kami menceritakan soal ini pada kalian, karena kalian mungkin tidak akan mempercayainya. Tapi sesungguhnya, Korea Selatan lah yang membuat eksperimen berbahaya berupa senjata biologis. Senjata biologis ini berupa gas yang mereka sebar di udara selama beberapa hari. Dampak dan gejalanya berupa korban yang menghirup gas ini akan kehilangan sebagian dari emosi dan psikologis mereka. Kulit mereka akan melepuh seperti terbakar, dan mata mereka akan memerah. Lalu mereka akan mulai muncul keinginan untuk memakan daging manusia dalam waktu 3 hari."

Para perwakilan Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 langsung terkesiap di posisi mereka mendengar cerita tersebut. Namjoon dan Jungkook saling berpandangan, sementara Seokjin, Hoseok dan Yoongi mengarahkan wajah mereka ke kedua Alpha itu.

"Ini tidak masuk akal!" seru Hoseok panik.

"Kalian menuduh negara kami yang mengeluarkan senjata biologis mengerikan seperti itu?! Jangan kira kami bisa percaya!" Seokjin melompat berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti oleh Jungkook. Yoongi langsung menarik kedua tangan Beta dan Alpha tersebut, agar mereka bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Korea Selatan? Tapi berdasarkan yang kami baca dari jurnal seorang tentara Korea Selatan, mereka bilang bahwa senjata biologis itu justru berasal dari Korea Utara," sela Namjoon juga tidak percaya.

Seojoon tertawa getir, "Sayangnya, eksperimen-eksperimen ini, berdasarkan pengamatan teman kami yang bekerja sebagai tentara Korea Selatan, mengatakan bahwa sudah dari beberapa tahun lalu Korea Selatan menjadikan desa-desa dan kota-kota kecil sebagai bahan eksperimen mereka. Mereka ingin tahu seberapa jauh dampak senjata biologis ini bekerja. Sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri terhadap serangan negara-negara lain. Mematikan para tentara musuh dengan cara yang menyakitkan."

"Tapi senjata biologis ini—sangat tidak manusiawi—" Yoongi menelan ludahnya, tangannya mengusap mulutnya.

"Membunuh orang dengan cara membuat mereka memakan satu sama lain," kata Hoseok melanjutkan.

Ruangan rapat hening selama beberapa saat.

"Apa tujuanmu menceritakan ini semua pada kami?" tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi curiga dan jengkel pada Seojoon.

"Tujuan?" Seojoon mengangkat alisnya, "Tujuanku hanyalah menyadarkan kalian bahwa peperangan kita ini tidak ada gunanya. Tetapi juga menyadarkan kalian bahwa di dalam perang, tidak pernah ada yang salah ataupun yang baik. Hanya ada yang menang atau yang kalah. Tetapi jika kalian meyakini bahwa kalian telah membela yang benar, maka kalian boleh pergi meninggalkan kami dan kembali ke tempat asal kalian." Alpha itu berkata dengan tulus. "Kami hanya memiliki niatan untuk menggabungkan dua Korea yang bermusuhan, tanpa melihat siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Kembali menjadi Korea seperti yang dulu."

Suasana kembali lengang.

"Sebenarnya ada alasan lain lagi kenapa kau mengajak kami bergabung, bukan?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

Seojoon kembali melirik ke arah Jungkook, tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau ternyata sangat peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini, huh? Tapi, _ye_. Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian. Untuk pergi menjalankan misi ke Pyongyang. Ada misi yang harus kami selesaikan di sana. Secepatnya."

"Apa itu?" timpal Namjoon.

"Menyelamatkan Jihoon. Putra dari V. Dan salah satu anak yang berhasil hidup hingga usia 7 tahun dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini."

Jungkook dan seluruh rekan satu timnya kembali terheran-heran. "Jihoon? Kalian ingin menyelamatkannya?"

Seojoon mengangguk, "Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Apalagi setelah mendengar bahwa kalian berhasil menyelamatkan V dan yang lain di ruang bawah tanah gudang persenjataan," netranya bertemu dengan sepasang netra milik Jungkook. " _Heugpyobeum_. Itu sebutanmu, bukan? Aku akan membutuhkan kemampuanmu untuk menjalankan misi ini."

* * *

 **11 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

Setelah pertemuan dan rapat panjang mereka dengan Seojoon, Jungkook dan teman-temannya dihadapkan pada pilihan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Seojoon, atau kembali pada negara mereka. Tentara yang mengkhianati negaranya sendiri tentu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sangat berat. Namjoon langsung mengajak seluruh bawahannya berdiskusi, membicarakan keputusan mereka.

Sesungguhnya tawaran Seojoon banyak memiliki keuntungan. Mereka mendapatkan tawaran bantuan untuk menyelamatkan teman mereka bersama dengan tentara tambahan yang akan ikut membantu. Tawaran yang sedikit meragukan lainnya adalah keinginan Seojoon agar mereka mau membantunya menyelamatkan Jihoon, putra Taehyung—anak yang berhasil hidup selama satu dekade lebih di dunia yang sekarat ini. Jungkook merasa sangat tergelitik ingin menerima ajakan tersebut, karena ia ingin sekali mempertemukan Taehyung dengan anaknya yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Tapi tentu saja keberhasilan dari misi tersebut hanya ada di kitaran 50%, dan mungkin hanya sekitar 10% mengingat Pyongyang memiliki pertahanan yang luar biasa tidak pernah tertembus.

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan keputusan dan kesepakatan hendak menolak tawaran Seojoon, sampai beberapa hari kemudian Jackson menghubungi mereka. Namjoon sempat menanyakan perihal Seojoon dan kaum pemberontak bawahannya, yang langsung disambut iya oleh Jackson, mengejutkan seisi ruangan telekomunikasi.

"Aku akan menghubungi kalian dan menceritakan semuanya nanti lagi jika keadaan sudah aman," sahut Jackson cepat dengan nada memaksa.

Namjoon menyadari perubahan sikap Jackosn, "Memangnya ada apa, Jackson? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau terburu-buru?"

"Berita buruk," kata Beta itu di layar penuh TV. Wajahnya terlihat kusam dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, membuktikan bahwa ia masih belum tidur dengan benar selama beberapa waktu terakhir. "Jepang berhasil menjatuhkan bom di markas utama dan mempersekusi seluruh orang di posko perlindungan di Incheon. Saat ini kami berusaha mengumpulkan pasukan yang tersisa untuk membentuk barisan pertahanan terakhir."

Jungkook merasakan jantung di dalam dadanya berhenti berdegup. Ia langsung berlari mendekati layar TV, membelakangi rekan-rekan satu timnya yang lain, "Bagaimana dengan _Appa_ ku? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Jackson terlihat bingung, "A-aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Tapi hanya ada sekitar belasan persen warga yang berhasil kami selamatkan. Dan Jungkook- _ah_ , aku harus mengabarkan sesuatu padamu."

Udara di dalam ruangan mendingin.

"Apa itu?"

"Junghyun meninggal," kata Jackson dengan wajah letih, "Akibat serangan udara beberapa hari lalu. Pesawat tempurnya tertembak oleh rudal dari pesawat tempur Jepang. Aku sangat menyesal untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku sangat berduka mengenai kakak laki-lakimu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook langsung menjatuhkan diri dalam posisi duduk di atas lantai. Matanya terarah ke bawah dengan pandangan kosong. Seokjin langsung beralih ke arahnya, mengusap pundah Alpha tersebut. Seisi ruangan kini bersimpati padanya.

Jackson dan yang lain bertukar beberapa patah kata, sebelum akhirnya saluran komunikasi Jackson terputus tanpa sebab. Namjoon mengerang dengan berat hati, sementara Hosoek menyumpah-nyumpah dengan putus asa, diikuti oleh reaksi pesimis lainnya. Chanyeol beringsut ke sebelah Jungkook untuk memberikan semangat pada Alpha itu, tetapi Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ —"

"Untuk sementara, bisakah kalian membiarkanku sendiri?" pinta Alpha itu dengan suara parau.

Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya keluar, begitu pula para rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Jungkook baru saja melangkahkan kaki keluar saat matanya bertemu dengan wajah Taehyung. Omega itu membulatkan matanya dengan agak terkejut saat ia mendapati Jungkook menangkap keberadaannya.

"Kau juga ikut mendengarkan kami di dalam?" tanya Jungkook dingin.

"Soalnya aku masih dalam satu tim dengan kalian," sahut Taehyung. Omega itu mengulurkan tangannya saat Jungkook berjalan melewatinya. " _Jjangkanman_!"

Jungkook tidak mempedulikannya dan justru mempercepat langkahnya. Taehyung setengah berlari mengikutinya di belakang sampai mereka tiba di lorong yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku, _Hyung_? Aku sedang ingin sendirian saat ini!" seru Jungkook keras kepala.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja aku tidak sedang baik-baik karena aku sedang terluka," ucap Jungkook kesal.

Taehyung berbalik kesal padanya, "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sedang sedih—tapi—"

"Tidakkah kau mengenal waktu personal? Karena aku membutuhkannya saat ini."

Tangan Taehyung terulur ke leher Alpha itu, menariknya untuk sebuah pelukan. Jungkook terkesiap, tetapi ia tidak menarik dirinya dari pelukan Taehyung.

"Aku ingat aku pernah bilang padamu—sewaktu kau baru menjadi tentara muda, bahwa kau seharusnya bersyukur masih memiliki keluarga yang masih hidup," kata Omega itu, "Tapi aku ingin menarik kembali kata-kataku waktu itu. Kami semua yang ada di sini, semua tentara Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, kami semua adalah keluargamu. Kau masih memiliki keluarga."

Jungkook mulai tenang di dekapan Omega yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu, "Tapi kita tidak memiliki pertalian darah."

"Memang tidak," bisik Taehyung pelan, "Tapi kita semua sudah terikat oleh apa yang dinamakan kebersamaan. Kita semua lebih dari rekan tim. Kita semua adalah keluarga."

"Ah— _shibal, hyungie—_ "

"Tidak masalah untuk seorang Alpha menangis, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung mendiamkannya. "Kau adalah manusia. Kau bebas untuk mengekspresikan dirimu. Kau boleh menangis sesukamu, karena kau adalah manusia. Bukan seorang robot."

Ia merasakan kepala Jungkook membasahi bahunya dan mulai balas mendekapnya dengan lebih erat. Taehyung mengusap punggung Alpha itu dengan lembut, memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook menangis untuk pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk menangis.

Ia menangis di pelukan orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

 **15 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

11.06 a.m

Jungkook mulai bisa menerima kematian keluarganya (meski ia tidak pernah tahu dengan pasti tentang keadaan ayahnya) seminggu kemudian. Setelah ia membuka dirinya pada Taehyung, Alpha itu merasakan ketenangan luar biasa setiap kali ia berada di dekatnya. Ia semakin mencintai Omega itu, meski ia tahu bahwa kini Taehyung masih lebih tertarik pada Alpha lain yang telah mengklaimnya.

Tetapi ia tahu bahwa Taehyung masih mempedulikannya. Setidaknya Omega itu begitu menjaga perasaannya dengan hati-hati, berusaha menyenangkan Alpha itu sebisanya.

"Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah membuat lelucon, _hyung_. Aku sudah tidak merasa sedih lagi," ujar Jungkook sewaktu Taehyung menceritakan hal lucu padanya.

Taehyung menendang kakinya dengan sikap jahil, "Kalau begitu setidaknya kau bisa mengapresiasi usahaku, _babo_."

Jungkook membalasnya dengan tendangan yang lebih pelan dan lembut, tidak ingin sampai menyakiti Omega itu.

Dan meski lukanya masih belum sepenuhnya membaik, Jungkook mulai diizinkan untuk melakukan latihan yang lebih berat—asalkan bukan latihan yang banyak memakan gerakan. Taehyung biasanya menghabiskan latihan bersama Seojoon, Chanyeol, dan Hoseok sewaktu ia masih belum diperbolehkan banyak bergerak.

"Ah, kurasa dia memiliki kemampuan hampir setara denganmu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," keluh Chanyeol sambil bersandar ke dinding, rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Ia, Hoseok dan Taehyung baru saja melakukan latihan tembak menembak dan sedikit adu fisik. Di hadapannya saat ini Taehyung sedang latihan pertahanan diri dengan Hoseok. "Meski dia Omega, dia punya keseimbangan tubuh yang bagus."

"Tentu saja dia hebat," Jungkook ikut memuji, menyetel pisol yang baru ia rakit, "Aku pernah berguru padanya." Ia memasang wajah sewot saat Seojoon lewat di depannya diikuti oleh dua orang Beta bawahannya. "Kenapa dia selalu ikut latihan bersama kita, _eo_?"

Chanyeol menepuk pundah Jungkook dengan gemas, "Kau tidak bisa cemburu hanya karena dia menemani kami latihan. Bagaimanapun juga dia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat."

"Tapi tidak sehebat diriku."

Chanyeol tergelak, "Mungkin kalau kau sudah sembuh total kau bisa menantangnya berkelahi tangan kosong, untuk membuktikan apakah ucapanmu ada benarnya."

Jungkook mendengus jengkel.

Matanya masih mengikuti Seojoon yang berpisah dengan 2 Beta bawahannya di area bela diri, berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang sedang sibuk menahan dan menghindari tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Hoseok. Beta berambut merah yang menjadi lawan Taehyung pada akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak di atas matras yang menjadi alas latihan mereka. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya dengan sikap menyerah, sementara Taehyung melompat penuh kemenangan sampai matanya menangkap Seojoon.

Dada Jungkook terasa panas melihat Seojoon mulai memanggil Taehyung untuk menarik perhatian Omega itu. Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya, berbincang-bincang beberapa saat. Seojoon mengucapkan beberapa patah kata padanya, dan disambut tawa oleh Omega itu.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung, "Mungkin sebaiknya kau bisa berhenti memandangi mereka, kalau kau tidak mau cemburu."

"Aku masih tidak bisa menyukainya."

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menyukai Seojoon- _hyungnim_?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan kaget. Jungkook masih melihat ke arah Seojoon dan Taehyung dengan tatapan menusuk. "Kurasa karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah saling mengklaim, makanya hubungan mereka bisa seintim itu. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak mau menandai Tae- _hyungie_ sebagai milikmu? Kau pernah melewatkan _heat_ bersama dengannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena dia masih belum menginginkanku untuk melakukannya," jawab Jungkook tanpa perlu pikir panjang.

"Memangnya kau mau menungguinya mencintaimu sampai kapan? Sampai semua dari kita mati?"

"Jangan bicara bodoh, _hyung_ ," Jungkook meninggikan nada suaranya, "Lagipula dia sudah mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik."

Alpha itu kembali teringat akan pengakuan cintanya pada Taehyung yang masih belum terjawab dengan pasti oleh Omega itu. Toh meski Taehyung menjawabnya pun, pasti akan berakhir dengan penolakan yang sama. Tetapi ucapannya itu tampaknya mengejutkan Chanyeol.

"Eeeh? _Jjinja_?"

Jungkook tidak sempat menjawab ucapan Chanyeol karena kini pandangannya fokus pada Seojoon yang mulai meletakkan tangannya di bahu Taehyung—seperti hendak mengajaknya berciuman. Sontak saja Alpha itu berdiri dari lantai dan berjalan ke arah keduanya untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas bahwa Seojoon hanya mengendus leher Taehyung.

Seojoon sedikit terkaget-kaget saat ia melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jungkook jengkel.

Hoseok langsung membangkitkan diri dari atas matras, sementara Chanyeol menepuk wajahnya dengan frutasi melihat kebodohan Jungkook.

Seojoon melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung, " _Eo_? _Mwoya_?"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , apa yang kau—"

Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung, menyentak Omega itu ke sisinya, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah Alpha yang sudah mengklaim Taetae- _hyung_ , tapi selama aku berada di sini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya dengan sembarangan."

Alpha yang lebih tinggi 2 senti darinya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Ia melirik ke arah Hoseok dengan sikap heran, tetapi Beta itu tertawa di sebelahnya. Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja bertindak bodoh dan memalukan, hanya bisa berdiri kaku di posisinya. Taehyung bisa melihat telinga Alpha muda itu memerah oleh rasa malu, tapi genggaman Jungkook di lengannya tidak mengendor sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau posesif sekali, padahal kau bukan Alpha dari Taehyungie!" seru Hoseok masih tergeli-geli oleh reaksi berlebihan Jungkook.

Jungkook mempelototinya dengan rasa malu, "Kenapa kau malah mengataiku bukannya malah mendukungku, sih, _hyung_!"

Taehyung memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook, "Jungkook- _ah_ , Seojoon hanya memastikan aroma tubuhku. Kau tidak perlu merespon seagresif itu."

"Memastikan—?" Jungkook kini menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Seojoon berdeham untuk mengambil alih perhatian Jungkook, "Biar aku luruskan lagi. Aku hanya mau mencium aroma tubuh V karena ada sedikit perubahan di aroma feromonnya. Bukan berarti aku benar-benar ingin mencium V secara terang-terangan di depanmu."

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung menghela napas karena ekspresi Jungkook masih sedikit bingung, "Aku sedang mengalami masa _pre-heat_ , yang artinya _heat_ ku tidak lama lagi akan tiba. Tidakkah kau mencium sedikit aroma yang lebih pekat dari biasanya di tubuhku?"

Kini Jungkook membulatkan matanya dengan ekspresi kaget. Ia memang mencium aroma manis susu dan pepohonan hutan—aroma khas Taehyung—tetapi sedikit lebih pekat daripada aroma tubuhnya yang biasa. Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan berat hati sembari menatap Seojoon, "Kau—kau ingin menghabiskan _heat_ bersama Taetae- _hyung_?"

Seojoon mengernyitkan kening, "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu kalau V sendiri tidak mau melakukannya."

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Taehyung, bahkan Chanyeol yang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh ikut mendekatkan diri dengan raut muka penasaran. "K-kenapa kalian semua jadi melihatku begini, sih?!"

"Jadi—" Hoseok entah dari mana ikut mencampuri mereka, "Kau ingin _heat_ mu dihabiskan oleh siapa, Tae? Dengan Seojoon, atau dengan Jungkook?"

Dua Alpha yang namanya disebutkan tersebut langsung menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung, diam-diam menunggu jawaban dari Omega itu. Taehyung gelagapan, ia melihat sekilas ke arah dua Alpha yang dengan agak posesif mengamatinya, "Kenapa kita harus membicarakannya di sini?! Dan kenapa kau jadi ikut campur urusanku, _hyung_?!" gerutu Taehyung sambil memukul bahu Hoseok dengan jengkel.

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Soalnya ada dua orang Alpha di sini yang memperebutkanmu. Mungkin lebih baik saat ini kau membuat keputusan dengan siapa kau akan menghabiskan _heat_ mu."

Jungkook dan Seojoon kini mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hoseok.

Taehyung mengerang dengan frustasi, "AHH! Pokoknya aku tidak akan menghabiskan _heat_ ku dengan siapapun!" ia menarik tangannya dengan paksa dari genggaman Jungkook dan pergi meninggalkan ruang latihan. Omega itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan gusar saat ia melangkah pergi.

Kini dua—tiga pasang mata dengan Chanyeol, menatap Hoseok yang masih tergeli-geli, "Haha—haah! Aku 'kan hanya menanyakan hal yang seharusnya ditanyakan! Kenapa kalian malah memandangiku dengan sebal seperti itu!"

"Kau membuatnya marah padaku, _hyung_ ," ucap Jungkook kesal.

Seojoon menyeletuk setuju, "Juga padaku."

Kali ini tawa Chanyeol yang meledak.

* * *

 **24 Mei 2045,** _ **Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_

07.28 p.m

"Saatnya untuk makan. Aku sudah membawakanmu makanan yang tidak akan membuat perutmu maupun hidungmu jadi sensitif," kata Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang terduduk dengan melipat kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam dekapan dada. "Aku juga meminta Ken- _hyung_ untuk menyiapkan makanan yang bernutrisi untukmu."

Kyungsoo bergeming di posisinya, "Untukku—atau untuk parasit di dalam tubuhku ini?" suaranya terdengar sumbang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menerima bahwa kau sedang hamil? Kau mau membunuh anak di dalam perutmu itu dengan membiarkan dirimu kelaparan?" Jongin masih dengan baik mengontrol luapan emosi negatif di dalam hatinya. Ia sudah berminggu-minggu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengasari Omega di hadapannya, dan tetap saja Kyunsgoo selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin.

"Karena aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya," jawab Kyungsoo datar, "Karena kau memaksaku untuk mengandungnya. Aku tidak punya pilihan apakah aku setuju untuk mengandung parasit darimu atau tidak."

"Jangan pernah memanggilnya parasit."

"Memang parasit. Toh pada akhirnya anak ini akan mati juga."

Alpha itu terdiam mendengar kalimat dingin dari Kyungsoo. Ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan lengkap di atas nakas dengan agak hati-hati. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo, hingga membuat Omega itu memejamkan mata dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah lain.

Tepat Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya, ia mendengar suara benturan keras disertai suara benda-benda berjatuhan.

Tanpa perlu melihatnya pun, ia tahu bahwa Jongin kehilangan kendali emosinya. Lalu ia merasakan sepasang tangan besar merenggut kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke kepala ranjang, membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa meluruskan tubuhnya.

"Tatap aku, _Omega_ ," ucap Jongin dengan nada marah, "Aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik padamu, memberikanmu segala hal yang kau perlukan, tapi lihat— _shibal_! Aku bilang tatap aku!" tangannya menampar wajah Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuka matanya, "Kau sama sekali tidak respek padaku. Kau justru membuatku semakin terlihat sampah."

Mata Kyungsoo sebersit menangkap perutnya yang mulai menggembung karena diisi janin yang tidak pernah diharapkannya. Ia menelan ludahnya, merasa jijik dengan keadaannya saat ini. Perlahan ia seperti mengingat kembali Taehyung, merasakan bagaimana penderitaan Omega itu selama penahanannnya. Dan kini adalah giliran Kyungsoo untuk merasakan penderitaan itu.

"Buka kakimu," ucap Jongin memberi perintah. Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak dengan mendelik marah pada Alpha itu, tetapi menyerah karena Jongin sendirilah yang pada akhirnya membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar secara paksa. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seorang Omega—" Alpha itu kembali berkata, "Hanya saja wajahmu tidak semenarik dirinya."

"Kalau begitu kau setubuhi saja Omega itu, bukannya malah menyetubuhi—hngggh!"

Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan menyodokkan penisnya ke lubang milik Kyungsoo, "Sayangnya kau dan teman-temanmu yang lain sudah mengambilnya dari kami. Dan kaulah yang harus menebusnya dengan tubuh barumu saat ini."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, berusaha menahan erangan nikmat meluncur dari bibirnya, sementara Jongin mulai menyicipi lehernya.

Menandainya sebagai milik Jongin.

* * *

 **27 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

03.22 a.m

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah beberapa malam sebelumnya ia harus menderita di ranjang menghabiskan _heat_ nya tanpa bantuan Alpha.

Menghabiskan _heat_ sendirian tanpa ada Alpha yang menemaninya adalah hal tersulit yang dilalui Taehyung. Tubuhnya harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti sewaktu pertama kali ia menjadi seorang Omega, hanya saja bukan cuma 3 hari, tetapi selama 5 malam berturut-turut. Ia harus tidur dengan rasa sakit bercampur rasa terbakar menjalar di tubuhnya, seluruh inderanya menajam oleh kehadiran Alpha atau Beta lain, sedangkan selangkangannya basah oleh cairan yang berfungsi sebagai pelumas—mempersiapkannya untuk persetubuhan. Sedikit saja ia terlena, maka ia tidak akan bisa menahan hasrat di dalam dirinya untuk melakukan seks.

Ia akan kehilangan akal.

Ingatan akan Jungkook dan Seojoon yang saling bersaing (mungkin hanya dari sisi Jungkook) memperebutkan dirinya, mambuat Taehyung diliputi perasaan bersalah. Ia mencintai Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri, dan mencintai Seojoon selayaknya seorang kekasih mencintai pujaan hatinya. Tetapi Taehyung merasa bersalah dengan segala pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan oleh Jungkook atas dasar cinta padanya. Maka pada akhirnya, Omega itu memilih untuk melewatkan _heat_ nya sendirian, tanpa bantuan satu Alpha pun.

Untungnya tanpa perlu berkata panjang lebar, Seokjin langsung membawanya ke sebuah ruangan terpencil yang memiliki sistem keamanan yang baik. Ruangan tersebut pada awalnya digunakan sebagai ruang tahanan pasukan Yeokjuk lengkap dengan sebuah bilik toilet, tetapi dengan bantuan Junghwan, ruangan tersebut telah digubah menjadi sebuah ruangan yang nyaman dan memungkinkan Taehyung untuk melewatkan _heat_ nya sendirian di sana.

Selama 5 malam 6 hari Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan tersebut, bertahan dengan rasa sakitnya sendirian—tanpa bertemu dengan orang lain termasuk Baekhyun dan Jimin. Jika tiba saatnya makan, Taehyung akan memaksakan diri untuk memakan makanan yang disediakan oleh Seokjin melalui lubang kecil di pintu, lalu menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur-tiduran di atas tempat tidur atau membaca buku dan menonton film yang sudah disediakan oleh Junghwan (Taehyung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menonton film sungguhan yang diputar di layar TV).

Ia sudah terbiasa melewatkan _heat_ nya yang identik dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa, karena secara fisik pun ia sudah terbiasa disiksa—baik oleh Hyung-sik maupun bawahannya yang lain. Memang tidak sepadan jika ia membandingkan dua hal tersebut, tetapi Taehyung lebih senang apabila ia harus melewatkan _heat_ nya tanpa perlu menyakiti perasaan Jungkook.

Ia tidak ingin Jungkook membencinya.

Setiap kali ia melihat bekas luka di dada Jungkook yang dililit oleh perban panjang, Taehyung hanya bisa merasa bersalah.

Tetapi kemudian Taehyung memerah dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas bantal mengingat Jungkook yang dengan agresif menariknya dari Seojoon. Ada sebersit perasaan senang, tetapi ada juga perasaan gamang bahwa ia masih mencintai Seojoon.

Dan saat subuh—ketika Taehyung terbangun dari tidur di hari terakhir _heat_ nya, ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia sudah merasa bosan dengan film-film dan buku-buku yang disediakan oleh Junghwan, dan memutuskan untuk pergi meregangkan kakinya. Toh _heat_ nya sudah berakhir dan ia tidak akan menarik perhatian Alpha ataupun Beta dengan aroma tubuhnya sekarang. Apalagi para Alpha dan Beta kelompok Yeokjuk memiliki kepribadian yang ramah dan sangat menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Setidaknya Taehyung merasa sangat aman berada di tempat seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, justru Taehyung malah berjalan ke arah ruang latihan. Ia sampai di depan pintu dan menemukan sesosok tinggi pria, berambut cepak dengan otot-otot punggung terbentuk dengan indah membelakanginya. Alpha tersebut—Jungkook—Taehyung tahu langsung dari aroma harum kopi yang menyesaki hidungnya—hanya sendirian di dalam ruangan latihan. Ia sibuk memukul dan menendangi sasak tinju di depan wajahnya.

Taehyung memandangi lamat-lamat punggung Alpha itu, yang berkedut-kedut tiap kali tangannya memukul sasak tinju di hadapannya. Punggung besar Jungkook berkilat akibat cahaya lampu dan keringat yang membasahi belakang tubuhnya. Saat Taehyung memicingkan mata, ia melihat setengah dari dada Alpha tersebut masih terbalut perban.

Taehyung langsung berasumsi bahwa Seokjin sudah

Tanpa dia sangka, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_?" panggil Jungkook terkesiap. Alpha itu langsung mengambil jarak dari Taehyung, "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau masih mengalami _heat_?"

Taehyung menawarinya senyuman—melihat reaksi lucu Alpha itu, " _Heat_ terakhirku baru saja selesai, _babo_ ," ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada subuh-subuh begini? Kau belum tidur sama sekali?"

Jungkook membalas dengan senyuman yang agak kikuk, "Uh—aku tidak bisa tidur."

" _Wae yo_?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

Alpha itu memerah di hadapannya, mengalihkan matanya ke lantai, "Aku—aku memikirkanmu. Memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa melewatkan _heat_ sendirian tanpa Alpha."

"Ini 'kan bukan pertama kalinya aku menghabiskan _heat_ sendirian," sahut Taehyung.

"Tapi kau punya Alpha yang mengklaimmu di sini, dan kau menolaknya untuk menemani _heat_ mu," balas Jungkook. "Aku hanya berpikir—bahwa pasti kau sangat ingin berhubungan seks dengan Seojoon- _babo_ ini, dan kau harus menahan keinginan itu saat _heat_."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin berhubungan seks dengannya?!" seru Taehyung panik, "Mungkin dia memang Alpha yang sudah mengklaimku, dan mungkin aku memang mencintainya, tapi saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercinta!"

"Apa gara-gara aku? Makanya kau menolaknya untuk bercinta denganmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah murung.

"T-tentu saja bukan!"

"Kau tidak perlu menjaga perasaanku hanya karena kau melihatku sebagai seorang adik, _hyung_."

"Aku memang menganggapku sebagai adik—"

"Jadi kau menolak pernyataan cintaku sewaktu aku tertembak?" Kali ini pertanyaan itu membungkam Taehyung. Netra coklatnya menatap Jungkook dengan terkejut. "Jadi memang benar bahwa kau tidak akan bisa menerima cintaku, _hyung_?"

Taehyung mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah, "Aku menganggapmu sebagai adik, Jungkook- _ah_ , tapi bukan berarti—"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus berusaha sampai kau melihatku sebagai Alpha yang kau cintai," Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah Taehyung. "Aku akan mengklaimmu sebagai milkku sampai kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Karena aku bukanlah seorang Jungkook yang dulu. Aku adalah Jungkook, seorang wakil dari Namjoon- _hyung_ sebagai _daehwi_ Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, seorang Alpha yang kompeten dan bertanggung jawab," Taehyung merasakan hatinya sedikit bergetar karena kini Jungkook menatapnya dalam-dalam, tidak sedetik pun mengedipkan mata. "Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai Jungkook yang seperti itu. Bukan seorang Jungkook yang selalu mengikuti dan bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayangmu."

Mulut Taehyung terbuka, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Ia membeku dengan perasaan terombang-ambing oleh ucapan seorang Jeon Jungkook, untuk pertama kalinya.

Pria itu telah berubah dari sosok kecil Jungkook yang pernah dikenalnya. Tidak dewasa hanya secara fisik, tetapi secara mentalnya. Taehyung tidak siap, karena selama ini ia selalu melihat Jungkook sebagai seorang adik yang selalu mengidolakannya. Tapi kini Alpha itu malah mencintainya.

Karena Jungkook terlalu lama memandanginya, pada akhirnya Taehyung lah yang memecahkan atensi satu sama lain dengan mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia memilin-milin tangannya dengan canggung, "A-aku sudah bilang bahwa kau banyak berubah, Jungkook- _ah._ Hanya saja—aku tidak bisa mencintaimu."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Jungkook menuntut, "Kalau kau bilang tidak bisa, maka ada alasannya agar kau bisa mencintaiku."

Taehyung menyumpah dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh di lorong mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Taehyung langsung menoleh ke asal suara gaduh diikuti oleh Jungkook di belakangnya. Mereka melihat ke arah lorong yang kosong, berpandangan pada satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menyusuri lorong tersebut.

Suara gaduh tersebut disertai suara rintihan kesakitan—bercampur tangisan putus asa. Taehyung merasakan jantung berdebar-debar oleh rasa panik dan cemas. Ia mengenal suara tersebut karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Jimin.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar yang ditiduri oleh Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Jimin secara bersamaan. Seojoon menempatkan mereka dalam satu ruangan besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruangannya untuk memudahkan penjagaan mengontrol keamanan mereka selama 24 jam. Di dalam ruangan yang terdiri dari 1 tempat tidur tunggal dan sebuah tempat tidur _bunk bed_ , Baekhyun terduduk di atas tempat tidur sementara Seokjin dan Junghwan mengitari tempat tidur tunggal yang berukuran paling besar di dalam sana.

Pada awalnya Taehyung mengingat bahwa seprai yang biasa ditiduri oleh Jimin tersebut berwarna putih bersih dan selalu tertata dengan rapi pada tempatnya. Tetapi kini di atas seprai tersebut, ceceran darah mewarnai seprai menjadi merah. Aroma metalik darah mengisi ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa perlu penjelasan pun, Taehyung tahu bahwa Omega itu keguguran. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca mengancam akan menangis, Taehyung berlari menghampiri Jimin—sementara Jungkook dengan panik hanya diam di posisinya, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Panggil Alpha dari Omega ini, cepat!" seru Junghwan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak perlu butuh waktu lama untuk melesat ke koridor.

Taehyung merasakan dirinya ikut hilang semangat saat ia melihat Jimin dengan posisi setengah telentang di atas tempat tidur, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dengan darah segar mengucur dari selangkangannya. Omega paling muda itu menjerit kesakitan, surai pirang lengket ke keningnya, wajahnya basah oleh peluh dan airmata. Ia menggapai-gapai tangan Baekhyun yang berusaha menjadi sandarannya.

Tangan Omega yang sedari tadi berusaha mencari pegangan lainnya kini ia kepal di antara ruas-ruas jari Taehyung.

"V-V- _hyung_ —" tangis Jimin, wajahnya memucat akibat kelelahan dan kekurangan darah.

"Jimin- _ah_ —" mata Taehyung beralih ke arah Baekhyun, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun sudah separuh jalan menangis, "Aku terbangun—karena mendengar suara jeritan—lalu ternyata dia sudah dalam keadaan begini—" ia mulai kehilangan kendali akan kalimat-kalimat yang hendak diucapkan, "Padahal tadi malam dia hanya bilang bahwa perutnya sedikit kram—"

Seokjin beralih pada Junghwan, "Kita harus membawanya sekarang ke ruang medik. Dia kehabisan tenaga dan banyak darah," kata Beta itu dengan ketenangan yang tidak disangka-sangka, meski peluh kini membasahi dahinya, "Dia tidak akan punya energi jika kita mengeluarkan bayinya sekarang."

Junghwan mengangguk dan langsung menekan sebuah tombol yang terpasang di antara dua tempat tidur. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai sebuah brankar tiba dan dengan hati-hati, Seokjin dibantu oleh seorang medik lain mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke atas ranjang brankar. Taehyung dan Baekhyun berlari mengikuti brankar yang didorong oleh Junghwan dan Seokjin.

Di persimpangan koridor, Jungkook sudah membawa Yoongi bersamanya, dan Namjoon sebagai tambahan.

Yoongi langsung beralih mengikuti brankar yang membawa tubuh Jimin. Alpha berambut perak tersebut seperti nyaris menangis saat melihat keadaan Jimin, "Jiminie—Jiminie! Kau akan baik-baik saja, oke? Semuanya akan berakhir—"

Jimin berusaha membuka matanya, sementara Yoongi ikut berlari di sebelahnya, "Ini sakit sekali, _Hyung_ —"

Mereka berhenti sampai di depan pintu ruang medik, membawa Jimin masuk ke dalam instalasi gawat darurat. Hanya Yoongi yang dibiarkan masuk ke dalam dan Baekhyun yang akan bertugas membantu, sementara yang lainnya menunggu di luar.

Seojoon datang beberapa detik kemudian, "Ada apa dengan Jimin? Kenapa mereka membawanya masuk ke dalam sana?" tanya Alpha itu khawatir. Ia agak terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung justru bersama mereka.

Taehyung meneteskan airmatanya yang sudah tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, "Jimin kehilangan bayinya—dia keguguran... sama sepertiku—"

Seojoon merangkul Taehyung dalam dekapannya, menciumi kepalanya, "V—"

Jungkook diam mematung menatap pemandangan di depannya. Ia bisa merasakan semua mata menatap ke arahnya dan ke arah Seojon dan Taehyung secara bergantian. Tetapi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ia hanya memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu.

* * *

 **27 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

06.28 a.m

Yoongi ingat sehari sebelumnya ia datang ke kamar Jimin untuk berbicara dengan Omega itu, menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin dan calon bayi mereka yang akan lahir dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Pada awalnya, pikiran bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang ayah sangat memberatkan diri dan hatinya, mengetahui bahwa ia tidak mungkin membesarkan seorang anak manusia di dunia yang sudah sekarat seperti sekarang ini. Juga muncul ketakutan bahwa suatu saat Jimin akan kehilangan bayi mereka ketika ia sudah merasa terikat dengan anak di dalam kandungan Omega itu.

Nyatanya, ia benar-benar merasa memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Jimin dan bayi yang dikandungnya. Beberapa minggu lalu ia mulai melihat perut Jimin mulai membesar seiring dengan pertumbuhan bayi mereka. Beberapa hari lalu untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan bayi mereka bergerak—meski tidak terlalu terasa—di dalam perut Jimin. Jimin langsung bercerita banyak bagaimana ia tidak bisa tidur karena terus merasakan golakan aneh di dalam perutnya.

Sampai pada malam harinya, ketika ia hampir terlelap dalam mimpinya—di mana ia memimpikan seorang anak kecil dengan wajah menggemaskan Jimin dan sifat malas darinya, bermain-main dengan dirinya. Ia seperti benar-benar merasakan sensasi menjadi seorang ayah, meski hanya beberapa menit sampai Jungkook membangunkannya.

"Kenapa kau membangunkanku di jam segini? Dan kenapa kau telanjang dada?" tanya Yoongi menyipitkan matanya yang masih mengantuk, melihat Jungkook dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya berdiri di samping sofa yang ia tiduri.

"Jimin—" Jungkook berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Jimin mengalami keadaan daru—"

Yoongi langsung melompat dari sofanya, "Darurat? Dia di mana? Bawa aku sekarang ke tempat dia berada sekarang!"

Jungkook membawanya keluar dari ruang telekom yang menjadi kamar pribadinya akhir-akhir ini dan berpapasan dengan Namjoon di tengah jalan. Tanpa perlu penjelasan, Namjoon langsung mengikuti mereka—sampai mereka bertemu dengan Jimin di persimpangan koridor, di atas brankas yang didorong oleh Seokjin dan Junghwan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin saat aroma manisan yang biasa ia cium dari Jimin, kini bercampur aroma metalik darah. Alpha itu beringsut ke sisi Jimin, melihat Omega yang pelan-pelan mulai dicintainya bermandikan keringat dan airmata, sementara darah terus mengucur di antara selangkangannya.

Yoongi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunggu Jimin di dalam ruang instalasi, sampai Seokjin dan Junghwan selesai mengambil anak mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Jimin yang sudah kehabisan tenaga dan banyak darah, tetap harus berjuang mendorong anak mereka yang dalam pikiran Yoongi tidak akan pernah hidup ke dunia—yang kemudian diikuti oleh aliran darah yang lebih banyak lagi.

Bau anyir darah menyesaki seisi ruangan, membuat kepala Yoongi terasa berkedut-kedut tidak nyaman, tetapi ia tidak bisa lemah di hadapan Omega yang kini ada di tengah-tengah maut. Ia juga memaksakan dirinya ketika Seokjin mengeluarkan segumpal daging merah yang sudah hampir berbentuk manusia di antara kedua kaki Jimin yang terbuka lebar.

Jimin menangisi kematian anak mereka yang bahkan belum diketahui jenis kelamin dan bentukan wajahnya. Hanya berupa gumpalan daging yang hampir membentuk manusia utuh. Yoongi berusaha menguatkan diri di hadapan Omega yang telah ia cintai selama beberapa waktu ini, menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut.

"Aku kehilangan bayi kita—" kata Jimin parau, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melahirkan—"

"Ssh," Yoongi mendiamkan Jimin, "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana ke depannya."

"Aku tidak sanggup untuk kehilangan lagi—"

 _Akupun begitu_.

"Kita akan mencobanya lagi, oke?" suara Yoongi bergetar di telinganya sendiri, "Kita akan mencobanya lagi begitu kau siap. Selalu ada kesempatan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya."

Jimin masih menangis di sisinya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

* * *

 **29 Mei 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

09.42 a.m

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung duduk di dalam cerukan kamar yang ditidurinya bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Jimin.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku berada di sini?" tanya Taehyung tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padanya.

"Karena kau tidak datang ke ruang latihan," jawab Jungkook. "Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

"Fisiknya sudah sedikit membaik," sahut Taehyung. "Tapi keadaan emosional dan mentalnya tidak. Seperti sewaktu aku kehilangan bayiku dulu." Suaranya terdengar parau, dan Jungkook bisa menangkap nada sedih di ucapan Omega itu.

Jungkook mengingat waktu pertamanya menyelamatkan Taehyung dan yang lain. Taehyung begitu terpukul oleh kematian bayinya, sampai-sampai ia ketakutan jika ada orang asing yang mendekatinya. Tetapi Omega itu cepat pulih karena menurut pengamatan Seokjin, ia sudah berkali-kali mengalami hal yang serupa selama masih berada di kekangan tentara Korea Utara. Meski ia masih sedikit menolak keberadaan Alpha lain untuk beberapa saat yang lebih lama, termasuk Jungkook sendiri.

Sedangkan untuk kasus keguguran yang dialami oleh Jimin, Yoongi dengan setia menunggui Omega itu di ruang inap medik. Alpha itu nyaris tidak pernah kembali ke ruang pusat telekomunikasi yang sudah menjadi kamar pribadinya karena setiap harinya ia dengan telaten menemani Jimin. Pelan-pelan Alpha itu membimbing Jimin agar sehat secara mental, tidak pernah absen memberinya dukungan moral.

Jungkook sedikit iri dengan Yoongi yang dapat menyokong keadaan Omega yang dicintainya dengan mudah, sementara ia sendiri masih harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Taehyung. Dan kini Alpha itu sedang berdiri di dalam kamar Taehyung, bertandang karena Taehyung tidak datang ke ruang latihan, yang sudah menjadi rutinitas Omega itu setiap harinya.

Alpha itu berniat untuk mengajak Taehyung bertanding dengannya karena baru beberapa hari ini ia diizinkan oleh Seokjin untuk melakukan latihan yang lebih berat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, tetapi di hari ia ingin mengajak Omega itu justru Taehyung tidak menampakkan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke ruang latihan selama dua hari ini?" Jungkook tahu bahwa ia baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, tapi ia berharap bahwa pertanyaannya akan mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalankan keseharianku seperti biasa saat ada orang di sekitarku yang baru saja berduka," kata Taehyung pada akhirnya sambil menoleh, "Termasuk kau."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali saat teringat bahwa beberapa saat lalu ia juga baru saja kehilangan kakak laki-lakinya meski saat ini ia sudah tidak lagi berduka.

Taehyung kembali melanjutkan, "Dan juga, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jihoon."

Jungkook membelalakkan mata—terkejut, "Benarkah? Dia lahir pada hari ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku ingat tanggalnya karena Seojoon yang memberitahuku. Dia adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima di dalam hidupku," wajahnya berubah sendu, "Meski sekarang kita sudah tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahun, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mengingat hari ulang tahunnya sebagai tanggal yang penting."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat akan rencana Seojoon untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon dari pemerintah Korea Utara. Ia tidak tahu apakah Taehyung sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan menyelamatkan putranya dari sana.

Saat Jungkook hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Taehyung untuk memberi Omega itu sedikit privasi, Taehyung menghentikannya.

"Tinggalah di sini," kata Omega itu, "Aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Jungkook langsung mendudukkan diri di atas kasur _bunk bed_ , menemani Taehyung hingga ia lupa waktu untuk kembali ke ruang latihan.

Lupa bahwa ia menantang Yugyeom untuk bertanding adu bela diri dengannya.

* * *

 **1 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

04.37 p.m

Taehyung mengetahui rencana Seojoon bahwa mereka akan menjalankan misi penyerangan ke pusat pemerintahan Korea Utara di Pyongyang saat tanpa sengaja Yugyeom membicarakannya di ruang latihan. Beta itu mengira bahwa Taehyung sudah tahu bahwa Seojoon berencana untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon dari Korea Utara, sampai akhirnya Won-sik yang mendiamkan Beta muda itu.

"Tapi kukira—kau sudah tahu—" Yugyeom masih membela dirinya.

Jungkook dan yang lain, yang berada di dalam ruang latihan, langsung menepuk dahi mereka masing-masing, mengeluhkan tentang keteledoran Beta muda itu.

"Seharusnya kita tidak boleh membiarkan Tae tahu," bisik Won-sik pada Yugyeom dengan pandangan gusar.

Yugyeom langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.

Rencana penyerangan mereka ke Korea Utara akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu lagi, dan diam-diam Seojoon sudah mengajak mereka ke dalam rencana besarnya tersebut sejak awal mereka bergabung dengan kelompok Yeokjuk.

Tetapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Ia yang saat itu sedang berlomba merakit senjata bersama Hoseok, kini langsung meninggalkan senjatanya yang sudah terakit sempurna dan berlari keluar dari ruang latihan. Jungkook mengikutinya.

" _Hyung_!" panggilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kalian akan menyelamatkan Jihoon?" tanyanya dengan nada marah, "Aku punya hak untuk tahu bahwa kalian punya misi untuk menyelamatkannya! Aku seharusnya menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu dengannya, bukan kalian!"

"Karena jika kau tahu, kau pasti akan memaksa untuk ikut bersama kami!"

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak marah pada Jungkook, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengajukan diri untuk ikut bersama kalian? Kalian pikir aku ini Omega lemah? Apa kau benar-benar melupakan bagaimana kemampuanku selama latihan?" ia melempar tangannya ke udara dengan frustasi.

"Karena kau diincar oleh Korea Utara, _hyung_!" balas Jungkook tidak kalah sengit, "Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana posisimu sekarang ini? Kau ini Omega, tapi kau juga menjadi buruan Korea Utara. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam kandang buaya begitu saja, kan?"

Alpha itu agak tersentak saat ia melihat mata Taehyung berkaca-kaca, "Kau pikir aku selemah itu?"

" _Hyung_ —bukan maksudku—"

Seojoon muncul di tengah-tengah mereka, "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian saling berteriak begitu?"

Kini dua pasang mata menatapnya dengan garang, meski Taehyung lah yang menatapnya paling tajam.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku."

" _Eo?_ " Alpha itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook mengisyaratkan dengan gestur dan tatapan matanya. Seojoon butuh beberapa menit untuk mengerti maksudnya, "Ah—rupanya kau—"

"Aku ingin kau mengikutkanku dalam misi ini," kata Taehyung keras kepala. "Bagaimanapun juga kau keterlaluan sudah berniat menjalankan rencana penyelamatan Jihoon tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Aku bisa jelaskan—"

Jungkook hendak menyela, tapi tangan Seojoon memberinya perintah untuk berhenti, membuat Alpha yang lebih muda itu menggerutu jengkel.

"Mungkin aku sedikit tidak sopan, tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu, Jungkook- _ah_? Bisakah kau pergi meninggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Seojoon sesopan mungkin.

Jungkook ingin menolak permintaan Alpha itu, tetapi ia hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan beringsut membalikkan tubuh, meninggalkan keduanya.

Kini tinggal Seojoon dan Taehyung berdiri di ujung koridor, sampai akhirnya Seojoon menariknya ke tempat yang lebih privat. Taehyung membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya, tetapi langsung menarik tangannya begitu mereka sampai tempat yang jarang dilalui orang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku tahu kau akan merespon dengan cara seperti ini," kata Seojoon. "Kau pasti akan bersikeras agar kami mengikutkanmu dalam misi."

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah Omega yang lemah?"

"Mungkin secara fisik kau adalah Omega terkuat. Kau bisa bela diri, bisa merakit dan menggunakan senjata," Seojoon berujar. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan agak lelah, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga—kau adalah seorang Omega. Baumu akan menarik perhatian orang, dan mereka akan dengan mudahnya mencurigaimu. Apalagi kau rentan jika hanya sendirian di antara para Alpha. Kau adalah mangsa yang empuk dan lezat saat ini, V."

"Tapi aku bisa membela diri! Kau sudah lihat bagaimana aku menggunakan senjata, kan? Bagaimana aku bisa menangkis semua serangan darimu?" nada suara Taehyung terdengar meminta.

"V—ini bukanlah hal semudah itu," desah Seojoon mulai frustasi, "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, sudah pasti yang lain tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja. Dan justru kau akan memperparah keadaan dan membahayakan nyawa yang lain."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Jihoon—aku ingin menyelamatkannya dengan tanganku sendiri—"

"Tidak semudah itu," ucap Seojoon, "Aku sudah berjanji padamu sebelumnya bahwa aku akan membawa kembali Jihoon dengan selamat. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau mempercayakan janjiku itu. Aku juga membawa kawan-kawan baru yang lebih kuat. Kami semua akan pulang dengan selamat dengan membawa Jihoon padamu."

Taehyung meneteskan airmatanya. Seojoon dengan masih tenang menyeka air mata Taehyung dengan ujung ibu jarinya.

Tiba-tiba Omega di hadapannya itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menarik leher Seojoon ke arahnya. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Alpha itu. Seojoon mendorong bahu Taehyung dengan agak terkejut. Ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa Alpha itu tidak menyangka-nyangka apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Omega yang dicintainya.

"V? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Taehyung masih menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Jika kau mengizinkanku untuk ikut bersama kalian, aku akan memberikan tubuh ini untukmu."

Seojoon bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

* * *

 **2 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

01.44 a.m

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan hari itu dengan perasaan gamang. Ia tidak melihat Taehyung sama sekali semenjak ia meninggalkan Omega itu bersama dengan Seojoon. Memang tidak masuk akal jika ia sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana Seojoon memintanya untuk memberi ruang privat untuknya dan Taehyung, sementara Jungkook harus kembali ke ruang latihan dengan pikiran yang terus berputar tentang Taehyung dan Seojoon.

Malamnya ia langsung mengajak Hoseok, Yugyeom dan Won-sik minum di area makan bersama dengan para Beta dan Alpha lainnya yang merupakan anggota kelompok Yeokjuk. Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang dilengkapi dengan sebuah meja makan _portable,_ bergurau sambil meminum botol-botol _soju_. Ia hampir tiga perempat jalan menyesap dua botol _soju_ sampai ia mendengar penjelasan seorang Beta bahwa botol-botol _soju_ tersebut sudah mereka temukan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, di sebuah desa terpencil yang ditinggalkan oleh penduduknya. Jungkook tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan bahwa kemungkinan _soju_ yang diminumnya sudah kedaluarsa entah sejak kapan (toh alkohol tidak pernah bisa kedaluarsa).

Ia hanya ingin mabuk dan melupakan bahwa mungkin saja saat ini Taehyung sedang bercinta dengan Seojoon. Ia terlalu sakit hati untuk memikirkan Taehyung yang tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok Seojoon dan beralih mencintainya.

"Hei, kau terlalu banyak minum, Jungkook- _ssi_ ," kata seorang Beta menegurnya.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan kembali meminum _soju_ langsung dari botolnya, "Tidak masalah, toh ini pertama kalinya setelah aku mencicipi alkohol terakhir bertahun-tahun lalu."

Yugyeom meringis ke arah Jungkook sambil menyisir poni rambutnya ke samping, "Kau sudah mabuk. Bicaramu mulai tidak keruan."

"Mana mungkin dia tidak mabuk kalau dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol _soju_ sekaligus?!" seru Hoseok jengkel. Ia menepuk lengan Jungkook, "Berhentilah minum sekarang atau aku akan memaksamu menghentikannya, Jungkook - _ah_."

Jungkook akhirnya berhenti meminum dari botolnya dengan suara sendawa yang keras. Seisi ruang makan tertawa mendengarnya, kecuali Hoseok, Won-sik dan Yugyeom yang harus menerima dampak dari kebodohan Jungkook.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menerima ajakannya untuk minum, kau sudah tahu akibatnya, kan," bisik Won-sik, wajahnya memerah akibat alkohol dan sedikit rasa malu, "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari tempat ini sekarang sebelum semakin mempermalukan diri."

Hoseok membantunya menarik Jungkook dari dudukan kursi panjang sementara Yugyeom berpamitan dengan teman-teman baru mereka. Mereka memulangkan Jungkook ke kamarnya yang terdiri dari 2 pasang _bunk bed_ , yang ia bagi bersama Yoongi—yang selalu tidur di ruang pusat jaringan telekom—sementara dua orang Alpha lain dari kelompok Yeokjuk selalu kembali ke kamar mereka untuk tidur setiap subuh menjelang. Setelah Hoseok dan Won-sik menidurkan Alpha muda itu ke atas tempat tidurnya, ketiganya bersama Yugyeom pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Jungkook baru saja pergi ke alam mimpi sampai subuh hampir menjelang, dengan mulutnya terus terbuka menggumamkan nama Taehyung, saat sosok tinggi Alpha membangunkan naluri alamiahnya untuk mempertahankan diri. Jungkook langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar, dan tangannya terulur ke depan untuk memberi bentuk pertahanan.

"Siapa—" ia mengendus bau samar cengkeh dan kayumanis, "Ahh— _aigoo_ —apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Seojoon?! Mau membunuhku?" rancau Jungkook setengah mabuk.

Seojoon meringis di balik remang-remang cahaya lampu, "Kau mabuk. Aku pikir peraturan seorang tentara adalah tidak pernah boleh mabuk berat."

"Siapa yang peduli," Jungkook kini sudah terduduk tenang di atas tempat tidurnya, "Kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke Incheon lagi."

Alpha yang lebih tua itu hanya diam. Ia menjepit pangkal hidungnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, "Aku butuh bicara denganmu."

Samar-samar saat Seojoon berkata demikian, Jungkook mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung di tubuh Alpha itu. Jika ia perhatikan secara lebih fokus, ia melihat Seojoon mengacingkan bajunya dengan agak berantakan, dan rambut hitam yang biasa ia sisir ke blakang kini sedikit acak-acakan dengan helai rambut bebrtebaran di atas dahinya. Ekspresi Jungkook langsung berubah manyun, "Kaau... mau menyombongkan diri dengan bilang bahwa kau baru saja berhubungan seks dengan Taetae- _hyuuung_ , kaan?" ucapnya sedikit kacau, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau adalah Alpha darinya—karena suatu saat aku—"

Seojoon menghela napas, "Jungkook—aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu. Soal V, dan juga soal rencana penyerangan kita ke markas besar Korea Utara di Pyongyang. Kurasa, hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak bicara tentang ini"

Kali ini seluruh indera Jungkook—entah darimana, sudah dapat berkordinasi sesuai yang diharapkannya. Alpha itu membulatkan matanya ke arah Seojoon, "Apa—apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sebelumnya, bisakah kau berjanji padaku untuk merahasiakan soal _plan E_ ini?"

Sementara Seojoon berkata begitu, di luar sana tiba-tiba langit menggelap dan hujan asam kembali berjatuhan. Tetapi kali ini hujan asam tersebut diikuti oleh titik-titik es, menumpuk di luar markas rahasia, dan suhu udara langsung menurun drastis selama beberapa hari kemudian.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter yang muncul di chapter ini:**

 **Kim Namjoon aka RM (27), Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27), Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28, lebih tepatnya status belum diketahui)**

 **Lalu Omega:**

 **Kim Taehyung (27), Byun Baekhyun (26, Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol), Park Jimin (18)**

 **Pasukan Korea Utara:**

 **Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26)**

 **Lalu kemunculan karakter lain:**

 **Park Seojoon (33)**

 **Lee Junghwan aka Sandeul (29)**

 **2 chapter dengan 1 chapter tambahan tentang masa lalu Taehyung haha (mungkin hanya segelintir yang berani baca sih ya), setidaknya setimpal dengan saya yang tidak update selama sebulan lebih wk. Dan soal keguguran yang dialami oleh Jimin, saya minta maaf sekali. Tapi saya sudah bilang kalau saya ini sadis kan lol. Pasti banyak juga ya yang bertanya-tanya kenapa** _ **out of nowhere**_ **ada momen Namjin... Hal itu karena saya suka sekali dengan NamJin couple huahaha.**

 **Untuk Chapter depan, akan banyak karakter bermunculan tentunya dan situasi kondisi akan semakin rumit juga. Perjalanan Jungkook dan Taehyung akan semakin berliku-liku... mungkin. Jadi persiapkan mental dan hati kalian. Saya sebenarnya suka bikin cerita fluff, tapi karena akhir-akhir saya suka baca dan bikin cerita angst jadi lupa caranya bikin fluff :"D**

 **Dan ga nyangka kayaknya diam-diam banyak yang ngikutin cerita ini... Tapi mungkin banyak juga yang pergi karena ga kuat dengan angst dan adegan kekerasan di sini, ya. Tetap saja saya senang sekali membaca kolom review~~** _ **you guys are my fuel**_ **! Apalagi sejak Hixtape keluar dan tiba hari ulang tahun Yoongi, saya langsung semangat kembali melanjutkan fanfic ini.**

 **(Sebelumnya pernah ada yang mereview kalau fanfic saya susah ditemuin. Kayaknya sih karena sistem fanfiction net sekarang yang terpisah-pisah antara pencarian** _ **new story**_ **dengan** _ **updated story**_ **, jadi di kolom pencarian tinggal klik saja** _ **sort by update date**_ **, nanti akan muncul fanfic-fanfic yang baru diupdate. Kalau Cuma** _ **sort by published date**_ **cerita yang baru diupate biasanya suka ga muncul. Sedih juga sih, soalnya jadi ga terlalu banyak yang baca setiap kali update lol. Tapi tidak masalah karena saya sangat menyukai fanfic ini, dan akan saya tamatkan dengan sebaik mungkin)**

 **Sampai jumpa di waktu berikutnya.**

 **Yang sudah mereview pada chapter sebelumnya:**

 **Serdadu Hatsuki, justnyao, a-richuu, jeje, noonim, allsvties-xo, Guest, arcanisve, Kukira/ Kuki Ra, Cho Jinnie, L Lee Nae, sangjoon61**


	7. Tears, Bones, and Desire

**1 Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

04.00 p.m

Tempat itu dikelilingi oleh tembok tinggi yang terbuat dari campuran bahan bangunan konkrit, baja dan kumpulan bongkahan batu-batu berbentuk balok, yang biasa dijadikan sebagai material dasar untuk pertahanan pertama di setiap benteng markas militer. Di setiap tembok terdapat gugusan ujung besi tajam yang menghiasi puncak. Di atas puncak tembok tersebut, terdapat dataran di mana selama 24 jam setiap harinya, beberapa tentara bergantian berjaga untuk mengintai musuh yang mendekat, dibantu dengan kamera keamanan yang sudah terfasilitasi oleh berbagai macam peralatan nanoteknologi.

Dari kejauhan, tembok tersebut terlihat seperti barisan tinggi berbentuk asimetris. Juga terlihat mengancam karena warnanya yang gelap dan selalu ditimpa oleh warna langit yang entah kemerah-merahan atau warna abu-abu pekat, menciptakan siluet gelap menjulang seperti gunung.

Tembok-tembok tersebut terletak di sejajaran bukit-bukit yang berundak-undak hingga lima lapisan, dengan aliran sungai kecil mengelilingi sekitar basis militer. Sungai-sungai tersebut nantinya bermuara pada suatu dangkalan di pantai. Terkadang hanya ada satu atau dua mobil atau _tank_ militer yang berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang utama yang senantiasa dijaga ketat oleh kamera pengawas dan empat orang penjaga. Kamera pengawas ini dapat dengan cepat bereaksi jika mereka menemukan kejanggalan pada orang-orang yang hendak memasuki basis militer. Di kanan dan kiri jembatan yang menghubungkan antara daratan lain dengan daratan basis militer, terdapat 2 pasang senapan mesin otomatis yang bergerak sesuai dengan perintah kamera pengawas. Terkadang, mobil-mobil patroli berkeliaran di sekitar bangunan benteng.

Di bagian terdalam, jika menembus benteng pertahanan, terdapat beberapa barak latihan, gudang penyimpanan senjata, kemp militer, pangkalan udara militer disertai landasan darurat, dan beberapa basis lainnya.

Beberapa orang tentara sedang berlatih fisik di antara trek lari, dan di antaranya yang mengenakan seragam lengkap sedang baris berbaris di antara kerumunan tentara yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sebuah truk militer tiba-tiba melaju dari pintu gerbang utama, masuk ke dalam basis dan mengacaukan perhatian beberapa orang tentara di dalamnya. Tentara yang menyadari bahwa mereka kehadiran salah satu orang yang paling dihormati di sana, langsung saja menepi meski wajah mereka mengisyaratkan perasaan tidak suka.

Truk militer tersebut diikuti oleh barisan motor yang menimbulkan bunyi mendesing yang mengganggu, tetapi tanpa peduli terus melaju sampai mencapai sebuah lubang yang otomatis menganga terbuka, ketika semua kendaraan tersebut melewati sistem sensor. Pintu kembali tertutup saat motor terakhir menghilang ke balik lubang.

Seorang Alpha wanita—mengenakan pakaian jas berwarna putih dengan dalaman seragam militer—menunggu kedatangan truk militer tersebut dengan tatapan sedikit jengkel. Ia langsung memasang wajah pura-pura senang saat sesosok Alpha pria melangkah keluar dari truk dengan sikap pongah.

"Ah, _daejangnim_ , kami semua sudah menunggu kedatanganmu hari ini," kata Alpha wanita itu, Joohyun. Di belakangnya, dua tentara pria—Alpha juga—berdiri dengan postur sigap. " _Songun_ sudah menunggu kedatanganmu untuk membicarakan soal Batallion ke 3."

Hyung-sik mendengus dengan sikap geli melihat kepalsuan di cara Joohyun menyambutnya, "Ada apa denganmu, _Irene_? Barusan sepertinya aku melihatmu berwajah masam."

Joohyun menelan ludahnya, "O-oh? _Jjinja_? Mungkin aku hanya sedikit letih karena kurang tidur, tanpa sadar—"

"Bagaimana keadaan _nya_?"

Joohyun langsung memahami ucapan Hyung-sik, "Kami baru melanjutkan pemeriksaan kesehatan padanya kemarin. Hasilnya masih nihil."

Hyung-sik berdehum, "Sebelum aku pergi menemui _Songun_ hari ini, aku ingin bertemu dulu sebentar dengannya." Alpha itu memberi isyarat pada bawahannya untuk menunggu di luar, sementara Joohyun membawanya masuk ke sebuah koridor panjang dengan dinding dan lantai berwarna putih.

Mereka tiba di sebuah pintu dari besi. Saat Joohyun melakukan pengecekan sidik jari dan berbicara melalui interkom, pintu besi tersebut langsung terbuka dengan tertarik ke atas.

Sebuah ruangan lengang berukuran besar, dengan beberapa dudukan dan mainan khusus anak-anak terhampar bebas di dalam. Ruangan tersebut tidak memiliki bukaan, hanya ada _skylight_ yang menampilkan cahaya buatan yang diimitasi agar menyerupai cahaya matahari. Di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak ada orang, sampai Joohyun turun tangan.

"Jihoon- _ah_? Kau bersembunyi di mana? Ada _Appa_ mu yang ingin bertemu."

Hening.

"Jihoon- _ah_?"

Hyung-sik menepis tubuh Alpha wanita itu.

"Biar aku saja."

Hyung-sik melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri ruangan tersebut—meninggalkan Joohyun yang tetap menunggu di depan pintu masuk, dan membuka pintu toilet. Hanya ada dudukan toilet dan sebuah bak mandi kecil. Alpha itu beralih ke ruangan lain, ke sebuah ruangan dengan tempat tidur kecil—berantakan sehabis ditiduri. Masih kosong. Mulai kehilangan kesabaran, Hyung-sik meninju tembok ruang tidur dengan jengkel.

"Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang, atau aku akan memberimu hukuman."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan antara dua benda.

Hyung-sik menyeringai dan langsung membalikkan tubuh ke arah lemari yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik isi lemari, sampai akhirnya pada suatu sudut, ia menemukan seorang anak kecil duduk berjongkok dengan tangan terkepal di kepalanya yang memiliki rambut kusut berwarna coklat.

Anak kecil itu mengingatkan Hyung-sik akan Taehyung. Hanya saja ia lebih rapuh dan lebih kecil, dan juga lebih penakut. Tubuhnya gemetaran saat Hyung-sik menemukannya. Mata bulat yang diwarisinya dari Taehyung beruraian air mata, mengalir di pipinya yang sudah kehilangan sebagian besar _baby fat_ nya.

"Aku tidak mau dihukum," kata Jihoon dengan nada memelas, suaranya serak karena isakan tangis.

Hyung-sik menarik tangan mungil Jihoon, membawa putranya keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak nakal hari ini dengan tidak menjawabku," Alpha itu menyeringai, meski matanya tidak ikut tersenyum bersamanya, "Aku harus tetap akan memberimu hukuman."

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos, slight angst_

 **Pairings** : KookV, NamJin, YoonMin, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Other character x V

* * *

 **4 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

07.32 a.m

Salju yang tidak dinanti-nantikan tiba-tiba saja turun dari langit yang selama dua hari terakhir ini mendadak berubah kelabu. Langit merah bak surai api yang biasanya menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari ditangkap oleh mata, kini digantikan oleh warna kelam. Suhu yang mendadak turun secara drastis menjadi penanda bahwa telah terjadi perubahan iklim secara tiba-tiba.

Jika pada sebelum-sebelumnya seluruh orang-orang yang masih bertahan hidup mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang untuk melindungi diri dari sinar panas radiasi matahari yang mematikan dan rasa dingin di malam hari, kini mereka terpaksa mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal untuk menahan rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Dan meski dengan turunnya salju yang telah menggantikan musim kemarau dan musim hujan asam, keadaan tidak berubah lebih baik.

Suhu minimum pada sebelum-sebelumnya yang mencapai 5 derajat selsius, kini turun hingga minus 20 derajat selsius. Ditambah lagi oksigen yang sebelumnya sudah terkontaminasi berbagai macam gas karbon dan zat beracun lainnya yang membahayakan saluran pernapasan, kini semakin memberatkan manusia untuk bernapas secara normal akibat penurunan suhu yang drastis. Masker dan terkadang _goggle,_ menjadi pilihan utama setiap kali ada tentara yang pergi keluar menjalankan misi maupun bagi mereka yang hanya sekadar pergi keluar melihat pemandangan alam yang sudah lama terkontaminasi.

Baekhyun merasa beruntung bukan hanya karena sekarang ini dia adalah Omega yang sudah bebas, tetapi juga karena ia tidak perlu mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti kebanyakan Beta ataupun Alpha lainnya yang terpaksa hidup sebagai tentara di dunia yang tidak pernah sarat dari peperangan. Walaupun demikian, ia tetap memilih jalan hidupnya untuk belajar ilmu medis dari Seokjin—dan kini juga dari Junghwan. Semenjak Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 menyelamatkannya, Taehyung dan Jimin dari cengkeraman Korea Utara, Omega itu memutuskan bahwa dirinya setidaknya dapat berkontribusi untuk membalas jasa-jasa para tentara Korea Selatan yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Juga agar dirinya dapat menolong Taehyung dan Jimin, dua Omega yang selama ini telah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan banyak perubahan positif di dalam dirinya semenjak ia dan kedua Omega lainnya bergabung bersama pasukan Korea Selatan. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya ia hidup dalam ketakutan akan penyiksaan dan kekerasan seksual oleh tentara Korea Utara, maka kini ia hidup dalam sejentik semangat untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya.

Kejadian keguguran yang dialami oleh Jimin beberapa hari lalu membuatnya kembali ke trauma masa lalunya, di mana ia harus berhadapan pada para Omega yang dipaksa untuk mengandung anak-anak dari tentara Korea Utara hanya untuk melihat anak-anak mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil bertahan hidup. Chanyeol—Alpha yang semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka perlahan-lahan telah merebut hatinya, berusaha untuk memulihkan sedikit kondisi mental Jimin yang sedikit goyah akibat tragedi yang menimpa Omega itu.

Baekhyun tidak ingin kehilangan saudara-saudaranya yang telah menjalani penderitaan yang sama selama beberapa tahun akibat kejadian yang sangat membekas di dalam relung memorinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya mati langsung di depan matanya. Baekhyun merasa sedikit bersalah saat ia bersyukur bahwa hanya bayi yang dikandung Jimin yang harus kehilangan nyawa, bukan Omega yang selama beberapa tahun telah dikenalnya sebagai saudara sendiri.

Saat berita bahwa Taehyung dengan sukarela mengajukan dirinya sebagai salah satu tentara yang akan diikutkan dalam usaha penyelinapan ke markas besar Korea Utara (ia pun baru mengetahuinya dari Chanyeol yang tanpa sengaja melakukan kesalahan serupa seperti Yugyeom), Omega itu langsung beringsut menemui Taehyung di ruang latihan.

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa pada kami bahwa kau akan pergi menjalankan misi bersama mereka," kata Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut di hadapan Taehyung yang sedang sibuk memoles senjata apinya.

Omega yang lebih tua itu mendongak untuk melihat Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, "Chanyeol yang memberi tahumu, _eo_?"

Di antara mereka, Jungkook, Yugyeom, dan Hoseok (serta beberapa orang Beta lain yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan), menoleh ke arah dua Omega yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

"Tidak peduli siapa yang memberitahuku—" kata Baekhyun menarik napas, "Kau akan menjalankan misi. Padahal kau tahu betapa berbahayanya jika kau pergi ke Pyongyang. Hyung-sik bisa saja berada di sana."

"Kami ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon," balas Taehyung dengan sikap tenang, "Aku tidak mungkin untuk tidak ikut pergi ke sana. Mereka akan menyelamatkan putraku dari markas utama tentara Korea Utara."

" _Hyung_ , kau sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa yang mungkin mereka lakukan jika kau kembali tertangkap?" Baekhyun memasang wajah kecewa bercampur khawatir, "Kau bisa bayangkan mereka memperlakukanmu sama seperti dulu?"

"Baek- _ah_ , kau tidak mengerti," sanggah Taehyung, "Jihoon adalah putraku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku tidak mungkin berdiam diri saja melihat orang lain menyelamatkan Jihoon tanpaku."

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat memrotes, Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu ruang latihan dengan napas terengah-engah. Wajah Alpha itu terlihat panik saat ia mendapati Baekhyun sedang berbicara dengan Taehyung. Serta merta Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun, "Hei, Baekhyun, sudah kubilang—"

"Lagipula sekarang aku sama sekali tidak lemah, Baek- _ah_ ," Taehyung kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Aku bukanlah seorang Omega yang tidak berdaya seperti dulu. Aku punya keahlian untuk membela diriku sendiri, juga kau dan Jimin. Aku sudah lelah hanya membiarkan monster-monster menjijikan seperti mereka menyakiti kita semua," Omega itu menepuk kepala Baekhyun dengan perlahan, "Aku harus membuktikannya saat ini juga bahwa aku bisa melindungi kalian semua, bahwa aku mampu."

Jungkook menyempilkan diri di antara keduanya, ikut membantu Taehyung, "Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menolongnya," ujar Alpha itu sedikit menyejukkan suasanan. "Juga ada Seojoon—jika si brengsek itu memang masih mencintai Taehyung."

Taehyung menendang tulang kering Jungkook dengan jengkel, membuat Alpha itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook, mata Baekhyun langsung berkaca-kaca oleh air mata. Omega bersurai hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan. Taehyung tidak mencegahnya, dan justru kembali pada kesibukannya.

"Hei, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kembali mengejarnya.

Alpha itu mengikuti Baekhyun hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Omega itu.

Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal yang sudah bercucuran airmata saat Chanyeol dengan hati-hati memutar tubuh Omega itu agar menghadapnya, "Aku tidak mungkin mencegahnya. Dia terlalu keras kepala," Baekhyun terisak.

"Jika dia sudah membulatkan keputusannya, kau tidak seharusnya mencegah Tae- _hyung_ ," kata Chanyeol. "Kalau aku jujur, aku sebenarnya percaya bahwa dia sudah mahir dalam bela diri dan persenjataan. Aku yakin dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi dia Omega," Baekhyun nyaris memekik kesal, "Alpha-Alpha seperti kalian selalu terbutakan oleh insting dan ego kalian. Kalian tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Omega. Kalian semua sama jahatnya dengan iblis. Aku benci kalian semua."

Chanyeol sedikit terperangah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang berapi-api, "Apakah kau juga berpikir bahwa aku ini jahat?" Tanya Alpha itu, "Apa kau membenciku?"

Baekhyun tergagap, "Tidak seperti itu—aku tidak membencimu—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Namjoon- _daehwi_ —"

"Dia berbeda—"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Omega itu.

Baekhyung mengaduh jengkel, "Baiklah! Kalian semua—Alpha yang ada di sini, memperlakukan kami—para Omega dengan baik."

Ia ikut tersenyum saat mendengar Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Kalau sampai ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Tae- _hyung_ ," Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Aku akan menjadi salah satu yang menolongnya, meski aku percaya bahwa dia akan dengan mudahnya melindungi diri sendiri," ucapnya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas, karena kami adalah pasukan terbaik di Korea Selatan. Juga Jungkook. Kau tidak mungkin meremehkan otot-otot di tubuhnya. Dia itu kuat seperti tameng, buktinya dia berhasil selamat dari tembakan di dadanya saat menyelamatkan kita semua."

Tanpa disangka-sangkanya, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat, mendekap erat dengan kedua lengannya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah panas saat Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Alpha itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk membawa V- _hyung_ kembali ke sini dengan tubuh yang utuh," ucap Baekhyun, suaranya terpendam oleh permukaan bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Kalau soal itu, kurasa Jungkook dan Seojoon akan melakukannya lebih baik daripada aku, melindungi Tae- _hyung_."

Baekhyun kembali berkata, "Kau juga harus berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat. "

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdegup. Jika sebelumnya Alpha itu tidak pernah bereaksi aneh saat ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan orang lain, maka Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya merasa jantungnya berdebar-debar setiap kali ia merasakan aroma manis Omega itu mengendap di hidungnya. Alpha bersurai hitam itu dengan hati-hati membalas dekapan Baekhyun, membiarkan dagunya jatuh di atas kepala Omega yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku berjanji."

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menyangkutpautkan Seojoon untuk membelaku tadi," ujar Taehyung sedikit mengejutkan Jungkook di sebelahnya.

Alpha itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sikap kikuk, "Apakah salah jika aku membawa-bawa namanya ke permasalahan kalian? Toh dia adalah Alpha yang telah mengklaimmu."

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sejak kapan kau bisa menerima bahwa aku sudah ditandai oleh Seojoon?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimanya, menerima bahwa dia adalah Alpha yang memiliki hak lebih untuk memilikimu, bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan cinta darimu tanpa perlu bersusah payah," sahut Jungkook dengan nada agak getir. Ia berusaha menertawakan keadaannya saat ini, tetapi pada akhirnya ia akan bertambah sedih karena mengingat bahwa ia masih mencintai Omega di sebelahnya. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak boleh merasa kesal terus-terusan padanya."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sedikit kagum bercampur rasa sedih, "Kau memang sudah dewasa, _eo_? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa berpikiran sedingin itu."

"Karena aku berharap bahwa aku masih memiliki sedikit harapan agar kau mau mencintaiku," kata Jungkook, matanya menimpali tatapan Taehyung padanya. Di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah ada Taehyung, sosok yang sudah beberapa bulan ini mengisi pikirannya. "Kau memang secara resmi adalah Omega milik Seojoon, tapi bukan berarti kalau aku rela melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Seojoon mungkin memang telah mengklaimku sebagai miliknya, tapi akulah yang sepenuhnya memegang kendali atas diriku sendiri."

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Jungkook tertawa, "Kau masihlah Taetae- _hyung_ yang dulu. Seorang yang selalu lebih dominan, tidak pernah mau kalah. Seorang Alpha yang hebat dan selalu kukagumi."

"Kenapa kau malah mendeskripsikan diriku seolah-olah itu adalah kau? Dan aku bukanlah orang yang masih pantas untuk kau kagumi."

"Kau selamanya adalah orang yang kukagumi. Aku selalu ingin menjadi dirimu," ujar Jungkook kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada fragmen senjata api kecil di tangannya, "Kau hebat. Kau orang yang selalu bekerja keras untuk mengubah keadaan. Dan semua orang sangat menyukaimu. Kau membuatku ingin menjadi seorang Alpha yang hebat."

"Jungkook—"

"Tapi karena sekarang kau adalah seorang Omega, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu saat ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan keputusan Seojoon memilihmu untuk ikut bersama kami menjalankan misi ke Pyongyang," Alpha itu menarik napas, "Tapi aku sudah tidak mungkin membuatmu berubah pikiran. Karena itu aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan melindungimu nanti."

Taehyung berusaha menahan agar airmatanya tidak tumpah. Ucapan Jungkook membuatnya merasa emosional secara tiba-tiba.

Mungkin dengan cara yang kotor, ia sudah memaksakan keinginannya pada Seojoon. Ia mengiming-imingkan tubuhnya pada Alpha yang seharusnya sudah menjadi pasangan hidupnya, membuat barter agar Seojoon mengizinkannya bergabung bersama tim mereka dalam menjalankan misi ke Pyongyang. Rasa egois di dalam dirinya menyuruh Taehyung untuk menemukan bagaimanapun caranya agar ia bisa menyelamatkan putra yang tidak pernah dilihatnya secara langsung sejak kelahirannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Ia merasa bersalah ketika ia melihat Seojoon yang awalnya menolak keinginannya tersebut, memandanginya dengan tatapan kecewa dan berat hati ketika Taehyung menawarkan dirinya untuk seks, menawarkan diri agar Seojoon mau mengubah pikirannya.

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menawarkan persetubuhan denganku tanpa dasar cinta? Kenapa kau menawarkan tubuhmu sendiri untuk mencapai keinginanmu? Selama ini kau anggap aku apa?"_ mungkin kalimat-kalimat seperti itu terlintas di dalam kepala Seojoon, tetapi Alpha itu tidak mengutarakannya langsung karena ia begitu mencintai Taehyung.

Mungkin mereka memang melakukan seks setelah setahun lebih mereka tidak melakukannya, tetapi ketika pada akhirnya mereka saling tumpah tindih di atas ranjang pun—semuanya bukan atas dasar kemauan Taehyung dan Seojoon. Semuanya atas dasar keegoisan Taehyung agar ia bisa mencapai keinginannya.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat ekspresi Jungkook—sehari setelah ia dan Seojoon saling bercinta, Taehyung bisa merasakan luapan rasa bersalah menguar di dalam hatinya. Alpha itu memasang wajah tersakiti, merasa terkhianati oleh Taehyung yang telah tidur dengan Alpha lain tanpa sepengetahuannya. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri dengan siapa ia bercinta, toh Alpha yang telah mengklaimnya adalah Seojoon; bukan Jungkook. Tetapi tetap saja, ia merasa bersalah karena ia tahu Jungkook sangat mencintainya. Bukan hanya sekadar rasa kagum, tapi rasa cinta yang meluap-luap seperti deburan ombak di laut.

Kini Alpha itu mengatakan bahwa ia merelakan Taehyung sebagai milik Seojoon. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan bahwa perasaannya pada Taehyung tidak akan pernah berubah, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar ia tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan cinta Taehyung.

Jungkook menghapus airmatanya yang tanpa ia sadari berjatuhan di pipinya. Taehyung berbisik pelan pada Alpha itu, "Jungkook- _ah_ —a-aku benar-benar minta maaf—"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, _hyung_?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu—"

Jungkook mendiamkannya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, matanya menatap lembut ke dua netra coklat milik Taehyung. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan bibir Omega itu, "Aku tidak mau menuntutmu agar kau mau mencintaiku. Aku mencintaimu karena perasaanku sendiri. Bukan karena aku mengharapkan bahwa kau akan balik mencintaiku. Kau paham itu?"

Taehyung berusaha menjawab, tapi ia hanya bisa diam dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Jungkook mengantarkannya ke pinggir ruang latihan, menunggu hingga tangisan Omega itu mereda.

 _Aku seharusnya tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu_.

* * *

 **5 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

03.00 p.m

Seojoon memperhatikan hujan salju yang masih terus turun di luar melalui kaca _skylight_. Beberapa hari lalu kaca itu hampir sepenuhnya tertutup oleh tumpukan salju yang berwarna abu-abu pucat, tetapi olehnya langsung dibersihkan agar ia bisa terus menelaah lebih lanjut tentang perubahan cuaca yang drastis dan tidak terduga ke dalam rencananya.

Awalnya ia bersama yang lain; Jungkook, Namjoon, dan Junghwan, merencanakan agar mereka melakukan penyerangan tepat di tanggal 6 Juni. Tetapi begitu melihat perubahan cuaca yang terjadi tiba-tiba disertai badai salju kecil yang selama beberapa hari ini terus berlangsung, Alpha itu tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk meneruskan penyerangan dengan rencana awal mereka.

Masalah mereka yang pertama adalah; dengan tumpukan salju yang terus menerus menutupi permukaan jalan, akan menyulitkan bagi mereka pergi ke Pyongyang tanpa ada kendaraan militer khusus yang mampu menembus tumpukan salju tanpa kewalahan. Masalah kedua mereka yakni tidak mungkin mereka pergi tanpa pakaian tebal yang tidak menyusahkan selama mereka pergi menuju Pyongyang. Dan yang ketiga, posisi markas utama Korea Utara yang berada di area perbukitan kecil akan menyulitkan mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan selama badai salju masih berlanjut.

Tetapi keuntungan mereka adalah, di badai salju seperti ini, tingkat penjagaan oleh tentara Korea Utara akan sedikit lengang daripada biasanya. Mereka akan lebih sering bertumpuan dengan penjagaan berbasis teknologi, sehingga akan memudahkan kelompok Yeokjuk dan Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 untuk menembus pertahanan mereka.

"Mungkin aliran sungai mereka akan membeku saat badai salju berlangsung," kata Jungkook sewaktu mereka melakukan rapat darurat akibat badai salju yang tidak kurun mereda, "Permukaan sungai yang membeku akan memudahkan kita untuk menyeberangi sungai tanpa melalui jalan utama." Alpha itu menunjuk ke sekitaran aliran sungai yang mengelilingi tembok pertahanan utama.

"Benar," sahut Namjoon, "Kita hanya perlu memanfaatkan _anti slippery tactical boots_ untuk mencapai ke sana."

"Di sini juga ada saluran pembuangan air," Jungkook menambahkan, "Kita bisa masuk ke dalam melalui ini. Dengan pergi melalui ini, kita dapat menyembunyikan bau dan jejak kita dengan mudah."

Seojoon menganggut-anggutkan kepalanya dengan sikap setuju, " _Ye_. Kita bisa menggunakan saluran pembuangan ini sebagai jalur kita untuk mencapai ke dalam," ia menoleh pada Junghwan, "Bisakah kau mengabarkan ini pada Jaebeom? Kita butuh petunjuk jalur mana yang akan kita ambil begitu kita sampai di dalam."

Junghwan menyalakan mesin interkom dan berkomunikasi dengan Alpha muda bernama Jaebeom—yang bertugas sebagai navigator kelompok Yeokjuk, meminta bantuannya agar mau mempelajari peta pemasangan jalur air di markas utama Korea Utara.

"Tapi tujuan utama kita adalah untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon, kan? Kenapa kita harus pergi ke ruang penyimpanan senjata juga?" Tanya Namjoon pada Seojoon, memperhatikan peta lama yang belum direvisi.

"Sekali lempar, setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan dua mangsa sekaligus," sahut Seojoon. "Pengiriman persenjataan ke basis militer Korea Utara selama ini semuanya berasal dari markas ini. Jika kita bisa menghancurkannya, maka kemungkinan besar pengiriman persenjataan akan terhenti dalam jangka waktu lama."

"Bukankah berbahaya?" Jungkook menimpali pernyataan Seojoon, "Di sini ada pangkalan udara dan barak latihan. Kita akan menemui banyak halangan di sini tanpa memakan korban."

"Makanya hanya perlu mengirimkan satu dua orang untuk mencapai gudang persenjataan ini," kata Seojoon menatap Jungkook. "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, "Aku?"

"Aku juga akan ikut bersamamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kata Seojoon.

"Kau juga akan ikut?!" seru Namjoon terkejut, "Kau pemimpin Yeokjuk, kau tidak mungkin menjalankan misi berbahaya ini! Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, ke mana kelompokmu harus pergi nantinya?"

"Mereka akan meneruskan tujuan awal kelompok Yeokjuk tentunya," Seojoon tertawa kecil—seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon adalah hal lucu, "Tenang saja. Aku juga membawa banyak anggota terbaikku untuk membantu nantinya. Meski akulah yang akan tetap menjalankan misi membakar gedung persenjataan ini bersama Jungkook- _ah_ ," ia menoleh pada Jungkook. "Kau bisa membantuku, kan? Aku mempertaruhkan semuanya padamu."

Jungkook terlihat ragu dan enggan.

Seojoon menepuk bahu Jungkook, "Kukira kau mau bekerja sama denganku, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau tidak akan berubah pikiran kali ini, kan? Toh aku percaya bahwa kau ini memiliki potensi yang kuat sebagai seorang pemimpin yang hebat."

Junghwan menatap Seojoon dengan ekspresi tertegun, "Pemimpin?"

Seojoon tidak menggubrisnya, "Kelompok ini juga membutuhkan orang seperti kalian. Orang dengan potensi-potensi hebat dan jiwa kepemimpinan seperti kalian."

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah, " _Ne_ , baiklah—aku akan ikut bersamamu menjalankan misi ini. Kupikir hal ini tidak akan masuk ke dalam rencana."

Seojoon tersenyum puas, "Lagipula kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan selalu melindungi V, bukan?"

Kali ini Namjoon memandangi keduanya—Jungkook dan Seojoon—secara bergantian, "Sepertinya ada hal penting yang sama sekali tidak kami ketahui di sini. Kalian berbicara seolah-olah ada yang belum kalian sampaikan semuanya kecuali pada Jungkook."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, _Daehwi_ ," Junghwan mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa harus Alpha ini yang turun tangan? Dan juga kenapa harus kau? Kita memiliki banyak tentara hebat di sini yang bisa menggantikanmu menjalankan misi berbahaya ini."

"Tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu keadaan di dalam sana dengan sangat baik kecuali aku," kata Seojoon, "Lagipula aku memiliki kemampuan lebih hebat daripada mereka dalam hal menyelinap."

Jungkook mendengus mendengar ucapan Alpha itu, tetapi tidak memberikan komentar. Sementara Namjoon dan Junghwan saling berpandangan, mengerutkan kening mereka dengan wajah bingung dan heran.

Ada suatu hal di antara Jungkook dan Seojoon yang sama sekali tidak mereka ketahui.

* * *

 **8 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

01.00 a.m

Sesuai rencana semula mereka, Seojoon mengirimkan tentara pilihannya; Junghwan—yang merupakan wakil resminya sekaligus bertugas sebagai tenaga medis, Lim Jaebeom—seorang Alpha yang bertugas sebagai navigator, Choi Youngjae dan Park Jinyoung—dua orang Beta yang menjadi salah satu tentara terbaik kelompok Yeokjuk, serta sejumlah orang Beta lainnya. Sedangkan kelompok Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 mengirimkan Jungkook, Namjoon, Chanyeol, Yoongi (meski ia masih tidak rela berpisah dengan Jimin jika bukan Jungkook sendiri yang membujuknya untuk pergi), Hoseok, dan Taehyung.

Sehari sebelumnya, mereka mengumpulkan seluruh anggota pilihan untuk membicarakan tentang perubahan rencana mereka, dengan dikelilingi oleh para tentara lain yang tidak ikut dalam rencana penyelamatan rahasia ini.

Jungkook, Namjoon, Junghwan dan Seojoon sudah bersepakat bahwa mereka tidak akan mengabarkan tentang rencana rahasia mereka untuk menghancurkan gudang pennyimpanan persenjataan utama. Jungkook dan Seojoon sama-sama mengetahui reaksi Taehyung jika Omega itu mendapati keduanya menjalankan misi paling berbahaya di samping usaha penyelamatan Jihoon tanpa persetujuannya.

Kelompok Yeokjuk dan Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 yang telah melebur menjadi satu regu ini berangkat di pagi hari buta menuju Pyongyang. Seojoon pada akhirnya mengidekan mereka untuk mengendarai kereta berkecepatan tinggi yang selama ini secara diam-diam mereka simpan di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Kereta tersebut hanya dapat ditemukan melalui jalur bawah tanah dan memiliki sistem monorail. Meski kereta tersebut tidak mencapai hingga benar-benar ke Pyongyang, tetapi jalurnya yang tersembunyi tidak akan mengundang perhatian dan tidak perlu melewati jalanan bersalju yang menghalangi. Selain itu dengan mengendarai kereta, mereka tidak lagi perlu mengenakan masker untuk sementara dan pakaian yang terlalu tebal sampai mereka tiba di Pyongyang.

Sehari sebelum keberangkatan juga, Baekhyun dan Jimin—yang perlahan-lahan sudah mulai stabil secara fisik dan mental, mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Taehyung.

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini, seolah-olah aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini bersama kalian," kata Taehyung sambil disesaki oleh dua orang Omega lain yang sibuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Karena ini adalah misi yang berbahaya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis, "Aku khawatir bahwa kau tidak akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Pyongyang sangat berbahaya, _hyung_ ," timpal Jimin dengan wajah yang membengkak oleh tangisan, "Kau tidak mungkin pergi ke sana tanpa menemukan tentara-tentara mengerikan yang sudah menyiksa kita selama bertahun-tahun. Juga Hyung-sik, dia bisa muncul kapan saja."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya berhenti setiap kali nama itu disebutkan, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan Jihoon dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat-erat, "Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Aku berjanji," Taehyung tersenyum yakin.

Malam sebelum ia berangkat di pagi harinya, Taehyung tertidur dengan Baekhyun dan Jimin mengitari tubuhnya. Taehyung berusaha memejamkan mata, tetapi pikirannya tidak dapat larut ke dalam dunia mimpi. Besok ia akan bertemu dengan Jihoon. Pikiran bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan putranya untuk pertama kali tidak bisa membuatnya tidur dengan perasaan tenang.

Ia hanya tertidur selama 2 jam sampai akhirnya Jungkook menjemputnya, dengan seragam sudah terbenah dan terpasang dengan rapi. Di dada Alpha itu terselempang sebuah jajaran tas kecil berisi kotak amunisi dan senjata tajam. Taehyung dengan hati-hati mengambil seragam bertugas yang selama ini sudah tidak pernah ia kenakan selama bertahun-tahun—yang tanpa ia sadari masih satu ukuran dengannya sejak ia mengenakannya terakhir kali sebelum pergi ke daerah perbatasan.

Taehyung menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya ke arah Jimin dan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di belakangnya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan diam-diam, agar tidak membangunkan kedua Omega di tempat tidur kecil yang mereka sesaki beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau tidak mau membangunkan mereka?" Tanya Jungkook padanya sewaktu mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang kamar.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanku kalau aku berpamitan tepat sesaat sebelum berangkat."

Kereta yang mereka kendarai seluruhnya terbuat dari bahan metal yang dirawat dengan baik—seluruh permukaan dinding yang melindungi bagian dalam kereta diwarnai dengan warna putih dan lantainya yang terbuat dari material karpet berwarna hitam. Berbaris-baris kursi tersedia untuk memudahkan mereka beristirahat selama beberapa menit. Kereta tersebut dikendalikan melalui jaringan komputer, sehingga tidak memerlukan masinis yang menjalankannya.

Kereta melaju hanya memerlukan waktu selama kurang lebih 20 menit untuk mencapai kota Pyongyang, sehingga tidak satupun dari mereka yang tertidur di dalam kereta. Selama 30 menit tersebut, mereka melalui terowongan bawah tanah yang hanya diselimuti kegelapan panjang, sampai akhirnya kereta berhenti tepat di depan terowongan yang tertutup akibat runtuhan tiang bawah tanah.

Jungkook bisa merasakan aroma tengik menjalar di hidungnya, menandakan bahwa mereka begitu dekat dengan tempat pembuangan saluran air.

Jaebeom menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya, sementara salah satu tangannya sibuk memegangi sebuah pistol dengan kaliber berdiameter 22 mm, dan tangannya yang lain sibuk terangkat agar ia bisa membaca GPS yang menyala di arloji—memberi mereka arah harus pergi ke mana. Di belakangnya, Youngjae memberi bantuan penerangan dengan arloji di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap siap sedia memegangi pistol.

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar, memperhatikan bagaimana terowongan bawah tanah tersebut sarat sekali akan penerangan. Hanya ada sedikit retakan dinding yang memperlihatkan langit gelap di atas kepala mereka, sementara seisi terowongan di sekitar mereka hanya seonggok kegelapan yang sarat akan pencahayaan.

Ia bisa mendengar Hoseok memekik pelan di sebelahnya terdengar suara titik-titik air dari saluran pembuangan menetes di sekitar mereka, memecah kesunyian. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara Namjoon yang menyumpah pelan saat kakinya terantuk oleh sesuatu yang tidak tertangkap oleh matanya. Sementara di belakangnya, samar-samar ia mencium aroma tubuh Taehyung, menenangkannya.

"Terlalu gelap di sini," kata Omega itu setengah berbisik.

"Pertajam pendengaranmu, _Hyung_ , untuk memudahkanmu berjalan," Jungkook mengingatkan.

"Masih berapa lama untuk kita sampai ke sana?" Tanya Hoseok, sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Jika perkiraan di GPS benar," ucap Jaebeom menjawab, "Kita akan sampai ke permukaan dalam waktu 20 menit."

Jungkook tidak ingat sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan sampai akhirnya ia menghirup sepercik udara berbau aneh menyapu hidungnya. Udara dingin langsung menjalar di seluruh tulang-tulangnya, dan salju berjatuhan tepat di atas kepala dan wajahnya. Di belakang mereka, Seojoon berkata, "Kita sudah tiba di permukaan. Siap-siap mengenakan masker dan pakaian tebal kalian."

Belum sampai semenit kemudian, mereka kembali dihantam oleh badai salju. Jungkook merasakan giginya mulai gemelituk oleh rasa dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh jaringan persendian dan tulang-tulangnya. Seluruh pemandangan di depan mereka berwarna kelabu akibat badai salju yang menerjang.

"GPSku mati," Jaebeom berteriak memberitahukan, sementara suaranya samar-samar terpendam oleh badai salju, "Tapi berdasarkan pengamatanku, kita bisa berjalan melalui ini."

Mereka berjalan dengan agak susah payah menembus badai dan timbunan salju di atas tanah. Jungkook nyaris tergelincir jika Taehyung tidak menahan lengan Alpha tersebut.

"Oh, _gamsahamnida_."

Badai mulai reda ketika langit perlahan-lahan mulai kembali terang dengan warna abu-abu pudar. Jungkook melihat ke sekelilingnya, mulai menyadari bahwa kini mereka berjalan di antara kerumunan hutan-hutan yang pepohonannya sudah lama kering tidak berdaya akibat perubahan cuaca yang buruk.

Di kejauhan, matanya mulai bisa menangkap bayangan kota-kota yang telah lama ditinggalkan dan dibiarkan tanpa kehidupan. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi di kerumunan kota-kota tersebut, beberapa di antaranya telah ditumpuki salju yang telah lama berjatuhan. Dari posisinya berdiri, Jungkook melihat kota-kota tersebut hanya berbentuk siluet hitam dengan warna perpaduan abu-abu menuju putih menyelimuti permukaan bangunan.

"Kota itu sudah lama mati 3 tahun lalu," kata Seojoon di balik maskernya, suaranya terdengar samar-samar akibat badai salju, "Mereka menjadi korban dari senjata biologis Korea Selatan. Kota mereka sudah terkontaminasi gas berbahaya, dan dalam waktu seminggu para warga yang tinggal hilang kesadaran mereka dan saling memakan satu sama lain."

"Apa yang terjadi pada para warga itu sekarang ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Korea Utara membakar kota itu," sahut Seojoon, "Mereka menjarah beberapa bagian yang masih tidak terlalu banyak memakan korban, dan membakarnya."

Mereka kembali melewati beberapa kota yang mengalami hal serupa. Beberapa di antara tempat yang mereka lalui, Jungkook bisa melihat banyak tengkorak dan kuburan masal di kanan dan kirinya sepanjang kedua mata memandang. Beberapa di antaranya adalah tengkorak anak-anak muda—berusia sekitar 14 hingga 15 tahun. Tengkorak tersebut tampaknya sudah berusia sangat lama karena beberapa permukaan tulang sudah aus dimakan usia.

"Pasti mereka ini anak-anak yang berusaha melarikan diri ketika desa mereka diserang Korea Utara," kata Taehyung di sebelahnya, dengan suara berat dan tercekat. "Mereka mati kelaparan, atau mungkin dibiarkan mati saat mereka berusaha melarikan diri."

Jungkook membayangkan anak-anak muda—seusianya ketika ia baru pertama kali diterima militer—berlari berkejar-kejaran dengan para tentara Korea Utara. Mereka diancam dengan todongan senjata api, tidak memiliki pilihan untuk hidup. Ia bisa membayangkan beberapa di antaranya terpaksa hidup di jalanan mencari penghidupan—sampai akhirnya rasa lapar menyiksa dan membuat mereka harus meregang nyawa. Di antaranya lagi—yang terkena timah panas para tentara, harus merasakan derita dan sakit di sekujur tubuh mereka. Sebagian mereka yang selamat, mungkin dibawa ke markas Korea Utara untuk dijadikan budak seks ataupun bahan percobaan mengerikan lainnya.

Mereka tidak punya pilihan, sama seperti para Omega yang pada awalnya hanyalah Beta ataupun Alpha yang tidak memiliki kuasa hidup begitu mereka ditawan.

Tidak lama kemudian, dengan sekujur tubuh yang sudah hampir mati rasa dihantam badai, Jungkook mendapati sebuah bangunan menjulang—terhampar sepanjang matanya memandang—berdiri dengan kokohnya di antara bebukitan kecil.

Jaebeom menunjuk pada bangunan itu, "Kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di Pyongyang."

* * *

 **8 Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

03.20 a.m

Mereka mengikuti jalur sungai yang sudah membeku untuk sampai ke bangunan pertahanan Korea Utara, dan tiba di sana sejam lebih lama daripada perkiraan akibat badai salju. Saluran pembuangan air yang bermuara pada sungai, juga membeku. Jaebeom menyuruh mereka untuk diam-diam menyembunyikan diri mereka setiap kali kamera pengintai yang terpasang di setiap sudut bangunan.

"Jika kalian sampai tertangkap kamera, akan muncul mesin senapan otomatis menembaki kalian," kata Seojoon menjelaskan.

Yoongi menatap dengan kagum, "Rupanya persenjataan kalian masih kalah dengan persenjataan di sini, _eo_?"

Satu persatu, dengan hati-hati, mereka menapaki permukaan sungai yang sudah membeku hingga ke dasar-dasarnya, tidak perlu khawatir bahwa permukaan sungai akan retak. Suhu dingin di sekitar mereka juga menjamin bahwa mereka dapat bertahan di atas sungai selama beberapa waktu yang lebih lama. Yoongi dan Chanyeol turun tangan untuk mengaktifkan _timer bomb_ dan memasangkannya ke kaki-kaki yang menjadi tumpuan saluran pembuangan.

"Sesuai rencana, begitu bom ini meledak, kita semua harus langsung bergerak cepat ke dalam," kata Chanyeol memberi tahu, "Orang-orang di dalam markas akan merasakan sedikit guncangan, dan kemungkinan besar mereka akan menyadarinya."

Seluruh orang mengangguk dan menunggu di sekitar saluran pembuangan. Chanyeol mengaktifkan tombol bom, dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara ledakan. Karena badai salju yang masih berintensitas tinggi, suara ledakan tersebut teredam dengan baik. Jaebeom langsung masuk ke dalam, memberi mereka petunjuk arah harus ke mana.

Begitu mereka masuk ke dalam gorong-gorong, mereka bergerak dengan teratur mengikuti alur saluran pembuangan air. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, seluruh tentara langsung membuka mantel tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka—dengan tidak menanggalkan msker yang menutupi wajah mereka. Sesampainya di sebuah persimpangan, Yoongi, Hoseok, Youngjae, dan seorang Beta dari kelompok Yeokjuk, berpisah untuk melanjutkan rencana masing-masing.

"Lakukan rencana dengan baik," ucap Namjoon sambil menepuk pundak dua orang anggotanya. "Dan jaga diri kalian."

Yoongi dan Hoseok memberi penghormatan pada Namjoon, sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil mengikuti dua orang lainnya menuju ujung saluran yang hendak mereka tuju.

Para tentara yang masih tersisa melanjutkan perjalan mereka ke tujuan semula. Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya pada Seojoon.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan dilakukan Jihoon jika aku bertemu dengannya? Apakah dia akan langsung menyadari bahwa aku adalah _ibunya_?"

Seojoon tertegun sejenak, "Jika dia mengenali aromamu, mungkin dia akan menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan kedekatan dengannya. Walau aku tidak yakin dia akan langsung menyadari kau ini _ibunya_ ," Alpha itu menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tidak menggenggam senjaat api. "Sedikit lagi, V. Dan kau akan bertemu dengannya."

"Sebentar lagi," Taehyung mengangguk setuju dan membalas genggaman tangan Seojoon.

Jungkook berusaha untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dengan perasaan marah dan cemburu. Ia hanya menghembuskan napas—berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol mendengus agak kasihan pada rekannya tersebut.

Sebuah tangga terjulur di atas kepala mereka ketika Jaebeom berkata, "Begitu aku membuka pintu ini untuk kalian, bersiap-siaplah dengan senjata kalian."

Jungkook maju ke depan sebagai orang pertama yang menaiki tangga, sementara Jaebeom menahan penutup saluran air. Jungkook mengintip sedikit dari celah penutup lubang, melihat beberapa orang tentara sedang sibuk berlalu lalang sambil berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Begitu suasana agak lengang, Jungkook melompat keluar dari lubang saluran air dan menggulingkan tubuhnya ke ceruk yang jarang dilalui orang. Jungkook menembak seorang tentara yang diam-diam menyadari keberadaannya tanpa ragu—menggunakan pistolnya yang sudah dipasang peredam suara, membuat Beta itu langsung tersungkur ke tanah dengan suara benturan pelan. Alpha bersurai hitam itu dengan hati-hati menyeret tubuh korban pertamanya ke ujung lorong yang kosong, sementara satu persatu kawan-kawannya mulai bermunculan dari lubang saluran air.

"Hanya ada satu tentara yang mengetahui keberadaan kita, tapi aku sudah menembaknya," kata Jungkook memberitahu. "Kita hanya perlu menyembunyikan mayatnya."

"Masukkan dia ke dalam ruangan tersebut," titah Namjoon padanya.

Dengan sigap, dibantu oleh Taehyung, Jungkook mendobrak pelan pintu ruang servis yang hanya diisi oleh barang-barang dan peralatan kebersihan. Sementara Chanyeol membawa masuk mayat tersebut ke dalam dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati, menyembunyikannya di dalam sebuah lemari penyimpanan.

"Ke sini," kali ini Seojoon yang mengarahkan mereka.

Mereka menemukan dua orang tentara yang tidak memiliki persiapan—tiba-tiba saja berpapasan dengan mereka di ujung lorong. Taehyung dan Junghwan dengan cepat menembak kening dan leher mereka, dibantu oleh yang lain menyeret mayat mereka untuk menyembunyikan jejak.

"Sepertinya akan semakin banyak orang berdatangan," bisik Chanyeol.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, beberapa regu kecil tentara berdatangan dengan suara langkah menghentak-hentak di atas lapisan lantai yang terbuat dari metal. Jaebeom dan Seojoon mengarahkan mereka untuk bersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan kosong, menunggu hingga para tentara tersebut berbaris meninggalkan mereka. Saat suara langkah mereka menjauh, kini regu penyelamat yang dinamai Seojoon dan Namjoon dengan sebutan _Minguk_ , kembali ke jalur utama mereka.

Lorong yang kali ini menjadi tempat mereka berjalan sudah sepi dari tentara yang berlalu lalang. Lorong panjang yang dicat berwarna abu-abu tersebut bercabang menjadi 3 bagian, salah satu bagian lorong memiliki jalan yang menurun. Seojoon menoleh ke rekan-rekannya, mengarahkan tangannya agar mereka mengikutinya.

Jalan tersebut masih sepi seperti jalanan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya. Seojoon membawa mereka hingga ke ujung lorong yang memiliki penerangan lebih banyak daripada lorong lainnya. Di dekat lorong tersebut, terdapat sebuah pintu dari besi yang hanya dapat dibuka menggunakan alat pengenal suara dan sidik jari.

Jungkook melihat ke atas cerukan dinding, "Ada kamera pengintai. Arah jam 4."

Namjoon melirik ke arah Seojoon yang memberinya aba-aba untuk menghubungi Yoongi menggunakan arloji yang kini menggantikan fungsi _walkie talkie_ mereka, "Suga. Alpha leader RM berbicara. Sudah mencapai tempat tujuan?"

Terdengar suara serak, " _Kami hampir sampai. Ada beberapa tentara yang harus kami habisi di sini. Beri waktu 5 menit lagi._ Over _."_

Namjoon langsung memberi intruksi pada mereka untuk menyebar dan bersembunyi di posisi masing-masing, tepat ketika beberapa orang tentara lewat di antara mereka. Empat orang tentara—masing-masing Beta dan Alpha—berjaga di belakang seorang Alpha pria bertubuh tinggi dengan seragam dan lencana penghargaan lengkap di tubuhnya dan seorang Alpha wanita yang mengenakan seragam petugas medik.

Jungkook yang bersembunyi di sebelah Taehyung, bisa merasakan Omega itu langsung menegang dari aroma tubuhnya saat Alpha tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar dengan sikap waspada—memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada yang mengikuti mereka. Alpha itu berwajah tampan dan setidaknya setinggi dengan Jungkook, dengan tubuh terbentuk dengan bagus oleh latihan fisik yang berat. Di sebelah tangannya ia membawa seutas sabuk yang kemudian ia kenakan lagi di pinggangnya.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya saat samar-samar ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Alpha itu di tubuh Taehyung. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang ternyata menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas bercampur rasa takut. Omega itu berusaha mati-matian mengatur napasnya, berusaha agar tidak panik.

Hyung-sik.

Jungkook mengucapkan nama tersebut tanpa suara, dan mata Taehyung membulat sempurna. Ia mengangguk memberi kepastian. Di seberangnya, Seojoon memberi perintah agar mereka tidak melakukan gerakan yang dapat menarik perhatian. Seisi kelompok _Minguk_ mengangguk setuju, kecuali Jungkook yang dengan sekuat tenaga mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan napas. Rasa amarah bercampur kebencian bergolak di dadanya begitu ia mengenali sosok di depan mereka.

Pria itu adalah Alpha yang telah menodai Taehyung dan meninggalkannya dengan memori-memori mengerikan.

Tetapi justru ia lebih terkesiap ketika dua orang tentara lainnya menggandeng sesosok anak kecil (sudah berapa tahun lamanya ia tidak pernah melihat anak-anak dengan kedua matanya sendiri?), bertubuh mungil—setidaknya hanya sepantaran pinggul orang dewasa, pada masing-masing tangannya. Anak tersebut berjalan dengan langkah sedikit terseok-seok, tubuhnya bergetar saat para tentara membawa anak kecil tersebut ke depan Hyung-sik yang kini memfokuskan atensinya pada anak kecil di hadapannya.

Jungkook tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah anak kecil tersebut, tapi ia tahu bahwa anak tersebut adalah Jihoon. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat menyerupai Taehyung, membuat naluri Jungkook langsung terangsang—berteriak dalam nuraninya untuk segera menyelamatkan anak itu dari cengkeraman monster mengerikan seperti Hyung-sik.

Hyung-sik membungkukkan tubuhnya, menggusak kepala mungil Jihoon hingga rambut coklatnya sedikit awut-awutan dari bentuk semula, "Kau sudah menjadi anak baik hari ini, karena itu aku akan memulangkanmu lebih cepat daripada biasanya."

Jihoon tidak menjawab, tetapi Jungkook bisa melihat pundak kecil Jihoon gemetar hebat oleh rasa takut.

" _Shibal—_ " Taehyung menyumpah pelan di sebelahnya. Jungkook menoleh sejenak dan melihat Omega itu sedang berjuang menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sudah pasti saat ini Omega itu juga berusaha menahan dirinya agar ia tidak berbuat kebodohan dengan langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan putranya.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung erat-erat.

"Aku harus pergi setelah ini, dan akan kembali lagi seminggu lagi," kata Hyung-sik memberitahu. "Aku harap kau tetap menjadi anak baik-baik selama aku tidak berada di sini. _Arraseoyo_?"

Jihoon mengangguk sekuat yang ia bisa.

Hyung-sik menyeringai puas dan beralih pada Alpha wanita di sebelahnya, bertukar beberapa patah kata, dan menoleh ke sekitarnya. "Sepertinya aku mencium aroma yang berbeda di sekitar sini," kata Alpha itu, melirik ke sekelilingnya.

Para anggota kelompok Minguk bisa merasakan tubuh mereka merinding mendengar ucapan Alpha itu.

Alpha wanita di sebelah Hyung-sik ikut mengendus, "A-aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa, _daejangnim_."

Hyung-sik menaikkan alisnya dan mengendikkan bahu, berusaha untuk acuh. Tanpa salam perpisahan, ia pergi meninggalkan lorong diikuti oleh empat tentara bawahannya. Sementara Alpha wanita yang mengenakan seragam petugas medik, berjalan menuju Jihoon, menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan berpintu besi tersebut dan menutupnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama dua Beta yang mengantar Jihoon ke ruangannya.

Mereka ikut meninggalkan lorong dengan suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh.

Jungkook merasakan Taehyung melepaskan genggaman di tangannya dan langsung mengikuti Seojoon ke depan pintu yang sudah tidak dijaga ketat tersebut—sambil tetap bersikap waspada terhadap kamera pengawas. Air mata kini sudah berjatuhan di matanya, "Seojoon—Jihoon ada di dalam ruangan ini—"

"Aku tahu. Kumohon untuk bersabar sebentar, V, sampai keadaan sudah aman."

Kini arloji di tangan kanan Namjoon berbunyi pelan, " _Di sini Suga, berbicara pada Alpha leader. Semuanya sudah aman. Kami sudah mematikan kamera pengintai selama 15 menit, juga sistem penjagaan di depan ruangan kalian berada sekarang._ Over."

Namjoon menoleh pada Seojoon yang memberinya anggukan pasti. Dengan hati-hati, Seojoon melangkah mendekati pintu yang langsung terbuka otomatis. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, langsung tercium aroma Taehyung bercampur aroma susu—yang menandakan bahwa ruangan tersebut diisi oleh anak kecil yang selama ini tidak pernah mereka lihat sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Satu persatu para tentara Minguk memasuki ruangan, sambil melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka.

Ruangan itu kosong, tetapi dengan instingnya, Taehyung berlari menuju sebuah lemari pakaian dengan pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia tidak memedulikan panggilan Seojoon maupun Namjoon di belakangnya. Ia terduduk di depan pintu lemari, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menggeser pintu lemari.

Jungkook memperhatikan bersama yang lain, ikut merasakan jantungnya berdebar tanpa sebab.

Pintu lemari terbuka, menunjukkan seorang anak kecil berpakaian putih-putih meringkuk di sudut. Anak itu ketakutan ketika ia mendapati ruangannya dimasuki oleh orang-orang asing berpakaian tentara—yang berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini dilihatnya.

Sementara Taehyung merasakan dirinya seperti baru saja bermimpi. Kini di hadapannya ada sosok anak kecil yang selama bertahun-tahun ia nantikan untuk ia temui. Bertahun-tahun lalu, ia hanya melihat sekilas sosok anaknya yang masih merah—berukuran kecil, menggeliat dan menendang-nendang di gendongan tangan yang bukan miliknya.

Ia mengingat betapa suara tangisan Jihoon begitu merdu di telinganya. Bukannya ia berlebihan, tetapi Taehyung bisa merasakan perasaan bangga dan bahagia yang meluap-luap saat ia mengetahui bahwa ia pernah melahirkan seorang anak manusia utuh dengan selamat. Kini bayi itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun (karena Jihoon baru saja berulang tahun pada akhir Mei lalu—seperti yang diingatnya), dengan wajah menggemaskan—yang tentu saja ia warisi dari Omega yang telah melahirkannya.

Meski ia sudah berusia 8 tahun, Jihoon terlihat begitu kecil dan tidak berdaya di matanya. Taehyung berasumsi bahwa percobaan yang telah dilakukan Korea Utara pada putranya telah sedikit menghambat pertumbuhan anak itu. Tubuh Jihoon terlihat masih berusia 5 tahun di matanya, dan ia sedikit lebih kurus daripada apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon yang mendekamkan tubuh mungilnya di sudut lemari, berharap bahwa putranya itu akan mengenali dirinya, "Kau—namamu Jihoon, kan?" Taehyung merasakan perasaan aneh ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu langsung tepat di depan putranya sendiri.

Jihoon hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, rasa takut berkelebatan di wajahnya, " _Nugusibnikka_? Kau siapa?" matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya, satu persatu memandangi wajah-wajah asing di hadapannya.

Taehyung terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Jihoon. Wajar jika putranya tidak bisa mengenalinya karena mereka terpisah sejak dari Taehyung melahirkannya. Perlahan-laha, ia merasakan keberanian yang selama ini ia kumpulkan tiba-tiba memudar saat matanya kembali bertemu dengan mata bulat Jihoon, "Aku—"

Seojoon maju ke sebelahnya, mengulurkan tangan pada anak itu, "Jihoon- _ya_ , kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Mata Jihoon kini berbinar-binar melihat Seojoon, meski air mata masih bercucuran di wajahnya, "Seojoon- _appa_!" ia langsung keluar dari dalam lemari dan melompat untuk memeluk Seojoon.

Seojoon menjatuhkan pistolnya ke atas lantai dan menggendong Jihoon. Alpha itu tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya jauh mengecil di wajahnya, ia menciumi Jihoon seperti putranya sendiri, memutar-mutar Jihoon dalam gendongannya sebelum memberi kecupan penuh kasih sayang ke wajah menggemaskan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak pernah kembali, padahal aku menunggumu," kata Jihoon dengan ingus mengalir di hidungnya. "Hyung-sik- _appa_ menakutkan. Dia selalu datang dan menghukumku. Aku benci dia. Dia orang jahat."

Seojoon mengusap punggung kecil Jihoon dan menghapus ingus di wajah anak itu dengan punggung tangannya, "Tapi sekarang aku di sini untuk membawamu pergi dari sini. Kita akan hidup jauh dari Hyung-sik _appa_ , dari Joohyun- _uisanim_ , dan dari semua orang jahat di sini."

"Apa akan ada banyak mainan di sana?" Tanya Jihoon dengan wajah penasaran yang menggemaskan, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Banyak sekali, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa memilih yang mana," ucap Seojoon meyakinkan. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang berdiri dengan sikap gugup dan kikuk (Seojoon tersenyum saat ia melihat Taehyung begitu gelisah karena tidak sabaran untuk menggendong putranya sendiri), "Ada orang yang mau aku perkenalkan padamu hari ini, Jihoon- _ya_."

Jihoon kini menatap Taehyung dengan wajah penasaran. Perasaan takutnya sudah tergantikan dengan rasa senang saat melihat Seojoon. Anak itu menunjuk pada Taehyung dengan wajah penasaran, "Siapa _Hyung_ ini, _Appa_?" ia mengendus Taehyung, "Aku menyukai aroma wangi darinya. Dia juga cantik."

Taehyung merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar ucapan putranya sendiri.

Seojoon menjelaskan, "Kau ingat? Aku pernah bilang bahwa semua anak kecil sepertimu di dunia ini lahir dari seorang Omega dan Beta wanita. Dan dia adalah orang yang telah melahirkanmu, Jihoon- _ya_."

Ekspresi Jihoon berubah antusias. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung dan Seojoon secara bergantian, " _Eomma_? Aku punya _Eomma_? Tapi Hyung-sik _Appa_ bilang aku tidak punya _Eomma_ —"

"Dia berbohong," sahut Taehyung cepat. Jantung berdentum-dentum seperti mau pecah rasanya. "Aku—aku _Eomma_ mu, dan aku di sini untuk membawamu pulang bersama kami."

Jihoon kembali menatap Taehyung dengan wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia meminta Seojoon untuk menurunkannya dan berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju Taehyung. Anak itu mengembangkan tangannya pada Taehyung—membuat Omega itu sedikit kaget dengan reaksi Jihoon yang begitu tiba-tiba. Taehyung menelan ludahnya, berpikir bahwa ia begitu menginginkan dirinya untuk memeluk tubuh putranya erat dan hangat dalam dekapannya.

Tanpa berlama-lama, Taehyung kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Jihoon, menghirup aroma tubuhnya sendiri yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sempat kenali.

Jihoon membalas pelukannya dengan ikut melingkarkan tangannya yang mungil ke leher Taehyung dan menyandarkan kepalanya di antara pundak dan leher Omega itu.

" _Eomma_. _Eomma_."

Jihoon berulang-ulang memanggilnya.

Taehyung tidak peduli jika kini seluruh mata memandanginya, menyaksikannya berlumuran air mata sambil memeluk tubuh mungil putranya. Sekarang ia memiliki Jihoon di sisinya, hal yang selama ini telah menjadi mimpi yang paling dinantikannya.

Ia akan memeluk putranya selama mungkin, selama yang ia bisa.

Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan putranya lagi.

Jungkook merasakan rasa lega yang tidak terhingga menyelimuti dirinya saat ia memandangi Taehyung yang tengah memeluk Jihoon erat-erat—seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Jungkook tiba-tiba merindukan ibunya dan kelurganya yang kini mungkin telah berada di suatu tempat tanpa dirinya, terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Suara Namjoon memecahkan pemandangan mengharukan di depan mereka, "Mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, tapi sebentar lagi waktu kita untuk berada di sini akan habis."

Taehyung langsung berdiri sambil menggenggam tangan Jihoon dalam kepalan tangannya, "Benar, kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Jaebeom dan Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang bergegas menuju pintu, berjaga-jaga di luar. Terdengar suara Chanyeol mengerang panik, "Ada beberapa orang tentara ke sini."

"Lakukan apa yang kalian bisa, jangan sampai menarik perhatian," ucap Seojoon memberitahu.

Jungkook ikut bersama mereka, berjaga di mulut pintu. Ketiga menunggu sampai tiga orang tentara dengan persenjataan lengkap muncul di depan muka mereka, hendak menodongkan senjata sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh terpelanting dengan leher tergores dalam oleh ujung mata pisau. Taehyung langsung menggendong Jihoon dan menutup mata anak itu dengan telapak tangannya, berharap agar putranya tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka.

Jungkook, Chanyeol dan Jaebeom langsung menyeret tubuh tiga tentara tersebut dibantu oleh yang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan yang selama bertahun-tahun telah menjadi tempat tinggal Jihoon. Setelah keadaan berubah aman, Seojoon memberi aba-aba pada mereka untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Pasti sudah ada yang curiga," kata Seojoon, "Makanya beberapa di antara mereka ada yang ke sini untuk mengecek keadaan."

"Sekarang kita harus ke mana?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Apa lebih baik sekarang kita pergi ke titik pertemuan untuk menunggu Yoongi- _hyung_ dan yang lain?"

Namjoon memanggil Yoongi dengan arloji di tangannya, "Alpha Leader RM berbicara pada Suga. Kami sudah keluar ruangan. Kita bertemu di titik X sesuai kesepakatan. _Over_."

Mereka berlari melintasi lorong sampai terdengar suara alarm berbunyi, diikuti suara dari mesin pengeras suara.

" _Ada penyusup masuk ke dalam markas. Diharapkan untuk regu dan tim patroli melakukan pemeriksaan ke ruangan-ruangan di bawah tanah._ "

"Ah, kita sedang sial rupanya," Seojoon setengah mengerang frustasi, " _Ballee, ballee_ , kita harus bergegas."

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan persimpangan. Jaebeom mengarahkan mereka untuk berbelok, saat tepat sewaktu mereka menelengkan kepala, sekumpulan tentara berseragam lengkap sudah menunggu mereka dengan senjata terpasang di tangan. Namjoon menyuruh mereka untuk mundur, tetapi justru di belakang mereka terhambat oleh sekumpulan tentara lainnya.

"Kita terjebak," ucapan tersebut langsung meluncur dari mulut Junghwan.

Pasukan tentara Korea Utara membuka barisan saat seorang Alpha wanita—yang dikenal Taehyung dengan nama Irene—atau lebih tepatnya Joohyun, berdiri di depan mereka dengan kedua tangannya memegangi pistol. Alpha wanita itu mempelajari wajah mereka satu persatu, dan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung berada di antara mereka.

Wanita itu terkekeh geli, "Lihat, siapa yang kutemukan. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, V."

Taehyung menahan napasnya. Ia langsung menggendong tubuh Jihoon erat-erat, tidak bermaksud untuk melepaskan putranya, "Joohyun- _uisanim_." Mendengar nama itu, Jihoon langsung membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Taehyung.

Joohyun beralih pada Seojoon, kali ini wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu terkejut, "Dan lihat siapa ini. Seojoon- _hyung_? Atau lebih tepatnya Seojoon- _junjangnim_? Tetapi aku baru ingat bahwa kau telah mengkhianati kami dan bersekutu dengan musuh. Apalagi kau bermaksud mengambil spesimen kami yang berharga."

"Senang melihatmu masih menjadi dokter di sini. Kukira kau lebih tertarik dengan penelitianmu," ujar Seojoon, pura-pura tidak peduli, pistol tangan masih terpasang di tangannya.

"Aku akan senang hati melepaskan kalian, jika kalian mau menurunkan senjata kalian dan mengembalikan Jihoon pada kami. Juga jika kau menyerahkan dirimu dengan baik-baik, V. tidak kusangka kau akan punya keberanian untuk kembali ke tempat seperti ini," kata Joohyun menyeringai. "Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ belum lama meninggalkan tempat ini, jika dia tahu kalau kau berada di sini, pasti dia akan mengejarmu habis-habisan."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, merasakan tangan mungil Jihoon mencengkeram seragamnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Joohyun—menembakkan pistol tangan berkaliber 19 mm dengan cepat ke sekelilingnya, sementara Chanyeol dan Jinyoung melemparkan gas air mata, menghalangi indera penglihatan mereka untuk sementara. Joohyun berteriak pada tentara bawahannya untuk menembak. Langsung terdengar suara desiu timah panas meluncur di udara, sementara Seojoon mengisyaratkan mereka untuk memanfaatkan situasi kacau untuk kabur dan berlari pergi menuju jalur pintas yang dapat diingatnya.

Di belakang mereka, di kejauhan, terdengar suara teriakan disusul suara langkah kaki yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Dua orang Beta bawahan Seojoon menembak dari kejauhan dan berhasil mendapatkan lima orang tentara hingga mereka berjatuhan di atas lantai.

Mereka berlari zig zag untuk menghindari tembakan bertubi-tubi, sementara Seojoon yang memimpin di depan mereka, memilih jalur berkelok-kelok dengan harapan agar para tentara Korea Utara yang mengejar mereka kehilangan arah. Sesuai dengan perhitungannya, kini sudah tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki dan suara tembakan senjata api di belakang mereka.

Jungkook langsung memapah Taehyung yang mulai merasa lelah lebih cepat karena terus menerus menggendong putranya selama mereka sedang berusaha melarikan diri.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya," kata Jungkook menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku bisa menggendongnya. Lagipula kami membutuhkanmu agar kau bisa memberi perlawanan. Jika kau menggendongnya, kau akan kesulitan menggunakan senjata," sahut Taehyung bersikeras.

Junghwan muncul dan menawarkannya bantuan, "Aku bisa bergantian denganmu untuk menggendong Jihoon jika kau mau. Kau akan cepat kelelahan dan mempersulit keadaan kalau memaksakan diri menggendongnya sampai kita tiba di tempat tujuan."

" _Ani_ —"

"V," Seojoon menegurnya, "Jangan mempersulit keadaan. Lakukan saja apa yang harus dilakukan saat ini."

Taehyung dengan berat hati melepaskan Jihoon dari gendongannya, dan menyerahkan putranya pada Junghwan. Anak laki-lakinya beruraian air mata tidak ingin terpisahkan oleh ibunya—membuat hati Taehyung terenyuh oleh rasa sayang, tetapi Omega itu hanya mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan lembut, " _Eomma_ akan kembali menggendongmu lagi setelah ini, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan.

Mereka tiba tepat setelah Yoongi dan yang lain tiba di tempat pertemuan awal.

"Semua sudah berkumpul di sini, kan?" Seojoon memastikan rekan-rekan di sekitarnya.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ada beberapa orang tentara yang mengejar kami, tapi untuk sementara ini keadaan aman." Alpha itu menoleh ke arah Junghwan yang menggendong seorang anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilihatnya—membuatnya sedikit terperangah. Ia berjalan mendekati Junghwan, mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, "Dia—"

Wajah Taehyung terlihat bangga, "Jihoon. Dia putraku."

Yoongi memegangi tangan kecil Jihoon yang tertangkup di pundak Junghwan, membuat anak itu menoleh padanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh tangannya. Ekspresi terkejut di wajah Yoongi ketika ia melihat bentuk rupa Jihoon, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengasihani Alpha yang beberapa minggu sebelumnya baru saja kehilangan putra pertamanya dengan Jimin.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia ketika kau bertemu dengannya," lirih Yoongi, menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat.

Taehyung mendekati Junghwan dan mengulurkan tangannya agar putranya dapat berpindah tempat ke gendongannya, "Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku ketika memeluknya. Tapi yang pasti, aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Tepat ketika Taehyung berkata demikian, Seojoon menepuk bahu Jungkook. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan, yang kemudian dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari Jungkook. Lalu Namjoon, Chanyeol dan Hoseok ikut bergabung bersama mereka, saling bertukar beberapa potong kalimat.

"Kami ada urusan sebentar," kata Seojoon menarik perhatian semua orang, "Aku, Jungkook, Chanyeol dan Hoseok, kami akan menjalankan satu misi lagi."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, "Kukira kau hanya bermaksud menyelamatkan Jihoon di sini."

"Aku memang bilang begitu," Seojoon menghembuskan napas, "Tetapi ada hal lain yang tidak bisa aku tinggalkan saat ini."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa berbasa-basi, menuntut jawaban dari _Alpha_ nya.

"Chanyeol dan Hoseok akan menaruh beberapa bom di titik-titik yang sudah kami rencanakan dengan ditemani oleh Youngjae dan Jiho," jelas Seojoon, "Sedangkan kami—aku dan Jungkook, akan meledakkan gudang persenjataan."

Kali ini Junghwan ikut menyanggah,

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku, _Daehwi_. Kau tidak berdiskusi tentang hal ini sebelum kau menjalankan misi segila ini," ujar Junghwan merasa terkhianati oleh atasannya sendiri.

" _Mianhae_ , Sandeul- _ah_ , aku tidak membicarakannya padamu terlebih dahulu. Karena aku tahu bahwa kau akan menentang rencanaku ini," kata Seojoon memberikaan pembelaan, "Tapi jika kami tidak melakukannya, kalian semua akan berada dalam bahaya. Juga peperangan akan terus berlanjut."

"Tetap saja tidak masuk akal—" sergah Taehyung keras kepala, "Kenapa harus kau dan Jungkook? Kenapa kalian tidak dibantu oleh orang lain? Kenapa harus hanya kalian berdua?"

"Karena memudahkan kami untuk menyelinap ke dalam, sementara kalian tetap di sini untuk berjaga-jaga," kata Seojoon menerangkan, "Jinyoung dan yang lain akan melakukan pengalihan perhatian, sedangkan Namjoon, Yoongi, Junghwan, dan yang tersisa di sini, kalian semua harus bersembunyi sampai keadaan aman. Para Alpha yang tidak ikut menjalankan misi akan bertugas melindungi yang lain sampai kami kembali ke sini."

"Kau gila—"

Seojoon mendiamkan Taehyung dengan kecupan di dahi Omega itu, "Aku memang gila, tapi aku akan melakukan semuanya untukmu, V. juga untuk Jihoon, dan semua orang-orang yang kupercaya."

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Seojoon, " _Appa_ —kau tidak boleh pergi lagi—"

Seojoon memegangi tangan mungil Jihoon dalam kepalan tangannya, "Aku akan kembali, Jihoon. Aku berjanji."

Taehyung menarik lengan seragam Seojoon dengan tangan kanannya, "Kau harus kembali," ia menoleh pada Jungkook yang memandangnya dengan sedikit tatapan cemburu, "Dan kau juga, Jungkook- _ah_. Kalian berdua harus kembali, bagaimanapun caranya."

Hoseok tertawa kaku, "Tidakkah kau mau bilang pada kami agar kami juga dapat kembali dengan selamat?"

"Kalian pasti akan selamat karena kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang tangguh," potong Taehyung cepat.

Kedua tim memisahkan diri untuk menjalankan masing-masing misi tambahan, meninggalkan Taehyung dan yang lain dengan rasa khawatir dan cemas berkecamuk di dada. Taehyung mendekap tubuh Jihoon erat, merasakan kehangatan tubuh putranya di dalam gendongannya.

Hanya perlu sebentar lagi, sebelum keluarga kecil yang diimpikannya terwujud sudah.

* * *

 **8 Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

11.23 a.m

Jungkook merasakan hatinya panas ketika ia melihat Seojoon dan Taehyung berdiri di depannya dan yang lain dengan Jihoon berada di antara keduanya, membentuk sepasang keluarga kecil. Jungkook merasa tidak dibutuhkan, merasa bahwa cintanya pada Taehyung akan terbuang percuma—seberapa besar Jungkook berusaha merelakan hubungan mereka. Ia memang tidak mengharapkan cintanya pada Omega itu akan terbalas, tetapi tetap saja ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan Alpha lain, membuat dada Jungkook terasa disulut oleh bara api.

Ia nyaris tidak mengatakan apapun ketika ia dan Seojoon berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung yang selama beberapa jam sebelumnya telah mereka kitari hanya untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon. Tetapi justru di luar sana, keadaan semakin bertambah mengerikan. Jajaran tentara dan bangunan-bangunan basis militer di sekitar menyambut kemunculan mereka—seolah-olah hendak menyambar keduanya dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak ramah.

Meski pagi telah tiba dan badai salju sudah berubah menjadi hujan salju kecil, langit di atas kepala mereka masih bergumul dengan warna kelabu. Di sepanjang mata memandang, kumpulan tentara dengan seragam lengkap dan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka, sibuk berlalu lalang dan menjalankan aktivitas mereka. Mereka seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan suhu dingin yang menusuk tulang, dan meneruskan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Beberapa tentara membawa para warga yang menjadi tahanan mereka dengan paksa—sambil menarik rantai yang terpasang di leher dan kedua pergelangan tangan di masing-masing tahanan. Beberapa di antaranya sudah terlihat tua dan rapuh, beberapa di antaranya sudah hampir mati akibat terlalu banyak menghirup udara bebas yang telah terkontaminasi di udara tanpa bantuan masker ataupun terlalu lama menahan dinginnya suhu yang menusuk tulang. Seorang tahanan pria yang sudah tua terbatuk-batuk saat dirinya dibiarkan jatuh tersungkurke atas tanah, sementara tidak ada satupun orang yang membantunya berdiri. Justru mereka memaki-makinya dan menendang tubuh pria tersebut sampai akhirnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga akhirnya, pria itu memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali berjalan menuju penjara bawah tanah.

"Sudah pemandangan sehari-hari di sini," kata Seojoon tanpa perlu Jungkook bertanya, "Keadaan di sini lebih buruk daripada basis militer lainnya. Di sini jugalah percobaan awal rekayasa genetik Omega bermula."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

Seojoon memberi isyarat agar Jungkook mengikutinya, berjalan menyelinap tanpa sepengetahuan tentara yang sedang patroli—menuju sebuah bangunan besar setinggi 20 meter yang tertutup oleh pintu geret dari logam berat. Di depan pintu berjaga empat orang Alpha dengan siaga, masing-masing dengan senapan panjang di tangan mereka.

"Bagaimana caranya kita masuk ke dalam?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai waktu yang tepat tiba," Seojoon menjawab dengan entengnya.

Mereka benar-benar menunggu hingga badai salju kembali bertiup dengan kencang. Tepat sesaat kemudian, muncul truk kontainer meluncur di depan mereka. Seojoon melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook, dan keduanya langsung melompat ke belakang truk sambil berpegangan pada susuran truk. Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook dan Seojoon memanjat hingga ke puncak truk, mengkamuflasekan diri mereka dengan warna permukaan truk kontainer yang sewarna dengan seragam mereka.

Pintu geret terbuka secara otomatis ketika truk meluncur memasuki gudang penyimpanan senjata. Truk tersebut berhenti beberapa menit tiba di dalam. Seorang Beta yang mengemudikan truk keluar dari dalam dan berangsur membukakan pintu belakang truk. Dua orang Beta lain membantunya mengeluarkan boks-boks bertuliskan ' _keep out fire_ ' dan ' _danger_ '. Jungkook langsung menebak bahwa Korea Utara mendapatkan benda-benda tersebut dari pangkalan militer Amerika yang berdiam diri di beberapa daerah perbatasan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang pun, Jungkook tahu bahwa kini pangkalan militer tersebut sudah pasti telah dijarah habis-habisan oleh tentara Korea Utara.

Saat perhatian para tentara Korea Utara terpusat pada barang-barang logistik yang mereka angkut, Jungkook dan Seojoon mulai menuruni karavan yang berfungsi memuat barang.

"Kita akan memasang bom di beberapa titik utama konstruksi pendukung bangunan," Seojoon mengingatkan Jungkook, "Untuk sementara ini kita berpencar dan kembali lagi ke sini sampail pukul 12 tepat."

Jungkook mengangguk memahami ucapannya dan sesegera mungkin pergi menyelinap ke dinding beton besar yang menjadi penyangga gudang penyimpanan. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuh dan bersembunyi di balik tumpukan boks berisi amunisi saat satu dua tentara berseragam jaga melewatinya. Ketika keadaan sudah aman, Jungkook kembali mencari tempat yang ditujunya.

Begitu ia tiba di sebuah tiang besi yang berfungsi menjadi struktur bangunan, ia memasang sebuah _timer bomb_ berukuran sekepalan tangan orang dewasa. Dengan cepat, ia beranjak untuk memasang di tempat-tempat lainnya sambil menyembunyikan diri setiap kali ada tentara Korea Utara yang berjaga di dekatnya.

Jungkook hampir selesai memasang bom terakhir saat ia mendengar suara seseorang berkata di belakangnya, "Angkat tanganmu," suara itu menyuruhnya, "Dan balikkan badanmu."

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati saat suara orang yang terdengar asing di belakang memergokinya. Beta yang mengenakan seragam bertugas tersebut menodongkan senapan laras panjang ke dada Jungkook, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini. Siapa kau?"

Terdengar suara pengumuman dari mesin pengeras suara, menyita perhatian, " _Panggilan darurat untuk seluruh satuan keamanan dan pasukan yang berada di sekitar gudang penyimpanan dan barak latihan. Ada penyusup masuk ke dalam markas. Diharapkan untuk berhati-hati dan segera habisi orang-orang mencurigakan di depan kalian—_ "

Saat perhatian Beta tersebut masih tersita dengan pemberitahuan dadakan, Jungkook serta merta langsung menyentak senapan tersebut dari tangan Beta tersebut dengan gerakan berputar, menyikutnya tepat di wajah. Beta tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan, dan Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mengambil pisau untuk menggorok leher tentara Korea Utara yang tidak tahu menahu itu dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya yang meregang nyawa langsung tersungkur di atas lantai dengan suara benturan pelan.

Jungkook tidak mau ambil pusing untuk membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena cipratan darah dan melanjutkan tugas utamanya. Berkebetulan begitu ia selesai memasang bom, di belakangnya terdengar suara riuh orang-orang berlari di bawah. Jungkook menengok sekilas, melihat 10 orang tentara berlari menuju tempatnya berada. Jungkook menyumpah pelan dan langsung melompat ke lantai dasar sebelum para tentara mencapai tempatnya berada. Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook menyelinap di balik truk-truk kontainer menuju tempat pertemuan semulanya dengan Seojoon.

Begitu ia sampai di sana, Seojoon sudah menunggunya dengan sebersit luka panjang dengan darah menetes tertoreh di pipinya.

"Kita harus cepat keluar dari sini, tempat ini sudah dikepung banyak tentara," ujar Seojoon sambil berlari. Jungkook mengejarnya di belakang.

Mereka hampir menyusul sebuah truk kontainer yang hendak bersiap-siap meninggalkan gudang saat di belakang mereka seorang tentara berseru kalang kabut, "Mereka mau kabur! Kepung mereka!"

"Ah! Mereka sudah tahu keberadaan kita!"

"Acuhkan! Kita harus naik ke kontainer itu sekarang!"

Jungkook mengekor di belakang Seojoon saat tiba-tiba truk di depan mereka berhenti mendadak, membuat mereka terkepung selama beberapa saat. Di sekitar mereka, para tentara mengepung berjumlah lebih dari 20 orang. Para tentara mendekati mereka dan membentuk setengah lingkaran, menembaki Jungkook dan Seojoon dengan membabi buta.

Jungkook bergerak dengan cepat, ia menarik Seojoon melesat ke bawah celah truk dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Di belakang mereka suara tembakan masih terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan disertai suara teriakan garang. Tembakan terhenti ketika pintu geret tepat menutup di belakang mereka. Jungkook tidak menoleh sedikit pun ke belakangnya dan langsung bersembunyi di balik boks-boks kayu yang ditumpuk tinggi-tinggi. Sementara Seojoon membungkukkan badan di sebelahnya, mengawasi sekitar jika ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Kedua Alpha itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, menyeringai puas.

"Misi sukses," bisik Jungkook memencet tombol berbarengan dengan Seojoon.

Suara ledakan menggema di sekeliling mereka disertai gempa kecil. Bangunan gudang yang baru saja mereka masuki kini bergetar hebat—satu persatu pondasi bangunan mulai luruh—disertai getaran dan suara gemuruh. Asap membumbung tinggi diikuti ledakan bertubi-tubi, meluluh lantakkan seisi bangunan di depan mereka. Bahkan badai salju tidak dapat meredam suara debuman yang diakibatkan ledakan bom sepenuhnya. Percik-percik api mulai berterbangan tertiup angina dingin, membelesat ke segala arah.

Mobil-mobil militer mulai mengerubungi gudang persenjataan yang kini sudah tidak bersisa di depan mereka. Truk-truk pemadam api yang dikerahkan pun tidak sempat untuk memadamkan api. Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu singkat.

Jungkook dan Seojoon saling mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan melakukan tos kemenangan.

"Benar apa kataku, kan? Kita akan berhasil melakukannya," ucap Seojoon sambil kembali mengencangkan masker.

"Tetapi berbahaya sekali sewaktu di dalam tadi. Kukira kita berdua akan mati."

Kedua Alpha itu saling tertawa, dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga mereka untuk berlari menuju tempat titik pertemuan awal yang sudah disepakati.

* * *

12.22 a.m

Taehyung mendudukkan Jihoon di sebelahnya, sementara Namjoon, Yoongi, dan yang lainnya bersiap siaga di sekeliling, mengawasi jika terjadi sesuatu di luar rencana.

Taehyung melilitkan mantel yang dikenakannya saat badai salju berlangsung ke tubuh putranya, "Apa kau merasa senang kalau kami membawamu pergi dari sini?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senang, "Tentu saja! Tempat ini mengerikan! Banyak monster yang selalu mendatangiku dan membawaku pergi ke tempat jahat."

"Siapa monster-monster ini? Ke tempat jahat seperti apa?"

"Orang-orang yang selalu mengikuti Joohyun- _uisanim_. Mereka selalu memakai baju warna putih. Setiap hari aku pasti dibawa ke ruangan Joohyun- _uisanim_ untuk diperiksa. Katanya aku sakit dan kalau aku sudah sembuh mereka akan membiarkanku main sepuas-puasnya, tapi mereka bohong," kata Jihoon memberengut kecut dengan wajah mungilnya, "Mereka selalu menyuntikku setiap hari. Padahal rasanya sakit. Lalu setelah aku disuntik, mereka akan memasangiku dengan benda-benda menakutkan dan menyuruhku tidur. Aku tidak pernah sembuh. Dan pasti kalau aku tertidur, aku selalu bermimpi buruk."

Taehyung menelan ludahnya. Pasti mereka memasukkan tubuh putranya dengan berbagai macam substansi untuk melihat perubahan pada putranya—mengetes apakah Jihoon dapat berubah menjadi Omega secara alami. Taehyung memeluk putranya, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

Jihoon terus melanjutkan ceritanya, "Lalu Hyung-sik _appa_ , dia lebih mengerikan daripada orang-orang jahat ini. Teman-temannya juga sama mengerikannya dengan Hyung-sik _appa_. Mereka selalu menghukumku. Tapi tidak seperti Hyung-sik _appa_ menghukumku."

Pertanyaan yang meluncur di bibirnya terasa sulit diucapkan, "B-bagaimana—bagaimana Hyung-sik _appa_ menghukummu?"

" _Appa_ akan memukuliku dengan ikat pinggang favoritnya. Lalu kalau aku tidak mau menurut, dia akan menamparku. Tapi aku paling takut kalau Hyung-sik _Appa_ mengurungku di ruang gelap dan tidak memberiku makan," Jihoon bercerita, wajah mungilnya itu memerah seperti hendak menangis.

Taehyung dengan hati-hati meminta putranya membuka bajunya, mengecek separah apakah Hyung-sik menyiksa putranya yang baru berusia 8 tahun tersebut. Omega itu terkesiap ketika ia melihat banyak luka lebam dan luka torehan bekas cambukan memenuhi tubuh mungil Jihoon. Taehyung merasa amarahnya bergolak di dalam dadanya. Rasa bencinya terhadap Hyung-sik seperti akan meletup-letup tanpa diduga-duganya.

Ia merangkul tubuh Jihoon, mengecup kepalanya, "Tempat barumu nanti akan jauh lebih baik daripada tempat ini. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak mainan. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat ini lagi. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Hanya orang-orang baik."

Jihoon merangku tubuh Taehyung sebaik yang ia bisa dengan tangan mungilnya, "Asalkan aku bisa tinggal bersama _Eomma_ dan Seojoon- _appa_ , aku akan merasa senang sekali. Seojoon- _appa_ selalu membawakanku banyak mainan dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah marah atau menghukumku."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, "Kita akan hidup bertiga setelah ini, aku berjanji. Hanya ada kau, Seojoon- _appa_ , dan aku."

Chanyeol muncul bersama yang lain dengan napas terengah-engah, merenggut momen kebersamaan mereka.

"Kita harus cepat bergegas dari sini," kata Chanyeol memberitahu, "Kami diikuti—" Alpha itu berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Kami diikuti beberapa orang tentara sehabis kami meledakkan beberapa barak latihan."

"Berita gawatnya belum sampai situ," Hoseok menambahkan, "Ada seorang Alpha—tampaknya panglima besar di sini, yang hampir berhasil menemui kami dan melukai Youngjae." Ia menunjuk pada Youngjae yang memegangi lengannya—dengan darah merembes hebat dari bekas luka tembak.

Junghwan beringsut ke sisi Youngjae dan mengeluarkan kotak medik.

"Jungkook dan Seojoon, mereka belum kembali," Namjoon berkata dengan nada waswas.

Yoongi menegang di posisinya, "Ada yang datang—"

Suara langkah kaki mengetuk-ngetuk lantai berderap di sekeliling mereka. Namjoon langsung menyuruh mereka untuk melarikan diri menuju sebuah lorong kosong yang tidak dilalui orang. Jaebeom mengambil posisi di depan mereka, mencari arah yang tepat. Suara langkah kaki di belakang mereka kian mendekat.

Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya di sekitar tubuh Jihoon saat ia mendengar suara berat yang selama ini diharapkannya untuk tidak pernah didengarnya berseru.

"Turunkan senjata kalian jika kalian masih ingin hidup."

Di balik lorong—di antara barisan tentara yang membentuk suatu formasi, seorang Alpha pria yang mereka lihat mengantar Jihoon ke ruang tidurnya—kini berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan wajah menyeringai penuh ancaman. Taehyung merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu Hyung-sik melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan menusuk. Alpha itu berjengit senang—dalam konteks yang tidak menyenangkan, saat ia menyadari keberadaan Taehyung di antara kelompok penyusup.

"V? Tidak kusangka aku akan melihatmu di sini," kata Alpha itu sambil menodongkan pistol kesayangannya ke arah kelompok penyusup yang telah mengusik kenyamanan harinya. "Padahal aku sudah mengirimkan tentara untuk menangkapmu, tapi tidak kusangka kau yang akan datang ke mari." Lalu matanya melihat ke kepala mungil dalam dekapan satu-satunya Omega cantik di dalam ruangan. "Kau kemari untuk mengambil Jihoon, _eo_? Kukira kau mau menyerahkan diri dengan sukarela ke sini."

Taehyung merasakan dirinya melemah saat ia mencium aroma tubuh Hyung-sik semakin pekat di hidungnya. Ia mulai merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar, menyuruhnya untuk menyerahkan diri pada Alpha yang telah menandai dirinya pertama kali. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan tentang masa lalunya mulai kembali terpasang di memorinya.

Taehyung benar-benar ketakutan.

Ia merasa dirinya tidak berdaya begitu ia kembali bertatap muka dengan Hyung-sik.

"A-aku—" ia menarik napas, "Aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali bersama orang brengsek sepertimu," ucap Taehyung memberanikan dirinya.

Hyung-sik masih tetap menyeringai dingin, "Sayang sekali, padahal aku merindukan tubuhmu. Ingin sekali rasanya aku kembali menyetubuhimu sementara aku—"

Beberapa orang membentuk pagar manusia di sekeliling Taehyung, memberi bentuk pertahanan di antara dirinya dan Hyung-sik.

"Kalau kau melanjutkan kalimatmu, aku akan menembakmu," potong Namjoon sambil menyentakkan ujung pistolnya pada Hyung-sik.

Terdengar suara tawa kaku, sarat akan emosi. "Ah, kalau kulihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan, pasti kau ini pemimpin anggota Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Benar? Rupanya kau yang telah merampas barang milikku," Hyung-sik mulai berwajah masam. "Aku sangat tidak suka jika barangku direbut tanpa seizinku."

"Dia bukan barang," Yoongi berseru padanya, "Dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi Omega dari makhluk menjijikan sepertimu."

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi yang memprovokasi padanya, Hyung-sik berteriak dan mulai menembak ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi hampir kehilangan kepalanya jika saja Namjoon tidak mendorongnya ke bawah lantai. Jaebeom berseru pada mereka, menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah lorong berlangit-langit rendah, untuk menghindari tembakan yang mulai berdesing di udara.

Beberapa orang tentara mengepung mereka, tetapi dengan mudah dihabisi oleh Hoseok dan Chanyeol menggunakan pistol tangan mereka. Sementara Namjoon yang berlari di belakang, sibuk menembak-nembakkan pistolnya ke para tentara yang mengejar di belakang. Terdengar suara dua orang tentara berteriak kesakitan disertai suara dentuman pelan.

Tiba-tiba dari persimpangan lorong, muncul beberapa orang tentara lainnya yang mulai menembaki mereka secara kalang kabut. Seorang tentara melemparkan dirinya pada Namjoon, membuat Alpha itu terpelanting dan harus bergulat di atas tanah selama beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Yoongi membantunya dengan menembak kepala tentara tersebut. Namjoon meludah-ludah saat ia merasakan cipratan darah mengenai mulutnya.

" _Gomawo_ , tetapi sesungguhnya aku tidak suka jika kau menembaki tentara tepat di atas wajahku," gerutu Namjoon sambil menerima uluran tangan Yoongi.

Beberapa orang tentara lagi kembali bermunculan, kali ini jumlah mereka berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Taehyung menyerahkan Jihoon pada Junghwan dan menarik senapan panjang di punggungnya. Ia menembak-nembaki beberapa orang tentara sambil berusaha menghindar dari sergapan timah panas yang tertuju padanya. Ia memekik riuh saat beberapa orang tentara tertembak dan ambruk ke atas tanah.

"Mereka terlalu banyak—"

"Jaebeom, ke mana kita sekarang?"

"Aku sedang mencari jalan yang tepat!"

"Gunakan saja instingmu! GPS hanya memperlambat!"

Yoongi mengerang kesakitan saat sebuah peluru mengenai bahunya. Beberapa pasang mata refleks melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget, "Yoongi!"

"Aku baik-baik saja—" Alpha itu mengerang sambil memegangi pundaknya yang basah oleh darah.

Sewaktu mereka lengah, tiga orang tentara berlari mendekati mereka dan memukul dada Chanyeol dan Jinyoung dengan gagang senapan. Chanyeol dan Jinyoung jatuh secara bergantian, mengerang kesakitan, sementara saat Namjoon hendak menyelamatkan mereka, seorang tentara menembakinya dan mengenai sedikit tulang hastanya. Namjoon hampir menjatuhkan senjatanya akibat rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantam tangan kirinya.

Hyung-sik muncul di antara suasana tegang sambil mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah para tentara Minguk secara acak. Pelurunya mengenai kepala seorang Beta dan leher seorang Beta lain. Dua Beta tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke tanah tanpa erangan rasa sakit, tanpa bernyawa. Ia kembali mengarahkan pistol ke Hoseok yang bersiap-siap menyerangnya bersama Jaebeom, tetapi Taehyung menggagalkannya dengan menembakkan sebuah peluru yang hampir saja mengenai lehernya.

"KEMARI KAU OMEGA JALANG!" teriak Hyung-sik marah. Lima orang tentara di belakangnya menghadang Hoseok dan Jaebeom, sementara ia berlari menuju Taehyung.

Taehyung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, sementara rekan-rekan di sekitarnya dijaga setidaknya 2 sampai 3 orang tentara Korea Utara. Omega itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya saat Hyung-sik semakin mempercepat langkahnya ke arahnya. Di belakang ia bisa mendengar Junghwan berteriak padanya, menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir, disertai suara tangisan Jihoon.

Taehyung merasa tidak berdaya.

Seolah-olah seluruh tenaganya seperti diserap.

Hyung-sik hampir saja menghantam wajahnya jika Jungkook—tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana dan masih mengenakan masker—menerkam tubuh Hyung-sik dengan kedua tangan kokoh yang telah menjadi ciri khas dari Alpha itu, mendorong Hyung-sik itu hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding besi. Sementara di belakangnya Seojoon—juga masih mengenakan masker—muncul dan menembak satu persatu tentara Korea Utara yang tampak di matanya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Seojoon- _daehwi_!"

"Kalian keren sekali!"

Melihat kedatangan keduanya, seluruh kelompok Minguk kembali pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Kedatangan Jungkook dan Seojoon seolah-olah memberi mereka suntikan tenaga baru. Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya setelah ia menutup lukanya dengan sobekan lengan baju yang ia kenakan, dan balas menembak para tentara. Ia menghantam tubuh seorang tentara dengan kepalanya.

Di sebelahnya, Namjoon meninju wajah seorang tentara, sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri dengan torehan panjang di kerongkongan tentara tersebut. Chanyeol dan Jinyoung yang sibuk bergulat dengan dua orang tentara Korea Utara, memanfaatkan perhatian para tentara yang terpotong karena kemunculan Jungkook dan Seojoon dengan mengambil senjata api mereka dan menembak kepala tentara yang menindih tubuh mereka tanpa pikir dua kali.

Jinyoung sedikit mengalami kesulitan karena lehernya ditahan oleh badan senapan, tetapi berkat bantuan Chanyeol, Alpha itu dapat melakukan perlawanan dengan menembak mati tentara Korea Utara tersebut.

"Untung saja kau membantuku—"

" _Cheonma,_ " Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul dan membantu Jinyoung berdiri dari posisinya.

Sementara seorang tentara mendorong tubuh Junghwan yang sedang menggendong Jihoon hingga Beta itu terdorong ke belakang—dengan punggung menyentak dinding besi dengan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras. Junghwan mengerang kesakitan, tetapi ia masih berusaha untuk mengambil pistol tangan di kantung belakang celananya. Dengan cepat tangannya ditangkis oleh tentara Korea Utara yang menyudutkannya. Junghwan dengan spontan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Jihoon agar anak itu tidak tersakiti.

Suara tembakan menyelamatkannya. Junghwan menoleh dan melihat Taehyung berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dengan pistol terarah ke tentara yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa mereka. Taehyung memasukkan pistol ke dalam tas kecil di saku celananya dan berlari menuju Jihoon, memeluk putranya.

Jihoon menangis di dalam pelukannya, dan Taehyung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh putranya selembut mungkin untuk menenangkannya, " _Gwaenchana_ , semuanya akan baik-baik saja—"

Omega itu menoleh dan melihat Jungkook masih bergumul dengan Hyung-sik di atas lantai. Ia hendak menolong Jungkook, tetapi Junghwan berkata padanya, "Kita harus lari sekarang!"

Taehyung ikut berlari bersamanya, sementara di belakang mereka, beberapa orang tentara yang tertinggal masih terlibat dalam baku tembak. Termasuk Jungkook dengan Hyung-sik.

Kini kedua Alpha itu sudah melepaskan senjata masing-masing, dan terlibat dalam adu jontos. Jungkook berguling ke lantai, berusaha menghindari tinju Hyung-sik yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. Lalu ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk berdiri, hendak mencari-cari senjata apinya yang terjatuh. Hyung-sik tidak membiarkannya dan menyeret kaki Jungkook, membuat Alpha itu ikut jatuh terseret untuk kedua kalinya ke atas permukaan lantai.

"Apa kau juga Alpha dari V, _eo_?" teriak Hyung-sik marah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya di tubuhku?" balas Jungkook, sedikit meledek.

"Kau berani berbicara seperti itu padaku? Kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku?!" Wajah Hyung-sik berkerut marah, merasa tertantang, "Kalau berani, lawan aku dulu! Aku berani jamin kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup—"

Jungkook menendang wajah Alpha itu dengan sepatu bootsnya setelah beberapa saat berusaha melepaskan diri—yang disambut oleh Hyung-sik dengan erangan kesakitan. Merasa belum kalah, Hyung-sik menyeret tubuh Jungkook dan kembali menghajar wajahnya. Jungkook merasakan kepalanya berdenging saat kepalan tangan Hyung-sik mengenai tulang rahangnya—dan nyaris mencopot masker dari wajahnya.

Pada pukulan kedua, Jungkook menahan pukulan Hyung-sik dengan tangan kirinya. Kemarahan di dalam dirinya meletup-letup saat ia mengingat kembali siapa sosok yang berhadapan dengannya saat ini, "Semoga kau membusuk di dalam neraka atas apa yang telah kau lakukan—" ia membalas Hyung-sik dengan hantaman keras di wajah.

Hyung-sik hampir terdorong ke belakang, dan Jungkook mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil senjata api yang ternyata berjarak semeter dari matanya. Dalam beberapa detik, Jungkook berhasil mengambil pistolnya. Ia mendengar suara Hoseok berteriak ke arahnya, "Jungkook- _ah_! Sekarang saatnya kita melarikan diri!"

Jungkook mengangguk dan melihat kawan-kawannya mulai beranjak dari posisi mereka masing-masing, dengan tumpukan tubuh berada di sekitar mereka. Jungkook bahkan samar-samar bisa mencium bau anyir darah dan mesiu di sekitarnya. Chanyeol berteriak padanya, menyuruhnya untuk kabur sebelum tentara lain kembali berdatangan, tetapi mata Jungkook menangkap Seojoon yang masih berjuang melawan tiga orang tentara sekaligus dalam perkelahian tangan kosong. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa pisau dan dua orang tentara bersenjata api mulai ikut membantu kawan-kawan mereka.

Jungkook kembali menoleh ke arah Hyung-sik; melihat Alpha tersebut kini sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menghapus darah di bibirnya. Rambut dan seragam Alpha itu berantakan, ia kembali memekik marah, "Kau dan Seojoon—kalian Alpha-Alpha sampah yang sudah merebut V dariku! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian! Kalian kelompok pemberontak dan Korea Selatan, sama-sama sampahnya!"

Jungkook berusaha terus mengamati Seojoon dengan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hyung-sik, "Aku juga tidak akan memaafkanmu atas apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Taetae- _hyung_." Ia mulai bersiap-siap dengan senjata apinya, menarik pelatuk, tetapi Hyung-sik menghindar dengan berusaha menghantam tubuh Jungkook.

Dengan lincah, Jungkook balas menghindar dengan melompat dan berlari menuju Seojoon sambil mengisi amunisi—lalu menembakkan pistolnya beberapa kali ke kepala, dada, dan leher masing-masing tentara Korea Utara. Tubuh-tubuh langsung berjatuhan ke atas permukaan lantai, bergelimpangan saling tumpah tindik membentuk genangan darah.

Jungkook kerah baju Seojoon, menembakkan pistol kaliber 19 mm kesayangannya ke arah Hyung-sik yang selalu berhasil menghindar, sebelum akhirnya menarik Alpha tersebut untuk pergi, "Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

"Tidak secepat itu!" teriak sebuah suara lain, menarik perhatian mereka.

Kini seisi lorong dipenuhi oleh tentara yang bersiap siaga di sekeliling mereka. Jungkook menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat para tentara bersenjata lengkap semakin mengepung mereka tanpa memberikan celah sedikitpun untuk melarikan diri. Kini di sekelilingnya hanya tersisa jarak kurang dari 10 meter. Jungkook dan Seojoon saling membelakangi satu sama lain, punggung mereka saling bertemu. Pistol saling teracung di kedua tangan mereka.

"Seojoon—"

" _Plan E_."

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, "Kukira kau hanya bercanda—karena aku sedang mabuk—"

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Di depan mereka berdiri Joohyun—Alpha wanita yang selama ini bertugas sebagai dokter pribadi Jihoon—jika anak itu memang menganggapnya demikian. Tapi nyatanya Joohyun adalah ilmuwan yang sudah terbutakan oleh rasa ingin tahunya. Ia dan Hyung-sik adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang memiliki kontribusi besar dalam penelitian yang memodifikasi gen kromosom Alpha dan Beta menjadi kromosom Omega. Jika itu benar yang dikatakan oleh Seojoon padanya.

"Lihat siapa di sini," kata Joohyun tersenyum, "Seojoon- _junjangnim_ , kita kembali berjumpa."

Hyung-sik kini berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menodongkan pistol, "Kau memang keparat, Seojoon. Aku sangat membencimu."

Seojoon hanya tersenyum datar, "Aku pun juga begitu."

Hyung-sik berusaha menembak tepat ke kening Seojoon, tapi Jungkook berhasil mendorong Alpha itu ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga menghindari lesatan timah panas bersarang di antara kedua matanya. Hyung-sik kembali menembak dengan membabi buta setelah peluru yang diluncurkannya gagal mengenai Seojoon, "Kalian memang sialan! Korea Selatan dan kelompok Yeokjuk, kalian semua harus dimusnahkan!"

Joohyun berteriak panik di seberangnya, "Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ , hati-hati, jika tidak kau akan melukai orang—"

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan, Irene?! Suruh orang-orangmu untuk ikut menembak!" seru Hyung-sik naik pitam sambil terus menembak hingga ia kehabisan amunisi.

Jungkook dan Seojoon selalu berhasil menghindar karena mereka bersembunyi di dalam ceruk yang memisahkan antara satu lorong dengan lorong lainnya. Saat Jungkook hendak mengawasi keadaan sekitar, ia mendengar desahan napas Seojoon memendek, "Seojoon?" ia menyadari bahwa Seojoon tertembak di bagian pergelangan tangan dan pahanya. Kini darah membasahi tubuhnya yang terluka. Jungkook berusaha mengatur rasa paniknya, " _Shibal—_ seandainya saja aku membawa peralatan medik.."

"Tidak ada waktu," kata Seojoon sambil memejamkan mata, berusaha menahan rasa sakit, "Kita berdua tidak bisa terus di sini." Mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan susah payah, Seojoon melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, "Berikan ini pada Jihoon."

"A-apa?"

"Kau harus keluar dari sini dan memberikan ini pada Jihoon, karena dia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika menghirup udara di luar saat keluar dari sini," Seojoon kembali mengerang pelan, "Pergi naik ke atas. Langit-langit di sini cukup rendah, jadi kau bisa memasuki corong ventilasi," Alpha itu menunjuk ke langit-langit.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah kotak menutupi lubang saluran ventilasi. Ia menelan ludah, "Tapi—"

"Ikuti saja, apa yang kau ingat tentang _plan E_ ini, oke?"

"Seojoon aku—"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Suara langkah kaki kian mendekat, menyelinap menuju mereka.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, mengangkat tangannya ke pelipis.

" _Dan gyeol_."

Seojoon membalas hormat.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk V. Untuk Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook mengangguk dan bergerak memanjat dinding melalui pipa besi. Ia menoleh ke arah Seojoon untuk terakhir kalinya sambil mendengarkan suara derap kaki kian mendekat. Jungkook telah sepenuhnya berada di corong ventilasi saat ia melihat Seojoon hanya sendirian di bawah, posisinya terperangkap di antara kerumunan tentara.

Jungkook berusaha mengatur rasa panik bercampur khawatir yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya, memberanikan dirinya untuk meninggalkan Seojoon. Jungkook mendengar suara tembakan berdesing di udara, disusul suara ambruk—yang tidak perlu ia pungkiri sebagai tubuh Seojoon. Air mata mulai meleleh di mata Jungkook, menangisi kenyataan bahwa Seojoon harus mengorbankan dirinya. Mengutuki keputusan Seojoon bahwa Alpha itu bisa membuat rencana yang lebih baik.

Jungkook memperhatikan arloji di tangannya, menekan sebuah tombol, dan kemudian terdengar suara ledakan yang memekakan telinga. Ia merasakan guncangan hebat di sekitarnya disertai bau asap yang menusuk hidungnya meski ia telah mengenakan masker. Jungkook merasakan lorong panjang yang dilaluinya beberapa saat lalu telah luluh lantak sebagian, menyisakan puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur lebur. Saat ia merasakan permukaan corong saluran ventilasi di depannya bergetar, dengan cepat Jungkook melompat ke sisi di seberangnya.

Ia mencapai ujung ventilasi tepat pada waktunya, sebelum seisi corong ventilasi ikut luruh seluruhnya. Jungkook tidak menoleh dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dalam pikirannya hanya satu saat ini;

Kembali pada kawan-kawannya sekarang juga.

* * *

 **8 Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

09.29 p.m

Seluruh kelompok Minguk menoleh ke asal suara ledakan itu berasal. Namjoon menyumpah keras-keras saat sekeliling mereka ikut bergetar hebat. Dataran yang mereka tempati meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar akibat guncangan hebat. Wajah seluruh orang kini berubah panik, tetapi Namjoon sebagai satu-satunya pemimpin yang memiliki wewenang pada saat itu, langsung menyuruh mereka untuk pergi menjauh dari arah datangnya gempa. Kini mereka mengamankan diri di dekat lubang saluran pembuangan air, bersembunyi di antara tabung-tabung berisi persediaan air bersih.

Terdengar suara derapan langkah dan teriakan yang saling sahut menyahut di kejauhan.

"Di mana Jungkook dan Seojoon? Kenapa mereka belum kembali?!" seru Hoseok waswas.

"Tadi itu suara ledakan apa? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" timpal Chanyeol, sementara Junghwan mengobati luka di kakinya yang disebabkan oleh tembakan dari tentara Korea Utara sewaktu mereka berusaha melarikan diri.

Di sebelahnya, Yoongi memegangi bahunya yang sudah diobati, mengamati di kejauhan. Alpha itu menoleh sesaat ke arah Taehyung yang masih tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jihoon. Ia bisa merasakan perubahan aroma di tubuh Taehyung, menandakan kecemasan dan rasa sukar di dalam diri Omega itu.

"Seojoon- _appa_ akan baik-baik saja, kan, _Eomma_? Hyung-sik _appa_ tidak akan menangkapnya?" Jihoon bertanya dengan raut wajah cemas.

Taehyung mengelus punggung Jihoon, meski dirinya sendiri dirundung oleh rasa khawatir yang tidak terhingga.

"Dia pasti akan kembali. Kembali bersama Jungkook. Mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba dinding di sekitar langit-langit di atas kepala mereka bergetar hebat. Namjoon dan yang lain langsung siap siaga mengarahkan senjata pistol mereka ke atas, berasumsi bahwa ada tentara Korea Utara yang mengintai mereka melalui corong ventilasi. Namjoon memberi perintah pada yang lain untuk menunggu, sampai pintu lubang ventilasi terbuka lebar, menampakkan seseorang bermasker menunjukkan diri.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" panggil Namjoon tidak percaya, menurunkan moncong pistolnya.

Taehyung langsung berdiri di posisinya sambil masih menggendong Jihoon.

Jungkook—masih mengenakan masker—melompat di hadapan mereka dengan pendaratan sempurna. Kemunculannya langsung disambut riuh oleh kawan-kawan yang telah menantikan keberadaannya. Termasuk Taehyung—yang langsung memeluknya tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya masih menggendong Jihoon dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kau selamat!" seru Taehyung dengan perasaan yang ringan. Omega itu menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook dalam-dalam untuk melepaskan rasa khawatirnya.

Jungkook melepas masker dan membalas pelukannya, sementara kawan-kawannya yang lain ikut mengerubunginya. Suara mereka saling tumpah tindih menanyakan keadaan Jungkook. Yoongi menawarkannya sebotol air putih, sementara Namjoon berusaha menenangkan yang lain agar tidak berlama-lama mengerubungi Jungkook.

Junghwan menjadi orang pertama yang bertanya, "Di mana Seojoon?"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Beta itu. Raut wajah Jungkook yang semula terlihat senang bercampur lega, kini berganti ekspresi menjadi suram. Alpha itu menggigit bibirnya, dan dengan berat hati berkata, "Dia mengorbankan dirinya."

Semua orang terkesiap.

Taehyung memasang wajah tidak percaya, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya terkatup membuka. Jungkook bisa melihat rahang Omega itu gemetar, "Seojoon tidak selamat?"

"A-aku menyesal—" ujar Jungkook dengan suara parau, "Dia memasang bom di sekitar tubuhnya dan memintaku untuk menekan pelatuk."

Jungkook menahan tubuh Taehyung yang nyaris terjatuh, sementara Chanyeol beringsut untuk mengambil Jihoon dari gendongannya. Omega itu mulai gemetar hebat oleh isakan tangis, dan Jungkook mendekap erat-erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Dia bilang dia menyesal tidak dapat memberitahumu rencananya yang sesungguhnya," lirih Jungkook berbisik di telinga Taehyung, "Dia bilang bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu, dan sangat menyesal tidak dapat menepati janji untuk hidup bertiga bersamamu dan Jihoon. Seojoon berharap kau mau memaafkannya."

* * *

 _ **2 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**_

 _07.25 a.m_

 _Jungkook kembali terbangun dan mendapati Seojoon masih duduk di pinggiran_ bunk bed _milik teman sekamarnya. Ruangannya berada saat ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya yang berasal dari lampu di meja kerja, tetapi Jungkook dapat melihat siluet Alpha yang lebih tua itu hanya mengenakan kaus putih dan celana militer. Jungkook bisa mencium aroma Taehyung menguar di antara aroma tubuhnya, membuat rasa cemburu sedikit menyadarkan pikirannya dari tidur._

 _Mulutnya terasa kebas, dan rasa mual di perutnya kini tergantikan oleh rasa waswas saat ia mengingat bahwa Seojoon mendatanginya untuk membicarakan hal penting dengannya._

" _Kenapa kau datang ke kamarku? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jungkook bertanya padanya dengan nada tinggi, masih setengah mengantuk dan terbawa oleh pengaruh alcohol._

 _Seojoon tersenyum samar, "Aku belum menerangkan padamu tentang_ Plan E _ini."_

" _Tapi kenapa hanya aku?"Jungkook menggelengkan kepala—berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran di dalam dirinya, "Kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikannya bersama yang lain? Bukankah dalam rencana kita hanya ada_ plan A, plan B _, dan_ plan C _?"_

" _Karena jika aku memberitahu yang lain, mereka akan ikut terseret dalam rencana yang berbahaya," sahut Seojoon. "Dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kupercayai. Kau adalah tentara yang handal, dan aku membutuhkan kemampuanmu untuk misi ini."_

" _Apa kau mau membunuhku dalam misi ini?"_

 _Seojoon terperanjat, "Tentu tidak! Aku meminta bantuanmu karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_

 _Jungkook menggerakkan lidahnya yang masih terasa kaku, "Jelaskan."_

 _Seojoon menarik napas, "Sebenarnya ada tujuan lain dari kelompok Yeokjuk yang kupimpin ini dalam menjalankan misi ke markas utama Korea Utara di Pyongyang."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Menghancurkan pusat persenjataan di sana."_

 _Jungkook membelalakkan mata, "Kau serius? Bukankah selama ini kelompokmu selalu berhasil menghancurkan gudang persenjataan di beberapa wilayah? Kenapa sekarang kau memutuskan untuk mengebom gudang persenjataan di sana?"_

" _Kau tidak mengerti, Jungkook-_ ah _. Gudang persenjataan di Pyongyang adalah pusat penyimpanan terbesar di seluruh dunia. Mereka tidak hanya menyimpan amunisi, tetapi juga persediaan senjata lainnya. Seluruh persenjataan di daerah perbatasan dan basis militer lainnya, semuanya berasal dari sana. Jika kita berhasil menghancurkannya, maka pengiriman barang logistik—juga persediaan senjata dari sini akan terhambat. Mereka tidak akan dapat melakukan penyerangan untuk beberapa saat."_

" _Tapi kenapa harus kita berdua yang melakukannya?"_

" _Karena ini misi berbahaya. Dan jika kita melakukannya dengan banyak orang, justru akan semakin menyulitkan. Penjagaan di sana cukup ketat, dan apabila kita melakukannya dengan banyak orang, akan cepat menarik perhatian tentara Korea Utara."_

 _Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, merasa belum sepenuhnya dapat menerima ajakan Seojoon. "Tapi hanya dengan meledakkan gudang persenjataan, tentu saja tidak akan cukup, kan? Tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan Korea Utara."_

 _Seojoon mengangguk, "Aku juga sudah meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Hoseok, agar mereka mau meledakkan beberapa barak latihan dan pangkalan militer di sana. Setidaknya dengan begini, kita dapat memutus sistem pergerakan mereka."_

 _Alpha muda itu sedikit takjub dengan ide berani yang diajukan oleh Seojoon, sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook semakin iri dengan Alpha di hadapannya ini. Pantas saja Taehyung 'tergila-gila' dengan makhluk bernama Seojoon ini. Tidak ada hal yang tidak dapat dilakukan oleh Alpha ini. "Lalu? Kau masih belum bercerita soal_ plan E _," Jungkook kembali bertanya, dengan wajahnya yang masih menyiratkan rasa tidak senang._

 _Seojoon terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu tertawa pelan, "Kau ini cukup tajam juga,_ eo _?_ Ne, _ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang rencana rahasia ini. Kau hanya satu-satunya yang aku beritahukan tentang ini. Misi ini menyangkut Hyung-sik, jika nama itu sedikit familiar di telingamu."_

 _Tentu Jungkook mengenal nama itu, "Dia Alpha dari Taetae_ -hyung _sama sepertimu, kan? Apa sangkut pautnya dia dalam hal ini?"_

" _Dia adalah jenderal tertinggi di Korea Utara. Dia yang memegang kendali dunia militer di Korea Utara. Bila presiden kami—Songun, alias Kim Ju-ae yang mengendalikan pemerintahan di Negara kami, maka sesungguhnya Hyung-sik adalah dalang di balik dunia militer dan memegang posisi tertinggi di Korea Utara. Kim Ju-ae, dia hanyalah boneka di balik sosok Hyung-sik," Seojoon menjelaskan. Jungkook memasang wajah terkesiap, "Apabila keberadaan kita diketahui oleh tentara Korea Utara sedikit saja, pasti dia akan langsung turun tangan. Dia lebih kejam dan lebih dingin dari siapapun, bahkan dari pemimpin kami terdahulu. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sedikitpun untuk menghabisi kita semua, dan merebut V."_

" _Jadi, rencana apa yang kau usulkan?"_

 _Seojoon mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "Ini adalah kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan sudah kucatat. Kemungkinan A adalah kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Hyung-sik, dan kemungkinan B adalah kita sudah pasti akan bertemu dengan Hyung-sik. Bila kita tidak bertemu dengannya, maka persentase kemungkinan kita untuk keluar dengan selamat bisa mencapai angka 80 persen, mungkin 60 persen ditambah jika kita berhasil keluar dari gudang penyimpanan senjata."_

" _Jika kita bertemu dengannya?"_

" _Hanya 20 persen. Karena pasti dia akan membawa seluruh pasukan untuk memberangus kita semua," Seojoon menjawab Jungkook. "Mau sehebat apapun kemampuanmu dengan senjata dan bela diri, kau tidak mungkin menghabisi tentara lebih dari 200 orang hanya dengan 20 orang tentara."_

" _Kau bisa saja membawa lebih banyak pasukan."_

" _Aku tidak mungkin membawa orang-orangku hanya untuk mati sia-sia, Jungkook-_ ah _," Seojoon menjelaskan, "Bagaimanapun juga, harus tetap ada orang-orang yang berjaga dan bertahan di sini."_

" _Bagaimana dengan Taetae-_ hyungie _?"_

" _Aku percaya bahwa dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kau pasti juga akan melindunginya, kan?"_

" _Tentu saja," Jungkook tersenyum getir, "Kau sendiri memangnya tidak ingin melindunginya?"_

" _Aku akan selalu melindunginya juga, sudah pasti," Seojoon ikut tersenyum, "Hanya saja, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mengikuti misi ini hingga selesai."_

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Harus ada orang yang bisa menahan Hyung-sik dan juga yang lainnya."_

 _Jungkook merasakan suaranya tercekat, "Kau mau mengorbankan diri?"_

" _Siapa lagi?"_

" _Tapi kenapa harus kau? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang lain?" seru Jungkook tidak percaya, "Kau adalah seorang pemimpin! Bagaimanapun juga kau harus hidup hingga akhir!"_

" _Bisakah kau menggantikanku begitu aku sudah tidak ada nanti?" Kali ini pertanyaan dari Seojoon benar-benar membuat Jungkook tergagap. "Bisakah aku mempercayakan Yeokjuk padamu, Jungkook-_ ah _?"_

" _Kau gila—"_

" _Aku tidak gila, tidak sepenuhnya," Seojoon tertawa hambar, "Aku melakukan ini karena sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri semuanya. Aku tidak mungkin lagi mengirimkan orang-orang hanya untuk mengorbankan diri mereka untuk hal-hal sepele. Aku sudah banyak kehilangan orang-orang kepercayaanku, Jungkook_ -ah _."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan V? kau mau meninggalkannya?"_

" _Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dengan sukarela. Tapi aku percaya padamu, bahwa kau bisa melindunginya, memberinya banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku berikan seluruhnya. Aku masih belum bisa menjadi sosok Alpha yang cukup baik untuknya," ujar Seojoon. "Begitu aku melihatmu, aku memiliki kepercayaan bahwa kau bisa menjadi sosok Alpha yang dibutuhkan oleh V. Juga bagi kelompok pemberontak. Kau punya potensi untuk mengemban tugas ini. Aku ingin mempercayakan tugas ini padamu."_

" _Kau bisa saja menyerahkan tugas ini pada Namjoon-_ hyung _, atau Hoseok-_ hyung _, mereka lebih berpotensi daripada aku!"_

" _Kau bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu kepercayaan diri untuk menjalankannya," bantah Seojoon. Matanya memandang ke netra hitam milik Jungkook, "Aku mengatakan ini semua karena aku percaya padamu. Karena aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."_

 _Jungkook mengerang, berpikir keras. Tetapi ucapan Seojoon membuat sesuatu kepercayaan diri di dalam dadanya mulai mencuat keluar, "A-aku akan melakukannya."_

 _Seojoon tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan, "Kalau begitu, aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Jungkook-_ ah _. Jungkook-_ daehwi _, kedengarannya tidak buruk, kan?"_

 _Jungkook berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang berkelebatan di dalam kepalanya, sementara Seojoon mulai menjelaskan rencana E-nya. Seojoon menjelaskan bagaimana Chanyeol dan yang lain meledakkan barak-barak, sehingga kemungkinan besar akan menarik perhatian dan kecurigaan tentara Korea Utara. Seojoon juga membuat perhitungan berapa lama mereka akan terkepung. Tetapi yang paling mengejutkan Jungkook adalah rencana di mana Seojoon akan memasang banyak pemantik bom jarak jauh di tubuhnya._

 _("Kita bisa saja memasangnya di beberapa titik sebelumnya—"_

" _Lalu menunggu sampai tentara Korea Utara menjinakkannya?")_

 _Seojoon juga meminta Jungkook menjadi orang yang memegang kendali akan bom-bom yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Rasa dingin yang menggigil langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuh Jungkook saat ia menyadari bahwa dia akan menjadi orang yang meledakkan tubuh Seojoon tanpa sukarela. Tentu ia melakukannya untuk mencapai misi, tetapi Jungkook tetap merasa tegang saat ia harus meledakkan seseorang atas dasar paksaan._

 _Di akhir percakapan rahasia mereka, Seojoon meninggalkan ruang tidur Jungkook. Tetapi belum sampai di mulut pintu, Seojoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata,_

" _Satu hal lagi, Jungkook-_ ah. _"_

 _Jungkook berdiri, "_ Ne _?"_

" _Bisakah kau katakan pada V, kalau aku menyesal tidak dapat memberitahunya rencana yang sesungguhnya? Dan juga bisakah kau bilang padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya, dan sangat menyesal tidak dapat menepati janji untuk hidup bertiga bersama dengannya dan Jihoon?" ucap Alpha itu tanpa berbalik pada Jungkook._

" _Mungkin aku akan merasa cemburu jika aku menyampaikan pesanmu padanya, tapi aku akan mengatakannya sebaik yang aku bisa," sahut Jungkook sambil memandangi punggung Alpha itu._

" _Dan juga, tolong katakan padanya, bahwa aku berharap dia bisa memaafkanku. Memaafkan aku yang sudah melarikan diri, dan tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya sebelumnya."_

" _Aku mengerti. Ada lagi?"_

 _Seojoon terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Bilang juga bahwa aku sejak lama ingin memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Kim Taehyung. Taehyung. Tapi nama V seperti selalu menempel di lidahku. Padahal nama Taehyung justru terdengar lebih indah daripada aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan V."_

 _Jungkook mendengus menahan tawanya, "Aku juga berpikir begitu."_

 _Sebelum Seojoon benar-benar menghilang di ambang pintu, Alpha itu kembali menambahkan ucapannya untuk Jungkook:_

" _Dan berjanjilah satu hal padaku, bahwa kau akan mencintai V—Taehyung, lebih daripada aku bisa mencintainya."_

* * *

 **8 Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

11.02 p.m

"Kau mau aku menggantikanmu untuk menggendongnya?"

Jungkook bertanya pada Taehyung yang masih mendekap erat tubuh Jihoon. Mereka baru saja menaiki kereta bawah tanah beberapa saat lalu setelah menerjang badai salju yang masih mengamuk di luar sana. Jungkook memberikan masker yang diberikan oleh Seojoon untuk Jihoon—yang kini sudah tertidur di dalam pelukan hangat Taehyung. Anak itu kelelahan setelah menangisi kepergian Seojoon, dan hampir tidak mau melepaskan dirinya dari sosok ibu yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa jam lalu.

Taehyung menelengkan kepalanya dari pemandangan gelap di balik jendela kereta, untuk melihat Jungkook memandangi dengan raut wajah cemas. Beberapa saat lalu Omega itu masih menangisi kepergian Seojoon yang mendadak—tanpa satupun kata salam perpisahan. Dan kini wajahnya terlihat kuyu akibat kesedihan yang sudah berlarut-larut ia alami, menangisi kepergian Alphanya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan berhati-hati dengannya," kata Jungkook lembut.

"Aku ingat kau pernah bilang kau tidak menyukai anak kecil," sahut Taehyung lelah.

Jungkook menjilat bibirnya, "Aku—aku akan berusaha menyukai anak ini—" ia berusaha tersenyum, "Toh dia bukan bayi lagi, kan? Aku tidak perlu menggantikan popok ataupun memandikannya."

Taehyung hanya mengulas sebersit senyuman, mengulurkan tubuh Jihoon pada Jungkook. Jungkook menggendong tubuh Jihoon dengan sangat hati-hati, berharap tidak akan membangunkan Jihoon dalam tidurnya. Jihoon menggeliat sedikit, matanya masih basah akibat air mata yang dikeluarkannya sejak beberapa saat lalu. Jungkook mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jihoon yang terasa ringan dengan gerakan kaku.

" _Uwa_ ," Jungkook berbisik takjub memandangi wajah Jihoon, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Dia benar-benar anakmu, _eo_?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia terus memandang keluar, memandang kegelapan.

"Aku merindukannya," lirih Taehyung pada akhirnya. Air mata kembali bercucuran dari bola matanya yang besar, "Aku menginginkannya kembali."

"Aku mengerti," Jungkook menyahutnya.

Taehyung kembali menangis.

"Dia bilang bahwa dia menyesal tidak pernah memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu," Jungkook kembali melanjutkan. "Dia berharap bisa memanggilmu dengan nama aslimu, sebelum kalian saling bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Tangannya meraih tangan Taehyung, menggenggamnya erat, "Jika dia telah tiada pun, kau masih bisa mengenangnya. Dia telah meninggalkan kita sebuah dengan sebuah pencapaian yang masih belum terwujud."

Taehyung membalas genggamannya dengan lebih erat.

Di dalam gerbong kereta mereka, seluruh orang hanya berdiam diri. Namjoon duduk di sebelah Yoongi, sementara Hoseok dan Chanyeol berseberangan dengan mereka. Namjoon sesekali melempar pandangan ke arah Jungkook, bertukar pandang dengan Alpha yang lebih muda itu. Sementara Junghwa, Yongjae, Jinyoung, Jaebeom, serta tentara yang tersisa duduk di gerbong lainnya.

Di luar, di antara suara kereta yang mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pada jalur rel, mereka masih bisa mendengar suara salju berkecamuk di luar. Menempa-nempa terowongan bawah tanah.

Angin berhembus dingin di luar, tetapi seisi kereta masih bisa merasakan tulang mereka ikut menggigil.

* * *

 **8 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

11.54 p.m

Dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, mereka tiba di markas kelompok Yeokjuk. Para tentara menyambut mereka, termasuk Baekhyun, Jimin, Seokjin, Yugyeom dan Won-sik. Seokjin langsung menanyakan apabila ada di antara mereka ada yang terluka (ia langsung memekik panik saat melihat Namjoon sedikit tertatih-tatih karena luka tembak yang mengenai lengan atasnya), sementara Baekhyun dan Jimin menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook—yang sedang menggendong tubuh mungil Jihoon.

Baekhyun berseru tidak percaya saat ia memandangi Jihoon yang sedang tertidur di gendongan Jungkook, "Kalian benar-benar membawanya kemari," ucap Omega bersurai hitam itu masih tidak percaya.

Jungkook tersenyum, tetapi Taehyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan lelah.

Jimin menyisir rambut Taehyung yang sedikit acak-acakan, " _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara Won-sik menyela di antara mereka, "Di mana Seojoon?"

Hening untuk sekejap.

Namjoon angkat bicara sambil mendekap bahu Seokjin, "Kami membawa berita duka. Dalam misi kali ini, kita kehilangan satu orang penting. Kita semua kehilangan Seojoon."

"Dia mati dengan terhormat," Jungkook menambahkan.

Seluruh tentara Yeokjuk langsung terlihat terpukul mendengar kabar tersebut. Beberapa di antara mereka tidak menerima kematian Seojoon dengan ringan hati. Beberapa orang lain lagi mempertanyakan kelanjutan nasib mereka, mempertanyakan tujuan mereka setelah Seojoon mati. Suasana riuh dan pikuk saling bersahut-sahutan. Jungkook menyerahkan Jihoon pada Taehyung dan maju di antara mereka, memecah suasana ribut.

"Kelompok pemberontak—Yeokjuk akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, sampai Korea menjadi satu kesatuan utuh. Sampai perang ini berakhir," kata Jungkook. "Atas keinginan Seojoon, aku mengajukan diriku sebagai _daehwi_ baru yang menggantikan Seojoon. Aku akan melanjutkan apa yang sudah menjadi cita-cita dan tujuan dari kelompok ini."

Bukan hanya kelompok pemberontak Yeokjuk yang terkejut akan ucapannya, tetapi juga kelompoknya sendiri. Namjoon memandanginya dengan wajah heran bercampur kaget, sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan kami bahwa kau akan menjadi pengganti yang cocok menggantikan Seojoon?" Tanya salah seorang tentara.

"Kenapa kami harus mempercayakanmu sebagai pemimpin kami yang baru?"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk keberlangsungan kelompok ini?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sedikit menciutkan Jungkook, tetapi kemudian ia teringat akan ucapan Seojoon. Ia menoleh pada Namjoon, yang hanya mengangguk padanya, juga Yoongi yang memberinya petunjuk untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Bahkan tanpa perlu membicarakannya dengan mereka pun, teman-temannya yang lain telah memberikan restu padanya untuk melanjutkan apa yang telah menjadi cita-cita Seojoon dan kelompok Yeokjuk.

"Aku tidak memiliki visi dan misi baru. Tugasku di sini hanya mengemban tugas Seojoon sebelumnya, melanjutkan dan menuntaskan apa yang telah diimpikan oleh kelompok ini sejak lama," Jungkook memberi penjelasan, "Tapi aku berjanji akan satu hal, bahwa aku akan melindungi kalian semua, bahwa di antara kita semua tidak akan ada yang mati dengan sia-sia. Kita semua bersaudara. Kita semualah yang harus mengakhiri perang ini."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Aku mungkin akan banyak melakukan kesalahan. Tapi aku berharap kalian dapat mengarahkanku sebagai pemimpin yang baik. Tugas dan cita-cita Seojoon—juga para pendahulu sebelum kita semua, kita akan mewujudkannya bersama-sama."

Lamat-lamat terdengar suara tepuk tangan. Bermula dari Junghwan, lalu diikuti oleh Jinyoung dan yang lain. Yoongi memekik keras-keras, meriuhkan suasana. Di sebelahnya Jimin memeluk tubuh Alpha itu, bersandar di bahu Yoongi. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengulas senyum puas dan kagum. Baekhyun telah berdiri di sebelahnya, tangannya menggenggam jari jemari Chanyeol dengan erat. Namjoon ikut bertepuk tangan bersama Seokjin, diikuti oleh Yugyeom dan Won-sik.

Taehyung tidak bisa tersenyum sama sekali.

* * *

 **11 Juni 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

05.13 p.m

Jungkook melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, merasa dirinya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Ia meninggalkan Yoongi yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar _bunk bed_ bersama dua Beta teman sekamar mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu—setelah berita kematian Seojoon telah tersebar, orang-orang memandatkan dirinya sebagai pemimpin kelompok Yeokjuk yang baru, sementara Namjoon tetap sebagai kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Meski ia tahu bahwa beberapa orang masih belum menerima jabatan barunya dengan sepenuh hati (bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang melemparinya dengan tatapan merendahkan), Namjoon berusaha mengangkat perasaan Alpha muda itu dengan beberapa patah nasehat, menyemangati hati kecil Jungkook yang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima posisi barunya.

Ruang latihan yang terdiri dari langit-langit dan lantai konkrit, dengan dinding-dinding dari beton dan besi terhampar luas—berhektar-hektar di depannya. Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, membuat dirinya tampak seperti seekor semut kecil di antara ruang latihan yang menjulang tinggi dan menghampar luas di hadapannya.

Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang yang terletak di gelanggang lari, terduduk dalam diam. Ia masih berusaha memikirkan ucapan Namjoon, pesan terakhir Seojoon, dan posisi baru yang diembannya saat ini. Jungkook memilin kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata.

Meski ia baru saja menghancurkan gudang persenjataan terbesar yang utama di Korea Utara, masih terbesit perasaan bersalah ketika ia mengingat Seojoon. Ia masih memikirkan kemungkinan yang seharusnya dapat dicegah oleh Alpha itu, hanya untuk terpikir bahwa justru kemungkinan tersebut akan memakan lebih banyak korban. Perasaan gamang di dada Jungkook langsung terbang ke Taehyung. Omega itu hampir tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditidurinya bersama Jimin dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak muncul saat para tentara berkumpul untuk rapat kecil membahas penyerangan mereka ke markas Korea Utara, ataupun sekadar menampakkan diri ke ruang latihan yang rutin ia datangi. Nampaknya ia sibuk menemani Jihoon beberapa hari terakhir, sambil terlarut dalam kesedihannya akan kepergian Seojoon.

Hati kecil Jungkook mencemaskan Taehyung, berpikir bahwa Omega itu akan kehilangan semangat hidupnya setelah kematian Seojoon.

Ah, betapa berharapnya ia bisa hidup di mana dunia masih dalam keadaan tenteram, di mana keseimbangan alam masih belum sepenuhnya terganggu akibat ulah tangan-tangan manusia. Ia tidak perlu terjebak dalam peperangan yang setiap saatnya akan selalu memakan korban, apalagi di jaman-jaman di mana populasi manusia sudah benar-benar terhenti. Lama kelamaan, dunia ini akan kehilangan manusia-manusia yang hidup di dalamnya.

Tetapi kemungkinan besar pula jika ia tidak hidup di jaman seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung. Setidaknya Alpha di dalam diri Jungkook bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung, meski Omega itu mungkin tidak akan pernah mencintainya.

Jungkook terperanjat di posisinya saat ia mendengar suara pintu digeser terbuka disertai aroma manis susu dan pepohonan menarik indera penciumannya. Jungkook menoleh dan melihat Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu, sama-sama terperanjat ketika ia menyadari keberadaan Alpha itu.

"Taetae- _hyung_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Taehyung terlihat ragu dan hendak pergi dari ruang latihan, tetapi kemudian matanya menatap Jungkook. Omega itu terlihat berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Jungkook. "A-aku tidak bisa tidur," ia menunjuk pada kursi panjang yang kosong, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Jungkook menyilahkan Omega itu duduk di sebelahnya dengan tangannya. Mereka hanya berdiam diri sejenak, sampai Jungkook balas bertanya, "Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau meninggalkan Jihoon? Tampaknya dia masih terguncang karena kematian Seojoon."

"Ada Jimin dan Baekhyun yang menemaninya tidur," Taehyung menjawab dengan pelan, matanya merah dan sembab karena terlalu banyak berduka. Omega itu memainkan jari-jari panjangnya dengan tidak nyaman di pangkuannya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur. A-aku menyesal sekali, tidak sempat mengucapkan satu patah kata terakhir padanya—dan aku sudah berbuat jahat—"

"Jahat?" Jungkook terdengar bingung dan heran.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan letih, "Aku mengajaknya untuk berhubungan seks, agar dia mengizinkanku ikut bersama kalian untuk menyelamatkan Jihoon. Aku tidak berpikir saat itu—bahwa mungkin saja dia tahu tujuanku mengajaknya bercinta bukan karena keinginanku sendiri—"

"Dia pasti mengerti dan tidak memikirkan hal itu," Jungkook menyahutnya, "Karena dia hanya menginginkan kau bahagia untuknya."

Mata Omega itu—yang sebelumnya sudah sembab dan merah sehabis menangis, kini kembali berkaca-kaca, "Aku mencintainya."

"Dia pun mencintaimu," Jungkook menjawab untuknya.

Alpha itu memeluk Taehyung yang perasaan nelangsanya telah memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Apabila dulu Jungkook selalu memandang Taehyung sebagai seorang Alpha yang diidolakannya, kini Taehyung hanyalah seorang Omega rapuh—yang sudah kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha. Tapi rasa kagum Jungkook tidak pernah hilang, malah timbul perasaan lain—rasa cinta di dadanya.

Melihat sosok Taehyung yang rapuh, membuat dada Jungkook berdenyut perih. Jungkook ingat beberapa tahun lalu, saat ia masih terlalu muda dan tidak tahu apa-apa, Taehyung lah yang selalu merengkuh dan menyemangatinya, memberinya rasa aman. Sekarang Jungkook membalas semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Omega itu dengan hal yang setimpal—meski mungkin apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membuat Omega itu mencintainya.

(Tapi bagaimanapun juga, asalkan Taehyung bahagia, Jungkook akan ikut bahagia.)

Taehyung mulai menghentikan tangisannya beberapa puluh menit kemudian, ketika waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Omega itu menarik dirinya dari Jungkook, dengan wajah yang merah dan kuyu sehabis menangis. Suaranya yang biasanya terdengar berat, terdengar serak saat ia berbisik pelan pada Jungkook,

" _Gomawo_ , telah bersedia menjadi sandaran selama beberapa saat," ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Alpha itu sambil menghapus wajahnya dengan tangan. Jungkook buru-buru mengambil kain yang paling pertama ditemukannya—dan kemudian menawarkannya pada Taehyung. "Semenjak aku menjadi Omega… kurasa aku jadi terlalu emosional."

"Mm-hmm, _gwaenchana_ ," Alpha itu hanya memanggut kepalanya samar-samar. "Jika kau memang masih mau menangis, kau bisa mengeluarkannya sesukamu. Menangislah sampai kau merasa lega. Kurasa bukan hanya Omega yang bisa menjadi emosional. Bahkan aku berani bertaruh Yoongi- _hyung_ lebih sensitif dari pada yang bisa kau bayangkan."

Omega itu tersenyum kecil, lalu raut wajahnya kembali serius, "Aku tidak ingin—" ucap Taehyung dengan suara berat, "Aku tidak pernah ingin melupakannya—" ia memegangi di mana bekas luka yang ditinggalkan oleh Seojoon sewaktu menandainya—mulai pudar, "Dia adalah orang yang pertama aku cintai…"

"Aku paham itu."

"Dan aku tidak berani untuk jatuh cinta lagi."

Pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut Taehyung mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berani untuk jatuh cinta lagi? Apa karena kau berpikir kalau kau masih seorang Alpha? Kalau kau takut menyukai seorang Omega karena kau sekarang ini adalah seorang Omega, kurasa—"

"Aku tidak ingin mencintai dua orang sekaligus dalam waktu bersamaan," Taehyung kembali berkata, "Aku tidak pernah ingin diklaim oleh orang yang tidak aku cintai. Tapi aku juga tidak pernah siap jika aku memiliki dua tanda sekaligus dari dua orang yang kucintai."

"Kurasa agak sulit," Jungkook berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecemburuannya saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Tidakkah Taehyung ingat bahwa Jungkook pernah berterus terang bahwa ia mencintainya? "Lagipula, punya dua orang yang kau cintai tidaklah salah, selama kau bisa membagi rasa cintamu dengan adil."

"Bukankah salah jika kau mencintai dua orang yang berbeda? Bukankah setiap makhluk hidup di dunia ini hanya memiliki satu pasangan hidup?"

Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, berpikir keras. "Mungkin memang di dunia ini seharusnya manusia hanya bisa hidup saling berpasang-pasangan. Seharusnya Alpha dan Omega hidup saling berpasangan—itupun jika Omega—selain dirimu, Jimin dan Baekhyun masih banyak di dunia ini. Atau Beta pria dan Beta wanita, juga jika Beta wanita masih ada. Alpha dan Alpha, Alpha dan Beta. Maksudku, kemungkinan bahwa kau mencintai dua orang yang berbeda kedengaran aneh, tapi pasti mungkin terjadi, ya 'kan?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku bisa memilih?"

Jungkook tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka sekarang ini, "Ah, mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantumu…" Alpha itu menjilat bibirnya dengan ragu, "Aku dengar dari Namjoon- _hyung_ sebelumnya, jika kau mencintai dua orang yang berbeda, mungkin sebaiknya kau memilih yang kedua."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jungkook, " _Eo_? _Wae yo_?"

"Karena—jika kau benar-benar mencintai yang pertama, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang kedua."

Ucapan Jungkook tersebut membuat Taehyung tertegun. Saat melihat reaksi Taehyung, Jungkook buru-buru menambahkan dengan telinga yang memerah, "Ah, tapi karena aku sendiri belum pernah menjalin cinta, mungkin lebih baik kau bertanya langsung pada Jin- _hyung_ atau Joon- _hyung_. Aku—"

Alpha itu terhenti saat Taehyung mendekatkan wajah ke depan wajahnya. Jungkook mengira Taehyung akan menciumnya saat Omega itu tiba-tiba berhenti, mulut mereka hanya berjarak 2 senti. Justru Taehyung menyentuh wajah Jungkook, dan Jungkook menahan napasnya.

Bau manis Taehyung semakin menyesaki hidungnya.

" _Hyungie_?"

Setelah 6 bulan sejak ia bertemu Taehyung, setelah beberapa hari lalu ia menyaksikan kematian Seojoon, dan setelah beberapa jam lalu ia mengabarkan kematian Alpha itu pada rekan-rekannya, Jungkook merasakan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Taehyung terasa begitu tiba-tiba, mengejutkannya. Ia tidak paham mengapa Taehyung menciumnya tiba-tiba, tanpa persetujuan darinya. Jungkook menahan kedua bahu Omega itu, menghentikan ciuman singkat di antara mereka.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau—?"

"Aku berpikir bahwa aku—"

"Kau baru saja kehilangan Seojoon, tapi kau malah—"

"Aku masih mencintai Seojoon, tapi aku—"

"Apa kau hanya berharap ada Alpha yang dapat menjadi pengganti dari Seojoon?"

Taehyung terlihat marah padanya, "Kau berpikir bahwa aku dengan mudahnya berharap ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Seojoon? Kau kira aku dengan semudah itu menemukan orang yang dapat menggantikanposisinya? Ke mana aku membuang rasa cintaku pada Seojoon?"

Jungkook semakin bingung dengan ucapan Omega itu, "Tapi kau menciumku, padahal baru beberapa hari Seojoon mati—"

"Tidakkah kau ingat barusan aku bilang apa padamu?"

"Bilang apa? Kalau kau mencintai Seojoon?"

Taehyung mengerang frustasi, "Kalau aku mencintai dua orang di saat bersamaan, _babo_!"

Jungkook terkesiap di hadapannya. Alpha itu membuka mulut dan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Tangannya mengendur di kedua bahu Omega itu. Kemudian ekspresinya meleleh menjadi rasa heran. "Maksudnya—kau juga mencintaiku?"

Taehyung merasa gemas dengan Alpha muda itu. Saking gemasnya, ia menjawil dagu Jungkook keras-keras dengan wajah memerah karena ia harus menarik harga dirinya di hadapan Alpha itu, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi. Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin aku katakan sama sekali."

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung menarik dagunya, "Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu jelasnya—"

"Tapi selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik."

"Mungkin aku memang hanya mencintaimu sebagai seorang adik, tapi aku pikir—"

" _Hyung_ , ini salah—Seojoon belum lama—"

"Tapi kau juga bilang bahwa kalau aku mencintai dua orang yang berbeda, mungkin sebaiknya aku memilih yang kedua."

"Kau tidak mungkin menduakan cinta Seojoon, kan? Atau kau berpikir bahwa aku dapat menggantikannya? Atau—"

Ucapan Jungkook kembali terpotong, "Aku masih mencintainya. Siapa bilang bahwa aku sudah berhenti mencintainya?" Taehyung menatap kedua mata Jungkook. Kini matanya yang sembab—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—mengancam untuk kembali menumpahkan air mata. "Selama ini—aku memang masih mencintai Seojoon, tapi begitu melihatmu, aku merasa—bahwa tidak adil rasanya mencintai kalian berdua di saat yang bersamaan. Kau terlalu banyak melakukan pengorbanan untukku, begitu juga dengan Seojoon. Aku tidak mungkin membagi cinta untuk kalian berdua dalam jumlah yang sama besar."

Tangan Jungkook bergerak untuk mengusap kedua mata Taehyung, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"K-karena aku takut, kalau aku terlambat mengatakan perasaanku sekarang ini—seperti halnya apa yang kulakukan pada Seojoon—kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku ini—" Taehyung tersedu-sedu. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas perlahan, "Di lain sisi, aku takut justru ketika aku menerima cintamu, kau akan bersikap seperti Hyung-sik. Lalu kau akan kembali menyakitiku."

Pernyataan itu membuat Jungkook gelagapan, "Apa yang pernah aku lakukan padamu—aku benar-benar menyesalinya, _hyung_ ," Jungkook mengakui, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, bahwa aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika sampai menyakitimu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Taehyung kembali menarik dagu Jungkook, "Aku pernah berpikir kalau kau dan Seojoon begitu mirip. Tapi pada akhirnya, kalian berdua adalah dua individu yang berbeda. Kau adalah Jungkook, dan Seojoon tetaplah seorang Seojoon. Kalian berdua sama-sama tidak tergantikan."

Jungkook memijat batang hidungnya dengan perasaan berubah gamang, "Jujur. Aku merasa cemburu padanya. Dia lebih tinggi, dan dia adalah Alpha pertama yang kau cintai. Sebaik apapun diriku, kau tetap akan melihat Seojoon sebagai pria dan Alpha yang terbaik."

"Dia memang lebih tinggi dan tetaplah orang pertama yang sudah mengisi hatiku," Taehyung kembali menyahut. "Tapi kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Kau punya kelebihan sendiri yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu."

Jungkook menyeringai, "Ah, _jjinja_? Apa contohnya?"

Merasa malu oleh ucapan Jungkook, tangan Taehyung bergerak dari dagu Jungkook ke lengan Alpha itu—menepisnya, "Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya—"

"Atau kau hanya berusaha menyenangkan hatiku dengan memujiku?"

"Seharusnya kau yang menyenangkan hatiku saat ini—"

"Kurasa salah jika kau mengucapkannya saat Seojoon belum lama—"

"Ah! _Ne, ne_! Baiklah, kau tampan, baik hati, pekerja keras, dan kau sangat keras kepala!" Omega itu nyaris memekik karena jengkel, "Bisakah kau berhenti menyeret Seojoon dalam hal ini?"

"Apakah keras kepala itu merupakan suatu kelebihan?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran.

Taehyung tertawa, untuk pertama kalinya saat itu. "Dalam beberapa hal, ya. Seperti misalnya ketika kau punya suatu opini yang menurutmu benar, dan kau mati-matian membela opinimu itu."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Taehyung, mencium aroma Omega itu—yang berubah pekat di hidungnya—dan berbisik pelan, "Kalau begitu, kita mulai pelan-pelan, _ne_? Aku tidak mau memaksa sekarang ini untuk menandaimu. Dan kau masih butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri—setidaknya sampai kau benar-benar bisa sepenuhnya bisa melepaskan Seojoon."

Taehyung mengiyakan, setuju dengan Alpha yang merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat, " _Ne_. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, karena kau mau mengerti tentang diriku," Jungkook merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata, "Aku—aku mungkin beruntung."

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Taehyung, hanya untuk mendorong tubuh Omega itu ke permukaan dinding yang terasa dingin. Tapi kemudian sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di atas bibir Taehyung, menghangatkan suasana di antara mereka.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak ke belakang lehernya, menyusuri helai-helai hitam Alpha itu, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

* * *

 **9 Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

07.29 a.m

Jongin melebarkan pandangan di hadapannya, setelah ia mendapatkan panggilan darurat dari pusat militer Korea Utara beberapa jam lalu, meninggalkan daerah perbatasan bersama Jaehwan. Kini di hadapan mereka terbentang pemandangan yang mengenaskan. Beberapa minggu lalu, bangunan gedung dan benteng pertahanan militer Korea Utara yang ia datangi masih berdiri dengan kokoh, lengkap dengan segala macam peralatan canggih yang mengintai setiap gerak gerik musuh dalam radius kurang dari 100 meter.

Dan kini di hadapannya hanya ada serangkaian puing-puing bangunan yang tidak berbentuk dengan jelas, dan jasad-jasad manusia yang terbengkalai di mana-mana. Beberapa mayat membusuk dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar hingga lebih dari 60 persen, beberapa di antaranya lagi tertimpa oleh puing-puing bangunan. Permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju, kini penuh dengan noda darah dan bangkai-bangkai manusia yang sudah tidak jelas bentukan awalnya.

Beberapa petugas medik menolong para tentara yang masih hidup, meraung-raung kesakitan.

Jongin berjalan melewati beberapa orang tentara dengan luka parah di sekujur tubuh mereka, meminta pertolongan padanya. Tetapi badai salju yang mengamuk meredam sebagian suara mereka, dan Jongin melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki bangunan utama Komisi Militer dan tempat bernanung Dewan Pertahanan Negara. Ia melepaskan masker begitu udara segar mulai menyesap melalui lubang filter di masker yang ia kenakan.

Jaehwan berbicara melalui HT dan menyalakan tombol di arloji yang terletak di pergelangan kirinya. Beta itu menoleh pada Jongin, "Mereka sekarang sedang mengecek tempat terakhir Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ mengepung mereka."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jaehwan berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Butuh waktu lebih dari 30 menit sampai mereka mencapai tempat tersebut karena runtuhan bangunan yang menghalangi jalur sirkulasi manusia. Ketika mereka tiba di sana, mereka disambut oleh pemandangan yang lebih naas, sampai-sampai Jongin dan Jaehwan harus kembali mengenakan masker mereka.

Jaehwan memperhatikan seorang petugas satuan penyelamat yang mengeluarkan mayat seorang wanita—yang ia kenal sebagai atasannya terdahulu, dari timbunan puing-puing bangunan. Wanita itu tewas akibat struktur besi panjang menembus dada dan bagian bawah perutnya, menyebabkan kematian yang menyakitkan.

"Tidak kukira akan sebegini parahnya," kata Jongin sambil membetulkan letak mantelnya. "Apa tidak ada satupun yang selamat?"

"Mereka masih belum menemukan Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ ," balas Jaehwan sambil mengatupkan diri melawan udara dingin. "Tetapi beberapa saat lalu, mereka menemukan potongan-potongan mayat yang sudah terindentifikasi sebagai jasad Seojoon- _junjangnim_."

"Rupanya dia bergabung dengan kelompok pemberontak hanya untuk mati sia-sia," Jongin tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"Hanya dia yang mati dari kelompok pemberontak," Jaehwan mengoreksi ucapannya, "Lainnya, mereka semua selamat. Kurasa Seojoon- _junjangnim_ mengorbankan dirinya."

"Berhentilah menyebutnya dengan sebutan _junjangnim_. Dia sudah lama tidak dicopot dari jabatan itu," seru Jongin sedikit gusar.

Jaehwan hanya memandang sekilas ke arah Jongin, merasakan kejengkelan Alpha itu pada Seojoon. Ia mengangkat bahu, dan kembali melihat-lihat ke sekitarnya. Ruang-ruangan di sekitar mereka hancur lebur, bahkan ruangan yang ditinggali Jihoon sebelumnya telah hancur tanpa bersisa. Beta itu tertegun saat mendapati ruangan yang ditinggali Jihoon selama bertahun-tahun kosong tanpa ada penghuni di dalamnya. Pikirannya langsung terbang pada tentara Korea Selatan yang beberapa bulan lalu hampir mereka tangkap dan habisi dengan menyisakan Taehyung (yang merupakan tujuan awal mereka).

 _Apa mungkin mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Jihoon?_

Jongin sedang berjalan di sebelahnya ketika tiba-tiba Alpha itu memekik kaget. Jaehwan langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin memekik, dan melihat Alpha itu sedang memusatkan perhatiannya ke beberapa pasang puing bangunan dengan sepotong tangan mencuat di antaranya.

Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dan beberapa tentara lain, berteriak, "Hei, bantu aku mengangkat benda ini!"

Dalam waktu beberapa menit, tiga orang tentara petugas evakuasi bertubuh besar berhasil membantu mereka mengangkat bongkahan-bongkahan besar beton dan material konkret. Di antara puing-puing tersebut, mereka melihat sosok Hyung-sik yang berlumuran darah—antara darahnya sendiri atau darah yang lain—berusaha bangkit dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Jongin dan Jaehwan saling berpandangan, "Hyung-sik _daejangnim_?"

Jongin dan Jaehwan membantu Alpha itu berdiri dari posisinya.

Kedua mata Hyung-sik yang pada awalnya tertutup rapat, tiba-tiba membelalak lebar, mengagetkan Jongin dan Jaehwan. Alpha itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, berusaha memahami sesuatu yang baru terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Di mana mereka—?" tanyanya dengan napas menderu, keadaan mentalnya masih belum stabil akibat ledakan yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Wajahnya terlihat marah bercampur kesakitan saat melihat pemandangan hancur lebur di hadapannya.

Jaehwan terlihat kebingungan, "Si-siapa mereka—"

"Para bajingan—Korea Selatan—"

" _Daejangnim_ , mereka sudah melarikan diri, sebaiknya sebelumnya kita mengobati—"

Lalu ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh Hyung-sik yang berteriak seperti kesetanan.

"MEREKA-MEREKA AKAN—MERASAKAN PEMBALASANKU—"

Hyung-sik kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Jaehwan langsung memanggil petugas medik dan evakuasi untuk membantu mereka mengangkut tubuh Hyung-sik ke mobil ambulans.

Sementara, di sekitar mereka, salju semakin mengamuk.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter yang masih hidup hingga sejauh ini dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 beserta kode nama mereka adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kim Namjoon aka RM (27), Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27, sebagai tahanan Korea Utara), Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28, lebih tepatnya status belum diketahui)**

 **Lalu Omega:**

 **Kim Taehyung (27), Byun Baekhyun (26, Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol), Park Jimin (18)**

 **Karakter baru:**

 **Park Jihoon (8)**

 **Pasukan Korea Utara:**

 **Park Hyung-sik (31), Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26), Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (28), Bae Joohyun aka Irene (32, mati saat terjadi pengeboman. Mian Irene, saya tahu kamu wanita yang baik kok sebenernya)**

 **Kelompok Yeokjuk:**

 **Park Seojoon (33, sudah tiada), Lee Junghwan aka Sandeul (29), Choi Youngjae (20), Park Jinyoung (27), Lim Jaebeom (27)**

 **Buat yang minggu lalu menebak Seojoon akan mengorbankan diri, selamat, kalian benar! Saya sudah merencanakan pengorbanan Seojoon sejak chapter 2 wk. Dan jika ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa saya mempercepat hubungan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung, jika kalian sadar, sebenarnya Taehyung udah mulai ada sedikit rasa suka dengan Jungkook sejak chapter 3, dan di chapter 4 perasaannya sudah mulai berkembang (secara implisit sih). Hanya saja ya—Taehyung ragu dia cuma menganggap Jungkook adik atau apalah. Baru saya buka sekarang karena kalau dikuak dari awal gak seru dong… :"D Apalagi saya suka menyiksa reader dan diri sendiri dengan angst huahaha. Maafkan reader yang tidak kuat membaca cerita saya sampai sampai meninggalkan fanfic ini... saya kelewat kejam ya :"D. Tapi saya agak khawatir sama pembaca yang di bawah 17 tahun sih. Kalian jangan baca fanfic terus ya, kecuali nilai kalian di sekolah bagus dan bisa dipertanggungjawabkan (soalnya dulu saya juga baca fanfic dari SMP sih hahaha, dosanya udah banyak dari dulu)**

 **Cerita ini sudah setengah jalan, so yah, dimohon untuk bersabar untuk menunggu kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya haha. Tapi karena saya sudah terbayang dari dulu endingnya akan seperti apa, saya jadi semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini hahaha (plus baca review kalian jadi tambah semangat melanjutkan. Review kalian seru untuk dibaca deh sumpah). Bahkan saya update fanfic ini lebih dulu daripada fanfic** _ **A Genius In Love**_ **yang merupakan fanfic pertama di Screenplays.**

 **Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya saya dapet ide cerita ini darimana, saya terinspirasi dari The Stand, novel Stephen King dan fanfic Hetalia berjudul Gutters. Serta cerita apocalypse lainnya.**

 **Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan memasukkan cerita ini ke favorite ataupun followed stories! Bagi kalian yang mungkin merasa ada typos (mata kalian banyak yang persis mata elang yha. Tanpa kalian saya buta), atau pendapat-pendapat lainnya tentang chapter ini, bisa diceritakan langsung di kolom review.**

 **Yang sudah mereview di cerita sebelumnya:** **arcanisve, nicelline, Skyfreeze, noonim, Serdadu Hatsuki, justnyao, allsvties-xo, Ellena Nomihara, asterfujo, lalina.r, Pritaeeeeee, cutepark, KV**


	8. Singing For Our Lives

**20** **Juni, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

05.21 p.m

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong panjang dengan pintu yang selalu menutup dan membuka secara otomatis—sebagai bentuk pertahanan utama dari serangan musuh. Beberapa hari lalu, _Songun_ atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai presiden mereka yang merupakan seorang Alpha wanita, Kim Jun-Ae, memerintahkan agar markas utama Korea Utara segera dipugar untuk menjamin keamanan dari para tentara penyusup.

Kejadian yang terjadi seminggu lalu banyak menimbulkan kerugian bagi pemerintah Korea Utara. Mereka tidak hanya kehilangan gudang persenjataan utama, beberapa barak latihan, kantor penyelia kemiliteran, tetapi juga banyak tentara lainnya yang gugur dalam penyerangan seminggu yang lalu. Kerugian mereka pun tidak hanya ditanggung dalam bentuk biaya, tetapi dalam bentuk buruh pekerja—kebanyakan merupakan bekas tahanan dari desa jarahan—yang senantiasa bertugas di sekitar markas mereka untuk melakukan pekerjaan tangan yang hanya dapat dikerjakan oleh tenaga manusia. Mereka terpaksa mengandalkan teknologi-teknologi dan material terbatas yang lebih mahal harganya untuk membentuk benteng pertahanan yang baru.

Tetapi hal yang paling membuat para petinggi militer dan orang-orang penting Korea Utara sangat mengutuki ulah tentara gabungan kelompok Yeokjuk dan Korea Selatan adalah keberhasilan mereka dalam merenggut spesimen berharga mereka, Jihoon dan ibu Omega yang telah melahirkannya, Taehyung. Jika beberapa bulan lalu mereka mengadakan pencarian besar-besaran untuk menemukan Taehyung, kini keberadaan Jihoon di dalam markas utama mereka yang sudah dijaga dengan ketat telah berhasil dibobok oleh kelompok Yeokjuk dengan bantuan tentara Korea Selatan. Semua hal tersebut membuat pemerintah Korea Utara kelimpungan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari banyaknya kegagalan yang telah mereka alami selama kurang dari setahun ini.

Kembali pada Jongin—Alpha itu kini berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang dibatasi oleh dinding-dinding dari _tempered glass_. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terdapat tubuh-tubuh para tentara yang sedang menjalani perawatan medis—dengan tabung-tabung dan selang-selang beraneka ukuran menyambung kehidupan mereka. Tentara-tentara tersebut dipindahkan dalam ruangan khusus agar dapat dimonitor perkembangannya selama 24 jam. Banyaknya jumlah tentara yang tewas dalam aksi terorisme oleh kelompok Yeokjuk dan Korea Selatan seminggu yang lalu menyebabkan _Songun_ tidak mau menyia-nyiakan jumlah tentara mereka yang tersisa.

Dilihatnya Jae-hwan sedang mengecek satu persatu keadaan para tentara dibantu oleh perawat lainnya, masing-masing tangan mereka membawa sebuah catatan penting—yang berfungsi untuk memastikan kondisi kesehatan para tentara. Jae-hwan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kedatangan Alpha itu dan beralih keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Jae-hwan pada Jongin sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung jas putih yang ia kenakan.

Sejak kematian Joohyun, Beta itu kembali tinggal di markas utama untuk menggantikan tugas Joohyun sebagai orang yang memegang kendali dalam urusan penyokongan masalah kesehatan yang dialami oleh tentara Korea Utara. Meski ia masih terbilang terlalu cepat naik jabatan, tetapi hanya Jae-hwan lah yang telah menjadi bawahan dan orang kepercayaan Joohyun dalam menjalankan tugasnya selama bertahun-tahun. Beta itu memiliki pengetahuan yang lebih baik dibandingkan para tentara yang bertugas menangani dalam hal medis dan fisiologis manusia.

Bila sebelum ia kembali ke Pyongyang ia selalu terlihat lelah karena harus bertugas selama 24 jam untuk mengontrol kesehatan para tentara di daerah perbatasan dan sekaligus mengawasi kesehatan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengandung, maka kini wajahnya terlihat lebih kuyu daripada biasanya. Kantung matanya seperti semakin menghitam di bagian bawah matanya yang sayu akibat kekurangan tidur. Jongin yakin bahwa Jae-hwan bahkan hampir tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri.

" _Songun_ memanggilku kemari," kata Jongin menjelaskan, "Mereka ingin aku membawa Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ kembali ke perbatasan, ke _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_. Toh tentara Korea Selatan dan kelompok Yeokjuk sama sekali belum tahu di mana basis militer kita yang tersisa berada di mana."

Jae-hwan terkejut mendengar pernyataan Jongin, "Kau serius? Tapi jika ia dibawa ke sana, aku tidak mungkin bisa memonitor keadaannya secara konsisten selama 24 jam."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut dengan kami, _hyung_ ," balas Jongin tidak peduli, "Lagipula Omega yang aku tinggalkan di markas saat ini tidak punya tenaga medis yang lebih mengerti soal kehamilan Omega dibandingkan denganmu."

Sejujurnya, sehari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Pyongyang, Jongin mendapati Omeganya tengah diperiksa oleh seorang Beta yang sebelumnya bertugas sebagai tentara medis biasa. Beta itu tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang Omega, ia juga selalu ditugaskan sebagai salah satu tentara yang memberikan pertolongan pertama di setiap regu yang membutuhkan bantuan medik, dan tidak tahu tentang seluk beluk penanganan medis dengan lebih mendetail. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada Beta yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hal kehamilan Omega yang jelas-jelas adalah hal krusial untuk diketahui? Apalagi kini Kyungsoo sudah semakin mendekati pertengahan kehamilannya, dan Jongin tidak bisa mengenyahkan rasa cemasnya akan kemungkinan bahwa anak di kandungan Kyungsoo tidak akan dapat bertahan hidup. Karena kenyataannya, di dunia ini hanya Jihoonlah satu-satunya anak yang berhasil lahir dari Omega artifisial hasil percobaan Korea Utara.

Jae-hwan, yang tampaknya mengerti akan maksud di balik perkataan Jongin, menyipitkan matanya dengan sikap menyelidik, "Kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa ada orang yang menggantikanku. Apalagi sejak Joohyun- _noona_ meninggal, tidak ada yang bisa mengurus masalah kesehatan integral para tentara di sini."

Jongin memberengut, memutar matanya ke sekeliling ruangan begitu mendengar lontaran jawaban Jae-hwan. Lalu matanya menangkap seorang Beta yang juga dikenalnya cukup lama, yang pernah menjadi kaki tangan kedua dari Joohyun. Ia menunjuk ke arah Beta itu, "Seingatku, Beta yang bernama—aku lupa namanya—dia juga pernah menjadi asisten dokter dari Joohyun- _noona_ , kan? Pasti sudah cukup jika dia yang memegang kendali di sini."

"Dia punya nama, Jongin- _ah_. Namanya Kim Minseok dan dia lebih senior 4 tahun darimu," Jae-hwan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya dengan gusar. "Dan lagi, kau tidak punya wewenang untuk memerintahkanku di sini."

Tiba-tiba seulas senyuman yang seolah-olah mencemooh harga diri Jae-hwan, terpampang di wajah Alpha muda itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dengan sikap angkuh, "Aku lupa mengabarkanmu. _Songun_ dan petinggi-petinggi lainnya sudah menetapkan diriku sebagai _daejangnim_ yang menggantikan Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ sampai ia terbangun. Artinya, aku punya kendali penuh untuk memberimu perintah sekarang, _Hyung_."

Kedua mata Jae-hwan membulat sempurna, dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hampir sulit ia utarakan secara langsung, "O-oh, begitukah? K-kau—? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ tiba-tiba digantikan—"

Sebelumnya, posisi _daewonsu_ dan _konghwaghuk wonsu_ tidak dipegang oleh siapapun—mengingat bahwa sejak beberapa tahun lalu hingga kini, basis-basis militer, termasuk battalion 3 yang terbesar, secara langsung telah dikendalikan oleh Hyung-sik dan Seojoon sebelum Alpha sesudahnya itu mengkhianati mereka. Sementara jabatan _dae-wonsu_ dan _konghwaguk wonsu_ sendiri sekarang masih dipegang oleh para petinggi-petinggi Korea Utara, masing-masing secara berurutan oleh Alpha Choi bersaudara, Choi Siwon dan Choi Seunghyun.

Meski Hyung-sik hanyalah seorang _daejang_ di daerah perbatasan, ia memiliki pengaruh kuat di perbatasan dan di Pyongyang sendiri. Sejak masih muda dan berstatus kelasi dua, Hyung-sik dikenal sebagai pribadi yang buruk. Ia memiliki kharisma di mana orang-orang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman akan tertarik untuk menjadi teman dan membantunya dalam banyak hal, tidak terkecuali Choi bersaudara yang saat dulu merupakan seniornya. Semenjak kepergian ayahnya yang merupakan _daewonsu_ sebelumnya, temperamen Hyung-sik semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak hanya melanjutkan eksperimen mengerikan yang telah diinisiasikan oleh ayahnya sejak lama, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan untuk menggunakan posisinya untuk melakukan segala hal yang diinginkannya, termasuk dengan mengubah para Beta dan Alpha yang merupakan tahanan perang menjadi Omega—lalu menjadikan mereka sebagai budak seks dan inkubator manusia. Ia juga tidak segan-segan menumpahkan darah dengan tangan yang dingin, bahkan meski yang ia bunuh adalah bawahan atau orang kepercayaannya sendiri, selama ia bisa mencapai tujuan tersebut.

Alpha itu cerdas dan licik, dalam menangani hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh orang banyak—dengan caranya yang sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai cara yang manusiawi.

Bahkan putranya sendiri, Jihoon, yang merupakan satu-satunya anak yang lahir di dunia semenjak satu dekade lebih terakhir, tidak ia sia-siakan untuk dijadikan bahan eksperimen. Setiap harinya anak itu dibawa ke ruang pemeriksaan—yang sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut sebagai laboratorium riset. Joohyun pun ambil bagian dengan menciptakan kebohongan pada anak itu, bahwa Jihoon mengidap penyakit berbahaya dan harus segera disembuhkan dengan cara senantiasa menjalani ujian eksperimen yang diadakan oleh Alpha wanita tersebut. Akibatnya, tertanam pikiran pada Jihoon bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh dan keluar dari kungkungan yang selama ini mengurungnya.

Jae-hwan pernah beberapa kali mendatangi Jihoon di dalam kemp eksperimen—yang penuh dengan benda-benda yang dapat memberikan efek trauma pada anak-anak seusia Jihoon.

Ruangan tempatnya dulu pernah bekerja selama beberapa waktu, berupa ruangan bernuansa putih dengan langit-langit dipasangi oleh saluran pipa-pipa yang difungsikan sebagai _pneumatic tube_ , saluran RAG, monitor tekanan udara, lampu-lampu UV dan sebagian lampu tabung—ruangan yang selalu berbau cairan disinfektan dan antiseptik, sebuah tabung desikator yang selalu berbunyi aneh, dinding-dinding kaca yang memisahkan antara satu ruang uji coba dengan ruangan uji coba yang lain, mayat-mayat hasil korban perperangan yang diletakkan begitu saja di dalam tabung kaca beserta potongan-potongan tubuh manusia di dalam tabung-tabung yang lebih kecil. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya Jihoon yang merupakan satu-satunya eksperimen manusia yang berusia di bawah 17 tahun, sementara pasien uji coba lainnya adalah para pria Beta yang berasal dari desa hasil jarahan Korea Utara yang sudah berusia di atas 30 tahun. Bagaimana ruangan itu tidak membuat anak sekecil Jihoon ketakutan dan trauma secara psikologis dan fisiologis—bahkan sedari lahir ia selalu dibawa ke dalam ruangan tersebut?

Setiap harinya anak itu diinjeksi oleh berbagai macam cairan kimia, menerima eksposur sinar radiasi, mencoba berbagai macam racikan obat-obatan yang bahkan Jae-hwan sendiri tidak dapat yakini terbuat dari apa (dan Beta itu yakin bahwa Joohyun ingin memodifikasi gen kromosom anak itu agar ia dapat tumbuh menjadi Omega sebelum menjelang pubertas, membayangkannya saja Jae-hwan tidak tega). Akibat eksperimen yang harus diterimanya itu, perkembangan fisik dan mental Jihoon sedikit terganggu. Ketika ia seharusnya berusia 8 tahun, justru keadaan fisik dan mentalnya masihlah seperti anak berusia 5 tahun.

Jae-hwan mengerti alasan Seojoon berusaha mati-matian menghentikan eksperimen mengerikan yang diprakasai oleh ayah Hyung-sik—dan kini oleh Hyung-sik sendiri, sehingga Alpha itu rela bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak. Meski posisi Seojoon adalah tepat di bawah Hyung-sik, ia sama sekali tidak bisa ikut campur dalam banyak hal dilakukan oleh Hyung-sik, bahkan termasuk dalam mengintervensi eksperimen mengerikan yang dilakukan oleh Alpha yang keadaan mentalnya tidak stabil tersebut.

Anehnya, bagaimana seorang Hyung-sik yang hanyalah seorang _daejang_ , memiliki kendali penuh atas eksperimen manusia dan tenaga militer di perbatasan secara keseluruhan?

Jae-hwan tidak dapat membayangkan jika Hyung-sik benar-benar dimutasi menjadi seorang setingkatan di atas posisinya sekarang. Kenaikan pangkat Jongin untuk menggantikan Hyung-sik untuk sementara waktu melegakan Jae-hwan, tapi tetap saja ia khawatir apa yang akan terjadi begitu Hyung-sik bangun nanti.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa kita butuh sosok yang kuat saat ini untuk memimpin serangan balasan," Jongin menjelaskan padanya, "Sebelumnya posisi _daewonsu_ tidak pernah dipegang penuh oleh Choi Siwon- _daewonsunim_ telah hilang akan pengaruhnya dan tidak pernah ada orang yang bergerak mengendalikan tentara-tentara di daerah perbatasan secara langsung, kecuali Hyung-sik _daejangnim_. Karena kekosongan pemimpin di daerah perbatasan sekarang, jabatan Hyung-sik _daejangnim_ untuk sementara langsung dipegang olehku. Minho- _hyung_ akan berperan sementara sebagai wakilku."

"Tapi kenapa aku harus ditugaskan di daerah perbatasan? Kenapa tidak secara terpusat?"

"Kami mendapat kabar bahwa tentara Korea Selatan yang tersisa dari pengeboman oleh Jepang, bersiap-siap untuk bergerak ke daerah perbatasan untuk memberi perlawanan. Dan ada kabar bahwa Jepang juga mulai mengincar sebagian wilayah kita. Oleh karena itu, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu di perbatasan saat ini juga, _hyung_ , sehingga aku dan yang lainnya bisa menyusun rencana penyerangan balasan menggunakan tenaga nuklir. Apalagi mengingat kelompok _Yeokjuk_ masih belum sepenuhnya musnah, cepat atau lambat kita harus membentuk pertahanan dan penanganan yang tepat."

Jae-hwan langsung mempertanyakan entitas dirinya sendiri, mempertanyakan mengapa ia harus berpihak dengan Korea Utara.

Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, hingga menembus ke dalam ruangan di mana Hyung-sik berada—masih tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka yang perlahan mulai mengering di sekujur tubuhnya. Alpha itu hidup, meski untuk selama beberapa waktu ia harus dibantu sementara dengan selang, elektroda dan tabung-tabung berisi cairan lainnya untuk menopang kehidupannya hingga ia sadarkan diri.

Jae-hwan bahkan tidak berani menyebut bahwa apa yang telah dialami oleh Alpha itu adalah suatu mukjizat. Karena bagaimanapun juga, pria iblis sepertinya tidak diperbolehkan untuk hidup di muka bumi ini. Seolah-olah Hyung-sik dikirimkan ke dunia ini dengan tujuan untuk memberikan cobaan besar pada dunia yang semakin lama semakin rapuh oleh keadaan alam yang kian memburuk.

Jae-hwan kembali menoleh pada Jongin, merasa bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan, dan berkata:

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan Minseok dan yang lain untuk menggantikan tugasku. Kapan kita berangkat ke _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_?"

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos, slight angst_

 **Author's note:** _more drama, romance, and angst to come_

* * *

 **22 Juli 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

05.36 p.m

Hari itu salju masih terus turun, meski tidak separah saat badai menerpa dan menerjang di sekeliling Sariwon yang selama beberapa minggu ini mulai dikabuti oleh uap dingin. Angin masih berhembus dengan kecepatan dingin, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat ambruk beberapa batang pohon yang telah kurus kering ditempa berbagai macam cuaca. Langit kelabu menghias di atas kepala setiap orang, sekaligus menandakan bahwa oksigen yang mereka hirup hingga saat ini, masih belum terbebas dari zat-zat berbahaya yang mengendap.

Meski kini matahari tidak memunculkan dirinya dan bersinar dengan cahaya terik seperti beberapa minggu sebelumnya, tetap saja para tentara Yeokjuk dan Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 harus mengenakan pakaian mereka yang tebal untuk menerjang dingin yang menembus bagian inti tulang.

Jika para tentara sebelum generasi mereka akan menjalankan sebuah misi, mereka akan berlatih dan menempa diri di antara hembusan angin dingin di musim salju. Tetapi kini, karena kumpulan debu yang mengandung mineral-mineral berbahaya banyak mengudara secara bebas di atmosfer bumi, mereka tidak dapat berlatih penyerangan di luar tanpa mengenakan pakaian pelindung khusus. Termasuk salju-salju yang senantiasa berjatuhan di atas kepala mereka sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aneh rasanya jika mereka menyebut benda berwarna kelabu tersebut dengan sebutan salju, karena bentuknya—meski masih menyerupai bongkahan es kecil berwarna putih, tetapi beberapa di antaranya memilikih serpihan berwarna hitam yang lebih mirip deburan abu sisa-sisa letusan gunung volkanik. Jika ada yang memegang serpihan tersebut tanpa pelindung kulit, maka akan terjadi reaksi korosif pada permukaan kulit—menyebabkan luka menganga yang lebih parah daripada iritasi yang dialami sebelum terjadi peralihan musim salju.

Di antara bebukitan yang masih dikelilingi oleh pepohonan tinggi dan kerontang, nampaklah beberapa orang prajurit tentara sedang berlarian menembus salju yang mengendap di atas tanah dengan sepatu _boots_ mereka. Semua dari mereka mengenakan masker yang sudah dilengkapi dengan _goggle_. Di tangan mereka terpampang senapan berlaras panjang— _assault rifle_.

Seorang tentara bermasker menembak ke arah tentara bermasker lainnya yang mengenakan helm pelindung berwarna hijau lumut. Bekas tembakan yang ditinggalkan di dada tentara yang tertembak tersebut menimbulkan bekas berwarna biru.

Setelah beberapa ronde berlangsung, dengan dua kelompok tentara yang saling berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain; latihan dimenangkan oleh kelompok tentara yang mengenakan pengenal berwarna merah di sekitar leher mereka. Begitu pertandingan latihan selesai, mereka segera menghambur ke dalam pintu beton yang terbuka otomatis begitu sebuah kamera pengenal memindai wajah mereka satu persatu—setelah beberapa detik mereka membuka masker yang menutupi wajah.

Hoseok melepas helm yang menutupi kepalanya dan membuka maskernya kembali setelah ia benar-benar berada di dalam ruangan yang secara otomatis memberikan mereka udara jauh lebih bersih dibanding di luar sana. Keringat yang sebelumnya terhalang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya karena udara dingin, kini merembes keluar di sekitar tengkuk tubuhnya. Beta itu menghembuskan napas lega setelah melepaskan masker yang hampir berjam-jam menutupi wajahnya dari terpaan udara beracun.

"Ah, sungguh, salju di luar sana mengganggu latihan penyerangan kita," ucapnya gusar sambil berusaha menyisir rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat—menampilkan permukaan dahinya yang lebar dan berkilau akibat keringat.

"Kalau saja kita punya persediaan bom lebih banyak, kita bisa latihan memasang ranjau di daerah musuh," balas Yugyeom—meminum dari botol minum yang disediakan oleh Seokjin begitu mereka masuk ke dalam markas. Ia kembali menawarkan botol minum pada Won-sik dan Chanyeol.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Toh berlatih memasang bom tidaklah mudah. Kita tetap harus latihan mempertahan diri dan melakukan penyerangan."

Yoongi yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Namjoon, mengangguk setuju padanya sambil setengah membungkukkan tubuh, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kram di lututnya.

Ia membungkukkan tubuh dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-teman baru mereka—setelah mereka dengan resmi bergabung dengan kelompok Yeokjuk membentuk satuan tentara Minguk. Para tentara Yeokjuk yang kini telah menjadi rekan-rekan seperjuangan balas membungkuk dengan hormat, mengakhiri latihan bersama hari ini.

Won-sik menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang menghilang di antara mereka, "Hei? Di mana Jungkook? Aku belum melihatnya sama sekali sejak latihan dimulai tadi. Juga saat di ruang latihan kemarin."

Yugyeom mengangkat bahu. Meski ia sudah lama menjadi teman dekat Jungkook, sekarang ini ia mulai kesulitan mengenali pola hidup Alpha muda itu semenjak ia naik menggantikan posisi Seojoon, "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus misi kita selanjutnya—misi yang berhubungan dengan basis militer atau bantuan militer ke kota-kota kecil yang belum terjamah. Dia sudah menjadi _daehwi_ —menggantikan Seojoon, dan kurasa hal itu kini menyibukkannya lebih daripada biasanya."

Orang-orang hampir menganggap ucapan Yugyeom ada benarnya, sampai Seokjin menyela ucapan Beta itu—atau lebih tepatnya, mengoreksi; "Dia menemani Taehyung yang sedang _heat_. Katanya, ia dan Taehyung sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk menghabiskan _heat_ bersama di hari terakhir Taehyung _heat_."

Mendengar ucapan Seokjin, Won-sik menghela napas panjang—seolah-olah ia begitu menyesali kehidupannya saat ini. " _Yah_ , aku juga ingin punya pasangan hidup," Beta itu menggerutu secara terang-terangan, "Aku sudah malas masturbasi sendirian. Aku benar-benar butuh orang yang bisa memuaskan nafsu birahiku, seperti halnya Jungkook dan Taehyungie- _hyung,_ Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin- _ah_ , atau misalnya Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _daehwi_!"

Di seberangnya, telinga Seokjin mulai memerah diikuti dengan wajahnya. Namjoon ikut berubah gelagapan mendengar ucapan Won-sik.

"Kau bisa melakukannya dengan Yugyeom kalau kau mau," kata Hoseok bercanda di sebelahnya.

Yugyeom memasang wajah jijik dan pura-pura merasa mual saat namanya tiba-tiba disebutkan, "Lebih kalian saling bersetubuh dengan satu sama lain saja sana! Aku akan menunggu sampai dunia ini punya Omega lain atau Beta wanita lagi. Ah," ia melirik ke Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk meluruskan maksud perkataannya, "Bukan maksudku aku jijik dengan hubungan kalian, _hyung_ ,"

Seokjin memahami ucapan Yugyeom dan justru merasa tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan tentara termuda di kelompok mereka itu, "Sepertinya kau mati duluan sebelum dunia ini kembali dihidupi dengan Omega dan Beta wanita."

"Ada Taehyungie- _hyung_ , Baekhyun, dan Jimin sebagai buktinya," Yugyeom menjulurkan lidahnya pada Seokjin, seperti anak kecil, "Masih ada kemungkinan bahwa setidaknya aku punya pasangan hidup Omega atau Beta wanita, setidaknya."

Won-sik merangkul leher Yugyeom dengan sikap main-main, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Gyeomie. Kalau kau mau, aku menemukan video porno tua di kota yang dulu pernah kita tinggali. Ada Omega dan Beta wanita di dalam video itu, kalau kau mau."

Yugyeom nyaris melompat senang, diikuti oleh Hoseok yang ikut memekik dengan suntikan semangat entah dari mana, "Aku juga mau melihatnya!"

Ketiganya langsung berlari ke kamar Won-sik dan Yugyeom dengan tingkah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan izin untuk bermain di luar.

Seokjin melipat kedua tangannya ke dada, matanya menyipit mengawasi Namjoon yang terlihat sedang berkontemplasi apakah sebaiknya ia ikut bergabung bersama mereka atau tidak. "Kau juga ingin bergabung bersama mereka? Menonton video porno Omega dan Beta wanita?" dari intonasi cara ia mengucapkan Omega dan Beta wanita, Namjoon bisa langsung menebak bahwa Seokjin sedang merasa cemburu padanya

( _Tapi yang benar saja? Hanya karena dia mengira aku akan menonton video porno?_ Batin Namjoon heran).

Namjoon mengusap bagian belakang lehernya dengan gerak-gerik gugup, sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke kekasihnya. " _Ani, ani_. Kurasa—setelah ini… kalau kau mau, kita bisa—"

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga Beta yang lebih tua itu setengah terhempas tepat ke tubuh Namjoon. Namjoon dengan mudahnya menangkap tubuh Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, "Hei, _hyung—_ "

"Kalau kalian mau bermesraan, tidak perlu tanggung-tanggung seperti itu. Dan kalau bisa, jangan sampai suara kalian mengganggu yang lain," Alpha berambut perak itu mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Di belakangnya, Chanyeol mengekor sambil menyeringai lebar yang terkesan jahil, "Sempatkan waktu kalian untuk berduaan sebelum misi selanjutnya tiba."

Namjoon dan Seokjin diam mematung di depan pintu masuk dengan sikap canggung satu sama lainnya. Begitu Yoongi dan Chanyeol telah benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, Seokjin melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Namjoon.

"Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah seperti ini. Tidak pernah bicara macam-macam mengenai hubungan kita," keluh Seokjin, telinganya masih memerah karena ucapan para rekan-rekan timnya. "Apa mereka tidak punya sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua? Untung saja aku ini orang baik, jika tidak, mereka bisa saja kuhajar habis-habisan!"

Alpha berambut coklat di hadapannya tertawa geli hingga menampilkan lesung pipit di kedua belahan wajahnya, "Kau jadi terlihat lebih tua kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu, Jin- _hyung_."

"Bahkan kau hanya lebih muda setahun dariku, Joonie."

"Apa kau berharap kalau aku akan seusia denganmu?" Namjoon kembali tertawa, "Tapi kurasa… Tidakkah kau lihat Yoongi - _hyung_ juga jadi sedikit berbeda saat ia mengklaim Jimin, _hyung_? Dia jadi—lebih terbuka. Maksudku dia memang terbuka jika kita sudah mengenalnya, tapi—dia jadi berbeda—dalam hal yang lebih positif."

"Tentu saja aku bisa lihat itu," Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, "Chanyeol juga. Kurasa ada sesuatu di antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun," ia melirik Namjoon, sorot matanya terlihat sedikit menuntut sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditebak oleh Alpha itu, "Apa kau merasa kecewa, karena aku bukan Omega ataupun Beta wanita?"

Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan napas tersentak kekasihnya yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, "Kenapa aku harus kecewa?" Namjoon menaikkan kedua alisnya, sedikit tidak menduga pertanyaan Seokjin, "Lagipula, jika kau adalah salah satu dari keduanya, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini. Aku sudah katakan berulang kali."

"Tapi—"

Kecupan yang mendarat di bibir Beta itu mendiamkannya. Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya saat ia kembali merasakan permukaan bibir Namjoon menyentuh bibirnya. Ketika Namjoon menghentikan ciuman singkatnya, Alpha itu dengan sikap rikuhnya seperti biasa, berbicara untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka, "Kalau kau tidak keberatan," ia menunjuk ke arah lorong menuju kamar mereka, "Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu di kamar tidur sehabis makan malam."

Senyum yang merekah di wajah cantik Beta itu membuat Namjoon merasakan bagian kejantanannya sedikit menegang, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main dulu sebelum makan malam?"

* * *

 **22 Juli 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

01.44 p.m

Tempat tidur yang saat ini mereka berdua tiduri, terasa sempit bagi Jungkook.

Setelah dua hari membantu Taehyung menghabiskan _heat_ di hari terakhir, Jungkook mulai merasakan seluruh persendiannya seperti akan copot—karena ia tidak ingat betul berapa lama ia menghabiskan seks tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Kalau benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh Seokjin, _heat_ terakhir Taehyung memicunya untuk mengalami _rut_ , sesuatu informasi yang baru (sebenarnya bukan informasi baru karena Jungkook memang sedikit acuh terhadap hal-hal yang berbau pengetahuan umum; ia mengakui), sehingga ia kehilangan kendali dan seluruh control terhadap dirinya sewaktu kelenjar Omega itu menguarkan feromon yang sangat menarik indera penciumannya.

Tempat tidur yang telah menjadi tempat mereka bercinta, kini bak barang pecah belah. Bantalan kepala, selimut, seprai, semuanya tersebar-sebar di antara ruang yang dilingkupi dengan warna putih tersebut.

Aroma tubuh Taehyung yang khas—hujan dan sedikit campuran aroma susu manis—serta aroma tubuhnya sendiri yang seperti wewangian kopi, menguar mengisi penuh satu ruangan. Jungkook samar-samar tidak dapat mengingat bagaimana ia melewatkan seks bersama Taehyung. Ia hanya bisa ingat bahwa ia mencium aroma Taehyung menjalar memenuhi seluruh sistem syarafnya, dan kemudian ia hilang kendali. Ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke atas tempat tidur, mendengar Omega itu meneriakkan namanya dan merasakan selangkangan Taehyung yang basah sedikit mengenai bagian celana militernya. Setelah itu semuanya gelap, ia dikendalikan oleh naluri Alphanya untuk menguasai tubuh Taehyung.

Begitu ia terbangun, ia sudah menemukan Taehyung di sampingnya, dengan tubuh telanjang bulat dan luka-luka memar berwarna ungu di sekujur bagian torso hingga ke atas lehernya. Taehyung membuka matanya saat Jungkook terjatuh dari ranjang yang mereka tiduri. Omega itu terbangun, sebelah tangannya menyeka salah satu mata, dan wajah masih memerah karena pengaruh _heat_.

"Jungkook—? Kenapa kau tidur di bawah?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dan buru-buru bangkit. "Apa semalam—aku menyakitimu? Ah—aku banyak meninggalkan bekas memar—"

"Oh? _Jjinja_?" Taehyung langsung mengamati ke sekitar tubuhnya dan menemukan beberapa bekas luka memar. Omega itu mengusap bekas memar di tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, "Tidak sakit, kau tidak perlu khawatir…" ia tersenyum pada Jungkook sambil kembali membaringkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku mengasarimu semalam? A-aku kehilangan akal begitu aku mendorongmu ke tempat tidur," ujar Jungkook dengan nada cemas. Matanya membulat dengan sikap panik, "Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya seperti waktu dulu—"

Rasa panik langsung menyesaki pikiran Jungkook. Meski ia dan Taehyung sudah sepakat untuk menghabiskan _heat_ sebulan kemudian setelah kematian Seojoon; agar Omega itu dapat membiasakan dirinya terlepas dari tanda klaim yang ditinggalkan oleh Alpha tersebut—Jungkook tetap diselimuti kekalutan dan rasa cemas bahwa ia tidak akan bisa menepati janjinya pada Seojoon perihal Taehyung.

Tetapi kemudian dirasakannya jari jemari Taehyung yang panjang dan ramping menyentuh wajahnya, menarik perasaan bersalah yang melumat dada Alpha itu saat matanya menangkap memar di sekujur tubuh Taehyung. "Kau tidak menyakitiku. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Bekas memar di tubuhku ini, bukan karena kau mengasariku," ia menunjuk pada sebuah luka memar kecil di bagian dada dan tulang selangkanya, "Bekas ini juga sudah biasa ditinggalkan Seojoon saat kami bercinta. Kalau kau berubah menjadi Hyung-sik saat kita berhubungan, sudah pasti tubuhku lebih hancur daripada saat ini."

Ekspresi di wajah Jungkook melunak saat Omega di hadapannya menyebutkan nama Seojoon, " _Hyung_ , aku masih benar-benar menyesal soal Seojoon—aku minta maaf… Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti Seojoon—"

"Kau bukan seorang Park Seojoon. Kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Kau adalah dirimu sendiri. Aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu."

"Seharusnya bukan aku yang berada di sini, menghabiskan _heat_ bersamamu. Seharusnya Seojoonlah yang berada di sini bersamamu," lirih Jungkook.

Ia merasakan emosinya berubah melankolis, saat ia melihat ke wajah eksotis Omega di hadapannya. Benaknya kembali mengingat sosok Seojoon, bagaimana Alpha itu sungguh-sungguh mencintai Taehyung, berharap bahwa ia bisa hidup lebih lama untuk melindungi Omega yang dicintainya, berharap ia bisa hidup bahagia bertiga bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jihoon. Bagaimana pun juga, dirinya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan peranan Park Seojoon di dalam kehidupan Taehyung.

Alpha itu selalu bersama dengan Taehyung sewaktu ia masih berusaha menerima dirinya sebagai Omega, memberinya pengertian dan perhatian lebih, mengarahkan Taehyung untuk mencintai dirinya yang baru sebagai seorang Omega. Bahkan Alpha itu dengan segenap jiwanya, rela mengorbankan dirinya demi Omega yang ia cintai.

Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook hanyalah seorang Alpha yang masih muda, masih butuh banyak belajar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan ia ketakutan bahwa suatu saat ia tidak akan bisa melindungi Taehyung dari sergapan tentara Korea Utara ataupun dari ancaman bahaya lainnya.

Jungkook kembali berpikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang Alpha yang tidak berguna, dan ia begitu kecil di dunia yang sekarat ini.

Dan ia juga begitu takut akan menyakiti Taehyung.

Taehyung yang menyadari perasaan Jungkook begitu melihat ekspresi di wajah Alpha itu, menarik lengan agam Jungkook oleh otot-otot yang menonjol. Jungkook membiarkan dirinya tertarik ke atas tubuh Omega yang dicintainya.

"Bahkan jika dia masih hidup pun—mungkin aku akan tetap menghabiskan _heat_ bersamamu," kata Omega itu.

Dahi Jungkook kembali terangkat tinggi oleh rasa terkejut, "Kenapa mungkin? Bukankah sudah pasti kau akan menghabiskan _heat_ bersama dengannya? Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Alphamu. Jika dia tidak mati, kau mungkin tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya, "Aku akan tetap mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Kalian adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku terlalu takut untuk mengakui aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai seorang adik, tapi lebih daripada itu. Mungkin saat ini, Seojoon sendirilah yang akan menyadarkanku bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dia—" sesaat emosi di wajah Taehyung berubah sendu, "Dia selalu tahu tentang diriku, meski terkadang aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengenal diriku sendiri."

Ia merasakan matanya mulai disesaki oleh embun air mata. Ia mengingat bagaimana Seojoon bertanya padanya, _Alpha ini... Apa dia—_

Atau saat mereka bercinta untuk terakhir kalinya, ketika ia menangkap sepasang mata indah menangkap matanya, bertanya di balik cahaya remang, _Bagaimana jika di dunia ini ada dua orang yang mencintai satu orang yang sama? Siapakah yang akan dipilih_?

 _Apakah kau mencintai Jeon Jungkook?_

Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan Seojoon padanya.

"Tapi bisa saja kau malah lebih mencintainya."

"Aku mencintai kalian sama besarnya."

Jungkook menarik napas panjang, "Aku masih cemburu pada Seojoon," Alpha itu pada akhirnya kembali mengakui, "Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa seperti dirinya, tapi aku ingin menjadi Alpha yang lebih pantas untukmu."

"Kalau begitu buktikan," ucap Taehyung tegas.

Jungkook bergerak untuk menciumi bagian tulang selangka Omega itu dan berbisik, "Akan kucoba." Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma manis di tubuh Taehyung sebanyak yang ia bisa. "Tapi mungkin sebelumnya, aku juga harus belajar menjadi _Appa_ dari Jihoon, _eo_?"

Taehyung merasakan napasnya tersentak saat Jungkook menemukan titik nikmat di antara leher dan telinganya. Jari-jari Taehyung bergerak untuk meremas bagian belakang kepala Jungkook, "Kau tidak perlu belajar—" Taehyung berbisik pelan. Kakinya mulai melingkari pinggul Alpha yang sedang sibuk menyicipi seluruh inti di tubuhnya, "Kau hanya perlu— _oh_ —menjadi orang yang dapat menyenangkan hatinya."

" _Hyung_ , aku selalu buruk jika berhadapan dengan anak-anak."

"Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, 'kan? Pasti kau berinteraksi dengan anak-anak terakhir saat kau masih remaja. Dan sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda."

"Aku bahkan tidak suka apa yang disukai anak-anak selain mainan!" Jungkook menarik kepalanya dengan gerakan menyentak, wajahnya kembali berubah risau. "Bagaimana jika Jihoon membenciku? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau menganggapku sebagai _Appa_ barunya?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menganggapnya sebagai teman?" Taehyung memberikan anjuran, wajahnya memberengut karena kesal terhadap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menarik diri darinya. "Anggap saja dia adalah Jin - _hyung_ , Hobi- _hyung_ atau Gyeomie. Kau tampak seperti anak kecil kalau berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Secara teknis, mereka adalah orang dewasa—"

"Mereka anak kecil, tapi dengan tubuh yang lebih besar," Taehyung mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Jihoon punya wajah yang lebih menggemaskan daripada mereka," ujar Jungkook. "Dan anak kecil lebih melelahkan daripada orang dewasa, tentunya."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahi, "Kurasa Jihoon sedikit berbeda," ia termangu-mangu beberapa saat, "Dia lebih kecil daripada anak-anak seusianya—jika kau menyadarinya. Secara fisik, dia seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Dia mungil. Kurasa eksperimen yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara membuat perkembangan Jihoon sedikit terganggu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, mengingat-ngingat bahwa Jihoon memang sedikit lebih kecil daripada bayangannya. Bahkan ketika ia menggendong tubuh Jihoon, Jungkook yakin bahwa berat anak itu tidak lebih dari 18 kilogram—tidak lebih berat daripada karung berisi pasir yang biasa digunakannya untuk latihan fisik. Meski anak itu tidak terlihat ringkih, tetapi mengingat bahwa Jihoon bertubuh lebih mungil daripada anak-anak normal seusianya, tentu menjadi hal yang patut dikhawatirkan.

"Setidaknya dia terlihat sehat. Mungkin tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada anak-anak seusianya karena dia berada di bawah tekanan psikologis Korea Utara," kata Jungkook. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Sekarang dia sudah berada di tempat yang aman, jauh dari bahaya. Dan juga dia sudah kembali padamu. Pasti dia merasa lebih bahagia bisa hidup bersama sosok yang telah melahirkannya." _Dan juga jauh dari orang-orang seperti Hyung-sik_.

Taehyung tersenyum, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah suram, "Tapi—apakah kita benar-benar sudah menang? Perang belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Bagaimana kalau—kalau tentara Korea Utara yang tersisa melakukan serangan balasan? Apa mungkin kita bisa menyatukan Korea?"

"Hyung-sik sudah mati," Jungkook mengingatkannya, "Seojoon bilang Hyung-sik yang memegang kendali atas tentara di daerah perbatasan dan hampir seluruh Korea Utara, kan? Setidaknya dengan dia mati, Korea Utara tidak punya sosok yang dapat menggantikannya untuk sementara. Dan kita bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dan yang lain."

Taehyung menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, merasa tidak yakin, "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika Kyungsoo dan yang lain masih hidup?"

"Youngjae sudah banyak menemukan markas rahasia," kata Jungkook lagi, "Dia menyebar kamera pengintai di banyak daerah selama mereka melakukan ekspedisi militer di sekitar perbatasan. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah yang timbul karena badai salju, tapi setidaknya kita bisa melacak banyak basis militer yang tersisa. Kalau perkiraan Namjoon- _hyung_ benar, kemungkinan Kyungsoo dan yang lain berada di antara tiga basis militer utama perbatasan yang masih tersedia."

"Dan bagaimana kau yakin Hyung-sik benar-benar sudah mati?" Taehyung kembali bertanya.

"Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, _hyung_ ," Jungkook menerangkan, "Seojoon mengorbankan nyawanya saat bom meledak. Dan Hyung-sik tidak jauh darinya saat itu. Dengan ledakan sebesar itu, sudah pasti ia tidak selamat."

Jungkook tidak begitu yakin ketika ia mengatakannya, karena secara teknis, ia tidak melihat langsung tubuh Hyung-sik terkena ledakan. Ia berada terlalu jauh dari mereka ketika ledakan itu terjadi, dan ia hanya bisa mendengar suara dan getaran hebat di sekitarnya. Tapi Jungkook berharap, bahwa ledakan sebesar itu setidaknya berhasil meluluhlantakkan Hyung-sik dan banyak tentara Korea Utara lain, sehingga kematian Seojoon tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Aku—aku masih khawatir," Taehyung mengaku, "Saat ini, pasti Korea Utara merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar terhadap kita semua. Mungkin kita berhasil meledakkan gudang persenjataan mereka, tapi mereka akan selalu punya beribu cara untuk melakukan serangan balasan."

"Kalau begitu kita akan balas dengan bertahan, dan melakukan penyerangan yang lebih besar," Jungkook kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Taehyung, "Kita akan mengumpulkan sekutu sebanyak yang kita bisa."

"Mm—" Taehyung menyentakkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan Jungkook kembali melahap lehernya—menimbulkan sensasi nikmat sekaligus memberikan rangsangan yang lebih sensitif di kulitnya, " _Jungkookieeee_ —"

"Aku tidak akan menandaimu, _hyung_."

"Aku tahu—" napas Taehyung tercekat.

Omega itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dua hari terakhir _heat_ nya bersama dengan Jungkook karena ia masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dari ikatan Seojoon yang telah memudar—semenjak kepergian Alpha itu. Aneh rasanya, jika ia boleh jujur, karena selama ini ia begitu tergantung dengan tanda klaim yang diberikan oleh Seojoon, sebelum Alpha itu mati. Setiap kali ia memegangi bekas gigitan di lehernya, ia bisa merasakan ada kontak batin yang terjalin kuat di antara dirinya dengan Seojoon. Tapi begitu ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, Omega itu mulai merasakan dorongan lain untuk menyerahkan dirinya pada Jungkook—menyerah pada pengaruh Alpha itu, membiarkan dirinya didominasi oleh Alpha yang bukan Alphanya.

Taehyung masih tidak percaya—bahwa Alpha kecil—yang selalu mengekor padanya dan selalu menangis, yang selalu ia anggap sebagai seorang adik, kini justru telah menjadi sosok lain yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga.

Ia memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook menarik kakinya lebih tinggi untuk menjepit pinggulnya. Napas Jungkook terasa panas di kulitnya. "Hei, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau—apa kau pernah terpikir—untuk memiliki anak?"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, kebingungan, "Eh? Anak?"

"Apakah kau ingin memiliki anak?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti menembus akar pikiran Jungkook. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Taehyung akan bertanya mengenai hal itu padanya. Pikirannya yang tadi terisi oleh berbagai hal, kini kembali kosong hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan.

"Uh—mungkin—aku tidak tahu—"

"Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi."

Entah berapa kali Jungkook memasang wajah kaget hari itu, "Kau tidak bisa hamil?" Jungkook mengulang ucapan Taehyung dengan tidak yakin.

"Sewaktu dulu aku masih menjadi tahanan Korea Utara, hampir setiap aku mengalami _heat_ , aku akan jatuh hamil," kata Taehyung menerangkan maksud perkataannya pada Jungkook, "Atau setidaknya sewaktu aku tidak mengalami _heat_ pun, pasti aku akan langsung hamil."

"Uhh, apa maksudmu aku ini hanya memiliki sedikit sperma? Apa kau ingin hamil lagi sekarang ini?"

Taehyung langsung menyentak, "Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin bilang, bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi, Jungkook- _ah_! Aku sudah melewatkan 2 _heat_ denganmu, dan sekali tanpa _heat_ bersama Seojoon."

"Ah," Jungkook menjilati bibirnya, terlihat sedikit heran, "Kau berpikir bahwa aku ingin punya anak darimu, betul begitu, _hyung_?"

"A-aku hanya takut, bahwa mungkin saja kau berpikir kalau kau ingin memiliki anak, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa memberikanmu—"

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, _hyung_ ," ujar Jungkook, "Aku tidak butuh anak darimu. Asalkan kau mau mencintaiku, aku akan tetap bahagia dengan kau di sisiku."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya bercampur tercengang. Ucapan Alpha itu benar-benar terdengar murahan di telinganya, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat Jungkook mengatakan kalimat itu dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang bermandikan air mata membuat Jungkook terheran-heran.

" _Hyung_?"

"Kukira kau akan membenciku karena aku tidak bisa memberimu anak—"

"Huh? Tentu saja tidak! Masa hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu, aku serta merta langsung meninggalkanmu! Bisa melihat wajahmu saja aku sudah bersyukur!" ia memegang wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya, "Lagipula aku akan menyayangi Jihoon seperti putraku sendiri. Dia memang tidak punya ikatan darah denganku, tapi setidaknya dia adalah anak darimu. Aku cukup bahagia jika kau mau mengizinkanku ikut membesarkannya."

Taehyung masih menangis, dan Omega itu membenci dirinya yang sekarang ini mudah terombang-ambingkan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ ," Jungkook kembali melanjutkan, "Kalaupun kau bertanya apakah aku ingin punya anak, tentu saja aku mau, tapi bukan di waktu peperangan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau anak kita hidup di tengah-tengah peperangan dan harus berhadapan dengan dunia yang sedang meregang nyawa. Aku ingin jutsru ingin agar anak-anakku—kita—malahan hidup di dunia yang lebih baik. Dengan udara yang masih bersih, alam yang masih lengkap beserta isinya, dan cuaca yang lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin sampai anak-anak kita menderita seperti kita saat ini," Alpha itu kembali sunyi sejenak, "Dan Jihoon—mungkin dia adalah harapan terakhir kita semua—ataupun umat manusia lainnya. Karena itu kita akan melindunginya dan memperjuangkan kehidupan Jihoon. Setidaknya, dengan menghentikan peperangan, kita dapat membuat kehidupan yang lebih baik untuknya."

Tangisan Taehyung kini berubah menjadi segukan kecil, dan Jungkook tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlihat jelek saat menangis, _hyung_."

"Ah, diamlah," Taehyung mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan dan menendang perut Alpha di hadapannya, "Kau selalu bilang aku menawan. Setidaknya aku bisa tampil jelek sedikit di hadapanmu."

"Sejelek apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Taehyung memerah karena rasa malu mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia kembali menendang Jungkook saat Alpha itu kembali menertawakan reaksinya, " _Ip dakchyeo utginsori hajima_!" saat ia merasakan dirinya mulai tenang, ia berkata pelan dengan suara parau yang terdengar seduktif di telinga Jungkook, "Lebih baik kita melanjutkan apa yang barusan tertunda. Hari ini hari terakhir _heat_ ku, kau harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin."

Jungkook menuruti keinginan Omega itu.

* * *

06.27 p.m

Jantung Jungkook nyaris copot saat begitu ia keluar dari kamar tidur sementara yang ditempati oleh Taehyung untuk menghabiskan masa _heat_ nya, matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang sama persis seperti milik Taehyung. Hanya saja, pemilik mata ini adalah seorang anak kecil berwajah lugu dengan tubuh mungil. Di salah satu tangannya terselip sebuah mainan robot—yang beberapa hari lalu diberikan oleh Junghwan pada Jihoon—sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Seojoon sebelum ia tewas mengorbankan diri (bahkan Jungkook tidak pernah tahu kalau Seojoon menumpuk begitu banyak mainan anak-anak di kamar tidurnya).

Wajah polos Jihoon yang sebelum-sebelumnya tampak murung dan kusut karena ia masih berusaha menerima kematian sosok ayah angkatnya bahkan sejak sebulan lalu, langsung berubah penasaran saat ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook bertepatan di depan tempat di mana ibunya menghabiskan waktu _heat_ nya. Wajah mungil Jihoon mengerut, hidung mungilnya bergerak-gerak seperti mengendus-endus bau yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook yang keluar tanpa mengenakan pakaian kecuali sepasang sepatu boots dan celana militer, buru-buru mengenakan kaus putihnya (ia tidak mau membuat bocah di hadapannya berpikir aneh-aneh sebelum usianya cukup matang untuk mengerti).

"Baumu seperti _Eomma_ ," kata Jihoon polos. Mata besarnya memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "Apa kau memakan _Eomma_? Kenapa baumu seperti bau _Eomma_? Di mana _Eomma_?"

Batin Jungkook ingin berkata, _Secara harfiah, aku memang 'memakan' ibumu, bocah,_ tetapi kendati nuraninya yang sadar bahwa Jihoon masihlah seorang anak kecil yang tidak berdosa, Jungkook hanya menjawab, "Aku menemani _Eomma_ mu untuk menghabiskan _heat_ nya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak memakan _Eomma_ mu."

"Lalu _Eomma_ di mana?" Jihoon masih belum mau pergi, "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya," anak itu menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut, bibirnya tertaut ke depan membentuk kerucutan lucu (setidaknya Jungkook tidak akan menganggap bahwa Jihoon lucu untuk saat ini), "Aku tidak akan mau tidur kalau _Eomma_ tidak menyanyikanku."

"Kau belum boleh masuk ke dalam, Jihoon- _ah_. _Eomma_ mu masih mengalami _heat_ di dalam." _Dan kau tidak akan menyukai bau di dalamnya, nak_. _Kumohon mengertilah_.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang—"

"Kau belum makan malam, kan? Mungkin lebih baik kita pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan—"

Wajah Jihoon memerah dan pipinya yang menggembung perlahan-lahan menyusut. Jungkook mengerutkan kening—sampai kemudian ia mendengar Jihoon mulai membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menangis di depannya dengan suara melengking. Alpha itu panik, ia menoleh ke sekitarnya—berusaha mencari bantuan, atau siapapun yang mau membantunya menenangkan tangisan seorang bocah berusia 8 tahun.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah!" Jungkook semakin hilang arah. Pada akhirnya ia menggendong Jihoon, menjauhi ruangan yang ditiduri olehnya dan Taehyung semalaman, dan membawa anak kecil itu ke ruang kerja yang sebelumnya digunakan oleh Seojoon. Ia menurunkan tubuh Jihoon di atas meja kerja. "Oke, sekarang tenanglah. _Jebal_ —"

Tangisan Jihoon semakin meninggi, "AKU MAU _EOMMA_!"

Di mulut pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis, kepala Yugyeom menyembul untuk mengintip, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Jungkook- _ssi_? Kenapa dia menangis keras sekali?"

Jungkook memasang wajah gelisah, meminta pertolongan, "Bisakah kau membantuku di sini?" Alpha itu menunjuk ke arah Jihoon dengan sikap kalang kabut, berharap Yugyeom akan membantunya.

Yugyeom memasang wajah kecut, meringis sambil memegangi telinganya, "Ah, aku tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Aku juga ada urusan sebentar yang mau diselesaikan dengan Won-sik- _hyung_ dan Hobi- _hyung_." Beta itu langsung menarik kepalanya dari mulut pintu dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang meneriakinya sebagai pengkhianat di antara persahabatan mereka.

"Ah—percuma aku menganggapnya sahabat selama ini—" gerutu Jungkook, lalu ia beralih pada Jihoon yang masih menangis keras-keras. "Uhh—bisakah kau diam untuk sebentar saja? Kau mengganggu ketentraman di sekitar—" Jungkook bisa merasakan dirinya frustasi. Ia mengambil mainan yang dipegang oleh Jihoon—bermaksud untuk memainkan robot tersebut di depannya, tetapi justru ia semakin memperparah tangisan anak itu. "Aaah! Aku harus apa?!" serunya frustasi. "Kau mau aku yang bernyanyi untukmu?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seperti tidak suka dengan ide yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook. Pikiran Jungkook bertambah kalang kabut.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada Jihoon yang masih terus menangis, seperti membentuk suatu benteng pertahanan di depan anak itu (karena ia harus melakukan apa saat ini?!). Lalu Jungkook berusaha mengingat-ingat saat Junghwan pernah menunjukkan posisi di mana Seojoon meletakkan mainan-mainan yang telah disiapkannya untuk Jihoon. Alpha itu menemukan sekotak besar kayu di pojokan ruangan dekat dengan tempat penyimpanan arsip. Dengan secepat kilat, Jungkook mengambil kotak kayu tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia berseru senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menerima hadiah natal saat ia menemukan apa yang ia butuhkan. Ia mengambil beberapa mainan—seperti lego, boneka figura _Godzilla_ yang sudah usang dan mainan robot-robot lainnya.

Ia menaruh barang-barang tersebut di atas meja kerja, dan memutar posisi tubuh Jihoon agar anak itu dapat menghiraukan apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Jungkook membuat bangunan tinggi semampunya, menaruh beberapa robot dan mainan _Godzilla_ di tengah-tengah bangunan.

"Lihat, Jihoon-ah," seru Jungkook berusaha menarik perhatian Jihoon, Jihoon mulai menutup mulutnya meski matanya masih basah karena air mata, mulai sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang hendak dilakukan Jungkook, "Di sini ada _Godzilla_. Dia akan menyerang kota ini," Jungkook meringis mendengar dirinya mulai merancau. Tapi jangan salahkan dirinya, karena ia tidak pernah disuruh mendongeng seperti ini. "Tapi ada 4 orang robot yang siap melindungi kota."

Jungkook berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya melakukan ini di hadapan seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mengamuk karena tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan ibunya.

Jihoon di seberangnya mulai berangsur tenang dan menatap mainan di depannya dengan raut penasaran, matanya yang tadi setengah menyipit karena sedang meratap, kini membulat oleh rasa ingin tahu. Hidungnya berkedut-kedut karena gugusan ingus ( _ah, anak kecil benar-benar menjijikkan_ , pikir Jungkook).

"Apakah kotanya selamat?" Jihoon bertanya dengan polos, suaranya sedikit serak dan kabur karena ia baru saja menangis habis-habisan selama beberapa menit. "Apa robotnya bisa mengalahkan _Godzilla_?"

"Uh—" Jungkook berpikir keras, "Karena _Godzilla_ nya terlalu kuat, akhirnya keempat robot ini malah jatuh tidak berdaya. _Godzilla_ menggigigit dan menghancurkan mereka. Lalu akhirnya kota kembali dikuasai oleh _Godzilla_."

Jihoon kembali mulai menangis. Panik, Jungkook buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah! Mungkin robot di tanganmu bisa membantu!"

Jungkook mengarahkan tangan Jihoon yang memegang robot _Iron Man_ untuk menabrakkannya ke figura mainan _Godzilla_. Mainan _Godzilla_ tersebut langsung jatuh dan menabrak bangunan _lego_ di sekitarnya. Alpha itu bertepuk tangan sambil mengeluarkan suara pekikan senang, "Nah! _Godzilla_ nya sudah berhasil dikalahkan! Sekarang kotanya kembali aman!"

Melihat sikap antusias Jungkook, Jihoon ikut bertepuk tangan dengan riuh bersamanya.

"Bisakah kita mainkan ini lagi?" Jihoon menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, sambil menunjuk ke arah mainan yang sudah tumpah ruah di atas meja.

Jungkook menyambut pertanyaan Jihoon dengan semangat yang entah muncul dari mana secara tiba-tiba. "Baiklah, setelah satu permainan ini, kita makan malam, oke?"

* * *

07.18 p.m

Yoongi mengerang dengan perasaan dongkol saat ia mendengar suara tawa riuh anak kecil disertai suara pekikan tawa nyaring milik Jungkook (bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa membedakan mana yang suara tawa anak kecil, mana yang milik Jungkook). Alpha itu melempar _headphone_ nya ke atas meja komputer dan berjalan keluar dari ruang telekomunikasi. Ruangan Jungkook—yang sebelumnya dipergunakan Seojoon sebagai ruangan kerja pribadi—terletak berseberangan dengan ruangan telekomunikasi yang sering dijadikan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu. Ia tidak mempedulikan tentara lain yang melemparinya dengan pandangan menghakimi—saat ia sendiri sadar ia masih belum berganti pakaian dari pakaian yang dikenakannya sewaktu latihan tadi.

Alpha itu sedikit mengintip ke arah dinding kaca yang menutupi sebagian ruangan pribadi Jungkook, melihat sang pemimpin baru yang menggantikan Seojoon sedang bermain dengan Jihoon di atas meja kerja. Ruangan besar berkesan dingin dengan polesan dinding konkret dan lantai polimer berwarna abu-abu itu, terlihat hidup dan hangat saat ia melihat Jihoon tertawa sambil pura-pura menerbangkan mainan robot, dan Jungkook memainkan boneka _Godzilla_ di sebelahnya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi—menganggap bahwa mainan seperti itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk dimainkan oleh anak-anak seusia Jihoon. Tetapi hatinya berdesir ngilu—melihat ekspresi senang di antara keduanya.

Pikirannya melayang ke bayi yang dikandung oleh Jimin beberapa bulan lalu lamanya—yang tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk hidup ke dunia.

Beberapa bulan sebelumnya pun, Yoongi tidak pernah berhenti membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan begitu ia menjadi seorang ayah.

Nama apakah yang akan ia pilih untuk menamai anaknya nanti? Apakah anaknya laki-laki, atau perempuan? Apakah anaknya akan menjadi Beta atau Alpha seperti dirinya? Mainan apakah yang akan ia berikan untuk anaknya nanti? Bagaimanakah ia akan mendidik anaknya nanti?

Semua pertanyaan itu langsung terbang dari ingatannya begitu ia terbangun suatu pagi, menemukan Jimin bersimbah darah—meregang nyawa, sementara anak mereka yang tidak pernah lahir mengucur begitu saja di antara selangkangan Omega itu. Yoongi hanya bisa mengingat segumpal daging—yang belum terbentuk sempurna, di telapak tangan Seokjin.

Setelah itu ia menangis bersama Jimin, meratapi anak yang terenggut begitu saja tanpa peringatan apapun.

Dan sewaktu ia melihat Jungkook sedang bermain-main dengan Jihoon, ia bisa merasakan dadanya sedikit panas oleh rasa iri. Meski Jungkook dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah, tetapi Alpha yang lebih muda itu punya kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah.

 _Ah,_ betapa beruntungnya Jungkook.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha mengontrol luapan emosi di dalam dirinya. Ia hendak berbalik saat ia bertabrakan dengan Jimin. Jimin sedikit tersandung ke belakang karena tubrukan yang tidak sengaja, dan Yoongi cepat-cepat menarik pinggul Omega itu untuk kembali menyeimbangkan posisi.

"Jiminie, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa sedikit pun hati-hati?! Untung saja aku segera menangkapmu!" seru Yoongi protektif pada Omega yang telah diklaimnya.

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran, "Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu. Kau tidak perlu semarah itu," rajuknya dengan bagian bawah bibir yang termangut maju. Yoongi tidak pernah mengerti, bagaimana ia begitu menyukai Jimin yang sedang merajuk—dengan bibir ranumnya menyembul memberi kesan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yoongi mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Aku sedang mencari Jihoon karena tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang dari kamar gara-gara aku sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkannya. Lalu aku mendengar suara Jihoon menangis, kupikir terjadi sesuatu," Jimin menerangkan. Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan Jungkook, dan melihat Alpha itu sedang asyik bermain dengan Jihoon yang sedang tertawa lepas di dalam. "Oh? Bukankah itu Jihoonie? Rupanya dia sudah akrab dengan Jungkook- _hyung_?"

Omega itu hendak menyambari Jungkook dan Jihoon, tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niat sewaktu mendengar suara tawa bergema dari bekas ruang kerja milik Seojoon tersebut.

"Mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama masih anak-anak," ujar Yoongi berusaha tidak peduli. "Kau bilang kau ke sini untuk mencari Jihoon, _eo_?"

"Anak itu—" kata Jimin, "Dia selalu menangis, hampir setiap saat. V- _hyung_ hampir kewalahan menenangkannya. Padahal dia sendiri masih berduka setelah Seojoon meninggal."

"Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Sepertinya masih terguncang akibat kematian Seojoon," Jimin menerangkan, "Seojoon adalah sosok ayah pengganti bagi Jihoon—dan juga sosok satu-satunya yang memperlakukannya semestinya di Pyongyang. Hampir setiap malam dia bermimpi buruk, menyebutkan nama Hyung-sik—lalu nama Seojoon. Apalagi saat V- _hyun_ g harus meninggalkannya karena _heat_ , ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Kurasa dia masih merasa ketakutan dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Korea Utara padanya."

"Tubuhnya juga kecil," kata Yoongi. "Bukankah dia berusia 8 tahun? Tapi fisiknya seperti menunjukkan kalau dia baru berusia 5 tahun. Aku yakin, dulu aku lebih tinggi setidaknya 30 senti daripada Jihoon."

"Jin- _hyung_ bilang, mungkin saja tekanan psikologis mempengaruhi perkembangan fisik dan mentalnya. Dia berharap, kalau Jihoon tinggal di sini, dia akan bisa tumbuh dengan normal," Jimin menelengkan kepalanya ke arah dinding kaca, melihat Jungkook dan Jihoon sekali lagi. "Meski Seojoon sudah tidak ada, setidaknya Jungkook- _hyung_ dapat menggantikan posisi Seojoon di sini. Apalagi kalau dia sudah mengklaim V- _hyung_ nantinya."

Yoongi berdehum—mencerna semua ucapan Jimin. "Jungkook sepertinya akan berusaha keras agar Jihoon mau menerima dirinya. Dia—akan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik bagi Jihoon. Mungkin tidak semudah kedengarannya, tapi Jungkook cukup keras kepala jika menyangkut kepentingan orang lain."

"Kurasa wajar kalau V- _hyung_ mencintainya—" Jimin tersenyum dengan salah satu ujung garis bibirnya tertarik ke pipinya, "Dia benar-benar seorang Alpha yang baik."

"Apa aku bukan Alpha yang baik?"

"Maksudku dalam menjaga perasaan orang lain, dan membuat mereka senang," Jimin mengoreksi ucapannya. Yoongi benar-benar tertegun dengan ucapan Jimin, hampir-hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Omega di hadapannya ini baru saja berusia 18 tahun. "Walau Jihoon bukan darah dagingnya, pasti sekarang ini dia sedang berjuang keras untuk membahagiakan Jihoon."

"Aku iri pada Jungkook," lirih Yoongi, menghela napas, "Karena dia bisa merasakan pengalaman menjadi seorang ayah." Meski ucapan itu lebih ia tunjukkan pada dirinya sendiri, ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan oleh Jimin membuat Yoongi langsung diliputi rasa bersalah. "Hei, Jiminie—bukan maksudku—"

"Aku juga menginginkannya—" Jimin mengusap matanya cepat-cepat, "Aku juga ingin merasakan sekali, pengalaman menjadi orang tua—" napasnya tersengal, "Aku ingin menjadi orang tua yang lebih hebat daripada almarhum orang tuaku… Tapi aku tidak mungkin punya kesempatan untuk mengalami hal itu."

Ia teringat cerita Jimin—bagaimana Omega itu diculik dari kota tempat ia tinggal setelah kedua orang tua dan adik laki-lakinya dibunuh, lalu dibawa ke Korea Utara ketika ia masih belum berusia tepat 13 tahun. Jimin yang saat itu masihlah seorang anak yang mengalami masa pertumbuhan baik secara fisik maupun mentalnya—dan masih belum sepenuhnya matang menjadi seorang Beta, harus dipaksa berhubungan dengan tentara yang berusia jauh di atasnya. Setiap harinya ia disiksa secara fisik dan verbal, dipaksa melakukan oral tanpa dasar keinginannya—kemudian dipaksa menjadi seorang Omega di usianya yang ke 18 tahun.

Bayangan itu menghantui Jimin dan juga Yoongi, yang sepenuhnya tidak dapat diterima oleh nurani Alpha berambut perak tersebut.

Berita ketika dirinya mengandung, membuat Jimin merasakan estatik—kegembiraan yang luar biasa. Ia memang telah menerima nasibnya jauh ketika ia dijadikan budak seks oleh Korea Utara, tapi gambaran bahwa ia harus meregang nyawa saat mengandung, membuat Omega mungil itu ketakutan setengah mati. Setiap harinya, ketika ia berada di sel yang sama bersama Omega yang lain, kehamilan sama dengan eksekusi mati. Selama ini, hanya Taehyung yang berhasil melahirkan 1 bayi dengan selamat, itupun setelahnya Omega itu berkali-kali mengalami keguguran.

Tetapi Jimin tidak menduga bahwa berita kehamilannya akan menyisihkan secercah kebanggaan pada dirinya bahwa ia dapat memiliki seorang anak—setelah terbebas dari Korea Utara. Dan kini harapannya itu telah terbuang percuma karena bayi yang dikandungnya telah luluh bersama darah yang mengalir di antara selangkangannya pada suatu pagi.

Tubuhnya cepat pulih dalam seminggu, tetapi perasaan emosi dan mentalnya tidak dapat kembali pada keadaan semula untuk jenjang waktu yang cukup lama. Meski Yoongi telah berkali-kali menerangkan bahwa mereka masih punya seribu kesempatan, Jimin tetap menyalahkan dirinya, menyalahkan tubuhnya yang tidak mampu menopang tubuh kecil bayi mereka yang mati jauh sebelum ia dapat menarik napas kehidupan. Butuh waktu hingga beberapa minggu untuk Yoongi meyakinkan Jimin segala yang telah terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya, tetapi kehendak alam.

Alpha itu meminjam satu kamar kosong yang tersedia untuk menghabiskan malam bersama Jimin. Mereka tidak bercinta, tetapi hanya melewatkan beberapa malam bersama. Jimin tertidur dalam dekapannya, meratapi anak laki-laki atau perempuan mereka yang telah mati, sementara Yoongi membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat hidup untuk Omeganya yang sedang berduka.

Memang berat dan sulit untuk dihadapi, tetapi mereka menjalankannya berdua—bersama-sama, hingga perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, Jimin mulai menerima kenyataan bila tidak mungkin bagi mereka menebus nyawa orang yang telah mati untuk kembali hidup.

Dilingkupi rasa bersalah dan kegamangan melihat Omega di hadapannya menangis, Yoongi memegang tangan Jimin yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, merengkuh tangan mungil itu erat-erat, "Aku ingin kita berdua menjadi orang tua—jika suatu saat nanti ada kesempatan. Kalaupun kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang, kurasa hidup berdua hingga tua sudah cukup bagiku. Kau dan aku. Bersama-sama."

Jimin menjejalkan kepalanya ke bahu Alpha itu, hingga seluruh bagian pundak rompi yang dikenakan Yoongi basah oleh air mata. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena tidak ada yang lebih melegakan daripada melihat Omega yang dicintainya menyalurkan kesedihannya secara terang-terangan, tanpa ada pembatas di antara mereka berdua. Ia begitu mencintai Jimin, dan baginya adalah pilihan terbaik jika mereka bisa menyelesaikan kesedihan satu sama lain secara bersama-sama.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia bisa jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada seseorang, bahkan pada seorang Omega seperti dirimu," Yoongi memulai, "Melihatmu bersedih hati, benar-benar mencabik-cabik perasaanku saat ini."

Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik cerukan leher Yoongi, masih menangis, "Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya," Omega itu mengaku, "Hal ini benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu. Karena aku juga ikut merasakannya."

Ia menarik tubuh Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang telekom yang kosong—saat ia menyadari beberapa orang tentara melempar mereka dengan tatapan canggung. Di dalam ruangan yang telah menjadi ruangan pribadinya, Yoongi menenangkan tangisan Omega itu, sementara pintu menutup secara otomatis di belakang mereka, memberi privasi antara keduanya.

* * *

08.23 p.m

Chanyeol berusaha meluruskan kakinya yang belum lama telah mengering dari luka tembak yang diterimanya sebulan lalu. Di ruang perawatan tersebut—dengan lantai polimer berwarna putih dan dinding-dinding konkret dicat putih, hanya ada Baekhyun dan Junghwan. Baekhyun tampak fokus saat ia membuka perban lama di betis Chanyeol dengan dibantu oleh Junghwan.

"Kau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Baekhyunnie," seru Junghwan memuji Baekhyun, "Setelah ini kau hanya perlu melakukannya dengan lebih cepat."

"Ah, _gomawo_ , _Hyung_ , rasanya aku lebih mengerti sekarang," Omega itu tersenyum dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. "Lihat, Yeollie, aku berhasil melakukannya!" serunya bangga. Junghwan di sebelahnya mendengus—berusaha menahan tawanya saat ia mendengar Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan sebutan yang lebih familiar dan tanpa embel-embel formal.

Chanyeol mengagumi balutan rapi yang telah dikerjakan oleh Baekhyun dengan dipandu oleh Junghwan. "Tidak buruk. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau bisa satu level dengan Jin- _hyung_ dan Jung-hwan- _hyung_."

"Ke mana Jin- _hyung_? Tumben sekali dia tidak berada di ruang perawatan sejak sore tadi," Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Di antara ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan, hanya ada dirinya, Chanyeol dan Junghwan di antara empat ranjang berjajar. Chanyeol mendudukkan diri pada salah satunya, sementara Baekhyun dan Junghwan duduk di kursi lipat di dekatnya.

Junghwan hanya menghela napas, "Pasti dia sedang bersama Namjoon- _daehwi_. Akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari satu sama lain," Beta itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap dongkol. "Awas saja jika besok dia tidak menampakkan diri."

"Oh, bukankah Namjoon- _hyung_ juga terluka? Mungkin Jin- _hyung_ saat ini sedang mengobati lukanya," Baekhyun menyahut dengan polos.

Chanyeol berdeham dengan wajah sedikit merah, "Kurasa bukan hanya itu alasannya."

"Mereka berhubungan seks," Junghwan ikut menjelaskan tanpa pikir panjang. "Ah sudahlah, sekarang sudah lewat waktu makan malam. Aku mau ke ruang makan duluan," ia melihat arloji di tangannya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahil, "Toh lebih baik jika aku meninggalkan kalian sekarang, kan?"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya meningkat suhunya beberapa derajat, "E-eh—apa maksudnya, _Hyung_ —"

Beta itu telah lenyap melalui pintu yang tertutup otomatis, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berduaan di ruangan besar dan lengang tersebut. Suara berat Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Kau sendiri sudah makan malam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa makan di ruang makan kalau masih banyak orang di sana."

Chanyeol mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Omega itu masih merasa canggung dan waswas jika ia berada di antara Alpha dan Beta yang dikenalnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemani."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menemaniku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu.

"Kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam," Alpha itu menjawab dengan enteng.

Baekhyun terlihat sungkan saat Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjang untuk mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

"A-aku masih takut—"

"Tidak akan apa-apa, selama masih ada aku, tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatimu," senyuman di wajah Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin segera lari dan meneriakkan rasa frustasinya akan senyuman tampan di wajah Alpha itu.

"Uhh—baiklah—" Omega itu pada akhirnya mau menerima ajakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengan Omega itu, saat kemudian ia seperti menyadari sesuatu dan berhenti di posisinya. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan mengendus-endus aroma Baekhyun, "Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan aromamu hari ini."

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, "Berbeda?" ia mulai mengendus tubuhnya sendiri, "Apa mungkin karena sabun yang kupakai—oh," matanya membulat saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau—" Chanyeol menarik napasnya. " _Heat_?"

"Kurasa masih sedikit lama untukku mengalami _heat_ ," Baekhyun menyahut, "Ini—ini… Aku sedang mengalami pre _heat_."

"Ah, baiklah—" Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, "Kalau kau keberatan—saat kau _heat_ —mungkin aku bisa—"

"Tentu saja kau bisa! Aku tidak mungkin mengizinkan Alpha lain—" Baekhyun memerah saat ia menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan tanpa berpikir panjang, "Maksudku—kalau kau sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku saat _heat_ , mungkin aku—"

" _Ani_ —aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menemanimu! Ini pertama kalinya kau _heat_ , kan?" wajah Chanyeol kini terlihat benar-benar seperti orang bodoh dengan senyuman yang mengembang begitu lebar. "Kau hanya perlu mengabari kapan aku bisa menemanimu."

Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan malu-malu, "Ah, rasanya aneh sekali, aku menawarkan diri pada seorang Alpha saat sedang _heat_."

"Tapi kau menawarkannya pada orang yang tepat," ucap Chanyeol setengah bercanda. Lalu raut wajahnya berubah serius, "Kurasa mungkin lebih baik aku mengantarkan makananmu ke kamar. Aromamu lebih pekat daripada biasanya. Mungkin saja akan ada Alpha yang tertarik dengan baumu."

Perasaan senang bergumul di dalam dada Baekhyun saat ia mendengar Alpha berambut hitam itu berubah protektif padanya. Ia mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, bisa kau antarkan aku ke kamar dulu?"

Tangan Chanyeol meraih jari jari Baekhyun, "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

 **23 Juli 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

10.36 a.m

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihat Taehyung pagi hari keesokannya, begitu ia melewatkan _heat_ terakhirnya adalah; Jeon Jungkook—yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan mulut setengah terbuka di ruang pribadi yang dulunya selalu digunakan oleh Seojoon untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Sebenarnya bukan Jungkook yang paling mengejutkan paginya hari itu, tetapi ketika ia memperhatikan lebih detail—Alpha itu melingkarkan tubuhnya di sekeliling tubuh mungil Jihoon, yang terlelap sambil memeluk mainan robotnya. Tangan besar Jungkook menyelimuti tubuh Jihoon, sementara putranya menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Alpha itu, sehingga Taehyung hanya dapat melihat mulut Jihoon yang sedikit terbuka di antara lengan Jungkook.

Omega itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, merasakan hatinya menghangat memandangi kedua pasangan Alpha dan bocah cilik yang sama-sama masih diselimuti bunga tidur. Seulas senyuman terangkat di wajah Taehyung melihat gambar di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap kepala Jihoon yang sedikit menyembul keluar di antara tangan kokoh Jungkook, membuat anak itu menggeliat sedikit di pelukan sang Alpha.

Taehyung sibuk menikmati pemandangan di depannya saat ia menyadari sepasang mata terbuka sempurna. Dilihatnya Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah kuyu dan rambut hitamnya berantakan karena tergasak oleh permukaan kulit sofa selama ia tertidur. Ia masih setengah sadar saat melihat Taehyung memandanginya dengan senyuman aneh di wajahnya. Matanya yang beriris hitam setengah terbuka, melirik pada Taehyung, saat ia bergumam, "Jam berapa… sekarang?"

Taehyung tertawa kecil, saat ia menyadari di pergelangan tangan Alpha itu dilingkari oleh arloji, "Kau masih mengenakan arloji sewaktu kau tidur, kau sadar tidak?"

Jungkook seperti tidak mengerti ucapan Taehyung, dan melihat ke jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 36 menit. Begitu ia melihat ke bawah tempatnya tidur, Jungkook membeliakkan mata. Ia berusaha bangun dengan setenang mungkin dan dengan hati-hati ia menaruh tubuh mungil Jihoon di atas sofa, sambil menyelipkan jaket yang telah ia lipat ke bawah kepala anak itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah tertidur bersamanya," kata Jungkook sambil mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangan dan menguap selebar mungkin. "Bagaimana? _Heat_ mu sudah berhenti?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Sudah semalam. Kupikir aku meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian terlalu lama seperti _heat_ ku sebelumnya, tapi Jimin bilang dia terakhir melihat Jihoon sedang bersama denganmu. Jadi aku pergi ke sini," ia menatap terpana pada wajah putranya yang masih tertidur, "Jimin bilang dia menangis seharian karena mencariku. Tidak kukira justru dia malah tertidur di sini bersamamu. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jungkook meringis. Ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan kikuk, " _Yah_ , aku bertemu dengannya di depan kamarmu setelah membantumu menghabiskan _heat_ semalam. Tidak kusangka dia menangis mencarimu. Lalu karena panik, aku membawanya ke ruangan ini dan mengajaknya bermain, pokoknya melakukan apapun agar membuatnya berhenti menangis. Dan _bam_! Kami tertidur di sini," Jungkook mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kukira dia tidak akan mau bersama Alpha lain selain Seojoon," bisik Taehyung. "Dia selalu menangis menyebut nama Seojoon, dan kalau aku, Baekhyun, ataupun Jimin membawanya keluar kamar untuk menemui Alpha lain, pasti ia akan langsung menangis. Apalagi sewaktu ia melihat Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Chanyeol," Omega itu tersenyum pada Jungkook hingga menunjukkan senyuman berbentuk kotak dengan barisan gigi rapi di wajahnya, "Kurasa dia mulai menyukaimu."

Jungkook menoleh ke wajah Jihoon, "Mungkin karena dia begitu mirip denganmu."

Jihoon tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan berusaha bangun sambil mengusap kedua matanya hingga membuat Jungkook yang duduk di dekatnya berjengit kaget. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung hingga kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka sempurna. " _Eomma_!" ia melompat dari atas sofa ke tubuh ibunya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sambil merangkul tubuh Jihoon, "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak? Apa kau begitu merindukan _Eomma_?" ia mengusap wajah Jihoon, " _Eomma_ dengar kau menangis semalaman karena mencari _Eomma_ , _eo_?"

Mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca, tapi ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah. "Jiminie- _hyungie_ dan juga _Hyung_ ini bilang kalau aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan _Eomma_ karena _Eomma_ sedang _heat_!" anak laki-laki itu terlihat berusaha menjelaskan dengan semangat berapi-api karena pada akhirnya dipertemukan dengan sang ibu, matanya membulat penuh gelora sewaktu ia bercerita, "Mereka berusaha bernyanyi untukku, tapi aku lebih menyukai suara _Eomma_. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi…"

"Apa boleh buat, dia akan tetap meninggalkanmu setiap kali dia _heat_ , bocah," Jungkook setengah mencibir. Saat ia melihat Taehyung melotot ke arahnya, buru-buru Jungkook mengoreksi, "Beruntung sekali, karena _Eomma_ sudah berada di sini, jadi mungkin kita bisa sarapan atau apapun untuk mengisi perut, ya 'kan? Hei, Jihoon- _ah_ , kau mau makan bersama _Hyung,_ tidak?"

Jihoon mempererat pelukannya pada Taehyung, "Sudah ada _Eomma_ , jadi aku bisa sarapan bersama _Eomma_. _Hyung_ sarapan sendirian saja sana."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, menelengkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah Taehyung dan menunjuk dengan raut tidak percaya, "Lihat, _hyung_. Semalam aku bermain bersamanya dan sekarang dia sudah melupakanku."

Taehyung menyeringai geli, "Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia masih belum bisa menyukaimu." Ia bangun dari atas lantai dan menggendong Jihoon, "Kita sarapan dulu, _eo_?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias dan melemparkan senyuman yang mirip dengan milik Taehyung—yang seolah-olah sedang mengejeknya. Jungkook menarik napasnya, bergumam, "Ah, dasar bocah menyebalkan. Untung saja dia masih anak seorang Kim Taehyung." Tetapi kemudian ia ikut menyunggingkan senyuman. Setidaknya saat ini ia merasa lebih dekat dengan anak itu.

Mungkin ada sebersit perasaan bersalah, bahwa kini dirinya menggantikan Seojoon. Seharusnya Alpha itulah yang berada di sini, bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jihoon. Seharusnya mereka saling berkasih-kasihan, saling mengisi dan saling melengkapi, dengan Jihoon sebagai pengingat bahwa tidak perlu ikatan darah untuk saling mencintai. Jihoon juga masih menganggap Seojoon adalah ayahnya—meski bukan ayah kandung, tapi hal itu tentu sangat berarti mengingat Seojoon yang selama ini memegang peranan sebagai sosok ayah di mata Jihoon.

Sedangkan Jungkook?

Ia tetap bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang kebetulan lewat dari masa lalu Taehyung. Seperti seorang tamu yang sebenarnya tidak begitu diperkenankan untuk bertandang ke graha sang tuan rumah.

(Jungkook hanya akan tertawa mengingat Jihoon memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Hyung_. Tapi untuk apa dia protes? Toh dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jihoon dan berkontribusi di dalam kehidupan anak itu sebelum-sebelumnya).

Jungkook berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran negatif yang dengan mudahnya bertaburan di dalam benaknya, memori-memori yang hanya akan menimbulkan emosi menyakitkan di hatinya.

Sekarang ia sudah memiliki Taehyung.

( _Benarkah aku sudah benar-benar memilikinya?_ )

* * *

 **2** **8** **Juli 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

11.44 p.m

Taehyung masih melantunkan lagu _jaljalla uliaga_ saat Jihoon jatuh tertidur malam itu—walau pada awalnya ia ragu untuk menyanyikan putranya; mengingat terkadang ia membenci suaranya yang masih menandakan bahwa dirinya dulu adalah seorang Alpha. Terakhir ia bernyanyi untuk anaknya yang terlahir mati—anaknya yang seharusnya menjadi pengikat dirinya dengan Seojoon. Tetapi begitu ia memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali bernyanyi pada putra pertamanya, Taehyung menjadi bersemangat untuk kembali bernyanyi sewaktu tahu Jihoon begitu menyukai suaranya.

Putranya tersebut kini sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah seharian menghabiskan tenaga ibunya untuk menemaninya bermain. Jungkook datang untuk memberikan sedikit keringanan dengan membawakan mainan dari ruang kerjanya (atau lebih tepatnya dari kotak berisi mainan yang dulunya dimiliki oleh Seojoon) dan menarik perhatian anak itu untuk sesaat, sehingga Taehyung bisa beristirahat untuk sementara.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook benar-benar telah terpikat oleh keingintahuannya untuk mengenal Jihoon lebih jauh, sesuatu yang membuat Omega itu terkesan. Setelah Taehyung menceritakan permasalahan Jihoon pada Alpha muda tersebut, Jungkook tampaknya sedang berusaha keras membenahi dirinya agar dapat membangun hubungan dengan anak tersebut. Taehyung berpikir, mengingat Jungkook dulunya memiliki kepribadian yang berseri-seri dan mudah antusias layaknya anak kecil, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jihoon. Bahkan setelah makan malam barusan, Jihoon tidak berhenti-hentinya mengoceh tentang Jungkook.

(" _Hyung_ yang baik itu membawakanku mainan yang sering dibawakan oleh Seojoon- _Appa_! Aku menyukainya, _Eomma_!")

 _Jungkook tidak menyukai anak-anak_ , ia kembali mengingat, _Tapi ia bersedia membuka hatinya untuk anak-anak demi Jihoon_.

Taehyung mengusap kepala putranya, menyisir helai-helai rambut berwarna hitam yang terasa halus di tangannya.

Suasana malam itu hening karena badai salju sudah mulai kembali tenang.

Baekhyun sejak beberapa saat yang lalu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan _heat_ nya di bekas kamar tahanan yang sebelumnya sempat ditempati oleh Taehyung sewaktu _heat_. Jujur, ia sedikit terkejut sewaktu Baekhyun meminta dirinya untuk memanggil Chanyeol dan menghabiskan _heat_ bersama-sama dengan Alpha itu. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tertarik dengan satu sama lain, tapi Taehyung tidak mengira bahwa setelah lama Baekhyun berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari Alpha lain, justru ia malah jatuh ke pelukan seorang Alpha. Meski Alpha seperti Chanyeol tidak bisa dikategorikan bersama dengan para Alpha Korea Utara.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega sewaktu ia menyadari kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama-sama. Setidaknya ada Alpha yang memang bersedia melindungi Baekhyun sekaligus mencintainya di saat yang bersamaan.

Sementara Taehyung punya dua orang yang mencintai dan bersedia pula melindunginya pada satu waktu dan salah satu di antaranya kini telah hilang dari muka bumi.

Hanya dengan dua orang itulah, Taehyung bersedia menerima dirinya sendiri sebagai Omega. Dengan rela melepaskan harga dirinya yang dulu adalah seorang Alpha yang keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Taehyung bertanya-tanya, apa jadi dirinya jika ia tidak pernah ikut dalam misi delapan tahun yang lalu, tidak pernah ditangkap oleh Korea Utara, tidak pernah dipaksa menjadi Omega, tidak dipaksa untuk melahirkan banyak anak mati, dan tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang Jeon Jungkook dan Park Seojoon.

Apakah ia akan masih mencintai mereka?

Apakah ia akan mencintai Jungkook?

Sewaktu matanya kembali menangkap wajah Jihoon di depan matanya, Taehyung langsung tahu jawaban akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Jalan hidupnya akan berbeda. Ia hanya akan menjadi seorang tentara yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk melindungi negerinya. Atau mungkin ia akan bergabung dengan kelompok Yeokjuk, bertemu dengan Seojoon, dan melakukan aliansi dengannya.

Ia tidak akan kehilangan banyak anak yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia lahirkan.

Ia tidak akan pernah memiliki pasangan dan mungkin akan terus hidup tanpa tujuan jelas.

Ia tidak akan merasakan kehangatan berada di dekapan Jungkook maupun Seojoon. Tidak akan pernah merasakan desahan napas kedua Alpha itu di tubuhnya. Jika ia tidak pernah menjadi seorang Omega, justru ia tidak akan bisa mencintai keduanya.

Hidupnya akan terus lurus-lurus saja. Hidupnya akan kosong dan tidak bermakna (apakah hidupnya kini menjadi lebih bermakna?).

Ia juga tidak akan memiliki Jihoon, Taehyung menyadari.

Saat ini, Jihoon adalah harta paling berharga baginya. Sewaktu ia pertama kali mengandung, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataannya bahwa ia adalah seorang Omega. Ia merasa dipermalukan, merasa jiwa dan identitasnya dilucuti begitu saja dan dibuang entah ke mana. Ia merasa begitu dihina-dinakan dengan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, sementara para Alpha maupun Beta lain menikmati pemandangan di tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat, menikmati organ seksual barunya. Kemudian dipaksa untuk merasakan perubahan baru di dalam perutnya, merasakan keberadaan alien yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

Taehyung seperti ingin menjerit, berteriak memberitahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang Alpha, kalau ia bukanlah seorang Omega. Ia juga ingin menyerukan bahwa pilihan mengubah dirinya sebagai Omega adalah keputusan yang buruk.

Tapi Taehyung tidak dapat menyangkal perasaan bahagia sewaktu ia tahu ia berhasil melahirkan Jihoon untuk pertama kalinya. Buncahan perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Lega, bahagia, bangga, semuanya menjadi satu—bukan hanya sekadar euforia yang sebentar kemudian akan ia lupakan. Ia punya seorang anak yang selama ini tidak pernah tersampir di dalam ruang manapun di dalam pikirannya.

Muncul keinginan lain untuk menyayangi dan melindungi putranya, memberikan apapun asalkan putranya dapat bertumbuh kembang dengan selamat dan senantiasa sehat.

Taehyung mungkin sebelumnya merasa jijik dengan perubahan tubuhnya, merasa ia tidak dapat lagi mengontrol keinginan tubuhnya sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi begitu ia melihat tubuh kecil Jihoon menggeliat untuk menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, Taehyung menangis.

 _Dia putraku. Dia adalah putraku. Berikan dia padaku. Dia milikku_.

Jika ia masih seorang Alpha, Taehyung tidak akan pernah merasakan keinginan untuk mencintai makhluk lain yang pernah berkembang tumbuh dalam bentuk janin di dalam perutnya.

Taehyung tersenyum sewaktu ia melihat Jihoon mengigau dalam tidurnya, mengaburkan Taehyung dari renungan malam.

Dulu mungkin Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir akan memiliki anak—seberapa besarnya ia menyukai anak-anak, tapi kini, ia berharap suatu saat ia dapat melahirkan anak dari Jungkook. Mungkin suatu saat, jika Alpha itu sudah siap. Dan jika alam mengizinkannya untuk memiliki anak lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah guncangan besar mengejutkan Taehyung.

Taehyung terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur besar yang ditidurinya bersama Jihoon. Di seberangnya, Jimin juga terbangun dengan mata yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka dengan sikap awas. Ia dan Jimin melihat ke atas langit-langit, memperhatikan lampu dan saluran _air duct_ di atas mereka bergetar hebat.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertumbukan, dan Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya di sekitar Jihoon.

"Jimin, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

Jimin beringsut dari selimutnya dan berlari untuk membuka pintu. Sementara Taehyung sambil menggendong Jihoon yang mulai tersadar beranjak keluar dari dalam kamar.

Di koridor panjang, beberapa orang tentara telah terbangun akibat guncangan hebat. Beberapa orang di antaranya berlari melewati Taehyung dan Jimin sambil mengenakan masker.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

 **29 Juli 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

11.03 p.m

Jungkook sedang mempelajari peta di atas meja dan berdiskusi dengan Namjoon sewaktu guncangan hebat itu terjadi.

Namjoon langsung berdiri dari kursi diikuti oleh Jungkook.

"Gempa?!" seru Jungkook terkesiap.

Ia dan Namjoon langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, tidak berani untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Pasti gempa," sahut Namjoon sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Untung saja koridor panjang di markas seluruhnya terbuat dari konstruksi beton dan dinding konkret, dan langit-langitnya hanyalah berupa jalur-jalur penerangan disertai saluran saluran pipa dari besi kokoh yang tidak akan mungkin hancur kecuali ada gempa susulan yang lebih besar. "Tapi kenapa bisa selama ini—"

Ketika gempa mulai berhenti, Yugyeom berlari di depan mereka.

"Aku punya kabar buruk! Tampaknya—tampaknya ada gempa akibat letusan gunung Fuji—"

"Gunung Fuji?!"

Jungkook berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Gyeom, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memastikan bahwa Taetae- _hyung_ dan yang lain baik-baik saja."

Yugyeom langsung kembali berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Jungkook kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya untuk mengambil _masker_ dan parka tebal yang biasa gunakan untuk menerjang salju. Namjoon menyusulnya tidak berselang lama kemudian.

Keduanya pergi menuju permukaan, ke luar sana di mana badai salju kini telah sepenuhnya terhenti. Di antara timbunan salju, berdiri Hoseok dan Won-sik. Kedua-duanya sedang memandangi langit yang sebelumnya berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi warna merah pekat, seperti semula. Warna merah tersebut meletup-letup seperti warna kembang api, menyala-nyala, lalu redup tidak lama kemudian. Langit kembali gelap.

Hoseok berbalik sewaktu ia menyadari di belakangnya terdapat Jungkook dan Namjoon, " _Aigoo_! Kau mengejutkanku, Namjoon- _ssi_ , Jungkook- _ah_!"

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi?"

Won-sik yang menjawab sambil menunjuk ke langit-langit, "Jaebeom bilang gunung Fuji meletus. Makanya badai salju di sekitar Asia sempat terhenti untuk sementara."

"Letusannya sedahsyat itu? Gila!" Namjoon tidak tanggung-tanggung meluapkan keterkejutannya.

Tiba-tiba terjadi letusan yang kedua kalinya. Jungkook langsung tahu karena ia merasakan permukaan tanah yang ia pijak kembali berguncang hebat, disusul dengan getaran yang lebih lemah. Langit kembali merah, dengan asap berwarna merah berputar-putar membentuk pusaran kecil diikuti asap berwarna kuning. Bahkan di posisinya saat ini, Jungkook dapat mendengar bunyi gemuruh di kejauhan. Jantungnya ikut berdebar begitu ia memperhatikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Begitu mereka kembali ke dalam markas, Yoongi muncul bersama Jaebeom, menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul ke ruang rapat.

"Ada panggilan melalui _transmitter_ ," kata Yoongi memberitahu, "Berasal dari Jackson."

Di dalam ruangan rapat, Jung-hwan sedang menyiapkan sebuah _wireless projector_ sementara Jaebeom sedang melacak kordinat tepat gunung Fuji sekaligus markas utama Korea Selatan melalui layar laptop yang dibawanya. Sewaktu Jungkook masuk ke dalam ruangan, Alpha itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya. Jungkook membalas salam tersebut dengan gerakan canggung, masih belum terbiasa dengan penghormatan yang dilakukan oleh tentara Yeokjuk padanya.

Setelah persiapan seluruhnya siap, Yoongi mulai memutar saluran. Pada proyeksi layar, terpampang wajah Jackson. Tapi kali ini Beta tersebut ditemani oleh dua orang lain berpakaian seragam bertugas lengkap.

"Ah, Jungkook- _ah_!" seru Jackson terkejut sewaktu ia melihat Jungkook menempati kursi yang biasa ditempati oleh Seojoon di ruang rapat, sampai-sampai ia nyaris tersandung kaki kursinya sendiri, "Rupanya kau benar-benar menggantikan Seojoon, _eo_?"

Jungkook tersenyum sungkan dan menggaruk pipinya dengan agak canggung, "Begitulah, _Sunbaenim_ ," lalu raut mukanya langsung berubah serius, "Kuharap kau akan tetap bersikap professional walaupun aku yang telah menggantikan Seojoon tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu."

Jackson tersenyum menyeringai, seperti terkesima dengan perubahan sikap dan kepercayaan diri Alpha muda itu yang entah datang dari mana. "Tenang saja, asalkan kau memegang posisi _daehwi_ dan bisa melaksanakan tugasmu dengan sebagaimana mestinya, aku akan tetap bersikap seprofesional mungkin dalam urusan perang seperti ini. Dan ya, aku juga turut berduka atas kematian Seojoon. Dia benar-benar tentara yang sangat hebat," Beta itu melihat Jungkook dan yang lain mengangguk samar, sebelum akhirnya ia berdeham lalu memulai inti dari percakapan mereka, "Baiklah sebelumnya, aku harus memberitahukan kalau saat ini Korea Selatan sudah tidak lagi berada dalam kode merah."

Seisi ruangan langsung mendesah lega, kecuali Jungkook yang tetap menatap fokus ke proyeksi bayangan Jackson di tengah-tengah ruangan, "Lanjutkan." Mendengar perkataan Alpha itu, suasana ruang rapat kembali khidmat.

"Beberapa hari lalu sebelumnya, kami menerima serangan lagi dari Jepang dan juga dari Korea Utara, dari dua arah yang berbeda di Incheon. Kami kehilangan banyak tentara," kata Jackson dengan raut muka datar, meski di balik sikap tenangnya itu Jungkook bisa menangkap kegelisahan dan ketegangan di sorot matanya yang nanar, "Kami terpaksa menyelamatkan _Daetonglyeongnim_ dengan sisa-sisa pasukan keamanan yang ada. Semuanya telah hancur hampir tidak bersisa di sini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk memastikan kebenaran dari informasi yang kuberikan, aku bisa mengirimkan kalian gambar."

Layar proyeksi berlarut-larut berubah menjadi sebuah gambaran video—yang direkam dengan menggunakan _drone_ dan gambar lainnya diambil menggunakan sebuah _thermal camera_. Beberapa di antaranya menggunakan _go pro camera_ untuk menampilkan suasana sesungguhnya di dalam peperangan.

Sama seperti di daerah Korea Utara dan juga perbatasan, Korea Selatan mengalami badai salju yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Badai hanya berhenti beberapa detik sewaktu sebuah bom misil menerjang dan menghantam permukaan tanah dan tembok-tembok pertahanan militer. Tidak ayal seisi ruang rapat dapat mendengar suara teriakan masal dan suara ledakan disertai guncangan dahsyat akibat ledakan bertubu-tubi. Asap berwarna abu-abu menguap tanpa henti ke lapisan troposfer, membumbung tinggi-tinggi. Warna langit yang hitam bergantian berubah-ubah warna dari hitam menjadi warna oranye setiap kali ada ledakan disertai bara api menguar ke udara. Beberapa mobil _tank_ yang dikerahkan tidak dapat dihindarkan pula dari serangan bom misil yang dikerahkan oleh pesawat udara tentara Jepang. Para tentara yang ikut beroperasi di dalam _tank_ terpaksa meninggalkan kendaraan baja tersebut untuk menghindari keracunan gas karbondioksida di dalam akibat api yang melahap _tank_.

Rekaman video ikut berguncang kuat sewaktu seorang tentara yang mengenakan _go pro camera_ berlari-lari mengitari jalanan bersalju yang sudah dihiasi dengan pemandangan berwarna hitam, coklat, merah, dan perpaduan berbagai warna lainnya. Ketika sebuah misil tepat berada di atas kepala tentara tersebut, dapat dilihat muncratan darah disertai ceceran entah organ apa yang menodai lensa kamera. Hoseok yang dari tadi ikut melihat video tersebut, langsung merasakan hatinya mencelos dan mengalihkan wajahnya sambil meringis terang-terangan. Won-sik di sebelahnya menepuk bahu Beta itu untuk memastikan bahwa kawan setimnya baik-baik saja.

Di dalam video lainnya, banyak adegan-adegan mengerikan lainnya yang menggambarkan situasi di Incheon. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menghalangi pesawat militer Jepang meluncurkan serangan, ambruk satu persatu disertai deburan debu dan salju. Jungkook nyaris berdiri dari kursinya sewaktu ia melihat seorang Beta pria tua—yang sepertinya merupakan pengungsi sekaligus penduduk biasa yang tidak berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya tepat pada waktunya—berlari menuju kamera, meminta pertolongan, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh terpelosok dan ditimpa oleh bangunan konkret seberat berjuta-juta ton di atasnya.

Jungkook merasakan hatinya bergetar hebat oleh rasa kengerian yang luar biasa di depannya.

Ia membayangkan Beta tersebut adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya yang tidak sempat menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

Ayahnya yang kini sudah tidak ada di dunia ini

"Berapa total kerusakan di Incheon untuk saat ini?" tanya Jungkook sambil berusaha menahan ludahnya. Mulutnya terasa begitu kering saat ini.

"Total mencapai 95 persen," kata Jackson. " _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ saat ini hanya memiliki kurang dari lima puluh personil yang tersisa. Heechul- _daejangnim_ dan Jeong-su- _wonsunim_ ikut gugur di dalam pertempuran saat berusaha menyelamatkan _Daetonglyeongnim_. Tubuh mereka tidak berhasil kami temukan. Sedangkan untuk Bang- _janggunnim_ , beliau meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu akibat luka yang dideritanya dalam pertempuran beberapa hari lalu. Saat ini kami sedang mengalami kekosongan pemimpin. Hanya tersisa _Daetonglyeongnim._ "

"Benar-benar kosong?" seru Namjoon terkejut. Jackson hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Lalu apakah kalian masih diserang untuk saat ini?"

"Kabar baiknya, Jepang menghentikan penyerangan mereka setelah gunung Fuji meletus beberapa jam yang lalu. Gunung Fuji sejauh ini secara konsekutif sudah meletus sebanyak empat kali, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah," kata Jackson lagi. "Menurut perkiraan salah seorang pengamat meteorologi dan geografis yang kami miliki, kemungkinan besar Jepang sudah hancur berkeping-keping karena Pulau Honshu diperkirakan mengalami retakan akibat gempa vulkanik dari hasil erupsi Gunung Fuji. Kemungkinan besar gempa yang kita rasakan baru-baru ini adalah gempa tektonik yang juga disebabkan oleh letusan yang kuat sehingga menggeser beberapa lempengan di sekitar Benua Pasifik."

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gelisah, "Mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Apakah gempanya sebesar itu?"

"Kalian tidak akan percaya kalau gempa diperkirakan sebesar 16 _Richter magnitude_ dan masuk ke dalam tingkat 12 intesitas _Mercalli_."

"Sebesar itu?!" kejut Namjoon, membulatkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu—" kata Jungkook, "Kapan terakhir kalian diserang tentara Jepang dan Korea Utara?"

"Mereka menyerang secara bergantian," jawab Jackson, "Jepang menyerang terakhir pada pukul lima pagi pada kemarin hari, sementara Korea Utara sempat melakukan penyerang ke kemp militer dalam waktu kurang dari 12 jam yang lalu."

"Apa mungkin Korea Utara diam-diam mengirimkan bom nuklir ke Jepang? Sehingga gempa yang kita rasakan sebelumnya sebenarnya bukan hanya diakibatkan oleh letusan Gunung Fuji?" tanya Namjoon lagi, memastikan.

"Soal itu, kami tidak bisa pastikan."

Jungkook menatap ke arah Namjoon, seperti meminta pertolongan Alpha itu untuk memutuskan tindakan selanjutnya. Namjoon hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mantap, memercayakan semuanya di tangan Jungkook. Mata mereka saling bertumbukan satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya Jungkook berkata, "Selama tentara Jepang yang berada di Incheon belum menyerang kalian kembali, sebaiknya kalian bergabung bersama kami. Kalian tidak mungkin terus menerus di sana dengan personel yang berjumlah kurang dari lima puluh orang tanpa bantuan. Dan kami tidak mungkin pergi sejauh itu dengan badai salju seperti ini, apalagi dengan berbagai kemungkinan kami harus mengorbankan tentara untuk memberi kalian bantuan personel tambahan."

"Benar juga!" kata Jackson sambil menoleh ke belakangnya. Beberapa orang tentara dengan seragam lengkap ikut bersorak menyambut ucapannya, "Kalau begitu, kami akan ke markas Yeokjuk dalam waktu empat sampai lima hari. Kirimkan saja kami titik kordinat kalian sekarang juga."

Jungkook melempar pandangan ke arah Jaebeom dan Yoongi secara bergantian, "Aku mengerti dan aku akan mengirimkan kordinat kami secepatnya."

" _Dangyeol._ "

" _Dangyeo. Sudaejang_."

Bayangan Jackson di layar proyeksi berlarut-larut hilang.

* * *

00.11 a.m

Taehyung menunggu di ruang makan selama para personel tentara yang lain sedang merapat di ruang rapat. Jimin sudah kembali ke kamar tidur mereka sambil membawa Jihoon. Sementara Baekhyun, masih belum juga menampakkan diri dari ruangan tahanan sampai akhirnya Taehyung datang sendiri ke sana untuk mengecek keadaan Omega tersebut. Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dan mengabarkan Taehyung bahwa Omega itu aman berada di dalam ruang tahanan sewaktu gempa berlangsung sebelum Chanyeol kembali menghilang ke area ruang rapat.

Taehyung tidak berani kembali ke kamar mereka untuk sementara waktu karena masih menunggu hasil pertemuan tentara yang lain dengan Jackson. Untuk beberapa saat, ia juga ingin bertemu dengan Jungkook dan menunggu hingga Alpha itu keluar dari ruang rapat.

Sewaktu pukul menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sebelas malam, ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki berduyun-duyun ke ruang makan. Taehyung menegakkan posisi duduknya sewaktu ia mencium aroma kental milik Jungkook. Dilihatnya Jungkook berlari ke arahnya diikuti dengan Namjoon dan Won-sik.

" _Hyung_! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

Taehyung menjawabnya dengan sebuah pelukan erat, "Kami semua baik-baik saja," Jungkook langsung balas memeluk Omega tersebut, "Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana hasil pertemuan kalian dengan Jackson- _sunbaenim_?"

"Ada kabar buruk dan kabar baik," Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, "Kabar buruknya adalah Incheon hancur lebur," lirih Alpha itu dengan ekspresi tidak mudah diinterpretasikan, "Bukan karena erupsi gunung Fuji tentunya, tapi karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Korea Utara dan Jepang. Personel yang tersisa kurang dari lima puluh orang dan kita kehilangan Heechul- _daejangnim_ dan Jeong-su- _wonsunim_ , dan juga Bang- _janggunnim_ ," Alpha itu menjelaskan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, seperti berusaha menyerap semua informasi yang dilontarkan oleh Alpha itu dalam satu kali tarikan napas, "Jadi, intinya gempa tadi menyebabkan Jepang hancur dan pasukan Jepang tidak dapat menyerang kembali?" kemudian raut mukanya berubah pucat, "Tapi kita kehilangan Bang- _janggunnim_ , Heechul- _daejangnim_ dan Jeong-su- _wonsunim_ dalam perang. Ini… ini mengerikan."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi untuk kabar baiknya, karena erupsi gunung Fuji, Jepang diperkirakan tidak bersisa. Karena itu untuk sementara waktu Jepang menarik mundur serangannya. Jackson- _sunbaenim_ bilang dia akan ke mari dalam waktu empat sampai lima hari."

"Jepang hancur?!" seru Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Dengan gempa sebesar itu dan masuk kategori 12 Mercalli, tidak mungkin Jepang tidak hancur," kata Namjoon. "Kemungkinan besar Korea juga mengalami pergeseran akibat erupsi kuat gunung Fuji."

Won-sik mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke luar—ke langit-langit yang terpisahkan dengan kaca termal-akrilik, melihat langit yang semula berwarna hitam, mulai berwarna kecoklatan. "Sepertinya juga ada sedikit perubahan cuaca lagi di sini," katanya menyeletuk, "Badai salju sudah mereda, tapi tergantikan oleh badai pasir seperti itu."

Keempat orang lainnya mendengar suara benturan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang bergemeletuk di atas permukaan akrilik. Kaca _skylight_ yang semula ditutupi oleh sebagian salju, kini mulai tertutupi oleh pasir-pasir berwarna kecoklatan.

"Mungkin itu hanyalah sisa-sisa debu volkanik gunung Fuji yang sampai ke sini untuk sesaat," kata Namjoon menyahut. "Cuaca seekstrem ini tidak akan pernah membiarkan kita menghirup udara bersih, bagaimanapun juga."

Won-sik mengangkat bahunya, "Kita sudah berada di akhir dunia. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kapan semua umat manusia musnah dari muka bumi ini."

"Tidak perlu kau beritahu pun, kita sudah berada di akhir dunia, di gerbang kehancuran umat manusia," balas Namjoon. Ia memijat pelipisnya, "Kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang." Ia menunjuk pada Jungkook, "Jungkook- _ah_ , besok kita harus kembali membicarakan tentang penyerangan ke daerah perbatasan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_."

"Aku mengerti," Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namjoon mengucapkan selamat malam diikuti oleh Won-sik, meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berduaan di ruang makan yang lengang dari manusia lainnya.

"Kenapa kau masih belum tidur, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya dengan agak ragu-ragu, "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Sejak merasakan gempa tadi, aku seperti diselimuti pikiran buruk."

Wajah Jungkook tampak terkaget-kaget, "Kenapa? Pikiran buruk seperti apa?"

"Soal penyerangan ke daerah perbatasan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , kurasa itu adalah pilihan yang buruk."

"Kita ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Junmyeon dan yang lain, _Hyung_."

"Apa kau yakin mereka masih hidup?" tanya Taehyung terdengar gelisah.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sampai menyelamatkan mereka," jawab Jungkook, "Kita juga punya tujuan untuk menghancurkan markas utama di sana. Kita punya keuntungan jika bisa melakukan kedua-duanya."

"Menghancurkan markas?" Taehyung terdengar ingin tertawa geli, "Sudah berapa kali Yeokjuk dan pasukan Brigade khusus, juga pleton-pleton lainnya berhasil menghancurkan markas? Bahkan setelah kita mengebom ataupun membakar markas-markas tersebut, apa yang kita dapat? Perang tetap berjalan, Jungkook- _ah_. Kita tidak akan pernah menuntaskan masalah dengan hanya mengebom markas-markas di daerah perbatasan. Justru kita malah semakin memperbanyak korban jiwa di dalamnya."

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan…?"

"Tempat yang akan kau datangi itu—" Taehyung menarik napasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena kegelisahan yang melanda batin dan pikirannya, "Itu adalah tempatku dijadikan percobaan sewaktu dulu, sebelum aku dipindahkan oleh Hyung-sik dan ditemukan oleh kalian. Tempat itu jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kau kira, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Semua tempat yang kita pernah datangi—semuanya berbahaya, _Hyung_."

"Tidak dengan tempat ini kalau kau mengerti maksudku, Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung bersikeras. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan putus asa, "Dulu Seojoon pernah bercerita padaku, tempatku dulu disekap adalah tempat yang sangat tertutup dan berbahaya. Disitu sering dijadikan tempat berbagai percobaan. Percobaan nuklir dan percobaan genetika. Penjagaan di sana lebih diperketat daripada sistem penjagaan di Pyongyang. Akan banyak tentara berbahaya lagi di sana."

Jungkook meraih kedua bahu Taehyung, meremasnya dengan selembut mungkin, "Kalau kau berpikir demikian, aku bisa memilah orang yang lebih tepat dan lebih berpengalaman untuk ikut dalam misi ini. Kita akan menyerang basis militer terbesar di perbatasan, karena itu aku dan Namjoon- _hyung_ sedang memastikan rencana penyerangan yang tepat untuk sampai di sana. Aku juga merujuk pada peta yang disediakan oleh Seojoon dan rencana-rencana yang telah ia buat sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dengan marah; alisnya tertaut di dahi dan garis mulutnya mencekung ke bawa. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti halnya Seojoon," ujarnya dengan nada suara rendah. "Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Seojoon. Tapi sekarang kau mengatakan dengan entengnya kau juga akan pergi ke perbatasan dengan membawa korban jiwa."

"Aku tidak bilang akan ada korban jiwa, _hyung—_ "

"Aku sudah mencoba memperingatkanmu akan hal ini, Jungkook- _ah_ , tapi bahkan kau tidak sama sekali mau menganggapku dengan serius," kali ini Taehyung melempar pandangan tajam ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook berjengit kaget sewaktu ia menangkap titik-titik air berkumpul di mata Omega itu. "Ini rencana gila. Dan kau mau mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri dalam rencana gila ini."

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan apa?!" seru Jungkook frustasi. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan matanya melebar, tanpa sadar ikut terpengaruh emosi, "Ini adalah rencana yang sudah aku buat sejak beberapa bulan lalu, sewaktu Junmyeon- _hyung_ dan yang lain tertangkap pasukan Korea Utara! Sebelum-sebelumnya kau sama sekali tidak menentangku untuk melakukan rencana penyelamatan ini. Tapi kini kau ingin aku menggagalkan rencana ini karena kau takut kehilangan aku?"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan akan melindungiku!" teriak Taehyung berapi-api, "Kau pikir aku mau melihatmu mati sebelum kau memenuhi janjimu?!"

Jungkook terdiam, terkejut dengan jawaban retorikal Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus mengusap air matanya yang mulai merembes keluar, "Sebelum aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu, kupikir tidak akan masalah untukmu pergi menyelamatkan Junmyeon dan yang lain. Tapi sewaktu Seojoon mati dan kau mendatangiku, kupikir aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi. Sudah cukup dengan Seojoon. Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi," ia kembali terisak, suaranya semakin tercekat dan parau di kerongkongannya. "Sewaktu aku melihatmu bersama Jihoon, kupikir, mungkin aku masih bisa melanjutkan hidupku dengan normal. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika aku seorang Omega. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku bukan lagi seorang Alpha yang bisa mempertahankan dirinya. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia."

" _Hyung_ —" Jungkook melilitkan tangannya ke tubuh Omega itu, mendekapnya ke dadanya yang bidang.

Betapa bodohnya Jungkook. Ia terkadang lupa Taehyung sekarang adalah Omega yang rapuh dan membutuhkan pengertian lebih, bukannya seorang Alpha independen seperti dulu yang selalu siap bersaing dalam keadaan apapun. Sejak kematian Seojoon, Jungkook seperti merasa dirinya hanyalah pengganti Alpha itu di mata Taehyung. Tapi kenyataannya, Taehyung memang benar-benar mencintainya dan hanya takut akan keselamatan diri Jungkook sendiri. Taehyung telah lama membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang Alpha dan sudah menerima perannya sebagai seorang Omega sekaligus seorang ibu dari Jihoon. Jungkook juga menyadari, jika ia mati nanti, ia akan meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa dapat bergantung pada siapapun utnuk melindungi putranya. Jungkook sendiri juga sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Taehyung dan juga Jihoon, sepeninggal Seojoon sebulanan yang lalu.

Sewaktu Jungkook hendak melepaskan pelukannya dari Taehyung, ia melihat Yugyeom berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan kemudian langsung berbelok ke arah lain dengan sikap agak canggung. Beta itu sempat melemparkan pandangan yang berisi pertanyaan, ' _Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?_ ' yang langsung dijawab dengan kibasan tangan dari Jungkook, menyuruhnya pergi.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung yang mendongak pada Jungkook yang hanya dua tiga senti lebih tinggi darinya. Wajah dan kedua matanya merah sembab sehabis menangis. "Bawa aku," pinta Omega itu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook kebingungan, "Untuk apa aku membawamu?"

Taehyung menjawil dagu Alpha itu keras-keras sampai ia mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan, "Bawa aku ikut bersamamu, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Seojoon."

Jungkook merasakan pikirannya kosong selama beberapa waktu, "Kau bercanda, kan? Kau tidak akan memaksaku agar kau ikut dengan kami dalam misi ini, kan?" raut mukanya berubah cemas, "Kau bilang dulu kau pernah disekap di sana. Bagaimana jika kau—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," potong Taehyung dengan cepat, merasa sedikit gusar, "Kau sudah melihatku sewaktu di _Sadong-guyok_. Aku bisa membantu kalian. Aku masih dapat diandalkan."

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, kan?"

"Baekhyun dan Jimin akan menjaganya. Aku hanya perlu meyakinkan anak itu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—" Jungkook tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

 _Bagaimana kalau kau yang ternyata kehilangan nyawa nantinya?_

"Kau akan melindungiku," kata Taehyung dengan mantap seperti sedang menjamin ucapannya sendiri, "Dan aku juga akan melindungimu. Bersama-sama, kita berdua tidak akan mati."

Jungkook seperti terperangkap di dalam perkataan Taehyung. Mendengar keyakinan yang begitu kuat meluncur dari mulut Omega itu, Jungkook merasa dirinya tidak dapat menolak keinginan Taehyung. Mungkin sikap keras kepala Taehyung ini yang membuat Seojoon tidak dapat menolak keinginan Omega itu untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya.

Jungkook memijat tengkuk lehernya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kesepakatannya, aku tetap yang akan melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu terluka sama sekali karena melindungiku. Karena kau sekarang adalah—"

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook, air matanya kini telah mengering, "Kukira kau sudah tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai seorang Omega yang lemah dan setiap saat harus ditolong."

Kedutan di leher Jungkook mengisyaratkan Alpha itu mendadak panik mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "Kau memang tidak lemah, tapi untuk saat ini dan seterusnya seharusnya kau yang aku lindungi, bukan sebaliknya."

Taehyung menarik kerah baju Jungkook dengan sentakan kuat, "Aku memang pernah bilang padamu untuk berhenti mengagumiku sebagai seorang Alpha yang hebat, tapi kalau kau malah menganggapku sebagai Omega yang lemah dan melupakan kalau sebelumnya aku adalah Alpha yang lebih kuat darimu," ia mencium pipi Jungkook, "Ciuman ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhir yang kau dapatkan." Ia menggeram pelan sambil melepaskan kerah baju Jungkook dan mendorong tubuh Alpha itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Ia pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan hentakan kaki yang lebih keras dari biasanya, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dengan wajah kaget—tidak mengira dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Omega itu juga oleh perubahan perasaan Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia prediksi (apakah menjadi Omega memang serumit ini?).

Jungkook memegangi pipinya, dan melihat ke arah pintu keluar dan telapak tangannya secara bergantian, "Apa artinya dia juga tidak akan mau menghabiskan _heat_ bersamaku?"

* * *

 **5 Agustus** **2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

00.34 p.m

Sewaktu pasukan Daehanminguk Gukgun tiba di markas Yeokjuk dua hari lebih telat dari perkiraan awal, saat Jungkook sedang makan siang bersama Taehyung dan Jihoon. Alpha bersurai gelap tersebut sedang berusaha menarik perhatian Jihoon yang sama sekali tidak mau diajak berkompromi untuk makan siang sampai datang Won-sik dan Yoongi padanya.

"Jackson- _nim_ dan yang lain sudah tiba," Won-sik memberitahu.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan beralih pada Taehyung, menangkap Omega itu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyuruhnya pergi duluan.

Jackson dan para pasukan _Daehanminguk_ Gukgun tiba di depan pintu gerbang utama bawah tanah sambil menaiki dua kendaraan khusus penerjang salju berbentuk bis dengan ban berukuran besar, sepuluh motor _Husqvarnas_ dan _Harley Davidson_ yang mengangkut barang-barang muatan serta dua kendaraan tank militer.

Seorang Beta turun dari dalam kendaraan tersebut diikuti Jackson dan yang lainnya. Mereka mengenakan seragam lengkap dengan masker dan persenjataan lainnya. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang terluka dan buru-buru Seokjin, Junghwan membopong mereka yang terluka ke ruang medis.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan kami," kata Jackson menjelaskan setelah Jungkook dan yang lainnya memberi penghormatan militer, "Tapi kami dikepung oleh tentara Korea Utara sewaktu dalam perjalanan ke sini. Tepatnya sewaktu kami memasuki daerah perbatasan," Beta itu menjelaskan. "Kami kehilangan beberapa orang tentara lagi dalam pertahanan diri."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti dan turut menyesal. Yang penting adalah kalian sekarang sudah berada di sini," ia menjabat tangan Jackson, "Senang sekali bisa menerima kalian semua di sini, _Hyung_."

Jackson tersenyum dan berbalik ke arah bis militer. Seorang tentara, yang juga rekan dan senior Jungkook semasa pelatihan, turun sambil membawa keluar sebuah kursi beroda.

"BamBam—?" panggil Jungkook kaget sewaktu Beta bernama BamBam tersebut berseru pada yang lain;

"Apakah masih ada medis yang tersisa? Kami butuh bantuan—"

Dalam sekejap Seokjin langsung muncul sambil berlari ke arah bis, "Ada apa?" ia tersentak kaget sewaktu ia melihat teman lamanya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, Mark Tuan, muncul sambil membawa keluar sebuah tubuh dari pintu bis. Sontak Beta tersebut membantu Mark untuk membopong tubuh seseorang yang sudah terkulai lemas di antara tangan temannya. " _Daetonglyeongnim_?"

Ia langsung meminta bantuan kawan-kawannya yang lain untuk membawa presiden Korea Selatan—Moon Jae In—yang sudah berupa Alpha tua renta dengan sisa umur tidak panjang lagi, dengan ranjang dorong—brankar—ke ruang medis.

Sementara Seokjin dan beberapa orang fokus membawa tubuh presiden ke ruang medis, Jungkook, Jackson dan yang lainnya mengekor di belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Namjoon waswas. Ia melihat kekasihnya sedang memasang masker oksigen ke wajah presiden yang sudah dipenuhi guratan usia dan dikadung dengan sisa-sisa akhir hidup.

"Ia sudah berusia 83 tahun—sudah sewajarnya ia sekarat saat ini," ucap Jackson terdengar tidak acuh, tapi wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Apa kalian lupa? Selama ini karena Korea Selatan tidak pernah mengadakan pemilu sejak perang dunia meletus, dialah yang selama empat periode berturut-turut menjabat sebagai pemilik kekuasaan."

"Lalu bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang?" kali ini Jungkook yang bertanya.

"Kami meminta para ilmuwan yang tersisa untuk membiarkannya hidup, dengan bantuan pernapasan dan tabung-tabung penyangga kehidupan lainnya," kata Jackson, suaranya bergetar, "Pilihan yang buruk, aku tahu. Seharusnya kami tidak memaksanya hidup selama itu."

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

Sesampainya di ruang medis, hanya dirinya, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jackson yang dibiarkan masuk. Sementara Seokjin dan Junghwan bergantian memeriksa keadaan presiden Korea Selatan yang keadaannya kian memburuk. Alpha tua itu menerawang ke langit-langit ruang medis dengan tatapan kosong, sampai kemudian dengan suara serak dan berat, ia menoleh ke arah pintu keluar.

"Aku—mencium—bau Omega—" lirihnya.

Jackson terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Jungkook dan yang lain. "Apa yang Anda katakan, _Daetonglyeongnim_? Di sini tidak ada Omega. Omega sudah punah beberapa tahun yang lalu, Anda ingat, 'kan—"

"Aku ingin melihat Omega itu—" Alpha tua itu berucap dengan masker oksigen yang berembun akibat napasnya yang memburu, "Aku bisa mencium aroma mereka—aku tahu ini bau mereka—"

Jackson menoleh ke arah Seokjin, Jungkook serta yang lainnya, meminta bantuan untuk menjelaskan bahwa Alpha itu hanya berhalusinasi. Justru ia tidak menyangka ketika teman-temannya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kenapa kalian memasang sikap seperti itu tiba-tiba?" Jackson melempar pertanyaan sewaktu salah satu dari temannya tidak ada yang mau membantunya untuk menjawab, "Apa kalian benar-benar—"

"Kami tidak menyembunyikan siapapun," jawab Jungkook dengan hati-hati. "Anda hanya berhalusinasi, _Daetonglyeongnim_."

"BAWA MEREKA KESINI, SEKARANG!" seru Alpha tua itu membentak, hingga akhirnya ia terbatuk-batuk diikuti oleh suara mesin yang berdering nyaring.

Namjoon menepuk bahu Jungkook, "Biarkan dia melihat mereka. Setidaknya sekarang sudah saatnya kita memberitahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya dan berteriak frustasi, sampai akhirnya ia berkata pada Hoseok, " _Hyung_ , aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memanggil Taetae- _hyungie_ dan yang lain ke sini."

Hoseok langsung berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan ruangan medis.

Jackson menatap seisi ruangan secara bergantian, "Memangnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan? Apa yang kalian maksud dengan Omega—?"

"Percobaan Korea Utara," Jungkook menjawab singkat, tidak ingin membeberkan lebih banyak lagi sampai Taehyung dan para Omega lain tiba di ruang medis.

Ruangan tersebut menjadi lengang kecuali oleh suara gemeletuk kaki dan desahan napas terputus-putus presiden Moon Jae In. Yoongi menyumpah pelan-pelan sewaktu Hoseok muncul sambil diikuti oleh Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Jimin.

Jackson tampak terkejut sewaktu matanya menangkap wajah Taehyung, "Taehyung? Kau masih hidup?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

" _Annyeong_ , _sunbaenim_ ," balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun dan Jimin berdiri sambil setengah bersembunyi di punggung Omega tertua di antara mereka tersebut.

Jackson melangkah maju mendekati Taehyung, mengendus bau samar manis yang hanya dimiliki oleh Omega. Ia mengernyit heran, "A-aku tidak mengerti—"

"Para Omega di sini… Mereka semua adalah hasil percobaan," kata Jungkook lagi pada akhirnya, menjawab pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkan oleh Jackson, "Kami dan yang lain berhasil menyelamatkan Taetae- _hyungie_ di salah satu markas di perbatasan, sewaktu kami tahu kalau dia ternyata telah dimodifikasi menjadi seorang Omega."

Jackson membeliakkan matanya dengan kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jungkook.

Suara batuk presiden Moon Jae In menyita perhatian mereka. Alpha tua itu berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur ruang perawatan dengan susah payah, tidak mempedulikan berbagai macam saluran infus di tangannya terbelit-belit akibat gerakan yang ia lakukan. Ia berusaha menggapai Taehyung dengan cara yang mengibakan.

Taehyung dengan sikap hati-hati dan waspada berjalan maju ke hadapan sang Alpha, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memberi salam militer.

"Tidak kusangka—percobaan itu berhasil—" suara Moon Jae In terbata-bata.

Taehyung menautkan alisnya dengan heran, "Uh…? Apa maksudnya—"

"Masih ada Omega… yang hidup—" suara Alpha itu tercekat di tenggorokkan, napasnya menderu. Sewaktu Seokjin memintanya dengan halus untuk berhenti bergerak, ia tidak mengacuhkan Beta itu sama sekali. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada ketiga Omega di hadapannya, "Aku tahu… ide yang buruk untuk mengubah kromosom manusia menjadi kromosom lainnya… Tapi masih ada Omega—ya-yang berhasil hidup—"

"Kau tahu tentang percobaan ini," Namjoon ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku tahu—semuanya…" Moon Jae In berusaha mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya kini mengerut karena rasa sakit yang menyesakkan, "Aku menulis semuanya—di jurnalku. Semuanya…" tangannya berusaha meraih Taehyung dan langsung dihadang oleh Jungkook. Tetapi kemudian Omega itu menepisnya dan beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Moon Jae In yang sudah kerontang dimakan usia. "Meski aku tahu percobaan itu—berakhir percuma, karena populasi dunia ini—ti-tidak akan pernah bertambah lagi…"

"Aku berhasil melahirkan satu orang anak," sela Taehyung lembut, setengah berbisik lirih, "Dunia ini masih punya harapan."

Kedua mata Moon Jae In seperti terbuka sempurna sewaktu ia mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Matanya yang sudah berwarna kelabu dan digurati oleh semu merah kini berbinar-binar oleh air mata, "Ah… begitukah?" ia menyeringai begitu lebar, menarik napas panjang, "Dunia ini masih punya harapan—," sampai akhirnya tangannya terkulai lemas di genggaman Taehyung.

Suara mesin pendeteksi detang jantung—EKG—berbunyi keras, menandakan kematian Alpha tua itu.

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung agar Omega itu menjauh dari tubuh presiden mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

* * *

08.12 p.m

Mereka berkumpul di ruang rapat setelah menyelesaikan makan malam yang terasa hambar hari itu. Jungkook dan Namjoon menjadi perwakilan yang pergi untuk mengremasi jasad Moon Jae In di ruang pembakaran setelah sorenya Korea Selatan kehilangan sosok presiden mereka. Secara tidak langsung, Korea Selatan tidak hanya kehilangan tanah kekuasaan mereka, tapi juga sosok pemimpin yang memegang identitas Korea Selatan.

Setelah acara berduka berlangsung, Jackson membawakan jurnal yang ternyata telah ditulis oleh Moon Jae In selama kepemimpinannya dalam empat dekade lamanya.

"Kami tetap butuh penjelasan," kata Mark, selaku wakil dari Jackson. Beta itu menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan sikap sama frustasinya sewaktu menerima berita kematian presiden Moon Jae In, "Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakan semuanya dari awal pada kami? Dunia sedang dilanda peperangan dan kekurangan populasi manusia, tapi kalian malah menyembunyikan tiga orang Omega dari kami."

"Kami tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada kalian jika kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya," sergah Yoongi dengan nada sedikit emosi, "Seharusnya kau dengar sendiri, bagaimana _Daetonglyeongnim_ tahu tentang percobaan yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara pada para tahanan mereka. Berarti percobaan yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara ada hubungannya dengan _Daetonglyeongnim_."

"Dan lagi, kami dengar kalau Negara kita melakukan percobaan biologis dan mengaplikasikannya pada para tentara yang tidak bersalah. Semua percobaan dalam perang ini saling berkaitan," Hoseok menambahkan.

Mark tampak terkejut, "Percobaan biologis?"

Jackson dan Namjoon tanpa pikir panjang melerai keduanya.

"Presiden kita memang pernah mencanangkan sebuah senjata biologis untuk menghentikan peperangan. Tapi justru senjata tersebut malah berbalik menjadi senjata makan tuan," kata Jackson muram pada akhirnya. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya yang aku tahu," Beta itu memulai sambil menatap seisi ruang rapat satu persatu. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Jungkook padanya, "Senjata biologis ini berupa molekul gas yang kami sebar ke beberapa wilayah perbatasan dan wilayah-wilayah yang tertinggalkan. Ternyata efeknya begitu besar. Mereka yang menghirup gas ini, akan mengalami gejala berupa gangguan secara emosi dan psikologis. Kulit mereka akan melepuh seperti terbakar, dan mata mereka akan memerah. Lalu mereka akan mulai muncul keinginan untuk memakan daging manusia dalam waktu 3 hari."

"Kami semua sudah tahu tentang hal itu," Jungkook menanggapi, "Kami pernah singgah di sebuah desa yang dikarantina karena ancaman serangan nuklir. Nyatanya desa itu tidak pernah dibom, tetapi malah diberi gas yang mengubah mereka menjadi monster mengerikan. Kami kehilangan Daehyun sewaktu berusaha melakukan perlawanan dengan monster mengerikan ini."

"Aku tidak tahu menahu soal ini lebih lanjutnya, tapi aku turut menyesal mendengarnya," kata Jackson bersimpati. Pada akhirnya ia berusaha balas menatap Jungkook, "Aku hanya bisa memberitahu, gas ini sudah dilepas di beberapa wilayah di perbatasan dengan harapan menghabiskan seluruh pasukan Korea Utara yang tersisa. Aku tidak punya wewenang sama sekali untuk menentang senjata mengerikan ini."

"Tapi kau bisa mencari cara lain, setidaknya," Junghwan ikut berbicara, "Seojoon sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau dia ingin mempersatukan Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan, kan? Kita butuh banyak tenaga. Jika semua orang mati tidak bersisa karena gas mengerikan ini, semuanya akan sia-sia."

Namjoon menengahi, "Semuanya sudah terjadi, setidaknya sekarang kita harus mulai menyelundup masuk ke beberapa markas yang tersisa dan merekrut orang-orang yang bersedia bergabung dengan Yeokjuk. Semuanya masih memungkinkan."

"Bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa perang ini masih berlangsung. Tidak ada gunanya merebut daerah kekuasaan sedangkan kau tidak punya populasi yang mungkin untuk bertandang di wilayah jarahan," celetuk Yoongi.

"Tapi Taehyung bilang—" Jackson memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ke sekeliling, "Dia punya seorang anak? Apa mungkin—?"

Taehyung berdiri di belakang ruang rapat sambil membawa Jihoon yang bersembunyi di belakang kakinya, tidak mau melepaskan ibunya sedikitpun.

"Ini hanyalah satu-satunya anak yang berhasil kulahirkan," kata Taehyung, membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia mengusap kepala Jihoon yang menyembul di pinggir tubuhnya, "Sebelum dan sesudah anak ini lahir, aku berkali-kali keguguran dan melahirkan anak mati."

Jackson dan Mark langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka untuk melihat lebih jelas Jihoon. Keduanya tampak tercengang sewaktu mereka benar-benar melihat seorang anak manusia setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya.

"A-apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Mark dengan muka pucat. "A-apa yang mereka lakukan setelah mengubahmu menjadi Omega?"

"Mereka memperkosaku berkali-kali dan menjadikan mereka budak seks," kata Taehyung datar.

Wajah Mark dan Jackson kini terlihat bersimpati mendengar penjelasan akan kondisi Omega tersebut.

"Jadi, anak ini adalah satu-satunya anak yang benar-benar terlahir ke dunia setelah beberapa tahun terakhir? Tidak ada satupun yang lainnya?" tanya Mark lagi. "Apa kau tidak bisa melahirkan anak lagi setelah ini?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang, kita sudah ada di akhir dunia," suara Yoongi yang terdengar getir memecah keheningan sesaat.

"Apa mungkin—" kali ini Jackson dengan hati-hati bertanya, "Anak itu justru akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Omega secara alami? Tanpa campur tangan manusia?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jungkook berdiri dari kursinya dengan suara keras, "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu itu, _Hyung_?" tanyanya sambil menggertak.

"Mungkin saja, secara alami, anak Taehyung justru akan bertumbuh menjadi Omega secara alami dan dia bisa menjadi kunci dari—"

Taehyung langsung membungkuk untuk memeluk putranya, "Kau tidak bisa menyeret putraku dalam hal ini."

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku bersumpah!" seru Jackson membela dirinya. "Aku hanya—"

"Di tempat kami juga ada seorang anak yang baru-baru ini tumbuh menjadi Alpha," Mark bangkit untuk membela Jackson, "Anak yang terlahir terakhir di Korea Selatan."

Kali ini seisi ruangan terkesiap disertai suara napas tercekat, "Anak yang terakhir terlahir di Korea Selatan?!" seru Jungkook tidak percaya.

Ia ingat bahwa ketika ia berusia 11 tahun, pengumuman bahwa anak terakhir di Korea Selatan yang lahir langsung mengundang perhatian banyak negara asing. Tetapi ia tidak pernah mendengar kelanjutan dari anak tersebut. Entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dan di mana ia berada.

Jackson memandang ke arah Mark, seperti memberikan instruksi pada Beta itu. Mark mengangguk dan beralih ke arah pintu rapat, "Woojin, masuklah," panggil Mark ke arah pintu rapat yang setengah tertutup.

Seorang anak laki-laki, berusia bahkan lebih muda dari Jimin dan lebih tua dari Jihoon, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat. Matanya beredar ke sekeliling ruang rapat dengan raut muka penasaran, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan ruangan, di mana Jungkook, Namjoon, Jackson dan Mark sedang duduk sebagai para pemegang peranan penting di dalam ruangan rapat.

"Dia—?" Jungkook menunjuk ke arah anak itu dengan agak terpana.

"Ibunya—seorang Omega, mati setelah melahirkannya. Oleh pemerintah Korea Selatan, ia dilindungi karena _Daetonglyeongnim_ khawatir ia akan ikut dijadikan incaran untuk percobaan negara lainnya," kali ini Jackson menjelaskan.

Anak bernama Woojin itu membungkuk dengan sikap agak malu-malu dan berdiri dengan sikap canggung di pojok ruangan. Sesekali Jungkook menangkap Jihoon memandang ke arah _namja_ muda tersebut—yang adalah seorang Alpha—dengan raut muka tertarik.

Senyuman merekah di wajah Namjoon, tampak geli, "Hmm, menarik. Ada dua anak pemegang kunci masa depan, _eo_?" Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut bingung, meminta penjelasan. "Seperti yang kumaksud, Jungkook- _ah_ , setiap anak di muka bumi ini adalah pemegang aset masa depan yang berharga. Tidak terkecuali dengan anak bernama Woojin itu."

"Kalian tidak bermaksud menjodohkan Woojin dengan Jihoon jika Jihoon memang tumbuh menjadi seorang Omega, kan?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah meringis. "Demi Tuhan, mereka masih kecil!"

Namjoon menyeka wajahnya dengan frustasi, "Maksudnya, Hobi, mereka berdua adalah masa depan bagi kita. Mereka adalah satu-satunya anak yang terlahir hidup di dunia sejak dua dekade terakhir," ia menjelaskan, "Bukan hanya Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Jimin saja yang harus kita khawatirkan untuk saat ini, tapi juga kedua anak ini."

Wajah Jungkook kembali berubah serius, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Korea Utara untuk menyentuh mereka bahkan untuk sehelai rambut pun," ia menoleh pada Jackson dan Mark, "Karena kalian sudah berada di sini, berarti kalian sudah resmi bergabung dengan kami. Mau tidak mau kalian juga sudah setuju dengan rencana yang akan kami jalankan."

"Rencana apa?" Mark memandang dengan raut muka penasaran. "Kukira kalian hanya bersedia untuk menampung kami karena sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi."

"Oh, _jjinja_ , _Hyung_. Kau pasti sudah mengenal baik pula Seojoon dan bersedia untuk mengikuti keinginannya," selak Jungkook, "Karena kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari kelompok Yeokjuk, kalian hanya perlu melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan."

Mark melipat kedua tangannya dengan dongkol, "Kau tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kami akan menyelamatkan teman-teman Brigade ke 13 yang lain di daerah _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_. Ada Junmyeon, Jongdae, Hyun-woo, dan Kyungsoo yang berhasil ditawan oleh mereka. Saat ini kami sedang menyusun strategi penyiasatan untuk menyelundup ke sana," Jungkook menerangkan. "Kami tidak hanya menyelamatkan mereka, tapi juga menghancurkan gudang persenjataan yang ada."

Jackson tertawa, " _Omo_ —bukannya aku bermaksud merendahkan, tapi sudah seberapa sering kalian pergi untuk menghancurkan gudang persenjataan? Seberapa banyak dari para tentara Korea Utara yang mati terbunuh? Apakah cukup untuk menghentikan mereka? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ide ini konyol."

"Tapi kami berhasil mengebom gudang persenjataan," Namjoon menengahi, "Rencana awal Seojoon adalah menghancurkan gudang persenjataan di markas utama dan tiga markas besar lainnya. Maka secara permanen kita akan menghentikan Korea Utara. Tanpa persediaan persenjataan, mereka tidak akan bisa menyerang."

Jackson melihat ke arah Mark dan berbisik pelan, Mark mengangguk menyetujui. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami akan ikut dalam rencana kalian," ujar Beta itu.

Jungkook kembali berdiri dari kursinya untuk menjabat tangan Jackson, "Senang mendengarnya, dan selamat bergabung, _Hyung_."

"Kau juga, Jungkook- _ah_."

Para tentara perwakilan langsung meninggalkan ruangan rapat, menyisakan Jungkook dan Taehyung sendirian di ruangan rapat itu. Jihoon berlari kecil menyusul Jungkook dan langsung melompat naik ke pangkuan Alpha itu. Entah dalam beberapa hari ini, tubuh anak itu mulai bertambah berat dan Jungkook bahkan yakin bahwa Jihoon bertambah tinggi beberapa senti dari tinggi sebelumnya—membuat dada Alpha itu menghangat mengingat Jihoon benar-benar semakin sehat dari hari ke hari dan mulai terbiasa dengan dirinya.

"Kalian sama sekali belum membahas tentang jurnal yang disebutkan oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_. Apa kau sama sekali tidak penasaran dengan isinya?" tanya Taehyung tidak dapat menyembunyikan keinginantahuannya.

"Jurnal itu untuk saat ini bersama dengan Namjoon- _hyung_. Dia lebih rasional jika menyangkut soal ini, jadi aku menyerahkan jurnal itu padanya," jawab Jungkook sambil meraih tangan Taehyung. Alpha itu tersenyum sewaktu Jihoon menunjukkan mainan favoritnya. "Tapi kurasa aku setuju dengan jawaban Namjoon- _hyung_. Kita semua masih memiliki harapan. Jihoon dan Woojin—kalau aku menyebutkan namanya dengan benar, mereka adalah harapan terakhir yang kita miliki. Begitu pula denganmu, Baekhyun dan Jimin. Kalian semua adalah harta yang harus kami lindungi saat ini. Kita tidak bisa memprediksi masa depan tanpa adanya kalian."

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya di sela-sela jari Jungkook, "Apa menurutmu, meski dengan adanya Omega dan anak-anak yang terlahir ke dunia yang sekarat seperti ini, dunia masih dapat terus berlanjut hidup?"

Pertanyaannya itu membekukan Jungkook. Ia tidak bisa menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

Karena arti sekarat dalam benaknya adalah, cepat atau lambat, takdir akan mengklaim gelar tersebut dan menggantikannya dengan kata mati.

* * *

 **10 Agustus 2045** ** _,_** ** _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_**

08.35 p.m

Jongdae tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri sewaktu ia memergoki seorang tentara mabuk yang seharusnya bertugas menjaga sel tahanannya, tanpa sengaja meninggalkan kunci gesek ke dalam selnya. Sambil memperhatikan isi selnya yang hanya berupa tembok tinggi beton berwarna kelabu dan lantai dingin dari bahan konkret, ia berusaha mendengarkan suara kalau-kalau ada orang yang berjalan mendekat ke selnya.

Dengan susah payah, ia menggesek kartu tersebut melalui lubang tempat makanannya biasa diantarkan dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah kehilangan tiga jarinya akibat penyiksaan yang dialaminya selama berbulan-bulan.

Ia berusaha meredam rasa senang mendapati dirinya tidak akan lama lagi terbebas dari sel yang sudah mengurungnya selama berbulan-bulan. Di tempat inilah juga, ia harus mengalami penyiksaan mental dan fisik yang mengilukan. Ia dicambuk setiap harinya, dipaksa makan makanan yang sudah basi, ditelanjangi untuk kemudian dihajar habis-habisan—dipaksa untuk menjawab segala hal yang ia ketahui tentang _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ _dan brigade di mana ia bertugas. Beberapa kali Jongdae yang tidak tahan dengan siksaan yang diberikan, kelepasan berbicara, walau ucapannya sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh_ dengan informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh Korea Utara.

Meski dengan siksaan yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi tersebut, Jongdae tetap berusaha mempertahankan mentalnya. Beberapa kali ia kehilangan kesadaran akibat penyiksaan yang diberikan, dan beberapa kali kehilangan rasa sakit.

Bila ia mulai tidak tahan dengan penyiksaan yang diberikan, ia akan membayangkan sedang makan malam bersama kawan-kawan setimnya.

Ia membayangkan duduk di dalam tenda tempat makan, menghirup aroma sup yang mengepul dari balik-balik mangkuk hangat. Yoongi biasanya menjadi orang yang paling cerewet dalam jamuan makan malam sederhana mereka, diikuti oleh Yugyeom, Won-sik dan Hoseok. Yongguk, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon akan menghentikan mereka di tengah-tengah, sementara Namjoon tidak akan melepaskan pandangannya dari kekasihnya, Seokjin, yang tengah sibuk membagi makan malam sama ratanya. Jungkook hanya sesekali bergabung, tertawa di akhir-akhir. Sedangkan ia, Daehyun dan Chanyeol terkadang akan ikut tertawa bersama mereka sambil beberapa kali menyeletuk dengan lelucon mereka masing-masing.

Dalam bayangannya, semua terasa nyata. Ia seolah-olah bisa mendengar langsung suara tawa teman-temannya, percakapan hangat yang berlangsung di antara mereka. Semuanya hanya bayangan semu, tetapi terasa nyata di ingatannya.

 _Sebentar lagi, aku akan mengalami lagi semuanya itu_ , batinnya antusias.

Sewaktu mesin penggesek kartu berbunyi 'piip' dengan samar, Jongdae pelan-pelan mendorong keluar daun pintu sel yang berupa besi tebal. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan bahwa keadaan sekitarnya aman.

Meski ia lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, Jongdae masih cukup sigap untuk berdiam diri dan bersembunyi di balik kolom setiap kali ada tentara yang lewat. Ia masih ingat betul latihan yang dijalaninya selama bertahun-tahun menempa diri sebagai tentara pilihan Pasukan Khusus Brigade ke 13.

Ingatannya sedikit samar begitu ia melewati ruangan berisi sel-sel yang salah satunya telah menahannya selama berbulan-bulan. Jongdae melangkah lebih cepat saat ia melewati koridor panjang berwarna putih yang kosong.

Beta itu menghentikan langkahnya sewaktu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki disertai suara gumaman beberapa orang tentara.

"Dia masih belum makan?"

"Sama sekali tidak mau menyentuhnya bahkan. Aku khawatir sekali dia tidak akan punya tenaga untuk bergerak dan malah akan keguguran."

"Hmm, apa mungkin kau memaksanya untuk makan?"

"Aku berani bersumpah, _Hyung_! Aku bahkan menaruh makanannya begitu saja di ruang tidur, berharap dia mau memakannya. Bahkan aku menyisipkan surat, memohon agar dia mau mencicipi makan malam. Nyatanya makanan maupun surat yang kusisipkan sama sekali tidak tersentuh."

Jongdae menegang sewaktu ia mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Salah seorang dari mereka adalah Alpha yang menyiksanya di dalam ruang siksaan. Alpha itu membantu memotong jari-jari tangannya, menendang perutnya, nyaris membelek keluar matanya sewaktu ia hampir hilang kesadaran. Membayangkan Alpha itu berada di dekatnya, membuat perut Jongdae seperti melilit oleh rasa mual. Dengan jantung dan perut bergolak tidak tenang, ia bersembunyi di balik kolom besar, menunggu hingga suara langkah kaki itu menjauh.

Dilihatnya dua orang tentara tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama sekali asing di ingatannya. Tidak peduli, Jongdae hendak melanjutkan tujuannya, mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia terakhir bertemu dengan Hyunwoo ketika Beta itu dipisahkan darinya dan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang berbeda dengannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara jeritan Hyunwoo tiap malam, sampai akhirnya suara itu benar-benar berhenti.

Jongdae berharap, Hyunwoo masih hidup, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Hampir ia melangkah pergi sampai ia mendengar suara erangan kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bisa memakan ini semua."

Ia tahu betul suara itu.

Dengan cepat, Jongdae berbalik. Ia menguping percakapan di dalam ruangan tersebut di balik cerukan sebuah ruangan kosong.

"Kau harus memaksakan dirimu untuk memakannya."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak ingin memakannya?"

"Jangan bertindak sulit. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang melakukannya! Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi seperti ini!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!"

"Tenanglah, Jongin- _ah_. Jangan terlalu keras padanya."

"Aku sudah menahan diri selama berbulan-bulan untuk tidak memaki atau membuatnya merasa tertekan, tapi lihat apa yang ia lakukan!"

"Aku tidak memilih untuk mengandung anakmu. Kau yang memaksaku untuk mengandungnya."

Dahi Jongdae berkernyit.

 _Mengandung? Bayi_?

Setelah suara erangan putus asa disertai suara dentuman benda keras, Alpha bernama Jongin tersebut keluar dari ruangan sambil menyalak marah. Beta yang merupakan petugas medis dan pernah sekali mengobati luka Jongdae, mengikuti Jongin dari belakang sambil berusaha mengejar Alpha itu.

Jongdae beringsut masuk ke dalam ruangan yang kini telah lengang tersebut. Sesuai dugaannya, di dalam ruangan tersebut ada Kyungsoo. Temannya itu sedang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Perasaan cemas menyelimuti Jongdae sewaktu ia mendapati Kyungsoo semakin mengerang kesakitan.

"Kyungsoo? K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongdae khawatir pada Beta itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha membuka matanya dan terkesiap sewaktu ia melihat Jongdae. "J-Jongdae- _hyung_? Apa—k-kau masih hidup—" matanya mulai berembun. Ia berusaha duduk untuk menyentuh wajah Jongdae dengan tangan gemetaran, "Lihat dirimu—kau bahkan sudah berjenggot di sana sini… A-aku benar-benar merindukanmu—"

"Aku juga," lirih Jongdae, ikut menangis bersama temannya. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kesulitan. Sewaktu ia merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di antara mereka. Matanya kemudian bergerak menuruni tubuh Jongdae, "Kau—" napasnya tercekat sewaktu ia menyadari suatu hal. "K-kau hamil? B-bagaimana mungkin—"

"Mereka mengubahku menjadi Omega," Kyungsoo menjawab sambil kembali meringis. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh perutnya yang sudah membesar sejak beberapa bulan lalu, "Dia—si brengsek itu—menghamiliku dengan bayinya—dan membuatku seperti ini. Menjijikkan." Matanya terpejam saat rasa sakit itu kembali menjalar di bagian perutnya.

"Mereka mengubahmu menjadi Omega?" tanya Jongdae tidak percaya, "L-lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Junmyeon? Hyunwoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Mereka semua telah mati. Junmyeon mati setelah mereka menyuntikkan kami dengan sesuatu yang dapat memodifikasi tubuh kami—dan Hyunwoo… mereka menghajarnya hingga mati…"

Jongdae merasakan saluran darahnya berhenti mengalir. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berubah dingin. "Mereka membunuh Junmyeon dan Hyunwoo?"

"Mereka membunuh Junmyeon dan Hyunwoo," Kyungsoo melanjutkan. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Jongdae, "Tapi aku benar-benar merasa sedikit tenang, melihatmu ternyata masih hidup. Kau tidak tahu, betapa putus asanya aku sewaktu tahu mereka berdua telah mati—" ucapannya terhenti sewaktu ia melihat tangan Jongdae, "Jarimu—kau kehilangan—"

"Aku tahu. Mereka mengambilnya sewaktu aku tidak sadarkan diri."

"Dan juga telingamu—telinga kananmu terpotong sebelah—"

Jongdae menelan ludahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang keadaan telinganya karena ia tidak dapat melihat telinganya sama sekali sejak ia ditahan oleh Korea Utara. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo sewaktu melihat temannya itu kembali menangis, "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang ini, kau tidak perlu menangis lagi. Kita harus keluar dari sini—"

Ia menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi Beta yang kini telah menjadi Omega itu menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa," ujarnya putus asa, "Aku tidak punya banyak tenaga untuk bergerak. Aku hanya akan memperlambatmu, _Hyung_ —"

"Jangan berkata bodoh, Kyungsoo—"

" _Jebal_ , pergilah tanpaku—"

Kali ini suara langkah kaki mengejutkan mereka. Jongdae terlambat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya karena kini Jongin sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan raut muka marah. Ia melempar nampan berisi makanan di tangannya ke tembok sewaktu menemukan Jongdae berdiri di tepi tempat tidur, sementara Kyungsoo terduduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" ia berseru marah, "Kau—bagaimana kau bisa kabur—"

Jongdae langsung menubruk tubuh Jongin sekuat yang ia bisa, hanya untuk terpelanting ke atas lantai. Jongin tidak memberinya ampun, ia langsung menarik kerah baju Jongdae dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Omegaku!"

" _Geumanhae_! _Jebal hajima_!" teriak Kyungsoo panik.

Jongin tidak berhenti. Ia terus memukul wajah Jongdae tanpa ampun sampai Jaehwan datang menghentikannya.

"Jongin- _ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Dia menyentuh Omegaku, _Hyung_!"

"Hentikan sekarang atau kau benar-benar membunuhnya—"

"Kita sudah tidak membutuhkannya, bukan? Biarkan dia mati sekarang—"

Jaehwan benar-benar menempeleng kepala Jongin hingga Alpha itu terbanting ke samping. Jongdae benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat ia merasakan darah bermuncratan dari seluruh lubang di wajahnya. Ia hampir-hampir tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakan lirih Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ia merasakan kepalanya pening, telinganya berdenging keras, dan seluruh wajahnya berdenyut sakit.

Terakhir yang ia ingat, beberapa orang tentara kembali menyeretnya kembali ke dalam ruangan tahanan.

Jongdae bergeming di atas lantai, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Ia mulai membayangkan saat ia masih bersama teman-teman setimnya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya terluka—samar-samar mengingat Seokjin pasti akan mendatanginya dengan raut muka kalang kabut mendapati dirinya terluka.

Tapi kini ia kembali sendirian di dalam ruangan sel.

Jongdae tertawa.

Ia benar-benar tertawa, seperti baru saja menyaksikan sesuatu kejadian yang lucu.

Ia menertawakan nasibnya.

Ia tertawa sampai ia merasakan tawanya terdengar hambar, tidak bernyawa.

Jongdae berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menariknya bangun.

Ia hanya bermimpi, ya, kan? Semua tentang penahanannya di sel Korea Utara, semua berita kematian teman-temannya, penyiksaan yang ia telah alami, semuanya hanya mimpi. Ia hanya sedang tertidur panjang saat ini.

Kini pipinya mulai dibasahi oleh air mata.

Jongdae membalikkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai yang dingin dan tawanya berangsur menjadi deguk tangisan. Ia baru saja keluar menuju kebebasan, dan ia langsung membuangnya dengan sia-sia.

"Apakah jika aku melihat Kyungsoo masih hidup, adalah sebuah kesia-siaan?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berpura-pura ada orang yang menjawabnya.

"Sia-sia saja jika kau lebih memikirkan nasib orang lain ketimbang dirimu."

Ia kembali menangis.

Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika gas berwarna aneh mulai menguar dari balik pipa-pipa saluran _ducting_. Karena setelah menangis, Jongdae mendapati dirinya tertidur.

Ia bermimpi dengan pikiran yang hanya berupa pikiran kabur.

Suara tawa dan percakapan jelas antara teman-teman setimnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter yang masih hidup hingga sejauh ini dari** **Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 beserta kode nama mereka adalah sebagai berikut** **:**

Kim Namjoon aka RM (27), Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27), Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28)

 **Lalu Omega** **:**

Kim Taehyung (27), Byun Baekhyun (26, Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol), Park Jimin (18)

 **Karakter tambahan** **:**

Park Jihoon (8)

 **Yeokjuk** **:**

Lee Junghwan aka Sandeul (29), Choi Youngjae (20), Park Jinyoung (27), Lim Jaebeom (27)

 _ **Daehanminguk Gukgun**_ _ **:**_

Wang Jackson aka Jackson (27), Mark Tuan aka Mark (29), Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam (25 dia dan Mark bukan warga Korea asli), Park Woojin (14)

 **Pasukan Korea Utara** **:**

Park Hyung-sik (31), Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26), Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (28)

 **Maaf telat update haha, karena kembali sibuk dengan TA (skripsi) dan** ** _deadline_** **lukisan plus membetulkan plot hole yang bermunculan di chapter ini. Chapter ini mungkin membosankan dan terlalu banyak karakter baru yang muncul. Kenapa? Karena—ya lihat di chapter-chapter selanjutnya saja haha. Awalnya juga saya enggan update hari ini karena saya ikut berduka atas kematian ayahnya Jongin, apalagi dia antagonis di fanfic ini (Semoga keluarga Jongin dan para Exo-L semua diberikan ketabahan ya).**

 **Melihat review, banyak readers yang kecewa saya membunuh Seojoon. Saya juga antara tega tidak tega membunuh Seojoon, tapi memang sudah ditentukan dia akan mati cepat dari awal pembuatan fanfic ini haha. Sebenarnya dia punya banyak cerita yang menarik untuk disampaikan, tapi memang porsi Seojoon hanya sampai disitu ( sayang sekali ya, pasti seru kalau ada soal perselisihan JK dan Seojoon. Tapi Seojoon sudah mati :") ). Soal Hyung-sik? Hmm, dia manusia biasa kok haha hanya saja keberuntungannya besar.**

 **Sewaktu saya membuat paduan timeline per chapter, ternyata fanfic ini selesai sampai chapter 15 haha. Semoga kalian akan tahan sampai chapter 15 ya, karena akan banyak penderitaan yang harus kalian alami. Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic ini dan merelakan waktu kalian untuk meninggalkan review. Review dan pilihan favorite story itu menjadi bahan bakar buat penulis melanjutkan cerita (walau saya juga kadang akan update juga sih kalaupun reviewnya dikit haha).**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah mereview (he he): teman minum kopi, fnrctassya, arcanisve, Guest berbie, Viyomi, Skyfreeze, KV, sayang, a-richuu,** **allsvties-xo** **, virgiawan738, KV, Y BigProb, Guest**


	9. Out, Out Brief Candle

**26 September 2045,** **Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

03.45 p.m

Hari itu Taehyung tidak datang sama sekali ke tempat latihan mereka setelah sebulan sang Omega memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan misi mereka selanjutnya, Jungkook baru menyadari.

Ruangan lapang tersebut hanya disesaki oleh suara teriakan-teriakan para tentara _Daehanminguk_ —gabungan dari tentara _Yeokjuk_ dengan tentara Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 Korea Selatan yang sedang menjalankan latihan rutin mereka. Suara permukaan benda-benda keras bertumbukan disertai suara derap langkah kaki ikut mengalun bersama suara teriakan para tentara tersebut. Di kejauhan, terdengar suara letupan peluru karet yang menggema begitu amunisi pergi meninggalkan moncong pistol dan menembus pada permukaan target latihan. Semuanya tampak seperti imitasi keadaan di medan pertempuran dalam skala kecil di mata Jungkook.

Malahan, hari itu justru Yoongi datang untuk latihan ditemani oleh Jimin—sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan Alpha bersurai hitam tersebut.

Yoongi sedang menerangkan Jimin cara merakit senjata api sewaktu Jungkook memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang Taehyung padanya.

"Kau tiba-tiba tertarik untuk latihan senjata api, _eo_?"

Suara Jungkook memecah perhatian keduanya. Jimin memutar tubuhnya agar ia bisa menghadap Jungkook, "Ah, ini—" ucap Jimin sedikit malu melihat dirinya terpergok sedang berlatih merakit senjata api. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku juga mengerti beberapa pengetahuan dasar tentang merakit dan menggunakan senjata."

"Oh? Untuk apa?"

Jimin melempar pandangan ke arah Yoongi yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Ini—kupikir, aku juga perlu belajar untuk mempertahankan diri setelah ini. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa sehebat kalian, tapi setidaknya aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga mungkin—Jihoon, kalau V- _hyung_ tidak sedang bersamanya."

Mulut Jungkook membentuk huruf 'o' begitu mendengar jawaban dari Jimin. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kurasa memang lebih baik kalau kau dan Baekhyun belajar melindungi diri kalian sendiri kalau-kalau kami tidak bisa melindungi kalian," jelasnya sambil menepuk bahu Jimin. Jimin tampak sedikit tersipu sewaktu ia menerima dukungan dari Jungkook—tampak jelas dari cengiran di wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Taetae- _hyungie_? Kenapa dia tidak datang latihan seperti biasa?"

"Oh itu," Jimin tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu sebelum menjawab, "Dia sedang menemani Jihoon. Jihoon sama sekali tidak mau lepas dari V- _hyung_ setelah tahu seminggu berikutnya dia harus siap-siap berpisah dari ibunya."

"Hmm," Jungkook hanya bisa menyahut sambil meremas bagian belakang lehernya yang memang terasa pegal akhir-akhir ini. "Aku mengerti. Lanjutkan latihanmu kalau begitu, dan Yoongi- _hyung_ —" ia melempar pandangan pada Alpha di sebelah Jimin yang balas menatap dengan tatapan malas. Jungkook berusaha menahan tawanya karena di matanya Yoongi benar-benar mirip kura-kura yang sering dilihatnya di buku-buku sewaktu ia masih bisa bersekolah dulu. "Sebaiknya kau menyemangati dirimu sendiri sebelum mengajari orang lain."

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan dengkungan yang tidak antusias dan Jungkook pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya, keluar dari area latihan.

* * *

 **SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _gore, character death, typos, slight angst_ _. In this chapter, it will include an act of cannibalism. Prepare yourselves._

 **Author's note:** _more drama, romance, and angst to come_

* * *

03.55 p.m

Taehyung bisa merasakan kesabarannya hampir mencapai puncaknya saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah putranya yang sejak tadi pagi tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Sewaktu ia mengajak putranya itu untuk sarapan, Taehyung dengan hati-hati menjelaskan pada Jihoon kalau ia akan pergi meninggalkan putranya selama kurang lebih dua minggu, meninggalkannya di bawah pengawasan Jimin dan Baekhyun sementara dirinya pergi ke daerah perbatasan untuk menjalankan operasi militer.

Jihoon awalnya melempari Taehyung banyak pertanyaan mendengar kabar tersebut, bertanya kenapa ibunya harus pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, bertanya kenapa ia juga tidak diajak bersama sang ibu. Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan sejelas mungkin, berharap putranya tidak akan membombadirnya dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti halnya mitraliur yang telah siap sedia dengan rentetan tembakan. Tetapi semenit kemudian ia mendengar penjelasan sang ibu, Jihoon hanya diam—tidak membiarkan Taehyung beranjak dari dalam kamar sedikitpun.

Ketika Taehyung hendak meninggalkan putranya ke kamar mandi, Jihoon memaksa untuk ikut. Lalu emosi anak itu memuncak ketika Taehyung mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Anak itu mengira Taehyung akan meninggalkannya sendirian di antara orang-orang yang sama sekali belum dikenal olehnya. Ia menangis terus menerus sampai-sampai menolak untuk makan. Taehyung terpaksa membawanya ke kamar karena tahu putranya itu tidak akan bisa berhenti menangis kecuali ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan atau berhenti setelah seluruh tenaganya terkuras.

"T-tapi— _E-Eomma_ akan meninggalkanku seperti S-Seojoon- _Appa_ —" isaknya dengan suaranya yang teredam karena membenamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Taehyung. " _Eomma_ bilang akan selalu b-bersamaku—" Taehyung kembali merasakan bagian kerah baju dan bahunya kembali basah, "K-kalau _Eomma_ pergi, tidak akan ada yang menemaniku tidur lagi… L-Lalu Hyung-sik- _Appa_ akan membawaku kembali ke kamarku yang dulu, aku tidak mau…" suaranya kembali pecah karena lengkingan tangis.

Seberapapun rasa suka Taehyung terhadap anak-anak, tetap saja berjam-jam berhadapan dengan anak yang sedang mengamuk seperti ini akan mengikis kesabarannya. "Jihoonie, _Eomma_ sudah mengatakan kalau _Eomma_ akan kembali. Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu di sini. Kalaupun tidak ada _Eomma_ , masih ada Jiminie- _hyung_ dan Baekhyun- _hyungie_ yang akan menemanimu. Mereka juga bisa bernyanyi untukmu—"

Jihoon memotong ucapan Taehyung dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya keras-keras, " _Andwae_! _Andwae_!"

Taehyung menarik napas panjang, merasa frustasi. Ia berharap akan ada seseorang di sini yang membantunya menenangkan putra satu-satunya tersebut. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menghadapi tingkah rewel putranya seperti ini. Dua Omega lainnya kini sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, dan Taehyung tidak cukup hati untuk memaksa keduanya membantu mengasuh Jihoon.

Tepat ia berpikiran demikian, ia mendengar suara mesin interkom berdesir, "Hyung, _kau di dalam?_ "

Taehyung langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya!" serunya sambil masih setengah menggendong tubuh Jihoon. Ia bergerak menuju mesin pembuka pintu begitu melihat wajah Jungkook tertangkap layar intrasonik.

Pintu terbuka lebar—menampakkan Jungkook dengan setelan kaus putih dan celana militernya. Rambut Alpha itu sedikit basah oleh keringat, dan melalui kaus putihnya yang melekat di tubuh karena cairan lengket sisa-sisa ekspirasi, Taehyung bisa menangkap tubuh atletis Alpha itu. Mata Jungkook yang bulat seperti mata rusa kian membulat melihat Jihoon yang masih menempel di tubuh sang ibu dengan kedua tangan kecilnya terkalungkan di antara tulang selangka dan leher Taehyung, sementara kedua kakinya melingkar di antara pinggul Omega itu.

Jungkook sempat menyeringai lebar saat ia melihat wajah Taehyung, tetapi senyumannya langsung luntur tergantikan oleh kerutan heran begitu ia melihat Jihoon di gendongan Taehyung. "Jihoon- _ah_?" panggilnya dengan suara yang cukup nyaring, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat Jihoon menoleh ke arahnya. Kemudian matanya menatap Taehyung dengan tampang penuh tanda tanya, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia tidak mau melepaskanku sewaktu aku bilang aku harus meninggalkannya untuk menjalankan misi selama seminggu," kata Taehyung. Di saat yang bersamaan ia berucap demikian, Jihoon semakin mempererat rengkuhannya di tubuh Taehyung. "Jihoonie? Sudah menangisnya, _eo_? _Eomma_ sudah tidak sanggup menggendongmu lagi."

" _Aniyo_ ," lirih Jihoon, masih keras kepala.

Taehyung melempari putranya tatapan pasrah dan Jungkook berinisiatif untuk menenangkan anak tersebut. "Jihoon- _ah_?" panggil Jungkook sekali lagi, kali ini ia berdiri di belakang Taehyung agar dapat mengamati Jihoon secara lebih jelas. Jungkook hanya bisa melihat kepala mungil Jihoon di antara pundak Taehyung, menampakkan bagian puncak kepalanya yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan _Eomma_ mu sama sekali? Kasihan dirinya karena harus menggendongmu terus. Kau tidak mau, 'kan, melihat _Eomma_ mu jatuh sakit karena terus menerus menggendongmu?"

Kali ini Jihoon sedikit menampakkan sebagian wajahnya. Matanya bengkak karena sedari pagi tidak berhenti menangis, " _Aniyo_."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan _Eomma_ mu dan biarkan dia bernapas, oke?"

"Tapi kalau _Eomma_ —" ia mendengus, "Kalau aku melepaskan _Eomma_ , nanti dia akan pergi dariku."

" _Eomma_ mu tidak akan pergi. Aku akan ada di sini untuk memastikan _Eomma_ mu tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu," Jungkook berjanji.

Jihoon menatap Jungkook cukup lama, sampai kemudian ia mengendurkan pengangannya di sekitaran leher dan pinggul Taehyung dan kemudian meluncur turun dari gendongan Omega itu. Tetapi ia kembali memegangi tangan Taehyung seperti takut ibunya akan langsung pergi begitu ia turun.

Jungkook berjongkok di depan Jihoon sambil mengamati wajah mungil anak tersebut, "Kenapa kau begitu takut _Eomma_ akan meninggalkanmu, Jihoon- _ah_?"

"Karena Seojoon- _Appa_ pergi meninggalkanku. Pasti _Eomma_ juga akan ikut pergi sepertinya," jawab Jihoon sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Taehyung. "Padahal _Appa_ mengatakan kalau dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan _Eomma_. Tanpa Hyung-sik _Appa_ , dan juga jauh dari teman-teman Hyung-sik _Appa_ yang jahat dan menyeramkan."

"Tapi di sini tidak ada orang jahat seperti mereka, 'kan? Kalaupun _Eomma_ mu pergi, dia akan kembali lagi di sini sementara Jimin- _hyung_ dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ menemanimu," kata Jungkook menerangkan. "Saat dia pergi pun, aku juga akan bersama _Eomma_ mu. Aku akan melindunginya."

Separuh wajah Jihoon mencuat dari balik cerukan lengan Taehyung, "Jungkookie- _hyung_ juga akan pergi?" tanya dengan wajah masih muram. "Lalu dengan siapa aku akan bermain nanti?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahi dan memutar bola matanya, berpikir keras, "Hmm, mungkin—" ia menghitung nama-nama yang terlintas di benaknya. "Jimin- _hyung_ dan Baekhyun- _hyung_ adalah orang yang tepat untuk menemanimu bermain tentu—"

"Tapi mereka tidak punya mainan seperti Jungkookie- _hyung_ ," balas Jihoon. "Mereka juga tidak bisa bernyanyi seperti _Eomma_."

"Jihoon, _Eomma_ sudah bilang kalau _Eomma_ tidak bisa menyanyikanmu setiap hari, kan?" sergah Taehyung menghela napas panjang sambil mengusap kepala mungil Jihoon.

Jihoon membenamkan lagi kepalanya ke cerukan lengan Taehyung, "Tapi _Eomma_ pernah bilang akan terus menemaniku sampai aku tidur! Aku juga ikut _Eomma_ saja!"

Jungkook mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai merasa kehilangan akal harus berhadapan dengan anak seperti Jihoon yang sudah pastinya sulit untuk dipenuhi keinginannya, "Jihoon- _ah_ , _Eomma_ mu akan pergi ke tempat yang—" ia berusaha mencari sinonim dari kata-kata 'berbahaya', khawatir akan membuat anak itu semakin tidak ingin melepaskan sang ibu. "—tidak boleh didatangi oleh anak kecil sepertimu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena kau masih belum besar untuk ke sana?" Jungkook meringis mendengar penjelasannya sendiri yang payah.

Jihoon kembali memunculkan kepalanya, "Tapi kenapa _Eomma_ harus kesana?"

Jungkook ingin menjawab bahwa sebenarnya ia juga tidak ingin Omega berambut pirang keabuan itu ikut bersamanya menjalankan misi, tapi ia sudah menetapkan keputusan untuk mengizinkan Taehyung ikut bersamanya dan yang lain. Toh kemampuan Taehyung dengan senjata api dan perkelahian tanpa senjata tidak perlu diragukan (yah, setidaknya dari segi kemampuan Taehyung berada di bawah dirinya dan Hoseok).

" _Eomma_ mu memiliki kemampuan yang bisa menolong kami untuk menjalankan misi. Kemampuannya ini akan berguna jika dia ikut bersama kami nanti. Kami—kami akan pergi untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang dan membasmi orang-orang yang hendak menyakitimu," terang Jungkook. Ia menarik tangan Jihoon yang terkatup memegangi lengan baju Taehyung, "Kalau kau sudah besar nanti dan telah memiliki kemampuan yang sepadan dengan ibumu, aku pun juga akan mengizinkanmu ikut. Kau juga bisa ikut membasmi orang-orang yang menyakitimu dan juga _Eomma_ mu."

Jihoon menatap Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya, "Aku bisa melakukannya?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, merasa sedikit antusias melihat ekspresi anak di depannya berubah penasaran—berangsur-angsur berhenti menangis, "Tentu saja. Tapi sebelumnya kau perlu latihan terlebih dahulu. Dan juga harus tumbuh lebih tinggi darinya," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Taehyung.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa setinggi _Eomma_ ," kata Jihoon dengan wajah mengerut.

"Dulu aku lebih pendek dari _Eomma_ mu," bantah Jungkook, mengoreksi ucapan Jihoon. "Tapi lihat aku sekarang."

Jihoon mendongak ke arah Taehyung, dan Omega itu langsung mengiyakan ucapan Jungkook dengan wajah sedikit masam karena tinggi tubuhnya dijadikan perbandingan. "Tentu saja."

Jihoon tampak terkesima, "Wow! _Jjinja yo_?"

" _Ne_ , kau sudah mendengarnya dari _Eomma_ mu sendiri. Jadi, apa sekarang kau bisa melepaskan _Eomma_ mu?" tanya Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Ia berusaha tetap tersenyum saat melihat Jihoon justru kembali meremas lengan Taehyung, "Kami hanya akan menitipkanmu sebentar pada Jimin- _hyung_ dan Baekhyun- _hyung_. Tidak perlu cemas, _eo_? Begitu kami kembali, _Eomma_ mu akan bersamamu lagi. Kau bisa memintanya menyanyikanmu sepuas-puasnya."

Jihoon dengan kepala menunduk enggan membiarkan Jungkook menarik dirinya ke dekat tubuh Alpha bersurai hitam itu. "Aku juga tidak mau Jungkookie- _Hyung_ pergi."

Kedua mata Jungkook membulat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Ia nyaris melompat berdiri saat melihat Taehyung seperti meniru ekspresi kagetnya, "Kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"Soalnya _Hyung_ selalu membawakanku mainan seperti Seojoon- _Appa_. _Hyung_ juga lebih pandai memberiku cerita daripada Seojoon - _Appa_ ataupun _Eomma_ ," bisiknya dengan ujung bibirnya mengerucut, "Aku pasti akan tambah kesepian."

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama-sama tidak mengira Jihoon juga akan merasa kesepian karena Jungkook akan pergi bersama Taehyung. Ada sebersit perasaan bangga di dada Jungkook mengetahui anak yang selama ini menutup dirinya sejak kematian Seojoon, pelan-pelan mulai menerima keberadaan dirinya. Ia mengira akan butuh waktu begitu lama hingga Jihoon mau menerima dirinya, tapi ternyata anak itulah yang pelan-pelan telah membukakan diri untuknya.

Seulas senyuman lembut pun ikut merekah di wajah Taehyung mendengar penjelasan sang putra, "Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian terlalu lama, Jihoonie," kata Omega itu sambil kembali mengusap kepala Jihoon, "Kau bilang kau sudah mencoba berteman dengan Woojin- _hyung_ , kan? Kau bisa memintanya bermain bersamamu."

"Tapi dia suka mengerjaiku," sungut Jihoon.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan tangan mungil Jihoon, "Kalau aku memintanya untuk tidak banyak mengganggumu, apa kau bersedia melepas _Eomma_ untuk pergi?"

Jihoon mengernyit begitu dalam, sampai-sampai matanya hampir tertimbun oleh kerutan di dahinya sendiri. Pada saat itu, Jungkook bisa menangkap ekspresi Taehyung di wajah anak tersebut ketika sedang berpikir keras, sesuatu hal yang menurut Alpha muda itu sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"Dia tidak akan mengerjaiku lagi?"

"Tidak akan, aku jamin," kekeh Jungkook ringan.

Ia sudah cukup mengenal Woojin sebagai anak yang paling aktif dan cukup berisik—meski pada awalnya Woojin agak sukar untuk membuka dirinya pada orang lain (entah kenapa, sifatnya yang satu ini mengingatkan Jungkook akan dirinya sendiri). Selain itu, Woojin yang kini sudah berusia 14 tahun sudah dapat menggunakan beberapa senjata api dan merakitnya sendiri. Ia berpikir, jika ia meninggalkan Jihoon di bawah pengawasan anggota yang lain serta dengan meminta sedikit bantuan Woojin, sudah pastilah ia bisa memastikan Jihoon akan baik-baik saja. Apalagi ia tahu betul Woojin tampaknya menyukai Jihoon—mungkin juga karena usia mereka yang terpaut paling dekat di antara yang lain.

"Jadi, Jihoon- _ah_ ," Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya, "Apa kau sudah bersedia melepas _Eomma_ mu? Kami punya misi yang harus dijalankan, menyelamatkan nyawa orang. Dan seperti yang aku katakan, dia akan kembali ke sini lagi."

Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya, "Apakah _Hyung_ juga berjanji akan melindungi _Eomma_?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindunginya."

Kali ini anggukkan kecil diberikan oleh Jihoon.

Melihat perubahan sikap Jihoon, Taehyung menyunggingkan ekspresi terkesima—seperti sedang menyaksikan sesuatu yang hampir seumur hidup belum pernah dilihatnya, "Oke, itu cukup cepat untuk dilakukan." Ia menerima uluran tangan Jihoon yang tiba-tiba saja kembali bersikap manja pada sang ibu. "Aku melakukan ini dari pagi, sedangkan kau yang baru saja datang langsung berhasil meyakinkannya."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau adalah ibu yang baik, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook menepuk bahu Omega itu. Ia setengah membungkukkan tubuh untuk berbicara pada Jihoon, "Nah, Jihoon- _ah_ , apakah sekarang kau bersedia untuk makan siang?"

Jihoon kembali mengangguk, membuat Jungkook tersenyum puas dan mengacak-acak rambut anak itu dengan perasaan senang.

Sewaktu mereka keluar bertiga dari ruangan tidur para Omega, Yugyeom muncul dan melempar komentar, "Apa-apaan ini? Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia saja," celetuk Beta itu secara spontan sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang latihan.

Mendengar ucapan temannya tersebut, Jungkook hendak membalas, "Hei—"

Taehyung memotongnya dengan cepat, "Dia benar. Kau memang terlihat seperti ayah yang baik, Jungkook- _ah_."

Kali ini Jungkook mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan wajah tersipu, "O-oh? Benarkah? Apakah itu suatu pujian?"

Taehyung tergelak renyah dan Jungkook hanya ikut tertawa bersamanya, sementara Jihoon masih mengerutkan dahinya di antara keduanya karena tidak menangkap maksud dari ucapan Yugyeom tadi.

Tetapi kemudian raut wajah Jungkook kembali serius sewaktu ia ingat Taehyung pernah berkata padanya, _Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa hamil lagi_.

Mengingat ucapan Omega itu, kini Jungkook sedikit merasa kecewa. Apalagi ketika ia mengingat jawabannya sendiri sesudahnya. Sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya setelah obrolan mereka saat itu, ia sempat sekali memikirkan apa jadinya jika Taehyung benar-benar mengandung anak darinya. Jihoon mungkin lucu dan menggemaskan bagi Jungkook (ditambah lagi ia benar-benar menyayangi anak itu), tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti di dalam rahim Taehyung tertanam anaknya. Anak yang merupakan perpaduan dari dirinya sendiri dan juga Omega bersurai pirang abu-abu itu.

Ia memang tidak menyukai anak kecil, tapi begitu melihat Jihoon, ia mengubah pandangannya tersebut sekarang.

Jungkook begitu menginginkan Taehyung untuk mengandung anaknya.

* * *

 **30 September 2045,** **Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

00.00 a.m

Taehyung memandangi sosok Jihoon yang terlelap di depan matanya.

Wajah putranya tersebut tampak damai di dalam tidurnya, seperti sedang menikmati bunga tidur yang mungkin saja sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Matanya tertutup rapat, dan hidungnya mengerut setiap seperkian waktu—membuat Taehyung tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk menjawil hidung putranya tersebut.

"Kau akan berangkat sebentar lagi, _Hyung_?" ia bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun berkata padanya di seberang.

Taehyung menoleh, "Oh. Kau sudah terbangun rupanya."

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya, "Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu," dengus Omega yang lebih muda itu. "Kau tidak akan membangunkan Jihoon sama sekali? Dia pasti akan menangis sewaktu tahu kau meninggalkannya saat tidur."

Taehyung kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok mungil putranya di sisi tempat tidur yang lain, "Dia akan menangis, sudah pasti. Tapi dia akan cepat pulih dan lupa kalau aku pergi untuk sementara," sahutnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang pada Jihoon. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Kau bisa menjaganya untukku, kan? Dan kau juga, Jiminie."

Baekhyun nyaris melompat karena terkejut saat menyadari Jimin juga ikut bangun bersamanya. Omega yang paling muda tersebut mengusap matanya yang sedikit bengkak akibat sisa-sisa tidur, "Tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengatasinya kalau dia sudah mulai rewel," sahutnya sambil menguap.

"Berikan saja semua mainan yang dia inginkan," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau dia tidak mau mainan? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi sama persis sepertimu, _Hyung_ ," ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah tidak terlalu bersemangat. "Dua minggu adalah waktu yang lama untukmu pergi."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu betul jika Baekhyun sama sekali belum bisa melepaskan dirinya sepenuhnya, bahkan setelah misi yang diikuti olehnya telah dilalui oleh Taehyung tanpa mengalami satu luka pun karena pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan oleh Seojoon. Tetapi Taehyung dapat memahami hal tersebut karena selama ini ialah yang selalu menjadi sosok pengarah dan pengayom di antara dua Omega lainnya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga selalu menjadi yang paling penakut di antara mereka—ia selalu khawatir dan merisaukan segala macam hal, bahkan untuk hal-hal sepele yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan. Apalagi semenjak Jihoon tinggal bersama mereka.

"Tapi cukup untukku kembali dengan selamat ke sini. Kau sudah cukup lama membantuku merawat Jihoon. Setidaknya aku bisa mempercayaimu sekali lagi untuk merawatnya bersama Jimin. Bisakah aku menyerahkan urusan Jihoon padamu, Baekhyun- _ah_?"

Baekhyun mendesah putus asa, tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu."

Taehyung berdiri dari ranjangnya dan memeluk Baekhyun serta Jimin secara bergantian, "Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian adalah teman-teman terbaik yang bisa kudapatkan. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayai kalian berdua."

Jimin mendengus seperti hendak tertawa, "Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Aku pasti akan kembali, aku jamin itu," Taehyung meremas bahu Jimin, balas meyakinkan.

Lalu ia bergerak kembali ke atas tempat tidur yang ditidurinya bersama Jihoon, mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke dahi putranya yang tengah terlelap tersebut dan berbisik, "Aku akan kembali, Jihoonie. _Eomma_ menyayangimu."

Taehyung mempersiapkan barang-barang dan peralatan yang akan ia bawa. Setelah mengenakan rompi anti peluru, memasangkan _tactical assault panel_ , MOLLE _rucksack_ , dan mengencangkan kembali _boots_ nya, Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Jimin.

"Kenapa kau ikut keluar?" tanya Taehyung dengan dahi terlipat.

"Umm," Jimin menggusak kepalanya dengan agak malu-malu, "Aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_."

Senyuman cerah mengembang di wajah Jimin, "Hmm, aku mengerti."

Keduanya pergi ke depan gerbang utama markas _Minguk_ —nama baru atas kelompok gabungan tentara Yeokjuk dan tentara _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ —yang berupa sebuah aula panjang dan besar yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam kendaraan dan peralatan logistik militer. Di antara kendaraan-kendaraan yang diparker secara paralel, Taehyung menemukan Jungkook sedang berkumpul bersama tentara yang lain—seperti sedang menyampaikan pengarahan pendek tentang rencana mereka untuk dua minggu ke depan. Ketika ia melihat Taehyung sudah bergabung bersama mereka, senyuman seperti kelinci mengembang di wajahnya.

"Nah. Kami sudah cukup lama menunggumu, _Hyung_."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya dan meminta maaf. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di sebelah Jungkook, sementara matanya menangkap Jimin yang segera menghampiri Yoongi. Alpha berambut perak tersebut sedang tidur di kursi pengemudi dan langsung menegakkan badannya saat ia mencium aroma tubuh Jimin.

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Apa dia tidak menangis saat kau pergi meninggalkannya?" tanya Jungkook memutus perhatian Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sudah menidurkannya sejak jam sembilan tadi. Kalau aku membangunkannya saat aku pergi, aku khawatir dia akan berubah pikiran lagi."

"Hmm."

Pada malam itu, semua tentara yang terdiri dari Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Won-sik, Jaebeom, Jackson, dan Jinyoung, mendiskusikan sesaat rencana mereka pada hari pertama menuju _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_ bersama dengan tentara lain yang tidak ikut dalam misi tersebut, termasuk Chanyeol dan Yugyeom.

Hari itu, badai salju tidak separah biasanya, sesuatu yang cukup menguntungkan karena mereka tidak perlu bantuan lebih banyak untuk dijadikan bantuan penglihatan selama perjalanan berlangsung. Dan sesuai dengan rencana, Jungkook meminta Jinyoung untuk mengoperasikan kendaraan pengintai— _recoinnaissance_ —dan juga Won-sik serta Hoseok untuk mengendarai dua van militer untuk mengangkut beberapa tentara sisanya.

"Perjalanan kita mungkin akan sedikit lebih berbahaya daripada biasanya karena sekarang kita bukan hanya sekadar menghancurkan gudang persenjataan, tapi juga menyelamatkan teman-teman kita yang tertangkap," cetus Jungkook, "Karenanya, aku mengharapkan kerja sama dari kalian semua. Kita harus melindungi satu sama lain. Semoga dari sepuluh orang yang berangkat, sepuluh orang pula yang kembali pulang ke sini."

Seluruh tentara yang lain menyahutnya dengan sorakan dan yel-yel ala militer (kecuali Yoongi yang hanya melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah masih mengantuk) dan mereka kembali bersiap-siap untuk menaiki van militer, satu persatu.

Taehyung bersiap-siap untuk naik sampai kemudian ia melihat Jungkook memilih untuk mengubah haluan dan menghampiri Woojin yang ternyata sedari tadi bersama mereka—menguping pengarahan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook.

Anak tersebut mendongak sewaktu ia menyadari Jungkook sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau mengikuti pembicaraan kami, _eo_?" tanya Jungkook pada Woojin dengan kedua mata menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Senyumannya semakin memanjang saat ia menerima anggukan kepala dari Woojin sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tahu pasti kau juga tertarik untuk ikut bersama kami. Tapi kurasa belum saatnya untukmu terlibat dalam misi berbahaya yang akan menarik banyak korban jiwa seperti ini."

"Kapan?" tanya Woojin, mengingatkan Jungkook pada pertanyaan Jihoon padanya. "Saat—saat gender keduamu muncul. Alasannya karena pada saat itu kondisi mentalmu akan sudah lebih matang dan kau sudah dapat menentukan pilihanmu sendiri."

Woojin menatap takjub sosok Alpha di hadapannya dan menyeringai lebar, "Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

Jungkook mengusap bahu Woojin dan mengambil sesuatu dari sabuk _holster_ yang ia kenakan. Sebuah pistol berkaliber 9 mm semi otomatis, berwarna hitam dan memiliki rentetan isi peluru di dalamnya. Jungkook menyerahkan ganggang pistol pada Woojin, yang diterima oleh anak laki-laki tersebut dengan wajah tercengang.

"I-ini?"

"Aku memberikan pistol ini untukmu," kata Jungkook, "Aku ingin kau menggunakan ini untuk melindungi Jihoon. Selama aku dan ibunya tidak ada di sini, aku ingin kau menjadi teman bermainnya dan senantiasa memberikan perlindungan untuknya. Buatlah Jihoon merasa senyaman mungkin di dekatmu," Alpha itu terdiam sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan, "Begitu kami kembali ke sini pun, aku ingin kau tetap menjadi teman Jihoon dan melindunginya."

Woojin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat Jungkook hendak menaiki van militer, ia melihat Taehyung ternyata sedang sibuk mengupingnya sedari tadi.

"Kau memberinya pistol."

"Aku memberinya pistol karena aku percaya dia dapat melindungi Jihoon," jawab Jungkook singkat. Alpha itu meremas lengan Taehyung dengan lembut, "Dia akan tumbuh menjadi Alpha yang hebat, aku bisa memprediksi itu. Dia akan menjadi orang yang cocok untuk menjadi teman dan melindungi Jihoon dari bahaya."

Taehyung hanya bisa menggulirkan senyuman mendengar pernyataan Jungkook, merasakan hatinya kembali tenang memikirkan putranya yang kini tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidur.

Tepat pada pukul 1 malam, mereka berangkat ke _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_ _._

* * *

 **30 September 2045,** **unknown location** **, North Korea**

11.11 a.m

Jungkook tidak bisa lepas memandang di kejauhan luar.

Meski tadi malam badai salju belum terlalu tebal, tetapi kini angin dingin seperti menderu menerpa mobil van yang mereka kendarai.

Ia bisa mendengar suara desingan angin dan suara dentuman pelan bagian partisi mobil yang terterpa oleh angin dingin.

Di sebelahnya, Taehyung hampir tertidur sambil setengah memeluk laras panjang senapan _assault rifle_ di tangannya.

Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook menarik senapan di tangan Taehyung dan meletakkannya di bawah kursi, "Tidurlah, _Hyung_. Sepertinya kita baru akan sampai besok pagi di Pyongsan," bisiknya ke telinga Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Jungkook, sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Jackson yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, tampak terkesan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. "Kau serius sama sekali tidak ingin menandainya sebagai milikmu, Jungkook- _ah_?" tanya Beta itu dengan suara pelan, berharap agar Taehyung tidak terbangun oleh suaranya.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Kurasa aku belum siap untuk melakukan itu, _Hyung_."

Jackson mengusap mulutnya, "Sayang sekali. Tapi kurasa aku bisa mencium aroma Alpha lain dari tubuhnya. Dan kau pernah bilang kalau Seojoon adalah Alpha dari Taehyung, kan? Kenapa aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh Alpha lain di tubuhnya—"

"Secara teknis dia punya dua orang Alpha. Tapi kemudian Seojoon mati dan masih ada satu Alphanya lagi yang masih hidup saat ini."

"Apa Alphanya juga bukan berasal dari tentara Yeokjuk?"

"Sayangnya bukan," jawab Jungkook. "Alphanya yang satu lagi—dia sangat mengerikan. Tidak stabil kalau aku mendengar cerita dari Omega yang lain dan juga Seojoon sendiri. Dialah Alpha yang pertama kali mengklaim Taetae- _hyungie_ sebagai Omega miliknya, sebelum Seojoon datang. Kau pasti pernah tahu namanya, kapten dari daerah perbatasan."

Jackson menyumpah pelan, "Maksudmu—dia Omega dari Park Hyung-sik? Si _mawang_ dari _Choson Inmingun_? Bukankah dia benar-benar dikenal sebagai orang paling bengis dari Korea Utara?"

"Tepat." Jungkook menarik napas panjang, "Sewaktu aku menyelamatkannya dari _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , dia hendak melahirkan putranya. Dan kau harus tahu bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat itu. Mengerikan," wajah Alpha muda itu berubah benci sewaktu mengingat keadaan fisik Taehyung yang dipenuhi luka-luka lebam. Bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan kondisi mental Omega itu.

"Tapi yang paling tidak bisa aku bayangkan adalah—bagaimana dia masih bisa mempertahankan kondisi kejiwaannya setelah dipaksa untuk diubah menjadi seorang Omega. Aku kenal betul bagaimana Taehyung saat dulu. Dia adalah seorang Alpha—maksudku, benar-benar memiliki kecenderungan sikap seorang Alpha. Mendominasi, agresif, dan—yah," Beta itu mengusap mulutnya lagi, "Bagaimana sekarang dia bisa menerima dirinya sebagai seorang Omega, aku benar-benar masih belum bisa percaya. Aku masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya seorang Taehyung yang seratus persen Alpha, kini adalah seorang Omega."

Jungkook menggeram tertahan, "Aku harap kau tidak merendahkannya hanya karena dia seorang Omega, _Hyung_. Dia masihlah seorang Kim Taehyung yang dulu kau kenal."

Jackson buru-buru menerangkan maksud ucapannya, "Bukan begitu—hanya saja, aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya kalau dia adalah seorang Omega. Apalagi sampai memiliki satu orang anak. Kau tahu, kan, selama ini… Omega selalu dianggap sebagai mesin pembuat anak. Dan kenyataannya, mereka memang karakter yang submisif terhadap Alpha manapun."

"Taetae- _hyungie_ adalah seorang Omega yang independen dan hebat. Dia masih punya kemampuan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu bergantung pada orang lain."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Jackson tertegun untuk waktu yang agak lama, sampai kemudian Beta itu tergelak renyah. "Kau benar-benar membelanya sampai seperti itu, Jungkook- _ah_. Mungkin sebaiknya kau memikirkan ulang keputusanmu untuk mengklaimnya," Beta itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal sandaran kursi. "Ini adalah medan perang. Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu karena terlambat mengklaimnya. Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan kita akan bertemu dengan orang, dan kapan kita akan kehilangan orang yang dekat dengan kita."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, mengerti jika ucapan Jackson adalah benar adanya.

Sampai kemudian Namjoon melompat masuk ke dalam van mereka, "Jackson, tampaknya kita akan melewati Haewol-li setelah ini."

Jackson langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Benarkah?" ia langsung melihat ke sisi van yang hanya diselubungi oleh kaca temper anti peluru. Di luar—di antara badai salju yang mengamuk—terlihat pemandangan kota yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan. Dari kejauhan, kota tersebut tampak seperti miniature berwarna hitam pekat.

"Haewol-li?" tanya Jungkook dengan kedua alis nyaris tertaut.

"Distrik Haewol-li," Jackson menjelaskan, "Adalah distrik di mana _Daetonglyeongnim_ _mengadakan percobaan terhadap penduduk sebagai variabel terikat di dalamnya pertama kali._ "

Jungkook menyumpah, "Dia benar-benar melakukannya…"

"Dalam perang, kita terkadang harus menghilangkan sisi kemanusiaan kita, Jungkook- _ah_ ," ujar Jackson memberitahu.

Namjoon duduk di sebelah Jackson, "Mengerikan memang. Kalian menjadikan satu distrik yang tidak berdosa sebagai bahan percobaan. Bahkan distrik di wilayah yang sama sekali tidak masuk ke negara kita sendiri."

" _Daetonglyeongnim_ saat itu kehabisan ide untuk melakukan serangan balasan _,_ " Jackson kembali menjelaskan. "Kita diserang oleh dua negara sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Sementara tentara di sisi kita setiap harinya kian berjatuhan, ditambah tidak ada Omega atau Beta wanita yang masih hidup. Karena tidak punya pilihan itulah, makanya beliau mengadakan eksperimen senjata biologis yang berbahaya ini."

"Dan kau bilang senjata biologis ini berubah menjadi senjata makan tuan," Namjoon menambahkan.

"Ya," Jackson mendesah panjang, "Yang kudengar adalah, karena ia telah melepaskan senjata biologis ini ke kota-kota kecil yang dijarah oleh tentara Korea Utara dan juga beberapa daerah di dekat perbatasan, ia sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi terjadinya senjata biologis yang berakibat di luar kendali. Kami justru kehilangan lebih banyak penduduk Korea Selatan dan juga prajurit yang berharga ketimbang orang-orang yang seharusnya kami musnahkan."

"Dan juga orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Jackson dan Namjoon hanya diam dengan komentar Jungkook, sampai Namjoon berdeham dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, "Dan mengenai jurnal _Daetonglyeongnim_ _,_ aku ingin mengabari sesuatu pada kalian _._ "

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah selesai membaca semuanya?"

"Belum seluruhnya," kata Namjoon sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal berwarna hitam yang sudah larut dimakan usia. Namjoon membuka beberapa halaman yang sudah menguning, "Buku ini membahas tentang percobaan-percobaan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Korea Selatan maupun Korea Utara. Juga beberapa hal yang berkaitan dengan peperangan yang sedang kita hadapi."

"Lalu?" tanya Jungkook penasaran, tidak sabaran untuk mendengar semuanya.

"Tentang percobaan, aku baru membaca tentang senjata biologis yang diciptakan sebagai alat kendali perang. Semuanya persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jackson," ucapnya. "Di sini beliau juga menyebutkan tentang manusia-manusia yang menjadi variabel terikat eksperimen ini sebagai _Chugyeokja_ —si pemburu yang haus darah. Di sini disebutkan kalau mutasi gen ini diakibatkan oleh gas yang mengandung ikatan kimia _α-Pyrrolidinopentiophenon_. Gas ini bekerja sebagai stimulant langsung ke otak yang kemudian berikatan dengan syaraf dan hemoglobin darah, sehingga menciptakan syok sesaat pada otak. Syok inilah yang perlahan-lahan memicu mutasi gen di dalam tubuh dalam jangka waktu tiga sampai tujuh hari," Alpha berambut coklat itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sebelum membuka halaman lainnya, "Gejala awal dari gas ini adalah demam tinggi, disertai dengan bercak-bercak seperti kulit terbakar di sekitar tubuh. Kalau orang ini tidak mati dalam jangka waktu yang ditentukan akibat serangan stroke, maka ia akan langsung gila dan mulai memangsa manusia akibat stimulasi yang berlebihan dan juga paranoia yang muncul tiba-tiba."

"Apakah tidak mungkin untuk mengembalikan orang-orang yang sudah terjangkit oleh mutasi ini kembali ke pikiran semula mereka?" Jackson ikut tertarik mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Namjoon.

Namjoon menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak. Di sini disebutkan, meski pada awalnya _Daetonglyeongnim_ berniat menggunakan senjata ini dengan harapan tentara Korea Utara akan saling menghabisi sesamanya, justru yang terjadi malah percobaan gagal yang tidak terkontrol sama sekali. Ia malah membuat satu distrik saling membunuh, bahkan sampai menyerang orang-orang lainnya. Pada akhirnya, ia terpaksa mengebom habis distrik-distrik tersebut."

"Jadi pilihan terakhir kalau sudah terjangkit penyakit ini adalah—dengan membunuhnya?"

Hanya anggukan yang bisa diberikan oleh Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangkat kakinya pada salah satu pahanya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Di sebelahnya, Taehyung mulai mendengkur pelan.

Ingatan jelas di benaknya—tentang kejadian berbulan-bulan lalu yang dialaminya tidak lama setelah mereka menyelamatkan Taehyung dan yang lain.

Sesosok manusia berkulit sehitam jelaga, dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah—berurat-urat—menatap tajam ke arahnya, dan separuh kulitnya yang seperti terbakar.

Jungkook ingat bagaimana sosok itu tampak seperti manusia pada umumnya—lewat gerak gerik dan gestur tubuh, kecuali dari bentuk fisik dan sorot matanya. Bahkan sosok itu menyerangnya seperti halnya manusia biasa.

Kecemasan bahwa ia akan mengalami kejadian yang sama—Taehyung diculik dan nyaris kehilangan nyawanya—berlarian di dalam pikiran Jungkook.

Tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi, bahkan untuk kali yang kedua.

Jungkook dengan hati-hati menggeser tubuh Taehyung, membiarkan kepala Omega itu perlahan-lahan jatuh ke atas pangkuannya. Taehyung menggeliat sesaat untuk membuka matanya karena merasakan perubahan posisi tidur, tetapi saat Jungkook membelai kepalanya, ia langsung kembali menutup mata dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Kau memang mencintainya," ucap Jackson—sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Jungkook tidak mendongak, "Aku memang mencintainya," ia mengakui. Dulu ia butuh waktu lama untuk memberanikan diri mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai Taehyung, tapi kini, setelah kematian Seojoon, ia berusaha membuka keberaniannya lebih besar lagi.

Jungkook meremas tangan Taehyung yang setengah terkepal.

 _Aku akan melindungimu,_ Hyung.

* * *

 **1 November 2045,** **unnamed city,** **Pyongsan Province** **, North Korea**

07.26 a.m

Selama perjalanan, Jungkook hanya sempat tidur sekali. Ia merasa tidak tega dengan Hoseok, Won-sik, dan Jinyoung yang tidak banyak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat selama mengemudikan kendaraan yang ia tumpangi. Ketiga Beta tersebut hanya berhenti selama sepersekian jam untuk mengisi perut dan mengosongkan saluran kandung kemih mereka.

Sewaktu mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat karena badai salju yang semakin mengamuk, Jungkook mendapati kali ini dirinya yang tertidur di atas kepala Taehyung.

"Kita sudah tiba, Jungkook- _ah_ ," bisik Omega itu lembut, tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan Jungkook sepenuhnya.

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berusaha menegakkan diri.

Di seberangnya, kursi yang diduduki oleh Jackson telah kosong, begitupula dengan kursi yang diduduki oleh Namjoon.

"Meraka berdua sudah turun. Hanya kita yang masih berada di dalam van," Taehyung memberitahu.

Jungkook tampak panik, ia langsung bergegas menuruni van diikuti oleh Taehyung, " _Hyung_ , setidaknya kau tidak perlu khawatir untuk membangunkanku lebih awal."

"Aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau tetap tidur seperti bayi," tukas Taehyung memberi alasan.

Jungkook melompat turun dari van setelah memasang maskernya. Matanya langsung disambut oleh langit kelabu dan badai salju yang nyaris menutupi pandangan matanya. Jungkook mengenakan _goggle_ nya yang telah dilengkapi oleh fitur _night vision_. Di depannya, berdiri Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok dan Jackson.

"Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat berlindung untuk sementara," kata Alpha bertubuh pendek itu pada teman-temannya.

Namjoon berjalan mendekati pintu pagar yang membatasi kota besar di hadapan mereka tersebut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Sepertinya tempat ini dulunya adalah basis militer. Dan juga pernah digunakan sekaligus sebagai tempat pemukiman." Alpha yang juga bertugas sebagai kapten Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 tersebut menunjuk satu persatu ke kawasan yang tampak jelas pernah digunakan sebagai perkemahan militer dan ke kawasan pemukiman yang jelas-jelas merupakan sebuah kota yang sudah cukup modern.

Hoseok maju di sebelahnya, "Bukankah sedikit berbahaya kalau kita berlindung di tempat sebesar ini? Kemungkinan besar akan banyak musuh yang diam-diam menyelinap atau mengintai di sini."

"Tapi tampaknya lebih aman untuk ditinggali daripada menunggu hingga badai reda," Yoongi membalas ucapan Hoseok.

Jungkook ikut memandang ke sekitar perkotaan tersebut. Dilihatnya banyak bangunan menjulang tinggi dengan fasad terpasang layar OLED—melapisi seluruh permukaan bangunan. Jungkook langsung mengasumsikan bangunan tersebut dulunya dipergunakan sebagai pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak jauh dari bangunan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, terdapat beberapa jalan layang yang sebagian pondasinya telah hancur, menyebabkan jalan layang tersebut ambruk di beberapa area. Di beberapa bagian bawah jalan layang, terdapat tumpukan mobil-mobil tua yang telah lama ditinggalkan dan dibiarkan membusuk bersama sampah-sampah logam lainnya.

Taehyung berdiri di sisinya, "Kota ini pasti dulunya indah," ujar Omega itu pada Jungkook. Ia menunjuk pada suatu daerah yang tertutup oleh sebuah kubah besar dari kaca di dekat perbukitan, "Sepertinya tempat itu dulunya adalah sebuah taman terbuka, sebelum akhirnya ditinggalkan karena cuaca yang terus memburuk."

"Sepertinya."

Namjoon memberi inisiatif untuk membagi mereka menjadi tiga kelompok dengan tujuan mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan, mereka kembali dalam dua jam ke balai kota yang terletak di sebuah area terbuka di tengah-tengah kota.

Jungkook bergabung bersama Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Won-sik. Keempatnya pergi berkeliling ke area yang dulunya sempat dijadikan sebagai pusat perbelanjaan.

Distrik perbelanjaan tersebut memiliki barisan toko-toko kecil yang dilingkupi oleh jalur pedestrial serta beberapa pelataran parkir yang hanya diisi oleh dua tiga kendaraan mobil yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Beberapa mobil-mobil tersebut ditumbuhi oleh lumut-lumut yang sudah separuhnya menghitam. Jungkook tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya di depan mobil tersebut, mengetuk-ngetuk bodi mobil yang terbuat dari serat fiber, menimbulkan bunyi ketukan rendah.

"Mobil elektrik, huh," gumam Jungkook. Ia ingat sewaktu masih kecil dulu, ia sangat menggilai mobil-mobil otonom berbahan dasar listrik; mulai dari Bugatti, Tesla, Ferrari, dan lain-lainnya. Di matanya, mobil-mobil tersebut terlihat begitu mengagumkan di matanya, dengan suara desingan yang tidak terlalu mengganggu dan bentuk bodi yang terlihat berkilauan karena masih baru. Tapi kini, mobil-mobil tersebut tampak seperti barang rongsok di matanya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu menyodok lengan kirinya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Berhentilah memperhatikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa membantu rencana kita saat ini, Jungkook- _ah_ ," ucap Taehyung sambil mengarahkan moncong senapannya ke lengan kiri Jungkook.

"Oh, maaf."

Ia berlari-lari kecil menyusul Taehyung.

Badai salju mulai mereda, sehingga mempermudah mereka sedikit dalam menapakkan kaki dan berjalan sesuai dengan tujuan.

"Tempat ini benar-benar besar," seru Won-sik pada ketiga teman setimnya yang lain. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah layar LED yang terpasang untuk menyelimuti seluruh lapisan fasad bangunan pusat perbelanjaan, "Coba bayangkan kalau kota ini masih hidup, pasti sangat indah sekali."

Jungkook bisa membayangkan layar LED tersebut jika masih menyala. Membayangkan kota tersebut dipenuhi oleh hiruk pikuk pejalan kaki dan pengemudi kendaraan, berlalu lalang memenuhi kota. Cahaya-cahaya lampu berkerlap-kerlip untuk memberikan atraksi berbeda kepada calon pengunjung. Suara para manusia yang saling bersahut-sahutan, disertai suara musik yang menggelegar di tiap toko yang berbeda. Lalu layar LED yang berubah-ubah menampilkan iklan-iklan yang mempromosikan barang termuktakhir kala itu.

 _Betapa hidupnya kota itu_ , pikir Jungkook.

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi pada kota ini?" suara Taehyung terdengar di telinganya.

Jungkook berdehum, "Entah. Mungkin berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari peperangan, bencana, atau apalah."

Setelah dua jam berputar-putar tanpa menemukan tempat perlindungan yang cocok, mereka berkumpul di balai kota yang berupa taman yang telah lama mati dengan sebuah bangunan gedung pemerintah di tengah-tengahnya.

Namjoon melambaikan tangan pada mereka dari kejauhan, "Bagaimana? Sudah ada yang menemukan ide kita akan tinggal di mana?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada tempat yang bagus di dekat distrik perbelanjaan," Hoseok menginformasikan. "Tapi kami menemukan banyak tempat suplai makanan yang masih bagus. Cukup untuk dua hingga tiga hari di sini, dan mungkin sisanya sebagai bekal kita di perjalanan."

Namjoon mengangguk dengan khidmat dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang lain, berharap ada ide yang baru.

Jinyoung mengangkat tangannya, "Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kita bisa tinggal di sebuah motel tidak jauh dari sini. Motelnya masih memiliki saluran air yang masih bisa bekerja. Tidak jauh dari sana juga ada toko yang menjual barang-barang yang kita perlukan."

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Seberapa jauh?"

"Kira-kira sepuluh kilometer dari balai kota."

"Baiklah, kita semua ke sana."

Motel tersebut terletak bersisian dengan distrik perbelanjaan yang mereka lalui tadi.

Bentuk bangunan tempat perlindungan mereka yang baru nayris ketinggalan jaman seabad yang lalu, tetapi bangunannya memiliki pondasi yang kuat, terlihat dari tebal dinding bangunan serta beberapa tiang yang menyangga langit-langit motel.

Setelah mereka selesai memeriksa tiap bagian kamar yang hendak mereka tinggali untuk sementara, Jungkook menemukan beberapa bangkai manusia yang telah berupa tulang belulang berwarna putih. Di tangan tengkorak tersebut, terdapat sebuah obat—yang ketika ia baca adalah obat tidur. Jungkook mengernyit, membaca komposisi obat yang tertera di kertas yang menyelimuti botol yang masih utuh terebut.

Obat tidur.

Apa mungkin orang ini sebelumnya bunuh diri? Apa dia bunuh diri karena tidak sempat melarikan diri?

Jungkook membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh dan dengan hati-hati membopong tubuh yang dilihatnya keluar dari motel, ke luar melalui pintu belakang yang terletak di lantai satu.

Ketika pembagian kamar berlangsung, Jungkook menawarkan diri untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Taehyung, sesuai dengan perkiraan teman-teman setimnya yang lain.

"Oh tentu saja, Jungkook- _ah_ ," ejek Hoseok sambil menegak botol minum di tangannya, "Sudah pasti kau akan tidur bersama Taehyung."

Alpha muda berambut hitam itu hanya menyahut dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat, "Tentu saja, sudah pasti."

Seokjin balas menyahut, "Aku harap malam ini aku tidak akan mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari kamar kalian. Kamar kita cukup berdekatan, kalau kalian sadar."

* * *

 **2 November 2045,** **unnamed city,** **Pyongsan Province** **, North Korea**

00.13 a.m

Berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataan Seokjin, justru malam itu Jungkook melaksanakan patroli malam—memastikan bahwa lingkungan sekitar mereka bebas dari penyusup atau makhluk-makhluk lain yang sama sekali tidak mereka harapkan kemunculannya. Semula, Jungkook dipasangkan untuk berpatroli bersama Jaebeom, tetapi kemudian Taehyung mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi pasangan patroli malam Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook hendak mencegahnya, Taehyung langsung memotong, "Bahkan setelah aku ikut begitu banyak misi, kau masih belum sepenuhnya percaya pada kemampuanku?" ucapan itu langsung membungkam Jungkook.

Malam itu badai salju sudah sepenuhnya berhenti, tetapi untuk memulihkan kondisi fisik tiga Beta yang bertugas mengendarai kendaraan militer, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama. Apalagi bekal untuk perjalanan mereka ke depan masihlah belum cukup seluruhnya untuk dihabiskan hingga dua minggu ke depan.

Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti memandangi langit malam di atasnya. Saat itu bulan tertutup oleh kerumunan awan, tetapi Jungkook bisa melihat satu dua bintang berkilauan di langit.

"Aku ingat, sewaktu menjalankan misi pertama kali denganmu dulu," ujar Taehyung di belakangnya. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berpatroli berduaan seperti ini."

Jungkook mendengus, "Yah. Dulu aku masih botak, kalau kau ingat."

"Yah. Rambutmu dicukur habis, sampai wajahmu terlihat seperti bayi," gelak Omega di sebelahnya, tergelak ringan. Jungkook bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Taehyung yang seperti susu dan pepohonan—aroma yang begitu kental di ingatan masa kecilnya.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, _Hyung_ ," keluh Jungkook.

"Kau tetaplah anak-anak di mataku, Jungkook- _ah_. Kau tidak tahu rasanya, melihat orang yang dulu pernah kau mentori selama bertahun-tahun, kini menjadi orang sehebat dirimu. Rasanya bangga, tapi juga sedih," Omega di belakang Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, menerawang ke langit-langit. "Terlalu banyak perubahan di sini, aku menyadari. Kau, semua orang. Termasuk diriku."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau tidak sepenuhnya berubah, _Hyung_. Kau masihlah Alpha yang kukagumi dulu. Perlukah aku mengatakannya setiap detik padamu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, Jungkook," Omega itu menoleh padanya. "Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Jackson- _Hyung_. Dan aku pikir, memanglah suatu perubahan yang besar—menjadi seorang Omega. Pernah sempat terpikir di benakku, daripada kehilangan harga diri menjadi seorang Omega, lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Kau tidak melakukannya."

"Tidak, karena para keparat Korea Utara mencegahku untuk membunuh diriku sendiri." Taehyung meremas senapan panjang di tangannya, "Tapi aku tidak menyesal. Karena setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan Seojoon, dan juga denganmu. Dan juga… Jihoon."

Jungkook bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum, "Kau merindukan Jihoon sekarang, _eo_?"

"Yah, tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau aku merindukan Jihoon. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku khawatir kalau aku sudah menetapkan keputusan yang salah. Sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan, apa yang dilakukan Jihoon sekarang. Apakah Baekhyun dan Jimin bisa mengurusnya dengan baik."

"Kau adalah ibunya, wajar kau berpikiran seperti itu."

Taehyung tidak menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan Seojoon?"

"Seojoon…" Omega itu menengadahkan kepalanya, "Sudah pasti aku sangat ingin melihatnya lagi, tapi itu tidaklah mungkin."

Kali ini Jungkook merasa sedikit bersalah menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Sampai kemudian ia merasakan Taehyung menepuk pundaknya keras-keras.

"Hei," ucap Omega itu, mungkin dengan raut berseri-seri di balik topengnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran?"

Jungkook benar-benar tercengang dengan ucapan Omega itu, dengan ide yang sama sekali tidak terduganya. "Kejar-kejaran? Maksudmu, seperti anak kecil? Memangnya kau pikir—"

Taehyung kembali menjawil pundak Jungkook sekali lagi, sambil berteriak, "Kau yang jaga!" ia berlari menghambur menjauh dari Jungkook.

Jungkook tanpa sadar ikut mengejar, "Tunggu! Kita belum membuat kesepakatan!"

Omega bersurai pirang abu-abu di hadapannya tersebut solah-olah tidak mendengarnya dan terus berlari, tertawa lepas selayaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan temannya. Jungkook baru menyadari kemudian bahwa ia ikut tertawa, dan tidak membiarkan dirinya tertinggal oleh Taehyung.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan—di mana di dalamnya terdapat taman buatan dengan langit-langit kubah dari kaca. Mungkin sewaktu kota tersebut masih dihuni, ada seorang petugas berjaga yang bertugas memeriksa pengunjung, tetapi Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Keduanya berlari melewati pintu masuk yang berupa gerbang setengah terbuka—sebelum akhirnya berakhir di hamparan rumput sintetis berwarna hijau pekat.

Jungkook menangkap lengan Taehyung dengan mudahnya, menghentikan Omega itu sesaat. Taehyung masih tertawa-tawa ketika Jungkook menangkap sebelah tangannya.

"Kau curang, _Hyung_. Kau berlari sebelum menjelaskan aturan mainnya padaku," gerutu Jungkook, tetapi wajahnya menggulirkan cengiran khas kelincinya.

"Baik, baik," Taehyung masih berusaha menahan tawanya, "Jadi, setelah ini, kau mau mengulang permainan kita tadi?"

"Asalkan kau tidak mencurangiku seperti tadi."

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook, setengah membuka masker dan _goggle_ yang ia kenakan. Omega itu berbisik ke telinga Jungkook dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sugestif, "Mari kita lihat, seberapa cepat kau bisa mengejarku setelah hitungan yang kesepuluh."

Jungkook merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti menegang, terutama saat aroma tubuh Taehyung kian menguar ke dalam lubang hidungnya. Sang Omega di hadapannya mulai berhitung mundur sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang pelan-pelan. Tepat pada hitungan ke sepuluh, ia berlari menyusuri pepohonan yang telah lama mengering dan hamparan rumput sintetis. Jungkook tidak menyia-nyiakan ketangkasan kakinya untuk berlari mengejar Taehyung. Ia hanya perlu mengulurkan tangan dan Taehyung sudah berada di tangannya lagi, seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Keduanya jatuh bergulingan di atas rumput sintetis, jatuh menuruni lereng buatan hingga mereka sampai ke dasar sungai.

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas maskernya, menyeringai begitu lebar sampai-sampai kedua pipinya terasa pegal, "Jadi, apa hukuman untuk mereka yang kalah?"

Taehyung terkekeh-kekeh dan ikut melepaskan masker yang ia kenakan sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya, "Tidak ada hukuman kali ini. Kita tidak menentukannya sama sekali dari awal."

Jungkook menggeram, "Ah, aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya," Alpha itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan pura-pura lesu.

Taehyung menahan kepala Alpha itu, "Tunggu, Jungkook- _ah_ …"

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa?"

Omega di bawahnya berusaha menegakkan diri, dengan mata awas berkeliling ke sekitarnya. "Wow," ia menunjuk ke sebuah jalan turun yang curam di dekat sungai, "Lihat itu. Sepertinya ada tempat rahasia di sana."

Jungkook mengernyit, "Kurasa itu hanya tempat biasa—"

Taehyung sudah berjalan duluan darinya, mengikuti jalan berbatu-batu yang semakin landai ke bagian terdalam taman buatan. Sambil menghela napas panjang, Jungkook terpaksa mengikuti Omega itu di belakang. Pemandangan semula yang berupa taman buatan di dalam ruangan, kini tergantikan dengan jalan-jalan bebatuan yang menjorok panjang membentuk lorong gelap. Taehyung menyinari jalanan di hadapannya dengan bantuan senter. Kini di sekeliling mereka adalah dinding dari bebatuan alam yang sebagian sudah dilumuri lumut yang telah menghitam, "Sepertinya taman ini dihubungkan ke suatu tempat."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia telah berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang tersebut. " _Hyung_ , kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke dalam—"

Seringaian berbentuk boks yang muncul di wajah Taehyung memotong Jungkook dari ucapannya, "Ada apa, Jungkookie? Biasanya kau tampak paling berani dengan tempat-tempat seperti ini."

Merasa direndahkan, Jungkook membusungkan dadanya dan berjalan ke depan Omega itu, "Siapa bilang aku takut? Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa sebaiknya aku berjaga di depan, sementara kau mengikutiku di belakang."

Taehyung menendang kaki Alpha itu dengan gusar, "Sekarang kau pura-pura bersikap berani dan ingin melindungiku."

Jungkook tidak berlanjut-lanjut mengidahkannya dan berjalan mengikuti kemana lorong itu membawanya. Jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdengar suara aliran dan tetesan air. Sisanya mereka dapat mendengar suara desingan mesin, entah dari mana, dan suara dentuman langkah mereka.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk tiba di ujung lorong, di mana terdapat dua cabang. Pada salah satu cabang, terdapat sebuah air terjun rahasia pada mulut gua. Sementara pada lubang besar lainnya berhubungan dengan interior sebuah gereja katedral. Gereja tersebut diterangi oleh beberapa cahaya redup dari lampu di dalam ruangan, dan sebagian lagi diterangi oleh cahaya dari luar yang menyisip melalui _stained glass_ pada jendela gereja. Perpaduan warna-warna primer pada jendela tersebut menciptakan pemandangan yang unik di mata Taehyung maupun Jungkook.

"Wow," bisik Taehyung terpana, matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandangi bagian dalam gereja.

Gereja tersebut dilapisi oleh marmer yang masih awet, dan beberapa barisan kursi yang telah lapuk. Mungkin bagi orang lain yang melihatnya, bagian dalam katedral tampak mengerikan tanpa satu orangpun penghuni di dalamnya. Tetapi bagi Taehyung, pendar-pendar warna yang ditimbulkan oleh _stained glass_ menciptakan kesan menarik di mata Omega itu.

"Gereja, _eo_?" gumam Jungkook sambil melihat ke sekitar. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada satu patung besar kristus yang sedang disalib di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pada langit-langit katedral, terdapat beberapa lengkungan yang menyatu di tengah-tengah, dengan juntaian lampu _chandelier_ di atasnya. Lalu ada pula beberapa buah lilin yang menggantung dan diletakkan begitu saja di altar di depan ruangan katedral. "Tempat ini indah."

"Ya," Taehyung menyetujui ucapannya, masih takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia mengambil suatu buket berisi bunga imitasi yang dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja di atas lantai, mengaguminya. "Sepertinya tempat ini, sebelum ditutup, pernah dijadikan sebagai upacara pernikahan."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang mengamati bunga di tangannya. Dan sesaat, Jungkook seperti teringat kehidupannya sebelum perang bermula.

Ia ingat pernah menghadiri sebuah pesta pernikahan kerabat dari ayahnya di Busan, menjadi pembawa tali pengikat yang nantinya akan digunakan oleh pendeta sebagai pemersatu pasangan kerabatnya yang akan dinikahkan.

Saat itu, sang pengantin Omega tampak begitu cantik di mata Jungkook yang masih kecil—yang hanya berusia 3 tahun (ia tidak akan pernah ingat momen bahagia sesudahnya, setelah ia berusia empat tahun). Pengantin tersebut mengenakan balutan tunik panjang berwarna putih dengan tudung transparan bermaterialkan dari satin tipis. Jungkook yang masih kecil, pada saat itu, berpikir, _Pasti menyenangkan bisa memiliki pasangan hidup secantik itu_.

(Meski bertahun-tahun setelahnya, Jungkook mendapati Omega cantik itu meninggal—setelah melahirkan bayi yang tidak lebih hidup dari bayi yang pernah dilahirkan Taehyung. Dan pasangan dari Omega itu—kerabatnya, meninggal dalam agresi militer yang dilakkukan oleh tentara Jepang).

Dan sekarang ia menyangkal pikirannya tersebut. Taehyung, di antara redup lampu dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya dari _stained_ _glass_ , dengan tubuh yang masih mengenakan seragam bertugas dan sebuket bunga plastic di tangannya, adalah pemandangan paling indah yang disaksikan Jungkook. Warna-warna yang berasal dari _stained glass_ jendela gereja membuat aksen tersendiri di wajah Omega yang telah sepenuhnya memiliki hatinya, mempertegas garis-garis pada wajah sempurna Taehyung.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung, mengusap wajah Omega itu—menyisihkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi matanya. Taehyung lamat-lamat mengangkat kepalanya untuk menangkap sepasang netra legam milik Jungkook sedang memandang wajahnya, seolah-olah ia adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah Alpha itu miliki.

Seolah-olah matanya hanya dapat tertuju pada Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung.

"Jungkookie?"

"Taetae- _hyungie_ ," bisiknya pelan, "Maukah kau menikah denganku? Di sini?"

Taehyung tergelak pelan mendengar pernyataan Alpha itu, "Yang benar saja, Jungkook- _ah_? Menikah di sini?" Omega itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, sebelum akhirnya berakhir pada Jungkook dan buket bunga yang dipegangnya. "Yah, kurasa mungkin ide itu cukup menarik dilakukan. Tidak akan ada yang menertawakan kita untuk melakukannya di sini."

Jungkook menyunggingkan senyuman, "Kalau secara tradisi, seharusnya setelah ini, si pengantin Alpha atau Beta pria menandai pasangan miliknya."

Taehyung tertegun, "Kau mau menandaiku… setelah ini?"

"Apa kau mengizinkannya, _Hyung_?"

Omega di hadapannya itu tampak ragu sambil menjilati lidahnya, "Aku—" sejenak pipinya merona merah, "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku siap—tapi…" ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Alpha itu, "Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya, setelah melewati upacara pernikahan."

Jungkook terkekeh sebelum akhirnya sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di atas altar. Dilihatnya sebuah tali pita berwarna putih, menggantung di antara lilin-lilin altar. Biasanya, stola yang dikenakan oleh pendetalah yang menjadi alat yang menghubungkan ikatan di antara kedua pasangan, tetapi setidaknya, dengan pita ini, Jungkook dapat berpura-pura menikahkan dirinya dengan Taehyung. Masih dengan hati yang berdebar-debar—entah kenapa—Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan membalurkan kedua tangan mereka dengan tali pita tersebut.

Jungkook menarik napasnya, berusaha menerka-nerka kalimat yang hendak diucapkannya, "Aku; Jeon Jungkook, mengklaimmu; Kim Taehyung, sebagai pasangan hidupku, untuk kumiliki dan kujaga mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan duka maupun bahagia, dalam sakit maupun sehat, untuk terus mencintai, menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan, dan dengan itu aku bersumpah."

"Kau pasti asal menyebutkannya," tawa Taehyung.

"Ah, yang penting aku sudah melakukannya, sekarang giliranmu."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merapalkan sesuai dengan yang telah diucapkan Jungkook, "Aku; Kim Taehyung, mengklaimmu; Jeon Jungkook, sebagai pasangan hidupku, untuk kumiliki dan kupatuhi mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam keadaan duka maupun bahagia, dalam sakit maupun sehat, untuk terus mencintai, menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan, dan dengan itu aku bersumpah." Taehyung kemudian membuka matanya saat ia merasakan Jungkook menarik kembali pita yang membalur tangan mereka.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertumbukan setelahnya dan Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk menggigit leher Taehyung, mengklaim Omega itu sebagai miliknya. Tetapi kemudian ia memilih untuk mengulum bibir ranum Taehyung, melumatnya dalam-dalam, hingga ia nyaris merasakan napasnya dan napas Taehyung menderu di telinganya.

"Jungkook—" erang Taehyung, tertahan.

Jungkook menghentikan ciuman mereka, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita melakukan ini di tempat lain, _Hyungie,_ " bisiknya. "Tempat ini terlalu suci untuk kita kotori," seringai tipis timbul di wajah Alpha tampan itu. Ia menarik Omega itu kembali ke lorong, ke cabang lainnya—di mana terdapat air terjun kecil dan sebuah sungai di bawahnya.

Taehyung melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling mulut gue dengan dahi berkerut, "Kau yakin mau melakukannya di tempat ini? Kita tidak tahu apakah airnya terkontaminasi atau tidak—"

Jungkook sudah membungkuk untuk mengamati air di bawah mereka, menyinarinya dengan sinar lampu senter. "Airnya jernih dan tidak terlalu dingin," ia mencicipi sedikit air di sungai dengan ujung jarinya. "Dan rasanya—seperti air mineral biasa." Alpha itu kemudian mencopot sepatu _boots_ yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian lain yang ia kenakan. Ia hampir membuka _longjohn_ yang ia kenakan saat menyadari Taehyung hanya memandangi dengan tatapan ragu. "Ayolah, _Hyung_. Kau akan melakukannya atau tidak?"

Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak ingin basah."

"Anggap saja kita akan mandi. Bukankah dulu kau yang selalu datang menginvansi waktuku mandi?" gurau Jungkook.

"Tapi yang benar saja?! Di air terjun?"

"Kalau kau punya ide di mana kita bisa melakukannya, mungkin kau bisa katakan sekarang."

Taehyung masih tampak enggan, tetapi Omega itu satu persatu mulai ikut menanggalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Ini adalah ide terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan, Jungkook- _ah_ ," gerutunya sambil mengamati Jungkook yang sudah hampir telanjang bulat, menampilkan tubuhnya yang atletis. "Dan aku benci sekali melihat bentuk tubuhmu yang seperti patung yunani itu jika disandingkan dengan tubuhku."

Jungkook mengacuhkan Taehyung dan mengangkat tubuh Omega itu dengan entengnya, "Tubuhmu indah, _Hyung_. Aku harap kau menyadari itu," ia menceburkan dirinya dan Taehyung ke dalam sungai yang cukup dangkal. Sambil masih memegangi tubuh Taehyung, ia berenang-renang ke tengah-tengah sungai—ke dekat air terjun kecil. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak mandi sebebas ini, _eo_?"

"Maksudmu mandi di sungai?" balas Taehyung sambil menyeringai. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jungkook dan menciumi Alpha itu. Jungkook membalas ciumannya dengan ciuman yang lebih bergairah, dengan kedua tangannya menggantung di antara pinggul Taehyung.

Jungkook perlahan-lahan semakin kuat mencium aroma tubuh Omega di depannya, semakin menguatkan ingatannya saat pertama kali ia menggagahi Taehyung. Tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan, saling berbagi kehangatan di dalam aliran dingin sungai. Kemudian tangannya bergerak ke bagian bawah bokong Taehyung, mengangkat kedua tubuh Omega itu hingga tepat di panggulnya. Dengan antusias, Taehyung segera mengangkat kedua kakinya, menyilangkannya di bagian belakang punggung Jungkook, membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh Alpha itu ke tepi sungai.

Mereka berciuman hingga keduanya kehabisan napas.

Jungkook meletakkan ibu jarinya ke bibir Taehyung yang sudah berwarna merah setelah ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, " _Hyung_ , kau selalu—selalu—" ia menarik napasnya, "Kau selalu terlihat indah. Aku selalu ingin memilikimu—"

"Bahkan jika aku seorang Alpha?" bisik Taehyung, terengah-engah.

Jungkook hanya menjawab dengan kembali mencium Omega itu, sebelum kemudian bergerak menuruni leher jenjang Taehyung, menjilatnya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, meremas kepala Jungkook, nyaris kehilangan pikiran karena sensasi nikmat yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan mulut Alpha itu. Saat ia merasakan mulut Jungkook berhenti di dekat cerukan lehernya—di daerah di mana Hyung-sik pernah menandainya, di mana Seojoon pernah meninggalkan bekas klaim di lehernya—ia berbisik lirih dengan napas tertahan, "Jungkook- _ah_ —oh—" ia hampir kehilangan kendali karena rasa panas yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, "Tandai aku—sekarang juga."

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Jungkook langsung menggigit leher Taehyung, sementara Omega itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan erangan. Saat taring Jungkook persis menancap di lehernya, ia membenamkan diri di pelukan Alpha itu, mencakar punggung Jungkook hingga menimbulkan bekas goresan panjang di sana.

Ia merasakan sesaat waktu seperti bergulir lambat. Merasakan ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya bersama Jungkook, ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Alpha itu, pertama kali mereka menjalin pertemanan. Semuanya seperti rekaman lambat dalam sebuah film. Rasa sakit di lehernya berubah sensasi menjadi rasa yang menggairahkan, meninggalkan kenikmatan yang begitu dirindukan oleh Taehyung.

Aroma tubuh Jungkook kian pekat di hidungnya.

Begitu Jungkook melepaskan gigitannya, Alpha itu menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasih yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan. "Aku telah menandaimu, _Hyungie_."

"Itu yang aku nantikan," ucap Taehyung. Ia merasakan bagian selangkangannya mulai basah, sebasah ketika ia mengalami _heat_.

Jungkook yang merasakan perubahan pada aroma tubuh Taehyung, segera memposisikan dirinya dan Taehyung kembali. Air di sekitar mereka yang pada awalnya terasa dingin di kulit, perlahan-lahan semakin terasa hangat—seolah-olah temperatur di dalam air baru saja naik beberapa derajat.

Ia membiarkan kejantanannya berada tepat di antara kedua selangkangan Taehyung, menyisipkannya pelan-pelan. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai sewaktu ia merasakan barang miliknya telah masuk ke lubang senggama Omega itu, semakin menegang. Taehyung mengerang penuh kenikmatan bak ekstasi saat kejantanan Jungkook menyentuh bagian di dalam tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. "Jungkook—"

"Aku di sini, _Hyungie_."

"Tidak bisakah kau—" ia berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin, "Tidak bisakah kau masuk lebih dalam?"

"Jika itu maumu—"

Taehyung memekik tertahan, "Jungkook—" suara rendahnya semakin tergerus oleh derasnya aliran air terjun di sekitar mereka.

"Kau menyukainya, _Hyung_? Kau ingin aku bergerak lebih dalam lagi?"

Taehyung menancapkan kukunya ke punggung Jungkook dalam-dalam, "Lakukan—Oh—"

Ia telah mencapai titik tertingginya saat ujung batang milik Jungkook menyentuh tepat di bagian yang diinginkannya. Taehyung meneriakkan nama Jungkook berkali-kali, membuat Alpha yang kini tengah memasuki tubuhnya semakin bersemangat menyetubuhinya. Tangan Jungkook meremas pantat sintal Taehyung, sekaligus berfungsi sebagai penyangga baru agar Omega itu tetap berada di antara di pinggulnya.

Airmata Taehyung berjatuhan saat ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Di ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat Seojoon, berdiri di tengah-tengah air terjun—tersenyum kecil padanya. Taehyung berusaha mengulurkan tangannya pada Seojoon, sampai kemudian Alpha yang pernah mengklaimnya dulu berkata,

 _Kau akan bahagia bersamanya, V… kau dan Jihoon._

* * *

Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang bangun di antara keduanya.

Saat itu cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu senter miliknya. Di dalam mulut gue yang gelap, ia bisa mendengar suara deburan air terjun.

Sewaktu ia mendengar suara dengkuran pelan di sela-sela suara deburan air, Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang masih telanjang bulat, sedang melengkungkan tubuh sambil memeluk bagian pinggulnya. Jungkook tersenyum lembut dan mengusap dua titik luka berwarna merah yang masih segar—bekas klaim yang telah ia tinggalkan untuk Omega itu.

Taehyung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan Jungkook menyisingkan sebagian rambutnya ke pinggir pelipisnya, "Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ke bekas luka baru di leher Taehyung, "Sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan tenagamu, _eo_?"

Taehyung menggusak kepala Alpha itu, "Ya. Aku menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Kau juga sampai membuatku mengalami _pseudo-heat_." Kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan batu-batu, meringis saat punggung dan selangkangannya berkedut tidak nyaman. Sambil menguap lebar-lebar dan merenggangkan tubuh, Omega itu menarik napas panjang, "Aku khawatir kita pergi terlalu lama sampai-sampai Namjoon- _hyung_ mengirim orang untuk mencari kita."

"Atau mungkin dia sudah tahu kenapa kita terlambat kembali ke motel dan membiarkan kita berduaan di luar," ucapnya sambil membantu Taehyung berdiri. Ia mulai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Taehyung tidak langsung mengikutinya mengenakan pakaian, tetapi sebentar memegangi lehernya, merasakan bekas luka baru yang telah ditinggalkan oleh Jungkook sebagai bukti klaim Alpha itu padanya. Senyuman samar muncul di wajah Omega itu.

Jungkook telah mengklaimnya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat bayangannya saat Jungkook berkali-kali menggagahinya, membuatnya meneriakkan nama Alpha itu hingga kerongkongannya seperti terasa panas, membuatnya seolah-olah melihat Seojoon.

Taehyung bahkan tidak sadar ketika ia menitikkan air mata, sampai Jungkook menghapus airmatanya.

" _Hyungie_?"

"A-aku melihatnya—" isak Taehyung tergugu, kembali membayangkan wajah Seojoon.

Wajah sempurna Alpha itu—dagunya yang bersudut, garis hidungnya yang tinggi, dan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

Seojoon—Alpha yang pertama kali ia cintai. Alpha yang selama ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook muncul dan menggantikan Alpha itu. Bahkan, setelah berbulan-bulan ia kehilangan Seojoon pun, pikirannya tidak pernah bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari Alpha yang telah pelan-pelan membuatnya menerima takdir barunya sebagai Omega.

Rangkulan yang diberikan oleh Jungkook cukup untuk membuat Omega itu kembali pecah dalam tangisannya. Taehyung terisak-isak di pelukan Alpha itu, menangisi kembali Seojoon—membuatnya kembali merindukan Seojoon. Ia tidak pernah ingin melihat Jungkook sebagai pengganti sosok Seojoon di sisinya, tetapi entah kenapa, Taehyung tidak pernah bisa berhenti melihat sosok Seojoon di diri Jungkook.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kalau kau memang merindukannya, aku bisa memahami itu," bisik Jungkook di telinganya, begitu lembut dan hangat, sampai-sampai Taehyung hanya bisa menggigigit bibirnya—menahan tangisannya agar ia bisa mendengar jelas suara bisikan Alpha itu di telinganya. "Aku memang bukanlah Seojoon, tapi aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai dan melindungimu seperti dirinya."

" _Jebal_ —" lirih Taehyung di cerukan leher Jungkook, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku seperti dirinya."

"Aku berjanji, _Hyung_."

Bibir mereka saling bertemu sesudahnya.

* * *

 **2 November 2045,** **unnamed city,** **Pyongsan Province** **, North Korea**

09.43 a.m

Seokjin sedang menata kembali perlengkapan medis yang ia bawa saat sudut matanya tertuju pada Namjoon yang sedang sibuk membaca jurnal di atas meja kamar yang mereka tiduri bersama. Beta itu melihat Namjoon sedang menatap serius jurnal yang telah terbuka hingga halaman tengah, dengan salah satu tangannya tertangkup di bagian bawah dagu, sementara kedua kakinya tersilang rapi di atas permukaan meja.

"Kau masih membaca jurnal itu?"

Suara Seokjin membuat Namjoon memindahkan atensinya sesaat. Alpha itu membalikkan jurnalnya ke atas permukaan meja dan menatap Seokjin, "Yah. Jurnal yang ditulis oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_ _—seluruhnya… semua informasi yang kita perlukan dalam perang ini, semuanya ada di sini._ "

"Sudah sampai sejauh mana informasi yang kau dapatkan?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, memutar bola mata, dan mulai berpikir, "Soal gas yang dibebaskan dan menyebabkan orang-orang menjadi gila—seperti terkena virus rabies dan mengonsumsi jenis obat _flakka_ , alasan kenapa peperangan terjadi, kenapa perubahan cuaca kian memburuk, dan masih banyak lagi."

Seokjin memutar tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. "Semuanya—beliau membahas semuanya?"

"Yah," Namjoon kembali membuka jurnal di depannya, "Sepertinya Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan seharusnya sudah sejak lama berdamai, jika orang-orang bodoh dan serakah tidak ikut campur di dalamnya. Dan juga campur tangan negara adikuasa, juga pemerintah dunia," Alpha itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Semuanya terjadi karena satu sebab yang sepele. Manusia tidak pernah bisa puas terhadap apa yang telah mereka miliki."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

Terdengar suara pintu berderit dibuka, menampakkan Hoseok dengan wajah kesalnya, "Kabar baik. Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah kembali."

Seokjin melebarkan kedua tangannya dan mengayunkannya dengan gerakan dramatis, "Akhirnya! Kukira mereka pergi entah ke mana untuk berhubungan seks dan melupakan tugas untuk melakukan patrol malam!"

Beta itu, bersama dengan Namjoon di belakangnya, berjalan menuju ruang resepsionis yang terletak di lantai satu. Di area tersebut tampak Jungkook yang sedang melepaskan pakaian luar seragamnya, sementara Taehyung sibuk merapikan senapan yang mereka bawa. Tidak ada yang berbeda pada keduanya hari itu kecuali aroma baru di tubuh Omega bersurai pirang keabu-abuan yang mengundang sikap curiga tiga teman setim mereka yang lain.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya begitu dalam sampai-sampai kedua matanya nyaris tertimbun oleh tumpukan kulit, "Jadi—kalian benar-benar memutuskan untuk pergi patroli semalam hanya untuk berhubungan seks?" tanyanya dengan wajah jengkel, kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

Hoseok mengembang ngempiskan hidungnya di samping Seokjin, "Aku bisa mencium aroma baru di tubuh Taehyung," ujar Beta itu dengan wajah serius. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan raut tidak percaya, "Kau mengklaimnya?"

Jungkook berusaha menghindari tatapan Hoseok, "Yah. Kami pergi berpatroli semalaman dan menemukan lorong rahasia di taman buatan yang terhubung dengan gereja dan gua bawah tanah—"

"Lalu berhubungan seks di sana dan mengklaim Taehyung," Hoseok menyimpulkan, "Menarik."

Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Ini memalukan," keluhnya dengan sedikit muram. "Bisakah kita membahasnya lain kali?"

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sikap tidak setuju, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengomeli kalian karena sudah meninggalkan kewajiban untuk melakukan tugas patroli—apalagi kau yang mengajukan dirimu sendiri, Tae," Beta itu mendengus. "Tapi apa boleh buat, Won-sik dan Jinyoung sudah keluar sejak tadi subuh dan menggantikan tugas kalian."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan di antara kedua temannya yang lain. Alpha itu menepuk bahu Jungkook dengan sikap ramah, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku menyelamati kalian karena pada akhirnya kalian bersedia untuk melakukan klaim. Kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan Alpha dan Omega seperti Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jimin."

Jungkook merona merah dan hanya membalas, "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya, _Hyung_."

Keduanya meninggalkan ruang resepsionis, menuju kamar yang mereka tiduri bersama. Sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin juga kembali ke kamar mereka, Hoseok melemparkan pandangan ke jendela yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Beta itu berusaha menajamkan matanya saat ia melihat sesosok manusia berwarna hitam, berlarian di antara gang-gang kecil. Ia terkesiap, menjulurkan kepalanya semakin dekat ke jendela, tetapi kemudian ia hanya melihat gang-gang kosong di antara bangunan _flat_ apartemen dan pelataran jalan pedestrial.

"Itu—?"

* * *

"Di mana Taetae- _hyungie_?" tanya Jungkook pertama kalinya setelah melewatkan tidur singkatnya pada Namjoon yang masih membaca jurnal di ruang makan.

"Dia sedang pergi keluar bersama Jin- _hyung_ dan Jaebeom untuk mencari persediaan bahan makan," jawab Namjoon dengan mata masih tertuju pada jurnal di hadapannya.

Jungkook mengambil kursi di dekat meja makan dan duduk dengan posisi berhadapan dengan sandaran kursi, "Kurasa kau belum selesai membahas semua tentang apa yang ditulis oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_ _di dalam jurnal itu,_ _Hyungnim_ _._ "

"Hmm-mmm," Namjoon merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan berhenti membaca untuk melihat sejenak ke arah Jungkook. Ia seperti merasakan dejavu sejak mulai membaca jurnal. Orang-orang selalu datang dan bertanya-tanya—menantikan perolehan informasi yang ia baca dari kumpulan kertas yang dibundel dengan tersebut, "Yah. Mungkin sebaiknya kau juga membacanya nanti supaya kau tidak selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku."

Jungkook tersenyum sungkan, "Kau tahu kan, _Hyung_ , terkadang aku malas membaca buku."

Namjoon tergelak, "Aku selalu tahu. Makanya aku berpikir sebaiknya kau mengubah kebiasaan jelekmu itu, apalagi sekarang kau adalah penerus Seojoon," ia menyandarkan diri ke sandaran kursi, "Buku selalu punya hal menarik yang disampaikan, entah dalam bentuk apapun itu."

"Tapi aku masih tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang kau baca dari jurnal itu."

Namjoon menutup bukunya dan memilin kedua tangannya ke atas meja, "Kau sudah mendengar apa yang kujelaskan tentang penyakit yang diakibatkan dari senjata biologis negara kita—senjata yang menyebabkan manusia kehilangan kendali mereka dan mulai menyerang sesamanya," ia melihat Jungkook mengangguk, "Dan tampaknya senjata biologis ini juga diprakarsai oleh negara Korea Utara."

Kali ini Jungkook membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena terkejut, "Korea Utara—maksudmu—"

"Ya, kau mendengarnya. Sepertinya dulu Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan pernah sekali berdamai, sampai-sampai kedua presiden—saat Korea Utara masih berada di bawah pimpinan ayah Kim Ju-ae—ini ingin membuat negara baru di bawah satu nama yang utuh. Setidaknya tujuan kelompok Yeokjuk pernah sempat terwujud sekali. Di jurnal ini, tertulis tanggal 19 April 2018, mereka menandatangani perjanjian perdamaian kedua belah pihak—mengakhiri perbedaan paham yang telah membuat garis pembatas antar kedua negara selama beberapa dekade. Perjanjian perdamaian ini tidak pernah dipublikasikan, tapi hanya diketahui oleh para petinggi kedua negara."

"T-tapi… Tapi, kenapa kita kembali berperang?" selidik Jungkook, nyaris terbata-bata dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kalau kita sudah berdamai, seharusnya kita tidak perlu menjalankan perang—"

"—sampai datang Amerika dua tahun kemudian, membawa iming-iming untuk memperkuat senjata militer Korea asalkan mereka mau membuat senjata nuklir terbaru untuk menghancurkan negara-negara lainnya. _Daetonglyeongnim_ _tentu saja menentang hal ini, tapi tampaknya presiden Kim Ju-ae tetap mengambil tawaran menarik ini, membuat hubungan antara kedua negara mulai renggang untuk pertama kalinya,_ " Namjoon menjulurkan tubuhnya—mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang serius mendengarkannya, "Tepat seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh presiden kita, ternyata emisi dari reaksi nuklir ini berdampak semakin besar terhadap saluran atmosfer—pada lapisan ozon terdalam. Berakibat perubahan cuaca yang ekstrem," ia menerawang ke sepasang mata gelap Jungkook. "Semua yang dikatakan oleh Seojoon—semuanya adalah benar, tapi ia juga masih belum terlalu tahu banyak apa penyebab pasti dari terjadinya perang ini."

"Dan Seojoon mati untuk mengorbankan nyawanya, mati dengan terhormat sebagai seorang pahlawan."

"Itu sudah pasti," Namjoon menyetujui. "Tapi masalahnya di sini adalah, jika kita sendiri yang tidak bergerak untuk menemukan sumber masalahnya, kita tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk menghentikan perang dan mengurangi jumlah korban jiwa yang terus berjatuhan." Alpha itu mendesah, "Tambahan lagi, sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh Seojoon, masih atas dasar iming-iming Amerika dan _United Nations_ , mereka mengembangkan virus—senjata biologis untuk melemahkan negara-negara yang berpotensi besar menghancurkan perekonomian dunia. Seperti Cina dan beberapa negara di Asia dan Eropa lainnya. Sayangnya mereka tidak memperkirakan kalau setiap harinya pasti ada manusia-manusia yang bermigrasi dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan percobaan yang melibatkan mutasi gen—yang mengubah kromosom gender kedua manusia?"

"Percobaan ini awalnya diprakarsai oleh negara kita, sayangnya. Tapi karena hasil yang selalu gagal, pada akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa—atas paksaan dari Amerika dan UN, Korea Utara lah yang melanjutkan percobaan ini. _Daetonglyeongnim_ _… dia sempat putus asa karena mengira percobaan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, bahwa umat manusia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali berpopulasi. Tidak tahu kalau di bawah Korea Utara, percobaan ini berhasil, meski hanya satu persen._ "

"Karena itu dia bilang—" Jungkook mengingat-ingat ucapan presiden Moon Jae-In di waktu-waktu terakhirnya.

 _Dunia ini masih punya harapan_.

Ucapan itu sama artinya dengan menggantungkan harapan pada Taehyung—satu-satunya Omega yang berhasil melahirkan bayi dengan selamat, serta putranya—Jihoon, yang kemungkinan besar masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang Omega seperti ibunya. Sudah pasti akan banyak yang mengincar keduanya.

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan diri untuk tidak lepas kendali.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas ucapan Jungkook, "Dia tahu tentang percobaan yang dilakukan oleh Korea Utara—dan juga tahu bahwa tidaklah manusiawi mengubah seseorang menjadi seseorang yang lain di luar kehendaknya."

Ruang makan hening dalam jeda yang cukup lama karena Jungkook berusaha memroses semua yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon, sedangkan Alpha yang lainnya berusaha untuk kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang hendak ia lanjutkan setelahnya.

"Lalu," Namjoon kembali memulai, "Saat Jepang mengumumkan perang dengan kita, di sini dikatakan Korea Utara juga ikut mengumumkan perang pula di saat yang bersamaan. Dan sejak saat itu, perjanjian perdamaian jadi terbengkalai sama sekali—atas dasar keinginan Kim Ju-ae yang diperdaya oleh Amerika untuk merebut Korea Selatan sebagai wilayah bagian dari Korea Utara. Negara kita benar-benar dikorbankan sebagai dalih perebutan kekuasaan."

Jungkook kembali meninju permukaan meja dengan pelan, "Jadi, itu artinya kita tidak punya pilihan untuk mempertahankan negara ini dan menyatukan Korea?"

Namjoon hanya mengangguk suram, "Sepertinya, ya. Tapi ada kabar baik, kalau kau ingin tahu. Di sini ia juga mengatakan… setidaknya masih ada satu tempat yang sama sekali belum sepenuhnya terpengaruh oleh cuaca yang buruk—tempat baru yang cocok untuk umat manusia memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kalau memang ada Omega yang berhasil lahir dari percobaan yang ia prakarsai."

Perkataan Namjoon membuat Jungkook nyaris melompat dari kursinya, "Tempat yang baru? Apa maksudnya?"

"Di sini dia tidak mengatakan apa nama tempat itu. Tapi dia mengatakan di dalam jurnalnya, ada satu wilayah yang masih memiliki lapisan ozon yang cukup tebal. Tempat yang memungkinkan untuk kita semua bertahan hidup dari cuaca yang buruk dan jangkitan penyakit menular lainnya. Di jurnal ini tertulis, satelit militer _Daehaminguk_ pernah memastikan kalau tempat itu tidak jauh dari pulau Jeju."

"Apakah itu mungkin?"

"Aku tidak pernah membuktikannya, maka aku tidak tahu apakah mungkin atau tidak."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan bagian depan rambutnya berhamburan di atas sandaran kursi. Alpha itu memikirkan banyak kemungkinan di dalam kepalanya, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang sama sekali tidak mungkin dijangkau di dunia yang sekarang ini. Ia sudah kehilangan begitu banyak anggota keluarga dan juga rekan-rekan seperjuangan dalam peperangan. Dan begitu mendengar penjelasan Namjoon, Jungkook tidak bisa memastikan apakah ia sudah diizinkan untuk menghela napas lega atau tidak.

Dengan guratan wajah yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat, Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk melempar pandangan ke arah Alpha bersurai coklat yang sama tidak bersemangatnya dengan dirinya.

"Hei, _Hyungnim_ ," ia menjilat bibirnya dengan sedikit ragu, "Apakah menurutmu sendiri, setelah peperangan ini berakhir pun, manusia dapat hidup damai dan normal setelahnya? Dan apakah—setelah kita menemukan tempat yang baru pun, dunia ini akan kembali pulih seperti semula?"

Namjoon terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Alpha muda tersebut. Ia segera meluruskan posisi duduknya dan menimbang-nimbang, "Itu pun—aku tidak pernah tahu jawabannya. Kurasa, dunia yang sekarat ini, adalah akibat dari tangan-tangan manusia yang tidak pernah puas untuk menggali isi perut bumi demi mendapatkan kejayaan. Tidak—ini adalah fakta. Selama manusia merawat dan menjaga alam dengan baik, maka alam akan sepenuhnya berbalik menjaga manusia dan melimpahkan banyak kekayaan alam. Tetapi jika manusia berbalik untuk merusak alam, sudah pasti akibatnya—seperti yang kita rasakan sekarang ini. Mungkin—mungkin dunia ini tidak akan pernah bisa pulih seperti sedia kala," ia menukaskan dengan raut pias—yang hanya menggambarkan keputusasaan.

Jungkook tidak dapat menyalahkan ekspresi Namjoon, karena ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang diucapkan oleh kapten tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, Hoseok masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sedikit peluh membasahi dahinya. "Kurasa—kurasa ada sesuatu yang gawat di kota ini," ujar Beta berambut merah itu, terdengar sedikit panik.

Jungkook dan Namjoon masing-masing berdiri dari kursi mereka dan memutar tubuh mereka menghadap Hoseok, "Sesuatu yang gawat?"

Hoseok berusaha mengatur napas—menyeka keringat yang bergumul di pelipisnya, "Kalian ingat? Makhluk berwarna hitam ini—yang dulu pernah menculikku dan Taehyung—"

"Kau melihatnya? Makhluk itu lagi?" potong Jungkook cepat, tidak sabaran.

" _Chugyeokja_ ," sela Namjoon—menyadari kalau Hoseok memasang wajah bingung padanya. "Makhluk-makhluk ini, _Daetonglyeongnim_ _menyebutnya sebagai_ _Chugyeokja_ _._ "

"Pokoknya, apapun itu," kata Hoseok hampir-hampir terdengar putus asa, "Saat aku meminta Yoongi- _hyung_ untuk menemaniku keluar karena aku sepertinya melihat satu dua dari mereka, kami justru menemukan tiga orang lainnya di trotoar dekat pusat perbelanjaan. Dan…dan—" Hoseok menelan ludah, "Mereka memakan bangkai manusia. Artinya, mungkin saja, masih banyak yang lainnya lagi di sini."

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan setelah melihat mereka?" tanya Namjoon dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kami menembaki ketiga-tiganya, tapi kemudian—" ekspresi Hoseok berubah ngeri, "Kami melihat lebih banyak lagi keluar dari distrik perbelanjaan. Kami langsung melarikan diri secepat mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin—" Jungkook mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, sampai kemudian pikirannya beralih pada Taehyung yang saat ini masih berada di luar sana. "Astaga. Taetae- _hyungie_ masih berada di luar sana—"

Namjoon ikut terkesiap di sebelahnya, "Dia dan Jin- _hyung_." Ia segera menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Beritahu yang lain untuk bersiap-siap membawa senjata mereka dan memeriksa keadaan di kota. Kalau kalian ada melihat makhluk _Chugyeokja_ ini, segera pergi. Kecuali jika ada yang menyerang kalian, barulah kalian boleh melepaskan tembakan. Mengerti?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan.

" _Hyung_ , apa kita perlu pergi ke distrik perbelanjaan sekarang? Kalau Jin- _hyung_ dan Taetae- _hyung_ tidak tahu soal _Chugyeokja_ ini, mungkin saja—"

Namjoon menggerigitkan barisan giginya, "Aku tahu," Alpha itu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil persediaan peluru dan senjata, meninggalkan Jungkook untuk mengambil keperluannya sendiri—sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi dengan perlengkapan lengkap melekat di tubuhnya. "Kita pergi ke sana sekarang."

* * *

 **3 November 2045,** **unnamed city,** **Pyongsan Province** **, North Korea**

07.24 p.m

Taehyung merasakan giginya bergemeletuk karena tiupan angin dingin yang berhembus ke wajahnya. Omega itu sedang menunggu Seokjin yang sedang memilih-milih makanan kaleng di sebuah toko khusus makanan instan sambil bersandar pada _trolley_ yang digunakan untuk menampung semua persediaan makanan yang dapat mereka temukan.

Malam itu langit begitu gelap dan temaram, sehingga mereka terpaksa menggunakan lampu senter sebagai sumber pencahayaan dan juga _goggle_ dengan _night vision_ untuk membantu penglihatan.

"Setidaknya aku menemukan persediaan buah-buahan yang kita butuhkan." kata Seokjin sambil kembali mengatupkan maskernya. Beta berwajah tampan itu berjalan dengan gontai ke arah _trolley_ dan memasukkan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan ke dalamnya, "Kurasa semua ini akan cukup sampai dua minggu ke depan."

Taehyung tidak menyahut dan hanya mendorong _trolley_ berisi bahan makanan tersebut melintasi jalanan trotoar.

"Jadi," ujar Seokjin, berbasa-basi, "Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah Jungkook mengklaimmu?"

"Maksudnya bagaimana?"

"Kukira kau masih belum siap untuk diklaim olehnya, setelah—yah, setelah Seojoon…" Beta itu terdengar enggan untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

Taehyung memahami betul maksud dari Seokjin, "Aku memang tidak pernah siap, tapi kalau Jungkook tidak pernah mengklaimku, justru akan semakin menyulitkan hubungan kami. Kami berdua saling mencintai," Omega itu mengusap bagian lehernya yang kini tertutup sebagian oleh kerah tebal jas bertugasnya, "—dan karena sekarang keadaan sudah sedikit berbeda, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menerimanya sebagai Alphaku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap butuh seorang Alpha untuk melindungiku."

Seokjin bersiul, "Aku tidak terkejut kau bicara begitu—maksudku, kau sepertinya sudah sepenuhnya menerima dirimu sebagai Omega, _eo_?" Beta bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Dan apakah kau—sudah sepenuhnya merelakan Seojoon?"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia adalah Alpha pertama yang aku cintai, _Hyung_. Dan persetan dengan Hyung-sik," Taehyung menatap ke langit-langit gelap di atas mereka. "Jungkook sudah mengatakan padaku, kalau dia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika aku belum sepenuhnya melepaskan Seojoon. Dia juga bilang padaku, dia akan membantuku membesarkan Jihoon, di samping Jimin dan Baekhyun tentunya."

"Terkadang aku iri denganmu—yang seorang Omega," tukas Seokjin. Saat ia melihat Taehyung secara spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan menampakkan gelagat sedikit tersinggung, buru-buru ia mengoreksi ucapannya, "Maksudku, kalian bisa mengklaim satu sama lain. Kalian punya ikatan lebih daripada aku yang hanya seorang Beta dengan Namjoon. Kalian benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama, itu maksudku."

Taehyung menghela napas lega, "Ah, aku mengerti. Sayangnya, menjadi Omega sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Mendapatkan _heat_ setiap bulan, menarik perhatian Alpha atau Beta liar yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan penis mereka."

"Tapi kau bisa memiliki—" Seokjin langsung menutup mulutnya, "Maksudku, kalau seandainya cuaca dan lingkungan kita memungkinkan untuk ditinggali oleh Beta wanita dan para Omega, mungkin saja kalian bisa memiliki anak setelah ini."

"Aku tetap merasa aneh, _Hyung_. Merasakan suatu makhluk lain yang menempati bagian lain di tubuhmu, makhluk aneh seperti parasit yang setiap hari menguras tenagamu—"

"Tapi kau menyayangi Jihoon."

"Yah, dia mengubah pikiranku," Seokjin bisa merasakan senyuman mengembang di balik ucapan Omega itu, "Dia satu-satunya anak yang mungkin bisa kumiliki. Dan setelah Jihoon, aku tidak mungkin bisa melahirkan anak hidup lagi," kali ini nada suaranya terdengar sedih. "Sewaktu aku masih ditawan oeh Korea Utara, Hyung-sik, Seojoon, dan para tentara lain berhasil menghamiliku berkali-kali. Lalu, sekarang, bahkan setelah semua _heat_ yang telah kulalui bersama Jungkook, aku tidak kunjung mengandung. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan seperti ini. Kembali menjadi bahan percobaan yang gagal seperti yang lain."

 _Tidak lagi menjadi sumber harapan manusia, seperti yang diinginkan oleh semua orang_ , pikirnya getir.

"Kau tahu," Seokjin menarik atensinya kembali, "Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu Namjoon, sama sekali tidak pernah terbenak olehku kalau aku akan memiliki orang yang kucintai. Selama ini, semua Beta pria pasti berpasangan dengan Beta wanita, atau mungkin dalam beberapa hal, dengan Omega. Tapi, tidak pernah ada Beta pria yang berpasangan dengan seorang Alpha." Beta itu menyampirkan senapan panjangnya dan berhenti untuk menerawang di kejauhan, "Tapi kemudian dia datang, menarik perhatianku dengan sikapnya yang canggung itu. Kami jatuh cinta. Bahkan meski kami tahu kalau kami tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa punya hubungan seistimewa orang lainnya."

"Yang penting kalian saling mencintai, _Hyung_. Apalagi dengan dunia sekarat seperti ini, tidak ada orang lagi yang dapat menentang hubungan kalian, kan?" ujar Taehyung, berusaha membangkitkan semangat di diri Seokjin.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku juga berpikir, seandainya saja, aku dan Namjoon terlahir di waktu yang berbeda, mungkin dengan diriku sebagai Omega dan dia sebagai Alpha, atau setidaknya aku sebagai Beta wanita dan dia Beta pria, maka kami tidak akan pernah saling jatuh cinta. Ataupun, jika kami saling jatuh cinta, kami akan hidup bersama-sama, sebagaimana mestinya, selaiknya pasangan Alpha dan Omega, Beta dan Beta."

"Jadi—" Taehyung menautkan alisnya di balik topeng masker yang ia kenakan, "Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak bahagia, _Hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya," Beta itu menjawab, "Tapi aku selalu merasa aku terlahir di tubuh yang salah. Kalau seandainya aku adalah Omega, mungkin aku bisa menjadi pasangan hidup yang dibutuhkan oleh Namjoon."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan meremas bahu Beta yang bertugas sebagai petugas medik tersebut, "Kau salah, _Hyung_. Namjoon- _hyung_ mencintaimu apa adanya. Mungkin kalian tidak bisa saling meninggalkan tanda—sebagai bentuk pernyataan kalau kalian saling memiliki, tapi setidaknya, hati kalian sudah tertambat pada satu sama lain. Begitu saja, sudah cukup, kan?"

Ucapan Taehyung tersebut tampaknya menyentuh perasaan Seokjin, Beta itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya samar-samar, "Kau benar."

Taehyung tersenyum di balik topengnya dan kembali mendorong _trolley_ nya, "Sebaiknya kita segera bergegas sekarang, pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu untuk makan malam."

Keduanya berjalan melintasi pelataran gedung mall yang berdiri menjulang di antara bangunan lainnya, menyeberangi dari satu jalan pedestrial ke jalan lainnya. Begitu Seokjin menyeberangi _zebra cross_ yang sudah sebagian ditumpuki oleh salju, tiba-tiba saja layar LED di gedung mall menyala. Melihat kerlap-kerlip yang begitu mengundang perhatian mereka, Taehyung dan Seokjin langsung mendongak ke arah LED dengan wajah sama-sama terperanjat.

"Huh? _Wae_? Kenapa tiba-tiba LEDnya menyala?" selidik Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Ia melonjak kaget dari posisinya berdiri saat mendengar suara pengumuman iklan yang bertahun-tahun sudah tidak pernah didengarnya. Omega itu berusaha menghalangi cahaya yang mencolok dari layar LED memasuki matanya yang mulai terasa sakit karena warna LED yang berubah-ubah kekontrasan warnanya.

Di sebelahnya, Seokjin melebarkan pandangannya, mempertajam indera pendengarannya—berusaha menghalau sebagian suara bising yang disebabkan oleh layar LED, "Tunggu, Tae. Aku—aku seperti mendengar sesuatu."

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya mencelos tak berdaya, "Sesuatu?"

"Seperti suara—"

Terdengar suara lengkingan tinggi diikuti bunyi pecahan kaca.

Keduanya langsung melangkah mundur dari arah yang hendak mereka lalui, merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres mulai terjadi di sekeliling mereka.

Samar-samar, di antara suara bising iklan yang ditampilkan di layar LED, Taehyung menangkap suara geraman rendah.

"Oh," Omega itu merasakan kerongkongannya semakin menyempit, entah oleh rasa tegang atau rasa takut yang kini menyelimutinya.

Sesuai dengan dugaannya, di sekeliling mereka mulai bermunculan makhluk-makhluk berwarna hitam pekat. Makhluk-makhluk dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh mereka, bergerak dengan langkah terseok-seok membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling Taehyung dan Seokjin.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding oleh rasa takut. Tetapi ia berusaha memendam rasa takutnya dan berbisik pelan pada Seokjin, " _Hyung_ , setelah hitungan ketiga, kita lari—"

"Bagaimana dengan persediaan makanannya—"

"Masa bodoh dengan persediaan makanan kita, yang penting sekarang kita menyelamatkan diri!"

Omega itu mulai menghitung mundur bertepatan dengan para makhluk-makhluk berkulit melepuh yang mulai mendekati keduanya. Sampai pada hitungan ketiga, keduanya berlari menjauhi asal makhluk-makhluk itu bermunculan.

Taehyung merasakan dadanya nyaris meledak oleh rasa takut sekaligus oleh paru-parunya yang terus memompa udara ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia dan Seokjin berlari melewati distrik perbelanjaan, menuju taman yang pernah disambanginya bersama Jungkook. Omega itu menarik tangan Seokjin—membawanya masuk ke dalam, "Ke sini, _Hyung_!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam taman tersebut dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat, menahannya dengan berbagai macam papan yang setidaknya dapat menahan pintu kembar agar tidak terbuka untuk selama beberapa waktu. Di dalam sana, mereka bisa mendengar suara tiupan angin kencang disertai derap langkah dan teriakan-teriakan melengking lainnya. Taehyung dan Seokjin langsung jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di depan pintu.

" _Shibal_ ," gumam Seokjin dengan napas tertahan, "Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan makhluk seperti mereka—"

Taehyung membuka maskernya dan menyeka keringat yang menuruni wajahnya, "Apa mungkin—tempat ini merupakan tempat percobaan yang dilakukan oleh Korea Selatan? Seperti yang diceritakan oleh Seojoon dan Namjoon- _hyung_?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Seokjin menggeleng dengan lemah, "Tapi, kalau itu memang terjadi, maka habislah kita. Jumlahnya lebih banyak—nyaris ratusan—daripada yang pernah kita hadapi sewaktu di sebuah kota di Korea Utara…."

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Seokjin kuat-kuat, menenangkan Beta itu, "Kita pergi dari sini. Di dekat sini, ada sebuah gereja—yang pernah kudatangi bersama Jungkook. Mungkin kita bisa keluar dari situ."

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sebagai jawaban dan berdiri, saat mereka mendengar suara benturan keras dari luar taman atrium yang mereka diami. Pintu yang tertutup, kini berdebum-debum karena dorongan kuat dari luar. Taehyung menarik lengan Seokjin, " _Hyung_ , kita pergi dari sini!"

Seokjin tidak mengambil kali kedua untuk mengikuti ucapan Taehyung. Mereka berlari menuruni lereng kecil yang tersambung ke lorong rahasia di bawah atrium. Begitu mereka melewati lorong, suara benturan di pintu kian mengeras, menghentak-hentak telinga mereka. Taehyung bisa merasakan aliran darahnya berubah seperti es, saat suara teriakan-teriakan tersebut semakin mendekat. Ia menyuruh Seokjin mempercepat langkahnya dan sewaktu mereka mencapai persimpangan menuju air terjun kecil dan gereja, suara derap lari menggema di seisi lorong.

"Mereka sudah dekat dengan kita, Tae—"

"Jangan berhenti berlari, _Hyung_!"

Tiba-tiba tiga orang makhluk dengan kulit melepuh melompat ke arah Seokjin secara bersamaan, membuat sang Beta jatuh terjembab ke atas permukaan batu dengan agak keras. Seokjin memekik kaget, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jin- _hyung_!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung meletupkan tembakan ke arah satu orang, menyebabkan muncratan isi otak dan menarik atensi dua makhluk lainnya pada Omega itu.

Seokjin memanfaat momen tersebut untuk melepaskan diri dan menembakkan peluru ke otak dan perut dua makhluk lainnya.

Taehyung membantu Beta tersebut untuk berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan pelarian mereka. Mereka sampai di altar gereja dan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Pintu kembar tersebut telah sebagian terbuka saat seseorang menyambar ke arah Taehyung, menyebabkan Omega itu yang kali ini terjungkang ke atas lantai. Sementara seseorang lagi melemparkan dirinya ke atas tubuh Seokjin, hendak mengincar bagian leher Beta itu.

Taehyung berusaha menahan tubuh makhluk yang menyerangnya dengan tubuh senapan di tangannya—kedua tangannya tersampir pada laras dan ganggang senapan untuk menahan berat badan makhluk mengerikan di atas tubuhnya.

Pada saat itulah terdengar dua kali tembakan, dan Taehyung merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah menciprati wajahnya. Tubuh makhluk yang barusan saja hendak melukainya tersebut kini jatuh lunglai tanpa perlawanan. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin juga sama-sama memasang wajah terkejut saat mendapati makhluk yang menyerangnya sudah terkulai lemas di sebelahnya—dengan isi kepala berceceran.

"Taetae!" Taehyung menoleh dan melihat Jungkook, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok berdiri di depan pintu gereja.

Omega itu bisa merasakan hatinya seperti melompat kesenangan melihat Jungkook—entah darimana—muncul menyelamatkannya dan juga Seokjin. Ia langsung berdiri bersama dengan Seokjin dan berlari ke arah keempatnya.

"Kalian datang!"

Ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jungkook, berusaha menghirup aroma tubuh Alpha itu sebanyak-banyaknya seolah-olah aroma tubuh Jungkook adalah endorfin baginya.

Jungkook balas memeluknya, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menembakkan senapannya ke beberapa arah, "Aku baru diberitahu oleh Hobi- _hyung_ kalau para monster— _Chugyeokja_ —memenuhi satu kota ini. Maka aku dan yang lain langsung bergegas ke sini untuk mencari kalian—"

"Simpan saja penjelasannya nanti, kita perlu melarikan diri sekarang." Ucapan Yoongi tersebut dibarengi dengan suara lenguhan dan suara derapan langkah di berbagai arah.

"Mereka terlalu banyak—kita tidak akan bisa melakukan perlawanan terus menerus," tukas Namjoon. Ia menghitung mundung, sementara kelima rekannya yang lain bersiap-siap melarikan diri.

"Kita ke mana sekarang?!" tanya Seokjin, nyaris berteriak panik.

"Won-sik, Jinyoung, Jaebeom, dan Jackson akan menjemput kita di motel," balas Namjoon, menjawab.

Mereka terus berlari menuju motel yang kira-kira terletak sepuluh kilometer dari gereja yang mereka tinggalkan.

Taehyung bisa merasakan paru-parunya telah diforsir begitu banyak, sehingga ia hampir tersandung oleh sesuatu yang ternyata merupakan tubuh manusia yang telah lama membusuk. Omega itu tersentak ngeri, tetapi kemudian Jungkook menarik tubuhnya dan membantunya berlari, "Aku tahu kau lelah, _Hyung_ , tapi kita tidak bisa berhenti sekarang!"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan ikut berlari bersama Alpha bersurai hitam itu.

Mereka tiba di motel, tepat sebelum Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebeom dan Won-sik tiba.

Di belakang mereka, para monster yang dinamakan _Chugyeokja_ ini melonglong begitu keras sampai-sampai Taehyung bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kembali meremang. Ia mengarahkan senapannya, sama seperti yang lain, ke arah para _Chugyeokja_ yang mulai berkerumun di sekeliling mereka.

Lalu terdengar suara lengkingan, dari Hoseok yang tiba-tiba saja sebagian lehernya ditarik oleh salah seorang _Chugyeokja_. _Chugyeokja_ itu bersiap-siap untuk menggigit wajah Hoseok, tetapi kemudian Seokjin menembak tepat di antara dahi makhluk itu dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Belum sempat mereka bernapas lega, sekelompok _Chugyeokja_ berduyun-duyun datang sambil membawa senjata tajam dan senjata tumpul dari gang-gang kecil yang terletak berseberangan dari motel. Bahkan salju yang mulai menebal tidak menghalangi mereka untuk berusaha meraih para manusia yang masih memiliki wujud sempurna dan masih memiliki kontrol sepenuhnya terhadap akal pikiran mereka.

Di sebelah Taehyung, Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menyiasati langkah-langkah selanjutnya agar mereka dapat melarikan diri seaman mungkin, saat kemudian di sudut matanya Alpha itu melihat kekasihnya—dari arah belakang, dipukul pada bagian lehernya menggunakan ujung benda tumpul berupa papan kayu hingga jatuh terjembab. Alpha itu—bersama yang lain—hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan Seokjin yang telah tidak sadarkan diri diseret dengan kerah tertarik menuju gang-gang sempit yang telah dipenuhi oleh gerombolan _Chugyeokja_.

Yang tersisa hanya senapan panjang—senapan bertipe M16 yang selalu digunakan oleh Seokjin ketika Beta itu menjalankan misi.

Namjoon merasakan seluruh inderanya seperti mengeruh, berhenti berfungsi.

"JIN HYUNG!"

* * *

Sekelebat pikiran-pikiran buruk langsung memenuhi isi kepala Namjoon pada saat itu juga.

Ingatan berbentuk fragmen-fragmen dalam suatu film hitam putih yang hanya menampilkan wajah-wajah temannya yang telah gugur dalam peperangan.

Alpha yang biasanya selalu berpikir terogarnisir tersebut, yang selalu memiliki banyak solusi dalam berbagai masalah, entah kenapa—pada saat itu merasakan pikirannya berubah kalut. Ia tidak berpikir sejernih air yang ditegaknya pagi tadi—tidak sejernih buliran salju yang turun bertahun-tahun sebelum dunia mengalami perubahan cuaca yang ekstrem.

Bahkan Namjoon tidak sadar ketika Won-sik dan yang lain telah tiba dengan kendaraan mereka—meski dengan suara derit ban polimer yang menarik fokus para _Chugyeokja_ di sekitar mereka. Namjoon menembakkan senapannya ke arah monster-monster tersebut, tetapi justru _Chugyeokja_ yang balas melawan semakin banyak.

Namjoon merasakan matanya seperti panas—terbakar entah oleh airmata atau apa, dan berusaha menembus kerumunan _Chugyeokja_ yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya—menimbulkan bau bangkai yang menyayat saluran nasalnya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia harus menyelamatkan Seokjin.

Seokjin—

" _Hyung_!" sergah Jungkook cepat di belakangnya. Namjoon merasakan pikirannya kembali menyatu ke dalam tubuhnya saat mendengar suara Alpha muda itu berkata padanya. "Kita akan mengejarnya dengan menggunakan mobil pengintai. Jadi, kendalikan dirimu sebelum kau menenggelamkan dirimu di lautan _Chugyeokja_!"

Kelopak mata Namjoon bergerak naik turun—membuka dan menutup—sementara ia merasakan kerongkongannya yang tadi terasa kering, kini tiba-tiba saja terisi oleh harapan baru. Sejenak, Namjoon memikirkan ulang tindakan yang barusan saja ia lakukan. Suara tembakan yang berdengung di telinganya semakin menyadarkan Namjoon dari segala ingatan yang membesut ke dalam organ lobus frontalisnya. Alpha bersurai coklat itu mengerjap-ngerjap dan melemparkan tatapan penuh terimakasih pada Jungkook, "Kita pergi sekarang."

Setelah memastikan seluruh anggota timnya telah menumpangi kendaraan masing-masing, mereka menerjang kerumunan _Chugyeokja_ yang telah berkumpul di jalanan depan motel yang mereka tinggali selama dua hari belakangan. Namjoon berusaha tidak mengernyit ngilu saat ia mendengar suara derakan tulang yang hancur akibat terlindas ban-ban besar kendaraan militer yang mereka tumpangi.

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun hilang kepercayaannya pada Tuhan, Namjoon mendapati dirinya memilinkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu, merapalkan suatu kalimat berulang-ulang di mulutnya.

"Seokjin akan selamat. Seokjin akan selamat. Seokjin _haruslah_ selamat."

* * *

Para _Chugyeokja_ membawa Seokjin ke sebuah bangunan yang terletak hanya beberapa blok yang ia tinggali bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Pada saat itu Seokjin memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap memegang kendali atas kesadarannya. Tetapi rasa sakit yang setiap beberapa menit sekali berkedut-kedut tidak nyaman di bagian belakang leher dan juga bagian atas punggungnya, membuat Beta itu hampir tidak sanggup membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia hanya ingat ketika Namjoon berusaha mengejarnya—dan gagal—lalu tiba-tiba ia berakhir di sebuah bangunan tua dan reyot pada bagian dalamnya.

Seorang _Chugyeokja_ membuka paksa topeng masker yang ia kenakan, dan aroma tengik bangkai langsung menyapu hidungnya. Seokjin terbatuk-batuk saat mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk, membuat asam di lambungnya seperti mengancam untuk bergerak naik ke kerongkongannya.

Seharusnya pada saat seperti ini ia menjadi orang yang pertama kali melarikan diri—untuk memastikan ia tetap dapat mengobati teman-teman setimnya yang terluka di medan pertempuran. Tapi apa daya karena kini ia telah tertangkap oleh para _Chugyeokja_ yang selalu mengidam-idamkan daging segar dari korban terbaru mereka.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat ia melihat buraian isi perut serta potongan-potongan tubuh manusia dibiarkan tergeletak sembarangan di sepanjang matanya memandang. Beta itu berusaha menahan isi perutnya agar tidak tumpah saat ia melihat seorang manusia yang masih hidup—yang masih belum bertransformasi menjadi _Chugyeokja_ yang lain—tengah sekarat dengan sebagian tubuhnya telah kehilangan satu tungkai kaki dan bagian lengan ke bawah.

Orang itu merintih kesakitan, melihat ke arah Seokjin seperti hendak meminta pertolongan. Sia-sia karena Seokjin juga tidak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun melihat berbagai macam luka dan nyawa-nyawa yang meregang di medan pertempuran pun, Seokjin tetap tidak tega melihat orang yang disiksa secara fisik dan dibiarkan hidup oleh rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada kelompok _Chugyeokja_ yang telah berhasil menyeretnya hingga Seokjin berpisah dari teman-temannya. Para _Chugyeokja_ ini—tiga orang—duduk dengan posisi berjongkok di hadapannya. Mereka duduk di atas tulang belulang manusia yang mulai berwarna kusam sambil menyantap satu bangkai manusia beramai-ramai.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Seokjin hampir meledak oleh rasa mual yang menusuk-nusuk saluran pencernaannya.

 _Chugyeokja_ tersebut sedang menyantap bangkai sesamanya. Masih segar, dengan isi sebagian tubuh terbuka sempurna. Seorang _Chugyeokja_ menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan polos, dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah darah, dan menyeringai begitu lebar pada Beta itu. Seokjin langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat _Chugyeokja_ tersebut mengulurkan sebagian paru-paru manusia yang telah dimakan.

"Namjoon—" lirih Beta itu putus asa, merasakan probabilitas ia hidup setelah ini hanya sepersekian persen.

Tepat ia berpikiran demikian, sebuah tangan menarik kembali kerah bajunya dan melempar Seokjin ke dinding beton. Ia merasakan salah satu tulang rusuknya seperti patah saat ia membentur dinding dengan posisi dorsal tubuhnya menghadap benda keras tersebut. Erangan rendah meluncur dari bibir Seokjin, sampai kemudian tangan lain yang menggenggam sebuah pisau saku mengarah ke baju yang ia kenakan. Seokjin terhenyak saat pisau saku tersebut menyentak seragamnya dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk oleh latihan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah sibuk memandangi tubuh Seokjin, membuat Beta itu merasa jijik.

Seorang _Chugyeokja_ lainnya berjongkok di sebelahnya, memperhatikan wajah Seokjin dengan seksama sambil menjilati bibirnya. Untuk sesaat, Seokjin mengira _Chugyeokja_ yang sedang memperhatikannya itu seperti mengagumi wajahnya. Tetapi kemudian, ia tersentak kaget saat _Chugyeokja_ tersebut menorehkan ujung pisau yang dibawanya ke wajah Beta itu, membuat cairan kental berwarna merah bergerak turun menuruni tulang pipi Seokjin. Seokjin memejamkan matanya sewaktu sang _Chugyeokja_ menjilat wajahnya—menjilat darah yang baru saja meninggalkan pori-pori di kulitnya.

Refleks, Seokjin melayangkan tinju sekeras mungkin ke wajah _Chugyeokja_ yang telah menjilat lukanya, membuat makhluk tersebut jatuh ke atas lantai dengan suara benturan yang cukup mengilukan. Melihat teman mereka baru saja dilukai, para _Chugyeokja_ yang lain langsung menahan tubuh Seokjin masing-masing di bagian kedua tangannya. Seokjin berteriak panik, meski ia tahu tidak mungkin ada yang menolongnya.

Ia teringat ketika malam di mana Taehyung diculik oleh _Chugyeokja_ yang mendiami kota kecil yang mereka tempati berbulan-bula lalu. Ia berusaha membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada malam Taehyung diculik—berusaha membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat salah satu ujung pisau kini tertuju pada bagian bawah pusarnya.

 _Mereka akan membuka perutku—hidup-hidup—_

Kemudian pikirannya beralih kembali pada Namjoon.

Pada hari-hari pertama mereka saling mengenal.

Para minggu-minggu setelahnya, ketika ia berusaha mengenal Alpha itu, berusaha memahami dan menyelami seluk beluk Namjoon.

Pada malam-malam pertama mereka bercinta.

 _"Apa kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu? Bahkan sampai akhir hayatku?"_

" _Kenapa aku harus kecewa?_ _Lagipula, jika kau adalah salah satu dari keduanya, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu saat ini. Aku sudah katakan berulang kali_."

" _Hei, Jin-hyung—aku selalu mencintaimu—_ "

Ujung pisau tersebut telah menyentuh perutnya dan mengalirkan darah segar di bagian pusarnya. Seokjin berteriak kesakitan.

Ia tidak boleh mati di sini.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Seokjin menendang wajah _Chugyeokja_ yang hendak membuka isi perutnya. Beberapa orang _Chugyeokja_ lainnya menahan kedua tangannya ke atas permukaan dinding, tapi Seokjin mengerahkan kekuatannya dan melemparkan kedua _Chugyeokja_ yang lain ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Ia mengambil pistol tangan yang masih tersampirkan di salah satu panel saku rompi sebelum kemudian menembakkan isinya masing-masing ke kepala tiga orang _Chugyeokja_.

Ia kembali menembakkan dua peluru lainnya ke seorang _Chugyeokja_ yang hendak memukulnya menggunakan kursi dan berusaha menghindar sari seorang lainnya yang berusaha menguncinya. Setelah merasa telah menciptakan cela yang cukup, Seokjin berlari keluar dari bangunan tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga—berusaha menahan rasa ngilu di bagian bawah perutnya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menembus bagian kulitnya yang terekspos langsung di udara bebas.

Ketika seorang _Chugyeokja_ menangkapnya dengan mengaitkan kedua tangan ke pinggulnya, Seokjin langsung jatuh terjembab ke atas tumpukan salju. Seorang _Chugyeokja_ menggigit lengannya, dan Seokjin memukul kepala _Chugyeokja_ tersebut dengan ujung gagang pistolnya. Saat _Chugyeokja_ itu mengerang kesakitan, ia menembak satu kali tepat di telinga makhluk tersebut.

Sambil berusaha menegakkan dirinya, Seokjin mencari-cari tempat yang dirasanya tepat untuk berlindung sementara, setidaknya sampai yang lain menemukannya.

Ia yakin, Namjoon akan menemukannya.

"Jin- _hyung_!"

Suara teriakan itu membuat Seokjin merotasikan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia mendapati sebuah van militer melaju kencang ke arahnya dengan gerakan mundur. Namjoon berdiri di pinggir mulut bak belakang van, mengulurkan tangannya pada Beta itu.

Seokjin merasakan matanya hampir basah saat ia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya, berusaha menggapai kekasihnya—

Terdengar suara lolongan dan Seokjin melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam menerjang ke arahnya, membuat uluran tangan Namjoon meleset sasaran. Kali ini Seokjin bergulingan bersama _Chugyeokja_ yang telah membuatnya jatuh kembali ke jalanan beraspal yang diselimuti salju. Beta itu berusaha menahan _Chugyeokja_ yang kini membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, hendak meraup Seokjin dalam satu kali terkaman.

"Menyingkir dari kekasihku, brengsek!"

Seokjin nyaris tidak bisa bergerak saat ceceran otak dan satu bola mata menyembur sempurna ke wajahnya. Beta itu gemetar oleh rasa ngeri luar biasa, berusaha menerka-nerka apa yang barusan terjadi padanya. Sampai kemudian sebuah telapak tangan menutupi sebagai wajahnya, membuat Beta itu mendongak.

Namjoon—pria yang selama ini selalu mengisi hatinya, telah berada di depannya. Alpha bertubuh jangkung itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya pias oleh rasa cemas melihat kekasihnya sedang terduduk tak berdaya di jalanan beraspal.

"Jin- _hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak terluka?" ia menyeka darah dan sisa-sisa cairan otak yang mengotori wajah tampan Seokjin. Begitu ia yakin ia telah sepenuhnya membersihkan wajah Beta itu, Namjoon mencium wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, memuaskan kecemasan yang beberapa saat lalu ia rasakan dengan semburan rasa bahagia melihat Seokjin selamat dari para _Chugyeokja_ yang telah menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Seokjin merasakan matanya sembab.

Beberapa saat lalu, ia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat—ketakutan yang membayanginya selama ia bertugas sebagai tentara medis kelompok Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13.

Hal yang paling ditakutkan oleh Beta itu adalah kenyataan jika ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Namjoon, Alpha terkasihnya. Pria yang paling berharga di matanya, pria yang selama ini telah membuatnya merasa kalau ia adalah Beta paling beruntung di dunia.

Alpha itu kini tepat di depan matanya, menyelamatkan nyawanya dari genggaman para monster yang nyaris mencabut nyawanya.

Seokjin menjalarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Alpha itu, mencium aroma khas milik Alpha yang ia cintai tersebut. "Joon—Joonie—aku pikir… aku pikir—aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi—"

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ketika ia mati nanti, ia hanya akan sendirian. Ia tidak akan punya satu orang pun menemaninya. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat Namjoon menemaninya di saat-saat terakhirnya.

Tetapi di sinilah Namjoon, membalas pelukan Seokjin sama hangatnya.

"Aku di sini, Jinnie," bisik Namjoon ke telinga Beta itu. "Kau baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil menemukanmu."

Yoongi dan Jungkook turun di sisi keduanya, menembakkan senapan mereka ke arah _Chugyeokja_ yang kian mendekat ke arah mereka. "Namjoon, bawa Jin- _hyung_ ke atas van. Biar kami yang mengurus monster-monster ini untuk sementara," ucap Yoongi memberi perintah Alpha yang seharusnya menjadi atasannya tersebut.

Namjoon tidak membantah dan langsung membopong tubuh Seokjin ke atas van. Taehyung yang sudah siap dengan perlengkapan medis, langsung mengecek keadaan Beta tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tae. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan," lirih Seokjin, merasakan dadanya mulai terasa perih karena ia terlalu banyak menghirup oksigen di luar tanpa bantuan masker.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah, tetapi ia mencari-cari tabung oksigen yang setidaknya dapat membantu saluran pernapasan Beta itu untuk sementara. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak bisa mengambil resiko orang yang seharusnya menjadi dokter di tim malah jatuh terluka.

Jungkook dan Yoongi bergabung dengan mereka sesudahnya diikuti oleh van yang kembali berdecit sebelum akhirnya meluncur pergi meninggalkan jalanan motel. Di belakang van, para _Chugyeokja_ masih berlari kesetanan mengejar mobil van mereka. Sebuah barel berisi gasolin dibiarkan menggelinding dari satu kendaraan pengintai yang dikemudikan oleh Jinyoung. Jungkook menembakkan senapannya ke arah barel tersebut dan menyebabkan sebuah ledakan cukup besar. Api mulai merambat ke sekeliling _Chugyeokja_ yang mengejar mereka, membuat beberapa di antaranya berlari membabi buat sambil melengking kesakitan.

Di sebelah Seokjin, Namjoon berusaha membantu Seokjin menutup luka di perutnya dengan cairan alkohol. "Mereka nyaris membunuhmu," Namjoon berujar sambil terus menatap luka yang perlahan-lahan mulai tampak bersih dari cairan darah. Luka di perut Seokjin membentuk garis panjang berwarna merah muda. "Kalau saja aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu—"

Seokjin menggusak rambut Namjoon dengan sikap jahil, tapi tatapannya sedikit melunak saat ia menangkap jelas raut cemas di wajah kekasihnya. "Tapi kau tidak terlambat. Aku baik-baik saja. _Wajahku_ juga baik-baik saja," Beta itu bergurau sambil memberi penekanan pada pengucapan wajahnya. Tetapi ia kembali terdiam sewaktu Namjoon hanya diam balas menatapnya.

Namjoon membiarkan air mata menetes di wajahnya, "Bahkan—walaupun kau sering mengatakan kau ketakutan untuk kehilangan diriku, aku merasa justru akulah—" ia menahan air matanya dengan kedua ujung jarinya, "—akulah yang paling takut kehilangan dirimu, Jinnie."

Seokjin terpegun cukup lama mendengar pengakuan Alpha itu.

" _Kita akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah peperangan, semuanya akan mati pada waktunya_."

Ia meraih jari-jari panjang Namjoon dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat di atas dadanya, "Kita akan melindungi satu sama lain, kan, Joon? Kau yang pernah bilang padaku. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah peperangan, semuanya akan mati pada waktunya," ia mengulangi ucapan Alpha itu. Namjoon kembali menatap ke arahnya dengan sepasang mata yang berembun, "Aku—kurasa aku tidak akan pernah takut mati, kalau artinya aku bisa mati bersamamu."

Namjoon memeluk Beta itu erat-erat, merengkuhnya, tidak sedikitpun melepaskannya sampai Seokjin sendiri yang memberanikan diri untuk memutus pelukan di antara mereka.

Di dekat mereka, Yoongi melirik ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian, hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk tidak merusak suasana intim di sebelah mereka.

* * *

 **5 November 2045,** **Pyongsan Province** **, North Korea**

06.13 a.m

Sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin masih tertidur di dalam van dengan posisi punggung mereka saling bersandar satu sama lain, Taehyung memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga sambil memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya.

Sudah sepuluh jam yang lalu sejak mereka memberhentikan kendaraan sebentar di sebuah distrik terpencil untuk mengambil makanan dan perlengkapan yang mereka perlukan, serta pergantian pengemudi setelah berjam-jam mereka turun ke jalan. Badai salju yang menyerang seharian memperlambat perjalanan mereka ke daerah perbatasan.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang sejak kemarin malam belum mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena memilih untuk berjaga-jaga semalaman, mengantisipasi jika ada sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kalau kau tidur, Jungkook- _ah_ ," panggil Taehyung lembut pada Alpha yang kini telah mengklaim dirinya.

"Hmm—setelah Jin- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_ terbangun, aku akan segera tidur," Alpha itu berjanji.

Taehyung menyampirkan kepalanya ke atas bahu Alpha itu dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya ke pinggul Jungkook, "Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kau akan menyakiti dirimu kalau memaksa untk tidur."

Jungkook mengusap pelan tangan Taehyung, "Aku mengerti, _Hyung_." Ia mulai kembali mengedarkan pandangannya jauh ke luar van, dan berdehum paham setelahnya, "Tampaknya kita hanya perlu sehari lagi untuk tiba di _Hanbando Bimujang jidae_ _._ "

Mendengar nama tersebut, Taehyung merasakan dadanya mulai diselimuti rasa geriap yang menciutkan nyalinya. Tiba-tiba, gambaran akan kejadian yang dialaminya bertahun-tahun lalu, mulai kembali diputar di dalam memorinya. Memicu Omega itu untuk kembali mengingat masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat lagi.

Ia ingat pernah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya—tempat yang kini dilalui oleh kendaraan yang ia tumpangi.

Dulu, tempat ini hanyalah sebuah padang yang kering, yang hanya ditumbuhi beberapa pohon mati yang sudah kerontang. Jauh dari kota-kota dan semua pedesaan yang dapat ditinggali oleh manusia di dalamnya. Hanya lahan kering dengan jalanan beraspal yang sudah rusak, dengan beberapa tubuh manusia bergelimpangan secara acak di sekeliling pemandangan luas. Sementara langit yang berwarna merah menyala-nyala di atas kepala.

Taehyung ingat dengan baik, saat dirinya masih berstatus Alpha, masih memiliki sikap yang dominan dan sikap yang begitu keras kepala, bersama dengan puluhan tentara yang lain; mengintai di daerah tersebut di area yang tersembunyi. Mereka telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Rencana, pemetaan wilayah, dan perlengkapan persenjataan. Semuanya telah terencana dengan baik. Mereka telah siap pergi menuju markas Korea Utara dengan berjalan kaki hingga berpuluh-puluh kilo.

Mereka bersiap-siap mendatangi markas yang memiliki sebuah gudang persenjataan lengkap dan melakukan penyerangan kecil-kecilan. Membakar gudang tersebut dan membunuh siapapun yang melawan.

Rencana mereka tersebut, dengan dipimpin oleh Bogum sebagai pemimpin misi tim dan Taehyung sebagai wakilnya. Mereka sudah sampai pada bagian di mana mereka hampir membakar habis gudang persenjataan, sampai kemudian muncul sepasukan tentara Korea Utara di sekeliling gudang persenjataan. Taehyung hanya punya waktu sekian menit untuk memperingat teman-temannya akan bahaya yang mengancam, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikan teman-temannya yang lain dari amukan rentetan tembakan senjata mitraliur yang secara otomatis bermunculan di atas kepala mereka.

Seisi gudang dihiasi oleh warna merah darah, oleh suara teriakan kesakitan. Taehyung bersama beberapa temannya yang selamat, bersembunyi di balik tumpukan boks kayu, berharap mereka akan punya sedikit cela untuk melarikan diri.

Betapa lugunya Taehyung saat ia berpikir demikian.

Karena tidak lama kemudian, muncul tentara Korea Utara yang lain, memborbardir jasad teman-temannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan tembakan peluru dan juga hinaan lainnya. Pada saat itulah, Taehyung bertemu dengan Peniel dan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Bahkan dengan statusnya sebagai seorang Alpha dan kemampuan yang tidak diragukan di medan pertempuran pun, Taehyung tetap tidak melindungi seluruh rekan-rekan setimnya.

Taehyung bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas seperti sebuah film panjang—yang menayangkan bagaimana setelah ia diseret ke markas utama di wilayah perbatasan. Disiksa secara fisik dan mental, setelah diubah dengan paksa menjadi seorang Omega.

" _Sampai kapan kita akan di sini?_ "

" _Kemana kalian akan membawa kami?_ "

Wajah Ilhoon dan Bogum secara bergantian muncul di benaknya.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing hingga ia nyaris melambung keluar dari dalam van jika Jungkook tidak menahan tubuhnya.

" _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook khawatir, salah satu tangannya menahan punggung Omega itu dan satu tangannya lagi menahan sisi tubuh Taehyung yang lain. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidur lagi—"

Taehyung menggeleng keras-keras, "Aku baik-baik saja," ia bersikeras. Tetapi saat tubuhnya kembali terhuyung, ia kembali berpegangan pada tubuh Jungkook untuk menenangkan diri.

Alpha yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya tersebut memandang dengan wajah tidak yakin. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya, dan ia mengusap wajah Taehyung dengan punggung tangannya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong ketika ia melihat Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, seperti sedang menggali sesuatu di wajah Omega itu. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol pikirannya dan mengumpulkan keberanian, "Aku—aku pernah lewat tempat ini sebelumnya…"

Mata Jungkook membesar—berdilasi saat mendengar ucapan Taehyung, "Maksudmu—ketika kau—"

Taehyung tidak perlu menjawab secara mendetail untuk Jungkook menangkap maksudnya, "Tiba-tiba saja, aku—padahal aku yang mengajukan diri untuk ikut misi ini, tapi…" ia meremas jaket bertugas yang dikenakan oleh Jungkook, "Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba mereka kembali menangkapku dan mengurungku di sana, Jungkook- _ah_? Aku—aku… Jihoon, bagaimana jika aku ditangkap oleh mereka? Siapa yang akan melindungi—"

Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke pelukannya, mencium dahi Omega itu, "Aku akan melindungimu, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu barang sedikitpun. Selain itu, kau sudah berbeda dengan dirimu ketika kita bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau masih punya kemampuan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, bahkan lebih baik lagi. Kau bukanlah Kim Taehyung yang lemah, kau adalah Kim Taehyung yang satunya lagi. Kim Taehyung yang tangkas dan selalu tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan."

Keyakinan yang tersurat di ucapan Alpha itu menentramkan hati Taehyung. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook dalam-dalam, kebiasaan baru yang timbul sejak ia mulai menaruh hati pada Jungkook. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa seperti ini tanpamu."

 _Dan juga tanpa Seojoon_.

Jalanan beraspal dan padang berwarna putih di belakang mereka kian menjauh. Dan tanpa terasa, mereka sudah mulai memasuki kawasan perbatasan.

* * *

 **6 November 2045,** **_Hanbando Bimujang jidae_** **, North Korea**

06.29 p.m

Sungjae—Beta yang telah bertahun-tahun mengorbankan tenaga dan waktunya sebagai tentara di Korea Utara, memberengut tidak senang saat ia kedapatan harus memberikan makanan pada tahanan di ruang bawah tanah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, salah seorang temannya yang sebelumnya bertugas jaga di penjara bawah tanah, tiba-tiba saja terpaksa dilarikan ke ruang medik akibat serangan salah seorang tahanan.

Saat itu, temannya—yang juga seorang Beta—hendak memberikan makanan pada masing-masing sel saat ia menyadari seluruh makanan yang diberikan pada tahanan sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Ketika ia berusaha menyelidiki salah satu sel dan membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seorang tahanan dari pasukan Jepang menyerang dan menggigit lehernya—mengoyak hingga menampakkan bagian trakea Beta itu. Untung saja salah seorang teman berjaganya yang lain datang dan menembak mati tentara Jepang tersebut, lalu membawa temannya yang sekarat ke ruangan medik untuk mendapatkan penanganan khusus.

Hal aneh yang baru disadari oleh para tentara lainnya hari itu adalah tahanan mereka tiba-tiba berubah agresif dan mengalami perubahan mencolok pada kondisi fisik—seperti luka bakar di sekujur tubuh dan mata yang memekat dengan warna merah. Entah berapa orang lainnya yang telah diserang oleh para tahanan yang lain setelah kejadian tersebut terjadi.

Sungjae menyumpah dalam hati, mengingat justru juniornya—Kim Jongin—kini malah dinaikkan statusnya menjadi pengganti Hyung-sik yang masih jatuh koma di Pyongyang. Apalagi Alpha itu juga diberikan hak istimewa untuk memiliki Omega sendiri. Omega yang saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya. Ia juga bebas untuk menyuruh sesuka hati para tentara bawahan untuk melakukan tugas-tugas yang menurut Sungjae tidak lebih merepotkan dari tugas yang diberikan oleh Hyung-sik.

"Hah, seandainya saja tentara Korea Selatan yang busuk itu tidak membawa V dari sini… setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk menyenangkan diri," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan raut wajah masam.

Sungjae membungkuk pada salah satu sel dan menyisipkan makanan melalui lubang kecil di bawa pintu, saat ia mendengar suara gerungan rendah di baliknya. Ia mengintip sejenak di balik lubang kecil yang berada di bawah pintu, dan mengingat kalau sel tersebut diisi oleh tentara Korea Selatan yang berbulan-bulan lalu telah ditangkap oleh Jongin dan tentara lainnya. Sungjae juga ingat kalau tentara satu ini disiksa berbulan-bulan oleh Jongin dan Hyung-sik, tanpa sedikit pun membeberkan tentang tim dan pasukan tentara Korea Selatan.

 _Seharusnya sekarang ia sudah gila. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang kehilangan akal pikirannya_ , batin Sungjae, memperhatikan sepasang mata berwarna merah balas menatapnya.

Meringis, Beta itu memberanikan diri untuk mendorong nampan berisi makanan lebih jauh ke dalam sel. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika justru ia disambut oleh lengkingan diikuti oleh suara benturan benda keras.

Karena kaget, Sungjae menendang pintu sel tersebut, "Brengsek! Kalau kau mau mengamuk padaku, aku tidak akan main-main membunuhmu!" teriaknya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan berisi sel-sel tersebut setelah memastikan telah membagikan semua jatah makanan pada tahanan.

Begitu ia mematikan lampu, suara gerungan serta benturan benda-benda keras lainnya yang semakin memekakkan telinga saling bersahut-sahutan antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter yang masih hidup hingga sejauh ini dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 beserta kode nama mereka adalah sebagai berikut:**

Kim Namjoon aka RM (27), Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27), Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28)

 **Lalu Omega:**

Kim Taehyung (27), Byun Baekhyun (26, Baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari Taehyung lol), Park Jimin (18)

 **Karakter tambahan:**

Park Jihoon (8)

 **Yeokjuk:**

Lee Junghwan aka Sandeul (29), Choi Youngjae (20), Park Jinyoung (27), Lim Jaebeom (27)

 ** _Daehanminguk Gukgun:_**

Wang Jackson aka Jackson (27), Mark Tuan aka Mark (29), Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam (25 dia dan Mark bukan warga Korea asli), Park Woojin (14)

 **Pasukan Korea Utara:**

Park Hyung-sik (31), Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26), Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (28), Shin Dong-geun aka Peniel (27), Yook Sungjae aka Sungjae (27).

 **Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia mengikuti fanfic ini! ;u; Mungkin di chapter ini akan ada banyak sekali typos karena saya mengerjakannya berbarengan dengan mengerjakan revisi skripsi (hehe). Untuk kalian yang menunggu-nunggu pada akhirnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berpasangan! Saya nunggu sampai 140k kata untuk mewujudkan keinginan terdalam membuat Jungkook mengklaim Taehyung lol. Kalau kalian menganggap Jungkook mengklaim Taehyung terlalu cepat, bayangkan kalau saya satu chapternya gak mencapai 20k words, itu sama saja menunggu sampai chapter 28 :") (soalnya author juga gak sabaran sih melihat mereka kawin (?))**

 **Btw soal review gak wajib sih buat saya, tapi saya sangat mengapresiasi kalau ada yang memberikan komentar untuk fanfic ini, bisa dalam bentuk kritikan juga koreksi. Soalnya jujur saya lebih senang melihat jumlah favorite daripada jumlah review haha. Jadi kebiasaan saya, kalau jumlah favoritenya mencapai jumlah yang cukup, saya baru akan mengupdate chapter selanjutnya :"D**

 **Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang memfavorite dan memfollow cerita ini, juga yang telah mereview sebelumnya:** teman minum kopi, Reinacchi, vitch9795, allsvties-xo,


	10. How to Turn The Tables

**SPRING DAYS**

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _much action sequences,_ _gore, character death, typos, slight angst. In this chapter, it will include an act of cannibalism. Prepare yourselves. Plus this involves a slow moving plot._ (Iya saya payah banget bikin plot yang rapi dan singkat :") selamat berbosan ria membaca ini (?))

 **Author's note:** _more drama, romance, and angst to come_

* * *

 **7 November 2045,** **Kijŏngdong** **, North Korea**

00.21 a.m

Regu satuan yang mengemban tugas operasi kecil untuk menyelundup masuk ke wilayah perbatasan, kini telah mencapai separuh dari tujuan yang hendak mereka capai. Regu satuan yang merupakan aliansi dari tentara _Yeokjuk_ beserta tentara _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ yang kini bernama satuan Minguk dan dipimpin oleh Jungkook sebagai sersan atau pemimpin misi sementara, serta Namjoon sebagai wakil sersan, melakukan perundingan menentukan tempat tinggal sementara mereka selanjutnya dikarenakan badai salju yang tiba-tiba bergolak.

Persediaan makan mereka yang tersisa pun sudah tidak cukup untuk jatah makan sepuluh orang. Setelah serangan mendadak dari _Chugyeokja_ —para manusia kanibal—yang telah membuat mereka mau tak mau angkat kaki dari kota tak bernama yang sempat mereka singgahi, regu satuan Minguk tersebut pada akhirnya membuat kesepakatan untuk singgah di sebuah perkampungan kecil—menunggu hingga badai salju mereda.

Sama seperti kota-kota sebelumnya yang telah mereka lewati, perkampungan tersebut telah lama ditinggalkan oleh penduduk sebelumnya, entah karena perang atau karena mereka dijarah oleh para tentara musuh. Hanya ada beberapa rumah-rumah berbentuk persegi berkubu menciptakan barisan panjang. Beberapa jalan dan hamparan luas tanah lapang yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup salju, masih menyisakan bekas-bekas yang menggambarkan jika dulunya perkampungan tersebut memiliki berblok-blok galengan pematang sawah.

Taehyung berlutut memegangi beberapa gundukan serpihan putih salju yang masih menyisakan sisa-sisa jalanan setapak yang tampaknya pernah dilalui oleh banyak orang. Ia tertegun cukup lama sewaktu menyentuh permukaan salju yang terasa dingin di balik sarung tangan taktis— _tactical gloves_ —yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Jungkook. Pikirannya melaju pada kenangan masa kecilnya, di mana keluarganya masih segar bugar. Kakek dan neneknya sering kali mengajak Taehyung dan kedua adik-adiknya berjalan ke sekitar pematang sawah mereka yang hanya terdiri kurang dari tiga petak—memanen segala jenis hasil ladang, termasuk buah stroberi kesukaannya. Walaupun kecil, ladang tersebut telah memberikan banyak kenangan manis pada dirinya, sebelum peperangan semakin marak dan Taehyung harus kehilangan anggota keluarganya—kecuali kakeknya—dalam pengeboman masal yang dilakukan oleh kaum pemberontak di Daegu.

"Tempat ini pasti dulunya indah," kata Yoongi tiba-tiba padanya. Alpha itu siaga dengan senapan panjang— _assault rifle_ bertipe AK-74 kebanggaannya. "Sedikit mengingatkanku akan Daegu bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Taehyung tertegun mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Ia dan Alpha itu dulu sama-sama menetap di panti asuhan setelah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga mereka dan tumbuh bersama-sama. Dulu ia belum terlalu berhubungan akrab dengan Yoongi hingga akhirnya ia mengajukan diri menjadi anggota tentara muda _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ dua tahun setelah Yoongi mendaftar.

"Ya." Ia bangkit dari posisinya, merasakan hempasan angin semakin berhembus kuat ke wajahnya yang telah terpasang masker yang berfungsi sebagai penyaring udara. Di sekeliling mereka, para kawan-kawan yang lain telah bergerak untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar, memastikan situasi aman. "Aku bisa membayangkannya. Entah bagaimana kita masih sanggup bertahan dari wabah kelaparan kalau ladang-ladang dan lahan pertanian seperti ini terus menerus dilanda musim dingin dan juga kemarau berkepanjangan."

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau tempat ini pasti ditinggalkan jauh sebelum musim dingin tiba. Mungkin penduduk sebelumnya pergi karena senjata biologis yang dilancarkan atas ide bodoh _Daetonglyeongnim_ _,_ _tanpa menyisakan satu penyintas pun di sini_." Alpha itu menerawang sebentar—jauh ke depan. "Sebenarnya ada sempat terlintas bayangan, kalau saja dunia ini tidak sedang berperang—dan kalau saja masih memungkinkan aku dan Jimin bisa bertemu, aku akan membawanya tinggal di daerah perkebunan. Kami akan membuka lahan, tidak perlu besar-besar asalkan cukup untuk memberi kami makan sehari-hari. Jimin yang bertugas mengurus sawah kami, sementara aku yang menunggunya sambil tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon rindang. Saat musim panen tiba, aku akan memetik hasilnya dan menjualnya ke pasar."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar penjelasan Yoongi, tawa yang sangat lepas dan tulus. "Astaga, _Hyung_. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Jimin sendirian untuk mengurus kebun sementara kau bermalas-malasan, kan?" dengan gemas ia menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi.

"Soalnya aku payah dalam soal mengurus kalau menyangkut tumbuh-tumbuhan. Kecuali kalau kami juga memiliki peternakan. Aku akan bertugas merawat dan mengurus ternak beserta pembagian pakan sementara Jimin yang mengurus ladang kami," kekeh Yoongi yang menurut Taehyung terdengar sedikit dipaksakan seraya berlalu menyusul yang lain.

Ada sedikit pertanyaan pada Yoongi yang terlintas di benaknya, _Lalu, apakah kalian juga akan membangun bahtera rumah tangga normal seperti halnya keluarga pada umumnya? Berapa banyak anak yang kalian cita-citakan nantinya_? Tapi ia memilih diam karena tahu betapa sensitifnya topik itu bagi Yoongi. Bahkan ia sendiri juga masih belum berani membayangkan bagaimana perkembangan masa depan keduanya serta apa jadinya kalau ia dan Jungkook hidup di dunia alternatif lainnya. Apakah dia akan tetap menjadi seorang Alpha? Apakah ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu Jungkook? Apakah justru ia dan Jungkook akan hidup menjalani takdir yang berbeda dan menemukan pasangan hidup masing-masing?

Setidaknya Taehyung merasa lega ia masih dipertemukan oleh Jungkook. Pria itu telah melewati banyak hal demi dirinya dan juga demi orang banyak. Ia juga telah membuat kekosongan di hati Taehyung kembali terisi setelah kematian Seojoon. Jungkook membuatnya merasakan banyak perasaan dan pengalaman baru, juga mengubah sudut pandangnya. Apabila Seojoon membuatnya menerima identitas barunya sebagai seorang Omega, maka Jungkook lah yang telah membuatnya semakin merasa ringan hati untuk memeluk gender keduanya yang baru.

Mungkin pada awalnya Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol sisi Alpha dan juga birahinya terhadap Taehyung. Tetapi lama kelamaan Alpha itu berubah dan bersikap semakin protektif padanya—sekaligus mau berganti peran sebagai mentor Taehyung. Sama sekali sulit dipercaya, Jungkooknya yang manis—yang dulu selalu mengekor, merengek meminta bantuan, dan mengeluhkan banyak hal padanya, kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi seseorang yang independen dan juga bahu untuknya bersandar. Terhitung pula perannya sebagai seorang Alpha yang dapat diandalkan dan juga berpandangan luas. Jungkook malahan menganggap status Taehyung saat ini bukanlah sebagai degradasi dari gender lamanya, melainkan sebagai suatu anugerah. Banyak hal yang ia pelajari dari Jungkook, termasuk membangun kepercayaan dirinya yang telah lama hilang.

Taehyung memegangi bekas klaim yang ditinggalkan oleh Jungkook, yang masih terasa hangat setiap kali ia memikirkan malam 'perkawinan' mereka.

Ia beruntung telah kembali dipertemukan dengan Jungkook. Beruntung karena dicintai oleh Alpha itu. Beruntung karena ia telah memilih Jungkook sebagai Alphanya, bukannya hanya sebagai pengganti dari Seojoon.

Matanya tertuju pada Jungkook yang sedang berjalan keluar masuk—mendobrak pintu-pintu rumah yang terkunci dan memastikan keadaan di dalamnya. Ia tertawa setelah melihat Alpha itu terantuk di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya. Jungkook menoleh dengan gelagat kikuk sewaktu menyadari Omeganya sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Daripada kau tertawa di situ, lebih baik kau juga ikut membantu mengecek rumah-rumah yang lain. Siapa tahu kita bertemu _Chugyeokja_ di sini," ucap Jungkook padanya—yang mungkin saja merona merah karena merasa malu tertangkap basah karena baru saja tersandung.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Alpha muda itu, tersenyum jahil, dan menggusak rambut Jungkook yang dipenuhi oleh serpihan salju. "Ya, ya. Aku akan bantu mengecek keadaan. Berhentilah mengomel."

Ia berjalan masuk ke salah satu rumah yang terletak di penghujung perkampungan—bangunan terakhir yang berdiri kokoh—dikelilingi oleh pondasi kayu-kayu yang telah lapuk dimakan usia dan perubahan cuaca yang ekstrem. Taehyung berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati tumpukan tulang yang telah berwarna kecoklatan dan tertumpuk salju, merasakan kuduknya meremang sesudah menyadari tulang belulang bagian torso dan tengkorak yang sedang dilihatnya berasal dari sisa-sisa hewan berkaki empat. Mungkin anjing, jika ia lihat dari ukurannya. Kendati demikian, ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Bangunan tersebut telah kehilangan pintu yang sebelumnya menggunakan rantai sebagai pengaman. Diperhatikan seksama dengan bantuan senter saku, ia bisa melihat di dalam bangunan tersebut langit-langit dipenuhi oleh kuda-kuda lengkap dengan kaso-kaso dan gording dari balok-balok panjang baja ringan—seluruhnya tertutupi oleh debu dan suam hitam. Lampu-lampu tuba telah lama kehilangan dayanya, dibiarkan menggantung sembarangan. Ada banyak lapak berjajar yang dibatasi oleh partisi dari logam ringan, membentuk enam baris bilik.

"Tampak seperti tempat untuk mengandangkan ternak," ucapan Seokjin mengagetkannya. Taehyung nyaris meletupkan pistol tangannya kalau saja ia tidak segera mengenali suara tersebut.

"Ya. Mungkin dulu sumber-sumber makanan kita berasal dari tempat ini," sahut Taehyung, masih berupaya mengatur detak jantungnya. "Di depan sini ada saluran pembuangan air dan juga tempat untuk menaruh makan ternak tampaknya."

Seokjin berjalan lebih dekat ke sisi Taehyung, ikut mengamati. "Tempat ini cukup besar. Kalau saja tempat ini masih bekerja, mungkin kita bisa makan daging hari ini," katanya setengah bergurau. "Sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak menyantap daging segar."

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Seokjin sampai kemudian _goggle_ dengan penglihatan malam yang ia kenakan terantuk sesuatu. Ia mendongak dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyerupai kail mencuat dari langit-langit, "Uhh, tampaknya ini juga tempat jagal. Ada semacam kail pengait daging hewan ternak di sini."

Seokjin ikut mengamati benda yang ditemukan oleh Taehyung dan menyorotkan lampu senternya ke sisi yang lain. Ia menyumpah pelan tatkala menyadari sesuatu. "Taehyung- _ah_. Kurasa—kurasa tempat ini bukan sepenuhnya tempat penjagalan hewan."

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?"

Pelan-pelan, Seokjin menarik tangan Taehyung untuk mengamati suatu pengait lebih dekat. "Ada tulang manusia—di sini." Sorot lampunya menunjuk pada tulang lengan seukuran manusia dewasa yang tergantung pada salah satu pengait daging beserta tumpukan tengkorak manusia yang berhamburan di lantai. Cukup banyak cipratan noda darah pada dinding konkret bangunan di sekitar mereka sewaktu Seokjin mengarahkan senternya ke sebuah sudut. "Astaga… Ini memang tempat penjagalan manusia!" Ia menarik mundur Taehyung menjauhi area penjagalan tersebut.

"A-apa mungkin ada _Chugyeokja_ di sekitar sini?" tanya Taehyung ketakutan.

Seokjin tidak menjawab dan membawa lari Taehyung serta merta untuk bergabung bersama yang lain. Namjoon langsung melempar pandangan heran pada mereka yang berlari terengah-engah—kalang kabut seperti sedang berupaya kabur dari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" suara Namjoon terdengar khawatir, "Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

"A-ada rumah penjagal di sana—" Seokjin berusaha mengatur napas.

Jungkook setengah berlari menghampiri Taehyung dan melingkarkan tangannya secara protektif ke bahu Omega tersebut. "Rumah penjagal?"

"Rumah penjagal manusia—ada banyak tulang belulang manusia di sana—" desis Taehyung kehabisan napas.

Jungkook dan yang lain terkesiap mendengar laporan tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook mengangkat senapannya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Ia teringat akan rumah jagal yang ia masuki sewaktu Taehyung diculik oleh para _Chugyeokja_. Beberapa jeruji besi yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menyambung para tawanan—para tawanan yang nantinya akan dijadikan sebagai sumber makanan oleh para _Chugyeokja_.

Udara di sekitar mereka kian mendingin, termasuk pula suara hempasan angin es yang semakin membekukan tulang.

Jackson muncul dengan tertatih-tatih, nyaris tersandung oleh langkah kakinya sendiri saat ia menunjuk pada suatu rumah, "Semuanya—kalian tidak akan menyangka ini," ujarnya terdengar risih. Jungkook dan yang lain mengikutinya masuk ke sebuah rumah, "Lihat."

Lampu senter LED yang ia gunakan menyorot penuh pada satu ruangan. Pada dinding ruangan tersebut, tergantung berbagai jenis tengkorak hewan, termasuk pula tengkorak manusia. Beberapa hiasan lainnya terdiri dari kulit sapi yang sudah dikeringkan—juga kulit manusia; tampak jelas dari tekstur pori-pori dan rambut-rambut halus yang masih menempel. Pada jendela yang sebagian kacanya telah membeku, tampak tali-tali yang menggantung beberapa jari-jari manusia yang masih berkuku dan telah menghitam.

Taehyung meremas lengan Jungkook dengan buncahan perasaan ngeri bercampur mual sewaktu Alphanya mengamati satu kaleng berisi bola mata manusia yang sudah sebagian berwarna kuning, entah karena sorot lampu LED atau karena cairan memuakkan di dalam botol.

"Mungkin tempat ini dulunya ditinggali oleh para _Chugyeokja_ ," kata Namjoon berdeduksi sendiri. Di sebelahnya, Hoseok membuat suara mual dan mengeluhkan aroma tidak sedap yang menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya.

Jackson tertawa di sebelahnya dengan tawa yang hambar. "Sewaktu aku dan tentara _Daehanminguk_ yang lain sedang dalam perjalanan ke markas _Yeokjuk_ , kami menemukan banyak perkampungan manusia yang melakukan aksi kanibalisme. Mereka tampak seperti manusia normal, sama sekali tidak mirip dengan _Chugyeokja_ yang sudah kita saksikan sebelumnya. Hanya saja mereka menculik para pendatang yang kebetulan masuk ke wilayah mereka atau beberapa tentara yang bernasib sial. Aku hampir saja kehilangan sebagian orang dari pleton terbaikku kalau Mark tidak cepat-cepat menyadari kalau kami sedang diperdayai oleh mereka. Untung saja kami bernasib baik, bisa melarikan diri."

Seisi ruangan bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, "Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka memakan daging manusia?" tanya Hoseok sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa mulas. Jinyoung menepuk-nepuk bahu Beta berambut merah tersebut, ikut bersimpati setelah mengingat teman setimnya tersebut memiliki nyali ciut.

"Perang," sahut Yoongi, menerawang senternya ke sebuah sofa yang ternyata dibuat dari kulit manusia. "Kita sudah semakin kesulitan mencari sumber makan sejak memasuki musim perang, ditambah lagi cuaca yang buruk. Ke mana manusia mencari sumber makanan kecuali dari manusia itu sendiri."

Seisi ruangan lengang sampai akhirnya Won-sik berucap, "Kalau begitu, bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini? Sebelum ada sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi dan menyerang kita? Bagaimana kalau _Chugyeokja_ yang lain muncul di tempat ini? Mereka hampir ada di mana-mana, di semua tempat yang pernah kita singgahi."

"Tidak bisa," sahut Jaebeom cepat sambil menunjuk ke arah luar menggunakan senapan panjang yang ia pegang. "Amukan badai salju terlalu kuat. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kalau salju terus menerus menerjang kita dan menghalangi penglihatan," Alpha itu sendiri tampak panik di balik masker yang ia kenakan. Terlihat dari caranya mengepal dan mengendurkan tangannya pada senjata api yang ia pegang.

Jungkook dan Namjoon saling bertukar pandang, "Kita tidak punya pilihan lagi selain bermalam di sini," kata Jungkook pada akhirnya.

"Kita bisa memilih satu rumah dan tidur bersama-sama, sementara cukup dua orang yang berjaga dan bergantian sampai subuh menjelang," Namjoon menambahkan.

Semua orang tidak ada yang menyangkal ide kedua Alpha tersebut. Pada akhirnya, mereka bermalam di sebuah bangunan yang terletak di tengah-tengah pemukiman yang telah tidak berpenduduk tersebut, menunggu hingga badai setidaknya telah mengurangi intensitas kekuatannya.

* * *

 **7 November 2045,** **Kijŏngdong** **, North Korea**

06.23 a.m

Taehyung hanya sempat memejamkan matanya selama empat jam penuh sebelum kemudian ia kembali tersadar ke dunianya yang semula. Di sebelahnya, Jungkook masih mendengkur pelan dengan kedua tangan dan satu kaki mengapit bagian bawah tubuh Taehyung. Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung memisahkan diri dari rengkuhan Alphanya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah rumah yang kini mereka singgahi.

Di ruang tengah, di atas sebuah meja makan berpermukaan bundar dari bongkahan blok kayu berlapis bahan _veneer_ , sudah ada Namjoon duduk sendirian. Alpha itu tidak berpangku dengan jurnal yang ditulis oleh presiden Moon Jae-in, melainkan hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan terpilin di atas meja dan mata menatap lurus ke kaca jendela yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan luar.

Semula Taehyung berniat menghampiri Namjoon, tetapi begitu matanya menangkap gambar di luar sana, ia memilih untuk duduk di sisi yang lain. Tampaknya Namjoon melihat keanehan pada sikap Taehyung dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang Omega.

"Kau sama sekali belum sepenuhnya pulih dari ketakutanmu dengan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , kan?"

Sebagai respon, Taehyung berjengit kaget di atas sofa yang ia duduki. "A-aku—kalaupun aku masih takut melihatnya secara langsung, aku akan tetap ikut dengan kalian dan menjalankan misi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tukas Namjoon di seberangnya, "Percuma sekali membawamu ke sana kalau sama sekali tidak bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan hebatmu itu."

Percakapan mereka terputus selama beberapa saat.

"Di mana Jin- _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung setengah berbasa-basi, berusaha mengangkat suasana kaku di antara mereka.

Entah karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu, atau karena dirinya yang telah turun status menjadi seorang Omega, Taehyung merasa hubungannya dengan para Alpha lain jadi semakin canggung, apalagi dengan Namjoon. Selama ini, Taehyung selalu mengagumi kecerdasan verbal dan tekstual Alpha itu. Sejak lama pula, Taehyung berusaha mengejar prestasi Namjoon dalam penguasaan pengetahuan yang ia miliki. Namjoon adalah lawan bicara yang baik, kalau mereka memang memiliki bahasan topik yang tepat untuk diobrolkan. Dan kini setelah bertahun-tahun tidak banyak berbicara dengan Namjoon, rasanya semakin sulit untuk memilih bahasan yang tepat dengan Alpha pemimpin Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 itu.

"Dia masih tertidur. Setidaknya aku ingin membiarkannya istirahat lebih lama setelah apa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu," jawab Namjoon singkat, tetapi memberikan cukup elaborasi bagi Taehyung. Saat kembali ada jeda di antara mereka, Namjoon kembali berkata, "Apa kau masih ingat—bagaimana gambaran keadaan di dalam sana? Seperti apa pertahanan yang mereka punya?"

Taehyung merasakan tangannya berubah dingin dalam sekejap, begitu gambaran masa lalunya kembali mengiang di dalam kepalanya. Begitu kedua matanya bertumbukan dengan sepasang mata milik Namjoon, buru-buru ia menjelaskan, "Benteng fortifikasi yang mereka miliki, tidak jauh berbeda dengan bangunan militer di Sadong-guyok, Pyongyang. Menara pertahanan yang mereka miliki sudah dilengkapi oleh persenjataan canggih sekaligus dijaga oleh pasukan tantara yang siaga selama 24 jam. Itu yang kudengar dari tentara sekitar."

Namjoon memandangi Taehyung cukup lama, "Apa kau masih ingat, di mana mereka membawamu dulu?"

Kali ini Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya gemetar sewaktu bayangan dirinya dan rekan-rekan setim yang lain digiring masuk ke dalam penjara bawah tanah yang berbau lembab dan pengap. "A-apa peta benteng perbatasan yang kalian buat sama sekali belum jelas sampai-sampai kau ingin aku menjelaskannya? Jaebeom pasti cukup paham tentang hal ini."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memastikan gambaran yang aku terima dari peta dengan gambaran yang diberikan olehmu—yang jelas-jelas pernah menapakkan kaki di sana. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya secara seksama, aku tidak akan memaksamu, Tae."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," sahut Taehyung spontan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia akan menghadapi sumber ketakutannya yang kedua setelah Hyung-sik tidak lama lagi. "Tempat itu hanya memiliki satu barak latihan, tapi cukup besar untuk menampung lebih dari 20.000 personel tentara, masing-masing untuk infanteri, artileri dan sisanya _tank_ militer. Seorang tentara yang—" ia membayangkan para tentara yang dulu menyiksa dan memperkosanya setiap malam berterbangan di sudut matanya, "—yang pernah menghamiliku, menjelaskan kalau wilayah perbatasan setidaknya juga memiliki 50.000 tentara cadangan. Sekarang, aku tidak tahu pasti jumlah mereka. Bisa saja jumlah mereka sudah jauh berkurang."

Namjoon mengangguk paham sebelum kembali bertanya, "Apa dulu mereka mengurungmu di satu tempat yang sama dengan tahanan lainnya? Yang sama sekali tidak menjadi Omega seperti kalian?"

"Tidak. Selama aku berada di sana, kami benar-benar jauh dari tahanan yang lain. Aku menduga, mungkin mereka punya lebih dari tiga jenis penjara di sana. Penjara untuk korban eksperimen, penjara khusus untuk tentara tahanan, dan penjara untuk para korban penjarahan. Walau aku yakin mereka terkadang mengambil tahanan yang lain sebagai percobaan."

Selesai Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Namjoon beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju Taehyung, mengusap kepala Omega itu. "Aku tahu. Pasti mengerikan dipenjara di dalam sana selama bertahun-tahun. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan semuanya setelah apa yang kau alami selama ini. Begitu sampai di sana, kita tidak akan bisa mundur lagi. Kau harus menghadapi ketakutanmu kalau kau ingin misi kita berhasil."

Taehyung membalas dengan mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar lega kau masih bersedia menerimaku sebagai bawahanmu, _Hyung_. Kau sama sekali tidak menolak saat aku memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dalam misi ini. Padahal Jungkook pada awalnya ingin aku mengundurkan diri—aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, tapi aku yang sekarang sudah bisa melindungi diri sendiri seperti dulu."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Sejujurnya, aku pun juga tidak setuju kalau kau sampai ikut dengan kami dalam misi ini. Untungnya, begitu aku ingat kau pernah ditawan tempat ini, mungkin kau bisa menjadi sumber informasi yang bagus selama menuju perjalanan ke sini. Lagipula, aku juga yakin sejak awal kau bisa kembali pulih menjadi Taehyung yang dulu. Misi kita yang sebelumnya berjalan sempurna berkat dirimu, walaupun harus mengorbankan Seojoon."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya saat ia teringat akan Alphanya yang telah lebih dahulu menghadap Tuhan, berharap Namjoon tidak akan menyebutkan bagaimana Alphanya yang terdahulu kehilangan nyawa.

"Ah," Namjoon langsung membaca perubahan ekspresi Taehyung, "Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan berbicara, ya? _Mian_ , aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung tentang kematian Seojoon. Dia adalah Alpha yang sangat hebat. Dan pasti kau tahu, 'kan, kalau aku menghormatinya?"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_."

Namjoon akhirnya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taehyung, "Tapi sesungguhnya, aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Bogum dan yang lain. Apa—apa selain dirimu, ada yang telah berhasil diubah menjadi Omega oleh tentara Korea Utara?"

Tangan Taehyung terpilin dan terlepas secara berulang, " _Ne_. Bogum- _hyung_. Ilhoon. Kami bertiga berhasil dimodifikasi menjadi Omega," ia mulai bercerita. "Sayangnya, Ilhoon- _hyung_ meninggal karena bunuh diri dan Bogum- _hyung_ meninggal begitu Hyung-sik—" suaranya mulai teredam oleh rasa amarah mengingat makhluk terkutuk yang namanya terakhir kali ia sebutkan, "—begitu Hyung-sik menyiksanya. Dia meninggal di meja operasi, saat para petugas medis berupaya membantunya melahirkan."

"Rupanya begitu," Namjoon berdehum mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, "Markas _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ ini—merupakan salah satu pusat penelitian alterasi genetik dan kromosom setelah markas militer di Pyongyang."

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan soal itu, tapi ada banyak hasil penelitian dari Pyongyang yang dibawa ke tempat itu. Selama aku berada di sana, aku sudah sering bolak balik masuk ke dalam fasilitas kesehatan di sana. Aku masih ingat persis seperti apa suasana di dalamnya, bahkan aku juga masih ingat ruangan di mana mereka mengubahku menjadi seorang Omega," Taehyung memegangi bekas klaim di lehernya—yang berasal dari Jungkook. Kedua matanya menyorot ke atas lantai berkayu. "Ada banyak etalase kaca berisi—aku tidak tahu berisi cairan apa. Yang pasti, salah satu cairan di dalamnya lah yang mengubah kami menjadi Omega."

Remasan di bahu Taehyung membuat Omega itu mendongak pada Namjoon. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup ceritanya. Aku tidak ingin membuat lubang lebih dalam dengan memintamu bercerita tentang masa lalumu yang pahit."

Taehyung mengangguk samar. "Apa kau sedang memastikan sesuatu dariku, makanya kau bertanya seperti itu, _Hyung_? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan jurnal yang saat ini sedang kau baca?"

"Kau punya insting yang tajam, masih seperti dulu," Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Dari salah satu kantung celana, ia mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal kecil yang telah lusuh dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyung. "Di sini memang _Daetonglyeongnim_ _menjelaskan semuanya yang berkaitan dengan eksperimen yang membuatmu menjadi Omega—tidak secara eksplisit, tapi hanya dengan kau berhasil menjadi Omega dan melahirkan Jihoon dengan selamat, artinya kau menjadi harta paling berharga di muka bumi ini._ "

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Makanya Hyung-sik menginginkanku kembali padanya," dengus sang Omega, menyisir surai abu-abunya dengan sikap acuh tak acuh. "Akan berbahaya kalau negara lain juga tahu tentang diriku sebagai Omega yang telah berhasil hidup dan melahirkan bayi sempurna."

"Aku punya pendapat lain soal itu, sebenarnya," kata Namjoon, menyentuh dagunya sendiri dan menerawang jauh ke depan. "Aku punya asumsi, kalau bisa saja kasus keguguran dan kematian bayi yang selama ini kalian—para Omega artifisial—alami justru disebabkan oleh tentara Korea Utara ingin memodifikasi anak-anak di rahim kalian menjadi Omega begitu lahir. Anak-anak yang tidak berhasil selamat inilah, yang mati di dalam kandungan ataupun yang mati begitu lahir, mereka tidak sanggup melawan mutasi genetik yang terjadi di dalam tubuh mereka."

Pernyataan Namjoon membuat Taehyung memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, "Ma-maksudmu—selama ini kami dikembangbiakkan hanya untuk—"

"Ini hanya asumsiku saja," Namjoon kembali menerangkan, "Makanya aku juga berpikir kalau kemungkinan besar Jihoon akan tumbuh menjadi Omega menjelang pubertas nanti, sesuai dengan harapan mereka. Begitu Omega yang mereka harapkan ini tumbuh dewasa, bisa saja mereka akan kembali mengembangbiakkannya, menambah populasi Omega di dunia."

Taehyung memasang wajah panik, "Kau bisa saja salah, _Hyung_. Kalau Jihoon sampai menjadi Omega—" ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan buru-buru berbelok ke topik lain, "Jimin—saat Jimin hamil, dia sama sekali tidak melewati penelitian yang sama denganku dan Omega lain saat kami di _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , tapi tetap saja—dia… dia keguguran."

"Makanya, aku bilang ini hanya asumsiku. Bisa saja hal ini berhubungan dengan kondisi fisik dan rahim Omega yang bersangkutan. Atau dengan kondisi dunia sekarang ini yang semakin memburuk. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang menjadi penyebab lainnya. Tapi aku bersikukuh dengan asumsi pertamaku ini."

Belum sempat Taehyung melontarkan opininya, pintu depan terbuka dan menunjukkan Hoseok dalam balutan masker dan mantel tebalnya berujar keras, "Badai sudah mulai mereda. Sepertinya dalam beberapa jam kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan membangunkan Seokjin- _hyung_ ," Namjoon berucap dan menoleh pada Taehyung, "Dan kau bangunkan Jungkook. Sesuai kesepakatan, kau dan Jungkook bisa gantian berjaga di luar sana."

Anggukkan patuh diberikan oleh Taehyung. Setengah bergegas, Omega itu pergi menuju kamar tidur untuk membangunkan Jungkook. Beberapa menit berupaya menyadarkan Alphanya, pada akhirnya Taehyung berhasil menyeret Jungkook yang masih setengah tersadar keluar dari rumah yang mereka singgahi untuk sementara dan berganti giliran jaga dengan Won-sik dan Hoseok.

Di luar, udara masih dingin dan langit yang kelam ikut menyambut mereka, sedangkan badai mulai larut-larut menjadi terpaan angin yang lebih jinak. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook mengelilingi komplek pemukiman yang telah lama ditinggalkan penduduknya tersebut, melakukan pemeriksaan ulang, dan kembali ke posisi semula.

 _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ masih terletak puluhan kilometer dari wilayah perbatasan tempat mereka berpijak, tetapi dari area tersebut, Taehyung bisa melihat bangunan benteng tersebut menjulang bersamaan dengan ulasan lereng pegunungan. Tinggi dan mencekam, melihat dari jauh saja sudah membuat Taehyung menggigil oleh rasa takut di dalam dirinya.

Tidak lama lagi ia akan kembali ke tempat yang dulu pernah memenjarakannya—tempat yang telah merebut kemerdekaan dari diri seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kalau kau masih merasa ketakutan, jangan memaksakan diri untuk terus menerus menyorot ke arah _tempat_ itu berada," Jungkook menegur sang Omega sembari menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengalihkan pandanganku dari tempat itu, Jungkook- _ah_ ," kata Taehyung menyela, "Tempat itu—bagaimanapun juga aku akan memijakinya dalam beberapa jam ke depan."

"Selama kau berada di dekatku, aku bisa melindungimu, _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu." Omega itu membiarkan suara angin menyeruak di antara mereka. "Aku—aku kepikiran tentang ucapan Namjoon- _hyung_ beberapa saat lalu."

"Hmm? Memangnya apa yang dia katakan?"

"Kalau Jihoon akan tumbuh menjadi seorang Omega."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan lebih jelas, "Huh? Bagaimana mungkin? Kalau dia tumbuh menjadi Alpha atau Omega aku akan percaya, tapi Omega? Bagaimana dia bisa tumbuh menjadi Omega secara natural kalau di dunia ini kalau kau dan yang lain menjadi Omega dengan bantuan suntikan pemodifikasi kromosom gender kedua?"

"Memang tidak secara natural. Tapi sudah jelas penelitian Hyung-sik lah yang membuat hal ini bisa terjadi," ujar Taehyung. "Seojoon pernah bercerita padaku, ayah Hyung-sik sudah dari lama membuat penelitian tentang modifikasi genetika pada seorang Alpha dan Beta agar dapat mengubah mereka menjadi Omega. Lalu saat Namjoon- _hyung_ bilang kalau Korea Utara kemungkinan besar juga melakukan eksperimen dengan bayi-bayi kami dengan tujuan mengubah mereka dapat tumbuh menjadi seorang Omega, sehingga bayi-bayi kami ini tidak pernah bisa terlahir dengan selamat, kecuali mereka yang berhasil menerima mutasi gen. Semuanya cocok, begitu masuk akal, apa yang diterangkan oleh Namjoon- _hyung_ dan Seojoon."

Dengan sengaja, Jungkook menepuk punggung Taehyung, "Kita tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jihoon. Kita akan melindunginya bersama-sama," ujar sang Alpha berusaha meyakinkan.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Sejujurnya, saat ini aku lebih takut menemukan apa yang terjadi dan tersembunyi di balik tempatku dikurung dulu. Sudah pasti, Hyunwoo, Jongdae- _hyung_ , Junmyeon- _hyung_ , dan juga Kyungsoo, mereka antara menjadi tahanan biasa atau mungkin ikut dimodifikasi secara paksa menjadi Omega sepertiku. Penyiksaan yang aku alami, bagaimana mereka bisa melaluinya? Sudah pasti mereka semua telah mati saat ini, Jungkook- _ah_. Entah karena bunuh diri atau karena melalui penyiksaan—"

" _Hyung_. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Dan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan lagi mengungkit-ungkit soal rencana awal kami untuk menyelamatkan mereka—"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan semua pikiran itu dari kepalaku!" Taehyung meremas-remas tangannya sendiri, "Kalau kita sampai tertangkap, aku sudah pasti akan kembali menjadi budak seks mereka. Lalu aku akan dipaksa hamil lagi. Entah bagaimana denganmu, dengan yang lainnya—kemudian mereka pasti akan kembali mengambil Jihoon—"

Jungkook menyentuh masker yang ia kenakan, seolah-olah berniat membelai wajahnya. "Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Ini adalah pilihan yang telah kau ambil. Aku tahu kau merasa ketakutan dan tidak ingin berhadapan lagi dengan masa lalumu. Tapi tujuan kita ke sini adalah untuk menyelamatkan Junmyeon- _hyung_ , Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , Jongdae- _hyung_ , dan Kyungsoo- _hyung_. Kalau kau mundur sekarang karena ketakutanmu, itu artinya kau menyerah sebagai seorang Omega. Aku sudah berulang kali bilang, _Hyung_ , kau adalah Kim Taehyung. Kau adalah seorang Alpha yang pemberani, selalu berani mengambil resiko dan berhasil menyelesaikan semua misimu dengan sukses."

"Tidak sebelum Korea Utara menangkapku—"

"Dan setelahnya aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu. Sekarang kau kembali lagi menjadi Kim Taehyung yang dulu. Apa kau masih mau menyerah pada dirimu yang seorang Omega?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku ingin berjuang di sisimu."

"Bagus." Tukas Jungkook simpul, matanya menyipit di balik masker yang ia kenakan. "Mari berjuang bersama-sama."

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa jam kemudian—berdiri di atas hamparan salju putih dengan wajah menghadap lurus ke depan dan sikap siaga, sebelum Yoongi datang menghampiri keduanya.

"Namjoon memberi ide untuk kita berangkat sekarang," kata Yoongi pada mereka.

Tepat pukul 12 siang, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

* * *

 _ **7 November 2045,**_ _ **Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_ **, North Korea**

07.51 p.m

Kyungsoo merasakan suhu tubuhnya berubah hangat daripada biasanya. Sementara perutnya yang sejak beberapa minggu terakhir sudah menggembung hingga mencapai batasnya, semakin terasa semakin menyiksa. Ia kesulitan hanya untuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi akibat perutnya yang semakin besar dan semakin menyeretnya turun menuju pusat gravitasi bumi. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan seluruh persendian di tubuhnya terasa sakit, termasuk area punggung dan juga bagian selangkangannya. Setiap kali Jongin mengajaknya berhubungan seksual, ia selalu menolak dengan sengit, beralasan tubuhnya sudah tidak mau bekerja sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia tidak berbohong—karena sejak tubuhnya mulai diisi oleh parasit yang bertempat tinggal di dalam perutnya, seluruh bagian tubuh yang paling tidak ia sangka-sangka semakin sensitif. Ia pun mudah terangsang hanya saat Jongin bersentuhan dengannya, terutama putingnya yang sejak beberapa hari lalu mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih (dan baru saja kemarin ia tahu dari Jaehwan kalau ia sedang memproduksi ASI. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri?).

Ia begitu membenci keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Jongin tetap saja merasa tergiur dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang semakin tidak jelas. Ia menerka-nerka bisa saja Alpha itu hanya tertarik dengan vaginanya—karena alat seksual Omega adalah salah satu hal sangat jarang untuk ditemui dan dinikmati saat ini.

Dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya bersimpati pada Taehyung. Bagaimana mungkin Omega itu melalui kehidupan seperti ini selama delapan tahun lebih? Terlebih lagi dengan melewatkan berbagai penyiksaan mengerikan dari berbagai tentara yang pernah singgah ke lubang kemaluannya. Kyungsoo masihlah dalam tahap orang yang 'beruntung'—kalau ia memang mau mengakuinya. Jongin memang temperamental, tapi Alpha itu hanya beberapa kali memukul Kyungsoo di awal kehamilannya dan malahan selanjutnya ia melampiaskan kekesalan pada benda-benda di sekeliling mereka. Dan juga, Alpha itu selalu memperhatikan kondisi kesehatan Kyungsoo, bertanya-tanya kalau ada sesuatu yang ia butuhkan begitu tahu Kyungsoo mengandung anak darinya. Kalaupun Kyungsoo menolak untuk tidur bersamanya, Jongin juga tidak pernah memaksa untuk tetap tidur satu ranjang.

Setiap kali benak Kyungsoo mengatakan Jongin sesungguhnya adalah orang yang baik, benaknya yang lain menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tetap menutup diri dari sang Alpha. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin telah membunuh dua orang rekannya, dan mungkin juga telah membunuh Jongdae setelah pertemuan terakhir Kyungsoo dengan Beta itu beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sejak ia bertemu Jongdae di dalam kamar besar yang kini telah menjadi rumah tetapnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar rekannya tersebut. Ia yakin, Jongin membawa Jongdae ke ruang tahanan dan menyiksanya di dalam sana, seperti yang Alpha itu lakukan pada tahanan yang lain. Entah apa saja yang telah diperbuat oleh Jongin agar Jongdae mau membuka mulut—membocorkan semuanya tentang pasukannya, yang jelas, kondisi fisik Jongdae tidak lebih baik darinya sekarang.

Jongdae kehilangan sebelah telinga dan juga dua jari-jarinya. Kyungsoo ingat persis bagaimana penampakan rekannya tersebut. Jongdae, dalam balutan kaus yang sudah kumal, aroma tubuh yang tengik, dan rambut acak-acakan, wajah yang sudah ditumbuhi oleh rambut-rambut halus di sekitaran mulut dan dagu—persis seperti gelandangan yang telah lama kehilangan tempat tinggalnya. Membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo tidak tega.

Ia selalu mengutuki Korea Utara—mengutuki apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada rekan-rekan setimnya. Ia tidak peduli betapa banyak kata-kata manis yang meluncur keluar dari Jongin, betapa banyak pengendalian diri yang sudah dilakukan oleh Alpha muda itu agar tidak menyakitinya, betapa sering Jongin berupaya menyenangkan hatinya, tetap saja Alpha itu telah menjadi tersangka yang menyebabkan kematian kedua rekannya dan juga kondisi memprihatinkan Jongdae sewaktu mereka bertemu. Semua perhatian Jongin yang telah Alpha itu berikan padanya, ia tampik begitu saja dengan amarah yang lebih besar.

("Kau membunuh teman-temanku! Jangan harap aku mau memaafkanmu!"

Ia selalu meneriakkan kata-kata yang sama pada Jongin, membuat Alpha itu pada akhirnya menarik diri dari Kyungsoo sembari mengobrak-abrik barang yang dapat ia temukan.)

Sekarang, Kyungsoo telah kehilangan perhitungannya akan hari-harinya di dalam kamar yang ia tiduri bersama Jongin. Kalau ia masih bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, sudah pasti ia tahu tanggal berapa sekarang, jam berapa, dan bagaimana keadaan di luar sana. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa melihat perubahan waktu melalui kaca _skylight_ anti peluru yang dipasang di atas langit-langit kamar yang ia tiduri.

Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama parasit di dalam perutnya tinggal, tapi ia yakin tidak lama lagi ia bisa mengeluarkan parasit itu dari tubuhnya.

Cukup lama ia tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ia merasakan dirinya ingin membuang air kecil. Hampir setiap saat termasuk saat ia berusaha untuk tidur, parasit di dalam tubuhnya itu jumpalitan, menendang kantung kemihnya dan membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus ke kamar mandi untuk memuaskan hajatnya. Selesai ia membuang air kecil, Kyungsoo dengan gusar melihat ke arah perutnya yang hanya berbalut kaus katun berwarna putih.

"Kau memang makhluk parasit yang senang membuatku menderita. Apa tidak cukup untukmu melihatku susah payah seperti ini? Setelah ayahmu membunuh teman-temanku, dan membuatku harus membawamu di dalam perutku seperti ini," gumamnya dengan wajah masam.

Ia meringis saat perutnya kembali bergolak oleh makhluk hidup di dalam sana, melonjak-lonjak seperti ingin membebaskan diri. Sambil mendecih, Kyungsoo melihat ke arah cermin kamar mandi.

Rambutnya yang dulu telah ia pangkas menjadi gaya militer, kini telah kembali panjang menutupi sebagian mata dan juga lehernya. Ingin sekali ia mencukur habis rambutnya seperti dulu, tetapi sudah pasti Jongin tidak akan membiarkan benda-benda tajam di sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo nyaris meninju habis cermin di hadapannya, tapi urung karena ia teringat cermin di hadapannya tersebut merupakan cermin dua arah. Sudah pasti Jongin sedang mengamati gerak-geriknya di suatu tempat di balik dinding.

Sesampainya ia kembali ke area tempat tidur, Jaehwan sudah menunggu Kyungsoo bersama dengan peralatan medik yang senantiasa ia bawa, dibantu oleh dua orang Beta lain.

"Oh. Kyungsoo. Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pemeriksaan rutin lagi," kata Jaehwan bersahabat padanya. Kyungsoo mendelik jengkel pada Jaehwan, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan membantu Kyungsoo merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur dan mengenakan sarung tangan berbahan lateks miliknya. Salah seorang Beta yang menjadi kaki tangannya, menurunkan celana yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo dan seorangnya lagi memakaikan sebuah selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang terekspos. Tangan Jaehwan kemudian sibuk meraba-raba ke bagian bawah tubuh sang Omega, wajahnya berubah cerah saat ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Berita baik. Posisi kepala bayimu sudah berada di antara tulang panggulmu. Apa kau merasa sedikit kesulitan berjalan akhir-akhir ini? Atau mungkin terasa nyeri di bagian tubuh tertentu?"

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit malu harus menceritakan semuanya pada Jaehwan—terutama tentang selangkangannya yang setiap hari terasa nyeri, tentang nyeri di punggungnya yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidur, bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lebih sensitif daripada biasanya, juga lain-lainnya. Sesuai yang ia duga, kepala parasit di tubuhnya kini berpindah tepat di antara panggul. Pantas saja setiap kali ia berjalan, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggantung di antara kedua kakinya. "Umm, ya. Itu artinya aku sudah bisa melahirkannya, kan?"

"Tidak secepat itu, tapi bisa kupastikan kau akan melahirkan anak ini dalam beberapa hari lagi," ujar Jaehwan memberitahu. "Kondisimu sejauh ini berjalan dengan baik. Tidak banyak komplikasi. Kehamilanmu berjalan sama sempurnanya dengan V. Hanya saja, di kehamilan pertamamu, kau sama sekali tidak keguguran."

"Begitu aku melahirkan parasit ini, apa Jongin akan kembali menghamiliku?"

Jaehwan yang masih memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo, melirikkan matanya ke arah Beta yang telah berganti status menjadi Omega itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa menanyakan langsung padanya."

Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan, "Sudah pasti dia akan menghamiliku lagi. Seperti yang kalian lakukan pada Taehyung dan juga Omega lainnya."

"Kau masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada V maupun Omega lain yang pernah berada di sini, Kyungsoo," ujar Jaehwan, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap ramah. "Kau tahu bagaimana mereka mengalami penyiksaan setiap harinya dan bergelut dengan penderitaan. Kami, para tenaga medis, tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk memonitor keadaan para Omega, kecuali jika mereka tengah sekarat atau keguguran. Juga Kai—Jongin. Dia begitu memperhatikan keadaanmu. Alpha V sebelumnya—Hyung-sik, pria yang membuatku terpaksa menyuntikkanmu dengan cairan pengubah kromosom, dia adalah jelmaan setan. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya dia dibandingkan Jongin."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Kalau dia memang peduli padaku, dia tidak akan membunuh kedua temanku. Ataupun menghamiliku dengan benihnya dan mengurungku di sini. Aku juga yakin, kalau anak ini berhasil kulahirkan dengan selamat, kalian akan segera melakukan eksperimen padanya."

Jaehwan membulatkan matanya, tersentak dengan ucapan blak-blakan Kyungsoo. Beta itu tampak enggan selama beberapa saat, sebelum berusaha kembali tersenyum. " Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak mau mempedulikan anak di dalam perutmu itu."

"Aku memang tidak peduli," Kyungsoo mengelak dengan cepat. "Tetap saja, apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada parasit di dalam tubuhku ini, sama sekali bukan hal yang manusiawi."

Ucapannya itu tidak digubris lagi oleh Jaehwan yang kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan lateksnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Kalau begitu, kurasa pemeriksaan hari ini sudah cukup. Kalau ada sesuatu, kau ingat untuk—"

"Membunyikan tombol di sebelah tempat tidur. Aku mengerti," Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimat Jaehwan dengan cepat.

Jaehwan menarik napas dan mengambil semua peralatan yang ia bawa, menyuruh dua Beta bawahannya mengikut dari belakang. "Bagus. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Kyungsoo."

Pintu tertutup tak lama sesudahnya.

* * *

 _ **8 November**_ _ **Hanbando Bimujang jidae**_ **, North Korea**

11.33 p.m

Bangunan yang dikenal dengan nama _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ tersebut menjulang di antara barisan pegunungan rendah dan lahan-lahan berwarna putih kelabu—yang dulunya masih diselimuti oleh hamparan mewah lahan pertanian yang hijau sebelum cuaca di seluruh dunia berubah ekstrem. Bangunan tersebut dibangun dari bebatuan gemping dan kapur, dengan didukung oleh pondasi bebatuan gunung di atas lapisan _aanstamping_ dan urug. Pada setiap _sloof_ di bawahnya, terdapat bekisting yang menyangga bangunan sehingga setiap kali ada serangan gempa yang menyerang, tidak akan ada struktur bangunan yang ikut bergeser mengikutinya.

Beberapa orang tentara satuan _tank_ militer, tampak mondar mandir memperhatikan sekeliling, sementara barisan tentara infanteri berlarian membentuk barisan panjang menuju sebuah pintu gerbang yang terbuka otomatis di luarnya. Sekilas, bangunan sepanjang ratusan hektar tersebut tampak seperti seekor ular raksasa berwarna hitam yang sedang sibuk menggelar tubuhnya di kaki gunung jika tidak ada enam menara agung yang berfungsi sebagai menara fotifikasi, di mana masing-masing dijaga ketat oleh mesin mitraliur yang siap melancarkan serangan tiap kali ada orang yang mencurigakan yang lewat.

Jungkook mengamati bangunan tersebut dari kejauhan, dengan lensa binokular miliknya, memperhatikan setiap kesamaan bangunan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ miliki dengan bangunan Komisi Militer terpusat di Pyongyang. Dibandingkan dengan bangunan Pusat Militer Korea Utara, jelas-jelas bangunan yang berdiri sepuluh kilometer di hadapannya itu memiliki sistem pertahanan lebih menyulitkan. Ditambah lagi ada beribu-ribu pasukan infanteri yang singgah di sana. Dari tempat itulah, kegiatan penjarahan, pengeboman illegal, dan segala jenis agresi militer lainnya bermula.

Sebentar, Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang jelas-jelas tampak menggigil di balik pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan. Omega itu setengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha mengendalikan rasa takutnya. Mudah saja bagi Taehyung mengajukan diri untuk ikut misi kali ini kalau ia sendiri sama sekali belum berhadapan langsung dengan sumber ketakutannya.

" _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasa gentar seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya," Taehyung mengaku begitu ia sadar Jungkook berbicara padanya.

"Kita akan pulang dengan selamat hari ini."

Taehyung cuma terpatut dalam diam.

Jungkook menghela napas perlahan dan memanggil teman-teman yang lain berkumpul di satu van militer. Sementara Namjoon bertugas menjelaskan _brief_ misi mereka kali ini, Jungkook sesekali ikut membantu menambahkan poin-poin yang dirasanya masih kurang. Won-sik yang biasanya bertugas memegang kendali atas transportasi militer, ikut dilibatkan dalam misi saat ini. Sementara Jinyoung dan Jaebeom berjaga di van militer supaya Jaebeom dapat menganalisis area yang akan mereka singgahi sebelum mencapat tujuan utama.

"Kalau benar sesuai dengan perkataan V dan juga peta yang diberikan oleh Seojoon- _daehwi,_ kita harus mengambil alih satu menara, mematikan kontrol mesin mitraliur otomatis dan masuk dari pintu di sana."

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoseok, "Hobi- _hyung_. Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya, "Serahkan saja padaku."

"Lalu dari menara ini, kalian akan terhubung ke area tidak jauh dari barak tentara. Lebih amannya, kalian sebaiknya mengambil jalur rahasia melalui saluran ventilasi— _air duct_."

"Jadi, seperti yang kita lakukan sewaktu di markas utama Korea Utara?" tanya Yoongi menyela penjelasan Jaebeom.

"Ya. Hanya saja, kalian turun di dekat saluran ventilasi ruang medik. Kalian akan tahu kalian sudah tiba di sana kalau menemukan saluran _pneumatic tube_." Jaebeom memberitahu. "Dari sini, akan ada tiga jalur bercabang. Satu menuju penjara bawah tanah, dan dua lainnya ada lift yang membawa kalian menuju penjara sisanya."

Namjoon mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung. "Katamu, pasukan Korea Utara menyembunyikanmu di ruang bawah tanah, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Taehyung sedikit tidak antusias.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita berpencar menjadi tiga kubu mulai dari tempat ini. Satu menuju penjara bawah tanah, dua yang lain menuju dua tempat sisanya. Bagaimana?"

"Apakah tidak berbahaya kalau kita berpencar-pencar seperti itu? Apalagi di tempat yang sudah pasti akan banyak pasukan infanteri berjalan di dalamnya," sela Jackson tidak setuju pada ucapan Namjoon. "Bagaimana kalau kita membagi menjadi dua kubu? Begitu tepat tiga puluh menit, kita kembali ke tempat semula dan bersama-sama ke ruang bawah tanah."

Jungkook menjetikkan jarinya dengan antusias, "Aku setuju dengan ide Jackson- _hyung_. Kita akan lebih kesulitan jika berhadapan dengan tentara lain apabila membawa jumlah personel tentara seperti ini."

Namjoon melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi, "Baiklah. Kita hanya membagi menjadi dua kelompok. Tepat tiga puluh menit setelahnya, kita kembali ke tempat semula."

Mereka melanjutkan _brief_ sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Begitu _brief_ selesai dilaksanakan, segera saja para tentara yang ikut masuk ke dalam benteng perbatasan bahu membahu menyiapkan persediaan senjata dan kebutuhan masing-masing sementara Jaebeom, Hoseok dan Won-sik tetap membawa kendaraan menuju tempat yang lebih dekat dengan tujuan utama mereka.

Sesampainya di salah satu menara yang menjadi incaran, Jungkook mengendap-endap mendekati bangunan tersebut diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Ia menjadi orang pertama yang mendaki menara menjulang tersebut dengan bantuan _ice axe_ , didukung oleh kemampuan fisiknya. Di bawah, Jackson berkomunikasi pada Jaebeom mengonfirmasi kapan mereka bisa mulai mengambil alih kendali mesin mitraliur yang dipasang pada puncak menara pertahanan. Sementara Hoseok sudah sedari tadi masuk ke dalam benteng, mencari-cari ruang kontrol panel yang terletak tidak jauh dari menara pertahanan melalui lubang pembuangan air.

Taehyung tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Alphanya, kedua tangannya terpilin pada gagang pistol membentuk gestur orang yang sedang berdoa. Ia berharap kamera pengintai yang selalu bergerak 360 derajat tidak melihat pergerakan Jungkook dan menembakkan timah panas ke salah satu anggota tubuh sang Alpha.

"Hobi-y _ah_ , bagaimana keadaan di dalam sana? Kau sudah mencapai ruang kontrol panel? Jungkook sebentar lagi akan tiba di puncak menara."

" _Aku sudah berada di dalam. Sekarang aku sedang mencari cara mematikan kamera pengawas dan juga mesin mitraliurnya_. _Beri aku waktu tiga menit untuk—oh, sudah ketemu rupanya_."

Kamera pengawas yang sedari tadi sibuk menyorotkan lampu penerangan ke sekitar, mendadak berhenti pada posisinya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Jungkook telah mencapai puncak menara dan melemparkan tali tambang pada _belay_ dan _rappel_. Satu persatu tentara mengambil tali tersebut dan menaiki menara.

Saat semuanya telah mencapai puncak menara, Jungkook menunjuk pada suatu pintu rahasia di bawah mesin mitraliur.

"Lewat sini, semuanya."

Mereka segera memasuki pintu tersebut dan pelan-pelan menuruni tangga. Area yang mereka masuki setelahnya cukup lengang dari orang-orang, mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua pagi. Saat Seokjin menyadari setidaknya ada empat kamera pengawas di sekitar mereka, ia menyuruh yang lain untuk merapat di pojokan lorong sambil menunggu Hoseok keluar dari ruang panel kontrol. Perlu setidaknya lima menit berikutnya supaya semua tentara kembali bergabung.

"Jaebeom, ke mana kami harus pergi setelah ini?" tanya Jackson pada Jaebeom melalui HT yang terpasang di arloji kirinya.

" _Kalian berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Putar balik dan terus berjalan lurus. Hati-hati karena tidak jauh dari sana ada ruang pengawasan_."

Semua orang mengikuti perkataan Jaebeom, termasuk Taehyung yang sedari tadi tidak dapat berhenti melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia merasakan giginya tetap bergemeletuk karena rasa takut, termasuk tangannya yang sedari tadi masih memegangi ganggang pistol berpeluru kaliber 9 mm yang ia terima dari Hoseok sebagai pertahanan diri.

Ia mengingat betul lorong yang memanjang secara horizontal dan vertikal. Lorong yang memanjang secara horizontal tersebut dibagi menjadi empat tingkatan, masing-masing memiliki balkon yang dikelilingi oleh dinding beton setengah tinggi orang dewasa, dengan pagar kawat dan jeruji besi. Dari tempat itulah, Taehyung yang masih berstatus Alpha, mulai menerima serangan penyiksaan secara verbal oleh para tentara Korea Utara. Wajah-wajah bengis mereka berlayangan dalam memorinya, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Taehyung seolah-olah ia adalah seorang tontonan publik yang patut untuk diperolok-olok sebelum menjalani eksekusi paling menyakitkan.

Saat matanya menyusuri lantai berwarna abu-abu, ingatan di mana ia diseret paksa oleh para tentara Korea Utara, dengan kedua tangan terborgol. Ia juga ingat betul saat Bogum ditendang oleh Sungjae—seorang tentara Korea Utara yang pernah ikut ambil bagian dalam penyiksaan terhadap dirinya—sampai kemudian ia menantang balik Beta itu dan berakhir dengan bahu dan punggung lebam. Gambaran itu barulah permulaan dari penyiksaan yang akan ia dapatkan setelahnya.

"Taehyung, percepat langkahmu kalau kau tidak kita tertinggal dari yang lain," bisik Seokjin pelan di belakangnya.

Taehyung berjengit kaget saat ia merasakan tangan Seokjin menyentuh pundaknya, tanpa sadar menampik kasar Beta itu menjauh. Seokjin sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Omega itu, walaupun ekspresinya terhalang oleh masker. "A-aku mengerti," sahut Taehyung spontan, merasa sedikit bersalah. Dengan segenap nyali yang masih tersisa, ia berusaha menyusul teman-temannya yang lain di depan, sementara Seokjin mengekor dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan selama beberapa menit, lurus ke depan, menyusuri lorong yang semakin jauh dari tempat awal mereka tiba, semakin pula langit-langit di atas mereka menciut mendekati atas kepala. Bagian ceiling yang terekspos, dengan berbagai macam saluran _ducting_ , _air filter_ , dan HVAC, mengeluarkan bunyi desingan aneh. Pada suatu sudut dengan saluran _air grille_ yang lebih besar, Jungkook mengambil inisiatif untuk memanjat dan masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti oleh yang lain.

Taehyung menjadi yang terakhir masuk karena matanya tidak lepas memandang sekeliling, mewanti-wanti kalau-kalau ia mendengar suara langkah sol sepatu _boots_ milik seorang tentara.

" _Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang!_ "

" _Hyung_?" suara Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung, memutus fokusnya dari alam pikiran, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kami semua menunggumu."

Taehyung mendongak perlahan-lahan, "O-oh, _mian_ —" ia ikut melompat ke dalam saluran _air grille_.

Di dalam saluran _air grille_ itu, udara terasa lebih pengap dan lembab. Suara-suara yang dihasilkan di dalamnya juga terdengar lebih dekat di telinganya, termasuk suara desahan napasnya sendiri. Taehyung sesekali menyampirkan pandangan ke bawah—menyelinap di balik jeruji _louver_. Ada setidaknya beberapa orang tentara yang sibuk mondar mandir membawa senapan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tahanan di sana—juga tidak ada tanda-tanda tentara yang membawa masuk Omega atau setidaknya tahanan yang menjadi bahan eksperimen.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Jaebeom," kata Jackson memutuskan sambil melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ah. Aku juga sudah bisa melihat saluran _pneumatic tube_ di bawah sini. Sepertinya ini tempat pelayanan kesehatan khusus bagi tentara—"

Taehyung memotong ucapan Hoseok, "Juga tempat untuk mengeksperimen mereka yang menjadi tahanan Korea Utara," ia merasakan napasnya tertahan setiap kali ia mengingat di mana posisi ia sekarang.

Satu persatu kelompok Minguk menuruni saluran ventilasi, sementara Jungkook bertugas sebagai pemegang kendali keadaan sekitar. Saat terdengar suara langkah mendekat ke arah mereka, Jungkook menyuruh anggota Minguk yang masih berada di dalam ventilasi untuk menyetop sebentar aksi mereka sementara ia menyelinap ke sumber suara. Suara lenguhan kesakitan terdengar beberapa saat kemudian disusul oleh suara debuman pelan. Jungkook kembali dan menginstruksi yang lain untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Bau antiseptik dan cairan steril lainnya—meski cuma samar—mulai menyengat hidung mereka. Taehyung berusaha menahan napas setiap kali bau iodin menyeruak masuk ke dalam saluran nasalnya, merasa mual. Tanpa perlu melangkah lebih jauh ke balik pintu kembar yang dilapisi oleh kaca tembus pandang dan terbingkai aluminum, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana situasi di dalam sana selama masa penahanannya di bawah Korea Utara secara jelas, sejelas melihat air di dalam gelas berkaca bening.

 _"Ah, percobaan genetikku akhirnya berhasil!_ _Kau hamil! Setidaknya 10 minggu_! _"_

Kemudian pemandangan berdarah di mana ia berkali-kali kehilangan orang-orang yang ia kenal, juga anak-anaknya yang tidak akan pernah sempat hidup ke dunia. Ia berusaha menghapus pikiran itu jauh-jauh sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang mulai membagi mereka menjadi dua kelompok. Sudah bisa dipastikan, ia dan Alpha muda itu menjadi rekan satu tim.

Kelompok Minguk terpisah menjadi dua tim saat mereka berjalan berseberangan arah dengan fasilitas medis. Ada Jungkook, Won-sik, dan Hoseok bersamanya. Sewaktu mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki lorong yang lebih gelap dan dikelilingi oleh tembok-tembok beton, Taehyung baru menyadari Jungkook terus menerus memandanginya.

"Kau tidak boleh merasa takut sekarang, _Hyung_. Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini."

"A-aku tidak takut, aku baik-baik saja!" ujar sang Omega keras kepala.

Won-sik merangkul bahu Jungkook dan Taehyung, berbisik pelan, "Pelankan suara kalian. Aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang tidak jauh dari sini."

Sesuai dengan ucapannya, Hoseok langsung menyuruh ketiga rekannya yang lain untuk menepi di balik kolom besar, bersembunyi dari enam orang tentara yang sedang berlari-lari ke arah mereka tanpa persenjataan. Mereka tertawa-tawa sebentar, saling menendang satu sama lain. Tanpa curiga, enam tentara tersebut berlari melewati tentara Minguk yang bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang kolom dan menghilang di ujung persimpangan—suara mereka kian larut terendam oleh tembok beton.

Taehyung menyadari Jungkook mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat begitu mereka keluar dari balik kolom, kembali memastikan kalau situasi telah aman. Meski sebentar, aroma pekat kayumanis Alpha itu—yang persis dengan aroma Seojoon—membuatnya seperti baru disuntikkan oleh zat endorfin.

"Pasti tidak jauh dari sini ada penjara yang sedang kita tuju," ujar Won-sik, berjalan duluan. Ia menyuruh yang lain untuk diam dan mendengarkan. "Dengar. Ada suara teriakan."

"Apa mungkin itu suara tahanan yang disiksa?" tanya Hoseok, terdengar takut-takut.

"—mungkin," jawab Taehyung, merasa tidak yakin untuk memberikan jawaban secara pasti. Ia mengeluh tertahan saat Jungkook melepaskan dekapannya.

Tidak mungkin ia terus menerus bergantung pada Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah mengambil keputusan untuk ikut dalam misi ini.

Mereka melanjutkan tujuan—menyeberangi sebuah jembatan berlantai plat besi dan berpagar kawat. Suara teriakan kesakitan bertambah banyak seiring mendekatnya mereka di tempat tujuan. Mereka menaiki sebuah undakan dan tiba di ruangan berbentuk trapesium. Ruangan trapesium tersebut berdinding rendah, nyaris menyentuh puncak kepala Jungkook, sementara beberapa macam ruang sel menyebar di sekeliling mereka.

Masih ada dua orang tentara yang berjaga di dalam sana, salah satunya sedang menyeret paksa seorang tahanan keluar dari dalam selnya. Tahanan tersebut—dari caranya berseru dengan bahasa asing, Taehyung menebak ia adalah orang Jepang. Tentara Korea Utara—seorang Beta—menarik kerah baju tahanan Jepang tersebut, dan menyeretnya keluar hingga menumbuk lantai berbatu. Saat si tentara Jepang berusaha melawan, tentara Korea Utara yang lain menginjak lehernya dan mengambil seutas sabuk di pinggangnya.

Suara lecutan bergaung dari arah lorong mereka tuju bermuara diiringi suara pekikan kesakitan. Taehyung merasakan darahnya membeku. Seolah-olah bisa merasakan kengerian dari pasangan Omeganya, Jungkook langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah Taehyung.

"Kita ke sana," kata sang Alpha bersurai hitam tersebut pada seluruh rekan-rekan yang sedang bersamanya, meski pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Omeganya.

Mereka memperkecil jarak ke tempat dua tentara Korea Utara tersebut berada, mendengarkan lebih banyak suara lecutan dan suara erangan kesakitan yang semakin saling sahut menyahut. Keempat tentara Minguk menyelinap dengan tubuh membungkuk serendah mungkin, berharap dua tentara tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dengan gerakan sehalus riak kecil air, Jungkook menarik pisau dari balik _boots_ nya dan menoreh mata tajam benda logam di tangannya ke leher salah seorang tentara, sementara Hoseok menirukan aksinya pada tentara yang lain.

Dua tubuh tentara Korea Utara itu langsung jatuh tanpa banyak suara ke atas lantai berbatu diikuti muncratan darah segar. Tubuh mereka menggelepar selama beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskan napas terakhir. Taehyung menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut dengan ekspresi yang tersembunyi di balik maskernya, tapi jelas sekali Jungkook bisa melihat tangan Omeganya gemetaran saat memegangi ganggang pistol.

Won-sik memeriksa salah seorang tahanan berkewarganegaraan Jepang yang ikut terkapar di atas lantai berbatu, tidak sadarkan diri dengan punggung yang sudah bersimbah cairan merah, menodai pakaian yang jelas-jelas sudah cukup lama dikenakan tanpa pernah dicuci. Seisi ruangan kini dipenuhi oleh aroma amis darah di samping aroma pesing air kencing dan feses manusia.

Dibantu oleh Hoseok, Jungkook menyembunyikan ketiga tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu ke sebuah sel yang masih kosong. "Kita periksa satu persatu sel di sini. Kalau kalian menemukan salah satu dari mereka, segera kabari dengan kode yang sudah kita sepakati."

Ada sedikit perasaan enggan saat Taehyung harus berpisah dari Jungkook walaupun hanya beberapa menit. Ia melangkah ke sudut lain, melihat ke belakang, dan memperhatikan kalau Jungkook sendiri tidak sedikit pun berhenti menilik ke arahnya. Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, mempersiapkan diri. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Jungkook sebelum membalikkan tubuh membelakangi sang Alpha. Sedikit lagi, ia akan menyelesaikan misi ini, dan bisa kembali ke Jihoon. Juga menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Alpha barunya.

Tempat itu sedikit berbeda dengan penjara bawah tanah yang ia diami selama mengalami masa transisi menjadi Omega. Berlangit-langit dari dak beton yang lebih rendah, serta nuansa ruangan yang lebih gelap. Aroma defekasi juga membuatnya merasa sedikit mual. Ada setidaknya sepuluh sel yang ia periksa, masing-masing diisi oleh tiga hingga lima orang tahanan.

Ada sebersit perasaan kasihan berkecamuk dalam dadanya melihat kondisi para tahanan tersebut. Tubuh mereka kering kerontang, terbungkus seragam bertugas yang menandakan kalau mereka adalah tentara Jepang. Beberapa orang dari mereka menyentakkan kepala saat Taehyung bergerak mendekat, melemparkan pandangan padanya, seolah-olah menyadari kalau _namja_ di hadapan mereka ini istimewa. Aroma manis Omega begitu kentara di antara aroma lainnya bagi semua Alpha dan sebagian Beta, sudah pasti mereka akan mengenali perbedaan aroma tersebut tanpa perlu berlama-lama menghirupnya.

Taehyung menyorotkan lampu senter ke sebagian sel, berharap semua mata berhenti tertuju ke arahnya. Tidak peduli mereka adalah tentara Jepang yang telah menghancurkan negaranya atau bukan, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengesampingkan rasa iba melihat penampilan tahanan yang kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak jelas.

Sama mengerikannya dengan sel berisi para Omega yang dulu sering ia lihat.

Ia memeriksa tempat itu sekali lagi, memicingkan mata saat beberapa dari mereka tidak berhenti menggaruk permukaan kulit mereka—membuat batinnya semakin tidak nyaman. Setelah yakin ia tidak menemukan salah satu rekan setimnya dulu di dalam sana, Taehyung kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kau tidak menemukan siapapun?" tanya Jungkook, yang pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di titik pertemuan yang telah mereka tentukan.

Taehyung menggeleng sedih, "Tidak."

Hoseok dan Won-sik yang menyusul setelah mereka, ikut memberikan hasil negatif.

Jungkook mendesah panjang, "Semoga kita mendapatkan kabar baik dari Namjoon- _hyung_ dan yang lain."

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan sel, sebelum Taehyung menyetop mereka.

"Ka-kalian tidak akan membebaskan mereka? Para tahanan-tahanan di sini?" tanyanya, sedikit mewanti-wanti.

Jungkook terdiam sejenak, setengah tubuhnya menghadap Omeganya. "Percuma untuk melakukannya. Mereka sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk kabur dan juga akan sia-sia bagi kita membebaskan mereka. Lagi pula, mereka adalah tentara Jepang. Untuk apa kau menginginkan mereka bebas dari tempat ini?"

Ucapan Jungkook terdengar masuk akal dan juga salah di saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung menoleh ke arah ruang penjara tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya dan menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri, "Ini adalah perang. Sudah sewajarnya hal seperti ini terjadi. Apa yang kupikirkan, _huh_?"

Suara langkah kaki mereka berhenti menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut beberapa saat kemudian.

* * *

04.26 a.m

Yoongi berhasil menjatuhkan seorang tentara sesampainya mereka di blok sel tujuan dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di pojok ruangan. Sel tersebut terdiri dari tiga tingkatan, memanjang ke atas, terdiri dari tembok-tembok beton dan lapisan plaster yang sudah menghitam. Pintu-pintu dari logam berat menjaga tahanan di dalamnya, dengan hanya satu bukaan di bawah pintu sebagai tempat transportasi makanan.

Seokjin memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling, mendengar suara teriakan parau dari para tahanan di balik pintu bersamaan dengan suara gebrakan pintu. Saat suatu tangan menyeruak masuk dari balik lubang pintu, Seokjin memekik kaget, berusaha menghindari sepotong tangan yang tampak berusaha meraih-raih sesuatu.

"Jin!" Namjoon berusaha menarik sang Beta menjauh dari pintu tersebut.

" _Shibal_ , hampir saja kakiku tertangkap oleh tangan itu!"

"Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Terlalu gelap," gerutu Jackson sembari membetulkan posisi senter, mengarahkan cahaya ke tangan di balik lubang yang perlahan-lahan kembali menciut ke dalam.

"Sepertinya kita akan kesulitan untuk memeriksa tempat ini," kata Namjoon, menyorotkan lampunya dengan hati-hati pada setiap pintu yang sudah dinomori.

"Bagaimana kita akan memeriksa kalau begini keadaan tempatnya? Dari mana kita mulai memeriksa?" Seokjin bertanya-tanya.

Namjoon berdehum, berpikir. "Akan sedikit menyulitkan untuk memeriksa tempat ini satu persatu tanpa mengundang perhatian tahanan lainnya. Mungkin kita bisa coba membuat kode yang hanya diketahui oleh Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, dan kalau ada di antara mereka yang menjawabnya dengan tepat, pastilah mereka salah satu dari teman-teman kita yang ditangkap."

Ketiga rekan-rekannya yang lain berpencar. Jackson dan Seokjin pergi ke lantai dua dan tiga, sementara Yoongi di lantai satu. Namjoon bertugas memeriksa di sudut lain, yang membawanya ke sebuah tempat terdiri dari dinding kaca tembus pandang. Ia mendengar suara ketukan yang saling sambung menyambung, menggema di lorong yang baru saja ia lewati—suara kode morse yang telah disepakati oleh para anggota Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 semasa mereka masih bertugas sepenuhnya di medan perang dan di daerah perbatasan.

Namjoon mengarahkan senternya pada ruangan berbentuk kubus di ujung lorong, ruangan yang ia asumsikan sebagai ruang interogasi, berdinding batu yang telah diplaster. Ia mengintip di balik kaca tembus pandang. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, ia bisa melihat ada setidaknya dua kursi yang saling berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang dari besi ringan. Ada dua kamera CCTV yang ia sadari kemudian sama sekali tidak berfungsi, berjaga di depan pintu masuk ruang interogasi tersebut.

Nada terkejut menggelegak keluar dari tenggorokannya saat ia melihat begitu banyak jejak darah di sekitar pintu. Saat ia mempelajari jejak darah tersebut, sorot senternya berakhir pada meja interogasi yang ia sadari ternyata tergenang oleh cairan merah—darah.

 _Apakah mungkin para tahanan disiksa di tempat ini sebelum kembali ke sel tahanan mereka?_

Pertanyaan tidak terjawab karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berat perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arahnya. Suara langkah berat tersebut disertai suara lenguhan rendah. Namjoon merasakan kuduknya meremang. Sontak ia memutar tubuh, mengira ia sedang dikintili seorang tentara Korea Utara tanpa sepengetahuannya. Justru yang ia lihat adalah seorang tahanan—berseragam tentara Jepang dengan warna krem—terseok-seok melangkah ke arahnya dengan sebelah kaki yang telah hancur.

" _Tabemonooo—_ "

Tiba-tiba saja tentara tersebut melontarkan dirinya pada Namjoon. Namjoon berusaha menghindar secepat yang ia bisa sebelum tentara Jepang tersebut meraih torsonya. Ia berhasil luput dari sang tentara Jepang, tetapi tampaknya Beta tersebut belum mau menyerah dan kembali berusaha meraih salah satu kaki jenjang Namjoon. Namjoon meraih senjata di balik _holster_ celananya, melepaskan timah panas tepat di antara kedua mata si tentara Jepang.

Suara tembakan berdengung di telinga Namjoon, tetapi setidaknya teredam oleh supresor yang dipasang di moncong pistol tangannya. Darah sedikit mengenai ujung celana yang ia kenakan, bisa ia rasakan dari sensasi basah yang menjalar sana.

"Joon- _ah_?" ia mendengar suara Yoongi bertanya padanya—memastikan. Alpha berambut perak itu setengah berlari ke arah sang kapten, "Kau baru saja meletupkan tembakan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" ia kembali bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Namjoon menyipitkan mata saat senter Yoongi menembus wajahnya, "Ada seorang tahanan yang berhasil kabur tampaknya."

Yoongi berlutut di dekat jasad tentara tersebut, mempelajari jasadnya. Namjoon ikut berlutut. Beberapa detik berselang, dua-duanya sama-sama terkesiap.

" _Chugyeokja_ _._ "

Namjoon bisa melihat mata Yoongi membulat sempurna di balik masker yang Alpha itu kenakan. "M-mereka juga ada di tempat ini?"

"Kalau ada satu orang _Chugyeokja_ _di tempat ini, pasti ada yang lainnya juga di sekitar,_ " Yoongi berucap, suaranya terdengar sedikit panik.

Terdengar suara pekikan nyaring.

Seokjin.

"Jinnie?!"

Namjoon nyaris tidak bisa menahan seruan nama sang kekasih tatkala ia mendengar suara Beta itu bergema mencapai lorong yang ia pijaki. Alpha itu berlari ke asal suara Seokjin, tidak mempedulikan suara langkah kakinya sendiri yang bertempa di sepanjang baris undakan anak tangga metal yang ia naiki.

Dilihatnya, Seokjin tengah terduduk di depan suatu pintu, mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke lubang pintu yang sedang terbuka. Dari lubang tersebut saat Namjoon menyorot dengan lampu senter, tampak jelas sejumlah tangan berlumuran luka bakar yang sudah menghitam, berupaya menggenggam ujung _boots_ Seokjin.

Namjoon menancapkan ujung pisau lipat di balik rompi yang ia kenakan ke punggung tangan tersebut, membuat seonggok tangan itu mengejang selama beberapa saat dan masuk ke balik lubang.

Yoongi membantu Seokjin berdiri saat sang Beta yang merupakan kekasih Namjoon tersebut mulai merancau, " _Chugyeokja_ _! Di tempat ini ada mereka!_ " ujarnya ganar, "A-aku melihat ke balik lubang pintu, dan ada sepasang mata berwarna merah menatapku dari sana!"

"Aku dan Yoongi sudah tahu soal itu," kata Namjoon meremas pundak sang Beta. "Aku juga diserang sebelum ke sini."

Jackson berseru tidak kalah panik di bawah mereka, "Hei! Yang benar saja, tempat ini ada banyak _Chugyeokja_ _!_ " ia menyorotkan lampu senter LEDnya ke pojok blok sel, "Ada mayat seorang tentara di sana! Jasadnya masih baru. Bagian perutnya berlubang, seperti ada yang berusaha merobek perutnya!"

Namjoon menyumpah. "Jackson—apa mungkin tempat ini sudah terkontaminasi gas _flakka_ seperti yang kau jelaskan?"

"Aku tidak tahu—"

Terdengar suara pintu besi di sekeliling mereka digedor-gedor secara paksa bertepatan dengan suara erangan dan gaduh lainnya. Suara tersebut semakin lama semakin cepat, membahana dalam seisi blok sel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin bertambah panik.

Ada suara dentuman langkah kaki yang jelas-jelas bukan milik mereka, berhamburan dari arah menara pengawas yang terletak berseberangan dari blok sel. Ada setidaknya sepuluh orang tentara bersiaga di sekeliling, lengkap dengan senjata.

Namjoon menyuruh anggota timnya bersembunyi di balik cerukan lorong yang dapat mereka temukan, begitu merasa situasi berbalik genting.

"Bisakah kalian diam?!" teriak salah seorang tentara Korea Utara sambil menendang salah satu pintu, "Suara kalian mengganggu ketenangan kami sampai menara pengawas!"

Suara teriakan dan gedoran pintu tidak kian mereda.

Seorang tentara membuka pintu dan menyeret tahanan dari dalam. Ia dengan sengaja menabrakkan tubuh tahanan yang tampaknya adalah warga sipil secara sembarangan ke atas lantai. Sang tahanan melompat ke arah tentara tersebut, tetapi dua temannya yang lain menahan.

"Tampaknya terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan para tahanan di sini. Mereka ini para tahanan yang kita pindahkan dari sel di bawah tanah, kan?" gusar seorang tentara yang sibuk bersandar di dekat pintu.

"Ya. Benar-benar aneh," celetuk salah seorang tentara yang lain, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang keluar masuk ruang medik setelah menerima serangan dari para tahanan di sini. Mereka bertingkah seperti orang gila. Tidak bisa dikendalikan dan tiba-tiba saja sudah melukai teman-teman kita."

Dua tentara yang sedang menahan tubuh sang tahanan, menoleh begitu suara derap langkah mengiringi mereka dari belakang. "Huh? Apa-apaan—"

Salah satu pintu sel tiba-tiba terbuka tanpa sebab, menampakkan tiga orang tahanan dari dalam kubik sel. Ketiga tahanan ini menyerang dua orang tentara yang masih menahan satu orang tahanan lain dengan beringas. Teriakan kalang kabut bercecaran ke segala arah bersamaan dengan suara dobrakan pintu yang lain.

Pemandangan di depan mata tentara Minguk semakin berubah mengerikan.

Sekitar enam pintu di lantai terbawah blok sel terbuka dengan sendirinya dan sejumlah tahanan menyeruak keluar, menyerang para tentara Korea Utara yang kelabakan untuk membela diri mereka. Suara tembakan senjata api bergaung di sekitar. Ada setidaknya lima orang tahanan yang berhasil dijatuhkan, tapi jumlah tentara Korea Utara yang jatuh jauh lebih banyak.

Para tentara Korea Utara yang tidak berkutik, mengejang kesakitan di posisi mereka masing-masing saat para tahanan yang telah berubah menjadi _Chugyeokja_ _—dengan sepasang mata merah menyala di balik remang-remang lampu dan kulit sehitam malam, meraih tubuh mereka dengan cakar-cakar mereka yang panjang. Seorang_ _Chugyeokja_ _mengambil sebilah_ _combat knife_ _dari_ _boots_ _tentara yang terkapar karena ditindih oleh dua orang_ _Chugyeokja_ _lain, sebelum kemudian membelek perutnya hidup-hidup. Tidak sampai di situ, ia mulai mengambil suato organ dari bagian torso yang terkoyak sebelum mengengdusnya._

Namjoon meremas tangan Seokjin di sebelahnya, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan saat ia melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka berubah menjadi aksi kanibalisme. Para tentara yang masih hidup, berusaha berteriak mencari pertolongan, tetapi suara mereka terendam oleh gerungan kumpulan _Chugyeokja_ _yang kelaparan._

"Kita harus segera bergegas pergi dari sini. Kita tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali—"

Namjoon sama sekali belum mengungkapkan kalimat sepenuhnya saat pintu-pintu di belakang mereka pada akhirnya terbuka dengan suara dobrakan yang memekakkan telinga. Para tahanan yang telah berubah menjadi _Chugyeokj_ _a_ _mengaum seperti binatang ke arah mereka, menyerang. Langsung saja, Namjoon mengambil senjata dan menembakkan peluru yang masih terpasang di pistolnya ke arah kepala-kepala yang bisa ia lihat. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jackson menirunya, menembakkan pistol mereka masing-masing ke arah_ _Chugyeokja_ _._

"Sekarang! Kita harus pergi sekarang sebelum mereka bertambah banyak!" teriaknya.

Ada satu orang tentara Korea Utara yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, melihat para tentara Minguk menuruni tangga metal. Tetapi perhatiannya itu tersita selamanya saat seorang _Chugyeokja_ _meraup wajahnya._

Namjoon memerintahkan ketiga rekan-rekannya untuk terus berlari, melarikan diri dari situasi pelik yang tidak terduga di belakang mereka, sampai kemudian mereka bertemu dengan sekelompok tentara Korea Utara di persimpangan.

"Siapa kalian?!" seru seorang pemimpin dari kelompok Korea Utara tersebut sambil mengacungkan pistolnya tepat ke dahi Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak perlu menjawab karena para _Chugyeokja_ _di belakang mereka berhamburan masing-masing ke tentara Minguk dan tentara Korea Utara, menyerang siapapun yang mereka lihat. Pada akhirnya, tentara Korea Utara sibuk menembaki_ _Chugyeokja_ _. Para tentara Minguk hanya sempat menembak beberapa orang tentara Korea Utara dan juga_ _Chugyeokja_ _sebagai perlawanan, hingga sejumlah_ _Chugyeokja_ _yang lebih banyak semakin bermunculan di sekeliling._

 _Jackson nyaris terseret oleh kawanan_ _Chugyeokja_ _jika Yoongi tidak menariknya secepat mungkin. "Mereka—jumlah mereka semakin banyak—"_

 _"Lupakan para_ _Chugyeokja_ _, Jackson! Kita harus melarikan diri dari sini sekarang juga dan menemui Jungkook juga yang lainnya!"_

 _Mereka meninggalkan para tentara Korea Utara yang masih sibuk bergumul dengan_ _Chugyeokja_ _, kembali ke_ _meeting point_ _—titik pertemuan yang sejak awal telah ditentukan. Namjoon melihat ke arloji di tangannya, mereka telat setidaknya dua puluh menit dari waktu yang telah disepakati bersama._

 _Sesampainya di persimpangan lain—Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok, Won-sik, menunggu mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat keempatnya berdiri, ada sedikit bercak darah yang menodai lantai._

 _"Kalian terlalu lama ke sini. Kami sudah menghabisi setidaknya tujuh orang tentara yang kebetulan lewat," ujar Jungkook sedikit kesal dengan keterlambatan Namjoon dan yang lain._

 _"Kalian masih beruntung—" balas Yoongi dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia dan ketiga temannya yang lain tampak sama-sama kewalahan. "Kami bertemu dengan puluhan tentara Korea Utara—"_

 _Hoseok menyelak, "Ini markas Korea Utara, apa yang kau harapkan dari tempat seperti ini,_ _Hyung_ _. Makanya kami mewanti-wanti kalian untuk hati-hati—"_

"—dan juga _Chugyeokja_ _. Makanya aku juga berharap kau tidak memotong ucapanku,_ _babo_ _,_ " gerutu Yoongi.

Jungkook, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Won-sik terkesiap secara bersamaan.

" _Chugyeokja_ _? Ada_ _Chugyeokja_ _di sini?_ "

Seokjin menganggukkan kepala, menyahuti Won-sik, "Ada banyak—mereka semua berasal dari tahanan yang ada di sini."

"Kita bicarakan soal ini di saluran ventilasi saja," Jungkook memutus pembicaraan. Tepat seperti yang ia duga, suara derap langkah kaki menunjukkan kalau tempat yang saat ini mereka jamah akan dilalui tentara Korea Utara sebentar lagi.

Barisan hitam tentara Korea Utara bergerak seperti kawanan semut dari balik lubang _grille_ di mana tentara Minguk berada sekarang.

"Yang benar saja. Tempat ini juga sudah terkontaminasi oleh gas biologis milik kita?! Jackson- _hyung_ , apa-apaan?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?!" Jungkook berbisik keras-keras pada Jackson. Alpha muda itu membuka maskernya, membuat ekspresi jengkelnya tergambar jelas.

"Jangan menyalahkanku!" balas Jackson frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau gasnya sudah sampai ke sini! Pasti _Daetonglyeongnim_ _yang menyuruh bawahannya diam-diam untuk mengirimkan gas ke sini. Mungkin ide bagus untuk menghabisi Korea Utara secepatnya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia benar-benar melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku atau siapapun!_ "

"Senjata ini mengerikan," Taehyung menegaskan di belakang Jungkook. Omega itu bersandar pada dinding metal saluran ventilasi. Ia juga turut melepaskan masker dan membuat rambut abu-abunya tampak acak-acakan. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu dari teman-teman kita yang akan kita selamatkan, menghirup gas tersebut?"

"Kemungkinannya besar sekali," Namjoon menyetujui ucapan Omega tersebut. "Tapi kita tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai setidaknya kita tahu apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman kita. Sekalipun hanya melihat jasad mereka yang sudah terbelah."

"Benar. Masih ada satu lagi penjara di bawah tanah yang belum kita masuki," kata Hoseok, teringat.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jackson saling berpandangan.

"Berita buruknya, kami mendengar dari salah satu tentara Korea Utara, ruang bawah tanah di sana kemungkinan memenjarakan lebih banyak _Chugyeokja_. Akan lebih berbahaya kalau kita bersikeras tetap pergi ke sana." Namjoon menginformasikan.

Semua orang terpegun.

"Jadi," Jungkook angkat bicara, "Apa kalian masih mau mundur sekarang?"

* * *

05.37 a.m

Jongin yang sedari tadi menyibukkan diri di ruang kerja pribadinya yang sebulan lalu khusus dibangunkan untuknya, kini tengah mempelajari beberapa informasi terakhir yang ia terima berkenaan dengan tahana di lapas Korea Utara. Setidaknya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir, para tentara Korea Utara di bawah kendalinya berhasil menjarah dua pemukiman terakhir di daerah Kungmang-Bong dan Hyangnobong-Sanmaek dan menangkap setidaknya lima ratus penduduk sipil yang masih hidup. Jumlah yang menurun drastis dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan Jongin menyalahkan hal ini karena badai salju yang menghalangi pergerakan tentara Korea Utara ke daerah-daerah tersebut dan juga jumlah desa yang semakin berkurang setelah peperangan berlangsung cukup lama.

Biasanya, sejumlah penduduk yang mereka tangkap ini akan dijadikan tahanan biasa, dipaksa sebagai tenaga kerja manusia, ataupun sebagai bahan percobaan. Sayangnya, selama beberapa bulan terakhir, hanya tiga orang tawanan yang berhasil dimodifikasi menjadi Omega, termasuk Kyungsoo yang kini tengah mengandung benihnya.

Entah bagaimana, jumlah obyek percobaan modifikasi kromosom yang dilakukan pada sejumlah tahanan, semuanya berakhir gagal. Ia telah kehilangan setidaknya sembilan puluh orang dalam penyuntikkan cairan alterasi kromosom ke tahanan Korea Utara secara bersamaan. Mereka yang kebanyakan terdiri dari pria Beta berusia dua puluh hingga tiga puluh tahunan, meninggal hanya dalam waktu dua hari, sehari sebelum gender kedua mereka berubah seratus persen menjadi Omega.

Dua Omega yang lain—salah satu dari mereka meninggal begitu mengalami kelahiran prematur, satu Omega lainnya meninggal akibat pendarahan. Setelah sekian lama ia menjadi tentara Korea Utara, entah kenapa Jongin semakin menyadari sisi buruk dari tugas yang ia emban. Selama ini, ia selalu antusias dalam menjalani tugas yang diberikan oleh Hyung-sik. Ia menikmati berbagai penyiksaan yang dilakukan pada para tahanan—mendengarkan erangan kesakitan semetara ia duduk dan menertawakan penderitaan mereka. Setiap kali ia merasa tertekan begitu ia menerima makian atau kekerasan fisik dari Hyung-sik, maka ia akan melampiaskannya pada tawanan di blok sel.

Apalagi sewaktu ia masihlah seorang kelasi biasa di Batallion ke-3, yang selalu diinstruksi melakukan segala hal tanpa henti seenaknya. Tentu saja, hubungan antara senior dan junior di sini begitu kentara, tampak dari perlakuan para tentara yang lebih tua. Butuh mental batu kalau ingin berbaur dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Buang semua rasa kemanusiaan yang ia miliki, maka Jongin dapat dengan mudah menjadi salah satu orang yang dianggap.

Sewaktu ia dikenalkan pertama kali pada para tahanan yang berhasil dijadikan obyek penelitian sebagai Omega, Jongin semakin menyukai tugasnya. Ia disuguhkan oleh pemandangan eksotis para Omega—dengan tubuh telanjang mereka yang siap melayani para tentara Korea Utara selama 24 jam. Aroma tubuh Omega memang menggiurkan, tapi yang paling membuatnya ikut kecanduan adalah sensasi di mana penisnya berada di antara lubang vagina mereka. Seumur hidupnya hingga ia masih berstatus kelasi bawah, Jongin tidak pernah merasakan dorongan seksual sampai ia dikenalkan pada para Omega. Mungkin sebagian dari para Omega memiliki wajah yang sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana nikmatnya berhubungan seks dengan mereka.

Terutama saat ia berhubungan dengan V—Omega Hyung-sik untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah Omega itu—wajahnya yang paling menarik di antara para Omega, dengan tubuh mulus dan sempurna, corak kulit kecoklatan, perawakan tinggi, dan juga vagina yang begitu ketat—siapa yang tidak tergoda? Jongin tidak berani mengakui Hyung-sik sebagai orang baik karena Alpha itu dengan sukarela 'meminjamkan' Omeganya secara cuma-cuma pada bawahannya. Ia memang berhubungan seks sekali dengan V seumur hidupnya, tetapi seks dengan Omega itu menjadi momen tidak terlupakan bagi Jongin. Suara bariton Omega itu setiap kali batang kejantanan Jongin menggesek vaginanya, berteriak ke telinga Jongin, membuat Jongin menginginkan klimaks yang sama, lagi dan lagi.

Hingga kemudian kelompok tentara Korea Selatan—Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, yang salah satu anggotanya dikenal dengan sebutan _Heugpyobeom_ —berhasil menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang bawah tanah rahasia yang dibangun di dekat bangunan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , di daerah Korean Peninsula. Mereka memang tidak banyak menghancurkan gedung persenjataan di sana, tapi aset berharga mereka dengan mudahnya diambil begitu saja—para Omega yang memegang peran bagi Korea Utara.

Hyung-sik marah besar begitu tahu Omeganya berhasil dibebaskan oleh tentara Korea Selatan. Setelah ia menerima penyiksaan fisik dari atasannya yang bengis itu, Jongin diberi beban untuk kembali merebut Omega dari tentara Korea Selatan. Tentu saja, mereka terlalu meremehkan kemampuan para tentara tersebut—termasuk sang _Heugpyobeom_ dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Mereka hanya berhasil menyekap empat orang tentara Korea Selatan dan kehilangan setidaknya dua puluh prajurit.

Tentara yang bernama Hyun-woo, tewas setelah menerima penyiksaan berturut-turut selama 48 jam tanpa henti. Tentara lain yang bernama Junmyeon, perlahan-lahan mati akibat tubuhnya tidak sanggup menopang perubahan kromosom di dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Jongdae—seorang tentara yang sengaja dibiarkan hidup dan disiksa selama berbulan-bulan demi mendapatkan informasi berkenaan tentang pasukan Korea Selatan, kini telah dipindahkan ke blok penjara bawah tanah.

Semenjak ia memindahkan Jongdae ke sel bawah tanah—entah kenapa—tiba-tiba saja dalam waktu dua bulan terakhir para tahanan bawah tanah mendadak berubah gila. Mereka menjadi lebih agresif, lebih beringas, dan juga tidak segan-segan untuk menyerang tentara penjaga sel. Sudah ada setidaknya puluhan kasus tentara yang bertugas jaga di bawah sana terkena serangan dari para tahanan. Beberapa tentara yang masih belum mengalami hal serupa, dipindahkan ke blok sel lain di lantai dasar, sementara tentara yang mendadak berubah gila dikurung begitu saja di dalam ruang bawah tanah. Jongin ingat saat ia bertandang ke sana seminggu yang lalu. Ia bisa mendengar suara gerungan mirip binatang disertai dentuman pintu besi, menandakan para tahanan yang berusaha memberontak dari dalam sel. Salah satu tahanan di dalam sel itu adalah Jongdae—tentara Korea Selatan yang sudah selama beberapa minggu tidak ia temui untuk disiksa.

Terakhir, tentara Korea Selatan yang masih tersisa lainnya adalah Omeganya sendiri, Kyungsoo. Pada malam pertamanya menjadi seorang Omega, Kyungsoo langsung terisi oleh benih dari Jongin, membuat Alpha yang bersangkutan merasa bangga dengan kondisi cairan spermanya. Ia sudah sering melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Omega yang menjadi obyek percobaan Hyung-sik, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka berakhir mengandung benihnya. Pengecualian untuk V karena Omega itu tengah mengandung saat Jongin berhubungan seks dengannya.

Semula, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Kyungsoo. Tetapi saat ia menyadari tubuh Omega itu semakin menggembung karena mengemban benihnya, ia tambah merasa tertarik pada sang Omega. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi yang timbul dalam dirinya, terutama begitu ia mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Ia berusaha mengontrol amarah setiap kali berhadapan dengan sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo, termasuk berusaha memenuhi segala kebutuhan Omega tersebut. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Jongin ingin melihat bayinya terlahir dengan selamat. Ia kehilangan keluarganya bertahun-tahun lalu dalam perang, dan saat tahu Kyungsoo mengandung bayinya, tentu saja ia begitu antusias menyambut jabang bayi yang berikatan darah dengannya.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo terlalu acuh terhadap kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tampak merengus mengetahui dirinya mengandung. Setiap saat pasti ia memanggil bayi di dalam perutnya dengan sebutan parasit. Meskipun ia tidak pernah sampai melakukan aksi bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan oleh para Omega terdahulu, ia secara terang-terangan menunjukkan kebenciannya pada benih Jongin melalui cara mogok makan dan menolak melalui pemeriksaan medis secara berkala. Untung saja, setelah Jaehwan menjadi dokter tetap yang mengawasi perkembangannya, Omega itu perlahan-lahan mulai menurut.

Hanya saja tatapan kebencian yang selalu ia arahkan pada Jongin tidak kurung berlarut-larut hilang.

" _Kau membunuh teman-temanku dan juga memaksaku untuk mengandung parasit di dalam tubuhku ini._ "

Kyungsoo selalu mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut setiap kali Jongin berusaha bersikap baik padanya. Ucapan tersebut terasa semakin tajam menyayat setelah Jongin menyeret keluar salah seorang rekan Omega itu keluar dari dalam kamarnya, saat ia memergoki Beta tersebut berhasil menyelinap keluar dari ruang sel dan kembali ditemukan sedang berdialog dengan Kyungsoo. Naik pitam, Jongin menghajar Beta yang kondisi fisiknya sudah tidak dapat dikatakan sempurna tersebut hingga wajahnya hampir-hampir tidak dikenali untuk ketiga kalinya. Belum sampai di situ, ia pun kembali menyeret Jongdae kembali ke dalam sel yang menahannya selama 24 jam penuh kalau para bawahan Jongin yang lain tidak menyiksanya di ruang interogasi.

Jongin merasa ada sisi di dalam dirinya yang merasa waswas melihat Omeganya yang sedang mengandung anaknya seketika dibawa pergi oleh orang-orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai musuh. Kyungsoo adalah miliknya, pun dengan janin di dalam rahim Omega itu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh merebut mereka dari Jongin. Dan lagi, ia ingin keduanya selamat.

Sekelebat ide untuk membawa pergi Omeganya ke suatu tempat dan memulai kehidupan yang baru telah ia buang jauh-jauh. Hanya di tempat inilah ia bisa mempercayakan keselamatan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ia paham benar kondisi para Omega buatan yang berlarut-larut kritis setiap kali mereka jatuh mengandung. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko Kyungsoo dan anaknya jatuh dalam nasib yang sama.

Dan lagi, berkhianat terhadap Korea Utara adalah suatu kesalahan yang besar.

Baru beberapa saat ia berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sewaktu mesin interkom berbunyi, memanggil namanya.

" _Mayday. Mayday. Daejangnim_ , _tahanan di blok sel C mengamuk dan lepas kendali. Sekarang mereka menyebar ke dalam bangunan lain dan menyerang tentara kita._ "

Jongin berjengit terkejut mendapati kabar tersebut. Sontak ia berdiri dari kursi dengan menghentak ke permukaan meja keras-keras. "Bagaimana bisa lepas kendali? Apa tidak ada petugas yang berjaga di dalam blok sel?! Kalian punya senjata, apa tidak kalian pergunakan?!"

" _Satu orang tentara jaga mayatnya ditemukan dalam keadaan anggota tubuh tidak sempurna. Ada juga sepuluh orang tentara yang mendengar keributan di sel datang untuk memeriksa keadaan, tapi rekaman kamera pengawas menggambarkan kalau para tahanan tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dari balik sel. Tampaknya mereka berhasil mendorong pintu dari dalam—_ "

Rasa heran menyelimuti benak Alpha itu. Pintu sel terbuat dari sistem keamanan canggih. Bagaimana para tahanan bisa melarikan diri? "Kirim lebih banyak tentara lagi untuk menahan mereka. Bunuh juga kalau perlu. Jumlah mereka tidak terlalu banyak, seharusnya kita dapat menuntaskan mereka dengan cepat."

" _Satu lagi, Daejangnim_ ," mesin interkom belum sepenuhnya mati. " _Kamera pengawas menangkap setidaknya ada delapan orang penyusup masuk ke dalam bangunan barat, berjarak setidaknya dua kilometer dari blok sel C._ "

Jongin menggertakkan giginya. _Apa jangan-jangan penyusup ini adalah para tentara Yeokjuk?! Padahal jelas-jelas Seojoon sudah mati dalam bom bunuh diri di markas pusat!_ "Kirim pasukan juga untuk berjaga-jaga di sepanjang lorong sayap barat. Kabari tentara medis untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kita telah disusupi—" ia teringat akan Kyungsoo. "—juga beritahu Ken untuk menemani Omegaku di kamar kami."

Mesin interkom terputus.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah dan kembali terduduk di atas kursi kerja. Ia menyalakan layar komputer, meminta sistem untuk memunculkan tiga puluh rekaman kamera pengawas pada setiap sudut yang berbeda di bagian barat markas. Ia membuka jendela baru setiap beberapa detik sekali, mengamati. Matanya membulat saat ia mendapatkan gambaran delapan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal melompat turun dari langit-langit dan berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang hingga berhenti tepat di persimpangan menuju bangsal fasilitas kesehatan dan lorong menurun menuju penjara bawah tanah.

Hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil pistol tangan di atas meja dan menyelipkannya pada _holster_ di ikat pinggangnya, memasang rompi anti peluru, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

05.42 a.m

Taehyung mengetatkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jungkook, tidak berharap melepaskan Alpha itu dari sisinya.

"Tidak, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku juga akan ikut bersamamu ke sana," ujar Taehyung keras kepala.

Jungkook sempat tertegun mendengar perkataan Taehyung, " _Hyungie_. Di bawah sana berbahaya. Untuk sementara kau dan yang lain akan menunggu sampai kami selesai memeriksa keadaan penjara di bawah sana. Lagipula kalau membawa banyak orang, kita akan mudah ketahuan tentara Korea Utara lainnya."

"Tidak ada tempat di sini yang lebih aman—"

Jungkook kembali melepas masker yang ia kenakan dan menarik kedua pundak sang Omega, menciumnya tepat di bibir dan mencium di bagian leher—di mana bekas klaim darinya belum lama bersemayam di sana. "Aku akan kembali ke sini dalam waktu sejam. Aku berjanji kami akan kembali ke sini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung dengan enggan balas mengecup dagu Jungkook, merasa berat hati begitu ia melepaskan genggaman di pergelangan tangan sang Alpha.

Seokjin menjulurkan tangannya pada Taehyung, sementara Jungkook melangkah ke jalan menurun di seberang mereka bersama dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok, mengenakan masker masing-masing. Suara langkah mereka terdengar kian menjauh.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," kata Seokjin meyakinkan, walaupun nada suaranya membuat kalimat yang ia utarakan terdengar seperti kalimat tanya.

Tapi Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang. Pada rencana terakhir yang dibuat oleh Seojoon dan Jungkook, mereka berhasil keluar dari markas utama Korea Utara dengan berbekal pengorbanan dari Seojoon. Bisa saja kalau Jungkook dan sikap heroiknya yang selalu muncul sembarangan juga berniat mengorbankan dirinya seperti Seojoon. "Kalau mereka tidak tiba dalam waktu sejam—"

Beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka baru saja mendengar derapan sol _boots_ tentara Korea Utara menghantam permukaan konkret lantai dan kali ini, mereka bisa mendengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang sama. Menuju ke arah Taehyung dan yang lain berada.

"Uhh? Kenapa suara derap langkah kaki ini sepertinya menuju ke arah kita?" Won-sik bertanya-tanya pada seluruh rekan-rekannya yang lain, menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Tepat seperti yang ia katakan, di balik kisi-kisi _air grille_ , puluhan kepala tentara Korea Utara bermunculan seperti riak air pada aliran deras sungai. Mereka berhenti di mulut persimpangan, di antara koridor menuju ruang detasemen kesehatan militer dan jalan menurun ke penjara bawah tanah.

Namjoon berbisik pelan, "Kelihatannya keberadaan kita sudah diketahui lebih cepat daripada yang sudah aku tebak." Alpha itu mengambil pistol dari _holster_ pada ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan. "Sebaiknya kita semua segera merangkak pergi dari sini sebelum—"

Letupan senjata api memecah focus semua tentara Minguk di saluran ventilasi.

Tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, Jackson yang berada di barisan belakang langsung merangkak menjauh dari saluran ventilasi yang mereka tempati sebelumnya. Suara letupan senjata yang lain menyusul tidak lama kemudian, berbenturan dengan permukaan alumunium saluran ventilasi yang telah digavalnis, membuat banyak lubang terbuat di permukaan.

"Mereka gila! Menembaki saluran ventilasi!" seru Seokjin setengah berbisik.

"Jangan menoleh ke belakang, cepat pergi dari sini!" instruksi Namjoon pada yang lain.

Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menoleh saat di belakang mereka, ia mendengar suara dentingan logam diikuti getaran di sekeliling saluran yang dilalui. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak seperti mati rasa saat ia mencium aroma Alpha lain yang bukan Alphanya—kembali memutar film masa lalunya selama dipenjara oleh Korea Utara. Seorang tentara melepas tembakan di dalam saluran ventilasi yang luput mengenai suatu sudut. Tentara Minguk yang lain telah berhasil merangkak lebih jauh ke dalam, menjauh dari para tentara Korea Utara di belakang mereka.

Suara tembakan tidak kunjung mereda.

"Jackson, kabari Jaebeom kalau kita dikejar oleh tentara Korea Utara dan terjebak di lubang ventilasi. Juga minta padanya untuk mencarikan kita jalur yang paling aman keluar dari sini. Bergantung pada peta akan menyulitkan kita. Juga sepertinya tentara lain mulai mengantisipasi titik-titik di mana kita akan memunculkan diri," kata Namjoon dalam satu tarikan napas.

Jackson mematuhi instruksi Namjoon karena terdengar Beta tersebut berusaha tidak gelagapan saat berusaha menghubungi Jaebeom melalui HT yang terpasang di arloji pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, berkomunikasi dengan Jaebeom.

"Lewat sini!" seru Jackson pada yang lain, mengarahkan mereka ke saluran yang cukup meliuk-liuk dan sedikit licin untuk dilalui.

Di sudut lainnya, terdengar suara benturan dan gesekan benda-benda yang menggema pada sepanjang jalur sirkulasi udara, memberitahukan kalau jumlah tentara yang mengejar mereka bertambah. Untung saja, Jackson telah menemukan pintu kisi-kisi _grille_ di sudut yang masih belum tercapai oleh tentara musuh. Selang berapa detik dari lubang ventilasi, Jackson memandu mereka menuju sebuah koridor yang sedikit lebih gelap daripada koridor menuju fasilitas kesehatan tadi—tapi juga jauh lebih terang daripada blok sel C yang terletak di bagian sayap timur bangunan markas besar _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_.

Langkah kaki tentara yang bergema dari beberapa arah, membuat Namjoon meminta rekan-rekannya untuk bergerak lebih cepat menjauh dari sumber suara. Ada sebuah ruangan yang tertutup oleh sepasang pintu kembar dari baja. Pada dua sisi pintu, terpasang kamera pengawas dan dua klap mencurigakan di pinggirnya. memberi kesan kalau ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh orang yang tidak berwenang.

Ada aura menakutkan yang menguar dari balik ruangan tersebut, entah kenapa.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?" tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon.

Namjoon meletakkan satu jari telunjuk ke masker yang ia kenakan, menyuruh sang Beta untuk diam.

Ada setidaknya empat pasang langkah kaki yang berbeda-beda mendekat. Suaranya tidak terdengar seperti derap langkah prajurit yang agresif dan siap menggempur, justru terdengar agak terburu-buru.

Tanpa mereka sangka-sangka, ada empat orang Beta berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut. Satu di antaranya mengenakan seragam bertugas tenaga medis.

Taehyung merasakan jantungnya kian berdegup saat ia mengenali siapa Beta yang mengenakan pakaian tenaga medis tersebut.

"Yang mengenakan pakaian jas putih—aku tahu siapa orangnya," kata Taehyung spontan pada Seokjin yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa katamu?" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya ke Taehyung, terdengar kaget.

Namjoon seolah-olah mencuri dengar ucapan sang Omega karena kemudian ia berkata pada Jackson dan Won-sik dengan tubuh masih setengah menghadap Taehyung. "Jackson, Won-sik, bisakah kalian membantuku menghabisi keempat tentara di sana?"

Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Namjoon, menarik perhatian Alpha itu. "Tidak. Setidaknya sisakan satu orang yang mengenakan jas lab. Pasti dia bisa menjadi informan yang berharga bagi kita."

Namjoon tercenung sebelum kemudian mengubah instruksinya, "Sisakan satu orang yang mengenakan jas lab kalau begitu."

Taehyung dan Seokjin bersembunyi sementara Namjoon, Won-sik, dan Jackson bertugas menghabisi tiga tentara Korea Utara yang menjadi incaran mereka.

Won-sik menggapai leher salah seorang dari mereka dengan pisau lipatnya, sedangkan Namjoon dan Jackson meniru aksinya. Tiga tubuh terperosok ke atas lantai secara perlahan-lahan tanpa disadari oleh tentara medis yang mengenakan jas lab, hingga Won-sik lah yang membuat perhatian Beta itu teralihkan dengan hunusan pisau tepat di bagian trakeanya berada.

"Kalau kau berani bergerak," desis Won-sik penuh nada mengancam saat ia merasakan tubuh Beta tersebut menegang di dekatnya, "aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi nyawamu sekarang juga."

Beta itu hanya diam, tidak berdaya, bahkan saat Won-sik menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi pintu bersistem pengaman. Namjoon meminta Seokjin untuk membantunya dan Jackson memindahkan mayat ketiga tentara lainnya di cerukan antar dua dinding beton yang menonjol keluar.

Taehyung memperhatikan Beta itu melempar pandangan pada mayat rekannya yang telah dipindahkan jauh darinya dengan tatapan nanar bercampur kejerian. Barulah selepas Namjoon dan yang lainnya memindahkan tiga jasad tentara Korea Utara yang lain, Won-sik membawa Beta yang sama sekali tidak bias lagi berkutik itu ke hadapan empat kawan-kawan setimnya, melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai konkret dan menginjak punggung Beta itu keras-keras—nyaris mematahkan tulang belakangnya.

"Tunggu— _Hyung_. Kau menyakitinya," Taehyung berkata pada Won-sik.

Won-sik meringankan beban pijakan di punggung Beta itu.

Sang Beta bersurai hitam kecoklatan tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang takut-takut ke arah Taehyung. Matanya membulat saat ia menyaksikan Taehyung membuka masker yang ia kenakan.

" _V?_ "

"Sayangnya aku lebih senang saat kau memanggilku dengan nama asliku, Jaehwan- _ssi_ ," ucap Taehyung datar. "Hanya Jimin dan Baekhyun yang boleh menyebutku dengan nama itu."

"K-kenapa?" desis Jaehwan tak percaya. "Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"

"Yang pasti bukan untuk menyerahkan diri," Taehyung menjawab dengan nada suara yang lebih rendah. "Aku dan teman-temanku—kami, kami ke sini untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kami yang lain."

Wajah Beta itu semakin bertambah pucat, "A-apa—"

Namjoon menyelak ke hadapan Jaehwan, "Biar aku yang jelaskan," Alpha itu memulai, "Kau ingat? Pada akhir Januari yang lalu, kau dan kawan-kawanmu melakukan penyerangan di basis militer Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke-13 dan menangkap empat orang teman-teman kami. Sekarang katakan dengan sejujur-jujurnya, atau kau akan kehilangan nyawa hari ini."

Jaehwan menggemeletukkan giginya dan menyentakkan kepala saat Won-sik kembali mengerahkan mata pisau lipat ke lehernya.

"T-teman-teman kalian—" kata Jaehwan terbata-bata, napasnya memburu, "—dua orang teman kalian sudah mati. Sa-satu orang yang bernama Junmyeon mati setelah kami menyuntikkannya cairan komponen pemodifikasi kromosom seks sekunder. Satu orang lainnya mati saat berusaha kami interogasi."

Seokjin mengeluarkan lengkingan kaget mendengar kabar kematian rekan mereka. Seharusnya kematian keempatnya sudah dapat diantisipasi, tapi tetap saja menerima berita kematian orang yang sama dekatnya seperti anggota keluarga merupakan hal yang menyakitkan.

"Dan dua orang lainnya?" tanya Namjoon, mulai tidak sabaran karena Jaehwan memutus kalimatnya.

Won-sik hampir membelek leher Beta itu hidup-hidup, "S-satu orang kami penjarakan di ruang bawah tanah! Dan satu orang lainnya ada di ruangan di balik pintu di sana!"

Taehyung dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dengan sistem pengamanan ketat tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa menggigil saat ia kembali mengingat ia tidak berada jauh dari ruang pribadi Hyung-sik—ruangan di mana semua penderitaannya kian menukik tajam sampai ia bertemu dengan Seojoon.

" _Aku paling tidak suka Omega yang senang melawan_."

Gema suara lecutan, tamparan antara permukaan kulit dengan permukaan kulit lainnya, dan hentakan benda tumpul berdenging tepat di telinga Taehyung. Omega itu mengusap wajah, berusaha menghapus pikiran buruk tersebut sebersih mungkin dari benaknya dan tentu saja ia gagal.

"Bawa kami ke sana," suara Namjoon membuatnya kembali ke dunianya. Taehyung memutar kepalanya kembali pada Jaehwan. "Tapi sebelumnya, beritahu kami bagaimana mematikan sistem keamanan pada pintu. Atau beritahu kami bagaimana cara mengelabui kamera pengawas di sana supaya kami bisa masuk ke dalam. Aku tahu pasti di balik klap dekat kamera pengawas, ada senapan otomatis, kan?"

Jaehwan berusaha untuk tidak menelan ludahnya, "K-kalian bisa mematikan sistem listriknya kalau kalian mau. Panel listriknya terhubung langsung tidak jauh dari pintu." Ia menunjuk pada suatu tempat.

Jackson mengajukan diri, "Biar aku saja yang mengatasinya." Beta itu merangkak keluar dari persembunyian mereka menuju panel listrik yang menempel pada satu sisi berdekatan dengan kolom penyangga. Keempat rekannya melihat dari jauh. Ia mengutak-atik benda tersebut dengan bantuan pisau lipat. Kedua kamera pengawas di atas pintu berpengaman semi otomatis yang semula selama beberapa detik sekali bergerak-gerak menyelami keadaan sekitar, terhenti. "Sudah aman," kata Jackson sekembalinya ia pada kelompoknya.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara membuka pintunya?" tanya Seokjin masih belum sepenuhnya puas, seperti halnya Taehyung, Namjoon, Jackson, dan Won-sik.

"Mungkin kau mengerti bagaimana caranya supaya kami bisa masuk ke dalam sana," Won-sik menekan punggung Jaehwan dengan sol sepatunya dan mengeratkan sisi pisau lipat ke leher Beta itu dengan sikap dingin.

"A-aku punya kartu pengenal yang bisa mengizinkanku untuk mengakses ke dalam sana—"

"Kalau begitu lakukan. Apabila kau berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku tidak akan segan-segan memecahkan kepalamu dengan timah panasku," ancam Won-sik, mendorong Jaehwan ke dekat pintu begitu menukar pisau lipatnya dengan pistol tangannya.

Jaehwan terseok-seok berjalan ke arah pintu, setengah menolehkan kepalanya pada Taehyung yang juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Taehyung bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Beta itu hanya dengan sekali melihat. Terkejut, panik, ketakutan.

Yang pasti ia terkejut karena melihat kedatangan Taehyung yang tidak ia sangka-sangka setelah berbulan-bulan berhasil diselamatkan oleh Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Jaehwan sekarang pasti memikirkan apa yang akan Omega itu lakukan selanjutnya terhadapnya. Apakah mungkin Taehyung akan membunuhnya? Atau mungkin menyiksanya seperti yang dilakukan oleh tentara Korea Utara terhadap Omega itu selama penahanannya di penjara bawah tanah _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_?

 _Tenang saja, aku tidak akan terburu-buru melakukan hal buruk terhadapmu. Kau adalah orang yang baik-baik. Aku tahu itu. Hanya saja, kau berada di sisi yang salah._

Selama ia berpikir demikian, Taehyung kembali mengenakan maskernya.

Ia dan yang lain memperhatikan Jaehwan dari belakang. Beta itu dengan takut-takut menyelisipkan kartu pengenal sebagai syarat untuk mengakses pintu diikuti oleh sensor pemindai retina. Dari jarak empat meter, Taehyung bisa melihat bahu Jaehwan bergerak naik turun, gemetar. Ada selang lima detik sebelum pintu benar-benar berdesir terbuka, menunjukkan lorong lebih lapang dengan pintu berdaun besi dan berpengaman pada ujungnya. Saat Jaehwan menunggu mereka berempat masuk, Taehyung berusaha menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak ingin terus memandangi pintu yang membawa banyak kenangan buruk padanya selama delapan tahun penahanannya. Hanya saja tangannya tidak berhenti terasa dingin hingga mereka tiba pada sebuah ruangan berpintu aluminium.

Jaehwan mendorong daun pintu, mencoba tidak terlihat begitu tegang setiap kali Won-sik mengarahkan moncong pistol ke bagian belakang kepalanya.

Ia membawa mereka masuk lebih dalam ke ruangan tersebut—yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Taehyung merasakan kuduknya meremang karena ia bisa mencium aroma jelas Omega—manis dan menggairahkan bagi Alpha.

"Kyungsoo."

Kedua mata Taehyung berhenti pada sebuah tempat tidur di mana di atasnya duduk seseorang yang seharusnya ia kenal sebagai bekas rekan sepelatihannya sewaktu ia masih menjabat sebagai anggota tentara muda. Taehyung mengekor yang lainnya menghampiri temannya tersebut dengan perasaan lega dan suka cita sampai kemudian ia teringat dan tersadar dari mana aroma Omega lain yang ia hirup sewaktu memasuki ruangan tersebut berasal.

Darahnya membeku saat ia melihat pakaian berwarna putih yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo, tepat merentang di bagian perut temannya tersebut. Begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, termasuk status gender keduanya dan juga perutnya yang menggembung seolah-olah mengancam akan pecah seperti balon air.

"K-Kyungsoo?" Taehyung mendengar suara Namjoon gemetar tatkala mereka mendapati kondisi terbaru rekan mereka tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang semula kelihatan ingin menjauh dari Jaehwan, mendadak berhenti pada posisinya begitu ia mengenali siapa Alpha yang berbicara padanya. " _Daehwi_?" desisnya tak percaya sembari berusaha bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

Namjoon membuka masker yang ia kenakan, diikuti oleh Taehyung, Seokjin, Jackson dan Won-sik. "Ini kami. Kami ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu," ujar Namjoon pada temannya yang kini telah berganti status menjadi Omega.

Kyungsoo menatap Namjoon dengan wajah tercengang sebelum akhirnya Seokjin menjadi orang pertama yang memberikannya pelukan. Mungkin karena buncahan perasaan bahagia kembali bertemu dengan anggota tim setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, Kyungsoo menangis di bahu Seokjin, mencurahkan semua perasaannya.

"Ini—ini benar-benar kalian, kan? _Shibal_ —kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu kalian lagi—"

Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jackson ikut mengerubungi keduanya. Mereka saling berpelukan, melepas rindu. Won-sik tanpa ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi ia hanya bisa menyaksikan dari dekat karena harus tetap mengawasi pergerakan dari Jaehwan.

"Mereka mengubahmu menjadi Omega dan menghamilimu?" tanya Taehyung, merasa begitu berat hati menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada Taehyung, "Junmyeon- _hyung_ —mereka juga mengubahnya menjadi Omega. Tapi—tapi dia sudah mati—" air matanya kembali mengucur, "Dia mati kesakitan—begitu juga dengan Hyun-woo setelah mereka menyiksanya selama dua malam—"

"Sekarang sudah ada kami di sini," bisik Seokjin di telinga Kyungsoo, kembali merengkuh tubuh Beta yang telah menjadi Omega sama seperti Taehyung. "Kami ingin membawamu keluar dari sini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat baru sampai kemudian ekspresinya berubah kaget, "Astaga. Jangan sampai kita melupakan Jongdae—beberapa waktu sebelumnya, dia mendatangiku dan mengatakan kalau ia ingin membawaku keluar dari tempat ini. Tapi tentara yang lain berhasil menangkapnya dan juga—ada orang brengsek yang menghajarnya hingga babak belur, membawanya pergi dari sini. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" matanya tertuju pada Jaehwan. Tatapan menyalahkan. "Ke mana kalian membawanya?"

"Dia sudah mengatakan pada kami kalau tentara Korea Utara memenjarakannya di ruang bawah tanah," ujar Namjoon menjelaskan. "Jungkook, Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Hoseok pergi memeriksa penjara di bawah sana."

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, mendengus, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harap mereka akan baik-baik saja. Tentara di sini—" ia memandangi Taehyung, "—aku sudah tahu seberapa berbahaya dan menjijikannya mereka."

Taehyung meremas bahu Kyungsoo, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Jungkook sudah berjanji padaku."

"Kalau begitu," potong Jackson, "Sebaiknya kita lekas hengkang dari tempat ini. Kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada tentara lain yang menyadari tubuh-tubuh tentara yang kita sembunyikan tidak jauh dari sini."

"Tepat. Aku hampir-hampir melupakan hal itu karena terlalu senang bertemu kembali dengan Kyungsoo," sahut Namjoon sependapat.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi… sebelumnya, tidakkah kalian menyadari kondisiku sekarang? Aku—kalau kalian membawaku pergi dari sini, justru akan menyulitkan—"

Taehyung memotongnya, "Justru tujuan kami ke sini adalah menyelamatkan kalian. Untuk apa kami ke sini hanya untuk pergi meninggalkanmu hanya karena melihat kondisimu seperti sekarang ini?"

Kyungsoo tercenung mendengar ucapan Taehyung, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Mereka kembali mengenakan masker dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Taehyung berjaga di belakang Kyungsoo, sementara Seokjin memapah Omega yang tengah hamil tua tersebut. Namjoon berdiri tepat di depan mereka, sedangkan Jackson berusaha menghubungi Jaebeom—memintanya mencarikan kembali rute yang aman sembari berjalan di belakang Won-sik yang masih sibuk mengacungkan pistolnya ke belakang kepala Jaehwan dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kerah Beta itu. Mereka baru saja keluar dari mulut lorong bersamaan dengan suara langkah sepatu yang kian mendekat. Namjoon menyuruh mereka untuk segera bersembunyi, sayangnya tidak ada satu celah pun yang dapat menjadi tempat persembunyian yang cocok.

Jackson baru saja memutuskan jalur baru saat suatu suara menyambut mereka.

"Berhenti! Siapa kalian?!"

Mau tak mau, mereka berhenti pada posisi masing-masing.

"Sekarang, putar tubuh kalian ke sini dan angkat tangan."

Jackson menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah Namjoon sejenak, memastikan apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini. Namjoon pun kehilangan akal, karena mendadak mereka telah dikelilingi oleh setidaknya dua puluh orang tentara.

Seolah-olah memanfaatkan kesempatan, Jaehwan berteriak, "Eunkwang! Mereka tentara Korea Selatan!"

Bunyi letupan senjata api bergema tak lama kemudian.

* * *

06.34 a.m

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya terus berkejut-kejut, memompa tanpa henti, saat ia terus menerus mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang jelas-jelas bukan milik mereka ataupun milik rekan-rekannya yang ia tinggalkan di persimpangan lorong. Alpha itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendongakkan kepalanya, berdoa dalam hati memohon agar tidak terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Omeganya.

"Inikah penjara bawah tanah yang kita cari-cari?" Hoseok bertanya-tanya dan terpaksa Jungkook kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Beta itu.

Yoongi menyorotkan senter pada koridor yang lebih cocok disebut terowongan bawah tanah, karena terbangun dari bebatuan pegunungan yang beberapa bagian sudah ditumbuhi lumut. Ada banyak saluran pipa air di langit-langit atas kepala mereka. Terowongan tersebut masih mengarah ke bawah, dengan undakan yang lebih curam. Pemandangan di dalam sana terasa lebih gelap, lebih lembab, dan juga terasa lebih mencekam.

Permukaan lantai kembali berupa material konkret selepas mereka menuruni undakan terakhir.

Jungkook mengira ruangan tersebut hanya berupa ruang bawah tanah biasa, sampai kemudian Yoongi menyinari semua sudut ruangan dengan senter yang ia miliki. Penjara bawah tanah tersebut memanjang secara vertikal, dengan pintu-pintu besi berjajar setiap jarak satu meter. Ia tidak bisa membandingkan keadaan penjara blok sel yang ia datangi sebelumnya dengan blok sel penjara bawah tanah yang sekarang ia tandangi. Yang jelas, di dalam penjara bawah tanah ini keadaan jauh lebih berbahaya karena kemungkinan besar sejumlah _Chugyeokja_ ada di dalam tempat ini.

Kenyataannya, penjara bawah tanah di sana hening. Begitu heningnya sampai-sampai Jungkook bisa mendengar suara desahan napas dan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Tempat ini—terlalu sunyi."

Jungkook menyetujui ucapan Yoongi dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan mendekati setiap pintu, memeriksa dengan hati-hati dan seawas mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyerang kita tiba-tiba?" rasa takut menyelimuti nada suara Hoseok.

"Sebelum berpikir sampai ke situ, lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan bagaimana menemukan teman-teman kita di tempat segelap ini."

Yoongi memberi ide pada kedua rekannya untuk membunyikan kode morse yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan di blok sel sebelumnya.

Suara ketukan mulai bermunculan pada setiap pintu. Hingga terus berulang dan berulang.

Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban.

Putus asa, Jungkook menginteruksikan Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk kembali berkumpul.

"Sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada yang berada di tempat ini lagi. Mungkin mereka semua sudah mati," parau Yoongi, kehilangan semangat.

"Sudah pasti. Penjara ini terlalu sunyi. Bahkan tidak ada tentara yang berjaga di sini. Sudah pasti tahanan di sini mati karena kelaparan, lupa mereka beri makan. Kalau Korea Utara memang masih berbaik hati mau memberi mereka makan."

Jungkook berusaha untuk terdengar tegar, "Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke destinasi awal."

Baru saja ketiganya menjauh dari penjara bawah tanah tersebut, terdengar suara ketukan di balik pintu.

Suara ketukan tersebut terdengar begitu lemah dan ada jeda cukup lama antar kode. Tetapi hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, Jungkook dan yang lain sukarela membalikkan tubuh mereka, memastikan.

"Itu—ada yang menjawab kode morse kita barusan?" lirih Yoongi tak yakin.

"Bagaimana, Jungkook- _ah_? Apa kita harus mengecek ke sana?" Hoseok memastikan.

"Sebaiknya kita mencoba mengecek. Setidaknya persiapkan senjata kalian."

Ketiganya kembali ke blok sel dengan rasa waspada sekaligus sedikit harapan yang masih tersisa. Setidaknya, ada salah satu anggota mereka yang berada di tempat ini. Yoongi mengetukkan kode morse, menunggu jawaban yang menjadi pemandu mereka menemukan sumber suara tersebut. Mereka baru saja melewati enam baris pintu saat suara ketukan morse terjawab oleh ketukan morse lainnya. Pelan-pelan, dengan sedikit rasa ragu-ragu, Jungkook memimpin yang lainnya menuju sumber bunyi yang mereka dengar. Ketukan itu berhenti tepat begitu mereka tiba di muka pintu.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya, menggumamkan kalimat dari balik pintu. " _Dangyeol_?"

Hanya suara ketukan lemah yang menjawabnya.

Ia membalikkan tubuh, menyorot senter ke satu persatu dua rekannya yang lain. "Aku akan membuka pintu ini. Kalian bersiap-siap kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku."

Yoongi dan Hoseok mengangguk mantap, walau gestur tubuh mereka berkata sebaliknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook mengambil dua pasang kawat dari rompi taktis di balik _bandolier_ yang ia kenakan. Ia mengutak atik lubang pada mesin pembaca kartu akses dan gagal. Frustasi, Alpha itu pada akhirnya mengacungkan moncong pistol pada mesin tersebut.

"Kau gila?! Suara pistolmu akan menyita perhatian orang ke tempat ini!" seru Hoseok setengah berbisik, gelagapan.

"Setidaknya ini cara paling mudah untuk membuka pintu."

Jungkook menembak mesin tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping, "Semoga mereka tidak bodoh untuk berdiri di belakang pintu ini," dan segera menendang daun pintu dengan ujung sol _boots_ nya.

Pintu terbuka lebar.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Junmyeon- _hyung_? Kyungsoo- _hyung_? Jongdae- _hyung_? Hyunwoo- _hyung_? Salah satu dari kalian, tolong jawab aku?" Jungkook sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong oleh hempasan keras. Terlambat mengelak, Jungkook pun terhempas ke atas permukaan lantai yang dingin, sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok belingsatan berusaha menolongnya.

Jungkook kehilangan sumber pencahayaan untuk sementara karena senter yang dibawa oleh Yoongi ikut terlempar bersamanya. Yang pasti, ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuh Jungkook. Sesuatu tersebut juga berusaha mencengkeram lehernya, dan Jungkook mati-matian berusaha menepis. Ia bisa merasakan napas panas berhembus ke tengkuk tubuhnya. Ada suara lenguhan yang mengingatkannya akan suara hewan. Pada akhirnya, Jungkook mengerahkan insting dan juga seluruh kekuatannya untuk balas menghempas.

Ia sempat bergulingan dalam gelap selama beberapa kali di atas lantai konkret bersama seseorang yang menyerangnya, bergulat satu sama lain.

"Jungkook- _ah_!" Hoseok tidak dapat menahan rasa paniknya lebih lama. Ia ikut menahan sosok tersebut, tetapi tanpa penerangan, ia pun kesulitan.

Yoongi berhasil menemukan lampu senternya dan mengarahkan cahayanya ke sekeliling, sebelum berakhir tepat di posisi Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan seluruh tengkuknya menegang sewaktu ia melihat sepasang mata merah menyala di balik wajah hitam yang menyerangnya. Dengan gerungan rendah, Jungkook menggulingkan tubuh sekali lagi, mencengkeram sepasang lengan dan menguncinya ke atas permukaan lantai. Sosok di bawahnya tersebut tampak sama sekali belum mau menyerah, berusaha menyerang Jungkook dengan membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar dan mengatupnya setiap kali Jungkook berusaha melihat wajah pria itu dengan lebih jelas.

" _Chugyeokja_?" gumam Yoongi di sebelah Jungkook. Ia ikut menahan berat tubuh _Chugyeokja_ tersebut dengan menginjak bagian dadanya, berharap dengan demikian si _Chugyeokja_ akan kesulitan untuk berusaha meraup wajah Jungkook.

"Apa _Chugyeokja_ ini yang menjawab kode morse kita tadi? Tapi—bagaimana mungkin?" Hoseok terdengar kebingungan.

Jungkook memperhatikan _Chugyeokja_ tersebut lebih lama, mempelajari fitur wajahnya. Hoseok dan Yoongi ikut memperhatikan di sebelahnya.

Meski wajahnya sehitam jelaga dan kedua matanya semerah darah, Jungkook bisa mengenali siapa _Chugyeokja_ yang saat ini sedang ia bekuk. Jakun Alpha itu bergerak naik turun, sementara antusiasnya yang semula meluap-luap mengingat mereka berhasil menemukan rekan mereka yang telah lama disergap oleh tentara Korea Utara, kini telah sepenuhnya sirna.

"Jongdae… _hyung…_?"

Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama terkesiap mendengar kata yang mengalir dari mulut Jungkook.

"Astaga—kau benar—" kata Yoongi sambil memfokuskan cahaya senter ke wajah _Chugyeokja_ yang masih diringkus Jungkook. "— _Chugyeokja_ ini…"

"Jongdae- _hyung_." Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimat Yoongi.

Seolah-olah menangkap apa yang diucapkan oleh tiga orang di sekitarnya, Jongdae menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Hoseok dengan cepat. Sampai kemudian ia kembali berusaha memberontak dengan beringas. Ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari _boots_ Yoongi yang menahan dadanya dengan menggigit tulang kering Alpha itu, membuat Yoongi mengangkat kakinya dengan suara lengkingan kesakitan sebagai refleks.

Jungkook pun tidak dapat menahan tubuh Jongdae lebih lama karena sesudahnya Jongdae menendang tulang rusuk Alpha itu dengan dengkulnya, lalu menyerang Hoseok. Senapan milik Beta itu terpental ke arah lain, sebelum ia sempat menyelamatkan diri. Hoseok belingsatan, berusaha menahan Jongdae yang tampaknya berniat untuk melahap lehernya.

Dengan cekatan, Jungkook mengambil pistol tangannya di balik _holster_ yang terletak pada sabuk celananya. Ia melepaskan satu bidikan timah panas tepat ke belakang kepala Jongdae. Suara letupan senjata api menggema di seisi blok sel penjara bawah tanah. Hoseok mengeluarkan bunyi pekikan rendah saat ia merasakan cairan basah menyemprot ke wajahnya, terkaget-kaget begitu sadar tubuh Jongdae jatuh jatuh lunglai tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"—oh—"

Yoongi membantu menurunkan tubuh Jongdae dari Hoseok, merentangkan jasadnya ke atas lantai konkret. Jungkook ikut ambil bagian dengan memapah Hoseok kembali ke posisi berdiri.

Kondisi mayat Jongdae cukup memprihatinkan mengingat bagaimana cara Jungkook mengakhiri hidupnya. Bagian depan tempurung kepala Beta itu terpecah belah, menampilkan bagian otaknya yang hancur dan dialiri oleh cairan merah darah. Bau amis menyergap indera penciuman ketiganya. Menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, Jungkook jatuh berlutut di depan jasad rekannya tersebut, terisak pelan.

"A-aku membunuhnya—"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kita tidak mungkin melakukan hal sebaliknya begitu tahu ia sudah menjadi seorang _Chugyeokja_ ," ujar Yoongi dengan getir. Ia mengusap punggung Jungkook, berusaha meredakan perasaan bersalah Alpha muda itu.

Hoseok ikut berlutut bersama Jungkook. "Tampaknya selama ia ditahan di sini, sudah banyak penyiksaan yang dilakukan padanya. Lihat," ia menunjuk pada telinga Jongdae. "Ada seseorang yang merobek telinganya. Lihat saja."

Jungkook dan Yoongi sama-sama merasa tidak nyaman melihat ujung telinga Jongdae yang sudah terkoyak dengan ujung yang telah hilang entah ke mana. Sorot lampu senter juga ikut menyorot pada bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang telah menghitam seperti terkena luka bakar dan berhenti pada dua jari yang sudah berbentuk tidak sempurna.

"Apa sama sekali tidak ada satu pun dari teman-teman kita yang masih hidup?" parau Yoongi, pupus harapan.

"Kita tidak punya harapan kecuali membalaskan dendam mereka," sahut Jungkook. Nada suaranya terdengar datar, tapi ada sorot kebencian di balik ucapan yang ia lontarkan. "Tentara Korea Utara—setidaknya kita harus membalaskan dendam teman-teman kita pada mereka."

Hoseok menarik lengan baju Jungkook, "Hei, hei. Jungkook- _ah_. Kau sama sekali tidak berpikir jernih saat ini. Kau sekarang adalah seorang kapten, pengganti Seojoon, enyahkan pikiran yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagimu jauh-jauh."

"Tapi kau bisa lihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada Jongdae- _hyung_! Mereka menyiksanya!"

"Lalu kau berniat menghancurleburkan bangunan ini? Kita hanya bersepuluh, Jungkook- _ah_ ," kata Yoongi ikut menenangkan. "Kalaupun kau ingin membalas dendam, sumber masalah tidak akan lenyap semudah itu."

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, berusaha mengontrol emosi dan juga cara berpikirnya. Sudah sewajarnya ia merasa marah melihat kondisi teman-temannya, kan? "Baiklah."

Setelah kembali menempatkan mayat Jongdae kembali ke dalam sel yang ternyata juga didiami oleh tiga jasad yang sudah membusuk—serta memberinya penghormatan terakhir; Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk kembali ke titik pertemuan yang sedari awal telah disepakati. Jungkook berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya ke depan sel yang didiami oleh Jongdae, kembali memberikan gaya salam militer. " _Dangyeol¸_ Jongdae- _hyung_." Dan menutup pintu sel. Mereka tidak punya pilihan kecuali meninggalkan mayat Jongdae di sana—di tempat yang telah berbulan-bulan menjadi saksi atas penderitaan yang selama ini telah ia alami.

Bertepatan dengan pintu sel yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, lamat-lamat terdengar suara gedoran pada seluruh pintu di sekitar mereka. Sama persis dengan apa yang Yoongi saksikan saat ia bertandang ke blok sel C.

"—tampaknya tahanan yang lain di sini juga sudah terkontaminasi sebagai _Chugyeokja_ ," kata Yoongi memberitahu. "Pasti pada salah satu saluran pipa di sini telah menyebarkan gas senjata biologis yang digunakan oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_ _._ "

"Apa mungkin _Daetonglyeongnim_ _telah berencana menyebarkan senjata biologis ini ke markas Korea Utara?_ "

Jungkook tidak menoleh. "Mungkin. Pasti dia pun juga mengirimkan beberapa orang mata-mata untuk menyelinap masuk ke sini dan menyebarkan senjata biologis ini." Ia bergegas melangkah pergi menjauh dari penjara bawah tanah, sebelum gedoran keras pada semua pintu bertambah keras, disusul suara lengkingan dan gerungan yang sudah dapat dipastikan berasal dari para tahanan yang telah bertransformasi menjadi _Chugyeokja_.

Mereka hampir mencapai permukaan saat Yoongi berkata dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah, "Bukankah—ini berarti kemungkinan besar gas-gas itu masih berada di tempat ini? Bagaimana—kalau—ternyata saat ini, kita tengah menghisap gas yang menjadi senjata biologis milik tentara kita?"

"Kalau memang demikian kenyataannya, kita harus bergegas keluar dari tempat ini, _hyung_."

Setidaknya ketiganya telah berlari selama dua puluh menit secara kontinu dan tiba di pangkal koridor di mana mereka berpisah dengan rekan yang lain.

Rasa terkejut yang mencekam menyergap mereka saat ketiganya menyadari tempat tersebut sudah dijaga ketat oleh beberapa orang tentara Korea Utara. Ada sekitar dua tentara lain yang sibuk memeriksa lubang ventilasi di atas langit-langit yang terbuka lebar-leba. Ada banyak lubang bekas senjata api. Tapi tidak ada Taehyung maupun yang lainnya di sana.

"Gawat. Ini benar-benar gawat. Ke mana yang lainnya?" seru Hoseok berusaha tidak panik saat mereka menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah dinding pembatas.

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya. Yang paling ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah Taehyung. Omega itu merasa ketakutan saat memasuki tempat ini. Terlebih lagi, aroma khas milik pasangannya tersebut membuat Taehyung rentan diserang oleh Alpha lain. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Omeganya tersebut, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mampu memaafkan dirinya sendiri. " _Hyung_ ," kata Jungkook pada Yoongi, "Kau bisa coba hubungi Jackson? Atau setidaknya Jaebeom- _hyung_ untuk melacak di mana mereka?"

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Jackson terlebih dahulu," kata Yoongi berusaha tetap berpikir jernih. "Dengan menentukan sinyal asal mereka, kita bisa melacak Namjoon dan yang lain."

Yoongi mengutak atik HT yang terpasang di arlojinya, memanggil Jackson dengan menyebutkan kode militer. Hanya bunyi dengungan menyahutnya.

"Tidak ada jawaban."

"Kalau begitu hubungi Jaebeom- _hyung_. Dia bisa membantu kita ke mana destinasi terakhir Tae- _hyungie_ dan yang lain."

Lagi-lagi, Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

 _Yesu-_ nim, _kalau kau memang benar-benar ada, kumohon lindungilah Tae-hyungie dan yang lainnya_.

* * *

06.58 a.m

Won-sik melepaskan tembakan ke arah seorang tentara yang berdiri empat meter darinya, tepat di atas kedua alis. Jackson dan Namjoon menirunya. Dengan cekatan, Namjoon menyisipkan kembali pistol tangannya ke balik _holster_ dan sebagai gantinya memasang senjata _submachine gun_ di punggungnya—menembak ke sekeliling. Karena Won-sik menggunakan tubuh Jaehwan sebagai tameng, beberapa orang tentara tampak enggan untuk mulai menembak dan berakibat jumlah tentara Korea Utara yang berjatuhan lebih banyak.

Sementara itu, di belakang, Taehyung mulai ikut bergerak dengan menembak ke sekelilingnya. Ia berusaha bergerak secara _zig-zag_ untuk menghindar dari lancaran serangan timah panas yang dilepaskan. Seokjin membungkuk di belakangnya, merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan dua tiga tembakan ke tentara yang berusaha mendekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Jangan ragu untuk menembak!" teriak si pemimpin pleton pada tentara di depannya.

Para barisan tentara terdepan mulai bergerak, melepaskan tembakan. Mulai kesulitan, Namjoon menyuruh yang lain untuk bergerak ke arah di mana masih belum ada tentara yang mengepung mereka. Jauh di belakang,

Taehyung mulai kewalahan karena harus berusaha menghindar dari begitu banyak tembakan yang diarahkan padanya. Bahkan ada satu timah panas mengenai pundak dan juga betisnya. Tapi ia belum mau mengangkat tangan begitu saja.

Sebelumnya ia memang merasa ketakutan harus menghadapi masa lalunya, tapi kini adrenalinnya yang telah lama tersendat kembali mengucur dengan deras, mengalir ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Sewaktu ia berusaha menyelamatkan putranya dari markas komisi utama Korea Utara, ia dilindungi oleh Jungkook dan Seojoon, juga oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain. Sekarang, ialah yang harus berjuang sendiri melindungi dirinya, rekan-rekannya, juga melindungi Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tidak punya banyak pilihan kecuali berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri juga putra semata wayangnya.

Kini, ia merasa dengan mengemban tugas baru, dengan kembali memegang tanggung jawab baru melindungi orang yang lebih lemah di belakangnya, dirinya yang lama kembali hadir—kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Mungkin karena latihan yang selama ini ia jalani bersama Jungkook, mungkin juga karena batinnya terus berteriak agar ia mau menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya, Taehyung dengan mudahnya berhasil menghabiskan sebagian tentara sendirian.

 _Aku harus membuktikan pada Jungkook kalau aku bisa berjuang sendirian. Kalau aku bukanlah seorang Omega yang lemah. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga orang lain._

Saat matanya menangkap cela pada barisan tentara yang ia hadapi sendirian, Taehyung berteriak pada Jackson, "Jackson!"

Jackson menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Mereka hanya perlu saling bertatapan mata sampai kemudian melalui instingnya, Jackson melemparkan bom asap ke sela antara mereka dengan satu barisan tentara. Sosok mereka tersembunyi di balik kepulan asap, dan Taehyung berseru pada yang lain, "Semuanya, ikuti aku!"

Taehyung menerobos barisan tentara yang kelimpungan berusaha menghadang mereka—mulai menembak secara membabi buta. Taehyung, Namjoon dan Jackson menjadi tameng bagi tentara Minguk, mengambil jalan yang tepat. Taehyung memanfaatkan ujung ganggang pistolnya untuk menempeleng kepala para tentara Korea Utara setiap kali ia mendapatkan kesempatan, diakhiri dengan tembakan pistol miliknya.

Won-sik yang berlari paling belakang, masih dengan menyeret Jaehwan ikut serta bersamanya, menembakkan senapan ke arah belakang mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Namjoon ikut membantunya dengan melemparkan granat jauh-jauh ke arah para tentara.

Bunyi ledakan menyertai mereka bersamaan dengan getaran keras yang mengguncang tempat mereka berpijak. Iringan pekik kesakitan menyusul sesudahnya.

"Joon- _ah_! Kalau kau melemparkan granat sembarangan seperti itu, kau juga akan menghancurkan langit-langit di atas kepala kita!"

" _Mianhae_ , Jin- _Hyung_!" balas Namjoon.

Setidaknya mereka berhasil lolos dari terkaman maut untuk sementara.

Jackson memfokuskan kembali atensinya pada arloji di tangannya, "Situasi sudah aman, Jaebeom. Sekarang, carikan ke tempat aman manakah yang bisa kami tuju. Dan juga, bisakah kau mengabarkan Jungkook dan yang lain kalau kami sekarang sedang menuju ke tempat aman tersebut?"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara erangan dari Kyungsoo.

Semua mata mengarah ke arah Omega itu—yang sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya pada Seokjin. Dari raut wajahnya yang pucat dan bersimbah keringat, sudah pasti ia kelelahan setelah berlarian selama puluhan menit dari tentara Korea Utara.

"Sudah kukatakan sebaiknya kalian meninggalkanku—" erang Kyungsoo, memegangi perutnya. Tak pelak ia ambruk ke atas lantai sekalipun Seokjin sudah berupaya menahan berat tubuh Omega itu.

Taehyung ikut berlutut di sebelah Kyungsoo, mengkhawatirkan keadaan mantan rekannya tersebut. "Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo."

"Dia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kehamilannya pasti sudah terlalu tua daripada yang kita kira," ujar Seokjin pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menilik ke sekitar dan matanya menumbuk pada sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka—ruangan yang tampak seperti gudang penyimpanan kecil. Ada banyak boks-boks berisi perlengkapan yang sudah tidak dipakai, termasuk rongsokan barang-barang yang sudah tidak berfungsi. Ruangan itu cukup besar dan cukup aman untuk dimasuki, setidaknya oleh mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita sembunyi di dalam sana untuk sementara."

Dengan hati-hati, Taehyung membantu Seokjin menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas lantai, mendudukkan Omega itu untuk sementara waktu. Taehyung meringis saat ia merasakan nyeri di pundak dan betisnya.

"Tae. Kau terluka," kata Seokjin begitu ia menyadari ekspresi kesakitan sang Omega.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau awasi keadaan Kyungsoo."

"Biarkan Jin- _hyung_ memeriksa keadaanmu, Tae," kata Kyungsoo keras kepala. "Selama ada Jaehwan di sini, dia bisa menggantikan peran Jin- _hyung_ untuk memeriksa keadaanku. Dialah yang selama ini secara rutin memeriksa kandunganku."

Semua orang menajamkan tatapan mereka pada Beta yang namanya baru saja disebutkan tersebut.

Jackson bertanya dengan heran, "Won-sik. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tetap menyeret Beta itu bersama kita? Sudah jelas dia memberitahu keberadaan kita secara gamblang pada rekan-rekannya. Lebih baik kau menghabisinya sekarang juga."

Jaehwan tampak pucat saat Jackson berkata demikian, "T-tunggu dulu—"

Taehyung ikut melirik pada Jaehwan. "Tidak. Kita akan membutuhkan tenaganya untuk memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Orang ini—dialah yang sudah menolongku selama aku hamil di dalam tempat ini."

Hening memberi jeda untuk sementara.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang beberapa detik menyusul, "Kalau begitu," katanya pada Jaehwan, "Kau punya tugas untuk memonitor keadaan Kyungsoo. Kalau sampai terjadi hal yang sama dua kali seperti tadi—membuat teman-temanmu segera menyadari siapa kami, aku tidak akan segan-segan meminta rekanku membunuhmu."

Won-sik mendorong tubuh Jaehwan mendekat pada Kyungsoo dengan moncong pistol yang ia gunakan. "Kau dengar apa yang _daehwi_ kami katakan. Sekarang lekas laksanakan tugasmu."

Jaehwan hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon dan Won-sik. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Taehyung, dengan tatapan yang masih tampak terkejut melihat sang Omega itu berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Sementara Seokjin mengobati luka di tubuh Taehyung, Jaehwan memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Taehyung tidak bisa berhenti menoleh setiap kali Kyungsoo melenguh sembari melebarkan kedua kakinya.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak nyaman mengganjal di hatinya.

"Jaehwan," panggil Taehyung pada sang Beta yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. "Sudah berapa lama usia kandungan Kyungsoo?"

Jaehwan menggigit bibirnya dengan kikuk. Tapi ia tidak menjawab.

"Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan baru menjawab saat Won-sik mengacungkan moncong pistol ke pelipisnya. "S-seharusnya pada minggu ini ia diperkirakan bersalin…"

Seokjin menyumpah sampai-sampai ia menghentikan pembersihan luka di pundak Taehyung. "Oke. Ini benar-benar keadaan darurat."

Sementara Jackson, Namjoon dan Won-sik masing-masing hanya bisa terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Apa mungkin—kau sudah merasakan kontraksi, Kyungsoo?" tanya Taehyung pada sang Omega.

Kyungsoo tampak kebingungan. "A-aku tidak tahu. Perut dan punggungku memang terasa seperti dililit sesuatu dan selalu terasa sesak. Tapi aku selalu merasa begini semenjak parasit di dalam tubuhku ini mulai bisa bergerak di dalam perutku."

"Kalau Kyungsoo sampai melahirkan sekarang, kita akan bertambah kesulitan membawanya keluar dari sini," ujar Jackson menyimpulkan.

Namjoon membungkukkan tubuh sehingga ia bisa bertatapan dua muka dengan Kyungsoo, "Kau sendiri, apa sekarang kau yakin bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu sekali lagi?"

Kyungsoo kembali menumpahkan airmatanya, "A-aku sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi bersama kalian, kalau kondisiku memungkinkan. Hanya saja, saat ini aku cuma akan mempersulit usaha untuk kabur dari sini."

Taehyung mendadak berdiri dari posisinya semula. "Biar aku yang menggotong Kyungsoo."

Seokjin mendengus, menceletuk, "Yang benar saja? Kau bahkan mudah kelelahan menggendong putramu sendiri."

Kyungsoo tampak kaget, "Putra?"

"Kami baru saja berhasil menyelamatkan putraku dari markas komisi utama Korea Utara di Pyongyang. Sekarang aku meninggalkannya di markas gabungan tentara _Yeokjuk_ dan _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ ," jelas Taehyung.

"Hmm. Tampaknya aku ketinggalan banyak berita."

"Makanya. Kami ingin sekali menunjukkanmu banyak hal setelah ini. Beberapa di antaranya ada sedikit kabar baik."

Kyungsoo mengusap kedua matanya dan mengumbar senyum kecil mendengar ucapan tulus yang mengalir dari Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa bergantian membopong tubuhmu bersama dengan Taehyung," Seokjin menambahkan. "Sementara yang lain berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Won-sik menodongkan senjatanya ke pelipis Jaehwan, "Kau dengar itu? Kau beruntung kami bersedia menyelamatkan hidupmu."

Jaehwan sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Ada bunyi pelatuk pistol mencuri perhatian mereka diikuti langkah kaki. Semua tentara Minguk dengan waspada menyentakkan kepala mereka ke arah pintu. Namjoon mengarahkan tangannya ke mulut, menyuruh mereka berdiam diri dan tidak membuat suara, sementara Jackson menjadi sukarelawan yang mengamati keadaan di luar.

Baru saja Beta itu mengeluarkan kepalanya ke lubang pintu, bunyi desing peluru menghiasi sekeliling mereka.

Taehyung dan yang lain merasakan jantung mereka nyaris terhenti saat suara langkah kaki tersebut bertambah banyak disertai suara tembakan senjata api, sahut menyahut. Jackson buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeriksa keadaan, ikut menunggu seperti yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, sekeliling mereka berubah sunyi setelah suara letupan bedil terakhir dibunyikan.

Semuanya kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jaehwan, sudah siap sedia dengan senjata masing-masing, mengarahkannya ke mulut pintu begitu tiga sosok tentara berpakaian seragam tentara Minguk memasuki ruangan.

"Jungkookie!" Jungkook tidak perlu melepas masker yang ia kenakan karena Taehyung langsung mengenali aroma tubuhnya. Omega itu lantas memeluk sang Alpha. "Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

"Justru aku mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu—pada kalian semua!" balas Jungkook, memeluk Omeganya lebih erat. Di belakang Alpha itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi serentak ikut memasuki ruangan. Berbeda dari kedua rekannya yang lain, masker yang dikenakan Hoseok bersimbah darah segar. "Saat kami kembali ke _meeting point_ yang semula kita sepakati, kami sudah menemukan tempat itu dikelilingi oleh banyak tentara Korea Utara dan bejibun lubang bekas tembakan di atas langit-langit! Untung saja Jaebeom mengabari kami ke mana kalian menuju!"

"Yang di luar tadi itu apa? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa ada suara tembakan?" tanya Jackson terheran-heran melihat ketiganya tampak tenang-tenang saja begitu memasuki ruangan.

"Ada dua regu tentara Korea Utara di dekat tempat ini. Kami pikir pasti mereka sedang mengejar kalian. Dan untung saja aku mengikuti instingku dan menemukan kalian di sini," Jungkook menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana keadaan di penjara bawah tanah sana? Kalian menemukan yang lainnya?" selidik Namjoon pada Jungkook, Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Yoongi membuka maskernya, menghirup udara bebas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah selama beberapa jam harus mengenakan benda sintetis tersebut. "Sayangnya tidak. Kami—kami sempat menemukan Jongdae. Tapi dia dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk."

Kali ini Kyungsoo menyambar ucapan Yoongi, "Kalian bertemu Jongdae di penjara bawah tanah?"

Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Hoseok menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?!" seru Hoseok penuh sukacita, berlari menuju Kyungsoo setelah melihat rekannya yang telah lama tidak ia jumpai kini berada tepat di depan mata mereka. Selangkah dari Kyungsoo, Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya. Nadanya terdengar termangu-mangu saat matanya menumbuk ke perut Omega itu, persis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook dan Yoongi di sebelahnya. "Tunggu? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa perutmu membesar seperti itu?"

"Dia sedang hamil," Seokjin yang mewakili diri menjawab untuknya. "Tentara Korea Utara memodifikasi tubuhnya menjadi Omega, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Taehyung, Baekhyun, dan Jimin."

"Omega?! Kau sekarang menjadi Omega?!" Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Belum sempat menceritakan semuanya, Namjoon memotong, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jongdae? Kenapa kalian tidak membawanya serta bersama kalian ke sini?"

Yoongi menampakkan raut getir di wajahnya, "Dia sudah menjadi _Chugyeokja_."

Tentara Minguk yang lain menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka.

"Sewaktu kami membunyikan kode morse di bawah sana, kami mendengar seseorang membalas kode morse yang kami bunyikan. Begitu aku membuka pintu, tahu-tahu ada yang menyerangku. Dan ternyata yang menyerangku adalah Jongdae- _hyung_."

Jungkook mengingat-ingat bagaimana Jongdae sempat sejenak mengenali dirinya, hampir menarik diri untuk tidak menyakiti Jungkook, sebelum kemudian kewarasannya menghilang sekali lagi. Sorot mata Jongdae yang seolah-olah berkata pada Jungkook— _kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa yang sedang kulakukan pada kalian_?—lalu sorot mata Jongdae berubah lagi menjadi sorot mata seseorang yang telah kehilangan prakarsa sebagai manusia.

"Lalu pada saat dia menyerang Hobi- _hyung_ , aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali membunuhnya."

Perasaan bersalah kembali melingkupinya.

Tentu saja semua orang berduka mendengar kabar tersebut. Jackson pun dengan sengaja melepas maskernya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Jadi—hanya aku yang masih hidup?" Kyungsoo seperti bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah mendengar cerita dari Jungkook. Air wajahnya berubah keruh. "Padahal bisa saja dia pergi dari sini tanpa memikirkanku—tanpa perlu ditangkap oleh Jongin dan yang lain—"

"Kita hentikan dulu percakapan ini sampai di sini," kata Namjoon menegaskan. "Kyungsoo, kalau keadaanmu sudah cukup membaik, kita bisa mulai pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga."

Taehyung tampak hendak mendebat Namjoon, tapi Kyungsoo segera bangkit dengan bertopang pada Won-sik. "Ya. Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini. Alpha yang mengklaimku—Jongin, dia pasti sudah tahu situasi saat ini dan berniat menghabisi kalian."

"Tapi sebelumnya—" Jungkook kembali menginterupsi sembari menunjuk pada Jaehwan, "Siapa orang asing ini?"

"Dia tentara Korea Utara yang akan membantu memonitor keadaan Kyungsoo," jawab Taehyung dengan cepat, mendorong pelan bahu Jungkook, menyuruh Alpha itu kembali fokus ke situasi sekarang.

Sewaspada mungkin, mereka keluar dari ruangan. Sayangnya, ada beberapa jalan yang tidak dapat mereka lalui karena banyak tentara yang berkeliaran di setiap koridor yang dapat mereka temui. Mereka berakhir di gudang penyimpanan yang sama.

" _Semua tentara menyebar. Ada kerusuhan yang membuat mereka semua bersiaga hampir di semua tempat. Termasuk saluran_ air ducting."

Jackson terdengar putus asa saat menghubungi Jaebeom, "Apakah kau tidak bisa memilihkan jalur yang aman? Kami harus tiba secepatnya. Rekan yang berhasil kami selamatkan ada yang ikut menjadi percobaan Omega oleh tentara Korea Utara dan sedang hamil saat ini."

" _Aku akan usahakan mencari jalan terbaik secepatnya—_ "

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, kau dan Jinyoung harus kembali ke markas berduaan tanpa kami," ucap Jungkook pada Jaebeom, memberi sabda pada bawahannya tersebut.

" _Roger._ "

"Lalu sekarang kita akan ke mana? Terlalu banyak tentara yang mondar mandir di sini," kata Taehyung khawatir. Omega itu tampak agak kesulitan membantu Seokjin memapah Kyungsoo.

Tepat ia berkata demikian, ada sepasukan tentara yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jungkook menginstruksikan yang lainnya untuk menepi, "Aku punya rencana yang apik." Ia memberi isyarat pada Hoseok dan Won-sik. Won-sik menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menunjuk pada Jaehwan. Ujungnya, Yoongi dan Jackson ikut serta membantu rencananya.

Jungkook hanya berkata beberapa patah kalimat menyampaikan rencananya selama satu menit sebelum para kawanan tentara Korea Utara berjalan melewati mereka. "Kita akan menyamar sebagai sebagian dari mereka. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu ke tempat di mana kita menyembunyikan para tentara yang sudah kita bunuh sebelum tiba di ruangan ini."

Yoongi dan Hoseok menyuarakan kekaguman mereka akan ide yang diberikan oleh Jungkook, sementara Jackson menunjuk ke arah Alpha itu dengan tatapan bangga dan kagum. "Tak percuma kau menjabat sebagai _daehwi_ dari kelompok Yeokjuk untuk saat ini."

Keempatnya menjalankan misi kecil dadakan mereka, sementara Taehyung dan tentara yang tidak ikut berpastisipasi menunggu di dalam ruangan.

Selama menunggu, Kyungsoo berkata, "Jungkook- _ah_. Dia banyak berubah. Dia seperti kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu."

Taehyung tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Benarkah begitu? Aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa berubahnya dia sejak aku disekap oleh tentara Korea Utara. Apakah dia benar-benar berbeda dengan karakternya saat ini?"

"Ya. Dia memang bersikap lebih dewasa. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tetap mengingatkanku akan Jungkook yang dulu." Kyungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat, mengendus aroma Taehyung. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian? Kenapa aroma tubuhmu sama persis seperti aroma tubuh Jungkook?"

Seokjin terkikik pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, sudah tahu sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya bisa mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain, masih terlalu malu-malu mengakui akan hubungan barunya dengan Alpha muda bersurai hitam itu. Karena ada jeda terlalu lama di antara mereka, Seokjin menyahut untuknya, "Benar. Taehyung dan Jungkook—mereka berdua baru saja menjadi pasangan beberapa hari ini."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum, sedikit menertawakan kesan canggung di balik sikap Taehyung. "Ah. Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja kau juga tampak lebih—lebih hidup daripada sebelum aku ditangkap oleh Korea Utara. Pasti dia benar-benar membuatmu bahagia, sampai-sampai kau rela diklaim olehnya." Tangan Omega itu bergerak ke belakang tengkuk lehernya, membuat Taehyung dan Seokjin menyadari sesuatu yang sama sekali belum mereka lupakan sebelumnya. Kenyataan kalau Jongin juga telah diklaim oleh seorang Alpha, tampak dari bekas gigitan di leher sang Omega.

"Jongin yang sudah mengklaimmu, huh?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia tertegun saat tahu Taehyung seperti mengenal Jongin. "Yah. Tampaknya kau mengenal Alpha bernama Jongin ini. Kalau kau ingin mengatakan dia adalah orang brengsek yang suka bersikap seenaknya, maka aku tidak akan ragu untuk mengiyakan."

"Yah. Tapi dia tidak seburuk yang lainnya," kata Taehyung menambahkan. Matanya berhenti pada Jaehwan. "Dia dan Jaehwan. Mereka—mereka adalah orang-orang yang salah mengikuti pilihan hidup, kurasa."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berkerut jengah, tersinggung mendengar pernyataan Taehyung, "Kau tidak tahu, Tae. Jongin—dialah yang sudah menyiksa Hyun-woo sampai mati. Lalu mengurung Jongdae- _hyung_ di penjara bawah tanah, membuat Jongdae- _hyung_ kehilangan telinga dan juga sebagian tangannya. Sekarang Jongdae- _hyung_ pun sudah bergabung bersama dengan teman-teman kita yang lain, yang sudah jauh mendahului kita."

Taehyung tidak mau mendebat persoalan tersebut dan hanya bisa menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Jungkook kembali memasuki ruangan, kali ini berpakaian ala militer Korea Utara. Kalau saja ia dan Yoongi, Hoseok, serta Jackson tidak mengenakan masker dan menunjukkan wajah mereka, sudah pasti Namjoon memerintahkan yang lain menembaki mereka. Jungkook melemparkan beberapa pasang seragam bertugas tentara Korea Utara pada mereka.

"Kenakan semua perlengkapan seragam ini. Kita akan menyusup dengan cara ini, melakukan penyamaran. Aku harap tidak ada yang curiga kalau kita bukan salah satu dari mereka."

* * *

08.44 a.m

Para tentara Minguk berhasil mengelabui setidaknya tiga regu tentara yang bersinggungan dengan mereka di koridor. Kyungsoo berjalan di paling belakang, diiringi oleh Taehyung dan Seokjin yang masih mengenakan masker mereka untuk menyembunyikan identitas. Mungkin para tentara Korea Utara yang melewati barisan tentara Minguk berpikir mereka hendak memindahkan Kyungsoo ke fasilitas kesehatan, karena Jaehwan memimpin di depan, masih mengenakan jas labnya. Sesuai yang Namjoon dan lain harapkan, Beta itu mau berkoordinasi dengan sama sekali tidak memberitahu siapa tentara dengan perlengkapan perang lengkap yang mengikut di belakangnya, hanya mengangguk setiap kali para tentara memberi hormat padanya.

Delapan orang tentara Minguk tersebut, ditambah Kyungsoo dan Jaehwan, mempercepat langkah mereka sampai di dekat bukaan menuju menara yang telah mengantar mereka masuk ke dalam basis perbatasan. Jungkook baru saja mendongakkan kepalanya ke anak tangga saat sebuah moncong pistol ditodongkan tepat di antara kedua matanya.

"Angkat tangan kalian."

Para tentara Minguk yang sama sekali belum bisa membaca situasi di sekeliling mereka sepenuhnya, membelalak saat dua pleton tentara mengerubungi mereka. Satu dari bukaan menuju menara pengawas, dan satu lagi di belakang mereka.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi memapah Kyungsoo bersama dengan Seokjin, merasakan kakinya terasa lemas saat ia melihat Peniel dan Sungjae memunculkan diri mereka dari balik bukaan menara, lengkap dengan senapan di kedua tangan mereka.

 _"Aku tidak sabar untuk menyicipimu duluan_ _._ _"_

Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang aku harus bertemu mereka?_

"Seharusnya di sini tidak ada protokol yang mengizinkan tentara yang sedang berada di dalam markas untuk mengenakan masker kecuali dalam situasi yang genting," Beta yang bernama Peniel, memainkan lidah di dinding mulutnya, tampak angkuh begitu matanya memandangi satu persatu wajah tentara Minguk yang ia lihat. Ia masih botak seperti dulu, tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi ekspresi bengis di wajahnya.

Sungjae mendekati Jaehwan, menodongkan senjatanya ke Beta tersebut, " _Hyung_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kukira kau seharusnya sedang mengecek keadaan Omega milik Jongin. Tapi kenapa kau malah membawa tentara-tentara ini memasuki menara fortifikasi?"

Jaehwan terbata-bata, "A-apa maksudmu? Kami baru saja hendak pergi ke fasilitas kesehatan."

Peniel ikut mengintervensi, "Fasilitas kesehatan ada jauh di belakang kalian. Kenapa kau malah pergi ke sini? Memangnya sudah berapa tahun kau bekerja sebagai tenaga medis, _Hyung_?"

Seorang tentara berusaha menyentakkan masker yang dikenakan Taehyung. Taehyung menghindari sentuhan tangan tentara tersebut, menarik lengan sang Beta sebelum menyergap tubuhnya ke atas permukaan tanah. Para tentara Korea Utara yang menyaksikan aksinya, langsung mengangkat senjata ke arah Omega tersebut. Jungkook berjuang menuju ke arah sang Omega, tapi tiba-tiba saja dua orang Alpha memberangus tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau begitu defensif saat kami ingin membuka masker yang kau kenakan?" tanya Peniel menghampiri Taehyung, diikuti oleh tiga orang tentara lainnya. Taehyung masih mengelak saat Peniel bermaksud mengambil ujung dari masker yang ia kenakan, menampiknya dengan kasar. Sedetik, Taehyung menyadari luka di tangan Beta itu—luka yang dulu disebabkan oleh tembakan dari Hyungsik yang mengenai telapak tangannya. Ekspresi sumringah di wajah Peniel tidak berubah saat matanya melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ohh? Omega dari Jongin rupanya bersama kalian, huh? Padahal aku dengar dari kabar yang beredar beberapa tentara Yeokjuk berhasil memasuki kamar pribadi Jongin dan mengambil Omeganya dari dalam sana."

Sungjae menatap lekat-lekat Jaehwan. " _Hyung_? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Atau mungkin kau bisa jelaskan dari regu manakah tentara-tentara yang tidak kita kenal ini?"

Jaehwan tampak seperti ayam yang kehilangan kepalanya, hingga akhirnya Yoongi mengambil alih keadaan dengan menembak secara acak ke beberapa barisan tentara, mengalihkan perhatian. Dua orang tentara yang perhatiannya teralihkan dari Jungkook, berakhir di lantai saat Alpha muda itu balik menghantam keduanya ke atas lantai. Ia mengambil bilah pisau di balik _boots_ yang ia kenakan, menorehkan luka panjang di bawah leher dua Alpha tersebut dan membuat muncratan darah segar menyiprat ke wajahnya.

Namjoon pun ikut turun tangan dengan menembakkan _submachine_ gun miliknya ke bagian perut beberapa orang, menyebabkan serentetan tubuh berjatuhan ke lantai diiringin pekikan kesakitan. Jackson, Won-sik, dan Hoseok membantu dua atasan mereka—menambahkan serangan balasan. Tidak mau kalah, para tentara Korea Utara menembak ke arah mereka secara membabi buta.

"Jangan lukai Omega dari Jongin!" pekik Sungjae pada tentara yang lain.

Peniel yang telah mengangkat senjatanya, menembakkan timah panas ke arah Taehyung. Secara tangkas dielak oleh sang Omega dengan menyikut dan membanting tubuh Beta tersebut, membuat Peniel memekik kesakitan begitu ambruk ke atas lantai.

"Jin- _hyung_! Bawa Kyungsoo jauh dari sini!" teriak Taehyung tanpa sadar pada Seokjin yang berusaha menghindari rentetan tembakan seraya menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari tempat baku tembak terjadi.

Taehyung baru saja akan menodongkan pistolnya tepat di wajah Beta itu saat suara tembakan lainnya yang bersahutan-sahutan di sekelilingnya bertambah banyak, salah satunya mengenai pistol yang ia gunakan. Pistolnya terlempar menjauh dari tangannya. Ia pun tidak sempat mengambil pistolnya karena Peniel menginjak pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tertahan pada posisinya. Di tempat lain, Won-sik yang terluka di bagian lengan kirinya masih berusaha melakukan perlawanan, tetapi ia kewalahan karena tentara musuh yang menyerang mereka kian berdatangan. Yoongi dan Hoseok saling memunggungi satu sama lain, tembak menembak, tapi tenaga mereka pun mulai terkuras, pun dengan jumlah peluru yang mereka gunakan.

Namjoon melempar granat, tapi ledakan yang dihasilkan tidak cukup untuk mengubur tentara yang jumlahnya terus bertambah.

"Tidak akan mempan! Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak!" teriak Jackson panik padanya.

Jungkook yang menyadari Omeganya sedang terjebak dalam situasi gawat, kehilangan harapan untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung saat ia merasakan timah panas bersemayam di pinggang kirinya. Ia masih melawan dan memaksakan diri berlari menuju Omeganya, tapi tiga Alpha berdatangan dan menahan tubuhnya ke atas tanah.

Tentara Korea Utara telah sepenuhnya menyergap pasukan tentara Minguk, menghentikan aksi mereka saat muncul seorang Alpha diiringi oleh enam orang tentara di belakangnya. Taehyung langsung mengenali Alpha itu sebagai Jongin—tentara yang dulu masihlah menjadi kelasi bawah. Tapi kini, dilihat dari seragam bertugasnya dan lencana yang terpatri di dadanya, tampak jelas Jongin memegang posisi penting di daerah perbatasan saat ini.

"Jadi ini—tentara Yeokjuk yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam wilayah kita?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang dengan terang-terangan menampakkan raut tidak senang melihat kehadiran Alpha itu. Saat ia menyentakkan tangan ke sekeliling tubuh Kyungsoo, sang Omega memberontak keras. Ia hampir menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan memuntir pundak Omega tersebut, tapi buru-buru menurunkan tangannya. "Tentu saja, seharusnya aku tahu ada salah satu temanmu di antara kawanan Yeokjuk ini. Apa mungkin tentara Yeokjuk dan tentara Korea Selatan sekarang sedang berupaya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari sini?"

"Persetan denganmu," kecam Kyungsoo, matanya mememlototi Jongin, "Aku tidak pernah sudi untuk mengandung anakmu. Semoga jiwamu membusuk di neraka sama seperti juga—"

Kali ini Jongin tidak main-main saat melayangkan tamparan ke wajah sang Omega, memotong ucapannya. "Kalau saja kau tidak sedang hamil, aku bisa saja menghajarmu saat ini. Tapi beruntung aku tidak pernah ingin benar-benar menyakitimu kecuali kau membuat kesabaranku menipis seperti sekarang." Kyungsoo masih memelototinya, meski mulutnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat gusakan antar gigi dengan bibirnya.

Jongin kemudian beralih pada Seokjin—yang sedang ditahan oleh seorang Alpha, menyentakkan masker yang Beta itu kenakan hingga menampakkan wajahnya. "Oh," seru Jongin, tercengang melihat wajah Seokjin. "Kau punya fitur wajah yang menarik. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah wajahmu itu bisa diimbangi dengan kemampuanmu di atas tempat tidur kalau kau menjadi seorang Omega?"

Namjoon berteriak ke arah Jongin, dan dengan cepat dua orang tentara kembali menekan wajahnya hingga mencium permukaan lantai. "Kalau kau menyentuhnya—" geram Namjoon mengancam, "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya—"

Jongin menyeringai mendengar ucapan Alpha itu. "Sayangnya kau tidak akan bisa mengancamku. Karena kau yang akan tersiksa setelah ini."

Namjoon kembali berteriak, memaki-maki pada Jongin—suatu sisi yang sama sekali tidak pernah tentara Korea Selatan lihat dari Alpha itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Namjoon adalah Alpha yang berkepala dingin, tidak pernah kehilangan kendali hingga saat ini. Seokjin yang jelas-jelas sama tidak berdayanya dengan sang kekasih, hanya bisa menundukkan pandangannya karena gelisah dan takut.

Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Peniel yang sebelumnya masih menginjak pergelangan tangannya kini telah sepenuhnya menyergapnya ke atas permukaan lantai. Dalam hati, Taehyung berharap Jongin tidak pernah berjalan padanya. Sia-sia karena Alpha itu kini telah memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia berlutut di hadapan Taehyung, mengendus-endus ke leher Omega itu.

"Menyingkir darinya, brengsek!" pekik Jungkook beberapa meter dari posisi mereka berada.

Jongin menyentakkan kepalanya pada Jungkook, tersenyum mengejek. "Ah. Aku ingat kau. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sepertinya. Kalau tidak salah, sebelum kami menangkap teman-temanmu." Ia menyentuh masker yang dikenakan oleh Taehyung. "Tampaknya kau adalah prajurit yang handal, karena sampai-sampai tiga orang Alpha bawahanku harus menahanmu. Kau tidak tertarik untuk menyalurkan bantuan ke negara kami?"

"Suatu saat negara kalian akan hancur," decih Jungkook, penuh amarah.

Seorang Alpha menempeleng wajahnya dengan ujung senapan. Jungkook memejamkan mata dan tidak sempat menggertakkan giginya, membuat aliran darah segar mengucur dari gusinya.

Ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa begitu melihat Jongin mengulang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Seokjin—yakni menyentak masker yang dikenakan oleh pasangan Omeganya, membuat wajahnya terekspos pada semua mata. Ada suara yang menyiratkan rasa terkejut saat menyadari siapa salah satu tentara musuh yang menyusup ke dalam markas perbatasan mereka.

Peniel memagut dagu Taehyung, berusaha membuktikan kembali kalau di hadapannya adalah benar Taehyung alias V—Omega yang dulunya pernah memuaskan nafsu birahinya selama beberapa tahun. Ia terkekeh-kekeh senang mendapati kalau kenyataannya Omega tersebut kini menampakkan diri di hadapan tentara Korea Utara, tanpa perlu bersusah payah menemukannya.

"V? Siapa yang menyangka kau sendiri yang akan datang ke sini? Sebegitu rindunya kau pada tempat ini, sampai-sampai menyempatkan diri datang berkunjung ke sini?" ia terbahak-bahak, membuat Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya, berharap liur Beta itu tidak sampai ke wajahnya.

Di lain sisi, Taehyung menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Bertanya-tanya akan keputusannya sendiri untuk bergabung dengan Jungkook dalam misi kali ini. Sekarang, ia telah terseret ke dalam masalah besar yang menjadi mimpi buruknya selama bertahun-tahun. Kembali ditangkap oleh tentara Korea Utara. Ia bisa mendengar Jungkook mengancam Peniel dan tentara lain yang berusaha menyentuh sang Omega, tapi percuma karena mereka semua dalam keadaan tak berkutik.

"Bawa para penyusup ini ke penjara bawah tanah, kecuali V dan Omegaku. Bawa keduanya ke ruanganku," kata Jongin memberi intruksi. Ia bersitatap dengan Jaehwan yang sama sekali menolak bertatap muka dengannya. "Dan kau _Hyung_. Aku anggap kau tidak mampu melawan mereka karena sudah pasti mereka mengancammu. Sekarang, kau urus dua Omega ini di fasilitas kesehatan."

Taehyung dan Kyungsoo dibawa serta ke tempat yang berlawanan dengan rekan-rekan mereka yang lain. Jungkook melawan, berhasil memukul telak seorang Alpha sebelum kemudian dua Alpha lagi menahan dan kali ini memborgol tangannya, menyeret kapten tentara Minguk tersebut menjauh dari sang Omega.

"TAE! Taetae!"

"Kook—" suara Taehyung tertahan saat Peniel menyusupi tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang memiliki bekas luka dari Hyungsik. Ia merasakan darahnya berhenti berdesir, pikiran buruk tentang selama penahanannya di Korea Utara kembali bergentayangan. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya setelah ini.

 _Jihoon—bagaimana dengan Jihoon setelah ini?!_

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan kembali padaku, V," bisik Peniel ke telinganya.

Taehyung ingin sekali menghajar Beta itu, membuatnya menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa patuh saat Peniel menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam area fasilitas kesehatan.

Pemandangan berwarna putih menyambutnya sebelum ia ambruk ke atas lantai.

* * *

01.17 p.m

Jungkook masih belum mau sepenuhnya mengalah saat ia harus dikerubungi oleh enam tentara Korea Utara sekaligus.

"Jangan pikir kalian bisa menghentikanku, brengsek!" teriak Jungkook berontak, menghantam dan menyundul beberapa orang tentara hanya dengan tubuhnya. Dua orang tentara jatuh tertindih oleh tubuhnya, dan salah satunya harus menerima bogeman mentah tepat di rahang.

" _Shibal_ —tentara Korea Selatan ini kuat sekali! Mau tak mau kita harus mengikat kedua tangan dan juga kakinya!"

"Dia yang disebut sebagai _Heugpyobeom_ oleh senior-senior di sini!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menembak kepalanya?"

"Dan ingin dia mati begitu saja tanpa membuat kita bersenang-senang?"

"Tidak bisakah kita minta bantuan lagi? Dia benar-benar seperti pantera hitam!"

Tepat dengan tersebutnya nama julukan Jungkook yang begitu dikenal oleh Korea Utara sebagai sosok yang tangguh di medan perang, seorang tentara lagi-lagi jatuh ke atas lantai dengan salah satu tangannya terpuntir akibat ulah Jungkook. Kesal, akhirnya dua tentara yang baru bergabung membantu rekan-rekan mereka yang lain dengan menahan tubuh Jungkook ke atas lantai, kali ini memborgol kuat-kuat pergelangan tangannya dan menahan leher Alpha itu dengan ganggang senapan. Dua orang tentara lagi mengikat kakinya lalu menyeretnya ke dekat tiang pancang.

Namjoon, Seokjin, Won-sik, Hoseok, Jackson, dan Yoongi, hanya bisa melihat keadaan teman mereka dengan pasrah. Enam orang tentara tersebut tergolek di sebuah tiang pancang, dengan keadaan dua tangan mereka terikat kuat pada empat buah tiang tersebut. Beberapa orang tentara yang dari tadi masih asyik mengata-ngatai, menendang-nendang, dan menyudutkan puntung rokok ke sekujur lengan mereka, akhirnya memusatkan perhatian pada Jungkook. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sepuluh orang tentara bergantian berusaha menghentikan perlawanan Jungkook dan berakhir dengan empat orang tentara Korea Utara mengalami luka serius.

Mereka sudah berusaha menghentikan Jungkook dengan mengetatkan ikat pinggang ke sekeliling leher Alpha tersebut, menjeratnya, namun dengan mudahnya Jungkook melucuti borgol yang mengunci kedua tangannya sekaligus mematahkan dua tulang rahang dua orang tentara. Kalau ia terus menerus melawan, Jungkook akan kepayahan. Tenaganya semakin lama akan semakin terkuras dan ia tidak akan bisa memberikan perlawanan lagi.

 _Tae-_ H _yung. Bagaimana dengan_ _Tae-_ Hyung?

Seorang tentara botak—yang entah kenapa, membuat darah Jungkook mendidih saat ia menyaksikan bagaimana Beta itu memandangi wajah Omeganya dengan wajah penuh nafsu seksual yang menjijikkan. Raut wajah Taehyung yang tampak ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan Beta itu, menyiratkan kalau dulu ia pernah berbuat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak layak untuk dilakukan pada sang Omega. Jungkook masih ingat bagaimana cara Beta berkepala botak itu memegangi bokong Taehyung dan membuat sang Omega langsung tunduk untuk mengikuti kata-katanya.

Beta yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh topi tersebut berlutut di depan Jungkook, menjambak rambut sang Alpha sebelum kemudian melayangkan tinju tepat di tengah-tengah wajahnya. Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, membuat benturan yang terjadi antara tulang jari dengan tulang wajahnya tidak terlalu berdampak besar. Tapi tetap saja, luka di gusinya kini bertambah parah.

"Aku tahu siapa kau," kata Beta itu dengan sikap pongah. "Kau bernama Jeon Jungkook, si _Heugpyobeom_ dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13," ia mengendus-endus Jungkook dan memekik kaget saat sang Alpha berusaha menggapai lehernya dengan mulut. "Astaga. Kau benar-benar liar dan sulit ditaklukkan, huh. Tidak perlu kuragukan lagi, kau ikut serta dalam upaya penculikan Park Jihoon—putra dari panglima kami."

"Menculik? Justru kami menyelamatkannya dari neraka yang telah kalian buat," Jungkook meludah ke wajah Beta itu.

Sang Beta memasang raut jijik dan tidak berhasil menghindari liur yang diludahkan oleh Jungkook. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah sengit dan sekali lagi, ia merebut senapan dari salah seorang tentara kelasi dengan kasar, lalu menghantamkannya berkali-kali ke wajah Jungkook.

"Kau tahu apa tentang neraka?! Mau kuperkenalkan neraka kami yang sesungguhnya padamu, hah?!"

Jungkook hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindar agar kepalanya tidak terkena luka fatal.

Seokjin memekik panik, juga Namjoon dan Jackson.

Yoongi berusaha bangkit, tapi kedua tangannya terikat kuat-kuat pada tiang pancang. "Berhenti! Kau akan membunuhnya!"

"Jungkook- _ah!_ " teriak Hoseok dan Won-sik bersamaan, berusaha menggapai Jungkook yang tidak jauh berada di antara mereka.

Beta itu berhenti setelah pukulan yang kesepuluh, tertawa puas saat mendapati wajah Jungkook telah dipenuhi luka lebam. Pelipis dan bibir Alpha itu terkoyak, menyebabkan sebaris panjang kucuran darah. Jungkook jatuh lunglai di atas lantai, kehabisan tenaga.

Beta itu menendang pundak Jungkook, membuat suara remukan tulang yang membuat ngilu.

"Aku juga tahu apa hubunganmu dengan V. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu padanya. Sayang sekali, setelah ini dia tidak akan menjadi milikmu lagi," desis si Beta ke telinga Jungkook. Jungkook menggerung rendah, hendak membalas, tapi ucapannya terdengar tidak karuan akibat luka di mulutnya. "Kau tidak penasaran, apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini padanya? Sewaktu ia baru menjadi Omega, kami bergiliran menyetubuhinya. Tidak peduli itu siang atau malam. Dia adalah Omega dengan visual yang paling menarik, Omega yang paling memuaskan yang pernah kami cicipi. Bahkan walaupun dia sedang hamil, dia tetap terasa seperti perjaka. Dia suka melawan, sama sepertimu, hanya saja lebih menggairahkan." Ia terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapannya sendiri, mengacuhkan Jungkook yang kembali menggerung rendah pada dirinya. "Memang paling menyenangkan kalau bisa memiliki Omega saat kau seorang Alpha. Tapi sayangnya aku lebih senang seks beramai-ramai. Bisa kau bayangkan, saat V menghisap penisku sementara seorang tentara lain menyetubuhinya, dan dua tentara lain menjilati tubuhnya. Aku tidak sabaran untuk melakukan itu lagi setelah ini."

Jungkook menyumpahi Beta itu berkali-kali, dengan ucapan tak jelas sama seperti sebelumnya. Para tentara lain yang bertindak sebagai penonton, ikut menertawakan ketidakberdayaan Jungkook.

"Sudah cukup," kata Beta itu mengangkat tangan, menyuruh bawahan yang lain untuk diam. Ia menunjuk ke arah para tentara Minguk yang terikat pada tiang pancang kecuali Jungkook yang terkapar di atas lantai, "Bawa mereka semua ke ruang sel yang masih kosong. Kecuali untuk satu orang ini, biarkan dia terikat di sini. Kalau sudah tiba malam, kita siksa lagi dia."

Para tentara mematuhi perintah sang Beta, memasukkan masing-masing tentara Minguk ke dalam sel dan meninggalkan Jungkook tetap terikat pada tiang pancang. Begitu selesai, mereka berjalan berbaris meninggalkan ruang penjara bawah tanah.

Jungkook merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Ia ingin sekali tidur, tetapi kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung.

 _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Taehyung?_

Ia tidak ingin membayangkan Taehyung yang sama tidak berkutik seperti dirinya, diperkosa lagi oleh tentara Korea Utara. Ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Omega itu. Tapi ia gagal.

Jungkook mulai terisak. Ia pun teringat Seojoon.

 _Maafkan aku, Seojoon. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku—_

Suara gedoran pada pintu besi diikuti bunyi lengkingan kembali bergema di dalam seisi area blok sel, dan mereda tidak lama kemudian.

* * *

05.39 p.m

Taehyung terbangun di sebuah ruangan berukuran 2x3 meter dengan cat abu-abu memenuhi seisi ruangan. Terkejut mendapati di mana ia berada sekarang, ia langsung merapatkan diri ke sudut ruang, meraskaan jantungnya yang semula teratur kini berdetak tidak karuan. Ia panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat, menyadari dirinya dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan yang dulu pernah mengungkungnya sebelum ia dibawa menemui Hyung-sik. Di tempat ini, sebelumnya ia kehilangan calon anaknya setelah memforsir tubuhnya untuk melakukan praktik aborsi—dan kemudian menyaksikan Bogum yang meregang nyawa saat berusaha melahirkan anak dari Hyung-sik.

Taehyung tergugu membayangkan ulang pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Ia pun memeluk dirinya, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran.

Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Semua perlengkapan dan persenjataan yang ia miliki telah dilucuti saat ia jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang ia dimasukkan ke dalam ruangan yang hanya memiliki satu pintu dan satu matras yang digeletakkan begitu saja di atas lantai.

"J-Jungkook—" Taehyung merasakan dirinya kembali lemah tanpa Alpha yang melindunginya. Ia berdoa dalam hati, berharap Jungkook baik-baik saja. Berharap Jungkook akan membebaskan diri dari tentara musuh dan kemudian menyelamatkannya dari tempat ini.

Bodoh sekali ia berdoa demikian. Tidakkah ia melihat bagaimana Jungkook ditangkap dan diseret menjauh darinya?

 _Jihoon—bagaimana dengan Jihoon? Bagaimana kalau aku terus berada di tempat ini? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jihoon? Bagaimana kalau Jimin dan Baekhyun tidak dapat melindunginya?_

"Seojoon. Lindungilah Jihoon," pinta Taehyung pada ruangan kosong di hadapannya. "Juga Jungkook. Jangan biarkan apapun terjadi padanya..."

 _Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan melindungiku—_

Pintu terbuka dengan dobrakan.

Taehyung hanya bisa meringkuk di sudut saat Peniel berjalan memasuki ruangan bersama dengan Sungjae dan tiga orang tentara lainnya.

"Kau ikut dengan kami," perintah Beta itu kepadanya.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak berontak saat Sungjae menariknya keluar ruangan, sementara tiga orang tentara lain terkekeh-kekeh menyoroti tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah, lantas memainkan lidah mereka ke arahnya. Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya, takut bertatap muka langsung dengan mereka. Ia tidak tahan melihat pandangan penuh nafsu seksual yang diberikan oleh para tentara Korea Utara, menatapnya seolah ia adalah mangsa yang akan sepenuhnya disantap. Mungkin juga salah satu dari mereka sudah punya bayangan akan beronani di hadapan sang Omega, sebelum benar-benar menggagahinya beramai-ramai.

Di koridor yang bersambungan langsung dengan fasilitas kesehatan, ia mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari ruang perawatan medis. Suara tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Kyungsoo. Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu takut dengan para tentara Korea Utara yang mengerubunginya seperti hyena kelaparan, ia sudah pasti menangkap rasa pilu yang menyayat.

Peniel dan para tentara lain mengirim ke sebuah yang dulu pernah ia datangi sebelumnya—ruang asrama para tentara. Ada begitu banyak tentara di dalam sana, sontak mengamatinya dengan raut lapar. Taehyung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kembali disesaki perasaan kalut, ngeri, hingga membuat kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menyangga tubuhnya lebih lama. Peniel mendorongnya ke atas sebuah matras yang ditumpuk menjadi dua tingkat, sementara para tentara lain berbondong-bondong mengerumuninya dalam lingkaran besar.

"Oh! _Sunbae_ , inikah Omega yang dulu kau selalu ceritakan?!"

"Aromanya manis sekali—"

"Wajahnya juga menarik. Apa dia benar-benar seorang Alpha dulunya?"

Peniel mengangkat kedua tangan, menyuruh tentara di sekitar bungkam. "Kalau kalian ingin kebagian mencicipinya, sekarang setidaknya biarkan para tentara yang lebih senior melakukannya terlebih dahulu."

Para tentara yang lebih muda mengerang kecewa, tapi menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Beta tersebut.

Sekarang hanya ada lima orang tentara di dalam bangsal asrama.

"Buka bajumu," titah Peniel pada Taehyung.

Taehyung merasakan dirinya menurut. Tangannya bergerak menuruni kancing bajunya yang terlalu gemetaran, kesulitan untuk membuka kancing seragam yang ia kenakan. Sungjae menertawakan kesulitannya tersebut.

"Kita biarkan saja dia dalam seragam seperti ini. Toh tidak akan mengurangi keelokannya."

Tentara lain menganggukkan kepala, setuju.

Peniel akhirnya bergerak menciumi tengkuk Taehyung sementara Sungjae membantunya menahan kedua tangan sang Omega pada permukaan matras. Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha tidak tergiur oleh sensasi panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aromamu tidak berubah. Memang masih manis seperti dulu. Hanya saja sekarang ada aroma Alpha lain yang sedikit menodainya," desis Peniel di dekatnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir. Matanya menangkap sebuah persenjataan yang tersimpan dengan rapi di atas salah satu _bunk bed_ , lengkap dengan _bandolier_ berisi peluru dan sebuah _assault pack_. Jika saja ia bisa melarikan diri, ia hanya perlu berlari ke sana selama beberapa detik, mengambilnya dan—

Tiba-tiba seorang tentara lain menyentak buka sabuk dan menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan. Taehyung menelan ludahnya, mempersiapkan diri.

 _Kalau sekali lagi usahaku untuk melarikan diri gagal—_

Peniel yang masih tenggelam dengan dunianya, terpental dari atas tubuh Taehyung saat Omega itu menyundulnya keras-keras tepat di bagian wajah. Sungjae pun ikut panik saat menyadari Taehyung telah berhasil meloloskan diri dari jeratannya dalam selang beberapa detik, setelah melepaskan diri darinya. Ia berusaha kembali menggapai Taehyung, tapi sang Omega memuntir lengannya, menyebabkan Beta itu memekik ngilu. Tiga orang tentara lain hendak menangkapnya, tapi Taehyung sudah luput dari atas matras, berlari menuju _bunk bed_ yang baru beberapa menit lalu ia lihat.

Ia mengambil senapan berlaras pendek, _bandolier_ dengan peluru sebagai isinya serta sebuah _assault pack_ —dan menembak ke arah dua orang Beta dan satu Alpha—salah satunya terdiri dari Sungjae. Ketiganya pun jatuh ke atas lantai dengan isi kepala yang berhamburan. Tidak sampai di situ, ia segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari bangsal asrama. Peniel berteriak di belakangnya, menyuruh tentara lain menangkapnya.

Taehyung merasakan suntikan energi baru terus menerus mengalir dalam darahnya, menyetrumnya seperti listrik. Ia menembak ke kepala beberapa orang tentara yang mengejar di belakang. Puluhan tentara lain mulai bergabung—ikut memburu Taehyung dan Taehyung tidak punya pilihan melewati orang-orang tersebut dengan menembak ke bagian langit-langit—menembak pada struktur pipa ventilasi yang langsung ambruk menimpa beberapa orang tentara sekaligus. Orang-orang mengeluarkan lolongan kesakitan, meminta pertolongan, dan Taehyung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk terus berlari melewati mereka.

Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menemukan Alphanya di penjara bawah tanah.

 _Sekarang aku yang akan menolongmu, Jungkook-_ ah.

* * *

06.55 p.m

Kyungsoo meraung-raung di atas ranjang rumah sakit, menolak saat Jaehwan hendak memindahkannya ke atas roda tandu untuk dipindahkan ke ruang operasi.

"Biarkan aku mati di sini!" pekik Omega itu keras kepala.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melawan?!" Jongin ikut berteriak padanya, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan sentakan keras, tapi sang Omega tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari atas ranjang. "Memangnya siapa yang akan membiarkanmu mati seperti ini?!"

"Kau sudah membunuh teman-temanku, karena itu—" napas Kyungsoo tertahan, ia membenamkan wajah ke atas bantal sembari memegangi perutnya yang begitu besar. "—biarkan aku juga ikut mati bersama mereka—"

Jongin dengan emosi menendang meja instrumen yang diletakkan tepat di sebelah ranjang sang Omega, berteriak marah.

Jaehwan buru-buru menyempilkan dirinya di sisi Kyungsoo, mengusap punggung Omega itu, "Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau menginginkan kembali pada teman-temanmu, tapi—apakah kau benar-benar juga berniat membunuh anakmu sendiri?"

"Dia bukan anakku, dia hanyalah parasit," lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin melabraknya, "Oh, tentu saja! Kalau begitu, matilah seperti teman-temanmu!"

Jaehwan melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Jongin, "Jongin. Sekarang lebih baik kau meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Dia butuh ketenangan saat ini."

Mendengar perkataan Beta tersebut, Jongin kembali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kursi yang terletak berseberangan dengan kaki tempat tidur, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan diiringi oleh dua orang tentara.

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak senang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin melahirkan sekarang, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan untuk membawamu ke ruang operasi. Jongin membawa teman-temanmu ke penjara bawah tanah, dan ada kemungkinan besar mereka masih hidup. Kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan membawamu ke sana begitu kau berhasil hidup dalam persalinan ini."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaehwan, matanya berlinangan air mata, putus asa. "K-kau bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya?"

"Selama Jongin tidak mengetahui tabiatku ini, aku berani bersumpah atas hidupku untuk melakukannya."

Kyungsoo tampak bimbang selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengangguk lemah. Menarik napas lega, Jaehwan memanggil dua perawat Beta kepercayaannya yang masih tersisa untuk memindahkan Omega tersebut ke brankar, mengirimnya ke ruang operasi. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai perkiraannya, Beta itu berjalan ke ruang pribadinya di dalam area fasilitas kesehatan. Ia baru saja hendak menggesek kartu pengenalnya ke mesin pembaca kartu begitu ia mendengar suara pelatuk berderit tepat di belakangnya.

Jaehwan menoleh, dan mendapati Taehyung berdiri tepat di belakang tepat dengan moncong pistol mengacung padanya.

"Bawa aku ke penjara bawah tanah. Sekarang."

X

07.13 p.m

Jongin berdecak kesal. Baru beberapa saat lalu di saat yang bersamaan, ia mendapatkan kabar para tahanan di blok sel C mengamuk dan melukai puluhan tentaranya, dan juga kabar penemuan penyusup yang ternyata berasal dari pasukan tentara Korea Selatan dan Yeokjuk. Setidaknya ia masih beruntung menemukan para penyusup sebelum mereka membawa serta Kyungsoo keluar dari perbatasan, namun berita tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh tahanan yang kebanyakan berasal dari warga sipil dan tentara Jepang, tidak kunjung reda.

Blok sel B juga kini dipenuhi oleh tahanan yang memberontak. Para tentara Korea Utara yang berusaha menahan mereka, lagi-lagi banyak yang harus kehilangan nyawa. Yang paling mengejutkan, para tahanan ini tidak hanya sekadar menyerang dan melukai bawahannya, tapi juga melakukan aksi kanibalisme pada mayat-mayat tentara yang tumbang. Sudah ada lebih dari sepuluh laporan yang memintanya mengirimkan pasokan tentara bantuan. Hingga sekarang ini, setidaknya para tahanan sudah berkeliaran dengan bebas di beberapa koridor.

"Tidak bisakah kalian membunuh mereka dengan cepat? Kalian punya senjata!" teriak Jongin pada seorang tentara yang menghubunginya melalui jaringan HT.

" _Kami sudah mengerahkan tentara sebanyak mungkin dan mengebom beberapa titik yang dilalui oleh para tahanan ini, tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak,_ Daejang—AHH!" terdengar suara pekikan kesakitan disertai suara geraman.

Jongin melompat kaget saat mendengar bunyi tersebut, menyumpah dalam hati.

Mau tak mau, ia harus ikut turun tangan.

* * *

07.25 p.m

Jaehwan mengantarnya menyusuri lorong panjang dengan jalanan menurun—tempat di mana ia berpisah dengan Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Yoongi yang berencana untuk menemukan salah satu rekan mereka yang ditawan. Ajaib—karena selama mereka keluar dari fasilitas medis, mereka belum berpapasan dengan tentara manapun. Mungkin para tentara lain sedang menghadapi situasi pelik, mengingat para _Chugyeokja_ berhasil meloloskan diri dari blok sel C dan mengamuk di dalam markas perbatasan. Demikian pun, Taehyung tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Ia memegangi senapan laras pendeknya kuat-kuat, berharap tidak lagi dilucuti dari sumber pertahanan utamanya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam hening. Hanya ada suara ketukan tapak _boots_ dan suara desahan napas masing-masing. Kini ia tidak mengenakan masker sama sekali, dan kalau sampai ada tentara yang berpapasan dengannya, sudah pasti wajahnya akan langsung dikenal.

"Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ masih hidup," kata Jaehwan padanya saat mereka berjalan beriringan.

Taehyung nyaris merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya seperti berhenti terpompa. "Apa katamu?"

"Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ masih hidup," Jaehwan kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "Sewaktu aku dan yang lain mencari mayatnya di antara puing-puing runtuhan bangunan, kami menemukannya masih dalam keadaan hidup. Sekarang dia dalam keadaan koma, tapi cepat atau lambat, dia akan kembali pulih dan sadar—"

Mulut senapan kini berada di belakang kepala Jaehwan, "Apa alasanmu mengatakan ini?" tanya Taehyung, berusaha terdengar tidak goyah, yang justru membuat suaranya terdengar gemetaran.

"Tenang saja. Aku senang saat tahu Seojoon- _junjangnim_ datang menyelinap ke markas komando utama untuk menyelamatkan putramu, Jihoon. Sayangnya, dia mati sia-sia. Hyungsik— _daejangnim_ tidak kehilangan nyawanya."

Taehyung menyeret Jaehwan hingga wajah Beta itu membentur tembok. "Dia sudah mati dengan terhormat. Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan dia telah mati sia-sia."

Jaehwan gelagapan, "Tentu saja aku tahu dia mati dengan terhormat! Aku pun juga membencinya, sama seperti dirimu! Aku memberitahumu tentang ini karena begitu dia sadar dari tidur panjangnya, dia pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendam dan merebutmu serta Jihoon kembali padanya!"

Taehyung pun mengendurkan laras senapannya dari kepala Jaehwan, "Aku tidak sudi kembali padanya. Kalaupun harus kehilangan tangan dan juga kakiku, aku akan terus melawan sampai dia benar-benar melepaskanku."

"Apabila diperbolehkan, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian," kata Jaehwan pada akhirnya, membuat Taehyung perlahan-lahan menurunkan senjatanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan mengatakan ini? Yang benar saja—kau ingin bergabung dengan kami?"

"V. Aku sudah melihat banyak hal di tempat ini dan juga di markas utama. Aku sadar betapa busuknya orang-orang di tempat ini. Penyesalanku selama ini adalah, tidak pernah diberi pilihan untuk memilih akan lahir dari pihak yang mana."

Taehyung masih memandanginya dengan tatapan curiga, kembali mengacungkan senapannya pada Jaehwan, "Ini jebakan? Kau mengatakan ini untuk menjebakku, kan?"

"Sudah pasti kau tidak akan percaya padaku. Setidaknya, setelah ini kalau kau membunuhku, aku ingin kau melihatku bukan sebagai seorang yang jahat."

Nada bicara Beta itu terdengar begitu tulus dan Taehyung pun tidak punya niatan untuk terus mengacungkan moncong senapannya pada Jaehwan. "Terus lanjutkan tujuan. Kalau kau sampai berkhianat, timah panas ini akan bersemayam di kepalamu."

Jaehwan tidak menyahut dan mematuhi keinginan sang Omega. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah tiba di penjara bawah tanah. Taehyung menajamkan pendengarannya, memastikan bila keadaan di sekitar mereka aman. Ruang bawah tanah tersebut adalah tempat yang dulu menjadi rumah keduanya, tempat di mana ia disiksa dan diperkosa beramai-ramai. Tempat di mana ia berkali-kali hamil dan keguguran. Salah satu sumber mimpi buruknya di tempat ini selain kamar pribadi Hyung-sik.

Tidak ada satu penerangan pun yang memberikan pencahayaan di dalam blok sel bawah tanah tersebut. Langit-langit yang sebelumnya masih memiliki sumber pencahayaan alami, kini telah ditambal dengan atap beton. Aroma lembap langsung menyergap hidungnya begitu ia memijakkan kaki di tempat itu. Ada sedikit suara gedoran pintu, terdengar begitu jauh, dan beberapa suara teriakan milik manusia.

 _Jangan takut sekarang, jangan takut, jangan takut. Jungkook ada di tempat ini bersama yang lainnya. Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka._

Pelan-pelan, dengan bantuan cahaya lampu senter milik Jaehwan, kedua pergi mengitari blok sel tersebut. Luas ruangan tersebut setidaknya sekitar empat hektar, tapi Jaehwan dengan penuh keyakinan membawanya ke deret sel yang terletak paling ujung.

Suara Taehyung tercekat saat ia melihat sosok Jungkook tersorot oleh cahaya senter, terikat pada sebuah tiang pancang.

"Kook!" seru Omega itu senang bukan kepalang melihat pasangan Alphanya.

Jungkook menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung, wajah tampannya kini hampir-hampir tidak ia kenali karena diselimuti oleh luka memar dan merah darah. Bagian dadanya yang terbuka—yang menampakka bekas luka tembakan yang dulu Alpha itu terima, dikelilingi oleh bekas sayatan benda tajam. Taehyung merasakan air matanya mengancam untuk tumpah melihat keadaan terkini sang Alpha. Ia belum sepenuhnya tiba di dekat Jungkook saat melihat Alpha itu menggerakkan bibirnya, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi sia-sia karena sisi bibirnya yang robek membuatnya sedikit kesulitan berbicara.

"Jungkook, Jungkook! Aku di sini!" seru Taehyung, tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jungkook. "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu—"

Langit-langit di atas kepala mereka tiba-tiba saja menyala, menerangi seisi blok sel. Taehyung terpaku, membeku di tempatnya saat mendengar suara ketukan langkah kaki manusia disertai siulan. Ia menoleh dan melihat Peniel beserta tentara Korea Utara yang lain telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Beta itu—meskipun hidungnya tampak bengkok dan sebagian wajahnya biru, tampak berbahaya dengan sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan ke sini, Omega," ujar Peniel dengan senyuman sumringah yang begitu ia benci.

Taehyung memundurkan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Jaehwan.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi berusaha melawan, aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu dan menyiksamu habis-habisan. Jika perlu, aku akan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakimu di tempat ini sehingga kau tidak bisa lagi kabur."

Jungkook menggeram di belakangnya, dan Taehyung bisa merasakan aroma tubuh sang Alpha mengancam pada para tentara yang berusaha mendekat. Setidaknya ada tujuh orang tentara Korea Utara di blok sel, semuanya sama-sama siaga dengan senjata di masing-masing tangan mereka. Salah keputusan, Taehyung tidak bisa menjamin dirinya maupun Jungkook akan selamat.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Omega." Perintah Peniel padanya.

Taehyung terpaksa menjatuhkan senjata miliknya ke atas lantai melihat ia berada dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Sekarang kemarikan dirimu. Apabila kau menolak, aku dan salah satu bawahanku akan menembaki kepala Alphamu."

Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan ganar, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tae—"

Ia merasakan Peniel meraih pinggulnya, menariknya mendekat. Sang Beta menggertakkan giginya sembari meremas pinggul Taehyung, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan tulangnya seperti remuk. "Kau akan merasakan akibatnya setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Omega—"

Tanpa disangka-sangka siapapun, Taehyung ikut meletakkan kedua tangannya di ikat pinggang Beta tersebut, membungkukkan diri untuk mengangkat tubuh Peniel dengan sisi tubuhnya yang lain, dan memutarnya di udara selama beberapa detik sebelum melemparkannya ke para tentara yang baru saja kembali mengacungkan senjata mereka pada Omega tersebut. Taehyung berhasil menghindar dari seorang tentara yang menembakinya secara beruntun, menghantam tubuh Alpha tersebut dengan sisi tubuhnya yang paling dominan sampai limbung ke atas lantai. Dalam hatinya, Taehyung bersyukur telah memaksa Jungkook untuk mengajarinya adu gulat, mempelajari beberapa trik murahan Judo.

Seperti mendapat suntikan energi baru, ia merebut senapan panjang yang dipegang oleh salah seorang tentara, menubrukkan ganggang senapan ke wajah tentara tersebut dan mulai menembaki para tentara sisanya. Semuanya berlangsung dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit, dan ia sudah berhasil menjatuhkan tujuh orang tentara sekaligus dalam satu waktu secara bersamaan.

Baru saja ia berpikir ketujuh orang tentara tersebut sudah mati, saat ia mendengar suara tawa mengalir dari Peniel yang telentang di atas lantai. "Jangan pikir—setelah ini kau akan berhasil keluar dari sini dengan membawa serta teman-temanmu," kata Beta itu, menunjukkan barisan gigi yang tampak sempurna. Walaupun Beta itu kelihatan mengalami patah tulang dari tangannya yang bengkok dalam sudut yang tak wajar, Peniel sama sekali tidak mau berhenti memprovokasi sang Omega, menyulut kemarahannya. "Kami masih ada tentara lain yang mengincarmu. Mereka akan kembali membawamu dan juga teman-temanmu ke sini. Menyiksa kalian. Dan juga menyicipi tubuhmu yang nikmat—"

Taehyung melemparkan dirinya ke arah Beta itu, melemparkan tinju ke tulang wajah Peniel, lagi dan lagi. Suara tawa Peniel semakin lama semakin larut menjadi suara desis kesakitan. Ia bisa mendengar bunyi remuk yang membahana setiap kali kepalan tangannya menyentuh wajah Peniel. Taehyung melampiaskan semua kebenciannya pada sang Beta dalam satu terjangan. Ia bisa ingat apa saja yang telah tentara itu lakukan padanya dan juga teman-temannya.

"Jangan pernah berharap aku akan memaafkanmu!" teriak Taehyung marah, napasnya mulai tersengal. "Kalian semua adalah monster! Kalian tidak berhak untuk hidup!"

Ia terus menghujani Peniel yang semakin lama semakin tidak melawan. Beta itu pada akhirnya diam di atas lantai, sesekali tubuhnya menyentak setiap kali Taehyung melayangkan tinju ke wajahnya.

Jaehwan-lah yang memanggilnya, menyadarkan kembali Taehyung ke dunia semula. "V. Hentikan. Dia sudah mati."

Seperti yang Jaehwan katakan, Peniel sama sekali bergeming di posisinya. Beta itu tewas dengan wajah yang sudah tidak beraturan, penyok di sana sini. Taehyung melihat kedua tangannya yang dilumuri oleh darah dan sebagian terasa ngilu setelah berkali-kali menghantamkan tinju ke wajah orang yang telah berkontribusi pada penderitaannya selama ditawan oleh Korea Utara. Merasa begitu lemah, ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook. Tangannya masih terasa sakit dan menggelugut sewaktu ia berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat Alpha itu pada tiang pancang.

Jungkook memeluknya, menenangkan sang Omega sembari membisikkan kata-kata yang walaupun terdengar tidak begitu jelas, setidaknya membuat denyut nadinya mulai kembali ke tempo normal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Dia sudah mati."

Taehyung membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Jungkook, terisak, "Kupikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu—mereka menyiksamu sampai seperti ini—"

Ia merasakan tangan kalus Jungkook mengusap wajahnya, menyeka air matanya.

Jaehwan memangkas adegan inti di depannya dengan suatu pernyataan, "Lalu—bagaimana dengan rekan-rekan kalian yang lain?"

Ekspresi Jungkook langsung berubah. Alpha itu menunjuk ke suatu arah, "—sana, mereka dikurung di sana!"

Taehyung memapah Jungkook untuk berdiri, tapi Alpha itu bersikeras untuk berjalan sendiri. Setidaknya ia masih bisa berjalan meski sekujur tubuh serta wajahnya dipenuhi luka. Ketiganya berjalan menuju deret sel yang terletak tepat di sebelah tiang pancang Jungkook diikat. Jaehwan menggunakan kartu pengenalnya untuk membuka pintu sel. Ada dua sel yang mengurung masing-masing tiga tentara Minguk di dalamnya.

Namjoon dan yang lainnya tampak sama-sama terkejut mendapati Taehyung berdiri di ruang sel mereka, memegang senjata di tangannya.

"Bagaimana—bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri?" tanya Namjoon terheran-heran. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Jaehwan ada bersama mereka. "Dan kenapa orang ini masih bersama kita?"

"Mukjizat. Dan orang ini akan membantu kita, seperti kataku." jawab Taehyung sekadarnya, menyeka air matanya yang mulai mengering. "Kita harus segera bergegas dari sini dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo—"

Jaehwan menyentuh pundak Omega itu, membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh, "Tunggu! Aku melupakan soal Kyungsoo! Kami memindahkannya ke ruang operasi sekarang!"

Seokjin memasang tampang gugup, "Jangan katakan—dia sedang bersalin sekarang?"

Jaehwan mengangguk, "Ya. Sekarang dia baru mengalami fase laten dari tahap 1 proses persalinan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah aku meninggalkannya karena—"

"Kalau begitu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Lebih baik kita melihat keadaannya sekarang!"

Semuanya satu suara dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung. Mereka baru saja akan angkat kaki saat terdengar suara geraman yang terus berkelanjutan. Bunyi gedoran kian membahana. Jungkook menyentuh pundak Taehyung, meminta perhatian sang Omega.

"Senapan."

Taehyung tidak paham apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Alpha itu, saat ia mengekor di belakang Jungkook yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruang sel yang ternyata pintunya sudah terbuka. Ia sempat mengira ada tahanan yang berhasil lolos selain mereka dan menemukan dua orang _Chugyeokja_ sedang memakan jasad Jongdae di dalamnya, tidak mengidahkan dua mayat lainnya. Taehyung menarik baju Alpha itu, bermaksud menahannya agar tidak mendekat, tapi Jungkook tak urung menembakkan dua timah panas ke kepala dua orang _Chugyeokja_ tersebut.

Jaehwan berteriak terperangah melihat pemandangan berdarah tersebut. "Gila! Dua makhluk tadi—apa-apaan mereka?! Mereka memakan daging manusia?!"

"Paling tidak, aku ingin Jongdae- _hyung_ beristirahat dengan tenang," kata Alpha itu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehwan.

Taehyung mendekat ke arah mayat di hadapannya, diikuti oleh Namjoon, Seokjin, Jackson dan Won-sik. Seokjin mengerang tertahan, menggenggam tangan Namjoon kuat-kuat saat melihat penampakan mayat Jongdae.

"Jadi terakhir kalinya aku berjumpa denganmu, Jongdae," kata Won-sik tertegun sejenak, "Kau sudah dalam wujud seperti ini. Semoga kau sudah tenang di alam sana. Bersama dengan yang lainnya."

Yoongi dan Hoseok ikut menghampiri. Bersama-sama, sekali lagi mereka memberi salam terakhir pada rekan mereka yang telah gugur. Seokjin dan Jackson menyeka mata mereka sebelum semuanya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

Bunyi gedoran di sekitar mereka lagi-lagi bertambah riuh. Bunyi pekikan dan geraman menghiasi seisi sel. Baru saja Won-sik yang berlari paling akhir mencapai mulut anak tangga yang menuju ke permukaan, terdengar bunyi pintu sel didobrak keras-keras, menarik atensi semua orang.

"Lagi-lagi, para _Chugyeokja_ di sini bisa melepaskan diri mereka dari sel!" ujar Yoongi terkejut mendengar suara dobrakan pintu yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Jaehwan yang sedari tadi tampak kebingungan, akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya, "Tunggu, siapa yang kalian maksud dengan _Chugyeokja_? Dan para tahanan tadi—kenapa wujud mereka seperti bukan manusia?!"

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang! Yang penting, teruslah berlari kalau kau ingin hidup!" sahut Namjoon padanya.

Mereka berhasil mencapai lantai dasar dan kini menuju koridor yang lain. Sewaktu mereka berbelok ke lorong satunya, ada sepasukan tentara yang baru saja akan memasuki ruang bawahn tanah. Teriakan kesakitan dan jenis bunyi-bunyi yang mengisyaratkan kengerian lainnya menyambar hingga ke seisi lorong yang mereka tempuh tidak lama kemudian. Geraman serta gerungan yang jelas-jelas seperti bukan berasal dari manusia, mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Jaehwan sesekali melihat ke belakang, matanya tampak gelisah. "Apa kalian yakin mereka tidak mengejar kita? Tampaknya jumlah mereka banyak sekali—"

"Fokus saja ke tujuan kita sekarang!" teriak Jungkook menggerung rendah, menitahkan. Ia tampak kesakitan setelah berteriak ke arah Jaehwan.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di area fasilitas kesehatan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Zona instansi kesehatan tersebut tampak sepi dari tentara Korea Utara begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki, kecuali tiga empat pasang perawat yang sedang mendorong brankar yang ditempati oleh para tentara yang terluka, ketakutan saat menyadari siapa yang menginvasi kegiatan di dalam area tersebut. Seorang yang hendak berbicara melalui mesin interkom untuk mengabari situasi darurat, langsung dihentikan oleh Jaehwan.

"Jangan laporkan tentang ini pada siapapun, atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku," ancam Jaehwan pada perawat muda tersebut, yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasrah.

Beta itu kemudian membawa mereka melintasi lorong panjang lainnya dan berbelok masuk ke lorong yang lebih pendek, lalu menunggu tepat di depan ruang operasi berpintu otomatis dengan papan penanda di atasnya. Dari dalam ruangan tersebut, terdengar suara erangan yang bisa ditebak berasal dari Kyungsoo di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian semua masuk ke dalam sini karena akan membuatnya dalam keadaan distresi. Nah, siapa di antara kalian yang ingin mengajukan diri untuk masuk ke dalam?"

Taehyung langsung mengangkat tangannya dan Seokjin ikut di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga seorang tentara medis. Biarkan aku ikut masuk ke dalam untuk mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi pada rekanku," kata Seokjin dengan nada takzim.

Jaehwan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Lalu kami harus menunggu di luar sini?!" tanya Hoseok tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau ada tentara lain yang masuk ke dalam sini dan menyerang kami?! Kami tidak punya persenjataan sama sekali!"

Jaehwan menunjuk dengan ibu jari ke suatu arah, "Dua blok dari sini, ada ruang penyimpanan di mana tentara kami menyimpan barang-barang bawaan kalian."

Namjoon menunjuk pada Jackson dan Won-sik, "Kita bertiga yang turun tangan. Setidaknya Jungkook yang saat ini sedang memiliki senjata yang mengawasi keadaan bersama Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Hoseok."

Jungkook bergumam pada Namjoon, "Jangan sampai mati di luar sana, _Hyung_. Ada kekasihmu yang menunggu di dalam sini."

Namjoon hanya menyeringai kecil, "Kau juga. Doakan kami berhasil mengambil perlengkapan dengan nyawa dan tubuh yang masih utuh."

Mereka pun berpisah.

* * *

09.13 p.m

Kyungsoo tidak pernah paham bagaimana para Omega dan Beta wanita pada saat dunia masih dalam keadaan hidup dan sentosa, mampu melahirkan beberapa generasi anak secara kontinu. Ia juga tidak paham, bagaimana bibinya yang hingga dua belas tahun lalu masih hidup, bisa memiliki lima orang anak bersama suaminya yang seorang Beta pria. Sama seperti tidak pahamnya ia pada Taehyung yang selama delapan tahun hidup menderita di bawah kungkungan tentara Korea Utara dan melahirkan begitu banyak anak, meski hanya satu orang yang berhasil hidup.

Rasa sakit saat bersalin tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ketika jari-jari tangannya dipatahkan tanpa ampun oleh seorang tentara Korea Utara pada misi keduanya sebagai anggota Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 ataupun dengan rasa sakit saat perutnya ditusuk oleh mata pisau milik tentara Jepang.

Tulang panggulnya seperti mengancam akan remuk, dan isi perutnya seperti sedang dikoyak dari dalam, memburai usus dan juga lambungnya. Cairan perspirasi sudah sebagian membasahi pakaian putih yang ia kenakan, membuat material dari bahan muslin tersebut terasa lengket di permukaan kulit. Ia mengutuki Jongin yang telah membuatnya mengandung, membuatnya terpaksa merelakan status keperjakaannya sebagai seorang Beta dengan menjadi seorang Omega.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dengan kedua kakinya terbuka lebar-lebar. Selang beberapa saat, ia mampu menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sebelum di saat yang lain rasa sakit membuatnya lagi-lagi kesulitan bernapas. Ia sudah berteriak pada beberapa perawat lain, meminta mereka menghentikan penderitaannya dengan menyuntiknya mati. Atau setidaknya memberinya obat penenang dan pereda rasa sakit. Para perawat tersebut bilang padanya untuk menunggu sampai ia mencapai tahap yang lebih lanjut.

"Memangnya berapa tahap lagi yang harus kulalui?!"

Tepat ia berkata begitu, tiga orang lain masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Ia mengenal salah satunya sebagai Jaehwan dan dua orang lainnya, yang mengejutkan, Taehyung dan Seokjin.

Hampir-hampir saja ia mengira sedang berhalusinasi karena ia ingat bagaimana tentara Korea Utara menyeret Taehyung dan tentara lainnya menyeret kawanannya yang lain ke dua arah yang berlawanan, memisahkan mereka dengan tujuan jahat yang tidak bisa ia bayangkan.

Taehyung dan Seokjin segera beralih ke sisinya, masing-masing memegangi tangan dan mengusap dahinya.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa melarikan diri?" tanya Kyungsoo, terlalu senang melihat dua rekannya tersebut. Ia tidak tahu air mata yang berlinang dari kedua matanya apakah disebabkan dirinya terlalu senang melihat kemunculan dua temannya tersebut atau karena rasa sakit yang terus bergolak.

"Tentara Korea Utara yang hendak memperkosaku—aku berhasil melarikan diri dari mereka. Setelahnya, aku menyelamatkan yang lain," cerita Taehyung kehabisan napas.

"Kau benar-benar—ooh—" Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya, mengerang kesakitan, "—kau benar-benar prajurit yang hebat. Walaupun kau telah menjadi seorang Omega, kau masih bisa berlaga dengan baik."

"Semuanya karena Jungkook. Dia yang mengajariku semuanya." Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau sedang kesakitan, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

"Aku tahu aku tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Anak yang akan kulahirkan ini—dia akan mati—dan kemungkinan terburuknya, aku juga akan mati—"

"Ssh, Soo, kau akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan menemanimu."

"Aku akan membantu tentara perawat di sini memonitor keadaanmu, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Seokjin menambahkan. Ia bangkit dari sisi Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri Jaehwan yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di antara selangkangan sang Omega.

"Kau baru berdilasi pada lima senti. Kita masih harus menunggu sebentar lagi, bersabarlah," kata Jaehwan padanya seraya menepuk-nepuk lutut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluh frustasi.

Taehyung tidak sedetik pun melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo, membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi yang sama dengan Omega itu selama delapan tahun. Setitik airmata turun di pipinya.

Ia merindukan Jihoon.

* * *

09.42 p.m

Namjoon, Won-sik, dan Jackson telah berhasil mencapai destinasi mereka, gudang penyimpanan lain yang menyimpan barang-barang beserta persenjataan yang mereka butuhkan. Setelah memasukkan semua keperluaan masing-masing ke dalam tiga tas, ketiganya bergegas keluar ruangan dengan hati-hati dan sewaspada mungkin.

Selama mereka melintas, mereka tidak berpapasan dengan satu orang tentara pun. Namun tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, suara geraman masih terus sahut menyahut. Sudah pasti para _Chugyeokja_ telah membuat para tentara Korea Utara terpaksa menangani mereka. Beberapa tentara dengan penanda medis di lengan kiri mereka baru tampak saat mereka hendak menyeberang ke lorong lain, berlarian kalang kabut dengan membawa kotak-kotak obat.

"Tampaknya banyak tentara Korea Utara yang berjatuhan. Memangnya seberapa banyak jumlah para _Chugyeokja_ ini?" celetuk Won-sik penasaran.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan nyawa orang-orang yang jelas-jelas telah membuat hidup kita kesulitan," balas Jackson agak sengit daripada yang ia harapkan.

Letupan senjata api membahana di belakang mereka. Sejenak, ketiganya mengira mereka tengah dikejar oleh tentara Korea Utara. Begitu membalikkan tubuh, mereka melihat pemandangan tentara Korea Utara yang sedang baku hantam dengan para tahanan yang telah bertransformasi menjadi _Chyugyeokja_. Para tentara melemparkan bom dan melepaskan tembakan, tapi jumlah _Chugyeokja_ yang bermunculan semakin bertambah. Bahkan yang paling mengejutkan, terlihat beberapa di antaranya mengenakan seragam tentara Korea Utara.

"Astaga, tampaknya banyak tentara yang juga terkontaminasi—"

Namjoon menarik Won-sik menjauh, "Jangan pikirkan itu, kita harus lari sekarang!"

Mereka melanjutkan pelarian, sementara di belakang mereka para prajurit Korea Utara mulai berjatuhan bersamaan dengannya kemunculan _Chugyeokja_ yang jumlahnya tak kurun berkurang.

* * *

10.15 p.m

Erangan kesakitan milik Kyungsoo mulai jarang terdengar, dan Jungkook berasumsi presensi Taehyung dan Seokjin telah menenangkan rekannya tersebut. Bersama dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok, ketiganya menunggu di area tunggu yang jauh lebih sepi dibandingkan area yang lebih umum dilalui oleh sarana transportasi antar ruangan lainnya. Suara erangan milik Kyungsoo kini digantikan oleh jerit dan teriakan antara tentara dan perawat, mengindikasikan jika situasi di dalam unit kesehatan mulai ramai. Suara gesekan roda dengan lantai linoleum menandakan beberapa brankar bergerak bolak-balik antar ruangan, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki.

"Apakah situasinya segenting ini? Suasana di dalam sini benar-benar sibuk," komentar Hoseok sembari mengintip ke luar area.

"Baguslah. Artinya senjata biologis yang dikeluarkan oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_ _bekerja,_ " tukas Yoongi sarkastik.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain di luar sana? Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu dengan kawanan _Chugyeokja_?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa lakukan," respon Jungkook pada Hoseok. "Kita tidak punya senjata untuk membantu mereka di luar sana. Lagipula, kita juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Tae- _hyungie_ dan Jin- _hyung_ di tempat ini. Dan kalau salah satu dari kita memaksakan diri pergi keluar sendirian, akan terlalu berbahaya."

Mendadak suasana di dekat mereka bertambah pikuk dan riuh. Terdengar suara teriakan milik tentara Korea Utara.

"Katakan, di mana pasukan penyusup itu sekarang?!"

Jungkook merasakan kuduknya meremang, begitu pula dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"Mereka menemukan kita," bisik Hoseok gugup.

"Aku harus mengabarkan Tae- _hyungie_ dan Jin- _hyung_."

Jungkook bergegas memasuki ruang operasi saat ia mendengar suara tembakan dilepaskan tepat di belakangnya. Sontak ia berguling ke sisi lain, menyelamatkan diri. Ia lihat, Alpha pimpinan tertinggi yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu, kini berjalan memasuki ruangan diiringi oleh sekumpulan tentara. Hoseok dan Yoongi saling bertukar pandangan ke arah Jungkook, berkomunikasi apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini. Tak ayal, suara langkah kaki berat milik pimpinan Korea Utara tersebut kian mendekat.

"Tunjukan diri kalian sekarang atau kami akan menembaki tempat ini—"

Jaehwan tiba-tiba memunculkan diri dengan kedua tangan terentang. "Tunggu, Jongin- _ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini adalah zona instansi kesehatan! Kau menyalahi protokol kalau sampai mempergunakan senjata di tempat ini!"

Jungkook mengamati interaksi keduanya dari jauh.

"Menyingkir, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan tentara Korea Selatan di tempat ini."

"Apa kau sinting?! Mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan tentara musuh di tempat seperti ini!"

"Lalu apa perlu aku menunjukkan rekaman kamera pengawas di tempat ini padamu?"

Hening. Jungkook bisa melihat Jaehwan kelabakan, tertangkap basah.

"T-tidakkah kau lihat? Mereka itu tentara kita, bagaimana mungkin—"

Jongin menembak ke arah meja dokter jaga yang terletak di belakang Jaehwan, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok tersentak kaget di posisi mereka. Alpha itu mendekat bersama bawahannya yang mulai ikut melepaskan timah panas secara beruntun, berteriak, "Tunjukkan wujud kalian! Aku tahu kalian ada di tempat ini! Aku akui, aku terlalu menyepelekan prajurit-prajurit hebat seperti kalian, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan main-main!" ia mendorong Jaehwan hingga Beta itu terpental, tampak belingsatan ingin menghentikan aksi Jongin.

Jungkook tahu kalau Jongin tidak akan menghentikan tembakan sampai mereka benar-benar memunculkan diri atau sampai meja resepsionis dan meja dokter jaga yang menjadi barikade pelindung hancur hingga menjadi serpihan kayu. Ia pun memberi isyarat pada Hoseok dan Yoongi untuk mundur ke balik lemari kabinet yang terletak di belakang meja resepsionis dan berlindung di baliknya.

Hoseok membalas isyaratnya, _Apa yang akan kau lakukan_ , _Jungkookie_ babo _?_

Jungkook hanya mengibaskan tangan dan mau tak mau Hoseok mengikutinya.

Langkah kaki Jongin kian mendekat dan Jungkook masih menunggu. Wajahnya masih terasa nyeri setelah dihantam berkali-kali oleh Beta brengsek berkepala botak yang kini telah tewas dihajar oleh Omeganya. Walaupun demikian, ia masih bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengadu kekuatan dan juga kemampuannya di medan perang.

Sewaktu tubuhnya berada satu garis sejajar dengan Jongin, Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Alpha itu juga sedang menatap dirinya. Baru saja Jongin mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jungkook saat ia merasakan tangannya ditarik menuju pusat gravitasi, membuat tubuhnya limbung ke atas lantai dengan muka menghadap duluan. Jungkook memuntir tangannya, membuat Jongin berteriak pilu, dan mengarahkan senjata laras panjangnya tersebut ke sekeliling tentara, membuat hujan darah di sekitar.

" _Hyung_! Sekarang!"

Hoseok dan Yoongi langsung keluar dari kabinet, melompati meja resepsionis dan melucuti senjata dari para tentara yang telah bergelimpangan di sekitar area tunggu. Jaehwan yang masih meringkuk di antara mayat-mayat tentara Korea Utara, berteriak ke arah mereka, "Tunggu! Masih ada banyak tentara yang akan datang ke sini!"

Sebentar kemudian, seperti yang dikatakan, para tentara memasuki area tunggu. Hoseok dan Yoongi tidak mau menanti untuk melancarkan tembakan ke arah mereka, berguling setiap kali ada tembakan yang diarahkan pada mereka.

"Berhenti! Kalau kalian menembak, kalian juga akan membunuhku!" tiba-tiba Jongin berteriak pada bawahannya yang lain.

Sesuai perintahnya, tentara Korea Utara menghentikan serangan. Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Jongin, menjadikannya sebagai tawanan. Ia meletakkan punggung senapan di bawah leher Alpha itu, dengan Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jaehwan mengekor di belakangnya. Tentara Korea Utara membuka barisan, bersiap-siap kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Mereka telah sepenuhnya hilang dari pengawasan Korea Utara, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, pasukan prajurit mulai memenuhi fasilitas kesehatan. Mereka bersiaga dengan persenjataan masing-masing, membuat Jungkook dan yang lain mulai kehilangan akal. Situasi saat ini sudah jauh lebih berbahaya karena dengan semakin banyaknya tentara yang mengitari mereka, akan semakin pula bagi Jungkook dan yang lain untuk bergerak tanpa mengalami luka serius.

Jungkook sedang memikirkan siasat saat Jongin balas memutar tubuhnya dengan bantuan tulang punggung, lalu membantingnya dengan sentakan keras ke atas tanah. Kepala dan bagian torso atas Jungkook membentur permukaan keras linoleum dengan bunyi keras, membuat Alpha itu mengaduh keras-keras. Hoseok dan Yoongi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menembaki Jongin karena semua moncong senjata api tertuju ke arah mereka, memaksa keduanya untuk kedua kalinya rela untuk menurunkan senjata. Bahkan Jaehwan harus mengangkat tangannya karena Jongin telah memerintahkan beberapa orang tentara untuk mengawasi Beta tersebut, mengecapnya sebagai pengkhianat.

"Jangan pikir kalian sudah menang sekarang, Korea Selatan sialan!" bentak Jongin memaki, menekan ganggang senapan ke leher Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha menahan dengan satu tangannya yang belum terasa kebas.

Jeritan kepayahan Kyungsoo mencapai telinga mereka, meski teredam oleh tembok. Jungkook, Hoseok, Yoongi, termasuk pula Jongin, menyentakkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara tersebut. Sekilas Jungkook dapat melihat aura berbinar terpancar dari kedua mata Alpha itu—perpaduan rasa haru dan juga rasa bangga. Aneh sekali, melihat ekspresi tersebut di wajah tentara Korea Utara yang tampak bengis seperti dirinya.

"Ah—? Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku akan menjadi seorang ayah," katanya dengan ringan, terdengar antusias. Jungkook tidak paham apakah Jongin bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya secara terang-terangan tanpa malu sedikit pun di hadapan dirinya yang seorang tentara musuh, tapi dari raut mukanya, ia tahu Jongin mengatakannya dengan penuh kejujuran. Alpha pemimpin tertinggi daerah perbatasan tersebut menekan ganggangnya sekali lagi ke leher Jungkook, "Aku lupa, ada kau di sini untuk sesaat. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh Kyungsoo maupun anakku. Mereka adalah milikku."

Jungkook menyeringai, meledek. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di mulutnya yang berkedut-kedut nyeri setiap kali ia berusaha berbicara. "Persetan. Kau sudah tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo begitu ia melahirkan? Kalaupun anakmu hidup, petinggi-petinggi di tempatmu akan mengambilnya untuk dijadikan percobaan. Sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Jihoon."

Jongin merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Alpha itu dan menekan ganggang senapan semakin kuat—sampai suara letupan senjata yang bukan berasal dari sekitarnya membahana. Gerungan kuat yang hanya disuarakan oleh para _Chugyeokja_ , memenuhi seisi ruangan. Tentara yang semula bersiaga untuk menembak para kawanan tentara Minguk di hadapan mereka, mengalihkan atensi ke kawanan _Chugyeokja_ yang berdatangan, mengamuk.

Para _Chugyeokja_ menancapkan kuku-kuku dan rahang mereka dalam-dalam ke sekujur tubuh tentara yang hendak menghadang, sebagian lainnya ambruk saat timah panas menembus kepala mereka.

Karena situasi yang berbalik, Jongin terpaksa membiarkan tentaranya untuk terlibat dalam pertahanan diri, menembaki para _Chugyeokja_ yang Nampak di mata.

" _Daejangnim!_ Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak—"

Seorang tentara di depan mereka berteriak saat perutnya dibelek hidup-hidup dengan kedua rahang.

"Hadang mereka! Lakukan apapun yang kalian bisa lakukan sekarang! Sepuluh tentara lainnya tetap berjaga di sini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tentara Korea Selatan ini melakukan sesuatu!"

" _Daejangnim_! Beberapa di antara mereka masuk ke dalam ruang operasi!"

Mendengar kabar tersebut, lantas Jongin bangkit dari Jungkook dan berkata pada seorang Beta, "Awasi mereka. Apabila terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan, tembak saja kepala mereka dan _Hyung_ ," ia berhenti pada Jaehwan. "Aku berniat untuk menembakmu mati setelah kau membantu kelahiran anakku."

Jaehwan memandang horor saat Jongin menariknya ikut bersamanya.

Sementara Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Hoseok, hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan iba tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Larut-larut, Jaehwan dan Jongin menghilang ke balik tembok.

* * *

10.48 p.m

"Kenapa Jaehwan tidak kunjung kembali?! Aku sudah hampir bisa melihat kepala bayinya!"

" _Hyung_ , percuma kau meneriaki perawat di sana. Dia pasti benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa Jaehwan keluar tadi."

Perawat yang dimaksudkan oleh Taehyung hanya bisa meringkuk di bawah tatapan galak Seokjin, merasa sepenuhnya tersudut oleh Beta tersebut. "T-tadi ada keributan di unit pelayanan gawat darurat, dan Jaehwan- _uisanim_ meminta izin untuk pergi memeriksa—"

Pintu ruang operasi tanpa diduga menutup dengan sendirinya. Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan berjengit kaget. Taehyung secara naluri langsung pergi memeriksa pintu otomatis tersebut, mengguncang-guncangkan _handle_ pada pintu dan berusaha menggesernya sekuat tenaga dan sia-sia. Dengan kesal, ia mendobrak pintu tersebut dari dalam.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa pintunya mendadak menutup sendiri?!"

Seorang perawat di sebelahnya menjerit dan melangkah mundur sewaktu sebuah wajah menampakkan diri tepat di kaca pintu. Wajah tersebut—berwarna hitam kelam dengan sepasang mata merah menyala. Wajah lainnya kembali bermunculan dan mulai memukul-mukul kaca pada pintu sekuat tenaga.

"Mundur! Semuanya mundur!" teriak Taehyung panik. Ia berusaha meraih-raih sesuatu dan teringat senapannya masih ada pada Jungkook.

Puluhan kepala _Chugyeokja_ memenuhi pintu kaca ruang operasi, membuat pemandangan gelap mengerikan dengan banyak titik berwarna merah menyala. Lenguhan milik Kyungsoo pun langsung berbaur dengan suara geraman dan gerungan milik para _Chugyeokja_ tersebut, membuat situasi semakin meresahkan. Taehyung melirik pada dua orang perawat dan juga Seokjin, "Bantu aku memindahkan benda-benda berat untuk menahan pintu! Setidaknya kita harus menahan mereka untuk sementara!"

Semuanya bergerak patuh, menjalankan ucapan sang Omega. Mereka bekerja sama mendorong dua buah lemari dan setidaknya satu brankar serta sebuah meja instrumen yang tidak digunakan. Begitu selesai, ritme detak jantung semua orang di dalam ruangan tidak kunjung mereda, justru bertambah cepat karena seorang _Chugyeokja_ berhasil memecahkan kaca pintu operasi dengan tangan kosong. Beberapa _Chugyeokja_ lain menyusul aksinya, membuat pintu akhirnya mulai bergeser terbuka. Taehyung beringsut mengambil sebuah pintu bedah yang dapat ia temukan dan mengacungkannya ke depan mulut pintu, menunggu. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin mengangkat sebuah kursi, dan dua orang perawat lainnya masih berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menolong mereka.

Gerakan pertama para _Chugyeokja_ terhalang oleh beban lemari, tapi hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum pintu sepenuhnya lingsir menumbuk lantai.

 _Jungkook, kau di mana?!_

Taehyung tidak dapat sepenuhnya memikirkan Jungkook karena seorang _Chugyeokja_ menyerang dirinya. Ia berusaha menghindar seefektif mungkin, menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berkelit, lalu membuka sebaret luka panjang di leher makhluk tersebut. Darah menyembur ke sebagian wajahnya saat seorang _Chugyeokja_ kembali menyerang. Ia berhasil melawan untuk kali kedua, dan menyadari sebagian besar _Chugyeokja_ mengincar Kyungsoo yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan.

Seorang perawat menjerit saat bahunya terkoyak oleh rahang seorang _Chugyeokja_ , sebelum limbung karena dikerubungi oleh lebih banyak _Chugyeokja_ , sementara temannya tidak bisa menolong karena ia sedang berhadapan dengan tiga _Chugyeokja_. Seokjin pun masih sibuk bergumul dengan dua orang _Chugyeokja_ , menghantam kepala mereka satu persatu dengan kursi lipat. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat melindungi Kyungsoo yang rentan akan berbagai serangan.

Matanya membulat sempurna saat empat orang _Chugyeokja_ berlarian menuju ranjang yang ditiduri oleh Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha berlari menuju tempat Omega itu sebelum _Chugyeokja_ lain mencapainya.

"KYUNGSOO—"

Dua orang _Chugyeokja_ yang berada di barisan paling belakang ambruk dengan isi otak berceceran di atas lantai. Dua orang lainnya menoleh ke arah sumber tembakan tersebut berasal dan mendapatkan tembakan yang sama di kepala.

Jongin bersama tentara Korea Utara lainnya menembaki para _Chugyeokja_ tanpa ampun, menghabisi mereka.

"Tembak tahanan yang menyerang tapi jangan sampai ada yang melukai Omegaku!" perintah Jongin dengan garang.

Sepintas Taehyung dan Alpha itu saling berpandangan, tapi Jongin memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun hingga ruang operasi sepenuhnya bebas dari _Chugyeokja_ yang masih berkeliaran.

Jaehwan muncul di belakang Jongin sesudah situasi kembali aman, melangkah cepat-cepat ke kaki ranjang Kyungsoo. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini—aku akan meminta perawat bawahanku untuk menyuntikkanmu cairan epidural setelah ini." Ia mencari-cari dua perawat yang bertugas sebagai asistennya—sampai tergagap saat mendapati keduanya telah tewas bersimbah darah.

"Biar aku membantumu," kata Seokjin turun tangan.

Taehyung hanya berdiri menunggu dengan canggung, mengarahkan pisau bedah seperti orang bodoh ke arah Jongin yang hanya mematung memandangi keadaan Omeganya. Alpha itu tampak ragu-ragu untuk mendekat, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan bersama kawanan tentara pengikutnya.

Tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin membuat Taehyung terheran-heran.

 _Kenapa ia tidak menginstruksi bawahannya untuk menangkap kami?_

Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

11.32 p.m

Baru saja beberapa menit Alpha pemimpin tentara perbatasan tersebut pergi meninggalkan mereka, para _Chugyeokja_ yang menginvasi markas perbatasan telah menyeruak masuk ke dalam area tunggu. Sepuluh orang tentara yang bertugas untuk menjaga mereka justru kewalahan menghadapi bejibun banyaknya _Chugyeokja_ yang datang menyerbu.

Saat jumlah tentara yang menjaga mereka tersisa menjadi 5 orang, barulah Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Yoongi ikut angkat tangan. Mereka mengambil senjata api dari tentara Korea Utara yang telah tak bernyawa, menembakkannya ke kepala para _Chugyeokja_.

"Kalian mengata-ngatai kami sebagai pecundang, tapi kalian sendiri tidak bisa menghabisi makhluk-makhluk seperti ini?!" ledek Yoongi sesudah ia menyelamatkan seorang tentara dengan menembaki dua orang _Chugyeokja_ yang hendak menyerang.

"Kalian memang pecundang! Kami di sini kewalahan harus menghadapi kalian sekaligus mereka semua karena jumlah mereka terus bertambah!" teriak salah seorang tentara yang berhasil menjatuhkan seorang _Chugyeokja_ lagi.

Jungkook juga mulai merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kebas. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak meminum air mineral dan memakan makanan berprotein tinggi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya terkuras, dan gerakannya pun kian melambat. Sejak suara teriakan berasal dari Kyungsoo mulai teredam oleh suara gerungan milik _Chugyeokja_ , pikirannya pun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Omeganya.

Ia pun menyadari, para _Chugyeokja_ yang berdatangan ke fasilitas kesehatan tidak kurun berkurang dan justru semakin bertambah. Ia tidak dapat lagi mengira-ngira berapa jumlah _Chugyeokja_ di tempat ini—karena sebagian dari mereka berpakaian ala tentara Korea Utara. Yang pasti, jumlahnya mencapai lebih dari ribuan—jauh lebih banyak dari kota tua yang ia datangi beberapa hari lalu. Lebih menyulitkan lagi, beberapa _Chugyeokja_ tampak mahir menggunakan senjata berupa benda tumpul dan sebagian lagi benda tajam—mengacungkan benda-benda tersebut untuk menyerang kawanan tentara.

Mereka telah berhasil menyisir habis kawanan _Chugyeokja_. Hanya tersisa dirinya, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan dua tentara lain di satu tempat.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua tentara tersebut ikut tewas seperti pasukan Korea Utara lainnya karena lima _Chugyeokja_ kembali menyerang dengan menancapkan pecahan beling ke leher pada seorang tentara dan satunya memukul tentara lain di bagian dada menggunakan potongan kayu, sebelum kawanannya yang lain mengerubungi tentara malang tersebut dan menyantapnya. Hoseok dan Yoongi menembakkan peluru mereka ke kepala lima _Chugyeokja_ tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

"Peluruku sudah habis," ujar Yoongi sedikit kesal, melempar pistol tangannya dan mencari-cari senjata lain dari antara mayat lainnya. Peluh sudah membasahi wajah Alpha berambut perak tersebut.

"Kita akan mati di tempat ini karena kehabisan tenaga melawan para _Chugyeokja_ yang jumlahnya tidak kurun berkurang," Hoseok menyetujui. "Setidaknya aku butuh istirahat selama beberapa menit dan mendapatkan asupan makanan yang cukup. Gerakanku sudah mulai tidak stabil."

Jungkook tidak mengidahkan ucapan keduanya dan merayap pergi ke ruang operasi berada. Jantungnya seperti mengancam untuk berhenti mendadak melihat pemandangan kuburan masal telah terbentuk tepat di hadapannya. Ada banyak jasad-jasad yang berasal dari prajurit Korea Utara, sebagian lagi berasal dari _Chugyeokja_ yang tubuhnya telah diselimuti warna hitam. Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, berharap ia masih menemukan Taehyung di dalam ruang operasi.

 _Tidak. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah Kim Taehyung._

Tepat seperti yang ia harapkan, di dalam sana Omeganya tampak masih hidup, meski ada sebagian noda darah mengotori wajahnya. Mata Omega itu membulat oleh buncahan rasa panik, membuat Jungkook menjuruskan pandangannya ke situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Seokjin bolak-balik membuka lemari yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai, mencari-cari sesuatu. Sementara di ujung tempat tidur, Jaehwan berkali-kali mengecek sesuatu di balik selangkangan Kyungsoo yang kini separuhnya terselimuti oleh selimut berwarna putih yang sudah sedikit ternodai darah. Ada sebuah mesin _patient monitor_ , ventilator, dan juga sebuah IV _pole_ yang tampaknya terpasang ke sebagian tubuh Kyungsoo.

"V—Taehyung, bantu aku memasangkan masker oksigen pada Kyungsoo!"

Taehyung sempat ragu dan baru menjalankan perintah setelah menerka-nerka bagaimana cara memasangnya, dipandu oleh Seokjin yang telah mengumpulkan beberapa handuk bersih.

Jungkook ikut beralih ke sebelah Omeganya, "Tae—"

Taehyung terkejut menjumpai Jungkook sudah berada di belakangnya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kook- _ah_!" Ekspresi senang Omega itu hanya berlangsung sesaat sebelum kembali muram. Wajahnya tertuju pada Kyungsoo, "Tempat ini diserang oleh _Chugyeokja_ beberapa saat lalu—"

Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan di balik masker oksigen yang ia kenakan, memotong ucapan Taehyung. Jungkook pun berlari mengitari ranjang rumah sakit dan ikut memegangi sebelah tangan Omega yang sedang bergulat dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Kyungsoo sama sekali belum menyadari kedatangan Jungkook sampai Alpha itu benar-benar memegangi tangannya.

"Jungkook—?" Omega itu terbata-bata.

Jungkook memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski wajahnya masih terasa perih. "Kami semua masih di sini bersamamu, _Hyung_."

* * *

00.16 a.m

Namjoon terpaksa menghentikan pergerakan karena jalur di hadapan mereka diblokir oleh kumpulan _Chugyeokja_ yang sedang menyantap jasad-jasad tentara yang telah gugur. Tubuhnya sekarang bukan hanya dipenuhi keringat cairan perspirasi, tapi juga dari rasa mencekam yang bertebaran di sekeliling mereka.

"Joon. Tampaknya kita menemui jalan buntu. Jaebeom juga sudah tidak dapat dihubungi."

Kabar yang disampaikan oleh Jackson membuatnya Namjoon lagi-lagi harus berpikir keras, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia dapat tiba ke instalasi kesehatan seaman dan seefisien mungkin tanpa menarik perhatian para _Chugyeokja_. Mereka sudah berkali-kali berjuang melewati beberapa jalur alternatif yang diberikan oleh Jaebeom, dan berkali-kali pula harus menghindar dari jalur yang sama setelah menemukan banyaknya _Chugyeokja_ yang berkeliaran. Ia curiga, _Chugyeokja_ yang terkontaminasi oleh gas senjata biologis Korea Selatan bukan hanya berasal dari tahanan, tapi juga berasal dari kalangan tentara. Jumlah mereka begitu banyak, dan hanya sedikit persediaan amunisi yang berhasil mereka ambil dari ruang penyimpanan.

Mereka terjebak dalam situasi yang menyulitkan.

Para _Chugyeokja_ yang sedang berpesta pora dengan santapan dari limpahan jenazah di koridor, menyentakkan kepala sewaktu mendengar suara letusan, menyita perhatian. Lantai dan langit-langit di sekeliling mendadak berguncang hebat. Namjoon segera menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan berujar tertahan, "Mundur! Sekarang waktunya mundur sejauh mungkin!"

Bersama dengan Won-sik dan Jackson, mereka berbalik arah, menyelamatkan diri dari ledakan yang tak disangka-sangka. Telinga mereka berdenging ngilu, membuat semua jenis suara teredam selama beberapa detik. Sewaktu Namjoon tersadar, mereka sudah terpental beberapa meter dari sumber ledakan. Koridor panjang yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh _Chugyeokja_ telah tertanam di antara puing-puing runtuhan beton dan bebatuan bahan bangunan. Di atas langit-langit, terbentuk lubang besar yang menampilkan koridor lain di atasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, tentara Korea Utara berderap memeriksa puing-puing runtuhan, " _Daejangnim!_ Sebagian dari mereka terkubur di dalam sini!"

"Periksa lagi kalau-kalau masih ada di antara mereka yang berkeliaran!"

Baru saja Alpha pimpinan tentara Korea Utara berkata demikian, sekelompok _Chugyeokja_ menyerbu dari arah yang tak terduga—melompat dari lubang yang terbentuk antara langit-langit dengan struktur lantai atas. _Chugyeokja_ tersebut menggerayangi para tentara yang terlalu syok menyadari situasi yang terjadi terlalu cepat.

Namjoon, Jackson, dan Won-sik hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam, melihat para tentara yang berusaha membela diri kebanyakan gugur karena jumlah _Chugyeokja_ yang terlalu banyak, bermunculan dalam satu waktu. Suara tembakan dan jeritan memilukan benar-benar terhenti setelah waktu seperti berputar dalam jangka yang lama. _Chugyeokja_ yang sibuk memakan mayat-mayat tentara, teralihkan atensinya saat bunyi senjata api kembali bergema. Mereka menghilang dan berlarian menuju sumber suara tersebut dilepaskan.

Merasa situasi telah aman, Namjoon memerintahkan kedua rekannya untuk keluar dari persembunyian mereka, sampai terdengar bunyi pelatuk.

"Kalian masih hidup rupanya, _eo_?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepala, menyadari Alpha yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat sudah berada di hadapannya dengan mengangkat senjata tepat ke mukanya. Alpha itu jugalah yang telah menangkapnya beserta kawanan tentara Minguk lain. Peluh dan noda darah mengotori wajah sang Alpha, membuat ekspresinya tampak terlihat bengis walaupun tidak sebengis Hyung-sik. Di belakang Alpha tersebut, barisan tentara yang masih hidup dan berperalatan lengkap ikut angkat senjata.

Terdesak; Namjoon, Won-sik dan Jackson menurunkan senjata dan mengangkat tangan mereka. Tapi Alpha di hadapan mereka justru berucap, "Kalau kalian berhasil meloloskan diri dari penjara bawah tanah sekaligus melarikan diri dari kejaran para tahanan yang mengamuk seperti tadi, sepertinya aku akan membutuhkan tenaga kalian."

"Apa yang inginkan dari kami?" tanya Namjoon mewakili kedua teman-temannya, memberanikan diri.

Alpha itu membuang ludah, "Aku tidak ingin meminta macam-macam, aku hanya ingin kalian membantu kami mengurus para tahanan yang menggila ini. Yang rupanya sebagian juga berasal dari bawahanku. Entah bagaimana mereka ikut menggila dan menyerang kami."

"Lalu setelah ini kalian akan membunuh kami, kan? Atau kalian hanya mempersuasi dan menjebak kami setelahnya?" Jackson ikut angkat bicara di belakang Namjoon.

"Kalian adalah tentara musuh, buronan yang kami incar. Tapi mengingat kalian berhasil menghancurkan beberapa gudang persediaan senjata kami dan juga berhasil lolos dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan ini, aku tidak punya pilihan selain meminta bantuan. Kalian memang pasukan terpilih dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, huh? Bahkan sampai-sampai bergabung dengan tentara Yeokjuk?"

" _Daejangnim_ —kau tidak mungkin—"

Jongin membentak seorang tentara yang tidak sependapat dengan ajuan idenya. "Aku paham betul apa yang kulakukan!"

Ketiga tentara Minguk hanya bisa saling melirik, menyusun rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Jackson berbisik ke telinga Namjoon, tapi kapten mereka tersebut sudah menentukan pilihan. "Baiklah. Kami akan menerima tawaran kalian tersebut. Tapi persediaan senjata kami terbatas."

Alpha pemimpin daerah perbatasan tersebut mendengus, "Aku punya banyak amunisi kalau kalian membutuhkannya. Apabila kalian berkhianat sebelum menuntaskan tugas ini, aku tidak akan main-main dengan ancaman untuk membunuh kalian."

"Yah, lebih baik bunuh kami sekarang sebelum omonganmu menjadi omong kosong," gumam Won-sik, membuat Namjoon memelototinya, menyuruh Beta itu untuk menutup mulut. Merasa tidak bersalah, Won-sik hanya mengangkat bahu dengan sikap main-main.

Beberapa tentara tampak mendua hati saat diminta harus memberikan persediaan amunisi pada ketiganya. Namjoon dan yang lain pun sama tidak percayanya dengan mereka. Siapa saja bisa menyerang duluan. Yang menjadi persamaan mereka saat ini adalah harus berhadapan dengan ganasnya para tahanan yang bertransformasi sebagai _Chugyeokja_. Namjoon telah bersikukuh dalam hati tidak akan membocorkan tentang senjata biologis yang dilepaskan oleh presiden Korea Selatan dan menyebabkan perubahan perilaku tahanan yang menjadi liar dan tidak terkendali.

Ada setidaknya belasan _Chugyeokja_ yang bertemu dengan mereka setelah menjalin aliansi sementara antara tentara Korea Selatan dan tentara Korea Utara. Namjoon masih sedikit tercengang melihat pasukan Korea Utara benar-benar bekerja sama bahu membahu untuk menuntas _Chugyeokja_ tanpa sedikit pun membuat keyakinan mereka goyah. Satu koridor pun berhasil mereka bersihkan dari _Chugyeokja_ yang menggila.

Alpha yang namanya sebelumnya tidak mereka ketahui itu akhirnya secara tidak resmi memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kai. Kai mengajak Namjoon mendiskusikan rencana mereka selanjutnya, yakni menggiring para _Chugyeokja_ ke area steril di dekat barak—di mana terdapat sebuah lapangan luas yang biasa dipergunakan sebagai zona latihan militer. Di tempat itu, mereka akan menjebak para _Chugyeokja_ sebanyak-banyaknya dan membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

Kai menunjuk pada layar _Pad_ yang menggambarkan bentuk 3D dari peta jalur dan fasilitas di _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ —persis seperti yang diberikan oleh mendiang Seojoon pada tentara Minguk sekarang. "Aku akan mengirimkan pasukanku untuk berjaga di sini, mempersiapkan bom dan juga banyak barel persediaan bensin untuk membuat ledakan besar."

Namjoon tidak menyukai ide yang dipaparkan oleh Kai. "Jadi—kau ingin salah satu dari kami menjadi umpannya?"

Kai menatap Namjoon, tercenung sejenak, dan terbahak-bahak. "Kalau kau ingin melakukannya, tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan. Tapi tidak. Kita akan bersama-sama menjadi umpannya. Aku dan tentaraku yang sedang bersamaku saat ini—yang berjumlah setidaknya tiga puluh orang—juga kalian, akan mencari tempat yang sekiranya dilalui oleh para orang-orang gila ini, lalu bertemu di titik ini. Kita akan menetapkan waktu kapan akan berkumpul di tempat ini. Dan sesampainya di _meeting point_ , kita membuat satu jalan untuk melarikan diri dan _BAM_! Kita ledakkan mereka!"

Jackson dan Won-sik melempar pandangan pada Namjoon, menggeleng keras-keras. "Kami rasa, ini bukanlah ide yang baik," Namjoon menuturkan pendapatnya. "Kita akan membuang amunisi dengan percuma, dan juga akan mengirim lebih banyak korban jiwa daripada yang seharusnya."

"Lalu, apa rencana lainnya yang kau ajukan?"

Namjoon tidak dapat menjawab, membuat Kai kembali tertawa. "Justru ini akan menjadi rencana penyerangan yang bagus. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menggiring mereka ke satu tempat yang terpencil dan menghabisi mereka dalam satu waktu! Bom yang kami gunakan juga berasal dari bom nuklir berjenis neutron, sehingga tidak akan menghancurkan struktur sekitar. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Mereka pun tidak dapat menolak ide tersebut dengan dalih tidak memiliki rencana penyerangan lain. Namjoon menyeka keringatnya yang terus bercucuran. Adrenalinnya tidak kunjung mereda setiap kali ia melihat ataupun sekadar mendengar kata _Chugyeokja_. Saat ini ia terpisah dari Seokjin dan juga kawan-kawannya yang lain, tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini, dan beberapa waktu lalu ia mendengar instalasi kesehatan diserang oleh kaum _Chugyeokja_. Walaupun Kai telah meyakinkannya kalau tentara Korea Utara sebagaian berjaga di sana untuk melindungi Kyungsoo yang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan, ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengidahkan rasa khawatir yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Setelah beberapa hari lalu dilanda ketakutan kekasihnya dilukai oleh _Chugyeokja_ , sekarang ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima ajakan dari tentara musuh untuk memberangus makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Entah apa jadinya kalau ia benar-benar berhasil memberantas habis para _Chugyeokja_. Apakah Kai akan membebaskannya? Kedengarannya tidak semudah itu. Dan tampak juga Kai bukanlah orang yang dengan sukarela bersedia melepaskan orang yang berperang dengannya tanpa syarat yang memberatkan.

"Aku penasaran. Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan senjata bom ini dari tadi," cecar Namjoon, menarik arah pembicaraan dengan Kai.

Kai menatapnya seolah-olah Alpha itu telah mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar janggal untuk dikatakan. "Jumlah bom ini terbatas. Butuh lebih banyak peneliti untuk membuat bom yang sama. Dan sebagian peneliti kami sudah kalian luluh lantakkan di Pyongyang."

"Hoo," sahut Namjoon, "Aku penasaran. Apakah bom nuklir yang kalian kembangkan juga hanya berjumlah terbatas?"

Lagi-lagi Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, hanya saja kali ini terlihat lebih gusar. Sang Alpha berperawakan tinggi tersebut mengacungkan ujung senapannya pada Namjoon selama beberapa saat, dan memutuskan untuk menurunkan moncong senapannya. "Kau ingin aku membeberkan semuanya, huh? Jangan pikir semudah itu mengorek informasi dariku."

"Kuasumsikan bom nuklir milik kalian ada berada di suatu tempat di bangunan ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kalian tidak langsung saja mengebom kami dengan bom nuklir yang kalian miliki. Dengan begitu, kalian dapat memiliki wilayah kami dengan lebih mudah."

Suara tawa Kai terdengar meledek, "Tentu saja kami punya bom nuklir terbesar di seluruh dunia. Tapi kami tidak akan menggunakannya untuk satu tujuan bodoh."

Namjoon berdehum mendengar perkataan Alpha itu.

 _Berarti memang ada bom nuklir di suatu tempat di dalam bangunan ini, kan?_

Selepas memaparkan semua rencana dan mempersiapkan persenjataan masing-masing, mereka berpencar di beberapa titik yang sudah ditentukan. Namjoon menyentuh pundak Won-sik dan Jackson secara bersamaan, mendoakan keselamatan keduanya sekaligus meyakinkan mereka untuk melaksanakan tugas masing-masing.

"Kau yakin ini bukan jebakan yang dipersiapkan oleh mereka untuk kita?" tanya Jackson masih waswas.

"Kalau mereka memang bertindak mencurigakan, jangan sungkan untuk menembak. Lagipula, tampaknya mereka bersungguh-sungguh meminta bantuan dari kita. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang berputus asa kecuali meminta?"

Namjoon memikirkan ucapannya itu sendiri sampai tiba di titik yang dilalui oleh kawanan _Chugyeokja_. Tempat ia berdiri berada di bawah jembatan yang menghubungkan blok sel C dengan fasilitas lainnya, tidak terlalu jauh dari penjara bawah tanah berada. Detak jantungnya mulai terpacu dengan tempo cepat saat ia merasakan keberadaan para _Chugyeokja_ mulai bermunculan di sekelilingnya. Desahan napas dan suara langkah kaki yang bukan miliknya terus berdentum-dentum di gendang telinganya, menandakan _Chugyeokja_ yang mulai mendekat.

Namjoon menghitung tiap detiknya, menunggu hingga semua _Chugyeokja_ menampakkan diri. Rasanya benar-benar seperti ketika ada seekor mangsa yang dilepaskan begitu saja ke kendang singa. Ada banyak mata berwarna merah yang menyorotnya dari balik kegelapan, mengintainya. Jumlah mereka—jika ia menerka-nerka—setidaknya ada lebih dari dua puluh orang _Chugyeokja_. Namjoon memundurkan langkahnya, menghadap arah berkumpulnya para _Chugyeokja_. Jumlah pasang mata kian bertambah, hingga akhirnya Namjoon tidak dapat lagi mengira-ngira berapa jumlah total mereka.

Namjoon melihat ke arah arloji yang terpasang di lengan kanannya. Masih ada waktu dua menit sebelum ia kembali menuju titik pertemuan. Dua menit yang berlangsung begitu lama—seolah-olah ia sudah menghabiskan waktu selama berhari-hari melihat begitu banyak mata menyorotnya dengan tatapan mengancam. Giginya baru mulai bergemeletuk ketakutan saat empat orang _Chugyeokja_ berlari untuk menyerangnya. Namjoon pun mulai menembak, berusaha untuk tetap tenang, menunggu-nunggu hingga sampai pada dua menit yang dijanjikan.

Empat orang _Chugyeokja_ yang ambruk ke atas lantai, mengundang amarah _Chugyeokja_ lainnya. Dua tiga dari mereka mulai ikut menyerang, Namjoon menembak. Empat lima dari mereka kembali menyerang, Namjoon pun kembali menembak. Sampai akhirnya semua _Chugyeokja_ yang bersembunyi di balik gelap seluruhnya menampakkan diri mereka dengan berteriak, menggeram bak hewan liar, menerjang ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berlari. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menoleh saat mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kian berimbuh di belakangnya. Dekat, semakin dekat, ia pun tiba di _meeting point_ yang telah disepakati. Dari beberapa lorong yang berseberangan—Jackson, Won-sik, dan beberapa orang tentara ikut berlari menuju titik tersebut dengan diikuti oleh sekumpulan _Chugyeokja_.

Suara erangan ngeri tidak tertahankan saat ia melihat jumlah _Chugyeokja_ yang berdatangan lebih banyak daripada yang ia kira—mencapai ribuan—melolong dan menggeram seperti binatang nokturnal yang sering ia temui malam hari di masa kecilnya. Para tentara yang sudah siap sedia di _meeting point_ , mulai menembaki para _Chugyeokja_ yang berada terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Jackson dan Won-sik berdiri memunggungi satu sama lain, ikut menembak.

 _Chugyeokja_ mengerumuni mereka seperti sekelompok semut, sementara Namjoon dan yang lain berusaha menghadang mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, di atas sebuah balkon yang terletak pada puncak barak, berdiri Kai yang mengamati. Sepintas Namjoon mengira Alpha itu akan berkhianat, tapi kemudian ia memberi instruksi pada mereka untuk mulai membuka jalur keluar dari kerumunan _Chugyeokja_. Rencana mereka berjalan mulus sampai pada akhirnya balkon yang ditempati oleh Kai ikut dikerumuni oleh makhluk mengerikan tersebut.

Para tentara berusaha melindungi pimpinan mereka dan Kai pun ikut turun tangan untuk menembak.

Semuanya berlangsung seperti di dalam mimpi buruk. Meskipun Namjoon dan yang lainnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari _Chugyeokja_ , justru mereka terkepung di suatu sudut, membuat mereka tidak dapat menyelamatkan diri dari dampak ledakan. Kai pun masih ikut bergelut dengan _Chugyeokja_ yang sudah memenuhi seisi balkon, sebagian tentaranya tidak mampu menguasai jumlah _Chugyeokja_ yang terus berdatangan.

"Aku sudah tahu ini ide buruk!" teriak Won-sik, terus menembakkan senapannya. Tinggal menghitung waktu sampai peluru mereka benar-benar habis.

"Panjat! Mulai panjat dinding ini! Aku bisa melihat ada beberapa undakan yang bisa kita pijaki!" teriak Namjoon pada semuanya.

Ia mulai memanjat duluan, diikuti oleh Jackson dan Won-sik. Para tentara yang mengekor justru tidak dapat menyusul karena para _Chugyeokja_ telah menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Lolongan memilukan tidak kunjung berhenti—yang seluruhnya berasal dari para tentara yang gugur.

Setelah sampai di permukaan, mereka berlari ke arah balkon di mana Kai berada—membantu menembaki kawanan _Chugyeokja_ yang kian beringas. "Kai! Kenapa kau tidak menginstruksikan bawahanmu untuk mulai meledakkan bom?!" seru Namjoon pada Kai.

Kai tampak terkejut mendapati Namjoon dan yang lain sudah ikut berjuang bersama mereka. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Tentaraku yang bertugas meledakkan bom semuanya telah dilahap habis oleh makhluk-makhluk ini!"

Tiba-tiba pijakan pada balkon mulai bergetar hebat. Struktur di bawahnya sudah tidak mampu menyangga beban _Chugyeokja_ dan juga tentara lainnya, hingga akhirnya lantai mulai retak pada beberapa bagian. Para tentara di sisi lain mulai berjatuhan dari balkon, berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan sebelum jatuh ke dasar di mana para _Chugyeokja_ menunggu. Kai pun memekik terkejut saat dirinya mulai meluncur turun dari permukaan miring balkon.

Namjoon mengikuti nalurinya untuk merentangkan tangan, hendak menarik Alpha itu. Tapi sebelum Namjoon bisa meraih tangannya, Kai sudah terjembab di atas gelimpangan tubuh mayat tentara dan _Chugyeokja_.

"KAI!" teriak Namjoon pada Alpha itu.

Jackson dan Won-sik ikut menoleh ke tempat Kai terjatuh, sebelum kembali beraksi menembaki para _Chugyeokja_ yang kian bermunculan.

Kai masih dalam keadaan hidup, walaupun sekelilingnya dikerubungi oleh barisan _Chugyeokja_ yang mulai menuju padanya. Kai tampak panik. Ia berusaha menembak bersama dengan tentara bawahannya yang masih sepenuhnya bernapas.

"Kau!" teriak Kai memanggil Namjoon. Namjoon mengalihkan atensinya pada Alpha itu, "Lindungi aku hingga mencapai ke tempat sumber ledakan!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Apa?! Tentu saja meledakkan tempat ini!"

"Kau gila?! Kau akan mati sebelum mencapai ke sana!"

"Makanya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu!" ucap Kai, terus menembaki kepala _Chugyeokja_. Satu persatu tentaranya mulai berjatuhan. "Aku sudah berada di bawah sini, maka aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali melakukannya sendiri!"

Ini pertama kalinya Namjoon mendengar ucapan tersebut mengalir dari seorang tentara Korea Utara—yang jelas-jelas sebelumnya telah berusaha membunuhnya, menyiksa teman-temannya hingga tewas, dan masih banyak lagi. Seharusnya Namjoon membenci Alpha itu, tapi mendengar Kai mengatakan ingin mengorbankan dirinya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, ada rasa kagum yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh di dalam diri Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, percayakan padaku!"

"Sebelum itu, berjanjilah satu hal padaku—" kata Kai masih berteriak padanya—berusaha menghindar dari seorang _Chugyeokja_ yang hendak menerkam tangannya dan secara bersamaan melepaskan tembakan ke kepala makhluk itu, "—bawa Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat ini bersama kalian!" ia mulai berlari menuju tempat pusat ledakan diletakkan sementara Namjoon melindunginya dari atas balkon, "—aku seperti idiot saat mengatakan ini, tapi kalau seandainya aku diberi pilihan untuk memilih pihak mana yang akan aku bela, seharusnya sejak awal aku ikut bergabung dengan Seojoon- _junjangnim_ —dan dengan demikian maka aku tidak perlu berperan sebagai orang jahat di hadapan Kyungsoo—"

"Berhentilah berbicara sebelum kau menggigit lidahmu, Kai!"

Kai tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berteriak, "—aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Kyungsoo, membuatnya mau menerimaku, sayangnya aku terus keras kepala untuk menunjukkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin—apabila anak kami terlahir selamat—dia bisa hidup bahagia di tempat lain bersama anak kami. Aku berharap Kyungsoo punya cerita yang dapat disampaikan pada anak kami—tidak masalah kalau dia menceritakan keburukanku dan juga negaraku sendiri, asalkan dia bisa mengingatku—"

Kai telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju—di sebuah bilik yang dikelilingi oleh dinding kawat. Ia mulai memanjat. Beberapa orang _Chugyeokja_ mengejarnya, tapi Namjoon menembaki mereka satu persatu. Saat menyadari senjatanya kehabisan peluru, Namjoon menyumpah keras-keras dan berlari ke sisi lain untuk mengambil senjata dari tentara yang telah gugur, lalu kembali melepaskan peluru ke makhluk beringas yang tidak berhenti mengikuti Kai.

Setelah perjuangan yang terasa begitu lama, akhirnya Kai telah memasuki bilik yang dikelilingi oleh dinding berkawat tersebut.

"Kalian punya waktu tiga menit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang!" Kai berseru pada Namjoon dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?!" balas Namjoon. "Kami tidak mungkin mengeluarkanmu dari situ!"

"Aku memang tidak ingin diselamatkan! Setidaknya biarkan aku mati di sini karena aku sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemui Kyungsoo! Dia terlalu membenciku dan sudah tidak mungkin baginya memaafkanku!"

Namjoon terhenyak selama beberapa saat.

"Perlu kau ketahui, kami bukanlah tentara Korea Selatan ataupun pasukan Yeokjuk lagi, melainkan sudah tergabung sebagai tentara Minguk!"

Kai hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Namjoon, membalas dengan berteriak, "Ah, begitukah? Apakah ini agenda Seojoon- _junjangnim_ untuk menyatukan Korea? Kalau begitu, dia berhasil. Dan ngomong-ngomong, nama asliku adalah Kim Jongin. Terima kasih sudah mau bekerja sama denganku. Kupikir kalian akan benar-benar membiarkanku di makan oleh para makhluk sialan ini." Sebelum ia membalikkan tubuh ke dinding yang dipenuhi oleh panel, Kai melambaikan tangan. " _Annyeonghi gaseyo_."

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum—tersenyum dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia pun tidak berlama-lama untuk memanggil Jackson dan Won-sik, meminta perhatian mereka. Mereka menembaki beberapa _Chugyeokja_ lagi, sebelum kemudian berlari menuju sisi yang belum sepenuhnya ambruk, menjauh dari balkon. Won-sik yang terakhir berlari, menahan gedoran yang ditimbulkan oleh _Chugyeokja_ sekaligus mengunci pintu yang memisahkan antara balkon dengan koridor dan lanjut berlari mengekor kedua temannya.

Saat arloji di tangannya tepat menunjukkan pukul 2, Namjoon mendengar bunyi debuman yang memekakkan telinga disertai sedikit guncangan. Ia pun memutar kepalanya ke belakang, melihat para _Chugyeokja_ yang berada di balik pintu berbingkai besi dan berlapis kaca, mulai dilahap oleh asap berwarna putih. _Chugyeokja_ tersebut menggerung kesakitan, sebelum menghilang di balik kabut yang memenuhi seantero bangunan di belakang mereka.

Sebentar Namjoon teringat akan kematian Seojoon—yang sama-sama mengorbankan diri seperti halnya Kai, Kim Jongin—demi orang yang mereka kasihi.

"Sayang sekali," kata Won-sik seperti membaca pikirannya, "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersimpati dengan kematiannya. Dia sudah membunuh banyak teman kita, menyiksa Jongdae, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Hyunwoo. Terlalu banyak dosa yang sudah ia perbuat. Rasanya terlalu mudah untuk memaafkannya."

"Kupikir juga begitu," balas Namjoon.

Tapi setidaknya Alpha itu menyadari kesalahannya di saat-saat terakhir. _Apakah itu cukup sebagai tebusan dosa? Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan selama hidupnya?_

Mereka kehilangan arah selama beberapa saat dan Namjoon meminta kedua rekannya berhenti. Mereka menimbang-nimbang jalur apakah yang harus dilalui, mewanti-wanti kalau ternyata ada _Chugyeokja_ yang muncul ataupun tentara Korea Utara lainnya, kalaupun sebagian dari mereka masih hidup. Seperti mukjizat, tiba-tiba saja dari arloji milik Jackson, sinyal kembali hidup.

"Jaebeom!" pekik Jackson senang melihat koneksi telah menyala.

" _Jackson?! Kalian masih hidup?! Aku baru saja akan pergi bersama Jinyoung kembali ke basis!_ "

"Ya, kami memang sempat tertangkap tadi oleh pasukan Korea Utara, tapi Taehyung berhasil menyelamatkan kami. Sekarang, lebih baik kau carikan kami jalur ke instalasi kesehatan!"

Jaebeom dengan senang hati mengirimkan mereka jalur menuju instalasi kesehatan dalam selang waktu beberapa menit kemudian.

Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang sesampainya di destinasi yang mereka tuju, mengira akan mendapatkan kabar yang tak terduga.

* * *

02.46 a.m

Jungkook sebelumnya berpikir adegan persalinan yang dilalui oleh Taehyung adalah adegan paling menegangkan sekaligus mengerikan setelah usaha pelarian diri dari kejaran para _Chugyeokja_. Meskipun ada terbersit harapan kalau hidup akan terus berkelanjutan, Jungkook tidak bisa melepaskan rasa waswasnya melihat pemandangan mengerikan seseorang yang sedang berjuang untuk menyambut kedatangan generasi baru.

Seprai dan selimut berwarna putih yang semula menutupi permukaan ranjang dan sebagian tubuh Kyungsoo, sudah bersimbah darah saat ia kembali memasuki ruang operasi. Teriakan yang berasal dari Kyungsoo sudah mereda menjadi rintihan kecil—terdengar terlalu lemah. Semua orang yang berada di dalam sana pun sudah putus asa setelah berusaha menyemangati Kyungsoo untuk terus mengejan, mengeluarkan anak di dalam perutnya.

Taehyung yang semula masih meneriakkan kata-kata pengharapan pada Kyungsoo, mulai tergugu melihat keadaan temannya yang terlihat memprihatinkan.

Bau amis darah sudah bercampur dengan bau bangkai di dalam ruangan, membuat situasi semakin menyedihkan.

"Soo, kau harus membuka matamu—kau tidak bisa menyerah seperti ini—" ujar Taehyung dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata. Sia-sia karena Kyungsoo sudah terlalu letih untuk mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Tae—ini terlalu menyakitkan—" desis Kyungsoo, kehilangan napas.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal sepertimu, tapi aku bisa melewatinya. Jika aku bisa melakukannya, kau juga pasti bisa!"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng, menolak permintaan Omega itu.

Seokjin juga hampir menangis melihat keadaan temannya tersebut. Ia menyelipkan satu tangannya ke bawah lutut Kyungsoo, membuat kedua kaki Omega itu tetap bertahan pada posisi yang diharuskan. Sesekali ia melempar pandangan khawatir pada Jaehwan setelah gagal meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali mendorong, "Apa epiduralnya tidak bekerja? Kenapa ia masih kesakitan?"

"Aku tidak tahu—seharusnya obatnya sudah bekerja. Dan seharusnya rasa sakitnya tidak sesakit ini."

Jungkook hanya berdiri mematung di sebelah Taehyung, terlalu bingung untuk melakukan apa. Yoongi dan Hoseok berjaga di depan pintu, sama-sama kebingungan seperti dirinya, merasa tidak berguna. Hoseok pun telah berkali-kali keluar ruangan untuk memuntahkan isi perut, tidak tahan dengan pemandangan mengerikan di depan mereka. Persis seperti yang ia lakukan saat Taehyung melahirkan jasad anaknya.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus mendorong sekarang, atau kau akan semakin kesakitan," cecar Jaehwan. Keringat mulai berkumpul di dahi Beta itu.

Kyungsoo dengan lemah, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah tidak bisa—tenagaku sudah terkuras—" seperti yang ia katakan, bunyi mesin monitor pasien semakin turun. Napasnya pun semakin tidak teratur meskipun masker gas medis telah membantunya untuk bernapas.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, _Hyung_ ," ujar Jungkook pada akhirnya, mengalihkan perhatian sang Omega. Taehyung ikut mendongak ke arahnya, mengerutkan dahi. "Kau masihlah seorang anggota Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke-13. Ada banyak luka yang lebih menyakitkan yang pernah kau alami—"

"Ini adalah pengalaman yang paling menyakitkan, Kook- _ah_ —"

"Yah, kalaupun diakumulasikan lukamu selama di medan perang pasti lebih menyakitkan. Intinya, kau sudah dilatih untuk menahan segala jenis hempasan seperti apapun, kan? Kau lihat Tae- _hyungie_? Dia sudah melewati semua hal sepertimu selama 8 tahun, berkali-kali mengalami terpaan dan kau bisa amati bagaimana dia sekarang? Dia masih berdiri di sini, bergabung bersama kami untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Aku bukan Taehyung!" desis Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi—"

" _Hyung_ , kau ingin pulang, kan? Pulang bersama kami?" tanya Jungkook. "Setelah melalui ini—kalau anakmu pun selamat—kami akan membawamu ke tempat yang bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada basis militer kita terdahulu. Kita masih punya harapan untuk melanjutkan dunia ini ke arah yang lebih baik, _Hyung_. Ini adalah salah satu perjuangan yang harus kau lalui, dan setelah kau berhasil melewati ini, kita akan kembali pulang bersama-sama."

Taehyung ikut menimpali ucapan sang Alpha. "Soo. Begitu kita keluar dari tempat ini, kami akan membawamu ke distrik Sariwon. Di sana kami bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak yang dipimpin oleh mendiang Alphaku, Seojoon. Tempat itu jauh lebih baik dari pada tempat yang pernah kita kunjungi sebelumnya. Kau akan bertemu banyak orang. Kau juga akan bertemu dengan putraku, Jihoon. Aku ingin sekali mengenalkannya padamu," bisik Omega itu lirih, suaranya terdengar serak. "Terkadang dia memang menyulitkan, tapi kau akan menyukainya. Aku berjanji—kalau anakmu terlahir dengan selamat, mungkin kita bisa membuat mereka menjadi teman bermain."

Kyungsoo menangis mendengar perkataan Jungkook dan juga Taehyung, "A-aku tidak bisa—" meskipun berkata demikian, ia mulai balas meremas tangan Taehyung, mengejan kuat-kuat.

Jungkook menyeringai melihat perkembangan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, " _Hyung_! Kau bisa melakukannya!"

"Soo, sedikit lagi!"

Mereka mengantisipasi skenario berikutnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Hampir semua orang di dalam ruangan tidak bersuara kecuali Jaehwan yang masih berteriak pada Kyungsoo—menyuruhnya mendorong—lalu Kyungsoo yang menggerung tertahan—serta mesin monitor pasien yang berbunyi tidak teratur. Omega itu harus mengulang proses yang sama selama tiga kali, sampai kemudian semua mata bisa menangkap kepala kecil menyembul di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo.

Bayi Kyungsoo terlahir pada dorongan kesekian kalinya, dengan tubuh berlumuran darah. Semua orang termasuk Jungkook tidak berhenti memandangi bayi yang walaupun terlihat lemah, berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang hanya sepanjang jari telunjuk milik orang dewasa. Mereka sama-sama tercengang mendapati bayi tersebut mampu hidup meski dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Sementara Seokjin membersihkan darah dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan plasenta, Jaehwan berjalan menuju baskom berisi air bersih, membersihkan bayi tersebut.

"Lihat, kau berhasil melakukannya, Soo," kata Taehyung dengan mata beruraian air pada Kyungsoo, "Kau bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membuka matanya, menggertakkan gigi melawan rasa sakit, "Dia—dia hidup?"

"Dia hidup," kata Jaehwan membenarkan, "Walau harus berjuang keras."

Yoongi dan Hoseok pun ikut mendekat, mengamati bayi tersebut. Keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan seruan takjub. Jungkook memilih melihat dari dekat Taehyung, ikut memberi ketenangan pada Kyungsoo.

Jaehwan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kau ingin melihat putramu?"

"Putra? Aku memiliki seorang putra?" desis Kyungsoo, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku ingin melihatnya—" Jaehwan membungkus putranya tersebut dengan kain yang masih bersih, lalu meletakkannya di atas dada Kyungsoo. Bayinya menggeliat selama beberapa saat. "Aku menyesal pernah mengatakan aku tidak menginginkan anak ini. Tapi aku juga menyesal telah melahirkannya saat dunia sedang sekarat seperti ini—" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya. "Kuakui, wajahnya terlalu banyak kerutan, tapi dia adalah bayi paling tampan yang pernah kulihat. Bagaimana dengan tubuh sekecil ini kau bisa bergerak begitu aktifnya di dalam perutku?"

Jungkook bisa melihat Taehyung berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya dan gagal. Sang Alpha melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling sang Omega, bertekad untuk tidak menangis. Seokjin hanya bisa menutupi sebagian wajah agar bisa menutupi kesedihan yang terpatut di sana, seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Hoseok. Yoongi pun tampak menyeka matanya beberapa kali, berusaha tampak tegar meski berujung dengan wajah beruraian air mata. Sementara Jaehwan menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha tidak mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sekaligus masih berjuang untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari Kyungsoo dengan percuma.

Taehyung teringat saat ia melahirkan Jihoon. Ia begitu membenci putranya untuk terlahir ke dunia. Tapi begitu ia mendengar suara tangisan anaknya tersebut, ia langsung mencintainya. Seperti halnya yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli siapapun ayahmu, karena kau juga adalah sebagian dari diriku. Kau berhak mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik. Jangan pernah berakhir seperti dirinya ataupun seperti diriku—"

Mesin monitor berbunyi tidak teratur dan yangan Kyungsoo yang semulai merangkul tubuh putranya, mulai jatuh lunglai di sisi ranjang.

"Aku benar-benar turut menyesal," ucap Jaehwan sembari melihat pada Seokjin yang memastikan Kyungsoo benar-benar telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. "Sekalipun aku berusaha menjahit luka robek di jalan lahir, aku tidak bisa menghentikan pendarahan."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengusap punggung Taehyung. Sudah pasti kematian Kyungsoo kembali membuka lama di masa lalu Omega itu. "Dia sudah beristirahat tenang sekarang, _Hyung_."

"Tunggu—" Seokjin bergumam pelan. Saat ia hendak mengambil bayi Kyungsoo dari tubuh sang ibu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. "—bayinya—tubuhnya mulai mendingin—"

Jaehwan kembali turun tangan, "Pindahkan dia ke mesin _infant warmer_ yang sudah kusiapkan!"

Seokjin mengikuti instruksi langsung dari Jaehwan dibantu oleh Hoseok. Wajah Beta itu berubah panik beberapa saat kemudian, "Warna tubuhnya tidak juga berubah! Semakin biru!"

"Oh— _shibal_ —" Jaehwan bergegas menghampiri mesin _infant warmer_ yang terletak di dekat tembok. Ia memindai keadaan bayi Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Seokjin.

"Apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan bayinya?!" tanya Taehyung, kehilangan sebagian suaranya. Jungkook berusaha memegangi tangan sang Omega agar tidak limbung sewaktu ia berusaha bangkit.

Suasana terasa mendebarkan. Jaehwan berusaha keras mengembalikan suhu tubuh bayi Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ia berucap dengan berat hati, "Aku—aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah terlalu dingin—dia kesulitan bernapas—"

Yoongi menyumpah sekeras mungkin di dalam ruangan, tidak memedulikan masih ada kawannya yang lain di dalam sana bersamanya. "Ini semua karena ulah kalian! Menjadikan para tentara dan juga warga sipil sebagai percobaan kalian, padahal hanya Taehyung yang berhasil sebagai hasil uji coba! Kalian telah membunuhnya!" tuduh Yoongi marah, menuding ke arah Jaehwan.

Hoseok menarik mundur Yoongi menjauhi Jaehwan yang diliputi rasa bersalah, " _Hyung_. Hentikan. Kau hanya memperumit situasi."

"Kalau saja dia dan tentara lainnya tidak mengalterasi kromosom Kyungsoo, sudah pasti hal ini tidak terjadi!"

Seokjin ikut angkat bicara, "Kau melantur, Yoongi- _yah_. Kyungsoo sebelumnya sudah ditangkap oleh pasukan tentara Korea Utara dan hanya karena situasi di dalam sinilah yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini."

"Tidak—dia benar," Jaehwan menyelak. "Aku ikut dalam penyerangan yang menyebabkan keempat teman kalian ditawan oleh tentara kami. Aku pulalah—yang menyuntikkan cairan yang mengalterasi kromosom Kyungsoo menjadi seorang Omega. Aku—secara tidak langsung akulah yang membunuhnya."

Jungkook kali ini ikut menahan Yoongi sebelum Alpha itu menyerang Kyungsoo. "Yoongi- _hyung_. Biasanya kau memintaku untuk mengendalikan diri dan sekarang kau yang kehilangan emosi. Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah langsung dari sumbernya, itu katamu, kan? Percuma saja kau marah-marah seperti ini."

Yoongi menolak untuk memandangi Jungkook dan menyentak tangan Alpha muda itu dengan kasar.

Mereka baru saja akan memikirkan apakah akan memindahkan tubuh Kyungsoo beserta anaknya ke tempat lain bersamaan dengan datangnya Namjoon, Won-sik dan Jackson. Tubuh mereka bermandikan darah dan membuat Hoseok serta Seokjin menjerit kaget melihat keadaan ketiganya.

"Joon- _ah_?" panggil Seokjin, menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengusap darah yang mengotori wajah Alpha itu. "Kenapa kau lama sekali? Apa—apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau terluka? Kalian semua terluka?"

Won-sik dan Jackson hanya melihat ke arah Namjoon, menyuruh Alpha itu angkat bicara.

"Ini bukan darah milik kami. Ini darah para _Chugyeokja_ yang kami habisi beberapa waktu lalu." Namjoon menjelaskan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling sampai kemudian melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bernyawa, bersimbah darah. Raut mukanya berubah terpukul memahami situasi yang terjadi, "—kapan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Barusan saja. Dia kehabisan banyak darah—" Seokjin tidak dapat melanjutkan karena tangisannya pecah.

"Lalu, di mana bayinya?"

Hoseok berbalik menghadap Namjoon, menunjukkan tubuh bayi Kyungsoo yang hampir sepenuhnya berwarna biru. "Kami juga tidak berhasil menyelamatkan bayinya."

Namjoon menatap ke satu persatu personil timnya, menatap duka yang menyelimuti wajah satu persatu dari mereka. Tanpa sadar, air matanya ikut menetes. Ia pun beranjak ke sisi ranjang Kyungsoo, mengusap kepala temannya yang masih sedikit terasa hangat. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan sangat baik, Kyungsoo. Kau adalah prajurit yang terlatih, dan sudah pasti semua perjuanganmu patut untuk diingat oleh semua orang." Alpha itu berhenti untuk mengumpulkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Seandainya saja kau masih bisa bertahan hidup, aku ingin mengatakan ada orang menginginkan dirimu mengingatnya dengan baik. Kalau saja dia juga diberi pilihan sepertimu untuk memilih, mungkin kalian bisa saling menerima satu sama lain. Mungkin kalian akan hidup bahagia bersama-sama."

"Siapa yang kau maksud, _Hyung_?" tanya Jungkook pada Namjoon, tidak memahami penuturan Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak melepaskan matanya dari wajah Kyungsoo, "Hanya seseorang yang kukenal selama beberapa jam." Lalu ia memutar menghadap Jaehwan, "Aku punya kabar duka untukmu. Jenderal kalian—yang bernama Kim Jongin—sudah gugur beberapa saat yang lalu."

Mulut Jaehwan menganga lebar-lebar seperti halnya kedua matanya. Ia gelagapan, "M-maksudmu? Kalian yang membunuhnya?"

"Tidak. Dia gugur setelah mengorbankan diri untuk memicu bom neutron—dalam upaya kami untuk menghadang _Chugyeokja_."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan _Chugyeokja_ ini?" Jaehwan masih tampak bingung.

"Para tahanan kalian yang menggila," sahut Jackson, menyelak. Ia hendak lanjut menjelaskan saat dari kejauhan terdengar lolongan riuh. "Yang benar saja, kita sudah menghabisi mereka segitu banyaknya, tapi kenapa mereka masih berkeliaran?"

Namjoon menginstruksikan Won-sik dan Jackson untuk membuka isi _backpack_ mereka masing-masing, mengeluarkan masker dan persediaan senjata pada tentara Minguk di dalam ruangan. "Kita harus segera bergegas menyelamatkan diri dari sini. Kau juga Jaehwan. Sebaiknya kau juga ikut bersama kami dari tempat ini."

Jaehwan tersentak kaget mendengar tawaran Alpha itu. "Kau—yang benar saja, kalian bersungguh-sungguh ingin mengajakku pergi dari sini?"

"Apa salahnya dengan itu? Aku tidak yakin ada tentara Korea Utara di tempat ini selain dirimu yang masih hidup, apalagi setelah pimpinanmu gugur. Apa kau ingin mati kelaparan sampai para _Chugyeokja_ menemukan dan memangsamu di tempat ini?"

Taehyung menegakkan diri di sebelah Jungkook. "Kau sendiri bilang kau ingin berada di pihak yang benar, kan? Ini peluang terbaik bagimu meninggalkan tempat ini."

Beta itu menimbang-nimbang ajakan Namjoon dan yang lain. Sesekali ia melihat ke wajah para tentara Minguk yang lain, tapi taka da satupun dari mereka yang menyanggah. "B-baiklah kalau begitu," ia menjawab. "Aku akan ikut bersama kalian."

Dobrakan pintu dari kejauhan terdengar hingga ke ruang operasi. Jungkook mengajukan diri untuk pergi ke koridor, memeriksa keadaan. Ia kembali dengan raut pucat, "Para _Chugyeokja_ sudah menerobos masuk, mereka memenuhi koridor utama. Bagaimana kita bisa melarikan diri?"

"Kita bisa melalui jalanan rahasia, aku bisa menunjukkannya kalau kalian mau."

"Tunjukkan jalannya pada kami, kalau begitu," ujar Namjoon.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Taehyung menghentikan mereka, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita membakar tempat ini," kata Omega itu, memeranjatkan semua orang. "Aku—aku tidak ingin para _Chugyeokja_ ini menyentuh mayat Kyungsoo dan anaknya. Mereka butuh beristirahat dengan tenang."

"Kita harus melakukannya," Seokjin mengangguk setuju. "Aku lihat ada persediaan oksigen cair di dalam ruangan ini. Kita bisa memanfaatkannya sebagai bahan bakar nyala api."

Jungkook, Namjoon, Jackson, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Won-sik saling membahu menahan para _Chugyeokja_ yang telah menguasai sebagian area di instalasi medis. Sementara Taehyung dan Seokjin membantu Jaehwan mempersiapkan mayat Kyungsoo.

Taehyung terus memandang sedih ke arah jasad Kyungsoo. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan jasad bayi mendiang Omega itu di atas tubuh sang induk, lalu menaruh kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas tubuh bayinya, membuat gambaran seorang ibu yang tengah memeluk anaknya dalam tidur. Ia teringat akan kematian Bogum, Ilhoon, Minjae, dan semua orang yang pernah muncul sebagai Omega di kehidupannya.

Setelah berduka selama sekian detik, ia pun ikut serta Seokjin untuk menyiramkan cairan oksigen ke sekitar ruangan. Jaehwan menunggu mereka sampai selesai sebelum memberikan aba-aba untuk mulai menyalakan pemantik api.

Lidah api mulai menjalar tak lama kemudian. Selama beberapa saat api mulai menyebar, Taehyung mengamati jasad Kyungsoo di mulut ruangan, memejamkan matanya, dan berdoa. Sesudah kedua matanya bergolak terbuka, ia telah mendapati kaki ranjang yang ditempati oleh dua sosok yang telah tak bernyawa mulai terlalap oleh api.

"Aku sudah menyalakan api. Kita pergi sekarang!"

Bersesuaian dengan aba-aba Jaehwan, mereka segera berlari ke sisi yang tidak dilalui oleh kumpulan _Chugyeokja_. Di belakang mereka, api mulai merayap dengan cepat, diikuti oleh bertambah banyaknya _Chugyeokja_ yang menjamah instalasi unit kesehatan. Asap berwarna hitam diikuti percikan api merangsang _fire sprinkler_ menyemprotkan air, membuat _Chugyeokja_ kesulitan untuk mengejar mereka. Alarm kebakaran berbunyi tidak lama kemudian, berdenging memberi mereka petunjuk untuk keluar melalui jalur darurat. Jaehwan semula mengikuti penunjuk arah jalur darurat, sebelum memandu mereka menuju ke sisi pintu lain.

Mereka beristirahat selama beberapa saat di suatu ruangan tertutup yang cukup jauh dari para _Chugyeokja_ , mengisi energi yang sebelumnya terbuang dengan mengonsumsi _protein bar_ dan meminum air dari botol-botol yang telah tersedia di dalam _backpack_. Selama beberapa menit tersebut, Namjoon menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana mereka yang berusaha merebut kembali persediaan mereka yang terlucuti dari ruang penyimpanan lalu dihadang oleh sekelompok _Chugyeokja_ yang memaksa mereka untuk berganti haluan, sampai mereka bertemu dengan Kim Jongin. Namjoon menceritakannya sedetail mungkin, sampai mereka menyadari asap mulai mengalir masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Lalu, _Chugyeokja_ ini—kalian belum menceritakannya padaku," kata Jaehwan.

" _Chugyeokja_ ini—kami menyebutnya demikian karena mereka sebelumnya adalah para manusia yang kehilangan naluri dan insting mereka sebagai manusia seutuhnya. Mereka pun memiliki kecenderungan untuk menjadi agresif, menyerang siapapun yang mereka lihat, termasuk mengkanibalisasi sesamanya," Namjoon menerangkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

Jungkook ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan, "Presiden kami—beliau mengirimkan salah satu mata-mata ke dalam tempat ini dan memasukkan senjata biologis di dalamnya. Senjata biologis ini berupa gas yang apabila dihirup, dapat menyebabkan yang menghirupnya mengalami gejala aneh dan seperti mati rasa dalam waktu 3 hari. Gejalanya adalah demam dan timbulnya bercak-bercak mencurigakan yang akan berkembang menjadi luka bakar."

"…gas?" air muka Jaehwan berubah keruh.

Taehyung yang semula hanya mendengar percakapan mereka, tiba-tiba melihat warna aneh yang timbul di balik seragam bertugas yang dikenakan Jaehwan. Omega itu menyentakkan tangan sang Beta, mengamati permukaan kulit Jaehwan lebih teliti. "Jaehwan—kulitmu—kenapa kulitmu—"

Semua orang menyelisipkan kepala mereka untuk mengamati tangan Jaehwan dari dekat. Seokjin menjadi orang pertama yang mengeluarkan erangan kaget. "I-ini—kenapa bercak di kulitmu ini berwarna hitam? Seperti bekas luka? Apa kau juga menghirup gas yang sama seperti para tahanan?!"

Jaehwan buru-buru menarik tangannya dari Taehyung, "Tidak mungkin aku terjangkit penyakit yang sama!" bantah Beta itu. "Presiden kalian—dia bilang kalau tahanan kami hanya akan terprovokasi untuk melakukan perlawanan pada tentara kami setelah menghirup gas ini dan, dan—"

Suasana berubah tegang saat Yoongi meremas leher Jaehwan, membuat Beta itu terpaku di tempatnya. "Jadi, ini semua pun juga hasil perbuatanmu?"

Jungkook berusaha membantu Jaehwan melepaskan tangan Yoongi, berusaha mengendalikan emosi Alpha itu, " _Hyung_! Apa-apaan kau ini!?"

"Turunkan tanganmu, _Hyung_ ," Namjoon ikut menambahkan, "Dia belum selesai menceritakan semuanya."

Jaehwan terbatuk-batuk dan buru-buru Taehyung mengangsurkan air minum padanya. Hoseok terpaksa membawa Yoongi menjauh dari Jaehwan, khawatir apabila Alpha itu sekali lagi naik pitam.

Dari Jaehwan, semuanya tergambar jelas. Bermula dari pesan terenkripsi yang ia terima beberapa tahun lalu, memaparkan situasi perang antara dua negara Korea yang saling berseberangan. Semuanya dijelaskan sama persis seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Namjoon pada Jungkook, hanya saja disisipkan oleh sedikit sudut pandang milik Jaehwan. Awalnya Jaehwan berniat memberitahukan pesan tersebut pada Hyung-sik, tapi setelah membaca tentang ambisi presiden Moon Jae-in untuk membangun dunia yang baru, bebas dari perselisihan dan secercah harapan mengembalikan kondisi bumi seperti semula. Pesan itu terus berdatangan setiap beberapa bulan sekali, menjelaskan sepotong demi sepotong kisah lain yang berhubungan dengan situasi dunia saat ini. Termasuk fakta perjanjian damai antara dua negara pada tahun 2018.

"Gas emisi hasil reaksi nuklir yang diluncurkan oleh negaraku setelah presiden kami menerima tawaran Amerika Serikat untuk menghancurkan negara lain, berdampak begitu besar terhadap keseimbangan alam. Lapisan ozon kian menipis akibat peningkatan jumlah gas-gas bersifat merusak. Tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, membuat senjata biologis dengan tujuan mengendalikan jumlah populasi negara lain."

Jaehwan pun mulai mengetahui keterlibatan antara Korea Selatan dengan Korea Utara dan alasan di balik pembuatan substansi yang mampu mengalterasi kromosom manusia menjadi Omega, mengembalikan populasi manusia seperti sedia kala. "Ayah Hyung-sik- _daejangnim_ , yang memprakarsai penelitian ini. Selama bertahun-tahun, dia mengembangkan subtansi ini dan mengujinya pada para tahanan. Percobaannya baru berhasil dilakukan begitu aku memulai karirku sebagai tentara medis praktis beberapa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi hingga saat ini, tidak ada yang berhasil kecuali—"

Taehyung tidak menghindar dari tatapan Jaehwan, "Aku tahu. Itu aku, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi penyebab para Omega selalu keguguran atau berakhir dengan kematian saat melahirkan, karena kami menyuntikkan cairan yang sama ke janin mereka. Sejauh ini, hanya V—Taehyung yang berhasil selamat dari percobaan, juga anaknya, Jihoon. Kami juga yakin, suatu saat nanti Jihoon akan tumbuh menjadi Omega secara natural, makanya kami mengirimnya ke Pyongyang. Lalu saat dia sudah tumbuh sebagai Omega yang telah matang, Hyung-sik sudah mempersiapkan rencana untuk menghamili Jihoon—dan mengulang percobaan yang sama."

Mendengar cerita tersebut, Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Perutnya mulai terasa tidak karuan. Ia mempelototi Jaehwan dengan amarah yang berkobar, "Kalian—kalian benar-benar monster. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Jihoon pada kalian lagi—"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah sepenuhnya setuju dengan apa yang ia pikirkan!" Jaehwan bersikeras. "Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, karena kalau sampai aku membangkang, aku pasti akan dibunuh. Aku sama seperti kalian, tidak pernah menginginkan perang ini terjadi! Aku pun menginginkan para subjek percobaan bisa memilih hak mereka masing-masing! Karenanya, aku langsung tergiur oleh rencana yang ditawarkan oleh presiden kalian—mengirimkan gas ini pada tahanan kami sendiri. Dia bilang, dia sudah berkali-kali mengujinya dan meyakinkanku kalau dua Korea akan bersatu dengan gas ini. Para tahanan akan kehilangan kendali mereka sedikit, menyerang tentara kami, dan barulah nanti dia yang akan mengirimkan pasukan untuk menghentikan kekacauan. Setidaknya gas ini akan menjadi langkah pertama untuk memulai perjanjian perdamaian dengan negara kami."

Jackson tertawa mengejek, "Kau sebodoh itu, percaya pada ucapannya? Tidak bisakah kau sekadar mengira-ngira bagaimana gas ini bekerja secara akurat sebelum sepenuhnya menerima idenya? Beliau pun harus mengebom dan membakar desa yang telah menjadi subjek uji cobanya akibat dampak yang tak terduga dari gas ini. Warga sipil menjadi gila, saling membunuh, saling memakan satu sama lain. Perang tidak akan dengan semudah itu berakhir."

Jaehwan tampak menyesali perbuatannya. Beta itu memegangi kepalanya dengan frustasi, "A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin kembali hidup tenang, seperti sebelum perang terjadi. Aku juga tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh begitu banyak orang dengan kedua tanganku—"

Jungkook memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, menyuruh yang lain untuk tidak ikut campur dan semakin membuat Beta tersebut merasa bersalah. "Sejak kapan kau mulai menyebar gas ini?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya sejak sekitar tiga hingga empat bulan yang lalu, sebelum presiden kalian mulai berhenti menghubungiku. Dia memintaku mengambil gas-gas ini di sebuah desa dekat perbatasan diam-diam. Menyebarnya ke blok sel. Kupikir efeknya tidak semengerikan ini—"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau juga bisa ikut menghirupnya?" Jungkook kembali bertanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Seharusnya, aku hanya menyebar gas ini melalui jaringan pipa yang memfilter pasokan oksigen dari luar."

"Apa jangan-jangan gas ini sudah menyebar ke jaringan pipa lainnya?" Hoseok berujar pada yang lain, terdengar sama cemasnya dengan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu kenakan masker kalian," kata Namjoon mewanti-wanti. "Kalau kita menghirup udara di dalam sini terlalu lama, kemungkinan besar kita ikut terjangkit juga akan lebih besar. Aku juga sudah melihat para _Chugyeokja_ yang berkeliaran berasal dari tentara Korea Utara sendiri. Sudah pasti gas ini telah menyebar lebih lama daripada yang kita perkirakan."

Mereka semua mengenakan masker, menyisakan Jaehwan yang tidak bisa berhenti gelisah di tempatnya. "Apa kalian akan membunuhku setelah ini? Aku hanya punya waktu tiga hari sebelum aku menjadi monster seperti para tahanan yang lain?"

Namjoon memagut dagunya, "Melihat banyaknya tentara yang sudah menjadi _Chugyeokja_ , kemungkinan besar kau sudah terjangkit cukup lama."

"Apapun jawabannya, kami akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini terlebih dahulu," sahut Jungkook menambahkan.

Jaehwan mengangguk pasrah dan lanjut memandu mereka menuju jalan keluar. Di belakang mereka, suara gedoran pintu ikut menyusul. Suara gedoran tersebut akhirnya berubah semakin keras dan membludak menjadi bunyi derap langkah kaki yang menggema sampai ke tempat mereka berada. Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya ke ratusan _Chugyeokja_ yang mengejar mereka. Mereka hampir sampai ke mulut pintu dekat tangga besi—di mana Jaehwan menggesek kartu dan memindai retinanya.

"Bantu aku mendorong pintu ini!" teriak Jaehwan.

Won-sik dan Jungkook langsung berinisiatif membantunya, mendorong pintu ke arah luar. Pintu langsung terbuka lebar-lebar. Namjoon yang berdiri paling belakang, mendorong satu persatu anggota tim, "Cepat, cepat! Mereka sudah berada beberapa ratus meter dari kita!"

Saat semua orang telah keluar menyisakan Jungkook, Won-sik, Namjoon dan Jaehwan di dalamnya, tiba-tiba saja tanpa disangka-sangka Jaehwan mendorong tubuh Namjoon ke arah datang para _Chugyeokja_ dan meninju wajah Alpha itu berkali-kali. Semua orang memekik kaget melihat kejadian yang tak mereka duga tersebut.

"JOON- _AH!_ " teriak Seokjin.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook berlari menuju Jaehwan, menghajar wajah Beta itu hingga terpental ke sisi lain. Ia membantu Namjoon yang terlepas dari maskernya untuk bangun, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia masih sepenuhnya mengira Jaehwan berkhianat saat melihat kedua sklera Beta itu yang sebelumnya berwarna putih mulai memerah.

"A-aku—ooh—" Jaehwan terlihat berupaya melawan dirinya sendiri dengan menahan salah satu tangannya dengan tangan yang lain. Justru tubuhnya malah mengalami tremor yang hebat, "Aku—aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri—" ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Sesuatu pemandangan yang menakutkan melihat orang yang mereka kenal sebelumnya berubah menjadi sosok monster sungguhan—yang selalu diceritakan oleh para orang tua di masa kanak-kanak. Ruam-ruam berwarna merah mulai memenuhi tubuh Jaehwan, sebelum warna merah tersebut menghitam pekat seperti luka bakar. Matanya yang semula masih memiliki sklera berwarna putih, mendadak diisi oleh guratan berwarna merah, membara. Suara lolongan pilu meluncur keluar dari mulut Beta itu, mengakhiri transformasinya sebagai _Chugyeokja_.

Jungkook menyeret tubuh Namjoon menjauh dari Jaehwan, tapi lagi-lagi Jaehwan menahan pergelangan kaki Alpha itu, menyentaknya ke arah sebaliknya.

 _Chugyeokja_ di belakang mereka kian mendekat. Jungkook bisa merasakan hempasan timah yang dilepaskan oleh kawan-kawannya yang lain ke arah para _Chugyeokja_. Beberapa peluru dilepaskan ke arah Jaehwan, tapi Beta itu masih hidup dan mulai menyerang Namjoon menggunakan rahangnya. Jungkook berupaya menjauhkan Jaehwan dengan menembak, tapi tangannya yang sudah terlalu kebas menolak untuk bekerja sama. Berkali-kali tembakan yang ia lepaskan meleset, hanya melukai sebagian kecil tubuh Jaehwan.

Setelah tembakan ke sekian kali, pelurunya mengenai pergelangan tangan Jaehwan, membuat Beta itu memekik kesakitan. Jungkook mengira situasi aman saat ia menyadari kawanan _Chugyeokja_ sudah berada di sekeliling mereka. Ia berteriak pada rekannya yang lain yang membantu menghabisi para _Chugyeokja_ yang terus berdatangan, "Seseorang! Panggil Jaebeom ke sini untuk menjemput kita!"

Namjoon buru-buru bangkit sampai ia merasakan dirinya kembali tertarik oleh _Chugyeokja_ lain. Alpha itu memekik kaget.

" _Hyung!_ " panggil Jungkook kepadanya, mengejar.

"Joon- _ah_!" Seokjin ikut berteriak kalang kabut, melihat tubuh kekasihnya terseret-seret masuk ke dalam kumpulan _Chugyeokja_.

"Jungkook! Kau mau ke mana?!" seru Taehyung pada Jungkook, terkaget-kaget melihat Jungkook menyeruak ke dalam kumpulan _Chugyeokja_.

"Aku harus merebut kembali Namjoon- _hyung_ dari mereka!"

Jaehwan yang sebelumnya terkapar di atas lantai, bangkit dan turut mengejar seperti _Chugyeokja_ yang lain. Yoongi dan Won-sik bergantian berusaha menembaknya, meneriakinya. Situasi berjalan tidak terkendali. Taehyung menyelamatkan Hoseok dari terkaman seorang _Chugyeokja_ , "Hobi! Bantu aku menahan pintu!" Hoseok bergerak mengikuti idenya dan sesudahnya Omega itu berteriak pada yang lain, "Semuanya! Keluar sekarang! Biar Jungkook menyelamatkan Namjoon!"

"Aku harus ikut menyelamatkan Namjoon juga!" teriak Seokjin padanya.

"Tidak, kau harus keluar sekarang! Percayakan Namjoon pada Jungkook!"

Seokjin berdiri terpaku, menimbang-nimbang dengan gelagat gelisah, sebelum memilih meninggalkan koridor panjang tersebut setelah menembaki dua kepala _Chugyeokja_.

Mereka keluar dari bangunan mengerikan tersebut dengan meninggalkan Jungkook beserta Namjoon di dalamnya. Taehyung dan Hoseok menjadi yang terakhir keluar setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka. Pintu tersebut menutup dan terkunci rapat-rapat secara otomatis, mengurung kawanan _Chugyeokja_ yang masih berupaya menggedor-gedor pintu.

Taehyung jatuh terduduk di atas hamparan pasir kering di belakang bangunan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan Jungkook di dalam sana. Sewaktu ia mendapati Seokjin terduduk lemas, ia ikut mendudukkan diri di sebelah dan berbisik pelan pada Beta itu, menenangkannya.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu mereka akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya pada Seokjin.

Ia seperti kembali ke waktu di mana Seojoon dan Jungkook mengajukan diri untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam gudang persediaan senjata di Pyongyang, mengingat-ingat bagaimana Seojoon tidak pernah kembali selamat dari rencana yang ia ajukan sendiri.

Sekarang Taehyung hanya bisa berharap seperti yang ia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya. Harapannya kali ini diiringi oleh suatu keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan setiap kali ia memegangi bekas klaim di lehernya. Sebelumnya, ia merasa takut dan penuh keragu-raguan. Tapi sekarang ia memutuskan untuk selalu percaya.

 _Ia akan baik-baik saja. Ia bukanlah Seojoon. Ia akan baik-baik saja._

Sedangkan Yoongi, Hoseok, Jackson, dan Won-sik berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Menunggu.

Bunyi desingan mesin dan roda menyambut mereka tak lama sesudah matahari yang berwarna merah mulai merayap muncul pada garis horizon.

* * *

05.37 a.m

Jungkook hanya memiliki satu granat di tangannya setelah ia menggunakan satu yang lain untuk mengubur _Chugyeokja_ yang mengejar. Hampir semua _Chugyeokja_ yang mengejarnya mengenakan seragam tentara Korea Utara dan Jungkook menduga udara di dalam tempat ini sudah sepenuhnya terkontaminasi oleh senjata biologis milik Korea Selatan. Kemungkinan pula sudah lebih dari beberapa hari, mengingat Jaehwan telah mengalami perubahan sikap agresif yang mencengangkan semua orang.

Membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, Jungkook memusatkan perhatian pada kumpulan _Chugyeokja_ yang berduyun-duyun pada suatu titik. Samar-samar, suara panik Namjoon menarik atensinya. Dari jauh, Namjoon sedang kepayahan menembaki sekaligus menghindari serangan dari _Chugyeokja_ di sekelilingnya. Jungkook pun melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah _Chugyeokja_ dengan bertumpu pada kaki belakangnya.

"Menyingkir brengsek!" teriaknya marah, menimbulkan rentetan tembakan senjata api. Jalan menuju Namjoon terbuka setelah satu persatu _Chugyeokja_ yang menghalangi jalurnya ambruk ke atas lantai. Ia pun segera memanjangkan tangannya pada Alpha itu, " _Hyung_!"

Namjoon balas menerjang ke arah Jungkook, menyambut uluran tangan Alpha itu seraya tidak berhenti menembakkan senjata _submachine gun_ nya ke sekitar.

"Ini adalah misi terpanjang yang pernah kita lewati tanpa tidur sama sekali dan hanya dengan satu kali makan," keluh Namjoon begitu Jungkook berhasil menyelamatkannya.

"Kau masih hidup, itulah yang terpenting," sahut Jungkook. "Sekarang kita pergi dari sini! Yang lain sudah menunggu di luar!"

Keduanya berlari secepat kaki mereka mampu melakukannya. Sayangnya masalah mereka masih berujung pada sekumpulan _Chugyeokja_ yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu keluar. Jungkook dan Namjoon saling berpandangan, merasa otak mereka terlalu buntu untuk mulai berpikir jernih. Pada akhirnya, mereka bersembunyi pada cerukan pertemuan antar dinding, memikirkan siasat selanjutnya.

"Kalau pintu dibuka, para _Chugyeokja_ ini juga pasti akan ikut keluar dan mengejar teman-teman kita yang lain," komentar Namjoon.

"Kita tidak mungkin juga mencari jalan keluar yang lain, kan?" Jungkook menambahkan ucapan Namjoon.

Seolah-olah kebingungan mereka didengar oleh Tuhan, perhatian para _Chugyeokja_ teralihkan pada sosok _Chugyeokja_ yang mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih. Jungkook dan Namjoon nyaris tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat tapi jelas sekali sosok yang sedang menyita perhatian para _Chugyeokja_ adalah Jaehwan. Beta itu sudah sepenuhnya diselimuti oleh lepuhan kulit berwarna hitam. Jaehwan berlari ke sisi yang berlawanan sembari berteriak, membuat para _Chugyeokja_ kini memburunya seperti hewan-hewan yang kelaparan.

Saat melalui mereka, Jaehwan sempat bertatap muka dengan keduanya—menyelidik dengan kedua matanya yang merah, dan segera menghilang di pertigaan yang terletak berates-ratus meter di depan mereka. Beta itu menjatuhkan sesuatu tepat di cerukan kedua Alpha tersebut bersembunyi. Setelah menunggu kawanan _Chugyeokja_ menghilang di pertigaan, Jungkook mengambil barang yang dijatuhkan oleh Jaehwan di atas lantai.

Sebuah kartu tanda pengenal, berisikan identitas Jaehwan.

Jungkook mengamati kartu itu dengan wajah masih yang sedang kebingungan mencerna situasi. "Dia—dia menjatuhkan kartu ini dengan sengaja?"

Sedangkan Namjoon sibuk mengamati tempat yang dituju oleh Jaehwan dari jauh.

Sebuah simbol dengan 3 seksi berukuran sama berwarna hitam dan latar kuning, bertuliskan dalam bahasa inggris langsung Namjoon pahami artinya hanya dalam sekali pindai. Simbol tersebut terpampang di dinding pertigaan yang terhubung dengan fasilitas kesehatan.

CAUTION: RADIATION AREA. BIOMASS AND NUCLEAR LABORATORY. 800 M AHEAD. SAFETY EQUIPMENT ARE REQUIRED.

Ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Jungkook, " _Hyung_ , sekarang saatnya!"

Namjoon berlari di belakang Jungkook sampai di depan pintu keluar. Jungkook mengakses pintu tersebut dengan kartu yang entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Jaehwan.

Tidak sampai sedetik untuk Alpha itu mengerang panik, "Astaga, aku lupa kita harus memindai retina! Bagaimana kalau pintu ini tidak mengenaliku?!"

"Coba saja dahulu!"

Jungkook mengarahkan matanya mengenakan mesin pemindai. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit, mengharap agar mesin tersebut mengenalinya. Terdengar bunyi ' _piip_ ' kecil dan Namjoon bersorak senang di sebelahnya.

"Kita berhasil!"

Keduanya mendorong pintu dari pelat baja tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya benar-benar terbuka.

Yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah wajah kawan-kawan mereka yang bercampur haru, menyambut kemunculan sang kedua pimpinan dengan sukacita. Seokjin melemparkan dirinya pada Namjoon, mengecup kedua pipi sang Alpha walaupun ia masih mengenakan masker, seperti sepasang kekasih yang melepas rindu setelah satu dekade tidak pernah bertemu.

"Joon- _ah_! Joon- _ah_!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ ," kata Namjoon, tertawa melihat reaksi Beta itu. "Tapi kuakui. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar merasa ketakutan akan mati dan tidak pernah bisa bertemu dirimu. Kupikir justru akulah yang malah pergi mendahuluimu."

Seokjin meremas wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. "Itulah yang kurasakan saat para _Chugyeokja_ menangkapku. Tapi aku menyesal aku jadi tidak bisa melindungimu dan malah harus mengandalkan kemampuan Jungkook."

"Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk mati bersama-sama," balas Namjoon, terkekeh pelan, merasakan adrenalinnya masih belum sepenuhnya mereda.

Taehyung pun tidak kalah antusiasnya saat melihat Jungkook. Hari ini mereka dua kali terpisah di saat yang tak terduga, dan dua kali kembali karena suatu mukjizat. Begitu melihat Alphanya berlari keluar dari bangunan _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ , Omega itu meninju dada Jungkook cukup keras hingga sang Alpha terpaksa memundurkan langkahnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku?! Kenapa tidak merangkulku atau apapun—"

Taehyung pun menarik pundak sang Alpha sehingga tubuh mereka saling bersidekap, "Soalnya kau selalu bertindak bodoh! Berapa kali kau bersikap sok heroik, sok pahlawan? Kau ini bukan kucing yang memiliki sembilan nyawa, _babo_!"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis, " _Ne, ne_ , aku sudah pernah kehilangan satu nyawa sebelumnya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau kau terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri seperti saat itu?"

Jungkook menggendong tubuh Omega itu dan mengendus leher sang Omega, meski masker yang ia kenakan menghalangi aroma pekat susu dan pepohonan menguar dari tubuh Taehyung. "Aku terluka parah. Kau seharusnya ingat wajahku sudah sehancur apa setelah tentara Korea Utara menghajarku."

Yoongi meneriaki keempat orang tersebut. "Cepat naik ke mobil kalau kalian tidak ingin kami tinggal!"

Jungkook, Taehyung, Seokjin dan Namjoon segera berlari menyusul dua kendaraan yang terdiri dari satu kendaraan _recoinnaissance_ _dan satu mobil van._

Dalam satu van tersebut, Jungkook duduk bersama dengan Taehyung, Seokjin, Namjoon serta Won-sik. Karena Won-sik terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi ditambah luka pada lengan kirinya, pada akhirnya Jaebeom menggantikannya untuk mengemudikan van. Won-sik hanya mendengus saat melihat keempatnya memasuki van, sebelum kemudian tertidur di atas kursi sembari memeluk _backpack_ miliknya yang berhasil diselamatkan.

Namjoon dan Seokjin pun menyusulnya tidur tak berselang lama setelahnya dengan kepala yang saling tindih.

Jungkook dan Taehyung tetap terjaga. Bahu mereka saling berembuk, berbagi kehangatan.

"Kurasa misi kali ini—adalah misi yang gagal untuk pertama kalinya," ujar Jungkook dengan nada sedih. "Kita tidak berhasil menyelamatkan siapapun."

"Yang terpenting kita semua sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Memang ada banyak halangan tapi kita berhasil melaluinya," balas Taehyung. "Tak ada satupun dari kita yang menduga kalau Kyungsoo menjadi Omega, ataupun menduga Jongdae telah menghirup gas ini dan mengubahnya menjadi _Chugyeokja_."

"Ya. Tetap saja rasanya sedih. Kupikir kita bisa kembali lengkap seperti dulu, dalam keadaan utuh. Setidaknya sampai semua anggota resmi Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 lengkap berkumpul. Kematian mereka—rasanya hidup tidak adil. Mereka harus mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan."

"Hidup memang tidak terduga, Jungkook," Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada Jungkook, "Mungkin hidupku pun akan berakhir seperti mereka kalau aku tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk hidup. Untuk bisa bertemu denganmu, dengan semua orang. Aku yang dulu—aku kehilangan jati diriku selama delapan tahun—dan sekarang kau telah mengembalikannya. Hidup memang tidak terduga, tapi terkadang ada momen indah yang terselipkan di dalamnya."

Jungkook berdehum, "Kau keren, _Hyung_. Aku berpikir, sebenarnya kaulah yang sudah banyak berjuang hari ini. Kau menyelamatkan kami. Padahal markas perbatasan adalah sumber mimpi terburukmu. Dan kau berhasil melaluinya."

Taehyung hening sejenak. "Aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya karena aku tidak berhenti memikirkanmu. Dan juga Jihoon. Kalian berdua adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku saat ini. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian, aku—aku akan kehilangan harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup."

"Kalau begitu aku akan hidup selamanya," kekeh Jungkook. "Aku akan hidup selamanya. Sehingga kau dan Jihoon pun akan hidup selamanya."

Tawa mengalir dari mulut sang Omega, "Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang akan ia katakan saat tahu kita sudah saling berikatan sebagai pasangan."

"Kuharap dia mau menerimaku sebagai Alpha darimu."

"Pasti dia akan bersedia menerimamu, Jungkook. Kau sudah merasakan seperti apa Jihoon kalau dia sudah bermain terlalu lama bersamamu."

Perkataan tulus Taehyung membuat suasana hati Jungkook kembali tenteram. Alpha itu mengecup dahi sang Omega sebelum memejamkan mata. "Ayo kita menjadi keluarga baru. Kau, aku, dan juga Jihoon."

Taehyung terperanjat saat Jungkook menawarkan hal tersebut padanya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya untuk bersitatap dengan sang Alpha, ingin kembali memastikan apa yang ia dengar, dan cuma tersenyum simpul sewaktu melihat damai menyelimuti wajah lelap Jungkook. Ia ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang Alpha, dan ikut terbawa mimpi tidak lama kemudian.

Sesaat ia melupakan kenyataan kalau Hyung-sik masih hidup—di suatu tempat yang tidak akan pernah ia jangkau lagi.

Hari itu adalah tidur terpanjang dan ternyenyak yang pernah Taehyung lewati setelah delapan tahun lamanya.

* * *

07.10 a.m

Namjoon terbangun begitu saja dari tidur singkatnya. Saat ia melihat ke sekeliling, ia mendapati Seokjin sudah berpindah posisi ke atas pangkuannya. Di sudut kursi, Won-sik masih terlelap sambil memeluk _backpack_. Di kursi hadapannya, Jungkook dan Taehyung tertidur dengan bahu saling berembuk satu sama lain. Ia pun melayangkan pandangan ke luar jendela dan membelalakkan mata begitu melihat kepulan asap berwarna putih mengudara dari arah _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ berada, membuat langit kelabu berwarna putih seperti kumpulan jamur. Sesekali kepulan asap berwarna putih tersebut menyala-nyala dengan warna oranye, membuat warna langit ikut berubah bersamanya.

Dengan hai-hati, Namjoon mengganjal kepala Seokjin dengan rompi miliknya yang telah dilepas dan menggeser posisi duduk dekat dengan kursi kemudi.

"Jaebeom?"

"Oh, Joon? Kau sudah bangun? Singkat sekali waktu tidurmu—"

"Apa kau lihat kepulan asap di belakang sana? Apakah asap itu berasal dari Korean Peninsula?"

Jaebeom baru menjawab beberapa saat setelahnya, "Kau benar! Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, tapi tadi memang ada sedikit guncangan. Dan tampaknya—entah bagaimana _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ meledak? Aku ingin memberitahu kalian tadi, tapi pasti kalian kelelahan. Tampaknya ledakan yang terjadi begitu besar—aku sampai bisa merasakan udara sedikit berubah hangat karenanya."

Namjoon tertegun. "Ah. Tidak masalah. Terima kasih sudah membiarkan kami beristirahat," Namjoon kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya dan meletakkan kepala Seokjin kembali di antara kedua pahanya.

Ia pun teringat pada Jaehwan yang berlari ke arah laboratorium nuklir tepat sebelum ia dan Jungkook melarikan diri. Apakah Beta itu memang masih bisa mengenali Namjoon dan Jungkook—makanya di saat-saat terakhirnya, ia mengorbankan diri untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan memberikan kartu identitas miliknya pada Namjoon dan Jungkook? Apa mungkin Jaehwan pula lah yang meledakkan bom nuklir di markasnya sendiri? Namjoon tidak akan pernah mengetahui jawabannya dan ia membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berlarut dalam otaknya, terlupakan. Ia hanya berasumsi kalau Jaehwan putus asa karena telah kehilangan banyak rekan dan masih belum menerima kenyataan ia terjangkit sebagai _Chugyeokja_ , sehingga membunuh dirinya dan juga satu populasi _Chugyeokja_ di markas perbatasan dengan satu ledakan bom nuklir.

( _Ternyata memang, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sepenuhnya hitam atau putih. Semuanya merupakan perpaduan warna keduanya—warna abu-abu_.)

Namjoon menguap lebar-lebar setelah cukup lama berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya, berniat kembali tidur—saat ia menyadari ia sama sekali tidak mengenakan maskernya selepas dirinya diseret pergi oleh sekumpulan _Chugyeokja_.

Ia kehilangan maskernya saat Jaehwan menyerangnya, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Beringsut Namjoon menegakkan diri—nyaris membangunkan Seokjin—dan mengamati seluk beluk tubuhnya, khawatir kalau-kalau ia melihat perubahan pada dirinya. Ia pun mengangkat tangan untuk memegangi dahinya, berharap tidak ada perubahan suhu pada tubuhnya.

Tidak ada perubahan apapun dan Namjoon menghela napas lega.

Rasa lega dalam hatinya mendadak meredup sewaktu sudut matanya menangkap ruam-ruam berwarna merah pada ujung pergelangan tangan.

* * *

 **10 November 2045** _ **, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**_

07.21 a.m

Hiruk pikuk memenuhi seisi bangunan bertembok tinggi yang dibangun dari bebatuan gunung dan material konkret yang berfungsi penuh sebagai pusat militer Korea Utara. Para tentara dan petinggi militer yang baru saja kembali bekerja secara fungsional, dikejutkan oleh berita tentang hancurnya _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ —markas dan pangkalan militer terbesar kedua yang berperan besar sebagai tombak dalam melakukan agresi militer ke desa-desa dan juga basis militer kecil milik Korea Selatan. Yang mengejutkan, hancurnya _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ disebabkan oleh ledakan bom nuklir yang bisa dipastikan dipicu oleh orang dalam.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir setahun lamanya, dua panglima tertinggi di Korea Utara yang juga dikenal sebagai Choi bersaudara—Choi Siwon dan Choi Seunghyun, dua kakak sedarah dari Choi Minho—menampakkan diri mereka di dalam markas militer utama Korea Utara setelah dikirim keluar Korea Utara untuk membantu penyerangan militer Amerika Serikat ke negara-negara kecil.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengangkat Hyung-sik sebagai _daejang_ di perbatasan. Dia labil dan terlalu agresif. Lihat apa yang terjadi setelah kita meninggalkan semua tanggung jawab padanya dan juga Seojoon. Tidak hanya markas utama yang diserang, bahkan markas di perbatasan pun hancur lebur!" Seunghyun—Alpha bertubuh kekar dan paling tinggi yang menjadi anak kedua dari tiga Choi bersaudara, mengomel tanpa henti saat ia menyelidiki situasi yang terjadi dan mengadakan rapat darurat antar petinggi militer. "Enam puluh ribu orang tentara semuanya hancur bersama markas terpenting yang kita miliki!"

"Seojoon juga telah berkhianat dengan bergabung bersama kelompok militer Yeokjuk, _Hyung_ ," Minho menyahut perkataan kakak sulungnya. "Dialah yang menyelinap ke tempat ini dan meledakkan gudang persenjataan kita."

"Lalu kalian tidak bisa menangkapnya? Kalian berjumlah sepuluh ribu orang di sini! Bagaimana mungkin kalian dikelabui oleh mereka yang paling-paling hanya berjumlah seratus orang?!" Seunghyun kembali meninggikan suaranya. "Aku dengar para subjek percobaan juga berhasil kabur. Kenapa bodoh sekali kalian sampai kehilangan subjek percobaan kita yang berharga? Para Omega—dan juga Park Jihoon! Padahal Hyung-sik sudah menjanjikan kami dan juga _Songun_ kalau Jihoon bisa dipastikan akan tumbuh menjadi Omega seperti induknya. Lihat sekarang, dia hilang direbut oleh musuh! Ini artinya kita tidak hanya kehilangan percobaan kita yang berharga, tapi juga sebagian aset dalam jumlah besar!"

Minho hanya bisa berdiam diri di kursinya, memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Di seberangnya, Seungwan sama bisunya di hadapan dua panglima tertinggi militer tersebut. Meskipun mereka tidak semengerikan dan sebengis Hyung-sik, posisi mereka membuat semua kata-kata yang keduanya ucapkan tidak terbantahkan.

Siwon menyela ucapan adiknya, "Aku juga mendengar rumor mengenai kelompok Yeokjuk yang melakukan aliansi dengan Korea Selatan. Apa benar begitu, Minho?" ia bertanya dengan takzim pada adik bungsunya yang sedari tadi duduk dalam postur tubuh tegang.

Buru-buru Minho membungkukkan tubuh. " _Ye_. Mereka menyerang tempat ini pada bulan Juni dan saat kami selidiki, Seojoon membawa serta Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13. Wajah salah satu dari mereka terekam oleh kamera. Dia dikenal sebagai _Heugpyobeom_ Korea Selatan."

"Lalu di mana Hyung-sik sekarang? Apa dia masih belum sadarkan diri?"

"Kami membawanya ke fasilitas kesehatan di tingkat atas sesuai dengan instruksi dari Songun."

Siwon menegakkan diri dari kursi, "Kalau begitu bawa kami ke tempatnya berada sekarang."

Minho kembali membungkukkan tubuh dan ikut menegakkan diri sebelum mengantar kedua kakaknya ke unit kesehatan yang terletak pada lantai tiga bangunan Komisi Militer Korea Utara. Dalam unit kesehatan tersebut, perawat dengan pakaian berwarna putih mondar-mandir dengan tugas masing-masing. Beberapa di antara mereka memberi salam pada tiga bersaudara tersebut dan beralih lagi pada kewajibannya.

Ketiganya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh tembok kaca transparan _tempered glass_ , di mana Hyung-sik masih dalam keadaan koma dan harus dibantu oleh tabung-tabung sebagai penyokong kehidupannya. Seorang perawat bernama Minseok memaparkan mereka tentang keadaan terkini Hyung-sik. "Luka-luka di tubuhnya mulai membaik. Aktivitas otak dan detak jantungnya juga sudah jauh lebih normal daripada kemarin. Tinggal menunggu kapan ia akan membuka matanya."

Siwon mengangguk paham dan menoleh pada adik bungsunya. "Kalau begitu segera kabari kami setiap kali ada berita terbaru tentang Hyung-sik. Salah satu dari kami harus segera kembali ke pangkalan militer Amerika di Asia Tenggara. Aliansi pasukan kita dengan mereka terpaksa dipukul mundur oleh tentara Thailand. Kabarnya mereka dibantu oleh negara pecahan Cina dan menyulitkan operasi militer di sana."

Minho menegakkan tubuh dan memberi salam militer pada kedua kakaknya, melihat keduanya pergi meninggalkan unit kesehatan tak lama kemudian. Minho bertukar beberapa patah kata dengan Minseok dan menyusul keluar sesudahnya.

Minseok yang kini hanya sendirian di dalam ruang sunyi berisikan tabung gas medis dan mesin penyokong kehidupan Hyung-sik, bermaksud mengecek kembali detak jantung Hyung-sik ketika tiba-tiba saja monitor pasien berdenging nyaring. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, mengernyitkan dahi karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan monitor tersebut sampai ia merasakan lehernya dicekik oleh seseorang. Minseok berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan tangan di lehernya tersebut, menyadari kalau yang mencekik tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyung-sik.

Alpha itu spontan membuka matanya—yang tampak berwarna merah saat menyorot ke sekeliling ruang. Ia menarik Minseok hingga Beta itu bisa merasakan desahan napas panas milik Hyung-sik di telinganya.

"Katakan. Di mana _mereka_?"

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter di dalam bagian cerita ini adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kelompok Minguk:**

Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Taehyung (27), Kim Namjoon aka RM (27), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Park Jinyoung (27), Lim Jaebeom (27), Wang Jackson aka Jackson (27).

 **Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13 yang gugur:**

Do Kyung-soo aka DO (27), Kim Jongdae aka Chen (28)

 **Pasukan Korea Utara yang gugur:**

Kim Jong-In aka Kai (26), Lee Jae-hwan aka Ken (28), Seo Eunkwang (28), Shin Dong-geun aka Peniel (27), Yook Sungjae aka Sungjae (27)

 **Pasukan Korea Utara di Pyongyang:**

Park Hyung-sik (31), Choi Siwon (37), Choi Seunghyun (36), Choi Minho (31), Son Seungwan (27).

 **Awalnya saya berpikir bagian ini akan berakhir sampai 20k words, tapi ternyata malah berakhir di 40k words. Jadi inilah alasan keterlambatan saya mengupdate. Alasan lainnya sekarang rutinitas udah kembali sibuk dan cuma kebagian nulis di atas jam 5 sore. Sekarang juga kecepatan saya menulis menurun—yang biasanya sehari bisa dapat beribu-ribu words seperti waktu menulis Balameun, sekarang cuma dapat 2k words sehari udah bersyukur banget :") apalagi kalau saya nulis, pasti saya akan baca lagi untuk memperhatikan ceritanya ga monoton dan dialog antartokohnya mengalir. (Cuma kayaknya di bagian ini ada beberapa dialog antartokohnya yang terlalu dipaksakan ya? haha) Dan jujur bagian ini adalah bagian yang paling saya benci dan paling menguras otak karena plot yang terlalu banyak, ada banyak karakter yang muncul dan juga dibunuh, makanya pengembangan karakter Taehyung dan Jungkook banyak berkurang. Jadi kalau membosankan, harap dimaklumi.**

 **Ah ya, soal glosarium, mulai sekarang saya akan update di akhir bagian catatan penulis, tapi hanya istilah dalam bahasa Korea, ya (kalau bahasa Indonesia, kalau kalian sering baca nanti akan paham kok hehe). Soal revisi buat bagian cerita sebelum-sebelumnya, saya sedang mulai lakukan. Jadi kalau ada yang menyadari sedikit perubahan pada cerita di bagian lama, harap-harap waspada haha.**

 **Untuk spoiler, pola cerita ini akan mirip-mirip dengan Balameun dan akan berakhir di bagian 16 kalau sesuai ekspetasi. Jadi harap-harap mempersiapkan diri.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bagian selanjutnya! (yang entah kapan bisa saya update. Saya usahakan secepatnya)**

 **Glosarium:**

 _Bandolier:_ Sabuk bersaku, berfungsi menyimpan amunisi.

 _Chugyeokja_ : Sekumpulan orang yang terjangkit dampak dari senjata biologis. Secara harafiah, artinya orang gila—sinting.

 _Chung-ui_ : Salam hormat Korea Selatan. Diucapkan oleh lawan bicara yang sudah mengucapkan _Dangyeol_. Artinya _loyalty_.

 _Daehanminguk Gukgun:_ Angkatan Bersenjata Korea Selatan

 _Daehwi_ : Kapten

 _Daejang_ : Pasukan Jenderal

 _Daetonglyeong_ _:_ _Presiden, pimpinan kepala negara_

 _Daewonsu:_ Wakil Marsekal

 _Dangyeol_ : Salam hormat Korea Selatan. Artinya _unity_

 _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ : _Korean Demilitariazed Zone_ , zona demiliterisasi Korea

 _Heugpyobeom:_ pantera hitam, julukan Jungkook

 _Wonsu_ : Marsekal atau perwira tinggi MIliter Korea

 _Songun_ : _Military First,_ bisa berarti juga kepala negara Korea Utara

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mereview sebelumnya, xoxo:** Serdadu Hatsuki, teman minum kopi, , Reinacchi, blankook, nInEtAILf0X, bulanagustus, Abcd-san, drei.z13, ras, vitch9795, secrella, Shouharaku, NF, Violetta Rett, , Mpus, KINDA ASDFGHJL (kok namanya susah diketik ya), kirscthein, sangjoon61


	11. The Work of Bicameral Mind

**Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _angst_ , _character death_

 **Author's note:** _more drama, romance, and angst to come. Major character death. I'm sorry beforehand._

* * *

 **10 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

01.22 p.m

Kelompok satuan tentara khusus gabungan _Daehanminguk Gukgun_ dan _Yeokjuk_ yang mengemban tugas operasi militer rahasia ke daerah _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_ memang pulang dengan tangan hampa, tapi di lain sisi mereka juga membawa harapan besar dengan meleburkan markas perbatasan Korea Utara di _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_.

Selepas para tentara selain Jaebeom dan Jinyoung terbangun dari tidur mereka, Namjoon langsung memberitahu bagaimana Jae-hwan mengebom salah satu markas terbesar yang dimiliki oleh Korea Utara tersebut dan meluluhlantakkan bangunan yang konon tidak tertumbangkan oleh siapapun, kendati Beta itu telah sepenuhnya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sebagai seorang _Chugyeokja_.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berasumsi dia yang melakukannya, _Daehwi_?" tanya Hoseok terheran-heran mendengar penuturan Namjoon.

Ada kesan yakin yang meliputi wajah Namjoon saat ia menjawab, "Kau ingat sewaktu kau menyelamatkanku, kan? Dia berlari menuju laboratorium biomas dan nuklir. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya kalau bukan dia? Bisa saja dia mengorbankan sisa-sisa kesadarannya sebagai manusia dengan mengebom habis _Hanbando Bimujang Jidae_."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kita sudah melihat penampakkan banyak _Chugyeokja_ hingga saat ini, dan kita sudah menyaksikan bagaimana mereka sudah sepenuhnya tercabut dari karsa mereka sebagai manusia," tanggap Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut, tidak setuju dengan ide yang dipaparkan oleh Namjoon. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa manusia-manusia gila seperti mereka mengendalikan akal dan pikiran mereka?

Mendengar perkataan Yoongi, Jungkook kembali terkenang akan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Jongdae di saat-saat terakhirnya sebagai seorang _Chugyeokja_ , sebelum Jungkook mengakhiri hidupnya.

Mata seorang manusia yang balas menatapnya, penuh dengan rasa heran.

"Bisa jadi… ada banyak dari sekian hal yang belum kita ketahui soal _Chugyeokja_ ini," akhirnya Jungkook menimpali ucapan Yoongi.

Pertanyaan terbesar di antara mereka justru menggeser pertanyaan tentang _Chugyeokja_ dari benak semua orang.

 _Apa dengan demikian, perang sudah berakhir? Dengan hancurnya markas_ Hanbando Bimujang Jidae _?_

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di antara mereka, tanpa seorang pun berani mengutarakannya.

Karena jauh di lubuk hati mereka, mereka tahu perang masih berlanjut.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya setelah ini?" Won-shik ikut melempar pertanyaan setelah lama mendengarkan.

"Bertahan hidup, sudah pasti." Namjoon menyahut. "Setelah ini kita akan rehat dari operasi-operasi militer sambil bertahan hidup. Para pasukan militer Korea Utara di Pyongyang sama sekali belum menampakkan jejak dari rencana mereka selanjutnya setelah Seojoon berhasil meluluhlantakkan gudang persenjataan, apalagi setelah markas perbatasan dihancurkan."

"Bukankah ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka, selama mereka kehilangan sebagian dari kekuatan mereka?" selidik Taehyung, ikut memberikan pendapatnya. "Kita bisa menghentikan perang jika kita menghancurkan mereka terlebih dahulu."

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Alpha bersurai abu kecoklatan itu bergeming selama beberapa saat. "Kedengarannya memang mudah untuk melakukannya, tapi kita sudah kehilangan banyak orang-orang kepercayaan kita. Aku khawatir, apabila kita salah mengambil langkah, maka kitalah yang akan kalah dalam peperangan ini."

Semua orang di dalam mobil van militer saling melemparkan pandangan pada satu sama lain, menimang-nimang kebenaran di balik ucapan Namjoon.

"Yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon- _hyung_ adalah benar. Lebih baik kita juga memperkuat kekuatan militer kita sekaligus beristirahat." Jungkook menyela sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung, yang mengingatkan Omega itu akan percakapan mereka beberapa jam lalu.

 _Kita akan menjadi keluarga_. _Jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu perihal itu_.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat istirahat, kawan-kawan," suara Jaebeom menjadi pemecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Satu persatu anggota kelompok Minguk berjalan menuruni van, memasuki tempat perehatan sejenak mereka di daerah Sinmak.

Namjoon menjadi yang terakhir turun di antara mereka. Tidak sedikit pun pandangannya beralih dari salah satu lengannya.

Mengamati.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti memandangi tanganmu, Joon- _ah_?" Namjoon menyentakkan kepalanya begitu ia menyadari Jackson sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. "Apa kau terluka? Kenapa kau tidak meminta pada Seokjin untuk mengobati lukamu?"

Buru-buru Namjoon memanjangkan lengan baju operasi militernya, berdeham untuk menenangkan diri. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku tidak terluka." Ia berdiri di atas tanah yang sudah diselimuti oleh salju dengan posisi tubuh menghadap sahabat baiknya selama ia masih menjadi anggota muda dulu. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap Jackson akan cepat meninggalkannya dan bergabung bersama yang lain untuk menggeledah setiap barisan rumah penduduk yang sudah tidak terjamah.

Untungnya Jackson kembali fokus pada yang lain dan berjalan meninggalkannya-memeriksa satu persatu jendela rumah yang mereka lihat.

Tatkala yang lain sudah sibuk dengan tugas mereka masing-masing, Namjoon kembali menggelung seragamnya dan memperhatikan ruam-ruam kemerahan yang semakin banyak bermunculan di lengannya. Ia ingat betul apa yang ia baca di jurnal milik Kangin, tentara Korea Utara yang berubah menjadi _Chugyeokja_ selepas dikarantina oleh Korea Selatan. Bercak-bercak aneh, berwarna merah, yang lama kelamaan akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh sementara sang korban akan kehilangan kewarasan mereka sebagai manusia.

Namjoon bergidik.

Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

* * *

 **10 November 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

02.44 p.m

"Dasar anak aneh."

Jihoon berusaha mengacuhkan Woojin yang sedari tadi sibuk berdiri di belakangnya, memperhatikan anak itu bermain-main dengan koleksi mainannya di ruangan milik Seojoon yang sudah berpindah tangan menjadi milik Jungkook.

Tidak memberi respon, Jihoon kembali menyibukkan diri dengan koleksi mainannya, menubrukkan figurin Iron Man ke tumpukan lego berupa imitasi bangunan. Sengaja ia meninggalkan mainan-mainannya tersebut berserakan di atas meja Jungkook karena hanya Jungkooklah yang tahu cara untuk menyusun kepingan lego-lego tersebut menjadi sekumpulan mainan-mainan baru untuk Jihoon. Sejak ia menerima mainan-mainan tersebut dari Seojoon dan melihat Jungkook menyusun sekumpulan blok mainan tersebut, Jihoon terobsesi dengan lego. Setiap hari ia terus meminta Jungkook menyusunkannya blok mainan yang baru dan begitu Jungkook berangkat ke perbatasan bersama sang ibu beserta tentara lainnya, Jihoon berusaha menyusun mainan mengikuti imajinasinya sendiri.

Sayangnya Jihoon masih bisa merasakan Woojin berdiri di belakangnya, mengamati dengan tajam. Jihoon membenci Woojin yang selalu mengganggunya, mengamatinya seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang jahat yang menjadi 'teman' ayahnya di tempatnya yang terdahulu, sebelum ia bertemu dengan Seojoon- _Appa_ , Jungkook- _hyung_ dan sang _Eomma_.

Semula Woojin tampak acuh tak acuh dengan Jihoon, menarik dirinya dari bocah tersebut. Sedangkan Jihoon-lah yang berinisiatif duluan menjalin pertemanan dengan Woojin, hingga anak itu mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan dengan kumpulan mainan milik Jihoon. Acapkali bocah remaja itu mengganggu Jihoon saat Jungkook meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan milik sang Alpha pemimpin _Yeokjuk_ dengan mengambil mainan miliknya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan setiap kali Jihoon memergokinya, Woojin hanya mengusut senyuman kaku—terkesan jahil.

Jihoon beberapa kali mengadukannya pada sang _Eomma_ maupun Jungkook, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia ditanggapi dengan serius.

("Kalau begitu, coba untuk berbagi mainan dengannya?"

"Tapi ini mainan pemberian Seojoon- _Appa_!")

Belum lama Jihoon tenggelam dalam mainannya, tiba-tiba Woojin memajukan diri dan merebut mainan figurin Iron Man dari tangan Jihoon. Teriakan tidak senang berkumandang begitu saja dari mulut Jihoon.

"Kembalikan!" protesnya kesal pada Woojin.

Bukannya mengembalikan mainan milik Jihoon, Woojin hanya terkekeh sambil menjulurkan lidah. "Tidak karena kau mengacuhkanku."

Dengan kesal, Jihoon menarik lengan baju Woojin untuk menggapai mainan miliknya. Tak ayal Woojin berjinjit dan berusaha menjauh dari Jihoon. Bagaimanapun juga Jihoon terlalu kecil untuknya dan dengan mudahnya ia bisa mengambil paksa barang milik anak itu.

"Aku bilang kembalikan!" teriak Jihoon, mulai mencubit lengan Woojin dengan gemas. "Aku akan adukan ke _Eomma_ dan Jungkookie- _hyung_ kalau kau jahat padaku!"

Woojin hanya tersenyum jahil padanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan apabila Jungkook tidak berada di dalam ruangan, "Oh, ya? Memangnya kapan mereka kembali? Kau yakin _Eomma_ mu masih hidup?"

Mendengar perkataan Woojin, Jihoon mulai merasakan matanya sembab. Ia merasa begitu sedih bukan kepalang saat Woojin berkata demikian. Tangannya kembali berkutat pada anak itu, mulai memukul-mukul Woojin dengan tidak senang.

" _Eomma_ akan kembali!" teriak Jihoon, " _Eomma_ itu kuat! Jungkookie- _hyung_ juga berjanji akan melindungi _Eomma_!"

"Kau masih kecil, makanya kau tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya di luar sana. Ada banyak orang jahat yang berkeliaran, terutama di daerah perbatasan, tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang mengerikan. _Eomma_ mu pasti sudah mati saat ia tiba di sana!"

Akhirnya Jihoon berhenti memukuli Woojin dan jatuh berlutut di hadapan pemuda itu, menangis sekencang-kencangnya yang ia bisa. Sekilas ekspresi jahil di wajah Woojin berubah panik menyaksikan tangisan Jihoon, tapi ia sama sekali belum mau memberikan figurin Iron Man pada Jihoon.

"Cengeng, masa begitu saja kau menangis?" Woojin masih mengejeknya sekalipun ia merasa sedikit panik, masih belum mau berhenti menggoda Jihoon.

Tangisan Jihoon kian melengking hingga akhirnya Jimin menampakkan diri pada ambang pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, menggendong anak itu dalam satu tangkapan mudah dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Ooh, Jihoon- _ah_ , kau kenapa?"

Jihoon hanya lanjut tergugu dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Jimin, menangis keras-keras. Melihat keadaan anak itu, Jimin segera melayangkan pandangan pada Woojin, menyalahkan. "Woojin, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

Woojin mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah tanpa perasaan bersalah, "Aku hanya mengambil mainannya dan bilang apa dia yakin ibunya akan kembali dengan selamat, lalu dia menangis."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, hendak mengomeli anak itu habis-habisan hingga Mark ikut muncul bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun cemas mendengar suara tangisan Jihoon. Ia langsung mengusap kepala mungil anak itu, berupaya meredakan tangisannya.

Mark seperti langsung memahami apa yang dilakukan oleh Woojin dan menyentak paksa mainan Iron Man dari tangannya, menggertak marah. "Lagi-lagi kau membuat masalah, Woojin. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, Woojin, Jihoon lebih kecil daripadamu dan kau mengerjainya habis-habisan seperti." Ia menghampiri Jihoon dan memberikan kembali mainan Iron Man milik anak itu, tanpa hasil.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Baekhyun masih keheranan.

"Dia mengatakan pada Jihoon kalau V- _hyung_ tidak akan kembali dari misi ini," kata Jimin dengan suara yang melengking daripada seharusnya. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana anak remaja sepertimu bisa mengucapkan hal menyakitkan seperti itu pada anak sekecil Jihoon. Untung saja aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukulmu."

"Pukul saja aku," Woojin berujar dengan sikap santai, membuat Jimin, Baekhyun dan Mark terkesiap mendengarnya. "Kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik karena aku sudah berbuat jahat padanya."

Mark menarik Woojin bergegas keluar ruangan, ekspresinya berkerut oleh rasa jengkel, "Aku benar-benar akan menguncimu setelah ini, Woojin. Aku sudah mengatakan aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku untuk menghukummu apabila kau berbuat kenakalan seperti ini."

Suara langkah mereka bergema dan berlarut-larut hilang hingga ke ujung lorong.

"Tapi-tapi," Jihoon terisak di dekapan Jimin, "Bagaimana kalau _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak kembali?"

"Dia akan kembali, Jihoon- _ah_ ," bujuk Jimin lembut. Matanya beralih pada Baekhyun yang tampak cemas melihat keadaan bocah itu. " _Eomma_ mu adalah orang yang kuat dan hebat, dia pasti bisa melindunginya sendiri."

"W-Woojin bilang—" ia mendengus serak, "- _Eomma_ pergi ke tempat yang banyak orang jahat berada-"

"Dia pasti akan kembali, Jihoon- _ah_ ," Baekhyun ikut membujuknya.

"Aku ingin _Eomma_! Aku ingin _Eomma_ sekarang!" Jihoon menjerit tepat di telinga Jimin, membuat dua orang Omega yang sedang berupaya meredakan tangisannya melompat kaget. "Aku tidak ingin _Eomma_ mati!"

"Ssh, tenang, Jihoon- _ah_ , dia pasti akan kembali—"

"Aku ingin _Eomma_ sekarang!"

Mau tak mau Jimin berlari membawa Jihoon ke ruangan yang biasa ia tiduri bersama sang ibu dengan Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya. Terkadang aroma tubuh Taehyung yang melekat pada seisi ruangan menenangkan Jihoon saat anak itu mulai berulah, membuatnya terlelap tanpa sadar setiap kali Baekhyun ataupun Jimin menidurkannya di atas ranjang.

Hampir satu jam berlalu ketika akhirnya Jihoon mulai tenang, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya masih gemetar karena isak tangis. Belaian lembut tangan Baekhyun di kepalanya mulai membuat kedua mata anak itu berat oleh rasa kantuk, sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang. Baik Jimin maupun Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega melihat satu masalah hari itu berakhir.

"Bukan saja merebut mainan Jihoon, tapi juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Woojin benar-benar keterlaluan," gumam Jimin pada Baekhyun. "Jihoon masih terlalu kecil untuk dicekoki hal-hal seperti ini, apalagi mengingat sejak lahir ia sudah terpisah dari V- _hyung_ dan baru saja kehilangan Seojoon yang merupakan sosok ayah baginya. "

"Pasti ada sebab kenapa Woojin bisa berkata seperti itu," ujar Baekhyun dengan nada netral. "Dia tidak punya orang tua sejak lahir dan sudah lama ia bersama dengan satuan tentara _Daehanminguk Gukgun_. Bisa saja kepribadiannya dibentuk dari cara ia dibesarkan, apalagi kau tahu bagaimana watak orang-orang yang sudah terjun lama di peperangan."

"Hal itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan," Jimin bersikeras, "Jungkook- _hyung_ sudah memintanya berjanji untuk melindungi Jihoon, bahkan memberinya senjata pistol. Bagaimana bisa Alpha itu dengan bodohnya meminta Woojin yang selalu mengganggu Jihoon untuk melindunginya?"

"Aku pernah dengar anak kecil selalu bersikap jahat pada orang-orang yang mereka sukai. Woojin melakukannya karena dia menyukai Jihoon, sayangnya dia salah dalam menyampaikan hal itu," ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, "Walau tidak kupungkiri dia sudah melewati batas."

"Lain kali aku akan memukul anak itu," Jimin masih bersungut-sungut, mengepalkan tinju. "Dia butuh sedikit pelajaran."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis, "Yah, seharusnya kau juga tidak membenarkan cara mendidik anak-anak lewat kekerasan."

"Biarkan saja! Dulu aku juga selalu menjewer adikku kalau dia mulai berulah!"

"Ya, ya. Sesukamu saja."

Jimin tidak melanjutkan perdebatan singkat mereka dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengambil makan siang mereka yang sejenak terlupakan.

Sementara Baekhyun duduk di sudut tempat tidur, menunggui Jihoon yang sudah terlelap. Kepalanya menoleh pada jendela yang menghadap ke hamparan luas permadani berwarna putih keabuan disertai bentangan langit yang biasanya berwarna oranye, kini sebagian diselimuti warna putih.

Karena penasaran, ia memperhatikan pemandangan langit di hadapannya dengan seksama dan bergumam, "Itu apa?"

* * *

 **10 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

09.52 p.m

"Seharusnya setelah makan malam, kita pergi tidur," lirih Jungkook ke telinga Taehyung yang terkapar lemas setelah melewatkan sebagian malam mereka dengan bercinta. Gema suara perutnya berkumandang tepat setelah ia berujar demikian, mengundang tawa dari Omega di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta supaya aku mau bersedia bercinta denganmu," seloroh Taehyung dengan kedua mata menyipit, mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook dan mengulumnya selama beberapa detik-berhati-hati karena wajah sang Alpha masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari lebam yang dibuat oleh tentara Korea Utara. "Kalau kau tidak terlalu lelah setelah ini dan kalau badai sudah sedikit mereda, kita bisa menelusuri daerah sini untuk mencari bahan makanan."

"Menarik. Aku butuh asupan makan yang banyak setelah hampir mati kelaparan kemarin," ucap Jungkook, memegangi wajahnya yang masih biru di beberapa tempat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," ia merasakan Taehyung menyentuh beberapa titik sensitif di wajahnya akibat luka yang ia peroleh, "Kau tidak boleh mati sebelum diriku."

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau mati sebelum diriku. Bagaimana kalau kita mati bersama-sama saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak perlu mati?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening, "Jihoon masih butuh aku dan juga dirimu-sebagai ayahnya yang baru."

Telinga Jungkook memerah mendengar panggilan barunya, "Uh, aku? Seorang ayah? _Appa_?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya padaku tadi pagi, Jungkook- _ah_ , tepat sebelum kau tertidur. Kalau kau ingin kita bertiga menjadi sebuah keluarga. Kau, aku, dan juga Jihoon," Omega di hadapannya memperjelas kalimatnya pada sang Alpha. "Apa sekarang kau ingin menarik tanggung jawabmu sebagai ayah dari Jihoon?"

"B-bukan begitu!" sahut Jungkook dengan cepat. Ia menegakkan diri di kepala tempat tidur. "Hanya saja, aku merasa kurang siap untuk dipanggil… _Appa_." Kali ini rona merah merayap hingga ke wajahnya, membuat Taehyung terkikik gemas melihatnya. "Astaga, _Hyung_. Aku belum sepenuhnya siap dipanggil Ayah oleh Jihoon sekarang. Bagaimana kalau dia menolak memanggilku dengan sebutan _Appa_?"

Tangan Taehyung bergerak menyentuh pipi Jungkook yang tidak terjamah oleh memar, "Dia pasti akan senang sekali, bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Appa_. Masa aku harus berulang kali bercerita bagaimana dia tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh tentang dirimu, _eo_?"

"Tapi… tapi… Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa sehebat Seojoon?"

"Janganlah menjadi seorang ayah, kalau begitu. Jadilah seorang manusia yang beradab," ucap Taehyung khidmat. "Dan jadilah sosok teman untuknya."

Senyuman di wajah Jungkook mengembang mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Keluarga. Kalian berdua adalah keluarga utamaku sekarang."

Kali ini ciuman yang tercipta di antara mereka diinisiasi oleh Jungkook.

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

03.23 a.m

Seokjin terkesiap dari tidurnya tanpa sebab.

Napasnya masih tersengal begitu tangannya menyentuh sebelah ranjang yang ia tiduri. Dingin karena tidak ada sosok yang ikut tidur di sebelahnya.

"Joon- _ah_?" desisnya memanggil nama sang kekasih. Sudah tentu tidak ada jawaban.

Diambilnya arloji pintar di atas nakas yang baru saja menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat dinihari.

Sebenarnya tidak aneh baginya mendapati Namjoon sama sekali belum datang ke tempat tidur, mengingat Alpha itu sudah beberapa bulan ini menyibukkan diri dengan jurnal yang ditinggalkan oleh presiden Moon Jae-in. Entah apalagi yang masih diselidiki oleh Namjoon di dalam buku itu, padahal Namjoon telah menerangkan padanya kalau ia sudah menyelesaikan isi jurnal tersebut sebanyak dua kali.

Karena rasa penasarannya pula, akhirnya Seokjin memaksakan dirinya yang masih diserang rasa kantuk untuk keluar dari kamar yang seharusnya ia tiduri bersama sang kekasih. Pelan-pelan ia menyeret kedua kakinya menyusuri lorong gelap rumah terbesar yang dapat tim _Minguk_ temukan di daerah Sinmak, dibantu oleh penerangan dari lampu senter arloji pintarnya.

Beberapa pintu yang ia lewati hening, kontras dengan suara badai yang berkecamuk di luar. Bisa dipastikan beberapa rekan mereka yang lain selain Hoseok dan Won-sik yang sedang berjaga, sedang terlelap dalam kamar masing-masing.

Ia berhenti di sebuah pintu berbahan kayu meranti di akhir lorong, dan mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut sembari berbisik, "Joonie? Kau di dalam?"

Ada selang beberapa detik sampai ia mendengar suara benda bergeser disertai suara ketukan langkah kaki di atas lantai _parquet_. Lalu suara manusia yang menyahutnya, "Jin- _hyung_? Jinnie? Kau belum tidur?" pintu di hadapannya kini setengah terenggang, menampakkan separuh wajah Namjoon dalam keremangan malam.

"Kenapa kau masih belum tidur juga? Kau tidak merasa lelah?" Seokjin berbalik tanya, menguap lebar-lebar tanpa menutup mulut.

"Uh, mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Apa kau masih membaca isi jurnal itu? Kau sudah membacanya dua kali. Sampai berapa kali kau mau membaca isinya?"

Jeda di antara jawaban Namjoon memberikan kesan bimbang, "Aku hanya sedang memastikan beberapa hal detail di dalamnya. Ada yang perlu aku telusuri lebih jauh."

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi. Biasanya Namjoon tidak setertutup ini terhadap dirinya. Dari nada bicaranya pun, Beta itu merasa curiga dengan jawaban Namjoon. " _Menelusuri_ apa? Soal percobaan terhadap para Omega? Atau _Chugyeokja_?" ia menangkap kepanikan dari Namjoon.

"Bukan apa-apa," Namjoon menyahutnya dengan cepat, terlalu terburu-buru malah. "Aku akan ke kamar setelah ini. Kau tidurlah duluan."

Seokjin berdehum pelan dan mengiyakan keinginan Alpha tersebut, berangsur-angsur kembali ke kamar. Ia menyelimuti dirinya kembali dengan selimut sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berat-yang sudah pasti milik Namjoon-dan merasakan tangan sang Alpha melingkari tubuhnya, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan meski dengan gerakan yang terkesan canggung.

"Joonie," panggil Seokjin lembut, "Kalau ada apapun, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, _ne_?"

Desahan napas di belakang tengkuknya menyentak berhenti. " _Ne_."

Baru saja lelap kembali menyambut Seokjin tatkala ia mendengar suara Namjoon berbisik lirih di belakangnya, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Jinnie. Selalu."

 _Aku tahu_.

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

10.44 a.m

Jungkook baru saja hendak bergilir ganti waktu jaga dengan Hoseok sewaktu ia mendengar Namjoon memanggil Beta tersebut ke ruangan pribadinya sementara. Merasa tidak ada urusan dengan keduanya, ia hanya meluncur pergi meninggalkan perehatan sementara mereka bersama Yoongi yang ditugaskan menjadi rekannya dalam mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas, tapi badai yang seperti tidak pernah berhenti masih berlangsung di hadapan mereka. Jungkook mungkin akan berakhir diam tak bergerak dalam kepungan badai jika Yoongi tidak datang menemaninya sambil menyodorkan satu kaleng bir yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir di tangan Alpha bersurai perak itu.

"Ini, minumlah," kata Yoongi di sebelahnya.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan heran. "Kita sedang mengenakan masker."

"Lalu?" Yoongi balas menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau meminumnya, _Hyung_?"

Dengan sikap acuhnya yang bisa disalahartikan sebagai sifat pemalas, Yoongi menunjuk ke bangunan di belakangnya, "Kita bisa singgah sejenak di sana dan minum-minum sebentar."

"Tapi kita sedang menjalankan tugas."

"Kita sedang menjalankan tugas, bocah. Ambil bir ini atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di luar sini sendirian," ujar Yoongi dengan nada setengah menyuruh, membuat Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Aku ini pimpinan _Yeokjuk_ , dan aku malah mendengarkan orang di bawahku untuk mehanggar aturan," keluhnya.

"Hei, aku ini masih seniormu!"

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan yang kemungkinan besar dulunya digunakan sebagai toko kelontong, terlihat dari jajaran barang-barang di dalamnya. Mata Yoongi menangkap sebuah bungkus rokok yang telah lewat tanggal kedaluarsanya. Ia menawarkan rokok tersebut pada Jungkook dan ditolak oleh Alpha yang bersangkutan. Jungkook mulanya mengira Yoongi akan mengembalikan bungkus rokok tersebut ke tempatnya, sampai kemudian ia menyaksikan Yoongi membakar putung rokok tersebut dengan pemantik api dan mengisapnya dalam-dalam.

" _Hyung_. Rokok itu sudah kedaluarsa."

"Rasanya masih tetap sama."

Kening Jungkook berkerut, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kita 'kan selama ini dilarang untuk merokok!"

"Aku menyesal tidak pernah memperkenalkanmu akan hal ini," kata Yoongi sambil menyeringai. Ia kembali mengisap rokok tersebut, menghembuskannya dalam kepulan asap berwarna putih. "Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini kalau ada Jimin, sekalipun di markas _Yeokjuk_ beberapa tentara terkadang menawarkan rokok. Terakhir aku mengisap barang ini sewaktu masih setingkat kelasi biasa."

"Kau merokok untuk menenangkan dirimu, ya?"

"Untuk membantuku mengalihkan pikiran dari Jimin, sebenarnya," matanya menatap netra hitam Jungkook. "Kau beruntung Taehyung ada ikut bersama kita, jadi kau tidak perlu meninggalkannya di markas lama-lama."

"Tetap saja aku waswas kalau melihatnya di medan musuh. Biarpun dia pernah menjadi seorang Alpha dan tentara yang disegani, sekarang dia sudah dilucuti dari statusnya yang dulu," Jungkook menerawang ke langit-langit, "Aku takut kalau ada seseorang yang menyakitinya. Mau sehebat apapun dia, dia adalah seorang Omega. Ada kalanya dia akan takluk pada seorang Alpha yang lebih dominan. Dan aku takut aku tidak bisa menjaganya."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian soal Jimin. Sekarang pun aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya di markas," Yoongi menyeletuk. "Sekarang situasi memang aman, tapi tetap saja kita masih berada di medan perang. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu siapa yang akan pergi di antara kita. Apakah aku, ataukah itu Jimin, kau, ataukah yang lainnya. Terkadang dunia ini mengerikan bagiku. Terlalu mengerikan sampai-sampai aku takut tidak bisa menjaga Jimin dengan baik. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirinya, lebih daripada aku takut kehilangan nyawaku sendiri." Yoongi menyeka kedua matanya. "Menyaksikan anakku sendiri mati… juga jauh lebih menyakitkan."

Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam dan mendengarkan, lalu meneguk kaleng bir di tangannya hingga kosong.

"Kau tahu, Jungkook- _ah_?" Yoongi menerawang jauh ke belakang Jungkook, "Sewaktu aku baru saja bergabung dengan _Daehanminguk_ _Gukgun_ sampai sebelum aku bertemu dengan Jimin, aku selalu berpikir, di medan perang ini aku akan memperjuangkan hidup dan matiku. Aku tidak akan lagi takut untuk mati karena aku sudah lama bergelut dalam bahaya. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku mati nanti, aku akan mati sebagai seorang prajurit yang sudah dengan tangguh berjuang membela negaraku," Alpha itu meneguk birnya. Perlahan-lahan kuncup telinganya dironai warna merah, "Kalaupun aku mati nanti, aku akan kembali pada keluargaku."

"Sepertinya kita semua memiliki cara berpikir yang sama setelah bertahun-tahun melalui perang," kata Jungkook mengiyakan ucapan Yoongi. "Hanya saja—" Alpha muda itu teringat percakapannya dengan Taehyung.

 _Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang. Ada orang-orang yang harus kuperjuangkan._

"—aku tidak boleh mati untuk saat ini. Ada Taehyungie- _hyung_ dan juga Jihoon."

Yoongi mendengus menahan gelak tawa mendengar ucapan Jungkook, nyaris menyemburkan cairan pahit bir dari dua lubang hidungnya. "Astaga. Kau benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir, merasa tersinggung. "Aku serius, _Hyung_. Kalau aku mati duluan, tidak akan ada yang melindungi mereka selain diriku. Maksudku, sudah pasti ada yang melindungi mereka, tapi tentu mereka bukanlah prioritas utama orang lain selain diriku."

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti," anggukan bertubi-tubi ditawarkan oleh Yoongi pada Jungkook. "Aku juga berpikir sepertimu sekarang. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap medan perang dengan keadaan yang sama seperti dulu. Dulu, biasanya aku akan merasa masa bodoh akan pikiran kapan maut menjemputku. Lalu setelah bertemu Jimin, aku mulai dibayangi rasa gentar. Aku takut, kalau suatu saat aku tidak akan bisa kembali dari misi dengan selamat dan kembali bertemu dengan Jimin."

Keduanya masing-masing meneguk bir mereka hingga kaleng-kaleng tersebut kosong.

"Ah, pembicaraan ini jadi terdengar menyedihkan begini," Yoongi kembali berucap. "Sekarang kita kembali keluar. Atau mungkin menyisir daerah ini."

Jungkook mengikuti Yoongi keluar dari bangunan toko kelontong tersebut dan bersiaga kembali dengan senjata laras pendeknya. Separuh kepalanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar, waspada, dan separuhnya lagi memikirkan perkataan Yoongi.

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

12.24 p.m

Ingatan akan ucapan Jae-hwan mengenai Hyung-sik langsung menyeruak keluar dari benak Taehyung begitu ia selesai memoles dan mengisi amunisi persediaan senjata mereka di mobil _recoinnaissance_ yang hanya sanggup memuat maksimal 6 orang di dalamnya.

Omega itu baru saja mengunci pistol tangan dan langsung berdiri menyentak dari posisi ia duduk semula, mengejutkan Jinyoung yang masih fokus sepenuhnya pada bubuk mesiu di hadapannya.

"Hei, ada apa? Kau mengejutkanku!"

"Aku benar-benar bodoh," seru Taehyung sambil menepak kepalanya sendiri, dahi berkerut tidak senang. "Aku benar-benar bodoh," ia kembali mengulangi ucapannya, kali ini kedua matanya menumbuk pada mata Jinyoung yang menyorot heran, "Hyung-sik masih hidup."

Jinyoung hampir menyemburkan semua isi serbuk mesiu dalam gerakan panik, "Apa-apaan?! Yang benar saja?! Kau tahu darimana? Dan-dan bagaimana-"

"Ada seorang tentara Korea Utara yang memberitahuku soal ini," kata Taehyung, menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak ikut panik mengingat kenyataan kalau Alpha yang dulu pernah merenggut sebagian hidupnya dalam kubangan hitam masih mampu menapakkan kedua kakinya di muka bumi. "Hyung-sik, astaga, kenapa aku bisa sepelupa ini… Kita harus segera mengabarkan hal ini pada Jungkook dan yang lain! Kita harus segera kembali ke markas Yeokjuk secepatnya!" pikirannya kali ini langsung berotasi pada keadaan putranya, Jihoon.

Tangan Taehyung merapal di sekitar dadanya, dalam hati ia bersungguh-sungguh mendoakan keselamatan putranya tersebut, berharap tidak ada satu bahayapun yang mengancam nyawa putranya mengingat Hyung-sik masih hidup.

Mungkin Alpha itu masih tidak sadarkan diri, masih tertangkup dalam keadaan koma, tapi cepat atau lambat, Taehyung yakin Hyung-sik akan mulai menjalarkan lagi aksinya untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Ia melompat keluar dari kendaraan _reconnaisance_ selang beberapa detik memasang masker wajah dan berlari secepat mungkin kembali ke basis sementara satuan kelompok _Minguk_. Ia hampir-hampir tidak mempedulikan Jinyoung yang mengekor sesudahnya, berteriak pada Taehyung meminta Omega itu agar mau menungguinya.

Baru saja ia tiba di dalam _foyer_ rumah tersebut, ia sudah berteriak, "A-aku punya berita buruk!"

Hanya ada Jackson, Jaebeom dan Seokjin yang menyambutnya di dalam rumah dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

"Berita buruk apa?" Jackson menjadi penengah di antara ketiganya.

Taehyung melepas masker di wajahnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, berkonsentrasi pada ucapannya sendiri, "Hyung-sik—" suaranya seperti tertahan di saluran trakea, "Aku-aku mendengar dari Jae-hwan kalau Hyung-sik masih hidup."

Bukan main raut terkejut yang dimainkan oleh ketiga rekannya tersebut, "Yang benar saja?! Dia masih hidup?!" teriak Jackson masih tidak percaya-melompat dari sofa yang sedang ia tiduri, "Bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup?! Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bercerita kalau Seojoon- _daehwi_ sudah mengebom markas di Pyongyang dengan mengorbankan dirinya?"

"Pasti dia benar-benar titisan iblis, _Messiah_ yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini," komentar Seokjin, entah bercanda dengan ucapannya atau tidak, pernyataannya tersebut terdengar seperti sebuah fakta.

"Karena itu kita harus memberitahu yang lain dan secepat mungkin kembali ke Sariwon. Keadaan Hyung-sik memang koma saat ini, tapi Jae-hwan mengatakan padaku cepat atau lambat Hyung-sik bisa dipastikan akan sadarkan diri," air mata mulai berkumpul di matanya, "Kalau ia sampai bangun dari komanya, bisa aku pastikan dia akan membalas dendam dengan pembalasan yang berkali lipat. Dan Jihoon—Jihoon pun dalam bahaya!"

"Oke, oke! Tenang, Tae!" Seokjin mengarahkan Taehyung agar Omega itu mau menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk di sofa sebelahnya. "Kita akan bicarakan ini baik-baik begitu Jungkook dan Yoongi kembali dari jam jaga mereka. Namjoon juga masih belum bisa ditemui untuk saat ini karena dia masih berbicara dengan Hoseok."

"Tapi… Tapi—"

Bagaimana kalau Hyung-sik sudah bangun dari tidurnya saat ini?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia sudah melakukan pelacakan markas mereka saat ini?

Bagaimana kalau Alpha itu sudah melakukan penyerangan ke markas Yeokjuk di Sariwon?

Terlebih lagi, bagaimana kalau Alpha itu sudah tiba di tempat Jihoon dan mengambil putranya tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung?

Jihoon-nya yang malang, yang baru saja ia bisa dekap dengan mudahnya tanpa perlu berangan-angan, yang selalu ia kecup penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu bersikap manja. Putra yang begitu ia cintai. Putra satu-satu dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

 _Apa? Apa?_

Won-sik tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu dengan wajah yang masih bengkak akibat tidur, "Aku sudah mendengar percakapan kalian dari kamar, dan sebaiknya kita menunggu sebentar seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jin- _hyung_. Apalagi kalau kita kembali di saat-saat badai masih belum reda, kita hanya akan mempersulit diri sendiri."

Mudah saja Taehyung mendengarkan ucapan Won-sik dan juga Seokjin, kalau dia masihlah seorang Alpha. Tapi sekarang ia adalah seorang Omega, yang mudah diombang-ambingkan oleh masalah perasaannya sendiri, apalagi kalau hal itu menyangkut putranya sendiri.

Mereka menunggu selama beberapa jam berikutnya, menunggu hingga Seokjin mengingatkan mereka untuk jam makan siang yang sudah terlewat selama beberapa saat.

Taehyung hanya bisa menatap makanannya dengan perasaan hambar, isi kepalanya beralih pada Jihoon.

Hanya telinga dan matanya yang bisa berfungsi sepenuhnya, mendengar suara dentingan alat makan dengan piring, percakapan singkat antara rekan-rekannya, dan juga suara Seokjin memanggil Namjoon dan Hoseok di ruangan lain.

Bunyi decitan pintu memecah keramaian di sekitarnya.

Sosok Hoseok berdiri di ambang pintu, "Jin- _hyung_. Namjoon memintaku untuk menyampaikan kalau sebaiknya ia makan di ruangannya. A-ada-ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan di dalam sana. Di mana porsi makanannya sekarang?" beta itu menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tidak ingin ekspresinya dibaca oleh orang lain.

"Kenapa dia bilang begitu padamu? Apa sebaiknya bukan aku yang mengantar makanannya ke dalam langsung?" Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit kesal mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang berkesan ingin menutupi sesuatu.

Perhatian semua orang jadi tertuju pada Beta berambut merah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menemuinya untuk seharian ini," kata Hoseok, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak balas menatap Seokjin.

"Tapi dia harus tahu kalau Hyung-sik masih hidup," Taehyung ikut menyuarakan diri, "Kita harus mendiskusikan hal ini sekarang juga. Jika Hyung-sik masih hidup, dia pasti akan segera membuat rencana serangan balasan."

Kedua mata Hoseok membola, tampak sedikit merah mengingat ia belum tidur sama sekali selesai bergilir waktu jaga, "Aku-aku akan membicarakannya dengan Namjoon dan juga Jungkook- _ah_ kalau dia sudah kembali dari waktu patroli. Biar kami yang mendiskusikan hal ini."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan terheran-heran melihat perilaku Hoseok yang serta merta segera pergi ke kamar tidurnya bersama dengan Won-sik. Taehyung yang telah habis kesabaran melihat sikap yang diberikan oleh Hoseok dan Namjoon, merasakan tangan Jaebeom meraihnya dan berkata, "Ini sudah permintaan Namjoon. Lebih baik kita ikuti apa yang mereka inginkan. Kita tidak akan perlu menunggu lama-lama begitu Jungkook- _daehwi_ kembali ke sini."

Mendecih kesal, Taehyung jatuh ambruk di atas sofa dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Tidak dihiraukannya ekspresi kecut di wajah Seokjin, di antara wajah datar rekan-rekannya yang lain.

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

04.17 p.m

Jungkook kembali ke tempat pernaungan sementara mereka dan mendapati Omega yang telah ia klaim beberapa hari lalu duduk dengan postur tegang-di antara rekan-rekannya yang duduk dalam posisi sama kalutnya. Saat ia mendekat ke arah ruang tengah, ia melihat Taehyung menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi dahi, kedua matanya yang sembab sehabis menangis menatap Jungkook.

" _Hyungie_?"

"A-aku baru ingat, Hyung-sik masih hidup," desis sang Omega sambil menghembuskan napas, "Jaehwan memberitahuku-kalau Hyung-sik masih hidup, walau dalam keadaan koma."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Masker yang ia kenakan telah tersampir di lengan kirinya, "Dia-masih hidup? Tapi… Seojoon-"

"Dia berhasil meluluhlantakkan sebagian dari pusat militer di Pyongyang, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh Hyung-sik, nampaknya," Taehyung kembali menjelaskan. Di sebelahnya, Jackson bolak-balik melirik pasangan tersebut secara bergantian.

"Dia bukan manusia," timpal Yoongi, muncul di belakang Jungkook. "Lagipula, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang menyaksikan 'kematian' dari iblis ini. Bisa jadi ini berita yang disampaikan oleh Jaehwan itu adalah benar."

Taehyung berdiri dan meremas pundak Jungkook, "Karena itu, Kook- _ah_ , kita harus segera kembali ke Sariwon. Jihoon ada di sana, dan kalau sampai-"

Tangan sang Alpha bergerak menyentuh wajah Taehyung, "Aku tahu. Mungkin sebaiknya kita mendiskusikan hal ini bersama-sama-"

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," ia mendengar suara Hoseok memanggilnya. Jungkook menoleh, "Kau dan aku, kita ke tempat Namjoon sekarang."

Kernyitan di dahinya cukup mengindikasikan rasa heran yang timbul di dalam diri Alpha muda tersebut, yang justru disambut oleh rasa heran rekannya yang lain. Setelah meletakkan persenjataannya dan juga perlengkapan yang lain, Jungkook berjalan beriringan memasuki ruangan pribadi sementara milik Namjoon.

Sang Alpha bersurai coklat yang kini punya peranan sama dengannya tersebut terduduk di balik sebuah meja kayu, dengan punggung bersandar pada kursi kerja. Di hadapannya, terbentang sebuah jurnal lusuh milik mendiang presiden Moon Jae-in.

" _Hyung_? Kenapa yang lain tidak ikut berdiskusi bersama kita di sini?" Jungkook langsung menyuarakan rasa herannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan," jawab Namjoon tanpa pikir panjang. Ia memberi tanda pada Jungkook agar Alpha muda itu mau mendekat, diikuti oleh Hoseok.

"Hyung-sik masih hidup," kata Jungkook sembari mendekat ke meja kerja di depannya. "Tae- _hyungie_ mendengarnya dari Jaehwan-tentara Korea Utara yang membantu kita itu. Kalau memang yang dikatakannya adalah benar, kita harus segera kembali ke Sariwon dan-"

"Aku tahu dengan kegentingan dari berita ini. Tapi aku juga punya berita buruk untukmu," potong Namjoon.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperagakan buncahan rasa bingung dalam dirinya, "Huh? Yang benar saja, _Hyung_? Apa memangnya yang lebih buruk dari seorang Hyung-sik masih hidup, padahal bisa saja dia merencanakan sesuatu saat ini?"

Ia merasakan tangan mendarat di pundaknya, "Kemungkinan besar, misi ini adalah misi terakhir dari seorang Kim Namjoon."

Kali ini Jungkook terperangah.

"Apa?"

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

04.39 p.m

"Menurutmu, apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka di dalam sana?" tanya Taehyung pada Seokjin.

Seokjin menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bantalan sofa, "Sudah pasti membicarakan tentang rencana kapan kita bisa kembali ke Sariwon. Dan mungkin juga hal lain."

"Kenapa Namjoon sama sekali tidak mau mengajak kita dan yang lain untuk berdiskusi?"

"Pasti ada sesuatu… yang membuatnya terpaksa melakukan hal itu."

Taehyung memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Seokjin, "Apa kau sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap begitu, _Hyung_? Dan kenapa hanya Hobi yang diajaknya berbicara, bukannya yang lain?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku apa-apa, entah kenapa." Seokjin sendiri masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkan oleh Alphanya itu saat ini.

Sejak kemarin, Namjoon sudah mengunci dirinya di dalam ruang kerja sementaranya begitu mereka menentukan pembagian kamar tidur. Kalau Seokjin tidak mengingatkannya untuk makan malam, sudah pasti Namjoon akan bertahan di dalam sana sampai ia kembali ke kamar mereka. Bahkan pagi tadi, Namjoon sudah langsung meluncur dan menyibukkan diri di dalam ruang kerjanya tanpa Seokjin menyadarinya. Biasanya, dibandingkan dirinya, Namjoon lebih terbuka dalam menyampaikan kegundahan di dalam hatinya. Alpha bersurai coklat itu selalu melimpahkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Seokjin, termasuk dalam hal pekerjaan dan beban tugas yang ia emban sekarang.

Dan kini, sikap tertutup Namjoon membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ia takut akan ada hal yang tidak beres sedang berusaha ditutup-tutupi oleh sang Alpha.

"Jangan khawatir, ia akan cerita juga pada akhirnya," Jackson yang sedari tadi duduk di seberang mereka menenangkan sang Beta. "Kalian sudah lama bersama, pasti dia akan bercerita juga padamu nanti."

"Aku juga akan tetap memarahinya begitu dia bercerita padaku nantinya. Aku memang bukan penasihat yang baik, tapi aku 'kan bisa menjadi telinga untuknya!"

"Ya, ya. Percuma saja kau bercerita pada kami juga."

"Kupikir kau akan membantuku, Yoongi- _yah_ ," ia memelototi Yoongi yang sedang berusaha tidur di atas kursi sofa.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa?" Yoongi membuka satu mata ke arah Seokjin sebelum kembali menidurkan diri.

Taehyung memijat pundak lebar Seokjin sebelum Beta itu menggulingkan Yoongi dari kursinya.

"Aku juga kesal karena Namjoon tidak menyertakan kita di dalam sana. Tapi setidaknya dengan sedikit kepala, permasalahan akan cepat beres. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu."

Tetapi kaki Taehyung tidak pernah berhenti menghentak-hentak dengan tidak sabaran.

* * *

"Apa maksudnya dengan ini adalah misi terakhir seorang Kim Namjoon, _hyung_?" Jungkook memperjelas kalimat tanyanya pada dua orang di hadapannya, memandangi mereka satu persatu.

Ia memperhatikan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang saling bertukar pandang.

"Ini adalah salah satu kesalahan misi yang tidak pernah bisa diprediksi," kata Namjoon selang beberapa saat kemudian. Ia berdiri dan menarik lengan seragam bertugas yang menutupi sebelah tangannya, menggulungnya.

Jungkook mengumpat terang-terangan, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Ini-apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sudah terkontaminasi gas yang diedarkan oleh Jaehwan," kata Namjoon.

Mata Jungkook tertuju pada lengan kirinya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh ruam-ruam warna merah, sebagian mengelupas membuat totolan bekas luka bakar.

Pemandangan mengerikan di mana ia menyaksikan transformasi Jaehwan menyergapnya.

"Kau- _Hyung_? Kau akan menjadi seorang _Chugyeokja_?"

"Kemungkinan besar ini adalah gejala yang ditunjukkan sebelum aku sepenuhnya menjadi _Chugyeokja_. Dalam tiga sampai tujuh hari ke depan, aku akan menjadi seperti mereka," Namjoon menggelung kembali lengan seragamnya. "Aku sudah membaca tuntas buku jurnal _Daetonglyeongnim_ dan juga jurnal yang dulu pernah ditemukan oleh Taehyung. Aku yakin aku mengalami semua gejala yang dimiliki oleh mereka."

"Pasti ada cara untuk menghentikan penyakitmu ini, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook berusaha menstabilkan pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan seorang rekannya. "Karena itu kita harus segera kembali ke Sariwon, ke markas Yeokjuk, dan-"

"Percuma saja," Hoseok memotong ucapannya. Jungkook menyentak berbalik pada Beta itu, "Kau lihat bagaimana penyakit itu menguasai Jaehwan. bagaimana kita mengobati penyakit ini?"

Jungkook berteriak frustasi, "Lalu kau mau apa?! Joon- _hyung_ telah lama menjadi pemimpin kita-dan, dan-kau ingin kita kehilangan rekan lagi, _Hyung_? Seperti kita kehilangan yang lain?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak ingin!" Hoseok balas berteriak pada Jungkook, kini kedua matanya bergelimang air mata, "Tapi-tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana pengaruh dari penyakit itu sudah mempengaruhi Namjoon!" telunjuknya menunjuk pada Namjoon yang ikut tegang di kursi duduknya. "Tadi siang, saat dia memanggilku, dia tiba-tiba menyerangku dan berusaha menggigit tanganku!"

Jungkook melempar pandangan pada Namjoon, terkejut bukan main. " _Hyung_? Kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

Dilihatnya Namjoon menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berputus asa. "Aku mulai kehilangan kendali atas diriku. Aku-aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengecap apapun. Bahkan jatah makan siang yang disiapkan oleh Seokjin, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa." Alpha itu kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mempertunjukkan sebelah matanya yang mulai memerah, "Tapi aku tahu kalau daging mentah itu terasa nikmat."

Jakun Jungkook bergerak naik turun. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering, "Tidak adakah jalan keluar dari masalah ini?"

Hoseok menyeka airmatanya, "Namjoon memanggilku karena dia ingin menyerahkan posisi _daehwi_ padaku. Dia bilang, dia tahu kalau umurnya sebagai seorang manusia yang masih memiliki karsa dan akal sehat tidaklah lama, karena itu dia memintaku untuk segera menggantikan dirinya. Pengaruh dari senjata biologis itu terlalu cepat menguasai dirinya."

"Aku tahu kau akan bisa menggantikan posisiku, Seokie," Namjoon berusaha membesarkan hati Hoseok. "Kau punya potensi untuk memimpin dalam dirimu. Kau selalu teroganisir, cekatan, dan terlebih lagi, kau tahu bagaimana untuk mengarahkan orang-orang dalam tim."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menyerahkan posisimu dengan cara seperti ini," Hoseok kembali terisak. "Kau masih belum mengajariku banyak hal bagaimana caranya untuk memimpin orang. Bagaimana kau bisa pergi dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka aku harus pergi secepat ini. Aku minta maaf." Hoseok bergerak untuk memeluk Alpha itu, tapi Namjoon menghentikannya dengan cepat, "Kita tidak bisa berdekatan untuk saat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya kalau pikiranku kembali hilang seperti tadi siang."

Jungkook menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi berlengan terdekat darinya, mengepal dan merenggangkan kedua tinju di tangannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, _Hyung_? Apa kau juga berniat memberitahu yang lain? Bagaimana dengan Jin- _hyung_? Bagaimana kita akan kembali padamu?"

Sorot mata Namjoon memudar saat ia mendengar nama Seokjin disebut. "Aku akan memberitahu semuanya hari ini juga, selesai makan malam. Kita semua berkumpul ke ruang tengah dan-Jungkook. Aku ingin kau yang menjalankan misi terakhir yang dapat aku berikan padamu."

"Misi terakhir?" Jungkook tidak benar-benar ingin tertawa, dan ia hanya terkekeh ringkai.

"Sebelum kalian kembali ke Sariwon besok pagi, aku ingin kau menembakku tepat di kepala."

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

05.27 p.m

Jungkook dan Hoseok baru saja keluar dari ruangan Namjoon begitu waktu menunjukkan hampir setengah enam. Badai di sekitar mereka sudah cukup mereda, tetapi ketegangan di antara mereka justru bertambah secara diam-diam.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Won-sik spontan melempar pertanyaan pada mereka.

"Kita akan kembali besok pagi. Secepatnya," Jungkook mengumumkan. Sewaktu ia bersitatap dengan Seokjin, buru-buru ia membuang muka dengan melihat ke arah Taehyung.

Mendengar kabar tersebut, sang Omega langsung memilin kedua tangannya dan menghembuskan napas lega, "Syukurlah. Kupikir kalian akan mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi!"

"Lalu setelah ini kita membereskan persediaan yang kita bawa dan berangkat besok?" Jaebeom kembali memastikan dan melihat Jungkook menganggukkan kepala padanya.

Sedangkan Seokjin yang menangkap perubahan sikap Jungkook, serta merta melangkahkan kakinya pada sang Alpha dan nyaris menarik kerah baju pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. "Dan Namjoon? Kenapa dia belum keluar?"

"Dia akan keluar sehabis makan malam nanti," Jungkook berusaha menjawab. "Ada-ada sesuatu yang genting dan harus kami sampaikan."

Jawabannya masih belum memuaskan Seokjin. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam? Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakannya sekarang?"

Hoseok menepis tangan Seokjin, sehalus mungkin. " _Hyung_. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Namjoon."

Ucapan itu cukup membungkam Seokjin selanjutnya. Sang Beta melangkah mundur dari Jungkook dan berteriak jengkel, mengejutkan yang lain. Ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

"Dia marah," ucap Jackson.

"Aku tahu," Jungkook menimpali.

Ia merasakan Taehyung ikut mendekat ke arahnya dan berdesis lirih, "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?"

"Sesuatu yang penting. Untuk sementara kami tidak bisa memberitahunya pada kalian sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan." Hanya itu yang bisa disampaikan Jungkook. "Bisakah kita juga ke kamar?"

Taehyung tercenung sejenak mendengar pernyataan sang Alpha, tapi sama sekali tidak menolak sewaktu Jungkook menggenggam salah satu tangannya kuat-kuat.

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

07.06 p.m

Makan malam berlangsung hambar. Tidak ada percakapan yang mengalir di antara para satuan tim khusus _Minguk_ , kecuali beberapa patah kata antara Jackson dan Jinyoung mengenai persediaan makanan. Sisanya mereka lebih banyak menutup mulut, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di antara mereka.

Terlebih lagi semua perhatian orang tertuju pada Namjoon. Alpha itu masih belum menunjukkan diri sama sekali dan Hoseok lah yang mengirimkan makan malam pada Alpha itu, sesuatu hal yang membuat Seokjin masih jengkel terhadap Beta berambut merah tersebut.

Hoseok baru saja mengambil piring berisi makan malam Namjoon saat Alpha tersebut pada akhirnya menunjukkan diri.

Para tentara _Minguk_ yang telah berkumpul di ruang tengah mencondongkan tubuh mereka ke arah lorong di mana ruang kerja tempat Namjoon memendam diri berada. Dikarenakan sumber cahaya yang minim dan langit-langit lorong yang cukup tinggi, mereka kesulitan untuk menangkap sosok Alpha tersebut.

"Kau ke mana saja! Menyembunyikan diri di ruang kerja hanya akan membuat kami khawatir padamu!" omel Seokjin pada Namjoon, entah apakah dengan ia membuang muka hanya sebagai gestur pura-pura untuk menunjukkan kejengkelannya pada sang Alpha.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya sekarang," kata Namjoon. "Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kalian semua untuk sementara menjaga jarak dariku selama aku, Jungkook, dan Hoseok menjelaskan semuanya."

Semua orang dilanda was-was mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Bahkan Jaebeom yang biasanya selalu bisa mengendalikan emosinya, kini tidak berhenti memainkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kami harus menjaga jarak darimu?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Kita semua sama-sama belum mandi di sini, tidak perlu malu dengan aroma tidak enak dari tubuhmu," Yoongi berucap setengah bercanda dan membuat Won-sik memukul punggungnya cukup keras.

"Kita sedang serius di sini."

"Aku juga serius, sialan!" ia balas memukul Won-sik.

Tapi Namjoon tergelak mendengar percakapan mereka. "Sebaiknya aku memang menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Kalian ingat tentang senjata biologis yang dilancarkan oleh _daetonglyeongnim_ ke Korea Utara?"

"Apa hubungannya senjata biologis dengan-"

Ucapan Jinyoung tidak sempat terselesaikan karena Seokjin langsung bangun dari tempat ia duduk, mempercepat langkahnya menuju Namjoon. Jungkook menahan Beta itu dengan tubuh bidangnya, " _Hyung_. Duduklah."

Kedua mata Seokjin membulat oleh amarah, "Kenapa kami tidak boleh melihatnya?" nada suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ekspresinya kini dirundung oleh ketakutan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan tepat. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?" ia berusaha mendorong Jungkook agar Alpha itu menyingkir, "Katakan, Joon- _ah_ , apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Aku telah terkontaminasi oleh gas tersebut," Namjoon berkata pada akhirnya. "Waktuku tidak akan lama lagi."

Seokjin bereaksi dengan tertawa hampa, "Kalian sedang bercanda, kan? Aku bisa menebak kalian hanya ingin membuat kami ketakutan dengan membawa topik tentang gas itu. Ya, kan?" saat ia tidak mendengar tidak satupun dari mereka merespon, Seokjin kembali mengulangi ucapannya, "Ya, kan?"

"Namjoon sama sekali tidak bercanda," Hoseok membantu Jungkook menahan Seokjin, terpaksa memaksa Beta yang lebih tua itu kembali ke atas sofa. "Aku-aku akan menjadi _daehwi_ dari Batalion ke 13 setelah ini, menggantikan posisinya mulai malam ini."

"Besok kau tidak akan ikut bersama kami? Pulang ke Sariwon?" tanya Jackson tidak percaya. Kedua matanya yang merah mengindikasikan Beta itu juga hampir menangis.

"Tidak mungkin aku ikut pulang bersama kalian ke sana. Lagipula kalian sudah lihat bagaimana Jaehwan berubah menjadi _Chugyeokja_ sewaktu kita berada di _Hanbando_. Aku tidak ingin membuka peluang kalian ikut terluka selama aku berangsur-angsur kehilangan akal."

"Kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu di sini? Pelan-pelan menjadi _Chugyeokja_ sendirian sementara kami pergi kembali ke Sariwon?" Jaebeom akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan supaya Jungkook menembak mati diriku—" bertepatan dengan kalimat tersebut, Seokjin memekik memotong ucapannya. Namjoon berusaha sekuat tenaga mengacuhkan pasangannya tersebut dan melanjutkan, "-setidaknya malam ini sebelum aku semakin kehilangan waktu sebagai manusia."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" teriak Seokjin, masih keras kepala. Air matanya sudah tumpah ruah, "Kau tidak bisa mati dengan cara begini! Pasti ada jalan lain untuk mengembalikan dirimu menjadi manusia! Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya-"

"Bisakah kau melakukannya hanya dalam semalam, Jinnie?"

Kalimat itu membungkam Seokjin.

Sosok Namjoon yang terkubur dalam naungan bayangan hitam tetap berdiri tegap di persinggahan lorong, "Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Tapi ini-ini adalah kecelakaan yang tidak dapat kita prediksi. Terkadang ada rencana yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya berhasil. Aku minta maaf padamu-pada semua orang, karena aku tidak akan bisa bersama kalian sampai akhir. Aku berharap, peperangan ini akan cepat berakhir."

"Tidak bisakah kami menemani sampai akhir?" lirih Taehyung di penghujung diskusi terakhir mereka.

"Kalian bersedia menyaksikan aku dieksekusi oleh Alpha-mu sendiri?"

"Sudah banyak pertumpahan darah yang kita saksikan. Lagipula, kita sudah bersumpah setia untuk selalu menjalani semuanya bersama-sama sampai pertempuran terakhir, kan?"

Bayangan Namjoon bergerak tersentak di posisinya, terpegun akan ucapan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangsurkan tatapan dari pasangan Omeganya pada Namjoon, "Kupikir juga lebih baik kami berkumpul menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku menembakmu, _Hyung_."

Hanya ada beberapa detik yang berlalu di antara mereka, tapi jeda yang diberikan sebelum Namjoon merespon terasa cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu, kita berkumpul di hanggar belakang. Setelah sepuluh menit, kalian semua kembali masuk dan biarkan Jungkook melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik."

Namjoon mengakhiri diskusi singkat mereka dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi kembali menuju ruang kerja yang telah menjadi tempat bernaungnya selama seharian penuh.

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Seokjin yang digempur oleh isak tangis. Seluruh tubuh Beta itu gemetar oleh senggukan dan gelombang kesedihan yang luar biasa, membuat Taehyung lambat laun ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Tidak bisa… A-aku belum siap melepasnya-"

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_. Aku tahu."

Sepintas ia menangkap tatapan sendu Jungkook.

Dan pada saat itu juga, pikirannya berubah kosong.

* * *

 **11 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

09.00 p.m

Mereka berkumpul di hanggar tepat pukul sembilan malam. Sebelumnya, Taehyung menemani Jungkook mengisi amunisi di pistol semi otomatis miliknya.

("Namjoon akan benar-benar pergi setelah ini?"

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Kita kehilangan satu orang lagi."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Jungkook tidak dapat menjawabnya.)

Seokjin semula mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, urung menampakkan diri hingga Namjoon muncul diikuti oleh Hoseok yang mengambil jarak beberapa langkah darinya.

Alpha itu tidak lagi mengenakan masker serta jas bertugasnya, melainkan hanya mengenakan seragam bertugasnya minus _ammo bandolier_ yang selalu menempel dari pundak melingkari bagian tubuhnya. Sewaktu ia menapakkan kaki di hanggar, semua anggota _Minguk_ kecuali Hoseok dan Jungkook, menegang di tempat masing-masing.

Won-sik menggumam pelan, tapi tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak didengar, "Demi siapapun-"

"Ini-ini benar-benar serius?" Jinyoung mengarahkan kepalanya pada Hoseok dan Jungkook.

Siapapun bisa melihat tubuh Namjoon telah diselimuti oleh ruam berwarna merah yang sebagian lagi telah berubah menjadi luka bakar menjemukan-berwarna coklat melepuh, menampakkan sedikit kerak-kerak yang mengocok isi perut. Luka bakar telah memenuhi kedua tangannya dan berakhir menjadi ruam berwarna merah ke bagian wajah bagian kiri Alpha itu. Tatapan Namjoon kosong sampai ia benar-benar tiba di hanggar, menyadari tatapan seluruh rekan-rekannya.

"Kalian benar-benar menungguku di sini," kata Namjoon sambil setengah tersenyum, ujung bibirnya tertarik menyentuh kedua pipinya, membuat cerukan berupa sepasang lesung pipit.

"Joon. Kau-kau... "

Namjoon hanya tersenyum pada Jackson sebelum menjawab, "Aku tahu. Mengerikan, bukan?"

Ia mendengar Jackson menyumpah pelan.

Di balik maskernya, Taehyung menggigit bibir. Ia ingat sekali luka bakar di tubuh Namjoon juga sama persis seperti sekumpulan _Chugyeokja_ yang menculiknya beberapa bulan lalu serta wujud Jaehwan sebelum mendiang Beta tersebut kehilangan karsanya sebagai manusia. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri sembari menyentuh sebelah lengannya, meremasnya kuat-kuat, "Tapi Jin- _hyung_ belum datang."

"Aku di sini," Seokjin muncul tepat di belakang Jungkook, Hoseok dan Namjoon, berdiri di ambang pintu yang menyambungkan antara pekarangan belakang dengan rumah yang mereka singgahi. Ia melenggang ke sebelah Taehyung tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Namjoon.

"Jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" telaah Namjoon sesudahnya.

"Mungkin ada pesan dan kesan yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami," kata Yoongi, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin walaupun Alpha mungil itu sudah meneteskan setitik air mata di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

"Benar juga. Aku belum menyampaikan pesan terakhirku untuk kalian semua," Namjoon tercenung selama beberapa detik. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap Jaebeom dan Jinyoung yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. "Jaebeom dan Jinyoung, aku belum lama mengenal kalian. Tapi kalian adalah rekan-rekan setim yang sangat loyal dan juga-sayang sekali aku belum pernah mengajak kalian berbicara secara lebih personal. Setidaknya setelah ini, kalian bisa berbicara lebih dekat dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok-selaku pemimpin Batallion ke 13 yang baru. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian selama ini."

"Begitu pula denganmu, bung," seloroh Jaebeom lirih. Jinyoung membalas dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Dan Won-sik. Banyak sekali yang telah kau lakukan demi tim kita. Tetaplah bersikap seperti Won-sik yang apa adanya. Jangan memendam apapun sendirian, kita ini adalah tim. Tidak semuanya bisa diselesaikan sendirian." Ia berhenti untuk melihat reaksi Won-sik yang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala berulang-ulang. "Aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama dan-kuharap kau akan banyak membantu Hoseok setelah ini. Mungkin setelah Hoseok, kau adalah kandidat penggantiku yang paling meyakinkan."

"Untung kau tidak memilihku," tawa Won-sik datar. "Selamat jalan, _Daehwi_."

"Dan Jackson. Aku tahu kau menangis. Jangan berpura-pura kuat seperti itu," ia terkekeh saat menatap sahabatnya tersebut. "Kau adalah orang yang paling lama kukenal di _Daehanminguk Gukgun_. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak yang telah kau lakukan untukku, tapi kuharap setelah ini kau jangan membuat kesal orang dengan keluhanmu yang menyebalkan."

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, _man_ , padahal sebentar lagi kau akan mati," gerutu Jackson, berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup ingusnya. "Dan aku tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun kecuali pada dirimu dan-Mark- _hyung_."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Namjoon kembali terkekeh. Kali ini ia beralih pada Yoongi, "Dan Yoongi- _hyung_ , aku juga tahu kau menangis. Kau memang kelihatan dingin, tapi aku tahu kau adalah orang paling hangat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, karena Jimin membutuhkan dirimu. Juga-kau adalah salah satu sahabat terbaik yang bisa kumiliki. Setelah ini, jadilah orang yang lebih bermotivasi."

"Begitu kau tiba di Valhalla, sampaikan salamku pada Odin," sahut Yoongi tawar. "Soal motivasi, kau tahu, kan, seberapa besarnya aku bekerja keras?"

"Kami semua tahu," Namjoon mengiyakan. Sekarang tiba Taehyung. "Kau adalah prajurit yang hebat, Tae. Sosok yang paling bisa diandalkan, sekalipun kau bukan lagi seorang Alpha. Aku senang kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan putramu. Banyaklah bersabar menghadapi Jungkook setelah ini, karena dia adalah Alphamu."

Taehyung mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Namjoon dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mengira Namjoon akan membuat salam perpisahan untuk Seokjin, tetapi Alpha itu justru melanjutkan, "Hoseok. Aku tahu kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang tepat setelah ini. Kau memang penakut di antara yang lain, tapi kau punya potensi yang lebih besar daripada diriku untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Apapun yang terjadi, utamakan kepentingan kelompok. Ada kalanya kau harus berkorban, demi keberhasilan misi." Ia mengambil napas tanpa membalikkan tubuh untuk mengamati Hoseok dan Jungkook, "Jungkook. Banyak sekali perubahan yang kusaksikan pada dirimu selama belakangan ini. Kau adalah prajurit yang terhebat di antara yang lain. Seojoon pasti akan bangga padamu, juga kakakmu beserta ayahmu. Apapun yang terjadi, semua orang di Minguk menjadi tanggung jawabmu dan Hoseok."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

"Seokjin," penantian semua orang akhirnya terwujud. Atensi semua orang kini tertuju pada Beta yang berdiri di sisi kanan Namjoon, beberapa langkah darinya. "Sudah sepatutnya kau marah padaku karena aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku tidak berani mengutarakan perihal gejala yang aku alami ini karena-karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih."

Seokjin mematung di dekatnya.

Semakin waktu berjalan, udara di sekitar mereka terasa semakin menggigit tulang.

"Aku ingat pada malam kau berkata padaku, kau takut tidak akan ada manusia yang tersisa di muka bumi ini. Sesungguhnya aku juga terus memikirkan pernyataanmu itu. Aku juga masih terus terngiang akan betapa takutnya kau akan kematian." Langit di atas kepala mereka gelap, hanya ada jatuhan gugusan kumpulan debu bercampur salju. "Semua orang pada akhirnya akan mati, dan aku tidak ingin kau bersedih hanya karena aku mati sebelum dirimu. Aku ingin setelah ini kau melanjutkan hidup tetap sebagai seorang Seokjin. Anggaplah aku terus hidup, hanya saja saat ini aku hidup sebagai kenangan."

Alpha itu menunggu jawaban dari Seokjin, tetapi sang Beta hanya diam sampai Taehyung yang menyenggolnya, " _Hyung_? Kau tidak akan berkata apapun?"

Seokjin menengadahkan kepala, terbata-bata, "A-aku—"

Tiba-tiba Jaebeom berteriak nyaring, menyita perhatian semua orang. Namjoon tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya dengan dua rahang berusaha mengatup tepat di bagian lehernya yang terekspos. Jinyoung langsung bergerak menarik Jaebeom menjauh dari Namjoon, sementara Hoseok dan Jungkook menjegal Alpha itu ke atas tanah putih, mengunci gerakannya. Namjoon menggeram marah, meronta. Alpha itu sempat bereaksi dengan menyergap kaki Jungkook menggunakan rahangnya sebelum Hoseok menekan tubuhnya lebih keras ke atas tanah.

Taehyung menelan ludah saat ia melihat kedua mata Namjoon mulai dipenuhi warna merah seluruhnya.

"Hobi- _hyung_ , kita angkat dia ke tiang kolom!" teriak Jungkook, memberi instruksi. Ia menyeru pada yang lain, "Seseorang, ambilkan tali ataupun rantai supaya kami bisa mengikatnya! Cepat! Yang tidak berkepentingan, kalian masuk ke dalam!"

Semua orang mengikuti instruksi Alpha itu, termasuk Taehyung yang terpaksa menyeret Seokjin yang masih enggan untuk berpindah tempat.

Mata Omega itu sendiri juga masih belum bisa lepas dari sosok Alpha yang dulu ia kenal sebagai salah satu senior yang paling disegani, sang kapten yang cerdas dan loyal. Kini sosok itu telah menjadi salah satu dari _Chugyeokja_ yang telah kehilangan akal manusianya, berusaha menggigit dan mencengkeram siapapun yang berdiri terlalu dekatnya. Termasuk pula Jungkook dan Hoseok yang berjuang mengikatnya ke tiang kolom.

Jungkook segera mengambil pistol semi otomatisnya dan menegakkan beberapa jengkang dari Namjoon, mewanti-wanti apabila Alpha tersebut hendak menerkamnya.

Hoseok meremas pundak Jungkook dengan suaranya yang telah kehilangan semangat, "Lakukan yang terbaik, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_."

Beta tersebut menghilang ke balik pintu, meninggalkan Jungkook berduaan dengan Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jungkook pada Namjoon. Namjoon menggeram padanya, terdengar marah dan senewen. "Sejujurnya aku sangat benci sekali saat orang-orang memberiku tanggung jawab yang begitu berat seperti ini. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh kau dan juga Seojoon. Aku ini tidak sehebat yang kalian pikirkan, tahu?" entah kenapa ia mulai menyerocos begitu banyak hal. Mungkin ini adalah siasat yang ia lakukan untuk meredakan kekalutannya karena harus membunuh rekannya sendiri. "Dan aku benci harus membunuh rekanku sendiri, benci sekali. Hal itu membuatku seperti berdosa. Pertama adalah Jongdae- _hyung_ , dan sekarang dirimu."

Namjoon berusaha meraih Jungkook dengan rahangnya, gagal. Ia menyeru dengan dengkungan tinggi.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyiapkan dua butir peluru di dalam pistol ini," Jungkook kembali melanjutkan, mengangkat pistol di tangannya ke arah wajah Namjoon. "Satu adalah untuk kepalamu, dan satu untuk jantungmu. Hanya untuk memastikan, kalau aku benar-benar membunuhmu. Ini terpaksa kulakukan hanya karena kau memintanya." Jungkook membidik ujung pistol ke kepala Namjoon.

Tangannya bergetar hebat. Hampir-hampir ganggang pistol yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling kukagumi, setelah Tae- _hyungie_. Kau selalu tahu banyak hal, selalu bisa bersikap tenang dalam situasi apapun. Benar-benar seorang sosok pemimpin yang layak dikagumi. Jika bukan karenamu dan juga Taehyungie- _hyung_ , aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang."

Sambil meyakinkan dirinya, Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ia membuka pengaman pistol. " _Dangyeol_ , _Daehwi_."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya."

Jungkook menurunkan pistol untuk menoleh ke asal sumber suara tersebut.

Ia terkesiap melihat sosok Seokjin muncul di belakangnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak bisa berada di sini!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi biarkan aku yang melakukannya," Seokjin bersikeras, suaranya terdengar mantap dan lugas. Jungkook tidak yakin Seokjin sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya setelah pesan terakhir Namjoon padanya terpotong secara mendadak.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosimu saat ini, _Hyung_. Kalau sampai kau kehilangan kendali, kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu."

"Aku tahu itu, sudah kubilang, Kook- _ah_ ," sahut Seokjin, tidak mau mundur. "Biar aku yang melakukan ini. Aku belum selesai mengutarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Juga… biarkan ini menjadi momen terakhir bagi kami."

Jungkook bimbang menerima ucapan Seokjin sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang. Diserahkannya pistol semi otomatis itu pada Seokjin. "Dengar, _hyung_. Ikuti apa yang diutarakan oleh Joon- _hyung_. Teruslah hidup demi dirinya." Ia melakukan salam hormat militer pada Namjoon sebelum memunggungi Namjoon dan Seokjin di belakangnya.

* * *

Seokjin berusaha melapangkan dada sewaktu jari-jemarinya menyentuh permukaan ganggang pistol dari Jungkook. Entah kenapa, ia yang sudah terbiasa bertahun-tahun menghunus berbagai jenis senjata, kini merasakan beban yang tersampir di tangannya terasa begitu membebani. Seolah-olah ia sedang menggenggam beban yang berkilo-kilo jauh lebih berat.

Ditentengnya pistol itu ke arah Namjoon. Tepat ke arah dua alisnya bertautan.

"Joon. Apa kau masih mengenaliku?" ia disahut oleh senggakan marah. "Oh. Aku lupa kalau kau sudah kehilangan nalurimu sebagai manusia saat ini. Tapi kau masih berada di dalam sana, kan? Maaf aku mehanggar salah satu kesepakatan kita. Aku melakukannya ini demi kita berdua."

Gambaran masa lalunya di mana ia pertama kali mengenal Namjoon berkelebatan. Saat-saat pertama Namjoon dengan kepalanya yang masih botak baru saja diterima sebagai anggota tentara muda dan ia masih belum terlalu peduli pada sosok Alpha itu. Yang ia kenali jelas dari Namjoon adalah kalau ia jenius. Juga punya sepasang lesung pipit.

 _Dan juga cukup manis_.

"Aku senang kau masih memikirkan diriku hingga di saat-saat terakhir. Tapi jangan pikir dengan begitu aku bisa memaafkanmu. Kau mati terlalu cepat dariku, _babo_. Padahal selama ini aku yang mencemaskan sampai umur berapa aku akan hidup, akan seperti apa dunia ini nantinya, kapan manusia akan berhenti berkelana di dunia yang sekarat ini. Justru malah kau yang pergi duluan." Bayangan Namjoon di pandangannya mulai kabur. "Kau memang brengsek. Kalau begini, seharusnya aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta padamu beberapa tahun lalu."

Ia ingat kali pertama ia menyadari perasaannya pada Namjoon.

" _Kurasa aku tahu alasan aku suka padamu, Jin-_ hyung _. Kau adalah orang yang berjiwa besar. Kau selalu berusaha menghibur banyak orang. Sekalipun kau sendiri sedang kesakitan._ "

"Padahal kau pernah bilang padaku, kau paling takut kalau kau akan kehilangan diriku. Sekarang, kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkanku?!" Namjoon sudah berupa bayangan berwarna kelabu di matanya. Ia berusaha menghapus airmatanya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak ingin sosok Namjoon hilang di kedua matanya. Ia masih ingin terus memandangi wajah Alpha yang selama ini telah menjadi belahan jiwanya. "Lihatlah keadaan saat ini. Semua orang berduka karenamu. Setelah ini, tanpa dirimu, siapa yang akan menjadikanku prioritas pertama mereka yang harus dilindungi?"

Ia ingat saat-saat pertama Namjoon memasuki dirinya.

" _Kau cantik. Sempurna. Punya beribu pesona. Mimpi apa aku hingga bisa mendapatkanmu?_ "

"Tapi ini juga salahku. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku terlalu lemah, aku akui itu." Seokjin mengeratkan pegangannya pada ganggang pistol. "Seharusnya dari awal aku sadar, aku pun juga harus melindungimu. Aku juga terlalu berpuas hati, berpikir kau sudah sepenuhnya selamat dari maut setelah kita berhasil pulang dari misi sebelumnya. Nyatanya kau sudah sekarat saat itu juga."

Ia ingat bagaimana Namjoon selalu ada untuknya, selalu menjadi tempatnya bercerita.

" _Mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk mati bersama-sama_."

Seokjin melangkah lebih dekat dan menurunkan pistol, mengamati Namjoon. Ia tahu ia hanya akan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya jika berdiri terlalu dekat dari Namjoon yang masih menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Tak ayal, ia terlalu mencintai seorang Kim Namjoon.

Anehnya, Namjoon juga mulai tenang sewaktu Seokjin berlutut persis di depannya. Meraih dagu sang Alpha dengan tangannya dan mendaratkan ciuman ke bibir Namjoon. Seokjin tahu kemungkinan Namjoon akan meraup wajahnya, membuatnya terluka, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya dengan Namjoon.

 _Tidak sehangat saat kami pertama berciuman._

Dan Namjoon diam, bergeming.

Sewaktu ia melepaskan ciuman, Seokjin kembali menatap wajah Namjoon yang telah dipenuhi oleh luka bakar berwarna hitam. Sekalipun demikian, sosok itu adalah sosok paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Aku akan selamanya mencintai satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah dirimu, Joon- _ah_."

"Seokjin?"

Mendengar namanya kembali disebutkan oleh suara yang seperti telah berabad-abad ia rindukan, membuat Seokjin tersentak kaget. Dilihatnya kedua mata Namjoon yang semula berwarna merah darah, kini kembali berwarna putih lengkap dengan pupilnya yang berwarna coklat.

"Namjoon?"

Ia seperti bermimpi, tetapi dilihatnya Namjoon memang sedang balas memandangnya dengan _kedua matanya_.

Namjoonnya telah kembali.

"Seokjin-aku-aku juga ingin mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu-" Namjoon berkata padanya, membuat Seokjin menjatuhkan pistol yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke atas tanah. Kedua tangannya kini memegangi Namjoon. "-Seokjin-seandainya aku bisa jujur padamu dari awal-"

"Joon! Joon! Kau kembali! Aku-aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?!" seru Seokjin, airmatanya kembali tak terbendung. Ia memeluk Alphanya kuat-kuat, "Jangan pergi, aku mohon-"

Sewaktu matanya menangkap sepasang mata milik Namjoon kembali diselimuti warna merah, Seokjin segera melompat mundur sebelum Alpha itu menggigit wajahnya.

 _Namjoon tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi_.

Dalam sekejap, Namjoon kembali menjadi sosok _Chugyeokja_ yang menguasai dirinya, menggeram sekuat tenaga pada Seokjin, begitu bersikukuh untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Joon?" Seokjin kembali memanggil, "Namjoon?"

Percuma karena Namjoon tidak akan menjawabnya.

Terdengar suara adu dentingan rantai disertai suara benturan antara logam dengan lantai kayu.

Rantai yang sebelumnya mengikat Namjoon telah terlepas dari tiang kolom. Rasa terharunya kini tergantikan oleh kengerian yang tak terperikan. Namjoon menggerung marah ke arah Seokjin-bukan-sosok _Chugyeokja_ itu kini sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Seokjin.

Seokjin menghindar ke samping, menyadari ia telah menjatuhkan pistol yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menembak Namjoon. Ia kelabakan mencari pistol tersebut, tidak sepenuhnya bisa memusatkan atensi pada _Chugyeokja_ yang telah melesat ke arahnya.

Matanya pun menangkap benda berwarna hitam tersebut tergeletak beberapa langkah dari Namjoon. Ia berlari untuk mengambil pistol tersebut, sementara sosok _Chugyeokja_ yang mengincarnya semakin mendekat.

Seokjin berhasil mengambil ganggang pistol bertepatan dengan wajah kedua rahang Namjoon yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Suara teriakannya beradu dengan suara lengkingan milik Namjoon.

" _Tapi kuakui. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar merasa ketakutan akan mati dan tidak pernah bisa bertemu dirimu. Kupikir justru akulah yang malah pergi mendahuluimu._ "

Terdengar suara letupan senjata api. Dua kali.

* * *

Rumah yang mereka inapi tersebut terasa kosong dan sunyi begitu Jungkook kembali masuk di dalamnya. Ia hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki bergema di sekitar dan Jungkook langsung menyimpulkan kalau rekannya yang lain sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari eksekusi mati Namjoon dengan cara beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Sesaat ia mempertanyakan keputusannya telah memberi izin Seokjin untuk mengambil alih tugasnya. Ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Beta itu mengingat ia harus menembak kekasihnya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar ia malah tiba di depan ruang kerja Namjoon.

Lampu ruangan tersebut masih menyala dan barang-barang di atas meja masih berserakan. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir, Namjoon tetap membandel untuk tidak membersihkan barang-barang miliknya. Ada pistol tangan yang tidak beramunisi, sebuah pisau lipat, sebuah jam saku yang telah lusuh, beserta jurnal milik almarhum presiden Moon Jae-in.

Jungkook mengamati jurnal lusuh tersebut yang terbuka tepat di gambar bagan pengembangan percobaan senjata biologis yang telah membunuh banyak orang dengan cara mengubah mereka menjadi _Chugyeokja_ , termasuk Namjoon. Ada beberapa nama ilmuwan di dalamnya dan juga orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pengembangan senjata biologis tersebut, termasuk Moon Jae-in sendiri. Tertulis pula harapan besar Moon Jae-in dengan adanya senjata tersebut; yakni dengan menjadikan bumi sebagai tempat tinggal yang layak dihuni.

 _Tujuan bodoh macam apa itu?_

Kini Jungkook paham betul kenapa Namjoon begitu tertarik untuk mendalami jurnal milik mendiang presiden.

Tertanda percobaan telah dimulai sejak tanggal 9 Oktober 2022 di Sinan dan tidak pernah tertulis kapan percobaan itu berakhir. Secara detail juga ada cetakan gambar anatomi tubuh manusia, yang diperinci pada bagian otak. Jurnal itu juga menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana pengaruh dari emisi gas yang dilancarkan berpengaruh pada manusia-sampai menjelaskan kalau sampai saat ini belum ada penawarnya.

Lalu rencana pelepasan gas senjata biologis tersebut ke Korea Utara, ke markas besar perbatasan.

Hati Jungkook melengos tatkala ia menangkap sebagian dari jurnal itu masih sepenuhnya belum kering dari titik-titik gelap air yang membasahi permukaannya.

Ia sudah tahu itu adalah bekas air mata Namjoon.

Jungkook menyambar jurnal itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku seragam bertugasnya, bergumam, " _Hyung_. Kau pergi terlalu cepat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia mendengar Taehyung berbicara padanya. Sontak Jungkook menoleh, "Bagaimana dengan Namjoon? Dan ke mana Jin- _hyung_?" Seraut senyum tipis ditawarkan oleh Jungkook, membuat Taehyung mendesis pelan, terkejut karena ia langsung paham apa yang terjadi. "Kau tidak-? Jungkook? Apa yang kau-"

Suara letupan senjata api bergema di antara mereka, menghentikan interaksi keduanya. Disusul oleh letusan lain.

Jungkook dan Taehyung bertatapan sekilas sebelum bergegas menuju sumber suara tersebut. Didengar mereka suara langkah kaki berderap, saling memberitahu kalau yang lainnya juga sedang menuju tujuan yang sama.

Yoongi membeliakkan mata sewaktu ia melihat Jungkook, "Kook- _ah_?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Jungkook tidak punya kesempatan untuk menjawabnya sampai mereka tiba di pekarangan belakang-ke muka hanggar-dan menemukan lantai kayu yang sebelumnya berwarna coklat pudar, telah dipenuhi oleh kubangan berwarna merah.

Jackson mengeluarkan pekikan rendah melihat jasad Namjoon yang tak bernyawa, bergelimang di bawah kakinya. Ia segera berlutut untuk memeriksa keadaan tubuh yang dulu adalah sosok sahabatnya dibantu oleh Hoseok.

Jinyoung baru menyusul mereka sambil menyeru "Di mana Seokjin?" saat mereka mendapati tubuh yang lain terbaring di bawah jasad Namjoon.

"Jin- _hyung_!" teriak Hoseok kalang kabut, segera memeriksa denyut nadi dari Beta itu.

"Kenapa-kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?!" tanya Won-sik tidak percaya.

Jaebeom nyaris ikut berlutut untuk memeriksa keadaannya, "Dia baik-baik saja? Jangan bilang padaku—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," dengan suaranya yang serak, Seokjin menjawab mereka. Beta itu dengan agak terhuyung-huyung berusaha bangkit. Masker dan seragam bertugas yang ia kenakan telah bersimbah darah. Ketika Jaebeom bergerak untuk membantunya, Beta itu mendesis pelan, "Aku bisa bangkit sendiri."

Yoongi melihat Seokjin dan Jungkook secara bergantian, mengharapkan penjelasan, "Tapi, bukannya Jungkook yang—"

"Aku butuh dua orang untuk menguburkan jasad Namjoon. Siapa yang ikut denganku?"

Hoseok dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya dan juga Jackson sebelum Jungkook bisa mengajukan diri. Seokjin memberi gestur pada keduanya untuk menggeser tubuh Namjoon supaya tubuh Alpha itu berada pada posisi yang seharusnya, sementara Won-sik melenggang mencari sekop untuk menguburkan jasad mendiang kaptennya tersebut.

Ada sebuah luka menganga tepat di dahi Namjoon dan juga lubang di dada kirinya. Kedua matanya yang sebelumnya masih terbuka setengah, kini telah ditutup oleh Jackson. Genangan darah menghiasi sekeliling tubuh jasad sang Alpha, membuatnya seolah-olah memiliki dua sayap dari darah di balik punggungnya.

Semua pemandangan yang mereka lihat kini terasa seperti sebuah lukisan surealis jika saja tidak ada mayat Namjoon yang menjadi objek sorotan di dalamnya.

"Bagi yang tidak lagi berkepentingan, kita kembali ke dalam," Jungkook memberi mandat tanpa ada satupun yang membantah.

* * *

"Aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Seokjin- _hyung_ saat ini," Jungkook mendengar Taehyung berucap di sebelahnya. Mereka bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, duduk di antara satu sama lain, menunggu hingga Seokjin, Jackson, dan Hoseok kembali. "Dia sama sekali tidak berkata banyak sewaktu kita menemukannya bersama jasad Namjoon. Aku tahu dia memang orang yang tidak banyak bercerita tentang perasaannya sendiri, tapi, melihat dia bersikap tenang setelah menembak kekasihnya sendiri, aku jadi mencemaskannya."

"Apa menurutmu keputusan yang salah aku membiarkannya bertukar posisi denganku?" Jungkook melempar pertanyaan, tiba-tiba teringat kembali bagaimana Seokjin mendatanginya untuk menawarkan diri menjadi orang yang menembak Namjoon. Ia tidak bisa mempelajari perasaan Beta itu karena sepenuhnya wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker. "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau dia yang menembak mati Namjoon- _hyung_ , dia akan punya lebih banyak waktu dengannya."

" _..biarkan ini menjadi momen terakhir bagi kami_."

Tapi ia ingat getaran perasaan sewaktu Seokjin berkata demikian.

"Mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang baik."

Mereka mendengar suara decitan pintu disusul dengan suara benturan benda keras dan suara langkah kaki. Jungkook dan Taehyung beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengintip dan menemukan Hoseok dan Jackson telah kembali. Tanpa Seokjin.

"Di mana Jin- _hyung_?" sergap Taehyung panik melihat keduanya tiba tanpa Beta itu.

"Dia memaksa kami pergi duluan," kata Jackson getir. "Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya itu. Dia jauh lebih kehilangan daripada kita semua."

"Tapi dia tidak akan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, aku berani jamin," Hoseok menambahkan dengan maksud menjernihkan kepanikan di antara mereka. "Soalnya dia bilang, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Namjoon dan akan hidup untuknya."

Ucapan itu membuat Taehyung tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri sampai Jungkook setengah mendekap pasangan Omeganya, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kamar tidur setelah bertukar salam sebentar pada Hoseok dan Jackson.

Seokjin kembali pukul dua dini hari, Jungkook tahu karena ruangannya dengan ruangan Seokjin bersebelahan. Alpha itu bermaksud keluar kamar untuk menyapa Seokjin-meninggalkan Taehyung yang begitu lelap dalam tidur. Tapi kemudian ia langsung mendengar suara benturan pintu diikuti oleh suara pintu dikunci.

Mungkin Jungkook terlalu lelah setelah apa yang seharian penuh telah ia alami.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak menangkap suara senggukan tangis pilu, samar-samar terpendam di balik tembok, berkumandang tidak lama begitu ia terlelap dalam bunga tidur.

* * *

 **12 November 2045,** _ **Sinmak, North Hwanghae**_

10.00 a.m

Perjalanan mereka ke Sariwon dimulai pada pukul sepuluh.

Begitu memasuki kendaraan masing-masing, tidak ada satupun dari mereka ada yang angkat bicara. Mereka masih dirundung oleh rasa berduka mengingat Namjoon baru saja meninggal tadi malam dan telah dikuburkan di daerah yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah bisa mereka datangi lagi. Percakapan yang berusaha diangkat oleh Jackson pun berlangsung hambar dalam hitungan menit.

Semuanya masih terasa seperti mimpi.

"Oh, lihat. Hari ini cuacanya cerah," sejenak mereka mengira pernyataan tersebut dikeluarkan oleh Jackson-tapi jelas-jelas suara tersebut milik Seokjin. Kini semua mata memandang ke arahnya, dengan kedua alis terangkat heran. "Kenapa? Kenapa memandangiku begitu?"

" _Hyung_? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" selidik Hoseok kebingungan.

Seokjin menatap wajah rekan-rekannya satu persatu, "Kalian mengira aku gila, ya?"

"Biar kami tanya sekali lagi, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung mengulangi, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja!"

"Apa kau-sama sekali tidak merasa bersedih?"

Seokjin tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, "Perasaan sedih itu tentulah masih ada. Tapi kupikir, apa bagusnya kalau aku terus bersedih. Sekarang aku akan terus hidup untuk Namjoon karena dengan demikian memorinya akan terus hidup di dalam ingatanku, kalau itu menjadi pertanyaan kalian." Nadanya berubah setengah mengejek sewaktu ia menyaksikan berbagai reaksi yang diberikan oleh yang lain, "Hei, hei! Kenapa malah kalian yang kelihatan bersedih begitu, sialan?!"

Yoongi berusaha selihai mungkin untuk menghapus air matanya, "Kami tidak menangis. Tapi adalah suatu hal yang wajar untuk kita bersedih, _Hyung_. Apalagi kalau itu adalah Namjoon."

Lagi-lagi Seokjin tersenyum, lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya dan melihat ke hamparan luas bebukitan berwarna putih disertai bentangan langit kelabu kemerahan. Senyuman di wajahnya terlihat kontradiktif dengan tatapan sendu yang ia siratkan.

"Yah. Mungkin kalau kalian pikir-pikir, justru Namjoon akan mencemooh kita dari atas sana karena menyia-nyiakan air mata untuknya. Yang terpenting sekarang, kita harus melakukan hal yang terbaik dengan sisa hidup yang kita miliki."

* * *

 **13 November 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

09.34 p.m

"Jihoon- _ah_. Sudah jam sembilan lewat. Kau sama sekali belum mengantuk?"

Jihoon tetap melanjutkan susunan legonya. "Belum."

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Woojin, entah kenapa anak itu semakin keras kepala untuk dinasihati. "Tapi sudah jam segini. Biasanya _Eomma_ mu akan menyeretmu ke tempat tidur kalau kau masih bermain seperti ini."

"Tapi 'kan tidak ada _Eomma_ di sini. Siapa yang mau menggendongku?"

Akhirnya Jimin turun tangan menarik paksa Jihoon dari mainannya, membuat anak itu berteriak tidak senang. "Kau yang meminta, Jihoon- _ah_. Ini sudah lewat waktu tidurmu. Jadilah anak baik dan pergi tidur, oke?"

"Aku masih belum mengantuk!" ia menggeliat meminta turun dari Jimin, tanpa hasil. Karena ia tidak berhasil terpenuhi keinginannya, tangisannya langsung pecah di telinga sang Omega. "Turunkan aku!"

"Jihoon- _ah_ , menangis tidak akan menyelamatkanmu, oke? Ini waktunya tidur!"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku baru mau tidur kalau ada _Eomma_ di sini!" teriaknya senewen, meronta-ronta di gendongan Jimin. "Semua orang bilang dia akan pulang-tapi _E-Eomma_ tidak pernah pulang-"

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Jimin. Lagi-lagi anak itu menyebut ibunya. Seharusnya Taehyung dan yang lain memang dipastikan kembali setidaknya hari ini, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda kapan kawanan tentara _Minguk_ tersebut akan kembali. Ia sudah kewalahan menjadi _babysitter_ dari Jihoon. Sekarang ia ingat kenapa ia lebih menyukai bayi ketimbang anak-anak seusia Jihoon.

Sembari membawa tubuh Jihoon yang tidak bisa berhenti berontak di gendongannya, Jimin pelan-pelan teringat kembali akan Alphanya sendiri. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih ia tidak melihat sang Alpha dan kini disesaki oleh rindu yang tertahankan. _Heat_ nya dipastikan akan datang sebentar lagi dan ia tidak mau melewatkan _heat_ sendirian tanpa sang Alpha.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kenapa dengan Jihoon?" ia menangkap suara Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Omega itu diiringi oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya, ekspresi keduanya sama-sama terlihat cemas melihat Jihoon yang seluruh wajahnya sudah merah dan dipenuhi airmata serta ingus dan liur.

"Dia menolak aku bawa ke tempat tidur. Seharusnya ia sudah tidur sejak pukul sembilan tadi," sungut Jimin, menahan emosi. Telinganya sudah mulai berdengung akibat teriakan Jihoon yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya," kata Chanyeol menawarkan diri yang justru ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jihoon-yang menangis dengan lebih keras. Tidak sengaja wajah Alpha itu juga ikut tertampar oleh ulah Jihoon, membuatnya terpaksa mundur. "Wow. Dia benar-benar keras. Pasti dia mewarisinya dari—"

"Jangan menyebut nama itu kalau kau tidak ingin dia membuat gendang telingamu pecah!" seru Baekhyun mengingatkan, matanya melotot pada sang Alpha.

Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya, "Oh. Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dengan malu-malu menunggu Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk bergabung bersama tentara yang lain dan beringsut pada Jimin, membantu Omega yang lebih muda itu membawa Jihoon ke ruang tidur mereka.

Seperti biasa, tangisan Jihoon baru akan reda setelah mereka mendiamkannya di atas tempat tidur selama beberapa saat. Seolah mengikuti nalurinya, Jihoon memeluk bantal yang selalu ditiduri oleh sang ibunda, menghirup aroma Omega itu untuk menenangkan dirinya seperti halnya ia mengonsumsi endorfin.

Jimin membelai kepala Jihoon, memijat ubun-ubunnya dengan penuh kelembutan. "Aku berjanji _Eomma_ mu akan kembali, Jihoonie. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, oke?"

Jihoon tidak menyahut dan malah mendekap bantal di pelukannya kuat-kuat.

Mendadak, Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat tidur dan bergerak menuju jendela. Ia menyelipkan tangan di antara kerai penutup jendela dan membeliakkan mata saat menangkap apa yang ia lihat.

"Lihat, Jihoonie!" seru Baekhyun senang, "Itu _Eomma_ mu tiba!"

Mendengar nama sang ibu, Jihoon langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari mendekati jendela-masih memeluk bantal yang menyimpan aroma induknya. Jimin mengekor bocah itu tak lama kemudian. Dengan bantuan Baekhyun, ia melihat ke arah hamparan tanah lapang di hadapan mereka. Matanya menelisik di antara kegelapan saat ia melihat dua pasang cahaya beriringan menuruni bebukitan jauh nun di sana.

"Itu _Eomma_!" ia memekik girang.

Jimin ikut antusias menyadari situasi tersebut. Ia menepuk pundak mungil Jihoon dan berseru, "Ayo, sekarang kita ke bawah untuk menjemput _Eomma_ mu!"

Bersama Baekhyun, ketiganya menderapkan langkah menuju hangar bawah tanah. Jihoon berlari paling depan, disusul oleh Jimin dan Baekhyun.

Panel beton hangar tertarik ke atas diikuti oleh dua buah kendaraan militer yang meluncur masuk menyusuri area parkir militer yang didominasi oleh lantai beton yang dilapisi oleh mortar epoxy. Jihoon melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil melempar kedua tangannya ke atas, berteriak-teriak heboh, " _Eomma_! _Eomma_!"

Benar saja, belum sempat kendaraan _recoinnaissance_ berhenti pada tempatnya, puncak kap terbuka lempar dan sosok Taehyung mencuat keluar. Omega bersurai abu-abu itu melompat turun dari kendaraan berlapis baja tersebut, meskipun Jungkook yang muncul sesudahnya memrotes aksi sembarangannya dengan raut panik.

"Jihoonie!" teriak Taehyung tidak kalah antusias melihat sang putra, seolah-olah ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan anaknya tersebut. Digendongnya dengan mudah tubuh sang bocah, dibuatnya berputar-putar selama beberapa saat sebelum ia memeluk kembali putranya, menciumi pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Jihoonie, Jihoonie! _Eomma_ merindukanmu!"

Perasaan rindunya pada sosok sang putra kini telah terobati begitu ia melihat wajah mungil anak laki-laki tersebut menyeringai begitu lebar padanya. Jihoon menelusupkan kepalanya ke cerukan leher Taehyung, menghirup aroma sang induk berkali-kali. "Kenapa lama sekali! Jihoonie merindukanmu!"

" _Eomma_ minta maaf, oke? Setelah ini kita akan selalu bersama-sama, ya?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya keras-keras dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya di pundak sang Omega, "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan. _Eomma_ tidak akan mau lagi berpisah darimu."

Tidak lama mereka saling berkasih-kasihan, Jungkook muncul di sebelah Taehyung, mengamati keduanya dari dekat. Begitu Jihoon menyadari siapa yang berdiri di dekat mereka, anak itu menyodorkan tangannya pada Jungkook yang kemudian meraih tangan mungilnya.

"Selamat datang, _Hyung_. Jangan pergi lagi setelah ini. Berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku seperti yang diucapkan _Eomma_."

Jungkook merasakan bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman saat Jihoon menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, tidak bermaksud melepaskan, "Aku pulang, Jihoon. Ayo kita bersama-sama lagi setelah ini."

Yoongi turun dari kendaraan militer dan segera disambut oleh Jimin oleh derai airmata. Jimin melompat ke tubuh sang Alpha, melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggul Yoongi hingga membuat Alpha tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpuruk ke atas lantai beton. Tanpa protes sedikit pun, Yoongi menahan beban tubuh Jimin di atas tubuhnya dan menciumi wajah sang Omega bertubi-tubi, "Aku pulang, Jimin- _ah_."

"Untung kau masih hidup, _Hyung_."

"Kalau aku mati, memangnya kau bisa menemukan penis seperti milikku ini?"

Jimin membalas ucapannya dengan menggigit bibir Alpha itu, "Aku merindukanmu, sialan."

Satu persatu personel tentara lain berkeliling di antara gabungan regu kecil yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang tersebut dengan antusias, menyalami mereka.

"Jongdae, Junmyeon, dan Hyun-woo gugur jauh sebelum kami berhasil menyelamatkan mereka. Dan Kyungsoo, kami tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya. Tapi kami sempat bertatap muka dengannya sebelum dia ikut gugur dalam misi ini."

"Benar-benar tidak ada yang berhasil hidup, _eo_?" ratap Yugyeom yang berdiri di antara personel tentara yang lain sembari menyeka airmatanya. "Tapi setidaknya kalian semua berhasil sampai ke sini lagi dengan selamat."

Sebentar Hoseok menjelaskan misi yang berakhir gagal karena mereka tidak berhasil menyelamatkan rekan-rekan di pasukan khusus di mana ia dulu pernah tergabung di dalamnya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Baekhyun untuk mengamati sekitarnya, ikut memeluk kawan-kawannya tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Saat ia berhenti di tempat Seokjin, Alpha jangkung tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, "Tunggu dulu. Di mana Namjoon- _hyung_?"

Keheningan yang dalam menyambut mereka. Hoseok kehilangan kata-kata, matanya kelabakan mencari-cari sosok Jungkook, berharap Alpha itu akan membantunya menjelaskan.

"Namjoon gugur dalam misi ini."

Kalimat itu tanpa terduga meluncur dari mulut Seokjin, membuat semua kepala terarah padanya.

"Tunggu—Namjoon—?" Junghwan yang baru saja bergabung menyambut mereka menyuarakan rasa terkejut semua orang. "Namjoon-bagaimana dia bisa—?"

"Dia bertransformasi menjadi salah satu dari _Chugyeokja_ -karena tampaknya tanpa sengaja ia menghirup gas yang telah dikembangkan oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_ sebagai senjata biologis menghadapi Korea Utara."

Junghwan menelan ludahnya, "Astaga, Seokjin-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjelaskan semuanya di dalam nanti malam? Ada banyak hal yang harus disampaikan dari misi kita kali ini," Seokjin segera memotong ucapan Beta tersebut seraya menyodorkan senyuman tipis, kepalanya bergerak ke arah Hoseok, "Bukankah lebih baik kita menjelaskan apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam misi kita ini, _Daehwi_?"

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, terbata-bata. Tapi saat Won-sik menepuk bahunya, Beta itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membalas, "Ya. Ada banyak yang harus kami sampaikan malam ini."

Reuni singkat mereka berakhir setelah Jungkook menurunkan perintah pada personel tentara _Yeokjuk_ yang lain untuk kembali pada tugas masing-masing sementara tentara khusus _Minguk_ yang baru tiba di pangkalan rahasia membenahi diri mereka sampai pertemuan besar yang telah ditentukan nanti malam.

Jungkook yang semula menambatkan perhatiannya pada Jihoon dan Taehyung, tak ayal menoleh pada Seokjin yang masih berdiri di tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya, menatap lurus ke gerbang markas yang telah kembali tertutup rapat. Perhatiannya tersita lagi pada Jihoon yang mulai menyerocos tanpa henti padanya, memintanya berjanji untuk bermain dengannya sepanjang hari yang tersisa.

Dan Seokjin, sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain pergi mendahuluinya di belakang, ia masih saja terus memandang lurus ke arah pintu gerbang. Berharap jika pintu itu terbuka, akan ada sosok yang ia cintai berdiri di sana. Sewaktu ia kembali tersadar itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong, sang Beta memutar tubuh dan berbalik pergi menuju ruang tidurnya. Kali ini sendirian, tanpa sosok Namjoon.

Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk tidur seorang diri mulai sekarang.

* * *

 **14 November 2045, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

"Tidak bisakah kalian menemukan di mana para bedebah ini berada?" suara berat seorang Alpha menggema dalam seisi ruangan konferensi yang dihadiri oleh dua puluh lima orang tentara yang memegang peranan penting di Korea Utara.

Di sebelahnya, seorang Alpha lain yang duduk tepat di pusat konferensi memandangi wajah satu persatu para peserta rapat yang hadir, menyelidiki. Dibanding partnernya yang lebih temperamental, Alpha itu bersikap jauh lebih terkontrol dalam menghadapi situasi genting yang mereka hadapi.

Sesuai dugaannya, tidak ada satupun peserta rapat yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. Suasana di dalam ruang konferensi hening disertai oleh rasa tegang yang menyesakkan.

Merasakan adiknya yang juga mulai bersikap tidak sabaran, Choi Siwon pun ikut angkat suara. "Kalian sudah mengerti situasi sekarang ini, kan? Kita telah kehilangan enam puluh ribu personel tentara dan juga satu markas utama di perbatasan. Kita juga ikut kehilangan enam senjata rudal yang seharusnya bisa membantu kita memenangi peperangan ini, tapi sekarang kita kehilangan semuanya. Thailand dan aliansi mereka sudah memukul telak sebagian dari pasukan kita di Asia Tenggara. Amerika sekarang sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mengharapkan bantuan kita di sana."

Choi Seunghyun menggeram marah, "Minho. Sekarang katakan, langkah apa yang sudah kalian lakukan sekarang ini setelah mendapatkan kabar seperti itu?" sang Alpha muda yang namanya baru saja disebutkan langsung menciut di kursinya, menatap sang wakil panglima sekaligus sang kakak dengan sikap gelagapan. "Setelah Hyungsik jatuh koma, sekarang kau malah kehilangan arah tidak tahu harus mengambil sikap apa?"

"Choi Seunghyun, duduk di kursimu dan bersikaplah tenang," Choi Siwon mengingatkan adiknya, tetapi tidak diidahkan sama sekali oleh Alpha tersebut.

"Saat ini kita hanya punya tiga rudal yang tersisa dan peperangan masih belum mencapai puncaknya. Sedangkan para pasukan pemberontak itu juga sama sekali tidak kita ketahui di mana keberadaannya, padahal mereka lah yang menjadi sumber permasalahan utama kita sekarang." Choi Seunghyun menatap tajam ke arah sang adik, membuat Alpha yang ia maksud tersebut ketar ketir di atas kursinya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengirimkan tiga regu untuk bergerak menyisir arah selatan, ke distrik Sariwon," tanpa disangka terdengar suara seseorang yang telah lama tidak berkumandang di dalam ruang konferensi.

Dua panglima besar Choi mematung di tempat mereka masing-masing, termasuk seluruh peserta rapat di dalam ruang konferensi. Semua kepala kini tertuju pada sosok tinggi di sudut ruangan konferensi, tepat di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hyung-sik?"

Hyung-sik dengan tubuh tegapnya berdiri menuju ke meja konferensi diikuti oleh empat barisan tentara pengawal. Belum sempat ia mencapai kursi di mana Siwon dan Seunghyun berada, sepuluh orang tentara yang lain menghadang mereka dengan sikap waspada.

"Bukankah kau jatuh koma?" selidik Siwon heran. Matanya bergerak menyusuri tubuh Hyung-sik dari atas hingga ke bawah. Walaupun Alpha itu telah selamat dari ledakan yang telah meluluhlantakkan sebagian dari markas utama di Pyongyang, tetap saja ia kehilangan mata kirinya yang kini telah ditutupi oleh _eyepatch_ berwarna hitam dan juga sebagian wajah tampannya yang telah terkubur oleh bekas luka.

"Aku memang jatuh koma, tapi aku masih hidup," kata Hyung-sik, tersenyum dingin.

"Kami tidak ingat mengundangmu ke dalam rapat paripurna ini," Siwon masih bersikap tenang.

"Aku tahu. Tapi Jongin sudah mati dan jabatan _daejang_ telah kembali padaku."

Seunghyun berteriak keras ke arah Alpha itu, "Jangan sembarangan, Hyung-sik! Kau tidak punya wewenang di sini sekarang! Kau sudah kehilangan statusmu sebagai _daejang_ setelah kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu!"

"Lalu, apakah keputusan itu memang turun langsung _Songun_? Atau hanya keputusan sementara yang kalian berikan karena aku jatuh koma?"

" _Songun_ yang memberikan kami mandat itu secara langsung," balas Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, untuk menebus semua kesalahanku, aku mengirimkan tiga regu ini ke distrik Sariwon karena aku mendapat kabar ada aktivitas asing yang tertangkap satelit pengintai di sana," Hyung-sik masih tidak mau mundur dari posisi ia berdiri, sekalipun sepuluh tentara penjaga mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arahnya. "Aku berani jamin, pasti ada salah satu dari satuan tentara Yeokjuk di sana. Kalau kita berhasil menemukan salah seorang dari mereka, kita bisa mencari tahu di mana mereka berada dalam waktu singkat."

Kedua Choi bersaudara saling bertatapan sebelum melempar pandangan curiga pada Hyung-sik, "Apa _Songun_ sudah mengetahui tentang hal ini?" tanya Seunghyun tidak percaya.

Mesin proyektor di atas kepala mereka mendadak meluncur turun dan menyala secara otomatis, menampilkan satu layar besar gelap dengan siluet seseorang di dalamnya.

" _Aku sudah mengizinkan Hyung-sik untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Untuk sekarang ini, gelar_ Daejang _akan kembali dipegang olehnya._ "

"Tapi, _Songun_ -"

" _Keputusanku sudah bulat. Apapun harus dilakukan kalau kita menginginkan kemenangan._ "

Ucapan itu cukup membungkam Seunghyun, yang kini ekspresinya dipenuhi oleh rasa amarah.

Siwon masih berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin, "Kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Hyung-sik." Ia menutup konferensi, "Sekarang kesimpulannya, kita akan menunggu kabar dari regu yang telah dikirimkan oleh Hyung-sik ke distrik Sariwon, sampai-"

Pidato singkatnya sempat terpotong oleh suara tembakan yang menggema di dalam ruangan. Alpha itu mengerjap terkejut sewaktu ia mendapati sosok Seunghyun di sebelahnya tiba-tiba tumbang dari kursi yang ia duduki. Refleks, ia ikut menunduk untuk melindungi diri bersamaan dengan suara tembakan lainnya. Kini seisi ruangan dipenuhi suara teriakan yang saling beradu beserta suara desingan peluru.

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Seunghyun yang telah bersimbah darah di atas lantai, menyadari adiknya telah tertembak tepat di wajah yang kemudian menembus ke jaringan otaknya. Alpha itu menyumpah pelan sembari menutup kedua mata sang adik, sementara satu tangannya mengambil pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jas bertugas yang ia kenakan.

Ia menembaki satu persatu personel tentara yang telah berkhianat padanya. Berhasil ia menembaki beberapa orang tentara, pistolnya terarah ke Hyung-sik yang masih dikelilingi oleh personel tentara penjaga. Ia langsung tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Hyung-sik, mengingat bagaimana satuan tentara penjaganya mulai menghabisi peserta rapat yang berpihak pada Choi bersaudara.

Baru saja ia bermaksud membidik Alpha tersebut, ia merasakan ujung moncong pistol tertanam di pelipisnya.

" _Hyung_. Aku mohon, turunkan senjatamu."

Tidak perlu menoleh ia tahu suara itu berasal dari sosok sang adik bungsunya, Choi Minho. "Hyung-sik," Siwon sama sekali tidak berniat menurunkan senjata, "Dia sudah merencanakan ini semua, bukan?"

"Turunkan senjatamu, _Hyung_!" bentak Minho, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak main-main, aku bisa saja membunuhmu!"

"Seharusnya aku dan Seunghyun tidak menjadikanmu tentara seperti kami. Itu adalah suatu keputusan yang salah-"

Timah panas kini bersarang tepat di antara kedua matanya, menidurkan Alpha Choi tersebut untuk selamanya.

Minho menurunkan pistolnya, seluruh tubuhnya terguncang hebat.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya, tapi lihat, kini kau malah menggegar hebat seperti tikus yang sekarat," ia menangkap suara Hyung-sik berujar padanya. Dingin dan mengancam. Ia meremas pundak Minho, "Kau sudah bertugas dengan baik, Minho. Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu padaku. Sekarang kau bisa menggantikan posisi Seunghyun sebagai _Chasu_."

Minho bergeming sampai ia mendapati Seungwan menyuruh personel tentara lain menggotong dua jasad kakaknya ke tempat lain, "Akulah-yang berterima kasih padamu."

Bersamaan dengan ruangan yang berlarut-larut sepi setelah konflik yang sejenak terjadi di dalam ruangan konferensi, mesin proyektor kembali menyala dan menampilkan siluet seseorang di dalamnya, " _Hyung-sik_ , _sekarang aku tidak akan menolerir kesalahan yang kau buat. Cukup sekali kau gagal, dan sekarang aku ingin kau segera menemukan mereka. Jangan lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah dibuat oleh mendiang ayahmu. Kita membutuhkan Omega itu dan juga putramu._ "

" _Ye_ , _Songun-nim_."

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 **Karakter di dalam bagian cerita ini adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kelompok Minguk:**

Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Taehyung (27), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Park Jinyoung (27), Lim Jaebeom (27), Wang Jackson aka Jackson (27).

 **Kelompok Minguk yang gugur:**

Kim Namjoon aka RM (27)

 **Pasukan Korea Utara yang gugur:**

Choi Siwon (37), Choi Seunghyun (36),

 **Pasukan Korea Utara di Pyongyang:**

Park Hyung-sik (31), Choi Minho (31), Son Seungwan (27)

Halo, haha lama tak bersua. Sudah hampir setahun tidak update fanfic ini, saya jadi lupa ceritanya gimana haha. Sebenarnya kemarin udah janji mau update di awal Januari, cuma ternyata dunia kerja itu berat ya haha :") jadi sering pulang malam dan kalau pulang pun pasti langsung tidur, ga sempat menulis lagi. Ditambah tahu-tahu MS Word yang biasa dipakai ngetik tahu-tahu lisensinya habis, wahaha. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kemampuan menulis kayaknya jadi menurun, yang dulu sehari bisa ngebut menulis 10k, sekarang cuma 1k udah alhamdulillah :") Mungkin feelnya juga udah agak turun setelah lama ga nulis.

Jadi maafkan saya ya atas keterlambatannya. Semoga chapter dua bisa segera diusahakan secepatnya.

Saya pribadi udah membaca ulang fic ini dari awal dan ternyata banyak banget kesalahan fatal di dalam cerita haha, kalau ada waktu mungkin akan direvisi. Pantas ya kalau penulis novel ulung bisa punya lebih dari satu editor haha, lah ini penulis fanfic doang, kelabakan bukan main :")

Seperti chapter sebelumnya di chapter ini ada yang mati dan itu adalah Namjoon haha. Saya nulis ini sambil nangis sih, soalnya saya lumayan suka karakter Namjoon (apalagi sekarang dia bias utama saya! :"(). Cuma ya karena memang sudah di awal sudah ada rencana pas baru bikin fic ini bakalan ada adegan di mana Namjoon mati dan Seokjin yang terpaksa ngebunuh dia, dan akhirnya sekarang baru terwujud adegan ini.

Setelah ini bakalan banyak persiteruan lagi, sih, dan bakalan lebih banyak penderitaan lagi, haha. Semoga dalam lima atau enam chapter berikutnya, fic ini rampung. Dan kabar tidak menyenangkan, mungkin _Guns, Roses and Babies_ bakalan _on hold_ selama beberapa saat. Maafkan :(

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan memasukkan cerita ini ke cerita favorit kalian (ini pembaca gak ada yang bikin dua akun, kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi banyak yang memasukkan cerita ini ke kolom favorit, ya?)! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Ditunggu komentar dan juga tambahan favorit di kolom kalian!

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya: nicelline, TaegiLover, Rkive, noonim, nInEtAILf0X, kirscthein, GAHAGAG, virgiawan738, sangjoon61, NF, teman minum kopi, SHEVANNY DISPATCH, parkchany, secrella, titip salam, itsathenazi, guest, bxbblegumt


	12. Towards Handmade Heaven

Yang pertama kali ia dengar sebelum ia sepenuhnya membuka mata adalah suara derap langkah kaki samar-samar disertai suara seruan para tentara—yang menandai jika mereka siap untuk menjalani latihan yang akan dihadapi. Ada suara di kejauhan yang terdengar seperti sedang memaki para pasukan tentara di luar sana, selalu melemparkan pertanyaan berulang dan berulang tentang keteguhan mental serta komitmen mereka dalam menjalani misi di medan pertempuran. Suara yang tidak lain dan tak bukan milik Heechul—seorang perwira berpangkat _junjang_ yang juga mengemban tugas menjadi tenaga pendidik pelatihan militer Korea Selatan.

Sontak Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua mata, tubuhnya terpancang di atas tempat tidur dengan sikap siaga. Dilihatnya ke ranjang _bunk bed_ di bawah—di sisi kanan dan kirinya sampai kemudian ia telah sepenuhnya paham dengan keadaan di sekeliling.

 _Oh sial, lagi-lagi aku terlambat bangun_ , gumamnya pada diri sendiri sembari mengenakan kembali pakaian bertugas yang telah semalam sebelumnya ia persiapkan di ujung tempat tidur. Ia bergegas mengambil pakaian dan beringsut menuju wastafel, mencuci wajah sekenanya dan menyikat gigi, lalu meluncur pergi ke barak latihan yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari bangsal di mana ia tidur bersama sekumpulan teman-teman yang senasib dengannya—para Alpha dan dengan segala keegoisan mereka.

Baru sampai di mulut barak, Taehyung melihat satu peleton yang terdiri dari lima puluh personel lebih sedang melakukan latihan _push up_ berulang dan berulang. Dengan mulus, Taehyung menyarukan diri bersama yang lain—ikut melakukan _push_ _up_ bersama yang lainnya. Temannya yang telah lebih dulu tiba dan berkebetulan berada di sebelah Taehyung, melirik ke arah Alpha itu dengan dongkol.

"Hei, brengsek. Kau terlambat lagi hari ini!"

Taehyung membalas dengan lebih jengkel akan seruan Wooshik—teman sekamarnya tersebut, "Kau sendiri tidak membangunkanku, sialan! Kau berjanji akan membangunkanku!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang malah kembali tidur, jika saja aku tidak pergi duluan, Heechul- _junjangnim_ sudah pasti akan membunuhku!"

Suara mereka tampaknya mengundang perhatian yang lain karena tiba-tiba saja di belakang mereka sudah ada sesosok seorang Beta yang menegur dengan cara menjitak kedua Alpha tersebut dengan gemas.

"Minus poin untuk kalian berdua karena telah membuat kegaduhan," seru Heechul di belakang mereka dengan nada suara yang rendah dan sedikit mengancam. "Tapi khusus untukmu, Kim Taehyung," ia menarik kerah leher Taehyung dengan sentakkan kasar, "Kau kuberi waktu lebih untuk menyelesaikan latihan _push up_ hari ini. Satu jam nonstop _push_ _up_ dan kemudian _shuttle run_ sebanyak sepuluh kali."

Taehyung menyumpah dalam hati, mau tak mau menuruti keinginan instrukturnya tersebut, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih antusias melanjutkan latihan mereka ke sesi berikutnya sendirian.

Di peralihan hukumannya dari latihan _push up_ ke _shuttle run_ , matanya menangkap sekumpulan anak-anak muda yang berusia tidak lebih dari 16 tahun sedang digiring ke sisi lain barak. Kepala anak-anak tersebut dicukur bersih, persis seperti yang pernah dilewati oleh Taehyung pada tahun-tahun pertamanya sebagai tentara muda.

Jungsoo—alias Leeteuk, sedang memberi sambutan yang justru lebih banyak berisi kecaman yang dapat menjatuhkan mental siapapun, meneriaki mereka tanpa ampun. Ekspresi kumpulan personel muda tersebut justru semakin mengeras seiring bertambah menusuknya setiap perkataan Leeteuk, kecuali seorang anak muda yang sorot matanya tampak panik dan berusaha keras untuk tidak berjengit kaget acapkali Leeteuk meninggikan nada suaranya.

Taehyung mendengus melihat sosok tentara muda tersebut. Dalam hatinya, ia menebak dua atau tiga minggu lagi ia tidak akan melihat sosok anak itu, seperti halnya mereka yang tidak pernah siap untuk ditempa fisik dan mentalnya dalam menjalankan tes samapta dalam kurun waktu enam bulan.

 _Setidaknya kau bisa pulang kembali ke keluargamu_ — _kalaupun mereka masih ada_ — _daripada harus menghabiskan waktu dan nyawa dengan sia-sia di dalam medan perang seperti ini, dik._

Mungkin hanya kebetulan atau sebab lain, anak muda tersebut melirikkan matanya ke arah Taehyung.

Dan Taehyung hanya membeku.

* * *

 **Summary** : 2045, Omega dan Beta perempuan mengalami degradasi populasi, angka kelahiran menurun, cuaca yang terus memburuk, perang dunia. Jeon Jungkook, wakil kapten dari Pasukan Brigade Khusus ke 13, harus terjun ke dalam kejamnya peperangan dan menemukan setitik harapan di dalam tahun-tahun yang mengerikan.

 **Warnings** : _Rape_ , _forced pregnancy_ , ABO AU, mpreg, _angst_ , _character death_

* * *

 **3 Desember 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

07.05 a.m

Yang pertama kali ia dengar sebelum ia sepenuhnya membuka mata adalah suara derap langkah kaki samar-samar disertai suara seruan para tentara—yang menandai jika mereka siap untuk menjalani latihan yang akan dihadapi. Lalu diikuti oleh dengkuran lembut sosok di sebelahnya. Damai dan penuh akan kepolosan.

Taehyung membuka mata, menyadari Jihoon masih sepenuhnya terlelap di dekapannya. Walaupun ia masih mengantuk, Taehyung memaksakan diri untuk menegakkan diri tanpa membangunkan putranya tersebut. Selama beberapa menit ia menikmati pemandangan wajah sang putra di pagi hari; mengelap bekas liur yang menuruni wajah sang putra dan menciumi putranya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum kemudian beralih ke pintu, melewati Jimin dan Baekhyun yang masih terlelap di ranjang masing-masing.

Pikirannya langsung melayang ke ruang kerja Jungkook pagi itu dan begitu ia mendapati Alpha itu tidak berada di sana, Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya ke barak latihan. Barak itu baru saja ditinggalkan oleh beberapa personel tentara yang bermandikan keringat, kecuali Jungkook yang masih berkutat dengan _training dummy_ di tengah-tengah barak.

Tidak sedikitpun pukulan beserta tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh Alpha bersurai hitam tersebut melambat dari gerakan sebelumnya, semua hantaman yang ia berikan berpacu dalam gerakan yang konstan, mengalir dengan sendirinya. Jika ia tidak menyadari sosok Taehyung yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamatinya dari kejauhan, Jungkook tidak akan menghentikan sesi latihannya tersebut.

"Tidur nyenyak?"

Wajah Alpha itu sudah pulih dari luka-luka yang ia terima saat ia menjalani misi di Korea Utara, menyisakan sedikit baretan kecil di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Taehyung menelan ludah saat ia melihat bagian torso atas Jungkook mengkilap sempurna oleh sentuhan keringat. Otot perut Alpha tersebut tanpa sengaja membentuk barisan _six pack_ ketika ia meregangkan persendian di tubuhnya. Dengan perasaan kecut, Taehyung menyayangkan keadaan dirinya sekarang.

 _Dulu aku pun pernah punya tubuh seperti itu._ Pikirannya itu terhapus tidak lama menunggu selepas ia melihat luka bekas tembakan yang dialami Jungkook sebelum _Yeonjuk_ menyelamatkan mereka. Bekas yang mengingatkan Taehyung kalau ia pernah hampir kehilangan Alpha yang kini telah mengklaim dirinya.

"Yah. Aku tidur cukup nyenyak semalam. Jihoon tidak serewel seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Bagaimana denganmu? Jangan-jangan kau belum tidur sama sekali hari ini?"

Jungkook hanya menyeringai tanpa dosa, "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Jadi daripada aku hanya bergulir tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur dan mengganggu Yugyeom, lebih baik aku pergi latihan."

Jawaban Jungkook terdengar seperti jawaban yang berkesan apa adanya bagi mereka yang belum lama mengenal sosok Alpha itu, tapi Taehyung tahu betul Jungkook sulit tertidur akhir-akhir ini setelah fakta Hyung-sik yang masih hidup kembali dibawa ke permukaan beberapa minggu lalu.

Pada malam-malam sebelumnya; Taehyung, Jungkook, dan para orang-orang penting kelompok _Minguk_ menggelar pertemuan penting membahas tentang kabar terbaru Hyung-sik beserta kekhawatiran mereka akan Korea Utara.

Beberapa di antara mereka meyakinkan yang lain jika kemungkinan besar Hyung-sik sangatlah kecil, mengingat markas mereka saat ini dikelilingi oleh deretan pegununga Hwanghae dan terpendam di antara gugusan pepohonan hutan pinus yang telah kehilangan kerindangannya. Aliran sungai yang deras dan kini telah terkontaminasi tidak memungkinkan adanya gerakan di sana dan justru akan mempersulit musuh. Ditambah lagi ada banyak sistem pengawas yang disembunyikan di beberapa medan berbahaya, membuat semua pleton tentara penjaga awas dengan keadaan sekitar mereka dan semakin memperkecil kemungkinan adanya penyusup.

Sedangkan yang lainnya berasumsi jika tidak lama lagi Hyung-sik akan dapat menemukan keberadaan mereka dengan mudah, mengingat satelit pengintai milik Korea Utara jauh lebih canggih daripada negara manapun—dan pemerintah mereka pun berhasil menyembunyikan satelit berbahaya tersebut dari dunia selama beberapa dekade lamanya hingga Seojoon membeberkan rahasia tersebut pada sebagian orang di Korea Selatan. Semua gerak gerik mereka terbatas selama Korea Utara masih memiliki satelit tersebut.

(Jungkook ingat sekali bagaimana para satuan tentara Korea Utara dapat dengan mudahnya melacak markas mereka dan berkali-kali ia harus kehilangan nyawa rekan-rekannya yang berharga.)

Di akhir rapat mereka, para tentara yang mengkhawatirkan persoalan Hyung-sik, membuat kesepakatan bersama untuk memperkuat sistem pertahanan mereka dengan memasang beberapa titik ranjau berupa senjata eksplosif, biologis dan radioaktif di medan-medan yang memungkinkan disusupi oleh tentara Korea Utara walaupun tidak akan berdampak besar. Satuan tentara yang berpatroli setiap harinya juga ditambah jumlah personelnya, mengingat lebih banyak waktu dan tenaga yang mereka keluarkan untuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan dadakan Korea Utara di bawah kendali Hyung-sik.

Taehyung tahu, walaupun Jungkook ikut ambil andil dalam memperkuat pertahanan mereka saat ini, Alpha itu diam-diam berusaha memendam kekhawatirannya akan keberlangsungan kelompok Minguk yang sekarang. Namjoon telah tiada, dan ia telah kehilangan sosok yang ia begitu mengayominya setelah sosok Taehyung di masa lalu. Terlebih lagi mengingat di markas mereka terdapat tiga orang Omega dan satu orang anak kecil yang kemungkinan besar memegang masa depan dunia—dan salah satu dari Omega tersebut adalah Omega pasangannya.

Bahkan ia juga tahu, setiap malamnya Jungkook menyisihkan istirahatnya yang berharga dengan memperkuat kemampuannya sendiri—menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di barak latihan sendirian sekalipun tidak ada tentara yang sedang latihan di sana. Pernah sekali Taehyung mendengar kepanikan Baekhyun yang melaporkan tentang pundak sang Alpha yang mengalami dislokasi. Cedera di pundaknya yang disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Jungkook, sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh Taehyung maupun yang lain hingga Baekhyun yang membeberkan hal tersebut dengan sendirinya padanya.

Taehyung berusaha mengkonfrontasi sang Alpha sekali yang kemudian disahut oleh Jungkook dengan ekspresi heran yang berkesan pura-pura. Kesal, Taehyung mendiamkan sang Alpha itu selama seharian dan kemudian ia dilanda oleh perasaan bersalah setelah melihat kembali interaksi putranya dengan Jungkook.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Kook- _ah_. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi," kata-kata itu meluncur tanpa terduga dari mulut Taehyung, membuat Jungkook membolakan matanya dengan keheranan.

"Apa?"

"Luka di dadamu ini," sang Omega menunjuk pada bekas luka di dada Jungkook yang sudah tertutupi oleh gumpalan daging yang berwarna lebih merah dibanding warna kulit Alpha itu sendiri, "Setiap kali aku melihat luka di dadamu ini, aku jadi ingat kalau kau pernah hampir mati sekali karena ingin menyelamatkanku dan yang lain. Jangan sampai kau membuka luka yang lebih besar karena kau sendiri sudah mengemban beban yang jauh lebih berat." Telapak tangannya kini sepenuhnya membujur di dada sang Alpha.

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan lembut, "Apa ini masih soal cedera di pundakku, _Hyung_? Aku bisa meyakinkan kalau aku—" Tidak diduga-duga oleh siapapun, satu tangan Taehyung meremas pundak Jungkook begitu kuat. Jungkook terkejut menyaksikan apa yang diperbuat oleh Taehyung, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak berubah. "Sudah kukatakan kalau pundakku—" kedua bola mata Alpha itu membelalak tatkala Taehyung secara paksa menumbangkan Jungkook, menyentak kasar pundak Jungkook ke pusat gravitasi.

Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Jungkook berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan dirinya—gertakan di gigi Alpha itu membuktikan kalau Jungkook mati-matian berusaha menahan rasa sakit di pundaknya sampai akhirnya ia merosot turun ke atas lantai beton.

" _Hyung_! Kau—apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Kalau pundakmu tidak cedera, seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan dirimu walaupun aku meremas bahumu begini kuatnya. Bukankah kau yang sekarang jauh lebih tangguh dan tak tertumbangkan?" tanya Taehyung dengan sorot mata dingin, meskipun jantungnya sendiri berdebar-debar karena ia berhasil membuktikan kekhawatiran dirinya terhadap Jungkook. "Dengan cedera seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa melanjutkan diri ke medan perang, Jungkook. Kau hanya akan mempersulit yang lain dengan keadaan begini, dan kau tidak akan bisa melindungiku maupun Jihoon."

Perkataan sang Omega membuat Jungkook tampak seperti seorang anak kecil yang tertangkap basah. Alpha itu mengangsurkan dirinya ke lantai beton dan menerawang wajah Taehyung lamat-lamat, "Sepertinya karena sekarang kita adalah pasangan Alpha-Omega, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu lagi, _Hyung_."

Taehyung ikut berjongkok di hadapan sang Alpha, "Justru seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Kook- _ah_ ," jari-jari jenjangnya bergerak menyisir surai gelap milik Jungkook, "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan satu hal denganmu, seperti yang aku alami bersama Seojoon. Jika kau terluka, kau harus membagi luka itu denganku."

Ujung bibir Jungkook mengerucut seperti anak kecil yang sedang cemberut, "Yah, masalahnya kau akan menahanku untuk tidak berlatih. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menyiasati caraku bertarung di medan perang."

"Tapi rehat sejenak sama sekali tidak akan menyusahkanmu, kan?" Taehyung melembutkan nada bicaranya, " _Heat_ ku sebentar lagi akan tiba, dan kau sama sekali tidak mau berpikir untuk beristirahat selama beberapa hari untuk menemaniku saat _heat_?"

Ia tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Jungkook berubah senang, "Oh, ya? _Heat_! Aku lupa kalau sekarang kau selamanya akan menghabiskan _heat_ bersamaku!"

"Apabila kau tidak mau rehat selama seminggu dan menghabiskan _heat_ bersamaku, aku akan mempertimbangkan bagaimana aku akan menghabiskan _heat_ selanjutnya denganmu."

Senyuman sumringah di wajah Jungkook meluruh, "Kau tahu, kan, aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin ada orang lain merebutmu dariku," Alpha itu menyentuh wajah Taehyung, menyeka sehelai rambut yang menutupi netra sang Omega. "Juga Jihoon. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa itu Hyung-sik, dan aku bisa membayangkan apa yang hendak ia rencanakan selanjutnya."

"Dan dengan cedera seperti ini, kau tidak dapat melindungi kami secara maksimal," Taehyung merasakan dirinya melunak mendengar penuturan sang Alpha. Pelan-pelan, ia mendaratkan kecupan di hidung Jungkook, "Jadi, jangan pernah lagi memaksakan dirimu, oke?" saat ia melihat Jungkook terdiam lama, tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit hidung sang Alpha, "Berjanjilah padaku, Kook- _ah_."

"Sudah berapa banyak aku membuat janji denganmu—"

" _Kook_."

Jungkook mendengus jengkel dan mendesah sesudahnya, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengerti, _Hyungie_."

"Aku benar-benar akan mempertimbangkan lagi tentang _heat_ ku yang selanjutnya denganmu, Kook- _ah_ , kalau sampai kau mengingkari janjimu," Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum mendaratkan ciuman lainnya—kali ini tepat di bibir Jungkook.

Ciuman mereka tertunda selama beberapa saat sewaktu terdengar suara bersin seseorang—yang tak lain berasal dari Yugyeom. Merasa tertangkap basah, Taehyung buru-buru beranjak dari Jungkook dengan kedua pipi bersemu merah—diikuti oleh Jungkook yang mengerang kecewa melihat kedatangan sahabatnya tersebut.

Yugyeom yang tampaknya sudah menangkap apa yang sedang keduanya lakukan, melangkah gontai ke arah keduanya. Siapa yang menyangka di belakangnya juga sudah ada Won-sik dan Chanyeol. "Tenang saja, aku hanya bersin. Silahkan lanjutkan kalau kalian tidak merasa terganggu."

Won-sik tersenyum penuh arti ke arah keduanya diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Uh—aku akan membangunkan Baekhyun dan Jimin untuk sarapan pagi," kata Taehyung pada Jungkook, yang dijawab dengan anggukan enggan sang Alpha.

Sementara Won-sik dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap dengan latihan fisik masing-masing, Yugyeom terkekeh jahil di sebelah sosok Jungkook yang masih terkapar lunglai di atas lantai beton.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja adegan ciuman kalian tadi?" tanya Yugyeom dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian, brengsek," tukas Jungkook jengkel. "Dan lagi, kenapa kau selalu muncul untuk menggagalkan momen kami berdua."

"Kalian saja yang sial selalu berbuat tidak senonoh saat aku sedang kebetulan lewat," sindir Yugyeom sambil terkekeh senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku setuju dengan ucapan Taehyungie- _hyung_. Janganlah terlalu memaksakan diri. Percuma saja kalau kau memperkuat dirimu sendiri sementara kemampuan orang-orang yang lainnya masih di level yang sama. Manusia punya batasannya masing-masing, termasuk kau, sehebat apapun dirimu."

Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya mendengar ucapan Yugyeom, "Aku tahu, aku tahu!"

"Apa sekarang kau juga akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat? Aku belum pernah melihatmu ke barak untuk tidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Ya, ya, sekarang aku mau pergi tidur."

Baru saja Jungkook pergi mengambil kaus atasan yang ia biarkan tergeletak di _bench press_ , ia mendengar Yugyeom sekali lagi berucap, "Hei, Kook- _ah_. Kurasa aku perlu mengingatkanmu sekali lagi. Namjoon- _hyung_ memang sudah tiada, tapi bukan berarti kau harus menanggung semuanya sendirian, apalagi sekarang Hoseok- _hyung_ sudah menggantikan dirinya. Kapabilitas kalian berdua berbeda, dan aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melampaui kapabilitas yang dimiliki oleh Namjoon- _hyung_. Terlebih lagi, di medan perang ini—semua orang mati. Kau tidak bisa selamanya berpikir misi akan seratus persen berhasil dengan semua orang selamat di dalamnya."

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, mengingat kematian Namjoon beberapa minggu yang lalu—juga kematian Seojoon. Tanpa kedua sosok tersebut, kelompok _Minguk_ berada dalam situasi yang jauh lebih berbahaya karena sekarang mereka tidak memiliki ahli strategi yang memadai. Selama ini ia hanya belajar tentang konsep penting operasi militer dari jurnal-jurnal terdahulu milik Seojoon dan juga Namjoon. Objektif, ofensif, masa, kekuatan sumber daya, _manuver,_ kesatuan komando, penjagaan, kejutan, dan juga tepat sasaran. Semuanya ia pelajari dari jurnal-jurnal milik kedua Alpha yang kini telah tiada itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu dari mana ia harus memulai semuanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku sedang memikirkan—bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengoptimalkan strategi kita untuk bertahan hidup selanjutnya," setelah berkata begitu pada Yugyeom, sosok Jungkook menghilang di balik gawangan pintu barak latihan.

* * *

08.28 a.m

Suara gaduh di area makan menyambut Taehyung tatkala Omega itu pergi memasuki ruangan tersebut di waktu lenggang. Ia menyadari, semenjak ia menjadi seorang Omega, mata para Alpha lajang tidak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Sesekali tiga atau empat orang menoleh ke arahnya—tertarik dengan bau mengundang yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Meskipun dulu ia pernah takut dengan pandangan yang diberikan oleh para Alpha selain Seojoon (dan sekarang Jungkook) dalam hidupnya, kini ia sudah sepenuhnya dapat melangkahkan kaki di antara barisan Alpha yang sedang duduk menikmati hidangan sarapan di meja.

Di sebuah meja panjang yang baru sebagian diduduki oleh orang, ia mendapati Baekhyun dan Jimin sedang berusaha membujuk Jihoon agar anak itu mau menghabiskan hidangan sarapan sementara keduanya sendiri meninggalkan sarapan mereka di piringan kotak tanpa tersentuh sama sekali. Jimin-lah yang pertama kali melihat Taehyung melenggang ke arah mereka dengan wajah sedikit kecut—yang sudah bisa Jimin tebak gara-gara melihat sang putra begitu berpaku mainannya ketimbang sarapan yang telah disediakan.

Taehyung mengambil mainan Iron Man dari tangan mungil Jihoon dan tanpa perasaan bersalah duduk di seberang sang putra, "Habiskan sarapanmu atau aku tidak akan mengembalikan mainanmu ini," titah Taehyung sembari merendahkan suaranya, ekspresinya terpatut serius.

Jihoon mengatupkan rahang dengan tidak senang, air matanya mengancam akan tumpah, tapi ia hanya mendengus dan menerima suapan pertama dari Baekhyun. Bocah itu tahu betul, kata-kata dari sang ibu adalah mutlak jika ia sedang serius.

"Aku sudah membawakanmu sarapan, _Hyung_ ," Baekhyun memberitahunya sambil mengendikkan kepala ke arah sepiring nasi lengkap dengan lauk pauk tepat di sebelahnya.

Taehyung menggumamkan kata-kata berisi ucapan terima kasih dan membetulkan posisi duduk sewaktu Jimin melempari pertanyaan, "Apa Jin- _hyung_ tidak ikut sarapan bersama kita?"

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan di unit medik dengan Junghwan- _hyung_ ," jawab Taehyung.

"Rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Anehnya ia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih kalau kita bersama dengannya," ujar Jimin, menyuap suapan nasi terakhir, "Padahal Namjoon- _hyung_ belum lama meninggal. Kalau aku berada di posisi yang sama dengannya—misalnya aku kehilangan Yoongi- _hyung_ dengan cara yang sama, aku pasti akan meratap setiap hari."

"Tidak baik berlarut-larut lama dalam kesedihan," Teguran halus dikumandangkan oleh Taehyung, "Lagipula, dengan menyibukkan diri, ia akan semakin mudah melupakan Joon- _hyung_."

"Kedengarannya cukup munafik."

Kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jimin seharusnya membuat Taehyung tersinggung, tapi Omega itu hanya menatap Jimin dengan malas, "Tidak ada yang munafik dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku pun juga akan bersedih kalau sampai—Jungkook pergi meninggalkanku dan Jihoon tiba-tiba. Mungkin aku akan menangis dan berduka selama beberapa hari. Aku pernah mengatakan pada Jungkook bila aku tidak ingin dia terluka apalagi sampai meninggalkanku sama seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Seojoon. Tapi—kalaupun hal itu sampai terjadi, aku harus tetap hidup karena Jihoon masih bergantung padaku. Ada orang-orang yang ikut kesulitan kalau kalian sendiri tidak mau berusaha untuk bangkit."

Giliran Jimin yang tercenung oleh kata-kata Taehyung, matanya menyorot ke piring yang sudah tandas ke dalam perutnya. Baekhyun menyelipkan beberapa kata-kata pada Taehyung dan Jimin, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Hyung_ ," panggil Baekhyun pada Taehyung. Sang Omega yang disebutkan namanya tersebut menoleh, "Rasanya ada yang perlu kami beritahukan padamu—soal Woojin."

Tidak sempat nasi yang tadinya telah ia suap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Entah karena topik yang diangkat oleh Baekhyun tiba-tiba atau karena ia bisa mencium aroma menusuk tuna kalengan di piring jatah miliknya. "Ada apa dengan Woojin?"

Ada ekspresi enggan merayap di wajah Baekhyun, "Anak itu—sepertinya dia sedikit bermasalah. Pernah beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat kau dan yang lain masih menjalankan misi, dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak baik pada Jihoon."

"Seburuk apa?" sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat naik, merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas tiba-tiba.

"Dia bilang pada Jihoon, kenapa anak itu begitu yakin kau akan kembali dengan selamat," sambung Baekhyun.

"Oh," mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Taehyung semakin keheranan. "Kurasa, mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak berkata seperti itu. Tapi kurasa itu masih dalam batas hal yang wajar dikatakan oleh seorang anak remaja yang baru pubertas, kan? Sekarang aku sudah kembali, dan—"

"Woojin sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Aku juga mendengar laporan dari Mark- _hyung_ , jika Woojin beberapa kali berusaha melukai Jihoon selama kau tidak ada—" air muka Taehyung yang berubah pucat membuat Baekhyun mulai panik, "—aku minta maaf bila Jihoon sempat lolos beberapa kali dari pengawasanku dan Jimin—juga aku menyesal baru menceritakan hal ini padamu sekarang, tapi kupikir bukan ide yang baik apabila kau membiarkan Jihoon berada di dekat Woojin. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan anak itu."

Tawa yang mengalir dari mulut Taehyung terdengar terlalu dipaksakan.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak hanya sekali berinteraksi dengan Woojin karena anak itu—yang kebetulan menjadi murid didikan Jungkook—sedang belajar untuk merakit pistol. Sisanya ia hanya berpapasan dengan Woojin di lorong, di mana Mark atau Bambam tampak sedang menemaninya entah ke mana. Sulit menilai sifat asli Woojin selain ia melihat sosok Woojin sebagai anak yang pendiam dan cenderung menarik diri dari keramaian. Mungkin sesekali Taehyung mendapati Woojin berusaha mendekati Jihoon, yang justru selalu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Jungkook.

"Rasanya agak berlebihan saat kau menilai watak seseorang hanya dari penjelasan orang dan juga karena satu kejadian yang kebetulan sedang kau amati. Anak itu masih muda, dia akan melewati fase itu suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" Jimin ikut menimbrung di percakapan mereka, "Mark- _hyung_ dan Bambam- _hyung_ bercerita kalau Woojin punya watak yang—temperamental. Selalu merusak barang-barang di sekitarnya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Dia mudah sekali marah akan suatu hal, tapi sejak presiden kalian meninggal, dia mulai bisa menahan amarahnya. Dari cerita dua orang itu, seolah-olah aku bisa membayangkan sosok—"

Air wajah Taehyung kian mengeruh, "Jangan pernah samakan seorang anak yang baru tumbuh dengan keparat itu. Tidak akan ada manusia di dunia ini yang bisa menyamai—kebengisan pria itu. Tidak akan pernah."

Jihoon yang bisa merasakan gelombang perasaan sang ibu, sontak mengangkat pandangan dari mainan Iron Man di tangannya. " _Eomma_?"

Kali ini Baekhyun dirundung perasaan tidak nyaman menyaksikan raut di wajah Taehyung—menampakan emosi yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

Jimin angkat bicara setelahnya, membela Omega itu. "B-Baekhyun- _hyung_ mengatakan ini karena dia mencemaskan Jihoon, aku pun juga begitu. Kami hanya tidak ingin—Jihoon terluka. Bagaimanapun juga, kami sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara kami sendiri."

"Cukup keterlaluan karena kalian menyamakan sosok Hyung-sik dengan anak seperti Woojin. Senakal apapun anak itu, kalian tidak bisa menyamakan kebengisan seorang Park Hyung-sik dengannya," Taehyung merapatkan rahangnya dengan tidak senang. Makanan di hadapannya jadi semakin tidak mengundang selera bersamaan dengan aroma tengik ikan tuna di hidungnya. Omega itu menggandeng tangan Jihoon, "Jihoon- _ah_ , sekarang kau sudah boleh bermain ke ruangan Jungkook- _hyung_ karena kau sudah menuruti _Eomma_ hari ini."

Senyuman merekah di wajah polos Jihoon. Serta merta bocah itu membiarkan ibunya membawanya turun dari kursi, tidak mempedulikan dua orang Omega yang sedari tadi terus menemaninya.

" _Hyung_. Apa kau sama sekali tidak takut?" tanya Jimin padanya, sedikit berhati-hati untuk menjaga perasaan Omega yang lebih tua tersebut. "Hyung-sik masih hidup. Kau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan selama dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernapas di dunia ini."

"Memangnya siapa yang memberitahukan pada kalian soal itu?" sahut Taehyung, berusaha mengontrol emosinya, "Tentu saja aku takut. Dan lihat sekarang, apa yang sedang semua orang berusaha lakukan untuk melindungi kita semua." Omega itu membalikkan badan ke arah Jimin dan Baekhyun. "Kita memang hanyalah Omega saat ini, tapi setidaknya kita jangan sampai menjadi lemah karena alasan itu. Kita harus—melakukan perlawanan dengan kaki tangan kita sendiri. Kita tidak bisa lagi… menyulitkan orang lain."

Ia hanya sempat menangkap sosok Jimin dan Baekhyun saling melirik ke arah satu sama lain, saling memberi isyarat, lalu bungkam.

Hanya melalui gerak gerik, mereka tahu Taehyung merasa gusar dengan ucapan mereka.

* * *

 **4 Desember 2045, North Korea Central Military Commision, Sadong-guyok District, Pyongyang**

00.25 p.m

Cukup mendengar suara dentuman langkah berat yang berasal dari tapal sepatu _boots_ beradu dengan permukaan lantai yang telah dilapisi oleh _epoxy_ , semua orang yang berada di ruang kendali mendadak segera menegakkan tubuh mereka di kursi masing-masing. Suasana semula di dalam ruangan yang berlangsung santai, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi pengap oleh rasa jeri yang luar biasa.

Permukaan lantai _epoxy_ yang mengilap memantulkan bayangan sosok seorang panglima perwira tertinggi di Korea Utara—sosok yang kini menjadi orang paling ditakuti setelah kematian Choi bersaudara. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani menengok ke belakang, karena mereka tahu sekali ada sepasang mata yang akan balas menatap mereka di belakang.

"Sudah sampai mana pencarian kalian?" tanya Hyung-sik pada seisi ruangan.

Saat tidak ada yang menjawab, Alpha itu menembakkan pistol ke salah satu kru tamtama yang sedang berpura-pura mengetik jari-jarinya ke atas panel _keyboard_. Teriakan melengking milik Beta itu bergema ke seisi ruangan dan membuat semua orang semakin tidak tenang di kursi masing-masing. Aroma amis darah menguar tak lama kemudian.

"Aku bilang jawab sudah sampai mana pencarian kalian!" geram Hyung-sik pada seisi ruangan, "Aku sudah memberi kalian waktu berminggu-minggu lamanya, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari kalian! Belum sama sekali!"

Masih hening sampai Hyung-sik menembak satu kru lainnya. Kali ini beberapa orang bereaksi, menampakkan wajah cemas mereka.

"K-kami—" seorang Beta memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "Kami sudah melakukan penyisiran ke daerah Sariwon seperti yang Anda minta, _Dae-wonsu_. Satelit pelacak yang kita miliki sudah menyusuri beberapa daerah di distrik tersebut, dan sekarang kami sedang menyelidiki satu persatu desa yang kemungkinan disinyalir ada memiliki manusia yang singgah di dalamnya."

Sumringah dengan titel barunya, Hyung-sik langsung merendahkan nada suaranya, "Lalu ada berapa desa yang kau telah ketahui ada aktivitas manusia di dalamnya?"

"Sejauh ini… ada enam belas desa yang masih dihuni, dan sisanya ada berada di antara pegunungan yang sama sekali sulit untuk dilacak secara jelas di dalamnya."

"Oh," ekspresi Hyung-sik berubah berseri-seri secara tiba-tiba, bahkan mengejutkan Seungwan yang sedari tadi menemaninya di dalam ruangan. "Sepertinya kalian telah menemukan letak harta karun yang sangat kita cari-cari selama ini." Alpha itu bergerak menuju ke salah satu layar monitor besar di mana tampak berpuluh-puluh gambar desa di provinsi Sariwon sedang diambil menggunakan satelit pengintai. Sambil mengamati dan mempelajari layar tersebut selama beberapa saat, Hyung-sik mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu daerah yang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan dan sungai. Tempat yang paling sulit dijangkau di antara tempat-tempat lainnya.

Tidak perlu menoleh, ia bisa mendengar suara kelasak kelusuk yang sudah bisa dipastikan berasal dari Seungwan. Hyung-sik tidak mau mengintervensi kegiatan Alpha wanita itu menolong seorang kru ruang kontrol yang terluka akibat ulahnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal saat ini.

"Amati tempat ini. Aku ingin mendengar kabar baik setidaknya tiga hari dari sekarang, jika tidak, kepalamu itu akan kupasang di ruang konferensi sebagai hiasan."

* * *

 **7 Desember 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

03.02 p.m

"Apakah _heat_ mu sudah tiba, _Hyung_?"

Sontak Taehyung membekap mulut Jungkook menyadari Alpha itu secara tiba-tiba bertanya padanya sewaktu ia sedang menemani Jihoon bermain di ruang kerja sang Alpha seperti biasanya.

Jihoon yang sama sekali tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, membulatkan kedua matanya dan dengan polos menyeru, "Jungkookie- _hyung_! Lihat apa yang aku buat dengan lego-lego ini!"

Jungkook meringis begitu melihat atensi Jihoon langsung tertuju padanya. "Wah, keren sekali, Jihoon- _ah_. Itu kau sedang membuat miniatur anjing ya?"

"Ini pesawat tempur," dahi dari bocah di hadapannya tersebut berkenyit samar, "Kalau di buku-buku cerita yang aku lihat, anjing tidak seperti ini, _Hyung_."

"Oh, _ne, ne_. _Mian,_ itu pesawat tempur, ya? Keren, keren,"Jungkook hanya menepuk bagian belakang kepalanya sendiri, seolah-olah sedang menegur dirinya. Ia berbisik pada Taehyung setelah perhatian Jihoon terpusat pada mainan lego di depannya, "Kau bilang kau mau memberitahuku kapan _heat_ mu tiba, _Hyung_."

"Aku justru bilang aku mau mempertimbangkan lagi kapan aku mau menghabiskan _heat_ denganmu, kan?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau melakukannya denganku?" Jungkook mematut wajah cemberut, dan Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya dengan gemas. Sekarang, ia tahu betul Jungkook akan memasang wajah begitu untuk meluluhkan hatinya. "Kita, kan, belum melakukannya… selama beberapa minggu, _Hyung_. Aku sudah berhenti latihan selama beberapa hari ini bahkan. Kau tidak kangen dengan—"

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kau main di sini sebentar, ya, _Eomma_ ingin bicara sesuatu dengan Jungkook- _hyung_." Jihoon tidak menjawab dan mengacuhkan Taehyung yang menyeret sosok besar Jungkook keluar dari ruangan.

Di koridor, Taehyung refleks melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menggelengkan kepala. "Jungkook- _ah_. Kau ingat, kan, ada anak di dalam sana? Aku tidak ingin kau sembarangan menyebut—"

Senyuman jahil terulas di wajah Jungkook tatkala Alpha itu menunjuk ke antara kelangkangnya, "Menyebut kata yang ada di sini?" kedua alisnya terangkat secara sugestif.

Wajah Taehyung memerah mendengarnya, "Kau benar-benar—" Omega itu menghela napas, "Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang, untuk sementara, Jungkook. _Heat_ ku belum tiba dan aku rasa aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Jihoon. Kau tahu, kan—aku tidak ingin membayangkan kalau saja Hyung-sik tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di sini dan—"

"Aku tahu. Aku sedang memikirkan jalan lain selain memperkuat sistem keamanan di sini," ungkap Jungkook. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya terarah pada Jihoon, tersenyum saat anak itu berteriak girang sendirian dengan mainan-mainan lego yang telah ia buat, "Aku dan Hoseok- _hyung_ ada membicarakan tentang tempat yang disebutkan oleh _Daetonglyeongnim_ di jurnalnya. Mungkin dalam beberapa minggu ini, kita bisa mengirim personel ke sana untuk mencaritahu apakah tempat itu memang benar ada."

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai tempat itu?" Taehyung melempar pertanyaan, raut mukanya berubah serius, "Kita tidak punya transportasi memadai untuk bisa mencapai tempat itu. Kita tidak punya pesawat, atau kereta yang punya jalur menuju ke sana. Akan butuh banyak waktu hanya untuk memastikan tempat itu memang benar-benar aman atau tidak."

 _Hyung-sik akan mencapai tempat ini sebelum kita bisa menemukan tempat itu_.

"Ah, _shibal_." Jungkook mengetatkan rahangnya dengan tidak senang, "Aku dan Hoseok- _hyung_ memang sudah memikirkan akan hal itu, tapi kami tidak sempat berpikir berapa lama kami bisa mencapai ke sana. Mau tidak mau, kita harus memperkuat pertahanan dan juga satuan personel di sini." Alpha itu kemudian mengambil salah satu tangan Taehyung, memainkan jari-jari jenjang sang Omega, "Kita akan menemukan cara, bagaimanapun juga, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menyelipkan senyuman di wajahnya, "Kau sudah mengklaimku secara sah, tapi kenapa kau tetap saja memanggilku dengan sebutan _Hyung_?"

"Soalnya aku suka dengan pelafalan _Hyung_ dan juga namamu. Taehyung- _hyung_. Hyung- _hyung_ ," Jungkook mencoba berkelakar dan justru mendapat tamparan cukup keras di dadanya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Kook!" ucapan Taehyung justru bertolak belakang dengan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya sendiri. "Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelum-sebelumnya, kan? Kau mau memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku, tanpa embel-embel _Hyung_." Selanjutnya, Jungkook mendapati pasangannya tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dengan sikap malu-malu. "Bagaimana kau mau membiasakan diri untuk dipanggil _Appa_ oleh Jihoon suatu saat nanti?"

Perkataan Taehyung tersebut lantas membuat Jungkook membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar, kelabakan. "Uh—yah, apa katamu?" alis Taehyung yang terangkat naik membuatnya semakin salah tingkah. "Oh, ya. _Appa_ , ya? Uh, bagaimana kalau kau yang memanggilku begitu di ranjang—" Taehyung mencubit lengan Alpha itu karena gusar.

"Ayolah, kita membicarakan hal ini sejak beberapa minggu lalu, Kook!"

Jungkook memang teringat percakapannya dengan Taehyung beberapa bulan lalu, perihal statusnya sebagai Alpha dari Taehyung. Hampir semua orang di kelompok _Yeokjuk_ tahu kalau sang Omega telah resmi diklaim oleh Jungkook sebagai pasangan miliknya. Kecuali Jihoon yang sama sekali belum paham akan apa yang terjadi pada sang ibu dengan Alpha yang cukup lama menjadi teman bermain barunya. Yang bocah itu ketahui, Taehyung selalu tercium seperti aroma Jungkook.

(Sang Alpha teringat akan kejadian tersebut tepat setelah kepulangan mereka dari misi di Korea Utara. Saat mereka berkumpul di ruang kerja Jungkook, dengan polosnya Jihoon mengerutkan hidungnya dan berceletuk,

" _Eomma_ , baumu seperti Jungkookie- _hyung_. Aku tidak suka."

Tentu saja ucapan anak itu langsung membungkam Jungkook seharian, membuat sang Alpha kehilangan kepercayaan diri dengan aroma tubuhnya sendiri)

("Tapi aku tidak sebau itu, kan, _Hyung_? Kenapa dia tidak pernah berkomentar apa-apa soal bau tubuhku kalau aku bermain berduaan dengannya?")

"Masalahnya aku masih belum tahu caranya meyakinkan kalau sekarang aku adalah _Appa_ darinya! Bagaimana cara memberitahukan berita ini pada Jihoon? Bagaimana kalau reaksi dia sama sekali tidak antusias begitu mendengar kalau aku telah mengklaimku? Dia sudah seposesif ini denganmu bahkan sebelum aku berusaha mengklaimmu!"

Kedua tangan Taehyung terulur untuk meremas pundak Jungkook, "Oke, oke. Tarik napas pelan-pelan, dan tenangkan dirimu." Omega itu berusaha menenangkan sang Alpha yang terlanjur panik dengan kecemasan yang melanda isi kepalanya. Baru setelah Jungkook mengikuti arahan darinya, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan, "Kita bicarakan dengan Jihoon bersama-sama. Kita memang perlu menjelaskan semua dari awal, bagaimana kau bisa mengklaimku dan menjadi Alphaku, juga menjadi _Appa_ darinya. Setelah itu kau juga bisa mengklaim Jihoon sebagai anakmu sendiri. Mudah, kan?"

Buru-buru Jungkook menganggukkan kepala, membuat helai-helai hitam rambut miliknya ikut bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan di kepalanya. Tampang polos Alpha itu membuatnya tampak terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun, Taehyung menyadari. Tapi Jungkook memanglah masih muda, juga telah mengemban begitu banyak tugas berat di pundaknya.

"Kau akan bisa melakukannya, percayalah padaku, Jungkook. Jihoon menyukaimu. Dia akan lebih mudah menerimamu sebagai _Appa_ daripada ayah kandungnya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, sekarang kita ini keluarga, kan?"

Mulut Jungkook baru saja bereaksi untuk menjawab saat atensi mereka tersita oleh pekikan Jihoon. Kepala keduanya bergerak ke arah suara tersebut berasal dan mereka disambut oleh Jihoon yang setengah berlari menuju Taehyung. Bocah kecil bersurai coklat tersebut melontarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Taehyung yang jauh lebih besar, kedua tangan mungilnya melingkar di sekeliling pinggang sang Omega, seolah-olah meminta perlindungan.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , ada apa?"

Kali ini ada sosok lain yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti tepat di dekat Jungkook.

 _Woojin_.

Ucapan Jimin dan Baekhyun terngiang-ngiang di kepala Taehyung, membuatnya merapatkan pegangan ke tubuh sang putra.

Woojin terlihat seperti anak yang akan mengalami puberitas dan mendapatkan status gender kedua pada umumnya. Terlihat seperti anak-anak, dengan tubuhnya yang hanya sepantaran setengah leher Jungkook. Hanya saja sorot matanya kosong, tidak seperti biasa. Taehyung tidak pernah bisa menebak isi pikiran dari orang-orang seperti anak itu.

 _Anak ini… dia memang sedikit berbeda… ada yang aneh dengannya_.

Dan saat ini, anak yang belum belia tersebut menyorot matanya pada Jihoon, masih kosong. Begitu ia tersadar ada dua orang lain yang sedang mengawasinya, Woojin mengangkat kepala dan mengangkat suara;

" _Hyung_. Hari ini kau sudah janji mau mengajariku menembak."

Tentu saja Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, menoleh sebentar ke arah Taehyung seraya menjulurkan lidah, "Ah. Aku lupa aku ada janji dengan anak ini supaya mengajarinya menembak."

Dahi Taehyung berkenyit, "Ini, kan, masih terlalu cepat untuk Woojin berlatih menembak? Bagaimana kalau dia—kalau dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri?" Omega itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kurasa perlu mengajarinya menembak sedini mungkin. Ini adalah hal yang krusial, _Hyung_. Penting untuk mengajari anak-anak untuk melindungi diri mereka sendiri." Jungkook melempar pandangan pada Jihoon yang menyuruk ke belakang tubuh Taehyung, menyembunyikan diri. "Jihoon- _ah_? Apa kau sedang berkelahi dengan Woojin? Kenapa kau menghindarinya begitu."

"Woojin- _hyung_ jahat," jawab Jihoon dengan polos.

Taehyung sempat menangkap ekspresi di wajah Woojin. Mungkin ia akan menangkapnya sebagai reaksi jahil akan jawaban Jihoon. Nyatanya Woojin hanya memasang wajah datar, menangkap pandangan Taehyung dengan tatapan yang cenderung menyelusup, seperti sedang mempelajari dirinya. Entah kenapa, Woojin membuatnya semakin menaruh prasangka tidak enak pada pemuda itu.

"Tenang, Woojin pasti hanya jahil, Jihoon- _ah_ ," Jungkook masih belum menyadari apa-apa. "Woojin, sebaiknya kau minta maaf."

Woojin bergeming di tempatnya. "Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Karena kau salah, Woojin- _ah_."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya?"

Respon yang diberikan oleh Woojin mendiamkan Jungkook. Alpha itu mengerutkan dahi ke arah Woojin, "Lalu… Kenapa dia menghindarimu begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban pasif milik Woojin membuat Taehyung semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Tak lama kemudian Jungkook menyahuti lagi, "Hmm, baiklah. Apa perlu kita ke ruang latihan sekarang?"

Woojin tidak menjawab dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Maafkan sikap Woojin tadi. Dia memang—sedikit sulit untuk diajak berteman. Mirip denganku dulu, hanya saja sikapnya lebih—menutup," kata Jungkook pada Taehyung. Ia pun tak ketinggalan mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan gemas, menggusaknya hingga bocah itu menggerutu jengkel. "Aku pergi dulu ke ruang latihan, ya. Lanjutkan permainan kalian. Jihoon, nanti tunjukkan lagi mainan pesawat buatanmu yang lain."

Sesudahnya Alpha itu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jihoon.

Barulah ketika suasana di koridor sedikit lengang, Jihoon melepaskan genggamannya dari Taehyung. "Woojin- _hyung_ jahat. Dia pernah menjambakku dan juga sering mengambil mainan dari Seojoon- _Appa_. Katanya aku sudah tidak pantas bermain dengan mainan seperti ini," Jihoon mulai mengadukan semuanya tanpa perlu dipancing. "Sewaktu _Eomma_ pergi bersama Jungkookie- _hyung_ , dia bilang katanya seharusnya aku mati. Dia juga bilang _Eomma_ juga seharusnya mati. Woojin- _hyung_ jahat. Aku tidak suka dengannya."

Jantung Taehyung berdegup tidak karuan mendengar semua tumpah ruah yang dikeluarkan oleh Jihoon. Omega itu menggendong tubuh mungil Jihoon, dan mendekapnya erat-erat, berusaha menenangkan putra semata wayangnya dengan aroma tubuh miliknya. "Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, Jihoon. Dia hanya bermain-main."

"Dia tidak main-main, _Eomma_!" bantah Jihoon, "Pokoknya aku tidak mau bermain lagi dengan Woojin- _Hyung_!"

Taehyung hanya menimang putranya tersebut dalam dekapannya, sebelum putranya kembali menangis keras-keras.

 _Tidak, tidak. Woojin hanya main-main. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya_.

* * *

04.58 p.m

Meski hanya beberapa kali Jungkook sempat mengajari Woojin merakit pistol tangan dan menembakkan amunisi ke arah target, anak yang lebih muda itu sudah mahir merancang senjatanya sendiri dan menembak setidaknya hampir tepat sasaran pada boneka target yang telah disediakan.

Memang masih belum semahir dirinya dan caranya menembak pun cenderung agresif dan tidak sabaran, tapi dengan begini Jungkook yakin Woojin akan bisa setidaknya melindungi dirinya sendiri apabila ada keadaan genting yang menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

"Wow, bagus sekali, Jin- _ah_. Setidaknya kemampuan menembakmu sekarang ini sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya," ia membantu merilekskan pundak pemuda itu, "Kalau kau membiasakan dirimu menegangkan bahumu seperti ini, lama-lama kau sendiri akan kelelahan saat memegang pistol."

"Sampai kapan aku bisa membunuh orang dengan pistol?"

"Huh?" Jungkook terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Woojin. _Barusan apa yang ia tanyakan?_

"Sampai kapan," Woojin mengulangi pertanyaan, "Sampai kapan aku bisa membunuh orang dengan benda ini?"

"Saat kau sudah benar-benar siap melakukannya, Woojin. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau bisa menggunakan pistol ini agar sewaktu-waktu kau—"

"Tapi kau memberiku pistol ini supaya aku bisa membantumu membunuh orang, kan? Membunuh tentara musuh kita?"

Jungkook dibuat kehilangan akal oleh ucapan Woojin. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh orang?"

"Bukankah kalian semua begitu?" Woojin masih menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. "Para tentara yang terjun di medan perang pasti akan haus darah. Kalian semua membunuh satu sama lain. Soalnya kalau kalian saling membunuh, dengan begitu kalian akan semakin cepat menemukan siapa yang jadi pemenangnya, kan? Perang itu seperti permainan, ada yang kalah dan ada yang menang. Dengan membunuh lebih banyak orang di medan perang, maka kita yang akan keluar menjadi pemenangnya."

Mulut Jungkook ternganga menangkap semua penuturan Woojin. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyusupi cara berpikir anak ini sehingga ia bisa berbicara tentang hal ini dengan ringannya? Apalagi anak yang masih belia seperti Woojin.

"Woojin. Kita punya tujuan di medan perang bukan untuk membunuh. Tujuan kita di medan perang adalah untuk memperjuangkan apa yang kita percaya dengan mempertahankan diri. Karena apabila kita tidak bisa bertahan hidup di dalam medan perang, pegangan kita di dalam hidup ini akan semakin rentan dengan serangan di sekitarnya."

"Memangnya apa yang kita perjuangkan saat ini?"

"Kita sebagai warga Korea Selatan wajib untuk memperjuangkan negara kita dari tangan orang-orang yang bermaksud untuk menyerang dan mengambil wilayah kita."

"Bukankah sekarang sudah percuma bagi kita memperjuangkan hal itu?" Woojin masih bersikeras, " _Daetonglyeongnim_ pernah bilang padaku, sekarang Korea Selatan hanyalah tinggal nama dan para penghuninya yang disebut sebagai warga Korea Selatan. Sudah tidak ada peraturan tertulis yang berlaku sekarang ini karena saat ini Korea Selatan hanya sebatas lahan kering yang sudah tidak layak dihuni. Semua manusia sudah hampir punah, untuk apa mempertahankan negeri ini?"

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Ucapan Woojin persis seperti apa yang ia sempat terbenak di kepalanya. "Karena kita akan terus hidup dalam ketakutan jika kita tidak bisa menang dalam perang ini, Woojin. Kita akan selamanya mencari perlindungan, berpindah-pindah. Bahkan markas ini, kita tidak akan pernah bisa tahu sampai kapan kita bisa tinggal di tempat ini."

"Apa kau tidak takut untuk mati di medan perang?"

"Ada rasa takut mati dalam diriku tentunya, dan hal itu karena… aku takut harus meninggalkan Omegaku dan juga… Jihoon. Anak itu adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain untuk menjaga mereka jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padaku."

Woojin terpegun selama beberapa saat, matanya menerawang pistol di tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya mati seperti apa. Ada beberapa tentara yang bilang mereka takut akan kematian, padahal mereka sendiri selalu mengeluh kenapa harus hidup di jaman seperti sekarang ini, saat bumi sekarat dan sudah tidak banyak lagi sesuatu yang dapat dinikmati di dalamnya. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka sendiri sudah tidak punya apa-apa untuk diperjuangkan, kecuali negara kita ini." Anak belia itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook, dengan kedua mata yang kosong terus menyorot ke kedua mata sang Alpha tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. "Aku juga tidak punya orang tua ataupun saudara seperti mereka. Tidak ada orang yang bisa aku gantungi hidup ataupun bergantung padaku. Tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang akan bersedih kalau aku mati nanti."

Pertama kalinya Woojin memasang tampang terkejut sewaktu Jungkook mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, terkekeh pelan sembari berucap, "Kau masih terlalu muda tapi kau sudah bisa berpikir seberat itu. Woojin- _ah_ , aku beritahu padamu, selama masih ada kawanan tentara Korea Selatan dan _Yeokjuk_ di sini, jangan beranggapan kami tidak akan berjuang untuk melindungimu. Kaupun juga bagian dari kami, kau sudah kami anggap sebagai saudara sendiri."

"Tapi apa yang membedakan diriku dengan Jihoon? Kenapa kalian begitu bersikeras untuk melindunginya? Dia punya ibu yang masih hidup, yang masih mau melindunginya. Kenapa kau juga masih meminta bantuanku untuk melindunginya?"

"Kalau sesuatu sampai terjadi di antara aku dan juga ibu Jihoon, kaulah yang setidaknya bisa menggantikan kami untuk melindunginya. Memang pasti nanti akan ada personel lain yang berjaga di sekeliling kalian, tapi umurmu dan Jihoon saling berdekatan. Kalian seharusnya bisa menjadi teman, saudara bahkan. Dan karena Jihoon jauh lebih muda darimu, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu untuk melindunginya. Buat dia merasa nyaman di dekatmu, jangan justru membuatnya jadi membuat jarak denganmu. Bukankah dari awal kau tampak tertarik untuk bermain dengannya?"

"Tapi—tapi..." Woojin membuat ekspresi lainnya yang jarang dilihat oleh Jungkook. Biasanya anak itu hanya menampakkan wajah berseri jika memang ada hal yang membuatnya terpukau, atau merengut tidak senang jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gusar. "Dia sama sekali tidak mau berinteraksi denganku! Saat aku berusaha mendekatinya, dia malah banyak meminta ini dan itu, membuatku kesal. Bila aku bersikap manja sepertinya di hadapan Mark- _hyung_ dan juga yang lain, pasti aku akan diomeli habis-habisan! Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil, dan Jihoon selalu bersikap manja tapi kalian malah begitu melindunginya!"

"Karena dia masih anak-anak, Woojin. Sejak dia lahir, dia sama sekali sepertimu yang sudah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang masih mau mengajarimu banyak hal. Dia—dia harus hidup di bawah kendali orang-orang yang punya niatan jahat padanya. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi apabila kami tidak menyelamatkannya dari Korea Utara, kan?"

"Setidaknya Jihoon masih punya ibu. Aku sama sekali tidak punya ibu," lirih Woojin, mendadak air mukanya berubah keruh. "Dan sekarang pun—semua orang melindunginya. Semua orang menyukainya, melihatnya sebagai bocah yang sama sekali tidak punya salah apa-apa."

"Tidak ada gunanya untukmu mencemburui Jihoon seperti itu. Malahan, kau lebih keren. Bisa menggunakan pistol, bisa melindungi orang-orang yang sekiranya lebih lemah darimu."

"Menurutmu begitu, _Hyung_?" Anggukan pasti dari Jungkook, membuat senyuman mulai mengembang di wajah Woojin.

"Pokoknya—buatlah Jihoon merasa nyaman di dekatmu. Sudah banyak orang jahat yang saat ini akan membahayakan dirinya, dan kau sudah menjadi salah satu dari kami semua yang akan berjuang menjaga Jihoon. Begitu suasana sedikit tenang dan Jihoon sudah lebih besar, kami juga akan mengajarinya cara mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Kau mengerti, kan, Woojin- _ah_?"

"Aku mengerti, _Hyung_ ," senyuman di wajah belia itu kian mengembang.

"Bagus, bagus. Sekarang kita bisa lanjut latihan ringan lainnya," Jungkook sendiri merasakan dirinya ikut puas selesai menjelaskan semuanya pada Woojin. "Jadi, kau mau mulai dari mana lagi?"

* * *

07.32 p.m

"Hei, Jin, aku memanggilmu dari tadi."

Seokjin menyentak dirinya hingga tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya yang semula tertuju pada wastafel yang penuh dengan botol-botol kosong sudah dicuci bersih, kini beralih pada Junghwan yang berkecak pinggang di belakangnya.

"Aku butuh botol obat oval yang berwarna biru," Beta yang sudah beberapa lama ini menjadi temannya tersebut menjulurkan tangan yang terbalur sarung lateks pada Seokjin.

"Oh, maaf," gumam Seokjin, mengomeli dirinya dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Memang sulit, itu sudah pasti."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal Namjoon, sebagai informasi," Seokjin menyahuti balik. Ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Seharian ini ia memikirkan stok obat-obatan yang kian menipis dan juga berita tentang rencana Korea Utara selanjutnya mengingat Hyung-sik sebagai dalang utama di baliknya masih sepenuhnya hidup. Sebagian kecil lagi, ia mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia tidak perlu repot-repot ke ruangan kerja yang dulunya digunakan oleh Namjoon karena ruangan tersebut telah beralih fungsi menjadi ruang kendali tambahan.

Juga pikirannya tidak pernah terlepas jauh dari ingatan samar akan aroma kuat kayu ek (aroma yang mengingatkan Seokjin akan masa kecilnya saat dunia masih sebagian terisi rerimbunan hutan dan wangi-wangian akan alam), rasa hangat di belakang tubuhnya setiap kali ia pergi tidur, dan juga suara berat milik Namjoon yang mengajaknya berbicara di ranjang. Hampir sebulan ia berusaha mengalihkan sosok Namjoon dengan berbagai kesibukan, tetap saja pikirannya kembali melayang ke Alpha itu. Walaupun sekarang ia sudah tidak lagi bisa menangisi Namjoon seperti dulu, setidaknya kenangan akan Namjoon selalu muncul di kepalanya di kala yang tak terduga.

"Kau tahu," Seokjin membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Di belakangnya Junghwan menghentikan pekerjaannya, berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang hendak diutarakan oleh Seokjin selanjutnya. "Sebelum Namjoon pergi meninggalkan kita semua, kami berdua selalu pergi ke luar dari barak dan menikmati pemandangan langit. Warnanya memang merah dan mengancam akan mencairkan kedua bola matamu kalau kau melihatnya di siang hari dengan dua mata telanjang, tapi begitu malam tiba, rasanya kau seperti sedang memandang ke lukisan berwarna ungu dengan satu bulan berwarna merah menggantung di antaranya. Pada saat-saat begitu, kami pasti akan membicarakan banyak hal, berandai-andai dengan begitu banyak kemungkinan, membayangkan bagaimana kalau situasi dunia saat ini berbeda. Kami membuat begitu banyak angan-angan, di mana hanya kami berdua yang mengetahuinya."

Junghwan berdehum mendengar semua tutur kisahnya.

"Biasanya juga, saat salah satu dari kami berulang tahun, kami berdua akan pergi diam-diam ke gudang persediaan senjata dan minum di sana tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain. Bagi kami, hari ulang tahun masihlah penting karena itu adalah momen di mana kami bisa secara intens menghabiskan waktu sepuas puasnya. Aku tentu saja akan minum sampai mabuk dan dialah yang terjaga di antara kami berdua, membiarkanku sampai lunglai di pangkuannya. Terkadang tanpa seks pun, aku sudah cukup merasa terpuaskan hanya dengan melihat senyumannya." Beta itu berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali meneruskan, "Aku berulang tahun dua hari yang lalu, dan pertama kalinya aku hanya tidur di ranjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

"Oke, pertama, selamat ulang tahun, bung," kata Junghwan terdengar panik, sedikit terlunta memikirkan tanggapan yang tepat atas ucapan Seokjin. "Yah, inilah yang terjadi jika kau sudah terikat dengan orang lain, akan ada saatnya kau berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu begitu mereka sudah tiada."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan seseorang seperti Namjoon. Tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan dia." Seokjin menghela napas, "Astaga. Aku jadi bicara banyak denganmu."

"Jangan khawatir. Kau perlu melimpahkan semuanya jika perlu. Tidak semua kesedihan bisa kau pikul sendiri." Junghwan mengibaskan tangannya dengan sikap acuh, "Kesalahanmu mungkin karena kau lupa aku ini masih lajang, tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti posisimu sekarang. Setidaknya aku cuma bisa bilang, kau hebat bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa Namjoon."

Seokjin mendengkus menahan tawanya, "Tapi kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja hidup melajang seperti itu, seperti tentara lainnya. Jangan pura-pura kau tidak pernah menonton video porno seperti mereka, Junghwan."

"Kita ini manusia, semua punya hasrat terdalam di dalam diri mereka, terutama aku," Junghwan balas menyeringai.

Mereka baru saja akan melanjutkan candaan di sela-sela obrolan begitu tiba-tiba seisi bangsal unit pelayanan kesehatan disongsong oleh vibrasi kecil yang berangsur menjadi vibrasi lebih besar—cukup membuat lemari aluminium di sekeliling mereka ikut berguncang. Seokjin menyerukan kata pada Junghwan, menyuruh Beta yang juga bertugas sebagai tenaga medis tersebut untuk menunduk dan meninggalkan bangsal kesehatan.

"Ini apa-apaan? Kenapa ada gempa lagi?!" pekik Junghwan panik, bersamaan dengan sirene tanda bahaya mulai berdering di sekeliling mereka.

Baru saja mereka mencapai pintu utama, beberapa personel infanteri medis lainnya menyongsor ke sekeliling mereka dengan tampang waswas, "Tadi ada ledakan, _uisa-nim_!" seru seorang Beta lain pada Junghwan. "Gempa ini disebabkan oleh ledakan di ruang kendali bawah tanah!"

"Kirim beberapa orang personel ke sana untuk mengecek keadaan!" Junghwa memberi komando dan diikuti oleh empat tentara medis ke tempat yang ia minta.

"Ledakan?" Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran, "Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada ledakan—"

Jantung Beta itu mulai berdegup tidak karuan. Sudah hampir sebulan sejak ia mendengar kabar Hyung-sik yang masih hidup dan tiba-tiba saja di markas mereka sekarang ada ledakan muncul entah dari mana.

Junghwan hanya bisa menatap matanya dengan ekspresi keruh, menelan ludah.

"Ada baiknya kita mengevakuasi para Omega dan juga Jihoon ke tempat yang lebih aman dengan situasi tak terduga seperti ini."

* * *

07.18 p.m

Yugyeom tidak mau menoleh saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Seharian itu dia berada di ruang pengawas, menggantikan tugas seorang tentara jaga yang sedang sakit hari itu. Sebelumnya ada Won-sik dan juga Jaebeom yang menemaninya, tapi tiba-tiba saja dua orang tentara itu dipanggil oleh Hoseok ke ruang pertemuan. Kesal karena dirinya tidak diajak serta ke pertemuan tersebut, Yugyeom berniat untuk mendiamkan mereka selama tugas pengawasan mereka berlangsung.

"Kami memanggilmu, brengsek," seru Won-sik tepat di telinga Yugyeom yang sudah mengacuhkan teriakannya selama beberapa kali.

"Kalian yang brengsek, meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini!"

"Dasar bocah, protes sana pada Hoseok- _daewi_ yang tidak mengajakmu serta ke pertemuan. Begitu saja kau kesal, _eo_?"

Beta berambut cepak tersebut dengan kilat menghindar dari tendangan yang dilayangkan oleh Yugyeom.

Jaebeom sengaja berdeham tiga kali untuk meredakan pertengkaran bodoh di antara keduanya, "Lebih baik kalian fokus lagi ke layar, _babo_. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu tidak aman sedang terjadi sekarang."

Yugyeom menjulurkan lidah dan mengulangi ucapan Jaebeom—mengejek—sampai rasa penasaran mengalahkan kekesalannya terhadap dua orang tersebut, "Memangnya apa yang kalian rapatkan dengan Hobi- _hyung_?"

"Ya, seperti biasa… membicarakan tentang strategi pertahanan menghadapi serangan yang akan datang, soal si iblis Korea Utara yang ternyata masih hidup, soal stok makanan, dan juga—soal pulau Jeju."

Yugyeom merotasikan kursi putarnya menghadap Jaebeom, tertarik dengan topik yang dibawakan oleh sang Alpha. "Oh, ya? Memangnya kenapa dengan pulau Jeju? Apa sudah terbukti pulau itu masih aman untuk kita coba singgahi?"

"Kabarnya pulau itu masih memiliki lapisan atmosfer yang cukup baik dan masih ada vegetasi yang tumbuh di sana. Suhu termal di pulau itu juga dikabarkan berkali kali jauh lebih baik daripada semua tempat di muka bumi ini karena kadar oksigennya yang tinggi."

"Hmm, dari mana kalian tahu semua tentang itu?"

"Yah, presiden kalian yang membeberkan dan menulisnya di jurnal pribadinya. Jurnal yang semula dipegang oleh Namjoon sebelum berpindah tangan pada Jungkook- _daewi_."

Won-sik mendesis pelan, seolah-olah sedikit gusar dengan informasi yang diberikan Jaebeom, "Sudah pasti mendiang pria tua itu hanya membuat asumsi sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu soal itu kalau tidak ada tim ahli klimatologi dan geofisika yang benar-benar menyelidikinya? Dan kenapa tidak sedari awal dia memberitahukan kita kalau ada pulau yang masih sepenuhnya aman dari kiamat ini?"

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa dia tidak mau memberitahu kita dari awal," Jaebeom berujar. "Sekarang fokus lagi ke layar pengawas. Aku tidak mau kita semua sampai kena omel Hoseok jika kita tidak bisa membuat laporan apa-apa padanya."

Baru saja Alpha itu berkata demikian, muncul gambar seorang manusia di salah satu layar monitor. Pria berusia kitaran usia 30 hingga 40 tahunan yang tidak diketahui gender keduanya tersebut berjalan terseok-seok di antara tanah yang sudah ditumpuki oleh serpihan salju. Pakaian yang ia kenakan compang-camping, tanpa penghangat dan jas yang melindungi tubuhnya dari kepingan abu yang seharusnya berbahaya bagi kesehatan manusia. Untung saja wajah pria itu masih ditutupi oleh masker oksigen yang memfilter udara masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Tunggu, kenapa ada orang yang bisa menemukan markas kita?" selidik Won-sik waspada.

"Apa mungkin dia salah satu penduduk dari desa di sekitar daerah ini?" Yugyeom menerka-nerka, sama herannya dengan Won-sik.

"Mana mungkin. Orang-orang tidak berpengaman dan merupakan orang biasa seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke wilayah kita. Beberapa hektar dari sini sudah kita tanami dengan ranjau dan juga sistem pertahanan lainnya, tidak mungkin orang sembarangan seperti dia bisa masuk ke sini," Jaebeom memberitahu. Ia mengambil sistem komunikasi langsung melalui monitor, menghubungkannya pada seorang tentara jaga yang bertugas dekat di pintu masuk bawah tanah. Terpampang wajah seorang Beta tentara Yeokjuk di monitor kecil. "Junhyuk, kau ada di sana? Apa kau bisa melihat ada orang dekat dengan pintu masuk kita? Jangan lupa bawa persenjataan kalian, aku tidak ingin ada terjadi sesuatu. Bisakah kau meng _copy_ ucapanku?"

" _Wilco_ , _aku dan yang lain sedang menuju ke sana untuk memastikan siapa orang asing ini._ "

Pesan terputus.

"Aku akan memberitahu Hoseok- _daewi_ dan juga Jungkook tentang hal ini," ucap Yugyeom di sela-sela kecemasan mereka.

Perhatian mereka semuanya terpaku pada layar monitor di mana seorang tentara yang merupakan salah satu kawan mereka menghampiri pria asing tersebut sembari diikuti oleh dua tentara lain yang mengawasi sekeliling mereka dengan seksama, berjaga-jaga apabila pria asing ini diikuti oleh sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

" _Jaebeom? Kurasa orang ini adalah warga sekitar. Dia bilang desa tempat ia tinggal tiba-tiba diserang oleh kawanan Korea Utara._ "

"Bawa dia masuk. Jungkook- _daewi_ sudah mempersiapkan personel tambahan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu."

"Tunggu," Yugyeom memandang ke arah layar dengan mata terbeliak gelisah, "Kalau memang ada tentara Korea Utara yang menginvansi desanya, kenapa kita malah menyelamatkan dia? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia diintai oleh tentara Korea Utara di sini?!"

"Kau malah mengkhawatirkan hal itu daripada nyawa seorang warga sipil yang tidak berdaya seperti dia?" Won-sik mendecakkan lidah.

"Tapi, tapi—"

Seperti menjawab jawaban Yugyeom, tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana layar monitor yang menayangkan video berisi pria asing dan tiga personel tentara, memunculkan radiasi aneh menyilaukan. Yugyeom, Won-sik, dan Jaebeom belum sempat memperingatkan tiga personel tentara tersebut sampai kemudian layar monitor dihiasi oleh cairan kental berwarna merah, disusul getaran yang berlangsung selama satu menit penuh.

Pria asing tersebut baru saja meledak, mencerai-beraikan seluruh isi tubuhnya beserta dua tubuh personel tentara yang sedang mengejang dikekang maut. Ledakan tersebut juga berhasil meluluhlantakkan pintu baja dekat yang berdekatan dengan kamera pengawas.

Terdengar teriakan memilukan dari monitor, berasal dari salah seorang personel yang berhasil hidup hingga akhirnya layar monitor yang diselimuti oleh garis-garis retak pecahan kaca beserta statis berwarna kelabu, menandakan kamera pengawas terganggu oleh ledakan.

Won-sik tidak tinggal diam dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kata pada salah satu layar komputer, mengirimkan transmisi tanda bahaya.

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday. Ada ledakan di dekat pintu masuk. Pintu baja lapisan pertahanan pertama sudah luluh lantak. Harap persiapkan tentara bantuan sekarang juga ke area carport. Over."_

Sirene dan semua alarm di dalam markas tentara _Yeokjuk_ kini semuanya dibunyikan, membuat seisi basis militer larut dalam kepanikan masal.

Kepanikan itu semakin tidak terkendali tatkala Yugyeom menangkap dua _tank_ militer memberangus pintu baja dengan mudahnya dan menerobos masuk, diikuti oleh puluhan hingga ratusan personel tentara berseragam hitam-hitam telah memasuki area _carport_.

"Oh. Terkutuklah kita semua."

* * *

08.08 p.m

Taehyung sedang bersama Jihoon beserta Jimin dan Baekhyun ketika ledakan itu terjadi.

Peringatan pertama berupa alarm yang menyerupai sirene pemadam kebakaran dibunyikan, diikuti oleh kutipan suara Won-sik.

" _Mayday, mayday, mayday. Ada ledakan di dekat pintu masuk. Pintu baja lapisan pertahanan pertama sudah luluh lantak. Harap persiapkan tentara bantuan sekarang juga ke area carport. Over."_

Peringatan itu melumpuhkan semua indera di tubuh Taehyung selama sekian detik. Spontan ia menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya dan dua Omega lain di sisinya ikut menyempilkan diri mereka di antara Taehyung.

"Apa mereka telah mencapai tempat ini, _Hyung_?" sergah Jimin dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Jimin- _ah_ ," Taehyung menghembuskan napas, mengontrol kepanikan yang berkecamuk di dalam dirinya agar mereda, "Sekarang kita kembali ke kamar dan tunggu instruksi selanjutnya."

Selama perjalanan mereka ke kamar tidur, Jihoon tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya padanya sampai Taehyung harus mendiamkannya berkali-kali, tidak ingin membuat sang putra ikut ketakutan.

Seokjin muncul di ambang pintu bersamaan dengan Junghwan sesampainya Taehyung dan lain baru saja tiba di kamar mereka. Kedua Beta yang bertugas sebagai ahli medik tersebut telah lengkap dengan perlengkapan mereka.

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian, bawa yang kalian perlukan," Taehyung seperti merasakan Déjà vu sewaktu Seokjin berkata demikian. Perutnya kini bergolak oleh rasa takut, membuatnya ingin memuntahkan makan malam yang baru saja singgah di dalam saluran pencernaannya.

"Itu _mereka_ , kan?" Baekhyun menyuarakan rasa penasaran bercampur khawatirnya, "Mereka telah sampai di tempat kita?"

"Ya."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Cukup untuk menghancurkan tempat ini," Seokjin menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, meski ia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan berapa jumlah mereka. Ia hanya ingat bagaimana koridor telah dipenuhi oleh tentara infanteri lengkap dengan persenjataan mereka, berbaris menyongsong ke area bawah tanah. "Karena itu bergegaslah, kita pergi ke arah selatan, ke kereta bawah tanah."

Taehyung ikut menoleh pada Seokjin. "Bagaimana dengan Jungkook dan yang lain?"

"Dia dan yang lain akan menyusul selesai membereskan masalah utama. Sekarang dia harus ikut maju di barisan pertahanan pertama."

Kecemasan kian melanda relung dada Taehyung.

Omega itu kini telah sepenuhnya siap dengan setelan seragam bertugasnya dan tak lupa ia memakaikan sebuah jas pelindung ke sekeliling tubuh putranya diakhiri oleh masker. Belum sempat ia menutup wajah sang putra dengan masker, Omega itu berlutut di hadapan Jihoon dan berkata, "Jihoon- _ah_. Sekarang _Eomma_ akan menggendongmu sampai kita tiba di kereta bawah tanah. Apapun yang terjadi berpegangan kuat-kuat pada _Eomma_ , oke?"

"Kenapa kita harus pergi dari sini, _Eomma_?"

"Ada orang-orang jahat yang mengejar kita, Jihoon. Kita tidak boleh sampai tertangkap oleh mereka. Kau paham sekarang?"

Kedua mata Jihoon membulat, dipenuhi oleh titik-titik air mata, tapi bocah itu hanya mengangguk. Taehyung serta merta menggendong putranya menangkap jawaban yang diberikan.

Ia bersama dua Omega lainnya berlari mengikuti Seokjin dan Junghwan menuju kereta bawah tanah. Di persimpangan jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, Hoseok dan beberapa tentara lainnya.

"Ke arah sini!" teriak Chanyeol pada mereka. Baekhyun serta merta berlari ke arah sang Alpha dan dibalas oleh ciuman ke dahi oleh Chanyeol. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mendapatkanmu ataupun yang lain."

Suara langkah kaki berdentum-dentum di sepanjang perjalanan hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi ledakan lain secara beruntun, membuat langit-langit di atas mereka ikut berguncang disertai puing-puing bangunan yang mulai runtuh bersama timbulnya bunyi ledakan tersebut.

Taehyung mengeratkan gendongannya ke sekeliling tubuh Jihoon, membiarkan putranya tersebut melingkar lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Ia tidak boleh panik sekarang atau jika tidak kepanikannya juga akan membuat putranya ikut panik.

Baru saja mereka tiba di sebuah belokan, terdengar suara tembakan jauh di belakang mereka disusul oleh pondasi bangunan bawah tanah yang luruh tepat di depan mata. Beruntung saja mereka tidak melangkah jauh lebih depan atau jika tidak reruntuhan beton dan serpihan coran akan mengenai kepala setiap orang yang lewat di atasnya. Runtuhan tersebut menyebabkan seisi lorong bergetar dalam ritme yang cukup lama.

Belum lama semua orang berusaha memroses apa yang terjadi, tembakan kembali membahana di seisi bangunan.

"Menunduk! Semuanya menunduk! Mereka sudah tiba!" teriak Hoseok pada yang lain, mengibaskan tangannya untuk memberikan sinyal pada yang lain sembari menegapkan tubuhnya ke belakang tembok, agar para tentara lain dapat lewat. Beta itu berteriak sewaktu dua orang tentara ambruk terkena rentetan timah panas disertai semburan darah. Semburat di wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan tidak tega melihat satu persatu kawannya tumbang oleh timah panas dan mau tak mau mereka harus meninggalkan semua yang tumbang di belakang. "Tidak ada waktu lagi! Cepat, cepat!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang terjatuh—"

"Kau masih mau hidup atau tidak?" Hoseok nyaris berteriak pada Jimin jika saja ia tidak melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah sang Omega, "Kalau iya, ikuti saja perkataanku! Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!"

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa agar Jungkook selamat dari serbuan dadakan para tentara Korea Utara.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook- _hyung, Eomma_?" ia mendengar bisikan kecil Jihoon.

"Dia akan menyusul kita nanti, Jihoon," jawab Taehyung di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah.

 _Semoga, kumohon_.

Setelah tentara terakhir berhasil berbelok ke persimpangan, Hoseok segera menutup pintu barikade dan mengeluarkan pistol tangan semi otomatis dari sarung pistol di bahunya, terus menunjuk ke arah belakang pintu barikade menggunakan moncong pistol bersama lima tentara lainnya, sementara yang lain berlari terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa ratus meter dari pintu barikade, tiga rentetan ledakan besar berhasil menghancurkan pintu barikade yang hanya terbuat dari baja. Langsung saja dari lubang menganga akibat ledakan berpuluh-puluh tentara Korea Utara berbondong-bondong keluar seperti sepasukan semut yang baru sajan mencuat dari pemukaan tanah.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak berani menoleh, takut melihat apa yang menyergap di belakang mereka.

Letupan senjata api pertama diluncurkan begitu mereka tiba di belokan lain, belokan menuju ke arah bawah tanah. Penerangan secara otomatis menyala begitu langkah kaki tentara di barisan paling depan mencapai anak tangga pertama. Di belakang mereka, irama derap kaki para tentara Korea Utara kian mendekat dan mendekat bersamaan dengan letupan senjata yang lain. Setidaknya terowongan bawah tanah yang berbentuk seperti labirin sedikit menghambat langkah para tentara Korea Utara, membuat mereka berhenti menembak secara membabi buta.

Hingga akhirnya sesudah mereka berlari di dalam labirin selama beberapa menit, tentara Korea Utara telah berhasil menyusul di belakang sembari meluncurkan tembakan.

"Tembaki semuanya kecuali Omega yang ada di antara mereka!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka pada yang lain. "Ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh _Wonsu-nim_!"

Di antara kebisingan bunyi tembakan, para tentara Korea Selatan berkerumun mengelilingi para Omega sebagai barisan pertahanan sekalipun mereka tahu para tentara Korea Utara tidak akan bisa menyakiti mereka. Hoseok memerintahkan sepuluh orang tentara membalas tembakan sementara ia berlari ke barisan depan, menjadi pengawal sekaligus pengarah jalan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Melihat keadaan semakin tidak menguntungkan—melihat dua tiga orang kawannya sudah tumbang—Chanyeol akhirnya mundur ke belakang walaupun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

Seolah-olah tuli akan ucapan Baekhyun padanya, Chanyeol tetap menembus kerumunan para tentara Korea Selatan dan membantu tentara di belakang untuk balas menyerang. Setidaknya tanpa pertahanan lebih banyak, Alpha itu berhasil membantu kawan-kawannya menumbangkan tiga orang tentara.

Jumlah tentara Korea Utara yang seharusnya semakin berkurang, justru semakin bertambah setelah menyadari ada buruan yang mereka cari di antara kerumunan tentara Korea Selatan.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakang pundaknya, mendapati para tentara Korea Selatan kian kewalahan menghadapi gelombang rumun tentara Korea Utara yang terus berdatangan. Pada saat seorang tentara Korea Selatan melemparkan bom asap ke antara tentara Korea Utara yang hendak menyerbu, Omega itu berlari bersama dengan yang lain hingga tiba di persimpangan dan kemudian ia menghentikan langkah untuk menyerahkan putranya pada Seokjin dan berucap, "Lindungi putraku, sementara aku harus pergi menghabisi mereka."

Ucapannya tersebut sontak membuat Seokjin dan yang lain membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau bicara apa?! Kau harus tetap bersama kami!" sergah Jimin dengan kedua mata nanar.

"Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhku, kau dengar ucapan salah satu dari mereka barusan," ujar Taehyung dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Ia menguatkan hati tatkala tangan mungil Jihoon menyergap lengan bajunya, hendak menangis. " _Eomma_ akan kembali, Jihoon." Hoseok baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu sampai sang Omega memotongnya, "Percayakan hal ini padaku, _Hyung_. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Hoseok membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan terpegun, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Sekali gagal, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretmu kembali bersama kami."

Taehyung membalas ucapan sang Beta dengan senyuman kecil.

Sewaktu membalikkan tubuh, Taehyung berusaha tidak memedulikan tangisan putranya dan segera berlari ke belakang untuk menghadang barisan tentara Korea Utara bersama ketujuh rekannya yang masih hidup, termasuk Chanyeol. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok tepat dekat persimpangan bersama ketujuh tentara lainnya dan hanya dengan saling bersitatap mata, mereka langsung tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Derap langkah kaki tentara Korea Utara kian mendekat dan begitu kepala mereka mencuat keluar dari persimpangan, Taehyung melancarkan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Tiga orang tentara tumbang tepat di depan mata kepalanya. Menyadari ada tentara Korea Selatan yang sedang berjaga di dekat persimpangan, para pasukan Korea Utara perlahan-lahan berbalik mundur seraya balas menembak, sementara beberapa orang tentara lainnya memberanikan diri untuk memberikan perlawanan langsung pada tentara Korea Selatan yang berjaga.

Taehyung membantu seorang tentara menumbangkan tentara Korea Utara dengan tembakan tepat ke dahi, sebelum tembakan lain dilepaskan oleh tiga orang tentara yang hendak menjadikannya sasaran.

Ia hanya punya waktu beberapa detik untuk memutar keadaan sampai tentara Korea Utara berhasil menyeruak keluar pertahanan menggunakan tubuh rekan mereka yang mati sebagai tameng dan menyerang kembali tentara Korea Selatan. Chanyeol menyuruh mereka untuk mundur sampai seorang tentara menyergapnya ke atas tanah dengan moncong pistol tepat di antara dahinya. Taehyung baru saja hendak menyelamatkan Chanyeol sewaktu luncuran timah panas hampir mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia itu Omega yang kita cari-cari!"

Taehyung merasakan perutnya mendadak mual ketika dua orang tentara ikut menyergapnya ke atas tanah, memuntir tangannya ke belakang. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan kawannya di ujung lorong bawah tanah, bermaksud pula untuk menyelamatkannya juga yang lain.

"Jangan ke sini!" ia berseru panik.

Seperti yang ia khawatirkan, tentara Korea Utara berhamburan keluar dari balik persimpangan dan membedil habis-habisan tentara Korea Selatan yang bermaksud menyelamatkannya dan juga yang lain. Ia masih menyaksikan rekan-rekannnya memuncratkan darah dari tubuh mereka bersamaan dengan peluru yang bersemayam di tubuh dan kepala mereka sewaktu suara yang begitu ia kenal berkata padanya, "Kau—V, kan?"

Ia mendecih saat kepalanya tertarik ke belakang, "Apa Hyung-sik—yang menyuruh kalian ke sini? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu—"

Minho menjambak rambutnya semakin kuat, "Kami punya sumber informan dan juga pelacak paling hebat di dunia ini, tidak sulit bagi kami untuk menemukan tempat ini." Ia menembak seorang tentara Korea Selatan yang berupaya mendekat. "Sistem penjagaan kalian di tempat ini masih lemah. Sangat lemah. Kami langsung tahu apa kelemahan di markas kalian." Alpha itu sekali lagi membuat tembakan yang memekakkan telinga. "Tenang. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu atas permintaan _Wonsu-nim_."

Kini tentara Korea Selatan yang semula berupaya menyelamatkan Taehyung dan yang lain, mulai kalang kabut menyelamatkan diri. Para tentara Korea Utara tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menghabisi mereka dan Taehyung meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena kini Alpha itu telah babak belur dihajar oleh tentara musuh tanpa ampun.

 _Setidaknya biarkan mereka selamat, biarkan mereka selamat_ —

Matanya pun menangkap tentara berpakaian seragam Korea Selatan yang perlahan-lahan memunculkan diri dari ujung lorong yang gelap—diiringi oleh tentara Korea Utara di belakang mereka—dengan moncong senjata api tepat tertuju ke arah mereka. Taehyung mengeluarkan erangan putus asa, menyaksikan putranya berada di antara kerumunan tentara Korea Selatan tersebut—masih dalam gendongan Seokjin.

"Giring mereka keluar dari sini," perintah Minho pada barisan tentara yang berhasil menyergap tentara Korea Selatan yang lain beserta para Omega buruan mereka.

Taehyung mulai ikut menangis begitu ia mendengar suara tangisan putranya. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari jeratan Minho setelah mendengar Alpha itu angkat bicara, "Bawa putra Hyung-sik _wonsu-nim_ ke sini."

Seokjin memberikan perlawanan saat Jihoon direbut paksa oleh seorang tentara, mengeluarkan pistol dari balik tubuhnya sampai seorang tentara yang lain memukul wajahnya dengan siku. Beta itu tersungkur dan Junghwan beringsut membantunya. Para Omega yang lain masing-masing ditahan oleh dua orang tentara dan para tentara Korea Selatan yang tersisa termasuk Hoseok disergap hingga wajah mereka menyentuh permukaan lorong bawah tanah yang basah. Semuanya tidak berdaya, tak mampu menyelamatkan Jihoon yang telah berada di tangan para pasukan Korea Utara.

Taehyung merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kendali, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat putranya pelan-pelan dibawa menuju Minho. Wajah Jihoon sudah memerah sepenuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekaman tentara Korea Utara, yang berakhir sia-sia.

Baru saja ia berhasil menyelamatkan putranya dan kini ia harus kembali ke tangan Hyung-sik.

Ia akan kehilangan Jihoon untuk kedua kalinya. Selama ini, Taehyung terus menunggu bertahun-tahun supaya bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan sang putra, menunggu agar bisa memeluk sosok kecil itu dalam dekapannya dan bersumpah akan memperlakukan putranya tersebut sebagaimana orang tua mengasihi anak-anak mereka. Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu hingga akhirnya bisa melihat sosok Jihoon yang sulit terbenak di dalam kepalanya.

 _Jungkook, kau di mana Jungkook_ —

Laksana membaca isi kepalanya, kali ini tentara Korea Utara yang mengerubungi sepasukan tentara Korea Selatan, satu persatu jatuh diiringi bunyi dentuman laras panas. Belum sempat memberikan perlawanan, para tentara Korea Utara yang sedang bersiaga menahan serangan dadakan justru disapu habis oleh Jungkook beserta personel tentara bawahannya yang lain, tentara _Yeokjuk_ dan juga tentara Korea Selatan.

Minho memberikan Jihoon kepada seorang tentara bawahannya, membuat Taehyung terkesiap, "Bawa anak ini ke atas," kata sang Alpha sembari menarik kerah baju Taehyung, "Kita pergi sekarang, Omega."

"Jungkook!" teriak Taehyung mewanti-wanti Jungkook yang berdiri beratus-ratus meter jauh darinya. "Jungkook! Mereka membawa Jihoon—" ucapannya terpotong karena Minho mengikatkan kain ke mulutnya lalu menyuruh bawahannya yang lain membawa Chanyeol beserta tentara Korea Selatan yang berhasil disergap ikut bersama mereka.

Jungkook menangkap ucapan Taehyung. Rasa amarah merudung wajah sang Alpha, "Brengsek—" ia menggerung sewaktu timah panas mengenai sisi tubuhnya, mengoyak seragam yang ia kenakan. "TAE!"

Percuma karena Alpha itu tidak bisa mendekat. Peluru terus ditembakkan ke seisi lorong, membuat para tentara Korea Selatan tidak bisa mengejar tanpa siasat dan rencana yang tepat. Terpaksa mereka berlindung di balik dinding, menunggu hingga tembakan mereda atau menunggu hingga para pasukan Korea Utara kehabisan amunisi—dan hal yang terakhir adalah hal yang paling mustahil terjadi.

Taehyung meratapi nasibnya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha berontak, akan ada lebih banyak usaha yang dilakukan untuk menghentikan perlawanannya. Terlebih lagi perhatiannya tidak berhenti pada Jihoon yang masih terus menangis. Ia tahu para tentara Korea Utara tidak akan menyakiti putranya tersebut, tapi ia masih waswas mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada bocah itu selama tujuh tahun. Ia pun juga tidak mampu membayangkan kengerian yang akan muncul sesudahnya begitu mereka menyerahkan Jihoon pada sosok Hyung-sik.

Hyung-sik sudah bangun dari komanya. Siapa lagi yang bisa menitahkan mereka untuk melakukan penyerangan dadakan ke markas _Yeokjuk_?

"Berhenti menggeliat begitu, karena percuma saja. Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dengan mudah kali ini," bentak Minho padanya sembari menyeretnya paksa. Taehyung tak mampu membalas ucapan sang Alpha karena mulutnya tersumpal kuat-kuat oleh ikatan kain. Ia hanya menggerung sebagai jawaban. "Setelah ini, kau akan dibiakkan lagi laiknya hewan ternak dan putramu itu akan kami jadikan lagi sebagai—"

Ucapan Alpha jangkung tersebut terpotong oleh gema tembakan di area koridor diikuti oleh teriakan seorang tentara yang tersungkur ke atas lantai. Di ujung koridor, tiga orang tentara menembakkan mesin mitraliur ke arah sepasukan tentara Korea Utara, menyebabkan bunyi desingan peluru melontar ke segala penjuru.

Belum sempat Minho memberi aba-aba pada bawahannya untuk mencari tempat berlindung, dua orang tentara berseragam Korea Selatan menyergap dan berhasil merebut Taehyung darinya. Pada saat yang sama, sudut mata sang Omega masih tertuju pada sang putra yang semakin intens berjuang melepaskan diri. Kali ini Jihoon tidak tanggung-tanggung menggigit tangan Beta yang menggendongnya, membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan sementara seorang temannya berniat membantu dengan berusaha mengambil Jihoon.

Melalui instingnya, Taehyung berlari ke arah Jihoon, membeliakkan mata begitu menangkap seorang tentara hendak menembakkan pistol di belakang kepala putranya. Ia hanya bisa berteriak—

Dan terdengar bunyi tembakan.

Bunyi letupan senjata api itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki terasa seperti aliran air yang hendak menggenang di atas lantai. Muncratan darah mengenai wajahnya dan Taehyung membentangkan kedua tangan, menangkap tubuh Jihoon yang terlepas dari gendongan tentara musuh yang sebelumnya membawa tubuh sang bocah.

"Jihoon? Jihoon- _yah_?" ia mengguncangkan tubuh putranya yang mendadak jatuh lemas di dalam dekapannya. Hatinya berdegup kencang karena ia hanya mendengar rintihan kecil dari mulut Jihoon di antara bising deru timah panas.

Ia meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Jihoon, berusaha mencari sumber luka yang timbul di tubuh putranya tapi tidak menemukan apapun sampai kemudian dua tubuh tentara yang melarikan Jihoon ambruk di depan mukanya sendiri, bergenangan darah.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

Kini berdiri sosok Woojin di depannya, sama-sama bermandikan darah. Ekspresi anak itu tampak tenang, tidak menyiratkan sedikit kepanikan pun setelah ia menembak mati dua orang manusia sekaligus.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan menggelengkan kepala. " _Gamsahamnida_ ," ia berucap lirih.

Di pelukannya, Jihoon jatuh pingsan. Ia tahu putranya masih hidup lewat helaan napas di cerukan lehernya, membuatnya merasa lega berjuta-juta kali lipat. Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan segala tindak tanduk Woojin setelah anak itu berhasil menyelamatkan putranya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Mark datang menghampirinya dan mengawalnya kembali pada kawanannya yang lain, meninggalkan barisan personel tentara lainnya berhadapan dengan kawanan tentara musuh yang kian berdatangan, berniat memukul mundur. Chanyeol yang sebelumnya juga ikut tertangkap bersama yang lain, sekarang ikut bersama mereka. Dua orang rekan mereka yang baru saja berusaha membantu mereka menahan tentara Korea Utara, terkapar tak berdaya setelah tanpa sengaja ikut tertembak bersama tentara Korea Utara lainnya.

"Kami tahu ide yang buruk untuk menembak secara membabi buta seperti tadi, tapi tanpa pengorbanan maka tidak akan ada yang bisa kami selamatkan," kata Mark menjelaskan situasi.

Butuh waktu tiga menit untuk sampai di lorong bawah tanah yang berisikan gelimangan jasad para prajurit musuh maupun kawan, serta kumpulan rekan-rekannya yang masih hidup. Jungkook berlari menyambut Taehyung, memeluk Omega itu erat-erat sampai Taehyung mengingatkannya kalau ia sendiri sedang menggendong Jihoon yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku kira terjadi sesuatu pada kalian di sana—" air mata tumpah ruah di wajah Jungkook. Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap kepala mungil Jihoon di pundak Taehyung, "—maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Aku masih lemah—"

"Jungkook, kami baik-baik saja. Jihoon pun hanya pingsan, sepertinya karena ia kaget mendengar suara tembakan dekat di telinganya. Jangan menangis begitu, _babo_." Taehyung mengusap wajah sang Alpha yang beruraian airmata, "Sekarang hentikan air matamu itu, karena kita masih harus melarikan diri dari tempat ini."

Jungkook mengusap air matanya sendiri menggunakan punggung tangan, "Kalau sekali lagi sampai sesuatu terjadi padamu—"

"Tidak akan," Taehyung berusaha menenangkannya, "Sekarang rencana kita adalah keluar dari sini dengan selamat, kan?"

Mendengar ucapan sang Omega, Jungkook kembali memasang tampang serius dan memanggil Hoseok ke sisinya. "Ada tiga jalur menuju ke lintasan kereta bawah tanah di tempat ini. Kita akan mengambil jalur paling aman dan sisanya akan membuat jebakan kalau-kalau ada tentara Korea Utara yang mengambil jalur tersebut. Aku akan membagi kita menjadi lima kloter karena akan berbahaya jika kita pergi ke sana beramai-ramai. Hobi- _hyung_ akan ikut bersama kloter pertama yang berisikan Omega dan empat puluh orang tentara, termasuk dua tentara medis utama. Masing-masing kloter berikutnya terdiri dari kurang lebih enam puluh tentara dan dua sampai tiga tenaga medis bantuan. Paham?"

Tanpa perlu banyak pertanyaan, mereka saling menentukan kloter masing-masing. Taehyung menyayangkan Jungkook yang harus berpisah dengannya dengan tujuan hendak membuat jebakan di lorong lain sehingga menghambat gerakan para tentara musuh. Meski demikian, ia sama sekali tidak memprotes keputusan sang Alpha dan bergegas bersama kawanannya di kloter pertama menuju tempat tujuan akhir mereka.

Terakhir sebelum Taehyung bersama yang lain berpisah jarak, Jungkook mencium kening sang Omega dan mencium wajah Jihoon. "Tunggu aku, Tae."

Taehyung terkesiap. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Jungkook dan juga setelah beberapa minggu menerima hadiah klaim dari sang Alpha, Jungkook memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Ada perasaan berat harus melepaskan sosok Jungkook darinya walau hanya sebentar yang sempat singgah di dalam dadanya. Mau tak mau, Taehyung balas mencium di hidung sang Alpha, "Aku akan menunggumu di sana."

Matanya tidak sempat melihat Jungkook untuk terakhir kalinya karena Alpha itu sendiri segera bergegas pergi diikuti oleh barisan tentara yang lain.

* * *

 **8 Desember 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

04.43 a.m

Jungkook memimpin tentara bawahannya ke tempat yang sekiranya akan dilewati oleh tentara Korea Utara. Pasukan militer negara komunis tersebut kini telah bertebaran di seluruh penjuru markas _Yeokjuk_ , mengepung bangunan yang telah bertahun-tahun dijadikan tempat bernaung para kelompok pemberontak akan pemerintahan Korea Utara yang cenderung bersifat diktator. Gema langkah kaki yang jelas-jelas bukan milik langkah kaki tentara Korea Selatan maupun tentara _Yeokjuk_ masih terus bertambah banyak dan kemudian keheningan yang cukup lama membuat mereka semakin waspada.

"Kita akan memasang bom di sini," kata Jungkook. Ia menunjuk pada Jaebeom, " _Hyung_ , kau tahu tentang cara membuat jebakan seperti Chanyeol- _hyung_ , kan?" ia melihat Alpha itu mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang aku juga butuh tenaga bantuan untuk membantunya memasang jebakan. Lalu sisanya, aku butuh setidaknya sepuluh orang untuk bersiaga di sekitar sini dan memastikan tidak ada musuh yang masuk ke ruang lingkup kita."

Selesai memaparkan rencananya, Jungkook mengawasi para personel tentaranya mengikuti arahan yang telah ia buat. Mereka bergerak menyebar, mulai memasang jebakan yang terdiri dari kawat, bubuk mesiu, kabel listrik, dan lain sebagainya sebagai lapisan pertahanan. Kloter lain yang dipimpin oleh Yoongi mulai menyebar di belakangnya, ikut membantu memberi tenaga bantuan. Butuh waktu setidaknya hampir satu jam untuk mempersiapkan semua jebakan dan juga sudah ada setidaknya sepuluh tentara musuh yang telah masuk ke dalam area mereka.

Selama Jungkook masih sibuk mengawasi para tentara _Minguk_ bekerja, Yoongi mengotak atik frekuensi sinyal di _smartwatch_ miliknya, bermaksud menghubungi Hoseok. Jungkook pun mengalihkan atensinya pada Yoongi dan ikut menunggu balasan sinyal transmisi. Tak lama kemudian _smartwatch_ milik Yoongi mulai berpendar dan menampakkan cuplikan hologram yang menampilkan wajah Hoseok.

"Hobi, kalian sudah sampai?"

"Hyung _, kami sudah sampai di stasiun bawah tanah sejak kurang lebih empat belas menit lalu_ ," Hoseok menerangkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"

" _Sejauh ini kami sudah memeriksa gerbong mana saja yang bisa digunakan dan lok yang masih berfungsi. Semuanya cukup untuk membawa kita ke tempat yang aman._ "

Jungkook ikut ambil andil dalam percakapan mereka, "Bagus. Sekarang kalian persiapkan gerbong dan juga lok yang kondisinya paling baik dan tunggu di dalam sana."

"Roger."

Komunikasi terhenti bertepatan dengan bunyi benda terjatuh tidak jauh dari daerah jangkauan mereka disusul bunyi lenguhan manusia. Jungkook menoleh dan menemukan tiga orang tentaranya luruh ke atas lantai diikuti darah menggenang di sekitar mereka.

"Brengsek, mereka sudah sampai di sini!" bisik Yugyeom panik di sebelahnya.

Jungkook memberi komando agar seluruh pasukannya mengangkat senjata dan baru saja bibirnya hendak berucap kata 'tembak', ia mendengar suara tembakan merungsing di sekelilingnya.

"Menyebar! Semuanya menyebar!"

Satu tangannya bergerak ke sarung _bandolier_ yang ia kenakan, mengambil salah satu tabung berisi bom asap di dalamnya dan melontarkannya ke arah kawanan berseragam coklat khaki khas militer Korea Utara. Beberapa orang tentara _Minguk_ mengikutinya dan melemparkan bom asap beserta gas air mata, membuat seisi lorong dipenuhi oleh kabut asap berwarna putih yang kian menyesaki seisi ruangan.

Tembakan berkali-kali dilepaskan dan Jungkook memerintahkan pasukannya mencari tempat berlindung dan menunggu.

Kali ini hanya bisa bergantung pada jebakan yang telah mereka buat.

Sesuai yang ia harapkan, terdengar teriakan diikuti oleh suara letupan senjata api. Para tentara Korea Utara yang semula percaya diri hendak menghabisi tentara _Minguk_ yang tersisa, kelabakan menghadapi serangan kejutan yang terus berdatangan. Sebagian dari mereka tersetrum oleh jebakan listrik tegangan tinggi, sebagian salah menginjak jebakan yang membuat mereka harus menerima tembakan bertubi-tubi dari mesin mitraliur, dan sebagian lagi harus menerima impas dari ledakan granat yang ditanam di sepanjang lantai.

"Sekarang mundur!" teriak Jungkook memberi instruksi di sela-sela kepanikan para tentara musuh, "Kloter yang baru datang langsung mundur ke belakang! Berkumpul di titik tujuan!"

Para tentara Korea Utara yang selamat dari jebakan membawa lebih banyak pasukan berlari mengejar kelompok _Minguk_ , barisan tentara paling belakang membantu melepaskan tembakan. Setidaknya lemparan bom asap dan gas air mata membantu menghalangi penglihatan tentara musuh dan menyulitkan mereka membidik secara tepat sasaran. Begitu semua pasukan berhasil menghilang dari sudut pandang tentara Korea Utara, Jungkook membawa mereka kembali ke stasiun bawah tanah.

Awalnya mereka mengira Korea Utara akan lama menyusul mereka karena bantuan bom asap dan gas air mata, dan karena kenaifan mereka tersebut mereka lupa kalau pasukan Korea Utara selalu jauh lebih sigap dan lebih handal dalam menghadapi hal tidak pelik seperti ini. Pada waktu Jungkook melempar pandangan ke belakang, ia melihat pasukan Korea Utara telah siaga mengenakan masker gas mereka.

Para pasukan Korea Utara yang paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti mengejar dan mengeluarkan senjata dari balik punggung, bersiap menembak. Lajur koridor yang lurus membuat satuan tentara _Minguk_ sulit melarikan diri mereka. Kali ini tembakan yang dilancarkan mengenai tubuh para tentara yang berlari di barisan belakang, membuat efek domino bertimbulan di antara pasukan tentara _Minguk_ yang masih berusaha melarikan diri dan memperlambat ruang gerak dia antara semua orang.

Jarak yang semakin pendek tersebut kemudian dimanfaatkan oleh tentara Korea Utara untuk menyerbu para tentara _Minguk_. Baku hantam pun tak terelakkan. Selisih jumlah yang begitu besar, membuat Jungkook dan rekan-rekannya yang masih hidup kewalahan. Jungkook masih bersikeras membawa mereka ke stasiun bawah tanah, tapi di lain sisi ia tahu justru hal itu akan membuat keselamatan para Omega dan yang semua rekan-rekannya jadi terancam.

Pikiran Jungkook mulai kalut, berterbangan entah ke mana, saling campur aduk.

Kalau ia terus melarikan diri, hal itu sama saja seperti mengawal musuh ke sarang mereka, dan Jungkook tidak ingin para pasukan Korea Utara mencapai tempat itu.

Mereka hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter di mulut stasiun bawah tanah.

Seolah-olah menyongsong kedatangan Jungkook, Taehyung bersama tentara lainnya yang sudah menunggui mereka tepat di mulut stasiun.

Kenyaman rasa takut mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh Jungkook. Ia ingat persis bagaimana ia menyuruh para tentara yang telah tiba di stasiun bawah tanah agar segera menaiki gerbong dan menunggu sampai tentara lain yang masih berada di luar tiba di sana, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Segera naik ke gerbong—"

Matanya sempat mengambil cuplikan sebuah bom dinamit berukuran sekepalan orang tangan dewasa terbang tepat di atas kepala semua orang sebelum terperosok tepat di dekat mulut stasiun—dekat dengan tangga eskalator yang sudah tidak dijalankan selama bertahun-tahun.

Biasanya ledakan yang disebabkan oleh dinamit tidak akan berimbas besar terhadap target yang berada jauh dari jangkauan ledakan, tapi mengingat dinamit yang baru saja dilemparkan oleh tentara Korea Utara tersebut memiliki desain yang aneh—berwarna putih, berukuran kecil, dan terdapat sebuah _timer_ digital yang melekat di tubuh peledak itu—menunjuk pada waktu 3 detik sewaktu menyentuh permukaan lantai.

Kemudian seisi bangunan mendadak berguncang hebat, jauh lebih kuat daripada guncangan akibat ledakan sebelum-belumnya. Jungkook melihat sosok Taehyung berteriak ke arahnya tapi telinganya terus berdenging dan asap berwarna putih mulai menyelimuti semua pemandangan—termasuk membungkus wajah Taehyung—hingga akhirnya asap putih tersebut digantikan oleh runtuhan puing yang berasal dari struktur langit-langit bangunan.

Jungkook ikut terpental dari tempat ia berpijak bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Para tentara yang berdiri paling dekat sumber ledakan, hancur lebur menjadi potongan-potongan tubuh yang separuhnya berwarna hitam akibat suhu yang tiba-tiba meningkat dan sebagian lagi berwarna merah akibat noda darah.

Langit-langit di atas kepala mereka masih belum berhenti dihujani dengan lebih banyak puing-puingan batu, plat, dan segala jenis runtuhan lainnya, termasuk ikut melukai para tentara Korea Utara.

Tubuh Jungkook terasa remuk redam tatkala tubuhnya tertimpa oleh jasad teman-temannya yang kehilangan nyawa akibat dari ledakan sekaligus terpental ke atas lantai beton. Sebagian penglihatannya terhalang oleh genangan darah kawannya sendiri dan sebagian lagi menangkap suasana remang bawah tanah. Kala itu pikirannya masih melayang pada Taehyung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sumber ledakan. Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak oleh rasa amarah. Ia tidak mampu membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada sang Omega setelah ledakan itu terjadi.

Semua tentara Korea Utara kini mulai merajalela di antara timbunan mayat-mayat tentara _Minguk_ , menembaki tubuh-tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Serta merta, Jungkook mengambil senapan panjang yang teronggok tepat di sisi tubuhnya dan mengangkat diri, mengejutkan kawanan tentara Korea Utara yang sedang memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Ia mulai menembak dan berteriak keras-keras, memberitahukan keberadaannya pada musuh.

Rentetan tembakan diarahkan pada Alpha itu, tapi Jungkook terlalu lihai dan cekatan bagi mereka. Alpha itu menggunakan jasad kawannya sebagai perlindungan sementara satu tangannya bergerak menembaki musuh tepat di leher dan masker gas mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, satu persatu rekannya mulai menampakkan diri mereka dan ikut menembak sebagai perlawanan.

Suntikan adrenalin kini melebur di sekujur tubuh Jungkook, memberinya energi baru. Ia menembak seperti kesetanan, menembak semua tentara musuh yang dapat ia lihat. Tangannya selalu cekatan dalam mengisi amunisi dan mengganti jenis pistol, sudah hapal akan segala jenis persenjataan yang pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Tentara Korea Utara yang semula tampak pongah mengira telah bersambut dengan kemenangan, kini mulai menampakkan gestur ragu-ragu menghadapi Jungkook. Jungkook memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menembak wajah mereka. Ia seperti dilindungi oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, bahkan peluru yang sempat menoreh pipi dan juga lengannya sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Ia terus bergerak maju, bermaksud menuntas habis semua tentara musuh yang berada satu ruangan dengannya.

Cedera di pundaknya yang berdenyut ngilu bahkan tidak cukup menyadarkan Jungkook dari amukannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sekelompok Alpha menyerang, menyergap Jungkook dari segala arah dan menahannya ke atas tumpukan bangkai kawan-kawannya. Jungkook memberontak sekuat tenaga, merasa amarahnya masih meluap-luap. Ia menarik kepala seorang Alpha, memberangusnya kuat-kuat dalam satu puntiran, lalu menembak satu kepala Alpha lain. Dua Alpha yang masih tersisa menembakinya, mengenai bahunya, tapi Jungkook berhasil melucuti pistol Alpha itu dengan satu tendangan kuat di bawah siku, lalu menembak leher sang Alpha. Alpha terakhir yang menyerangnya berusaha untuk kabur, tapi Jungkook menahan Alpha itu dengan mencekik lehernya—mengadu punggung sang Alpha yang telah tidak berdaya dengan permukaan bata yang sudah hancur akibat ledakan.

Jungkook bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri terpantul di dua kaca film yang menutupi mata sang Alpha, memberikan gambaran bagaimana penampilannya saat ini. Ia bermandikan darah, dan sorot matanya terpancar bengis, sama sekali bukan seorang Jungkook yang selama ini sering ia lihat di balik cermin.

 _Taehyung akan ketakutan kalau melihat sosokku yang seperti ini_ —

"Kalian akan membayarnya," desis Jungkook marah, mengencangkan cengkeramannya di leher sang Alpha, "Kalian sudah membunuh Omegaku, brengsek. Kalian akan membayarnya—" ia mendengar bunyi tembakan tepat di belakangnya sampai Jungkook membalikkan diri dan menjadikan tubuh sang Alpha sebagai tameng yang melindungi dirinya.

Ia melempar tubuh Alpha yang kini sudah tak bernyawa tersebut ke hamparan jasad rekannya dan berlari menerjang tentara Korea Utara yang jumlahnya hanya mampu dihitung jari. Ia masih merasa marah, ingin membalas dendam.

Dengan ledakan sedahsyat itu, tidak mungkin Taehyung selamat.

Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Taehyung berdiri di dekat mulut stasiun, dan bagaimana Omega itu mulai terbungkus oleh asap putih sebelum runtuhan besar _fiberglass_ dan batu pondasi memisahkan mereka.

Hatinya tidak terus berdebar-debar oleh rasa takut menerima kenyataan ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi melihat sosok Taehyung dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung benar-benar mati dan meninggalkannya? Juga meninggalkan Jihoon? Padahal Jungkook telah berjanji akan melindungi keduanya, _berjanji_ kalau setelah ini mereka akan hidup sebagai sebuah keluarga.

Bualan. Semuanya hanya bualan.

Padahal baru tadi pagi ia bertatap muka dengan sang Omega, terlibat dalam percakapan singkat, dan, dan—

Sekarang bukan darah yang jatuh membasahi wajahnya, melainkan air matanya sendiri. Jungkook jatuh berlutut di hadapan orang terakhir yang telah ia bunuh, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia telah gagal, telah gagal melindungi orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Orang yang paling ia cintai di seluruh dunia.

Baru saja ia mendapatkan orang paling berharga itu, yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, menjadi harta karun paling mahal di dalam hatinya, dan semudah itu Jungkook melepaskannya.

" _Aku akan menunggumu di sana_. _"_

Hampir saja Jungkook memuntir tangan orang yang memegang pundaknya jika ia tidak mengenali suara tersebut sebagai milik Yoongi. Ia menghentakkan kepalanya pada sang Alpha bersurai perak tersebut, menggertak penuh amarah.

Yoongi balas menggertak dan meninju wajah Jungkook keras-keras, "Sadarkan dirimu, sialan!" pekik Yoongi tepat di telinganya. "Kau sudah menghabiskan lebih dari separuh tentara Korea Utara sendirian dan sekarang kau hampir saja membunuh rekanmu sendiri!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut mati bersama mereka?!" balas Jungkook tak kalah sengit, "Tae—mereka membunuh Tae—"

Beberapa orang tentara berusaha melerai mereka, tetapi tampak ragu-ragu untuk ikut campur tangan— termasuk Yugyeom. Beta itu menatap ke arah Yoongi dan Jungkook satu persatu, gelagapan, "Hei, _hyung_ —"

Merasa tidak senang dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Jungkook, Yoongi menarik kerah baju Alpha itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka Jungkook, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kook- _ah_. Ini adalah medan perang, semuanya sudah pasti akan ada yang mati—"

"Kita harus kembali ke sana! Kita harus membongkar semua reruntuhan itu dan menyelamatkan mereka—"

"Kau gila?! Bagaimana kita bisa membongkar semua bebatuan itu di saat-saat lebih dari lima kompi sedang mengepung markas kita?!"

Yoongi tidak menghindar sewaktu Jungkook berbalik meninju wajahnya. Ia sempat mengaduh keras, memegangi wajahnya yang sebagian berlumuran darah dan kini berhiaskan bekas luka tinju milik Jungkook.

"—Jangan egois, brengsek! Kau ini adalah pemimpin kita saat ini! Kalau kau tetap seperti ini dan memilih untuk mati, apa kau tidak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami semua? Kami ini masihlah rekan-rekan yang berjuang di jalan yang sama denganmu, kami ini juga anggota keluargamu!"

Begitu ia mendengar kata keluarga, Jungkook kembali membeliakkan mata seolah-olah sesuatu telah menamparnya keras-keras. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah Yoongi, kali ini telah sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang barusan ia perbuat. Hatinya masihlah terpusat pada Taehyung dan juga Jihoon, tapi sewaktu ia menyadari Yoongi masih tersungkur di atas lantai bersama Yugyeom dan Won-sik yang berusaha membantunya bangkit, Jungkook langsung dilanda perasaan bersalah.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Alpha berpostur lebih pendek itu, "Astaga, _hyung_ , aku—aku—aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau memang sudah memukulku dan hampir membunuh seorang rekan kita, Kook- _ah_. Hal itu sudah terjadi tadi," Yoongi meringis memegangi wajahnya yang sedikit lebam akibat pukulan kuat Jungkook, "Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan sebagai seorang pemimpin. Seharusnya kau bisa sepenuhnya mengendalikan diri dan bertanggung jawab atas segala tindak tandukmu."

Di kala rasa bersalah kian menyergapnya, Jungkook kembali awas dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya tatkala ia mendengar suara seruan seorang tentara yang jelas-jelas bukan anggota tentara _Minguk_.

Membuang pikiran jauh-jauh tentang Taehyung dari benaknya, Jungkook pun memberi aba-aba pada para prajurit yang tersisa untuk mengikutinya melalui lorong yang masih melompong dari serbuan pada tentara Korea Utara dan membawa mereka naik ke permukaan.

Menjauh dari mulut pintu masuk menuju jalur kereta bawah tanah.

Ada lima orang tentara musuh yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka dan begitu saja Jungkook beserta dua orang tentara yang membantunya berhasil mengabisi mereka, menyembunyikan jasad mereka di sudut lorong yang sulit dijamah.

Sebersit pikiran yang mengingatkan kalau Taehyung mungkin saja telah mati masih terus berkelebatan di kepala Jungkook dan Alpha itu terus berusaha menghalangi pikiran tersebut untuk terus bermunculan.

Di antara ketegangan yang masih belum padam, Jungkook memanjatkan doa pada sang pencipta yang dulu selalu ia tolak mentah-mentah keberadaannya—meminta.

 _Buatlah malaikat pelindung Jihoon baik-baik saja, buatlah dia terbebaskan dari segala kesulitan, Yesu-_ nim _._

Entah dari mana, berulang kali ia memanjatkan isi doa yang sama, Jungkook perlahan-lahan merasakan dirinya mulai tenteram.

Sedikit keyakinan kalau Taehyung masih hidup mulai timbul di dalam benaknya.

 _Taehyung masih hidup. Taehyung masih hidup_.

Mereka baru sampai di area basemen di mana terdapat _hangar_ dan _carport_ bawah tanah yang berfungsi memuat beberapa kendaraan militer—yang hanya digunakan dalam keadaan darurat.

Untuk mengantisipasi adanya tentara musuh yang melihat pergerakan mereka, Jungkook memberi perintah agar mereka bergerak dalam satu regu setiap kali berpindah tempat, persis yang dilakukan sebelumnya.

Sudah ada setidaknya satu peleton yang berjaga di bawah sana, berjaga-jaga melihat keadaan sekitar. Beberapa di antara mereka juga sibuk memeriksa isi kendaraan satu persatu, mewanti-wanti apabila mereka melihat ada tentara musuh yang kebetulan mengendap di dalam sana.

Pandangan Jungkook terpaku pada satu buah LUV, dua buah _panzer_ dan tiga buah truk militer AFV. Hatinya mencelos menyadari ia tidak akan bisa membawa semua pasukan batalion yang tersisa menaiki kendaraan militer tersebut.

Jaebeom yang sepertinya sudah tahu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, langsung angkat bicara, "Kita tidak bisa semuanya muat di semua kendaraan itu."

Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Kita pikirkan cara lain. Atau mungkin kita bisa ke _hangar_ yang lain—"

Won-sik kali ini menyahut, "Kita tidak punya waktu, _daewi_. Kau sudah lihat bagaimana setidaknya ada satu resimen sudah berada di tempat ini, mengepung kita. Bahkan mereka juga memasang bom di setiap struktur markas. Mereka punya rencana untuk menghancurkan basis kita."

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, sama kencangnya seperti ketika ia harus membayangkan kenyataan kemungkinan Taehyung mati akibat ledakan di bawah tanah sangatlah besar. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Sekarang, berapa jumlah kita?"

Semua mata saling tertuju pada satu sama lain, menghitung keberadaan masing-masing dan berembuk menentukan hasil akhir.

"Seratus dua puluh tujuh orang," Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Berapa jumlah prajurit yang memungkinkan untuk diangkut?"

"Kurang lebih hanya delapan puluh orang."

"Itu artinya harus ada yang tinggal di sini," kata Yoongi menyimpulkan. Ia terdengar mengatakannya tanpa beban, kecuali ekspresinya mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Alpha itu terlihat ikut sama putus asanya seperti Jungkook.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mulai menyuarakan kepanikan, tidak ingin ditinggalkan di bangunan yang sekarang sudah menjadi sarang tentara Korea Utara. Siapapun yang ditinggalkan di tempat ini, akan dihadapkan pada pilihan harus melakukan perlawanan hingga titik darah penghabisan ataukah mereka harus rela ditangkap dan dijadikan tahanan serta bahan percobaan di Pyongyang. Tidak akan ada siapapun di antara mereka yang rela begitu saja mengajukan diri sebagai orang-orang yang ditinggalkan begitu saja sementara yang lainnya bisa merasa tenang karena diri mereka bisa kabur dengan mudah.

Dan ia pun mau tidak mau tidak akan mungkin menetap di basis _Yeokjuk_. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah kepala dari kumpulan satuan prajurit _Yeokjuk_ dan Korea Selatan yang kini melebur menjadi satu nama; resimen _Minguk_. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook, maka sama saja seperti melumpuhkan pergerakan para tentara _Minguk_.

Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai dan mengusap wajahnya berulang-ulang, menyumpah-nyumpah pelan, frustasi atas pilihan yang harus ia hadapi. Belum cukup ia berdilema dengan kenyataan ia baru saja meninggalkan pasangannya tanpa tahu apakah Omega itu masih hidup atau tidak, Jungkook kembali dihadapkan pilihan harus meninggalkan beberapa tentara yang telah membahunya terjun ke medan perang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil undian?" kata Won-sik menyarankan. Wajah Beta itu sama pucatnya dengan yang lain, sama-sama berputus asa. Setidaknya otaknya masih dapat mencerna situasi dengan tenang. "Yang beruntung akan keluar dari tempat ini dan yang gagal harus tetap tinggal, mau tidak mau. Kecuali kita menjemput kembali mereka yang masih di sini."

Jungkook menggeleng keras-keras, "Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan siapapun di sini. Jika kita semua berjumlah seratus dua puluh tujuh orang, maka seratus dua puluh tujuh orang itu juga harus keluar dari tempat ini. Kita sudah kehilangan banyak pion dalam perperangan ini, dan semakin kita kekurangan orang, kemungkinan kita bertahan hidup dari serangan musuh di luar juga akan semakin sulit."

"Lalu pilihan lain apa yang kau tawarkan?" tanya Yugyeom, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menelisik.

Jungkook hanya bergeming.

"Tidak apa-apa," semua kepala tertuju pada Jinyoung yang serta merta menegakkan diri di antara kumpulan tentara. "Kalau di antara kita tidak ada yang bersedia untuk ikut, aku akan mengajukan diri sebagai yang tetap tinggal di sini." Beta itu mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. Perhatian mereka terpotong sesaat sewaktu terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat dan kemudian menjauh di sekitar area _hangar_ yang mereka singgahi.

Semua kepala di sana memandangi Jinyoung, menerka-nerka jika Beta itu sudah kehilangan kewarasannya karena tidak ada satu orang pun selain dia yang rela ditinggalkan mati di bekas markas mereka yang kini telah berubah fungsi menjadi sarang kematian.

"Kau?" Jungkook ikut menegakkan dirinya, bertatap muka dengan Jinyoung. "Tapi—kau—kau tidak gila menawarkan dirimu sebagai tumbal di tempat ini?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau dijadikan tumbal?" Jinyoung berbalik tanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengajukan diri untuk berjuang lebih lama di sini. Tempat ini adalah rumah lamaku sejak Seojoon- _daewi_ membawaku ke sini. Aku sudah tahu seluk beluk di tempat ini yang tidak diketahui semuanya oleh tentara Korea Utara, aku bisa bertahan hidup di tempat ini dengan memanfaatkan pengetahuan yang kumiliki di sini."

"Tetap saja—Jinyoung- _hyung_ , tempat ini sekarang menjadi tempat berbahaya bagi kita semua—"

"Kau masihlah anak-anak, _daewi_. Masih belum sematang Seojoon- _daewi_ , masih belum bisa memberi keputusan tanpa ragu sedikitpun." Jinyoung tersenyum kecut. Sudut senyumannya mengesankan jika ia sedang merendahkan Jungkook. Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Jungkook tetap diam di posisi ia berdiri, mendengarkan dan menunggu penuturan Jinyoung selanjutnya. Bahkan ia memberi sinyal pada seorang prajurit yang hendak membuka mulut untuk berdebat dengannya agar segera mengurungkan niat dan tetap mendengarkan perkataan Jinyoung selanjutnya. "Jika Seojoon- _daewi_ ada di sini, sudah pasti dia akan meninggalkan setidaknya satu peleton di sini jika memang hanya pilihan itu yang bisa menyelamatkan keadaan."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?" cecar Yoongi, ia juga tampak tidak menyenangi pilihan yang telah dihadapkan ke muka mereka. "Menunggu sampai ada yang menyelamatkanmu di tempat ini? Atau mau berjuang seperti orang bodoh dan menyesal begitu mati?"

"Aku tidak akan mati tanpa perlawanan, sudah kubilang," Jinyoung mengucapkan perkataannya dengan lebih mantap dan tegas sembari mengisi amunisi senapan di tangannya, "Ada banyak tempat di sini yang tidak diketahui oleh tentara Korea Utara mengenai tempat ini. Sekalipun mereka berusaha menghancurkannya, bangunan ini akan tetap berdiri pada tempatnya. Itulah alasan Seojoon- _daewi_ membangun markas _Yeokjuk_ di sini dan melengkapinya dengan perlengkapan khusus. Juga, aku adalah prajurit terlatih. Aku tidak boleh sampai takut mati demi kepentinganku sendiri."

Ucapan Jinyoung seperti menyadarkan sebagian tentara _Yeokjuk_. Ekspresi ketakutan dan panik di wajah mereka tergantikan oleh kepercayaan diri yang sebelumnya pernah Jungkook lihat setiap kali mereka akan menghadapi sebuah misi kecil-kecilan.

"Aku akan menemani Jinyoung," seorang tentara dari _Yeokjuk_ yang Jungkook kenali sebagai Changmin dan dua orang temannya ikut di belakangnya, mengangkat senjata.

Jungkook masih merasa rela menerima pilihan meninggalkan satu peleton orang-orang yang telah berjasa meluangkan waktu dan tenaga mereka selama ia menjabat sebagai pemimpin _Yeokjuk_ di sini. Berseberangan dengan ekspetasinya, sepuluh orang kembali mengajukan diri mereka agar tetap tinggal mengikuti Jinyoung dan yang lain. "Apa kalian benar-benar akan benar tinggal? Aku tidak ingin ada satupun dari kalian merasa terpaksa berada di sini—"

"Apalagi yang kau cemaskan, _daewi_? Bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan melanjutkan darma Seojoon- _daewi_ memimpin kami semua, kau masih meragukan kemampuan kami semua?"

Helaan napas yang ia tarik begitu sulit untuk dikeluarkan kembali bagi Jungkook. Alpha itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan setelah berkontemplasi melawan isi kepalanya sendiri, Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan menarik keputusan.

"Baiklah. Para tentara yang tinggal di sini, aku harap kalian bisa menjaga diri kalian. Aku memang tidak pernah berbicara dua mata dengan satu persatu dari kalian, aku tidak pernah mengenal kalian begitu dekat. Tapi hari ini, kalian akan menjadi sosok yang tidak terlupakan," Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menekan egonya yang kian meluap-luap. Ia tidak boleh seterusnya plin plan, ia haruslah segera membuat keputusan ketika begitu banyak nyawa bergantung padanya.

Matanya bergerak satu persatu mengamati para prajurit yang secara sukarela bersedia ditinggalkan di pangkalan militer _Yeokjuk_. Sekalipun mereka adalah tentara _Minguk_ , tetap saja mereka sepenuhnya mengabdi di bawah nama _Yeokjuk_ yang telah bertahun-tahun mempersatukan mereka.

Mereka mengadakan rapat singkat yang berisikan rencana pengalihan perhatian kompi yang sedang berjaga di _hangar_ supaya delapan puluh tentara lainnya dapat mengendarai kendaraan militer dan melarikan diri dari kepungan Korea Utara.

" _Dangyeol_." Di akhir rapat, Jungkook memberi salam hormat pada empat puluh prajurit yang bersedia tinggal di markas lama _Yeokjuk_.

" _Dangyeol_. _Naui gwageowa oneuldo milaedo_."

 _Dan untuk yang di masa lalu, di hari ini, dan di masa depan._

Jungkook hanya beberapa kali mendengar kata itu meluncur dari personel tentara _Yeokjuk_ , kata yang telah menjadi semboyan hidup para prajurit yang bertahun-tahun berperang di antara kubu Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Sekarang, setelah Jungkook meneguhkan hatinya atas semua pilihan yang telah ia perbuat, kalimat itu seperti tertanam di dalam benaknya.

Jinyoung memimpin salam penghormatan terakhir pada kawan-kawan mereka yang akan berangkat meninggalkan pangkalan militer _Yeokjuk_.

Setelahnya, Beta itu memimpin lima orang temannya menjadi umpan Korea Utara, mengulur waktu dan perhatian musuh sementara Jungkook dan yang lain memastikan kendaraan yang akan mereka tumpangi aman dari susupan musuh. Setidaknya ada satu regu tentara musuh yang segera mendapati Jinyoung dan yang lain, mengejar mereka sambil melepaskan tembakan, sedangkan satu orang mengabari rekan sesama tentara lainnya sebelum lebih banyak tentara Korea Utara menyusul dan menampakkan diri.

Jungkook duduk di dalam LUV bersama Yoongi, Jaebeom, beserta tiga tentara lainnya. Kaca film yang gelap membantu mereka menyembunyikan diri di saat kumpulan tentara mengejar Jinyoung dan yang lain, terlibat dalam baku tembak tak lama kemudian.

"Kita berangkat," Jungkook memberi order.

Jaebeom tanpa ragu menarik gigi, membawa mobil LUV menuju pintu keluar. Perhatian para tentara yang awalnya tertuju pada Jinyoung dan rekannya yang telah mengumpankan diri—kontan bergerak ke arah enam kendaraan militer yang tanpa diduga-duga menyala dan melintas begitu saja di belakang mereka.

Letupan senjatan diarahkan ke arah kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi secara berentetan.

Jaebeom memperingatkan mereka untuk berpergangan ketika mereka berhadapan dengan sepasukan serdadu Korea Utara dan dua pasang mesin mitraliur otomatis, menerobos ke arah kerumunan pasukan yang tidak sempat menyebar pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan diri saat mobil LUV yang ia kendalikan menggencet tubuh para tentara Korea Utara tanpa ampun. Jungkook mengetatkan rahang di antara hujan darah yang kini menutupi sebagian kaca mobil, merasakan aliran adrenalin terus menyapu deras tubuhnya. Sebagian timah panas mengenai kaca jendela anti peluru, membuat retakan besar di sepanjang bodi kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikan usaha melarikan diri satuan tentara _Minguk_.

Di belakang, suara rentetan senjata digantikan oleh suara decitan ban mobil menindih dan meremukkan tubuh-tubuh pasukan Korea Utara yang terlambat menyelamatkan diri mereka. Lengkingan kesakitan menyambut sesudahnya.

Pintu gerbang terbuka begitu Jaebeom kembali menarik gas, terbuka lebar-lebar—lalu menutup begitu saja setelah truk militer terakhir meluncur keluar dari basemen pangkalan militer _Yeokjuk_ , memisahkan mereka selama-lamanya dari bangunan yang sebagian strukturnya mengendap di dalam tanah.

Kini langit berwarna merah dan hamparan luas salju berwarna kelabu menyambut mereka, mengingatkan semua orang akan petaka yang terus menyambangi mereka selama beberapa dekade terakhir. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi dan penumpang di dalam LUV lainnya, menunggu kalau-kalau bangunan tersebut akan lebur dalam satu ledakan besar.

Tapi markas besar _Yeokjuk_ tetap berdiri kokoh di belakang mereka.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Jinyoung dan yang lain setelah itu.

Sekarang pikirannya kembali bergelut tentang Taehyung.

Apakah Taehyung benar-benar mati? Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan jalinan di antara dirinya dengan sang Omega? Kalau memang Taehyung masih hidup, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia masih bisa keluar dari pangkalan militer _Yeokjuk_ hidup-hidup bersama yang lain? Bagaimana dia bisa melindungi Jihoon tanpa dirinya di luar sana?

Dan terlebih lagi, ke mana mereka harus menuju?

Di ingatannya, ia hanya memberitahu Hoseok untuk membawa yang lain keluar dari pangkalan militer _Yeokjuk_ dan sesudahnya ia tidak memberitahu lebih detail ke mana tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Di belakangnya, terdengar suara Yoongi mengutak-atik _smartwatch_ yang ia kenakan—meraba kode untuk mendapatkan data transmisi yang tepat. Butuh waktu lima menit penuh untuk Yoongi menerima data yang diinginkan dan mengirimkan sebuah sandi morse, sampai tak lama sesudahnya sebuah suara menyahut:

" _Yoongi-_ hyung, _kau di sana?_ "

"Hoseok?! Kalian baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka setelah ledakan beberapa saat yang lalu?"

Jungkook nyaris berjengit kaget di kursi depan mendengar jawaban Hoseok.

" _Tidak ada yang mati, kalau itu yang kau tanyakan,_ Hyung _._ "

Perasaan mengganjal di dada Jungkook perlahan-lahan lenyap. Ia mendengar Yoongi kembali melempar pertanyaan, "Bagaimana—bagaimana dengan Jimin?"

" _Omegamu juga baik-baik saja._ "

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung- _hyungie?_ "

Yoongi sempat meliriknya dengan ekspresi terperangah begitu sang Alpha yang lebih muda melongokkan kepalanya ke kursi belakang.

" _Taehyung—dia memang sempat terkena ledakan, tapi dia baik-baik saja, seperti yang lain. Tidak ada yang perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan. Hanya sedikit mengalami gegar otak ringan yang tidak memerlukan penanganan serius, kalau yang kudengar dari Jin-_ hyung _._ "

Tawa yang mengalir di mulut Jungkook adalah simbol kelegaan yang bergelayut menggantikan kecemasan di dalam dirinya. Alpha itu buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan kembali berucap, "Apa kalian masih berada di sana? Masih berada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah?"

" _Ya, kami masih berada di sini. Tapi jalur menuju ke sini, semuanya sudah tertutup puing-puing. Kalian sendiri_ — _kalian semua juga selamat, kan? Kapan kalian akan ke sini? Para Omega tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan kalian dan kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk pergi dari tempat ini_ —"

Tiba-tiba Jaebeom membuat tukikan tajam, menimbulkan awan kabut berwarna putih akibat gesekan antara ban mobil dengan permukaan tanah. Semua orang hendak melemparinya pertanyaan sampai kemudian terdengar bunyi sinyal darurat yang dikirimkan oleh Yugyeom melalui sinyal radio.

" _Mayday, mayday. Ada empat mobil_ Humvee _yang mengejar kita di belakang. Cepat berikan komando selanjutnya, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?_ " di kejauhan terdengar bunyi tembakan menyusul.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yugyeom, di belakang mereka _—_ di antara kepulan debu berwarna abu pucat _—_ tampak empat mobil _Humvee_ hampir mencapai jarak yang telah mereka tempuh. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, sudah pasti mobil-mobil berperangkat tersebut akan menyalip mereka dan kemudian baku hantam tidak akan bisa dihindari.

"Sial, kita tidak mungkin bisa pergi menyusul yang lain kalau begini!" kelesah seorang tentara yang dulunya merupakan bawahan Seojoon _—_ Hoe-taek _—_ sembari melemparkan pandangan ke belakang.

"Aku sedang usahakan membuat mobil ini melaju lebih cepat, brengsek!" Jaebeom menyahutinya sambil menarik tuas gigi.

Jungkook memutar kepalanya lebih cepat. Matanya beralih di antara empat mobil _Humvee_ yang tidak kunjung menjauh dari mobil yang mereka kendarai serta Yoongi yang masih mengajak berbicara Hoseok melalui _smartwatch_. Ia membuat begitu banyak pertimbangan di kepalanya dan selama beberapa detik pikirannya melayang pada Namjoon dan Seojoon.

Ia mengerti kenapa ia begitu mengagumi sosok Namjoon dan juga kenapa ia begitu iri dengan sosok kepemimpinan Seojoon. Dua orang itu adalah dua orang yang mampu mengesampingkan ego dari tugas dan wewenang yang mereka pikul, mampu menarik jauh-jauh semua hal yang melibatkan kehidupan pribadi mereka dengan titel pemimpin yang mereka emban. Dan selama ini, sekalipun Jungkook adalah seorang yang begitu tangguh di medan perang, menjadi sosok yang sangat diwaspadai oleh musuh yang mengetahui kemampuan yang ia miliki, Jungkook tidak akan pernah melampaui Namjoon maupun Seojoon dalam hal memelopori satu brigade.

Matanya beralih pada Yoongi yang kini melemparinya dengan tatapan menunggu _—_ seperti yang dilakukan oleh yang lainnya, menantikan komando Jungkook selanjutnya.

Alpha itu pun juga sama seperti Jungkook, memiliki Omega yang menunggunya jauh di sana. Dari kata-kata yang Yoongi berikan pada Hoseok, meminta Beta itu meyakinkan Jimin kalau ia baik-baik saja dan meminta agar Hoseok berjanji untuk melindungi Jimin, Jungkook tahu sekali betapa Yoongi tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan Jimin dari kepalanya. Sekalipun begitu, Yoongi juga tidak akan ragu-ragu jika ia memilih harus berpisah dari Jimin atau memilih melanjutkan tugas yang ia emban.

Pada akhirnya, Jungkook memberi isyarat pada Yoongi untuk memberikan tangannya supaya ia bisa berbicara jelas pada Hoseok, memberi keputusan untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

Ini adalah medan perang, semuanya dapat terjadi tanpa diduga-duga. Pertemuannya dengan Taehyung adalah hal yang tak terduga. Status baru Omega itu juga adalah hal yang tak terduga. Pun juga, jatuh cinta pada Taehyung _—_ hingga bisa mengklaim Omega itu sebagai miliknya. Waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama sang Omega terlampau singkat, bahkan jauh lebih singkat daripada saat-saat ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya sebelum mereka satu persatu meninggalkan dirinya.

 _Mungkin Taehyungie akan membenciku karena sudah meninggalkannya—karena aku sudah mengingkari janji yang pernah aku buat padanya, tapi pada akhirnya… dia akan mengerti, kan?_

"Hei, _Hyung_ ," kata Jungkook di sela-sela suara letusan tembakan yang kian mendera di belakang mereka, "Kami tidak akan bisa kembali ke stasiun bawah tanah lagi dan menyusul kalian di sana. Situasi kami cukup genting saat ini." Jaebeom kembali membuat tukikan tajam sewaktu salah satu mobil _Humvee_ mendekat ke arah mereka dan salah satu tentara musuh mencuat dari balik jendela, hendak mengarahkan mesin mitraliur ke arah mereka.

Di belakang, seorang tentara bernama Woo-young, melemparkan bom ke arah atas kap mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil _Humvee_ yang mengikuti mereka menikung tajam sebelum akhirnya meledak dengan frekuensi detonasi yang mengerikan. Rasa menegangkan yang melingkupi mereka belum sepenuhnya reda karena mobil _Humvee_ lain tidak menghentikan pengejaran dan hanya tertinggal beberapa jarak dari mereka.

"— _Jungkook-_ ah? _Kalian baik-baik saja? Suara ledakan apa barusan?! Hei, jawab—!_ "

"Kami baik-baik saja, _Hyung_ ," Jungkook kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "Ada musuh yang nyaris menembaki kami tadi. Pokoknya, sekarang kalian harus pergi dengan kereta tanpa kami."

" _Kau gila?! Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?! Apa tidak lebih baik—_ "

"Dengarkan aku, _Hyung_ ," sekarang Jungkook memelankan suaranya, membuat dirinya terdengar semakin serius, "Kami tidak bisa menemui kalian di sana karena mereka bisa saja membututi kami dan menangkap kita semua sesampainya di stasiun bawah tanah. Sekarang kami sedang menyiasati cara melarikan diri dari mereka dan juga memancing mereka ke tempat lain."

" _Tapi kami harus ke mana? Kita tidak punya tujuan yang pasti, tempat yang pasti bisa kita jadikan markas sementara. Dan juga kita terpisah menjadi dua kubu seperti ini, bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu?_ "

Tanpa sengaja, Jungkook merogoh ke dalam salah satu saku _bandolier_ yang ia kenakan dan tangannya meraih ujung jurnal yang pribadi telah ditulis oleh presiden Korea Selatan.

Pikirannya tertuju pada sebuah tempat. Ia tidak pernah tahu tempat itu memang benar-benar ada atau tidak, tapi setidaknya punya harapan masih lebih baik daripada tidak punya harapan sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ke selatan Jeonnam _—_ pergi ke pulau Jeju. kita pernah membahas tentang ini sebelumnya, kau ingat, _Hyung_? Ada sebuah tempat yang masih aman di dekat pulau Jeju, seperti yang tertulis di jurnal _Daetonglyeongnim_."

Hoseok mendecakkan lidah dengan gusar dan juga berputus asa, " _Kau gila?! Tempat sejauh itu?! Dan bagaimana mungkin kalau ternyata tidak ada sesuatu di sana? Dan bagaimana kalau seandainya ada banyak bahaya dan jebakan dari Korea Utara sewaktu kami menempuh perjalanan ke sana?!_ "

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Itu mustahil untuk dibuktikan. Dan kita tidak ada pilihan lain, _Hyung—_ " Jungkook menyumpah begitu sebuah timah panas yang menghantam kaca samping mobil mengejutkannya, " _—_ Kita tidak punya lagi tempat tinggal, tapi setidaknya kita masih memiliki pegangan yang akan menuntun kita untuk menghadapi berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dan pulau Jeju itu adalah salah satu di antaranya. Setelah situasi benar-benar aman, kami akan pergi menyusul kalian ke sana _—_ "

" _Jungkook-_ ah _?_ "

Jantung Jungkook langsung berdesir terbawa rindu tatkala ia mendengar suara berat Taehyung di penghujung alat komunikasi. Alpha itu menahan napasnya, berusaha memendam egonya agar tidak berteriak dan memaksa Jungkook untuk kembali ke pelukan sang Omega. "Hei, _Hyungie_." lalu buru-buru ia mengoreksi ucapannya, "Bukan, Tae. Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya, kan? Aku minta maaf tidak akan bisa pergi bersama dengan kalian untuk saat ini, dan _—_ "

" _Jadi_ , _kita akan benar-benar berpisah? Aku sudah lelah menunggu, Jungkook-_ ah _. Aku sudah lelah kehilangan Seojoon, dan sekarang kau._ "

"Aku tahu ini adalah pilihan yang sulit, tapi aku tidak ingin kalian juga jadi ikut terlibat bahaya. Setidaknya sekarang kami sedang memancing para tentara Korea Utara yang sedang mengejar menjauh dari kalian sekaligus mencari saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri. Begitu semuanya kembali aman, kami semua akan pergi menuju pulau Jeju. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berjanji aku akan kembali. Apa kau percaya padaku, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung memberinya jeda cukup lama sementara _Humvee_ yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di belakang mereka kini berbaku hantam dengan kendaraan _panzer_ di belakang mereka. _Panzer_ yang dikemudi oleh tentara _Minguk_ sempat terhenti ketika seorang tentara Korea Utara melempar granat ke sela-sela gigi metal dan meledakkannya seketika itu juga.

Seisi mobil LUV terperangah dan tidak sempat berduka menangisi rekan-rekan mereka yang telah terpanggang di dalam _panzer_ , tidak lagi memiliki waktu untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

Jungkook mempersingkat pembicaraan di antara dirinya dengan Taehyung. "Taehyung. Sekarang kau harus percaya padaku. Kami dikejar oleh banyak mobil _Humvee_ di belakang dan tampaknya mereka akan segera memanggil lebih banyak kavaleri tempur. Waktu kami semakin menipis jika kami tidak segera membuat keputusan dan _—_ dan… sial, Tae. Aku begitu mencintaimu _—_ " Jungkook mengetatkan rahangnya, "Dan aku begitu menyayangi, Jihoon. Sejujurnya, aku sangat takut kehilangan kalian berdua karena kalian adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki saat ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menebus rasa cintaku pada kalian berdua dengan mengorbankan nyawa banyak orang." Taehyung sama sekali tidak memotongnya dan ia bisa mendengar suara isakan mengalir dari diri sang Omega. "Aku akan hidup, Tae. Aku akan hidup sampai aku bisa membawa kita semua ke tempat yang aman, tempat yang jauh dari peperangan, tempat di mana kita bisa saling berkasih-kasihan tanpa ada satupun yang mengganggu. Aku akan menjadi ayah paling hebat untuk Jihoon dan juga pasangan terbaik untukmu." Ia tahu yang ia lakukan sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan di tengah-tengah bahaya yang mengintai mereka, tapi setidaknya hanya dengan ini ia bisa meyakinkan Taehyung sebagai pasangannya. "Aku akan kembali pada kalian. Aku bersumpah pada dunia akan mengutukku selamanya kalau sampai aku mengingkari perkataanku ini."

Nada suara Taehyung bergetar hebat ketika ia memberi balasan, " _Kau sudah berjanji_ , _Jungkook-_ ah. _Kembalilah dengan jasad dan yang utuh, dan kalau bisa, jangan mati sebelum kau bisa bertemu dengan kami, brengsek. Tidak, kau harus hidup selamanya._ " Kata-kata terakhir Taehyung membuat Jungkook ikut tertawa dan tersedan oleh perasaannya sendiri. " _Aku mencintaimu, jauh daripada aku pernah mencintai Seojoon. Aku akan menunggumu, Jungkook-_ ah. _Selalu._ "

"Tunggu aku, Tae. Aku pasti akan kembali." Ia tidak menunggu berlama-lama untuk memutus saluran komunikasi dan mengusap wajahnya yang sudah dibasahi oleh dua tetes air mata. Jika ia berlama-lama mendengar suara Taehyung, bukan hanya ia akan membahayakan dirinya dan yang lain, tapi juga akan membuatnya semakin merindukan sang Omega.

Rasa rindu yang semula memerangkap raganya kini tergantikan lagi oleh rasa mencekam yang didahului oleh penampakan lebih banyak mobil militer yang mengikuti mereka di belakang _—_ dua kendaraan _reconnaissance_ AX dan mobil _jeep_ berlapis baja yang masing-masing telah dipasangi persenjataan siap tempur.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , sekarang kau bisa pastikan area yang dikelilingi pegunungan ataupun dialiri sungai?"

"Ada sungai di daerah Songnim sana dan tidak berjauhan dari laut," ucap Yoongi mengonfirmasi pencarian singkatnya, "Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Kita harus melaju lebih cepat lagi ke sana," Jungkook berujar. Satu tangannya memegangi cedera di pundaknya yang lagi-lagi berdenyut oleh rasa sakit. Rahangnya mengencang menahan erangan yang hendak meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kita harus menggiring mereka ke Songnim lalu kita habisi mereka di sana. Tidak mungkin kita tidak melakukan perlawanan di tempat yang lapang seperti ini dengan jumlah kita yang hanya segini banyaknya." _Tunggu aku, Tae_. "Aku sudah memiliki satu siasat sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin ada salah seorang dari kita yang membuat kesalahan."

* * *

 **8 Desember 2045, Sariwon District, Hwanghae Province, North Korea**

06.22 a.m

Pada waktu ledakan itu terjadi, Taehyung tidak akan pernah merasakan kehadirannya lagi di dunia jika Jackson tidak menariknya mundur dari reruntuhan yang nyaris menguburnya hidup-hidup. Pikirannya langsung kalut sewaktu ledakan itu terjadi, kalut karena ia melihat sosok Jungkook yang semula hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya tiba-tiba tertutup oleh puing-puing bebatuan yang mengubur ruang di antara mereka, memisahkan keduanya.

Ia meneriakkan nama Jungkook berulang kali, tapi suaranya telah sepenuhnya kelu terpendam oleh lapisan asbes, bata, dan puing reruntuhan lainnya.

Sontak perutnya terasa mual dan kepalanya mendadak pening, membayangkan kemungkinan apabila Jungkook tertimpa reruntuhan dan terkubur di dalam puing-puing bangunan. Bahkan dengingan di telinganya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Hei, Tae! Tae, tenanglah!" ia akan seterusnya menatap kosong ke arah tumpukan reruntuhan yang menyelubungi pemandangan di hadapannya karena pupus harapan seandainya Seokjin tidak menyadarkan Omega itu. Genggaman kuat Seokjin di pundaknyalah yang kemudian menyadarkan Taehyung.

Pikirannya pun beredar ke sekelilingnya, mencerna situasi yang terjadi. Seharusnya ia bersyukur tidak ada satupun yang terluka setelah menerima ledakan barusan, hanya saja kepalanya cuma bisa berotasi seputar Jungkook.

Bagaimana kalau Jungkook ternyata _memang_ meninggalkannya seperti yang sudah dilakukan Seojoon terhadapnya?

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Bagaimana kalau dia terkubur di sana?" lirih Taehyung, sedikit gelagapan.

Seokjin dan Jackson membantunya berdiri, "Berhenti mengkhawatirkan Alphamu dan perhatikan kondisimu sendiri, _babo_ ," gertak Seokjin, sedikit menegurnya. Beta itu menyeka dahi Taehyung dan kemudian memperhatikan kondisi secara seksama, "Pelipismu terluka dan _—_ "

Sekonyong-konyong Taehyung memuntahkan isi perutnya di hadapan Seokjin dan Jackson, memuntahkan cairan bening dan sedikit makanan yang disantapnya semalam. Seokjin bergegas meminta bantuan dari seorang tentara agar membawakannya air minum dan menyuruh Taehyung duduk di tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk ditempati.

Ia tidak sadar sewaktu Jimin dan Baekhyun sama-sama menghampirinya, mengecek keadaan Omega itu.

"Dia mengalami gegar otak ringan," Seokjin menjelaskan kondisi Taehyung pada keduanya. "Kalian bantu aku mengawasi keadaannya sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Kita terpisahkan oleh reruntuhan ini," Hoseok segera menjawabnya. Beta itu berdiri tidak jauh dari mulut lorong yang menjadi tempat pertemuan antara stasiun bawah tanah dengan lorong menuju markas utama _Yeokjuk_. Ia memberi instruksi pada beberapa orang tentara untuk mengangkat satu persatu bebatuan. Hampir satu jam mereka mengerahkan tenaga dan waktu mengeruk puing-puing yang telah menutupi pintu masuk stasiun bawah tanah. Mark yang sedari tadi berupaya menjalin komunikasi dengan Yoongi, sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban balasan.

"Percuma saja, kita tidak akan bisa mengeruk semua reruntuhan ini," Hoseok menyerukan kekecewaannya mendapati upaya mereka berakhir sia-sia. Setiap kali mereka berusaha memindahkan sisa reruntuhan yang menutupi mulut lorong, akan muncul reruntuhan lain yang baru. "Puing-puing yang menutupi lorong pertemuan terlalu banyak. Kita tidak akan sanggup memindahkan ini semua."

"Tapi tentara Korea Utara masih ada di sana, kan?" cecar Jimin, masih belum berhenti menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Kedua mata Omega itu berlinang air mata, menangisi keadaan Alphanya yang sama sekali belum ia ketahui keadaannya hingga saat ini. "Bagaimana kalau mereka terbunuh oleh pasukan Korea Utara?"

"Kita tidak bisa memastikan hal itu, Jimin- _ah_." Junghwan ikut berbicara. "Lagipula, kau masih bisa merasakan ikatanmu dengan Yoongi, kan?" ia melihat ekspresi terkejut terpampang di wajah sang Omega sebelum keterkejutannya tersebut digantikan oleh sebuah anggukan kecil. "Bersyukurlah, itu artinya Yoongi baik-baik saja. Semoga mereka masih bisa bertahan hidup di luar sana."

Taehyung yang kini bergeming di atas sandaran kursi, menatap kosong ke arah pintu masuk jalur kereta bawah tanah.

"Apa Jungkookie- _hyung_ pergi dibawa Hyungsik- _Appa_ , _Eomma_?" ia menyentakkan kepalanya dan sesaat perasaan sedih menyelimuti dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kapan putranya tersebut tersadar dari tidurnya karena ia terlalu berlarut-larut memikirkan keadaan Jungkook.

 _Jungkook baik-baik saja. Aku masih bisa merasakannya melalui ikatan kami_.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh Jihoon dan memeluk putranya erat-erat. "Jungkook- _hyung_ tidak akan tertangkap olehnya, tidak akan pernah, Jihoon. Dia adalah orang yang hebat, kan?" pertanyaannya itu terdengar seperti sedang meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Ne_ ," Jihoon mengiyakan pertanyaan Taehyung. Sebersit perasaan lega menyelusup masuk ke dalam dirinya. "Kalau begitu, dia akan kembali bersama kita lagi, kan?"

Taehyung tidak punya pilihan kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini? Menunggu sampai mereka membalas sinyal kita? Kita tidak mungkin menunggu selamanya di sini, Seok- _ah_ ," Mark memperingatkan Hoseok.

Beta yang dimaksud tersebut mengerang tertahan, "Aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak mungkin pergi dari sini tanpa mereka. Kita juga tidak punya tujuan pasti ke mana kita harus pergi saat ini."

"Kau adalah pemimpin kami saat ini, Hoseok. Kau yang memegang kendali semuanya atas kami. Setidaknya buatlah keputusan sebelum kau membuat kami mati di sini," Mark mulai mendesaknya.

Ucapannya tersebut membuat Hoseok panik dan Seokjin membantunya menjawab, "Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di sini lebih lama? Setidaknya selama satu jam berikutnya?" ia menawarkan ide. "Kalau satu jam kita tidak mendapatkan kabar dari mereka, mau tak mau kita harus segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini."

Mereka menerima penawaran Seokjin dan menunggu selama satu jam berikutnya. Selama penantian mereka berlangsung, Taehyung tidak dapat berhenti mengusap-usap kepala mungil Jihoon. Ia membuat begitu banyak skenario di dalam kepalanya, membuat begitu banyak kemungkinan menyangkut tentang Jungkook. Dan ia tak lepas memanjatkan permohonan pada Seojoon, berharap Alphanya yang belum lama tiada itu akan mendengarnya.

 _Aku mohon, Seojoon, lindungilah Jungkook. Jangan buat dia pergi seperti kau meninggalkanku._

Tak lama kemudian saluran komunikasi mereka berdering pelan, menandakan ada balasan yang mereka terima. Taehyung tentu mengenali suara itu sebagai suara milik Yoongi _—_ yang langsung dijawab oleh Hoseok sendiri. Jimin berlari ke arah sang Beta, tangannya terulur hendak mengambil _smartwatch_ milik Hoseok dengan harapan ia bisa mendengar suara Yoongi lebih dekat. Seokjin mencegahnya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , kau di sana?"

Suara Yoongi sedikit kabur sewaktu ia menjawab karena sinyal yang kurang memadai, tapi semua orang bisa menangkap jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Alpha itu. Yoongi menanyakan keadaan mereka, memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja, hingga suara Jungkook menggantikan Yoongi.

Taehyung menahan napasnya, merasakan luapan emosi selepas mendengar suara sang Alpha. Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa jam lalu dan ia sudah merasa serindu ini. Air mata menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya dan Jihoon-lah yang menghapusnya. Taehyung berusaha tersenyum melihat reaksi sang putra walaupun derai airmatanya terus menetes.

Rasa leganya berubah menjadi rasa cemas pada saat Jungkook menjelaskan situasi terkini mereka, memaparkan bahaya yang mereka harus hadapi dan juga mengarahkan Hoseok agar membawa para tentara yang tersisa beserta para Omega menuju ke arah selatan, menuju ke pulau Jeju. Tidak sedikit yang mempertanyakan keputusan Alpha itu, mempertanyakan keabsahan akan pulau Jeju yang masih jauh terlindung daripada daerah lainnya di Korea yang sudah tidak dapat dijamin lagi keamanannya.

Situasi darurat yang tengah dihadapi oleh Jungkook dan yang lain kembali diperjelas oleh sang Alpha sendiri, meminta agar Hoseok dan yang lain segera pergi menuju pulau Jeju tanpa memikirkan keadaan Jungkook dan tentara yang tersisa.

Bunyi tembakan dan juga bunyi ledakan di kejauhan yang tertangkap oleh saluran komunikasi tidak surut mengurangi kegelisahan Taehyung. Ia mulai tidak bisa duduk diam dan pada akhirnya ia pun menitipkan Jihoon pada Baekhyun, bergegas menuju tempat Hoseok berdiri.

Seokjin baru saja mempertanyakan niatan Taehyung sampai Omega itu mengambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok dan berbicara melalui _smartwatch_. "Jungkook _-ah?_ " perasaannya tumpah ruah begitu ia memanggil nama itu. Nama yang sudah melekat di mulutnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

Semenjak Seojoon meninggalkannya di bawah kungkungan Korea Utara, Taehyung telah bersumpah dan menetapkan hati untuk tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada sosok Alpha manapun kecuali Seojoon. Walaupun Seojoon telah pergi meninggalkannya karena satu alasan, walaupun kepalanya menyuruhnya membenci sang Alpha yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun, Taehyung tetap saja akan kembali tertambat pada Seojoon. Seojoon-lah sosok pertama yang sudah memberikannya warna baru di kehidupan baru Taehyung sebagai seorang Omega, pelan-pelan melunakkan hatinya agar ia bisa melihat jati dirinya yang baru sebagai Omega dari sudut pandang yang lain.

Lalu datang Jungkook, yang sejak awal memang sudah menyimpan hati terhadapnya. Taehyung ingat betul bagaimana sorot mata Jungkook pertama kali mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain _—_ saat Alpha itu masih berstatus sebagai prajurit muda dengan potongan rambut cepaknya. Taehyung selalu tahu ada rasa lain yang disimpan oleh Alpha muda itu setiap kali dengan sukarela ia memberikan waktu dan tenaganya untuk mengajari Jungkook trik-trik bertahan hidup di pertempuran. Mengingat statusnya sebagai Alpha seperti halnya Jungkook dan peranan penting yang ia pegang di medan perang, Taehyung tidak pernah menganggap serius perasaan Alpha muda itu. Mereka hanyalah sebatas senior dan junior, kakak dan adik.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian setelah ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Jungkook, Taehyung semakin tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri sebagai orang Omega dan juga memungkiri kalau ia semakin lama semakin jatuh hati pada Jungkook.

Ketakutan-ketakutannya selalu bertambah setiap hari, kalau-kalau ia jatuh hati pada seseorang di medan perang, maka tak lama kemudian ia harus merelakan sosok itu pergi darinya. Seperti yang ia alami dengan Seojoon. Dan sekarang ketakutannya bertambah nyata, Jungkook pun juga akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi, kita akan benar-benar berpisah? Aku sudah lelah menunggu, Jungkook-ah. Aku sudah lelah kehilangan Seojoon, dan sekarang kau."

Jungkook terdengar pasrah di saluran komunikasi, berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus meyakinkan Taehyung akan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mencegah mereka untuk kembali bertemu di satu tempat. Ia tahu betul Jungkook tidak akan mengambil resiko memancing pasukan Korea Utara ke tempat mereka saat ini dan sudah pasti pilihan menggiring Korea Utara ke arah yang berlawanan adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa mereka ambil. Bising letupan senjata api dan ledakan yang bersahut-sahutan di telinganya tidak surut menghilangkan kecemasan di dalam susupan lubuk hati sang Omega.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?_

Kedua bahunya bergetar hebat karena dirudung putus asa menangkap kenyataan Jungkook memilih meninggalkannya dirinya. Rasa putus asa dan kecewanya tersebut sejenak pupus tatkala Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya sembari memanggil Taehyung tanpa embel-embel apapun. Hanya dengan nama pertamanya.

" _Taehyung_."

Mendengar namanya dilantunkan oleh sang Alpha, ada keinginan di dalam diri Taehyung untuk mendesak Jungkook memunculkan diri di hadapannya dan mengucapkan namanya itu sekali lagi. Tanpa gelar nama yang menyertainya, nama itu terdengar begitu intim. Tidak ada yang membatasi nama panggilan di antara keduanya. Sayang sekali, Jungkook hanya sempat mengucapnya melalui saluran komunikasi.

Walau begitu, kali ini suara Alpha itu diselingi oleh seutas harapan.

" _Aku akan hidup, Tae. Aku akan hidup sampai aku bisa membawa kita semua ke tempat yang aman, tempat yang jauh dari peperangan, tempat di mana kita bisa saling berkasih-kasihan tanpa ada satupun yang mengganggu. Aku akan menjadi ayah paling hebat untuk Jihoon dan juga pasangan terbaik untukmu._ "

Terdengar seperti omong kosong menilik mereka berada di situasi yang paling sulit. Jungkook yang sedang terkepung oleh barisan tentara musuh dan Taehyung yang harus pergi meninggalkan Alphanya ke tempat yang sama sekali belum bisa teridentifikasi secara pasti.

Posisi baru yang diemban oleh Jungkook-lah yang memaksa Alpha itu untuk membuat keputusan ini, dan Taehyung yakin Seojoon pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua Alpha itu akan memilih tanggung jawab di atas perasaan dan ego mereka sendiri, sesuatu yang sepatutnya adalah hal yang Taehyung kagumi. Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya bukan atas dasar ia telah kehabisan semangat ataupun janji kosong semata, melainkan karena ia masih bisa melihat kalau harapan itu memang ada.

" _Aku akan kembali pada kalian. Aku bersumpah pada dunia akan mengutukku selamanya kalau sampai aku mengingkari perkataanku ini._ "

Taehyung menghapus airmatanya dan di dalam hatinya, ia pun menetapkan satu janji pada dirinya sendiri: _Aku juga harus hidup. Demi Jungkook dan Jihoon._

"Kau sudah berjanji, Jungkook-ah. Kembalilah dengan jasad dan yang utuh, dan kalau bisa, jangan mati sebelum kau bisa bertemu dengan kami, brengsek. Tidak, kau harus tetap hidup lama." Dan kata-kata terakhir yang ia sampaikan pada Jungkook adalah kata-kata yang berasal dari sanubari _—_ dari lubuk hatinya sendiri. "Aku mencintaimu, jauh daripada aku pernah mencintai Seojoon. Aku akan menunggumu, Jungkook-ah. Selalu _._ "

" _Tunggu aku, Tae. Aku pasti akan kembali._ "

Taehyung tidak berlarut-larut lama dalam kesedihannya selepas Jungkook memutuskan hubungan komunikasi.

Omega itu balas menatap Hoseok yang tercengang di hadapannya, yang sedari tadi juga telah ikut menguping pembicaraannya dengan Jungkook.

"Kita akan pergi ke pulau Jeju," Taehyung menyimpulkan. "Tetapkan arah ke selatan, ke arah provinsi Jeonnam. Lalu kita akan menyeberang ke sana menggunakan kapal yang ada."

"Mudah mengatakannya, tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada apa-apa di pulau Jeju, Tae?" cecar Hoseok dengan ekspresi muram. "Dan bagaimana kalau ternyata ada pasukan tentara Korea Utara menunggu kita di sana? Atau _Chugyeokja_ yang tanpa kita ketahui sudah menguasai wilayah selatan?"

Taehyung meremas kedua sisi tubuh Hoseok, "Selama masih ada harapan, jangan pernah kita menyia-nyiakannya, Hobi. Cukup kita mencoba ke sana sekali, atau tidak sama sekali."

Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hoseok karena Beta itu menatapnya seolah-olah ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya begitu mengalami cedera otak ringan di kepalanya. Tapi tanpa banyak bicara, Hoseok menyuruh pasukan tentara tersisa bergegas mencari gerbong yang masih dalam kondisi prima dan yang lain mencari gerbong lokomotif sebagai pengendali kereta api lapis baja yang akan membawa mereka ke Jeonnam.

Melihat Jimin yang barusan saja menangisi perpisahannya dengan Yoongi kini beralih dari perasaannya untuk berjaga di sisi Jihoon dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berupaya menutupi luka pada tubuh Chanyeol dan tentara lain, Taehyung menetapkan diri untuk membantu tentara yang tersisa menyambungkan antara satu gerbong ke gerbong lain dengan cara menubrukkan keduanya pada satu sama lain dan mengaitkannya melalui _janney coupler_. Kereta yang justru telah terpasang _Scharfenberg coupler—_ pengait otomatis _—_ tidak dapat mereka gunakan dikarenakan jenis kereta tersebut tidak dilengkapi oleh lapisan baja sebagai pertahanan terluar untuk mengantisipasi serangan mendadak di luar.

"Tae, kau tidak bisa memaksakan dirimu dengan cedera di kepalamu itu, sialan," teriak Seokjin memperingatkan Taehyung yang sedang mendorong satu gerbong kereta ke kereta lain bersama belasan tentara lain. Beta itu sendiri juga masih sibuk mengobati tentara yang terluka sambil terus memonitor Taehyung menggunakan sudut pandangannya.

"Kereta tidak akan cepat pergi kalau aku tidak membantu yang lain menyatukan gerbong-gerbong ini, _Hyung_!" Taehyung menyahutinya tak lama kemudian. Ia berusaha tidak terdistraksi saat melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jimin ikut membantunya mendorong gerbong-gerbong kereta yang masih belum bergabung dengan gerbong utama. Mulutnya baru terbuka hendak menanyakan Jihoon hingga ia melihat putranya tersebut berdiri di sebelahnya, bermaksud ikut membantunya menggabungkan gerbong-gerbong kereta tersebut.

Ia tidak memarahi putranya tersebut dan cuma menyembunyikan senyuman melihat Jihoon memasang raut serius sampai mukanya tampak kusut karena bocah tersebut mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong berton-ton gerbong kereta ke gerbong kereta lain.

Mereka berhasil melebur sepuluh gerbong kereta menjadi satu satu setengah jam kemudian. Di menit-menit berikutnya, Hoseok menginstruksikan mereka semua agar menaiki kereta dan kereta pun meluncur di atas jalur rel _—_ menyusuri kegelapan lorong bawah tanah yang sengaja dibangun oleh tentara _Yeokjuk_ terdahulu sebagai lapisan persembunyian dari musuh.

Pencahayaan bawah tanah menyala secara otomatis seiring dengan deru pertemuan antar rel dengan bogie kereta, membantu memberi para penumpang kereta sedikit bantuan pencahayaan.

" _Eomma_ , kenapa kita harus pergi ke Jeju?"

Pertanyaan sederhana Jihoon menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

"Karena ada harapan di sana, Jihoon- _ah_ ," jawab Taehyung samar, tidak memberi jawaban sepenuhnya pada anak laki-laki itu.

Awalnya ia mengira Jihoon akan melemparinya pertanyaan lain, ingin meminta penjelasan lebih detail terkait jawabannya, tapi anak itu hanya melipir lebih erat ke dada Taehyung dan berbisik lirih, "Aku ingin Jungkook- _hyung_ ikut bersama kita."

" _Eomma_ pun juga menginginkan hal yang sama," ucap Taehyung, meremas kepala putranya tersebut dan mendekapnya lebih dekat.

 _Selama manusia memiliki harapan, maka di situ ada kehidupan._

Bisikan hatinya tersebut hanya terdengar oleh dirinya sendiri dan semakin teredam oleh bunyi kereta yang terus membawa mereka ke arah selatan.

Dan entah kenapa, saat ia terlelap, ia kembali memimpikan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jungkook.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Karakter di dalam bagian cerita ini adalah sebagai berikut:**

 **Kelompok Minguk:**

Jeon Jungkook aka JK (25), Kim Taehyung (27), Kim Seokjin aka Jin (29), Jung Hoseok aka Hobi (27), Min Yoongi aka Suga (28), Park Chanyeol aka Yeol (26), Kim Yugyeom aka Brown (25), Kim Won-sik aka Ravi (28), Park Jinyoung (27), Lim Jaebeom (27), Wang Jackson aka Jackson (27), Byun Baekhyun (26), Park Jimin (18), Lee Junghwan aka Sandeul (29), Jang Wooyoung (32), Shim Changmin (33), Mark Tuan aka Mark (29), Kunpimook Bhuwakul aka BamBam (25), Park Woojin (14), Park Jihoon (8)

 **Pasukan Korea Utara:**

Park Hyung-sik (31), Choi Minho (31), Son Seungwan (27)

Sebenernya chapter ini sudah dibuat sejak bulan September lalu cuma lagi-lagi karena kemampuan menulis yang kian menurun, semakin terditraksi dengan hal-hal lain dan juga pekerjaan, jadi semakin molor penyelesaian cerita ini. Tapi cerita ini akhirnya saya simpulkan lebih baik tamat dalam 3 chapter lagi yang sudah disertai 1 epilog, biar makin cepat tamat makin baik haha (ini fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat sih).

Chapter ini cuma sekilas sih saya baca ulang, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi, ya. Kalau ada kesempatan saya revisi, sih :")

Dan lagi, selamat berlibur di bulan Desember semuanya! Dan juga semoga tahun baru 2020 akan jadi tahun-tahun baik buat kalian! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya: kevin lost in galaxy, bxbblegumt, titip salam


End file.
